I'm Getting Older Too!
by Epccjl
Summary: Sequel to I Got Lucky! It's 2043 lets see what everyone's been up too...Faberry   Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Getting Older Too!**

* * *

><p>I'm back yay lol and here you thought I was gone forever...unlucky for you Mwahahaha<p>

Well as I promised here is the sequel to the sequel.

Just a few things before we get into it.

This will be a lot shorter than I Got Lucky! Also it will focus a lot more on each couple and I will try to even it out so that each couple gets the same amount of attention.

So this is ten years after the last story and not everyone lived happily ever after...just putting that out there. There will be angst! But there will also be good times…you know me I love me some awkward Quinn moments so there won't be any shortage of those…

So I know you are all dying to know…  
>Which couple got married?<br>Which of our favourite couples split?  
>Who has kids?<p>

So many questions...

Also if you want to see anything from the ten years just let me know and I'll throw in some flashbacks if you want.

I will try and post a chapter each week…but I can't promise anything.

Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The year is 2043 as we re-join our two favourite families' the Berry-Fabray and the Lopez-Pierce's.

It was a warm sunny afternoon in New York as a 19 year old Charlie Berry-Fabray stood in front of her mirror in her jeans and bra holding up two tops to see what would look best.

"What do you think? The blue or the black?" She asked

Her best friend in the whole world, Ben sat on her bed trying not to stare though he was failing epically

"Um...I...I guess the b-black" He stuttered.

"Ok" Charlie smiled and placed the top on her chair and flopped down onto the bed next to Ben.

Ben squirmed as he once again tried not to stare.

"S-So where are you going?" He asked looking straight ahead and not at the girl next to him.

"I'm not sure it's a surprise apparently, though he said it was going to be romantic" Charlie replied with a smile

Ben just nodded and tried not to feel hurt. The boy tensed when Charlie sat up and cuddled up to his side once again still only in her bra and jeans.

Charlie had grown up to be a very attractive young woman. She was still tiny like her mama and she still looked exactly like her too, except she had short hair now. And not to be crass or anything and yes it may seem a little wrong but she also had like...way bigger boobs than Rachel is alls I'm saying...and like his mom, Ben liked himself some boobs though he wasn't as obvious about it like his mother in fact he kept that very close to his chest because he respected women and didn't want to objectify them...but that didn't mean he never looked...he is human after all.

"I'm sorry I won't get to see your performance tomorrow" Charlie sighed

"That's ok" Ben replied

"But I feel bad. I've never missed one of your performances" Charlie sighed

"Don't worry about it Charlie, you've got your reversals that night and you can't miss them" He replied

Charlie nodded and kissed him on the cheek

"For good luck" She smiled

Ben smiled back, suddenly the room was filled with a buzzing noise so Charlie reached over Ben's lap to grab her phone...not helping Ben at all and she kinda noticed but didn't say anything, Charlie was not oblivious she knew Ben thought she was hot and being the super great best friend that she is she didn't mind showing him a little skin every now and then.

You see our dear sweet and adorable Charlie had certainly grown up in the last ten years. When she hit puberty everything changed. At 16 she went through a rebellious stage and became an even bigger diva than her Ma and Mercedes and Kurt combined. She also went for shock vale stunts like cutting her hair off and dying it pink for a week, she got her belly button pierced without telling her mothers and even managed to get herself a small tattoo on her hip that no one knew about till the beginning of this year.

Because of this Charlie and Quinn would clash every now and then though it never lasted and the two would always make up but Charlie was according to Santana the most badass out of all of their children. She still had her dreams of making it big on Broadway, that would never change and she still loved giving her PowerPoint presentations but she was more laid back and not as uptight as her Ma was at her age. She was also a lot more outgoing than her moms and very much boy-crazy. She had been on so many dates with so many different boys Quinn and Rachel had given up trying to remember all of their names. Charlie wasn't easy or anything, she had only slept with two people in her whole life but she liked going out and just having fun.

Ben was the total opposite he hadn't changed much at all, he was still rather shy and very sensitive. He only had a small group of friends and he didn't like to party much like Charlie did. But the two always found time to spend together.

Sitting up from the bed Charlie answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey Gracie! Yeah it's tonight...Pfft no mom doesn't know she'll probably start crying again" Charlie chuckled

The brunette got up and placed the phone between her head and her shoulder while she grabbed her sweatpants out of the draw and began to undo her jeans and got dressed.

Poor Benny was not prepared for that and quickly grabbed his bag and placed it on his lap and shut his eyes tightly.

"How's Sofia? Yeah he's here...ok, love you big sis" Charlie turned around and handed the phone to Ben

"Your sister wants to talk to you" she told him

Ben took the phone as Charlie wandered around her room looking for her Wizard of Oz T-Shirt

"Hey Sofia" Ben talked into the phone

"Hey Benny Boy how's my favourite baby bro?"

Ben rolled his eyes

"I'm not a baby"

"You'll always be the baby" Sofia chuckled

Ben just huffed

"Ok so I wanted to know if you wanted to come around to ours tonight...Gracie's cooking" Sofia added

Ben smiled, Grace was a good cook unlike Sofia.

"Yeah sure, thanks" he replied

"No probs...so what are you and Charlie up to?" she asked

"I'm just helping her pick out her clothes for her...date...tonight" He replied

"Ooooh...well Benny just don't forget your two times tables" she instructed him.

"What?" He asked totally confused

"It's a total boner killer" Sofia cackled

Ben's checks turned a pretty pink

"Sofia!" He hissed

"What? Oh come on like your mini Benjamin isn't standing to attention at Charlie in her black and lace" Sofia laughed

"I'm hanging up now" Ben hissed

"Hanging huh?" Sofia quipped

"Your worse than Ma!" He snapped

"You love me really"

"I'm going Sofia" Ben replied then hung up the phone

Charlie chuckled at him

"Your so cute when you're mad" She giggled

Before he could reply the bedroom door flung open and Quinn walked in

"Mom there is a thing called knocking" Charlie informed her

"Why? It's just you and Ben" Quinn stated

"Yeah but what if I had a boy in here" Charlie asked

"Pfft yeah right Charlie you know the rules no boys in your room" Quinn replied

Charlie just rolled her eyes.

"Was there a reason you came in here?" She then asked

"Huh? Oh yeah right um...you two haven't seen Ally have you?" Quinn mumbled

"Mom you lost Ally? Again?"

"No...I just...I've misplaced her is all" Quinn muttered

"Oh my god" Charlie shook her head

"We haven't seen her Aunty Q" Ben spoke up

"Shit" Quinn hissed

"God Mom how did you manage with us three when you can't even look after one three year old?" Charlie asked

Quinn was about to answer when a little body ran down the hallway giggling. Quinn sighed in relief and quickly chased after the little girl. Charlie and Ben just laughed.

"Ally you're gonna give Gammy a heart attack" Quinn could be heard from the hallway along with more giggling.

Charlie just shook her head at her mother.

"So Ben when are you gonna get yourself a girlfriend so we can double date?" Charlie asked as she put her t-shirt on that she finally found

"Um...I don't know" the boy mumbled

"Well what about your dancing partner Natalie she seems nice and she's super pretty"

"I don't know" he turned all shy.

"You should ask her out" Charlie suggested

"Maybe...I don't want to ruin our friendship" he replied

"Sometimes you have to take a risk like I did. And look how that turned out" Charlie told him

"Yeah but your mom hates your boyfriend"

Charlie rolled her eyes

"Yeah well I don't care" She stated

~~~ Two Months Ago: Meeting The Fabray's ~~~

Quinn was not looking forward to this. Tonight Charlie was bringing home this new boy she was seeing. They had been on a few dates and she seemed to really like him. Charlie had been very secretive about him they didn't even know his name.

Quinn hated doing this, meeting the boyfriend because she doesn't want to accept that her youngest is growing up because that would mean that she is getting old. Also because no one was allowed to touch her baby girl.

Rachel was excited to meet the boy. Sure she was going to do the scary parent thing but in a passive aggressive sort of way because she found that to be more threatening than just simply saying 'Imma get my gun and shoot you in the balls'...that's what Quinn had planned to say and she couldn't do the same because that would be so unoriginal.

They prepared the food and waited for him to arrive. Charlie still lived at home while she went to college. It was cheaper and it wasn't like she had to travel that far.

The doorbell rang and Charlie quickly went to the door before Quinn could to greet her boyfriend.

"Be nice" Rachel whispered to her wife

Quinn just grumbled

Charlie came into the kitchen holding hands with the boy. He was really tall...no really Charlie only came up to his shoulders, he had short brown hair and was quite handsome in a boyish sort of way. Rachel approved so far...Quinn not so much. He nervously smiled as Quinn glared at him.

"So Mom, Ma this is Flynn Henderson" Charlie introduced them with a big smile

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me" Quinn hissed and rolled her eyes.

Rachel just chuckled slightly then held her hand out to the tall boy

"Hello Flynn it's nice to finally meet you" she said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Fabray" he replied as he shook her hand and gave her a goofy smile

"Please call me Rachel otherwise it gets confusing"

He nodded and then held his hand out to Quinn. The blonde grudgingly took it.

"Hello-"

"You can call me Mrs. Fabray" She butted in with her HBIC smile

Flynn nervously nodded and kinda felt scared by the blonde. Charlie did not look impressed.

"Ok well dinner is almost ready, Flynn do you want something to drink?" Rachel asked

"Oh um...sure waters fine thanks" he replied

Rachel went to get the drinks while Quinn just glared at the boy.

"So Flynn what do you do exactly?" Quinn asked

Charlie and Rachel couldn't help but notice the venom in Quinn's voice when she said his name. Charlie didn't get why...Rachel did and she just thought it was funny.

"Um...I...I'm doing my apprentice at the moment I'm training to be a builder, I'm also in a small band, I play the drums" He replied nervously

"Hmm" Was all Quinn responded with

Charlie was once again not impressed

"What about your parents?" Rachel asked as she handed him his water

"My mom is a secretary" he replied

"And your dad?" Rachel asked

"Oh um...he...I don't know he left when I was a baby"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry"

"No, no that's...that's fine" he quickly replied

Dinner was a strange affair Quinn mostly sat there and grumbled the whole night while Rachel and Charlie were charmed by the boy and his man-child charms.

~~~ Dinner With Grafia ~~~

Later that evening Ben walked up to the small house and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. He didn't wait long for his sister to open the door and greet him with a big hug.

"Hey Sofia" he smiled

"Hey Benny. Come on in Gracie is making...I'm not sure what but it smells great"

The two siblings entered the kitchen, Grace moved from the stove to hug Ben and say their hellos.

Sofia and Grace had just bought their small two bedroom house together and annoyingly they were still unmarried. Brittany was sure they did this just to annoy her. Grace was a highly respectable soccer coach she had to quit playing when she stuffed her knee up in an accident on the field when another player ran into her. That was a very bad time for Grace, she loved playing and when she was told that she couldn't play professionally anymore she did not take that well. Being the youngest coach for the College team helped but she still missed playing.

Sofia was in her last year at medical school she would start her 4 year residency next year as an OBGYN. After helping deliver Becky's son, Max and trying to seduce her girlfriend by wanting to be a gynaecologist Sofia actually went out and looked at how to become one. Everybody thought she was joking at the time but when she applied for medical school and got in everyone was now just so proud of her. Brittany was super proud to have her daughter become a daughter. Santana was also super proud…she even gave Sofia a very fitting new nickname…The Pussy Doctor. Yep…Santana had definitely not changed.

"Beer or wine?" Sofia asked Ben

"I'm not 21 yet" he replied

Sofia sighed and rolled her eyes

"Your such a goody goody. Live a little man" Sofia replied and placed a beer in front of her brother.

"Sofia don't corrupt your brother" Grace hissed

"Why not? It's fun" she smirked

Grace just shook her head at her girlfriend.

"So Ben, how's Charlie I haven't seen her in ages" Grace asked

"She's fine. She's going out with Flynn tonight" he mumbled and fiddled with the label on his beer that he has yet to drink.

Grace gave him a sympathetic smile she knew unrequited love when she saw it. So she decided to change the subject.

"Are you all ready for your performance tomorrow?" She asked

"Yeah...I'm kinda nervous though"

"Don't worry you're like the best dancer ever" Grace reassured him

"Yeah Ben you need to relax and stop stressing out about it. For example drink your beer and let loose." Sofia smirked

Ben just rolled his eyes

"Fine" he sighed

He slowly brought the bottle up to his lips and took a small sip.

"That's gross" he spluttered

"You get used to it" Grace shrugged

"Yeah and if beer won't relax you then just go out pick up some random and get laid" Sofia added

Ben couldn't help but feel totally embarrassed right now. He loved his sister to death but she was far too blunt and tactless when it came to certain topics. She was just like their Mami.

"Sofia, shut up Ben is a gentleman not a man-whore" Grace scolded her

"Oh come on...it's a proven fact that sex is a relaxant and is far more healthy and pleasurable than beer" Sofia stated.

Grace just ignored her

"That reminds me we should totally have sex tonight" Sofia then added with a wink

Grace just rolled her eyes

"Can we please stop talking about sex?" Ben asked

"Yes I agree" Grace added

"What? We're all adults here we've all done it, its natural and it's what humans were built for" Sofia replied

Grace just chuckled while Ben looked down as his cheeks continued to burn this topic was just very uncomfortable for him. Sofia noticed and couldn't help herself.

"You have had sex right?" She asked her brother

The boy just squirmed in his seat

"Oh my god your still a virgin? Benny seriously? You're like 20!" Sofia was amazed

She knew he was a really private person and would never kiss and tell but she didn't think it was because he had never had anything to tell in the first place.

"Sofia stop you're not helping" Grace muttered

"I just...really? Like never?" She asked still a little shocked

Ben wanted out at this point.

"Well ok that's final, boy we need to get you a girl and get rid of your v-card" Sofia stated

"I don't want to sleep with some random Sofia. I want it to be special and with someone I love" He finally spoke up

"Aww that's so romantic" Grace cooed with a smile

Sofia scrunched up her nose at that

"Pfft that shit never happens for your first time" the Latina scoffed

"Maybe not for you" Grace mumbled

"Babe please...it's bad enough that you slept with the Aussie I really don't want to know that you enjoyed it too" Sofia grumbled

"Well I had to listen to you go on and on about how great it was with Greg" Grace replied

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Ben asked desperately

~~~ At the Ballet ~~~

Santana and Brittany made their way to visit Ben in his little dressing room. He was already in his costume and makeup when they arrived.

"Aww...Benny you look so handsome" Brittany smiled and pulled her son in for a hug.

When Ben hit puberty the boy shot up and when he was around 18 he was up to about 6 foot 8. He had also filled out more becoming more muscular and his cute boyish features turned more chiselled and distinguished with his blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had grown up to be a very good looking young man.

Ben stood up as he hugged his mom and gave her a sweet smile.

"Come here Benny" Santana smiled proudly

He moved over to his Ma and gave her a big hug too.

"Thanks for coming" he smiled

"Of course we'd be here" Brittany replied

"Yeah Benny this is WOAH dude I didn't know you were that huge" Santana stated

Ben blushed and covered his crotch with both hands

"Ma!"

"Sorry Benny but...did you put a roll of socks down there?"

"No"

"San stop your embarrassing him"

"Seriously...those tights are tight it's like you're not wearing anything...what happens if you get a boner on stage?" Santana asked

"Ma!"

"San!"

"What?" Santana asked

Brittany just shook her head

"Don't listen to her Ben" she told him

They were startled when the door opened it was Sofia.

"Hey sorry I'm late, Gracie couldn't find a park and then I got lost back stage and...and wow Ben did you stuff a pair of socks down your pants?"

Santana made a motion as if to say 'see'. Ben just looked embarrassed

"Why are you all looking at my...stuff? That's just wrong" Ben muttered

"Sorry Ben it's just...there...what happens if you get a boner?" Sofia asked

"Oh my god...Mom make them stop" Ben pleaded.

"Ok all those with Latina blood need to leave the room" Brittany stated

"What did I do?" Santana asked

"That's just racist mom" Sofia pouted

"Don't start with me young lady" Brittany pointed at her daughter

"Mom I'm 26 years old"

"Out! Both of you" Brittany all but yelled

The two Latinas rolled their eyes and moved out of the room.

"You know they love you baby...they're just...well...they're them." Brittany gave him a soft smile

"I know...I'm just nervous...there's lots of people out there and there's people from the major ballet companies out there too. What if I mess up?" Ben replied

"Remember...go to your happy place"

Ben nodded. Brittany pulled him into a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am so proud of you Benny" she whispered.

"Thanks mom"

"Do you want to see the annoying duo again?" she asked

"I guess so"

Brittany nodded and then went to retrieve the two Latinas.

"We're sorry for paying you out about your large...package" Sofia mumbled

"Yeah Benny we're sorry" Santana replied.

"It's ok" Ben sighed

Santana smiled and pulled her son in for a hug.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti" She whispered to him

"Gracias de la mamá" he replied

Santana kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big smile.

"Come here baby bro" Sofia smirked

Ben moved over to his sister and she gave him a big hug too.

It was getting close to opening curtain so the three Lopez-Pierce women said their goodbyes and their good lucks to Ben before leaving to find their seats.

Sofia went a head of her mothers because she and Grace were sitting somewhere else. Santana and Brittany walked hand in hand as they walked down the corridors to the main lobby area.

"You shouldn't tease him so much. You know he's really sensitive about that kind of stuff" Brittany gently scolded her wife.

"Honey compared to what I do to Sofia I'm tame with Ben"

"I know but Ben isn't like Ducky"

"I worry about him" Santana sighed

"What do you mean?"

"Babe he's 20 years old and he's never had a girlfriend." Santana replied

"So...he's a late bloomer. He's more concerned about his career then finding a girlfriend." Brittany stated

"I don't know...I mean...he never really shows that much interest in girls"

"What are you getting at San?" Brittany asked her wife

"I think he's gay" Santana stated

"San if he's gay he would tell us."

"Not necessarily...I mean Sofia never told us straight away."

"Sofia isn't gay though"

"Pfft honey she's gay. She looks at vaginas all day" Santana replied

"Yeah because she's training to be a gynaecologist" Brittany replied

"Exactly! That's totally gay"

Brittany just sighed

"Maybe he doesn't even know...maybe he's confused and that's why he hasn't said anything" Santana suggested.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know...maybe we could just ask him."

Brittany wasn't too sure about that

"Ok maybe you should just ask him." Santana replied

"Why me?"

"Because if I do it then he'll just think I'm messing with him again" Santana sighed

As he grew up Ben and Santana's closeness wasn't as strong as it was when he was little. They were two very different people. They loved each other to death but Benny wasn't as perceptive to Santana's teasing as Sofia had been. As the years went by Ben sorta became a momma's boy and had a stronger connection to Brittany.

Brittany sighed and nodded

"Alright I'll ask...but not today. Today is his day"

"Ok" Santana agreed.

The performance went off without a hitch and Ben did amazingly well as usual. He was a brilliant dancer and he was sure to go far in his career.

The family plus Grace celebrated that night by eating out and having a few having drinks. After their celebrations Sofia and Grace headed home and so did the three remaining Lopez-Pierces.

Ben still lived at home. When he turned 16 he got a scholarship into a ballet academy that focused on training his dancing skills and also doubled as a school. He spent the next two years living in dorm rooms. It was sort of like boarding school but for dancers. After he graduated he moved back home and began his journey into getting into the NY Ballet Company. But his dream was to get into the Royal Ballet and move to England and dance over there...he wasn't quite at that stage yet but that was his dream.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Santana left home early for work she had become the youngest senior partner at the firm five years ago and so her work load was more high profile. Brittany was still a Cheerleading coach at the high school and was still second best to Sue Sylvester and her Cheerios...yes Sue was still going!

Brittany didn't have to go into work that day which was great because that means she can sleep in and be a bum all day. She managed to drag herself into the kitchen to get some coffee. Ben was already in there making egg on toast.

"You want some mom?" he asked

"Sure Benny, thanks"

He gave her a smile. Ben was pretty good at cooking...unlike Sofia who would burn everything...even cereal.

"So do you have any plans for today?" Brittany asked

"Not really...just relaxing"

Brittany nodded, she really didn't want to ask because she knew it would probably upset him but she had promised her wife that she would.

"So...any cute girls in your dance classes this year?" Brittany asked

"Why? I thought you and Ma were good" he chuckled

Brittany giggled

"Not for me silly...for you"

Ben turned back to the stove and continued to cook the eggs

"I don't know...I guess" he mumbled

"So no one in particular that you like?" Brittany asked

Ben just shrugged.

"Not one?"

"Mom why are you asking me this?"

"Because. Benny...you've never had a girlfriend...and your Ma and I were just wondering if that maybe...you were gay" Brittany replied.

Ben didn't respond to that he just turned back around and turned the stove off. Brittany looked worried, she got up and gently placed her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Ben...you can tell me sweetie. Are you gay?" Brittany asked softly.

"There is someone...that I like" he whispered

"Ok"

When Ben didn't answer Brittany asked

"Are you going to tell me who that person is?"

Ben sighed

"I'm not gay mom" he told her

"Ok"

"It's Charlie...it's always been Charlie" he muttered softly

Brittany sighed and nodded

"But it's never gonna happen...we've been friends now for too long and she only sees me as that...worse she sees me as her brother" he sighed

"You don't know that"

"Yeah I do, she told me so" he replied

"Oh...Benny I'm sorry" Brittany pulled him into a hug

"And now she's all over Flynn I have no chance"

Brittany couldn't help but giggle. Every time she thought about Charlie and Flynn it would always remind her of Quinn's face when Charlie introduced her new boyfriend to her family.

"Ben...maybe you should try and move on from Charlie" Brittany suggested

"But why? Sofia got her girl why can't I?" he asked sadly

That broke her heart.

"I don't know sweetie...sometimes these things happen. But I know there is a girl out there for you...it might not be who you thought it should be but I assure you she is out there. But your not going to find her if you don't start looking for her"

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

"Charlotte Berry-Fabray get your ass down here! Right now!" Quinn yelled up the staircase.

The young Rachel clone stomped down the stairs not looking impressed and headed into the living room where her parents were.

"Care to explain?" Quinn asked holding up a piece of paper.

Charlie sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What?" she asked

"You are not doing Hair!" Quinn yelled

Charlie rolled her eyes

"Mom-"

"No, Charlie I do not want my baby dancing around on stage in the nude!" Quinn interrupted

"I'm not a baby!" Charlie yelled back

She knew this would upset Quinn but she was so tired of being the baby of the family and wanted to prove that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had no problem bearing all for the musical...but because she was still a teenager she and everybody else would be wearing skin coloured tights though Charlie wasn't going to tell them that...just to annoy them.

"Your my baby!" Quinn replied

Charlie huffed in annoyance

"Ma" she was hoping at least Rachel would help her out.

"I'm with your mom on this sweetie. I don't want the whole world seeing your naked body" Rachel replied

"Oh my god! It's not the whole world!" Charlie yelled

"Charlie-" Rachel started

"No! Ma...mom I know you like to treat me as your little girl but I'm not a girl anymore I'm a woman who is capable of making my own decisions and if I want to prance around on stage in my birthday suit then that's what I am going to do!" Charlie argued then stormed out in perfect diva form.

"She gets that from you, I wouldn't be at all surprised to have to sit through a PowerPoint presentation later tonight" Quinn huffed

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

Quinn sat down next to her wife and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I miss the old adorable Charlie" Quinn mumbled

Rachel just chuckled

"She's still adorable…in her own…grown up sort of way" She replied

"She's not grown up. She's still a teenager" Quinn quickly replied

"Quinn…she will be 20 next year, she's grown up. All of our babies are grown up."

"Ugh don't remind me" Quinn winced

It was the worst day of Quinn's life when Grace moved out after high school and went to college. She literally cried and clung onto her eldest preventing her from leaving their house. It took over an hour to calm her down and in the end Rachel had to distract her so Grace could make a quick getaway. Quinn refused to forgive Rachel for doing that. Quinn did the same when Grace told her that she was drafted into one of the professional leagues and had to fly over to California for her first game. Grace was totally embarrassed when Quinn cried and clung onto her at the airport in front of her team mates. Though that was nothing compared to the show Sofia put on when saying goodbye to her girlfriend. Grace was surprised the airport security didn't throw them out for displaying soft-core porn in a public area.

"I miss my babies" Quinn sighed

"I know I miss them too" Rachel agreed

"Do you want to have another baby?" Quinn asked hopefully

"NO!" Rachel quickly replied

"Why not?"

"Because Quinn…we've already done that and now we get to have our time…time to relax and spoil our grandchildren" Rachel replied

"Uggh I feel like an old woman" Quinn grumbled

"Quinn your only 50"

"Shhhh!" Quinn hissed

"Oh I'm sorry are you afraid this couch is going to hear us and know how old the ass is that is sitting on it?" Rachel replied full of sarcasm.

"That was mean" Quinn pouted

Rachel sighed

"I'm sorry…but sweetie you really need to get over this fear of being 50. Because if this turns into you having a midlife crisis and I come home one day to find a sporty red convertible in the drive way and you shacked up with a 20 something bimbo then I will not be very happy."

"That will never happen" Quinn assured her

"Good"

"I would totally get a black convertible" Quinn added

Rachel did not look impressed and so she left the room very much in the same way as their teenage daughter did…via Diva storm out.

"Oh come on baby I was kidding!" Quinn yelled after her wife.

~~~ Toby and Ally ~~~

"Eighteen...nineteen...twenty" Toby puffed as his finished his last push up and someone let out a small giggle

"Again daddy!" Ally clapped

Toby huffed as he laid on the ground with a little girl laying on his back

"Daddy's tired Pumpkin"

"Aww but your strong" Ally pouted

"Alright...five more" Toby relented

Ally cheered and so Toby did five more push ups with Ally on his back.

"Ok little miss it's time for me to get in the shower so I need you to get your toys and head over to Gammy and Nana's house ok?" He instructed

The little girl nodded excitedly she loved spending time with her Gammy and Nana.

She grabbed her bag of toys and held her daddy's hand as they walked down the path of the Fabray backyard and into the kitchen.

Quinn smiled brightly at her granddaughter and opened her arms out to the little girl who ran right into them.

"Hey mom" Toby smiled and placed Ally's bag on the counter

"Hey Toby...and hello little miss Ally" Quinn added

The little girl giggled as Quinn tickled her

"I just need you to watch her for about an hour" He said

"Sure thing...take your time" Quinn replied

"Thanks mom" he smiled gratefully

Toby kissed his daughter's cheek and then left.

"How about we draw daddy a nice picture?" Quinn suggested

"Yep!" Ally nodded

After high school Toby and Maya broke up because she had been accepted into a college in LA and Toby didn't know what to do so he stayed in New York and took up his apprentice and is now a mechanic. A year after their break up Toby met Kate and the two hit it off but she ended up cheating on him so they broke up after that Toby went back to not wanting a relationship and just dated casually not wanting to get his heart broken again. Because of this, one night he accidentally got a random girl knocked up.

Toby wasn't a complete ass and helped the girl as much as he could but she hated him for getting her pregnant and so after she gave birth she dropped the baby off and was never seen or heard from again.

And so at 23 Toby became a father. He took the role to heart and wanted to make his daughter proud so he stopped fooling around with all these women and focused on saving as much money as he could to get a place of his own and to provide for his little girl.

Alison was the apple of his eye and she had him wrapped around her little finger. When she was first born Toby was still living at home but he desperately wanted a place of his own. So he made a deal with his moms. Toby turned the shed out the back into a small apartment with two bedrooms a kitchen and bathroom. It was pretty small but for now it was enough and it helped Toby with his savings. It was also handy when he needed someone to watch Ally.

Having to be a parent Toby had matured a lot faster than most his age but he was still his cheeky self a trait his little girl had picked up.

After his shower Toby relaxed for the rest of the hour he had before he picked Ally up. He loved his daughter but being a single parent was hard work.

~~~ Bless 'em All ~~~

Charlie was sitting on the couch going through her sheet music and softly singing to herself. It was part of an assignment for college. They had to research old 1940's war time music and create a 10 minute show. Charlie had decided to do a few medleys of a bunch of songs that she had found and had decided to dress up like one of the Andrew Sisters. She was going to do some American and British songs for her solos. Charlie loved themed assignments, they were always fun and the performances were always exciting especially getting to see what everyone else came up with.

While Charlie was doing this Quinn was sitting on the floor playing Barbies with Ally. They were currently having a fashion show with Barbie and Skipper with Ken sitting in the audience with a bunch of stuffed toys.

"Oh Skipper you look super pretty" Quinn said in a high pitched voice as she spoke as Barbie

"I know!" Ally giggled

"I wish I was as pretty as you" Barbie added

"Your pretty too Gammy" Ally replied

"Aww thank you Ally" Quinn said in her normal voice

"Quick! We need to get ready for our close ups" Quinn added

And the two stripped off the dolls clothes and put on new outfits and continued on with their show.

Charlie chuckled at how child-like her mother could be then went back to singing.

"Cha-Cha what are you singing?" Ally asked her Aunt.

"It's a really old song from the war" Charlie answered

"Why?"

"It's for school Ally"

"Oh...sing it again!" Ally cheered

Charlie chuckled but did as requested and sang with a cockney British accent.

**Bless 'em all,  
>Bless 'em all.<br>The long and the short and the tall,**

**Bless all the Sergeants and WO1's,**  
><strong>Bless all the Corporals and their blinkin' sons,<strong>  
><strong>Cos' were saying goodbye to 'em all.<strong>  
><strong>As back to their Billets they crawl,<strong>  
><strong>You'll get no promotion this side of the ocean,<strong>  
><strong>So cheer up my lads bless 'em all<strong>

Ally giggled and clapped Charlie just smiled and did a little bow.

"What did you do in the war Gammy?" Ally asked

Quinn's face dropped and Charlie tried not to laugh

"I'm not that old Ally!" Quinn looked horrified

~~~ True Blue ~~~

"Mama I don't want to go!"

"Max, you know the drill" Hannah replied

"But I don't want to go! It's not fair! I just want to stay with you" the ten year old pouted

Hannah sighed and sat down between her two boys. Cooper was sitting by the arm rest looking sad as he held onto his stuffed kangaroo that he had since he was born. It was like a safety blanket.

"Max I know...and I would love for you and your brother to stay with me all the time but...this is the way it's gonna be from now on...I'm sorry" Hannah sighed and tried not to cry

"But I miss you" he mumbled

"I miss you too mate. Both of you" she replied as she pulled Max and Cooper into a hug.

They pulled apart when the doorbell rang. Hannah got up to answer it while Max pouted in his chair.

Hannah opened the door to find Becky standing there.

"Hey" Becky softly spoke

"Hey" Hannah replied a little harshly

Then turned to go back to her sons leaving the door open for Becky to come in.

"Come on mate you gotta go get your stuff outta your room." Hannah told Max trying not to let her emotions come through

Max refused to move

"Come on Max were going to go see Aunty G and Aunt Sofia for lunch" Becky smiled

"I don't wanna!" he huffed

"Max" Becky replied

"NO!" he yelled then ran to his room and slammed the door.

Cooper got up and followed his big brother.

Both women sighed

"He isn't taking this well" Becky mumbled

"No shit Becky" Hannah hissed

"I'm trying ok! You should have had him ready before I got here"

"Oh don't even. This is no one's fault but your own" Hannah hissed

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for you to see that?" Becky asked with a hint of regret and sadness

"I do get it. I get that your sorry...but that doesn't change the fact that you fucked someone who wasn't me!" Hannah hissed

"I made a mistake! It was one mistake! I was drunk it didn't mean anything!" Becky yelled back

"I don't care about your excuses! Ten years Becky, we've been together for ten years we have a family! We got married...and now...what do we have to show for it? I loved you so much" Hannah whispered

Becky was silently crying at this point

"Please...Hannah, please give me another chance. I love you...I can't lose you" she pleaded

Hannah just shook her head and moved to the side table and grabbed a bunch of papers and handed them over to Becky.

"I had Santana draw them up" she mumbled

Becky flipped through the papers and as every page turned her heart broke in to more tiny pieces.

"I'm not signing these" Becky muttered

"Don't make this any harder than it already is" Hannah replied

"Hannah we are not getting a divorce" Becky yelled

"Keep your voice down! The boys don't need to hear this" Hannah hissed

"I don't need to hear this! Hannah you can't just throw away ten years"

"I didn't...you did" Hannah sneered

Becky just took that blow

"Can we at least try? We can see a councillor or something...we can talk and...and go back to where we were" Becky was at the point of begging now

"It's already been six months Becky...nothing's changed. I don't trust you" Hannah sadly replied

The two women just stood there in silence, they've had this conversation hundreds of times in the last six months. Becky couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by Santana for doing the divorce papers.

"I have to go get Max and Cooper" Becky mumbled before she went to his room.

It felt weird being in their house again after moving out...or rather Hannah kicking her out it hurt that much more because it reminded her of when her parents kicked her out. And once again the Fabray's were there to help her. Although it did take a long while before Grace spoke to her properly. She did not take their separation well especially the way it happened. In all honesty Sofia was more sympathetic to Becky than Grace. They never chose sides but in the beginning Grace was defiantly Team Hannah.

She reached the boy's bedroom and knocked on the door. Max didn't answer so Becky turned the knob and went in. He was curled up on his bed with his back towards her he was holding onto a small blue koala stuffed toy. Cooper was cuddled up with his brother. Becky just sighed and sat next to Max and gently brushed his hair with her fingers.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

It took nearly an hour before she managed to get Max to pack his stuff and leave with her to her new apartment and then meet Grace and Sofia for lunch.

"Hey Monster" Sofia grinned at the boy and gave him a fist bump.

Max couldn't help but smile his Aunt Sofia was cool. Becky hated the nickname Sofia had for her eldest but Max thought it was badass.

"Hey little man" The Latina then greeted Cooper as well as signing.

The four year old signed 'hello' with a little smile.

"Do you boys want some double choc chip cookies?" Grace asked

"Who made them?" Max asked

"I did" Grace smiled while Sofia pouted

Their little faces brightened up and nodded

"Knew you would. They're in the cookie jar in the kitchen" she winked at them

And soon enough Max and Cooper were gone. The three adults sat outside with a glass of wine while lunch cooked in the oven.

"Thanks for the heads up by the way" Becky sneered at Sofia

The Latina was confused

"What?"

Becky reached down in to her bag and slammed the divorce papers on the table and pushed them towards her. Sofia picked them up and quickly read what was on it then handed it to Grace.

"Becky I'm-" Sofia sighed

"Save it. Notice the name of her lawyer?" she asked bitterly

The two looked at the papers again and saw Santana's name on it.

The two just sighed and looked sad

"Do the boys know?" Grace softly asked

"No and I'm not signing them" Becky snapped.

"Becky we didn't know" Sofia told her

"Like hell you didn't. I know you two still talk and hang out with Hannah and I know your mother is very professional but she wouldn't not mention this to you" Becky hissed

"Becky we had no idea" Grace reassured her

Becky wasn't sure if she believed them but she was just too tired to argue that's all she has been doing for six months.

"Max hates me" she mumbled

"No he doesn't your his mom" Grace replied quickly

"He blames me...he's right...it's all my fault." Becky sadly spoke

"He just misses having his two mommies together and living in the one house...he's just adjusting" Sofia replied

Max and Cooper came outside with the jar of cookies and offered them to the three women.

"Mom can I get my drawing stuff out of the car?" Max asked

"Sure sweetie, my keys are in my bag" Becky replied

He grabbed her keys and then went to the car. Cooper climbed up on Sofia's lap and ate his cookie. Max soon came back and settled himself at the table.

As he worked the three adults continued to talk avoiding anything to do with Becky and Hannah until lunch was ready.

"Aunt Sofia when are you and Aunty Grace gonna have kids?" Max asked

Grace nearly choked on her wine and Sofia looked down a little sad.

"Not yet Max" Sofia softly replied

The boy just sighed

"What are you drawing?" Becky asked

"It's for Mama" he replied a little coldly

Becky looked down and sighed.

~~~ 6 Months Ago ~~~

It was the 23rd of December and Becky was at the Christmas staff party at the high school that she worked at. She was the school councillor. It was getting late and they had all been drinking when Becky headed into her office to grab her bag and call a cab. But when she got there someone was waiting for her.

"Valarie? What are you doing in here?" Becky giggled

"I'm waiting for you silly" Valarie laughed

The redhead slid off the desk and stalked over to Becky invading her personal space.

"Val I've told you I'm married" Becky sighed

"I know" She replied as she slid her hands around Becky's waist

"I...I c-can't" Becky whimpered

"There's no such word as can't" Valarie teased as she gently kissed her way up Becky's neck.

"I...I have a w-wife"

"She won't know" Valarie replied before she brought her lips to Becky's

The blonde fuelled by alcohol and having temptation in her grasp literally...gave in and kissed the young redhead back. The kiss became more and more heated as they fought for dominance. Becky reached behind her and closed her office door as Valarie started to unbutton Becky's shirt.

Valarie had never hidden her attraction to Becky and openly flirted with the blonde the moment they met and every single time she did Becky would flirt back but constantly reminded her that she was happily married and that nothing would ever happen between the two. But the young math teacher sure was persistent and so when the Christmas party was planned Valarie made sure there was a strong supply of alcohol.

Becky couldn't deny that she was attracted to Valarie she was gorgeous and they playfully flirted with each other in the staff room every now and then but Becky would never take it any further because she loved her wife but alcohol really was the devil's drink because right now she was about to do something she would regret for the rest of her life.

Soon enough clothes were gone and all that could be heard were the heavy breathing and moans of pleasure.

They ended up on the floor of Becky's office catching their breath Valarie feeling very satisfied while Becky felt terrible. She had just cheated on her wife. She felt sick and just wished this was a drunken dream.

After getting dressed Becky left her office without saying a word to Valarie. She called a cab and went home. After paying the fare she looked up to her house. The house that her wife and two sons were sleeping in. Becky quietly opened the front door and headed towards her bedroom but before she went in she made a turn and headed to the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her, stripped off and jumped into the shower turning on the hot water and grabbed the soap and began scrubbing. She felt so dirty and guilty but when she soon realized that the water and the soap wouldn't wash away what she had done she broke down in tears. Using the sound of the water falling to drown out her sobbing.

When the water began to turn cold Becky turned it off and moved about getting dressed, she felt numb. She moved out of the bathroom and headed to her room, taking a deep breath she opened the door and slipped into the room. There lying in their bed was her wife fast asleep it took everything in Becky not to cry again.

As soon as the blonde climbed into bed a warm and loving arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in tight. Becky let out a shaky breath and looked over to her wife.

"I love you Hannah" She whispered as her tears that she was holding in began to silently fall.

The next morning Becky woke up alone in bed she could smell breakfast cooking from the kitchen. She smiled to herself. It was Christmas eve, her boys loved Christmas and so did Hannah she was like a big kid during Christmas...when she thought of her wife Becky's heart broke as memories of what happened last night flooded her mind. Before she could let her emotions get the better of her the bedroom door flung open and a ten year old boy came running into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Get up mom! It's Christmas Eve!" He chuckled

"I am up!" Becky replied

"Well hurry up and get in the kitchen mama said we can't have pancakes till you get up" He told her.

"Ok Maxie I'll be out in a minute" She told him

"Yay!" He cheered then ran out of the room yelling to Hannah to tell her that mom was up now.

Once she was alone in her room once more Becky was having trouble keeping it together so she quickly rushed into the bathroom. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. Taking several deep breaths she finally made it out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning Bec" Hannah smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek

"Morning" Becky mumbled

"Did you have a good time last night?" she asked

Becky could only just nod. She then felt a light tug on her arm she looked down and standing next to her was her youngest, Cooper he was only four years old and was biologically Hannah's.

"Hey Coop" she smiled down at her son

'Happy Christmas Eve Mommy' he signed

Becky knelt down to his level and signed the same back. Cooper wasn't deaf but he was born with a tumour on his larynx and had to have it removed and so it left him mute.

The family of four sat around the kitchen eating their pancakes and fruit both boys were excited about Christmas day as they all chatted about the big Christmas Extravaganza at the Berry-Fabray's house that happened every year. As they continued to talk about it Becky continued to revert back into herself and it made her heart hurt. She didn't know if she would be able to hide this from Hannah. But she couldn't tell her wife...not on Christmas Eve. She was brought out of her thoughts when Hannah started talking again.

"I still can't get over having a cold Christmas. I miss the Aussie Chrissie barbies out on the beach and playing beach cricket" Hannah sighed

"You should take us there then" Max stated

"I want to...maybe next year we could work something out. I haven't been home since I was 15. What do you think Bec?"

"Hmm? Oh um y-yeah sure...we'll think about it" She replied with a small smile

After breakfast the boys went off to play and wrap up the presents for Grams and Nan and everybody else. Hannah sorted out all the food that they would be bringing tomorrow for Christmas dinner, while Becky went back into their bedroom.

Sitting on their bed, Becky let her tears fall as she looked down at her wedding ring. She had proposed to Hannah the day after they graduated high school. Max was three at the time. They had a small ceremony before they started their paths to their new lives. Becky went to school to study to be a councillor while Hannah didn't really know what to do with herself so she got a job as a travel agent and she loved it. When Max was around six Becky and Hannah decided to try for another baby. Hannah wanted to be the one to carry the child and nine months later Cooper was born.

Becky sat there and played all these memories over and over in her head the last being the thing that could potentially ruin it all. She choked back a sob when the bedroom door opened. She quickly wiped her eyes when her youngest came into the room.

"Hey Cooper" she smiled and spoke with a shaky voice

'Why are you crying? Are you sad?' Cooper signed

"Mommy's just being silly, I'm fine sweetie"

Cooper didn't look too sure so he walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Becky held on tight and tried not to cry.

"Thank you Coop." she whispered

He gave her a small smile

"Why don't you go back out there and make sure your big brother doesn't make a big mess" She told him

Little Cooper giggled silently and nodded before running out and leaving Becky alone once more to wallow in her self-pity.

After a while Hannah came into the bedroom, Becky hadn't moved at all.

"Hey Bec are you ok? Cooper said you were sad" She asked softly

Becky just nodded, Hannah looked worried so she sat down next to her wife and wrapped her arm around her for comfort. That just broke Becky's heart and she cried as she held onto her wife.

"Hey...baby shhh what's going on?" Hannah asked with worry.

Becky didn't answer she just cried

"Did something happen?" Hannah asked

Becky nodded slightly.

"What? Was it something that happened last night or?"

Becky let out a sob and then grabbed Hannah's face in both hands bringing their lips together in desperation. Hannah not at all understanding what was going on just went with it. In between each kiss Becky mumbled

"I love you...I'm sorry...I love you so much"

Pulling away from her wife Hannah looked at her confusion written all over her face.

"Becky what is going on?"

"Hannah I...please don't hate me" Becky whispered

"Bec I could never hate you" she reassured her

Becky sat there contemplating what she was about to do. She never wanted to do this now not on Christmas Eve. But she couldn't lie to Hannah.

"I made a mistake" She all but whispered

"What?"

"I made a mistake" She said again a little louder

"What do you mean?"

Becky braced herself

"Last night...I...I love you more than anything Hannah but last night I...I did something so fucking stupid" Becky cried

Hannah did not like where this conversation was going. But she was going to give Becky the benefit of the doubt before she reacted.

"What did you do?" Hannah asked in an eerily calm voice

Becky took in a shaky breath before she confessed her sins.

"I slept with someone who wasn't you" she sobbed

Hannah sat there...she didn't move and she didn't say a word and so Becky panicked

"I'm so sorry Hannah, it didn't mean anything. I was so fucking drunk and I know that's a fucked up excuse but you have to know that I hate myself for doing this to you. I never wanted to hurt you. Please Hannah you have to believe me" She ranted

Still Hannah didn't react.

"Hannah...please say something, do something. Yell at me, hit me"

After a beat Hannah stood up and walked over to the door and slowly closed it shut completely. Becky was worried.

The blonde stood up and hesitantly walked over to her wife who still had her back to her but before she could reach her Hannah quickly turned around with a look on her face that Becky had never seen before.

"This is what is going to happen. For the next week we are going to pretend that none of this happened because I'll be damned if you ruin their Christmas but after that week you can pack your shit and get the fuck out of this house do you hear me?" Hannah hissed.

"Hannah-"

"No! This is not up for discussion. You will tell your children that this is your fault that you are the one to break up this family and I want you out by next week" Hannah interrupted

Becky just stood there in shock and disbelief.

"Watch the boys I'm going out." Hannah added before she stormed out of the bedroom and out of the house.

Becky just stood there as her world began to crumble around her.

Hannah cut off the engine once she parked her car several blocks from her house, she couldn't hold it in any longer and so she broke.

She didn't come home till late that afternoon Becky had been internally panicking all day trying to think of a way to make Hannah forgive her but she couldn't come up with anything because what she had done was unforgivable.

Hannah didn't say a word to Becky all night and spent most of the time with her boys. She only spoke to Becky after putting the boys to bed.

"You can sleep on the couch" was all she said before handing Becky her pillow and a blanket then closed the bedroom door in her face.

Neither of them slept that night but when Max and Cooper came down the next morning they played happy families for the sake of their sons.

The whole day was hell for both of them trying to convince everyone that everything was normal and fine during Christmas dinner.

For the next week Becky slept on the couch. She would be the last to go to bed and she was the first to get up in the morning to hide any evidence that she wasn't sleeping in her bed with her wife. Hannah and Becky barely spoke two words to each other.

The day after new year's Hannah told Becky that it was time for her to leave.

"Hannah please don't do this" Becky begged

"You knew the deal. Nothing has changed I want you out" Hannah replied

"What about the boys...this will crush them" Becky mumbled

"Oh so now you think of them. You know you should have thought of that before you fucked someone else!" Hannah hissed

"I told you it didn't mean anything"

"I don't care! I want you out of this house Rebecca I don't want to look at you because it hurts too much. So go out there say goodbye to your kids and leave!" Hannah yelled through her tears.

Becky was crying too at this point but didn't move. When it appeared that she wasn't going to leave Hannah hammered the final nail into the coffin.

"If you love me at all then you will do this"

And so Becky prepared herself for what she was about to do. Max and Cooper were in the living room watching TV when she came into the room to tell them she was leaving. She sat down and turned the TV off.

"Guys I...we need to have a little chat." She started, trying not to let her emotions get in the way.

"What about?" Max asked

"Well...I...There's no easy way to say this but...guys mommy has to...I have to go away for a little while" Becky stammered her eyes welling up with tears.

"What do you mean?" Max asked

Cooper looked confused

"I mean that...I'm...I'm not going to be living here for a while" Becky replied

"Why?" Cooper signed looking upset

"Because...Because mommy made a mistake and...I have to go away and think about things" she answered

"Like time out?" Cooper asked

Becky laughed through her tears at how innocent he was

"Something like that Coop"

Cooper still didn't understand but Max started to get where this was going. Some of his friend's parents had split up and one of them moved out. He never thought that this would happen to his parents though.

"Where will you go?" Cooper then asked

"I'm not sure yet but I'm not disappearing ok...You'll still get to see me. I just...I just won't be here all the time" Becky said sadly

"I don't want you to go mommy" Cooper signed sadly as his eyes started to water and his little bottom lip started to tremble.

Becky couldn't hold in her own tears at the sight of her baby crying.

"I don't want to go either but I have too" She told him

Hannah stood by the doorway watching, her heart breaking all over again at the sight of her family falling apart.

"I...I have to go now" She told them

"No" Cooper signed then latched onto his mother

Becky held onto him tightly, Max sat there helplessly he was feeling so much right now he didn't know what to do.

"Max" Becky spoke up and held her arm out to her son

But he just couldn't deal so he got up and ran past his mama and ran to his room slamming the door behind him. Becky had no one to blame but herself.

"Cooper I need you to do something for me ok" she whispered

The little four year old nodded

"Look after your brother ok...make sure you give him a big hug and...I am so sorry"

Cooper nodded sadly

"Go make sure he's ok" She told him

The little boy reluctantly let go of his mother and went to go after Max. Once he had gone Becky sighed heavily and wiped away her tears but it was pointless they were soon replaced with new ones. She stood up and grabbed her packed bags and looked one last time at her wife before she walked out of the door.

Becky got into her car and just drove she didn't know where she was going but when she parked her car she realized where she had gone. Getting out of the car she wandered up the pathway and rang the doorbell. She didn't have to wait very long for someone to answer. Standing on the other side of the door was a very confused looking Quinn.

"Becky?"

Quinn noticed the blonde's red and puffy eyes and got worried

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked

And before breaking down in tears Becky told her.

"Hannah kicked me out"

~~~ My Back! ~~~

It was a quiet Friday afternoon and Quinn and Rachel had the house to themselves. Charlie was at college and they didn't have to babysit Ally so the married couple embraced their alone time doing what Quinn and Rachel always do when they have their alone time...they were currently having sex.

Many things have changed in the thirty or so years that they had been together. Their children were all grown and they had their own lives now but one thing that never changed was Quinn's libido and Rachel's adoration of said libido.

They were currently in the throes of passion when Quinn let out a blood curdling scream.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel panicked

"Oh god...my back!" Quinn winced

Quinn froze, she was currently hovering over her wife her face contorted in pain

"What do you want me to do? Can you move?" Rachel asked

"I don't...oh god Rach it hurts" Quinn cried out

"Should...I'm calling an ambulance" Rachel decided

"Uggh" Quinn cringed

Rachel moved out from under her wife and quickly threw her robe on and grabbed her phone.

"No...Rach I don't want an ambulance" Quinn hissed out as she carefully lowered herself on the bed

"Quinn you can barely move. You need a doctor"

"Fine but I don't want an ambulance"

"Well...how are we going to get you into the car?" Rachel asked

"Call Toby" Quinn sighed

Rachel nodded and quickly dialled Toby's number into the phone.

"Hey Toby it's Mama...I'm fine how's little Ally? Aww really...aww I miss her already" Rachel sighed

"Rach!" Quinn yelled

"Oh right sorry Quinn...Toby we need you to come over...well...mom's had a bit of an accident and we need you to take us to the hospital...no, no it's nothing like that...ok...thank you baby." Rachel hung up and moved over to her wife

"He'll be here soon" She informed Quinn

"Ugh...baby can you please dress me I don't want my son to see me like this" Quinn whined

"Sure"

"Just be gentle" Quinn winced

And so Rachel dressed her wife trying to be as careful as she could then got dressed herself. Soon enough Toby was there Ally in tow.

He couldn't help but smirk when he came into their bedroom.

"What happened?" he asked

"I think I threw my back" Quinn grumbled

"Why is Gammy laying funny?" Ally asked her daddy

"That's what happens when you get old" He whispered to his daughter

Ally's eyes went wide

"I'm not old!" Quinn yelled then winced in pain again.

"Ok let's just get to the hospital" Rachel instructed

"Alright, Ma you take Ally and I'll take mom"

Rachel came over and took Ally out of Toby's arms and gave her a big kiss. Toby moved over to the bed and picked up his mother trying to be as careful as possible.

"God this is so humiliating" Quinn grumbled

Toby just chuckled

"Well I bet your glad I spent so much time building up my awesome guns now huh?" he said

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Just don't let Santana see me like this" Quinn stated

After a very awkward and painful car ride to the hospital and waiting around for an hour or so Quinn finally saw a doctor.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray...what seems to be the problem?" He asked

"I think I threw my back out" she replied

"Hm...ok well let me just do a quick examination and we'll see what we're looking at." He smiled gently

After the examination the doctor wrote down a few notes then turned to his patient.

"Ok so I'm going to order a MRI scan because from your pain and the examination I'm pretty sure you may have slipped a disc in your lower back" he informed them

"How do you fix it?" Quinn asked

"Well if it is a slipped disc there are a few treatments that we can look at but I would much rather determine that it is what I think it is before we talk about that" he replied

And so our dear Quinnie was sent off to have her MRI scan while Rachel sat with Toby and Ally as they waited.

The doctor had been right and so now they were back in the examination room.

"Ok Mrs. Fabray the scan shows that you have slipped a disc and so we would like to go through some treatment options with you. But first can I ask what were you doing when this happened?"

Quinn's eyes went wide and Rachel looked down as her cheeks began to burn she was also silently praying that for once please don't let Quinn say something embarrassing.

"Um...w-why?" Quinn asked

"Well it's important to know so then you can avoid doing it in the future in case it causes you more pain and causing you to slip another disc" He replied

Quinn looked horrified

"You mean I can never have sex again?" She pretty much yelled

Rachel cringed and covered her face with her hand as the Doctor tried not to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Now...I wasn't sure if you guys liked the first chapter because there were no reviews and no one story alerted...joke! lol wow guys thanks for overwhelming amount of reviews and story alerts.

I feel a Sally Field moment coming on..."I can't deny the fact that you like me! Right now, you like me!" lol anywho...yes I too was upset about Becky and Hannah splitting up it's early days and we shall see if those crazy kids get back together. You know me I like to drag things out.

About Ben and Charlie...I'm on the fence not gonna lie.

Spoiler alert! There will be some characters returning...who? We'll you'll have to wait and see. Though your a smart bunch I'm sure you'll figure it out.

Note this chapter is a little sad but it will get better...and way shorter then the first...

* * *

><p>~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~<p>

After that rather embarrassing moment at the doctors Quinn was taken back home and ordered to rest and don't do any strenuous activity.

So right now Quinn was in bed being waited on hand and foot by her loving wife.

"I'm bored" Quinn sighed

"Read something then" Rachel replied

"No because all my books have graphic sex scenes and I'm not allowed to have sex" Quinn pouted

Not really seeing the connection Rachel suggested something else

"Well watch a movie then"

"No...I'm not in the mood" Quinn sighed again.

"Well then I don't know"

"How about you give me a sponge bath" Quinn suggested with a grin

"Quinn...you are quite able to get up and have a shower. The doctor told you so" Rachel replied

"Yeah but...my way would be better"

"Alright but don't get mad at me when you get sexually frustrated and can't do anything about it because the doctor told you. No sex for a month." Rachel warned her.

"He didn't say a month"

"Well that's my diagnosis"

Quinn looked horrified

"You're going to deny me sex for a month? Why?" Quinn whined

"Because I want your back to heal properly." Rachel simply replied.

"Rachel baby that's sweet and all but I can't go a whole month without sex"

"Well there's a first for everything" Rachel smiled

"Your kidding right?" Quinn asked desperately

Rachel just smirked and got up to take the empty glass to the kitchen.

"Rach?...Rach?...Rachel!" Quinn yelled after her wife who walked out giggling to herself.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Brittany and Santana sat in the kitchen happily sipping on their morning coffee, Ben was still sleeping and it was a bright sunny day outside.

"Sanny there's something I want to talk to you about" Brittany broke the serenity...ahh feel the serenity.

"What's up Britt-Britt?" Santana asked

"Well...I...please don't get offended and this is not a jab at your um...your age b-but um...I was thinking that maybe we should invest in some...KY Jelly, because last night you were a little...dry" Brittany mumbled

Santana's jaw dropped, mortified would be a fitting word right about now. Brittany chewed on her bottom lip waiting for her wife to say or do something.

Santana and her age was a touchy subject. It was the end of the world when she turned the big 5. 0. Brittany being the eldest out of the foursome had taken turning 50 in her stride, Quinn was the second to turn 50 and she did not take it well but Santana...Santana was still in denial in her world she was still in her late 20s at best she was no way a 50 year old woman who needed KY Jelly because she was 'drying up!'

"San?" Brittany asked when Santana hadn't said anything for the last ten minutes.

"I'm not old!" Santana finally yelled before she stood up and stormed out of the kitchen.

Brittany sighed and decided not to bring up the fact she found another grey hair on the pillow that morning.

~~~ The Marshal Residence ~~~

Hannah sat in the living room with Cooper as she helped him learn his signing. She was currently singing a song and signing the words for him to learn.

**When Mr Clicketty Cane  
>Plays his silly game<br>All the kids in the street  
>They like to do the same<strong>

**Wash your face in orange juice**  
><strong>Clean your teeth with bubble gum<strong>  
><strong>Fix the fence with sticky tape<strong>  
><strong>Brush your hair with a toothbrush<strong>  
><strong>Fry an egg in a slippery dip<strong>  
><strong>Belly flop in a pizza!<strong>

Cooper silently giggled at the song. Hannah couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Ok little man now you do it for mama" Hannah instructed

Cooper tried his best and did really well. He was a fast learner. Hannah smiled proudly at her son.

"You're getting pretty awesome mate"

Cooper gave her a big grin.

"When's mommy coming back home?" Cooper asked

Hannah sighed, none of this was fair for her two boys. Copper didn't understand and would continue to ask when is mommy coming home and he would ask Becky when will she be home and that she's had a really long time out.

Max was just angry all the time. He definitely had Becky's hot temper he was especially angry with his mom for leaving them. Hannah tried to tell him that he shouldn't be so angry with his mother but it was getting worse.

"I don't know Cooper" Hannah mumbled

The little boy looked down, sad and disappointed.

"Don't you miss her? I miss her" Cooper signed

Hannah held her arm out and the little boy immediately climbed into her arms into a big hug.

"I miss her" Hannah whispered

~~~ Grafia ~~~

"Alright Miss Misery Guts you and me are gonna get shit faced and forget about our troubles for the night" Sofia explained to Becky over the phone

"Sofia I'm really not in the mood to hear your voice or look at your fugly face" Becky replied

"Don't care. I've arranged it with Aunty Q and Aunty Rach. They will look after the boys tonight. So get your fat ass over here"

"It would be best that they go with Hannah" Becky replied

"No...Gracie's taking Hannah out tonight" Sofia replied

"Oh"

"Yeah...look Becky I know your just gonna end up sitting up all night alone and crying so why not just do that here with me"

Becky sighed

"Fine...I'll get the boys ready and be at yours by 7pm"

"Um...better make it 7:30"

"Why?"

"Hannah's getting here at 7" Sofia explained

After a long pause

"I'll see you at 7:30" Becky replied then hung up the phone.

Grace was standing in their bedroom trying to find something to wear when Sofia came in after hanging up the phone.

"Oooh hello sexy lady" Sofia smirked

The Latina came up behind Grace and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I haven't even gotten changed yet" Grace replied

"Babe you could be wearing a potato sack and I'd still think your sexy" Sofia told her before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

Grace smiled then let out a heavy sigh

"What's wrong?"

"I just hate this...I hate seeing my friends hurting" Grace replied

"Me too"

"I just think Hannah's making a mistake in filing for divorce. I know what Becky did was horrible and hurtful but...they belong together" Grace sighed

"Well...maybe they'll work things out. You never know"

"It's been six months and they still can't be in the same room without arguing or crying. I wish there was something we could do to help" Grace replied sadly

"There's not much we can do...they have to sort it out for themselves...and their boys."

Grace nodded

"I feel so sorry for Max and Cooper. They don't deserve this" she then added

Sofia kissed her girlfriend's temple

"Things will work out in the end" She softly spoke

"Since when did you get so optimistic?" Grace asked

Sofia lightly chuckled

"I guess it's the Pierce in me"

"Well...can...can that Pierce be in me...right now?" Grace smirked

"Oh this Pierce can always be in you" Sofia grinned

Grace giggled then turned around to face her girlfriend and pulled her into a kiss.

An hour later they were back to looking for an outfit for Grace to wear that night.

It was just after 7pm when Hannah showed up at their house to go out with Grace.

Sofia was in the kitchen lining up various alcoholic beverages for her pity party with Becky that night. Also Grace had been kind enough to make them pizza which was keeping warm in the oven.

Grace led Hannah into the kitchen to say hello and then goodbye because the cab was waiting out the front.

Sofia was mid-shot when they came in.

"Your starting already?" Grace asked

"I'm just making sure it's still good" Sofia replied lamely

"It's alcohol Sofia it practically last forever"

The Latina just smiled sheepishly. Grace just shook her head

"Whatever...we're going now" she informed her

"Ok...have fun girlies" Sofia smiled

She kissed Grace quickly on the lips and gave Hannah a once over.

"Not bad Waltzing Matilda...you look kinda sexy...I approve" Sofia smirked

"Gee thanks Sofia. My night is now complete" Hannah replied sarcastically

Sofia just laughed then pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Now go! I wantz to get my drink on" She ordered

"Don't forget the pizza is in the oven. I don't want to come home to a burned down house" Grace warned

"Yes Mom" Sofia sighed

Grace slapped Sofia on the ass for that making her squeal.

Becky arrived just after 7:30 and was greeted by an already tipsy Latina.

"You know drinking alone is the first sign of alcoholism" Becky deadpanned

"Shut up and just drink this. You need to catch up" Sofia replied then shoved a drink into Becky's hand.

The blonde took a sip and nearly choked

"Geez Sofia what the fuck is in this?" She asked still coughing

Sofia shrugged

"Little bit of everything really"

They moved into the kitchen, Sofia turned the oven off and pulled the pizza out and placed it on the counter.

"Dig in bitch" Sofia stated before grabbing a slice and shoving it in her mouth

"Your table manners are something to be desired" Becky muttered

"Gracie's never complained about my eating skills" Sofia smirked

"Ugh could you not. I'm trying to eat here" Becky cringed

"Oh come on just cause you're not getting any doesn't mean the rest of us should stop too" Sofia replied

Becky looked down hurt and picked at her pizza. Realizing what she had said Sofia kinda felt bad.

"Shit...sorry Becky I didn't mean-"

"It's ok" Becky cut her off.

"Have you talked to her about the...divorce?" Sofia asked

Becky shook her head

"If it means anything I think she's making a mistake" Sofia softly told her.

"Thanks" The blonde mumbled.

~~~ Ladies Night ~~~

Grace and Hannah arrived into the city and headed to their favourite lesbian bar colourfully called Luscious Lips.

Grace bought the first round and then dragged Hannah out on the dance floor. She was determined to get Hannah to have some fun because ever since her separation from Becky she hasn't been herself understandably.

The two continued to drink and dance but at some point they lost each other when Hannah went to the bathroom.

Hannah was currently standing by the sinks washing her hands and checking her makeup when a very drunk and very attractive red head stumbled into the bathroom and nearly fell on Hannah.

Being the kind soul that she was Hannah helped the woman regain her balance and made sure she wasn't going to fall down again

"Are you ok? Do you want some water?" Hannah asked the stranger

"M'good" she mumbled

"I think you should sit down" Hannah suggested

"M'kay"

Hannah led the woman over to the small couch that was off to the side and placed the girl down.

"I'm gonna get you some water" Hannah informed her.

"You've got a sexy accent" the redhead mumbled

Hannah just chuckled

"I'll be right back. Don't move" she told her

"Okie dokie" she giggled.

Like she promised Hannah came back with a glass of water for the drunk woman. The redhead was still in the same place that she left her only now she was half asleep and slumped on the couch.

Hannah gently shook the woman's shoulder.

"You made it!" The drunk smiled when she remembered who this other person was

"Yeah...and I brought water"

"Your too sweet" Mysterious Redhead giggled

"I think you should drink up and then maybe go home and sleep it off" Hannah suggested

"Don't wanna" she pouted

"Why not?"

"Because I wanna stay here with my sexy Aussie" She giggled and winked at her

Hannah blushed slightly and handed her the water.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Hannah, what's yours?"

"Valerie"

"Ok so Valerie are you here with friends?" Hannah asked

"Nope. They suck...plus they're silly straight heteros so they didn't want to go to a gay bar" She rambled

Hannah nodded

"Are you?" Valerie asked

"What? Straight?" Hannah asked

Valerie giggled

"No silly, your totally gay. I can tell...I meant did you come here with friends?"

"Oh...yeah I did she's...around here somewhere" Hannah giggled

Valerie nodded

"Are you single?" she then asked

"Um..." Hannah stuttered

She looked down at her left hand. Tonight was the first night she had taken off her wedding ring. She felt so naked without it on and it took a good hour for her to finally take it off.

"I'm...it's complicated" she finally answered

"I get that...that's why relationships suck" Valerie replied

Hannah just nodded

"Do you love her?" Valerie asked

"I do but she broke my heart so..." Hannah replied

She wasn't sure why she was having a deep and meaningful with a complete stranger but she was drunk so she couldn't really stop herself.

"What happened?"

"She cheated on me" Hannah replied sadly

"M'sorry"

Hannah just shrugged, Valerie held her hand out to Hannah and helped her onto the couch with her. They sat side by side in silence for a while.

"Wanna get back at her?" Valerie asked

Hannah turned to face the redhead with a questioning look. Valerie smiled then leaned in and kissed her without getting a reply from Hannah. The brunette was totally taken back by the surprise kiss that she didn't really know what to do.

The two strangers continued to drunkenly make out on the small couch in the bathroom for god knows how long. That was until Valerie propositioned her.

"Come back to mine" she offered before kissing Hannah's neck

"I..."

"Hannah are you in here?" Grace asked as she came into the bathroom

The brunette got the shock of her life when she saw her friend in a rather compromising position with some redheaded stranger.

"Gracie...hi" Hannah jumped up from the couch looking horribly guilty and moved away from Valerie

"What's going on?" Grace asked even though it was totally obvious.

"Nothing" Hannah replied

"Is she the girl who cheated on you?" Valerie asked

"No, she's just a friend" Hannah answered

The redhead just nodded then regretted it as she started to turn green.

"Ugh I don't feel too good" she mumbled

"I'm gonna call you a cab" Hannah told her

"Good thinking" Valerie mumbled

So Hannah called a cab and helped Valerie into the car giving her a bottle of water for the ride.

Now standing outside Hannah and Grace decided to go for a walk before calling it a night.

"What was that Hannah?" Grace asked

"I think it was gum but I'm not sure...I hope it was gum" She mumbled as she looked at her shoe.

"No...I meant back there with that woman"

"Oh" Hannah replied

"Would you have gone home with her if I hadn't of found you?" Grace asked

"I don't want to talk about this"

"Hannah-" Grace stopped walking and grabbed the Aussie's arm to stop her too

"No Gracie I don't want to talk"

"Hannah I know that you're hurting...but going home with random women isn't going to help" Grace spoke softly

"I didn't go home with anyone"

"But you were thinking it"

"No!" Hannah yelled

The Aussie sighed and then sat down on the curb. Grace followed suit.

"No" She repeated softly this time

"I couldn't do it. She asked but I wouldn't have gone. I felt like shit for just kissing her...Gracie I miss my wife!" Hannah cried

Grace couldn't help but cry too as she held the sobbing Aussie in her arms.

Becky and Sofia had moved to the living room both completely smashed. Sofia sat there eating Fruit Loops and Becky chewed on a pen for some unknown reason. They were watching a really crappy horror movie.

"Why'd you do it?" Sofia asked randomly

"What?"

"Sleep with someone else" the Latina clarified

"Because I'm a horrible person who doesn't deserve the awesomeness of Hannah...because I'm weak and a slut and a sinner" Becky rambled

"Ok hold up. Yes you're a bitch and most of the time I can't stand you but you're not a slut"

"I am...I slept with a slut so that makes me one too...my father was right" Becky replied

"Your father was a dick" Sofia stated

Becky sighed and threw the pen across the room.

"I hate my life...I fuck everything up" Becky mumbled

"Yeah you kinda do" Sofia agreed

"Thanks you bitch" Becky snapped

"Your welcome...but you haven't fucked everything up"

"Yes I have"

"What about Max and Cooper? Those boys are the two best things you've ever done. You're lucky to have them" Sofia softly replied.

"I love my boys" Becky muttered

The two women fell into a silence then Becky burst into tears.

"I miss my wife" She sobbed.

Sofia looked uncomfortable. So she hesitantly patted Becky on the back in an attempt to comfort her.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Santana and Quinn knocked on their daughters front door nice and early the next morning and were greeted by two very pissed off faces.

"Geez Ducky you look like shit" Santana chuckled

"Thanks Ma"

"Did you have fun last night?" Quinn asked

"It was eventful...how's your back?" Grace asked

"Better...The doctor told me that I need to move around more to help it heal" Quinn explained.

The foursome moved into the living room and Sofia made coffee...lots of coffee.

"So what brings you by?" Grace yawned

"What? We can't just come see our daughters?" Santana asked

"Yeah and it's not like you two come visit us anymore" Quinn pouted

Grace just rolled her eyes

"Mom, I saw you and Ma yesterday" she replied

"Yeah then you went home and left me...again" Quinn grumbled

Grace just shook her head. Quinn still hasn't got used to the fact that Grace is a grown woman now and not her little girl anymore.

Sofia came back into the living room with a tray of mugs full of coffee. Then sat down and cuddled up to Grace.

"So how were the terrible two yesterday?" Sofia asked

"They were angels...little Cooper is so adorable I just want to smoosh him. And Max is growing up too fast" Quinn replied.

"That reminds me. Brittany wants to know when you two are gonna give us some grandkids" Santana added with a smirk

Sofia felt Grace tense up so she stood up and went into the kitchen mumbling something about forgetting to put the milk away.

"Not anytime soon" Grace mumbled

Grace looked down and fiddled with a loose strand on her top. When Sofia came back she sat closer to her mama.

"How were the other terrible two?" Santana asked

Grace and Sofia both sighed

"Becky's a wreck" Sofia replied

"So is Hannah" Grace added

"Becky's also pissed at you Ma"

"Why?"

"Your Hannah's divorce lawyer" Sofia replied

"Oh...right" Santana sighed

"Wait what? They're getting a divorce?" Quinn asked a little shocked

"Looks like, but Becky won't sign the papers" Sofia explained.

"It's gonna get ugly" Santana commented.

The four just sat there quietly thinking about how the next coming months will not be very happy for their friends.

"Anyway on a happier note Grandma and Grandpa are coming over next weekend" Quinn smiled

"You managed to get them to leave Florida?" Grace asked with a chuckle

Quinn nodded. When Marcus retired he and Judy decided to move and Florida was their destination of choice. Judy loved it there and barely left.

"How come?"

"I may have told her that I was rushed to hospital and that I wanted my mommy" Quinn replied

"So you lied" Sofia deadpanned

"No...I just...bended the truth a little"

"So you lied" Santana stated

"Oh whatever...she doesn't need to know ok?" Quinn huffed

"How's Charlie? The little diva hasn't come by in a while" Grace asked

"She's fine"

"Still dating Flynn?" Grace smirked

"Yes" Quinn hissed through her teeth

The three tried not to laugh at the blonde's reaction to Charlie and Flynn.

"Oh hey Ma did you know that Ben is still a virgin?" Sofia jumped in

"What? No he's not" Santana replied

"Yeah he is. He told us the other day"

"B-But he's...he's 20. How can he still be a virgin?" Santana asked still in shock.

"Because he's waiting to be with someone he loves" Grace replied

"You mean Charlie" Quinn asked

Grace and Sofia nodded

"Well that's never going to happen" Quinn stated

"Why the hell not? Ben is a great man and anyone would be lucky to be with him" Santana defended her son a little angrily

"I didn't mean it like that. I know Ben is all those things but Charlie...I don't think Charlie feels that way towards Ben" Quinn told her.

Santana sighed

"This isn't going to be Grafia 2.0 is it?" she asked

"What?" Sofia asked

"Grafia...it's what me and your mom now refer you two as...it saves time" Santana explained

"Well what are you and mom?" Sofia asked

"That's easy. We're Santitany"

"Is that so mom has an excuse to say tit?" Sofia asked

Santana laughed then nodded

"What about you and Ma?" Grace asked Quinn

"Um...Quinchel?" Quinn replied

"That sounds lame" Santana stated

"Your lame" Quinn replied

"Oh great comeback. Quinnie you must have put a lot of thought into that one" Santana replied sarcastically

Quinn just glared at her friend.

"So how is Mom anyways?" Sofia asked

"Good she wants you two to come over for dinner one night so you need to call her" Santana explained

While Santana was talking with the two girls Quinn kinda zoned out and started looking at and reading one of Sofia's text books that was laying open with a very large and detailed photo of the female anatomy. She was mentally taking notes at the same time. Then randomly asked

"Does being a gynaecologist make the sex better?"

Grace's cheeks immediately turned bright red

"I was wondering that too" Santana adds

Sofia was a little speechless right now.

~~~ That Night ~~~

Toby sat on the edge of his bed he couldn't sleep. He tried watching TV but there was nothing on, he tried reading but that was boring. While putting the book back he came across his old high school year book. It was his senior year. He flipped through the pages and tried to remember everyone's name. He laughed when he came to the prom. There on a two page spread were prom Queen and King also known as Maya Walters and Toby Berry-Fabray. Quinn was so proud.

Toby and Maya nominated themselves as a joke and didn't bother with campaigning and that's what made them win. The school body didn't want two pushy teens as their King and Queen.

Although it was super embarrassing when the principal called out their names Toby and Maya agreed that it was one of the best nights of their lives.

Toby missed Maya...a lot. They broke up on good terms as it was a joint decision. Both knowing that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. They tried to stay friends and keep in contact but as the years went on there were fewer phone calls and emails until they finally stopped the year before Ally was born.

Toby was brought out of his memories when a little voice broke the silence.

"Daddy please don't cry" Ally's soft little voice pleaded.

Toby looked up surprised to see her standing there and surprised to find that he had been crying he quickly wiped the few tears away and tried not to look too sad. He gave her a small smile and held out his hand for her. She moved quickly to her daddy and climbed up onto his lap and gave him a big hug.

"Love you daddy" she gave him a big kiss too

"Love you too pumpkin" he softly murmured

"Who's that?" Ally asked and pointed to the photo

"That's...her name is Maya. She was a really, really good friend of mine back in high school." Toby replied

"She's pretty" Ally commented

"Yeah...she is"

"Where is she?" She then asked

"I'm not sure...last time I heard from her she was in LA"

Ally just nodded

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Toby asked

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes

"Alright...but only for tonight"

Ally smiled brightly then climbed off her daddy and snuggled up in his bed. Lord help that boy when she becomes a teenager because he could never say no to her.

Toby got up and turned the light off then got into bed.

"Night daddy" Ally leaned over and kissed him on the cheek

Toby just chuckled. Ally always made him smile.

"Goodnight pumpkin" he softly replied.

~~~ Ben + Charlie + Flynn ~~~

The trio were out at the college bar where Flynn's band was getting ready to perform. Ben was at the bar getting the drinks while Charlie shoved her tongue down Flynn's throat. Ben hated going out with both of them. He hated being the third wheel.

After paying for the drinks he turned to head back to the table but accidentally bumped into someone spilling the drinks all over them.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Ben apologized looking horrified.

The young girl just stood there in shock as her top was soaked through.

"I...I'm sorry...let me help" Ben apologized again

He grabbed a wad of napkins and handed them to the girl.

"Thanks" She mumbled as she tried in vain to soak up the drinks from her top.

"Let me buy you a drink...or...or a new top. I'll pay for the dry cleaning" He rambled

"No you don't have to do that" the girl sighed giving up on saving her top.

Ben took off his shirt, he was wearing a singlet underneath and handed it to the girl.

"Here take this. You'll get cold"

"Thanks but you don't hav..." The girl looked up and was a little stunned

Underneath that shirt was a very hot looking guy with awesome arms. She tried not to blush as she took his shirt.

"Thanks" she said only now getting all shy.

He gave her a small smile. Not gonna lie the girl swooned a little.

"Are you sure you don't want me to buy you a new top?" He asked

"No...that's fine really." she replied

"At least let me buy you a drink. I feel bad" He said

"Sure...you can do that" She smiled

Ben nodded and grabbed his wallet

"What do you want?"

"A coke is fine" She smiled

"Done" He smiled back

"I'm Daisy by the way" She added then held her hand out to him

"Ben" He replied and took her hand.

An hour later Ben made it back to the table where Charlie and Flynn were sitting.

"Took your time...where's your shirt?" Charlie asked

"Oh um...I gave it to this girl because I kinda spilt our drinks on her and I didn't want her to get cold" He explained.

Charlie quirked her eyebrow at that

"Yeah...and that took an hour to do all that?" She asked

Ben looked down trying to hide the blush that began to spread up on his cheeks.

"Dude" Flynn smiled proudly and held his hand up waiting for a high five

"Flynn" Charlie scolded then shook her head.

The boy looked like a wounded puppy and slowly lowered his hand.

"So details!" Charlie smirked at Ben.

"What?" He asked

"What's her name? What's she look like? Is she pretty? I bet she's pretty." Charlie asked excitedly

"More importantly did you get her number?" Flynn asked


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait…thanks for your reviews!  
>This is a bit of a filler chapter but it kinda sets some stuff up…<p>

Also y'all remember I once said I would never kill any of the characters? Yeah I might need to change that statement…

* * *

><p>~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~<p>

"Please Rachel!" Quinn whined

"No Quinn" Rachel replied not looking up from her book

"But why?" Quinn whined again now sounding like a small child

"I told you why"

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms in protest.

"You're a horrible wife" The blonde grumbled

Rachel placed her book on her lap and turned to face the woman next to her

"Excuse me?" She asked not at all impressed

"You heard me" Quinn mumbled

"Ok fine make it two" Rachel snapped

"WHAT? Oh come on!" Quinn yelled

"Your acting like a child Quinn and it's not at all attractive" Rachel stated

Quinn just sat there pouting

"And don't sulk" Rachel added before picking her book back up

It had been two weeks and Rachel had stuck to the whole 'no sex for a month' deal and Quinn was not taking it very well. She couldn't understand how Rachel could do it, how this wasn't bothering her. Because even though Quinn was much more vocal about how much she loved her lady loving times Rachel never complained and never said no or if she did it didn't take much to convince her to change her mind.

The only time Quinn went without sex for a long time was when she and Rachel had given birth but she could at least take care of herself during those times but Rachel had stated that she couldn't even do that because her back needed to heal properly. Quinn couldn't even do it secretly because Rachel was the queen when it came to guilt tripping someone and Quinn wasn't very good at lying to Rachel. Rachel had told her that she would do that either in sympathy for her wife and once again Quinn was baffled in how Rachel could just stop and not have it bother her. Or at least that's what Rachel made her believe.

So Quinn had made it her mission to try everything she could to tempt her wife. She walked around the house in her bikini bending over as many times as she thought seemed appropriate. She even managed to get Rachel into her bikini and proceeded to rub sunscreen all over her body though this wasn't the best of ideas because that just made Quinn kinda horny so that one backfired. During her mission Quinn wore very low neckline tops to show off her cleavage and tight short skirts that showed off her legs and ass. But alas Rachel was resisting temptation. Quinn wasn't very impressed.

The next day Quinn was walking down the hallway towards her bedroom when she heard an odd sound coming from the bathroom. She had just attempted her latest trick…doing her yoga exercises that the doctor told her to do…in her sports bra and short shorts.

Charlie was out so it wasn't her in the bathroom and therefore it could only be Rachel. So Quinn quietly crept up and pressed her ear to the door. She heard the sound again and there was no mistaking that sound. She had heard it a million times before. The blonde smirked as she turned the door handle and quickly opened the door.

Rachel let out a loud scream when she saw Quinn. The blonde just couldn't help but laugh. There was our dear Rachel standing by the bathtub with her hand down her pants.

"Ha! See! You love sex just as much as I do!" Quinn yelled

"Of course I love sex Quinn. I'm just not as vocal about it as you are" Rachel rolled her eyes

"I'm not that bad"

Rachel just gave her a look

"Ok maybe sometimes" Quinn mumbled

"Whatever...Quinn I need you on your knees and finish me off" Rachel demanded

Quinn smiled brightly and did as she was told

"Then you'll do me right?" She asked before she did anything

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever just...hurry up Quinn" Rachel muttered.

"And then this stupid no sex ban will be lifted?" Quinn asked full of hope

"No….this is just a…relapse" Rachel replied

Quinn frowned but didn't dwell on it because Rachel was giving her a chance to get her wet lady kisses on and so Quinn helped get Rachel's jeans off and then went for gold.

~~~ Marshall Residence ~~~

Hannah knelt down as she helped Cooper put his new shirt on and did up his shoe laces, it was Cooper's first day at pre-school and Hannah was a super proud mama. Max stood there telling Cooper all about school and what to expect.

"And they don't even let you go to the bathroom" He added

"Max, don't scare him. He's only joking Coop" Hannah quickly butted in giving her eldest a stern warning look.

The Aussie finished with the last button on his shirt and smiled at the little boy

"You look so grown up" Hannah told him trying not to get emotional.

"When is mommy getting here?" He signed

"Why is she coming?" Max asked angrily

"Max…your mother will be here because she is coming with us to take Cooper to school on his first day" Hannah told him

The boy just huffed and stomped out of the room to get his bag.

"Mommy will be here soon Cooper" Hannah replied to the boy's question.

His little face lit up and bounced around the room getting his stuff ready. Soon enough Becky had arrived at the house and was greeted with a big hug from Cooper as soon as Hannah opened the front door.

"Hey Cooper are you excited about today?" She asked

He nodded excitedly and Becky just laughed

"I'm surprised he has any energy, he barely slept last night he was too excited about today" Hannah added

"Aw well school is fun though right little man?" Becky asked

Cooper nodded again.

"Alright Coop go get Max and your bag so we can get a move on" Hannah told the boy

Becky put him down and he ran back into the house to get Max. Becky and Hannah just stood there awkwardly. They hadn't spoken much in the last two weeks. Only a 'hello' and 'goodbye' and 'what time am I picking the kids up?' And those times were pretty much only done by text messages.

"So…h-how have the boys been?" Becky asked awkwardly

"Fine…Cooper learnt a new song, he'll probably show you it when they stay at yours this weekend." Hannah replied

"Good…that's…good and Max?"

"Max is…Max" Hannah replied

Becky sighed and nodded. Their eldest child was not taking the separation very well. He was becoming more and more disobedient and there had been a lot more notes sent home from teachers about his poor behaviour. He was rude to Becky and sometimes gave Hannah the silent treatment.

Becky looked down she couldn't help but feel guilty all over again. None of this would be happening if it weren't for her. She then noticed something that kinda tore her heart open.

"You're not wearing your wedding ring" She mumbled

Hannah looked guilty and so she moved her hand to rest behind her but didn't respond. Becky looked up but Hannah couldn't look at her.

The ride to the school was kinda tense, they had decided beforehand to take one car and just go together. A few occupants in the car had wished that they had taken two instead. When they pulled up to the school Max jumped out saying a quick bye before running off to find his friends. Now that they were actually there Cooper looked a little scared.

Becky helped him get out of the car while Hannah grabbed his bag.

"You doing ok there mate?" Hannah asked her son

He nodded slightly and held his mommy's hand just a little tighter.

"Want us to take you to your classroom?" Becky asked

Cooper nodded again then held his other hand out to Hannah to take. The threesome moved into the school and looked for Cooper's room it wasn't hard to find, it was bright and colourful and his new teacher was standing by the door greeting her new students.

"Hello there" She smiled

"Hi, um this is Cooper" Becky replied

"Hello Cooper, I'm Miss Spencer" She said and signed as well.

Cooper smiled brightly at his new teacher, he wasn't sure if anybody knew sign language besides his family. Becky and Hannah were a little surprised. The school had told them that there would be a teacher's aid to help Cooper.

"My brother is deaf so I'm very fluent in sign language" She told them when she noticed their surprise

"Oh…well that's helpful" Hannah sighed in relief.

"And so I'm guessing you are Cooper's mothers?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm Becky and this is my wife Hannah" Becky quickly spoke up

Hannah didn't look all that impressed

"It's lovely to meet you both…now Cooper the first thing that we do when we get to class is find a spot for our bag over by the wall then find a toy to play with while we wait for the bell so can you go do that for me please after you say goodbye to your mommies?" Miss Spencer asked

Cooper nodded then gave his mothers a big hug and went off to find a spot for his bag.

"And he's gone" Hannah chuckled

"He's growing up too fast" Becky mumbled

"It's always harder for the parents" Miss Spencer quipped

"I hope he's gonna be ok with the other kids" Hannah worried

"Not to worry I plan to teach the children a few things in sign language as we go just so Cooper won't feel too left out and then it will be easier for him and the other students to communicate." Miss Spencer assured them

"Thanks" Becky smiled

"And then sometimes they don't even need that extra help" Miss Spencer added when she pointed to Cooper who was playing with another boy and having fun.

Hannah and Becky both smiled and looked like they were going to cry. Miss Spencer tried not to giggle at the pair so she said her goodbyes and went to greet the other students and their parents.

"He'll be ok, right?" Becky asked Hannah as she kept a watchful eye on her son

"He'll be right, he's a tough little Aussie battler" Hannah replied

Becky chuckled slightly to which Hannah did the same. They turned to look at each other realising that this had been the first time they actually held a conversation that didn't involve yelling or crying…there was even laughter Becky didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help but think that maybe this was progress.

"I'll um...I'll pick him up after work today" Hannah mumbles after that slightly awkward silent moment

Becky nods.

"I was kinda hoping that maybe...I mean just for today that we...we could go out for dinner tonight as a family...for Cooper's first big day as a school boy." Becky hesitantly suggested.

"Becky-" Hannah sighed

"Please Hannah. Please can we just do this…at least for the boys" Becky pleaded

"It'll confuse them and make it worse when it's time to go home" Hannah replied sadly

Becky looked so dejected that it kinda broke Hannah's heart.

"Fine but just tonight." Hannah sighed

Becky couldn't help but smile brightly

"Thank you."

"But just so we're clear...this is about them, not us." Hannah stated

"I know" Becky nodded

"Ok well...I'll message you after I pick the boys up I guess"

"Ok...thanks again Han this means...so much to me"

Hannah slightly flinched at the nickname

"Like I said. It's for the boys" Hannah mumbled before turning to leave.

~~~ Shopping ~~~

Ben was what you would call an awesome son, he never got into trouble and always did as he was asked with her personality Santana was thanking every deity there was for not letting her children grow up to be like her…well Sofia had her moments but underneath it all Sofia was very much as soft as a fluffy kitten unlike Santana who was like…totally badass.

And so Ben was currently out food shopping with his Ma because she hated doing this type of shopping and Brittany was still at work so it was Santana's turn to do it. Ben was pushing the shopping trolley down the aisles while Santana threw random food into it. She did have a list but she was too badass for some stupid list.

"Ma we don't need all this chocolate" Ben told her when he looked down at the several bars of candy

"Yes we do" Santana quickly replied then threw one more in for good measure.

"It's not very healthy" He added

"Ben, when you start getting your rags and need chocolate like you need air to breath then you can talk to me about too much chocolate and its health benefits but in the meantime…shush" Santana replied

"Oh eww Ma I don't…That's…" Ben just shook his head and moved along the aisle

Santana just chuckled to herself at her son's reaction. While Ben was kinda running away from his mother he turned the corner and accidently crashed his shopping trolley into someone else's causing it to fall over.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Ben rushed out then quickly bent down to pick it up again.

"Its ok" The woman said as she started picking up the few items she had

Ben grabbed the other items and placed them into the woman's trolley.

"Is that everything?" He asked

"I think so" She replied then turned to look at the person who had knocked her trolley down. When she recognised who it was she smiled

"Well hey…its you" She smiled

Ben then remembered why she looked so familiar and smiled in return

"H-Hi"

"We gotta stop meeting like this…first it's a drink now its my shopping…what's next? You'll crash into my car?" She laughed

"I hope not" Ben replied

"I…I mean I hope I don't…I mean not that I don't want to see you because I do…um…n-not in a creepy way because that would…what I mean to say is that…um…" Ben got all flustered

She just smiled at his adorable ramblings

"It's good to see you again Ben" She said to try and put him out of his misery

"You too Daisy…I'm sorry about your shopping" He softly replied

"It's ok…I'm sure it will survive. I'm glad we ran into each other though, that night at the bar I was meaning to get your number so I could call you...you know to give you your shirt back" She explained

"Oh um…no that's ok you can keep it…or throw it out, I don't mind"

"Don't be silly…so what's your number so I can get it washed and delivered back in one piece?" She asked

Ben grabbed his phone and handed it over to Daisy, she quickly added her number then pressed the call button. Her own phone rang and she saved the number.

"There, so what's your last name so I can add you in my contacts?" She asked

"Um…Lopez-Pierce…and yours?" He asked

"Bell" She replied

"Daisy Bell" He grinned

She rolled her eyes and sighed

"Yeah my parents thought it would be cute or something…honestly I think they were high at the time" Daisy laughed

Ben chuckled and finished adding her as a contact.

"Well Benny boy I have to get going but I will definitely be calling you…about your shirt." She smirked

"O-Ok" Ben nodded and gave her a small wave as she headed down the next aisle

The boy just sort of stood there but was startled when his Ma came up behind him

"Who's that?" She asked excitedly and with a hint of amusement.

"A girl" Ben mumbled as his cheeks turned pink

"Ooooh a girl…did you get her number?" She smirked

"Yes" He mumbled again

"Alright Benny." Santana smiled proudly then held her hand up for a high five

Ben rolled his eyes and reluctantly gave his Ma a high five.

"What's her name?" She then asked

"Daisy"

"What's she do?"

"She's studying to be a vet" He replied

"Does she have a nice rack?" Santana then asked.

"Ma!"

"What?"

Ben just sighed and pushed the trolley down the aisle away from his mother, again Santana just chuckled to herself.

~~~ Oh Quinn…you silly fool ~~~

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone with a parent of one of her students about getting their permission slips signed and brought in as soon as possible so they could go to regionals that year. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, Charlie was out with friends or with Flynn and it was just Rachel and Quinn at home.

"Ok Mr. Holtz Just as long as she brings it in on Monday...yes...ok bye" Rachel hung up and wrote some notes now in her folder when the doorbell rang

Rachel was a little surprised to find Beth standing on their door step

"Beth! Hi how are you? And how is the little one doing?" Rachel smiled then pulled the woman in for a hug.

"Hey Rachel I'm good thanks and so is the little thing" Beth laughed as she rubbed her growing belly

"Good, good…only a few more months now" Rachel smiled

"I know…I can't wait! How are you doing?" She asked

"I'm good...so what brings you by?" Rachel asked

"Oh I was on my way home and thought I'd just check to make sure you were still free for that Barbra marathon tomorrow"

"Of course! Quinn is all excited about the opening of the Buffy museum so I am all yours tomorrow and thank you so much for saving me from that nightmare" Rachel replied with a grateful smile

Beth just laughed

The two were interrupted when a very worried and pale looking Quinn came running down the stairs

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked

"Are you ok?" Beth asked straight after

"Um...I..." Quinn panted then let out a weird groaning sound

"Oh my god Quinn are you ill? You look flushed and your all sweaty is it your back?" Rachel replied looking worried

The brunette placed her hand on Quinn's forehead

"Your burning up too" She added

"Maybe you should sit down" Beth suggested

Quinn just shook her head and looked like she was in pain

"Should...Quinn we should take you to the doctors" Rachel instructed

"No!" Quinn let out a strangled cry

The blonde was breathing rather deeply and having trouble standing Rachel was getting really worried at this point

"Sweetie you don't look well let me take you to the hospital" Rachel insisted

"No" Quinn groaned

"Alright, Beth could you get us some water please" Rachel instructed

The young blonde nodded and quickly went to the kitchen

"Rach I ca-can't go to the hospital" Quinn panted out

"Why? Honey we need to know what's wrong"

"I know what's wrong" Quinn mumbled

"Well what is it then?" Rachel asked still thinking her wife needed medical attention

"I..." Quinn started but then let out a throaty moan and clenched her eyes together as she reached out to grab onto Rachel's arm to steady herself

Rachel stood there a little shocked after a few seconds Quinn recovered though she still looked slightly pained

"Quinn...did...did you just...did you just have an orgasm?" Rachel asked still a little shocked

Quinn winced and then nodded her head

"H-How? Why?" Rachel asked

"Rach I'm so fucking stupid" Quinn sobbed

"What do you mean?"

Quinn looked around to make sure Beth hadn't come back yet

"I was bored and...and horny so I...I used one of our toys and...baby it's stuck" Quinn cried

Rachel's eyes went wide then looked down at her wife crotch.

"Y-You mean?"

Quinn just nodded sadly

"H-How...how could a dildo get stuck?" Rachel whispered

"It's not a dildo" Quinn replied

"Then what did you stick up there?"

"It was the really small vibrator" Quinn mumbled

"What? Quinn! How could you be so...so stupid?" Rachel hissed

"I don't know" Quinn whined

"Rach I can't get it out" She then cried

That was when Beth came back into the room with the glass of water

"Are you ok?" Beth asked

"I'm fine...feeling better" Quinn lied through her teeth

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yep! I just...I think it's just a little bit of food poisoning...I just need to rest" Quinn panted

"Ok." Beth didn't look too sure

"Ok so Beth I will see you tomorrow and I will make sure this one gets some rest" Rachel smiled

"Yeah...ok um...just keep your fluids up Quinn and if you still feel sick go see a doctor" Beth insisted

"Will do!" Quinn fake smiled

Once Beth was gone Quinn started to panic again

"Rach please you gotta get this thing out of me"

Rachel just sighed

"Honestly Quinn I don't know how you manage to get yourself into these situations"

"Well this is what happens when you deny me sex for a month" Quinn snapped

"Oh so it's my fault you got a vibrator stuck inside you?" Rachel snapped back

"Rach...please...can we fight after we get it out...it's still vibrating" Quinn whined

"You used the one with the broken remote control?" Rachel asked once again shocked at her wife's stupidity

"I was really horny ok!" Quinn hissed

"Alright let's just go upstairs" Rachel just sighed.

They reached their bedroom and Quinn laid on the bed while Rachel helped remove the blonde's pants.

This was not what Rachel thought she would be doing this afternoon. For over ten minutes Rachel tried to get it out but she just couldn't get to it or her fingers would slip and it went deeper and Quinn couldn't relax her muscles.

"Quinn I can't get to it" Rachel sighed

"B-But..."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital" Rachel suggested

"No! God that's too embarrassing!" Quinn yelled

"Well I can't get it out...do you want me to get Santana and Brittany?" Rachel asked

"A world of NO!" Quinn screamed

"Well then what are we going to do? You can't leave it in there"

Quinn huffed and silently cried to herself. Her body was exhausted

"Fine" Quinn finally relented

And so Rachel called up their friends for a really...really big favour.

Not long after that Santana and Brittany were standing in Quinn and Rachel's bedroom wondering why they were there and why was Quinn not wearing any pants.

Once Rachel explained the situation another ten minutes went by as they waited for Santana to stop laughing. After that both Santana and Brittany tried to remove the vibrator from inside Quinn but they too could just not get their fingers around it. Quinn was sobbing by this point.

"Maybe we should call Ducky...I mean she is a Pussy Doctor" Santana suggested

"NO! I will not have my niece anywhere near my...down there!" Quinn replied.

"Quinn we're running out of options" Rachel told her

And so Santana called her daughter and asked her to come to the Fabray house ASAP.

Not long after that Sofia arrived at the Berry-Fabray house with Grace. Santana and Rachel explained the situation and at first Sofia and Grace thought it was a joke...it's not a joke...but they sure wished it was a joke.

"You want me to...b-but she's my Aunt...she's my girlfriend's mother!" Sofia replied a little horrified.

Brittany stayed with Quinn in the bedroom trying to comfort the blonde who at random had another orgasm.

"That's seven right?" Brittany asks

Quinn winced and then nodded...her body was exhausted and she wasn't sure she could handle any more.

The door to the bedroom opened and Santana and Rachel came back in followed by Sofia and Grace.

"Oh god just kill me now" Quinn cried

Santana couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up Santana" Quinn hissed

Grace looked as mortified as Quinn did and so she just looked at the floor.

"Ok can we please just get this over with and then drown ourselves in vodka to wipe it from our memories?" Rachel asked

There were a few nods and yeses

"Can there not be an audience? I mean I know you've all seen me naked before besides Grace and Sofia but can you all please leave?" Quinn asked

Sofia and Grace gave each other a weird look

"When did my mothers see you naked?" Sofia asked

"Never!" Quinn quickly replied

"Alright everybody out!" Rachel ordered

"Good luck" Brittany smiled at her daughter as she left the room.

The only people left in the room was Sofia and Quinn...yep this moment tops every other embarrassing moment in Quinn's life. You could cut the awkwardness with a chainsaw

"I'm really sorry about this Ducky" Quinn mumbled

"I think this will be slightly less awkward if you don't call me by my nickname...it feels less creepy" Sofia replied

"Ok...should I call you Dr. Pierce instead? Would that be more helpful?" Quinn asked

"No...that just makes it kinda kinky" Sofia quickly replied

"Right...sorry" Quinn muttered

Sofia just stood there not really knowing how to approach this kind of situation.

"Ok well...um...I-I guess you should..." Sofia stuttered then moved her hands to indicate that Quinn was still wearing pants. She had put them back on after Santana had called Sofia.

"Right...ok" Quinn replied

Sofia turned around to give Quinn some privacy...though really that was pretty pointless especially with what she was about to do but she figured she should just do it out of politeness. She also used this time to get herself ready. Her Ma had told her to bring her medical kit which was really just a fancy first aid kit. So she put her gloves on and grabbed some forceps. She grabbed some alcohol wipes and cleaned them.

"Are you ready?" Sofia asked

"I guess" Quinn mumbled

The young Latina took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Quinn was naked from the waist down but had put a towel over legs to cover herself up. Quinn at this point had turned into a big red tomato of embarrassment. Sofia gave her a weak encouraging smile.

Sofia took a few steps towards Quinn

"Wait!" Quinn held her hand out to stop her

"What?"

"I'll...I'll go to the hospital" Quinn replied

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather just embarrass myself there than put you through this." Quinn sighed

"Quinn it's fine. I'm just thinking of you as my patient and not my Aunt" Sofia told her

"But...I still think of you as my niece...although that is a little strange considering your also my daughter's girlfriend...which is another reason why this shouldn't be happening." Quinn rambled

"Quinn...calm down...it'll be super quick and then it will be over."

"But I used to take care of you when you were a baby! I changed your dippers for crying out loud!" Quinn added

"Yeah so that means technically you've seen my vag too so let's just call it even" Sofia replied

"Oh god" Quinn whined

Sofia moved closer to the bed and sat on her knees and waited.

"Come on Quinn it'll be so quick you won't even feel it"

"Fine" She huffed

"Ok now speed 'em" Sofia smirked

"Not helping Sofia" Quinn grumbled

"I'm sorry...I'm using humour to deflect the awkwardness that we have found ourselves to be in"

"I know but please don't...let's just...not say anything" Quinn replied

Sofia nodded

Quinn sighed and braced herself for the inevitable and moved her legs apart.

"I need you to bend your knees...just think of it as a regular pap-smear test" Sofia instructed

Quinn just nodded and did as she was told, the towel was still covering her up and so Sofia gently moved it out of the way.

From then on it was the most embarrassing and awkward couple of minutes...ever! Sofia kept saying to herself that this was not her Aunty Q this was just a random person who she didn't know and she was not her girlfriend's mother. She was doing a medical procedure of some sort and nothing else! She was definitely not looking at her girlfriend's mother's vag.

Quinn made the mistake of looking down and just seeing Sofia between her legs was so very, very wrong.

"Oh god this is so wrong" Quinn cringed then squeezed her eyes shut.

Sofia focused on what she was doing trying to make this as quick as possible but also being very careful. She wasn't a proper doctor yet and if something went wrong though highly unlikely she could kiss her doctor career goodbye. She grabbed the forceps and prepared Quinn and I could go into much more detail about how Sofia had to insert two fingers to spread Quinn out and then prod around till she found it but that would be far too awkward and embarrassing so I won't be doing that!

"Ok I'm going to...remove it now so I need you to try and relax" She informed the blonde

Quinn just nodded and prayed for this to be some awful nightmare. But then it got even worse

Quinn's eyes snapped open

"Oh no" she called out

"What?" Sofia looked up a little alarmed at the tone of voice Quinn had used

"Did I hurt you?" She then asked

"No...Uh..." Quinn panted

Sofia's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening...or about to happen.

"Do you want me to pull it out before or after?" She quickly asked

"Af...Oh god!" Quinn's body went rigid as once again pleasure swept through her body...that would be number eight.

After it wore off Quinn slumped back down on the bed feeling even more mortified than before.

"Wow" Sofia mumbled to herself

"Just get it outta me please" Quinn begged

"Kay" Sofia nodded

And so after a few attempts Sofia finally got the forceps around the vibrator and pulled it out. Quinn sighed in relief

"Oh thank god"

Sofia placed it on the bed then closed Quinn's legs placing the towel back on her.

"Thank you Sofia" Quinn then said

"That's ok...but...since you climaxed and I was kinda...inside you...does that mean we cheated on our girlfriend and wife?" She asked

Quinn looked mortified all over again

Then followed an even more awkward silence if that was even possible.

"Maybe we should just never mention that part" Sofia mumbled

"Never!" Quinn agreed

Sofia nodded then turned back around so Quinn could get dressed Sofia pulled her gloves off and threw them into a plastic bag to be thrown away.

After a few minutes they left the bedroom to find the others standing out in the hallway waiting.

Quinn couldn't look at anyone while Sofia was struggling as well.

"Now...have we learned our lesson dear Quinnie?" Santana was the first to break the silence

Quinn looked up and just glared at her friend.

"Can we have that vodka now?" Sofia asked

And so that afternoon the six of them passed out in the living room finishing off as much vodka as they could handle.

Moral of the story…never deny Quinn sex for a month.

~~~ Baby Blues ~~~

After waking up the next day with a massive hangover Grace and Sofia headed home, Grace was going to go to the Buffy museum with her mom but after yesterday she wasn't sure she could look at her mother for a few days. The two entered their home and headed for the kitchen for coffee…lots of coffee.

"God I can't believe you saw my mom's vag" Grace cringed

"I know…although it was a very nice looking vag" Sofia replied

Grace just looked horrified

"Please never use those words in a sentence ever again!"

"Well I'm just saying…yours is better though" Sofia quickly replied

Grace just shook her head and went back to her coffee while Sofia went through the mail.

"Oh hey we got Beth's baby shower invitation" Sofia held it up

Grace just nodded

"What do you want to get her?" Sofia asked

"I don't know…we could just give her some money I guess" Grace mumbled

"Gracie that's not a very good gift. We should get like…some toys or some baby clothes or something they have these adorable little shoes and socks in Target the other day." Sofia grinned

"Why are you looking at baby stuff?" Grace asked

"I…I didn't I mean…I just passed it by and…had a look is all" Sofia mumbled

"Ok well I'm going to take a shower" Grace got up and headed to the bathroom.

Sofia sighed and got up to put the invitation on the fridge.

Later that night Grace and Sofia were lying together slightly out of breath in bed after a very fun filled night of doing a lot of things that would make anyone blush

"That...was...like the best...ever" Sofia puffed

"I hear ya" Grace agreed

"When did you get so flexible?" Sofia asked

"My assistant told me I should get my team into yoga" Grace explained

"Remind me to thank your assistant" Sofia sighed as she snuggled up to Grace resting her head on her chest.

"I think it also helps that you pretty much know everything about vaginas" Grace giggled

"I told you I was serious...and you have been a very helpful and willing study partner so thank you" Sofia smirked

Grace just laughed. The two settled down as they started to get sleepy.

"Gracie?"

"Mmm?"

"I know we've talked about this before but..." Sofia spoke nervously

"But?" Grace mumbled

"I want...I want a family...with you. I want us to have kids" Sofia stuttered

Grace's eyes snapped open and Sofia felt her go rigid.

"Sofia...I don't want to fight" Grace sighed

"Then don't fight" Sofia sat up

Grace sighed heavily and sat up as well

"Sofia we just had a really awesome sex marathon please can we not do this now?"

"Well when then? You keep avoiding the topic" Sofia replied getting annoyed

"Because I don't want to talk about it"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Sofia snapped

Grace sighed then got out of bed

"Where are you going?" Sofia asked

"I'm sleeping in the spare room tonight" Grace mumbled

"You know what fine! Just run away" Sofia hissed

Grace paused and glared at the Latina then grabbed her clothes and stormed out of their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of your lovely reviews!

lol at everyone freaking out about who will be taking a one-way trip to the visit the man up in the sky. A little spoiler for you all…it won't be happening yet…though it will happen. Who will it be? Who knows…well obviously I do…I will say this though…this person has been a favourite of mine and it will be sad to see them go…ooooh let the guessing games begin. Mwahahaha

* * *

><p>~~~ Lopez-Pierce Residence ~~~<p>

Sofia slumped down onto the couch next to her mother who was going over some papers for work or more specifically the Marshall Divorce papers ones that Becky still hasn't signed. Sofia let out a loud and heavy sigh. Santana placed the paper work on her lap and turned to face her daughter.

"Ok what's up your ass today? Still traumatised by seeing your Aunty Q's snatch?" She asked

When Sofia didn't respond and just looked like a sad panda Santana asked again but in a kinder way.

"What's wrong Ducky?"

"Grace and I are fighting" Sofia mumbled

Santana sighed…seriously these two have had so much dyke drama its juts not funny if Santana could be bothered she could probably take their lives, write a TV script and probably would have a trophy case fully of Emmys by now.

"What's the fight about?" She asked

"Well…it's not so much a fight its more…she refuses to talk." Sofia replied

"Yeah because that makes so much sense" Santana replied sarcastically

"I want kids…I want a family" Sofia stated

"Yeah and?"

"Grace doesn't" Sofia replied sadly

Santana looked surprised

"She said that?"

"She doesn't have to, it's painfully obvious whenever the topic of kids come up she freezes and changes the topic or leaves the room. We got Beth's baby shower invitation and she wouldn't even talk about it. Then last night I told her that I wanted a family with her and she got out of bed and slept in the spear room." Sofia rambled getting more upset.

Once again Santana was surprised

"Maybe you should talk to her about this" Santana suggested

"I tried"

"Then try again and make her listen. Ducky if this is important to you, you have to talk to her about it."

"But what if…Ma…I want this, I've always wanted to have a family and I will never change my mind about that…but…if Grace doesn't want that…how can we…how can we stay together when we want different things? What if this destroys us?" Sofia asked

Santana looked just as worried as Sofia did.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Grace found her mother outside by the pool sitting on one of the deck chairs reading one of her books. She had her ice-tea sitting next to her with a bowl of strawberries as well…what? It was her day off and she wanted to spend it being a lazy bum relaxing by the pool.

"Hey mom" Grace sighed as she sat on the chair next to her mother

"Oh hi Gracie" Quinn replied but didn't take her eyes off her book

"Mom can we talk about something?" Grace asked

"Sure…what's up sweetie?" Quinn replied

"Mom put the book down this is serious" Grace pouted

Quinn sighed; she placed her bookmark in between the pages then placed it on the table next to her.

"Ok you have my undivided attention. What's up?" Quinn asked

"Sofia wants kids" Grace blurted out

Quinn's face lit up her and Rachel had been wondering when they would start their own family. But Grace didn't seem to reciprocate Quinn's excitement.

"Ok I'm smiling and…you're not….why?" Quinn asked

Grace looked down and fiddled with her bracelet.

"I…I'm not sure that I do" She finally mumbled

Like Santana, Quinn was a little surprised

"Why not?"

Grace shrugged

"I don't know…I mean it's not like I don't like kids, I love Ally and Max and Cooper but…being a mom? I don't think I can do that." Grace replied

"Sweetie it's ok to be nervous about being a parent. Heck I was a basket case the day your Mama went into labour with you. I never thought I would be a good mother or that I could even be a mother…but I think I did alright." Quinn told her

"It's not that I'm scared mom…it's just I don't think I want kids. I like the way my life is at the moment. I don't want to change that."

"Grace have you talked to Sofia about all this?" Quinn asked

"Not really…we kinda had a fight about it last night." Grace mumbled

"Grace, you need to talk to her. She needs to know how you are feeling about everything."

"I know…but…Sofia wants a family and she wants one pretty much now and I just can't give that to her. I don't want this to put a wedge between us."

"But avoiding it isn't going to make it go away, it will make it worse" Quinn told her

~~~ That Evening ~~~

Grace was sitting in the living room going over some plays for her soccer team when Sofia stormed into the room looking like a woman on a mission and in fact she was.

"Ok Grace we need to have a talk" Sofia informed her

"M'kay...I just need to finish this first" Grace mumbled not looking up from her folder

"No, now" Sofia told her

Grace sighed and looked up

"It's important" Sofia added

Grace closed her folder and sat there waiting. She had a pretty good idea on what Sofia wanted to talk about. After the other night she had been waiting for it.

"Do you still love me?" Sofia asked

That kinda surprised Grace

"What? Of course I do. Why would you ask me that?" Grace replied

"Then why don't you want to have a family with me?" Sofia asked. She wasn't really one for beating around the bush.

Grace sighed

"It's not because I don't love you." She replied

"Then why?" Sofia asked sadly

"I just...I don't know I...I like the way my life is at the moment. After my operation I...honestly I hated my life you know that because you were there. But I'm finally happy with where I am. I don't want kids to ruin that" Grace told her

"How can it ruin it? It'll make it even better" Sofia replied

"I just don't want kids...I mean I love Max and Cooper and little Ally to death but...I don't know Sofia I just...I don't think I want them" Grace replied honestly

"But I do" Sofia stated

"I know" Grace mumbled

"What do we do then?" Sofia asked sounding quite worried

Grace shrugged

"I love you Gracie but I...I need to have kids. It's what I want. I want a family...I want little versions of ourselves running around and...and taking them to school, teaching them how to ride a bike, embarrassing them on their 21st birthday I want all that and I want that with you" Sofia was crying at this point.

Grace couldn't help but shed a few of her own tears.

"I don't understand why you don't want that too. I mean what about those times we would talk about kids when we were younger?" Sofia asked

"Sofia-"

"No! Grace please just...just think about it ok? Really think about it. We would be great mothers. You can teach them how to play soccer and…and I could teach them how to play pranks on my Ma. We could totally scare off any boy or girl who tried to date them." Sofia pleaded.

"Sofia even if I did want kids now is not a good time" Grace replied

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I have my championships coming up and you're always studying and next year you'll be starting your residency there would be no time for kids" Grace replied

"That's crap Grace. Other women have had babies while doing their residency and anyway that's the beauty of being in an all-girl relationship-"

"Oh hell no I will not be getting pregnant" Grace interrupted

"I'm just saying. You don't have to. I'll do it" Sofia replied

"Sofia" Grace sighed

"Please just think about it...please. For me" Sofia begged

Grace sighed then nodded

"Fine…I'll think about it but…please don't get your hopes up I don't want to hurt you" Grace whispered

~~~ Joe's Car Repairs ~~~

Toby watched as his little girl charmed the pants off the guys in the car shop where he worked. They all adored her and were very protective of the girl. She was super cute and always had them laughing.

Toby had started teaching her what the different tools were and so one day she brought her Barbie's car to the shop to work on it while her daddy worked.

Lillian was the receptionist of the shop and she would watch over the girl when Toby worked. She was in her late forties and would always sneak Ally some sweets every now and then.

But right now Ally was showing off her latest dance moves and telling everyone that her Aunty Cha-Cha taught her how to dance.

The doorbell to the shop rang indicating that someone had come in so Toby got up and went to go see what they wanted.

"Hey, how can I help you?" He asked

The woman looked up from her phone to reply but stopped once she realized who had spoken

"Oh my god Toby?"

Toby was shocked...he looked like a stunned mullet.

"Maya?"

Maya broke out into a big grin

"Oh my god I can't believe it's really you! Come here" Maya pretty much yelled then threw her arms out to him

"You'll get grease all over you" he muttered still in a little shock

"I don't care. Now give me a hug" Maya giggled

Toby just smiled then wrapped his arms around his high school sweetheart.

"It's so good to see you" Maya mumbled into his shoulder

"Likewise" he softly replied

After pulling out of the hug the two exes couldn't help but smile.

"You look good" Toby finally spoke

"Thanks...you too. But then you always looked good" She replied with a wink.

Toby chuckled

"Well yeah obviously" he replied

Maya just laughed

"When did you get back into New York?" He asked

"About a week ago...I drove from LA and I think it sorta killed my car" She explained

"You drove all that way? Why not fly?" He asked

Maya just shrugged

"I wanted to explore the other states." She replied

"Wow I can't believe you're really here" Toby mumbled

"I know" she agreed

"Daddy I'm hungry" A little voice called put as she ran up to Toby and latched onto his leg.

Maya raised an eyebrow, she wasn't expecting that. Toby leant down to pick his daughter up.

"We'll grab some lunch in a minute pumpkin" He told her

"Ok" She sighed heavily

Toby noticed the intrigued look on Maya's face.

"Um...This is my daughter Allison or Ally for short. Ally this is daddy's friend Maya" He introduced the two

"Hello Ally" Maya smiled at the little girl

"You're from the picture" she stated

Maya and Toby looked confused

"What do you mean pumpkin?" he asked

"From that book you showed me" Ally explained

Toby thought for a moment then it clicked

"Oh you mean our high school year book?" he asked

Ally nodded

"I was looking through it the other day" He explained to Maya

"Your super pretty" Ally told her

"Aw well thank you Ally" Maya chuckled

"Daddy said so too"

Toby could feel his cheeks burning so he pretended to look elsewhere Maya just smiled.

"Well I think your daddy looked pretty handsome that night too" Maya told Ally

"Yep. My daddy is very pretty" Ally stated

Maya just laughed as Toby's cheeks started to turn red.

"Yes he is very pretty" Maya agreed

"Alright pumpkin why don't you go see if Lillian needs some help" He asked

"Ok" Ally smiled

Toby put her down and she ran off to the office.

"She's adorable" Maya smiled

"Yeah...she's my little angel" He smiled back.

"So are you married?" Maya hesitantly asked

"No...no definitely not married" He quickly replied

"So?"

"Her mother ran off when she gave birth we haven't heard from her since. Ally doesn't know" Toby explained

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok...We manage. Besides I've got a whole family of strong women to help" He shrugged

"That you do. How is the family?" Maya asked

"They're all good. Gracie and Sofia are still together. Charlie is at Juilliard. Mom and Ma are good"

"What about Becky and Hannah?"

"Um well...they're kinda in the process of getting a divorce" He sighed

"What? What happened?" Maya asked a little shocked to hear that.

"Becky cheated on Hannah and so now Hannah wants a divorce but Becky refuses to sign the papers...it's gotten pretty messy" He explained.

"Wow...that's...wow"

"Yeah, we were all pretty shocked when they told us. What about you? How have you been?" He asked

"Good. I'm...I'm engaged actually" Maya hesitantly told him

"Oh...um...w-well congratulations" He smiled

"Thanks" Maya smiled then showed him her ring

"Fuck...sorry...But wow who are you engaged to the king of England?" He asked

The rock was effing huge, Maya just giggled

"No...I'm pretty sure he's still married to Kate Middleton. Alex and his family are very important and successful business CEOs or something." Maya explained

"Oh...well. You've done well for yourself then" Toby gave her a small smile

Maya just nodded

"So um…what was it that you came in here for?" He asked

"Oh um well I think my car is dying and I just wanted someone to look at it and tell me if it's worth fixing or just getting rid of it." She explained

"Alright, well I'll take a look and let you know." Toby replied

"Thanks…here, call me when you've finished" Maya handed him a business card with her details on it

"Will do"

"You can even call to…take me out to lunch or something…you know to maybe catch up?" Maya suggested

"Sure" Toby smiled

~~~ I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance ~~~

**Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me!  
>I want to be dirty<br>Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me  
>Creature of the night! <strong>

Charlie sang and danced around the kitchen, unfortunately Charlie had an unhealthy appreciation to that musical much like her mother. Rachel wasn't all that pleased although it did bring up some nice memories from when they did Rocky Horror in Glee…then there were also those unhappy moments. Like when she pretty much told the entire Glee club about Quinn and her…problem but the other parts were fun. Like when Quinn wore her Magenta costume one night, wig and all. That was a fun night…although it was slightly dampened when Judy thought someone was dying and came running into Quinn's bedroom and caught the two of them…doing stuff.

"Charlie could you stop with Rocky Horror please?" Rachel asked

"Nope" Charlie smirked she knew it annoyed her Ma

"Well could you please sing a different song? I really don't like hearing you sing about wanting to be dirty. For a mother that is very disturbing"

"Fine." Charlie sighed

"Thankyou baby" Rachel smiled

"Not a baby" Charlie reminded her

"You'll always be my baby" Rachel quipped

"Mama do I need to bring out my PowerPoint on treating me like a grown up…again?" Charlie asked

Rachel just laughed while Charlie pouted

"You know what I used to do when you pouted Charlie" Rachel warned

"Ma come on I'm 19" Charlie replied

"I don't care" Rachel smirked

"You wouldn't" Charlie stated though she began to inch away from her ma

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel asked

"I could totally out run you" Charlie stated

"Possibly…but you do live here so I could get you at any moment" Rachel replied

"Ma" Charlie whined

Rachel stood up and in a quick ninja type move she reached out and started tickling her daughter. Charlie squealed and tried to run but Rachel wrapped her arms around her holding her tight.

"Ma! Stop! I give ok!" Charlie giggled

Rachel giggled too then planted a big sloppy kiss on Charlie's cheek and let her go, Charlie cringed and wiped away at her cheek.

"I am so gonna get you for that mama!" Charlie challenged and went to chase her mother

Rachel saw it coming and was off before Charlie finished her sentence.

Quinn came down the stairs and was nearly side-swiped by her wife then again by her daughter. It was dangerous stuff walking into the kitchen. A little confused, Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and went to get herself a coffee while her two brunettes ran around the house like a couple of kids.

After their tickle war was over and a truce was made Rachel and Charlie entered the kitchen puffed out. Quinn was still in there sipping on her coffee and reading the newspaper. Rachel came to slump next to her wife practically sitting on top of her. Charlie rested on the counter catching her breath.

"You two are crazy" Quinn chuckled

"Baby make me a coffee please" Rachel asked and gave her some puppy dog eyes for good measure

Quinn sighed she could never say no to that face

"Do you want one too Charlie?" She asked

"Nah…I'll just have water" Charlie replied

Quinn nodded then got up to get her girls their drinks. Rachel took Quinn's seat once she got up.

"I'm so unfit" Rachel whined still trying to get her breath back

"No you're just old" Charlie smirked

"Not as old as your mother" Rachel said under her breath making Charlie giggle

"What was that Rachel?" Quinn asked

"I said I love you sweetheart" Rachel quickly replied

Quinn just nodded and turned back around to make the drinks; Rachel smiled and winked at her daughter.

"Maybe you should bring out the old elliptical machine" Charlie suggested

"Maybe…otherwise running around the house in a rematch might just give me a heart attack next time" Rachel mused

"Well let's hope not, I'm too young to be a widow" Quinn stated as she handed Charlie her water

"Can I have your Broadway stuff if you die Ma?" Charlie asked

"Definitely not that stuff is being buried with me" Rachel chuckled

"Fine…I'll just dig it all up after the funeral" Charlie replied

"Well then I will have it protected by booby traps and curses" Rachel added

"I'll find a loop hole" Charlie smirked

"Ok guys this is getting morbid please stop" Quinn interrupted

"Who gets your Playboys when you die Mom?" Charlie asked with a grin

Rachel couldn't help but giggle, Quinn's cheeks turned a little pink

"Your mother wants her coffin to be lined with them because she always wants to be surrounded by beautiful naked women" Rachel replied

"Ok Rach I was totally drunk when I told you that!" Quinn defended

Charlie just laughed

"Let me guess…the Drew Barrymore copy?" Charlie asked

Rachel laughed out loud while Quinn just grumbled out it being the best copy ever.

"Are you going to be home for dinner tonight sweetie?" Rachel asked her daughter

"Um…probably not. I think me and the boys are going out" Charlie informed her

"What boys?" Quinn asked

"My boys" Charlie smirked, Quinn was too easy

"I need names Charlotte" Quinn demanded

Charlie rolled her eyes

"It's just Flynn and Ben mom, geez take a chill pill" She replied

Quinn snarled at the mention of Flynn.

"What is your problem with Flynn mom? You hated him the moment you met him. He's a nice guy you haven't even given him a chance" Charlie stated

"He's too tall for you" Quinn told her

"That's it?" Charlie asked a little stunned

"I don't like tall people" Quinn justified with a shrug

"Honey if you brought home a prince your mother would still think he was a bad choice." Rachel stated

"But why? You never did this with Grace" Charlie said

"Well I couldn't she's dating my best friends' daughter and I like Ducky" Quinn replied

"Well what about Toby? He slept with like…pretty much anything that walks before he had Ally you never got on his case" Charlie said

"It's different with him"

"Why? Because he's a boy? Mom that is so sexist" Charlie stated

"I just don't like Finn ok!" Quinn raised her voice

Rachel bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh, Charlie looked confused

"Flynn! I don't like Flynn" Quinn quickly corrected herself then went back to making Rachel's coffee.

~~~ A Bicycle Built For Two ~~~

Ben was at the dance studio practicing with Natalie his dance partner when his phone began to ring. He said a quick apology to Nat and quickly went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ben, it's Daisy"

Ben smiled

"Hi" He replied

"Right so I was just wondering if you have plans tonight?" She asked

"Um…w-well I was…um…I'm not sure" He replied

"Ok well did you maybe want to go out with me for some pizza or something…I have your shirt nicely cleaned and ironed for you" She chuckled

Ben could feel his cheeks starting to burn. It's not like he hasn't been asked out before, he has I mean he is a very good looking boy but he had always been too shy to say yes and he had never asked a girl out before because he was too nervous and because he still held a flame to one Charlotte Berry-Fabray. But today he was feeling a little brave.

"S-Sure…um…that sounds…I'd love to…get pizza" He mumbled

"Great! So I'll meet you at Will's Pizza at 7pm" Daisy replied

"O-Ok"

Ben smiled as he hung up; Natalie came over with a smirk

"I know that look…someone got some good news or a good offer" She smirked

Ben looked all bashful and nodded slightly

"So…spill" She grinned

"I think…I have a date tonight" He replied

"Well praise baby Jesus! I thought this day would never come…now I want all the details who is this girl?" Natalie asked

Ben just smiled, Natalie was a very out spoken girl she kind of reminded him of his ma. Oh god his ma. He will never hear the end of it when he tells her where he's going tonight. Ben couldn't lie to save himself.

Ben arrived home that afternoon and went straight for the shower he then stood at his closet looking for something to wear. It was almost six o'clock and Daisy had just messaged him to make sure he was still able to make it. Ben was slightly panicking because he had never really been on a date before. As Sofia had recently found out he hasn't had sex and has never had a girlfriend. He has at least kissed a girl before and that was surprisingly Charlie.

They were sixteen and Charlie had just broken up with Frank, her first real boyfriend, the guy was an asshole and after Charlie lost her virginity to him he started to treat her like crap. He was never abusive but he would always be rude to her and he had hurt her badly. Ben was the only one who knew about this and that's the way Charlie wanted it.

Anyway once she finally let the dickhead go Charlie ran away to visit Ben at his boarding school, she snuck into his room and cried for like an hour. She was emotionally needy and Ben had been such a great friend and so supportive Charlie just needed some comfort and so she kissed him. It got pretty heavy with even the removal of some clothes and could have gone a lot further but Ben was a gentleman and didn't want to take advantage of Charlie.

The next morning Charlie felt horrible for using Ben and for putting him in that position. She had known for a long time how Ben felt towards her she wasn't stupid. She had known then like she knows that he still has some kind of feelings towards her now. It wasn't hard to miss. She felt incredibly guilty and it took a while for her to forgive herself for taking advantage of that. Ben understood what it was and so the two never spoke about it after that morning. Though it has never been said aloud about Ben's feelings it was and always has been hidden between the lines.

Still in just his jeans Ben gave up looking for a top so he went across the hall and knocked on his mothers' bedroom door.

"Come in" a voice called out

Ben opened the door and went inside

"Hey Benny what's up?" Brittany smiled

"Mom I need some help" he stated

"What's wrong?" She asked looking concerned

"I don't know what to wear" He mumbled

Brittany let out a small chuckle

"Well clothes would be a good start" She smiled

"Yeah…I know that but…"

"But?"

"I want to look nice" He mumbled

"How come?" She asked

"Because I…I'm meeting a friend for pizza" He replied

Brittany looked confused then it hit her and a big grin appeared on her face

"Do you have a date?" She asked in excitement

Ben couldn't help but blush and that totally gave him away

"Oh my god you do!"

"I don't know…I mean…the word date never appeared" He quickly replied

"But it could be a date?"

"Possibly" Ben replied

Brittany let out a small squeal and went up to her boy and gave him a big hug

"Ok come with me and we will find you a shirt" Brittany said then dragged him back to his room.

It was half past six when Ben was getting ready to leave when Santana came into his room to see where everybody was. She had been down stairs by herself and was getting bored. Brittany excitedly told her wife that Ben had a date and Santana just couldn't help herself. The Latina grinned then pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and handed her son a condom.

"Ma!" Ben was slightly horrified

"What?" Santana asked

"Sanny why do you have condoms in your wallet?" Brittany asked

"Because I've been waiting for this day since he hit puberty. I just want him to be safe is all" Santana replied

Ben just stood there totally embarrassed holding a condom in his hand that his mother gave him.

"Just leave it in your wallet…just in case" Santana winked

"Ok I'm going to go now" Ben quickly stated and went to leave he placed the condom on his bedside table but was stopped by his mother

"Wait I need to give you a good luck hug" Brittany informed him with a smile

She then wrapped her arms around her son Santana then quickly did the same and in her sneaky ways slipped the condom into his back pocket.

"Have fun!" Brittany called out

When Ben had left Brittany turned to her wife all smiles

"Aww he's growing up" She sighed

Santana just smiled and kissed her wife

"So how's about we have some unprotected sex now that I'm a condom short?" Santana offered and wiggled her eyebrows

"I don't know…I don't want you getting me pregnant again" Brittany giggled

"Honey I could get you pregnant just by looking at you I'm that good" Santana smirked then pinched her wife's butt

Brittany let out a small squeal and lightly slapped Santana on the arm

"So can we?" Santana asked

"What?"

"Have some sweet wet lady loving" Santana clarified

"Ok" Brittany smiled brightly and pulled her wife into their bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them.

~~~ Two For Tea ~~~

Charlie was a little miffed that Ben had blown her off that night for dinner. He had just said that he was meeting up with a friend. So it was just going to be her and Flynn that night. Which normally wouldn't bother her but Flynn was being annoying at the moment going on and on about a stupid game that his stupid meathead friend had bought the other day. Charlie really didn't like his best friend very much I mean whoever thought that a Mohawk was cool should be shot. Charlie sat opposite her boyfriend and started to go off into her own world of Broadway as Flynn babbled on and on about god knows what. Flynn was a nice boy but Charlie could never have an intellectual conversation with him because she would always have to explain what she had just said.

Flynn was safe though, she knew he would treat her well. Charlie hadn't been very lucky with her love life. After the epic disaster that was Frank, Charlie had been through a string of bad boyfriends. Flynn was the first who she could trust and yes he wasn't the smartest and was a little goofy and clumsy at times but he was sweet and she could see herself falling for him. Deep down Charlie longed for an epic romance for herself. Like what Grace and Sofia had, like her parents and like her Aunty B and Aunty San. But unfortunately that hasn't happened yet so for now she would stay with Flynn and wait.

~~~ Peril in the Nursery ~~~

Things between Grace and Sofia had strained since they had their little discussion. Sofia was upset about the whole situation because she desperately wanted Grace to want to have a family with her. Grace was upset because she wasn't sure she could give that to Sofia and she didn't want this to end them.

It's no secret that their relationship hasn't been smooth sailing from the struggles they went through in getting together to the stress of college, then Grace's accident and her depression over not being able to play soccer again. The two had been through a lot but they had always made it out together and it just made them stronger. But this…this could have the potential to do some damage.

Because of this Grace had decided to actually really sit down and think about it. She needed to do some soul searching or something because she wasn't going to lose Sofia. It's not like she was dead against having children she just couldn't see herself as a mother. She didn't want to have children with Sofia and then later resent her and regret it or vice versa. She and Sofia had agreed to give each other some time and space to figure themselves out. So in a very heart hurting decision Grace had packed a bag and moved back in with her mothers. They hadn't broken up but they needed space.

~~~ High School ~~~

Becky sat at her desk in her office; she had just finished speaking to one of the students who was having trouble at home because her parents are getting divorced. Obviously this kicked quite close to home. It made Becky think about what this separation was doing to her own boys. She knew Max wasn't dealing with it very well considering the amount of trouble he was getting into at school when normally he was a pretty good student. Cooper on the other hand, Becky wasn't sure. He was still his normal self though he would get super upset when it came time to leave Becky's house or when he had to leave Hannah.

The blonde pulled out an old family portrait that she kept in her draw and looked at the happy family that smiled back at her. Cooper was only two in this picture and Hannah had let Sofia talk her into cutting her hair really short. Becky was so pissed off when her wife came home that day with short hair. She yelled at Hannah telling her that if she wanted to marry a boy she would have. But Hannah made up for it that night with her tongue piercing so it was all good. Hannah wasn't too keen on the hair style either so she grew it back out.

Becky sighed as she continued to look at the photo she didn't notice someone knock at her door and so she didn't notice them come in either. She only looked up when she heard someone close the door behind them.

"Hey"

"What do you want?" Becky asked

"Can't a friend come by and say hi?" She asked

"A friend can yes, not you though" Becky snapped

"We're not friends now?" She asked a little hurt

"No we're not Valerie so unless you're here to talk about a student that needs my help then get the fuck out of my office" Becky hissed

"Whoa calm down, why are you being like this?" Valerie asked

"Why? Oh I don't know maybe it's because it's all your fucking fault that my wife is trying to divorce me. That my whole family is breaking up because of you." Becky yelled

"Hey I did not force you to fuck me; you did that on your own free will." Valerie snapped back

"You took advantage of me when I was drunk!"

"So you're saying I raped you? Because if that was rape then I sure as hell need to re-look that word up in the dictionary. You're the one who fucked me first; it was your head between my thighs so don't put the blame on me!" Valerie hissed

"Just get out" Becky demanded

"Fine…but just so you know…I prefer girls with tongue piercings" Valerie smirked as she walked out of Becky's office

Becky sat there a little stunned and a whole lot confused. She looked down at the photo that had been resting on her desk and looked at her wife…did what Valerie say mean what she thinks it does? Because if so…what…the…fuck?

* * *

><p>Ok so I like Valerie lol she's feisty. Also the next couple of chapters will focus more on the Grafia situation. Also Ben's date with Daisy…like I said I'm still on the fence with Ben and Charlie, what happened in their youth will come back up again. Also what are your thoughts on Toby and Maya?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all…ok so just a little warning there will be some major angst coming up soon in a few chapter's time…I know your all saying _'but there's so much angst already! Why you whore why must you put us through this?' _but I will promise you there will be happy times after the angst. Also wow Valerie is such a hoe-bag! Lol…she's fun to write though, I've never really had a 'villain' in this universe.

Also I shall put a type of warning when it comes to the unfortunate loss of one of the characters.

* * *

><p>~~~ High School ~~~<p>

Becky sat there at her desk that last comment from Valerie going over and over in her head. What the hell did it mean? Valerie didn't even know who Hannah was they had never met. And Becky had never told Hannah who she slept with because Hannah didn't want to know.

Becky got up from her desk and went to go find her answers because there was something going on here.

The angry blonde slammed Valerie's classroom door closed after she entered the empty room. The redhead jumped slightly at the sound but she couldn't help but smirk when she saw Becky.

"Changed your mind then?" She asked

"What did you mean?" Becky asked

"What are you talking about?" She played dumb

"Don't. Just tell me, what did you mean?" Becky hissed

Valerie just shrugged her shoulders Becky was silently seething at this point

"Did you sleep with my wife?" Becky asked

"I don't kiss and tell" Valerie smirked

"I swear to god Valerie I will kick your ass, just fucking tell me!" Becky yelled

"Fine you wanna know? I'll tell you. Yea...yeah I fucked your wife. We met at a club, and then met up at her place afterwards and we fucked each other all night long. Which now that I think about it, it was probably in your bed." Valerie told her with a hint of glee.

Becky was furious at this point and so she did the only logical thing to do at a time like this...she slapped her...hard.

Valerie just let out a small chuckle

"You think your marriage is worth saving now? Your wife doesn't care Becky. She's the one who can't get rid of you quick enough. As soon as you told her she kicked you out. She's the one who wants a divorce and she's the one who's moving on. Maybe you should do the same" Valerie sneered

"And you think I'd want you?" Becky asked trying not to cry

"We go well together Becky...you felt it that night you can't deny that"

"You were a lousy fuck. I felt nothing that night" Becky taunted

"That's shit and you know it. That was the best you've ever had." Valerie smirked

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're trying to play here but know this I will never touch you ever again. Even if me and Hannah are over I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. Your nothing but trash" Becky hissed

"Yeah but you're the one who likes to roll in it" Valerie quickly replied

Becky just glared at her then stormed out of the classroom.

Becky was ten seconds away from totally losing her shit so she grabbed her keys told the front desk that she was going home sick and then got into her car and drove.

Hannah was sitting at her desk finishing off a customer's flight bookings when a very angry and upset Becky stormed into the travel agent startling everyone in there.

"Hannah we need to talk" Becky demanded

"Becky what the hell?" Hannah looked shocked

"We can do this here or in the office I don't care" Becky was pretty much at boiling point

Hannah stood up and grabbed Becky by the arm and dragged her to the back office she was not a happy little Vegemite as bright as bright can be. Even though she enjoys her Vegemite for breakfast, lunch and tea.

"Fine what is so fucking important that you had to come into my work and make a scene in front if everyone and anyway why aren't you at work?" Hannah asked

Now that Becky had what she wanted she hesitated in asking what she had come to ask because she really wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

"Well?" Hannah asked

Becky took a deep breath and just went for it

"Have you slept with someone else?" She asked

Hannah looked at the blonde in disbelief then burst out laughing

"Oh my god this is just…are you kidding me here?" Hannah asked

"Just answer me" Becky told her

"You have no right to ask me this Becky, I'm not a cheater that's you remember?"

"So you've never been with anyone?" Becky asked

"What? No!" Hannah yelled

"So you didn't go to a club and go home with a redhead named Valerie?"

"Wha…how do you know about Valerie did Grace tell you?" Hannah asked a little shocked

Becky's face fell

"So it is true? You slept with her and Grace knew I'm going to kill that bitch!" Becky yelled

"What no! I….Becky what the hell are you talking about?" Hannah was totally confused right now

"You just admitted it Hannah"

"Ok look I have no idea what it is you think has happened…yes I met some drunk named Valerie at a club that I went with Grace…we talked and yes I'll admit we kissed but that's it. I never slept with her! And anyway how do you even know her?" Hannah asked

"Because she's the one I slept with!" Becky yelled

Hannah felt two things right after that…one was unadulterated hatred for Valerie and the other feeling was complete revulsion. She had made out with the woman who her wife cheated on her with…that was just…so wrong and that was far too close to be a coincidence.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hannah asked

"I don't know…it's like she's just playing mind games with us" Becky replied

"Why?" Hannah demanded

"I don't know…to…to break us up I guess" Becky answered

"I…I can't deal with this right now…I…I have to get back to work" Hannah mumbled then tried to leave but Becky caught her by the arm

"Wait Hannah…"

"This doesn't change anything Becky." Hannah told her

"Why? It's not my fault…well…not completely all my fault" Becky mumbled

"Did she force herself on you?" Hannah asked

"No" Becky mumbled

"Did she force you to have sex with her?" Hannah then asked

Becky looked down and shook her head

"Then nothing's changed" Hannah replied sadly before she went back to her desk and went back to her work

~~~ Pizza ~~~

Ben nervously made his way into the pizza place and took a look around for Daisy. He soon spotted her sitting in one of the booths she gave him a wave and a big smile. Ben waved back and made his way over.

"Hey Ben" She smiled

"Hey"

"So first things first. Here is your shirt back. Cleaned and ironed as promised" Daisy grinned

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that" Ben replied as he placed the shirt carefully next to him so it wouldn't get crumpled

"It's no problem. So how was your day?" She asked

"Fine...um...It was pretty much a lazy day really" Ben replied

Daisy nodded

"And yourself?" he asked

"Studying...so much studying. I tell ya I've seen nothing but animals all day I'm glad to be out with my own species." she replied

Ben chuckled

"So Ben what is it that you do? You never told me that night you threw your drinks all over me" Daisy asked with a smirk

"It was an accident!" Ben laughed

"Sure it was. That's what they all say" Daisy chuckled

"Well to answer your question I'm a dancer. Well my main focus is ballet but I do other stuff too" Ben told her

Daisy's smile faltered

"Well crap. I finally find a nice guy and when I do it turns out his gay" She mumbled to herself

"I'm not gay" Ben told her

"You're not?"

Ben shook his head

"Oh...wow ok I just totally made an ass out if myself I am so sorry and so very embarrassed right now" Daisy cringed as her cheeks started to turn red.

"It's ok...I get asked that all the time." Ben told her

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Sometimes" Ben shrugged

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" Daisy repeated

"Its fine Daisy. Even my moms asked me" Ben chuckled

"Moms? As in...you have two?" Daisy asked

Ben nodded

"Yep two moms...actually I'm the only straight person in my family. My sister's gay too" Ben explained

"Huh...so I guess you're all a family of lady lovers then?" Daisy grinned

"Yep" Ben smiled

"So would you be at all offended if I were to tell you that I have never ever seen a ballet show?" Daisy asked

Ben just chuckled

"No…I could take you to one though" He offered

Daisy smiled

"I mean if…if you wanted too….I'm not saying you have to o-or anything" He nervously added

"I'd love to" She replied

~~~ Toby and Ally ~~~

Toby held Ally in his arms as they walked down the aisles of the DVD store looking for a movie to rent that night.

"What about this one Ally?" Toby asked as he pointed to a cartoon movie about a flying elephant.

"No Gammy B watcheded that with me already" Ally told him

"Oh ok...well how about...this one?" He pointed to another cartoon movie

Ally shook her head she then got excited and pointed to the movie next to it.

"That one! Cha-Cha said it's the bestest ever!" She nearly screamed

Toby cringed he was so going to put weird things in Charlie's food for this. Ally was pointing to a copy of the Little Mermaid.

"Don't you want to watch something else pumpkin?" Toby asked desperately

Ally just shook her head, Toby sighed and took the DVD.

"Thank you daddy" Ally smiled brightly at him

How could he be annoyed when she gave him that face?

Toby just smiled at his little girl and headed over to the check out.

"Daddy it's your friend!" Ally informed him by pointing at Maya.

Toby looked up and gave his old flame a smile

"Hey"

"Hi...hello Ally" Maya gave the little girl a smile

"Hello! Guess what we're watching!" She asked

"I don't know...what are you watching?" Maya replied

"The little mermaid!" Ally smiled brightly

Maya just chuckled as Toby cringed

"Aww I'm jealous I wish I was watching the little mermaid" Maya replied

"Come watch it with us then! Plwease" Ally told her and gave her the face

"Ally honey I'm sure Maya already has plans" Toby told her

The little girl pouted

"I...I don't actually...I was just gonna be watching movie by myself...I'd love some company...if that's ok" Maya softly replied

Ally smiled again and looked expectantly at her daddy.

"What about your fiancé?" He asked

"He's still in LA...It's fine. It's just a movie Toby" Maya told him.

Toby nodded

"Ok...Um...well we'll meet you back at ours then" Toby smiled

"Awesome...I can't wait" Maya smiled

"Yay!" Ally cheered.

~~~ That's Not Mine! ~~~

Ben and Daisy had spent a good couple of hours chatting and getting to know each other but Daisy had an early start the next day so she had to go, Ben offered to pay for their pizzas so he went to grab his wallet out of his pocket only to find the condom that his Ma put in there falling out and landing onto the table. Ben was mortified, Daisy just raised her eyebrow. Now sporting a couple of deep red cheeks Ben tried to explain.

"That's not mine. It's my Ma's" He quickly stated

"Your Ma's?" Daisy asked not at all believing him

"Yeah"

"I thought you said you had gay mothers"

"I do!" Ben replied

"Then why would your gay mothers have a condom and why would they put it in your pocket?" Daisy asked

Ben's cheeks were bright red right about now.

"Were you expecting something Ben?" She asked

"What? No! No of course n-not. I...I would never-"

"You know I thought you were a decent guy but I guess that was just an act...your just like the rest of them. I bet you don't even have two mothers and that you're not a ballet dancer" Daisy snapped

Ben just stood there totally flabbergasted he had no idea what just happened.

"N-No Daisy I am I do have two moms! And my Ma put this in my pocket I'm not...I didn't..." Ben rambled

"You know what...whatever I gave you your shirt back so let's just leave it at that" Daisy interrupted

The girl stood up and went to leave, Ben quickly got up too.

"No wait Daisy...I swear it's not like that. I'm not that guy. Here" He showed her his wallet

"What?" Daisy asked

"Look...that's my mom and that's my Ma...and that's my sister" He told her

He was holding out his wallet showing her a picture of his family that he always kept in there.

"You keep a photo of your family in your wallet?" Daisy asked

"W-Well yeah...why is that weird?" He asked nervously

"A little bit...but then that's just me because my family is weird"

"Oh...well I love my family so I...I like to keep them close" Ben mumbled

Daisy wasn't sure if this was an act because nobody could be as sweet as Ben and be real.

"You have your mother's eyes" She mumbled

Ben smiled

"Are you really this sweet or is this some kind of game because I've been down that road before and I don't want to go down it again?" Daisy asked

"I'm not a bad guy Daisy." Ben told her sincerely.

Daisy looked into his eyes and could only find honesty there. So she decided to take a chance.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being a sleaze" Daisy mumbled

Ben sighed in relief

"That's ok...I'm sorry for making you feel bad"

"You're really a ballet dancer?" She asked

"Yep...I can prove it if you want. I'll dance right here" He smiled

Daisy chuckled

"Alright then" She smirked

Ben's face slightly faulted

"In front of everyone?" He asked

Daisy nodded

"There's a little dance floor over there...I'll put something on the juke box" Daisy replied

"Seriously? You want me to do some ballet in the middle of the pizza place?" He asked

"You said you'd prove it" Daisy smiled

"I don't know"

"Come on Ben. If you do this then I'll never question you again" Daisy told him

"Alright but...don't laugh" He said quietly

"I promise"

And so Daisy headed over to the juke box to find a song while Ben headed over to the small dance floor.

Daisy found a song and put her money in and pressed her selection. She then headed over to Ben and told him what song he will be dancing too. Ben just looked unsure.

But as soon as he heard the song he did it. He began to dance making the people sitting close by stop and watch. Daisy was a little surprised that he actually did it. She was even more surprised to see that yes he was actually telling the truth and that he was a really good dancer.

As soon as the song finished the patrons of the pizza joint applauded him. Ben just looked embarrassed but he still did a small bow. He secretly loved performing for people just as much as Charlie did. But he was never this impulsive and he would normally perform on a stage not in a small pizza pallor just because some girl asked him too.

Daisy clapped and had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow Ben. I am...wow I totally believe everything you told me. I'm sorry for doubting you" She told him

"That's ok" He slightly puffed

"Walk me home?" She asked nervously

"Of course" He smiled

~~~ Sister Love ~~~

Grace was moping in her old room trying to really think about what her thoughts and feelings are on the subject of kids. She tried to envision herself and Sofia with a bunch of children and it just seemed...well she didn't get a warm fuzzy feeling. Which just made her sad because she would give the world for Sofia so why is she having such a hard time with this? She didn't know, maybe her mom was right, maybe she's just scared.

Grace and Sofia had agreed to a one week separation to start sorting themselves out. Grace would do her soul searching and Sofia would start thinking about what she will do if Grace comes back and tells her that she doesn't want kids, ever.

Grace tried not to cry at the possibilities that could happen but she was an emotional person and so she couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

**"Touch me, just try it now that's it god oh that's heaven…Touch me, just like that. Now lower down where the sins lie and love me just for a bit, now wander down where the winds sigh"**

Charlie sang as she walked down the hallway towards her room to get ready for her date with Flynn. He promised it would be more exciting than last time, when she walked past Grace's room and noticed how sad she looked.

Charlie made a decision and sent a quick text to her boyfriend to cancel their date then flopped onto the bed next to her big sister.

"Hey" Grace mumbled

"Hey...you ok?" She asked

"Super" Grace replied in a sad voice

"What's going on Gracie? Are you and Sofia...everything's ok with you guys right?" Charlie asked full of worry

Grace shrugged as a few more tears fell. Charlie quickly reached up to gently wipe them away.

"Can I have a Charlie hug?" Grace mumbled

Charlie giggled then nodded. Grace moved to lean into her little sister's arms Charlie always gave good hugs.

"You can have as many Charlie hugs as you want" Charlie whispered

The two sisters sat there cuddled up for a long time. Grace explained to Charlie why she was there and that she and Sofia were giving each other some time and space to sort things out.

"Maybe you should talk to Toby or Hannah and Becky about all this. They might be able to help" Charlie suggested

"Maybe...anyway enough about me. How are you and Flynn doing?" Grace asked

"Fine" Charlie sighed

"Well that doesn't sound like fine" Grace replied

"He's a good guy and he makes me laugh..."

"But?"

"I don't know...I mean we've been together for a few months but I'm just not feeling it...like what do you feel when you think about Sofia?" Charlie asked

Grace couldn't help but smile

"I feel everything" Grace sighed

"Exactly! I want that. I want what you and Sofia have. What Becky and Hannah...had and frankly I think they still have they both just haven't realized that yet but they will because they belong together. I want someone who I belong with" Charlie rambled

"Charlie your only 19 you've got plenty of time" Grace reminded her

"I know but...I had always thought that I would find that one person straight away and everything would be great but it didn't happen" Charlie sighed

"You know I miss your long hair" Grace randomly stated

"I miss having you here" Charlie replied

~~~ Part Of Your World ~~~

Toby, Ally and Maya sat on the couch as they watched Ariel sing. Little Ally softly sang along. Toby had a feeling Charlie had already brain washed his little girl in watching this movie beforehand.

**"What would I give to live where you are?  
>What would I pay to stay here beside you?<br>What would I do to see you smiling at me?  
>Where would we walk? Where would we run?<br>If we could stay all day in the sun.  
>Just you and me and I could be part of your world."<br>**  
>Maya had always secretly loved this movie ever since little Charlie had made her watch it. She couldn't help but smile because she had actually gotten Toby to dress up as her Prince Eric to her Ariel one year for a Halloween party they went to. She only got away with it if she promised to never tell anyone especially anyone in his family. He even dyed his hair black for the occasion. He had told everyone that he did it because he was going as Elvis.<p>

**"I don't know when, I don't know how but I know something's starting right now.  
>Watch and you'll see someday I'll be part of your world" <strong>

Toby looked over at Maya who was smiling softly as she watched the movie he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was...she had definitely gotten even more beautiful as the years went by.

~~~ Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You ~~~

The next day Grace dragged her feet to the front door when someone decided to ring the bell early that morning and by early I mean 10 O'clock in the morning. Quinn, Rachel and Charlie had all been up and gone long before Grace even opened her eyes that day.

She missed Sofia, it had only been two nights but she missed having her Latina lying next to her. She missed her girlfriend's body curled up by her side or the way her sneaky hands would cop a feel in the night and even that one time when Sofia actually fingered her while they were both still totally asleep and then all those other times when they both totally weren't.

So when she answered the door she was so happy to see her Latina on the other side.

"I miss having sleep sex with you" Sofia pouted

Grace stuck out her bottom lip then held her arms out to the brunette who wordlessly walked into those arms as the two held onto each other. They stood there hugging each other in the doorway for a good ten minutes.

Once they had moved from the door way they sat in the kitchen sipping on their coffee.

"Can't you come back home?" Sofia softly asked

"We decided at least a week Sofia" Grace reminded her

"I know but...I miss you...and you're cooking. I'm gonna be living on take out all week." Sofia grumbled with a pout

Grace just chuckled

"I miss you too" Grace then softly replied

"Well...How about this. We still see each other a few times during the week but we never talk about or even mention...kids and so that way we can still be together but without the pressure" Sofia suggested

"Ok...that sounds fair" Grace agreed she really couldn't spend a week with no Sofia contact.

Sofia smiled then leaned over to kiss Grace on the cheek.

"I need a shower" Grace mumbled

"Alright, I'll wait down here and then we can plan something for us to do today" Sofia replied

"No Sofia...I. Need. A. Shower." Grace replied then raised her eyebrows

"Yeahhh?" Sofia replied not really getting what Grace was getting at

"So that would entail me...without any clothes so completely naked and completely wet and not necessarily from the water" Grace told her

"Oh..." Sofia replied not getting it

"OH!" Sofia finally got it

"Ooh" Sofia smirked

Grace nodded then led Sofia up the stairs and into the bathroom. As they pretty much tore each other's clothes off along the way.

They stumbled into the shower and both screeched when the cold water hit them then they ended up in a fit of giggles. The water soon warmed up and they were both all over each other once again.

Grace ran her hands all over Sofia's body as her Latina kissed her way down Grace's neck.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Sofia giggled

"Hmmm you can wash my front" Grace purred

"Gladly" Sofia smirked

The Latina ran her tongue along Grace's clavicle gently nipping at her skin every now and then. She brought both hand up Grace's sides dragging her nails across her skin as she reached towards her breasts.

"Mmm Sofia" Grace moaned

Sofia cupped both hands upon her girlfriend's boobs and gently squeezed them and while rolling her hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Sofia I...I need..." Grace groaned

"Need what baby?" Sofia teased

"You know what" Grace whimpered

"Say it" Sofia replied with a smirk

"I need you...on your knees..." Grace groaned

"And?" Sofia asked

Even though they had done this so many times before and have done something's that would make anyone blush. Grace still got embarrassed when it came to vocalizing what she wanted. Sofia knew this and used it against her all the time because she found it so god damn adorable and sexy when Grace would get all embarrassed. Sofia on the other hand had no problem in telling Grace what she wanted.

"Gracie" Sofia prodded.

"I need your...your tongue inside me now" Grace stuttered out

"Mmmmm gladly" Sofia smiled before she made her decent down Grace's body.

~~~ Ben + Sofia ~~~

Ben sat opposite his sister as they caught up on the latest in each other's lives. Sofia had just come back from spending the day with Grace they had spent pretty much the whole morning in the shower together then in Grace's old bed for the nostalgic value then they even did it in the kitchen after which they spent a good hour cleaning up because Grace was mortified when Toby came home and Ally asked why there was a weird smell in the kitchen. Though something told the two women that Toby knew what it was due to the massive smirk on his face.

"So Ma said you had a date the other night how did that go?" Sofia asked

"Fine...though I don't know if it was a date...I mean there were date like qualities but...I'm not sure, it was never officially stated" Ben replied

"Well are you going to see her again?" Sofia asked

"I don't know...I mean...I...I kinda want to I guess" Ben blushed

"Aww you think she's hot don't you" Sofia teased

Ben's face just turned redder

"She got a nice rack?" Sofia asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh my god" Ben muttered in disbelief

Sofia just laughed

"So are you going to ask her out on a second date?" she asked

"I don't know...I mean what if the other night was just two people getting pizza...she might not think it was a date" Ben replied

"Well...how did it end? Like, did you kiss her?" She asked

Ben shook his head

"Wait...you have at least kissed a girl before, right?" Sofia asked

Ben rolled his eyes

"Yes" He mumbled

"Ok good. Just making sure...so like...with the whole never having sex thing does that mean you've never...like...done anything?" Sofia asked

"What do you mean?" Ben asked

"Well have you ever...how can I put this delicately?...have you ever had a hand job or a blowjob?" Sofia asked

Ben's face flushed bright red

"Have you ever done anything with a girl?" Sofia then asked

"I'm not telling you that Sofia." Ben replied a little mortified

"Why not?"

"Because you're my sister" He replied

"So? Look Ben I know you don't have very many guy friends and that you probably don't have many people to talk to about this kind of stuff so I just want you to know that you can talk to me" Sofia told him.

Ben just shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I haven't done anything" Ben mumbled sadly

Sofia gave him a small sympathetic smile.

"Is there something wrong with me Sofia?" He softly asked

A frown quickly found its way on the Latina's face and so she quickly got up and came over to sit next to her brother.

"Of course not." She told him

"Then why can't I have what everybody else has?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody has someone. You have Grace, Ma has Mom, Aunty Q has Aunty Rach, Charlie has Flynn" Ben rambled

"Ben...you are a good man. You have the most sweetest and loving heart I have ever known. You will find someone and who knows maybe Daisy is you're someone. You just gotta start taking some risks and putting yourself out there" Sofia told him.

Sofia wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulder and gave him a hug.

"Now it has been a long time since I was with a guy but if you have any questions just ask" Sofia told him

"No offense Sofia but I think I'll just ask Toby" Ben replied

"Fine...but just remember I am a pussy doctor" Sofia smirked

~~~ Tea or Coffee? ~~~

Rachel and Brittany sat in a small café together sipping on their drinks and chatting about everything and anything. It was their lunch break and they had decided to go out today instead of sticking around at the high school. They had found a small café just a few blocks from the school and so they decided to try it out.

"So how's Quinn after that incident where she got a vibrator stuck inside her?" Brittany asked

Rachel let out a small laugh

"She's still a little tender" Rachel replied

Brittany just laughed

"Aww life is never boring with Quinn" Brittany smiled

"That's for sure. Hey did you and Santana want to come over for dinner tonight? And Ben of course" Rachel asked

"Sure we'd love too. Though I might be a little late I have to go over to the hospital after school" Brittany told her

"Why what's wrong?" Rachel asked getting worried

"Nothing I just have to go have a mammogram" Brittany told her

That didn't deter Rachel's worry

"It's just routine Rachel don't worry"

The brunette nodded

~~~ Bacon or Breadsticks? ~~~

Quinn and Santana sat in relative silence as they stuffed their faces with their food of choice in Santana's office. Quinn had come over during her lunch break to spend some time with her friend, Mercedes had gone on holiday with her husband and so business was slow at the moment and Quinn didn't feel like spending her lunch by herself.

"So are you having a Halloween party this year?" Quinn asked

"I guess so…my Britt-Britt loves the holiday for some reason" Santana replied

"What are you going as?"

"I don't know something scary…I'll probably go dressed up as you" Santana smirked

Quinn just glared then threw her rubbish at the Latina who easily dodged it

"If you're gonna be a bitch then I'm going to go" Quinn pouted

"Aww come on Quinnie you love me really"

"Pfft…whatever"

Quinn stood up maybe just a little too quickly and stumbled, Santana quickly got up to stable her friend and make sure she didn't fall

"Whoa Q…are you alright?" Santana asked a little worried

"Yeah…I um…is it hot in here?" Quinn puffed and started to wave herself off

"No…Quinn your all sweaty are you sick or something?" The Latina asked

"No…well…I feel a little nauseous." Quinn mumbled

Santana helped her friend to sit back down

"Has this happened before?" She asked

"Only a few times" Quinn admitted a little out of breath

"Have you gone to the doctors about it?"

"No…its fine Santana I just sat up too quickly." Quinn waved her off

"Maybe its menap-"

"Don't even say the M-word" Quinn warned

Santana just chuckled

~~~ That Afternoon ~~~

Quinn was down in the basement with Grace the two were sorting out the many packed boxed that were down there. Grace had taken to busying herself to try and distract the sad thoughts of what her future might be in regards to Sofia and children. Quinn was there to make sure Grace didn't find anything too incriminating. Quinn was sure she still had a box of Rachel and her's sex toys of yester-year down there somewhere.

Grace was currently going through a box that was just marked 'High School'. There were several year books and certificates and such. Grace found a note book and began to sift through it.

On the first couple of pages were some doodles of random stuff then followed something that looked like a few cartoons of what Grace assumed to be her Aunty B and Aunt San in their Cheerleading uniforms.

The next page was a weird picture of her mama. It wasn't exactly a very flattering drawing. In fact it was kinda bad she had a horribly large nose with weird teeth and the word 'loser' written next to her...and then there were love hearts all over it. Grace was confused.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Quinn replied she was currently looking through an old photo album.

"What's with this picture?" Grace asked then held up the notebook

Quinn looked up and then laughed

"Oh my god! I forgot about that" Quinn chuckled

"Is this supposed to be Ma?"

"Yeah"

"Well...why is it so...ugly and why have you called her a loser?" Grace asked

"Well Gracie I drew that when I was pregnant and that was still during my repressed I can't be a lesbian days...I hated the way your Ma would make me feel so I...I guess I had to try and make her unattractive so I wouldn't feel those things...clearly that didn't work due to the 30 or so love hearts" Quinn chuckled

Grace just shook her head and turned a few more pages. Till she suddenly snapped the book closed and looked slightly horrified.

"Mom your gross" Grace whined

"What'd I do?" Quinn asked confused. She was just sitting there.

Grace handed the notebook to her mother.

"The back few pages" Grace told her

Quinn flipped through the notebook then smirked when she found what Grace was referring too.

"What? Your Ma has a nice body" Quinn giggled

"Oh my god please tell me she wasn't a live model when you drew that"

"No...your Ma actually has bigger boobs than I thought, those tops she used to wear never showed her off that well" Quinn told her

"Mom...that's stuff I really don't need to know" Grace whined

"Though it was a nice surprise when I actually saw her naked for the first time" Quinn added

"Mom!"

Quinn just laughed at her daughter.

Grace went back to looking through the old stuff till she came across a worn piece of paper that was stuffed into an envelope. She carefully took it out as glitter went everywhere. She opened the card and inside was a little cartoon of two girls. One with blonde hair and a Cheerleading uniform the other with brown hair wearing a skirt and a top with a gold star. Above the cartoon were the letters R + Q. And on the other side 'Best. Girlfriend. Ever' was written.

"Did you give this to Ma?" Grace asked with a small smile

Quinn looked up and smiled

"I can't believe she kept that" Quinn whispered

Grace handed it over to her mother to look at.

"Do you lovely ladies want a coffee?" Rachel asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yes please" Quinn smiled at her wife

"Gracie?" Rachel asked

"Hmm? Oh um no thanks Ma" Grace replied she was now looking at an old year book.

"Hey Rach I didn't know you kept this" Quinn showed her the card she had made all those years ago

Rachel just smiled at the memory

"Of course I kept it. That holds many significant memories for me" Rachel replied softly

"Like what? I don't even remember why I made this" Quinn replied

"Well my dear you made this because I am the best girlfriend ever." Rachel chuckled

"Well clearly" Quinn smirked

"Also because that was the day you kissed me in the hallways of school for the first time not caring who saw" Rachel told her

"Oh yeah...now I remember" Quinn smiled fondly

"And I love that adorable geeky side of you so I kept it" Rachel added

Quinn just smiled, Rachel leant down to kiss her wife's lips.

"God you two are sickening sometimes" Grace fake gagged then giggled

"Hush you...the Lopez-Pierces will be here soon so don't be down here all night" Rachel reminded them then leant over and kissed her daughter on the head before returning up stairs.

Quinn and Grace continued to go through the boxes in relative silence until Grace hesitantly spike up.

"Mom will you be disappointed in me if I never have kids?" Grace softly asked

"No...Gracie if you decide that you don't want children then that's your choice. Nothing you do will ever disappoint me" Quinn replied

"Sofia will be disappointed...no she'll be devastated" Grace sadly mumbled

"Grace...don't do this for Sofia...because you'll end up regretting it. If you don't want children then don't...do what will make you happy"

"But Sofia makes me happy" Grace replied

~~~ Hecky ~~~

Becky sat in her office once again going over the last couple of months of her life. She tried to put up a front to those around her to show that she was coping. Though she knew she failed sometimes at hiding it but what others saw wasn't the whole of it. In reality Becky was not handling it at all. She missed her wife and her family she felt like she was drowning and nobody noticed. Hannah seemed like she was fine and that broke Becky's heart to know that her wife could live without her.

But what Becky didn't know was that this separation was killing Hannah too. The Aussie hadn't gone a night where she didn't cry herself to sleep. She missed Becky so much but she couldn't trust her. She broke her heart.

Hannah sat on her bed at home and looked down at her wedding rings that she held in her hand. It had been several days now that she had taken them off. She couldn't bring herself to put them back on. She thought back to the day when Becky proposed and couldn't hold back the small smile that appeared.

~~~ Class of 2035 ~~~

Today was a day that made Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana proud. Their girls were graduating from high school. Brittany and Rachel were camera happy taking as many photos as possible. Santana and Quinn were trying to be stoic and not show any emotions but they failed epically both were super proud mamas.

The four stood together while Toby and Maya were off to the side in their own little world. Ben and Charlie were on the playground area that connected the high school to the elementary school. Quinn was holding a three year old Max in her arms as they waited for the foursome to meet them.

Soon enough Sofia and Grace walked hand in hand towards their parents who engulfed them into big hugs. Hannah and Becky soon came after them both hand in hand and giggling to each other.

"Mommy! Mama!" Max yelled excitedly

Quinn put the boy down and he ran the short distance towards his moms. Hannah scooped him up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Becky did the same on the other cheek and Max just giggled.

"Were you a good boy for Grams and Nana?" Becky asked

Max nodded and gave her a big smile.

Quinn and Rachel had taken the role of grandparents to Max, they were a huge help to Becky. She was worried she wouldn't be able to graduate with her class because she had missed quite a lot when she had Max. But they helped her study and helped her look after Max when she or Hannah couldn't. Becky owed them so much. But Quinn and Rachel were happy to be grandparents.

Becky stood there and watched Hannah tickle their son both laughing hysterically. The blonde could not be more happy than she was right then. Sofia came up to her and whispered into her ear.

"Are you gonna do it?" she asked

Becky just nodded never taking her eyes off her Aussie. Sofia smiled then went over to Hannah and Max

"Hey little monster come give Aunty Sofia a hug!" Sofia grinned and held her arms out.

Max wriggles in his Mama's arms till Hannah put him down and the little boy ran over to Sofia who scooped him up and gave him a big hug. Sofia walked over to Grace and gave Becky a wink as she passed. Becky smiled nervously back and quickly wiped her palms on her pants before grabbing something out of her picket.

Sofia and Grace along with Max and their mothers stood off to the side trying not to be too obvious with their staring.

Hannah looked a little confused as Becky walked over to her looking like she was going to faint.

"You ok Becky?" Hannah asked looking worried

Becky just nodded then took a deep shaky breath.

"Then why do you look like you're going to cark it?" Hannah asked with a little laugh

Becky was a bag of nerves she had never felt this nervous before and she knew Sofia would never let her live it down if she chickened out now so she got down on one knee and took Hannah's hand into her own.

Hannah looked cross between shocked and confused.

"Han...Hannah I love you" Becky croaked out

"I love you too" Hannah replied

Becky nodded then took another deep breath

"I love you and...and I had this whole speech but my brain is complete moosh right now so I'll just keep it simple. You're my best friend and the mother of my son and my everything and I...marry me?" Becky asked

Hannah's eyes went wide then she broke out into a massive grin. She helped pull Becky up so she was standing in front of her. Becky still looked like a bag of nerves.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Becky mumbled

Hannah couldn't stop smiling so she kissed Becky then pulled back to give her answer.

"Yes that's a yes!"

Becky finally broke out of her nervous haze and was now wearing a matching smile on her face. She took the ring out of the box and placed it on Hannah's finger. The two were about to kiss again but were stopped when a bunch of crazy Fabray's and Pierce's came over and engulfed them into a big hug.

Hannah wiped away the tears that had begun to fall as she replayed that memory in her head. When she heard Max call out to her she quickly covered up that she had been crying and put her rings back into their box and put them in her top draw before she got up and went to go see what Max wanted.

Becky wiped away at her eyes when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in" She instructed

A tall skinny man with glasses came into her office not looking very happy.

"Mark what's up?" She asked trying to sound chipper and not like she was on the verge of crying a river.

"Rebecca…we need to have a talk" He told her

That did not sound good, he was Becky's boss and she really didn't need this right now

"Sure…what's…what's going on?" She asked

Mark looked down and then looked back up at the blonde

"I'm sorry to have to do this but a member of the staff has put in a complaint of sexual harassment against you and we will need to investigate this accusation and so for the time being I'm asking that you take a week off while we get to the bottom of this." He told her

Becky was stunned…like seriously

"That's bullshit" She yelled

"Rebecca please clam down…it's not a formal complaint but I need to investigate any accusation of this nature." He told her

"Then why do I have to leave?" She asked

"I think it's for the best…with everything that you've been going through lately I think a week off will do you good" He replied

"Yeah and make me look fucking guilty! I didn't do anything!" She yelled back

"Please just take the week off and we will get to the bottom of this"

Becky was literally holding back her tears, this cannot be happening.

"Who put in the complaint?" She asked

Mark just sat there

"I have a right to know who is accusing me of this" Becky demanded though she can already guess who it was

Mark sighed and nodded in agreement

"It was Valerie" He told her

* * *

><p>Small question...did you want me to go into detail of Ben's first time? I'm assuming the majority of you guys are all women and of the gay lady variety...so did you want it detailed or just mentioned. I ask because my knowledge of heterosexual relations is very limited lol<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so...I'm guessing a few of you won't be very happy with me after this chapter...don't say I didn't warn you ;)

Hopefully you'll forgive me and know that happy days will be here again...

This is a bit shorter than most chapters but the next one is longer. Also I will never kill Britt-Britt

* * *

><p>"Brittany's dead" Santana stated<p>

"But...she was just there" Quinn replied

"Yeah and then that big blue thing came and killed her" Santana said

"It's true...it smooshed me" Brittany said sadly

"I still don't understand the point of this game" Rachel added

"That's just because you always loose" Santana smirked

Rachel just huffed and crossed her arms

"Quinn defend my honour" Rachel demanded

"In a minute babe I'm busy right now" Quinn replied as she kept all her focus on the game at hand.

Rachel sighed dramatically and finished it off with a pout.

The four were currently in the Fabray living room playing some kind of video game. Santana had become obsessed with it ever since she was home sick for a week with the flu and was bored shitless so she downloaded this game and couldn't stop playing.

Rachel was not impressed when she got Quinn onto it as well. And so now it always ended with Santana and Quinn fighting and Rachel and Brittany being the referees.

"Seriously why did we marry these two?" Rachel asked

Brittany shrugged

"Because they're good in bed?" She asked with a smirk

Rachel just laughed

"Babe get me a drink I can't move right now" Quinn told her

"Get you own damn drink" Rachel replied

"Rachhhh" Quinn whined

"Quit whining Q you sound like a constipated rhino" Santana smirked

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn snapped

Rachel and Brittany sighed it was only a matter of seconds before their wives would start fighting so they both got up and headed to the kitchen where their kids were.

"Now look what you did. You scared the sexy ladies away" Quinn hissed

"No that was your fat ass" Santana replied with a chuckle

Quinn was about to say something but stopped when she shifted in her seat looking uncomfortable. Santana noticed

"You ok?" She asked sounding a little concerned

"Yeah...just...bit if indigestion" Quinn waved it off

"You sure? Or are you just trying to hide the fact that I'm kicking your ass?" Santana smirked

"As if, you're going down puta" Quinn replied

Rachel and Brittany reached the kitchen and went to get themselves a drink.

"So how did your appointment go?" Rachel asked

"Fine...everything looks good" Brittany smiled

Rachel sighed with relief

"That's great news"

"Yep sure is" Brittany replied as she sat down next to her son.

"So Ben, Sofia told me that you went on a date the other day" Grace smiled

Brittany smirked and Charlie looked shocked as she looked over at her friend. Ben tried not to blush.

"You never told me that" Charlie said sounding hurt

"It wasn't a date...at least I don't think it was" Ben replied

"Who was it?" Charlie asked

"The girl from the bar...Daisy Bell" Ben replied

Charlie scoffed

"Let me guess she took you out on her bicycle built for two?" Charlie asked

Rachel and Brittany giggled at that

"No...we went to Will's Pizza" Ben replied

"Well that's hardly a place for a date" Charlie mumbled

"I know so that's why I'm thinking about asking her on a proper date" Ben replied shyly

"Yeah?" Brittany smiled

Ben nodded

"Double with me and Flynn" Charlie suggested

"For a first date?" Ben asked a little unsure

"Why not? It'll help with any awkward moments" Charlie replied

"I guess"

"Great so just let me know so I can tell Flynn" Charlie smiled

"O-Ok" Ben replied

"Yay! I'm so happy for you Benny. And who knows maybe you and Daisy will get married and then I can finally have some grand-babies" Brittany smiled

Grace looked down and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Brittany then realized what she had said.

"Sorry Gracie I didn't mean-"

"It's ok" Grace quickly said then got up and moved into the living room where her mom was

Brittany sighed

"I didn't mean to do that" She mumbled

"We know Brittany. It's ok" Rachel told her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Grace sat down next to her mother who was concentrating hard on trying to destroy Santana and just sipped on her wine.

"Gracie get us a drink" Santana demanded

"Get your own drink" Grace replied

"Do I need to remind you of the year 2038?" Santana smirked

Grace's face paled and she quickly got up and headed to the kitchen while Santana just chuckled.

"What happened in 2038?" Quinn asked

Santana just laughed

~~~ Fabray Kitchen 2038 ~~~

It was Grace's 21st birthday and her mothers had held a big birthday party at their house to celebrate.

Because she was now legal Grace was officially allowed to get drunk and so that is what she did. Though it wasn't the best of ideas...

Grace headed back into the kitchen to get more drinks when she saw the back of her very sexy Latina so she wrapped her arms around her and started kissing the brunette's neck and her hands begin to roam.

"You're so hot...I can't wait to take you home and fuck you till you can't walk" Grace mumbled.

Unfortunately this was not her Latina in fact it was her Latina's mother.

"Oh who cares about going home I'd totally take you up against the wall and fingerfuck you till you scream my name" Grace purred as her hands headed south.

"Um...Gracie" Santana tried to hide her amusement

Grace froze

"Whatcha doing?" Santana then asked

Grace scrunched her eyes closed and began praying to Jesus, Allah, Buda and all the saints that she was not macking on her girlfriend's mother's neck and groping her.

Grace tore herself off of her Aunt and turned to run but Santana anticipated this and quickly grabbed her arm before the young woman could move. Grace scrunched her eyes closed again and refused to look at Santana. The older Latina just thought the whole thing was fucking hilarious. Who knew sweet innocent little Gracie Fabray had such a dirty mouth when drunk and horny?

Santana now failing to hide her amusement she was so gonna milk this for all it's worth.

"Gracie-"

"I'm so sorry Aunty San, I thought you were Sofia. I would never...oh god I'm going to hell for this aren't I?" Grace rambled finally looking at the Latina.

Santana just laughed

"Possibly" She smirked

Grace cringed

"Please don't tell anyone, especially my mom, I'll do anything!" Grace begged

"Anything?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow

Grace turned pink and tried to rid her mind of dirty images because that was so wrong and she was never drinking ever again!

That 'anything' turned out to be Grace becoming Santana's slave and no not in a dirty way because that would be wrong. But Santana continued to hold that night over Grace's head ever since.

"So are you going to tell me?" Quinn asked

Santana just shook her head and smiled when Grace came back with a drink for her Aunty San and her mother.

~~~~ Dinner ~~~~

Soon enough the two families were sitting around the table eating their dinner. It was just a nice normal family dinner. That ended with a nice bottle of wine as they sat in the living room until the Lopez-Pierce trio went home.

Quinn and Rachel said goodnight to their girls and headed for bed. Grace then pulled her little sister to the side before she could do the same. Charlie looked confused.

"Charlie you need to stop" Grace warned her

"Stop what?"

"Flirting with Ben" Grace told her

Charlie just laughed

"Come on Gracie don't be stupid I'm not flirting with him"

"Yes you are. You were all over him tonight and then inviting yourself on his date with Daisy" Grace replied

"Well...It...it doesn't mean anything" Charlie muttered

"Maybe not to you. But you know how he feels about you and it's not fair. Before me and Sofia got together she would do the same thing to me and trust me it hurts." Grace told her.

Charlie looked down feeling a little ashamed of herself.

"Have you two actually talked about all this?" Grace asked

Charlie just shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt him. He's my best friend" she mumbled

Grace sighed then pulled her sister in for a hug

"You need to talk to him."

"I know" Charlie mumbled into her sister's shoulder.

~~~ Moby ~~~

After their movie night and how much fun Ally had. The little girl convinced her daddy to invite Maya to their next adventure at the park so she could show Maya where all her duck friends live.

And so the trio were currently at the park. Toby and Maya were sitting on the bench while they watched Ally play.

"Sorry for dragging you out here. She's very persistent" Toby chuckled

"Don't apologize. I don't mind and besides Ally is adorable...just like her daddy" Maya replied

"How long are you in New York for?" Toby asked

"As long as I want" Maya simply replied

Toby nodded

"How's Danny?" he asked

"Good...he got married last year" Maya smiled

"Yeah? I'm crushed I thought we made an awesome couple" Toby smirked

Maya just laughed

"Maya! Maya! Maya!" Ally yelled as she bounced over to the pair

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" Maya called back

"Open you hand" Ally giggled

"Hmm I don't know" Maya looked at the little girl suspiciously

"It's not something yucky I promise" Ally giggled

"Alright" Maya replied still a little apprehensive

Maya held out her hand and waited

"You gots to close your eyes" Ally then told her

A wave of fear went through Maya...what on earth was the little girl going to put in her hand. She saw her playing in the mud. It better not be a worm!

Toby just smirked. Ally had done this to him a million times and every time it was nothing good. One day she even put someone else's old chewing gum in his hand that she found on the floor.

Maya closed her eyes and hoped it wasn't something too bad. Ally smiled and then placed something in Maya's hand

"Ok open your eyes!" Ally yelled excitedly

Maya cracked open one eye but when she saw what was in her hand she just smiled.

"Aww thank you Ally"

It was a flower...granted it would be considered to be a weed but the thought was nice.

The little girl gave her a big smile then ran off to go play again. Maya looked over at Toby with a smile

"That's so not fair. You get a flower and I get old gum" Toby pouted

"Technically I think it's a weed" Maya said as she looked at it

"It's still better than gum" Toby replied

"Does this means she likes me?" Maya asked

"Of course she likes you" Toby replied

"Good...hey how about we take her to the old ranch! They have ponies there that she can ride. It'll be so much fun! I haven't been horse riding in a long time" Maya suggested

"I don't know...isn't that a little dangerous. She's kinda small" Toby replied

"She'll be fine. Besides we'll be there so she won't fall off. Or she can ride with you" Maya told him

"To be honest I haven't rode a horse since graduation" Toby admitted

"How come? You were getting really good at it"

"Brought up to many memories" Toby mumbled

"Oh" Maya looked down

"I'll think about it ok? And I'll ask Ally and let you know" Toby replied

Maya looked back up and gave him a smile.

Ally then ran back to them with her toys and dumped them next to her daddy's feet.

"Come on let's go play!" Ally told them both as she grabbed Maya and Toby's hand.

~~~ Bad Romance ~~~

Brittany...Santana realized was in a mood. Now this rarely happened. Usually our Britt-Britt was always happy-go-lucky...but not today. The only time when Brittany was moody was when she was sick or when she was pregnant and Santana was sure that it was neither of those so she was at a loss when she couldn't figure out why her wife was moody today.

"Britt-Britt what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brittany sighed heavily

"Ok that doesn't sound like nothing" Santana replied

"It's nothing Santana" Brittany stated and then walked off

The Latina sighed...it wasn't a good sign that Brittany was using Santana's full name. She then went after her wife

"Whatever it was that I did I'm sorry" Santana said as she sat next to her wife on the couch

"It's not what you did Santana Lopez it's what you haven't done" Brittany replied

Ooh the first and last name and the absence of the Pierce...this is not good.

"Babe what are you talking about?" Santana asked

"You never romance me anymore!" Brittany told her

Santana sat there a little shocked

"What are you talking about? We had sex last night" She replied

Brittany sighed

"I'm not talking about sex Santana. I'm talking about romance. We never go out together anymore. You used to be really romantic but lately all I get is 'you're hot, wanna do it?' and frankly Santana I'm even getting bored of that so that's what my problem is" Brittany rambled

Once again Santana was shocked

"Did you just say that I was boring in bed? Me? Boring?" She asked in horror

Brittany huffed

"That's all you got out of what I just said?" She asked

"Well I'm sorry Brittany but when your wife of over 30 years tells you that your boring in bed that's kind of a downer so sorry for not picking up on whatever it was you were saying" Santana snapped

"Fine...you can get reacquainted with the couch because that is where you will be sleeping for the time being." Brittany told her

"What! That's not fair!"

"Deal with it" Brittany replied then got up and stormed off.

Santana huffed and crossed her arms and brought on the Lopez Sulking face.

~~~ Over At Becky's ~~~

Becky dragged her feet to the front door to her crappy apartment that she had moved into when Hannah kicked her out. It's all she could afford by herself. It was one in the afternoon and she was still in her PJs.

Grace frowned when Becky opened the door.

"Becky you look like crap"

The blonde just sighed and walked back inside leaving the door open for Grace. The brunette quickly entered the apartment closing the door behind her. She found Becky sitting on her couch surrounded by dirty dishes and a few empty bottles of beer floating around. In a word the place looked like a mess.

"Becky?"

The blonde just ignored her and opened another bottle of beer.

"Want one?" She finally spoke

"No...I'm fine thanks"

"More for me then" Becky slurred

"Are you drunk?" Grace asked

"Probably"

"Becky...what's going on? None of us has heard from you in a while" Grace asked

"That's because I've been avoiding you all" Becky told her

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of being surrounded by happy fucking couples" Becky snapped

"Becky-"

"If you're just going to berate me then don't. I don't care and I don't want to know" Becky snapped

"I hope you're not like this when your kids are here" Grace told her

Becky just laughed

"Oh don't even. Don't act like you care Gracie you're the one who doesn't even want children. So don't come into my life and get up all in my face about me and my kids. I mean what kind of woman doesn't want children?" Becky yelled

Grace looked hurt and angry

"I'm going to ignore that on the fact that your both drunk and angry but if you keep going you're going to be one more person short on your side" Grace warned

"Oh whatever. You were never on my side when this all started. You were all over Hannah. So you know what just go...go run to your precious Hannah and go fuck her like we both know you want to. Because she doesn't want me" Becky yelled

"Becky I know your hurting but don't take it out on me" Grace yelled back

"You know nothing! God everything is so fucking perfect for you. You have a family who loves you, you have your fucking girlfriend who will never leave you and what do I get huh? A mother who doesn't give a shit about me and a father who calls me a slut and kicks me out at 16! My own wife kicked me out for one fucking mistake and now...now I'm being investigated for sexual harassment by some stupid fucking whore because I won't be with her. My life is a fucking mess so no Grace you don't know!" Becky yelled through her tears.

Grace stood there a little stunned

"Just go Grace...I don't want you here" Becky added

"Fine" Grace replied sadly

~~~ Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave ~~~

Grace had convinced her mothers to go for a run with her that morning because they were getting lazy well according to Charlie anyways. So Grace had come up with a fitness plan for her mothers. Quinn scoffed and told them she was totally fit and Rachel just reminded her of all those mint Milano's she eats. Quinn then reminded Rachel of how she was so worn out from a tickle fight and so the three Fabray women got suited up and went for a run. Because of Grace's injury she couldn't do her mile runs anymore so she could only manage a short distance which worked out well for both Rachel and Quinn.

Turns out Quinn wasn't as fit as she thought she was because she was dragging behind her two brunettes. Rachel wasn't doing much better but she was still ahead of Quinn.

As they had gotten older Rachel and Quinn had started to drag in their exercise routines so both were a little unfit, which is why Charlie had suggested that Gracie should whip them into shape.

They had just passed the halfway point of their run when Quinn paused trying to catch her breath she wasn't that unfit was she? She winced as she couldn't regulate her breathing and a sharp pain began to appear in her chest.

"Fuck" She hissed as she tried not to move or panic.

Grace and Rachel had stopped to wait for Quinn to catch up.

"Come on mom get those legs working!" Grace called back at her mother

"She's old sweetie she needs to take her time" Rachel chuckled

Grace laughed as she started to do some stretches so her muscles wouldn't cramp. Rachel did the same until she turned to see how far away Quinn was and then all the colour drained from her face.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered

Grace noticed her Ma's change and looked over to where her mother was.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she ran back over to her wife.

Grace stood there in shock, fear totally taking over.

Rachel rushed to her wife's side as Quinn clutched at her chest her face contorted in pain. Her other hand was gripping onto the fence that she had been standing next to trying to hold herself up.

"Rach" Quinn whimpered sounding terrified and out of breath

"Quinn...baby its ok you're gonna be ok...Grace call an ambulance!" Rachel yelled back at her daughter.

Rachel held onto her wife as Quinn's legs began to give way. The two women slowly fell to the ground. Rachel placed Quinn's head on her lap.

"Love you" Quinn whispered so softly that it was barely audible

Grace came running over to her mothers she had just finished calling an ambulance. The young woman was terrified.

"Mom?" Grace cried

Rachel was panicking but she tried to stay strong for her wife and daughter she didn't want Quinn to panic.

Quinn's eyes started to close and her breathing began to become more shallow.

"When are they getting here?" Rachel asked

Grace couldn't respond she could only look helplessly at her mother.

"Grace!" Rachel yelled

"Um...s-soon" She replied

"Ok...ok" Rachel muttered

Rachel looked back down at her wife who was far too still for her liking so she placed her fingers against her wife's neck to feel for a pulse when she couldn't find one she panicked.

"Fuck. Quinn don't you dare do this to me! Gracie sweetie I need you to do CPR" Rachel yelled through her tears.

"W-What?" Grace sniffed

"Grace, CPR, now!"

The young Fabray nodded and then knelt down next to her mother as she positioned her head and began CPR. Rachel was crying at this point as she watched helplessly as her daughter tried to save her mother. It was rather convenient that Grace had just renewed her first aid training last week.

"Come on Quinn...please don't do this...You can't leave me" Rachel cried as she held her wife's hand.

Grace was on auto-pilot as she continued to administer CPR so she couldn't notice the tears that were streaming down her face as she tried to bring her mother back.

Thankfully they heard the sounds of the ambulance quickly approaching them. From that moment on everything became a blur to Rachel and Grace as the two paramedics took over and brought out the paddles to shock Quinn back to life. Rachel and Grace clung to each other as they watched.

"I need some adrenaline!" One of the paramedics yelled

But all Rachel and Grace could hear was the deafening sound of a flat line telling them that Quinn Elizabeth Berry-Fabray was dead.

* * *

><p>Oh no I didn't! Tune in to find out if this was just one big horrible nightmare!<p>

P.S. It's not a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

lol wow...um...have a little faith in me guys.

Ok so I thought I'd spare you all and get this chapter out ASAP.

* * *

><p>~~~ We'll Meet Again ~~~<p>

Charlie stood centre stage in her 1940's wartime uniform standing behind an old fashioned microphone as the band began to play and she got ready to perform her last song for her assignment.

_**"Let's say goodbye with a smile dear  
>Just for a while dear, we must part<br>Don't let this parting upset you  
>I'll not forget you, sweetheart."<strong>_

Quinn had died on the way to the hospital and Rachel was in hysterics when all they could hear was the flat line blaring in the background telling her that her wife was not alive. But then... it started beeping again.

_**"We'll meet again  
>Don't know where<br>Don't know when  
>But I know we'll meet again<br>Some sunny day"**_

When they reached the hospital they had to rush Quinn up to surgery for an emergency bypass.

_**"Keep smiling through  
>Just like you always do<br>'Till the blue skies  
>Drive the dark clouds far away"<strong>_

Rachel and Grace were told to wait in the waiting area because there was nothing else they could do now but wait. Rachel was borderline catatonic by this point while Grace paced the floor mumbling to herself.

"It's all my fault" Grace muttered

Sofia had been at the hospital that day for her orientation preparations for next year. It was only a few months away until she was to start her residency. So they had to go into the hospital a few times a week to prepare themselves for life as a doctor.

_**"So, will you please say hello  
>To the folks that I know<br>Tell them I won't be long  
>They'll be happy to know<br>That as you saw me go  
>I was singing this song"<strong>_

Sofia just so happen to pass the waiting area when she noticed and recognized two of the Berry-Fabray women. Breaking away from her group Sofia went to go see what was going on. She came up to her girlfriend.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked

Grace stopped her muttering and pacing and threw her arms around the Latina. Sofia was terribly confused and getting more and more concerned.

"Gracie?"

"It's mom...she...she's...it's all my fault. I should never have...I couldn't..." Grace rambled

"Honey calm down and tell me what happened" Sofia instructed

Grace nodded and took a deep breath as Sofia wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Mom had a heart attack. She's in surgery" She finally got it out.

Sofia was stunned then a flood of emotions hit her.

"I...I need to call my Mami" Sofia mumbled as she tried not to cry.

Grace nodded then gasped

"Toby and Charlie!...I...I need to...Sofia I can't...please can you-"

"I'll sort it out. It's ok...They have amazing doctors here. Aunty Q is going to be fine" Sofia reassured her.

"And Beth...don't forget Beth" Grace added

Sofia nodded then looked back over at her Aunty Rach who hadn't moved.

"Look after your Ma ok...I'll be right back" Sofia told her then quickly kissed her on the lips

Grace nodded then went to go sit next to her Ma. Sofia rushed out of the room and headed straight for the phone.

"Come on pick up..." Sofia pleaded as she waited and wiped a few stray tears that had fallen.

"Mami...Aunty Q had a heart attack you need to get everyone here at the hospital...I love you too" Sofia hung up and quickly headed back to the waiting room.

Santana stood there frozen to the spot after hanging up the phone. This cannot be happening.

"Hey who was on the phone?" Brittany asked as she came into the room

When she didn't reply Brittany got worried

"San? Santana?" She asked again

The brunette quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen and she got her shit together.

"Brittany, Quinn had a heart attack she's in surgery and we need to tell everyone and get over there" She told her in an eerily calm voice.

Brittany's face fell

"Go get Ben and Charlie and I'll get Toby and Beth and I'll meet you at the hospital." Santana instructed

Brittany nodded as Santana ran out of the house and headed for the Fabrays. While Brittany ran up the stairs to get Ben and Charlie.

_**"So, will you please say hello  
>To the folks that I know<br>Tell them I won't be long  
>They'll be happy to know<br>That as you saw me go  
>I was singing this song<strong>_

_**We'll meet again  
>Don't know where<br>Don't know when  
>But I know we'll meet again<br>Some sunny day..."**_

Charlie gave her applauding audience a big smile before the stage went black.

~~~ At the Hospital ~~~

An hour later everybody had squished themselves into the small waiting room, Santana and Brittany sat either side of Rachel both holding the small brunette's hands.

The room was eerily quiet, Toby had dropped Ally off at Maya's he didn't know who else to turn to and he didn't want his daughter to have to go through this. He stood by the wall pacing as anger and fear slowly built up. Beth sat next to Brittany looking lost.

Ben sat with Charlie he had his arm wrapped tightly around the small girl's shoulder. She was still in her costume as she had dropped everything when Brittany and Ben showed up at the college to tell her what had happened.

Sofia held Grace in her arms as the Fabray tried to stop crying. The Latina just gently kissed her girlfriend to calm her down.

Hannah held onto Becky's hand as they stood close together they had left the boys with a sitter neither had said a word to each other. They didn't need too. Hannah just held her hand out and Becky took it, lacing their fingers together and holding on for dear life.

The horrible silence was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang. They all turned to see what had caused it even Rachel turned to look. And standing there was Toby with his fist through the wall.

"Toby" Rachel softly spoke for the first time since she had gotten out of the ambulance.

Toby pulled his hand out there was blood all over his knuckles which were already turning blue.

"I'm fine Ma" He replied softly

Brittany gently kissed Rachel's temple and then let go of her hand as she stood up to check Toby's hand.

"It's fine Aunty B" he mumbled

Brittany gently took his hand and had a look. It wasn't really fine at all. In fact his hand was probably broken.

"Let's go get you cleaned up" She told him

"I'm not leaving" He told her

"Toby. Let's go get you cleaned up" She repeated more sternly this time.

The young man sighed and just nodded. Brittany gave him a small smile as she led him out of the waiting room to get his hand fixed.

Quinn had been in surgery for over two hours by now. Sofia kept telling them that the longer the better but that didn't really stop everyone from feeling scared at the possibilities.

Toby had in fact broken his hand, Brittany had convinced him to get it checked properly and he was now sporting a cast on his right hand.

Rachel then surprised everyone when she suddenly got up and walked out of the waiting room. Santana quickly went after her to see what was wrong.

"Rachel?"

The brunette turned around to face the Latina. Santana had never seen Rachel look so empty and broken before.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I need air" Was all she said before turning back around and walked towards the small garden that was just outside the waiting area.

Santana wasn't sure if she should follow or not so she just stood by the door and waited. She had refused to let her emotions get to her because she needed to be strong for everyone else. But standing there, alone...she couldn't help but let the emotions come tumbling down. Quinn was her best friend; they had been through everything together. She loved her. She couldn't lose her.

Rachel took a seat on the cold damp concrete bench that sat in the middle of the small garden. It was late afternoon by now and the sun was beginning to set. On any other day Rachel would have appreciated the beauty of the little garden. But not today. Today she was and still is this close to having her world ripped away from her. What was she supposed to do without Quinn? Just the thought of it tore Rachel's heart apart.

Rachel had spent at least an hour out there in the garden by herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when Santana came and sat next to her.

"Rachel...Quinn's out of surgery" She softly told her

"She's alive?" Rachel softly asked

Santana just smiled

"She's alive"

Rachel just smiled then broke down in tears as Santana held her.

Rachel's feet felt like lead as she walked into the room that her wife was in. Brittany and Santana had to help her get there because she wasn't sure she was strong enough to do it by herself. Quinn could only have one visitor at a time and they could only be in there for no more than ten minutes.

Rachel's breath hitched when she saw her wife lying on the hospital bed. She was attached to some machine to help her breath.

"She's so tiny" Rachel mumbled to herself as more tears began to fall.

Rachel walked towards the bed and gently took Quinn's hand into her own. Quinn had always had a big strong personality but right now she looked so fragile. Rachel brought their joined hands up to her lips kissing Quinn's hand.

"Q-Quinn...baby I know you can hear me...I love you...so much. I know you need to rest but...I need you wake up now though just for a little while because...I don't know what to do. I need you to tell me what to do." Rachel begged as she cried.

~~~ Hecky ~~~

Once everyone had been told that Quinn was alive and they all had their turn in seeing her everyone went home because Quinn wouldn't be awake till the next morning.

Hannah had picked Becky up that afternoon when Sofia called her about Quinn. So Hannah had to take her home but in a last minute decision Hannah didn't take the turn off to Becky's apartment and just headed home.

Hannah opened the door for Becky as the two wordlessly entered the dark house. They had called the sitter and offered her double if the boys could stay the night. Hannah and Becky hadn't said a word to each other the whole time not even on the drive home. They moved to the kitchen where Hannah grabbed a bottle of vodka and some coke while Becky grabbed two glasses. They made their drinks and sat at in the living room in silence.

"This shouldn't be happening" Becky mumbled

"She's way too young" Hannah added

"Poor Rachel" Becky sighed

Hannah nodded then reached over and took Becky's glass out of her hand and placed both of them on the coffee table. Becky looked confused at first she thought Hannah wanted her to leave but then the Aussie did something very unexpected.

Hannah grabbed Becky's face with both hands and crashed their lips together in what could only be described as a desperate, passionate kiss. Becky responded instantly by pulling Hannah on top of her so that they were lying together on the couch.

Hannah began to kiss her way down her wife's neck as her hands began to roam. Becky moved her own hands around Hannah's hips and down to her ass to pull her in closer and bucked her hips up.

Hannah's hands began to unbutton Becky's shirt, she began to get frustrated when she wasn't undoing them fast enough so she resorted to ripping it open with several buttons flying everywhere. Once Becky was rid of her top Hannah quickly removed her own and her hands moved to undo her wife's pants.

"Hannah" Becky moaned

And the moment was broken. Hannah's hands froze and she stopped kissing Becky's neck. Becky was silently cursing herself right now but Hannah didn't move. Becky then felt hot tears fall onto her shoulder and the body above her started to tremble and soon enough Hannah was sobbing. Becky wrapped her arms around her wife while she cried.

"I want my life back. Becky I miss you so much" Hannah sobbed

Becky just cried with her.

~~~ Grafia ~~~

Sofia had managed to convince Grace to come home that night. Telling her that her mother would be fine now and that she just needed to rest. Grace couldn't stop blaming herself and Sofia kept telling her it wasn't her fault it just happened.

The two were cuddled up on their bed with Sofia holding onto Grace.

"This isn't fair" Grace mumbled

"I know...but sweetie she's fine now. The doctors said she will make a full recovery because you acted fast. You helped save her." Sofia told her

"I didn't do anything until my Ma told me too. I just froze Sofia" Grace cried

"But once she told you to do CPR you did and that's what helped save Aunty Q's life"

"I was so scared" Grace mumbled

"I know...I know" Sofia kissed her on the head

"Marry me" Grace muttered

Sofia froze

"W-What?"

"Marry me" Grace asked her again

"Grace?"

"Please...I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife" Grace told her

"A-Are you just asking because of your mom?" Sofia asked

"Partly yes...but also because I love you Sofia...I always have and I always will. We will always be together. Sofia this last week I have been thinking a lot...about everything and I know this just seems like really sudden but it's not...I even started looking at rings" Grace told her

"But what about the whole kids situation?" Sofia asked

"I'll do anything that makes you happy" Grace stated

"Grace I don't want to force you to do something you don't want. I don't want you to resent me" Sofia told her

"Sofia all I care about is you and being with you. If you want kids then fine we'll have kids. Heck we'll have ten kids I don't care I just want you" Grace replied

"Ok but I'm not pushing out ten. Two is fine" Sofia mumbled

"So is that a yes?" Grace asked

"Yes...I'll marry you" Sofia smiled

Grace couldn't help but smile

"And I'll totally be your hot baby mama" Sofia smirked

Grace just smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You're not going to change your mind in the morning though right?" Sofia hesitantly asked

"No...but...Sofia I...about the kids thing...can we not rush it?" Grace asked

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked

"Well...I don't think we should just rush into it right now I'm not saying never just…not right now" Grace hesitantly told her

Sofia sat there for a moment just thinking she then nodded

"Ok…How about after your championships we sit down and really discuss what we will do" She suggested

Grace nodded in agreement

"Besides…I think it's more proper that you make an honest woman out of me before I knock you up" Grace told her

Sofia couldn't help but laugh.

~~~ Moby ~~~

Toby rang the doorbell and it was opened almost instantly. Maya stood there looking worried.

"Toby how's your mom?" She asked

Toby just stood there not saying anything.

"Toby" Maya looked even more worried

He looked up he had been trying all afternoon and all night not to let his emotions get to him he had to be the strong one because that was his job, he was the man of the family but he just couldn't keep it in any longer so he cried. Maya looked shocked and quickly pulled him into a hug. She had never seen him this vulnerable before.

"Toby what happened?" She softly asked

Maya moved them into the living room of her small apartment and Toby told her everything that happened.

"So she's going to be ok?" She asked

Toby nodded

"Where's Ally?" He asked

"She's asleep on my bed. We watched the little mermaid again" She told him

Toby just nodded and stood up. He moved towards the bedroom as Maya followed. He gently opened the door to find his little girl fast asleep. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to his daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead and pulling the covers up around her tucking her in.

"You can stay tonight if you want" Maya softly offered

"Thanks Maya" He smiled softly

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No...I think I'll just try and sleep" He replied

"Alright...if you need anything. Just ask" She smiled softly then quietly walked out of the room.

~~~ Brittana ~~~

Brittany held a bunch of warm blankets that she had stolen from the nurses office with her sneaky ways as she walked up to her wife who was trying to get comfortable on the chairs in the waiting room. She had refused to leave the hospital until she got to see Quinn awake again.

Brittany placed the blankets over her wife and sat down next to her gently kissing her on her forehead to calm her down.

Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist and rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you today" Brittany mumbled

"It's ok...I deserve it" Santana softly replied

"No you didn't...I love you Sanny...and your awesome in bed" She told her

"Your pretty awesome too" Santana replied

"After I kick Quinn's ass for doing this me and her will plan an awesome romantic night out for you and Rachel" She added

Brittany just smiled as she soothingly ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

"She's going to be fine San. She's our Quinn…she wouldn't leave us" Brittany softly spoke

"I should have known something was wrong" Santana mumbled

"Bubbles how could you have known?" Brittany asked

"Because she kept feeling dizzy and she had chest pain but she kept waving it off but I should have done something instead I just teased her for having menopause I mean what kind of friend does that?" Santana rambled

"Santana this isn't your fault."

"Maybe not but I should have done something" Santana replied feeling angry at herself

~~~ Chen ~~~

Ben placed the hot cup of tea onto the side table then sat on Charlie's bed. The youngest Fabray was laying down holding onto her stuffed bear in one hand and holding a tissue in the other.

Ben pulled the quilt over Charlie's body to keep her warm.

"Ben stop fussing and just get into bed with me...please" Charlie instructed him.

He nodded then turned the light off and got into the bed next to Charlie. As soon as he got comfortable Charlie turned over and cuddled up to him. This wasn't something that they had never done before. Whenever one of them was scared or upset they would always cuddle up together in bed. The two just laid there together in silence for a long while until Charlie spoke up.

"I'm sorry Ben" Charlie mumbled

"For what?"

"For that night when we were 16" She replied

Ben didn't reply so Charlie continued

"I'm sorry for using you that night. You were such a good friend and I took advantage of that and I'm just really sorry" Charlie softly told him.

"Don't worry about it Charlie. Just get some sleep" Ben replied

"I know...I know that you love me. I've known for a while now" Charlie admitted

Ben started to freeze up and wanted to run but he couldn't. Charlie had dreaded this moment since she realized that her friend had feelings for her. She never wanted to hurt him. The two of them laid there in silence for a long while after that.

"I tried...I really tried to feel that way about you. You're the perfect man. Your sweet and kind, you make me laugh and I know I could trust you with my heart." Charlie mumbled

"Why are you telling me this now?" Ben finally spoke

"Because I love you and I don't want to keep hurting you. I want you to move on and find someone who deserves you...who will love you the way that I can't. I'm really sorry Ben" Charlie told him

"How long have you known?" He asked

"A while" She replied

"Did you know that night?" He asked

"Ben"

"Did you know Charlie?" He asked again

"Yes" She softly replied

Ben brought his hand up to his cheek and quickly wiped away the few tears that were falling.

"I'm sorry Ben...it's why I could never really forgive myself for doing that because I knew that it meant more to you" Charlie softly cried.

"Would you have kept going if I hadn't of stopped you?" He asked

"I don't know...possibly. I was a mess that night." She answered honestly

"You should get some sleep Charlie. We'll get up early tomorrow to go see Aunty Q" Ben told her

"Ben I'm really sorry"

"We'll talk about it another time" He replied then turned over in the bed facing his back towards Charlie

~~~ Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go ~~~

It was the next morning after Quinn's surgery. Rachel had stayed the night never letting go of her wife's hand. The blonde hadn't woken up yet and Rachel was determined to be there when she does.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and took a look around the room she was a little surprised to find herself in a hospital room she couldn't really remember much of what happened and she began to freak out until her eyes landed on a sleeping brunette who still held her hand.

Quinn gave the hand a small squeeze and instantly Rachel opened her eyes. When she realized that Quinn was awake she couldn't help but smile.

"Quinn"

"Who are you?" The blonde asked in a very croaky voice looking totally confused

Rachel looked horrified the doctors told her that Quinn might have some side effects from the heart attack but they never said anything about memory loss! How could Quinn completely forget her best friend and love of her life?

Quinn then let out a small chuckle and couldn't hold back her smile. Rachel went from horrified to shocked to ecstatic to very pissed off in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my god! Quinn! Don't do that to me!" Rachel yelled

"M'sorry...you shoulda seen your face" Quinn giggled then coughed then winced in pain

"That'll teach you for scaring me!" Rachel told her

Quinn just pouted, Rachel sighed and moved closer to her wife as she gently brushed away the few strands of hair that was in her eyes.

"Quinn you scared me so much" Rachel whispered as her voice broke

"M'sorry" Quinn softly replied

"Do you know what happened?" Rachel asked

"M'guessing heart attack?" Quinn replied

Rachel sadly nodded

"You had to have bypass surgery" she told her

Quinn looked shocked and her eyes began to water.

"No sweetie don't cry...you're gonna be fine...It'll take time but you'll be fine" Rachel quickly told her then placed a soft kiss to her wife's lips.

"Where is everybody?" Quinn asked

"Outside...Santana refused to leave the hospital until you woke up." Rachel smiled

Quinn softly chuckled

"She totally loves me" She muttered

Rachel laughed and nodded

"We all do...Toby broke his hand" Rachel replied

Quinn looked confused

"He decided he blamed the wall" Rachel explained

"Is that true or are you just making a Buffy reference to make me feel better?" Quinn asked

Rachel sighed

"Quinn...you just had heart surgery and all you can think about is Buffy?" She asked

"It's not all I'm thinking about" Quinn replied a little sheepishly

Rachel just gave her the look

"Hey don't be mean I've just had heart surgery" Quinn pouted

Rachel just shook her head and gave her wife a smile.

"I love you so much Quinn. I don't tell you that as often as I should. But from now on I'll tell you that every day. I love you." she told her

"I love you too Rachel"

"Please don't ever do this to me again, I don't know what I'd do without you" Rachel softly begged

Quinn squeezed her wife's hand again then brought her free hand up and pointed to her puckered lips. Rachel smiled and leaned down to kiss her wife.

"I promise I'll try to never do this again" Quinn whispered

After their emotional reunion and a talk from Quinn's doctors Rachel got up to let the others in. Quinn was only allowed a few visitors at a time so she asked to see her babies first.

Beth, Toby and Charlie practically ran to their mother while Grace stood back. When they pulled back Quinn looked over at her eldest and held out her hand. Grace quickly took it then hugged her mother while she cried.

"Shh...Sweetie it's ok, I'm ok...thank you for saving me" Quinn whispered to her daughter.

The Fabray children all jumped into a big group hug, they made sure not to hurt their mother though.

When their kids left Santana and Brittany came in to visit.

Brittany came up to her friend and pulled her in for a big kiss. Quinn lightly chuckled and hugged the tall blonde.

"Hi Quinn" Brittany smiled

"Hi Britt" Quinn smiled back

"I tried telling everyone that heart attacks are just from loving too much " Brittany whispered

Quinn just giggled

"I'll let you and Sanny be alone for a bit, but I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok"

"Love you Quinnie"

"Love you Britt-Britt"

Brittany smiled then kissed Quinn one more time before she left the room. Santana just stood there looking at the floor.

"So you gonna give me a hug or no-"

"You died" Santana butted in

The Latina looked up her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"You died Q...it...it was only for a few minutes but for those few minutes you were gone." She whispered sadly

"I'm sorry" Quinn softly replied

"If you hadn't just had surgery I would kick your ass for scaring us like this. You can't leave us Q. You can't leave Rachel and you can't leave me." Santana told her as her tears began to slowly fall

"Santana come here" Quinn said

The Latina made her way over to her oldest friend she sat on the edge of the bed and Quinn pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you Quinn" Santana whispered

"I love you too Santana" Quinn softly replied

The two old friend's sat there for a few moments in their embrace.

"Ok...enough of all this emotional crap" Santana laughed as she wiped her tears away.

Quinn just smiled

"Hey San"

"Yeah?"

Quinn turned serious for a moment.

"If...if something ever happens to me-"

"Shut up I don't want to hear it" Santana quickly butted in

"No San this is important"

The Latina sighed and then nodded for Quinn to continue

"If anything happens to me...promise me that you'll take care of Rachel"

"You know I will" Santana replied

Quinn nodded and then she leaned over and kissed her friend.

"What was that for?" She asked

"Because I love you" Quinn simply stated

"Ew you big lez" Santana smirked

"You loved it" Quinn smirked back

The two then broke out laughing

"Your mom will be here tomorrow" Santana told her after their laughter calmed down.

Quinn nodded then yawned

"Do you want me to go so you can rest?" Santana asked

"Stay till I fall asleep?" Quinn asked

Santana just nodded and then helped Quinn get comfortable in her hospital bed. The Latina took a seat next to the blonde and sat with her till she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Oh come on now...like I'd kill off Quinn.<p>

Are we friends again? Am I forgiven? Am I off the naughty list?

Note: Yes I said I would kill a character…but I never said that they would stay dead ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Well I'm glad some of you have forgiven me lol :)

I do like to shake things up a bit you know...for shits and giggles.

But seriously that would have to be the most angst this series will ever have. So it can only get better...right?

Although, I am a sneaky bugger ;)

Also…YAY for season 3 starting!

* * *

><p>~~~ Hecky ~~~<p>

Hannah and Becky had fallen asleep together on the couch that night after they cried themselves to sleep. The next morning was slightly awkward as they fumbled to put their tops back on. Becky struggled the most because Hannah had ripped her shirt last night so she ended up wearing one of Hannah's hoddies instead.

While Hannah took a quick shower Becky made some coffee and called the sitter to ask how the boys were and that they will pick them up soon.

Hannah finally wandered into the kitchen and Becky handed her, her coffee.

"Thanks" She mumbled

They sat there in silence both thinking about what had happened last night.

"Han...we need to talk...about last night and about everything." Becky softly spoke

"I know...Bec...What I said last night..."

Becky held her breath. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more rejection from her wife. If she took it back now Becky didn't know how she would handle that.

"I meant it...I miss you" Hannah finished

Becky sighed in relief

"I miss you too...so much." Becky replied

"I don't know where to go from here" Hannah admitted

"I don't know either"

"All I know is that...seeing Quinn in that hospital bed and watching Rachel break down like that...I...I couldn't put myself in her shoes because if that were you...if it was you on that hospital bed I couldn't...I can't lose you Becky" Hannah mumbled

"Han I know what I did was horrible...there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about the pain that I caused. I let myself get pulled into that bitches web and I hate myself for doing that to you...and the boys" Becky replied

"So what do we do?" Hannah asked

"We do this...we talk, we get everything out in the open...maybe start over with a clean slate" Becky replied

"Becky I told you I miss you but I don't know...I want to be able to forgive you...to trust you again. To let you back in but it's hard...it's so hard because it hurt so much." Hannah told her

"Do you still love me?" Becky asked

Hannah looked over at the blonde sitting next to her for the first time that morning their eyes finally met each other's.

"Yes...Even if you could hurt me that badly I still love you. I'll always love you Becky" Hannah replied

Becky hesitantly brought her hand up to Hannah's cheek to wipe away the lone tear that had begun to fall. The brunette leant into her wife's touch.

"Spend the day with us" Hannah whispered

"Huh?"

"When we go pick up the boys...stay...I want you to stay...just for today so we can just all be together" Hannah explained

"I'd love to" Becky smiled brightly

"But first I need to have a talk with Grace" She added

"How come?"

"I...I was a bitch to her the other day and I need to apologize" Becky said sadly

"Ok...Well I'll drop you off at your place, you go talk to Grace while I pick the boys up then meet back here for lunch" Hannah said

"Deal" Becky smiled

~~~ Sorry ~~~

Hannah had just dropped Becky off at her apartment. The blonde hadn't been this happy in a long while. Things with Hannah were starting to finally look good.

Becky grabbed a quick shower and cleaned up a bit before she headed over to Grace and Sofia's house.

"Becky? What are you doing here?" Sofia asked as she answered the door wearing a bed sheet and quickly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Um...I...I need to speak to Grace" Becky replied

"Oh, ok I'll go get her" Sofia replied as she headed back inside while Becky stood by the doorway

A few minutes later Grace appeared wearing her old soccer jersey and some boy shorts.

"Hey...what's up?" Grace asked as she flattened her hair

"I just...I wanted to apologize...for the other day. I was totally out of line"

"Oh...that's ok" Grace smiled

"That's it?"

"Well...Becky I know you're hurting and sometimes you lash out when your hurt so I didn't really take anything that you said close to heart" Grace explained

"Thanks Gracie" Becky smiled softly

"Your welcome"

"I would hug you but it's totally obvious that I interrupted you and Sofia and I don't want anywhere near that so I'm going to go and I'll call you later" Becky told her

"Wait! Becky...how are you doing?" Grace asked

"I'm...better I think" Becky gave her a small smile

"Good...you know I just want you to be happy and I worry about you" Grace admitted

"You don't need to. But thanks" She smiled

"Gracie! Hurry up I wantz to get my cuddle on!" Sofia yelled from the bedroom

"Shut up Pierce we're having a moment out here!" Becky yelled back

"Fuck your moment I wantz my sexy lady!" Sofia yelled

"Yeah, yeah don't get your horny panties in a twist!" Becky yelled

"Ha! Jokes on you. I'm not wearing any panties!" Sofia yelled

"Not what I wanted to know!" Becky yelled

"Ok will you two stop already?" Grace yelled

"Well hurry up! Grace I want your lips on my cun-"

"OK! I'm going!" Becky yelled

Grace just blushed and smiled apologetically at her friend

"I don't know how you put up with that I really don't" Becky shook her head

"She has her moments" Grace chuckled

The two friends said their goodbyes and then Grace re-entered their bedroom to find Sofia sprawled out spread eagle completely naked.

"Finally" Sofia sighed

"Sofia I need to get to the hospital" Grace mumbled

"Visiting hours don't start till nine. We've got 40 minutes" Sofia told her.

"Kay" Grace mumbled then stripped off and climbed back into bed with her fiancé.

~~~ Chen ~~~

That morning for our youngest Fabray and Pierce was not as fun and enjoyable as it was for our other favourite couples. Charlie had woken up first, she found herself cuddled up to Ben and she just felt so guilty. She knew she should have said something a lot sooner but she just never wanted to hurt Ben. As soon as Charlie made a move to get out of bed Ben started to wake up. His usual happy face turned into a sad one when he saw Charlie and he remembered what they had talked about last night.

He rolled over and got out of bed putting on his jumper Charlie sat up and just watched him.

"Ben are we going to even talk about what happened last night?" She asked

He didn't reply

"Ben…I'm sorr-"

"We need to get a move on if you want to get to the hospital early to see your mom." He butted in he didn't bother to turn around to look at her

Charlie just sighed and got out of bed.

The ride over to the hospital was tense. This was kind of a first for the two best friends. In all their years together they had never really fought or got mad with each other. They had a few disagreements here and there but nothing like this. Ben just felt humiliated and Charlie just felt sad.

"Are you coming in with me?" Charlie softly asked when Ben parked the car

"I'll go with Sofia" He mumbled

Charlie looked disappointed so she just nodded

"I'll call you later ok?" She hesitantly asked

Ben didn't reply so Charlie just sighed and got out of the car she watched him drive out of the car park before she headed up to see her mother.

Ben drove around for at least an hour just trying to clear his mind before he went to home.

Charlie walked up to where her mom was staying. She took a deep breath before she entered the room. Quinn was fighting with the remote control. It didn't seem to want to work. She sighed in frustration but smiled when she heard and saw her youngest standing by the door.

"Charlie! Hey sweetie"

"Hi mom" Charlie smiled

She walked up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"I feel fine" Quinn told her

Charlie looked sceptical

"Sweetie I'm fine I promise...a little sore and tired but I'm fine"

Charlie nodded

"Where's Ma?"

"You just missed her she went back home to get me some clothes" Quinn replied

Once again Charlie nodded

"I would have bought you some flowers or something but I just...I needed to see you" Charlie mumbled

"Charlie come here" Quinn held her hand out for her daughter

Charlie took hold of her mom's hand and shuffled closer to her bed.

"Sit down baby" Quinn instructed

Charlie did as she was told. She carefully sat next to her mother and cuddled up close to her. Quinn gently kissed her on the head.

"Sing for me?" Quinn softly asked

Charlie nodded

_**"You used to be my enemy and never letting me be free,  
>catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be.<br>Every other day I crossed the line  
>I didn't mean to be so bad,<br>I never thought you would become a friend I never had**_

**_Back then I didn't know why,_**  
><strong><em>Why you were misunderstood,<em>**  
><strong><em>So now I see through your eyes,<em>**  
><strong><em>all that you did was love<em>**

**_Mama I love you, Mama I care,_**  
><strong><em>Mama I love you, Mama my friend"<em>**

Quinn smiled

"Aww Charlie...I love the Spice Girls"

Charlie giggled

"I know"

~~~ Toby + Ally ~~~

After Charlie had gone Toby and Ally arrived at the hospital. The little girl was a little scared of being in this big place but Toby had told her that it wasn't scary and that it was just a place for Gammy to rest because she was sick.

Toby held onto his daughter as they walked into his mother's room. She gave them a big smile when she saw them.

"Hey mom" Toby came over and kissed her on the cheek

"Hey Toby...hello Ally" Quinn smiled

"Hi Gammy" She mumbled

"She's a little freaked out by the hospital" Toby informed his mother

"Oh...don't worry Ally. The hospital is a good place" She smiled and ran her hand through her golden locks

"Me and Maya drewd this for you" Ally said then gave her a folded piece of paper

"Maya?" Quinn looked over at her son with a raised eyebrow

Yeah Toby had not told anyone that he had started meeting up with his ex. Toby looked down looking a bit bashful

"Umm...yeah she um...she's back in New York" He mumbled

"She's really pretty and she watches the little mermaid" Ally informed them

"Does she? Well you have to tell her thank you for the picture." Quinn smiled

"Ok...but I drewd most of it Gammy" Ally informed her

Quinn just chuckled and nodded

"Well thank you too sweetie" Quinn leaned over to kiss her granddaughter

That was when Rachel came back into the hospital room with a bag of clothes and toiletries for Quinn.

"Oh hi guys" She smiled at her family

"Nanny!" Ally yelled in excitement as she threw her arms out to Rachel and squirmed in Toby's arms

Rachel just chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm. She walked over to the two and took Ally out of Toby's arms and gave her a cuddle.

Toby took a seat next to his mom as Rachel and Ally started rambling about random stuff.

"How are you feeling mom?" He asked

"I'm doing ok...still a little sore...I can't really move much because I'll get too tired which is annoying" Quinn grumbled

"What did the doctors say?" He asked

"Not much...just that I was really lucky...and that I need to change my lifestyle to manage my heart once I get out of hospital." She mumbled

Toby nodded

"How's your hand?" She asked

"It's fine...Ally has pretty much emasculated me by drawing love hearts and putting princess stickers all over my cast, the boys at the shop are gonna give me hell tomorrow" He replied

Quinn just chuckled, it did look really girly which just looked ridiculous on Toby.

"Well hand me a pen so I can add to it" She said

Toby sighed but did it anyway. Quinn found a small patch that wasn't covered in Ally's drawings and wrote a small message. She placed the pen on the tray next to her bed and motioned for Toby to come closer. He leaned in and she kissed him on the forehead. Toby looked down at what his mother wrote.

_'I love you my Toby-Woby bear. Love Mommy, xoxox'  
><em>  
>"Mom" Toby whined<p>

Quinn just chucked

~~~ Friends ~~~

Mercedes and Tina entered Quinn's hospital room holding huge bouquets of flowers and balloons. Quinn and Rachel just laughed when they saw them.

Her two friends came over and gave Quinn a hug and kiss after placing the flowers on the table.

"Thanks for coming guys" Quinn smiled

"Q...you scared us half to death" Mercedes told her

"I scared myself half to death...in fact I scared myself completely to death" Quinn chuckled

Mercedes and Tina just shook their head and smiled at least Quinn didn't lose her humour. Rachel did not find that funny at all.

"I'm gonna go and recheck your mom's fight number and arrival times" She stated before quickly exiting the room.

Quinn looked a little confused by her wife's sudden departure but shrugged it off and focused back on her two friends.

"So how long are you stuck in this place?" Tina asked

"They said about a week if everything looks good" Quinn replied

"Damn I would get so bored" Mercedes replied

"I know...the stupid TV won't even work" Quinn pouted

"You do realize you have to pay for the TV?" Tina asked

Quinn looked away

"Now I do" she mumbled

Tina just giggled

"So how are the kids?" Quinn asked

She really didn't want to spend her time talking about her heart attack or being in hospital.

"They're good Dana loves being a big sister to Kate" Tina smiled proudly

"Is she still a little tomboy?" Quinn asked with a smirk

"Yeah" Tina sighed

She loved her first born but she was a little disappointed that she refused to let her mother dress her up in pretty dresses. But Kate who had just turned 6 was the total opposite and was a total girly girl.

"She wants a skateboard for Christmas" Tina informed them

Mercedes and Quinn just chuckled

"How about yours?" Quinn asked

"Jay has informed us that he wants to be a cop" Mercedes replied

"I thought he wanted to be a fire-fighter?" Tina replied

"Honestly I don't think that boy knows what he wants" Mercedes told them

"Nate is doing fine he's currently trying to woo this girl at school it's kinda funny and cute actually" Mercedes smiled

"Aww...I'm glad mine are no longer 16 I never have to worry about having a teenager getting pregnant or getting someone else pregnant" Quinn replied

"Charlie's still a teenager" Tina reminded her

"Yes but my darling daughter would never do something that stupid" Quinn replied

"Speaking of daughters how's Lilly?" Tina asked

"Or as Santana likes to call her 'Baby D in Training'" Quinn smirked

"Oh my god you guys my daughter is not gay" Mercedes replied

"Cedes she and her 'best friend' are pretty much Santana and Brittany 2.0" Quinn laughed

"They even link pinkies!" Tina added

"Ok you know I love my lesbians but I'm telling you my daughter is not gay and anyway Dana is more gay than Lilly" Mercedes replied

"Cedes just because my daughter is a little on the butch side does not make her gay. She is very much in love with Bobby Hacket that stupid annoying tween singer. Lilly on the other hand idolizes Mandy Zeta that girl in the witch movie series. Her whole room is covered in posters of her." Tina replied

"She also likes golf AND softball" Quinn added

Mercedes just huffed while Tina and Quinn laughed

"Oh come on Mercedes it wouldn't be that bad to have a gay daughter would it?" Quinn asked

"It's not that...you know I love you Q and Rach and Santitany and Grafia but I just don't want to put a label on her before she even knows or is ready to tell us ok?" She explained

Quinn nodded in understanding

"How is Team Grafia anyways? Britt was telling us they were having issues" Tina asked

Quinn sighed

"Yeah...I'm not sure what's gonna happen with those two"

Mercedes and Tina stayed with Quinn for a few hours just chatting and keeping her company. Until it was time for them to go and let Quinn rest for a bit before Grace came to visit.

~~~ Road to Recovery ~~~

Due to Quinn's operation she was instructed to stay in the hospital for a week to recover and for the doctors to monitor her heart. Quinn hated it. She was so bored and it was only the first day! It was now mid-afternoon and her visitors had all gone. She was waiting for Grace to arrive. Rachel was out doing some food shopping because while she was at home getting Quinn some clothes the brunette raided their kitchen throwing out all of the bad food. She needed to replace it all with healthy alternatives because she would be damned to have Quinn die on her…again. She also had to go pick up Judy an drop her off at the hospital.

Quinn had fallen asleep once Mercedes and Tina left, that was about an hour ago when she was woken up when someone gently nudged her shoulder. Quinn opened her eyes and came face to face with a gorgeous blonde looking down at her.

"Hi I'm Georgia. I'll be your main nurse while you're in hospital." She introduced herself

Then a loud ringtone filled the room

_"Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there! Where? There! Yeah!"  
><em>  
>Quinn's cheeks burned while Georgia just chuckled and handed Quinn her phone.<p>

"It's...my wife's ringtone" Quinn mumbled as her blush intensified

Georgia just chuckled to herself as she went about her duties of checking Quinn's vitals.

"Hey baby...yeah of course...ok...love you too" Quinn answered the phone

"Alright Quinn I just need to check your blood pressure" Georgia told her

Quinn held her arm out for the nurse and that's when a semi-crazed Judy Fabray rushed through the door.

"Oh my god my poor Quinnie" Judy rushed over to her daughter

"I'm ok mom" Quinn told her as Judy pulled her in for a hug

"I can't believe this. You're too young! What caused this? It didn't happen while you were having sex did it?" Judy asked

"Mom!" Quinn looked horrified

While Georgia just chuckled to herself as she finished off her notes

"Well we all know that's the only form of exercise you have" Judy replied

"Oh my god" Quinn covered her face in embarrassment.

"Ok I might need to redo your blood pressure...it seems a little high right now and that's not good" Georgia informed her

"So what a lifetime of being in embarrassing situations is the reason for my heart attack?" Quinn asked

"I'm not sure...I don't think a few embarrassing moments would do that" Georgia replied

"Oh trust me it's been more than a few" Judy stated

"Mom"

"What? You and I both know that's the truth honey. You wouldn't believe the types of situations this one finds herself in" Judy replied

"Mom...not helping" Quinn blushed

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Quinnie" Judy looked horrified

"Alright Quinn I just need you to relax ok?" Georgia told her

Quinn nodded and took a few deep breaths, fortunately this time her blood pressure was normal.

"Okie dokie...everything is looking good and normal so I will be back in an hour to do all this again. In the meantime Quinn just try and relax and if you feel anything that doesn't feel right then press this button immediately ok?"

"Ok...thanks" Quinn smiled

Georgia gave her a smile in return and headed out.

"She seems nice" Judy stated as soon as she was gone

"Yeah...she seems kinda young though" Quinn replied

"Honey when your 50 everybody seems younger than you...she's probably around Beth's age" Judy said as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter

"Thanks for coming mom" Quinn sighed as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder

"Of course honey...maybe it was mistake moving out to Florida" Judy mumbled

"What do you mean?"

"Well look what happens! Becky and Hannah split up, you have a heart attack and I'm missing my Great-Grand babies growing up!" Judy replied

"But you love it there"

"I know...but I love you crazy lot more than a sunny beach" Judy replied softly

~~~ Big News ~~~

Grace cuddled with her mother on her hospital bed with her laptop as the pair watched their favourite TV show of all time.

"Ugh I still can't stand Kennedy" Quinn scoffed

"I don't know...she's kinda hot" Grace replied

"Um...excuse me? Are you even my daughter? I don't care if she's hot Willow belongs with Tara!" Quinn replied

"Tara died mom. You have to let it go now. Willow deserves to be happy" Grace stated

"Pfft well I would prefer her with...Buffy instead of Kennedy." Quinn pouted

"That wouldn't work they're best friends"

"Says the girl who is in a sexual and loving relationship with her best friend" Quinn replied with a smirk

"Well...shut up. Buffy and Willow shouldn't get together." Grace pouted

"Can we watch Season six again from Entropy to Seeing Red but without watching the end of that episode? Because I don't think my heart could take that" Quinn asked

"We will not be watching anything that will affect your heart...which means no season four episode ten" Grace replied sternly.

"So am I allowed watch Willow and Tara's sweet reunion then?" Quinn asked with a smile

"Oh fine...but just don't start yelling whenever Warren appears on the screen because that surely can't be good for your heart." Grace warned

"Yay!" Quinn clapped and grabbed the season six DVDs

"Mom"

"Yes sweetie?" Quinn asked as she fiddled with the DVD as she tried to put it in the laptop.

"I...I have something that I want to tell you" Grace replied sounding a little nervous

"Ok...what's up?" Quinn asked

"Um..."

"Oh god it's not something bad is it? You didn't scratch my DVDs did you?" Quinn looked scared

"No! No it's...it's not a bad thing" Grace smiled

"Well...tell me then"

"I asked Sofia to marry me and she said yes" Grace rushed out.

Quinn sat there a little in shock and then a massive smile appeared and her eyes began to water.

"My baby's getting married" She cried as she pulled Grace into a hug

"Mom, don't cry" Grace giggled

"I'm sorry Gracie but...this is the best news ever! I'm so proud and happy for you" Quinn sniffed

"Thanks mom" Grace smiled then handed her mother a tissue

"Does your mama know?" Quinn asked

"Not yet...I...I kinda wanted to tell you first" Grace mumbled

"Aww Gracie!" Quinn cried again and pulled her daughter back in for another hug.

~~~ Later That Afternoon ~~~

"Hi Quinn how are you feeling this afternoon?" Georgia smiled at the blonde

"Great! My daughter just told me that she's engaged" Quinn smiled proudly

"Oh wow...well that is good news"

"Yep!" Quinn kept on smiling

"Alrighty so I'm here for your sponge bath" Georgia told her

Quinn's smile quickly disappeared

"W-What?"

"Well your mobility is limited after major surgery and we don't want you to wear yourself out it might not seem like it but having a shower can be quite strenuous for the first couple of days anyway" Georgia explained

Quinn paled

"W-Well can't I just do it myself?" Quinn asked

"I'm afraid not. We really don't want to put any strain on your heart so soon after surgery"

Quinn just whimpered

"I know it can be...embarrassing but trust me I've seen it all before"

Quinn was internally panicking right now

"Um...n-no offense but...can't my wife do it instead?" Quinn asked

"Of course she can"

"Oh thank god" Quinn sighed

Georgia just chuckled

"I'll set everything up and you call your wife. But I'll still have to be there to instruct her about cleaning your wound. Is that ok with you?" Georgia asked

"Y-Yeah that's...I guess I don't really have a choice huh?"

"Not really...all your dignity goes as soon as you enter the hospital" Georgia laughed

Quinn just nodded in agreement. And so Quinn called her wife to give her a sponge bath.

Everything was set up and Rachel had been instructed on what to do when cleaning Quinn's surgical wound. The blonde herself was lying on her bed she still had her hospital gown on, while Georgia stood to the side getting Quinn's medication ready.

Rachel had been ready to do this ten minutes ago but Quinn couldn't stop giggling.

"Quinn!" Rachel sighed

"I'm sorry" Quinn giggled

"Why are you giggling?" Rachel chuckled

"Because this whole situation is just ridiculous" Quinn laughed

"Well stop I need to wash you" Rachel giggled herself

"Ok...ok..." Quinn tried to stop and took a deep breath

Rachel went to undo her wife's gown but Quinn started giggling again.

"Quinn!" Rachel huffed

"Sorry!" Quinn laughed

Rachel sighed again

"I'll just go get Santana to do it if you don't stop"

"Alright! Alright I'll be serious" Quinn replied

Rachel finally got Quinn's gown untied and pulled it down. She couldn't help but tear up when she saw the wound on her wife's chest. Georgia had warned her that it wouldn't be pretty because they had to rush to get to Quinn's heart before it was too late. She wasn't butchered or anything but it was still quite confronting, her chest was also bruised pretty badly from the CPR.

Quinn noticed her wife's distress and reached out to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry" Rachel whispered as she wiped away her tears with her free hand.

"Hey...Rach...honey don't cry...please don't cry" Quinn murmured

Rachel nodded and tried to give Quinn her Rachel Berry smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes like it used too. She took a deep breath and grabbed the sponge that had been sitting in the warm water.

In any other time it could have been kinda kinky and a little erotic but it really wasn't. The whole time Rachel tried not to cry and Quinn just laid there and watched the emotions that played across her wife's face.

Quinn felt so guilty for putting her wife through all this. She regrets not looking after herself, for eating all the wrong things and stopping her exercise routines.

So right there, right now she made a promise to god, to Rachel, to her family and to herself to do everything she could to never put herself in this position again.

Once it was over and she was dressed in her own pyjamas Georgia came over to give Quinn her medication and told her to rest. Rachel sat in the chair next to Quinn's bed looking like a sad panda.

"Rachel" Quinn murmured

"Hmm?" The brunette looked up

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this." She whispered

"It's not your fault Quinn" Rachel softly told her.

"Thank you for taking care of me" Quinn muttered

"Of course Quinn. Your my wife...I'd be by your side if you were a vegetable" Rachel told her

"Rach if that ever happens I don't want to live like that" Quinn told her

"Well that's never going to happen because I won't let it so let's just stop this conversation" Rachel told her

Quinn just nodded

"Baby can you sleep with me tonight?" Quinn then asked

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't" Quinn assured her

Rachel got up and helped Quinn shuffle over in the bed then got in next to her. It helped that she was small. Rachel brushed her hand over Quinn's cheek gently turning her head to face her own.

"I love you" Rachel whispered before kissing her wife

It wasn't that long till they fell asleep, Quinn holding onto Rachel's hand.

She could hear the sirens blaring in the background as she looked down at her wife lying on the ground. Rachel stood there helplessly as she watched the paramedics shock Quinn with the paddles.

"I need some adrenaline!" One of the paramedics yelled

The other medic grabbed a needle and jammed it into Quinn's chest to try and start her heart up again.

The two paramedics kept working but it was no use the machine kept telling them that there was no heartbeat. They both sighed and looked defeated. The man stood up and moved over to Rachel.

"Ma'am...I'm really sorry but...we've done all we can...she's unresponsive and...I'm sorry but she's gone" He sadly told her.

Rachel woke up gasping for air her face drenched from her tears. She quickly looked around at her surroundings and was thankful to see her wife sleeping soundly next to her. The heart monitor steadily beeping away. Rachel took several deep breaths and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She got up and paced the floor her hands were shaking. She looked up when Quinn moved in her sleep. She couldn't take it so she headed to the private bathroom in Quinn's room and sat on the closed toilet and cried.

* * *

><p>So we all survived the heart attack now I want to make you happy again so let me know what you want to see in regards to our couples:<p>

Faberry  
>Grafia<br>Brittana  
>Hecky<br>Moby  
>Chen<br>Ben + Daisy  
>Charlie + Flynn<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Oooh I'm sensing a little rivalry between Ben being with Daisy and Ben being with Charlie...some want Chen and others want...Baisy?

lol well we shall see what happens.

Hahaha it makes me laugh that no one likes Flynn...

Also new Glee episode...my poor Sanny! I'm totally hating Shue even more than usual right now. Also Quinn...what can I say? Just...why is Dianna so hot? That's just not fair. They should just have a Quinn and Santana show. That would be all kinds of epic.

* * *

><p>~~~ Family Lunch ~~~<p>

Becky nervously knocked on the front door and took a deep breath. She knew this lunch invitation wasn't going to mean that everything was going to be ok. But it was a step in the right direction.

Hannah answered the door and gave Becky a small smile.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Cue the awkward silence

"So..."

"Um...sorry, come in" Hannah smiled nervously

The two wordlessly moved into the kitchen, Cooper smiled brightly and ran up to his mommy the moment he saw her. Becky engulfed him into a big hug. This was one of the most heartbreaking things about the separation. Becky and Hannah both hated being away from their kids and having to constantly share them going back and forth was hard not only on them but on the kids as well, especially when Max would sometimes refuse to even talk to his mother.

"Hey sweetie" Becky kissed him on the head.

She put him down in his chair then moved over to where her oldest son sat and she hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Max"

The young boy didn't reply which made Becky sad. Her boy was still so angry with her.

"Ok so I thought we could have a mini barbie for lunch" Hannah broke the awkwardness.

The family of four headed outside, Hannah headed for the barbecue and started it up.

"Do you need help?" Becky asked awkwardly

"Babe I do the meat you do the salad" Hannah replied as if it was known fact.

Becky paused when she heard the term of endearment. Hannah noticed too and looked away.

"There's some stuff in the fridge" the brunette mumbled

Lunch was surprisingly uneventful. In fact it was so normal it was like the last six months never happened. Even Max was starting to come around...it wasn't a miracle turn around but it was a start.

They kept all conversations to light topics such as school and music and everything else. Hannah and Becky explained to the boys that Grandma Q or Gran for short was in hospital for a while because she was sick.

After lunch they headed back inside the boys were settled watching their movie as Becky headed into the kitchen to help clean up.

Hannah stood by the sink doing the dishes.

"Need a hand?" Becky asked

"Yeah sure"

Becky grabbed the dishcloth and started drying the cups and plates. They worked in silence as the awkwardness started to come back now that they were alone together.

"Today was good" Becky hesitantly spoke

"Yeah" Hannah replied

"Thank you for...letting me stay, spending time as a family" Becky mumbled

Hannah just nodded. They were standing shoulder to shoulder as they did the dishes there was like a centimetre of distance between them and both could feel the heat radiating from each other's skin. In a word it was torture. They both wanted it so badly but everything was weird and different now. Hannah still wasn't sure what all this means and neither did Becky. It was all rather confusing.

"Do you...tomorrow do you want to go visit Quinn with me?" Becky asked

Hannah looked up and thought about it for a few moments then nodded

"Ok"

Becky couldn't help but smile

"And the boys of course"

Hannah nodded

"We'll get them to draw her a get well card or something" Hannah added

They then fell into a comfortable silence as they finished putting everything away and made themselves a coffee.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

Before Becky could say anything her phone started ringing. The blonde sighed and went to go answer it.

Hannah watched her wife take the call she assumed it was work because she heard Becky say Mark's name. Hannah soon got worried though as the colour drained from Becky's face and she looked like she was going to pass out. Then in a split second the colour was back and her face turned really, really angry. Hannah could tell that she was trying so hard not to let her anger explode her knuckles were turning white as she gripped her phone and the way she pushed the end call button she was surprised the phone didn't break in two.

"Are you ok?" Hannah hesitantly asked

Becky clenched her jaw several times as she tried to calm down. The day was going so well but that bitch just had to ruin everything...again!

"Becky what's wrong? What happened?" Hannah asked

Becky was holding back her tears now and her hands were shaking.

"It's nothing" Becky finally got out

Hannah frowned and then got mad herself.

"Becky if you really want some kind of second chance then lying to me is not the way to go about getting it." Hannah told her

"It's fine Hannah. Don't worry I'll sort it out" Becky snapped

"You know what fine" Hannah hissed then stood up and walked away into the living room leaving Becky in the kitchen alone and cursing herself once again.

Becky sighed and flopped into the chair as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She needed to yell and scream but she couldn't. Not here at least. She didn't want to tell Hannah because it would just bring up bad memories and ruin what they had started to build but apparently not telling her was going to do the same thing anyway...she just could not win.

Becky was startled when Max entered the kitchen. She straightened up and tried not to look upset.

"Hey Max" she gave him a small smile

"Are you and Ma getting back together?" He asked bluntly

Becky was not prepared to answer that at all.

"I...I don't know...I want to...it's just complicated at the moment" Becky replied honestly

Max nodded

"If you want to get back together than why are you fighting again?" He asked coldly

"Max..."

"Haven't you broke our family up enough? Why do you have to keep ruining everything?" He yelled

Becky sat there stunned

"Max, don't talk to your mother like that." Hannah scolded him

The boy just huffed and stormed off to his room slamming the door behind him.

Becky once again felt like crap. She wiped away at the few tears that had begun to fall. Hannah stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do yet again.

"Maybe you should go" Hannah finally said with a sad sigh

Becky sniffed and turned around in her chair. She decided to make a choice.

"Valerie is accusing me of rape" Becky told her

Hannah stood there totally dumbfounded by that bombshell. Then anger took over.

"I'm going to fucking kill that mole! Where does she live?" Hannah yelled

"No Hannah I'll deal with this. I did this to myself." Becky replied

"Becky she can't go around doing this to you! To us!"

"It'll be ok...I didn't do anything. It's her word against mine she has no proof...I just need to wait it out" Becky told her sounding defeated

"It doesn't matter! The stigma is there now! She can't just ruin people's lives like this!" Hannah yelled

"What am I supposed to do? She went to Mark today crying her eyes out telling him that I got her drunk at the Christmas party and then raped her in my office." Becky told her

"We need to get you a lawyer" Hannah stated

"That just makes me look guilty"

"You need to protect yourself Becky. If she has the balls to go through with this then you need to have protection" Hannah told her

"This is all my fault" Becky cried

"Seriously tell me where she lives so I can go all Madame Razor on her ass" Hannah told her

Becky couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Have you been watching the history channel again?" She asked

Hannah looked down and blushed slightly

"It's a whole week of Aussie stuff" She mumbled

"You really miss the land down under don't you?"

"Sometimes" Hannah replied

"I should go home" Becky sighed

"Becky what are you going to do about that...woman?" Hannah asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know" Becky sighed

The blonde looked so defeated, Hannah had never seen her look like this before. She was a fighter...she was never like this. So pushing everything aside Hannah walked up to her wife and pulled her into a hug. As soon as the Aussie had her arms around her Becky clung onto her for dear life and cried.

~~~ The Epicness of Quinntana ~~~

Quinn was sitting upright in her hospital bed looking at a notepad and looking confused. Santana sat next to her on the bed with another notepad and a pen at the ready.

"San...what am I looking at?" Quinn asked

"It's my list of romantic gestures for the wifey." She explained

"O-k...Sooo why am I looking at it?"

Santana sighed

"Because I need your help"

Quinn smirked

"Wait...I need to treasure this moment...Santana Lopez-Pierce...needs my help"

Santana glared at the blonde

"Yeah, yeah whatever look this is important"

"Why, what'd you do?" Quinn asked

"Nothing!" Santana snapped

"Then why are you trying to do all this?"

"Because Brittany thinks I don't romance her any more" Santana mumbled

"And you think swimming naked in my pool will be romantic?" Quinn asked as she read it off the list on the notepad

"Brittany's sexy when wet" Santana smirked

"Brittany's always sexy" Quinn replied

"You know it's a shame we never had one of our foursomes in your pool. That would have been so fucking hot" Santana mused

"I know, four wet naked ladies in one pool...yes please" Quinn chuckled

"Although that time we did it in the shower was pretty awesome" Santana replied

"That shower was tiny we were all pretty much smooshed up together. I got so many bruises because Brittany kept jabbing me in the back" Quinn added

"I didn't notice"

"That's because you were busy going down on me" Quinn replied

"Ahem"

The two occupants on the bed turned to look at who had walked in on that unfortunate moment...it was Judy.

Santana and Quinn turned bright red while Judy raised her still perfectly shaped but botoxed eyebrow.

"I don't want to know do I?" She asked

"It's...probably for the best" Santana mumbled

Judy just nodded then shook her head of those horror filled images.

"Quinn sweetheart I just wanted to pop in and let you know that I have extended my stay, Rachel has made up the spare room" Judy informed her

"And when you say you've extended it...you mean?" Quinn asked

"I'll be here for two weeks" Judy answered.

Quinn nodded

"Ok well I'm off to let you two...do whatever it is...you two do...together. Santana is your mother still living in that apartment?"

Santana nodded

"Great well I'll go see Maria for a while" Judy kissed her girls goodbye and then left the room.

She then quickly came back with a pointed stare

"And no more orgies it's not good for your heart" She pointed at the two girls on the bed

Quinn and Santana just looked down in embarrassment…and they almost looked a little disappointed.

"So back to romancing my sugar mamma what should I do?" Santana asked

"Well...you could cook for her"

"Meh...that's boring" Santana whined

"I don't know then...what would you usually do?" Quinn asked

Santana sat there thinking then a smiled appeared on her face.

"I got it! Thanks Q" Santana smiled and kissed the blonde on the cheek before she got up and started grabbing her stuff

"Wait what is it? Where are you going?" She asked

"I gotta go set everything up" She replied then ran out of the room

Quinn sat there pouting for being left alone...she hated being in hospital.

~~~ Telling the Family ~~~

Grace and Sofia stood hand in hand as they waited for a reaction from Rachel.

It didn't take long for her to scream and then throw her arms around the two girls.

"Oh my god I'm so proud of you girls" Rachel smiled as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Thanks Ma" Grace giggled

"So where's the rings?" Rachel asked excitedly

"Oh um...well we haven't got them yet. We were gonna go out looking today" Sofia explained

"Oohhhh this is so exciting! My baby's getting married!" Rachel yelled with a big smile

It had been the first real smile on Rachel's face in the last couple of days. It was a sight for sore eyes.

"Do your parents know Ducky?" Rachel asked

"Not yet...that's our next stop" The Latina replied

"And I hope you don't mind but I already told mom yesterday" Grace told her

"Oh no that's fine sweetie. I've got so much planning to do now...ok quickly go tell your moms Sofia so then me and Brittany can start organizing things" Rachel rambled

Sofia just laughed while Grace cringed at the thought.

"Mama...I'm not wearing a dress" Grace warned

"We'll see" Rachel replied

"Ma I mean it."

"Ok" Rachel replied then winked at Sofia

The Latina couldn't help but giggle

"Alright so go tell them and I'll get started on the seating arrangements because they are always the most time consuming" Rachel told them

So Sofia and Grace headed over to the Lopez-Pierce house to break the news.

Brittany welcomed the two with a big hug and then ushered them into the living room. She was just happy to see that they were together after all that angst about babies and whatnot.

"I'm glad you two stopped by I miss you both. You need to visit more often." Brittany pouted

"I know." Sofia sighed

"So you two seem to be all cuddly does that mean the separation is over?" She asked looking hopeful

Grace and Sofia both smiled and nodded. The Latina grabbed onto Grace's hand entwining their fingers

"It's over...and there's something we kinda wanted to tell you...where's Ma?" Sofia asked

"Oh she's upstairs trying to cheer Ben up...though she's probably not the best choice for that job" Brittany mumbled

"What's wrong with Ben?" Sofia asked looking worried

Brittany sighed

"I think he and Charlie had 'the talk' and...well, it didn't go well" She informed them.

Sofia and Grace looked sad at that

"Poor Benny" Sofia mumbled

Brittany nodded

"Maybe you should try cheer him up" Brittany suggested

"Ok...but first I want to tell you something" Sofia replied

Brittany sat there expectantly. Sofia smiled brightly and gave Grace's hand a small squeeze

"We're getting married"

Brittany's face went blank for a split second then she quickly got up and ran out of the room. Sofia and Grace looked very confused. That was not the reaction they were expecting considering Brittany had been the one to push for them to get married...and that started the moment they got together when they were sixteen!

But before they could say or do anything Brittany came running back only now she was holding a massive folder in her hand.

"Mom?"

"You girls are gonna have the most awesomest wedding ever!" Brittany smiled as she placed the folder on the coffee table.

On the front cover was written in dry macaroni 'Ducky & Gracie's Awesomest Wedding'

Sofia and Grace looked worried.

"Does Rachel know yet?" Brittany then asked

The two nodded

"Great! Ok well I'm gonna go see Rachel so we can finalize the seating arrangements" Brittany smiled

The tall blonde then got up and flung herself at the two girls giving them a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys" she told them

And before they could respond Brittany was outta there taking her folder with her.

"Wow...that was slightly disturbing" Sofia stated

"Yeah...baby maybe we should just elope" Grace suggested

"Over my cold dead body" Santana said as she came into the room

"Ma...she has a folder" Sofia whined

"I know...I've seen it. Rachel has one too" Santana sighed

Grace once again cringed

"So...you two are finally getting hitched" Santana smirked

"Yep" Sofia smiled

"Well thank fucking god because your mother was driving me insane with all the complaining. 'Sanny why won't they get married? Sanny why won't they let me be happy? Sanny why aren't they married like normal people?' it was doing my head in" Santana rambled

"Ma can't you just react like a loving mother and just give us a fucking hug?" Sofia asked

"But you've got cooties" Santana smirked

"And Gracie likes my boobies" She then added

Grace blushed and looked away while Sofia huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine come here you fucking lucky bitches" She smiled and opened her arms out for a hug

Sofia and Grace both moved in to hug the Latina.

"Don't get excited now Grace" Santana chuckled

"Ma!" Sofia yelled

Santana opened a bottle of Champaign and poured a glass for the three of them to celebrate. After their drinks Sofia headed up to go talk to Ben while Grace stayed down stairs with Santana.

"So I never got to do this before when you two started dating but I figured I'd do it now" Santana said

Grace looked slightly confused

"You hurt her and Imma go all Lima Heights on your ass" She warned

Grace just smiled and nodded

"Same goes for Ducky...if she ever does you wrong just let me know and I'll whoop her ass too"

"I don't think you need to worry about that Aunty San" Grace smiled

"Good...you sure it's wise for you to be drinking alcohol near me...alone...just the two if us...we all know how well that ended last time" Santana smirked

Grace's face turned bright red at the memory.

"I thought you were Sofia!" She whined

Santana just laughed

Sofia gently knocked on Ben's door and waited for him to let her in.

"Ma I really don't want to hear any more of your lesbian jokes. They're not funny and half the time I don't understand them" Ben yelled through the door

Sofia laughed

"It's not Ma, it's the better and more prettier Latina" she told him

The door opened

"Oh...sorry Sofia" he mumbled

"It's ok...so Ma was bringing out the old lezzie jokes huh?"

Ben nodded

"I feel your pain" she smiled

Ben just sighed and sat down on his bed.

"So little bro what's crawled up your butt and died?" She asked

"Sofia that's a disturbing image" He cringed

"Well I don't mean literally" She huffed

Ben didn't respond

"Come on Ben, I'm your sister talk to me"

"There's nothing to talk about" He sighed

"Bullshit"

He sighed once again

"Charlie doesn't want or love me there you happy?" He snapped

"Ben-"

"No Sofia I don't want to talk about it ok? I already feel like a complete idiot so please I don't want to talk about it" He yelled

"Ok...ok we won't talk about it...right now." Sofia replied

"Sorry for yelling at you" He mumbled

Sofia just chuckled

"Ben...you silly goober your allowed to yell" She told him as she sat next to her brother putting an arm around his broad shoulders.

"I just feel so stupid" He mumbled

"Why?"

"Because this whole time she knew and she never said anything" He replied

"Well to be fair neither did you" Sofia added

"I know..."

"At least now you two have talked about it and know where you both stand...maybe now you can move on" Sofia gently told him

Ben just nodded sadly

"I guess now isn't the best time to tell you that me and Gracie are getting married so I won't bring that up in your time if need" Sofia told him with a smile

Ben looked up surprised

"You finally asked her?" He asked

"No, she asked me" Sofia replied

Ben smiled

"Congratulations Sofia" He pulled her in for a hug

~~~ Back at the Hospital ~~~

Quinn sat there literally twiddling her thumbs she was that bored. She had just got off the phone with Rachel. The brunette had been going on and on about the upcoming wedding. Apparently Rachel, Brittany and Judy had assigned themselves as the wedding planners; Grace and Sofia were unaware of this.

She was so thankful when Georgia came in to do her rounds of checking Quinn's vitals.

"Oh thank god. Human life!" Quinn sighed

The nurse just laughed

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm so bored!" Quinn whined

"Well you'll be happy to know that we will be getting you out of bed soon." She informed her

"Really?"

Georgia nodded

"We need to start your rehabilitation and get that heart pumping and get it healthy again and also to see if there was any damage done while you were you know…dead. You were an athlete in high school right?"

Quinn nodded

"Cheerleader"

"Me too! Anyway what I'm getting at is that you are reasonably healthy but your cholesterol was seriously high which was the main cause of your heart attack. And because you technically died the oxygen to your brain was stopped and that can cause some problems but from what we've seen in your test result everything seems to be in working order. So with a regular fitness program and eating the right things you will recover a lot quicker"

"So when can I get out of bed?" Quinn asked

"Word on the grapevine...possibly this afternoon. But you'll have to wait till the doctor comes by for her approval" Georgia explained

Quinn nodded

"Well here's hoping" Quinn smiled

"Yep, well everything is looking good. Do you feel any discomfort?"

Quinn shook her head

"Excellent" Georgia smiled and wrote down stuff in her notes and then left.

There was a knock on the door then a little boy ran up to Quinn's bed.

"Hello Cooper!" Quinn signed with a big smile

Cooper smiled brightly and placed a bunch of cards on Quinn's lap. The blonde just chuckled and began to sort through the pile.

"Sorry about that...they got a little carried away" Becky smiled

"That's fine...I love them"

Becky nodded then leaded down to kiss Quinn on the cheek.

"How you feeling today?" She asked

"I'm fine" Quinn answered

"Good...you gave us quite a scare...Max and Hannah will be up soon she had to park the car and Max refuses to be around me so..." Becky explained

Quinn gave her a sympathetic look. She had seen firsthand Becky's breakdown when Hannah had kicked her out. Even though she hated what Becky did to Hannah, Quinn couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde girl who pretty much became another daughter to her and Rachel. She also had some experience with a child not talking to their mother and being distant and it hurts like a mother fucker.

"Wait...are you saying you came with Hannah?" Quinn asked

Becky couldn't hold in the small smile when she nodded. Quinn quirked her eyebrow at that.

"Does that mean...?"

"I'm not sure yet but...it's looking slightly positive" Becky replied

"Yeah?" Quinn smiled

Becky just nodded

"Max don't run!" Hannah yelled after her son

Max ignored her and ran into Quinn's room. He was holding a big bunch of flowers and handed them over to Quinn.

"Aww thanks Max"

"Your welcome...are you still feeling sick Gran?" He asked

"A little but I'm getting better now that you guys are here…all together" She replied as she looked up at Hannah and Becky who were standing close together.

The family of four spent a couple of hours keeping Quinn company before they had to go back home. Hannah dropped Becky off at her apartment and told her to talk to Santana about the Valerie situation before she stalks her and goes all Snowtown on that bitch, Becky then told her to stop watching the History channel and the Crime channel.

~~~ Someone Like You ~~~

Ben stood at the Fabray house front door working up the courage to knock or at least ring the doorbell. After talking to Sofia and then Grace about his situation with one Charlotte Berry-Fabray he decided that enough was enough. He wasn't going to continue to hold onto something that clearly wasn't there. He had waited for ten years and he deserved to have some happiness too.

He finally psyched himself up and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long until Judy opened the door. The older woman smiled at seeing her Grandson.

"Benny! Give your Grams a hug!" She pulled him into a big bear hug before he could even begin to respond.

"Oh look at how handsome you are" She cooed and yes she even did the old lady cheek pinch.

"Hi Grandma" Ben smiled

"Who are you here for?" She asked

"I was wondering if Charlie was home" He mumbled

"Oh of course…she's up in her room. The little miss hasn't been down at all today…she's in a mood." Judy warned

Ben just nodded

"I swear she's just like your mother was when she was a teenager…only mixed with Rachel's personality and looks…it can either be the best combination or the worst…right now…it's the worst" Judy added

"Well…if I'm not back for dinner then tell my moms I love them and that Sofia can have my stuff" Ben smiled

Judy just laughed

"Well good luck sweetheart." She smiled then headed off back to the living room where they were discussing where was the best place to order a pumpkin style coach for Sofia to arrive in. Brittany had told then that everyone who travelled in a pumpkin style coach lived happily ever after…Shrek and Fiona did…Cinderella did…Brittany had also called Maria and so now there were four of them planning the wedding of the decade. Maria was overjoyed to be included because she wasn't there for Santana and Brittany's wedding and she was just so thankful that she could be there for her granddaughter's.

Brittany had also informed them of the Ben and Charlie situation, Rachel was surprised because Charlie hadn't said anything though it does explain her bad mood and the increase of diva moments.

Ben headed up the stairs and went to knock on Charlie's door.

"Go away Ma I'm not hungry" Charlie mumbled

"It's me Charlie" Ben said through the door

In record time the door was flung open and Charlie looked at Ben feeling terrible

"Hey" She mumbled softly

"Hey" He replied

They just sort of stood there

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Yeah sure"

Ben walked into the room and took a seat on Charlie's bed, Charlie closed the door and walked over to him though she didn't sit down she just crossed her arms around herself feeling slightly awkward.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you and being rude" Ben spoke first

"You don't have to apologise Ben"

"Yes I do…I shouldn't have done that…your mom just had a heart attack and I wasn't there for you" He mumbled

"Ben…you've done nothing but be there for me…always." Charlie quickly replied

"I'm in love with you Charlie…I have been for a long time" Ben admitted sadly

"I know" Charlie softly replied

"Do I have a chance? At all?" He asked

Charlie couldn't answer him she just looked down unable to reply

"I guess I just had to ask" He mumbled

"I'm sorry" Charlie replied

"Don't be…I'd prefer you were honest than lie to me" He sadly replied

"Are we going to be ok?" She hesitantly asked

"You're my best friend Charlie…that will never change" He replied with a sad smile

Charlie smiled in return as she quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen. She quickly moved over to her bed and hugged her friend.

~~~ Flannel, Pigtails and Horses ~~~

After their visit to the hospital Ally was feeling a little sad seeing her Gammy in a hospital bed and she wasn't even allowed to pick her up because her daddy told her that she wasn't well enough yet to do that so that just made her sad because she loved Gammy cuddles.

Toby tried offering ice-cream o cheer her up but that didn't work, he offered to give her a piggyback ride that didn't work either.

"What do you want to do pumpkin?" He asked the sad little girl

She just shrugged, Toby was getting desperate he hated seeing her upset so he decided to take Maya up on her offer.

"Hey how about you and me go meet up with Maya and go for a horse ride! Won't that be fun huh?" He asked with a big smile. That seemed to work as the little girl's face lit up.

"I gets to ride a pony?" She asked

"Yep" He smiled

"Yay!" Ally cheered then jumped onto her daddy's lap

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" She yelled

Toby just laughed at her excitement.

After calling her up Maya was happy to take them out to the old ranch and set them up with the most awesomest pony for Ally to ride. Maya thought it was fate when she learnt that the pony Ally was going to ride was called Ariel.

When they got there Maya had the horses saddled up and ready to go, Toby had to make a trip home to change and change Ally because going horse riding in her pretty pink dress was not a great idea. Maya couldn't help but chuckle when she saw them. They were both wearing jeans with brown boots and matching red flannel shirts. They were an adorable pair. Toby had a baseball cap on while Ally's hair was in pigtails.

"Hey you two" She smiled

Toby returned the smile with one of his own Ally ran up and hugged Maya

"Well aren't you all adorable with your matching outfits" She smirked

Ally nodded with a big smile, Toby cringed a little

"It was Ally's idea." He mumbled

Maya tried not to laugh…she failed.

"Nice cast too…very…manly" She smiled

Toby just pouted

"I drewed them for daddy to make him feel better" Ally told her

"Well I'm sure it's working…isn't that right daddy?" Maya smirked

"Of course." He grumbled

"Yay! Let's go ride the horsies!" Ally cheered

"Alright pumpkin" He smiled

"I also brought food…in case we get hungry we could…stop and have a picnic" Maya suggested

"Can we feed the pony?" Ally asked

"We sure can…but after our ride. It's not fun to run with a full belly" Maya told her

"Okie dokie! Let's go!" Ally smiled

Maya and Toby both helped Ally get onto the horse and told her how to hold the rains. They walked with the pony and Ally around the small ranch the little girl was having a hoot of a time. Toby was glad and so was Maya. After about an hour on the pony Maya gave Ally a few carrots to feed her and every time she ate it Ally burst out giggling because it tickles.

"Alright pumpkin ready to go for a longer ride with me and Maya?" Toby asked

"Yeppers!" She cheered

Toby smiled and took her hand as he led her out to the field where Maya was with two horses. Toby tried to look like a cool dad as he tried to mount the horse but seeing as it had been a while he failed epically which just made Ally and Maya laugh.

"Daddy your silly" Ally giggled

"Daddy totally did that on purpose" Toby replied from the ground on which he was currently laying on.

Maya walked up to him and helped him up…then helped him get onto the horse.

"You right now?" She asked with a smirk

"Yes thank you" He replied trying to salvage his dignity

Maya just chuckled as she headed back over to get Ally. She picked the little girl up and helped her get onto the horse with her dad. Toby wrapped a protective arm around the girl's waist while he held onto the rains. Ally held onto the rains as well as they waited for Maya to get onto her horse.

"Ok we all ready?" She asked

Ally nodded excitedly

"Alright…follow me" Maya instructed

"Hold on tight pumpkin" Toby whispered

Ally did as she was told and Toby instructed the horse to follow Maya.

~~~ Walk Like An Egyptian ~~~

It was late afternoon as Quinn and Rachel sat and waited for the doctor to arrive to see if Quinn was ready to start getting up and walking around.

"I made a playlist for the occasion" Quinn informed her wife

She was bored all day!

"Oh? And what is on this playlist?" Rachel asked

Quinn handed Rachel her iPod and showed her, Rachel couldn't help but smile at the list of songs some of which included, Walk Like A Man, I'm Gonna Be (500 miles), Walk Like An Egyptian, Walk A Mile In My Shoes, and The Ants Go Marching.

"I love how adorably nerdy you are" Rachel smiled

"Hey nerds are in…I'm a super cool nerd everybody says so" Quinn smiled

"Yes ok sure whatever you say" Rachel chuckled

"Aww I've missed you today Rach." Quinn sighed

"I know me too…I'll spend all day tomorrow with you though and maybe we can go for a romantic stroll down the ward and have a picnic by the vending machines…maybe do a little sightseeing" Rachel smiled

"Totally" Quinn agreed with her own smile

"Knock, knock!" A young doctor came into the room holding Quinn's chart

"Hi….can I walk yet?" Quinn asked immediately

The doctor just smiled

"Well Mrs. Fabray all your test results are looking very good so yes you will be getting out of that bed today." She informed her

"Yes!" Quinn fist pumped

Rachel just smiled

"Now I have to warn you it won't be as easy as you remember it used to be and we will just have a walk around your room to get you started but after that we will be getting you up and down these halls and then out of this place" The doctor told her

"Awesome let's get started" Quinn smiled eagerly

"Alright then let's get you on those legs."

The doctor came over and got Rachel to help Quinn get up that was the easy part now she had to start walking. After being bed ridden for a few days and having heart surgery it was quite exhausting. Quinn held onto Rachel's arm as they walked around the room. Quinn was quite proud of herself. After her walk the doctor checked Quinn's blood pressure and heart rhythm.

"Good news everything is sounding and looking good." She smiled at the two

Rachel was very happy about that and gave her wife a kiss, Quinn was happy too but then that kiss kinda set her mind off to a thought that didn't sit too well. The doctor told them that tomorrow they will work on getting Quinn walking again and progressively getting her to go longer distances.

Rachel stayed with Quinn till visiting hours was over and Quinn told her to go home and sleep in a nice comfy bed and that she will see her tomorrow. Rachel didn't want to leave but Quinn insisted. As soon as she was gone Quinn paged her doctor.

"Was there something wrong?" She asked looking concerned

"Oh um…no….it's not…I just…I just wanted to ask you a question but if your too busy that's ok" Quinn told her

"No don't be silly, I was just about to head home so I'm not busy"

"You can go home I don't want to bother you" She said

"Mrs. Fabray I'm already here you might as well just ask" She told her

Quinn sighed

"Ok…it's…probably a stupid question and so not that much of an emergency but…I was just wondering…"Quinn mumbled

"Wondering?"

"With my heart attack…it's possible that it will happen again right?" She asked

"Well…there is always a risk of a second attack after already having one but that doesn't mean that it will happen." She replied

Quinn nodded

"But like…does this mean I won't be able to do stuff?" She asked

"You probably won't be able to enter any marathons in the near future no but people who have heart attacks can live full long lives."

"What about…sex?" She asked

The doctor just smiled

"Yes you can still have sex. Not right away though that kind of strain on the heart would not be good but after a few weeks you'll be fine to go back to having a healthy sex life." She told her

Quinn nodded

"But like…it could trigger another attack though?" She asked

"Possibly…though highly unlikely…sex is a form of exercise and the more exercise you have the better your chance at staying healthy. If you can climb two flights of stairs or walk a quarter of a mile then you can have sex."

Quinn didn't look very convinced

"I'll tell you what I tell all my heart patients about this topic…its best to go slow and you should let your partner do most of the 'heavy lifting' before you go back into your normal routine" She added

Quinn just nodded

"Is that all you wanted to know?" The doctor asked

"Yeah…thanks." Quinn replied

~~~ At Home With The Pierces ~~~

Brittany and Santana were cuddled up in bed together after the Latina finally dragged her wife away from the bridal magazines. She kind of felt sorry for Sofia and Grace for what they were going to find themselves in…but then it also made her laugh so it was all good.

Santana was currently giving Brittany her sweet lady kisses while the blonde ran her fingers through her Latina's hair. It was just one of those sweet moments between the couple.

"Mmm…baby guess what?" Santana murmured

"What?"

"This weekend…be ready to swoon because I am totally gonna rock your world and romance the pants off of you" She smiled

"Really what are we doing?" She asked excitedly

"It's a surprise" Santana giggled

Brittany pouted but Santana just kissed her lips and smiled

"The Pierce pout won't work this time my lovely"

"Not fair Sanny"

"Come on Britt-Britt you love my surprises" Santana smirked

Brittany couldn't help but smile…its true she did love Santana's many surprises. Like her surprise lap dances that she would get or her surprise visits to her work that would end with them totally doing it in Brittany's office and then there was that one time when they did the teacher/student role play and Santana even showed up in her old Cheerios uniform…that was a good day.

"Ooh that reminds me we should totally invite Coach Sylvester to the wedding!" Brittany announced then got out of bed to write that down in her folder

Santana sighed and flopped onto the bed…damn her daughter for being ridiculously happy and wanting to get married…how dare she!

* * *

><p>Once again I'm still not sure what to do with Chen...I've got two rough storylines for these two crazy kids...both filled with that good old angst but there is also lots of fluffy goodness too...so...for now we shall just see how it goes.<p>

There will be more Grafia wedding plans next chapter

Also Quinn will be getting out of hospital

And Santana tries to have her epic romantic date with Britt-Britt.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so this chapter has a little bit of angst but it also has like…a truck load of fluff.  
>Thank you all for your lovely reviews they always make me smile.<p>

This one's a bit long…

* * *

><p>~~~ Going to the Chapel and We're Gonna Get Married ~~~<p>

Sofia had dreaded this the moment she saw that god forsaken folder with dry macaroni art on the cover. Her wedding was going to end up a circus. She loves her mother, don't get her wrong but…some of her ideas were just a little too out there.

"Um...Mom I'm not arriving to my wedding in a pumpkin style coach." Sofia stated after reading over the wedding plans

"Why not?" Brittany asked sadly

"Because it's a fricking pumpkin style coach!" Sofia yelled in frustration

Santana then reached out and slapped her upside the head

"Ow! Ma!"

"Don't yell at your mother" She warned

"Sorry mom...but I'm not having any vegetable styled transport to take me to my wedding" Sofia told her

Brittany just sat there and pouted then mumbled something that sounded a lot like.

"Fine just ruin all my dreams and happiness"

"Mom" Sofia sighed

"No, no it's fine" Brittany mumbled

Sofia looked desperately at her Ma for help. Santana just smirked and shook her head. Sofia glared at her Ma. She was in a pickle, she didn't want to upset her mom but she really...really didn't want a fricking pumpkin coach!

"How about I think about it ok?" Sofia relented

Brittany's face brightened up with a big smile and Sofia just cringed.

"So did you and Grace pick out some nice rings?" Brittany asked

"We had a look but we didn't buy anything yet"

"Why not? How are people supposed to know that you're engaged?" She asked

"Mom don't panic we will get some rings…and besides I want it to be a surprise so I didn't want to get something while Grace was with me" Sofia replied

"OOOHH can I go with you?" Brittany asked excitedly

"Um…sure"

"Aww Sofia you're so grown up…getting rings and getting married! Santana I want another baby" Brittany sighed

The older Latina nearly choked on her drink when she heard that, Sofia didn't even attempt to hide her amusement.

"No more kids Britt" Santana coughed

Brittany sighed

"Speaking of kids…does this marriage mean that Gracie is up for having a baby?" Santana asked

Sofia looked a little unsure

"She said she was"

"You don't believe her?" Brittany asked with a hint of concern

"I don't know…I mean…it was kind of sudden I think with Aunty Q's heart attack she kind of panicked" Sofia admitted

"Well then why are you getting married if you don't think she is ready?" Santana asked

"I'm marrying her because I love her Ma"

"I know you do Ducky but what about wanting a family?"

"We said we'd talk about it more after her championships. I think she needs some easing into it before we start looking for donors and anyway she wants to get married first before we have kids" Sofia replied

Brittany and Santana shared a concerned look

"Guys don't worry so much" She told them though she didn't particularly sound all that convincing.

~~~ Something's Not Quite Right ~~~

Rachel walked towards her wife's hospital room as promised she would spend the day with Quinn. She took a deep breath and put on her show face as she entered the room. Quinn smiled when she saw her wife but she couldn't help but notice that Rachel looked tired...again. Quinn had noticed the dark rings under her wife's eyes the last few days.

"Hey baby" Quinn smiled softly

"Hey" Rachel replied with a kiss

"Are you ok? You look tired" Quinn asked with concern

"It's nothing I'm fine...just...planning Gracie's wedding" Rachel replied

Which was a total lie. Rachel had been having trouble sleeping since this whole thing started. Every time she closed her eyes she would see Quinn's lifeless body on the side of the street and Rachel not being able to do anything to stop it. She ended up having to drink a glass of wine every night to calm her nerves and let her get some sleep.

"So what have you guys come up with for the wedding?" Quinn asked

Rachel smiled and handed over her folder, Quinn just laughed. The brunette climbed up onto the bed with her wife as she told her all about the pumpkin style coach, about how Brittany was looking into having lambs and baby ducks as a feature somehow, possibly them being the part of the bridal party. Also Judy suggested releasing two doves while Maria thought they should have some kind of Spanish twist in there somewhere and Brittany immediately thought of tacos which just made Judy and Maria slightly uncomfortable when Brittany mentioned something about her loving to eat Jewish tacos and also blonde tacos just as much as she loves eating her Latina tacos...Rachel was slightly mortified by the end of that awkward conversation.

"God Gracie is gonna flip when she hears about all this" Quinn giggled

Rachel nodded

"Wanna help me pick out some wedding dresses for our baby girl?" Rachel asked as she pulled out some bridal magazines.

Quinn looked surprised

"Gracie's wearing a dress?"

Rachel looked down

"Well...s-she may have said that she wasn't but...maybe we can change her mind" Rachel looked up hopefully

Quinn just chuckled

"Sweetie I can guarantee you nothing will change her mind on wearing a dress"

"But it's her wedding day! Its one day. And she would look so pretty in a big white dress with her hair down and her face all done up nice." Rachel sighed

"Rach...I hate to disappoint you but it's not gonna happen." Quinn giggled

Rachel pouted so Quinn leaned over to kiss her but winced in pain instead. Rachel panicked

"Oh my god Quinn are you ok? I should call the doctor!"

"No, Rach it's ok, I'm fine it's just the bruising" Quinn quickly assured her.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get a nurse at least" Rachel replied looking really worried

"Babe I'm sure...I'm fine" Quinn placed a reassuring hand on her wife's.

Rachel took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then finally nodded as she held Quinn's hand tightly in her own.

"I miss having you in our bed" She softly mumbled distantly

Quinn was getting concerned, Rachel was acting a little odd today.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled and turned to look at her wife

"Honey is everything ok?" She asked softly

"It's fine" Rachel replied with her fake smile.

Quinn knew it was fake and Rachel knew that Quinn knew. She quickly got up out of bed and started to go through her bag to get out the other wedding magazines.

"We were thinking of the different places to have the reception. The girls haven't given us a date yet but it's important to get the venue as soon as possible because you know how long some of the waiting lists can be. So we need to start looking at the prices. Judy and Maria have offered to help pay which is really nice of them" Rachel rambled

Quinn sat there and watched her wife closely something was definitely off and Quinn was now officially worried.

It continued the whole time Rachel was there. They avoided the big elephant in the room. Though Quinn wasn't sure what that elephant was but she just knew there was an elephant that Rachel was not telling her about. So as soon as she left to go food shopping Quinn called Santana.

"Hey Q what's up?"

"San I need a favour"

"Oh god Q you're in hospital can't you get them to check you for herpes this time? I told you before I wasn't' doing that again" Santana grumbled

"What no! It's not that type of favour!" Quinn hissed

"Oh...ok well then what is it?"

"I need you to talk to Rachel"

"About what?"

Quinn sighed

"There's something she's not telling me. She's been acting weird and she looks tired all the time. I'm worried" Quinn replied

"Alright I'll talk to her. Don't worry too much Quinn. I...I don't want you getting sick again ok" Santana softly mumbled

Quinn just smiled at her friend's words.

"I'll be fine just...check up on her please"

"Will do...anything else?" The Latina asked

"No that's it...love you"

"Queer...love you too" Santana quickly added then hung up

Quinn just laughed

~~~ A Loving Touch ~~~

Grace slumped down on her couch with a bottle of beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. She had just got home from work, her team was getting ready for the championships and practice was getting intense. Her knee was killing her. It was times like these when she hated having her career cut short. If she hadn't of gotten injured she would still be with her team or even on the Olympic team. They had been scouting the games and things were looking pretty good for Grace until that stupid girl crashed into her and completely shattered her right knee.

She was in rehab for six months due the severe damage that had been caused. She was devastated when they told her she couldn't play anymore. Ever since she still had problems with her knee especially on cold days and after she went running. She wasn't supposed to do much running but she couldn't help it. It frustrated her to no end because she used to be a really good and fast runner...not anymore.

"Shit" Grace hissed as she massaged her leg.

It wasn't just her knee the pain would travel to her thigh sometimes and because of the many surgeries she had to have it gave her more muscle cramps.

Grace stood up and limped over to the bathroom to grab her muscle cream. She got rid of her pants and started applying the cream. Her knee was like a road map with the scaring she hated it. It was like a constant reminder of what she couldn't do anymore. The pain was pretty bad today because she had pushed herself as she showed her team some different plays.

"Fuck!" She yelled then threw the tube of cream across the room in frustration.

She sat down on the side of the tub and gritted her teeth through the pain.

"Gracie I'm home" Sofia called out as she closed the door behind her

"You will not believe what our families are planning for our wedding" She laughed

Grace didn't respond. Sofia came into the bedroom to put her shoes away when she heard some sniffling from their bathroom. The Latina looked concerned and went to go see what was wrong.

"Gracie?"

Grace didn't reply she just wiped away her falling tears

"Baby what's wrong?" Sofia asked as she knelt in front of her fiancé

"It's nothing" She mumbled

"Gracie"

The brunette sighed

"It hurts" she sobbed

Sofia looked down at Grace's knee and frowned. She stood up and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and carefully placed the other under her legs

"What are you doing?" Grace asked

"I'm practicing for our wedding night" Sofia smiled as she picked Grace up bridal style

"Sofia I'm too heavy" Grace complained

"Pfft you're like a feather" Sofia scoffed

"Put me down"

"In a minute" Sofia replied as she moved them out of the bathroom

She quickly moved over to carefully place Grace on the bed.

"There" Sofia smiled proudly

"Thanks" Grace smiled back

Sofia quickly kissed Grace then went back to the bathroom to get the cream. She came back and sat down next to Grace and started massaging the cream into her leg.

"Does that feel better?" She asked softly

Grace nodded

"I hate this" Grace grumbled

"I know...want me to give you a happy?" She smirked as she ran her hand up her thigh tracing the outline of Grace's underwear

Grace couldn't help but chuckle

"Ok" she then replied

Sofia smiled brightly and hooked her thumbs in Grace's panties and slowly slid them down. She took her jacket off and got up on the bed sitting herself between Grace's legs. The Latina slowly ran her hands up Grace's legs. She then began to kiss her way up her thigh she could smell Grace's arousal which made her mouth water. Grace ran her fingers through Sofia's hair as she squirmed beneath her.

"Mmm Sofia" she groaned

The Latina couldn't drag it out any longer so she ran her tongue the entire length of Grace's folds then sucked on her swollen and needy clit and began to flick her tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. With one arm holding Grace's hips down Sofia used her other to begin thrusting two fingers deep inside the brunette beneath her. It wasn't long before Sofia could feel Grace start to clench around her fingers so she upped her pace and curled her fingers inside her until she came with a loud scream and a flood of wetness coating the Latina's fingers. Sofia helped Grace come down then she slowly slid her fingers out and brought them up to her mouth as she greedily sucked them dry. She placed one last kiss to Grace's clit before she sat up.

"Feel better now?" She asked

Grace just smiled lazily and nodded

"Come here" She asked softly

Sofia leaned forward as Grace placed her hand behind the brunette's neck to draw her in for a kiss.

"I love you" She softly murmured after the kiss

"I love you more" Sofia smiled and then gave her an Eskimo kiss.

~~~ Daisy, Daisy Give Me Your Answer Do ~~~

Ben had sat there for over 20 minutes just staring at his phone trying to get himself to call Daisy and ask her out. After talking with Charlie he made up his mind to move on. He wasn't going to hold onto something that he never really had. He liked Daisy she was smart and funny. She was out going and she was the kind of person who would bring him out of his shell.

After taking one more deep breath he picked up his phone and dialled her number.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi...um...it's me Ben"

"Oh hi Ben how are you?"

"Good...I'm good and you?" He asked

"I'm fine" She giggled

"Great!"

An awkward silence…

"Was there something you wanted?" She asked

"Oh um...yeah I um...I w-was wondering if you...you wanted to like maybe g-go out...with me sometime" He rambled

"You mean like a date?" She teased

"Y-yeah...I mean only if you want too" he quickly replied

"I would love to" She replied softly

"Really?" He genuinely seemed surprised

"Of course...where are you taking me?" She asked

"Oh...um...well I...I haven't thought that far ahead yet" He admitted

Daisy chuckled

"Ok well text me when you figure it out"

"I will...just...keep Friday free" he replied

"I look forward to it"

They said their goodbyes and Ben couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted too. He headed down stairs and went to the kitchen to grab a drink and ask his mom where he could take Daisy because he had no clue.

~~~ A Little Pezberry Goes A Long Way ~~~

Santana found Rachel out the back sitting in the hammock looking like she was off in her own world just staring out at nothing. When she didn't respond to Santana at first the Latina was thinking that Quinn was right. Rachel had been unusually quiet lately. Unless they were talking about the wedding. Santana carefully took a seat next to the smaller brunette trying not to tip the hammock over.

"Hey Berry"

"It's Fabray" She softly replied

Santana nodded

"Right...Fabray...Anyway um...how are you?" Santana cringed at how lame that sounded

Rachel thought so too as she gave her a weird look. Santana sighed and tried again.

"Look, Q is worried about you and now I'm starting to worry too. What's going on with you?" Santana asked

"I'm fine Santana"

"Yeah and I love cock. Rachel stop being all...stoic and just tell me"

Rachel looked down as she couldn't help her tears from forming in her eyes. Santana placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and gently rubbed her arm as Rachel's breath hitched.

"It's stupid" She mumbled

"What is?"

"I...I feel like...I feel like I'm grieving her. Like she's gone and I...I know it's stupid because she's not. She's alive and she'll be coming home soon but she died Santana…she died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it…I feel like I've lost her." Rachel cried.

Santana nodded in understanding and held her close.

"I know what you mean" she replied softly

"How?"

"Do you remember that month when the doctors kept telling us that Brittany's treatments weren't working and that we should start preparing for...that there wasn't much time left?" Santana asked

Rachel nodded, that was the worst month...ever!

"Well...I kinda lost it. The first time they told me that I had to say goodbye to my wife I went home got fucking pissed drunk and completely trashed the house. Because to me it felt like they were telling me that she was already gone...you should have seen the mess I made. It's why I 'redecorated' for Brittany's return home." Santana told her

Rachel looked a little shocked she had no idea...none of them did.

"I'd finally stopped breaking things when I got too tired and just collapsed on the ground. I woke up when Judy slapped me across the face" Santana chuckled

There was a silence as Rachel took in what Santana was telling her.

"I begged her not to tell anyone and she never did. She told me I was being selfish and a fucking idiot because Brittany was still alive and that she wasn't gone and that she still needed me. She kept telling me that only the strong survive and that I shouldn't hold onto the what if's. She told me to get it all out but to do it now and then move on and be there for my wife." Santana continued

"Rachel. Quinn is alive and she is going to be alive for a very long time. She's strong. So grieve, break something just do it before Quinn comes home. Get it out of your system and then move on because Quinn is not gone and she will want her wife when she gets out of hospital." Santana added

Rachel nodded

"Thank you for sharing that" she softly mumbled

"Yeah well...you and me are part of an elite club now"

Rachel looked confused

"The 'Our Wives Nearly Died But Didn't' club" Santana replied

Rachel couldn't help it when her lips slightly quirked at that.

"That's not funny Santana"

"Then why are you smiling?" Santana smirked

"Shut up" Rachel grinned

"We'll need to come up with a secret handshake" The Latina mumbled

"And a mascot" Rachel added with a chuckle

Santana just laughed with her and pulled her in for a big hug.

~~~ Oh Yeah I'm Engaged…Totally Forgot About That ~~~

After their horse ride Ally had found her new obsession…and now she wanted her own pony. Toby was glad that Ally enjoyed herself but he wasn't too happy about her now constantly asking for her own horse…that was a slight downside. Toby was also happy that Ally and Maya got on really well. He was always weary of new people coming into his daughter's life. He didn't want her to get hurt, that's why he hadn't really started dating after she was born because he didn't want her getting attached to someone and then be hurt when or if they were to leave. But Maya was his friend and he trusted her.

The trio were currently sitting in the small living room of Toby's apartment that sat behind the Fabray house. They had just had dinner, Maya had cooked them pasta and now they were watching The Little Mermaid once again much to Toby's annoyance. It was getting late and little Ally was barely able to keep her eyes open as she laid sprawled across her daddy's lap with her legs resting on Maya's lap. The movie was up to the part where Ariel and Eric were sitting in their little boat in the lagoon and Sebastian was about to start singing telling Prince Eric to kiss the girl.

Toby looked down at his little girl and noticed that she was pretty much off to noddy land so he paused the movie much to Maya's displeasure. She turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"I'm gonna put her to bed" He whispered

Maya nodded and got up to help move Ally. While Toby was putting her to bed Maya started cleaning up around the small kitchen. Toby dressed Ally in her PJs and tucked her in giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before turning on her night light and closing the door behind him. He headed back to the living room to find Maya doing the dishes.

"You don't have to do that." He told her

"Yes I do, I made the mess…I don't mind. Besides I'm almost done." She smiled

Toby just smiled in return and helped dry the remaining dishes.

"Did she get to bed alright?" Maya asked

"Yeah she was out like a light. I didn't even have to read her a story." He replied

"She's really adorable Toby, she looks so much like you" Maya smiled

"Thanks…did you want a beer?" He asked as he headed to the fridge

"Why not" She shrugged

They grabbed their drinks and headed back to the living room area and sat down.

"You don't want to keep watching this do you?" He asked

Maya looked down a little bashfully

"It's my favourite part" She mumbled

Toby sighed

"Fine" He pressed play and just laughed at Maya's big smile

Just after the song had finished Maya's phone started ringing. She quickly answered it because she didn't want Ally waking up. She smiled apologetically at Toby who just waved her off as if to say 'don't worry'.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe its Alex"

"Who?" She asked

"Alex your fiancé" He replied a little annoyed

"Oh right sorry I um…I couldn't hear you" She quickly replied with a slight laugh as she took a glance over at Toby who sat there watching the movie trying not to eavesdrop

"Um…what did you want?" She asked

"Is this a bad time?" He asked

"No…no, its fine I'm sorry I'm just…you caught me by surprise I wasn't expecting your call." Maya replied

"Oh…well I have some good news baby" He told her even though he was on the phone you could tell he was smiling

"Oh?"

"Yep…guess who will be at the airport on Friday night waiting for the next flight to New York?" He replied

"Umm….you?" She hesitantly answered

"Got it in one!" He laughed

"Why?" She then asked

"Come on babe I thought you'd be a little more excited to see your fiancé after being separated for like a month now" He said with a hint of sadness and annoyance

"Sorry…I am…I…I've missed you…but I thought you had work and that you wouldn't be here till next month." She replied

"Yeah…well it's not a permanent stay I just…I can only be there for the weekend and then I have to go back but I missed you and I wanted to surprise you." He told her

"Oh well you definitely surprised me" She laughed then looked once again over at Toby

"W-When will you be getting here?" She asked

"Saturday morning so can you pick me up?" He asked

"Of course…I can't wait." She replied

"Me too…I'll text you the flight details. I love you Maya"

"You too" She replied then hung up her phone

She took a moment before she went to go sit back down.

"Anyone important?" Toby asked

Maya just shook her head and then took a big gulp of her beer and focused her attention on Ursula taking Eric away from Ariel.

~~~ Ding Dong That Fucking Witch Needs to Be Dead! ~~~

Becky sat on her small couch with her laptop she was doing some research on what to do when one finds themselves being wrongly accused of raping someone. She had yet to tell Santana much to Hannah's annoyance. Becky had to go and meet with her boss, Mark on Friday for a meeting about the situation and what is going to happen. She wasn't going to lie…Becky was terrified about what might happen. She knows that she didn't do anything wrong that she could never do that to someone. But more than likely they will take Valerie's side because she was the 'victim'. This type of thing could totally ruin her. Not only will she have the stigma of being the one accused of such a heinous act but she would be hard pressed to find another job in a school if word got out about it, which it would because teachers are the worst gossipers in any kind of workplace. Not only that but what would this do to her kids? She just could not understand why Valerie was doing this to her.

She was pulled out of her musings when the doorbell rang. Becky dragged her feet to answer and was completely taken back by who she saw standing there.

"What do you want?" Becky hissed

"I have a proposition for you" Valerie replied with a smile

"Get the fuck off my doorstep." Becky snapped

"Now, now…let's not get rude…I'm here to make it all better" She replied

Going against her better judgement Becky let Valerie in.

"Nice place" The redhead remarked

"What do you want?" Becky asked once again

"So you're going to pay attention to me now?" She asked condescendingly

"That's what this is about? Getting attention?" Becky yelled

"No…well…kinda" Valerie replied

Becky was getting furious but held her anger in

"You accused me of rape…how could you do that?" Becky snapped

"Look…I know that was a bit…harsh"

"Harsh? You told Mark that I raped you!" Becky yelled

"And I'll take it back…tell him it was just a misunderstanding" Valerie told her

Becky looked confused but then looked a little scared when she saw that stupid bitch smirk

"If you do something for me" She added as she came up into Becky's personal space

"Why are you doing this?" Becky hissed

"I told you why…we work together. What we had that night was a fucking eye opener for you. You can't deny that it wasn't hot and fun and exciting." Valerie snapped

"Get it through you're fucked up head Valerie…I don't want you" Becky replied through her teeth

But it just was not getting through to the crazy nutcase. Valerie was apparently not one to take no for an answer so she roughly pulled Becky in and crashed their lips together forcing her tongue into her mouth. Becky was totally taken by surprise by the attack and nearly fell backwards by the woman's forcefulness. But once she gained her senses back Becky managed to push Valerie off her.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the police!" Becky yelled trying not to cry

Valerie looked livid and slightly psychotic…Becky you really shouldn't piss off a crazy.

"Fine…but you are going to regret this…I'm gonna make your life a fucking misery" Valerie threatened before she stormed out of the apartment.

Becky stood there shaking as she tried to take in everything that had happened in the last few minutes. She had no idea what to do. Valerie was definitely a loony a crazy and scary loony. She didn't think this kind of stuff happened; it was like something out of a badly written soap opera…not her life! She wasn't sure what Valerie was capable of but if she was willing to blatantly lie about someone raping her and then to do what she just did…there was no telling what she might do. That's what scared her the most…not knowing what she will do next.

~~~ Coming Home ~~~

It was Friday…and Quinn was finally coming home. The blonde had been dreaming of this day since she first woke up in hospital. Due to her recovering quickly the doctors let her out a day early, though she still had to come back the next day for a check-up. Rachel was there along with Santana and Brittany to take her home. The trio were fussing over the blonde as they packed her stuff up and helped her into the wheelchair. Though she had been doing her daily walks around the hospital Quinn was still a little weak and had to monitor her exercise.

"Want me to go really fast?" Santana whispered to Quinn as she stood behind the wheelchair

Quinn smirked and was about to nod when Rachel and Brittany gave them the look. Both Quinn and Santana looked down like two scolded puppy dogs.

Georgia was there to see Quinn off. The nurse had grown attached to Quinn much like most of the nurses who helped look after the blonde.

The ride home was kind of exciting for Quinn because she had missed being in her own house in her own bed and just being able to do what she wanted. Santana and Brittany were also excited to have their friend back home where she belongs. Rachel just tried not to cry. She was so happy to finally have her wife back she was hoping this would help her get over her grief and that things will be back to normal for everyone. Quinn was practically giddy when Santana pulled up in their drive way.

"Now just to warn you there is a house full of people waiting to see you." Rachel told her wife

"Rach…way to totally ruin the surprise" Brittany pouted

"Babe me and Rach talked about it and we decided it was probably not the best idea to give a surprise party to a woman who just had a heart attack." Santana told her wife

"Oh…yeah that probably wouldn't be good." Brittany agreed

"Ok less chatting I want to get inside my house!" Quinn told them as she opened the car door.

Rachel quickly got out to help her wife

"Honey I'm fine…I'm not going to break" Quinn smiled at her overprotective wife

"I'm sorry Quinn" Rachel mumbled

"Hey…I totally love that you want to help ok…but…I can manage to get out of a car and walk a few steps to the front door…but you can take my bag if you really want to" She said with a smile

Rachel nodded and picked up the bag, Quinn then laced her fingers with her wife's making Rachel stop and look down at their entwined hands. The brunette looked up at her smiling wife.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to hold your hand" Quinn told her

Rachel gave her a smile

"Come on…let's get you home" Rachel whispered

Quinn nodded and then they started walking towards the house where Santana and Brittany were waiting by the front door.

"God you two are so fucking cheesy I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit" Santana groaned

Quinn was welcomed home by her family and friends getting hugs and kisses from everyone. It was really good to see everyone together. Grace, Becky, Judy and Maria all prepared some food for the occasion it wasn't a big thing because they didn't want to overwhelm Quinn so it was pretty low key which was nice. The kids played outside with Sofia, Maya and Becky watching over them while most of the adults stayed under the outdoor area. Brittany was helping with the barbeque along with Maria and Toby. Santana and Quinn both teased Mercedes when her daughter Lilly showed up with her 'best friend' Amanda and Brittany just made it worse when she asked the girl if she wanted a hot dog or a taco and she immediately went for the taco. Mercedes just glared at her friends.

All in all it was a good afternoon. Though there were some obvious tension surrounding some of the guests but they put that aside for Quinn's sake. Hannah couldn't help but notice that Becky was avoiding her for some reason. Ben and Charlie talked but it was so awkward it wasn't funny and Toby couldn't help but think that Maya was acting a little odd. The party started to dwindle down when it was apparent that Quinn was getting tired so they all said their goodbyes after helping clean up. The only ones left were the Berry-Fabrays and Marcus who had arrived that day after tying up some loose ends in Florida. The family stayed together until Quinn fell asleep on the couch, Toby picked his mother put and carried her up to bed with Rachel staying up there with her.

~~~ Love All Around ~~~

It was late afternoon after welcoming Quinn home and it seemed like everyone had plans, Ben was getting ready for his date with Daisy, Grace and Sofia were 'practicing' for their wedding night after she had come home from her moms' house, and Rachel finally had her wife back home where she belongs. The two had cuddled up together in their bed as they slept; Rachel clung onto Quinn for dear life. Charlie was getting ready to go out with Flynn and Toby and Ally were having a pizza night with Maya. Hannah was a little surprised when Becky invited her and the boys over for a family night of watching movies together. It was a little odd but only because Becky had barely said two words to Hannah while they were at Quinn and Rachel's place. It seemed like everyone had something fun and interesting they were doing that night all except for Brittany and Santana…or so Brittany thought.

The tall blonde was currently sitting in the kitchen going over her final Cheer routine for her team the Sharks they were getting ready for their Nationals competition.

"Put the pen down and get your sexy ass over here" Santana said as she came up behind her wife

Brittany just giggled, she turned around in her chair and her mouth dropped.

"You like?" Santana asked with a smirk

"Totally" Brittany smiled

Santana was all dolled up in a form fitting devil red dress with stilettos that made her legs to die for.

"Are we going out?" Brittany asked as her eyes travelled to her wife's chest as the brunette walked up to her.

"Babe…my eyes are up here" Santana chuckled

"I know where your eyes are" Brittany replied still staring at her wife's boobs

"To answer your question yes we are going out" Santana replied

"But I thought we were getting our romance on tomorrow?" Brittany said

"We are…but we're also getting our romance on tonight as well."

"Ooh two day romantic surprise…I'm starting to swoon already" Brittany smiled

"Well get ready for a whole truck load of swooning because this is a three day romance surprise" Santana smirked

"Aww Sanny"

Santana smiled proudly…she is so fucking awesome it almost makes her look like a walking cliché but she's not because she's like…a total badass.

"So go upstairs get all pretty then meet me down here and let the swooning begin because baby it's going to be epic" Santana leaned down and tenderly kissed her wife

Half an hour later Brittany came down the stairs in a gorgeous black dress that kinda made Santana just want to forget her plans and just ravish her wife right there and then. But she was determined to prove to Brittany that she was totally romantic.

"Ready?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded excitedly and took her wife's hand as the two left the house.

The blonde was a little confused when Santana drove past all their usual dining spots but she didn't really care because she was just happy to be with her wife.

"Santana…why are we at the airport?" Brittany asked when she finally realised where they were

"Because…we're going on a little trip." Santana replied

"Where are we going?"

"To our spot" Santana replied cryptically

Brittany gave her a questioning look but just went with it.

Santana had managed to get first class seats for their little flight with expensive Champaign. Brittany loved flying so she was already have a hoot of a time…Santana on the other hand was not a fan but she put on a brave face for her wife she only had herself to blame…she was the one who arranged this plan. She couldn't drop her badass façade in front of her woman though…what would that look like? Though she totally failed when she let out a small squeak of "Oh god we're gonna die!" When the plane was landing. Brittany just reached out and took her hand to calm her down.

In all her excitement Brittany had failed to notice where their destination was. Now for anybody else this would have been the last place to go for a romantic weekend and in all honesty it was a pretty odd choice but Santana had her reasons. Brittany started undoing her seatbelt as well as Santana's because the brunette had yet to let go of the hand rests when the captain's voice came over the intercom.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached our destination of Lima Ohio, I hope your flight has been enjoyable and we look forward to you flying with us again. Have a good night." _

"We're in Lima?" Brittany looked confused

Santana just nodded she would be able to explain once her feet were on land. Once they had gotten off the plane and they got their bags Santana was feeling a lot better.

"So…we're in Lima" Brittany asked

"Yep"

"And…we're going to our spot?" Brittany asked

"Yep"

Brittany stood there till it finally clicked and a huge smile appeared on her face and she flung her arms around the Latina.

"Oh my god Sanny you are so corny but I love you!" She all but screamed

Santana just laughed

"So I did good?" She asked

"If I wasn't already married I would get down on one knee and propose" She smiled

"Well…you could still get down on one knee…though you don't have to propose…but do something else" Santana smirked and gave her a wink

"Sanny your smutty ways are ruining the moment" Brittany replied

"Sorry…um…you're like a beautiful rose on a sunny day" Santana quickly said

Brittany just giggled

"I think I prefer your smut" She replied

Santana just laughed and nodded

They headed out of the airport and were greeted with a long black limousine. Brittany's eyes lit up and Santana just smiled, she had this in the bag.

The ride was short but totally worth it when Brittany let Santana feel her up on the backseat of the limo…good times. They finally reached their destination. It was the Lima Park, it was a nice warm evening the place was lit up from the solar lanterns that ran up the path and lead to the pond in the middle of the park. Santana took Brittany's hand and led them down the path. Brittany couldn't help but think about all the memories that had been made in this park. They hadn't been back to Lima for a long time. Not since Mr. Shue's funeral six years ago. He was brutally and tragically killed in a car accident. It had also been like a mini reunion for all the original glee club members, although it was sad it was also good to see everyone again. To see what they had all been up to.

Santana led them off the track towards a more secluded part of the park. Normally it would be a little dangerous to do this at night but Santana had her connections and had set everything up beforehand. They finally reached their destination.

"Oh my god Sanny" Brittany said in awe as her eyes started to well up

Santana had brought her to their gazebo. This place had held so many memories for the two. It was where they had first met, it was where they would always spend their afternoons after school, they shared their first kiss here, it was the place where Brittany first let Santana touch her boobs and it was also the place where they got married. Santana had it set up with fairy lights and a blanket and pillows for a picnic under the stars.

Santana just smiled, even though she had set it all up she couldn't help but get emotional too. That was until the moment was interrupted by the sound of a motor roaring behind them. The two quickly turned around and came face to face with an old…well I wouldn't say friend…

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Sandbags and Blondie" A voice came from out of the dark shadows

"Coach Sylvester?" Brittany asked

And just like something out of a horror movie Sue Sylvester emerged from out of the shadows on her hover craft. You'd half expect a roar of thunder and a flash of lightning to add to the dramatic effect.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked

"Well Brittany I just like trolling the park at night and scaring the natives, with Shuster gone my days are now spent with mindless trivial acts of terror…I had to run down a family of mice the other day just to get a cheap chuckle." Sue replied with a sigh

Brittany and Santana gave each other a confused and slightly horrified look

"That's…nice?" Brittany mumbled

"Moving on…Thanks Sue for setting this all up" Santana quickly spoke up

"Well you know me Boobs McGee…I'll do any for my favourite lezzie duo" Sue smiled

"Right…um…" Santana mumbled

"Oh by the way…when you get back tell Q that if she thinks having a heart attack is hard…try having to get dead mouse hair out of a hover craft…that's hard!" Sue added

"Sure…I'll um…I'll let her know." Santana replied

"Excellent… now if you don't mind I have places to be…I'm gonna head on over to the cemetery and do my weekly jig on Shuster's grave." Sue smiled

Santana and Brittany looked horrified

"I'm sure he will appreciate the irony…I may even do it to a rap song tonight" Sue added and then she was gone

"She's not serious is she?" Brittany asked

"I could never tell with her" Santana admitted

"That was a strange few minutes" Brittany then said

"Yeah…I could go another ten years without seeing her again" Santana replied

Brittany just nodded

"Anyway back to our romantic weekend…after you milady" Santana smiled as she ushered Brittany towards the gazebo

The blonde let out a small giggle at Santana trying to be all chivalrous.

The two settled down on the fluffy blanket as Santana grabbed the basket with their food. She opened the lid and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

Santana huffed in annoyance as she passed a piece of paper to Brittany.

_Boobs and Blondie,_

_I'm disappointed with your choice of foods. I fear that they will cause your already disfigured bodies due to the insane need to procreate to implode so I've amended the menus for tonight. I present the new and improved Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse 2.0: Water, maple syrup, lemon, cayenne pepper to irritate the bowels, ipecac and now including a healthy dose of nicotine purely to make you have 'constant cravings' of this drink because you both are in desperate need of it. _

_P.S. There is a bag of sand as well for the blonde one.  
>P.P.S. Yes that was a lesbian reference thrown in there because I know you people can't go two seconds without your lezzie fix…no need to thank me.<em>

Brittany frowned as Santana picked out two bottles of the Master Cleanse and the bag of sand.

"Sorry Britt…I had like a whole menu of delicious stuff for us tonight" Santana sighed

"It's ok…I could always just eat you" Brittany replied

Santana nearly choked on air at that admission, Brittany just giggled at her wife's reaction.

"Kinda like I did that summer before senior year when we came here…it was a super hot day and you were all sweaty and so hot because you had been working out all summer…do you know how many times I had to restrain myself from ripping your clothes off whenever I saw you?" Brittany asked as she started moving closer and closer to her wife

Santana just gulped

"Your legs were so toned, your abs were awesome and your ass was like…perfect" Brittany added

"I…I thought I was supposed to romance you" Santana stuttered

Brittany just giggled as she captured her wife's lips with her own. The two began to get carried away as they lay down together lost in each other's embraces. That was until a splash of cold water hit them making them scream.

"Not in my park" Sue yelled as she stood on her hover craft and held a water gun in her hand

"Ok that's it Imma gonna kill her" Santana hissed as she tried to get up but Brittany just held her down

It was too late anyway Sue had vanished off into the night once again.

"Calm down Sanny…it's kind of fitting really" Brittany told her

"How? This is supposed to be romantic!"

"Well it's just like when Coach caught us behind the bleachers that one time…at least this time around she only used water…last time she used tar and feathers" Brittany replied

"Ugh…I had to get rid of my weave because of that" Santana grumbled

"And I kept sticking to things" Brittany replied

"Yeah it was a little awkward when your hand got stuck to my boob for like the whole day" Santana giggled

"Awkward for everybody else…I had no problem with it" Brittany smiled

"I'm sorry tonight was ruined" Santana sighed

"It's not ruined…I love that you went to all this trouble just for me. It makes me feel special and loved" Brittany replied softly

"Well that's because you are special…and loved. After what happened with Quinn I…it made me think about how fucking lucky we are. I almost lost you before and…I should do more to make you feel like I don't take you for granted" Santana murmured

"Sanny I don't think that. I know you don't take me for granted. You're the best wife a woman could ever have. You take care of me, you gave me two beautiful kids, you love me, you make me laugh and you're incredibly sweet…when you want to be." Brittany smiled

"You still think all that after all these years?" Santana asked

"I do...do you remember what I said to you thirty years ago while standing in this gazebo because I meant it?" Brittany asked

"Of course I remember." Santana smiled

The Latina reached over to her bag and pulled out her purse then pulled out a worn old piece of paper. Brittany looked a little confused until Santana started reading it. Brittany just smiled as a few tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Dear Santana, I love you, you are my best friend and now you are going to be my wife which is super cool because now I know that you'll be mine forever. This means that you love me as much as I love you. It also means you now have to sing Melissa Ethridge's 'Come to My Window' even though we aren't in Glee anymore you still have to sing it with me. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world and you make me so happy and we also have really great sex which is a plus. I will spend my whole life telling you that I love you and I will always be there to take care of you and make sure the evil clowns don't get you. You are my soul mate and I love you with all my heart. Love from Brittany…P.S. You are totally going to get lucky tonight" Santana was softly crying by the time she finished and so was Brittany.

"You kept that?" She asked

"Of course I did. I've always kept it close to me." Santana smiled

"You know you never did sing that song with me" Brittany told her

Santana just laughed

"That's because I don't like that song Britt"

Brittany pouted so Santana leaned over and quickly kissed her lips then started to softly sing.

"I don't care what they think; I don't care what they say. What do they know about this love anyway?"

Brittany giggled and softly clapped before she kissed her wife.

* * *

><p>Hmmmm I wonder…can you tell that I am not a fan of one Will Shuester?<p>

Also there will be more Faberry next chapter and of course more of Santana's epic three day romantic weekend…

Yes Valerie is slightly unhinged in the head…

We will also see a little of what's going on with Maya and Toby…

Some Grace and Beth moments…

We shall also get a glimpse of Charlie and Flynn's date as well as Ben and Daisy…


	12. Chapter 12

Okie dokie so...this is another one of those annoyingly long chapters. I apologize but I wanted this to be done in the one chapter. Also there is some good amount of Brittana love in this one for all those Santitany whores out there myself included. Hope you enjoy. This one is a bit heavy with not much funny moments but the funny will be back soon.

New Glee episode...not enough Santana I cannot express this any clearer. Quinn...I miss your pink hair already. Also I'm just gonna say this and some may not agree but I don't care...way too much Kurt. Seriously he bores me to the point where I want to stick needles in my eyes...also Shue is still a boob and not the good kind of boob...more like I wish he would go die in a whole kind of boob...here ends the rant.

Also sorry if there are some spelling mistakes...

* * *

><p>~~~ Chen ~~~<p>

Earlier that Friday...when the welcome home Quinn party was coming to an end and everyone was starting to leave Ben had pulled Charlie to the side to have a chat. They hadn't really said much since Ben admitted to his feelings for his best friend and he felt bad for ignoring her. She couldn't help the way she felt just as much as he couldn't help the way he felt.

"Hey, what's up?" Charlie asked as they entered her bedroom.

"Charlie...I...I don't want things to be weird between us, now that everything's kinda...well out in the open" Ben mumbled as he took a seat on her bed

"I don't want weirdness either" Charlie agreed as she came to sit next to him

Ben gave her a thankful smile

"I'm sorry for kind of ignoring you the last few days." He mumbled

"Ben…it's totally understandable and I don't want you to feel bad ok. I'm sorry too…I even made you some 'I'm Sorry' Cookies but then I chickened out in actually giving them to you because I didn't want to upset you" Charlie replied softly

Ben smiled

"I love your cookies" He replied

Charlie shrugged bashfully

"They're not that great" she mumbled

Ben just chuckled

"How come Flynn wasn't here?" He asked not that he really cared, Ben didn't really like the guy and not just because he was with Charlie but…he was kind of a…well a dumbass and Charlie could do so much better. She always had a knack for picking the wrong guy for a boyfriend.

"Well mom has never really liked him so I didn't want her to be annoyed on her first day back home" Charlie replied with an amused smile

Ben chuckled and nodded

"How are things with Daisy? Weren't you going to ask her out?" She asked

"I um yeah...We're going on a date tonight" He stuttered

Charlie smiled

"Yeah?" She asked

Ben nodded

"That's great Ben. Where are you taking her?" She asked excitedly

"I'm gonna take her dancing at that karaoke bar" He smiled

"Aww...well I want all the details tomorrow morning when we go out for our Saturday coffee and muffins" Charlie smiled brightly

Ben nodded

"I'm glad your...moving on" Charlie added softly

"Me too...I probably should have done it a long time ago" He mumbled

"Well you're doing it now so...I just want you to be happy Ben" Charlie replied

"Same goes for you Charlie" Ben smiled

"Well I better go and get ready for tonight" He added as he stood up

"Alright... Don't forget tomorrow" Charlie winked

Ben nodded and turned to leave

"Hey wait!" Charlie yelled after him

Ben turned around confused, Charlie took the few steps she needed to wrap her arms around him giving him a hug.

"For good luck" She whispered then kissed him on the cheek

Ben smiled and hugged her back.

~~~ Ben and Daisy ~~~

Ben could not be any more nervous if he tried as he stood outside Daisy's dorm room. He gently knocked on the door and waited. He felt good about his chat with Charlie. He really didn't want their friendship to suffer because in all reality Charlie was pretty much his only real friend. Yes he had other friends but there was no one like Charlie.

Soon enough Daisy opened her door with a big smile.

"Hey"

"H-Hi...you look...very pretty" He mumbled then cringed at how lame that sounded

Daisy just chuckled as she closed her door.

"Thanks...you're very pretty too" She added with a smirk

Ben just blushed and looked down bashfully.

"So where are we going?" She asked

"Oh um…I was thinking about taking you dancing…we don't have to if you don't want to" He quickly added

"No, that sounds fun." She smiled

"Great…there's also some karaoke as well" He added

"Oh I love karaoke…I can't sing for shit but I love it" Daisy laughed

"Awesome…well let's get going." Ben replied as he held out his arm for Daisy to take.

~~~ Charlie and Flynn ~~~

Charlie drove herself to Alfie's restaurant to meet up with her boyfriend Flynn. He was complaining about them not spending much time together anymore and so he wanted to start this thing where they had to go out every Friday and spend the weekend together. Charlie was ok with this but it wasn't going to be an ongoing thing because…she liked her 'me time'.

She entered the restaurant and saw her outrageously tall boyfriend and headed over to the booth and sat down.

"Hey" She mumbled

"Hi...how was your mom's party?" he asked

"Good...it's good to have her back home" Charlie smiled

Flynn nodded

"So I was thinking this week end we go mini golfing!" He told her with excitement

Charlie cringed, unlike her brother and sister, Charlie wasn't a huge fan of sports. She would do her running every now and then to keep fit and her yoga but that was it. She was also kinda bad at sports and one thing Charlie did not like and that was to be bad at something so she refused to participate if she could help it.

"Can't we do something else?" She asked

Flynn looked disappointed and was now sporting the wounded puppy look.

"Like what?" He asked

"I don't know…how about we go dancing or something? Go see a show in the city" She replied with excitement

Flynn didn't look all that enthused

"But you know I'm like the worst dancer ever" He replied

"And I'm not a huge fan of shows…I always have this fear that they're going to interact with the audience and then they'll pick me and then I'll make a fool out of myself" He rambled

Charlie sighed and stuffed a cheese stick into her mouth

"Fine we'll go mini golfing" She grumbled

Flynn brightened up at that

~~~ Moby ~~~

Maya helped Toby put the leftovers away in the fridge while Ally happily played with her toys. Toby wasn't going to lie, it was nice having Maya there. Ever since his daughter was born he didn't get out much and his friends were all too busy getting drunk and getting laid and that wasn't something he wanted his daughter to be around so it was nice to have some adult company that wasn't just his family or his workmates. Although it was nice it was also a little confusing. He wasn't going to say that he didn't have any feelings for his ex, she was his first love and all that jazz. He was glad that Ally liked her but Maya was engaged and when her fiancé moves to New York in a month's time things will change and he didn't like to think that Ally would get upset when Maya couldn't spend so much time with them anymore.

Maya was feeling and thinking the same thing. She never really fell out of love with Toby, it was just she had college on the other side of the country and he was to stay in New York. She missed him terribly and when she found him at the car shop she was over the moon to see him again. Maya adored Ally she was a real cutie and very much Toby's little girl. She was apprehensive about Alex coming over for the weekend. She was having such a good time with Toby and Ally that she literally forgot all about him.

"Well…I better get going I have to get up early tomorrow" Maya told Toby

"Right…what time does Alex's flight come in?" He asked

"Um…I think it was 8am" She replied as she picked up her bag

Toby nodded

"You know if you want you can bring him around…I'd like to meet the lucky bastard" He chuckled

"Oh um…n-no that's…I mean…he um…Alex kind of…he doesn't know about you" Maya admitted

Toby looked confused

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I…I never really told him about you" She replied

"Oh"

"It's not that I never wanted to or anything it's just…Alex tends to get…a little jealous of my male friends." She mumbled

Toby nodded slowly he couldn't help but notice the slight shift in Maya's body language and the almost timid look in her eyes but he didn't say anything.

"Well thanks for coming today" He smiled gently at her

"It was my pleasure. It was great to see everybody again and I'm just glad that your mom is better" She replied her face automatically brightening up again.

"Ally, pumpkin Maya has to go so come say goodbye" Toby informed his daughter

The little blondie came bouncing up to the brunette and threw her arms around her legs

"Bye Maya!" She practically yelled

Maya just giggled and crouched down to Ally's level giving her a proper hug

"Bye Ally" She smiled

"Wait I drewed you somefing" she quickly ran back to her room and then came back again with a piece of paper and handed it to Maya

Maya looked down at the picture as Ally explained

"This is me, and that's daddy and that you and that's my pony that daddy is going to get me for Christmas if I'm a good girl her name will be princess apple-berry." Ally smiled brightly

Maya giggled softly, the picture itself looked nothing like what Ally explained but it was just too adorable. Toby looked slightly panicked at the whole 'daddy is getting me a pony' part of Ally's little speech.

"Well thank you Ally, I'm going to put this up on my fridge when I get home" Maya told her

Ally just looked proud

"Alright, well I better get going. I'll see you two sometime next week maybe." She said as she looked up at Toby

He just gave her a nod and a smile. Maya gave Ally one more big hug before she stood up and awkwardly waved to Toby before she went home.

"Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin"

"Is Maya your special friend?" She asked

Toby couldn't help but chuckle

"What do you mean pumpkin?" He asked

"Well Aunty Cha-Cha said that she was" Ally explained

"Oh did she now? Well you shouldn't listen to Aunty Cha-Cha…she tells lots of porky pies" He replied

Ally looked confused

"What does that mean daddy?" She asked

"It means she tells a lot of lies"

Ally looked absolutely shocked. Toby just laughed at her reaction and then scooped her up into his arms

"Come on little miss you need a bath and then it's bed time" He told her

Ally sighed dramatically.

~~~ Faberry ~~~

Rachel could not be happier to have her wife back home. Their house now felt complete with Quinn there. After everybody had gone home and Toby had carried his mother up to bed Rachel cuddled up to her wife's side and slept next to her never letting go of her arm and for the first time she actually slept and didn't wake up from a horrible nightmare.

It was around 6 o'clock when Quinn woke up she slowly opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile when she realised that she was in her room, in her own bed and had her wife right next to her. It had been hard for Quinn to be away from Rachel for the week she was in hospital. The two had never been apart for so long…not since high school had they not slept next to each other. Quinn carefully rolled onto her side to face her wife, it was still uncomfortable and a little painful at times because she still had her stitches and her chest was still pretty bruised from the CPR. She carefully leaned forward to gently place a soft kiss onto her wife's lips. The action slowly brought Rachel out from her slumber. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimed room, the sun hadn't completely set but it was still pretty dark in their room. She focused her vision on the person in front of her and couldn't help but smile. She had missed this so much…waking up next to Quinn.

"Am I dreaming?" She softly mumbled

Quinn just giggled

"No baby…you're not dreaming" Quinn softly told her then kissed her again to prove it and Rachel just sighed contently.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel mumbled

"Little bit" Quinn replied

Rachel nodded and made a move to get up but was stopped when Quinn placed her hand on her shoulder

"Wait…just…can we just stay here for a few more minutes?" The blonde asked

Rachel smiled and nodded as she laid back down getting comfortable as she took Quinn's hand into her own and brought it up to her chest snuggling in close to her wife as they now shared the same pillow and their faces were super close. Quinn just smiled and gently kissed Rachel's nose before she started to drift off back to sleep. Rachel took longer to go back to dream land as she just laid there and just watched her wife for a few moments. Watching how perfect she looked, how beautiful she was and how her chest rose up and down telling Rachel that she was still there, that she hadn't gone, that she didn't leave her. After taking in the sight of her wife one more time Rachel let her eyes close and soon drifted off to sleep.

Another hour passed before they woke up again. Rachel helped Quinn get out of bed and waited patiently by the bathroom door for her to finish so she could be with her while she walked down the stairs. Quinn told her it wasn't necessary but Rachel did it anyways. Quinn sat at the breakfast bar while she watched her wife attempt to make some dinner.

"What's with all the rabbit food?" Quinn asked looking a little disgusted

"Quinn, we need to make sure you're eating healthy now. So I've cleaned out the kitchen throwing out all the bad food and restocked it was healthy alternatives." Rachel informed her

Quinn looked horrified.

"You threw out my cookies?" She asked

"Yes" Rachel simply replied

"Why?"

"I just told you Quinn. You had a heart attack you can't keep eating all the things that you used to, which means no more bacon and red meat" Rachel instructed

Once again Quinn looked horrified

"That's not fair" She whined

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'll be damned to let you eat anything that will cause another heart attack." Rachel told her sternly

Quinn just sat there pouting

"And also I've talked with your doctors about an appropriate exercise program for you which will start tomorrow." Rachel added

Quinn sighed dramatically

"Just kill me now" She huffed

Rachel slammed the knife on the counter startling Quinn

"Damn it Quinn this is serious! You died ok! Do you get that? I had to stand there and watch you die right in front of me so don't just sit there and make jokes about this!" Rachel yelled

Quinn was stunned by her wife's outburst and then felt incredibly guilty

"I'm sorry Rachel" She softly murmured

The tiny brunette just looked down as she brought her hand up to wipe the few tears that had fallen but it was too late the flood gates had been lifted and she couldn't hold it in. Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold back her sobs. Quinn got up from her seat and went over to her wife wrapping her arms around her. Rachel returned the embrace as she cried trying not to hold on to tightly and cause Quinn any pain. Quinn couldn't help but softly cry with her wife as they stood there in their kitchen holding each other.

~~~ Hecky ~~~

Hannah was stunned, like seriously she could not be any more stunned then she was right now.

"Hannah?" Becky hesitantly asked

"I swear to god I will kill her" Hannah finally spoke

Becky had just finished telling Hannah about Valerie's little visit. Their two boys had been put to bed after the movie had finished as their mothers stood in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hannah" Becky sighed

"No! No Becky she's a fucking loony! She can't get away with this shit! I will take care of it ok I will send her off into the Bush and go all fucking backpacker killer on her. If they thought Milat was bad well then they won't be prepared for what I'm going to do to that bitch!" Hannah ranted

"You're being overdramatic" Becky told her

"No! I'm fucking angry is what I am" Hannah replied

Becky sighed and sat down at the kitchen table

"I don't know what to do" She told her

"Tell Santana…get her legal advice and then we can stop all this." Hannah replied as she sat down next to her wife.

"I wish I could just go back and…god I wish I had never been so fucking weak and slept with her." Becky cried

Hannah looked down

"Why did you?" She finally asked

"What?" Becky sniffed

"Why did you sleep with her? Was I not enough?" Hannah sadly asked

"No…Hannah you were…_are_ more than enough. Your my everything" Becky replied

"But then why would you do this?"

During the six months since this whole thing began Becky and Hannah had never really discussed any of this. They would just end up arguing but they never had a proper conversation about it all. Mostly because Hannah didn't want to know. But after everything that has happened she decided that it was time for them to talk and get everything out in the open, especially if she wanted to give them a second chance.

"I don't know…she was…she would flirt with me…all the time, she made me feel wanted I guess…I never planned to sleep with her you have to know that. I just had a bit to drink and I was on my way home when she cornered me in my office and I just…" Becky sighed

They just sat there in silence for a long while neither knowing what to say next.

"I wish we could just…run away from all this." Hannah softly spoke

"Then let's do that" Becky quickly replied

Hannah gave her a confused look

"No…no it's what we should do. We should just pack up and…and move to Australia you keep going on about how much you miss it and…and we can take the boys they would love to see where you were born and we could just start over, put all of this behind us." Becky rambled

"Becky as much as I would love to go back home we can't just up and leave" Hannah replied

"Why? Why can't we? You just said you wanted to run away from all this." Becky asked desperately

"Because…our family and friends are all here and even if we did move we would have to sort all this Valerie crap out because I don't want it hanging over us for the rest of our lives." Hannah replied

Becky sighed in defeat, she knew Hannah was right. That there was no real running away from this they needed to deal with it. Then Becky picked up on something Hannah had said.

"Does this mean I get a second chance?" She hesitantly asked

"It means…that I love you and that I miss you. It means that I'm willing to…I want to trust you again I want to be able to look at you and not see you with someone else." Hannah replied

Becky just looked hopeful

"We'll go slow…it's been months since we were together and it'll be awkward and I can't grantee that I won't have moments where I think that I'm making a big mistake letting you in again…but I swear Becky if you ever hurt me like you have ever again there will be no more chances." Hannah told her

Becky just smiled she could not be happier

"I will never…I swear on our boys lives I will never hurt you like that again" Becky told her with conviction

Hannah nodded as she slowly moved her hand towards her wife's and entwined their fingers giving her a gentle squeeze.

~~~ Grafia ~~~

Grace and Sofia lay together out of breath on their bed with their limbs all tangled up. Sofia had insisted that they get as much practice for their wedding night as possible. Grace didn't think they needed practice because they had been doing this since they were sixteen but she was not going to complain at all.

"I think…that was like…a new record or something" Grace panted

"Mmhhmm…baby you are fucking awesome at sex" Sofia giggled

"Well I try" Grace smirked

Sofia snuggled up to her fiancée as she rested her head on her chest and possessively held onto her hip and softly drew small circles on her heated skin with her thumb.

"Gracie?" Sofia softly murmured

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean it when you said that you would want kids with me?" She nervously asked

They hadn't really talked about it since Grace proposed. They agreed to talk more about it after Grace's championships but Sofia was afraid that Grace was still doubtful.

"We talked about this…I told you I just want you and I want you to be happy" Grace replied

"Yeah but I want you to be happy too" Sofia told her

"I'm happy if you're happy" Grace replied

"But?" Sofia queried

"There's no but" Grace told her

"Grace I've known you since birth I know when there's a but"

Grace sighed

"I just…the thought of me being a mother terrifies me" She quietly admitted

"Why?"

"Because what if I screw the kid up? What if they grow up hating me?" Grace replied

Sofia couldn't help but giggle

"Why are you laughing at me?" Grace pouted

"Gracie…baby it's normal to be scared about being a parent. I'm scared too…I mean come on if I'm having the kid that means that it will have Lopez genes and that could like totally end badly I mean look what happened to my Mami" Sofia told her

"There's nothing wrong with your Mami…Aunty San is awesome and you know she is" Grace giggled

"Well of course you'd say that you're like in love with her" Sofia huffed

"I'm not in love with your Ma" Grace grumbled

"No? But you constantly stare at her boobs" Sofia teased

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do" Sofia replied

"I have a healthy appreciation of the female form and your ma is female so don't judge me!" Grace huffed

"Ha! Alright you so can't judge me if I want male strippers at my bachelorette party" Sofia added

"Ew why on earth would you want that?" Grace looked horrified

"Because I have a healthy appreciation of the male form, so don't judge me!" Sofia replied back with a smirk.

"Ok enough talk about male forms in this bedroom…or this house in fact! No boys allowed thank you very much" Grace informed her

"What about Ben and Toby?" Sofia asked

"They're allowed because they are our brothers and therefor you would have absolutely no appreciation of them."

"Well I don't know…Toby has gotten pretty fine over the years…he's got that whole single dad rugged look going for him" Sofia replied with a smirk

"That's it…you can sleep on the couch" Grace huffed

"I could…but then who would touch me in my special lady parts?" Sofia replied

"You can touch your own special lady parts" Grace replied

"Alright if you insist" Sofia sighed

The Latina rolled onto her back and slowly dragged her hand down her stomach till she reached her hot centre and ran small circles around her clit. Grace laid there jaw wide open

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Touching my special lady parts" Sofia simply replied

"Well…stop" Grace stuttered

"Why?" Sofia smirked

"Because…it's making me horny and I'm supposed to be mad at you for thinking my brother is hot" Grace mumbled as she couldn't tear her eyes away from Sofia's hand in her special lady parts.

Sofia just giggled

"Babe you can never stay mad at me…wanna taste?" She asked as she lifted her fingers up to Grace's lips

The brunette just whimpered and gave in as she ran her tongue the entire length of Sofia's middle finger before slowly sucking it into her mouth. Sofia always loved fake-angry-sex.

~~~ Singing and Dancing ~~~

Daisy and Ben sat at their table as they laughed and watched a group of 60 year old women try and sing and dance up on stage to some old song that nobody even knew. They had been there for an hour already and both were having a great time. They chatted and got to know each other a bit better.

"So when are you gonna get up there and serenade me?" Daisy asked with a smirk

"I think we're up next" He replied

"We?"

"Yep" He smiled

"But…I told you I can't sing"

"You also told me that you love karaoke" He replied

"Yeah…but…not like with other people around…and definitely not when I'm sober" She replied

"Oh come on…it'll be fun. Besides you can't be that bad…and if we go after this group no one will even notice." He added

Daisy didn't look too sure

"You don't have to…but it'll be fun" Ben told her

"Alright…you just better be a good singer so it will cover my dying cat impression" Daisy told him

Ben just laughed then held his hand out for her to take. They headed up to the stage and had a look at the song selection.

"I have never heard of half of these songs" Daisy mumbled

"Yeah…me either" Ben replied

"Oh how about this one?" Daisy pointed to a song

Ben just laughed out loud

"I think its fitting" She smirked

"On a first date?" Ben asked

"Well…its just a song Ben" She smirked

"Alright…we'll do that song" He replied as he made their selection.

The group of 60 year olds finally finished their song which made the whole room cheer. The popular place had a pretty diverse group with people of all ages there. Ben and Charlie had been there plenty of times before because Charlie just loved performing and well so did Ben. The DJ thanked the previous group and then introduced the next act which was Ben and Daisy.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen up next we've got our golden boy with a smooth voice and a gorgeous lady who will hopefully take our breath away…take it away guys"

Daisy gave Ben an odd look and mouthed 'golden boy'

Ben blushed slightly and leaned over

"I've come here a few times" He admitted

"Oh my god you're a karaoke whore aren't you?" Daisy smiled

Ben just nodded as he held up the microphone and got ready to sing. As soon as he opened his mouth Daisy swooned a little as did most of the women and some men at the bar. Ben's voice had a nice deep timber.

"Daisy, Daisy give me your answer do.  
>I'm half crazy, all for the love of you.<br>We can't have a stylish marriage.  
>I can't afford a carriage.<br>But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two"

"Daisy, Daisy Bell give me your answer do,  
>I'm half crazy, head over heels in love with you.<br>I can't afford a carriage.  
>But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two"<p>

Ben smiled then looked over at Daisy waiting for her to sing, the girl looked terrified but did it anyways. She wasn't that bad. Halfway through though she nudged Ben to sing with her.

"Daisy, Daisy why don't you give me your answer do.  
>I'm half crazy, all for the love of you.<br>We can't have a stylish marriage.  
>I can't afford a carriage.<br>But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two"

They finished the song with a bow as the crowd cheered for them, Daisy looked slightly embarrassed but she loved it all the same. Ben just smiled and wrapped his arm around Daisy's shoulder as they headed off the stage and went back to their table.

"You're a jerk" Daisy laughed

"Why?" He asked

"You never said you could sing like that" She replied

"I can't tell you all my secrets" He smiled

"Well I definitely want to keep finding them out." Daisy replied suggestively

The rest of the night they sang a few more times, Ben more than Daisy until it was getting late and so Ben offered to walk Daisy home. The whole date Ben had grown in his confidence, Daisy made him feel comfortable and he was really starting to like her but now the date was coming to an end his nerves were creeping up again. He wasn't sure how he should say goodbye…should he kiss her? Should he just give her a hug? Maybe a handshake? No that's stupid Ben!

They finally reached her dorm room and just sort of awkwardly stood there.

"Well I had a really great time tonight Ben" Daisy told him shyly

"Me too…I'm glad you had fun" He replied nervously

"Right well…I better…" She motioned to her door

Ben nodded and awkwardly stood there

Daisy just smiled and figured if Ben wasn't going to make a move then she'd do it instead so she reached up on her tippy toes and softly kissed him on the lips. Ben was slightly taken back by the move he really didn't see it coming but he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips when she pulled away.

"Goodnight Ben" She softly spoke before she headed inside

Ben stood there for a few minutes taking in what just happened until he realised he was still standing there and it was starting to look kinda creepy so he turned to leave the smile on his face never left though.

~~~ Is That All There Is? ~~~

Charlie and Flynn had finished their meal and were now just sitting in the restaurant talking or well Charlie was talking Flynn tried to listen but like always he would sometimes just drown Charlie out and start daydreaming. When Charlie noticed she just sighed in annoyance and slapped him on the arm to get his attention.

"Hmm? What?" He asked a little stunned

"You're not even listening to me" She huffed

"Sorry Charlie…hey do you want to get out of here and go back to my place?" He asked suggestively

Charlie had to physically stop herself from cringing. She didn't know what was going on with her and Flynn lately. At first he was this great guy, he was cute and played in a band, yes he was as dumb as two planks of wood and was abnormally tall but he could also be sweet in a goofy kind of way. Charlie couldn't understand why she had so much trouble with her relationships. She could just never find a guy who had the same interests as her well she could but they were all gay.

"Um…I'll think I'll pass…I'm kinda tired and my mom just came home so…I think we'll just call it a night ok?" She replied

Flynn looked disappointed but nodded; he stood up to walk her to her car and gave her a kiss goodbye before he went to his own car. Charlie sat in her car for a moment just thinking. Her life plan was not working out the way she had hoped. By this time she was supposed to be in a happy committed relationship with an amazing guy as she continued to rise to fame on the Broadway scene. But that was clearly not happening. She had bad relationships with total losers and she was struggling to get any good roles with her auditions. She had kept this from her mothers because she didn't want them to be disappointed. By this time her Ma had already been in an off-Broadway show that had gotten rave reviews that helped led her to be cast in the Sound of Music as Leisl on Broadway. She had been to several auditions but no one had called her back only that one time for the production of Hair but even that looked like it was going to fall through. With a sigh Charlie turned the key in the ignition and drove home.

~~~ Brittana ~~~

Since their picnic was ruined and they were now getting a little cold from the water that Sue had thrown on them Santana and Brittany decided to head back to the limo. Santana gave the driver the directions of where to go next then went to go sit in the back with her wife.

"So where are we going now?" Brittany asked excitedly

"Um…it's kind of a surprise but don't get too excited it's not like…somewhere fancy…well it is special because of what happened there." Santana tried to explain

"I'm confused" Brittany frowned

Santana just kissed her brow and smiled

"Don't worry, you'll get it when we get there" She simply told her

The drive to the next place didn't take very long. Santana quickly got out of the limo so she could open the door for her blonde. Brittany just smiled at her wife she then looked a little shocked when she noticed where they were. She turned to give Santana a questioning look.

"Ok so I know my old house isn't what you were expecting but there is a reason why I brought you here. This whole being romantic thing…it got me thinking of our past and what brought us to where we are now and so this place…although there are some not so great memories here…there were a few good memories…things that happened here that…if they didn't happen then I don't know if we would be here right now…do you get what I mean?" Santana rambled

Brittany just nodded her head.

"Ma is letting us stay here…the last tenant left on Wednesday and the new ones don't move in till Monday so the place is ours until we head back to New York on Sunday." Santana explained

Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand into her own.

"You can be very sweet sometimes Sanny"

The Latina just bowed her head feeling slightly bashful. Brittany gently brought her hand under her wife's chin to make her look up into her eyes.

"What memory are you thinking of?" She asked

With a sad smile Santana told her

"Our first time"

"You know...that night was the best night of my life" Brittany smiled as the memories came back to her

"Mine too" Santana replied

Brittany then looked a little sad

"It was also the first time you broke my heart" She added softly

"Mine too" Santana replied again looking just as sad as her wife.

~~~ 2008 ~~~

There had always been two versions of Brittany and Santana's first time. There was the one they told everyone which went like this: They were 14, it was a hot summer night, the house was empty and Santana decked her room out to be all romantic and they did it all night long and it was fucking awesome. So awesome that they did it all again the next morning, with Santana looking like the biggest stud ever and Brittany never being more happy. Although that did actually happen...it just wasn't what happened for their first time.

The other version...the real version that no one knew about went something more like this...

Santana and Brittany had been 'together' for a year now. (Though definitely not officially, they never even talking about what they did together) They were best friends who would occasionally make out all the time but only behind closed doors. Santana refused to acknowledge what was going on between herself and her beautiful blonde best friend even though she was the one who kissed her first.

Every now and then Santana let her mind wander and think of what this all means and every time she did it would terrify her to no end. Deep...deep down she knew. She had always known since she started noticing how the girls would always interest her more and that she had no desire to kiss the boys like the other girls did. But the then 14 year old Santana Lopez refused to acknowledge this and so she kept it hidden. But having Brittany as your best friend didn't help. She was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair, her blue eyes, and her long dancer legs. She made the brunette all tingly inside; she made her feel a lot of things.

But because of her family, her strict and religious family Santana could never be the person she knew she was supposed to be. So this is why she kept it to herself. It's why she would spend the next year sleeping around with boys she could care less about to hide the fact that yes Santana Lopez was a lesbian.

Santana and Brittany were currently up in the young Latina's bedroom. Her parents had gone out that night and her two brothers were staying over at their own friend's place. It was the first time Santana's parents let them stay home alone so it was a big deal.

The two girls had planned a super awesome sleep over with pizza and a movie marathon. Santana had set up her room for the night of awesomeness.

They were currently cuddled up together on Santana's bed like they would always do when they watched a movie. Santana was gently running her hands through Brittany's long blonde hair as she rested her head on the Latina's shoulder. Brittany had her arms wrapped around Santana's body holding on tight thinking that they fit together so perfectly.

"Bubbles?" Brittany softly spoke

"Hmm?"

"Are you wearing a new bra?" She asked

The Latina's cheeks couldn't help but burn

"Um...y-yeah, why?"

Brittany just shrugged softly

"Your boobs look bigger from this angle" She the added

"Why are you looking at my boobs Chicken?" Santana asked with a hint of amusement

"Because I like them" Brittany simply replied

That response for some reason was doing things to Santana's body. The two had been making out with each other for a year now but in all honesty it was pretty tame and innocent. They hadn't even tried for second base though Santana would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about doing it. Yes there was that one time when they were at their gazebo but that was like totally an accident and it was more of a graze than a grope but it still sent shivers down Santana's spine. She wasn't even sure if Brittany noticed….she noticed. Since then Santana had wanted to do it again or at least let Brittany touch her. So she decided to make a bold move.

"Y-You can touch them if you want" she all but mumbled

Brittany couldn't help but smile softly at that. She had been dying to touch her best friend for a while now but she had always been too scared that it would frighten the other girl away. Most people thought Brittany was stupid and yes she didn't know her two times tables or who the president was but she knew other stuff. She knew that the only reason why Santana never really talked about what they would do together was because she was terrified of what it all means. She knew that Santana was also terrified of her family finding out and people at school knowing and getting bullied because of it. Brittany had known for a while that her best friend didn't like boys even though Santana tried to hide this fact. She could see through the facade. Brittany knew all this so she would let Santana control the amount of physical interactions between them. But now she was given the green light to at least touch the girl's boobs Brittany was over the moon.

She didn't dive in and get all grabby she wanted to saver this moment. So she gently and slowly began to move her hand up from Santana's hip where it had been resting and ran it up the brunette's stomach. Brittany could feel her best friend's muscles tremble beneath her fingertips even though the material of her top was a slightly inconvenient barrier. She could also hear the change in Santana's breathing as her hand went higher. Brittany knew Santana was nervous...heck even Brittany was nervous. She had never done this before.

Santana's breath hitched when Brittany's fingers grazed the underside of her right breast. The blonde stopped as she hesitated that was until she faintly heard Santana tell her to continue.

"Don't stop"

Brittany ever so slightly nodded and took a deep breath along with Santana.

The Latina's body was on fire and Brittany hadn't even reached her chest yet. Santana had never felt so...excited and nervous. Of course when they made out she felt these things but right now it was a lot more intense. She licked her lips that had turned dry as the anticipation was slowly killing her and she almost groaned out in frustration when Brittany hesitated. After telling her to continue the Latina's mind went blank as she let these new and awesome sensations over take her.

Brittany brought her hand up to finally cup Santana's breast. And in that single moment the love affair between Brittany and Santana's boobs began. She took a moment to just feel the weight in her hand she was mesmerized by it all as she watched her hand touch her best friend in a way that was so intimate right now. That made Brittany feel like she was Santana's and Santana was hers. After taking this moment Brittany began to softly kneed the flesh beneath her hand making Santana slightly squirm. And in an experimental move Brittany ran her thumb over Santana's already hard nipple making the Latina let out a soft moan.

The brunette herself was surprised at how good this felt. If she thought her body was on fire before then she must be in a fricking inferno right now. She never wanted this feeling to stop.

"Brittany" She moaned as the blonde continued to drive her body insane.

The blonde barely heard her name being called but she did and so she gently started to kiss the brunette's pulse point. She could feel how warm Santana's body had become. The Latina had yet to move her hand from Brittany's hair during this whole time so when the blonde started to kiss her she gently began to massage her head to urge her on.

It was all very overwhelming but in a very good way. Brittany, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the way she was positioned decided to move to make things easier so she straightened up a bit and laid herself on top on the girl beneath her letting her legs fall either side of Santana's hips. This new position made Santana's head feel light and dizzy. Having her blonde friend's body completely melded on top of her own was heaven. It was a position that Santana would forever love to be in.

Once both girls were comfortable Brittany began to kiss her way up to the spot behind Santana's ear as she slowly brought her other hand up the Latina's side towards her left breast. There was no way Brittany would not waste an opportunity to miss anything.

With the added stimulation Santana involuntarily bucked her hips up hitting Brittany's special lady parts. This put things to a halt. Brittany removed her lips from her friend's neck and hesitantly looked up at and into Santana's eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes for seemed like a lifetime but really it was only a few seconds. Brittany could see the fear and uncertainty in the brunette's eyes but she could also see the want and desire there too. Santana saw the exact same thing in Brittany's eyes. This brief moment was in a sense a time for either one to back out. To put a stop to things before they got out of hand but neither one of them made a move to stop whatever it was that was coming next. Santana briefly thought about the consequences of them continuing what it will mean and that things would be forever changed between them. But looking into those gorgeous blue eyes she really didn't care about the consequences. Because in that moment it finally hit her. Santana was in love with her best friend and she wanted to be with her. It was as if Brittany could read her mind because after that realization the blonde leant down to capture the Latina's lips with her own in what could only be described as the most tender and loving kiss they had ever shared.

After that kiss Santana finally reached out to touch Brittany. She nervously placed her hands on the blonde's hips sliding them just under the hem of her friend's top to feel the heated skin that was underneath.

The girls continued to kiss as their hands began to explore each other's bodies for the very first time.

"Can I see you?" Brittany hesitantly whispered

It took Santana a moment to understand what Brittany was asking, her nerves and fear was starting to rise up again but she pushed them away and just nodded. Brittany gave her a soft and loving smile before she removed her hands from the Latina's chest and slid them down her sides till they reached the bottom of her top. Brittany looked up to make sure Santana wasn't going to protest when she didn't, Brittany dragged the thin piece of material up and over the brunette's head. Once it was removed Brittany took a moment to just appreciate the girl beneath her. She gently traced her fingers along her toned stomach feeling her tremble at her touch.

Feeling slightly exposed Santana gently tugged at Brittany's own top. The blonde smiled and nodded then helped Santana remove it. They were both now sitting up with Brittany still on Santana's lap as they just looked at one another. Feeling slightly bold, Brittany moved her hands to her back and undid the clasp of her bra. Her heart was pounding in her chest she was so nervous. But Santana didn't make a move for her to stop so she didn't. Taking a deep breath Brittany slowly removed her bra, Santana tried to keep her eyes above Brittany's neck but she couldn't help herself.

"You can touch me if you want" Brittany softly told her

Santana gulped and slightly nodded. Her hands were shaking and she tried to make her heart stop beating so fast and for her breathing to go back to normal. She moved her hand up but hesitated when she reached Brittany's chest. Her hand just sort of hang there mid-air slightly shaking. She couldn't bring herself to do it so Brittany did it for her. She wrapped her hand around Santana's and placed it on her chest. The Latina let out a soft moan when she came into contact with Brittany's breast and from then on she was on autopilot.

Santana could not get over how amazing and right this all felt, sure it terrified her but it also made her feel good in a bold move she slowly leant forward and placed a delicate kiss to Brittany's chest causing the blonde's breath to hitch and then let out a soft moan.

"Do you want me to stop?" Santana asked hesitantly

Brittany just shook her head; Santana nodded and then brought her lips to the blonde's chest again. Brittany brought her hands up to tangle her fingers in Santana's hair to keep her in place. Both girls could feel the tell-tale signs that what they were doing was working them up as they could feel the evidence quite clearly by their soaked panties. Brittany moved her hands from Santana's head and dragged them to reach around her back to unclasp the Latina's bra Santana was oblivious to Brittany's movements as she was far too distracted by the blonde's boobs and what she was doing to them. When Brittany began to pull the straps over Santana's arms the Latina then realised what was happening. She reluctantly pulled away so she could get rid of the barrier that was constricting them. Once it was finally removed Brittany couldn't help but stare in awe, Santana blushed slightly under Brittany's gaze.

"Your boobs are awesome" Brittany mumbled

Santana couldn't help but giggle, it was such a Brittany thing to say…and she looked so adorable when she said it. The blonde looked up when she heard Santana giggle and just smiled at the brunette.

Brittany brought her hand up to gently cup Santana's cheek as her thumb lazily traced her cheekbone. The blonde bit her bottom lip nervously as she tried to find the courage to say what she was about to say.

"Santana…I…I want you…to be my first" She softly mumbled

The Latina looked up into her eyes and she could not put into words the way she was feeling right now.

"I want you to be my first too" She replied with a shy smile

Brittany smiled back

"We're really going to do this?" She asked

Santana nervously nodded. Brittany leaned forward to capture Santana's lips with her own and gently pushing her to lie back down on her bed. When their bare chests first came into contact they both let out a moan. Neither of them really knew what they were doing so they just went with what felt right.

The girls stayed like that for a long time, just gently exploring each other's body Brittany found that she absolutely adored Santana's boobs and if it were legal she would totally like marry them or something. Santana just loved the feeling of Brittany touching her all over she was soft and gentle and she just never wanted it to end. Brittany made her feel like her whole body was on fire she desperately wanted more of what she didn't quite know but she did know that she wanted it. Brittany was feeling the same so she moved her hands down to Santana's shorts and gently tugged at them but their bodies were too close for her to get them down the Latina's legs without having to move so she did the next best thing. Brittany shifted her position by slipping her thigh in between Santana's legs then rocked her hips making her thigh hit her centre. Both girls moaned Santana because it felt so good and Brittany because she could feel Santana soaked completely through.

Brittany continued to gently rock her hips and Santana soon began to meet her midway. Their breathing started to become more ragged.

"I…Britt…I need…" Santana groaned

"What do you need?" Brittany panted

"More…baby I need more" Santana replied

Brittany paused, that had been the very first time Santana had ever called her 'baby' and it just made Brittany's heart swell. Nearly forgetting what the brunette asked Brittany quickly moved to get rid of her own shorts and underwear before she did the same to Santana. Both girls took a moment to fully look at each other completely exposed. It was the most intense and erotic moment of their lives. Brittany slowly lowered herself back into her original position, Santana let out a loud groan when their wet clits made first contact. It was all too much for the poor Latina and with one swift rock of her hips she came. Her whole body shook with please as Brittany watched in fascination. Santana slammed her eyed closed as her body came down. She was totally humiliated and couldn't help the few tears that began to fall. Brittany got worried

"Sanny why are you crying?" She softly asked

"Because…"She sniffed

"Is it because you…you know?" Brittany asked

Santana could only nod

"It's ok…I read in Cosmo that girls can have like lots of them" Brittany said soothingly

"Really?" She asked sadly

Brittany nodded and gave her a comforting smile.

"You're not mad?" She hesitantly asked

"No silly" The blonde giggled

"But…" Santana mumbled

Brittany knew that Santana was embarrassed, she knew that the Latina hated being vulnerable and to be seen as weak so she soothed her fears with her sweet lady kisses and soon enough their hips started moving once again and this time Santana lasted a lot longer. As they reached their climax together Brittany made sure to look directly into Santana's eyes it would be the only time in the next year that it would happen. While during her denial phase Santana refused to make eye contact when they would have sex. It was only when she made them an official couple that she looked into Brittany's eyes.

As they rode out their orgasms together Brittany rolled off to cuddle into Santana's side. They didn't say anything but they didn't need to. Santana wrapped her arms around her best friend giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before they both feel asleep.

Maria and Jethro Lopez arrived home late that night and quietly entered their home both were pleased that the two teens hadn't made a mess downstairs. Jethro told his wife to go check on the girls while he made them a drink before bed. Maria nodded and made her way up the stairs towards her daughter's bedroom.

She could hear the faint sounds of the TV still playing. It was just after midnight and they should be in bed asleep. So Maria turned the doorknob and quietly entered her daughter's room. What she saw was a total shock...but then again it kind of wasn't. Maria was no fool she knew her baby girl was different. She saw the way she would look at her best friend and she just knew there was more than friendship between them. When she first started to notice it she was shocked and a part of her was heartbroken because she would never get to see her baby girl get married and have a family...little did she know the irony of that thought as it did indeed happen though not because of the reasons she was thinking of at that moment. But as time went on Maria learnt to accept that this was just who her daughter was and that she still loved her and would always love her. She just could never...ever let her husband find out.

Maria stood there as the shock wore off at seeing her daughter in bed with another girl and it being so obviously clear on what they had been doing she quickly turned the TV off and headed out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. She was startled when she saw her husband moving towards her.

"They're sleeping" She quickly spoke her heart was beating fast hoping that he hadn't seen anything.

Jethro just nodded and handed Maria her drink then headed to their bedroom. Maria let out her breath that she was holding and took a drink to stop her hands from shaking. She looked back at the closed door of her daughter's room and sighed.

"Oh Santana" she softly murmured before she made her way to her own room.

In an ideal world Santana woke up the next morning feeling happy and relaxed and in love but in reality Santana woke up feeling like her whole world was about to crash down around her. What had she done? How could she let herself do this? How could she do this to her best friend? No one can ever know! I'm not gay! In a word Santana panicked.

She quickly got up and started to get dressed the movement and sounds woke the sleeping blonde up. Now in an ideal world Brittany would be ecstatic about last night and in reality she was. It was everything she had hoped it would be. But she knew better, she had no doubt in her mind that Santana would freak out. She sadly watched the Latina fight with her clothes that she hurried to put back on trying to erase what had happened that night. She could feel the blonde's eyes watching her and Santana's heart sank. She really didn't want to do this but she knew it was for the best for both of them...just until they were finished with school and they could leave Lima. Without turning to look at her friend...Santana knew she was a coward, she finally spoke.

"Get dressed Britt...we have to go to Cheerios practice" She mumbled with no emotion in her voice

But Brittany couldn't let it go

"Santana...last night-"

"Didn't happen" Santana quickly cut her off

And that was the first time Santana actually broke Brittany's heart as well as her own.

Brittany sat there willing her tears not to fall.

"Can you pass me my uniform?" Brittany asked her voice void of any emotion which just made Santana's heart hurt even more.

The Latina nodded and picked up Brittany's Cheerios uniform then placed it on the bed avoiding any eye contact with the blonde before she left her bedroom without another word.

"You know I cried my eyes out once you closed that door" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded as she wiped away her tears that had fallen

"I heard you...it broke my heart to hear you cry like that." She replied softly

Brittany reached over and wiped the remaining tears that were on her wife's cheeks.

"But it all worked out" the blonde smiled

"We got our happy ending" She added

Santana nodded as she sniffed

"No more tears Bubbles"

"I love you Brittany" Santana said as she looked up into those blue eyes

She just smiled back

"I love you too Santana" she replied before she leant in and kissed her.

You see even though Santana would deny it till the cows came home and then she would even tell the cows that it wasn't true…but Santana is and always has been a very self-conscious girl who just wanted to be loved and accepted for who she is. Not many get to see the real Santana…some have come close but no one has seen the real her…with Brittany being the only exception. That's why Santana loves her so. Brittany knows her inside and out and still she wants to be there by her side, she still loves her and she always will.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the long waits between the chapters.

New Glee episode...Once again not enough Naya! Also my dislike...or loathing of Mr. Shue continues to grow. Also Kurt is being such a douche-bag to Rachel. And Mike...nawww, that's all I have to say. Not happy about the long wait for the new episode though

* * *

><p>~~~ Awww ~~~<p>

After their epic night together Grace and Sofia finally got out of bed. Grace had made them pancakes for breakfast as they sat outside to eat them. Sofia couldn't help but notice Grace looking slightly fidgety as she sat there off in her own little world.

"Gracie...everything ok?" She asked

"Hmm? Y-Yeah sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Grace quickly replied

The Latina just quirked her eyebrow and went back to her food. Grace had already finished hers and just sat there gently tapping her fingers on the table, it was a nervous twitch she would sometimes have it didn't go unnoticed by the girl sitting opposite her.

After eating her last piece of pancake Sofia couldn't take it any longer.

"Ok, Grace what is up?" She asked

"Nothing"

"Na uh, not gonna work. Just tell me" Sofia replied

Grace sighed and then took a deep breath before she thrust a black velvet box towards her fiancée. Sofia was slightly shocked but she couldn't stop the big smile that started to form from the knowledge of what was inside the box to the adorableness of Gracie's nerves.

"Open it" Grace nervously told her as she started to bite her thumb nail.

Grace was extremely nervous about this. She hopes that Sofia likes it.

Sofia gently opened the box and she didn't think it was possible but her smile grew tenfold and even a few tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh my god...Gracie" Sofia's voice cracked as her emotions took over.

She knew they were already engaged their parents had already started and practically finished their wedding plans but now that she had a ring and not just any ring it was a fricking rock! It all just seemed more real. That they were finally getting married.

"Do you like it?" Grace hesitantly asked

Sofia stood up, grabbed the ring and then pretty much threw herself onto Grace's lap and crashed their lips together. Totally taking Grace by surprise.

"I love it! I love you!" Sofia practically yelled with a laugh.

She handed the ring to Grace so she could put it on her. Sofia held out her left hand as Grace slowly slid the ring on then pressed a soft kiss to it once it was firmly in place.

~~~ All Together Now...Awww ~~~

Becky had slept on the couch that night as she offered her bed for Hannah to sleep in. Her apartment wasn't very big. It only had two bedrooms so Max and Cooper had to share whenever they came to stay with their mom.

Hannah told her that she didn't have to give up her bed and that she could have stayed on the couch or gone back home but Becky insisted and besides she wanted to spend more time with her wife the next day.

The blonde was woken up when a little hand started poking her in the stomach. She cracked open one eye and saw her youngest standing there with a big smile. Becky smiled back at her little boy.

"Hey Coop" she mumbled

"Morning mommy" He signed

It didn't upset her as much as it used to the fact that she would never hear her son speak but every now and then she would get upset about it. When the doctors told her and Hannah that he had a tumour on his larynx they both freaked out and were absolutely terrified. After his surgery Becky kind of went through a denial phase not believing that her son will never talk. But with Hannah's help and her friends she got through it.

He was a fast learner when it came to sign language which was helpful for the young boy but Becky and Hannah are both worried that he will struggle at school because he is still limited when it comes to communicating.

Becky sat up and pulled Cooper onto her lap.

"Is your brother awake?" Becky asked

Cooper shook his head.

"Hmm...is mama awake?" she asked

Once again he shook his head

"How about we go wake them up" Becky replied

They got up from the couch and tipped toed towards the main bedroom where Hannah was sleeping. Becky opened the door and for a moment she just looked at her wife fast asleep she had a pretty big bed but Hannah was curled up on the right side just like she always did.

Becky looked down at her son and gave him a small nod. The boy smiled then ran up to the bed and jumped onto his Ma.

Hannah woke up screaming, Becky and Cooper just laughed. Once Hannah realized what woke her up she grabbed onto Cooper and started tickling him. The little boy just laughed as he tried to squirm away.

After waking up Max in a very similar fashion the family of four headed to the kitchen for their breakfast.

It just felt so normal and it was as if nothing had happened. Becky could not be any happier and if she was honest Hannah felt the same.

After breakfast the boys went to go get changed while their mothers cleaned up. Max helped his little brother pick out his clothes and helped him put them on. Max loved being a big brother, he was fiercely loyal and protective of him more so because he was a little different to the other kids. Cooper idolized his big brother; he thought he was super smart and really brave and strong. They got on really well and were very much like best friends even though there was a big age gap between them. Hannah and Becky were lucky to have such amazing sons.

"Are mom and mama getting back together?" Cooper asked his brother

"I'm not sure Coop" Max replied with a sigh

"Don't you want them back together?" Cooper asked a little sadly

"I just wish none of this happened." The older boy replied as he tied Cooper's shoes up.

The little boy tapped Max on the shoulder to get him to look up.

"I want mommy to come home" He signed

After a beat Max signed back.

"Me too"

Out in the kitchen Hannah put away the last bowl while Becky wiped down the counter. The blonde was itching to say something but she was so god damn nervous. She didn't know why they had been together for ten years why the hell is she terrified to ask Hannah out on a date...probably because she is still terrified that Hannah will change her mind...I mean she still hasn't put her wedding ring back on...maybe it was too soon for that...but it still hurt to think that Hannah had taken them off and was dead set to go ahead with the divorce. All of that just showed Becky that Hannah was ready to leave her for good at one point...but she told her that she was willing to give Becky a second chance so that is what Becky was holding onto.

"Sooo...got any plans for the week?" Becky asked trying to be as casual as she could.

"Not much just work" Hannah replied

"Oh...so did...did you maybe want to...like...I mean w-we could...if you want...we could-" Becky stumbled

"Bec...just spit it out" Hannah chuckled

"Will you go out with me?" Becky quickly asked feeling like a complete dork.

Hannah tried to hide her smirk at how adorkable her wife was being right now.

"What do you mean?" Hannah teasingly asked

"W-Well like...I..." Becky stopped when Hannah couldn't hold in her giggle.

"Shut up that was mean!" Becky huffed

"I'm sorry, you looked like a nervous pre-teen school boy trying to ask out the popular high school girl to prom" Hannah laughed

Becky just pouted.

"This is hard for me" The blonde grumbled

"Why?"

"Because...we never really dated. I mean the only reason we got together was because we hooked up at Quinn and Rachel's wedding anniversary and then we just sort of became a couple." Becky replied

"Well I think it was a bit more special than just a random hook up. I mean we did get married after all" Hannah replied

"I know...It's just...your my wife. I feel weird asking you out on a date...we're married. Not dating" Becky rambled.

"I think it would be a good idea though" Hannah replied

"Dating?"

Hannah nodded

"It'll be good...we can...reconnect" she added

"Ok...so...will you go out on a date with me?" Becky asked a little more confidently

"I would love to" Hannah smiled

~~~ Getting Back To Normal ~~~

After Rachel's breakdown in the kitchen the two women made a light dinner and sat down to talk. They talked about everything. Quinn got Rachel to open up about that day, what she felt, what she was feeling now. The brunette told Quinn what she told Santana, that she felt like she had been grieving, that she felt as though she had lost Quinn. It was all really emotional there were tears, there were hugs and kisses and lots of tissues. It felt good to finally be open about what they were both feeling. Quinn couldn't shake off her guilt though. She hated seeing her wife hurt and she hated it even more when she was the one hurting her especially after promising Rachel so many years ago that she would never do that to her again.

They stayed downstairs cuddled up together on the couch watching a movie, though they were both emotionally drained they just ended up falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms once again.

It was around ten o'clock when Charlie came home from her date with Flynn, she would have been home sooner but she decided to go for a bit of a drive to clear her mind. She could hear the TV as she entered the house, she didn't think her parents would still be up so she went in to join them. But once she realized they had fallen asleep she just turned off the TV and wrapped a blanket around her moms.

Charlie was so happy that her mom was back home. She was getting worried about her Ma. She had noticed the way she looked tired all the time and she had lost that spark in her eyes that she always had. She had her doubts that her Ma would be able to cope if anything happen to Quinn. Charlie didn't even think she could cope if her mom had died.

The youngest Fabray gently kissed her parents goodnight before she headed up to her room. She grabbed a quick shower and got ready for bed out if habit she checked her phone there were two messages. One from Flynn and one from Ben.

**F:**pick u up 1pm 4 minigolf :D

Charlie hated that Flynn couldn't use proper words and grammar when he texted her. He even did it when they were Sexting and that just made things confusing because half the time she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

**B:**See you early in the morning with coffee and muffins...and some details! lol

Charlie just smiled at Ben's message she was happy that he was happy...though she would totally have to do the best friend thing of making sure Daisy was good enough for her Ben. She had a checklist and everything!

That morning Rachel woke up with a stiff neck from falling asleep awkwardly on the couch with Quinn but she didn't mind so much as she just loved waking up and seeing Quinn right there with her. She kissed her wife's lips to wake her up which it did as it always did.

"Morning" Rachel smiled

"Mornin" Quinn yawned

"What time is it?" she then asked

Rachel turned to look at the clock and winced at the pain in her neck.

"It's 7:46" She replied

"What's wrong with your neck?" Quinn asked

"It's nothing just slept funny that's all"

"Want me to give you a massage?" Quinn offered

"That's ok sweetie, I'll go make us some breakfast and get your meds, while you my lovely lady stay here" Rachel told her as she got up.

"M'kay" Quinn mumbled as she tried not to go back to sleep

"And you can give me that massage later" Rachel added with a wink before she left the room

Quinn just had a lazy smile on her face as her eyes slowly closed again.

Rachel found Charlie in the kitchen already making some coffee.

"You're up early"

"Yeah I'm meeting Ben this morning he's gonna tell me all about his date last night" Charlie replied

"Ben had a date?" Rachel asked

Charlie nodded

"And you're ok with that?" Rachel then asked

Charlie paused...that was an odd question

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be ok with that?" She asked her Ma.

"No reason" Rachel quickly replied

"Ma?"

"I just...look Charlie you know I'm more...let's just call it 'modern' when it comes to relationships whereas your mom is more...well traditional." Rachel replied

"Yeah ok?" Charlie was confused

"What I'm getting at is that...I know some friendships between two people of the opposite sex can sometimes...get blurred"

"Ma what are you talking about?" Charlie asked still completely confused

"Well...I've often wondered about you two" Rachel replied

Her daughter gave her a look to say that she still wasn't getting it.

"I just figured the two of you would have...I don't know...experimented with each other" Rachel replied

"Ma!" Charlie looked slightly mortified

"I mean you two are awfully close Charlie...I wasn't the only one thinking it" Rachel defended

"So what just because were super close that means that we've slept together?" Charlie asked

"Well you both were hormonal teenagers at one point."

"So? Ma this is just ridiculous. Your super close with Aunty B and Aunt San does that automatically mean that you've slept with them too?" Charlie asked

Rachel's face dropped and her cheeks slightly burned

"You told her about the foursomes? Rachel we promised to never tell anyone!" Quinn asked slightly horrified as she entered the kitchen catching only that last part of what Charlie had said.

Rachel's eyes went wide in horror as did Charlie's. Quinn looked mortified and also slightly confused.

"You had sex with my Aunts?" Charlie practically yelled in horror

"Quinn I told you to stay where you were" Was all Rachel could say at that point.

"I need...oh god the images! I gotta go this is just freaking me out right now" Charlie cringed as she grabbed the two coffee mugs and practically ran out of the house.

A dead silence hung in the kitchen as Rachel and Quinn just stood there.

"Coffee?" Quinn hesitantly asked as she held up the coffee pot

Rachel just glared at her wife who just gave her a sheepish and apologetic smile.

~~~ The Original Sweet Lady Kisses ~~~

"Hmmm I love your sweet lady kisses" Brittany whispered in contentment

The blonde was currently laying on her back with her wife half on top of her and half on the bed. Santana was gently kissing Brittany's neck as Brittany ran her hands through dark brown hair.

"Hmm it's a nice break from all that scissoring" Santana smirked as she went back to kissing her wife.

"We should totally do this more often" Brittany replied

"What? Make out instead of scissoring? I only said that because I kinda need to rest a bit I mean I know I'm like a total stud and all but I'm still human" Santana smirked

Brittany just giggled

"No silly...I meant we should go away more often. Like...we should go to a spa or something...or book a short holiday...just the two of us. Our babies are all grown now so we won't feel guilty for not taking them with us" Brittany explained

"Oh...yeah that sounds like a good idea...your super sexy when you get all smart baby" Santana purred into her wife's neck.

They had spent all day Saturday in bed after going down memory lane. Remembering their first time and all the heartache they went through then the more happy moments when Santana officially asked Brittany to be her one and only. Of course this was done privately and it wouldn't be a while later until it was public knowledge but it was still one of the happiest days of their lives.

Brittany couldn't help but fall more and more in love with her wife, she didn't think it was possible and she kinda felt bad for telling her that she wasn't very romantic anymore. But then if she had never said anything then they wouldn't be where they are right now.

It was Sunday morning and they were still cuddling together sharing sweet lady kisses.

"I don't want to go back home" Brittany mumbled

"Me neither." Santana agreed

"When do we have to leave?"

"Our plane takes off at 5pm today" Santana replied she was dreading the flight back home.

"Well...can we just stay in bed together all day till then?" Brittany asked

"Of course...but first we should shower together...get some food and then get back into bed" Santana replied

"Good plan" Brittany smiled

~~~ Coffee & Muffins ~~~

Charlie smiled brightly when she saw Ben approach her with two muffins. She was currently sitting in Ben's old treehouse it was kind of their spot. They had redecorated it when they were around 16 it now had a feature wall covered in their awards and accomplishments.

The tall boy took a seat next to Charlie and handed her a chocolate chip muffin while she handed him his coffee. They both smiled as a thank you and started in on their breakfast.

"So...how did it go?" Charlie asked

"Really well...Daisy is a fun girl" He replied

"And?" Charlie prodded

"And what?" He chuckled

"Was it romantic? Did you guys hold hands did you kiss her goodnight?" She asked

"Well it was the karaoke bar so not all that romantic...yes I held her hand and she kinda kissed me goodnight" He replied with a blush

Charlie just smiled

"Are you going to see her again?" She asked

"I don't know...I just want to keep is casual you know? Just...go out and have some fun" He replied

"Well you have to introduce me to her so I can make sure she's good enough to even just hang out with you" Charlie smiled

Ben just laughed and nodded. The two continued their muffins and coffees. It was nice, the awkwardness of the last week had gone and they were back to being Ben and Charlie. It was how Charlie liked it, just the two of them.

Ben gathered the rubbish and put it into a plastic bag then put on some music as they lounged around together in their treehouse.

"Oh hey guess what I found out this morning" Charlie spoke up

"What?"

"Ok but it's like super gross and just wrong" Charlie warned

"Do I really want to know then?" He asked

Charlie nodded

"I can't be the only one to know...if I have to suffer then you have to suffer with me. It's like the rules of being best friends" she replied

Ben just chuckled then nodded for Charlie to continue

"Mom let it slip that my mothers and your mothers had a foursome"

"You mean they all had sex with each other?" He asked in horror

Charlie nodded

"Oh my god eww! Why? That's just...why?" Ben asked

Charlie just shrugged

"Who knows but I can't ever look at them the same way knowing what I now know" Charlie replied with a shiver.

Ben just nodded in agreement.

~~~Let's Get Physical ~~~

After the awkwardness of breakfast Rachel and Quinn got ready for the day. Rachel had it all planed out with Quinn's various exercises to strengthen her heart back up again as well as spending quality time with each other. Because it was just over a week since she had her heart attack Quinn couldn't do that much exercising so she had to slowly build herself up so to begin with Rachel had them go for a nice stroll down the street.

"This is rather exciting" Rachel beamed as she did a few stretches

Quinn looked quite doubtful

"It's just a walk Rach"

"I know…but it'll be fun…we could be that couple that always goes for walks…we can meet the rest of the neighbours! We've lived here for so long and we only know a few of them which is rather disappointing because this neighbourhood is so nice and has been for over thirty years" Rachel rambled

Once again Quinn did not look that pleased, in fact she actually cringed

"Ugh why do we need to meet new people? I like the people we already know we don't need to add to that." She replied

"Quinn…these people are our neighbours" Rachel frowned

"Yeah but…still…I hate meeting new people because then you have to go through the stupid ritual of small talk and I hate small talk" Quinn whined

"Quinn stop being so anti-social it's not at all attractive"

The blonde just sighed heavily

"Can't we just go for a walk around the back yard?" Quinn asked

"No, that's boring…come on Quinn this will be fun, why are you so reluctant about this?" Rachel asked

"I don't know maybe because the last time I went out of this house to exercise I had a heart attack and died" Quinn snapped

Rachel sighed and came up to her wife

"Quinn, I'm sorry I know this must be…a strange situation to be in…I'm a little anxious too but the only way to get through it is to…just do it" Rachel spoke softly as she rubbed soothing circles on her wife's back.

"I'm scared Rachel" Quinn mumbled

"Of what?"

"Of dying…of leaving you and our kids…I don't want another heart attack, I want to be here to walk my daughter down the aisle I want to see Gracie get married, I want to see all my kids get married and start their own families…I want to be sitting in an old rocking chair holding your hand when were in our nineties in matching jogging suites with purple hair complaining about not getting enough Jell-O and making fun of Santana using a walking frame while Brittany whizzes by in her old lady scooter" Quinn rambled as a few tears fell

"Honey…I know you want all these things, I want all of these things…except for the purple hair and I'll always make sure that we will never be without Jell-O." Rachel smiled

Quinn chuckled as she wiped away a few tears

"But you need to do this…we need to get you back to being the strong and healthy Quinn…ok?" Rachel added softly

The blonde nodded, Rachel pulled her in for a comforting hug and gently kissed her wife's lips.

"Now…get your sexy but out that door" The brunette smirked

It was tough but they finally made it out of the house and off on their walk down the street. It was just a slow walk but it was nice. The weather was pleasant as they walked hand in hand. Unfortunately they didn't meet any of the neighbours but there's always tomorrow!

Quinn was exhausted when they got back so Rachel sent her off to have a rest while she had a quick shower. Quinn was napping on their bed when Rachel came into their room wrapped up in a towel and softly humming to herself. Quinn slowly rose from her nap as she watched her wife move about the room and got dressed. It was no secret that Quinn loved Rachel's body everybody and their dog knew this…but a wave of panic went through Quinn when she realised that while she watched her wife she felt absolutely no desire to do anything, in fact the thought of touching her wife terrified her. She knows the doctors told her that she was fully capable to have sex a few weeks after her heart attack but Quinn knew her heart would always beat extremely fast when she was with her wife she had always thought that it was abnormally fast but never really thought much of it. What if it set off another heart attack? She couldn't do that she couldn't die during sex!

~~~ I Can See What's Happening…And They Don't Have A Clue ~~~

Ben and Charlie sang at the top of their lungs as they sang along to the music of the Wizard of Oz. They were doing a duet of Somewhere Over the Rainbow, it was Charlie's number one song. Ben let Charlie belt out the last big note he always loved listening to her sing she would always put so much emotion into it and her voice was just amazing and powerful and yet it can be so soft and delicate at the same time. Charlie loved singing with Ben he had always been her perfect leading man, as his voiced changed with his age it dropped to be a smooth sexy tenor borderline bass. It was deep and rich when he hit the low notes and fit her voice so perfectly. The song came to an end and they both smiled at each other when it was over.

"I hope they bring the show back to Broadway…you'd make the perfect Dorothy" Ben told her

"It would be big shoes to fill…big ruby sparkly shoes" Charlie chuckled

"You were born for that role Charlie" Ben replied

"Well you'd be a good Scarecrow…or even the Tin Man" Charlie smiled

"More like the cowardly Lion" Ben mumbled

Charlie frowned, she hated that Ben was still insecure about himself. Even though things had gotten better at elementary school he was still teased and bullied just not to the extent he used to be before Toby stepped in. High school was worse, even though Charlie missed having him at school she was glad that he went off to the Ballet College for two years because at least there he wouldn't get bullied, but unfortunately the bullying stuck with him and brought down his confidence.

"You're too amazing to be a stupid cowardly lion Ben" Charlie told him

They were interrupted when Charlie's phone started ringing, she quickly grabbed it, it was a message from Flynn, she quickly read it and replied before turning her phone off.

"It was just Flynn" She explained

"Oh…aren't you guys going out today?" He asked

"We were but….I'm so not in the mood for mini-golf" She cringed at the thought

Ben just laughed and nodded he wasn't a fan either.

"Come on let's get our Lion King on" Charlie smiled brightly

"The Lion King?" He asked

"Yeah…all this talk about Lions made me think of it…you can be Mufasa with your sexy deep voice" She added as she turned to set the music up

"But Mufasa doesn't have a song" Ben replied

"Well…you can be Scar then…his voice is deep and sexy too and also you can be Simba" Charlie replied

"And who will you be?" Ben asked

"Nala of course" Charlie smiled

"Alright…but you have to do the African chant with me during The Circle Of Life" Ben smirked

"You know I suck at that" Charlie pouted

"There is nothing you can't do well Charlotte Berry-Fabray" Ben replied with a smile

~~~ That Night ~~~

Sofia sat there a little shocked at what her brother had just told her about their mothers and their aunts.

"Well now that you think about it this doesn't surprise me" She said after that dead silence

Ben looked confused

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've always thought their relationship was kinda strange and weirdly close. So the fact that they've all had sex with each other doesn't surprise me." She replied

"Doesn't it freak you out though? I mean...that's our mothers...With our Aunts!"

"Look Benny...the amount of times I saw Mami with her hands on Aunty Q's boobs was enough to tell me that something was going on. And it was totally obvious that Mom and Aunty Rach had a thing for each other. Mom likes her brunette's and Aunty Rach loves her blondes. It's the same with Ma and Aunty Q." Sofia explained.

"But doesn't that mean they have cheated on each other...with each other?" Ben asked

"No...Clearly they all knew about it and wanted to do it and they are all still together" Sofia replied

"I can't get over how ok you are with this" Ben muttered

Sofia just shrugged

"You only live once" she added

"So what you would have a foursome with two of your best friends?" Ben asked

"I don't know...it might be weird considering Hannah and Grace have already slept together...and me and Becky? No...just...no" Sofia chuckled

Just then the front door opened and their mothers came into the kitchen wrapped up in each other's arms. Ben stood up and took their bags as he gave his mothers a kiss hello.

"God you two are like a couple of newlyweds...it's not gonna get all weird and sexual is it?" Sofia asked

"Jealous much?" Santana teased

"Not really...me and Gracie are doing very well in that department" Sofia smirked

"Did you enjoy your weekend?" Ben asked trying to change the topic.

"It was amazing! Your Mami is a total romantic" Brittany gushed

Santana tried not to blush

"Naww" Sofia teased as she pinched her Ma's cheek

Santana tried to smack her hand away but Sofia was too fast. The younger Latina just laughed and moved away.

"So what about you guys?" Brittany asked

"Yeah Ben how was your date?" Santana added

"It was great...we had a lot of fun" He blushed slightly

"Did you remember to wear a condom?" Santana asked bluntly and totally serious

"Ma!" Ben looked mortified

Brittany just slapped her on the arm

"What?" Santana asked

"Just ignore her...I'm glad it went well Benny" Brittany smiled

"Thanks" Ben smiled back

"So what about you Ducky?" Santana asked

"Oh nothing much" Sofia replied coyly as she bought her left hand up to swipe away a strand of hair showing off her engagement ring

Brittany's jaw dropped, she let go if her wife and ran up to her daughter grabbing her hand to look at the ring.

"Holy shit Ducky! That thing is gorgeous!" Brittany yelled

Sofia just laughed it was very uncharacteristic for her mother to swear.

Santana came over to look as well.

"Fuck!"

Yeah it wasn't uncharacteristic for her Mami to swear though.

"You are one lucky puta Ducky" Santana added

"I know" Sofia beamed

The Lopez-Pierce family then settled down for their Sunday family meal that Ben and Brittany prepared together while Santana helped some Sofia stayed clear...she could do the drinks.

"Ben pass me the pasta sauce please" Santana asked

He handed over the jar and went back to chopping up the mushrooms. Santana was struggling with opening the jar but didn't want to ask for help because she was stubborn like that...and she liked to pretend she was like the Alpha in the family when really that was Brittany but Shh don't tell Santana that.

Brittany noticed her wife struggling so she nudged Ben to help her. Ben chuckled softly as he watched his Ma sitting there fighting with the equally stubborn sauce jar. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder but it startled her making her let go of the jar, flinging her arm back hitting Ben in the groin with her elbow. The poor boy yelled out in pain as he crouched over. Santana looked shocked and quickly got up.

"Oh my god Ben I am so sorry!"

"What did you do?" Sofia asked she had been in the other room

"It was an accident!" Santana cried

"I need ice" Ben winced as tears started to form in his eyes

Brittany ran to the freezer to get some ice.

"Santana you broke his baby maker!" Brittany said in horror.

"I didn't mean too" Santana replied

Santana and Sofia helped Ben to sit down which was quite painful. Brittany came over and handed her son the ice wrapped up in a dishcloth. He gently placed it on his lap hissing in pain as he did so.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Brittany asked

"No mom...I'll be ok" he replied

"Well Ducky is a doctor get her to have a look" Santana offered

Both Ben and Sofia looked horrified by that.

"Ma I don't want my sister looking at my...stuff I don't need a doctor"

"And besides there is a reason why I'm called a Pussy Doctor. I work with pussies not dicks!" Sofia added

"Ok, ok geez it was just a suggestion" Santana replied with a huff

"I'll be fine in a minute" Ben said

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked

The boy just nodded

"You know I have like ten different blue balls jokes going through my head right now" Santana chuckled

Everyone just glared at her after that.

"I'll just go finish cooking the food" She quickly mumbled then ran back into the kitchen to avoid getting yelled at.

A few minutes later Santana came back into the lounge holding the pasta sauce jar and subtly asked her son to open it for her.

~~~ Oh The Awkwardness! ~~~

There had been many...and I mean many awkward dinners at the Berry-Fabray house over the years that Rachel had lost count. Like that time when Toby and Maya got caught doing naughty things in the pool just before dinner by Quinn. Or that time Rachel and Quinn got caught by Beth in the bathroom. The worst was probably Christmas lunch in 2036. When everybody tried to ignore the fact that they all heard Sofia and Grace going at it like Vikings the night before...But right now this tops that unfortunate night…well for Charlie anyways.

Charlie in all her years had been spared from finding herself in embarrassing situations a thing she prided herself on considering all the bad luck in her family...but unfortunately she couldn't escape it forever. The youngest Berry-Fabray couldn't even look at her mothers right now because she was still horrified by what had been reviled earlier that morning. Quinn just kept her eyes on the table avoiding everything. Even Rachel was still mortified.

Beth, Grace and Toby all could feel the tension and awkwardness but they didn't know why.

"Ok what's going on?" Toby asked as he cut up Ally's food

"Nothing!" Quinn quickly replied

"Mom you're a terrible liar" Grace replied

When Quinn didn't say anymore everyone was intrigued because if Quinn was refusing to even say anything due to her word vomit that means it's a real doozy.

"Ma?" Toby asked

But Rachel didn't say a word either

"Charlie?" Beth asked. She could see the poor girl silently cringing the whole time

"Do not open your mouth Charlotte Berry-Fabray" Rachel warned

"Ooh I so want to know now" Toby smirked

"You really don't" Charlie mumbled

"Ok enough talking let's just finish our food and everyone can go home" Quinn interrupted before anything else was said

Toby was about to add something when Quinn cut him off

"Do not anger the woman who had a heart attack" She warned

"Mom...that's such a cop out" Toby pouted

"Deal with it" Quinn smirked in triumph

"Want another lettuce leaf?" He teased as he shoved a piece of stake in his mouth

Quinn glared at her son. Toby just smiled smugly at her, his mouth full of masticated meat and gravy. It was rather disgusting. Quinn just threw her carrot at him, getting him right between the eyes. Ally just giggled at her daddy's reaction.

"Quinn don't throw your food" Rachel scolded

"He started it" Quinn mumbled

After Rachel gave them all a warning glare the topic was dropped and everyone just sat there eating in silence. After their meal Rachel and Quinn washed up while Charlie escaped to her room. Toby placed Ally in Rachel's arms before she could protest as the remaining Fabray children ran up the stairs to bombard poor Charlie. Well Beth had to waddle but she got there in the end.

Toby barged through his little sister's room and jumped on her bed nearly knocking her off in the process.

"Toby!" Charlie yelled in protest.

"Alright, spill. What is going on?" He asked

"Yeah what the hell was that at dinner?" Grace asked as she came through the door with a chair for Beth.

"Thanks" She replied softly

Grace just gave her a small smile as she sat next to her little sister on the bed.

"Come on Charlie!" Toby added impatiently.

"Seriously you guys don't want to know" She told them

"We can decide that afterwards" Beth replied

"Did you catch mom and Ma doing it or something? Because we've all been there" Grace asked

Charlie shook her head

"Did they catch you doing the nasty?" Toby asked with a smirk

"No" She replied with a blush then shoved him in the shoulder

"Well what is it then?" Grace asked

Charlie sighed

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" Charlie replied

She prepared herself then just told them

"Mom and Ma had a foursome with Aunty B and Aunt San and from what mom said it wasn't a onetime thing"

Grace and Beth's jaws dropped to the floor in shock while Toby looked slightly horrified and slightly amused.

"Oh...my...god" Toby said first

"My mothers had sex with my mother's in law...that is just...disturbing" Grace added in horror.

"Why did I want to be a part of this family again?" Beth asked

"I told you it was bad" Charlie added

Down in the kitchen Rachel stood there holding Ally while Quinn dried the dishes.

"You know they will all know now" Rachel said to her wife in annoyance as she looked up at the celling

Quinn looked like scolded puppy as she nodded


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all, thank you for all your lovely reviews they continue to make me smile.

Not liking this whole waiting for the new Glee episodes...not a fan. I wants episode 4 and I wants it now!

* * *

><p>~~~ Monday Blues ~~~<p>

Nobody likes Monday's...for Becky it meant going back to work and having to deal with Valerie and everybody else because there is no doubt in her mind that everybody had heard about what happened. If Valerie wanted to make her life a misery then she would most probably turn everyone against her.

And sadly she was right. The moment she stepped foot back into the High school everybody looked at her differently. It could just be paranoia kicking but it really wasn't. But Becky refused to let it get to her. She was meeting with Santana after work and everything was going to be ok. She just needed to get through this day.

Fortunately out of the thirty or so staff members only one seemed to be on Becky's side and that was Mrs. Martin the librarian. She was as old as the dinosaurs and had been at the school pretty much since it opened...back in the stone age! She was like the sweet little old lady who lived next door and baked cookies.

Becky sat in the corner of the staff room because everyone was avoiding her she didn't know why she didn't just have lunch in her office. It only got worse when Valerie showed up. Becky refused to move though. She couldn't let that red head bitch get to her.

She was surprised when Mrs. Martin came over and it was almost like a show as she sat down right next to Becky with her reheated spaghetti that she always had on Monday's.

"Good weekend?" The old lady asked as if the whole staff room weren't watching them

"Um...y-yeah it was good. I got to spend time with my boys" Becky replied

"Oh that's lovely dear. How are they?"

"Good...um...Cooper loves pre-school"

"They're adorable at that age...then they grow up to be little shits. Trust me, in the end I was so tempted to just strangle my teenage boys." She laughed

Becky just smiled

"You know you don't have to sit with me. I know what everyone thinks of me" Becky said sadly

"Honey if I did what everybody else did I would have retired decades ago. Between you and me Valerie is a lying whore-bag who deserves to be shanked"

Becky nearly choked on her piece of apple at her bluntness. Mrs. Martin just sat there with her sweet little old lady smile.

"Y-You don't believe her?" Becky asked a little disbelieving

"I don't listen to idle gossip. And anyway if it were true she would have gone to the police the moment it 'happened' also she looks far too ok to be the victim that she's trying to play." Mrs. Martin replied

"I wish everyone else was that smart" Becky added sadly

"They will get it eventually. Just don't let her get to you"

"I'm meeting with my lawyer today" Becky told her

"A wise move"

"Thank you...for being on my side"

"No problem I never liked that bitch anyway." She smiled back

Becky just chuckled

~~~ Your Walking Funny ~~~

Charlie sat there with a curious look on her face as she watched her best friend walk towards her.

"Why are you walking like that?" She asked when he finally sat down next to her

Ben sighed and handed Charlie her coffee.

"Ma accidentally hit me last night and now there's a bruise" He mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed

"Where did she hit you?" Charlie asked

Blushing slightly Ben subtly gestured to his manly parts. Charlie tried not to laugh.

"Oh." She replied with a chuckle

"It's not funny Charlie. It really hurt" Ben pouted

"I'm sorry Benny." She replied but couldn't get rid of her smirk.

"Don't you have class today?" He asked to change the topic.

"Yeah" Charlie sighed

"What's wrong you love Music History?"

"I know...it's not that it's just...I think I'm going to break up with Flynn" Charlie replied

"Really?" Ben seemed quite surprised and a part of him was thrilled too.

"Yeah...it's just not working out. He's a nice guy and everything but I don't know what it is but he just...we don't get each other you know? Like we don't have that thing that connection where we just get each other you know?" She rambled

Ben just nodded in understanding

"I just want what my sister has...that great epic love...I don't know I guess I just want things so badly that whatever I get just doesn't seem like enough...maybe I should just stay with Flynn" She continued to ramble

"Don't stay with him if he's not who you want Charlie."

"I don't know who I want though" She sighed as she cuddled up to Ben's side resting her head on his shoulder.

"You'll figure it out some day Charlie" He told her.

~~~ Planning ~~~

Grace placed a nice cold ice-tea onto the small table for Sofia before she sat down next to her fiancée.

"Ok so Ma said we could have the party at their place because ours is a little small" Grace told her

"Ok...so the place is settled...how many people did you want to invite?" Sofia asked

Brittany and Rachel had been bugging them to start planning their engagement party. They jumped at the chance because it was the one thing Brittany and Rachel hadn't started making plans for yet.

"I don't know...just a few people I guess" Grace replied

"So like...our family and a few friends?"

Grace nodded

"You're not going to invite Billy are you?" Grace asked

Sofia just giggled

"Babe I've told you before you are the only one I have eyes for" The Latina assured her.

"He flirts with you...and you let him" Grace pouted

"He's just friendly" Sofia laughed

"He wants on those lips...and I'm not just talking about the ones on your face" Grace grumbled

Sofia just smiled...jealous Gracie was such a turn on. Billy was the attending doctor at the hospital that was helping Sofia with adjusting to life as a new resident, he was like her mentor. It was true he did flirt with Sofia but it was just harmless fun. Everybody at the hospital knew about Sofia and Grace because Sofia would not stop talking about her gorgeous girlfriend turned fiancée.

"Well I could say the same for half the girls on your soccer team. I'm surprised your team is going to the championships with the way they all drool over their sexy coach."

"They don't drool...some of them are still teenagers" Grace replied

"Doesn't matter how old they are they still like it when you get all hands on…Oh Coach Fabray can you show me how to kick the ball? Oh Coach Fabray your super amazing, please come over here and hold me while you teach me your wicked skills." Sofia teased

"Shut up" Grace chuckled

"Especially Samantha" Sofia laughed

Once again it was true, many of the girls on Grace's team at some point had a crush on their young coach. Some even tried asking her out but Grace wasn't interested and a few were like the same age as her little sister and that would just be weird.

Samantha was the latest girl. She was only 18 and just out of high school and she was in love.

"Sammy's sweet" Grace smiled

"Well she's definitely not invited" Sofia replied seriously

Grace just laughed. Jealous Sofia was a hot Sofia.

"Ooh put Maya on the list. I think there's a little something going on between her and my brother" Grace added

"Isn't she engaged now?" Sofia asked as she wrote Maya's name on the invite list.

"Apparently"

"Wouldn't that just make things weird?"

"Only if they make it weird. Anyways I want her there. She was a good friend and the only girlfriend that Toby had that we liked." Grace replied

"That's true...that crazy nutcase who just abandoned her kid was just that...a fucking nutcase" Sofia added

Grace nodded in agreement

"Hey have you decided who your maid of honour will be?" Grace asked

Sofia nodded

"And?" Grace wanted to know

The Latina mumbled a reply making Grace smile

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that could you please repeat that?" She smirked

Sofia just rolled her eyes

"I said, my maid of honour will be Becky. There you happy?" She grumbled

"Aww you love her" Grace teased

"Pfft do not" Sofia mumbled

"Yes you do" She chuckled

"Whatever" Sofia grumbled and looked away

Grace just smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her wife-to-be's cheek. Sofia couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

~~~ You can Dance…Everyone Look At Your Pants ~~~

After meeting with Charlie, Ben headed over to the ballet studio for his classes he wasn't sure how he would go it still hurt to walk but like a trooper he pushed through the pain and danced like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Ben you got a minute?" Natalie came over to him while he did his stretches

"Yeah what's up?" He asked

"Guess what I just heard?" She smiled brightly

"What?"

"This year…the company is doing Swan frigging Lake!" She practically shouted in excitement

"Really?" He looked just as excited, it was his favourite

"Yep and you and me are so totally auditioning!" She added

"We are?" He looked confused and slightly nervous

"Of course! Come on Ben this is like…our dream! I will be the black swan and you my gorgeous man you will be Prince Siegfried" She told him

"Why the black swan?" He asked

"Because I don't want to play the good guy that's boring" She laughed

Ben just smiled and nodded

"Besides we would totally kill the Pas de deux we've done that dance a million times" She added

"I don't know…those roles usually go to the principal dancers" He replied

"We can at least try, Heck I'd be happy to just be one of the Little Swans" She told him

Ben couldn't hold in his smile and excitement. It would be a dream come true to be the Prince, the male lead.

"Come on lets go practice!" She smiled and pulled him towards one of the empty studio rooms.

~~~ Getting Help ~~~

After a very long day at work Becky was glad that it was finally over. She could not take the staring and the judgments any longer. As soon as the last bell of the day rang out she was outta there. After talking to Hannah about it Becky had made an appointment to see Santana and get her help on the situation, so that is where she was off too.

The Latina herself was a little surprised when told by her assistant that Becky was coming for an appointment. She was saddened because she figured that she was there because of the divorce. Sofia had told her that things might be looking up for Becky and Hannah but maybe not.

"Come in" She called out after someone knocked on her office door.

Becky came in and gave Santana a tentative smile

"Hey"

"Hi…how are you?" The Latina asked

"Been better I guess" Becky mumbled in return

"Ok I'm just gonna jump straight to it, Becky what's going on? Is this about the divorce?" Santana asked with a hint of worry

The blonde shook her head

"No…it's…you know I don't like asking for help" Becky mumbled

Santana just nodded

"Well…I've kinda got myself into something that I can't fix"

"What is it?" Santana asked not liking the tone in Becky's voice she sounded so…scared and that just seemed wrong for the blonde.

"Valerie...the woman I…you know, well…she's kinda crazy and…"

"And what?" Santana prodded

"She's accusing me of rape because I won't leave Hannah and be with her" Becky told her

Santana was shocked…seriously that was so not what she thought she would hear today…or ever it just seemed so…trashy soap opera TV. The shock was evident on her face because she hadn't said anything and her jaw was pretty much setting up camp on the floor.

"H-Has she gone to the police?" She finally spoke

Becky shook her head

"She's told the principal and now everybody at work thinks I'm this horrible person…I don't know if she's gonna go to the police but I wouldn't put it past her. I need your help Santana" Becky replied

The Latina just nodded

"Of course…does Hannah know about this?" She asked

"Yeah…she told me to come see you" Becky replied

"Ok….ok leave it with me…there's just one thing…I don't really want to but legally I have to ask...did you rape her?" Santana asked

"No! I would never do that to a person" Becky replied

Santana nodded in agreement

"Then my job is easy." She replied with a smile

~~~ You Can Live Without Sex ~~~

Quinn was at her computer doing her own research about the effects of having a heart attack and a bypass. She read up about what types of foods she could and couldn't eat…that just depressed her because bacon was on the no-no list. She read about how important her exercising will be to getting better, she read about stress and all of these other things that might cause problems to her heart. But the one thing she kept going back to was sex.

In all her research they all came back to saying that there is no problem having sex after a heart attack just as long as it's not too strenuous the first couple of times. But even after reading this over and over again Quinn was still terrified of having sex with Rachel again. She could put it off because she still got exhausted after their walks and wasn't physically ready for that. But once she was fit and healthy again…then what?

This was a strange new feeling for Quinn…obviously she could not control her body, she still got turned on by Rachel…and other pretty ladies…and she wanted to be with her wife she really did but…her brain kept telling her not to…that if she did then she could risk dying. It was confusing and it made our poor Quinnie sad to think that she would never have sex again if she can't get over this. It also made her angry because her life has to change because of her stupid heart failing her.

The blonde was pulled out of her musings when Rachel came into the room with a healthy sandwich for her wife.

"Here you go" She smiled brightly

"Thanks" Quinn smiled back

"Whatcha doing?" Rachel asked as she took a seat next to Quinn

"Just…surfing the web" She replied

"Anything interesting?"

"No…just…boring stuff"

"Ok well…I was thinking that maybe later today we should go shopping because we still need to get Beth some more stuff for her baby shower" Rachel smiled

"Rach we've already got her a whole bunch of baby stuff"

"I know…but I love baby shopping…all those cute little outfits and the shoes Quinn! They are so adorable!" Rachel cooed

Quinn just laughed she had to admit the shoes were so tiny and cute.

"Well you'll get to go baby shopping again once Sofia starts popping them out." Quinn told her

"Sofia's pregnant!" Rachel asked in shock

"No…at least she better not be…no, Gracie would have told us…and besides they aren't married yet and no child of mine will be having a baby out of wedlock" Quinn stated

"Sweetie Toby wasn't married" Rachel reminded her

"No daughter of mine will have a baby out of wedlock" Quinn restated

Rachel just rolled her eyes at the obvious double standard Quinn had between her son and her daughter.

"How are you feeling today anyway?" Rachel asked

"I'm fine Rach…I will tell you when something is not right" Quinn softly told her

"If" Rachel corrected

"Huh?"

"If something is not right…not when" Rachel stated

"Oh…yeah, sorry" Quinn smiled

Rachel cuddled up to her wife as Quinn ate her sandwich, she was still getting used to having to eat healthy like…all the time.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking…when your health gets back to normal…and after Gracie's wedding that you and I go somewhere" Rachel told her

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked

"Like a holiday…it's been forever since we went on vacation and this time it would just be the two of us…we could go on a cruise or something" Rachel replied with excitement

"You mean like…on the ocean?" Quinn asked

"Well yes Quinn that's where most cruises take place"

"But like…with sharks in the ocean?" Quinn asked with worry

"Quinn of course there will be sharks in the ocean along with other sea life…but you will be on a boat above the water so there is nothing to worry about" Rachel replied

"But what if the boat sinks and then the sharks come?"

"Well then we will be in a lifeboat waiting to be rescued"

"But what if they run out of lifeboats?" Quinn asked

"Oh my god Quinn it's not like I'm saying we should go on the Titanic! There will be plenty of lifeboats and life jackets and we'll even go first class if you're so worried" Rachel huffed

"But what if-"

"Oh for crying out loud it was just a suggestion we could do something else if it's going to be such a bother" Rachel interrupted getting slightly annoyed

"No…I'm just…I'm sorry Rach it's a great idea…and a holiday does sound nice" Quinn looked apologetic

"We can ask Hannah for some ideas maybe?" Rachel said

Quinn nodded

"M-Maybe somewhere on land" Quinn mumbled

"Quinn I can assure you, you will not get attacked by sharks, jellyfish, stingrays or killer whales" Rachel sighed

"It could happen" The blonde pouted

Rachel just rolled her eyes

~~~ Lie To Me ~~~

Toby hadn't heard from Maya in a while and honestly he missed her. He knew her fiancé was visiting for the weekend and he didn't want to disturbed them though he was curious as to who the guy was. It wasn't until Thursday when he bumped into her at the shop. Ally was with his mothers helping Nanna look after Gammy.

"Maya hey" He smiled as he tapped her on the shoulder

The woman flinched then quickly turned around. She was slightly shocked to see Toby standing there

"Toby... Hey" She smiled

Toby's face slightly fell when he noticed something.

"Hey what happened?" he asked a little concerned

"Hmm?"

"You have a bruise on your cheek" He said as he gently brushed her cheek

Maya flinched away from his touch and laughed

"Oh that um...I...I was just having a clumsy moment and...I tripped...over my shoes and bashed into the table it was really embarrassing" She rambled as she put her sunglasses back on. The bruise had gone down and not really noticeable but you could still tell it was there.

Toby found that really hard to believe Maya was not known for being clumsy or for leaving her shoes lying around. The amount of arguments they had about Toby's messy room would need a computer to work it out so it just seemed odd.

"You tripped?" He asked

"Yep" Maya nodded

"It must have been a heck of a fall" He added

"Well I was walking fast" Maya replied

"Maya is everything ok?" He asked sounding a little worried

"I'm fine Toby, I just tripped it happens to the best of us" She reassured him

"Alright" He replied

"Right so...I should get back to my shopping" Maya told him kinda brushing him off.

"O-Ok um...hey did you want to come over this weekend. Ally misses you she won't stop talking about you" Toby smiled

"Yeah maybe...I'm kinda busy. I'll...give you a call" She replied then gave him a small wave, turned around and left.

Leaving behind a very confused Toby Berry-Fabray.

~~~ Baby Sitting ~~~

Tonight was the night of Becky and Hannah's date and a step forward to mending their broken relationship. Becky was nervous but super excited, Hannah felt the same. The blonde had spent nearly two hours talking to Sofia about it on the phone much to the Latina's annoyance but she listened and gave her opinion here and there giving some advice as well. Becky hung up on her when she told her not to do anything stupid like hit on the waitress or something and that sex on the first date with your wife is totally acceptable. Hannah had done the same; she talked with Grace as they caught up for lunch that day. Hannah was nervous and Grace could tell so she just told her that she loves Becky and that Becky loves her and that's all that matters.

Becky had picked up the boys from school that day so she headed over to Grace and Sofia's place; they had offered to look after them for the night. Sofia continued to mock Becky for being a nervous wreck which just led to Grace glaring at the Latina and telling her to go play with the kids while she and Becky could talk like grownups.

"Thanks for taking them" Becky smiled

"It's no problem, we love spending time with them."

Becky nodded as she nervously fiddled with her bag.

"Becky calm down." Grace softly chuckled

"I can't help it! Gah! Why is this so hard? I mean come on we've been together for ten years I shouldn't be this nervous to take her out on one fucking date!" Becky snapped at herself.

"Just don't over think it." Grace told her

"Easier said than done" Becky sighed

"Come on…where is that badass Becky that could break the toughest person down with her vicious, vicious words? Where is that Cheerleader who used to spread rumours about me fucking everyone on my soccer team and didn't care that it might hurt anyone's feelings? You can do this. You're Rebecca Anna Marshall and you can go on a date with your wife!" Grace told her

"I told you I was sorry for doing that" Becky sighed

Grace just chuckled

"I know…but come on Becky you need to…I don't know…snap out of it ok, everything will be fine."

Becky nodded

"Yeah…yeah your right, we will go out, we will have a good time and then that will lead to us getting back together, she'll trust me again and I can go back home" Becky replied her confidence slightly returning

"Great!" Grace smiled

"Just don't cry you big pussy!" Sofia yelled from outside

"Seriously you want to marry that? I mean I know of lots of better women out there that would be good enough for you" Becky asked

Grace just smiled

"I'm not kidding" Becky told her

"Thanks for the offer but…I kinda like her I guess so I'll keep her around for a few more years" Grace chuckled

"I always knew you were a little crazy" Becky shook her head.

After saying their goodbyes and good lucks Becky headed off for her date with her wife.

~~~ Tale As Old As Time, Song As Old As Rhyme ~~~

Becky had nervously stood at the door of her old house for more than ten minutes trying to get herself to stop being such a pussy and just ring the fucking bell. When she heard Sofia's voice taunting her in her mind she decided to get over herself and just knock.

The door opened as soon as her knuckles left the wood. Standing there was a smirking Aussie.

"I was wondering when you would make a move. You've been standing there for over ten minutes. I was worried you'd fallen asleep or something" Hannah giggled

Becky tried to stop her cheeks from turning pink but she failed.

"I um...shut up" She mumbled out with a slight pout

"So are we actually going somewhere for this date or are we just gonna stand here all night?" Hannah joked

Becky just rolled her eyes and held her hand out for Hannah to take. The brunette looked down at her wife's hand. When she didn't take it right away Becky started to internally panic. Maybe she was being too forward? She just wanted it so badly.

But Hannah slowly placed her hand into Becky's entwining their fingers together. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"I really want this Becky." She whispered

"I do too" She replied softly

"You look nice" Hannah smiled

"You look beautiful" Becky replied with a smile of her own

Becky took a small step closer to her wife as her emotions got to her.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Hannah" She cried softly

The Aussie smiled sympathetically at her while she brushed away the few tears that had begun to fall.

"I'll never let you down again I promise" Becky added

Hannah moved in closer to rest her forehead against Becky's.

"I believe you...please stop crying" Hannah gently told her.

Becky nodded and took in a shaky breath as she wiped away her tears.

"There you are" Hannah smiled at her when she had composed herself.

"Sorry for getting emotional" Becky mumbled as she looked down

Hannah just chuckled and brought her hand up to the blonde's chin to get her to look into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It just means you care and that what you're telling me is the truth so..." Hannah shrugged

Becky nodded in understanding.

"Come on let's go" She smiled and tugged Hannah's hand to get them moving.

They headed to Becky's car with the blonde moving quickly to open the door for her wife then quickly running around to the driver's side and jumping in like she was being chased by werewolves or something.

Hannah just giggled at her

"Oh um...don't tell Sofia I cried she'll never let me live that down" Becky spoke up before starting the car.

Hannah just laughed as she nodded.

~~~ We Could Do This ~~~

Max and Cooper ran into the living room giggling and covered in dirt and grass. Grace scrunched up her nose in disgust as they talked about the worm farm they had just made outside.

"Ugh boys are gross...I hope to god we have a daughter" Grace mumbled as she went to find a mop.

Sofia just smiled brightly because that is the first time Grace has openly spoke about them having children without having to be asked first. Sofia also secretly wants a baby girl too. She did not want to be having to deal with worm farms and mud on a daily basis. But then she wouldn't be upset if they had a son…she would love to have both really.

"Alright boys I think you should get cleaned up before dinner. Otherwise Aunty G will freak out if there's dirt everywhere." Sofia told them as well as signed for Cooper.

When news spread that Cooper was never going to speak and had to rely on sign language, obviously his immediate family were going to learn too but so did everybody else. They all took lessons so they could communicate with the small boy and not let him feel left out.

"Max, you take the shower in the main bathroom and Coop you can use the bath in our bathroom ok?" Sofia added

Cooper nodded and jumped up to grab his bag to grab his toys. Sofia just smiled he was so adorable you just wanted to smoosh him. Max got up as well to grab his bag with his clothes.

"You know where everything is?" She asked

"Yep" Max nodded

"Great just um...don't go near the third draw ok?" Sofia warned

"Why?" He asked

"Just...it's full of girly stuff so don't go in there" Sofia replied awkwardly

Max just gave her a confused look and just shrugged before he headed to the bathroom.

Cooper stood patiently by Sofia's side and gently took her hand. The Latina looked down at Cooper who just looked at her expectantly.

"Oh right, your only four and need help...sorry Coop" Sofia chuckled

"Sofia you remembered to warn Max about the third draw right?" Grace asked as she re-entered the room with the mop.

"Yes...there should be no awkward repeats of when Lilly accidentally opened that draw and Aunty Cedes got mad at us" Sofia told her

"Maybe we should move that stuff into our room from now on" Grace mumbled

"We can't there's no room that's why we put it in there remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Alright well Cooper needs a bath so we will go get cleaned up and let you clean up here and get dinner ready" Sofia smiled as she picked the boy up.

"That makes me sound like the maid" Grace grumbled and folded her arms in annoyance

"Well we are getting married...so get in that kitchen and make me a sandwich woman" Sofia smirked

"Cooper close your eyes sweetie" Grace smiled at the little boy

He did as he was told and then Grace flipped Sofia off and mouthed 'bitch'. The Latina just laughed

"How about you clean up and make dinner like a good little housewife while I help Cooper." Grace smirked as she took the boy out of Sofia's arms

The smile faded on Sofia's face

"But..."

Grace just chuckled as she headed into the bathroom.

Max was first out of the bathroom and headed back into the kitchen where Sofia was attempting to make pizza for tea.

"Hey Monster wanna help?" She asked maybe a little bit desperately

"Sure" He smiled and moved around the counter to stand next to Sofia

He was starting to get tall and was already up to Sofia's shoulders. It only seemed like yesterday that she helped deliver the boy into the world and now he's already ten!

The pair worked together to make the different pizzas with their favourite toppings and made a small salad on the side. Sofia was quiet proud of not burning anything...she decided to wait till Grace came back before putting the pizza's into the oven though...just in case.

Grace sat on the closed toilet in the bathroom as she kept an eye on Cooper who was happily playing with his toys in the bath.

"Are you ready to wash your hair buddy?" She asked

Cooper nodded and held out the small bucket to rinse his hair out. Grace grabbed the shampoo that had some kind of cartoon character on it and started to massage some into his hair.

"Head back" She told him as she poured the water a few times to get rid of all the shampoo

"Alrighty all done. Ready to get out?" She asked

He shook his head and handed her one of his toy boats while grabbing another one wanting her to play. Grace just chuckled and nodded. So they played battle ships with Grace's boat sinking and being rescued by some kind of rainbow creature.

When the water got cold Grace helped him out and got his PJs out of his bag for him to put on. While he was dressing himself Grace cleaned out the bath and picked up his toys. It was just a fleeting thought but it made her smile…she could totally do this.

The pair came into the living room to find Sofia and Max sitting on the couch watching some cartoon movie. Cooper ran up to watch it too he sat between Sofia and his brother eyes now glued to the TV screen. Again it was a fleeting thought and once again it made her smile seeing Sofia cuddled up with their God-Children.

"How'd the pizzas go?" Grace asked

Sofia got up and walked over to her fiancée as they headed to the kitchen.

"Well...I kinda wanted to wait for you to cook them because I didn't wanna burn the house down" Sofia told her

Grace just laughed

"Aww your impotence in the kitchen is adorable" Grace teased while she patted her on the head.

"Heyyy...don't say it like that" Sofia pouted

Grace just smirked

"Go watch the movie with the boys and I'll put these in the oven" Grace told her

~~~ Both A Little Scared, Neither One Prepared ~~~

Becky drove them to a small little restaurant for their date. It was simple and elegant nothing too fancy but it wasn't like…a dive or anything. Becky didn't want the date to focus on the place or the atmosphere although that did come into consideration, but she wanted the date to focus on them. She wanted to spend this time with Hannah, just being together like they used to be. That was the point of doing this, to reconnect.

Hannah could tell that her wife was nervous and maybe trying just a little too hard what with the constant acts of chivalry. Not that she didn't mind it but Becky never really did that before. If she wanted to use stereotypes to describe them Hannah was more 'butch' than Becky who was more of a femme and usually it was her who opened doors for the blonde or pulled out her seat.

They sat there reading their menus and Becky was dying to just reach out and hold Hannah's hand but she didn't want to push…it was all very strange.

"Has Santana got back to you yet?" Hannah asked

"Not yet…she's waiting for the background check on Valerie to come through…anyways can we not talk about all that tonight…please?" Becky replied

Hannah nodded

"Sorry"

"No don't apologise I just…I just want one night where it's just you and me and everything else doesn't matter or exist." Becky replied

"Ok" Hannah smiled softly

After some awkward small talk they finally got into a comfortable spot where they could talk about anything and everything mostly about their boys and the upcoming wedding. It was just like old times and much to Becky's delight sometime during the evening Hannah hand joined their hands as they rested on top of the table. The brunette absentmindedly ran her thumb over the top of Becky's hand as they talked.

~~~ I Want This ~~~

Grace flopped down onto her bed next to her wife-to-be with a sigh as she snuggled up to Sofia.

"Are they asleep?" The Latina asked

"Yep...Cooper sang me a song, well he signed it anyways. He's so adorable" Grace smiled

Sofia smiled too as she leaned over to kiss her fiancée.

"I can't wait to have lady babies with you" Grace softly admitted

The smile on Sofia's face could be seen from space.

"You'd be an awesome mommy" Sofia beamed

Grace smiled softly

"You think?" She asked a little unsure

"I know" Sofia replied totally sure.

Grace leaned over to lie on top of her girl and kissed her.

"We should totally start practicing for the conception" Grace giggled

Sofia laughed out loud.

"You think you can knock me up?" She asked

"It'd be pretty cool if I could" Grace replied with a smirk

"Yeah...it would. Imagine what our lady babies would look like" Sofia giggled

"They would be like cuteness overload" Grace smiled as she brushed a few strands of hair out of Sofia's face.

Sofia grinned and ran her hands down Grace's back to plant themselves on her fiancée's ass giving it a firm squeeze.

"Mmm Sofia maybe we shouldn't"

"Oh come on you can't tease me and then back out that's not fair" Sofia pouted.

"B-But...Max and Cooper"

"Are asleep...come on Gracie...please?" She gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"What if they wake up?" She asked

"Babe I'm sure they've at some point heard their mommies during their 'adult time' it'll be fine" Sofia replied

Grace still didn't look too sure so Sofia flipped them over and placed her thigh between Grace's legs.

"That's cheating" Grace pouted

Sofia just grinned and added a bit more pressure with her thigh.

"If you really don't want to do it while the boys are here then we won't...I'm happy to just like...dry hump instead" Sofia told her

Grace just giggled

"But when our babies come along we will not be living on dry humping alone" Sofia warned

"Stop saying dry humping" Grace giggled

"Why?"

Grace just bit her bottom lip as she looked up onto those big brown eyes.

"Oohhh I get it" The Latina smirked

She then leaned forward to softly whisper in her ear.

"Are you getting horny my gorgeous girl?" She asked

Grace shivered as the Latina's hot breath tickled her neck and all she could do was nod.

"Well then...I am more than happy to help" Sofia grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Grace prayed that Max and Cooper where heavy sleepers.

~~~ And You Don't Know Why, But Your Dying to Try ~~~

Becky drove Hannah home after their night out, throughout their date Becky's nerves disappeared but now she was nervous again. She parked her car and got out to open the door for Hannah who just smiled at the gesture. The blonde even walked her to her door it was pretty romantic for them. While they dated back in high school they never really had a conventional courtship. Their relationship was founded on a drunken hook up and then they pretty much just fell in love with each other and became mommies to Max and then they were married. Yes they went out but it wasn't like a normal dating period it was like they had known each other from the get go and didn't need all that. So it was nice for both of them to do the clichéd things like walking them to their door after a date.

"So…tonight was fun" Becky broke the silence

"It was…I'm glad we did this" Hannah replied with a soft smile

Becky nodded. According to cliché this would be where they kiss and then go do their happy dance in the privacy of their own homes. So taking a deep breath and hoping for the best…

"I really want to kiss you right now" Becky admitted

Hannah couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face

"I won't if it's too soon but…I just wanted to let you know" Becky added

"I won't stop you" Hannah murmured

Becky just smiled and leaned in closer to softly kiss her wife's lips. It was gentle and barely there but it was perfect. Not wanting to break the mood and like totally jump her then and there Becky pulled away and couldn't help the small blush that appeared. Hannah just bit her bottom lip and she tried to stop her smile from taking over her face. She had missed this so.

"Goodnight Han" Becky spoke softly

"Goodnight Bec" Hannah replied

~~~ That Awkward Moment When You're Parents Had A Foursome ~~~

It was Saturday afternoon and the Lopez-Pierce family was over at the Berry-Fabray's like most days. The children…well they were all adults now but to their mommies they will always be their babies, were out the back just relaxing and chatting as they played with Ally while their parents were inside.

Rachel couldn't help but notice the awkward tension that came when all their children arrived and were giving them all weird looks Rachel had been the only one to notice and she couldn't help but know that it was because of Quinn's latest revelation.

This wasn't like all the other times; this was possibly one of the most awkward and embarrassing things that their kids had ever had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing. She knew Brittany and Santana would not be impressed to know that everyone knows. Normally they weren't all that phased about their sex lives being talked about but they had all made a promise to never talk about this. Because when you think about it, it was kinda, not really, but maybe just a little incestuous…they had always said they were more like a family and that they were more like sisters than best friends…Santana even thought of Judy as her second mother as did Brittany so the four of them having sex together was kinda wrong when you look at it that way.

Quinn and Santana sat together on the couch once again playing that game that the Latina had been obsessed about. It was a match to the death between the two friends...it was serious shit.

Brittany and Rachel came into the living room chatting away but both were rudely interrupted by two loud 'shhhhhes' from their wives. Rachel and Brittany did not look impressed.

They moved to take a seat next to their wives as they tried to get interested in the game that they were playing but it was so boring that they just couldn't.

"Sanny can we turn off the game now. Me and Rach are bored" Brittany whined

"Hold on Britt-Britt I just need to kick Q's ass first" She replied not taking get eyes off the screen.

"Oh you wish Lopez, I'm totally gonna win this" Quinn replied

Rachel and Brittany just sighed heavily and in a bold and daring move Rachel leaned over and turned the game off. Getting two very angry women yelling at her.

"Ooops" Rachel smiled

"You're lucky there are witnesses dwarf otherwise I would totally ends you" Santana glared

"Hey don't call her a dwarf" Quinn glared at the Latina

"She started it by turning it off right when I was about to cut your head off" Santana growled

"Oh go cry me a river" Rachel huffed

"Oh I will...I'll cry a fucking ocean" Santana pouted

And now there were two sulking 50 year old women sitting in the living room...over a game.

"Well this is fun!" Rachel smiled sarcastically as the silence got too thick. Santana just glared at her.

"Come on kiss and make up" Brittany urged her wife

"I'm not kissing anybody" Santana grumbled

"Not even me?" Brittany asked sadly

"Except you B" The Latina mumbled

The tall blonde smiled and puckered her lips, how was Santana able to resist?

After kissing her wife Brittany waved Rachel over so the small brunette got up and was a little taken back when Brittany kissed her.

"There...now everybody is happy again" Brittany smiled

"Britt you can't transfer my kiss to Rachel that's cheating! I take it back" Santana whined

Quinn just sat there giggling while Brittany just smirked

"You can't take it back Sanny. It's already done" She told her

"Thank you for that Santana I really appreciate you being so sweet" Rachel mocked her

The Latina just sat there and sulked while she grumbled to herself. Brittany just laughed at her wife's actions as she sat back down cuddling up to her brunette. Rachel sat down too snuggling up to Quinn. It was a tight fit to get all four women on the couch but they managed. When you've all had sex with each other personal space pretty much flies out the window so they didn't mind all that much.

But then for those who had just found out about them and their awesome foursomes...it was just slightly awkward.

It was like a stampede of Fabray and Pierce children barging into the living room when they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their mothers all cuddled up together. And the awkward tension polluted the air. Brittany and Santana noticed it now, Quinn looked away avoiding everyone's eyes because it was all her fault and she knew Santana was gonna totally flip her shit when she finds out that their children know.

"What's with the weirdness?" Santana asked

A whole bunch of 'nothings' came from their kids, which did not at all sound convincing. Rachel just looked embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable.

After a bout of awkward silence Sofia just sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat down on the lazy boy propping her feet up onto the coffee table.

"They all know about the four of you and your wild sexy orgies that you had...or still have?" Sofia explained with a small smirk.

Quinn and Rachel covered their faces in embarrassment while Santana and Brittany sat there in shock. The tall blonde very rarely got embarrassed about her sex-adventures but having her children and her nieces and nephew know about their foursomes that was pretty much the most embarrassing moment of her life. Her ears began to burn bright red as she had no idea how Quinn went through this on like a daily basis. She now felt a lot more sympathetic to her blonde friend. Santana was mortified. Mortified and angry...so very angry.

"QUINN!" Santana screeched

The blonde in question covered her ears at the loudness.

"Why do automatically blame me?" Quinn asked

"Because you're the only one stupid enough to tell you're fucking children that we all fucked each other!" Santana yelled as she got up.

"I didn't mean too" Quinn told her

"Oh you didn't mean to? Well now there's a fucking surprise!"

"Santana" Brittany interrupted

"No! Brittany, no. We made a deal. We made a fucking promise to never mention this...ever! And now everybody knows!" Santana yelled

"Calm down Ma." Sofia added

"Shut up Sofia I am not talking to you right now" Santana snapped

"Whoa! What did I do? I'm the only one who doesn't care don't get shitty at me" Sofia yelled back

The rest of the Fabray and Pierce clan just stood there in shock as they watched everything unfold.

"Santana I'm sorry ok...it was an accident" Quinn told her

"Ten fucking years Quinn. You managed to keep that fucking mouth of your shut for ten years why couldn't you just keep it shut?" The Latina asked

"Santana just calm down ok...she didn't mean to say anything. There was a misunderstanding and things just got out of hand" Rachel stepped in

"Yeah and anyway you didn't get this pissed off when our Mom found out" Quinn added

"Your mother knows?" Rachel asked in horror

"Oh my god" Brittany cringed

"How can I ever look at her the same way?" Rachel asked in horror.

"I didn't care because unlike you Judy can keep a fucking secret!" Santana yelled

"I mean she probably thinks I'm some kind of...of...deprived sex addict or something" Rachel rambled

"She doesn't think that sweetie" Quinn quickly reassured her

"Well she thought you were!" Rachel snapped back

"That's because she's fucking addicted to porn and masturbating!" Santana taunted

"Excuse me? You're the one with a box full of kinky sex toys and have sex in the fucking choir room in the middle of school! And anyway it was your wife's idea in the first place!" Quinn yelled

Brittany frowned at that and felt even more embarrassed

"Don't even Quinn, you're the one who agreed and if memory serves me well it was your wife who said we should do it for all of our 40th birthdays!" Santana argued back.

Their children continued to just stand there as they watched their parents yell at each other and reveal even more stuff they really didn't need to know about. They had never seen them get this angry at each other before.

"Alright everybody shut up!" a loud voice came through the room silencing everyone.

They all turned to look at the youngest Fabray.

"Thank you" She huffed

"Look we get that your mad and embarrassed or whatever but can we just get over it now and stop yelling at each other please?" Charlie added she was still not a fan of people arguing.

"It's not good for your heart Aunty Q" Sofia softly added

Rachel looked worried as she put her arm around her wife.

"I'm fine Rach" Quinn quickly reassured her

Rachel nodded then glared at Santana for potentially putting Quinn's health at risk. Santana looked guilty and felt bad about getting so riled up but she couldn't help it. This was the one thing that was never meant to be spoken about outside of the four of them.

"Are you sure Q?" Santana gritted out

"Yeah" Quinn replied indignantly

The tension in the air was still as thick as Finn.

"Good" Santana huffed before she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Brittany awkwardly followed her wife. A dead silence hung in the air.

"So...you guys had a foursome huh" Sofia chuckled as she broke the quietness.

"Sofia" Grace hissed

The Latina looked over at her fiancée who just shook her head warningly. While Quinn and Rachel did not look impressed.


	15. Chapter 15

Once again thanks to those who continue to review big hugs and kisses!

WARNING: This chapter was heavily influenced by Buffy...my bad.

* * *

><p>~~~ I Think This Line Is Mostly Filler ~~~<p>

_**"I touch the fire and it freezes me.  
>I look into it and it's black.<br>Why can't I feel?  
>My skin should crack and peel.<br>I want the fire back" **_

Quinn sang softly as she wandered around the kitchen as she made her breakfast. Rachel came into the room and just sighed. It had been three days since 'The Argument' and Quinn and Santana hadn't spoken a word to each other. The day after it happened, Rachel had told Quinn to go talk to her but she refused. Brittany did the same but Santana refused too. They were both too stubborn for their own good. Rachel and Brittany had met up that afternoon to apologize and to try and get their wives to do the same but to no avail.

"Quinn...just talk to her. I know this is upsetting you." Rachel sighed

"No it's not" Quinn mumbled stubbornly

"Honey your singing Walk Through The Fire. You only do that when something is upsetting you" Rachel replied

"It's a catchy tune Rach and it got stuck in my head that's all"

Rachel just looked disbelievingly at her wife.

"I was watching it last night" Quinn reasoned

"No you weren't you were watching that other show about spaceships and cowboys or whatever it was" Rachel replied

"It's called Firefly Rachel I've told you that like a billion times" Quinn huffed

"Whatever...look just go over there and talk to her. She's your best friend." Rachel sighed once again

"I'm not going anywhere. She's the one who needs to apologize." Quinn replied

"Why can't you just be the bigger person here Quinn? Go talk to her" Rachel asked

_**"These endless days are finally ending in a blaze.  
>And we are caught in the fire.<br>The point of no return.  
>So we will walk through the fire and let it. Burn!"<strong>_

Quinn sang loudly as she stormed out of the kitchen. Rachel just sighed and sat down.

~~~ My Lips Are Sealed, I Take The Fifth ~~~

"Come on Sanny please just talk to her" Brittany sighed

"Nope" Santana replied popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"She's your best friend"

"Well then she should have kept her mouth shut" Santana replied as she headed into the kitchen

"It was an accident" Brittany reminded her

"Don't care...look Britt I'm not going to apologize she should apologize to me then maybe I'll consider talking to her again but until she does that then no deal" Santana replied

"But she did apologize" Brittany reminded her

"She needs to do it again because that was a half assed apology and let's not forget her telling everyone about us in the choir room that woman needs to glue her mouth shut or something. It has never done her or anyone any good" Santana rambled as she got her coffee.

"You weren't saying that ten years ago" Brittany mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing, just please go over there and just talk to her" Brittany replied

"Can't, I gotta work oh well" Santana replied as she picked up her briefcase, kissed Brittany's cheek and then walked out of the house.

Brittany just sighed.

~~~ Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend ~~~

Early that morning found Sofia sat on her bed as she waited for Grace to wake up. The Latina was super excited and was at the point where she was willing to just throw a bucket of water on her fiancée to wake her up. But she thought better of that and just decided to poke her in the stomach a few times. Pouting, when that didn't work Sofia got a better idea and poked her somewhere else...south of her stomach. That worked.

"Sofia" Grace grumbled

"Wake up sleepy head" Sofia sang

The brunette rolled over to look at the alarm clock.

"It's 5am why are you up so early?" She mumbled as she snuggled up to her pillow.

"Don't go back to sleep! I have a surprise for you"

Grace sighed heavily and sat up slightly, rubbing her eyes to get her to wake up.

"This better be good" she grumbled

"Trust me it is" Sofia smiled excitedly

"Alright, what is it?" Grace yawned

"Ok so...you know how I love you and that you gave me this pretty ring"

"Yeah?"

"Well I figured I should return the favour sooo...here!" Sofia opened a small black box that held a beautiful 18ct diamond ring.

"Oh my god" Grace's jaw dropped

"You like?" Sofia asked now feeling slightly nervous.

Grace could just nod

"Great! Mom helped me pick it out, give me your hand" Sofia beamed

Grace placed her left hand into Sofia's who gently slid the ring onto her finger.

"There" Sofia smiled

Grace just smiled too then pulled Sofia down for a very appreciative kiss which led to appreciation sex...twice! Why do you think Sofia woke her up so early? She's no fool.

While they were having breakfast in the kitchen after their celebrating both girls got a text from their mothers.

**B:**Ducky, talk to ur Mami she's being a boob and not the good kind. Also did Gracie like the ring? Xoxox

Sofia just smiled and quickly replied

**S:**I'll talk to Ma, she loved the ring! Though it makes me wonder what she would have done if I got her the 20ct ;) hahaha!

**B:**Horn-dog!

**S:**:D

"Who are you messaging?" Grace asked

"Just mom, she wants me to talk to Ma about 'The Argument'" Sofia replied

"Oh...yeah Ma wants me to talk to mom as well" Grace replied as she showed the message to the Latina.

**R:**Gracie, talk to your mother! She's singing Buffy! I need help!

Sofia just laughed

"Wow, three exclamation marks...she must be desperate" She added

Grace just laughed.

~~~ WWBD? ~~~

Grace found her mother sitting in the basement watching Buffy. The young woman flopped down next to Quinn and just looked at her with disappointment and shook her head.

"Beer Bad? Really mom?" Grace asked

"Fire bad...tree pretty" Quinn replied not even bothering to take her eyes off the TV

Grace sighed and stopped the DVD much to Quinn's annoyance

"Heyyyy I was watching that" She pouted

"Mom...you need to sort this thing out with Aunt Santana because if it's making you watch one of the worst Buffy episodes since I Robot, You Jane then clearly we have a problem" Grace told her

"I don't know what you're talking about" Quinn huffed and pressed play on the remote.

Grace quickly turned it off straight after.

"Mom...just go over there and say you're sorry for telling Charlie about...that thing that the four of you did together...kiss and make up and everybody will be happy again"

"I'm never kissing her again" Quinn grumbled

"Ok Ew I didn't mean literally...come on mom...when Buffy and Willow had their fights they always made up afterwards. If they can do it why can't you and Aunty San?" Grace asked

"You're gonna use Buffy to get me to talk to her?" Quinn unamused

"Well...is it working?" Grace asked

After a small silence

"Maybe…but I'm totally Buffy in this scenario." Quinn mumbled

"Well Aunt San is too badass to be Willow…she's more like Faith" Grace replied

Quinn looked offended

"Um…are we forgetting Scary Veiny Willow?" Quinn asked

"Oh please Faith is more badass than Scary Veiny Willow" Grace argued

"Nu uh" Quinn huffed

"Ya ha and besides she's way more hotter than Willow" Grace added

"So does that mean that you just admitted to thinking your Aunt Santana is hot?" Quinn teased

Grace's cheeks began to turn pink and so she decided to get back to why she was originally here

"Just go talk to her…I know you miss her." Grace told her

~~~ Guilt Trip ~~~

"I know you miss her" Sofia added

Santana just huffed

"Come on Ma...it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad? Sofia because of Quinn everyone knows about what we all did." Santana replied

"So?"

Santana just glared at her daughter.

"Ma...we don't care ok...we all still love you guys. It doesn't make us think any less of you." Sofia told her softly

"It doesn't freak you out?" Santana asked

"No, not really"

"Why?"

"Well...I always knew something was going on between the four of you. I just didn't know exactly what. And anyways you four all need to be more careful with your leering. The amount of times I saw you checking out Aunty Q's ass...is all I'm saying" Sofia replied

Santana just sulked

"Come on Mami I would like you guys to be friends again...especially for my wedding" Sofia added

"That's low" Santana grumbled

Sofia just smirked

"Fine" Santana huffed

Sofia smiled triumphantly

"Awesome. Well I'm going now...gotta go to the hospital to look at a bunch of vaginas!" Sofia told her

Santana just shook her head and chuckled.

~~~ The Painful Lies Are Often Told In Silence ~~~

Toby knocked on the wooden door a few times as he waited for the owner to answer. A reluctant Maya opened the door slightly and gave him a small...very small smile.

"Hey" She mumbled

"Hey...is this a bad time?" He asked

"No...I was just...cleaning up" She replied with a bit of a sigh

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Um...s-sure" she replied.

The brunette led him into the living room.

"Where's the glass coffee table?" He asked.

The room looked like Maya had been redecorating or something.

"Oh um...I...I didn't want it any more so I got rid of it" She replied as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Really? It looked expensive" Toby replied

Maya just shrugged

"Was there something you wanted?" Maya asked trying not to sound rude.

"Um...w-well I just wanted to see how you were doing. You never called so..."

"Yeah sorry about that. I've been busy...A-Alex will be moving here sooner than originally planned and I need to get some stuff sorted" She replied

Toby nodded.

"Your eye looks better" He added

The two old flames shared a look that spoke a lot more than what words ever could. Until Maya couldn't look at him any longer and she had to look away.

"I'm fine Toby" She whispered.

"I hope so" He replied softly

"Where's Ally?" She asked to change the topic.

"She's at the car shop, Lillian's looking after her for me while I'm on a break" He told her

Maya nodded

"I'd love to see her" She added quietly

"She'd love to see you" Toby replied

"Maybe we could go back up to the ranch...get away from everything for a few hours...we could have a picnic like before" Maya suggested hopefully.

Toby saw it for what it was and just nodded. Maybe she would open up more away from this place. It was only now that he realized how little Toby actually knew of Maya's life in LA. Whenever they hung out they would just talk about the good old days when they had been together or about what Toby had been up to and everyone else, Maya never really told him anything.

"Ally would love that" He smiled at her

"Thank you" She softly replied

~~~ Slightly Unhinged ~~~

Becky sat in Santana's office as she waited for the Latina to return. The blonde sat there looking at all the photos Santana had on her desk of her family. There were several photos of Brittany and the kids. There was a big group shot of everyone including Becky and Hannah and a little Max, it had been taken the day they had graduated from high school. There was also one of Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel from what looked like their high school days. They were all in Cheerleading uniforms. Becky looked confused because she thought Rachel never was a Cheerleader.

Santana came back into her office with a file and noticed Becky looking at the photo. The Latina couldn't help but smirk.

"We got into so much shit for that photo" She chuckled

"Why? I thought Rachel wasn't a Cheerio"

"She wasn't and that's why we got into shit for it. Britt thought it would be a good idea to have a photo with all of us as Cheerleaders so we stole a spare uniform and got Rachel to put it on" Santana explained

"How did that get you into trouble?" Becky asked

"Well apparently Q can't resist Rachel in a Cheerleading uniform and they got caught by our Coach in the locker room. And anyone caught wearing a Cheerio uniform who wasn't a Cheerio were usually never seen again. But Q was Co-Captain so Sylvester couldn't just get rid of Rachel." Santana smirked

Becky just laughed

"But then why did you get into trouble?" Becky then asked

"After that she kinda caught me and Britt behind the bleachers" Santana mumbled

Once again Becky just laughed and shook her head.

"Anyway...I have some not so good news" Santana sighed

Becky's face fell

"What is it?"

"Well...the back ground check came back with nothing which is what I kind of expected since she does work in a school and therefore she would have already been screened so we don't have anything on that front." Santana explained.

Becky nodded

"The slightly bad news is that we can't really do anything...not legally until she does. She hasn't contacted the police and anything she's told the principal is all hearsay and unusable in a court room anyway, so that goes in our favour" Santana told her.

"So what you're telling me is that I can't do anything but let her turn everyone against me?" Becky asked not at all happy

"Unfortunately...yes. Although if it gets out of control you could sue her for defamation if you wanted to." Santana told her

"I don't want her money I just want her to...go away and leave me alone." Becky snapped

"I know but like I said we can't do anything right now" Santana sighed

"Can't you just...I don't know scare her or something?" Becky asked

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Santana I've heard all the stories about how you and Quinn used to be a force to be reckoned with."

"Ok you better not be suggesting what I think you are" Santana warned

"I don't mean that...I just mean that you can be scary sometimes and with you being a lawyer that adds to the scary...can't you just scare her into backing down?" Becky asked

"Becky from what you've told me about her she doesn't seem like the type of person who will be scared if a lawyer comes at her threatening to sue or whatever. She's a nut job she won't listen to reason" Santana reminded her

Becky sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"The only advice I can give you is to start documenting everything. Any interactions you two have, what she says what you say stuff like that because if she does go to the police then this could get bad quickly. She knows how to play the victim and we need to cover your ass." Santana added

~~~ Saying I'm Sorry ~~~

It was the afternoon of a long and boring day for Quinn. She wasn't back at work yet which she missed. She missed interacting with her clients and working with Mercedes she had even called her friend up on several occasions just to see how things were which just led to Mercedes politely telling Quinn to stop calling because she couldn't get anything done.

Rachel was at work all day and Charlie had classes, Toby had taken Ally to the car shop that day and Gracie was at work. She hated being stuck at home alone she got bored easily she couldn't wait to go back to her job next week.

She was currently sitting in the living room flipping through the TV channels looking for something to watch but alas there was nothing good on…typical. She was so happy when someone knocked on the door that she practically ran, though she probably shouldn't have done that.

Her face fell into a glare when she opened the door to find Santana standing there.

"Gee it's good to see you too Fabray" Santana said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lopez?" She asked

"Are you gonna move your fat ass and let me in?" Santana asked

Quinn moved to the side as the Latina entered the house and went into the living room, the blonde soon followed her. They stood there awkwardly Santana refused to speak first she made the first move by coming over now it was Quinn's turn.

"I'm not apologising" Quinn said as she folded her arms over her chest

"Well neither am I" Santana replied and mimicked Quinn's actions.

"You didn't have to yell at me" Quinn said after a long beat of silence

"You shouldn't have told everyone about our foursomes" Santana replied

"I didn't go out of my way to tell Charlie, it just came out" Quinn told her

"You yelled at Brittany" Santana mumbled

"You yelled at Rachel" Quinn added

Another long silence

"Wanna finish our game?" Quinn quietly asked

"Kay" Santana mumbled

And so they sat down on the couch grabbing their controllers and played their game and this ladies and gentlemen is how two 50 year old women sorted out their argument…so mature…

Rachel came home from work that day to find the two old friends sitting in the living room yelling at each other and arguing over who kicked who's ass and threatening a best out of three re-match. Rachel just sighed with a smile and pulled out her phone messaging Brittany.

**R:**They're friends again!

~~~ Whatever ~~~

After her disappointing meeting with Santana Becky called Hannah to fill her in. It wasn't what they had been hoping for so they would have to continue with the waiting game to see what Valerie's next move will be.

The blonde woman went into the small cafe and got herself a strong coffee before sitting in one of the booths. Sofia had messaged her earlier that day to meet her there for some reason.

The Latina herself was dreading this but she had to do it do she made herself walk into the cafe and sat opposite Becky.

"Hey" Becky greeted her

"Hey" Sofia replied back

"So what do you want? I could be doing so many other important and enjoyable things right now instead of sitting here with your ugly self" Becky asked

"Yeah because I just love spending time with the creature of the black lagoon" Sofia replied sarcastically

They had a very strange friendship. Most people would even argue that they aren't even friends at all, but deep..._deep_ down they cared for each other..._deep_down.

Becky just flipped her off and added some more sugar to her coffee.

"Anyway...Look here's the thing...I'm getting married and...seeing as I did you a favour at your wedding...it's time to pay up" Sofia rambled

Becky looked up from her coffee with a look of annoyance which just matched Sofia's.

"You want me as your maid of honour?" She asked

"I don't want you for anything...but yeah...you owe me...or whatever" Sofia replied

"Fine whatever...I'll do it I guess...if I have too" Becky mumbled

"Great" Sofia replied unenthusiastically.

Cue the awkward silence.

"Well that's all I came here for so I'm going now" Sofia stood up

Becky just rolled her eyes.

"Sit your fat ass down we need to go over the details about the dresses" Becky sighed

"Ugh...Fine…I was thinking purple" Sofia huffed then sat back down.

~~~ As Time Goes By ~~~

The rest of the week was uneventful for our favourite families, Ben and Natalie continued to practice for their auditions for their parts in Swan Lake, and Ben spent some more time with Daisy going out and having fun together. Charlie went to her classes and pretty much avoided Flynn, she wasn't sure what to do on that front but she was definitely leaning towards breaking up with him. Sofia and Grace were stuck in their happy engagement bliss planning their party and trying to get their mothers to go with other options for transport to and from their wedding…Brittany was dead set on that bloody pumpkin style coach.

Becky and Hannah hadn't gone on a second date as of yet but they did talk more. They actually stayed and talked whenever they dropped or picked up the kids, which was nice. Though it was still dampened with the shadow of Valerie still looming over their heads not knowing if she was going to mess u their lives even more than she already had or if she was just going to leave them alone.

Quinn, with the help of Rachel continued to do her exercises and was eating healthy and getting stronger and stronger which was a big plus. Though Quinn was still worrying about the whole sex thing…so much in fact that she purposely avoided anything other than a peck when it came to kissing her wife, something Rachel soon started to notice but didn't say anything….yet.

It was Beth's baby shower on the week end so everyone was busy getting things organised and getting any last minute shopping done.

Toby called Maya up and arranged a day for the three of them to head up to the ranch, he was worried about her. Ever since her fiancé's visit she had become withdrawn and barely said two words to him. It was like she was this completely different person to who she was just a week ago. He didn't know what to do or if he should or could do anything. All he knew was that he had to show her that he was there for her if she ever wanted to or needed someone to talk to…or help her. He didn't want to push her…he honestly didn't even know that what he was thinking was right. Maybe he was just seeing into things that weren't there.

~~~ Just Keep Swimming ~~~

Charlie was...well she wasn't excited about meeting Daisy but she was...let's go with intrigued. Ben had told her some stuff about the girl but she really needed to meet her to get a better judgement on her. Charlie needed to make sure she was good enough for Ben.

So they arranged to meet and have lunch by the Fabray pool. Nothing too formal just a little get together to hang out and get to know each other. That seemed like a perfectly good excuse for Charlie to wear her brand new bikini that she bought with Sofia a few weeks back and we all know the types of bikinis Sofia likes to buy.

Already dressed for the part Charlie headed to the kitchen to get some food ready for when Ben and Daisy arrived. Quinn was already in there and just sighed when her youngest entered the room. It was one of those 'mom sighs' the 'I'm not gonna say I'm disappointed or I don't approve but you know that's what I'm thinking because I did the mom sigh' type of sighs.

Quinn hated that Charlie had gotten a tattoo on her hip. Especially when she was only 16 when she got it and hid it from them for three years. How she managed that Quinn never knew. It wasn't anything glaringly grotesque or something. It was just a piece of music that was about 15cm long on her right hip. Quinn also wasn't a fan of the bikini either.

"Must you go shopping with Sofia?" Quinn asked

"Yes because Gracie hates shopping" Charlie replied

"Well then go with Beth. Beth loves shopping"

"Beth also wears baby-doll dresses with cardigans." Charlie replied

"So? You wear skirts all the time."

"Yes but mom my wardrobe is very specific. It's kinda more like sexy school girl librarian chic. Not 1950's Dairy Queen." Charlie explained

"And the look you're going for now is?"

"Sexy" Charlie replied as if it were obvious

Quinn just shook her head she just could not understand.

"Wait...Flynn isn't coming is he?" She asked with a hint of disgust.

"No mom" Charlie sighed

"Then why do you need to be sexy?" She asked

Charlie opened and closed her mouth a few times she really didn't know why she felt the need to look sexy today.

"J-Just because" She finally replied

"Right...well just letting you know Toby and Ally will probably be out there today. It's his day off and Ally has been begging him to take her swimming" Quinn told her

"That's fine." Charlie replied as she got to work on making some kind of sandwiches for today.

Charlie greeted Ben and Daisy at the front door with her signature Charlotte Berry-Fabray smile. Ben tried not to stare.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte and you must be Daisy." She held out her hand to the girl

"Hi, it's great to meet you. Ben talks about you all the time" Daisy replied as she shook Charlie's hand.

"Well I am his best friend so naturally he would talk about me" Charlie smiled through her teeth

"Yeah...um...I like your bikini" Daisy replied awkwardly

"This old thing? I don't really like it I don't think it's very flattering. What do you think Ben?" Charlie asked

"Um...it's...it looks nice" He replied

He wasn't sure why his best friend was acting kinda weird today.

"Aww your too sweet Ben." Charlie giggled

"Yeah Ben your too sweet" Daisy added with a hint of sarcasm

"Um...should we move outside to the pool instead of standing in the doorway?" He asked trying to defuse whatever it was that was brewing.

"Yes, let's" Charlie replied

The young Fabray led them out the back where Toby and Ally were already playing in the pool.

"Oh um, that's my brother Toby and his daughter Ally" Charlie told Daisy as they took a seat on the deck chairs.

Toby was in the shallow end by the side of the pool with Ally. Daisy just nodded.

"So-" But before Charlie could speak she was interrupted by Sofia and Grace entering the pool area.

"Hey sorry guys don't mind us" Grace told them

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked

"Your sister wanted to map out the back yard for the engagement party. I don't know why, she grew up here and nothings changed you would have just thought she could just use her memory...but no" Sofia rambled

"Do you want to go sit and wait in the car?" Grace huffed

"No" Sofia grumbled

"Well then stop complaining otherwise no lady kisses for you" Grace replied

Sofia just pouted and followed Grace around the pool area while she made notes. Ben and Charlie just giggled at Sofia as they watched them wander around the pool. Then they all burst out laughing when they heard a scream and a loud splash. They all looked over to see a very pissed of Latina floundering around in the water and one smirking Gracie standing by the pool.

"You are so dead Grace Amanda Berry-Fabray!" Sofia screeched

"Aunty Sof why are you swimming in your clothes?" Ally asked as Sofia swam over to the shallow end to get to the steps

"Because your Aunty Gracie is a big meanie and can't take a joke" Sofia grumbled

"What was the joke?" Toby asked

"Um...it's probably not one for young ears" Sofia quietly replied

Toby just laughed

"I don't get it" Ally pouted

"Don't worry pumpkin you'll understand when you're older" He told her

"Sofia are you coming?" Grace yelled from the other end of the pool by the gate.

"Ugh...Your sister will be the death of me"

"That's what happens when you go for the wrong Fabray" Toby smirked

Sofia just laughed

"Not in this lifetime buddy"

Toby feigned heartbreak and Sofia just splashed him with water as she made her way to the steps to get out.

Everyone watched her walk over to Grace completely soaked with her shoes making that squishing sound. She stopped when she reached Grace who at least had the decency to look a little guilty and sorry for pushing her in the pool. But that soon went away when she saw that wicked glint in her Latina's eyes.

"Gimme a hug" Sofia smirked as she held out her arms.

"Don't even think about it Sofia" Grace warned

"But baby I wuv you so. And I wants a hug from my Gracie-Wacie" Sofia pouted and took a step closer.

"Sofia I mean it" Grace warned again but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Darling don't you love me anymore all I want is one little hug" She smirked

Grace didn't reply she just made a run for it. Sofia soon chased after her inside the house both giggling as they went.

"Our sisters are crazy" Ben laughed

Charlie just nodded as she wiped away a few tears from her eyes from laughing too much.

Grace screamed when Sofia tackled her from behind into a big hug getting her all wet...from the water...minds out of the gutter!

The Latina just laughed at Grace's reaction.

"Hey look I got you all wet" Sofia smirked

"Why is it that nine times out of ten something dirty always comes out of your mouth?" Grace asked

Sofia was about to say something when Grace cut her off

"No wait...don't answer that"

"You love it" Sofia just chuckled

Grace just shook her head.

"Grace did I hear you scream?" Quinn asked as she came into the room. She did a double take when she saw a drenched Sofia standing there.

"Yeah, it's fine mom. But I gotta go change Sofia got me all wet" She sighed

Quinn looked horrified

"Grace! I don't need to know that!" The blonde practically yelled

"Wha...No! No I didn't mean...I meant because she...with the water mom she...ugh whatever I'm going upstairs." Grace fluffed about

Sofia couldn't help but laugh though she did try to hide her chuckles.

"Is there a reason you're soaked?" Quinn finally asked Sofia

The Latina couldn't help herself.

"Yeah...Gracie just really gets me going" She replied with a smirk

Quinn looked like she was going to either pass out or throw up...possibly both. She then glared at the Latina and hit her over the head.

"You're just like your Mami" Quinn grumbled as she walked out of the room while Sofia just cackled.

After Sofia and Grace had run off into the house Ben, Charlie and Daisy started chatting and got to know each other a little better.

"So do you guys wanna get in the pool? I feel slightly underdressed sitting here" Charlie asked

"Sure...It's so hot today" Daisy replied

She and Ben started to strip off both had been wearing their bathers under their clothes. It didn't look like it from the top she was wearing but Charlie couldn't help but notice how massive Daisy's boobs where. She looked down at her own chest feeling slightly inadequate. Ben was oblivious to this as he tried to move his own eyes away from Daisy's chest...he was a Pierce after all.

They were interrupted when Toby came over to them with Ally.

"Hey Charlie can you watch Ally for a minute I gotta go make a quick phone call." He asked

"Sure" Charlie smiled as she picked up her little niece.

"Hey Ben" Toby pulled him over to the side away from the girls

"Yeah?" He asked

"Nice" Toby smirked

"Huh?" Ben was confused

"Dude the hottie with a nice rack. I'm totally proud...and even slightly jealous" Toby replied with a smile

Ben just blushed

"Hey, you, me beers tomorrow while the girls are at the baby shower...I want all the details" He smirked then patted him on the back before heading inside.

Toby headed for the kitchen and found Sofia standing by the sink with a towel in her hand trying to dry her hair. Toby just chuckled at the sight.

"Gracie still pissed?" He asked

"Yeah" Sofia sighed

"Hey did you check out Ben's girl?" He asked

Sofia smiled and nodded

"My boys growing up" Toby sighed proudly then chuckled

"It's not how I thought it would be though" Sofia admitted

"You mean him and Charlie?" Toby asked

The Latina just nodded

"Well who knows huh? Maybe one day they'll sort themselves out" Toby shrugged

"Maybe...speaking of sorting things out what's going on with you and Maya?" Sofia teased

Toby's face changed and she totally noticed

"What is it?" She asked with concern

"It's probably nothing..." He replied

"Toby?"

"Her fiancé came to visit last weekend" He replied

"Yeah and? Did he catch you guys together or something?" She asked

"No it's not like that. We're just friends"

"Ok so what happened then?" She asked

"Last Thursday I bumped into her at the shops and she was sporting a real nasty shiner on her eye and when I went to go see her the other day she was redecorating or something but she got rid of this really expensive glass table and I couldn't help but notice she was standing awkwardly like she couldn't stand up properly...I'd never seen her so...detached" He sighed

"You don't think...I mean...did she say anything?" Sofia asked now really worried and frankly kind of shocked.

Toby shook his head

"I don't know if I should do or say something I mean it might not be anything...I might just be reading it wrong but...something is not right, I can just feel it you know?" He replied

Sofia just nodded.

The three of them finally got into the pool as they played with Ally the little blondie was having a hoot and a half as she sat on top of Ben's shoulders while they chased Daisy and Charlie as they pretended to be a scary monster. But their fun ended when Toby ran out and did a huge cannon ball jump into the pool. His little girl just pouted and Charlie and Daisy screamed at getting splashed while Toby and Ben just laughed.

"Toby!" Charlie yelled as she shoved her brother once he resurfaced.

Toby just laughed and pulled his little sister into a head lock. The tiny diva splashed about trying to free herself as well as try to dunk her brother under the water but he was far too strong for her.

"I'll tell mom about that box you have in your closet!" Charlie threatened and Toby reluctantly let go

"I'll get you back" He warned with a cheeky grin.

Charlie just smiled smugly at him

"Come on pumpkin it's time to get out now" Toby said as he moved over towards Ben and Ally.

The little girl did not look happy about that.

"Come on we gotta get dried and dressed if we want to go see Maya and go ride some horses" He told her

That cheered her up immediately.

After Toby and Ally had gone Ben, Daisy and Charlie stayed in the pool for a while longer. The young Fabray didn't want to admit it for some reason but she actually liked Daisy. She was pretty cool, funny and laid back. She would definitely be the type of girl who could help bring Ben out of his shell and boost his confidence up. So for that Charlie was grateful but there was a small tiny part of her that didn't like the girl she didn't know why but she just didn't.

They decided to get out of the pool and have some lunch so Charlie got out first and went inside to grab the food.

"Well today has been good so far" Ben spoke up as he moved over to Daisy who was sitting on the steps in the pool.

"Yeah…not gonna lie but I was a little nervous meeting Charlie" Daisy replied

"Really? Why?" He asked

"Well she's your best friend and well…you gotta be in their good books and Charlie seems kinda protective of you." Daisy replied

"She just worries too much" Ben chuckled lightly

"Can I ask you something?" Daisy asked

Ben nodded

"You and Charlie…did you guys like…did you guys ever date?" She asked

Ben looked a little shocked at that question

"N-No…we're just best friends" He replied

Daisy didn't look that convinced

"Why…why do you ask?" Ben then asked

"Well I don't know you just seem really close and she's got that whole jealous ex thing going for her" Daisy replied

Ben looked confused

"It's probably nothing and I'm just being paranoid or seeing things but there is something there and she was totally checking you out on several occasions. Not that I blame her…you do have a nice body." She told him with a small smirk.

Ben didn't know what to think at that. He didn't get a chance to say anything else because Charlie had come back out with a few plates of food and Daisy got out of the pool to help.

~~~ Baby Shower ~~~

Beth had gotten married three years ago to a lovely man named Jeff, he was cop. They met when he pulled her over for speeding and it was like love at first speeding violation. Now being just over seven months pregnant Beth's mother and Quinn and Rachel had planned the blonde woman's baby shower. It was a pretty big gathering with pretty much the entire Fabray and Pierce family there with the exception of Toby and Ben of course. Judy had flown back from Florida to be there and Tina and Mercedes were there with Mercedes daughter and her daughter's best friend much to Quinn and Santana's amusement. Everyone gave Becky and Hannah curious looks when they arrived together. And there were several of Beth's friends from work and college there too including her best friend Rachael from high school.

Quinn and Rachel had gotten to the Harper residence early to help Kathryn set everything up, well mostly Rachel and Kathryn did the work because Rachel didn't want Quinn to overdo anything. Santana and Brittany came a bit later to help finish setting everything up. Well Brittany helped Santana managed to just sit there with Quinn and complain the whole time.

When everyone was there and when Grace and Rachael arrived after picking Beth up the blonde woman was bombarded with presents and getting her photo taken. Rachel, Brittany and Sofia just sat there and cooed and fawned at all the adorable baby stuff like the tiny shoes! And the little outfits and the toys uh it was just adorableness overload!

"Oh my god I cannot wait till I get pregnant" Sofia sighed with a smile

"Awww me either…your babies are going to be so spoiled" Brittany smiled brightly

Rachel nodded

"Four grandmas? Those kids are lucky" The brunette added

Sofia just smiled

Little did they all know that Grace was silently having a small panic attack off to the side as she watched everyone go gaga over the baby stuff and being pregnant and being mothers and it was all getting a little too much. The eldest Fabray quietly and quickly slid out the back for some fresh air.

She was slightly startled to find Beth sitting out there holding onto her glass of apple juice. Grace took a seat next to the blonde woman.

"You have no idea how much I wish this was alcohol" Beth chuckled

"What are you doing out here? Is everything alright?" Grace asked

Beth just nodded

"I just needed some air…its kinda crazy in there" Beth smiled

"Yeah…tell me about it" Grace sighed and fiddled with her engagement ring

"You know I love Jeff and I'm not complaining but I am so totally jealous of that ring" Beth laughed

Grace just smiled softly

"It's gorgeous…you're a lucky girl Gracie" She added

"I know" She mumbled sadly

"What's wrong?" Beth finally asked

"Nothing's wrong…I'm just…it's a little overwhelming you know?" Grace sighed

Beth just nodded

"I just feel like I'm in some kind of race or whatever and I'm running at last place trying to constantly catch up with Sofia who is at first place. I mean she's been ready to get married pretty much as soon as we graduated high school and she's wanted kids for just as long and I feel bad for making her wait for so long and now that I'm coming in second and I still don't think I'll be able to catch up…does that make any kind of sense?" Grace asked

Once again Beth just nodded

"I want kids…I've accepted that and I've told Sofia that and she's so happy which makes me happy but…everything is moving so fast and I'm just scared that I'll disappoint her you know?" Grace added

"We all feel like that Gracie…nobody is completely ok with these big moments in our lives. You remember the mess I was on my wedding day doubting whether or not I should go through with it…we all have doubts." Beth replied

"How did you know you were ready for kids?" She asked

Beth let out a small chuckle

"Well contrary to popular belief this little one swimming around wasn't exactly planned" Beth admitted

Grace looked a little surprised and Beth just laughed

"Yeah I forgot my pill and well…we kinda wanted to wait at least five years before we even started thinking about kids." Beth told her

"Wow"

"Yep…but when I realised that I was pregnant…I don't know it just felt right I guess" Beth sighed contently

"I know it's a little different for you and Sofia because you guys can't exactly accidently knock each other up but when you or Sofia get pregnant…you'll realise it was all worth it" Beth added

Grace just nodded

"For the record though Sofia will be the one getting pregnant…not me." Grace mumbled

Beth just smiled

"Seriously the thought of pushing a baby out a tiny hole just freaks me out doesn't that freak you out? And the pain!" Grace asked in horror

Beth just laughed

"That's what drugs are for" She replied

~~~ Bromance ~~~

Toby and Ben sat in the Fabray basement beer in each hand as they watched football together while Ally played with her dolls and colouring in books. Before Ally was born and when Becky had moved out the basement became Toby's Man Cave. With a house full of estrogen he needed a place to get away from it all. But since transforming the shed into a mini apartment the basement went back to just being a small storage space with a stage for Charlie and Rachel to sing on.

"So Ben I want all the details about you and Daisy" He smirked

Ben just chuckled and picked at the label on his beer, he hadn't really drank any of it he still didn't like the taste of it.

"I don't have any details to tell" He admitted

"Nothing?" Toby asked

Ben just shook his head

"Dude…get onto it then! I have like no love life anymore I need to live vicariously through you now which just saddens me" Toby sighed

Ben just laughed

"So what about you and Charlie then?" Toby asked

"We're best friends" Ben replied

Toby just gave him the look

"Ben…you and I both know that's not completely true" He told him

The younger blonde just sighed

"I'll always love Charlie but for right now I'm just having some fun I guess and she's still with Flynn…We're best friends" He replied

"So this thing with Daisy isn't like serious?"

"No…I don't think I want anything too serious right now and Daisy feels the same" He replied

Toby just nodded

"Why don't you start dating again?" Ben asked

"Nah…I don't want to bring in all these random women into Ally's life and then have them leave again" Toby replied

"What about Maya?" He asked

"She's engaged" Toby replied

"Do you still love her?" Ben asked

Toby just sighed and took another drink of his beer

"It's complicated" Was all he said.

~~~ Be My Little Baby ~~~

Back at the baby shower they were now playing those dreaded baby shower type games right now they were playing a colourful game called Pin the Sperm On The Egg. Grace sat there not at all impressed when it was her turn.

"You know I am a lesbian for a reason" She grumbled looking at the makeshift sperm that she had to pin on the egg making everyone laugh

Funnily enough Grace actually won that game.

Charlie and Rachel both won the next game though there was a slight debate on who the real winner was…Rachel knowing that it was her and Charlie knowing that it was her…they had to name as many songs with the word 'baby' in the title. Quinn was given the difficult task of deciding the winner because no one wanted to defuse that diva-off. In the end Quinn said it was a tie.

The next game they were partnered off and had to see which pair could change a dipper the fastest the winner getting a nice bottle of wine each. Beth brought out a hat with everyone's names in it and started pulling out the pairs. The first name out was Quinn's, Beth dug back in and pulled out her partner she let out a small giggle when she read it.

"Santana" Beth called out

Both Quinn and Santana's faces dropped

"Ah for fuck's sake" The Latina sighed

"Seriously?" Quinn huffed

Rachel and Brittany just giggled off to the side.

"Next up is….Sofia aaaaannnnd…Becky!" Beth called out

"Ah for fuck's sake" Sofia grumbled

"It's rigged" Becky huffed

"Next is…Lilly and….Amanda!" Beth continued

Santana and Quinn just giggled and Mercedes just rolled her eyes

"Brittany and…Judy!"

"Yay!" Brittany cheered as she bounced over to the older woman who just smiled giving Brittany a high five

"Rachel and Mercedes!"

"Oh god" Mercedes sighed

"I heard that" Rachel huffed

"Rachael G and Mom!"

Beth's mother gave Rachael a smile as they partnered up.

"Gracie and Charlie"

The two sisters high fived and put their game faces on.

Everybody else soon had their partners with Tina and Hannah being the last to be paired up.

"Alright so basically whoever is first wins so…get ready…and…go!" Beth yelled

It was definitely a sight to see, there was a lot of yelling….some shoving (Becky and Sofia) and lots of swearing (Santana and Quinn….and Becky and Sofia). There were some diva moments (Rachel and Charlie) and there were even some tears (Santana)…but that was unrelated and was more to do with Quinn 'accidently' jabbing the Latina with a safety pin. Everybody else was fine though. In the end the winners were Lilly and Amanda which just made Santana and Quinn giggle while once again Mercedes just rolled her eyes and told them to shut up. Unfortunately the girls were only 14 and so they couldn't really have the wine so they got chocolate instead.

As the day went on everybody just sat around eating and drinking and talking about babies and the horrors of child birth all exciting stuff! Grace made sure to stay away from those conversations because she just did not want to think about what happens during labour even though she wasn't going to personally go through it…just the look of horror on Beth's face from all the mothers telling her their stories was enough to put Grace off. She ended up sitting with her sister and talked with some of Beth's friends about things that weren't related to babies.

Santana wandered down the hall towards the bathroom. She had only been at the Harper's house a few times but she still couldn't remember which door led to the bathroom. It was either the second right or second left.

She went with the left...two things... 1) not the bathroom, and 2) she saw something she probably shouldn't have. After getting over the shock she quickly closed the door behind her and just stood there in the hallway.

"I fucking knew it!" She hissed gleefully to nobody in particular as a small grin found its way onto her face.

She was slightly startled when the door opened and a very worried and embarrassed looking Lilly Phillips walked out.

"Aunt San...I can explain" She mumbled

"Oh honey there's not much to explain I think I got the gist of it" Santana chuckled

"Please don't tell my mom" She begged

"Lilly she's not going to care...I mean come on she's got like four dykes as best friends and then there's Grace and Sofia" Santana replied

"I know...but...I need to tell her myself...when I'm ready" She mumbled

Santana sighed sympathetically at the young teen.

"Your secrets safe with me…though it's not a very well kept secret" She reassured her, mumbling that last part

"Thank you" Lilly smiled softly

Santana just smiled back.

"Can you tell me which one is the bathroom because seriously I need to pee" Santana then asked

Lilly just giggled and pointed to the door opposite them.

"Ah...thanks...also Lilly next time you want to make out with your best friend try locking the door" Santana winked before she headed into the bathroom.

Later that afternoon those who had been drinking were pretty much asleep or on their way while those who weren't sat down with their tea or coffee and chatted quietly as a movie played in the background. Going with the theme of the day…which was babies…the movie naturally had something to do with babies.

Grace was cuddled up to Sofia's side while they sat with Hannah and Becky who were watching the movie together. The original members of the Glee club all sat together chatting while Charlie sat with Lilly and Amanda and talked to them. Beth was sitting with her friends while Judy and Kathryn talked together off to the side.

"So…like…how many of these do you want?" Grace asked

"Monkeys?" Sofia asked

"Ye…what? No…I meant babies…why would you think monkeys?" Grace asked

"Because there's monkeys on the TV" Sofia replied

"You're so silly sometimes" Grace giggled

Sofia just smiled and kissed the brunette's temple and snuggled in closer

"I want a whole army of kids" Sofia replied

"Seriously?" Grace asked a little scared

"No…two is plenty" Sofia replied

Grace just nodded

"I can do two…no more though otherwise we'll need a bigger house" Grace mumbled

"Can we get a puppy too?" Sofia asked with a smile

"We'll see"

"Please…I walk it, and feed it and love it" Sofia added

Grace just giggled

"God could you two be any more sickening?" Becky asked

"Jealous?" Sofia asked with a smirk

Becky sighed as she looked over at where Hannah was getting them a drink

"Yeah" She replied sadly

"Aw don't worry Becky…you guys will get there soon." Grace told her with a hopeful smile

* * *

><p>I will just put this as a warning of sorts the Moby storyline may get a little dark and maybe a little bit triggery so I just wanted to put that out there. It will be more alluded too and I will never go into any graphic details or anything, but like this whole third instalment it is on a more serious, realistic and angsty side…..though I do love a good happy ending every now and then.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews! :)

To those who want to see the Santitafaberry (lol totally just made that up) foursome there is a one shot of it floating around called Happy Birthday Brittany ;)

Also reading new Glee spoilers about episode 4, 6 & 7 is not good for one's health and/or sanity! I wantz to see them now!...I have the sudden urge to start singing Veruca Salt's song from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory…_Don't care how, I want it now!_

* * *

><p>~~~ A Cowboy's Work Is Never Done~~~<p>

The last few days Toby was glad to see Maya go back to her normal self. She didn't look so distant and withdrawn. It was like the last couple of weeks never happened. But in the back of his mind it was constantly there. He really didn't know what to do. If what he thought was happening was true then he would in no doubt beat the shit out of Alex. But until he had substantial proof or if Maya told him what was happening then he would just have to bide his time.

Toby, Maya and little Ally were currently up at the ranch with the animals. Ally was helping to brush the pony's tail and mane. She had taken a real liking to horses which was good but also a very expensive hobby. They had been spending quite a lot of time up there as it seemed to relax Maya and she just seemed happier there so Toby didn't mind going and Ally always had fun so it was a win-win.

"Maya!" Ally yelled

"Yes Ally?" The brunette giggled at the little girl's enthusiasm

"Do you know that's it's haboween soon?" She replied

"Yes I did know that. Are you going to dress up and go trick or treating?" Maya asked

Ally smiled widely and nodded

"Aw well that's exciting. What are you going to dress up as?" She asked

"I want to be Ariel" Ally smiled

"Well you would make a very pretty mermaid" Maya replied

"I know coz daddy tells me that I'm buutiful alls the time" Ally told her

"Your daddy is right"

"I fink your buutiful too. You should come wif us. It will be fun! And we gets candy and everyfing!" Ally replied getting all excited.

Maya just smiled, Ally was just super adorable.

"I would love to go but I don't have a costume" Maya replied

"I'll make you one" Ally insisted

Toby just chuckled, last time Ally made any kind of costume it was just a bunch of paper all glued together.

"What are you going as?" Maya asked Toby

The man just smirked

"I was thinking of going as Tarzan. Think I'd look pretty good in a leopard print cloth" He replied then proceeded to puff out his chest, flex his muscles and then beat his chest like a monkey would.

Maya just rolled her eyes then chuckled at the image that popped into her head.

"Tarzan has brown hair daddy" Ally informed him

"Oh...shame" Toby laughed

"You should be a cowboy!" Ally suggested

"A cowboy hey? Hmm...maybe...I guess that could work, I mean I am so handsome I make women cry. Ad a cowboy hat and a gun and I'll have all the ladies" Toby mused with a grin.

Maya just laughed out loud making Ally giggle too.

"It's good to know your modesty is still intact" She added

Toby just smirked and winked

"What should Maya go as?" He asked his daughter

"Hmmmm...a cowgirl!" Ally smiled

Maya just giggled

"Sounds like a good idea" Toby smiled

"A cowboy, a cow girl and a mermaid...it's a good combination" Maya chuckled

Ally just nodded excitedly.

"Aunty G is having a party and we gets to play games and watch scwary movies" Ally rambled on

"No scary movies for you though pumpkin" Toby told her

The little girl just pouted

"They'll give you nightmares" He told her

"No they won't. I'm a big girl now" She continued to pout

"Don't worry Ally...I'm a big girl too and even I get scared of scary movies. I would much rather have a cartoon marathon then get scared" Maya told her

"We could watch the Little Mermaid!" Ally replied enthusiastically

Toby just cringed but was glad Ally was happy to watch that and not the scary movies.

~~~ Crazy, I'm so Crazy ~~~

Becky sat at her desk going over a new student's file when she got a visitor. Not happy about being interrupted she sighed and looked up at who was disturbing her. And just when her day couldn't get any shittier she walks into the room.

"Why are you here?" Hannah sighed

"Becky darling we've barely seen each other….I've come for a chat" Valerie said with a sweet smile

Becky just looked at her as if she was a complete nut case…which technically she is…she was acting as if the last few weeks had never happened and in all honesty it was creeping Becky out.

"Chat about what?" Becky cautiously asked

Valerie just shrugged

"I don't know…anything" She replied once again with a sweet and innocent smile

"Um…I'm kind of busy Valerie" Becky told her

She really didn't want to be having this conversation with her at all and was hoping she would just leave.

"Do you have any pets Becky?" Valerie randomly asked

"N-no…why?" The blonde replied totally confused and thinking this was all some kind of dream because it was getting weird

"No reason" The redhead smiled

"Ok well this has been fun but I really need to get back to work" Becky replied

"Sure ok" Valerie smiled and got up from the chair and headed to the door

"Oh wait I almost forgot…I told Mark that nothing happened between us…I sorted it all out for you. You can thank me some other time." Valerie smiled sweetly

Becky was just so confused right now. She was definitely a crazy.

"Bye!" The redhead waved and then she was gone

Becky sat there for like…over ten minutes just going over what had just happened. It was a very strange and surreal moment and Becky had no idea what just happened.

Shaking her head at the absurdity that was the last fifteen minutes she noted it down like Santana told her too and then she went back to work. After closing the folder of the new student Becky went to her filing cabinet to file it away she was startled when her phone went off indicating she had a new message so she pulled it out from her draw and quickly read the text.

**M:** Can we please go shopping 4 a costume after school? Just u & me.

It was from Max, Becky could not stop the smile that appeared on her face. This had been the first text message from her son since she moved out and he wanted to spend time with her. Her day just immediately got better. She quickly typed her reply and placed her phone back into the draw when she stopped when she noticed something.

"Where's my photo?" She asked the empty room

Becky went through the draw and the other draws looking for the family portrait that she always kept in there. She never took it out of her office. The blonde searched everywhere in the room but could not find it.

~~~ Baby Mine ~~~

Santana came home that day from work to a sight she never wanted to see. Sitting in the living room on the couch was her wife crying her eyes out. Santana panicked because that was not a common thing to see. Thinking something terrible must have happened Santana moved quickly to find out why her wife was in tears.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Santana asked with worry as she rushed to the blonde's side

Brittany just continued to sob. The Latina wrapped her arms around her wife and gently kissing her cheek.

"Britt...baby why are you crying?" Santana softly asked getting even more concerned

"It's just so sad" Brittany mumbled

"What is?"

"She was only trying to protect him and...and..." Brittany cried

Santana was seriously getting worried now. She looked around the room to see if there was anything there that would give away the reason why her wife was so sad. But all she saw was that the TV was on, it was paused and it looked like it was a cartoon. Santana couldn't place which one it was but then it hit her. Brittany had never cried like this before...not since...

"Britt-Britt...did you watch Bambi again?" Santana gently asked

Brittany shook her head

"Dumbo" The blonde mumbled into her wife's shoulder.

Santana sighed and held onto her wife. The brunette had managed for over 40 years to never let Brittany watch Dumbo ever since she accidentally watched Bambi that one time. The poor blonde 10 year old couldn't stop crying when his mother died. So Santana made it her lifelong mission to never let Brittany watch any more sad cartoons. To this day Brittany has never seen the whole of the Lion King or the Land Before Time. But apparently there was an old Disney Classics movie marathon on and Brittany had watched the one with the flying elephant.

"It's ok Brittany...Dumbo gets to see his mother again" Santana softly replied

"Really?" She sniffed

Santana nodded

"I want my babies" Brittany sighed

Santana just smiled softly. She remembers watching Dumbo with her own mother and after the Baby Mine song finished Maria wrapped the little Latina into her arms for the rest of the movie. Santana was only 5 at the time but it is probably one of her earliest memories of her and her mother.

"They're not here babe...but you got me to cuddle" Santana softly replied

Brittany just nodded and cuddled up to her wife as they sat there watching the rest of the movie together.

"See it's a happy ending" Santana whispered

Brittany just nodded with a content smile.

"Come on Britt why don't we go upstairs and I will run you a nice hot bubble bath and we can just relax and get our cuddle on" Santana suggested

"Will you get in the bath with me?" Brittany asked

"Of course" the brunette smiled

"Ok" Brittany smiled back

Santana got up first and helped pull the blonde up as they walked up the stairs hand in hand. Santana turned the water on and started filling it up with bubble salts the scented kind. The bathroom was soon filled with the aroma of strawberries.

Santana and Brittany helped undress each other and got into the bath. The Latina rested her back against the tub as she pulled her wife to lean against her chest while wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's waist.

"This is nice" Brittany purred

"Mmhmm" Santana replied

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"I called my mother" Brittany admitted out of the blue

Santana was shocked, seriously she was so shocked that she couldn't speak or move. She was pretty sure she had stopped breathing there at some point.

"W-Why? W-When?" Santana finally got out

"This afternoon" The blonde replied

"Honey…what made you call her?" Santana asked

"I don't know…I was just sitting there going over Ducky and Gracie's wedding plans and then thinking about our lives and about Judy and Maria, our little trip to Lima and how someday soon our little girl will be a mommy and I just…I called her" Brittany explained

"What did she say?" Santana hesitantly asked as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her wife just a little bit tighter.

"Well…" Brittany sighed

"She told me that it was good to hear from me…we talked about some stuff that's happened in our lives. I told her all about Ducky and Ben and about you…it was a little weird…she told me that they had moved into a small apartment and that they had four dogs. My dad had skin cancer but he's fine now." Brittany rambled

Santana just sat there and listened intensely

"She asked me why I had called them out of the blue after over thirty years of nothing" Brittany added

"What did you tell her?" Santana asked

Brittany just shrugged

"I just said that…I needed closure"

Santana nodded and placed a soft kiss on her wife's shoulder

"She told me that…so much time and pain had passed that it would take a lifetime to repair and that she and my dad just don't have that much time left to be able to do that. She told me that she was sorry…that she regrets letting me go and that she loves me" Brittany replied softly as several tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Santana couldn't hold in her own tears as she pulled her wife in close kissing her temple. The Latina knew how much that had meant to Brittany. Ever since that day back in senior year when her parents disowned her Brittany had always felt incomplete and no matter how happy she was there was always that tiny piece of her that just wanted her parents to love her again.

~~~ Don't Get Strung Out By The Way I Look ~~~

"So do you have any ideas on what you want to go as?" Grace asked

The two Fabray sisters walked into a costume shop and began to look around.

"I'm not sure...but I want something that will make me stand out and look hot" Charlie replied

Grace just smirked

"Who are you trying to impress?" She asked

"What? No one" She quickly replied

"Oh ok then" Grace giggled

"I'm not!" Charlie huffed

"I'm surprised you're not going as Dorothy. You always go as her"

"Well I felt like a change this year." Charlie explained

Grace just chuckled to herself about Charlie's not so subtleness.

"What are you going as?" Charlie asked

"I have no idea" Grace sighed

"What's Sofia going as?" She then asked

The older Fabray couldn't help but smirk

"Cat Woman" Grace replied

Charlie just giggled

"Careful Gracie you got a bit of drool" She joked

"I can't help it...she's just so...mmm" Grace slightly moaned

Charlie just shook her head and kept on looking at the different costumes that were hanging up on the wall.

Sofia walked with her brother as they wandered around the mall looking for a costume to wear to the Halloween party.

"Come on Benny we've been walking for hours. Just pick something" Sofia grumbled

"I told you I don't know what to wear" Ben sighed

"I told you what you should go as" Sofia replied

"Sofia...I am not going as Dr. Frank-N-Furter" Ben told her

"But you would totally rock as a tranny" Sofia chuckled

"That's not funny" Ben mumbled sadly looking down.

"Fuck...shit Ben I'm sorry I didn't...Ben really...I was being a bitch, I'm sorry" Sofia sighed

"It's ok" He mumbled

"No, it's not. I shouldn't be so insensitive." Sofia replied

"No I shouldn't be such a wimp about it" Ben mumbled

"Hey. Ben don't say shit like that. You are not a wimp" Sofia replied sternly.

She hated that her brother thought so little of himself. If she knew the names of the assholes who bullied him she would go all Lima Heights on their asses….even if she wasn't even from Lima.

"Can we just go home now?" He asked

"Ben"

"I need to practice for my audition" He added.

"But you need a costume" She replied

"Fine" He sighed

Sofia smiled softly at him and threaded her arm with Ben's as they headed into one of the costume shops.

Grace sat outside the dressing room waiting for her sister to come out and show her the next costume she had tried on.

"Come on Charlie" Grace sighed

She still hated shopping, even if it was Halloween costume shopping.

Charlie finally came out wearing a sexy Snow White costume. It was a lot more racy than any of the other outfits she had tried on. Grace was slightly horrified.

"Charlie!" She quickly stood up and wrapped her jacket around her, covering her sister's body.

"Grace what are you doing?" Charlie asked a little annoyed

"Charlie your boobs were practically out for all to see and the skirt was way too short! I can't let my baby sister be seen like that" Grace replied glaring at two teenage boys who were looking over at them.

Charlie just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gracie I'm 19"

"Exactly! Your still a child" Grace replied

Charlie just glared at her sister.

"You're just like mom" She huffed

"Please go back in there and put some clothes on." Grace told her

"Fine" Charlie sighed and turned around back into the dressing room.

Grace sighed and sat back down but was startled when a body landed on top of her straddling her legs.

"Hey hot stuff" Sofia smirked before kissing her fiancée.

"Sofia?" Grace was totally surprised

"Duh...why who were you expecting? My Ma?" Sofia giggled

"Shut up" Grace complained then snuggled up to her Latina who was still in her lap.

"Here's your soda" Beth came up to the pair handing a drink over to Sofia

"Thanks Beth" The Latina smiled

"Beth what are you doing here?" Grace asked

"I was looking for an outfit and bumped into your fiancée" The blonde explained

"Yeah I said she should join us." Sofia added as she offered her drink to Grace who took a quick sip.

"Have you got a costume yet?" Beth asked

"No...not yet. What about you guys and Ben? Wait where is Ben?" Grace asked

Sofia looked up and around then smirked and then nodded to where he was. Grace looked and just rolled her eyes.

"She really needs to stop doing that" Grace sighed

"So what do you think about the Snow White costume?" Charlie asked as she posed for her friend.

"Um...it's...um..." Ben stuttered as he looked everywhere but at Charlie

"God those two just need to do it already and get rid of all that sexual tension. It's getting ridiculous" Sofia chuckled

"Sofia! That's my baby sister you're talking about" Grace looked horrified.

"So?"

"Well...she doesn't do that sort of thing and anyway they're just friends" Grace replied

"Wait...y-you do know that she isn't a virgin right?" Beth asked

"What?" Grace replied

Beth's eyes went wide

"Nothing" She quickly replied

"No, wait...she's not?" Grace asked

Beth just shook her head. Grace looked hurt and Sofia looked a little shocked and then worried.

Beth and Grace had come a long way since the blonde entered their lives. In fact the two women had become good friends and even got to the point where they referred to each other as half-sisters. But every now and then Grace would get reminded of the fact that Beth was Quinn's first daughter and even though she tried not to the brunette still got a little jealous of that. Though she never said anything or did anything and it was usually just a fleeting moment but Sofia always knew that it sometimes bothered her. With Beth knowing something like this and Grace not knowing…well it might get a little hairy.

"Why didn't she tell me? _I'm_her sister. How did you even know?" Grace asked a little annoyed

"S-She told me" Beth admitted trying not to upset Grace but she didn't want to lie.

"Why would she tell you and not me?" Grace asked

The blonde just shrugged.

"Don't get mad at her." Sofia softly murmured to Grace

"I'm not." Grace grumbled

"Gracie I'm sure Charlie would have told you when she was ready" Beth added

Grace just scoffed and moved to get Sofia off of her lap so she could stand up. The Latina reluctantly got up but stood close by to try and defuse anything if need be.

"Gracie" Sofia sighed

"Whatever I need to…go get something to drink" The brunette huffed before she turned to walk out of the shop. Charlie wasn't the only one to have a few diva moments.

Sofia looked over at Beth who was feeling kinda shitty now.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Beth mumbled

"Don't worry…she'll get over it. She just needs to calm down." The Latina placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder

Beth just nodded.

Soon after Charlie and Ben came over to the two women Charlie smiled and gave Beth a small hug when she saw her.

"Where's Gracie?" Charlie then asked

"She…was thirsty" Sofia replied

"Why didn't you just offer her your drink?" Ben asked

"Because…she has cooties" Sofia joked

"Did you find a costume?" Beth asked

"Yep…I will be the hottest Snow White ever." Charlie smiled

"And I got this" Ben added holding up his costume

"Ben will be my Prince Charming" Charlie added her smile even bigger

"I bet he will" Sofia mumbled to herself behind her drink.

After paying for their costumes Sofia messaged Grace to find out where she went. The brunette was sitting in the food court by herself with her drink trying not to let what she just found out get to her. She really didn't want to be angry, jealous or upset but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt that her own sister couldn't come to her about important stuff like that.

Grace had always been slightly protective of her siblings; Charlie more so because she was the baby of the family and Toby could always hold his own. She loved her relationship with her younger sister because they were like best friends. Grace confided in her a lot even though she was seven years younger than her. Charlie had always been more mature for her age. Grace had always believed that Charlie told her everything too…apparently not. Because of this it brought up those old feelings of being left out and lied too. To ad that Beth knew just made it worse.

Grace replied to the message and told them where she was. She tried to put on a happy face and not let it be known that she was bothered by the whole situation but Sofia knew better and Beth knew that it wouldn't blow over that quickly. Charlie and Ben were none the wiser.

The five of them continued to wander around the mall looking at different shops and trying to come up with costume suggestions for Beth and Grace but it was getting late and everyone was tried so they decided to call it a day and head on home. Sofia had made plans to have dinner at her moms that night so she kissed her fiancée and headed home with Ben. Beth said her goodbyes though it was slightly awkward when she hugged Grace. Grace drove Charlie home and on the way the youngest Fabray couldn't help but notice some kind of tension between her and her sister.

"Gracie?"

"Hm?"

"Are you mad at me for getting the Snow White costume?" Charlie asked

"No, why would I be?" Grace replied not taking her eyes off the road.

"Well...why are you acting weird?" She then asked

"I'm not" Grace replied

"Gracie" Charlie shifted in her seat to face her sister.

Grace sighed and pulled the car over then turned the engine off. Charlie was a little concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me you had sex?" Grace blurted out

Charlie's eyes widened and her cheeks began to turn pink.

"W-What?"

"You told Beth but not me. I'm your sister Charlie...I tell you everything." Grace replied looking upset.

"Beth is my sister too" Charlie replied

The young Fabray did not miss the wave of hurt that flew across her sister's face

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Charlie mumbled looking down at her hands.

"Why didn't you?" Grace asked softly, she really didn't want to get mad at Charlie she knew the young woman did not like confrontation.

"Because it's not exactly something I was proud of" Charlie mumbled sadly

Grace looked confused

"Tell me" Grace asked softly

Charlie sighed

"I was 16...and it was with Frank. I just wanted him to be this amazing person and I think I just made myself believe that he was and I...I wasn't ready...I should never have done it. It was painful and I didn't enjoy it." Charlie replied as a few tears began to fall.

Grace reached over to take her sister's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly

"Because I was embarrassed...I didn't want you to be disappointed in me" Charlie whispered

"Charlie I could never be disappointed in you"

"But I didn't stick to my plan. I was supposed to be 21 when I had sex for the first time because I wanted to get my career started and then I would be with this amazing man and I just threw that away because I just wanted it so badly." Charlie cried

Grace just looked sadly at her sister

"And now I've messed everything up!" Charlie whimpered

Grace frowned, she didn't realize that her sister had been feeling like this. She leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"Charlotte you know you can tell me anything and I'll still love you" Grace whispered

Charlie just nodded as she held onto her big sister.

"Do Mom and Ma know about this?" Grace asked after pulling out of the hug

Charlie shook her head.

"No...only you and Ben know" she replied

"And Beth" Grace added

"No...Beth knows that I had sex but she doesn't know the other stuff."

"Oh" Grace couldn't help but feel slightly better knowing that Charlie had told her more than Beth. But then that just made Grace feel bad and guilty for being a bitch to Beth in the first place.

"I think Ma knows that I'm not a virgin anymore just by a few comments she's made here and there but I think mom still thinks I'm all virginal and innocent." Charlie softly chuckled

Grace just nodded and giggled

"Yeah...I think mom still likes to believe that I am because I'm not married yet" Grace replied

"Even after Christmas a few years back?" Charlie asked with a smirk

Grace's cheeks immediately turned bright red and Charlie just laughed.

"The eggnog was strong that year and we just...got carried away" Grace mumbled

"Gracie it was like a porno was being shot in our house" Charlie laughed

"Shut up" Grace whined in embarrassment.

~~~ Creature Of The Night ~~~

It was certainly a rare moment for Becky on this sunny afternoon as she and her first born walked together down the street looking for a costume for Halloween. Max did not hide his contempt for his mother during the whole of his parents' separation. Becky knew he blamed her... rightly so because it was her fault, she also knew that not only did he blame her but he was also disappointed in her and that's what hurt the most because she had let him down. She had let her whole family down.

But things were getting better. She and Hannah could spend time together without tears and arguing. Becky had even been over a few times for dinner. The blonde could not be happier at how well things were turning out after such heartbreak. So when Max had asked her to take him shopping for a new costume Becky had to stop herself from crying at how happy that made her feel.

"So do you have any ideas on what you want to be this year?" Becky asked her son

"I wanna be a monster" He smiled

"Oh...well what kind of monster?"

"I'm not sure...maybe a zombie with like blood and guts everywhere" He replied excitedly

Becky just looked a little disgusted at the thought.

"What about a vampire? They're cool" Becky replied

Max just shook his head

"Nah I wanna be a zombie" He replied

Becky just cringed and nodded.

The twosome headed into one of the shops and the young boy headed straight for the zombie section looking through the different types of zombies he could be. Max loved Halloween mostly because he loved candy. Cooper wasn't a huge fan mostly because Max would tell him scary ghost stories. Cooper loved the dressing up part though. Last year he was the most adorable Batman ever! This year he had already decided that he would be Peter Pan. Max had always gone for the more traditional costumes like zombies, vampires, and ghosts. Becky had no idea what she was going to be this year till she passed the next row of costumes.

For kids Halloween was about wearing scary costumes but for the grownups…Halloween was about being sexy. And this year Becky definitely wanted to be sexy…so Hannah would notice her and totally not be able to control herself. The blonde smirked as her plans formed in her mind along with some very lovely images of her and her wife doing less than innocent things together.

"Mom! I found one!" Max yelled holding up a zombie costume and breaking the blonde out of her daydream

Trying to get rid of her flushed state Becky hurried over to her son to see what he had picked and to get those images out of her head. It was hard though, the blonde hadn't had sex in over six months and it was getting kinda frustrating when she was this close to getting her wife back. It wasn't just the sex she missed but it was the intimacy that she missed as well.

"Did you pick one yet?" Max asked his mother

"Yes…I know what I want" Becky smiled

~~~ Walk Like An Ancient Egyptian ~~~

It was Friday afternoon and Quinn and Rachel were getting ready for the party at their eldest daughter's house. Charlie was also up in her room getting dressed for the party. Quinn was currently sitting on their bed already dressed waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up Rach…the suspense is killing me" Quinn huffed

Rachel liked to surprise her wife with her different costume choices and this year she was quite excited to show this one off. The brunette finally decided to come out of the bathroom and Quinn had to pretty much pick her jaw up from the floor.

"Wow" Was all Quinn could muster

"You like?" Rachel asked knowing full well that her wife did.

"Y-You…wow Rach" Quinn muttered

Rachel had decided to go as Queen Cleopatra and she looked good. Like…you wanted to just rip off the little amount of clothing she had on and have your dirty way with her type of good. These ladies aged well. Rachel always looked younger than her real age and for a 50 year old woman she could totally pull it off and still look amazing.

Quinn could not take her eyes off her wife's body and hello to mass amount of cleavage! But when she could feel her heart pounding away in her chest a wave of fear crept its way into her body and she finally took her eyes off her wife. She distracted herself by getting up to add the finishing touches to her own costume. This year Quinn had decided to go as Buffy. The slayer had helped her get through her recovery so she decided to honour her by dressing up as her for Halloween. Rachel tried to point out that she went as Buffy two years ago but the blonde had made up her mind. She even had a stake and would only refer to it as Mr. Pointy. She was going for Season two Buffy.

Rachel came over and stood behind her wife wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her whole body into Quinn's. The blonde stiffened at the action and tried to subtly pull out of the embrace disguising it as her going to the bathroom.

Rachel frowned. She was not blind. She knew that something was up with her wife especially when it came to physical contact. Their kisses had become more and more tame and there was barely any touching that wasn't innocent and Quinn hadn't made any sexual innuendos since she had left the hospital. The brunette had talked privately with Quinn's doctors at her last check up, asking them when Quinn could have sex again. They told her that with Quinn's excellent recovery she would be able to have sex in about a week or two.

Rachel wasn't going to push though. If Quinn wasn't ready then she would wait. She just wished her wife would talk to her about it.

Quinn stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror trying to calm herself down. She didn't know how she was going to get through tonight with her wife looking like that and her not having sex in like a month. Her body was totally ready. Her doctors told her that she was able to have sex in about a week's time maybe two but even if her body and heart was ready her head wasn't. Quinn was terrified. She couldn't tell her wife though because she was embarrassed and she didn't want to disappoint Rachel. So she had to resort back to her high school ways. Taking a deep breath Quinn looked at her reflection.

"Two times two is four…two times three is six…"

~~~ The Monster Mash…It Was A Grave Yard Smash! ~~~

Halloween fell on a Saturday that year and so Grace and Sofia had decided to have a small party at their place. Usually the young kids would go out trick or treating then coming back to whoever's house the party was at and watch 'scary' movies while the adults drank and danced ending up with everyone watching real scary movies till they fell asleep. Last year it was at Mercedes' house so this year it was at Grafia's house.

Sofia loved Halloween much like her mother did so she went all out with the decorations with lots of fake cobwebs and black cats and whatnot. Grace was in charge of the food naturally while Sofia put herself behind the bar making up the punch.

Sofia had gone back into their room to get dressed and just like Grace had mentioned the Latina was dressed up like Cat Woman…think Michelle Pfeiffer. Grace's jaw found its way on the floor when she finally got to see her in her costume.

"Is it crazy that I'm jealous of that costume right now?" Grace asked

Sofia just chuckled and slinked her way up to her fiancée very much looking like a cat after their pray.

"Good choice?" Sofia asked

"Best choice ever" Grace mumbled as she ran her hands over the Latina's body.

Sofia just smirked and playfully pulled Grace's hands off of her making the brunette pout.

"You gotta go get dressed baby" She told her before kissing her pout

"Fine" Grace grumbled

Sofia just slapped her on the ass as she walked over to their bedroom.

In the end Grace had went with Hannah's suggestion for a costume because there was no way she would go as Toby's suggestion of a sad clown hooker. She didn't even really understand what that was she just knew her brother was just being an ass. So for tonight Gracie would be playing the part of Lara Croft Tomb Raider. Sofia was adamant that Grace's costume had to show off her abs. The Latina nearly squealed in delight when she saw her for the first time in her sexy costume.

"Oh we are so keeping that for later" Sofia smirked.

People started arriving at the house at about 8pm after taking any of the young kids out trick or treating. These Halloween parties were taken seriously especially when it came to costumes. They went all out to try and top each other. There was usually a winner at the end of the night they didn't actually win anything but the right to brag about being the most badass till next year's Halloween. Last year's winner was Santana naturally and she never let anyone forget.

Toby, Maya and Ally were the first to arrive. Toby did look super handsome as a cowboy and he did make some women cry with how handsome he was which did nothing to help his already big ego. Maya looked quite stunning in her cowgirl get up. She wore a brown cowgirl skirt with knee high boots and hat. Little Ally looked adorable as Ariel she even had a red wig on.

Mercedes and her family showed up next the diva herself had gone as a witch. Lilly and Amanda came as a couple of vampires. Tina had come as Cruella De Ville. Soon after everyone was there and the party was underway with loud music and lots of alcohol. The kids were situated in the spare room which Sofia had decorated as a scary dungeon type thing with the big screen TV in there for them to watch some 'scary' movies. Just like every other party the adults took it in turns to watch the kids. Right at this very moment it was Brittany's turn. She sat down with Ally on one knee and Cooper on the other as they watched a Halloween themed cartoon movie. The blonde woman had dressed up as Super Woman and just like Rachel, Brittany had aged really well. She still had her dancer's legs, her abs weren't as defined as they used to be but she was still very well-toned.

Santana was standing around with her daughter and future daughter-in-law by the punch bowl.

"You know I have like a million pussy jokes running through my head right now" Santana chuckled as she gestured to her daughter's choice of outfit.

"Oh hardy ha ha ma" Sofia rolled her eyes

"I like your costume Aunt San" Grace smiled and slightly slurred her words. She had gotten to the punch bowl a lot earlier than the others.

"I bet you do Gracie" Santana smirked and gave her a wink

"That's just gross" Sofia pouted

Santana just laughed while Grace tried not to blush. Our dear Sanny had come in her Candy Stripper dress. She had found it while cleaning out the attic last month. She was super happy to note that it still fit her like a glove.

"Oh my god is that Becky?" Sofia asked while looking over at the food table

The other two looked over to where Sofia was looking. Grace's jaw dropped and Santana nodded in approval.

"Wow" Grace let out

Becky had gone as a Cheerleader…well it was more of a slutty Cheerleader she looked good. The blonde came up with the idea when she remembered how she would sometimes give Hannah private cheers when they were back in high school. After giving birth to Max the blonde worked hard to get back into shape. She didn't really care so much about getting back onto the Cheer squad but Hannah had mentioned that she had always liked their uniform. So Becky would dress up for the Aussie and it was all just really sexy and fun and Becky wanted to remind her wife of those times. Therefor she dressed up as a slutty Cheerleader.

It seemed as though her plan had worked because Hannah had not left her side since they arrived. Hannah had come as an Aussie bogan. With short acid denim wash shorts, a wifebeater and flannel shirt, Ugg boots and a can of VB in hand. She was going to go with a mullet but she just could not rock that look she even went back to her real Aussie accent that had been slightly lost during the years of living in America.

Ben and Charlie were the last to arrive because they had to go pick up their dates. Flynn was dressed up as a rock star with leather pants Charlie had to admit he did look hot. Flynn was just happy that she had invited him. He was worried that their relationship was dying because they barely spent time together anymore. Daisy had come as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. It was a happy coincidence that Ben had dressed up as Prince Charming. Charlie just rolled her eyes at them and pulled Flynn over to the dance floor. He may look like a rock star and play the drums like a rock star but he could not move like a rock star. He danced like he had five left feet it was rather embarrassing.

Rachel and Quinn sat together with Tina and her husband drinking their punch. Quinn couldn't have any alcohol because of her heart and the medication she was still on which just bummed the blonde out a bit because she liked having a drink every now and then. So she got up and sat with Beth the only other adult who wasn't drinking.

Toby and Maya had let their hair down and had gotten a little tipsy along with the rest of the adults. Toby just wanted Maya to have fun.

They were currently dancing together and just having a good time. It had been a while since Maya had felt so free. She was uncertain about what will happen next week when Alex moves to New York for good. She knew she won't be able to spend this much time with Toby and Ally which made her sad because she had grown attached to the little girl and she had always enjoyed spending time with Toby. But for now Maya decided to just have fun and worry about all that later.

Quinn and Beth sat over by the candy table watching their friends and family make complete fools of themselves.

"Wow...this is so much different when you're sober" Quinn muttered

Beth just nodded and then laughed. Quinn looked over at what had made her laugh.

"Oh god my baby!" Quinn looked on in horror as Sofia was grinding up all on Grace.

Grace was totally enjoying it too.

"Hmmm you can totally raid my tomb" Sofia purred into Grace's ear

Grace just let out a big laugh and nodded.

Not being able to take it anymore Quinn looked away but then she saw Charlie and Flynn in a similar position and the horror just kept coming!

"I need to wash my eyes" Quinn mumbled

Beth just laughed

"Ok but just don't go near the food table" Beth replied

"Why?" Quinn asked and then looked.

Her jaw dropped and she wasn't sure if she should be angry or not at what she saw. There standing by the food table was her son making out with his ex-girlfriend. His engaged ex-girlfriend!

"Should we stop that?" Beth asked

"I really don't know" Quinn mumbled

"Isn't she engaged?" Beth asked

Quinn just nodded

"You know what he's a grown man he can deal with this. I'm not getting involved" Quinn decided

Beth looked quite shocked at that

"No screw this I will not let my baby boy get into trouble like this. Beth hold my drink" Quinn told her before she got up

Beth took the drink and couldn't help but laugh as she watched Quinn break up the couple and then scold Toby like he was a 5 year old and not a 25 year old. Maya just looked guilty.

After swapping kid duty with Mercedes Becky headed over to where her wife was. Hannah was chatting away to one of the nurses from the hospital, one of Sofia's friends. The blonde tried not to get jealous by the way Hannah was laughing with this other woman but she couldn't help it. Becky was tired of waiting she wanted her wife back and she wanted her now.

Becky and Hannah had been flirting with each other all night and it was fun and exciting for both. But the sexual tension was just getting too much. Becky came up to her wife and the woman she was talking to and slipped her arm around the Aussie's waist. They were both tipsy at this point.

"Hey" Becky murmured

"Hey" Hannah smiled and subtly leaned into Becky's embrace

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" Becky asked

"Key, I'll talk to you later" Hannah smiled to the other woman who just nodded

Becky lead Hannah towards a more quiet and private room. She sat Hannah down then sat next to her.

"What's up?" Hannah asked while sipping her beer

"I just wanted to have some alone time with you" Becky replied softly

"Becky" Hannah quietly warned

"I don't mean like that…although I would be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind" The blonde replied

"Mine too" Hannah admitted

"Really?"

"Of course. Babe don't think I didn't know what you were doing showing up in that" Hannah smiled as she pointed to her Cheerleader costume

"And here I thought I was being subtle" Becky chuckled

Hannah just shook her head with a small smile. The Aussie placed her beer on the side table and then moved closer to her wife looking into her eyes.

"Wanna make out?" She asked

Becky couldn't help but smile brightly and just nod before Hannah closed the gap between them.

For like the first time that night Grace removed herself from Sofia's side. Though it was a tough thing to do but she made a promise to herself to talk to Beth and apologise. She found the blonde woman sitting on the couch talking to Mercedes. The young brunette tried to elegantly sit down though her drunken state kind of made it difficult.

"Hey Beth" Grace slurred as she leaned into the blonde woman's side

"Hello Grace" Beth replied

"Ok so like…I am super sorry for being a bitch to you" Grace told her

"Are you? Or are you just saying that because you're drunk?" Beth asked

Grace pouted slightly

"I am sorry" She whined

"Ok then" Beth replied not really believing it

"Are you mad at me?" Grace asked

"Gee I don't know Grace. You have a jealousy issue when it comes to me. I thought we had gotten over all of that." Beth replied slightly annoyed and slight upset.

"Look I'm sorry ok. I know I acted like a child and everything but she's _my_ sister" Grace replied

"There you go again. Yes I know Charlie is _your_ sister. You've been very clear on that." Beth huffed in anger

"Ok girls calm down" Mercedes butted in not wanting something to escalate.

"I'm perfectly clam" Grace pouted crossing her arms over her chest

"Yeah well so am I…uh" Beth winced in pain

Grace's eyes went wide as well as Mercedes

"Beth what's wrong?" Grace asked full of worry

"I…don't know…oh god" Beth screamed out in pain

"Grace go get your mom" Mercedes ordered as she placed a comforting arm around Beth's shoulders

The brunette nodded and quickly got up to find her mom.

"It's too soon Cedes." Beth cried

"I know Beth…it'll be ok" Mercedes tried to comfort the blond

Grace rushed up to her mother who was sitting with Sofia and Santana

"Mom come quick something's wrong with Beth" Grace practically yelled

Quinn, Sofia and Santana all got up and rushed over to where the blonde was. Quinn sat down next to her first born worry written all over her face

"Beth sweetie what happened?" Quinn asked

"I don't know…I…ahhh…fuck mom it hurts!" Beth cried as she grabbed Quinn's hand

Quinn was a little startled that had been the one and only time Beth had ever called her mom. Sofia crouched down in front of the blonde and placed her hands onto her stomach.

"Beth did your water break?" She asked

Beth shook her head as tears started to roll down her cheeks

"Sofia what's happening?" Santana asked

"I don't know…we need to get Beth to a hospital" Sofia told them

Santana nodded and took Quinn's place next to Beth so she and Mercedes could help get Beth up from the couch.

"Oh fuck" Sofia muttered

Quinn and Grace looked down and nearly fainted there was blood all over the couch.

"Mama, Cedes stop. We need an ambulance." Sofia called out.

By now the rest of the party goers had stopped due to the commotion. When Rachel head that they needed an ambulance the brunette panicked and scanned the room for her wife. When she saw her standing next to her daughter she felt relief wash over her but then a new wave of panic swept through when she saw Santana and Mercedes holding onto Beth and Tina on the phone calling for an ambulance.


	17. Chapter 17

So new Glee episode…Quinn has gone mad…but I still love her. Naya...what can I say? That woman is gorgeous and so adorable…even when Santana is a bitch. That just makes me love her more…is that wrong? lol

* * *

><p>~~~ Oh Becky, You're So Fine. You're So Fine You Blow My Mind ~~~<p>

Hannah couldn't deny it. Over the years she had grown very fond of Becky in a Cheerleading uniform. She could pin point the exact moment her appreciation for it began. It was about six months after Max was born. Becky had done a lot of work to get her body back. Then one day she tried her old uniform on to see if it fit, which it did...anyway Becky was doing some stretches and well Hannah just so happen to come down to the basement of the Fabray house to see her girlfriend's perfect ass in the air barely covered by her spanks and well she just couldn't help herself. After that when they were feeling frisky and they found themselves alone, which wasn't often unfortunately, Becky would bring out her uniform and do some private cheers for her girlfriend. Good times.

Hannah never thought she would be into your typical blonde cheerleader but...there she was getting super turned on by her gorgeous blonde in her sexy Cheerleading uniform.

Their whole relationship was built on physical attraction wrapped up in and infused with epic love. Hannah had never loved anyone like she did Becky. She fell hard and fast, which surprised the Aussie because she thought that her love for Grace was what all those love songs were written about but when Hannah found Becky down in the Fabray basement at Quinn and Rachel's 20th anniversary party she soon realized that her love for Grace was teen love and her love for Becky was so much more. It was a forever love.

It was because of this that Becky cheating on her hurt so much. But it was also because of this that she was finally going to try and get over it, to move on and forgive her wife.

Becky was currently on her back with Hannah half on top of her and half on the bed. Their kisses were heated but sweet. It was like they were kissing for the first time. Both feeling like they were 16 all over again. It was exciting, passionate and just all kinds of good.

Hannah was always a very tactile person when it came to being intimate. She loved touching Becky's body all over and well the blonde was not one to complain. Foreplay with Hannah was just as good as the actual sex part. It just made everything so much better. Becky had missed this.

Right at this moment Hannah had managed to sneak her hand under the tight top part of Becky's uniform.

"Hmmm I've missed this" Hannah moaned against the blonde's lips

"Me too" Becky smiled back into the kiss.

"We should probably stop" Hannah then mumbled

Looking confused Becky pulled back a bit to look up at her wife.

"Why?" She asked with worry

"Well...one, we're on Grace and Sofia's bed. And two...I don't want to do this while we're drunk. I want our...I want us to...I don't want there being any chance of me forgetting anything in the morning" Hannah replied

"So...you want this? Like...you're ready you're ok with us...making love?" Becky asked a little unsure.

Hannah nodded and Becky couldn't stop the small smile that appeared.

"I don't want to rush it though" Hannah added

"Of course" Becky replied

"I know it kinda seems silly but...I want it to be special. To mean something for us" Hannah softly added

"It's not silly. I want that too" The blonde quickly replied

Hannah just smiled

"God I love you in this Cheerleading uniform" The brunette added with a giggle

Becky just chuckled.

_**"I'm sexy, I'm cute.  
>I'm popular to boot<br>I'm bitchin', great hair  
>My girl just loves to stare"<strong>_

Becky cheered with a big cheerleader smile.

Hannah just burst out laughing to which Becky soon joined in.

"I love you so much" Hannah sighed once she calmed down from laughing.

"I love you more" Becky instantly replied.

"I...I'm glad you didn't sign the divorce papers...I'm sorry for doing that" Hannah mumbled

Becky just shook her head.

"I understand why you did."

"We're gonna be ok?" Hannah softly asked

"We will. I know we will." Becky answered honestly

Hannah just smiled and gently placed a tender kiss on Becky's lips.

~~~ Waiting ~~~

Charlie, Flynn, Ben and Daisy sat around in the spare room watching over the kids who were still there while everyone else had gone home or gone to the hospital with Beth. The foursome were instructed to stay because they were the ones who were sober enough to make sure the kids were safe.

Ally and Cooper were fast asleep so they were fine. Tina's two daughters Dana and Kate were there too. Dana was playing a video game with Max while Kate played with her dolls though the six year old was getting sleepy.

"Wait a minute! Shouldn't there be two more?" Charlie asked

"Hmm?" Flynn replied

"Where's Lilly and Amanda?" Charlie asked

"I'll go check the other rooms" Ben replied

The blonde boy got up and headed out of the spare room to go look for the two teens.

Charlie kept checking her phone every five seconds to see if there was any news about Beth.

Daisy sat with Kate and played with the girl and her dolls. Flynn just looked ridiculous sitting in the small chair that was meant for kids not oversized giants.

Ben came back shortly after with both Amanda and Lilly. All three looked slightly awkward and avoided everyone's eye contact. Everybody couldn't help but notice the very noticeable reddish marks on each of the girls' necks. That was not there at the beginning of the night.

"Any word from your mom?" Daisy softly asked

Charlie just shook her head.

~~~ Nobody Likes Hospitals ~~~

Quinn rode with Beth when the ambulance came to the house while everybody else had to get taxies because none of them were sober enough to drive. The whole gang piled up in the hospital waiting room. If it wasn't such a serious situation it would have been kinda funny seeing a group of people all in their costumes waiting around in the hospital. Sofia kinda did actually look like a caged cat pacing the floor, Brittany's costume was rather fitting as she went around making sure everything was ok being the Super Woman that she was, Santana did what she did best…look hot and fierce, Rachel looked kinda silly in her Ancient Egyptian get up…silly but also very pretty. Quinn was the only one who looked kinda normal…well as normal as anyone can look while holding onto a wooden stake in the middle of a hospital waiting room.

Beth was immediately taken behind the emergency doors and now everybody just had to wait. Quinn wasn't allowed to go with Beth so she stayed with the group and held onto her wife's hand. Santana and Brittany had made a few calls to inform Beth's parents, brothers and husband about what had happened and they would all be there soon.

Grace felt terrible as she just sat there off to the side wringing her hands together. Sofia came over to her fiancée and wrapped her arm around her.

"Are you ok?" The Latina softly whispered

Grace just shook her head. Sofia gently kissed her on the head before pulling her in for a proper hug.

Santana came up to the pair and sat down next to her daughter.

"Ducky is there anything you can do to get some info coming back?" She softly asked

"I don't know...I'll try" She replied

She gave Grace another quick kiss before she got up and headed over to the nurses desk. Santana took her seat and gave Grace a comforting look.

"She's not gonna lose the baby is she?" Grace asked

"I don't know Gracie" Santana sighed

Maya stood by the vending machine which was slightly off to the side of where everyone else was situated. Maya was never a fan of hospitals...too many memories. After arriving she sobered up quiet quickly and so the nights events started to flood her mind and she was not sure what to do.

She did not plan to kiss Toby. She won't deny that she doesn't have feelings for him. She does and she always will. But this just made things ten times more worse. Alex was moving to New York next week and in all honesty Maya was scared. She had gotten used to being by herself for the last few months. She needed the break.

"Hey, you ok?" Toby asked as he came up from behind

Maya jumped and quickly turned around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Toby apologized

"No it's ok. I'm fine by the way I'm just...I don't like hospitals" She replied

"Yeah I've grown to dislike them" Toby smiled softly

Maya just nodded and looked down.

"Maya...about what happened tonight...between you and me" Toby began

"It can't happen again" Maya butted in as she nervously fidgeted.

"No I know...I just wanted to apologize I know your engaged and it shouldn't have happened. It was just...we got caught up in the moment." Toby quickly replied

Maya nodded

"I mean we're friends...and I don't want things to get awkward between us" Toby added

"Toby after tonight we can't see each other anymore" Maya blurted out

Toby looked confused and frankly kinda hurt too.

"Maya I'm sorry...we can just forget it ever happened. No one needs to know"

Maya just shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"No...Toby we can't see each other. Alex is moving here next week and if he finds out he'll-" Maya stopped herself before she dared to finish

"He'll what?" Toby asked but it sounded more like a challenge.

"Nothing" The brunette whispered avoiding eye contact with the man.

"No not nothing. What will he do Maya?" Toby asked

"I should go" She mumbled and turned to leave.

But Toby couldn't let her go. He reached out and grabbed her elbow to stop her from leaving.

"Maya wait" He raised his voice and turned her back around.

The young woman tensed up in his grasp and cowered at his unintentional intimidating stature. Toby had never seen her look so terrified in his life. He quickly let her go and held up his hands in surrender looking apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" He quickly rushed out

Maya just looked down in submission. Her whole body was slightly shaking at this point and Toby wanted to just cry at how terrified she was.

"Maya let me help you" He gently whispered almost begging her to let him help

"I don't need help" She muttered

"Please" He replied and went to place a comforting hand on her arm

"Don't touch me" Maya whimpered pleadingly as she flinched away from him.

Toby respected her wish and dropped his hand. He didn't know what to do. Maya was refusing his help and this just proved to him that something was not right. No one acted like that if everything was fine.

"You know I'll always be here for you. If ever you need me I will always be there." He told her gently hoping she will listen and believe him.

"I need to go home" Was all she said

Toby sighed and just nodded

"I'll call you a cab" He replied

Sofia came back from the nurse's desk and headed straight for Quinn and Rachel who were standing with a very worried looking Hank and Kathryn Harper.

"Sofia! What did they say?" Quinn asked anxiously

Sofia took a deep breath and did not look happy.

"Where's Jeff?" She asked

"He'll be here soon. Please Sofia just tell us what you know" Kathryn replied

The Latina nodded

"Ok well...Beth has to deliver her baby."

"But she isn't due yet! She's only seven months pregnant" Hank replied with worry

"I know but there is no choice. Beth has to deliver otherwise the baby will die and so could she. The placenta started to detach from the uterus that's what caused the pain and the bleeding." Sofia explained

"And when she delivers they'll be fine right?" Kathryn asked

"I...I can't answer that"

"Why the hell not?" Quinn yelled

"Quinn" Rachel tried to calm her down

"I can't answer because I don't know." Sofia replied sadly

"How did this happen?" Kathryn asked

Sofia just shrugged

"Sometimes it just happens" She replied

"This family spends too much time in hospitals" Rachel mumbled to no one in particular

After informing everyone on what is happening Sofia went back to sit with Grace.

"Hey baby" The Latina softly cooed as she wrapped her arms around her once more

"Do you think I'm a bitch?" Grace asked

"What? No. Gracie why would you ask that?" Sofia replied

"We had a fight"

"No we didn't" Sofia replied

"Not me and you...me and Beth. I tried to apologize for being a bitch to her about the whole Charlie thing but she didn't believe me. And then she was in pain and now she could die." Grace rambled

"Don't even think about blaming yourself for this Grace. It wasn't anybody's fault." Sofia told her sternly

"I know I overreacted to her knowing about Charlie before I did. I was jealous and I shouldn't be. That's why I wanted to apologise. We've come so far in the last ten years and I do think of Beth as a sister" Grace mumbled

"I know you do."

"But she doesn't believe me. I don't want her to think that it's all an act. That I don't care about her because I do. I just get...a little jealous sometimes. I know I need to keep working on that but I'm trying" Grace kept going

"Gracie. I know you are. And I also know that Beth loves you just like you love her. She knows you care." Sofia replied

~~~ Big Decisions ~~~

By now all the kids were fast asleep. With Lilly and Amanda cuddled up together on the small couch. Ben and Daisy were sitting together quietly chatting between themselves while Charlie sat with Flynn. The tall man was on the verge of falling asleep too. Charlie sat by Flynn's side of the floor she had subtlety been watching Ben and Daisy the whole night. She had to admit they made a cute pair which just annoyed her. She looked over at Flynn who was now fast asleep and she made a decision that had been playing over in her mind all night.

Charlie sighed as she nudged her boyfriend.

"Hmm what! I'm awake!" Flynn jumped

"Flynn we need to talk...let's go into another room" Charlie informed him

Thinking that was code for something else Flynn just smirked and followed his girlfriend leaving Ben and Daisy in the room with the kids.

Charlie walked Flynn outside which confused the man.

"Wait...you mean you actually wanted to talk?" He asked

"That's what I said. Why would you think otherwise?" Charlie asked a little confused

"W-Well I thought…" Flynn stuttered

"Look Flynn...I really didn't want to do this tonight but...I think we should break up" Charlie told him

The tall man looked shocked and then hurt.

"Why?" He finally asked

"Because...Flynn we are two very different people wanting different things." Charlie explained

Flynn just looked confused

"I'm sorry." Charlie replied softly

"Is this because of Ben?" Flynn asked

It was Charlie's turn to be confused

"What?"

"Are you and him together?" He asked

"No. Flynn, Ben is with Daisy" Charlie replied

"I don't understand Charlie. We are good together" Flynn pouted

"To begin with yes but not anymore. I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry that it sounds harsh. And I hope that we can stay friends but I just need to be single for a while." Charlie explained.

Flynn was still confused and now a little angry.

"Fine whatever" He yelled then stormed off kicking over a chair before he slammed the door on his way out.

Charlie just sighed. She knew she had done the right thing. She didn't feel a strong anything for Flynn. She had never felt a strong anything for anyone. Sure she was a little sad about it but if she wasn't heartbroken then that just means she did the right thing in the long run.

Ben came out of the spare room after hearing all the noise.

"Charlie are you ok?" He rushed over to her as she came back inside.

"Yeah I'm fine" She sighed

"Are you sure?" He replied

Charlie just smiled at her friend.

"I'm sure Ben. Thank you for worrying but you don't need to" She told him.

"Where's Flynn?" He asked

"He left...I broke up with him" Charlie replied

"Oh...Charlie I'm sorry" Ben said then pulled her into a hug he wasn't exactly that sad about the break up but he wasn't going to say that though.

"It's ok...it was a long time coming…mom will be happy" She replied

Ben just nodded

"Don't worry...you'll find your Prince Charming someday" He smiled gently at her.

Charlie looked up at her best friend just feeling how lucky she was to have him in her life she was going to say something but she changed her mind and just hugged him instead.

Ben wrapped his arms around his best friend and softly hummed a tune very fitting for this occasion and not just because of what they were wearing. He then began to softly sing and Charlie couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. As he sang he gently guided her into a small waltz.

_**"Someday your prince will come.  
>Someday you'll meet again<br>And away to his castle you'll go  
>To be happy forever I know<strong>_

_**Some day when spring is here  
>We'll find our love anew<br>And the birds will sing  
>And wedding bells will ring<br>Some day when our dreams come true"**_

He twirled her into a dip and then pulled her back up again.

"You're a gorgeous man Ben" Charlie whispered

"You're a beautiful woman Charlotte" Ben softly replied

Ok so they decided that they would wait and well...they were but...it was very, very difficult. After their little chat Hannah and Becky went back to getting their sweet lady kisses on. Hannah was currently trailing her hand up Becky's thigh as the blonde squirmed beneath her.

"Mmm Han stop teasing" Becky moaned

The Aussie just chuckled softly against the blonde's neck.

"Sofia will murder us if we do this on her bed" Hannah mumbled

It was Becky's turn to chuckle this time.

"I am so telling her that we did. I can just picture her face when she finds out" Becky laughed.

The blonde's laugh turned into a strangled hitch of breath when Hannah's sneaky fingers grazed her soaked spanks.

"I thought you wanted to wait" Becky said through laboured breaths.

"I'm sorry...I can't help myself" Hannah sighed as she continued to gently graze her fingers over her wife's very sensitive centre

As much as she really didn't want to Becky moved Hannah's hand from between her thighs and gently kissed her wife's fingers.

"We should get back to the party otherwise I'm not going to be able to stop" Becky sighed

"Yeah...wait it's really quiet...what happened to the music?" Hannah asked

The two women collected themselves and headed back to the party. They were quite shocked to see that no one was there.

"Ok...what the hell?" Becky asked

Just then Ben came out to go to the bathroom.

"Ben what's going on?" Hannah asked

"Oh um...Beth was taken to the hospital. Something was wrong with the baby" He replied

"What? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Hannah asked

Ben just shrugged sadly

"We don't know. Charlie, Daisy, Flynn and me all stayed to watch the kids. Well Flynn left and everybody else went home or went to the hospital" He explained

Hannah and Becky were shocked

"What do you want to do? Should we go or stay here?" Becky asked

"I don't know...maybe we should stay. Clean up and watch the kids" Hannah suggested

Becky just nodded.

~~~ A Halloween Miracle ~~~

After a long wait one of the doctors finally came out to the waiting room area and was nearly run down by a lot of worried people.

Jeff had got there not long after Sofia told everyone what she knew. He was whisked away behind the closed emergency doors to be with his wife.

"Doctor please we are going out of our minds. What is going on?" Hank asked

"We delivered the baby." He replied

"And?" Quinn demanded

"It's a boy. He's lungs haven't fully developed and his other vitals aren't what we would like them to be so we have to keep him in the NICU." He explained

"What about my daughter?" Quinn asked

"Our daughter" She then quickly corrected looking over at Hank and Kathryn.

"There was some severe blood loss but for now Beth should have a full recovery. They were both very lucky." He replied

Everyone let out the breath that they were holding.

"Can we see her?" Kathryn asked

"She's still under sedation but when she wakes up she can have a few visitors at a time." The doctor replied.

Once Beth had woken up and been told what had happened initially she freaked out but her parents and husband calmed her down. She was unable to go down to the NICU and see her baby which just upset the blonde. The doctors told her she could go down in the morning. But she can see him on the monitor that they had set up. After all that she finally got to have some visitors which was a little uncommon seeing as it was now around 2am and all her visitors were still in their Halloween costumes.

Quinn went with Kathryn and Hank down to the NICU to see Beth's new baby boy. Jeff was there watching over his son. By now most people had gone home after seeing Beth and all that we're left we're the remaining Fabray's and Lopez's.

After seeing the baby Quinn headed up to see Beth. Kathryn and Hank had just seen their daughter and were heading on back down to the NICU.

Quinn quietly entered the room and took a seat next to Beth's bed and took her hand into her own.

"Hey sweetie" Quinn softly spoke

"Quinn…hey" Beth replied

"You gave us all a bit of a scare…I mean I know it's Halloween but that was just a little too much horror." Quinn chuckled

Beth just smiled

"Well someone had to top last year." She then added

Quinn just cringed. Last year Toby got a little drunk and tripped over and ended up with a massive gash above his eyebrow. There was blood everywhere and now he has a scar there.

"Yeah I'm thinking maybe next year we should skip Halloween…my babies always end up in hospital" Quinn replied.

Beth let out a small chuckled and just nodded

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked

"Sore…tired, worried about my son" Beth sighed

"He's a beautiful baby Beth, I'm so proud of you. He'll be fine…I just know he will. He's got a bit of Fabray in him so he's a fighter" Quinn smiled as she reached over to brush away the few strand of hair that had fallen onto Beth's face.

"Thanks"

Grace waited till everyone had seen Beth before she went in. She couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for what had happened. The brunette slowly entered Beth's hospital room and awkwardly stood there.

"Hey"

"Hi" Beth replied she was getting tired.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked

"Sleepy"

"I won't keep you up." Grace replied

"S'ok...come sit" Beth waved her over.

Grace hesitantly moved over to the chair and took a seat.

"I'm sorry" Grace then blurted out

"For what?" Beth asked a little confused

"For that stupid argument we had before...all this happened. I know you don't believe me but I am sorry about being jealous about you knowing about Charlie before I did. I overreacted." Grace mumbled

Beth sighed

"Gracie...Do you still resent me for being Quinn's biological daughter?" Beth asked

"No"

"Then why with the jealousy?"

Grace shrugged

"I don't know."

"You know I consider us family." Beth told her

Grace nodded

"I know and I do too" She quickly added

"Good...because David needs a god mother" Beth replied

Grace looked up in surprise.

"Y-You want me to be god mother?"

Beth just nodded

"You and Charlie" She added

"Beth...that's...I don't deserve that" Grace replied

"Gracie...even siblings get jealous of each other. But they get over it. After nearly dying I can honestly say I am over it and I hope you are too"

Grace slowly nodded

"You're calling him David?" She asked with a small smile

Beth just nodded

"That's a great name"

Beth smiled then yawned

"I should go and let you get some rest"

"Thanks Gracie"

"I'll come by sometime tomorrow...is that ok?" The brunette asked

"I'd be upset if you didn't" Beth replied

~~~ As Time Goes By ~~~

It had been a week since Halloween. Beth had gotten out of hospital but still had to go for some follow ups making sure she didn't get any blood clots. She and her husband spent most of their time at the hospital anyway because their little boy was still in the NICU. There were a few moments that were touch and go but baby David was making some good progress.

For everybody else life went on, still feeling a little bad for her behaviour Grace helped Beth and Jeff out while they were at the hospital. Beth told her not to worry but Grace insisted she wanted to prove to herself that she deserved the role as god mother. Sofia was getting more and more busy with her studies and spending more time at the hospital getting ready for her residency the Latina couldn't wait to start.

Charlie had a few problems with Flynn trying to get her back which consisted of him showing up and trying to serenade her. Quinn threated to shoot him so he left…it was quite cathartic for the blonde actually…well it put a smile on her dial. But for the most part Charlie was starting to enjoy being a single girl. She wanted to focus on herself, her studies and her career; those were her top priorities as of now. Ben was spending more and more time at the dance studio practicing for his audition for Swan Lake. He was also spending more time hanging out with Daisy whenever they could find the time both were quite busy with their studying and work and dancing.

Quinn and Rachel were still ignoring the giant elephant in their relationship. By now Quinn was getting healthier and her cholesterol was down to what it should be, her fitness level was gaining each time and in all sense and purposes she was a healthy 50 year old woman. Her chest wound had healed nicely with only a faint scar as a reminder of what happened. But even so Quinn was still too nervous and scared about getting intimate with her wife. It was getting her down because it was starting to affect her relationship. The two barely talked about anything that was related to them. It was as if they were slowly on the verge of drifting apart. Rachel didn't want to push. Even after all of the embarrassing moments in her wife's life Rachel knew this was still a touchy subject for Quinn. But the brunette knew that it had to be dealt with and soon.

Toby hadn't heard from Maya since she left the hospital. He tried calling her and going over to her apartment but nothing. It had been a week and he knew that Alex would have moved in by now. Toby was worried; he couldn't get that look of fear in Maya's eyes out of his head. It was only a lucky coincidence that he ran into Maya and what appeared to be her fiancé at the mall.

~~~ Needing Help ~~~

Toby was walking through the mall looking for a birthday present for Lillian he wanted to get her something nice for all the times she helped look after Ally when he had to take her to work. He had just come out of a shop when he bumped into Maya and her fiancé.

"Maya hey" He smiled

Maya tried to stop the look of shock and fear that flashed across her face but she failed.

Toby sized up her fiancé. He was a tall guy wearing an expensive looking suite and had a possessive arm around Maya's shoulders. He was a good looking man with jet black hair and he obviously loved himself…and loved showing off how much money he has by the way his Rolex watch was out for all to see.

"H-Hi" Maya let out

"How have you been?" Toby asked ignoring the man next to her

"Fine...I've been fine" Maya replied then flinched ever so slightly when Alex tightened his grip on her.

"Um...Well it was good seeing you but we're really busy" Maya told Toby

This time Toby turned to face Alex who was not looking very happy. The man reluctantly held his hand out.

"Alex, and you are?" He asked

Toby looked down at the offered hand and then ignored it.

"Toby" He replied coldly

Maya looked nervously between the two men. Alex did not like to be disrespected. But Toby was physically bigger than him so he didn't bother to make a scene.

"We have to go. Maya say goodbye to your friend" Alex ordered

Toby was going to say something. She was an adult not a child. But Maya spoke up first.

"Goodbye Toby" She mumbled before Alex turned them around and walked away.

Toby wanted to go after her. He had an overwhelming feeling of wanting to save her. To make her happy again. To get the old Maya back. But he didn't know how. Just before Toby turned around to leave he noticed Maya take a quick glance back at him with a look that said it all. Toby was not going to give up on her.

~~~ The Bet ~~~

Grace and Sofia collapsed onto their bed totally spent…and not in the good fun sexy times way. Sofia had been at the hospital all day she had been thrown into the deep end and was working the ER for the next two weeks. Mostly doing observation work but she did get to do some hands on stuff too. Today was a busy day and she was about ready to just cark it. Grace had been run off her feet with her soccer team. The finals were this weekend and she wanted to win…like really badly. Her team had been on a good run this year and winning would just be the cherry on top of the cake.

"Gracie…my everything hurts" Sofia whined

"Shhh…sleepy time" Gracie mumbled

"I needz a foot massage I can't feel them anymore…stupid people getting injured" The Latina grumbled

"I can't move" Grace replied

"I will give you a hundred bucks to go run me a bubble bath" Sofia offered

"Pfft" Was Grace's response

"Ok fine two hundred…and I'll let you watch me get undressed" Sofia replied

"I do that all the time" Grace told her

"Perv" Sofia joked

"Like you don't do the same"

"Ugh please….Gracie…as your future wife I demand that you do it" Sofia stated

Grace rolled her head to look at the woman lying next to her and gave her a challenging look

"You really want to go down that road?" She asked

"You heard me" Sofia challenged

"Fine…no sex for a week" Grace replied

"Dude that's cruel" Sofia huffed

"Two weeks…you know I hate being called a dude" Grace replied with a smirk

"Pfft yeah right as if you could last two weeks without getting any of this" Sofia smirked back

"Unlike you, I have great self-control"

"Baby I think your memory is deceiving you" Sofia replied

"Wanna make a bet?" Grace challenged

"What's the prize when I win?" Sofia asked

"Bragging rights and a bubble bath plus full body massage" Grace offered

"Throw in a new pair of shoes and you got a deal" Sofia added

"Fine. The first one to not crack within the next two weeks wins" Grace replied holding out her hand

"That also includes Lonesome Cowgirl Sex" Sofia added

Sofia was quite imaginative when it came to different names for different types of sex that she and Grace would have, including the positions they would use. For example Ninja Sex was code for a quickie, Berry Juice was when Sofia went down on Grace, Arts and Crafts was scissoring, Rainbow Sex was the old 69 position and Lonesome Cowgirl Sex was masturbating. Grace had no idea how she came up with some of the names but she would always giggle when Sofia came up with a new one.

Grace's face fell slightly at that added bit but she wasn't going to give in so she just nodded.

The Latina shook her fiancée's hand and sealed the deal.

"Well I guess that means I have to go run my own bath for now." Sofia sighed as she got up

"Yep" Grace smiled triumphantly

Sofia just smirked to herself as she started to strip off her clothes right in front of her wife-to-be. Grace tried her best not to look but…but there was a naked Sofia right in front of her how could she not. Our dear Gracie Fabray was seriously rethinking her bet right about now…she should have known better that Sofia would not play fair. Well two could totally play that game.

~~~ I Told You She Was Crazy ~~~

Becky sat in her boss's office trying not to get nervous. She wasn't sure why he had called her in but she knew it wasn't for something good. Mark finally came back from dealing with a student and took a seat behind his desk.

"Rebecca hi, sorry to keep you waiting" He smiled gently at her

"That's ok…so what's up?" She asked

"Right well…I guess we should just get straight to it…this is about you and Valerie" He told her

Becky's face fell…what has she said now? That Becky knocked her up? The blonde wouldn't put it past her.

"What about it?" Becky asked

"Well…I'm just really confused here. I mean there have been accusations being thrown around and then retracted and there is an obvious tension within the staff...we need to get to the bottom of all this." He replied

"I've told you my side of the story…she's the one who keeps changing it don't you think that's maybe just a little suspicious?" Becky asked

Mark just nodded…well hallelujah!

"I agree" He added

"Thank you!" Becky sighed in relief

"I just don't understand why she is doing this" He added

"You and me both. Mark I honestly don't think she's all there upstairs. I mean not just because of what she's been saying and doing to me on a personal level but as a professional who knows a little something about psychology she's a frigging nut case" Becky told him

"Rebecca let's not go throwing names around like that"

"Well sorry but she is. She needs help or something. I mean…maybe she's bipolar or just plain crazy who knows." Becky vented

"What do you propose we do?" Mark asked

"Get her evaluated" Becky replied

"Or committed" She added under her breath

Mark just ignored that last part.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" He asked

"I don't know…I hope not. Not just for my sake but for the children" Becky replied

That got Mark's attention for the most part none of this had gotten to the student body which he and also Becky was grateful for. But with the threat of Valerie possibly putting the students in danger he couldn't risk that. Becky knew this would get his attention. He may be an old fudy duddy but he was all about the kids. Becky honestly didn't think Valerie would do something to any of the students because it has been clear from the start that the redhead was out to get her. But if Becky could sow the seeds of doubt then maybe Mark would do something to get Valerie out of her life. It was a low blow but Becky was desperate to put all this behind her.

"I'll schedule a psych consult…for all staff" Mark suggested

"All?"

"I can't single her out otherwise she will feel like she is being attacked" He replied

Becky just nodded…well at least something was being done and now maybe she could move on with her life.

Valerie walked back to her classroom after ever so carefully listening in on a conversation she wasn't invited too and locked the door behind her. The woman was furious. She felt betrayed. After everything she had done for Becky, this is how she repays her?

* * *

><p>I know there wasn't much Brittana and Faberry in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

_**= Flashback =**_

Someone asked for a quick flashback to explain what happened at Christmas with Grafia so here is what happened…

* * *

><p><em>Christmas 2036 <em>

~~~ Sofia Claus Is Coming…...To Town~~~

Grace and Sofia were 19 years old and were home for the holidays. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was over at the Berry-Fabray house for Christmas Eve dinner which as a tradition was a large amount of pizza and ice-cream. No one was really sure how this tradition started but they had been doing it since Grace and Sofia were babies and so they just kept with it.

Toby and Maya had graduated from High School and were spending what would be their last Christmas together before Maya would move to LA to go to college. It was a bitter sweet moment for the couple. Ben was 14 and he was at that age when puberty started to take hold making him shoot up and his voice was breaking. Charlie being 13 and already starting to develop was a little saddened by the fact that she still hadn't really grown any taller throughout the entire year.

This would also mark the last Christmas of Becky and Max living with the Fabrays. Becky couldn't afford to live in the college dorms and she didn't want to have Max living there as well so she stayed with Rachel and Quinn saving her money to get a small apartment of her own. Hannah had done the same. She stayed living at home and saved. It was a little hard for the two girls because they were married but they weren't living together and both were super busy studying and working and looking after Max it was a difficult time for the small family. But they made it work and in the New Year they would be moving into their new home.

As per usual whenever there was a party or a big get together the Fabray and Lopez children got into the booze. Well Ben and Charlie didn't but the rest did. As they 'accidently' got hold of the alcohol infused eggnog instead of the child friendly version.

As per tradition the two families piled up into the living room to watch the old Christmas classic movies. All the adults were slightly tipsy but not as much as they thought they would be…mostly because Sofia had switched their drinks with the alcohol free eggnog and kept the other for herself, Grace, Hannah, Becky, Toby and Maya.

Quinn and Rachel snuggled up together with Max sitting on the brunette's lap fast asleep. Santana and Brittany were snuggled up alongside them with Santana sprawled across both Brittany and Quinn. Hannah and Becky were practically sitting on top of each other giggling to themselves, while Maya sat on Toby's lap snuggled up together as they watched the movie. Ben and Charlie sat close together the young girl rested her head on his shoulder as they shared a bowl of popcorn between the two. Sofia and Grace were in a similar position to Becky and Hannah only Sofia's hands were getting frisky and going places they probably shouldn't while in a room full of their family. Grace thought she deserved some kind of medal for holding in any noise that threatened to come out due to her girlfriend's sneaky fingers.

When it was getting too much for the eldest Fabray she quickly stood up and told everyone she was tried and was going to bed. In a total of 5 seconds later Sofia got up and used the same excuse then practically ran up the stairs to Grace's old bedroom stumbling a few times on the way both from the alcohol and from her eagerness. Santana just rolled her eyes at the pair, Quinn looked slightly horrified and was ready to get up and stop them but Santana's legs were on her lap and Rachel gave her a look to say it was too late and let's just pray to god they are quiet. Unfortunately God was busy that night because their prayers went unanswered.

Pretty much as soon as Sofia closed the bedroom door she was shoved up against it and attacked by Grace and her lips. The Latina moaned into the kiss and immediately brought her hands up Grace's chest and this time Grace did not hold in her moans.

"You're such a tease" Grace grumbled

Sofia just chuckled as her hands went straight for the buttons on Grace's jeans.

"Baby I need you naked" Sofia then added

The two women moved together towards the bed ripping at each other's clothes to get rid of them as quickly as possible. That would be two tops that could never be worn again…unless they learn how to sew in the near future. Once most of their clothes were gone Grace ran her hands down the back of Sofia's thighs then hoisted her up the Latina wrapped her legs around Grace's hips immediately Grace could feel Sofia's wetness on her stomach already and she still had her panties on. The feeling made Grace let out a very loud groan as she walked them the rest of the way to the bed placing her girlfriend beneath her and then practically ripping her underwear off her Latina.

There was no time for foreplay Grace just went straight for gold thrusting two fingers inside the Latina's tight entrance and wrapping her lips around her clit, flicking it repeatedly as she built up a fast and hard rhythm with her fingers. Sofia yelled out in pleasure bringing one hand down to tangle in Grace's hair while the other hand went to her own chest squeezing and pinching her own hard nipple as she arched her back while Grace did her magic. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, moaning and the wet sound that was just sex.

"Oh god Gracie! Harder! R-Right there oh god yes!" Sofia screamed

It didn't take much longer for the Latina to come undone with a very loud moan. After coming down from that glorious high Sofia was boneless like she could barely move so she dragged her girlfriend up. Grace gave her a questioning look.

"Berry Juice" Was all Sofia mumbled for Grace to understand.

The brunette just grinned and then moved up further straddling Sofia's face the Latina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's legs and dove right in making Grace scream out.

Downstairs everyone was sitting there wide eyed and horrified by what they could hear. There were a lot of 'oh gods' and 'faster, harder oh god right there's' been yelled out. Even Santana was too freaked out to make some kind of joke out of it. At least Max was still asleep so no one had to explain what his Aunty Grace and Aunty Sofia were doing to make sounds like that. Ben and Charlie were sitting there totally embarrassed about what they could hear and who was involved. Becky was just disgusted and would totally be using this to make Sofia's life hell. Hannah tried not to laugh. Maya didn't know where to look and slowly moved off of her boyfriend's lap as Toby was just as embarrassed and mortified as everyone else. Quinn…Quinn was just…words could not express what she was. Though she was pretty sure she would explode with the awkwardness and horror of it all. That was her baby! Rachel just quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned the volume up higher to drown out the noises.

"Geez it's like a fucking porno with those two" Santana finally found her voice

Quinn just slapped the Latina's legs at that.

"Ow!" Santana hissed

"Shh you'll wake Max" Rachel told them

"Well I should kick your ass that's my Ducky up there that your daughter is violating" Santana replied

"We don't know if that was Ducky yelling" Brittany added

"OH GOD SOFIA!" A yell came down the stairs

Quinn's cheeks turned a bright red and everyone just wanted it to end! Why wouldn't it end? They've been at it for like…over an hour now!

"Wasn't Sofia" Quinn mumbled, totally traumatised by the whole thing.

I think it goes without saying that Christmas morning was a rather awkward affair and one that would not be forgotten no matter how hard everyone tried to repress those memories. Sofia and Grace never touched eggnog again…well at least not while they were at their parents' house.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello all, thank you for your reviews :)

Sorry about the wait but I've been distracted by reading some good stories lately.

* * *

><p>~~~ Ab-alicious ~~~<p>

Grace had just got home from visiting Beth, Jeff and baby David at the hospital when genius struck her in her efforts to make Sofia crack and lose the bet. Her beautiful Latina had one weakness: Grace's abs. So Grace came up with a plan to get Sofia to cave and she would soon be looking forward to some new shoes, a bubble bath and a full body massage. The brunette headed into her bedroom and quickly got changed. Now in her skin tight shorts, Grace stripped her top off and put on her black sports bra. She grabbed the water spray bottle from the bathroom and gave herself a few sprays of water to make it look like she was all hot and sweaty before she went into the living room and got on the floor.

She waited a few more minutes till Sofia came home before she started to do her stomach crunches showing off her rock hard abs that Sofia adored. There had not been one moment where Sofia couldn't resist Grace's abs. Grace had this bet in the bag. All she needed was to flash a little skin and Sofia will crumble.

Like clockwork Sofia came home at 4pm and found her fiancée in the living room doing her stomach crunches. The Latina couldn't help the small whimper that escaped. Grace just looked so hot and Sofia just wanted to run her tongue down those abs and do some very dirty things with the brunette on the floor. She was about to go over there and jump the woman she loved when she remembered that bet. That stupid bet. But Sofia was not going to be the first to crack! Nope, na uh!

"Nice try Gracie but it's not going to work." Sofia told her, though she had to force herself to look away

Grace just smirked as she stood up grabbing her small towel and moved into Sofia's personal space. The Latina had to resort to closing her eyes because the abs were right there and so were the boobs and it was getting really hot in their living room.

"Something wrong baby?" Grace asked innocently

It was physically painful not to just reach out and touch but Sofia was determined. She braced herself before opening her eyes which she did at the wrong time because Grace had started to 'towel' herself down. Really she was just rubbing her hand all over her body with a flimsy piece of material. And Sofia was actually jealous of a piece of cotton. Like she wanted to just grab it and tear it a new one for getting the privilege to be all over Grace's body. She was literally glaring at a piece of material.

Grace knew it was only a matter of time before the Latina would crack. So she brought out her next arsenal. She started stretching and flexing her muscles right in front of her.

"I gotta get outa here" Sofia yelled as she ran out of the house.

Grace just laughed and tapped herself on the back on a job well done. She was totally gonna win this all she needed to do was walk around topless and she will be getting a full body massage, a bubble bath, new shoes and of course...bragging rights.

Sofia drove as far away as she could from temptation. This was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought. She ended up at her mothers house. She parked her car, sent a quick message to Grace and then went inside.

**S:**Damn you, you sultry temptress! I'm at my moms house. Love you...be home for dinner.

Grace just laughed as she read the message.

~~~ Never Found A Four Leaf Clover To Bring Good Luck To Me~~~

Charlie sat on the couch with her lap top doing some research for her next assignment for Music History. It was her favourite class. She loved the music from decades ago. Rachel came into the room with a glass of strawberry milk...Charlie's thinking drink. The young Fabray gave her a small smile of thanks.

"How's the search going Charlie?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to her daughter

"Good...I'm still not sure which decade to focus my paper on though. There's so many good ones to choose from." She replied

Rachel just nodded in agreement.

The two brunette's sat quietly together, Charlie doing her research while Rachel went over her set list for her Glee club. The younger one had started to softly hum as she worked. Rachel tried to place the song. It was starting to annoy her that she couldn't think of what it was.

"What song is that?"

"Hmm?" Charlie asked looking up from her lap top.

She had given up researching and was sorting through her photos on her computer. They were some from Halloween and some from early in the year. Mostly they were of Charlie and Ben, Charlie and her sister and brother, Charlie and Ben, Charlie and her moms...Charlie and Ben.

"That song you're humming. What is it? I can't for the life of me think of what it is" Rachel replied

"I was humming?" Charlie asked a little confused

Her Ma just nodded

"Oh um, I totally didn't realize I was doing that. How did it go?" Charlie asked

Rachel hummed the tune and Charlie just smiled.

"I got lucky. It's an Elvis song." Charlie promptly told her

"Oh...so you're doing the 1950's then?" Rachel asked

"No...I kinda got side tracked in organizing my photos into proper folders, besides that song was from the 1960's." Charlie replied

"Oh...so why that song?" Rachel asked

"Ben sang it to me when I was nine. And I guess I just thought about it is all" Charlie shrugged

Rachel just gave her daughter an interesting look.

"It's my favourite song" Charlie added with a smile

"Oh? I thought that was Over the Rainbow" Rachel replied a little surprised

"Well yeah I mean that song is timeless and pure perfection when Judy sang it but this song is better because Ben sang it to me" Charlie replied while she continued to organize her many photos.

Rachel paused and quirked her eyebrow at that. No one was above Judy Garland. Not even Rachel, Charlie's own mother the woman Charlie openly stated as her role model and idol was above Judy! But apparently Ben was.

Rachel leaned over slightly and looked at what Charlie was doing on her computer. There on the screen were dozens of photos of Ben and Charlie together. Most of them had the pair wrapped up in a hug or just really close.

Rachel had always thought that Ben and Charlie would end up together. They were perfect. Not just because they obviously adored each other but they completed each other. She knew her daughter wanted an epic love story for herself. Charlie loved the dramatics just as much as Rachel did.

Rachel was just worried that Charlie would miss her chance if she didn't open her eyes soon and see this wonderful man her prince charming that was standing right in front of her. Rachel couldn't help but see the small irony of it all. Charlie wanted that epic love story she just didn't realize that her story had already begun and she just needed to notice it.

"So how are things going with Ben and Daisy?" Rachel asked

Charlie paused for a fraction of a second and then just shrugged.

"I don't know...good I guess"

"Do you think it's serious?" Rachel then asked

"No" Charlie replied quickly

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ben would tell me if it was" She answered.

"Ok then...that's a nice photo" Rachel commented

Charlie just smiled and nodded. It was of her and Ben in their Halloween costumes. Her as Snow White and Ben as Prince Charming. He had his arm around the brunette's shoulder and the other on his hip looking all manly and tough and protective but with a charming smile on his face. Charlie had her arms wrapped around his waist in a side hug with the biggest smile on her face.

Rachel just gently shook her head at the obviousness of it all and wondered how her children could be so clueless sometimes…must be from Quinn's side.

~~~ Two Feisty Latinas ~~~

Sofia was disappointed that neither of her parents were home when she arrived there so she just let herself in and raided their fridge. Sitting down in the living room she propped her feet up and watched some TV trying to get her mind off the awesomeness of Grace's abs. She then had like the best idea ever to get her back. Sofia grabbed her phone and set it to camera mode, whipped her top off and took a photo of her chest then sent it on its way. A few minutes later she got a one worded reply from Grace.

**G:** Bitch

Sofia just laughed out loud and went back to watching the TV. While reaching for her drink she noticed Ben's sketch book laying there. Ben never let anyone see his drawings unless he wanted them to see them. He never studied art but he was always drawing that was whenever he wasn't dancing. Feeling nosy Sofia quickly glanced around making sure she was still alone and quickly picked up the sketch book and looked through it.

"Wow" Sofia mumbled

Ben had moved on from drawing super heroes to detailed sketches of lots of random things, there were several pictures of Elvis their cat, of their house, and some really good drawings of their mothers. There was even one of Grace and Sofia, Toby and Ally, Aunty Q and Aunty Rach in fact there was at least one of everyone in their family. Sofia knew he was a good drawer but she had no idea he was this good. She then turned the next few pages all of them with a drawing of Charlie. Sofia freaked out when she heard the sound of a door closing so she quickly closed the book and placed it back where it originally was. Her heart was beating so fast at being startled, adrenalin pumping through her veins out of fear of getting caught. She knew Ben would be pissed if he had seen her.

But fortunately it was only her Ma. The older Latina gave her daughter a weird look at the state she was in. Sofia was panting, her face was slightly flushed and she had no top on.

"You know Ducky, you do have your own house to do that in" Santana said

"Huh?" Sofia looked confused

"I mean if your that desperate that's what having a fiancée is for" Santana added

Sofia still confused then realised that she had no top on and that it totally looked like she had been caught doing something else.

"No! Mama I wasn't!"

Santana just laughed as she headed for the kitchen.

After putting her top back on Sofia joined her Ma in the kitchen, the older Latina was making coffee.

"All done then?" Santana asked

"Shut up I was not masturbating in the living room"

"Sure ok then" She teased

"Even if I wanted to I can't so shut up and leave me alone" Sofia grumbled

"What do you mean?"

"Oh me and Gracie have this stupid bet going on"

"What's the bet?" Santana asked as she poured the coffee

"Whoever cracks first has to pay up" Sofia replied

"No shit Sherlock that's what most bets consist of"

"We're seeing who will crack first during two weeks of no sex" Sofia told her

Santana just laughed

"Good luck with that"

"It's only been two days and she's already bringing out her abs!" Sofia whined

"She does have nice abs" Santana replied

Sofia frowned and looked slightly grossed out.

"Ok this thing between you and my fiancée needs to stop it's getting weird"

"We're only joking Ducky" Santana replied

"I don't care. She's mine not yours"

"Whoa, possessive much? All I said was that she had nice abs geez" Santana replied

"Stop talking about her abs and stop flirting with her" Sofia demanded

"Ducky, you really think that I flirt with her? She's my fucking niece for crying out loud and your fiancée."

"So? You fucked the two women you consider your sisters why not go after your niece as well" Sofia replied

Santana stood there a little shocked and hurt, normally they would play fight but this did not seem like one of those times.

"Fuck you Sofia" Santana snapped before she stormed off.

The younger Latina stood there feeling bad about what just happened she didn't mean to get all angry and mean but the whole 'thing' between her Ma and Grace really bothered her. She had let it go for a long time but it would make her feel slightly insecure sometimes. And it was just weird Grace was old enough to be her Ma's daughter in fact she was the same age as her Ma's daughter! And she was her fiancée.

Brittany soon entered the kitchen after arriving home and gave her daughter a worried look.

"Ducky what's wrong with your Mami? She's in the living room rambling in Spanish and I don't know what she's saying" The blonde asked

Sofia just sighed

"We had a…disagreement"

"Disagreement? Or a fight that went a little too far?" Brittany asked

Sometimes the two Latina's would take their teasing and fighting too far and one of them got hurt or offended and Brittany would have to mend the gaps and bring them back together. It had been a while since that had to happen. For the most part they had been on a good run. It hadn't happened for at least six months!

"The second part" Sofia mumbled

Brittany just sighed and nodded before she went back to find her wife.

She sat down next to a pouting Latina and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"What happened?" She asked

"Oh nothing just that your daughter basically called me a slut but nothing major" Santana spat out

"Sanny, Sofia wouldn't call you that" Brittany replied softly

"Yeah she did Britt. She accuses me of flirting with Grace and then she basically told me that us having a foursome with Q and Rach was akin to incest so yes she did call me a slut" Santana replied angrily.

"What did you say to provoke her?" Brittany then asked

Santana was not happy

"Oh so it's my fault? Why, whenever something goes wrong its my fault? God everyone blames me for everything!" Santana yelled then got up and stormed off slamming the door behind her

Brittany fell back onto the couch with a sigh. Sofia hesitantly came back into the room and sat down next to her mother.

"I'm not happy about this Ducky" Brittany told her with her disappointed face

Sofia looked down feeling slightly ashamed of herself. She was the one who took it a little too far.

"You need to apologise" Brittany then added

"I'm sorry"

"Not to me to your Mami" The blonde replied

The young Latina just sighed and nodded before she got up and went to go look for her Ma. She sent out a quick text to Grace before she headed out of the house.

**S: **Me & Ma got into a fight, I needz to apologise. Will be home late. Xoxox

**G:** :(

~~~ A Couple Of Flowers ~~~

Ben had been spending as much time as he could at the dance studio practicing for his audition that was coming up soon. He and Natalie had been there all day, it was getting late so they decided to call it a day and head on home. Being the gentleman that he was Ben walked Natalie to her car as it was getting dark out they said their goodbyes and then Ben headed over to his own car. He was going to just go straight home but decided to go see if Daisy was free and they could maybe go out for tea that night.

He sent a quick message and soon enough Daisy replied telling him to come over to her dorm room and they could order in because she didn't feel like going out somewhere, she even suggested a movie marathon. Ben had been enjoying his time with Daisy. She was a fun girl, she was smart, she was kind and very pretty. She made Ben laugh and she helped him be a little more confident in himself. There was only one thing Ben couldn't help but notice. They were more like two friends then anything more. They hadn't really done anything more than a simple kiss hello and goodbye. Not that Ben wanted to sleep with her…well not right now but he kinda wanted more he just didn't know how to go about getting this. He figured he would just have to bring it up and he decided that maybe he would tonight.

He arrived at Daisy's dorm room with some Chinese takeout. The girl herself looked apologetically at the boy when she answered the door.

"Hey Ben…is it ok if my roommate stays?" She asked

"Oh um yeah sure"

"Great thanks, she's um…she's kinda having a bit of boy trouble and she's kinda a mess…I'm sorry" Daisy whispered

"That's ok…I mean we could get a rain check if it's going to be a bother me being here" He replied

"No…no its probably better that you're here…show her that not all men are jerks" Daisy replied with a smile.

"Oh…ok then." Ben gave her a smile in return

They re-entered the dorm room and there was Daisy's roommate hysterically crying over a shirt that she held in her hands. Ben nervously looked over at Daisy who just rolled her eyes.

"She's been crying over that shirt all night. He left it last time he was here." Daisy explained

Ben just nodded.

"Um…hello there" Ben gave the crying girl a small smile and wave.

The girl looked horrified

"Daisy! This is supposed to be a boy-free night! I look a mess!" She cried out

"Rose clam down he's one of the good guys" Daisy tried to reassure her

Ben couldn't help the small chuckle that appeared. Daisy just gave him a questioning look

"I'm sorry but your both named after flowers…it's just…a…l-little ironic is all" Ben mumbled

Daisy and Rose just looked at him

"Though both are very pretty flowers as are both of you" Ben quickly added

Rose just burst out in tears once more and flung herself at Ben hugging him tightly. Ben looked slightly horrified while Daisy tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Why are all the good men taken?" Rose cried into Ben's chest.

Ben would have to wait another time to question Daisy about where their relationship was going.

~~~ Two Sorry Latinas ~~~

Sofia had found her Ma sitting in Ben and Charlie's treehouse. She realised she was there when her Ma's car hadn't left the driveway and that she didn't think she would go anywhere else. The older Latina sat on one of the beanbags sulking as she sipped on a beer that she had taken out of the bar fridge that she hid in the small shed. Sofia hesitantly entered the small tree house and sat down next to her Ma on the other beanbag.

Santana and Sofia always had trouble at this part especially when one of them wronged the other by actually hurting their feelings. They were fine in expressing their emotions to everybody else but when it came to each other it just felt awkward. They knew they loved each other to death and would do anything for the other but when it really came down to expressing this in words they struggled. Especially with apologies, they were both stubborn and too proud for their own good sometimes.

"Do you honestly see me as someone who would go after their own daughter's fiancée?" Santana finally spoke sounding hurt

"No" Sofia mumbled

"Then why would you even say something like that?" Santana asked still feeling hurt about it

"I don't know…the Lopez genes just kicked in and I was being a bitch" Sofia replied

"You know I would never do anything like that to you or to your mom" Santana added

"I know that Ma…I…I was just being a bitch I…I didn't mean it"

"Why didn't you ever tell me that it bothered you?" The older Latina asked

Sofia sighed and sunk further into the beanbag.

"I don't want Grace to leave me" She softly mumbled

Santana whipped her head around to look at her daughter in confusion

"Why would you think that?"

"How can I not think that? Ma come on I'm moody and bitchy and I'm not half the person she is why would she want to stay with me for her whole life? She deserves someone so much better" Sofia admitted

Santana was shocked she had no idea that her daughter was so insecure about herself. It just made Santana realise how alike the two really were. The older Latina reached out and then promptly slapped Sofia upside the head.

"OW! Ma!" Sofia yelled out rubbing her head

"You're an idiot." Santana said

"Gee thanks Ma I open up to you about my deepest fears and you hit me and call me an idiot what wonderful parenting skills you have. God knows how me and Ben survived all these years" Sofia snapped

Once again Santana slapped her upside the head

"Hey! Enough!" Sofia yelled

"Once again you are an idiot. That girl adores you Sofia. She asked you to marry her, she wants a family with you. She wants you. So get over yourself." Santana told her

"I hate you" Sofia grumbled

"I hate you too" Santana replied

After a long beat of silence

"Thanks" Sofia muttered

"Apology accepted" Santana replied

Sofia nodded and then got up out of the beanbag

"I'm gonna head home…you coming inside?" Sofia asked

Santana shook her head.

"Is that just because you're too old and can't get up out of the beanbag?" Sofia smirked

Santana just glared at her daughter and flipped her off. Sofia just chuckled and leaned down to kiss her Ma on the forehead.

"Night Ma"

"Night Ducky" Santana replied than slapped her daughter on the ass when she stole her beer and then ran out of the treehouse.

"Puta!" Santana yelled after her

Sofia just cackled as she made her way back to the house.

Santana huffed and pouted. She was in a pickle though she would never admit it Sofia was right. Santana had her worries about getting up off the floor and out of the beanbag. She tried a few times to no avail she was so glad that no one was there to see her failed attempts. In the end she had to roll out of the beanbag onto the floor and get up that way.

She was mortified when she heard the soft giggles coming from behind her. The Latina whipped around to see who had seen her attempt to get out of the beanbag.

"You're so adorable" Brittany smiled

Her pride taking a beating at having to roll out of a beanbag to get up Santana huffed and began to storm out but Brittany held her arm out to stop her. The blonde just pulled her into a hug. Santana tried to resist but in the end she gave up and let Brittany hug her.

"I'm not old…That's just how you're supposed to get out of a beanbag" Santana whined into Brittany's shoulder

Brittany just laughed and kissed her wife's temple.

"Ducky stole my beer" Santana then added.

~~~ Poor Quinn ~~~

It was finally bed time after a long day. Rachel sat up in bed with her book while she waited for her wife to join her. Quinn was in the bathroom doing her nightly rituals and doing them slowly. She had found herself getting nervous every time it was bed time and she hated this. She tried...really she did but every time she thought about doing it her fear would come up and she just chickened out.

Taking a big breath she headed out of the bathroom and got into bed next to her wife. She grabbed her book and started reading.

This had been a recurring theme since she got out of hospital and Rachel was getting antsy. She missed Quinn's sometime obnoxious attempts at getting sex. Ranging from the obvious of _"Rach lets have sex"_ to the really imaginative _"Rach you need to practice your yodelling…down in my valley"_ and sometimes being down right crude _"babe I'm horny lets fuck"_. But all she got these days was a peck on the lips and that was it. She had tried a few times to push for more but Quinn always told her that she was too tired and the doctors told her not to overdo things.

It wasn't like Rachel needed to have sex all the time but it was a big part of her and Quinn's relationship. They had a very healthy sex life and Rachel loved it. To suddenly stop all together for going on two months now...it was quite a shock to the system. Rachel missed it. Not just because it felt good but because of that intimate connection they shared when they had sex. That's what Rachel has missed the most. She wanted it back...that and she was really horny.

The brunette put her book down and placed it in the top draw of the side table and then turned to lie on her side and looked up at her wife placing her hand on top of the blonde's hip.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably as Rachel watched her. The blonde could read her wife like a book and she knew Rachel wanted to talk or do other stuff. She just wasn't ready for that yet.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" The blonde replied not taking her eyes off the page

"Can we talk about something?"

"Can it wait? I'm kinda at an important part in my book" Quinn replied. Lame excuse is lame.

"It's important"

Quinn sighed and placed the bookmark in between the pages and reluctantly looked at her wife.

Rachel wasn't too sure how she should go about bringing up this topic. Quinn could be really sensitive sometimes and she didn't want to put her wife in an uncomfortable position.

"What is it Rach?"

"Well I just...I thought that maybe we could...talk about...you know" Rachel replied

Yeah it didn't come out as well as she had hoped.

Quinn knew what Rachel wanted and a part of her wanted it too. But she just couldn't.

"I'm kinda tired Rach...I did a lot of walking today" Quinn replied looking down

Rachel tried to hide her sigh of disappointment and frustration but Quinn still noticed. It made the blonde feel terrible when Rachel just nodded, rolled onto her other side and closed her eyes.

The next morning found them for the first time on opposite sides of the bed. Neither could remember a time when they didn't wake up cuddled up together. Not even on those really hot nights and the air conditioning broke down and you would still be boiling in just your underwear. They always ended up snuggled together. So even though there was this small gap between their bodies it felt like a massive crater to both Quinn and Rachel.

~~~ Dear, I Fear We're Facing A Problem ~~~

It wasn't her plan...it was just making good use of an opportunity that had presented itself.

Hannah was on her way to work that morning but first she had to make a quick stop because Becky had left her mobile at her house and the Aussie figured she would need it. So like the good person that she is she decided to drop it off at Becky's work before Hannah got to her own job.

It was early morning and so the students hadn't started to arrive yet and there were only a few cars in the car park but Hannah knew Becky liked to get to work early so she could leave at the end of the day with the last bell.

So Hannah parked her own car, got out and made her way towards the school when she noticed something...or rather someone getting out of their own car. She really shouldn't, she knew this would be a bad idea but she couldn't seem to stop her legs from moving or the rage boiling up inside her.

She changed her course and stalked up to the unsuspecting redhead.

"Hey Valerie...you don't call. You don't write...Makes a girl feel unwanted" Hannah sneered

"Do I know you?" She asked

"Don't play games you know exactly who I am. You know now and you knew then at that club" Hannah replied

Valerie couldn't help the small smile that appeared. Well it was more like a creepy smile.

"Right….my sexy Aussie" She chuckled

Hannah just clenched her jaw at that

"You're a pretty good kisser…your wife is better though" Valerie added

It took like all her will power not to strike out and punch her face in.

"This thing needs to stop. You need to stay away from my wife" Hannah demanded

"I don't see a ring on your finger so it's fair game" The redhead replied with a shrug

Hannah looked down at her left hand it still felt weird to not have her wedding band in its resting place. The brunette couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason. She had started to let Becky back in and she was on her way to forgiving her it was only a matter of time but she still hadn't found it in her to put the ring back on. She wasn't sure why.

"You need to stay away from her" Hannah told her

"Is that a threat?" Valerie smirked

Hannah shook her head then pushed the redhead up against her car with her arm resting against her throat holding her there.

"No…but this is. If you don't back off I will not be held responsible for my actions. You need to leave her alone, hell why don't you just leave all together. You're pathetic and she will never want you" Hannah hissed through gritted teeth

Fear actually swept through Valerie's eyes as she struggled to free herself from the Aussie's grip. Hannah let go when she saw a car start to pull up into the staff car park.

"This is your final warning Valerie." Hannah added before she walked away without a second glance.

Valerie brought her hand up to sooth her neck where Hannah's arm had been she gave a small smile to the staff member who had pulled up and began to walk towards the school.

"Morning Mrs. Martin" Valerie added

"Morning" The old woman replied curtly

~~~ Stop The Violence ~~~

Sofia had decided that she does not like the ER. It can either be completely boring or total chaos. Besides she just wanted to work with pregnant women, deliver babies and do other OBGYN stuff. She didn't want to have to deal with over dramatic people who think they are dying because they have a sniffle or have to deal with creepy randoms who just come in off the street for no real reason but to get in the way or try and steal drugs and medical supplies from the hospital. She didn't get why she had to do this when it's not what she wanted to do in the long run. But apparently everyone had to experience life in the ER.

Today it was relatively calm with only a few severe cases and then a few with cuts and bruises there was even a broken leg but other than that it was pretty calm and so boring. That was until a young brunette woman made her way into the emergency room. For every other doctor and nurse this wasn't a rare occurrence and it held no real significance to them but to Sofia it did.

The woman made her way up to the triage desk and spoke softly to the attending nurse there. It was obvious she had been beaten up most likely a mugging or something. She was holding onto her side in what could possibly be some broken ribs. Sofia had not taken her eyes off the woman since she entered the ER.

"Hey Billy I want in on this one" She said to her mentor

He gave her a questioning look, the Latina hadn't once offered before because her distaste for the ER was not a private thing. He gave her a short nod thinking that maybe she was coming around to it after all.

The woman was still standing by the desk filling in some paper work when Billy and Sofia approached her. Billy introduced himself as well as Sofia as the doctors who will be looking after her. The brunette looked up in shock and fear when she heard Sofia's name.

Billy and one of the nurses helped the woman to the examination room while Sofia followed closely behind them. During the examination Sofia stood to the side watching everything that Billy and the nurses did. They stitched up the cut above her eye and gave her some pain killers, she had to have an x-ray and Sofia was right the woman had two broken ribs. After the examination there was a call coming in about a major car crash and that lots of doctors would be needed. Billy told Sofia to stay with the woman and to finish up the stitches there would be a senior nurse there to watch over her.

Taking Billy's place, Sofia put her gloves on and picked up the needle. The nurse stood by watching and making sure Sofia knew what she was doing while she was finishing with the rest of the paper work. Not a word was spoken as Sofia finished up on the cut, it was flawless and the nurse even told her so. By then the nurse was needed with the car crash victims so she handed the folder over for Sofia to complete while she went to help. Now alone in the small room Sofia couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Maya…what happened?" She asked softly

"I tripped down a few steps it was a stupid mistake. I misplace my foot and-"

"Maya" Sofia interrupted not looking convinced at all.

"Don't" She warned her

"Toby said that-"

"He said what?" She replied getting angry

"He was just worried about you and so am I" Sofia told her

Maya could not believe Toby would do this to her. She trusted him she hadn't even told him anything and he was telling anybody and everybody things he no idea about. He had no right.

"So I'm guessing you'll be telling him about all this?" Maya replied bitterly

"I won't say anything" Sofia promised

"Is that only because of patient, doctor confidentiality?" Maya asked

Sofia just looked down not replying.

"Are we done? Can I go now?" Maya asked

The Latina sighed and just nodded.

"We're all here if you need us" She quickly added as Maya got up and limped out of the room.

~~~ Lunch Out With The Kids ~~~

Quinn sat with her two eldest children at a small café, she hadn't spent much time with them lately and she missed them so she organized and persuaded (demanded) that they all go out for lunch together. Ally was there too. The little girl was happily sitting in her chair drawing away on some paper with her crayons.

"So what's happening with my babies?" Quinn asked

Grace and Toby rolled their eyes

"You do know we are adults now right mom?" Toby asked

"What's your point?" Quinn asked

Toby just shook his head.

"How come Ma's not here with us?" Grace asked

"She's at work and besides I wanted you all to myself" Quinn replied

"Is everything ok mom?" Grace asked

"Sure…why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you just seem…I don't know, it's nothing…Sofia and I have made a date for the engagement party and we're sending the invites this afternoon" Grace smiled

Quinn smiled at that

"Aw I can't wait till you get married" The blonde sighed

"Yeah, yeah that's all great and all but the more important thing I can't wait for is the bachelorette party" Toby added and wiggled his eyebrow

"You do realise that normally men don't attend a bachelorette party…unless they are the stripper which I do not want so it will be male free" Grace smirked

Toby looked crushed and his bottom lip even trembled, Grace just punched him in the arm playfully

"Don't be such a cry baby of course you're going." Grace chuckled

Toby smirked and fist pumped the air. Quinn just shook her head and chuckled.

"Daddy what's a stripper?" Ally asked

Quinn nearly choked on her drink, while Grace looked away as Toby glared at his sister.

"Um…its…oohh that's a very pretty drawing pumpkin" Toby replied

Ally smiled proudly at him

"It's for Maya…I miss her daddy when can we see her again?" She asked

"Um…I don't know honey…I'll give her a call later ok?" He replied

The little blondie sighed and just nodded and went back to her drawings. Toby sighed in relief in not having to answer her original question.

"Gammy what's a stripper I don't fink daddy knows" Ally then asked

Grace tried not to laugh at the expressions on both her mother and brother's faces.

"Um…err….ask your Aunty Gracie sweetie" Quinn replied then smirked at her daughter's quickly fading smile

The little girl looked over at her Aunt waiting for an answer

"It's…um…well Ally it's…a-a person w-who…You know what Aunty Sofia is the best person to ask" Grace replied

"You guys don't know anyfing" Ally sighed and pouted

~~~ It's Not Easy Being Quinn ~~~

Quinn got home from work that day feeling great. She was back at her job and not wandering around the house all day getting bored. She also got to spend some time with her kids. She had missed her work though, she missed her clients and she missed Mercedes. That being said she was glad to be home now though. Today was quite busy and she was ready to just put her feet up and relax. First things first she made a quick phone call to Beth to see how David was doing then she headed up to get changed into some comfy clothes.

What she did not count on was to find her wife half naked on their bed…scratching a certain itch that she had been deprived of for pretty much two whole months. It was very rare to find Rachel in compromising positions…well by herself anyways. When with Quinn it was like a common occurrence but solo Rachel was a lot more discrete.

The brunette was startled when her wife came into the room and even though they had seen each other masturbate and well they have had sex together on numerous occasions Rachel was still embarrassed to be caught.

"Quinn! I…I didn't hear you come home" Rachel stuttered as she quickly sat up as her cheeks burned.

The blonde just stood there a million and one thoughts rushing through her brain. With the loudest being that Quinn felt so inadequate that her wife had to resort to touching herself because Quinn couldn't…or wouldn't because of her own stupid fears.

Normally if one of them caught the other in a compromising position the other would join in and they would have a grand old time but not today. Quinn just looked like a sad puppy and Rachel didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry" Quinn mumbled then quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

Rachel just stood there surprised about what had just happened. After that moment Rachel could not ignore it any longer she and Quinn needed to talk. So the brunette quickly pulled her pants back on and ran after her wife.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out as she saw the back of her wife leave out the front door.

She didn't know where she was going but she just got back into her car and drove. Rachel stood out the front of their house as she watched her wife drive away. Sighing in frustration Rachel grabbed her phone and tried to get her wife to pick up.

Quinn didn't pick up and she didn't come home till late that night. Charlie and Rachel were sitting at the dinner table when she finally came home by this time Rachel was beyond worried and more pissed off with her wife.

"Quinn" She stated in that angry cold voice that just let you know she was mad

Charlie noticed the tension straight away as she looked between her two mothers. Quinn just avoided all eye contact.

"Charlie darling your mother and I need to have a conversation could you please excuse us while we talk." Rachel spoke in her eerily calm voice

Charlie quickly nodded and got up and practically ran out of the room. She knew they were going to fight and she did not want to be around for that. She hated it when her mothers fought she always had.

"Rachel-" Quinn sighed

"No! How dare you Quinn. You just up and leave, you don't reply to any of my calls or even have the courtesy to message me back telling me that you were ok…or….or lying dead in a ditch somewhere!" Rachel yelled

"Well how could I message you if I was dead in a ditch that's just not logical" Quinn replied sarcastically

"Don't even try to make a joke out of this" Rachel snapped

"Rachel I know you're mad bu-"

"Damn right I'm mad! What the hell is going on Quinn? You barely talk to me anymore" Rachel demanded

"What? Rachel that's bullshit we talk all the time" Quinn snapped back

"No we don't. You don't tell me the important stuff like why you refuse to touch me or let me touch you! There I said it! I've been tiptoeing around it for too long because you won't talk to me!" Rachel yelled

"This is ridiculous" Quinn huffed and turned to leave

"Stop running away from me" Rachel yelled as she followed her wife into the living room

Quinn sighed in frustration as she turned to face her wife she was getting annoyed

"Is this some kind of…midlife crisis? Is there someone else?" Rachel asked

"WHAT?" Quinn practically screamed her face turning red from how angry she was right now

Rachel just waited for her answer

"Oh my god Rachel do you honestly think so fucking little of me that I would do something like that? I'm not you I don't cheat on my wife!" Quinn yelled

Rachel was furious

"I did not cheat on you!" She yelled in anger

"Oh who are we kidding Rachel we both know you fucked him, otherwise you wouldn't have felt so guilty" Quinn snapped

In her anger Rachel reached out and slapped Quinn. The brunette covered her mouth in shock at what she had done her eyes went wide and were full of tears.

Quinn stood there in shock with her hand over her throbbing cheek.

"Quinn I'm sorry" Rachel whispered

She just stood there still not believing that Rachel actually hit her

"Quinn" Rachel cried as she took a step closer to her wife

"Leave me alone Rachel" Quinn whispered

The brunette shook her head and stepped closer to Quinn

"Please" Quinn added

"Quinn I'm not going anywhere…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry….please just talk to me" Rachel begged

"I'm scared" Quinn whispered

"O-of me?" Rachel asked in horror

"No" Quinn replied instantly

"Then what?" Rachel asked desperately

"I'm scared of dying" Quinn told her

"Quinn…sweetheart we've been over this. The doctors have told you that you're getting healthier each time we go back for your check-ups. You can go up and down the stairs without getting tired or out of breath your practically back to being your old self" Rachel rambled

"No Rach you don't understand" Quinn cried in frustration

"Understand what?" The brunette asked as she brought her hand up to Quinn's that was still covering her cheek

"It's not that I don't want to touch you because I do…I want to be with you but I can't" Quinn replied as her tears began to fall

"Why?" Rachel asked as her own tears began to fall

"Because we can never go back to how we were. Rachel you have no idea what you do to me, the way you make me feel so much when I'm with you. My heart beats twice as fast as it should whenever I touch you and I'm so fucking terrified of it giving way." Quinn confessed

Rachel stood there taking in everything her wife was telling her

"When I saw you today…up in our room…I just…I feel so…"

"So what Quinn?" Rachel asked softly

"Inadequate…like I can't be all that I should be for you. That you'll get bored of me because I can't make love to you anymore and that you'll go find someone else who isn't going to fucking die on you." Quinn replied getting more and more upset.

"Quinn…you are so…stupid" Rachel replied

The blonde looked up confused and a little mad

"What?"

"We have been married for over thirty years and we've been together even longer. Do you honestly think I would get bored of you?" She asked

"Rachel…I can't give you what you clearly need" Quinn replied

"That's not true. You can give me what I need. You just need to get over your fears and I will help you do that because it's not just about what I need…it's what you need too" Rachel told her

"You don't get it" Quinn huffed in frustration

"Yes I do. I get that you're scared but there is no need to be…I will help you. I'm your wife it's my job to be there for you and help you get through this"

Quinn didn't look sure about this

"We'll take it slowly…just like we did back in high school." Rachel added

"This is so humiliating" Quinn mumbled

"It's just me honey…no one else has to know" Rachel softly told her

After a long beat Quinn gave a small nod.

"Do you honestly think that I slept with Frankie?" Rachel finally asked still feeling the sting of her wife's words

"No" Quinn mumbled

"But you said-"

"I know what I said and I'm sorry…I was just frustrated and upset…I didn't mean it Rach" Quinn sighed

"I'm sorry for slapping you" Rachel uttered softly feeling totally ashamed of herself

"I deserved it…I was being a bitch" Quinn replied

"No…Quinn you didn't deserve that…no one does. I feel terrible…I feel like Bobby Brown"

Quinn just smiled and shook her head

"I guess we're even now then huh?" Quinn said

Rachel just nodded sadly.

"I'm fine Rach." Quinn tried to reassure her

"Your cheek is all red" Rachel replied sadly as she gently brushed her thumb over the sore cheek

"It's nothing compared to the bruise I gave you and besides it's not like you haven't slapped me before…though that was on a different cheek" Quinn said with a small smile

Rachel gave her a smile too

"That's like…the first sexual innuendo you've said in a long time…see your already making progress" Rachel told her proudly

Quinn looked slightly unsure but gave her diva a small smile and nod before she wrapped her up into a big hug. Rachel instantly returned it.

"I love you Quinn. We'll get through this" She softly told her

"You're the best wife I've ever had" Quinn mumbled into her wife's shoulder

"I'm the only wife you've ever had" Rachel gently chuckled

"That's what makes you the best" Quinn replied

* * *

><p>Who do you think should win the bet between Grace and Sofia?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Flashback**_

_As requested…_

* * *

><p>= 2011 =<p>

~~~ Something Different ~~~

Rachel sat on Quinn's bed doing her homework while her beautiful blonde girlfriend looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. Her mother had informed Quinn that she had to go out with her that evening for some mother-daughter time. Santana included.

The Latina herself was currently sitting on the floor resting her back against the bed as she 'helped' Quinn pick something to wear.

"Nah that looks shit" Santana replied to the new dress Quinn held up

The blonde huffed in annoyance. Santana had said no to everything.

"Well that was my last one. So unless I go naked you need to pick one" Quinn demanded

The Latina just smirked

"I am not going naked!" Quinn yelled

Santana just laughed

"Chill Q, as if I ever want to see you naked. I would rather gouge my eyes out then see you naked"

"Gee thanks Santana" Quinn hissed

"I'm keepin' it real" She shrugged

"Yeah well...I never want to see you naked either"

"Sure about that Quinnie?" Santana teased

"Fuck you Santana"

"Quinn don't swear" Rachel mumbled not even taking her eyes off her math homework.

"Yeah don't swear Quinn" Santana mocked

The blonde just glared at the Latina then flipped her off.

"Don't give her the finger either" Rachel added

Quinn just looked shocked at how Rachel knew. Santana just laughed.

"Where's your better half? She's got more fashion sense than you" Quinn asked

"She's...discussing things with her parents" Santana replied sadly

Quinn just nodded in understanding. Brittany had been having a lot of problems lately with her parents not accepting her relationship with Santana.

"Anyway what do you mean she has better fashion sense than me? Have you looked at me I'm totally hot" Santana added a little offended

"You're wearing overalls" Quinn stated

"Fashionable overalls" Santana corrected

"More like totally gay overalls" Quinn mumbled under her breath

"Shut up" Santana huffed

"Ok I'm finished my homework" Rachel stated happily

"Great! Santana fuck off I wanna make out with my girlfriend" Quinn smiled

The Latina just rolled her eyes and got up and left.

"Quinn that was rude" Rachel scolded

"You were thinking it too" Quinn replied

Rachel reluctantly nodded

"Yes…but still you could have said it with a little more tact"

Quinn just shrugged

"She's a big girl she can handle it. Now come here and kiss me because it's been far too long since those gorgeous lips were on mine" Quinn smirked

Rachel just smiled as she crawled on the bed towards where Quinn was standing. The brunette wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck while the blonde immediately placed her hands on Rachel's hips and pulled her in close.

Rachel loved these moments with her girlfriend. She loved how it made her feel and how it made Quinn feel. But more importantly she loved how it brought them closer. She loved the intimacy of it all even if they were only making out. It was like the whole world fell away and it was just the two of them. She could literally do this with Quinn for the rest of her life and could never see them part. She just knew she would marry the blonde someday and everything would be just like it is.

Quinn felt the same but then she knew she wanted to be with Rachel since she pretty much first saw her. Of course back then Quinn was in deep denial about who she was and she repressed any good feelings towards Rachel. But that doesn't mean they weren't there and always will be there. Quinn could trust Rachel with her life. The blonde was not naïve she knew she made an absolute fool of herself pretty much on a daily basis and most people would try and avoid her because it would more than likely embarrass them as well but not Rachel. Quinn thanked god every night for bringing the tiny diva into her life.

By now Rachel was on her back with Quinn hovering above her as the blonde placed sweet delicate kisses down her neck.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

The vibrations of Quinn's response sent tiny shivers down the brunette's spine

"I...I wanted to talk to you about something" Rachel replied sounding a little nervous.

"Can't it wait? I'm kinda busy here" Quinn chuckled

"Sweetie"

The blonde sighed and slid back onto the bed facing Rachel she couldn't break all physical contact so she rested her hand on the brunette's stomach, gently tracing small stars with her fingers.

"What's up?" Quinn asked

"Um...w-well I..."

Quinn very rarely got to see Rachel get all nervous and flustered she had to admit it was rather endearing. She just smiled softly and placed a small kiss to the diva's lips to calm her down.

"What is it Rach?"

"Well since we have moved to the next level of our relationship which is lovely by the way" Rachel began

Quinn couldn't help but smile and blush as those images ran through her mind. They had only just started to get into the physical side of things without Quinn coming every five seconds. After their night together several weeks ago they actually had a pretty good sex life of course they did have the few…'incidences'…privacy in the Fabray house was very limited and it was the same over at the Berry house. But no matter, Quinn and Rachel were two smart girls and they were very resourceful if need be.

"I trust you completely with my body and my heart and so I...I was wondering if we could...maybe liven things up a bit" Rachel finished then bit her lip waiting for Quinn's response.

The smile faded a little as confusion grew on her beautiful face.

"Are you saying I'm boring in bed?" Quinn asked slightly horrified

"What? No! Quinn of course not. I love what we do together" Rachel quickly replied

"Well then...what do you mean?" Quinn asked still feeling a little embarrassed

"I mean...that maybe we should try something different in the bedroom" Rachel replied

"Like what?" Quinn asked

Rachel gave the blonde a sheepish smile then sat up to reach for her bag that was on the floor. She pulled out what looked like a book of some sort.

"Brittany gave me this when I was discussing this with her" Rachel explained

"Wait what? Y-You talked to Brittany about me being a boring lay?" Quinn asked horrified

"Quinn I never once said you were boring." Rachel sighed

"Why would you talk to her about all this though?"

"Because she's the only one I trust outside of you and well...I love you sweetie but I need to be able to talk to someone else about stuff too" Rachel replied

"You talk to her about me?"

"Not all the time but yes and she tells me stuff about her and Santana"

Quinn did not look too happy about that.

"Don't worry Quinn its never anything bad. Mostly we just talk about how much we love you." Rachel smiled

Quinn still wasn't too sure about this.

"I'm sure you do the same with Santana" Rachel added

Quinn had to admit that yes she did talk to Santana about her relationship with Rachel and Santana did the same about her and Brittany. Although they didn't so much talk about the love they had for their girls it was more about…other stuff.

"See...now back to what we were talking about" Rachel smiled

She handed the book over to Quinn and waited for her reaction. She didn't have to wait long. Quinn's eyes went wide and a pink tinge began to appear on her cheeks.

"T-There's an actual lesbian karma sutra?" Quinn asked

Rachel just nodded

"Now I've had a good read through it and I've bookmarked several pages that I think you should have a look at…though Brittany suggested that for some we should properly stretch beforehand…and after." Rachel smiled widely.

Quinn was a little lost for words as she flipped through the pages to get to the first bookmark. She just couldn't get her head around some of those positions. She could feel her face getting warmer and she was getting rather turned on by all the pictures and then she was picturing her and Rachel doing the things in the book and she was just really horny all of a sudden.

Rachel sat patiently next to the blonde as she looked through the book. She was a little nervous of bringing this topic up but they were pretty open and honest with the physical aspect of their relationship and like she told Quinn. She trusted her completely.

Quinn finally got to the first bookmark and she couldn't help but let out a small squeak her heart already beating a mile a minute in excitement. She knew it would be the death of her one of these days.

"Y-You want t-to do this?" Quinn stuttered

Rachel nodded. Quinn just moistened her suddenly dry lips and tried to stop the flood of images that threatened to short-cut her brain.

"I was thinking tomorrow night while your mom is at the PFLAG dinner thing we could...maybe try it out" Rachel replied

"Tomorrow?" Quinn asked feeling slightly light headed

Rachel just nodded with a sweet smile.

"Rach" Quinn whined

"What?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" She complained

Rachel just looked confused.

"Why couldn't you have given this to me tomorrow? Now I'm going to be out at dinner with my mother and Santana and all I'm gonna be thinking about is you and me doing this" Quinn explained

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the distressed look on her girlfriend's face.

"Can we at least fool around a little before I have to get ready I kinda need...you know" Quinn asked a little shyly

Rachel just smiled and nodded and took the book out of Quinn's hand and then rolled on top of her placing her leg between the blonde's thigh.

"Won't take long" Quinn mumbled a little embarrassed

Rachel chuckled and nodded before she kissed her. And indeed it didn't take long...all of a few minutes really. Quinn was getting better but this time she just couldn't be bothered to try and anyways she didn't have much time before she had to get ready to go out with her mom and Santana.

Just as she had predicted Quinn could not stop thinking about all the stuff in that book the entire night. Judy and Santana just kept giving her weird looks at the random goofy grin that would appear on her face.

After leaving Quinn's house Rachel headed over to see how Brittany was doing. She knew things were getting bad over at the Pierce home. Her parents were practically ignoring her these days refusing to believe that their daughter was one of those. Most people assumed that the tall blonde's parents were easy going and very liberal but they weren't. In fact they were barely there half the time. Brittany's older sister Alice pretty much helped raise her when they were younger because their parents were always too busy for their two daughters and now with Alice off to college Brittany was left alone. It was why Judy never minded when she would stay over at the Fabray's for several days on end.

Quinn had a lot of trouble getting to sleep that night with so many images running through her mind. Damn Rachel and damn that book. She practically ran to the bathroom after dinner to take a cold shower from all the rampant thoughts that had been filling her mind all night. Though that didn't help as much as she would have liked which led to a rather awkward situation for both Quinn and Santana.

Finally tomorrow came and Quinn was excited. Not just horny excited but also your regular non dirty excited. Judy was going to be out late that night so that wasn't going to be an issue. She just had to get Santana out of the house.

After a very awkward conversation Santana agreed to take Brittany out for the night but she didn't want Brittany sleeping alone at her house so she was bringing her back home with her. Santana warned that they won't be out late so whatever it was that Quinn wanted to do they need to do it fast.

Rachel arrived at the Fabray residence that evening all smiles and ready to go. But Quinn wanted to make a night of it for some reason and she made them a small meal as they sat and watched some TV first.

Once that got tiresome fast the two teens headed up to Quinn's bedroom and headed straight for the bed and they quickly began to make out.

"Mmmm I can't wait to do this" Rachel mumbled against Quinn's lips

"Me too...It's gonna be so awesome with you on top" Quinn agreed

Rachel carefully pulled away making Quinn confused.

"What is it?" She asked in concern

"W-Well I just...I kinda...Quinn I want you…" Rachel mumbled

"Wait you want me...on top?" Quinn asked

"Yes" Rachel smiled

"B-But I'll crush you" Quinn replied

"No you won't"

"I'm heavier than you" Quinn added

"Not by much Quinn"

"What if I suffocate you?" Quinn then asked

"Well then I'll pinch you if I can't breathe" Rachel suggested

Quinn still didn't look too sure.

"Come on Quinn I really want to do this. It will be very hot and it's pretty much all I've been thinking about since I looked at that book" Rachel told her

"Really?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow at that.

Rachel nodded with a shy smile. Quinn sat there for a moment thinking it over then a cheeky and playful smirk appeared.

"Kay...let's do it" She told her getting giddy about it.

And do it they did. Clothes went flying and there were a lot of giggles going on. Rachel was on her back ready and waiting she was almost shaking with excitement and anticipation. Quinn was straddling the brunette's thighs feeling slightly nervous, she didn't know why. Rachel had gone down on her several times before this was no different...well except for the fact that the position had changed and she would be...for a lack of better words she will be sitting on her girlfriend's face while she ate her out. She wasn't going to say that the thought of it alone didn't do things to her body because it most certainly did!

"You ready?" Rachel asked

"Are you?" Quinn replied

"Ooh I'm very ready" Rachel slightly chuckled

Quinn just smirked and then shuddered ever so slightly when Rachel gave her blonde girlfriend her come hither look to which Quinn could not resist.

Quinn began to crawl up towards the brunette when suddenly Rachel looked worried. Quinn immediately stopped.

"Rach are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" She asked full of concern

"God no I just...you remembered to lock the door right?" Rachel asked

"Oh!" Quinn sighed in relief that that was Rachel's only concern.

The blonde gave her a reassuring smile and nodded

"Good" Rachel replied

And so with that out of the way Quinn once again made her way up to her girlfriend.

"Rach this is a little weird" Quinn spoke suddenly as she stopped.

The blonde was currently straddling Rachel's chest giving the brunette a very good view of all of Quinn.

"No it's not" Rachel replied never taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

She could feel and see the blonde's wetness pooling onto her chest and it was driving her insane. When it was apparent that Quinn wasn't moving fast enough Rachel slid herself down the bed effectively positioning herself under her girlfriend. She ran her hands up Quinn's outer thighs to rest upon the blonde's hips.

"Quinn" It was strangled and partly begging

Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself not to come the minute Rachel touches her Quinn nodded and let Rachel lower her onto her mouth. Quinn let out a loud moan at the first contact as her hands flew out in front to hold onto the headboard of her bed. Once she got her balance her left hand let go and immediately went to tangle itself in Rachel's hair.

Quinn looked down and it was a sight to behold. Quinn always found it difficult to keep eye contact with Rachel when she went down on her but from this position it was easy. The brunette had her eyes open as the two girls watched each other. It was pretty much the most erotic moment of their lives to date. Quinn was surprised that she did come right then just from the look Rachel was giving her as her very talented tongue ran through her folds at a slow agonizing but awesome feeling pace.

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's thighs to hold her in place as she began to flick her tongue over her over sensitive clit. By the way Quinn was jerking and panting Rachel knew it wasn't going to last for much longer and honestly she didn't think she could keep it up without getting her own release.

It was as if Quinn knew this so she took her right hand that had been holding onto the headboard in a death grip and arched her back reaching behind her and expertly placed her fingers over Rachel's troubling centre.

The brunette not expecting that moaned loudly at the much welcomed contact. That moan set off a chain of reactions because the vibrations sent Quinn into overdrive as she began to roll her hips desperately trying to get more of Rachel all the while she continued to rub circles around the tiny diva's clit. From this angle Rachel had better access so she moved her tongue lower and thrust it as deep as she could inside of Quinn making the blonde yell out in pleasure.

As Rachel continued her assault on Quinn, Quinn did the same to Rachel building each other up the sounds that were coming from that room could make a porn star blush. Quinn wasn't usually this loud when it came to sex but for some reason tonight she just could not hold back and Rachel was loving it. She loved hearing Quinn, listening to the sounds she made while they made love. It was one of her favourite things. Rachel could so see them doing this again...and again. Somehow she didn't think Quinn would object. This was definitely going to rank high on her favourite sex position list.

Soon enough their laboured breaths became gasps as they reached the edge and then fell together with Quinn yelling Rachel's name.

Both out of breath, Quinn flopped back onto Rachel pretty much laying on top of her with her head pretty much resting on Rachel's crotch the two girls were spent.

"Baby...I love you but you're crushing me" Rachel panted

"Sorry" Quinn mumbled as she rolled off

In her sluggish movements Quinn miss judged her leg and ended up hitting Rachel in the face.

Rachel had yelled out in pain as her hands flew up to her face.

"Oh my god Rach babe I'm so sorry!" Quinn yelped as she sat up

"Sweetie?" Quinn looked worried

"My nose!" Rachel squeaked

Quinn's eyes went wide in horror.

"Oh my god! Rach, honey I….I'm so sorry! Let me see, are you bleeding?" Quinn asked as she helped Rachel sit up

"I don't know"

Quinn leaned over to turn the bedside lamp on and prayed to all the gods that she did not break Rachel's nose. The brunette's eyes were watering from the sudden jolt of pain and Quinn looked like she was going to cry herself.

"Rach…let me see" She gently told her

Nodding slightly Rachel hesitantly removed her hands with a terrified look in her eyes. Quinn let out a huge breath when there was no blood.

"Oh thank god" She let out

Quinn moved closer and gently ran her finger down Rachel's nose to see if it had been broken but luckily it wasn't though Rachel did hiss out in pain at the touch.

"It's not broken sweetie…though it might be a little bruised tomorrow. Rachel I'm so sorry. I mean you just gave me the most awesomest orgasm ever and I kick you in the face. I'm a terrible girlfriend" Quinn softly cried

Rachel sighed and placed a comforting hand on Quinn's arm and brought the other under her chin to lift her head up so they were eye level.

"Quinn…you are not a terrible girlfriend…clumsy and sometimes a little dorky but not terrible." Rachel softly smiled at her though it did sting a little. She was definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"But I nearly broke your nose… I just hit my girlfriend…I feel terrible…I feel like Bobby Brown" Quinn mumbled

Rachel just chuckled softly and pulled Quinn down so that her head was resting on the brunette's chest. Quinn couldn't help but wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Quinn, it was an accident don't beat yourself up about it" Rachel told her

"No I'll just beat you up instead" Quinn replied sadly with a sniffle

"Your such a goober Quinn" Rachel giggled

"Oh god what will your fathers think of me!" Quinn sat up in horror which was not her wisest move because Rachel wasn't prepared and so she ended up hitting Rachel's nose once more with the back of her head.

The brunette let out another yelp at the pain and Quinn looked like she was ready to ball her eyes out.

"Oh my god! Rachel…I…I should just not be around you"

"That will never happen!" Rachel quickly replied as she held her nose and made sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Do you want some ice?" Quinn then asked

Rachel just nodded so Quinn quickly got up and headed to the kitchen to get some ice for her girlfriend. Once again Quinn really needs to think before she breathes because you don't walk around the house naked if you don't want your mother to see you do it. After running back to her room Quinn handed the ice over to Rachel and sat as far away from the brunette as humanly possible while still being on the bed.

"Quinn…I want snuggles" Rachel pouted

"But"

"Please?"

Sighing, Quinn did as she was told. Though she moved rather slowly and tried to keep all her limbs together and not hurt her girlfriend any more. Once she was lying next to Rachel the brunette carefully wrapped herself around her blonde and sighed contently. It wasn't how she had imagined the end of their night going but there was never a dull moment when dating one Quinn Fabray.

"So...what did you think?" Rachel asked after a beat of silence.

"Of what?"

"Our new position" Rachel answered

"Oh…totally doing that again" Quinn couldn't help but smirk

"Oh thank god because I so want to do that again." Rachel sighed in relief.

"Really? Even though I practically knocked you out with my deadly leg?" Quinn asked

Rachel just chuckled

"Yes even after that I still want to do it again."

Quinn just giggled as she got comfy snuggling up to Rachel.

"So you enjoyed it then?" Quinn asked

"It was the hottest thing we have ever done and yes I very much enjoyed it" Rachel replied getting a little sleepy

"Good...night baby. Luv you…I'm sorry for hitting you." Quinn yawned

"Don't worry about it. And I love you too Quinn" Rachel placed a loving kiss on the blonde's lips before they drifted off into dreamland.

Over in Santana's room the Latina and her blonde laid there side by side both a little shell shocked and both fighting their feelings of being horrified and slightly turned on but mostly horrified.

"God it's like a fucking porno with those two" Santana hissed

Brittany just giggled as she snuggled up to her fiancée.

"Feeling a little jealous?" the blonde then asked

"No why would I be jealous?" Santana huffed

"Because Quinn got laid tonight and you didn't" Brittany replied

The Latina just pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I still don't see why we had to have a night off" She grumbled

Brittany just continued to giggle at the girl lying next to her.

"Because I wanted snuggles and your my amazing fiancée who agreed to give me snuggles" Brittany explained

Santana just sighed and untangled her crossed arms, turned onto her side and opened her arms out for Brittany to cuddle up to. Once the blonde was comfortable Santana tightened her embrace and planted a kiss onto Brittany's shoulder.

"I love you Chicken"

"I love you too Bubbles"

The couple began to get sleepy until there was a loud slap and Santana hissing.

"No funny business San. Hands above the waist" Brittany scolded

Santana sighed and removed her hand out of Brittany's pants. She then smirked and continued to move her hand north.

"And no boob action either" Brittany added

Huffing in frustration Santana placed her hand back on Brittany's stomach and just grumbled. The blonde couldn't help but smile at her fiancée's adorableness.

"If we get up nice and early tomorrow I will be more than happy for morning lady kisses" Brittany quietly told her

Santana smiled happily and snuggled up even closer to the gorgeous blonde in her arms.

"That does not mean you can dry hump my ass either San" Brittany scolded her

The Latina let out another frustrated groan and stopped her movements she then let out a pathetic

"Please"

Even though Brittany had her back to the Latina she could tell she was pouting. The blonde sighed and turned around in Santana's arms to face her fiancée and yes even though it was dark she could see her pouting. The brunette gave her a weak and pathetic smile of hope. Brittany silently cursed her for being so god damn adorable because she didn't have the heart to say no to that face.

"Oh alright then" She sighed

Santana could not stop the massive grin that appeared on her face after hearing that.


	21. Chapter 21

New Glee episode...the only saving grace of 3x05 was Santana singing America. And I'm not just saying that because I love Naya...in a red dress...her hair...gosh that woman is gorgeous! I wish they had gone more into Mike's story. Also Britt's comment about losing her virginity was slightly disturbing and not in a funny way...rant over.

One last thing...I totally watched the preview of next week's episode...and...With the spoilers and...and...I just have so many feelings! *Runs away with an ugly crying face*

* * *

><p>~~~ Planning Is Key ~~~<p>

Quinn and Rachel were at the grocery store doing their weekly shop. The blonde was pushing the kart while the brunette grabbed the food and ticked it off of the shopping list. They were heading down the cereal aisle at the moment.

"Oh Quinn I've set aside some time for us tonight for us to...reconnect and help you get over your fears" Rachel smiled at her wife before she headed over to the bland and boring cardboard crap Quinn had to eat now.

"You're scheduling our...sexy times?" Quinn asked a little embarrassed and whispering that last part

Rachel nodded and continued to look at the contents of the cereal box she had in her hand.

"That way we can control things. If we just do it spontaneously then it might freak you out so for now we plan and we go slow" Rachel then added. She put the cereal into the kart and began to move along

Quinn didn't look all that impressed…at both what Rachel was suggesting and the cereal. She sighed longingly as they passed the Crunchy Nut Cornflakes in all their honey and sugar and nutty goodness.

"It'll be kind of like...back when we first started dating." Rachel told her as they headed down the next aisle

Quinn just groaned at this.

"No come on Quinn let's think of this as...an adventure!"

Quinn just raised her eyebrow

"Well I mean...it'll be like...we're rediscovering each other. Maybe this will be a good thing all round." Rachel tried to sound positive.

Once again Quinn wasn't as enthused as her wife.

"We'll start with kissing, then light touching...then more touching" Rachel smirked

"Rach! Stop we're in public someone might hear you" Quinn looked horrified

"Sweetie we're in the health food aisle nobody is around to hear us" Rachel replied

Quinn just sighed

"I don't know Rach...it sounds like a good idea but..."

"But what?"

"I'm 50! And we're going back to what teenagers do! It's humiliating" Quinn pouted

"Well it's important for us to take these small steps to help with...our situation" Rachel told her

"You mean my situation" Quinn grumbled

"Sweetheart stop being so negative and grumpy. I know you're frustrated but we will get through this. One step at a time." Rachel reassured her as she picked up some healthy crap that Quinn had no idea what it was.

Quinn hated food shopping now after her heart attack. It just made her so sad when she had to pass the Mint Milano's and not buy any.

~~~ Something New ~~~

Ben was sitting on Daisy's bed while the owner of said bed was on the phone trying to calm her roommate Rose down. She was apparently going to meet her boyfriend. After hanging up Daisy sat down next to Ben with a sigh.

"Sorry about that. Rosie can be a little...dramatic at times" She chuckled

Ben just smiled and nodded.

"So you said you wanted to talk" She said

"Yeah I um...I wanted to...Daisy are we like together, together o-or what?" He nervously asked

"Oh um...well I guess we kinda are. I mean I know I told you that I didn't want anything too serious but...I guess we are" She replied with a nod

"Ok...it's just...it kinda feels like we're more like...friends, we haven't…really…you know…do you get what I mean?" He asked

Daisy nodded and then smirked

"That's just because I was waiting for you to make a move"

Ben looked a little shocked

"Oh...sorry" He replied a little sheepish.

"Don't worry...we can just make up for lost time" She smiled

Daisy quickly moved to straddle Ben's legs before she leaned down to kiss him. They soon began to heatedly make out with each other. Ben was kind of a novice in this area of physical contact his only experience being when he was 16 and he had that encounter with Charlie. He wasn't really sure where to put his hands so they just rested on Daisy's hips.

The girl in his lap just smirked at his nervousness. She could tell that he probably didn't have much experience. So she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her chest letting him know it was ok to touch her. Daisy began to gently rock her hips as they continued to kiss.

This wasn't exactly what Ben had in mind when he came over to Daisy's dorm room. But he wasn't really going to complain.

Daisy ran her hand down his chest and began to undo his jeans. She slid her hand into his pants giving him a gentle squeeze. Ben wasn't exactly prepared for that and so he jumped in surprise when she did it. Pulling back a little Daisy looked into his eyes.

"You ok?" She asked

Ben knew his voice was going to fail him so he just nervously nodded.

"Ben can I ask you something and please don't be offended" Daisy replied

Once again Ben just nodded

"Have you...have you ever been with a girl before?" She asked

Ben looked away and shifted uncomfortably at her question.

"Hey it's ok. I was just asking. It's not a bad thing" She quickly replied

Ben just continued to avoid eye contact.

"We don't have to have sex...we can do other stuff if you want. Just relax ok" Daisy replied

Ben reluctantly nodded and Daisy just gave him a reassuring smile before she leant back down to kiss him.

"Trust me" She whispered

Daisy moved off of Ben's lap and knelt down before him as she finished undoing his pants. She helped him pull them down to his ankles and she went to remove his briefs too when Ben stopped her.

"Wait"

"What is it?" She asked

"I don't want to do this" He replied

"Really? Because from where I'm kneeling it really looks like you do" She replied as she stared at his crotch

Ben nervously chuckled and shook his head

"No I mean…I do…w-want to do this just…not like this" He replied

Daisy looked confused

"I don't understand"

"I…I don't want you on your knees…I…I think it's degrading" He hesitantly replied

"Oh" Daisy was a little surprised.

She had never been with a guy who ever cared about that.

"You're really one of a kind Benjamin" She smiled up at him

Ben just blushed and gave her a weak smile

"Alright…I have an idea." Daisy stated as she stood up

"Lay down" She told him

Ben gulped slightly but did as she suggested as Daisy climbed up onto the bed with him.

~~~ It's All About The Teasing ~~~

Sofia sat there trying to think of a way to get Grace to crack. She was already walking around with no top on showing off her abs, tormenting the poor Latina. She needed a counter attack. Sofia sat at her desk looking at her laptop monitor that had the screensaver going. It was a slideshow of random photos. Currently it was some of the Halloween photos and then one photo popped up which gave Sofia her brilliant idea.

It was of Grace and Sofia it had made the Latina laugh when she first saw it because it had Grace hugging Sofia from behind with her hands lovingly groping Sofia's boobs. Both girls were laughing in the photo but Sofia knew better. If her weakness were abs. Then Grace's weakness was boobs.

Grace was in the kitchen starting to make lunch. She was going with tacos today. It was her not so subtle attempt to taunt Sofia just a little bit more.

She was in the middle of chopping up the salad when her fiancée...her very beautiful and goddess like fiancée came walking out of their bedroom and into the kitchen wearing only her short-shorts and her stilettos. Meaning she was completely naked otherwise.

Grace stopped all movement as she watched Sofia walk up to the fridge and slightly bend over to grab a bottle of water. She stood there with the fridge door open for a few more seconds to get the desired effect until she turned around smirking at Grace.

"You know it's really warm today." Sofia sighed as she brought her water bottle up to her forehead to 'cool herself down'

Grace just let out a small squeak. Her eyes were glued to Sofia boobs or more specifically to her hard nipples.

"Uggh seriously it's really warm for November. You don't mind if I cool off right?" Sofia asked as she undid the cap on the bottle

Once again Grace just let out a weird strangled noise. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when Sofia brought the bottle up and slowly tipped some of the water onto her face and chest. Grace didn't even know she was moving but before she could even think about stopping herself she was pulling Sofia in close and kissing her...or eating her face off more like it. Her hands immediately went to the Latina's boobs. Sofia responded just as fast as she shoved Grace up against the counter and kissed her back full force. The Latina helped Grace sit up onto the counter and then stood between her legs which wrapped themselves around Sofia's waist pulling her in close. Grace kissed and licked her way down Sofia's neck down to her chest taking in one of her fiancée's nipples into her mouth making the brunette cry out, her fingers threading themselves in Grace's hair and holding her head there.

"I totally win" Sofia smirked

As soon as Grace heard that she quickly pulled away and pushed Sofia out of her personal space. The Latina's smirk dropped from her face.

"What is it?" She asked

"That was mean! You tricked me!" Grace accused still panting lightly

Sofia smirked and tried to look innocent

"I would never"

"You're half naked! And…and the water!" Grace yelled

"It was hot today" Sofia replied

"Go put your top back on. And you did not win! We didn't have sex so the bet is still on." Grace told her

"Not for much longer" Sofia sang as she headed back to their bedroom

Grace had to pretty much shove her head into the freezer to cool off.

~~~ Two Ex-Cheerleaders ~~~

Sofia was not impressed that Becky wanted to catch up and talk. Well on the outside she wasn't impressed but on the inside she was dying to know what has been happening with her and Hannah. Becky also wasn't impressed with having to spend time with the Latina but then she really needed some advice. Theirs was a strange friendship.

"So what is it this time?" Sofia sighed

"Hannah and I have a date tomorrow" Becky replied

"Yeah so what do you want me to do about it? Bake you a cake?"

"Well you could be a little more compassionate I know it's hard for you to act like a human being and all" Becky replied

"Ugh fine…so have you fucked her yet?" Sofia asked

Becky just rolled her eyes and then sighed sadly

"No"

"Why the hell not? You two were practically drooling all over each other at the Halloween party."

"I know and we nearly did have sex that night but then we decided to wait and make our first time more special."

"Pfft" Was Sofia's response.

"You're a bitch you know that?"

Sofia just gave her a smile

"I mean technically it won't be the first time after our separation" Becky admitted

Sofia looked surprised and cocked her eyebrow up at that now she was interested

"Now I'm intrigued tell me more"

"It was about two weeks after I moved out. She came over to drop off some of my stuff and we got into this huge argument and we just sorta..."

"Angry sex" Sofia nodded

"Epic angry sex. I mean it was so..."

"I don't want details" Sofia quickly butted in

"We were so detached like it wasn't even us" Becky continued sadly

Sofia sighed. Deep in the recesses of her heart she did feel sorry for Becky and she wanted to see her happy again. Like proper happy like she used to be.

"I just want it to be special. Meaningful." Becky sighed

Sofia nodded and for once she didn't say a snarky comeback.

"Look…you guys are meant to be ok…everything will work out. Just don't stress about it, just let it happen…and please whatever you do…don't fucking cry like a pussy." Sofia replied

~~~ It's All About The Pleasing ~~~

It's Day One of Rachel's plan on getting the old sex-crazed Quinn back. They are currently up in their bedroom lying on their bed. Quinn is nervously lying on her back while Rachel is half on the bed and half on Quinn.

"Ok you ready?" Rachel asked with a sweet smile.

"I guess" Quinn mumbled as she fiddled with the zipper on her jacket.

Rachel placed her hands over her wife's to get her to stop and to calm down.

"Today we won't go any further than kissing and light touching. Don't worry so much sweetie" Rachel replied

Quinn just nodded and Rachel gave her a sweet smile

The brunette leaned down and gently kissed her wife. It was all very tender and loving. It was light and innocent. Rachel took Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth and gently nipped at it and then soothed it with her tongue. The brunette was surprised but also pleased that Quinn swiped her tongue along her lips wanting to deepen the kiss and Rachel let her.

Rachel knew her wife would get into it as soon as she took that first jump. She just needed to get out of that initial fear.

Their kiss continued to heat up and Rachel couldn't stop her hand from moving up her wife's stomach towards her breasts. The blonde beneath her began to squirm and whimper.

"Rachel stop" Quinn mumbled

"You're doing great Quinn" Rachel quickly replied then went back to kissing her and letting her hand cup Quinn's right boob.

"No, Rachel stop please" Quinn replied in panic and gently pushed her wife off her.

Rachel complied as she got off of her. Quinn sat up and rubbed her hands over her face in frustration.

"Quinn?"

"I'm sorry" The blonde whispered

"It's ok...it's the first try and you did really well"

"Rachel I'm not a child." Quinn huffed

"I know...because I would not be doing what I was just doing with a child" Rachel replied

Quinn gave her a small smile

"What happened Quinn? Why did you stop me?" Rachel softly asked

The blonde let out a long sigh before she responded. She grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it over her heart. The brunette could feel her wife's heart beating a mile a minute

"You feel that?" She asked

Rachel just nodded

"That's what you do to me. I got excited...I've missed being with you but I'm still scared of actually being with you...my body is ready...more than ready but my head...and my heart…"

"We'll keep practicing. We'll get there. I promise" Rachel told her.

~~~ Worry ~~~

The next day found Sofia sat at the lunch table looking over some files and reports because apparently Billy was going to test them...bastard. Sofia had been having a hard time with what happened the day before when Maya came to the emergency room. She didn't know what to do. Legally she had to keep her mouth shut but morally she was struggling not to just call Toby up and tell him everything. She couldn't even tell Grace which was really difficult.

Her eyes swept over the file of Melanie Walker. Sofia was a little confused because she didn't remember that name. She only had six patients that she assisted with. Thinking she must have taken the wrong report she quickly read through the injuries when she realized that it was Maya's file. She had given them a different name. Sofia sighed.

She sat there contemplating what she should do. Maya used to be a good friend and she hated to think that she was going through this. Sofia picked up her phone and waited for the other end to answer.

"Toby...you free this afternoon?...yeah sure...see you then"

Sofia hung up and sat there a feeling of dread overwhelming her. But she figured if she was going to possibly ruin her career she might as well do it for the right reason. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to Maya and she didn't do anything to stop it.

That afternoon Sofia met up with Toby at the small cafe near his work. The blonde haired man looked worried when he saw Sofia's sad face.

"Sofia what's up? Is everything ok? Is it about Grace?" He asked

"No...Toby, Gracie's fine this is...something else" Sofia replied

"What is it then?"

"I can't say" The Latina sighed

Toby looked confused

"Toby I could get into really big trouble for this"

"For what?"

"I had a patient the other day...and um...Toby I think you should go see Maya" Sofia replied sadly

"What happened?" He asked trying not to get angry

"I can't say"

"Sofia!" He yelled

"Toby I'm sorry ok I wish I could but I can't. I could lose everything. I've already told you too much, just...go and see her." Sofia replied

Getting angry Toby stood up almost knocking his chair over.

"I swear I will kill that bastard if he has touched her." He hissed

"Toby calm down" Sofia stood up too and looking around at the other people who were starting to stare.

"I'm going over there" He stated and began to walk off but Sofia quickly followed and stopped him

"Not like this you're not. Toby if he is beating her then the last thing she needs is another angry man coming at her"

Toby stopped and sighed nodding in agreement.

"This isn't supposed to be happening to her. To anyone." He softly cried

"I know" Sofia sadly agreed

~~~ Mother & Son ~~~

Ben sat down next to his Ma in the living room. The Latina was currently going over some paperwork for a case she was working on. She could sense that her son wanted to talk about something because he was fidgeting and he looked a little nervous. Santana put her folder down, took her glasses off and looked at the blonde man sitting next to her.

"What's up Benny?"

"Nothing" He replied quickly

Santana just raised her eyebrow. Ben let out a sigh.

"I need...I need to talk to someone about something" He told her

"Because that's not cryptic at all" Santana replied sarcastically

"Mom is at work and it would be too embarrassing to talk to Toby and Sofia about this."

"Oh so I'm like the last resort?" Santana asked feeling slightly hurt by that.

Ben and Santana's relationship had drifted a little as he grew up. He never really took to his Ma's humour and sometimes Santana just couldn't understand why her son was so sensitive all the time. But they still loved each other and they were close but just not as close as Santana was with Sofia.

"No, my last resort was Aunty Q" Ben admitted

Santana gave him a questioning look

"Well she sometimes says weird things and tells me stuff I really don't want to know about" He admitted

Santana just chuckled and nodded

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"Um...well it's...it's a-about s-sex" He replied as his cheeks started to burn.

"Oh...ok then. Wait didn't your mom already have the sex talk with you?" Santana asked a little panicked

"Yes she...I know...I know h-how it...what h-happens and stuff but...I wanted to talk about...the other part of it" Ben stuttered

"What other part?" Santana asked

"Feelings" Ben answered

What is with the Pierce's and their feelings? Santana sighed and contemplated how she was going to handle this. If it was Sofia asking her this she would just pay her out and then Sofia would pay her out and somehow the question would be answered. But Ben isn't Sofia. So Santana had to be a little more sensitive to his feelings. She could tell this was a hard topic for him to bring up.

"Ok well um...what is it that's on your mind?" She asked

"Things between me and Daisy have...progressed and I...I don't know what I should do" He replied

"Progressed how?"

Ben's cheeks pretty much turned bright red instantly as he looked away. Santana just smirked but didn't say anything.

"Alright so things are getting...intense and you want to maybe do more?" Santana replied

"I don't know..."

"Ben I know this is kinda embarrassing to talk about with your Ma but...have you guys gotten to the point where you just want to rip each other's clothes off and just do it?" Santana then asked

"Kinda I guess...but it feels different to the other time" Ben replied

Santana looked confused

"What other time?"

Ben looked up and decided whether or not to tell his Ma.

"The only time I ever really felt like I was ready was when I was with Charlie"

Santana now looked really confused. So Ben explained.

~~~ 2039 ~~~

It was a cold and rainy night as Ben got ready for bed. He loved being at the dancing school he was so glad his mothers let him go not just because he loved to dance but it got him away from the kids at his school who would still torment him. He loved that he was around other people who loved ballet just as much as he did. The only down side was that he missed living with his family. He missed his moms terribly. He missed Sofia. He missed everyone but he especially missed Charlie. Sure he got to go home on weekends and holidays and he talked to them on the phone all the time but it wasn't the same.

He grabbed his toothbrush and headed for the shared bathroom. He was going to be by himself tonight because his roommate Clint had to go home because he had to go to a wedding back in Texas.

After brushing his teeth Ben wandered back to his dorm room and nearly had a heart attack when he found a very cold and drenched Charlie Berry-Fabray standing there waiting for him.

Ben quickly closed the door and grabbed a towel from his draw and wrapped it around the shivering girl.

"Charlie...what's going on?" He gently asked

She just sniffed and held onto her best friend.

"You need you get out of these wet clothes you'll get sick" He told her

She just nodded. Ben let go of Charlie and quickly pulled out some spare track pants and jumper for her to wear. They would be ten times too big but that's all he had.

"Here" He placed them on the bed and waited for her to move.

Charlie picked up the clothes and then just looked at him expectantly. A little confused at first Ben quickly understood. He couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Sorry" He mumbled before he turned around to give her some privacy.

Charlie quickly got out of her damp clothes and into Ben's. She looked like a little lost lamb in all those clothes.

"You can turn around" She told him.

Ben did and then took her wet clothes and placed them into a plastic bag for her and trying not to think about the fact that Charlie was naked underneath his clothes or look at her bra and underwear that were currently in his hands. Charlie took a seat on his bed and just watched him move around the room for a few minutes. He finally came to sit down next to her.

"Charlie what's going on?" He asked once more

"Frank broke up with me." She whispered

"Oh...Charlie I'm sorry"

"I feel like such an idiot Ben" Charlie cried

The blonde boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder for some comfort.

"Why?" He asked

"Because! I let him...I gave myself up to him when I should have waited. God why didn't I just wait? He told me we were over because I didn't want to sleep with him again." She replied as her tears fell

"I wasn't ready...It wasn't right. I should have listened to you. He wasn't the one I should have lost it too. I'm so sorry Ben you must be so disappointed in me. I've ruined everything!" She was full on crying at this point.

Ben pulled her in for a hug. Yes it had hurt when Charlie nervously told Ben that she was going to sleep with Frank. He tried to tell her that she should wait but she didn't and now it ended up being one of her biggest regrets.

"Never" He softly told her and then placed a gentle kiss to her head.

They sat like that for several minutes as Charlie cried. Once her tears had subsided Ben handed her a tissue and got up to get her a glass of water.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Charlie asked

"What about your moms? Do they know where you are?" He asked

"I told them I'd be staying over at a friend's house" She replied looking down and feeling terrible about sorta lying to her mothers.

Ben just nodded

"Thank you...for being...so sweet to me. You're my best friend in the whole world. I love you so much Ben" Charlie softly mumbled as Ben sat back down next to her

"You too" He smiled gently

Charlie smiled back though it was only a small smile.

"You're an amazing girl Charlotte. You're smart and talented and so beautiful. Frank didn't deserve you" He told her with certainty.

Charlie just looked up at her best friend and couldn't help but feel her heart swell at his words. And then he did something very unexpected. Ben leaned over and kissed her.

Charlie was startled. Ben had never kissed a girl before and he had never thought his first kiss would actually be with Charlie. He wasn't really sure what made him do it but his head became cloudy and all he could think about were Charlie's lips on his. After their brief kiss Charlie pulled away a little shocked at what he had just done.

"Charlie...I...I'm sorry" He whispered

But Charlie didn't want it to end so she just leant back in and kissed him again it made her feel warm and safe and she didn't want to stop that feeling. This time Ben was the startled one and it took a few moments before he started to kiss her back. Neither was sure who deepened the kiss but they both knew it was Charlie who moved to straddle Ben's hips.

The pair continued to kiss it was surprising that they hadn't come up for air yet. Ben didn't really know where he should put his hands so they just rested on Charlie's waist while Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss started out slow and experimental but it soon turned into something a whole lot more. Neither had ever experienced this feeling before. It was exciting and passionate as it turned heated.

Charlie began to unbutton Ben's night shirt and soon enough that was gone hitting the floor with a dull thud. Ben experimentally shifted his hands up under Charlie's top to feel her heated skin that lay beneath. He then helped Charlie remove her top leaving them both topless and panting heavily from the lack of oxygen as they rested their foreheads together. Ever the gentleman even in a moment like this Ben avoided looking down and never moved his eye line lower than Charlie's neck.

Charlie took Ben's hand into her own and slowly moved it up towards her chest. But just before any physical contact was made the two locked eyes with each other and realization hit both of them on where this was headed. If she was totally honest with herself which she would never be...not until several years later Charlie didn't want to stop. But Ben would never forgive himself if he let things continue. Charlie was emotionally vulnerable right now and he could never take advantage of that no matter how much he wanted to do this with Charlie.

"We should get to sleep" He mumbled as he let go of Charlie's hand and then handed the girl her top back.

"Ben...I..."

"I'll go get an extra blanket. It's going to be a cold night" Ben replied as he sat up and turned his back to give the girl some privacy in putting her top back on.

Ben grabbed his own top and put it back on then grabbed the blanket from his roommate's bed. He then turned back around to find Charlie clothed again. She already started to feel incredibly guilty for what had happened between the two of them. She looked up at her friend and then blushed and looked away again. Ben was a little confused then noticed the very visible tent in his pants feeling embarrassed her placed the blanket in front of him to hide.

"Sorry" He mumbled softly

Charlie shook her head and looked back up at her friend.

"No I'm sorry Ben. I shouldn't have...I'm really sorry" She whispered

"It's ok...we should just get some sleep. It's late" He replied as he walked back over and placed the blanket onto the bed.

Charlie just nodded and got into bed. When Ben didn't move she looked at him questioningly.

"I um...I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" He mumbled before he quickly left the room.

When he did come back Charlie was already fast asleep which he figured was a good thing. He carefully got into bed and turned the light off. He was both saddened and happy that Charlie's arm instinctively found its way wrapping around his waist as she unconsciously snuggled up to him...

"Wow Ben I...I don't know what to say. Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Santana asked still a little shocked.

The young man just shrugged

"We agreed to never tell anyone about it and we never really talked about it ever again." He replied

"But Benny...you were in love with her and she used you" Santana replied feeling angry.

For the first time ever Santana was not a fan of the youngest Fabray.

"No Ma...it's not like that. She was really upset and she just needed comfort. It never happened again"

"Ben, you're a sweet guy and I think all those romantic Broadway shows you love so much have clouded your mind because the truth of the matter is that she took advantage of you."

"No she didn't"

"Yes she did. Come on son you know I love Charlie I love her as if she was my own just like I love Grace and Toby but she was in the wrong here."

"Ma I wanted it to happen. I took advantage of her just as much as she did." Ben replied

Santana sighed

"Do you still have feelings for her?" She then asked

"I'll always have feelings for her" Ben simply replied.

"But what about Daisy?"

Ben shrugged

"I like her. She's fun and smart. She's pretty" He replied

"Yeah but do you think you could develop feelings for her?"

"I don't know Ma"

"Well then I think you should wait before you have sex with her." Santana replied

Ben looked a little surprised by that.

"Really? I would have thought you'd tell me to just do it already." Ben said

"Look, Ben. I know you and I are two very different people with very different ideals and values or whatever. But you are still my baby boy. I know how important losing your virginity is to you. I know that you want it to be with someone you love and for it to be meaningful. I get that and I respect that. I always have. But my Lopez side comes out to play more often than not and I say things that I probably shouldn't. It doesn't mean that it's what I truly think." Santana gently told him.

Ben just nodded

"I'm really proud of you Ben. Despite having me for a mother you still turned out to be an amazing man. Your one of my proudest achievements" Santana added

"Thanks Mami" Ben smiled softly

"Sofia on the other hand..." Santana smirked and Ben just laughed

"You know you're pretty amazing too Ma" He replied

"Well I try" She smiled

"Mom on the other hand..." He added

"She's just awesome at everything" Santana finished

Ben just nodded.

"Thanks for the talk" He replied

"Anytime" Santana smiled

Ben pulled his Ma into a hug Santana kissed his cheek and hugged him back.

"Can...can this just stay between us?" Ben then asked hesitantly

"It'll be our secret" Santana replied with a smile.

~~~ Put A Ring On It ~~~

Hannah had just got back from dropping the boys off at Sofia and Grace's place so she and Becky could have the place for themselves that night. The Aussie had planned a romantic meal for her and Becky. It was clearly obvious that something was going to happen tonight. They had been dancing around it for a while now and that night on Halloween proved that they were so ready to just do it and move on with their lives being together and being happy.

Hannah began setting everything up for when Becky arrived. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. That run in with Valerie really made Hannah think. Especially about the whole ring thing. Hannah was ready to move on and forgive her wife.

Becky arrived seven o'clock on the dot she was still nervous and her talk with Sofia wasn't all that helpful because all she could hear was her annoying voice telling her not to cry.

Hannah greeted her at the door with a sweet kiss and led her into the kitchen Becky couldn't help but laugh at Hannah's romantic meal.

"Beer and pizza?" She chuckled

"Food of Champions" Hannah smirked

"It's perfect" Becky replied

They spent the next hour or so eating and talking and laughing and making out. It was like the good old days back when they first moved in together and Max was four years old running around the house naked because he decided that he hated wearing clothes that month. He denies it all now of course. Soon enough the pizza was gone but the beer was untouched as Hannah and Becky made out on the couch.

"Wanna go to bed?" Hannah asked

"You sure?" Becky asked

"Very sure"

They finally made it to their bedroom with Becky closing the door with her foot as she moved Hannah towards their bed. It felt good to think of it as their bed again and not just Hannah's bed. The blonde woman gently guided her wife to the bed and straddled her legs once Hannah had sat down. The brunette helped Becky take her shirt off. This time there were no buttons and so they got the task done swiftly and easily. By now both women were topless and on their way to being completely without clothes but before that could happen Hannah stopped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Becky asked with worry.

"I…"

"Hannah, honey your kinda scaring me here" Becky replied when her wife failed to say something

"Is this too much too fast? Did I do something wrong?" Becky continued to ask getting more and more worried

Hannah shook her head and then placed her hand over Becky's mouth to make her stop talking.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She finally spoke

Becky then asked with her eyes 'What is it then?'

"I just…I love you Becky. More than I have loved anyone. I want to spend my whole life with you and our kids. We've been through a lot but I know that we can make this work because you're my soul mate, my best friend…and my wife." Hannah spoke softly

She let her hand fall from Becky's mouth and went straight to her pocket of her jeans.

"You're wedding vows" Becky mumbled

Hannah nodded and then placed something into Becky's hand. The blonde looked down and sitting there in her right hand was Hannah's wedding ring. The Aussie held her left hand out and waited. Becky didn't want to cry but apparently her tear ducts had a mind of their own because there she was crying. She pulled herself together and gently slid the ring onto her wife's finger where it belongs. Once it was in place Becky couldn't hold back her sobs so Hannah quickly wrapped her arms around her wife and held her while she cried.

"I love you Becky. I forgive you." Hannah kept whispering

"I love you too Hannah…Can we have sex now?" Becky mumbled through her sobs

Hannah just laughed and nodded

~~~ A Closet Fanilow? ~~~

The awesome foursome were sitting around the Lopez-Pierce living room that evening with their coffees and teas as they caught up on what's been happening.

"And then she accused me of flirting with Grace! I mean come on!" Santana pouted

"Well you two do have this weird thing between you. Which can be slightly disturbing as she is my daughter" Rachel replied

"What? No we don't. We just joke around! Ugh nobody gets us" Santana huffed

"Sanny stop sulking and bringing it up. You and Ducky sorted it out so just leave it at that" Brittany told her.

"Whatever" The Latina grumbled

"This isn't going to turn into one of those moments where you bring out Dorky Santana are you?" Quinn asked

"Shut the fuck up Fabray" Santana hissed

"You are extra pouty today" Brittany added

"Because if it is then please let me get my earplugs." Quinn grinned

"I swear to god shut up" The Latina growled

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked

Brittany was just sitting there giggling.

"Wow Quinn you managed to keep your promise. I would have so told Rachel if I was you" Brittany chuckled

"Britt!" Santana whined she was so not impressed

"What? It was funny" The blonde shrugged

"It never happened is what it is"

"Ok someone please tell me what you are all talking about" Rachel asked

"Well..." Brittany smirked

~~~ 2011 ~~~

Santana stormed into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She was angry and pissed off and sad at the same time. She couldn't understand why Brittany couldn't just listen to her. She just wants her to be happy. She doesn't want the blonde to lose her family because of her. Santana had already lost her own family she didn't want Brittany to have to go through the same. And if that meant they wouldn't get married well...she couldn't think about it anymore tonight. It just hurt too much.

The Latina flicked on the small bedside lamp and turned her iPod on. At times like this she would turn to music to get her away from her troubles if only for a while. She began to aimlessly wander around her room as she pouted about her fight with Brittany.

A new song came on as Santana looked out the window it was only the instrumental version of the song but she knew what it was straight away. There was a little bit of rain falling but you could still see the stars through some of the black clouds. This just gave Santana the sudden urge to burst into song...probably Berry's influence. Santana needed to limit her time around the hobbit from now on. Stupid Quinn and her stupid feelings.

So for no real reason, Santana just started singing along to the music.

_**"I remember all my life. Raining down as cold as ice. Shadows of a girl. A face through a window. Crying in the night. The night goes into morning..."**_

The Latina opened her balcony doors and belted her song to the star filled sky.

_**"The pain is calling oh Brittany! Well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away oh Brittany! Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking. And I need you today OH BRITTANY!"**_

Santana was practically shouting and doing her ugly crying face at this point. She was glad Quinn and her mother weren't home right now because that would be like...super awkward and super embarrassing.

"Sanny?" Brittany asked as she stood on the grass under her bright yellow umbrella in the backyard of the Fabray house.

Santana's eyes went wide and she had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"Hello Brittany" She quickly replied trying to act like she was not just caught singing

"Whatcha doing?" Brittany asked with a small smirk

"Nothing...just...looking at the stars" Santana replied

"The stars?"

"Mmhhmm yep...the stars" The Latina replied sheepishly

Brittany just chuckled and shook her head.

"What are you doing here Britt?"

"I'm moving in" Brittany replied simply

Santana looked very confused right now.

"What do you mean?"

"I told my parents about us getting married I told them that nothing will stop me from being with the one I love...they didn't really take it well and so..." Brittany replied sadly with a small shrug

Santana sighed she never wanted this to happen.

"I know what you said before about you not wanting me to lose my family. But Santana you are my family. I can't lose you." Brittany added

Santana couldn't help the small smile that appeared and the warm fuzzy feelings that crept into her heart.

"Brittany...babe I'm so sorry"

"It's ok...Judy said I can move in" The blonde replied

Santana just nodded sadly. Then her eyes went wide.

"Wait...Judy's not here is she?"

Brittany couldn't hold back her grin as she nodded. And then Judy and Quinn came out from the shadows with matching grins.

"Ah for fucks sake you guys heard me sing didn't you?" Santana sighed

The two Fabray women just nodded trying in vain not to laugh.

"Barry Manilow...Santana? Really?" Quinn cackled

"Shut up!" Santana growled

Brittany just smiled and climbed up the side of the house to Santana's balcony and wrapped her up into a big hug all the while still holding her umbrella...

Rachel, Quinn and Brittany cracked up laughing. There were even some tears. Santana just sat there sulking and glaring at them all.

"Oh...my god! Barry Manilow?" Rachel got out between her laughing

"Shut up Man-Hands" Santana grumbled

"Sanny you and I both know that Rachel's hands are anything but manly" Brittany replied still giggling

Santana just continued to sit there and grumble.

"What the fuck are you looking at Q?" She then snapped

Quinn just gave her a smirk.

"Oh nothing, its just..._**I remember all my life**_" Quinn sang

"_**Raining down as cold as ice**_" Rachel added

"Fuck yous all" Santana got up and stormed out while the other three just cracked up laughing again.

"So how come you never told me this before?" Rachel asked as she wiped a tear that had fallen

"She threatened me if I did" Quinn replied

"But that's never stopped you before"

"I know but this time she threatened to tell you that it was me who broke your limited edition signed Barbra Streisand doll." Quinn replied.

Rachel's face dropped. Quinn had figured enough time has passed that she could finally admit that she had broken it...she was wrong.

"That was you!" Rachel yelled in horror

"Um...y-yeah" Quinn mumbled looking a little scared.

"You told me a wild dog came into your house and broke it in the middle of the night and that you tried to save it. You even had a scratch mark on your arm to prove it!" Rachel replied getting angry

"Well...I...Come on Rach that was years ago"

Rachel sighed and took a deep breath then nodded.

"Your right...your right it has been years...decades even...three decades of your LIES!" Rachel yelled then stormed off.

Quinn sat there dumbfounded while Brittany just reached over and patted her sympathetically on the back.

~~~ You Hit Me Once, I Hit You Back ~~~

Toby had left Ally with his moms that night as he drove up to Maya's apartment. He turned his car off and just sat there for a few moments contemplating what he was going to do. All the signs pointed to something bad going on in Maya and Alex's relationship. Something incredibly bad if she had to go to hospital. It made his blood boil at what that ass was getting away with. So without wasting any more time Toby got out of his car and headed over to Maya's apartment door. He was about to knock when he heard something that sounded like a thud and his overprotective instincts were brought out to play.

Toby has always been a big strong guy. In high school many of the kids were intimidated by him even though he was a total sweetheart deep down. But that's not to say that he never got into the odd kafuffle every now and then. He was a good fighter too. So after hearing that sound he barged into Maya's apartment and he will never forget the image of what he saw.

Seeing red Toby launched himself towards Alex punching him in the face so hard you could hear the crack of his nose breaking. Toby knew his knuckles were busted once again. He had only just gotten the cast off from when he punched the wall at the hospital. But Toby didn't care. Alex had fallen to the ground after being hit. He was not expecting that. Toby picked him up by his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Doesn't feel so great on the other side does it?" He asked before punching him again.

Only slightly recovering from the second punch Alex tackled Toby to the ground and got in a punch of his own. But he was weakened by Toby's attack and so the blonde man quickly got the upper hand and pushed Alex off of him. He was about to punch him again when he heard a soft cry.

"Toby stop"

He really wanted to kill the bastard but hearing the desperation and pain in Maya's voice he stopped. He turned around and went to her side. She was barely conscious and Toby felt like an idiot for not calling for an ambulance before. So that's what he did.

"It's gonna be ok Maya" He gently whispered as he held her hand.

He looked around and was furious when he noticed that Alex had snuck out. He wanted to go out there and find him but he couldn't leave Maya.

~~~ A Late Night Call ~~~

Quinn and Rachel had put Ally to bed and were currently in the living room watching a movie with Charlie. Rachel was still annoyed with Quinn for breaking her Barbra doll so Charlie had to sit between her mothers. Quinn had tried to apologise but Rachel was not having it and was currently giving her wife the silent treatment. It was during a commercial when the phone rang. Charlie got up first to answer it.

"Hello?...um yeah sure I'll go get her." Charlie answered

She came back into the living room and handed the phone over to her mom.

"It's for you, it's Toby"

Quinn took the phone

"Hello"

"Mom…I've been arrested"

* * *

><p>OMG seriously don't watch 'America' and then 'Rumour Has ItSomeone Like You' right after! Seeing Santana all happy and having fun in one episode then being all…in the next! Ahh my creys!

I cannot wait till Wednesday…yes that's right us Aussies have to wait till Wednesday…so not fair. I wants it now!


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry about the wait…too many Mash-Off feelings!

Ok so I know nothing about American law…heck I barely know anything about Australian law so I'm pretty much just making it all up as I go along. Also I am no doctor.

Warning: Maya got hurt...

Seriously though am I the only one who has like a mini breakdown when Someone Like You comes on their iPod? Whether its Adele or the Glee version. Damn you Naya and your sad faces! *Does the Ugly Crying Face*

* * *

><p>~~~ The Big House ~~~<p>

The drive to the police station was done in silence as Rachel drove, Quinn sat in the passenger's seat and Santana in the back seat. Charlie had to stay behind and look after Ally. The three women had no idea what had happened. Toby didn't say, only that he had been arrested and that he was sorry. Everything was going through Quinn and Rachel's minds as they thought of all these different scenarios to explain why their son had been arrested.

Rachel parked the car and they headed into the police station. Santana took over and told them who she was and that they were there to speak with Toby. After some harsh words between the Latina and the Chief of police they let Toby out of the holding cell and into a private room so he could speak to his mothers and his lawyer.

The three of them sat and waited for him to arrive, his two mothers nearly cried when they saw him come into the room handcuffed. His right hand all busted and bruised and he had a black eye and split lip. When the police officer left the two women wrapped him up into a big hug.

"Toby what happened?" Rachel asked first

The young man just sighed and sank down into the chair. Quinn and Rachel pulled their chairs up next to him on either side.

"The Chief said you were arrested for assault." Santana mumbled from her spot by the door.

Toby just shook his head and scoffed.

"Toby what happened?" Quinn repeated her wife's question

"Someone needs to go to the hospital and make sure Maya's ok" He finally spoke

All three looked confused. Toby just sighed, he really didn't want to have to talk about what happened because then that makes it real and he really didn't want it to be real. Quinn could see her son struggling but they needed to know.

"Toby please…just tell us" She softly spoke

"Maya…her fiancé has been beating her and Sofia told me she was at the hospital so I went to go check on her and when I got there she…I just saw red and I just snapped. I would have fucking killed him if Maya hadn't of stopped me" He replied

No one knew what to say after that.

"I'll call Brittany and Sofia" Santana mumbled before she quickly stepped out of the room.

"Toby…w-why didn't you say something?" Rachel asked

"Because I didn't know for sure Ma she never out right told me. She refused my offers to help but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing!" He yelled getting angry.

"But going in there and beating someone up doesn't help anyone" Rachel replied

"You didn't see her Ma! She was…If I hadn't of been there she would probably be dead right now!" He yelled back

"Toby stop yelling" Quinn butted in

The man just sighed in frustration

"I just want to know if she's ok." He replied

"We will find out for you. Santana will get Britt and Sofia to go there and they will let us know." Rachel reassured him

"I don't understand why you were arrested. Shouldn't that asshole be the one who is arrested?" Quinn asked

"Apparently he is the one who called the police…he told them that I broke in to their apartment and it was me who attack them both and that he saved Maya from me…and because I was the one who doesn't really have any injuries...also he's a fucking rich bitch they take his word for it." Toby told them sounding incredibly bitter

"What?" Rachel yelled

"That's bullshit!" Quinn added

Santana came back into the room at this point not looking very happy.

"Toby I've talked to the Chief, you have to stay the night I'm sorry but I can't help" She sadly told him

"No…No my son is not staying in jail" Rachel stood up in anger

"Rachel he has too. There's going to be an investigation and they consider Toby to…to be dangerous and so they won't release him till morning…apparently he resisted arrest which didn't help" Santana added

"This isn't fair" Rachel argued

"I know it's not but there's nothing I can do" The Latina replied

While the two brunettes argued Quinn gently took Toby's broken hand into her own.

"I'm not happy about this situation Toby…but I am so proud of you" Quinn softly told him

Toby looked at his mom and gave her tiny smile

"I'll be ok mom, its Maya who I'm worried about" He replied

Quinn just nodded as her eyes began to water up.

"Don't tell Ally anything…just…just tell her I love her and that I had to go into work ok" He spoke softly

Quinn just nodded again

There was a knock on the door and then a police officer came in to tell them that their time was up and that Toby needed to go back to the holding cell. Quinn and Rachel gave their son another hug neither one wanting to let go. Santana gave him a small hug too before he left

"Don't drop the soap" She mumbled into his ear

Toby just chuckled despite himself before he kissed her on the cheek and then he was taken away.

The room felt considerably empty now as they tried to process everything that had happened.

~~~ At The Hospital ~~~

After receiving the call from her Ma, Sofia quickly filled Grace in on what was happening. Sofia told her to stay and look after Max and Cooper while she and her mom would go to the hospital to check up on Maya. Grace was shocked and horrified at what Maya had been though and none of them knew. Brittany was equally shocked and horrified by the news. She had driven to Sofia and Grace's house to pick her daughter up to go to the hospital and neither knew what to say at a time like this.

Thankfully Sofia found Billy working in the ER that night and with a lot of persuading she got him to tell her what had happened and where Maya was. It didn't look very good. She had several new and old injuries that needed attending too. Her wrist was shattered, more of her ribs had been broken, she had several cuts and bruises but the most concerning injury was the fracture to her skull that had been a result of a blunt object hitting her. She was currently in surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain. Brittany couldn't hold back her tears at what she heard.

The two Lopez-Pierce's sat in the waiting room as they waited for any news, Brittany had got a message from Santana telling her that they would be there soon. And true to her word the three women arrived shortly after sending the message. Sofia filled them in on Maya's condition while Santana filled the two in on what was happening with Toby and the full story.

The five of them continued to sit and wait while Maya was still in surgery. The quiet waiting room was then disturbed when a frantic man came bursting through the doors demanding to know where his wife was. None of them paid much attention to him until he mentioned his wife's name. Both Rachel and Brittany instantly grabbed their wives arm to prevent them from moving. But nobody thought to grab Sofia.

The younger Latina quickly got up and made her way over to the man who was yelling at the nurses demanding to know what was going on. Sofia grabbed a discarded doctor's coat she put it on and walked up to him. Her mothers and her aunts just sat there stunned at what Sofia was doing.

"Excuse me Sir?" She said as she came up behind him

"What?" He yelled

"I'm your wife's doctor could you please come with me" She replied

"Finally!" He snarled

Sofia ushered him around the corner and it took all of Brittany's strength to stop her wife from going after her.

"It's a public place she won't get hurt" Brittany quickly mumbled

"Brittany" Santana didn't want to risk it

She really didn't need too much convincing so she let go of her wife and Santana was up and outta there as fast as her legs could take her. By the time she got around the corner all she could see was her daughter standing there slightly shaking.

"Ducky" Santana came up to her

Sofia turned around and let out a shaky breath

"I'm ok Mama"

Santana just pulled her into a big hug

"Don't you ever do something so fucking stupid again" She snapped

Sofia just nodded

"What did you say to him?" She then asked

"Just that he would be sorry if he came back here" She replied

Santana raised her eyebrow in suspicion

"Ok and I may or may not have kicked him in the balls, what the bastard had it coming" She quickly added

Santana looked a little shocked…a little proud and then kinda mad.

"Ducky he could have hurt you. You heard what the doctors said about what happened to Maya"

"Ma, he may be a fucking piece of shit but he's not stupid. He knew he couldn't get away with it here. I just got lucky with that kick and I know I could get into a lot of trouble for it but he's a chauvinistic woman beater he would never admit that a girl could get the better of him." Sofia replied

Santana nodded in agreement. But she still wasn't happy that Sofia put herself into that situation considering Toby's already in trouble

It was another hour before Maya got out of surgery and the doctors told them that she probably won't wake up till sometime tomorrow. Neither of the five women really wanted to leave the hospital just in case Alex came back but Maya was going to be watched over night by the nurses so she should be reasonably safe. So they grudgingly went home hoping that Maya would be alright. And the same went for Toby.

~~~ The Morning After ~~~

They were woken up by the sun shining into their bedroom adding its warm glowing warming glow to the couple who laid tangled up together in their bed after a night to remember.

Becky woke up first and could not help but smile. Hannah was cuddled up to her side with her hand placed over the blonde's heart. The sun reflected off her wedding band and all was perfect in her world. In all honesty Becky had been at the point of giving up on trying to repair her relationship with her wife. She had actually started to sign parts of the divorce papers but she couldn't bring herself to turn them in. She couldn't even really admit to signing them either because she never wanted them to be over.

But then something happened and things started to look brighter and now Hannah was hers again she could not be happier.

The Aussie soon began to stir as she cuddled in closer to her wife with a content smile on her face.

"Morning" The brunette mumbled

"Morning" Becky smiled and then kissed her on the head

"This is nice" Hannah yawned

"More than nice...more like fucking awesome" Becky replied

Hannah just nodded and giggled

"Last night was...epic" Hannah then added

Becky nodded in agreement

"I have missed your tongue piercing" Becky sighed

Hannah just smiled

"Move back home" Hannah mumbled after a long pause

Becky was a little shocked at that.

"R-Really? You don't think that's...too soon I mean I don't want to ruin what we've just got back" Becky replied

Hannah sat up and rested on her side to look at her wife.

"Becky I love you...I forgive you for what happened. Sure that part of our lives will always be there but...we can move on from it. Move forward. And that includes you coming back home where you belong. The boys miss having you here...and so do I"

"If it's what you want I'll move back home as soon as you say when" Becky replied

"When" Hannah quickly responded

The blonde couldn't hold back her smile even if she wanted too and neither could Hannah.

~~~ Well That Was Slightly Awkward ~~~

As soon as they could Quinn and Rachel headed to the police station to get Toby. They left Ally with Charlie after they explained everything to the young woman. Charlie couldn't believe it. She felt horrible for Maya. No one deserved what had happened to her.

When Ally started asking questions about where her daddy was Charlie decided to take her little niece out to the park to distract her and invited Ben to go with them. The threesome headed over to the playground and Ally ran straight to the swings. They had packed a small basket of food for a picnic lunch a little but later on.

"Ben! Ben! Ben! You gots to sit wif me!" Ally yelled in excitement

"What do you mean Ally?"

"Well I sit on daddy's lap sos I don't fall and den Maya would push us or I'd sit wif Maya and daddy would push us sos hurry up!" Ally rambled

"Oh...Ok" Ben smiled

Ben sat down on the swing and picked Ally up to sit on his lap he wrapped one arm tightly around the little girl's body to make sure she didn't fall and then grabbed onto the chain of the swing.

"Cha-Cha you gots to push us!" Ally instructed

Charlie looked somewhat sceptical about that. Ben was a big guy and Charlie was...tiny. She didn't think they would get very high with her pushing them. But if it made Ally happy. Thankfully Ben did most of the work with the pushing so Charlie didn't really need to do much. Ally just screamed and giggled having the time of her life. Oh to be three years old again...

After a while Ally got bored and told them that she wanted to go play in the sandpit. So they let her go while Charlie took her turn on the swing. The sandpit was right in front of the swing set so they could keep an eye on the little girl.

"Come on Benny push me" Charlie smiled innocently up at her best friend.

Ben just chuckled and nodded and gently began to push her.

"We haven't done this in a while" Charlie spoke up

"Hmm?"

"We would always spend time at the park together...we haven't done it in a while" Charlie explained

"Oh... Well I guess we've both been kinda busy lately." Ben replied

Charlie nodded her swing was beginning to slow down now.

"You know I was thinking about that song you sang to me here the other day" Charlie smiled

"The Elvis one?"

"Yeah...I think about it a lot actually...it always makes me feel better when I need it" Charlie replied

Ben just smiled as he held onto the chains of Charlie's swing to steady it as she stopped, his hands resting just above Charlie's. The brunette turned a little in her seat to look at Ben. Because of the swing they were almost eye level.

"Can you sing it to me again?" She softly asked almost a little bit bashfully.

"Sure" Ben replied with a small smile.

_**"Never found a four leaf clover to bring good luck to me  
>No rabbit's foot no lucky star no magic wishing tree<br>But I got lucky, yes I got lucky  
>When I found you, oh yeah<strong>_

_**Got no rainbow around my shoulder, no horseshoe on my door  
>But I got you to hold me tight and who could ask for more?<br>Oh I got lucky, yes I got lucky  
>When I found you"<strong>_

His voice was richer and more sensual then it was when Ben had sang this to Charlie the first time around. He slowed the tempo down than the original making it sound more like a ballad.

_**"I always walk around with all my fingers crossed  
>I'm afraid the love I found just might get lost<strong>_

_**So won't you tell me that you love me, hurry up and name the day  
>And then I'll know that my good luck is really here to stay<br>Oh I got lucky, yes I got lucky  
>When I found you<strong>_

_**Oh I got lucky, yes I got lucky  
>When I found you."<strong>_

Charlie hadn't really taken her eyes off of Ben's throughout the song until the end when they for some unknown reason drifted down on their own accord to his lips. Ben wasn't sure what was happening but what he did know was that Charlie seem to be moving in a lot closer towards him.

"Cha-Cha!" Ally called out

Charlie was startled by the sudden call of her name from her niece that she quickly sprang out of the swing seat and headed over to the little girl feeling slightly flustered while Ben stood there so very, very confused. What the heck was that?

Charlie's palms were all sweaty and her heart was racing. What the heck was that?

She reached her niece who wanted to show her the awesome sandcastle she made.

"It...looks great Ally" Charlie gave her a small smile.

She hesitantly looked over her shoulder at Ben who was still standing there not really sure what just happened.

"Ben come see!" Ally yelled

The blonde man made his way over to check out the awesome sandcastle. He sat down next to Charlie as Ally told them who the castle belongs too. Charlie couldn't help but smile when she said it was Ariel's castle. But there was this weird tension going on between her and her best friend right now something that never really happened between them…not since that night…

~~~ Freedom ~~~

Toby was finally released from jail that morning but he was told that an investigation would occur and that he would be questioned again after they got a statement from the victim. He was forbidden to go to the hospital otherwise he would be arrested again. Toby was furious by the fact that he couldn't see Maya so Quinn and Rachel drove him home.

The drive back to the house was a quiet one. His mothers told him all they knew about Maya's injuries and what the doctors had told them. It made him feel sick and he couldn't help but blame himself, he should have got there sooner or done something before she even went to hospital the first time.

"Where's Ally?" He asked once Rachel parked the car in their driveway.

"Charlie's looking after her" Quinn replied

Toby just nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" He mumbled as they entered the house.

Rachel and Quinn just watched him go up the stairs towards the bathroom. Both women didn't know what to do. If Maya's fiancé got his way then Toby could end up in a lot of trouble especially with Maya's injuries.

"He needs clean clothes" Rachel mumbled vacantly

Quinn nodded

"I'll go get some" She replied

About an hour later Toby came down from the bathroom his black eye was a lot more pronounced now and his hand had been bandaged up by a doctor who works at the police station.

He headed into the kitchen where his mothers were. Quinn had been cooking. She pretty much made enough to feed an army.

"Hungry?" She asked a little sheepishly

He just nodded

"Thanks mom"

The three of them just sort of sat there and ate in silence no one knew what to say. After finishing his food Toby headed down into the basement...he needed space and he needed to vent his pent up anger. He had a punching bag down there and even though his hand was broken he didn't care.

He taped up his good hand and started punching with all his might.

He had been down there for a while and Quinn and Rachel were getting worried. They were both going to go check on him but the phone rang.

"I'll get it...go check on him" Quinn muttered.

Rachel nodded then headed down to the basement. When she got there Toby was sweaty and out of breath as he continued to punch away at the bag. His knuckles were red raw but he just kept going. Rachel watched on in worry.

"Toby"

He didn't reply he just kept punching.

"Toby! Stop!" Rachel yelled a little louder

Once again Toby just kept punching. Rachel moved into his line of vision just behind the punching bag but far enough away not to get hit.

"Toby please...stop"

He finally realized he wasn't alone and gave one last punch before he finally broke down and cried. Rachel quickly moved to pull him into a hug.

"Shh Toby...Maya is strong ok...it's not your fault…you did everything you could" Rachel muttered over and over again as she held her son.

Quinn came down into the basement and it just broke her heart to see her son like this.

"Toby...Maya's awake" Quinn finally spoke.

~~~ Open Your Eyes ~~~

Sofia had been sitting on the chair next to Maya's bed flipping through a magazine when the young woman finally woke up.

"Sofia?" She mumbled

The Latina looked up a little surprised and gave her a small smile. She was in her scrubs, she had been on her rounds with her mentor Billy when she finally got a break she had come up to see how Maya was doing. She was a little saddened when the woman hadn't woken up yet so she decided to stay because she didn't want her waking up alone.

"Hey" Sofia gave her a soft smile

"What happened?" Maya asked her words were a little slurred

"What do you remember?" Sofia gently asked

"Toby" She mumbled

"He came to your apartment" Sofia replied

"Why?" She looked confused

"Great you're awake!" A voice came from the doorway interrupting them.

The two women turned to look at who it was. Sofia's eyes darkened and she was ready to go all Lima Heights.

"A-Alex?" Maya mumbled

"That's right sweetheart. I'm here it's all going to be ok." He smiled and came over to the bed taking Maya's hand into his own he gave a quick smug glance towards Sofia before he turned his attention back to his fiancée

Sofia sat there clenching her jaw in rage at his audacity.

"W-What happened?" Maya asked

"There was break in some thug came and attacked us" Alex replied

Sofia didn't know what to do

"The police are here they need to take your statement" He added

Sofia was stunned she couldn't let Toby get into trouble because of this asshole. But before she could say or do anything a doctor and two police officers came into the room and told Sofia to leave.

All the Latina could do was call her Aunts to tell them that Maya was awake. She had told Quinn what had happened. That Alex was there and they were talking to the police. They both agreed not to tell Toby this because they both knew Toby wouldn't stay away and he would just get into more trouble. After the phone call Sofia tried to find out as much as she could about Maya's condition but all she could get was that she was awake and they would just have to wait and see if there was any lasting damage. The doctors had to make sure she was well enough to speak to the police and judging by the fact that they were still in there it seems as though she was.

In need of some comfort Sofia called Grace and told her she needed her. She had been on quite an emotional ride since last night. Seeing Maya all beaten up and then coming face to face with the person who did that to her. It shook her up a bit.

So Grace arrived at the hospital with a triple chocolate fudge sundae for her Latina. The couple sat outside on one of the concrete benches as they ate their ice cream.

"This doesn't seem real" Grace spoke softly

"I know...it feels like...one of those TV dramas where I'm the sexy intern with a sexy fiancée and then all this badness happens" Sofia mumbled

Grace just nodded

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know...I mean a brain injury can mean anything. There could be permanent damage that we don't know about...she could have tremors or...or cognitive defects or anything. She seemed pretty dazed when I talked to her" Sofia rambled

"I just can't believe she was in a relationship like this. I mean how long has this been going on?" Grace asked

Sofia just shrugged sadly

"I just hope she doesn't lie to protect that fucking cun-"

"Sofia" Grace cut her off

Grace really hated that word.

"Sorry Gracie" Sofia sighed

Grace just nodded then shuffled closer to her fiancée wrapping her arm around the Latina's shoulders.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Grace replied

"Can…can our bet be off tonight? Because I could really do with some comfy love snuggles" Sofia mumbled

Grace couldn't help but chuckle

"I don't know where or how you come up with these different names for our sex life"

"I'm just a creative person" Sofia replied with a shrug

"That you are" Grace nodded

"So can we?"

"Of course" Grace replied

"Thanks" Sofia kissed her fiancée

~~~ Dance Like Nobody Is Looking ~~~

It was Ben's audition day and he was absolutely and positively nervous. He didn't think he could be any more nervous than he was right now. After that slightly awkward moment at the park with Charlie, the three of them had their picnic but he couldn't stay because he had to be at the dance studio that afternoon.

For his audition he had to perform a solo piece that he had to choreograph himself and then he had to perform with a partner which was Natalie. The two had been working nonstop at perfecting their steps and it was finally time to put all that hard work to good use.

It was Ben's turn to perform his solo. Natalie gave him a kiss good luck as she waited backstage for him. The blonde man took two deep breaths and then walked out onto the stage looking confident.

"State your name and what part you are auditioning for please" A voice called out from the audience.

"My name is Benjamin Lopez-Pierce and I'll be auditioning for the part of Prince Siegfried." Ben replied not letting his nerves show through his voice.

"Thank you...when you're ready"

Ben got into position and waited for his music. This was the most nerve wracking part because this wasn't just him dancing it was him dancing a dance he had choreographed himself. It had to be no more than five minutes so in those five minutes Ben danced like it was the only thing he was born to do.

After the auditions Ben and Natalie headed to the coffee shop to now begin to worry and fret about whether or not they got the part.

~~~ What I Need ~~~

Grace walked with Sofia as they headed back into the hospital towards Maya's room. Sofia's break was almost up and she along with Grace wanted to see Maya before they both had to get back to work.

As they approached her room the police and her fiancé were coming out. Alex looked pissed off while the police officers didn't look all that pleased either.

"We'll try again tomorrow. She might remember what happened by then" One of the coppers said to Alex

"Yeah, I hope so" He muttered back

The three men plus the doctor then all headed their separate ways.

"Come on" Sofia whispered as she nudged Grace towards Maya's room.

The young woman in the bed flinched when she heard the door open but relaxed a little when she recognized who it was. Grace tried her very best not to show her emotions when she finally saw Maya. She looked terrible, all black and blue...it was like a nightmare.

"Hey" Grace gave her a small smile

"Gracie, hi" Maya mumbled

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" Maya softly chuckled despite herself

"Probably a stupid question huh?" Grace mumbled

Maya nodded but gave her a smile

"What did the doctor say?" Sofia then asked

"I'm not sure...I don't...it's all kind of fuzzy...I didn't really understand" Maya replied with a hint of frustration

"It's ok...half the time even I don't understand...And I'm the one who will be a doctor next year!" Sofia chuckled

"Are the police still here?" Maya asked

Grace shook her head

"I think they'll come back tomorrow" Sofia added

"Maya...do you remember what happened?" Grace asked

The wounded woman looked down in shame as she gave a slight nod.

"Why didn't you tell the police?" Sofia asked

"You really think I could with him sitting right there holding my hand?" Maya replied with a sigh

Grace and Sofia gave a small nod of understanding.

"Did they tell you that he is accusing Toby of doing this?" Grace asked

Maya looked up in shock

"What?"

"Alex called the police and told them it was Toby. They arrested him and now there's the investigation. It's why he can't come and see you" Sofia explained

Maya sat there in shock and guilt.

"This is all my fault. I should never have come back here. I should have just stayed in LA. But I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed a break I needed...I need Toby." Maya rambled as she began to cry

Grace and Sofia gave each other worried looks they both took hold of Maya's hands trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"It's not your fault Maya." Grace softly whispered

~~~ Can't Help Loving That Man Of Mine ~~~

Ben had invited Charlie and Daisy out to commemorate his venture into possibly becoming a male lead dancer for the production of Swan Lake. He felt pretty confident after he came out of his audition sure he was nervous and hoped like hell that he got it but he figured he stood a pretty good chance. So the trio headed over to the karaoke bar for fun and food!

Feeling like he deserved it Ben got himself a big old greasy cheese burger with fries. Being a ballet dancer you didn't get to indulge very often. Daisy loved her nachos and Charlie got her usual, vegan friendly spaghetti and meat balls. The more time Charlie spent with the two the more she began to feel like a third wheel and it was not a good feeling. She had noticed some kind of shift that had occurred between the two because they were a lot more couple-like instead of being just friends.

"Hey Ben how about we go up there and show everyone how it's supposed to be done" Charlie smiled as she nodded towards the stage.

"Um…sure, ok…Daisy you don't mind? We can sing together afterwards" He asked

"No sure, go for it…and we don't have to sing…remember I'm not that great" She chuckled

"Don't feel too bad Daisy not everybody can have my perfect pitch" Charlie smiled

The young woman wasn't sure if that was an insult or if Charlie was just really up herself…probably both

"I'll go pick a song for us" She said to Ben before she headed over to the stage

"Does she not like me or something?" Daisy asked

"Of course she does…Charlie's just…she's a good, great singer and she knows it…that's all" Ben replied

The brunette diva came bouncing back over to the table with a big smile as she sat down next to her best friend

"Ok you are going to love the song I chose for us" Charlie smiled brightly

"Let me guess it's from Broadway?" Ben smiled

"Maybe" Charlie replied coyly

A few songs later it was Charlie and Ben's turn. The announcer called them up onto the stage and Charlie did not miss the kiss that Daisy gave Ben before he joined her. They grabbed their microphones and waited for the music. Ben just smiled and shook his head when he recognised the song. He ran his hand through his hair to quickly style it to look like a 1940's hairstyle and got ready to sing.

_**(Ben)  
><strong>__**You wait, little girl, on an empty stage  
>For fate to turn the light on<br>Your life, little girl, is an empty page  
>That men will want to write on<strong>_

Charlie leaned in close much like Leisl did in the movie.  
><em><strong>To write on<strong>_

Ben and Charlie had done this song a million times before; Ben even sang it to her on her the day before her seventh birthday. They could pretty much match their movements to that of the old movie.

_**(Ben)  
>You are sixteen going on seventeen<br>Baby, it's time to think  
>Better beware, be canny and careful<br>Baby, you're on the brink**_

_**You are sixteen going on seventeen  
>Fellows will fall in line<br>Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
>Will offer you food and wine<strong>_

_**Totally unprepared are you  
>To face a world of men<br>Timid and shy and scared are you  
>Of things beyond your ken<strong>_

_**You need someone older and wiser  
>Telling you what to do<br>I am seventeen going on eighteen  
>I'll take care of you<strong>_

Charlie and Ben twirled around before she began to sing her part. But unlike Leisl from the movie or the Leisl that her mother played, Charlie played her as a big old flirt.

_**(Charlie)  
>I am sixteen going on seventeen<br>I know that I'm naive  
>Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet<br>And willingly I believe**_

_**I am sixteen going on seventeen  
>Innocent as a rose<br>Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
>What do I know of those<strong>_

_**Totally unprepared am I  
>To face a world of men<br>Timid and shy and scared am I  
>Of things beyond my ken<strong>_

_**I need someone older and wiser  
>Telling me what to do<br>You are seventeen going on eighteen  
>I'll depend on you<strong>_

After their song the crowd cheered, Ben and Charlie gave a bow both were loving the applause and the attention. They headed back to the table where Daisy was sitting. She gave Ben a big kiss for his efforts. Charlie just looked away from the public display of affection.

"You guys were great" Daisy smiled

"Thank you" Charlie smiled as she turned back to face the couple

"Do you ladies want another drink?" Ben then asked

"Sure" Daisy smiled

"Yes please" Charlie added

Ben nodded then got up and headed over to the bar. Daisy couldn't help but notice Charlie watch him go. She also couldn't help but notice how Charlie pretty much threw herself all over him during their performance up on the stage. Daisy was not stupid.

"So Charlie any guys that catch your eye?" Daisy asked

"Hmm?" The brunette turned around

"Well you're a beautiful single gal now."

"Oh…um…no I just…I think I should be single for a while. I want to focus all my attention on my career. No more distractions, I'm dragging behind in my life plan so there's just no time for a relationship right now" Charlie replied

"You have a life plan?" Daisy asked a little surprised

Charlie nodded

"Yep. I started it when I was eight and it hasn't changed much since then"

"Wow."

"I like to be organized" Charlie added

Daisy just nodded

"And how does Ben fit into your plans?" She then asked

"What do you mean?" Charlie replied a little confused

But before Daisy could clarify Ben came back to the table with their drinks and the conversation was dropped.

~~~ Better Be Home Soon ~~~

Becky and Hannah were shocked to hear about Maya and Toby from Grace when they went to pick up their boys. Grace had told them all that she knew. Because of this Hannah and Becky decided not to tell them about Becky moving back home and would leave that for another time. But it wasn't going to stop them from telling their sons.

When they got back to the house the two women sat their boys down in the living room to tell them the good news.

"What's going on?" Max asked looking weary

"Well…you mom and I have some good news" Hannah smiled

"What is it?" Cooper asked

"Wanna tell them?" Hannah asked her wife

Becky just smiled and nodded

"Guys…I'm moving back home." She told them

Cooper's little face lit up like a light right before he jumped off the couch and flung himself into a big hug with his mommy. Becky hugged him back tightly trying not to cry. She really needed to work on that she had been crying way too much lately…she had definitely gotten soft. It was a far cry from her days as HBIC.

Hannah just smiled at the two; Becky looked over at her oldest son who was still sitting on the couch.

"Is this ok with you Max?" She asked

"Only if it means you won't leave us again" The boy replied

Becky shook her head

"She's not going anywhere, I promise" Hannah replied for her

Max couldn't stop his smile if he wanted to and soon enough he was joining his brother in a hug with his mom he then pulled his Ma into the hug too.

~~~ A Little Fall Of Rain ~~~

Charlie sat in her room flipping through her iPod songs whenever she felt conflicted she would sing and she was definitely feeling something after the strange day she had been having...she would put her iPod on shuffle and usually whatever song came on it was always relevant somehow to what she was feeling.

So she pressed the shuffle button and waited to see what came on. At first she didn't get why the musical gods and Apple had chosen this song but whatever reason she just began to sing.

_**"Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy  
>With the company I'm keeping<br>The city goes to bed  
>And I can live inside my head<strong>_

Charlie slowly moved around her room. She headed over to her dressing table sitting down on the small stool as she looked at the various photos that she had displayed on there. She had several family photos ranging from when she was a little girl to a more recent one that had been taken last year. Some even included the Lopez-Pierce clan. There were others with Charlie and her friends from high school and college but mostly...it was just her and Ben.

_**On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him till morning<br>Without him  
>I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me<strong>_

She picked up one of her favourite photos. It was of her and Ben when they were around nine and ten years old. They had just performed their first ballet performance and they were smiling proudly at themselves. It was a candid shot, one neither of them knew was being taken. They both just looked so happy and carefree.

_**In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
>All the lights are misty in the river<br>In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
>And all I see is him and me forever and forever<strong>_

Putting the photo down, Charlie's mind drifted to another time, a time when things began to get complicated. That time when she and Ben almost slept together. A pang of guilt hit her like it always did when she thought of that night. Guilt and regret. She knew what she wanted when she kissed him back...and it terrified her so she pushed it away and never thought about it.

_**And I know it's only in my mind  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<br>And although I know that he is blind  
>Still I say, there's a way for us<strong>_

The morning after that night Charlie had never felt so ashamed and saddened in all her life. She knew it was unfair and stupid but she felt rejected when Ben had stopped them from going further. She craved attention. She needed it to live that's why she loved performing so much. She wanted that seal of approval that she was someone special. Ben had always given her this and that night when they were on his bed she felt special and wanted but then he pulled away...that night changed things between them on so many different levels. They just never addressed it.

_**I love him  
>But when the night is over<br>He is gone  
>The river's just a river<strong>_

_**Without him  
>The world around me changes<br>The trees are bare and everywhere  
>The streets are full of strangers<strong>_

_**I love him  
>But every day I'm learning<br>All my life  
>I've only been pretending<strong>_

All Charlie ever wanted was for her best friend to be happy. And she was content in knowing that she made him happy but now there is another source of his happiness. Daisy. And that did not sit well with Charlie.

_**Without me  
>His world would go on turning<br>A world that's full of happiness  
>That I have never known<strong>_

_**I love him  
>I love him...<strong>_

_**I love him"**_

As Charlie sang that last line it was like the clouds parted and the sky was blue, like her blurred vision became clear...basically it kinda finally dawned on her. What it was she had been feeling all these years since that night. Why none of her relationships ever worked, why she always felt complete whenever it was just her and Ben...She now felt incredibly stupid for not realizing this before.

She covered her mouth in shock when she realized what it was.

"Oh my god...I love him" She whispered to herself.

~~~ Sometimes Things Work Out ~~~

Toby sat with his mothers in the living room he had Ally on his lap while they watched a cartoon movie. Toby hated just sitting there and not being about to do anything he couldn't even call Maya. That was when the doorbell rang. Quinn got up to answer it and was a little surprised to find two police offers on the other side.

"Hello"

"Ma'am, we were informed that this is where Mr. Fabray lives is he home?" One of the police officers asked

"Yeah…he is" Quinn replied

"May we come in?" The female officer asked

"Sure…he's in the living room." Quinn replied as she led them into the house.

Rachel looked up when she heard them enter the room and looked worried she nudged her son who was almost falling asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Mr. Fabray we would like to ask you a few questions" The male cop spoke first.

"Oh…um…Ma can you take Ally please?" Toby mumbled

"Sure"

Rachel got up and took Ally from Toby and headed into the kitchen.

"Come on Ally let's make us a super awesome chocolate milkshake!" Rachel smiled

"Yay!" Ally cheered

Quinn sat down next to her son while the two police officers sat opposite them.

"Mr. Fabray could you please go through what happened that night."

"I told you before" He replied

"Toby" Quinn hissed

The blonde sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I had my suspicions that Maya was in trouble so I went over to her apartment to make sure she was ok. When I got to the door I heard a bang and so I busted the door open to make sure she was alright. When I got inside I saw that fucking asshole standing there kicking her in the head. So I made him stop" Toby replied getting angrier and upset as he went

Quinn flinched at the image that went through her head. Toby hadn't told them what he had seen when he went inside the apartment.

The two police officers wrote down what Toby had told them and had a quiet conversation between the two. Toby and Quinn were getting impatient.

"How long had you suspected something was not right within the victim's relationship?" The cop asked

"Her name is Maya" Toby snapped

"Just answer the question son" The male cop replied

"He came to visit one weekend and when I saw her she had a black eye. She told me it was nothing but ever since then she began to...withdraw. She wasn't herself. She never told me but it was obvious something was wrong" Toby replied

The cop nodded and wrote that down.

"Look officers is my son under arrest or what? Can he go and see Maya?" Quinn asked

"No ma'am your son is not under arrest. In fact...he just corroborated the vict...Miss. Walter's story. We had just come from the hospital and she told us the exact same thing" The female cop replied

Quinn let out a sigh of relief and Toby just got up and grabbed his keys.

"Wait Toby where are you going?" Quinn asked

"To the hospital" He replied before closing the front door behind him.

Quinn turned to the two stunned cops.

"S-So what's going to happen now?" She asked

"Um...well the detectives are out arresting the fiancé as we speak."

"Good" Quinn nodded

~~~ Stay With Me ~~~

Maya slowly opened her eyes. She could feel someone holding her hand and for a split second she panicked because it was definitely a man's hand and she really didn't want to deal with Alex right now but when she saw blonde hair instead of black she let out a sigh of relief.

Toby had been there for a few hours holding Maya's hand while she slept. She was asleep when he got there and he didn't want to wake her up. By now the blonde man had fallen asleep too with his head resting on the side of Maya's hospital bed. Ever since her relationship with Alex turned from loving to abusive Maya never felt comfortable around men. They could be the sweetest and kindest loving man in the world and yet she would still feel uneasy about being in a room with him...but not Toby. He made her feel safe, he always did.

Maya gently squeezed his hand startling the man he slowly woke up. Feeling slightly disoriented by waking up in a strange room he rubbed his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the room until he looked over to Maya.

"Hey sleepy head" Maya softly spoke with a small smile her words were still slurred

He couldn't help it but his eyes immediately started to tear up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to form some words without breaking his voice. He gave her a small smile and replied

"I wasn't asleep...I was just resting my eyes"

The old lovers shared a knowing smile as Toby gently squeezed Maya's hand.

"I'm so sorry Toby" Maya cried

"Don't be...Maya, sweetheart it's not your fault." Toby replied softly

He sat up and carefully brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't know how to thank you for saving me" Maya whispered through her silent tears.

"Come home with me" Toby replied

"What?" Maya asked in confusion

"Let me take care of you. You can live with me...and Ally. I know my place is small but I've been saving for a proper apartment and soon I'll have enough and we can get our own place together." Toby rambled

"I can't do that to you." Maya replied sadly

"Maya please...I want you, I'll take care of you. I'll...do anything you need me to do" Toby replied

"I'm so sorry I left to go to LA. I shouldn't have left you"

Toby brought their joined hands up to his lips kissing her hand.

"Then stay here…with me" He pleaded

* * *

><p>Ok I know there wasn't much Faberry or Brittana in this chapter but I wanted to get all the kids drama sorted there will be more of our favourite foursome next time.<p>

Glee 3x06 thoughts...

Oh dear god why?

_"I haven't even told my parents yet!"  
><em>  
>Not gonna lie...I totally cried. And I could totally feel what she was going through...mostly the fear.<p>

Naya is fucking awesome. That is all.

I really wish the episode didn't end after that slap. I wanted to see everyone's reaction to what had happened.

Also loved Sue...notice how she actually called Santana by her real name and not some stupid nickname. Also it should of been Shelby there not Shue. Let's be honest here Mr. Shue doesn't really care about Santana he never has.

And that slap! My god! Just...ugh!

Ugh so many feelings!

It's literally painful to watch the last few minutes of that episode because it's just so…*Runs away crying*

Then the Glee 3x07 spoiler photo! GAH I'm sure they are trying to kill us all…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Flashbacks**_

Ok so here is some happy times because the last chapter was a bit of a downer lol. It's just random filler with no real importance, just some stuff that happened in-between Think Of The Mail! I Got Lucky! and I'm Getting Older Too! …so until next time my lovelies.

* * *

><p>~~~ Prom Night ~~~<p>

_- 2035 -_

Grace nervously walked up to her mom who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie" Quinn replied not really taking her eyes off the article she was reading.

"Um...I...I need your help" Grace stuttered

Quinn looked up a little worried

"What's wrong?"

"Well...I may have done something really stupid and now I can't get out of it" Grace sighed

Quinn was getting more worried now

"What did you do?"

"I...may have told Sofia that...I told her I'd wear a stupid dress to prom and now I have to go dress shopping" Grace replied with a pout.

Quinn was quite shocked. Grace had never worn a dress like...ever! Only when she was a baby and even then she hated wearing them. Grace had always been a tomboy. She liked wearing pants and comfortable shoes and she loved playing sports, she even preferred to play with her brother's toys instead of her own dolls. How Quinn didn't even suspect that her daughter might be gay is a total mystery. After the shock wore off Quinn couldn't help but smile. She loved her daughter and she accepted her for who she was but Quinn had always wanted Grace to dress up in a pretty dress just once.

"Oh my god Gracie I will be more than happy to help! Oh we could make a day of it! We could go down to the mall and look at all the formal dress shops and go shoe shopping! Uh it's gonna be so much fun! We can take Becky with us oooh and Beth!" Quinn replies in excitement

Grace did not look at all as excited as her mom did. In fact she was pretty much cringing right now.

"Great" She weakly replied

That weekend Quinn, Beth and Becky dragged Grace to the mall to look for a dress. Hannah had taken Max out for the day to play in the park...Grace was super jealous of that.

"Stop complaining" Becky snapped

"But I'm so bored" Grace whined

"Gracie we only just got here" Quinn replied

"I know! And I'm already bored"

"Come on it'll be fun!" Beth smiled

Grace just glared at them all. She really hated having to do this...stupid sexy Sofia making her do things.

The four women headed into the first shop. There were hundreds of different styles of dresses in hundreds of different colours.

Quinn, Beth and Becky all headed off in different directions looking at all the pretty dresses while Grace just stood there looking a little lost and a lot bored. She browsed at some of the jewellery by the wall until that got tiresome so she sat down on one of the small sofas that were near the changing rooms. She reached for her phone when she felt it buzzing.

**S:**Having fun? ;)

Grace just rolled her eyes and replied

**G:**I'm having a hoot of a time

**S:**LOL naw poor baby.

**G:**:(

**S:**just remember I'm wearin red so get something that will match & make us the hottest couple there!

**G:**I can totally rock a pantsuit

**S:**u promised! :(

**G:**fine...geez things I do for u

**S:**and I love u for it.

"Grace come on we've picked out several dresses for you to try on" Quinn came up to her with a big smile.

Quinn was loving it...Grace...not so much.

The brunette sighed heavily and got up and headed over to the change room where Becky and Beth were with a whole rack of dresses.

"So which one do you want to try first?" Beth asked

She was enjoying this just as much as Quinn was. In fact all three blondes were in their element. Grace had never felt so let out in her life.

"I don't know...whatever...the blue one" Grace mumbled

"Good choice! Ok so here you are, go into the change room and you have to show us when you've got it on" Quinn told her as she handed the dress to Grace

She grudgingly took it and went into the cubical. The three blondes just smiled at her lack of enthusiasm. Becky grabbed her dress and went to change too.

Several minutes later Becky had her dress on and was parading around for Quinn and Beth to get their opinions. Grace had yet to come out. Quinn knocked on the door to see what was taking so long.

"Sweetie everything ok in there?"

"Yes" Grace mumbled

"Have you got it on?" Quinn then asked

"Yes" Grace sighed

"Well open the door and let's see" Quinn replied cheerfully

"No" Grace huffed

"Come on Gracie"

"I look stupid"

"No you don't. You're a beautiful girl and I know you will look beautiful in whatever you are wearing" Quinn replied

Quinn could hear Grace sigh heavily as she turned the lock and slowly opened the door. She didn't leave the cubical though. Quinn was shocked and you could see it on her face. Grace wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously and just stood there awkwardly.

"See I look stupid" Grace huffed

Quinn shook herself out of her shocked state and gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

"No you don't you look beautiful. Come on let's show the others" Quinn held her hand out to Grace.

Grace hesitantly took her mother's hand and she let her lead her out to where Beth and Becky were. Beth saw her first.

"Wow Gracie. You look good" She gave her a smile

"I look like a dyke in a dress" Grace grumbled

"You are a dyke in a dress" Becky chuckled as she checked herself out in the mirror

"Girls. Language" Quinn frowned

"You look pretty Gracie...but I think you should try on the purple" Becky suggested

"It'll suite your completion better" She added

"Ooh good thinking" Beth nodded

Grace just sighed and took the dress then headed back to the change room.

Quinn could not stop smiling.

After a few more dresses Grace started to be slightly less averse to wearing a dress to prom though she was getting tired of trying them on.

She was adamant that this would be the last dress for the day. It was a simple yet elegant black halter neck dress...it was similar to Marilyn Monroe's famous white dress from the Seven Year Itch...only it was black.

She came out of the dressing room and all three blondes were stunned. This was definitely the dress for Grace.

"Gracie you look gorgeous" Quinn smiled proudly and even began to tear up.

"Definitely get this one, it makes your boobs look huge" Becky replied with a smirk

Grace just rolled her eyes.

"I think this is the one, Sofia will love it" Beth added

"Ok" Grace just shrugged

She didn't really see the big deal it was just a stupid dress. And she was just happy to get out of it and get back into her normal clothes.

After their dress shopping was done Quinn and Beth excitedly informed them that it was time for shoe shopping! Yay!

Grace just let out a groan.

"Do we have too?"

"Yes! Unless you want to come back here another day" Quinn replied

"No!"

"Alright then do let's get some shoes!" Quinn clapped

Like before the three blondes went all over the shop looking at all the pretty shoes while Grace just sat down on one of the chairs. And once again she grabbed her phone.

**G:**I hate u

**S:**LOL

**G:**I think mom & Beth are going to pass out in their excitement of all the shoes...I see drool.

**S:**lol so what type of dress did u get?

**G:**not telling

**S:**tease

**G:**yep ;)

Grace was pulled out of her texting when Beth and Quinn came over and dumped a whole lot of shoes at Grace's feet for her to try on.

"Ok you both do know that I have never worn high heels before, right?" Grace asked

They nodded

"So why am I seeing nothing but high heels?" Grace asked

"Gracie with that dress you can't not wear high heels." Quinn informed her

"You'll get used to walking in them I promise" Beth told her

Once again Grace just sighed.

Grace had decided that shoe shopping was even worse than dress shopping. She felt so awkward wearing heels and she could barely walk in them. It wasn't long before she started to get frustrated with it. So Quinn decided that they should take a break and get some lunch.

"Gracie...can I talk to you for a moment?" Quinn quietly asked

"Yeah" Grace mumbled

Quinn led her daughter over to one of the benches while Beth and Becky got their food.

"Honey...why are you putting yourself through all this?" Quinn asked

"What do you mean?"

"Going to prom in a dress and being all...girly" Quinn replied

"Oh...that" Grace sighed

"Well?"

"I don't know...I just figured that...it's a big night and I should...I don't know...actually look and act like a girl." Grace mumbled

"Gracie...just because you prefer to wear pants and aren't traditionally feminine doesn't make you any less of a girl" Quinn replied

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing" Grace shrugged

"No Gracie what is it? Did someone say something to you?" Quinn asked with concern.

"Everyone calls me the boy in my relationship with Sofia. She's the pretty cheerleader girly-girl and I'm the soccer playing dude. Even Sofia's said it" Grace sighed

"I just...I wanted to prove to them that I can be girly too...though I'll probably fail epically at that. I can't even walk in high heels" Grace huffed

Quinn pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone Gracie. You should be proud of who you are. I'm proud of who you are." Quinn told her

The night of the prom found Hannah and Grace getting ready at the Berry-Fabray house while Becky and Sofia got ready at the Lopez-Pierce house.

Hannah was very surprised when Grace told her she would be wearing a dress that night.

"You're letting the tomboys of the world down Gracie" Hannah chuckled

Grace just smiled

"Well you look stunning...Do you think Becky will like what I'm wearing?" Hannah asked nervously

Grace just nodded. Hannah was wearing a baby blue cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. The Aussie was quiet similar to Grace in that she never really wore dresses but she did wear them every now and then. So it wasn't as shocking to see her in a dress as it was to see Grace in one.

"That girl is crazy about you. I don't think she'd care if you came dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and comfortable shoes"

"Oh my god that would be so much better then all this" Hannah sighed

"Tell me about it. My feet are killing me. I don't know how Sofia can stand wearing shoes like these." Grace cringed.

Hannah just nodded in agreement. The Aussie was wearing stilettos.

"And seriously I feel like a fricking Barbie doll in this dress." Grace continued to complain

"I'll say. I fear my feet will drop off before we even get to prom" Hannah sighed

"Will you two stop complaining. You both look gorgeous" Rachel huffed

"Now...Let's get a photo!" Rachel added with a big smile

Grace and Hannah just rolled their eyes. Rachel had been following them all afternoon with that stupid camera. But they struck a pose with Hannah wrapping her arm around Grace's shoulder and smiled for the camera. Rachel and even Quinn both cried a little when they first saw Grace all dolled up in her dress, Beth had been there to help with her hair which was down and had been curled to give it a wave Beth had also helped with her makeup giving her the smoky eye look.

"Aww this is so exciting! Our first baby's senior prom!" Rachel squealed

"Ugh I hate being the oldest sometimes, Mama you better not start crying again" Grace groaned

Hannah just chuckled while Rachel quickly wiped her eye.

"Mama!" A little voice called out

The Aussie turned around to see Quinn holding Max and gave him a big smile

"Hey little man. You're awake from your nap" Hannah spoke as she walked over to the pair.

"Yep...I already fed him so don't worry" Quinn smiled as she handed the two year old over to his mama.

"Thanks Quinn" Hannah smiled

"Ooh let's have a photo with Max and his mama and his Aunt!" Rachel yelled excitedly

Once again the girl's just sighed and rolled their eyes. But they still did it anyways.

Over at the Lopez-Pierce house Sofia and Becky were dealing with a smiler thing. Brittany was taking photos every ten seconds while Santana just laughed at their annoyed faces.

"Mom, please stop. I'm gonna end up blind from all the flashes." Sofia pleaded

"I need to document everything though in case we miss something" Brittany pouted

Sofia just sighed and went back to doing Becky's makeup.

"Well if you continue then I'll probably end up making Becky look like the clown from IT because I can't concentrate" Sofia replied

Santana just shivered at that…she hated that movie. Brittany sympathetically patted her wife on the arm. While Becky just looked annoyed at the smirk on Sofia's face.

"Bitch you better do a good job otherwise I will cut you down" Becky warned

"Would I ever make you look bad?" Sofia asked innocently

"I hate you" Becky huffed

"The feelings mutual" Sofia smiled as she finished putting on the last of her makeup

"Ok Sofia I want some photos of you and your Mami!" Brittany ordered

Both Latinas sighed but did it anyways. Santana slung her arm around her daughter while Sofia flung her arm around her mother's waist. Secretly both were loving it. Santana was super proud of her Ducky and Sofia was just so happy.

"You should totally caption this as the devil and her spawn" Becky chuckled

Brittany just laughed while Santana and Sofia just glared at the two and that is when Brittany took the photo. The two blondes looked at the photo and just cracked up.

"Aww this is definitely going on the wall" Brittany giggled

It was finally time for the girls to meet their dates and head on over to the school for their senior prom. It was like a family event with everyone there to see the girls. Maria, Judy, Marcus, Leroy and Michael were all there to see their nieces. The Berry men had flown over just for this night. They didn't get to see them that often as they still lived in Lima but they were always on Skype talking to them. Like everyone else they were all shocked when they saw Grace but no one was more shocked than Sofia.

The Latina didn't think that Grace would go through with it but she was so glad that she did because she looked amazing. Sofia couldn't keep her jaw off the floor when she first saw her.

"Gracie…you look…gorgeous" She whispered in awe

The brunette just looked down bashfully

"We are so having sex tonight" Sofia then added

Grace just laughed and then nodded.

After a lot more photos from all the adults it was finally time for them to go, Santana and Quinn went halves in hiring a limo for the night and so they all waved them goodbye as they headed off.

Their senior prom was pretty much the best night of their lives so far. Even if Grace was still having trouble with her shoes and felt like everyone was staring at her because she was in a dress. She still felt awkward but she still enjoyed herself. It was halfway through the night when Sofia pulled Grace out of the gym and down the empty corridors.

"Sofia where are we going...also slow down I only just got used to these shoes."

"I know and that's why I'm bringing you here" Sofia smiled as they entered an empty classroom

"I'm confused" Grace replied

The Latina went behind one of the desks and pulled up a clothes bag and placed it on the table.

"Here...I prepared for this earlier"

"What's this?"

"It's for you" Sofia smiled

Grace looked a little confused. But she opened it anyway. She was then even more confused when she saw a suit in the bag.

She looked up to ask what was going on but Sofia spoke first.

"Baby I know how uncomfortable you are in that dress and in those shoes. And I love that you went through all this because of me. But...this is your senior prom too...I want you to enjoy it. I love the way you dress, I love that the only pairs of shoes you own are sneakers and that you totally rock a pantsuit. So please...just get changed and lets have the best prom ever" Sofia gave her a small smile

Grace could just smile back in return.

"Thank you" She softly replied

It took a little longer than it should for Grace to get changed…mostly because Sofia insisted on 'helping'. Once she was dressed in a form fitting pantsuit Grace and Sofia headed back to the gym to re-join their friends. The rest of the night was a total cliché, it was magical even…and they totally had sex that night.

* * *

><p>~~~ The Origin of the Foursome ~~~<p>

_- 2014 -_

It was Brittany's turn to clean the apartment that she shared with Santana, Quinn and Rachel while she was home alone. The other three were either at one of their classes or at work. So the tall blonde decided she should just get it out of the way so she could relax on her day off. She plugged in her iPod and scrolled through her playlists till she got to the Housework album. She pressed play and started dancing while she cleaned. It always made the job less boring and somehow it made time move faster.

She was starting to vacuum the floors when she headed into Quinn and Rachel's bedroom for privacy they would only vac and make the bed for the other couple when it was someone's turn to do the housework. So Brittany danced her way around her friend's tiny room as she vacuumed, she was going under the bed when she hit something. She turned the vacuum off and bent down to see what was getting in her way. It was a box with Quinn's name marked on it. Followed by a warning to Santana to never look inside the box! Ever!

Well it didn't say Brittany couldn't so she pulled it out from under the bed and sat on the bed to see what was in it. She did feel a little guilty for snooping through her best friend's things but…she really wanted to know what was in there and why Santana couldn't look. Taking off the lid Brittany found several magazines stuffed in there. She just rolled her eyes and giggled. She totally found Quinn's porn stash. She then wondered if Rachel knew about this. Brittany carefully sifted through the various magazines stopping every now and then to look at a few when she hit the bottom of the box that's when she found a USB. She figured that she's already invaded Quinn's privacy she might as well go all the way.

Brittany grabbed Quinn's laptop from her side table and smiled at the cute picture of the four of them that was her desktop picture. She plugged the USB in and waited for it to pop up on the screen. She opened it up and was slightly confused by the names of the several folders so she clicked one that was called Alice in Wonderland…she clicked on the file and her eyes went wide as she watched Alice and the Queen of Hearts going down…on each other!

"Oh my god…Quinn your dirty little minx" Brittany giggled

For the next hour or so Brittany sat there watching all of the videos that Quinn had on her USB. She took notes and decided that she and Santana should try some new things. There was only one video left that was called The Awesome Foursome…She clicked play and this is where her obsession with wanting a foursome with her girlfriend and her best friends was born. The four women in this video looked so much like the four of them and it was doing things to Brittany who already had a vivid imagination.

After watching it a few times Brittany grabbed her own USB and made copies before she put everything back away. She had made it her mission. Some way…somehow…she would get them to agree to have a foursome…it might not be tomorrow or the week after but it will happen and it will be epic! She also made a promise to never reveal the fact that she totally watched Quinn and Rachel's sex tape.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you to those who continue to review they always make me smile.

Warning: This chapter if full of fluff that it made my teeth hurt.

Also…Why can't the new episode be on NOW?

* * *

><p>~~~ As Time Goes By ~~~<p>

It had been almost a week since the events of Maya going into hospital and Becky and Hannah moving in together again. And it looked as though everything was getting back to normal…well on the surface anyways.

It was the last day of the bet between Grace and Sofia and even though they had that lapse when Maya was taken to hospital both girls were really, really ready for it to be over now. Neither one had given in yet so it was still game on.

Becky and Hannah were back into their honeymoon phase which was heavenly awesome. Her relationship with Max continued to strengthen once again and it was like the last seven or so months never happened. The only thing that would make it complete was if Valerie was out of the picture. Becky had noticed that she had backed off a lot now for the last two weeks which was nice. But it also made her nervous. The whole staff at the high school were to take a psych test with a therapist on Monday and she wasn't sure what this was going to do in relation to Valerie and her craziness.

Toby spent most of his free time at the hospital with Maya. She was slowly recovering but it was becoming more and more apparent that she did suffer some kind of brain damage due to her injuries. She struggled when it came to reading things because the words just didn't make sense to her and her speech was still a little slurred. She would also get slight tremors in her right hand when she had to perform any fine motor skills like writing or cutting something with scissors or even tying up her shoelaces. Toby did all that he could to help her. Maya tried not to let her frustrations show but it was hard. Ally hadn't been in to see her yet because Maya didn't want the little girl to see her all bruised and beaten. She loved the pictures that she had drawn her though. Everyday Toby came to visit he had a new one from Ally. Alex had been arrested and they were in the process of building up a case against him.

After her revelation Charlie didn't know what to do with herself. She began to find that whenever she was around Ben now she just got nervous and started giggling like a school girl and blushed every time he would look at her but while Ben was unswear Daisy noticed.

Quinn and Rachel had been doing a lot of babysitting lately while Toby was at the hospital but they really didn't mind. They adored Ally and she kept Quinn on her feet, which was good because any exercise was good. On the whole having sex thing…well things were still iffy in that department. After all the drama with Toby and Maya and looking after Ally they hadn't really had the chance to get any further with that.

Brittany and Santana were just happy.

~~~ Breakfast In Bed ~~~

The early morning came shinning trough the bedroom of Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce as the couple cuddled up together fast asleep in their comfy bed. It was moments like these that just made everything seem like sunshine and lollipops and rainbows. Santana snuggled in closer to her wife as she began to wake up. It was rare for the Latina to get up before her wife but believe it or not it does happen.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes and she just smiled as she looked over at her sleeping beauty that lay beside her. Santana never knew how she got to be so lucky to have someone like Brittany. It still amazed her even after all the years they have been together. She carefully leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her wife's cheek trying not to wake her up in the process. Santana just smiled when Brittany's lips twitched into a small smile at the sensation even though she was still fast asleep.

Not really wanting to leave the warm embrace that she was in Santana reluctantly untangled herself from her wife's embrace and got out of bed. She had decided to do something sweet for her Brittany and make her breakfast in bed. It had been a while since she had done something like this and she knew Brittany would totally love it and yes it may even earn her some morning lady cuddles so that was always a plus.

Santana quietly left her bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. She was a little surprised to find Ben already up and eating some toast at the kitchen table.

"Morning Ma" He gave her a sweet smile

"Morning Benny…you're up early"

"Yeah I have some early classes today" He replied

"Oh…hey when do you hear about your audition?" Santana asked as she grabbed some eggs and other stuff out of the fridge

"Soon…they'll be posted on the website" He replied

"Well don't worry you'll totally get the part. And if you don't I'll go all Lima Heights on their asses" Santana winked

Ben just laughed and nodded

"So why are you up so early?" He then asked

"Because Benny boy I am what is known as an awesome badass mother fucking wife. I am making your mom breakfast in bed because I am just that fucking amazing" Santana smirked

Ben just chuckled at that

"Do you need any help?" He offered

"Nah I'm good, thanks though." She smiled

Ben nodded then got up and left the room only to come back quickly after. He then placed a small handful of daisies onto the counter. Santana just smiled

"Thanks Ben"

Around half an hour later Santana had made some awesome scrambled eggs with some bacon on the side and a nice hot cup of coffee. She placed everything onto a tray as well as a small vase with the daisies inside. She headed upstairs and back into her room. She was disappointed to find Brittany already up and getting ready to go take a shower.

"Wait! Get back into bed" Santana told her

"What why?" Brittany asked. She currently had her back to her wife as she picked up some of the clothes that were on the floor.

"Because your awesome wife made you breakfast and you need to get back into bed for my romantic gesture to be fulfilled" Santana told her

Brittany turned around and just smiled sweetly at how adorable her wife looked.

"Aww Bubbles" She cooed as she made her way over to the brunette

"Get back into bed Chicken" Santana told her softly almost bashfully

The blonde just smiled brightly and gave her a small nod before she turned around and jumped back into bed. Santana just giggled as she watched her wife get herself comfy again and waiting patiently.

"Ok I'm ready for my romantic gesture" Brittany giggled

Santana made her way over to the bed and carefully placed the tray over Brittany's legs before she snuggled up next to her.

"You're so sweet San" Brittany mumbled as she kissed her wife's lips.

"Come on dig in…before it gets cold" Santana told her

Brittany just smiled and picked up her fork and started eating.

"I love the flowers" She mumbled as she took a bite of her bacon.

"It was Benny's idea" Santana admitted

"Aww…he's a romantic just like his mama" Brittany smiled

"Taught him everything he knows" Santana replied smugly

Brittany just laughed

~~~ Delayed Devotion ~~~

Ben was currently at the dance studio for his dance lessons he had noticed that the producers and directors had been coming in and watching the classes over the past week they never really said anything but it was obvious they were watching the dancers who had auditioned. Ben wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but he always gave his best even if it was just a class.

Charlie wandered up to the dance studio as she went through her ideas for her new assignment in her head while she went inside and headed to the main practice room when Ben usually was at this time. It was sort of like a mini theatre with a few bleachers for people to sit on while they waited or to watch whatever was going on in the room. It was where the producers and directors were sitting.

Charlie quietly opened the door and went inside. She sat down at the back and looked out for where Ben was. He was dancing away with the others but for some reason Charlie wasn't so much focused on his dancing like she normally would be instead her eyes and mind kinda drifted to other things. For example she couldn't help but notice he was in his tights and ballet shorts, showing off his strong legs and he was also topless and a little sweaty showing off his amazing body. His blonde hair was all messy and Charlie had to stop for a second and check herself because...Ben was hot.

It wasn't like she had never seen him topless before but right now it was like she was seeing him for the first time and she was getting a little flustered.

"He's got a hot body"

Charlie jumped at the voice and quickly turned to see who it was. It was Daisy. In her induced leering at her best friend Charlie had failed to notice the girl who was sitting just a few seats down from her.

"Hmm?" Charlie replied as she tried to calm her heart rate back down.

"I'm not blind nor am I stupid. And neither are you" Daisy told her as she moved down the seats to sit next to the small brunette

"Huh?"

"Charlie it's obvious you have feelings for him" Daisy replied

"Of course I do he's my best friend" Charlie quickly replied and looked away from the woman next to her

"Don't you think that maybe he's more than that?" Daisy asked

"Why do you say that?" Charlie replied fanning innocence

"Because it's true. I've seen the way you look at him. You should really be more careful with your leering." Daisy replied

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you" Charlie stated

"Well that makes two of us"

There was a long silence between the two girls until Daisy spoke up again

"Do you believe in soul mates?" She asked

Charlie turned to look at the girl next to her

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think that there is someone out there that you are just meant to be with?" Daisy asked

"Oh…of course I do. You just have to look at my mothers and my aunts and my sister and Sofia to know that they exist." Charlie replied simply

"I believe in them…that no matter what you will always end up with your soul mate even if it takes a long time to find them." Daisy replied

Charlie just nodded and then her eyes drifted back down to the small stage area where Ben was dancing with Natalie.

"Look at him and then tell me honestly that you're not in love with him" Daisy told her

Charlie turned to look at the girl next to her. When she didn't say anything Daisy gave her a small smile

"I think I got my answer"

"I would apologise but I can't be sorry for that." Charlie said softly as she looked down

Daisy just nodded in understanding.

"I don't know how it happened" Charlie admitted

"I think you've just been confused. You guys have been friends for so long that you missed the shift from friends to...something more" Daisy replied

"You seem very calm right now. Why are you not yelling at me or…or threatening me or something?" Charlie asked

Daisy just chuckled

"I believe in soul mates…and therefore I believe that there are other people who come into your life for the sole purpose of helping you find your soul mate. The passer-byers it's our job to guide them along to the ones they belong too" Daisy replied

Charlie just looked confused

"I like Ben. He is a very sweet and caring man. But we were never going to have an epic romance. We came into each other's lives for a reason but it wasn't to have a happily ever after. Not with each other at least." Daisy replied

Charlie just continued to look confused

"He loves you Charlie and you love him. Ben and I have had some fun together. We'd go out have a laugh and enjoy each other's company. I would love for that to continue...but as friends…I won't stand in your way" Daisy told her

"I don't know what to do" Charlie admitted

Daisy just gave her a small smile

"I'll help you if you want"

"You would do that?" Charlie asked a little shocked

Daisy just nodded

"I'm a sucker for that happily ever after" She chuckled

"You're not mad? I don't want to hurt anyone" Charlie replied

"Charlie do you want to be with Ben?" Daisy asked

The young woman looked over at Ben and then she just nodded

"Then that's all that matters" Daisy replied.

"So what do I do?" Charlie asked

"Prove to him that you're the one. Show him that you deserve to be with him." Daisy replied.

Charlie just nodded

"Are you coming to my sister's engagement party?" Charlie asked

"I was but I think I'll sit this one out. Maybe that's when you can make your move" Daisy suggested

"You think?"

"Well...maybe sow the seeds." Daisy said with a small smirk.

And Charlie actually blushed.

"Thank you Daisy…I know I haven't really been all that welcoming of you…I now realise why…but that doesn't excuse my brashness…I would like to apologise for that." Charlie told her sincerely

"I accept your apology and I just ask that you don't mess this up. I've grown fond of Ben and I don't want him to get hurt" Daisy replied

"I give you full permission to beat me up if I do…I just ask that you please avoid my nose" Charlie smiled

"Deal" Daisy chuckled and nodded.

During their little chat the two women had failed to notice that the class was over and that people were moving out of the studio. They also failed to notice that Ben was coming their way.

"Hey" He smiled at the two

"Hey Ben. Looking good out there" Daisy smiled back to which Ben just blushed

And for once in her life Charlie was at a loss for words. After realizing her true feelings and just after having that talk with Daisy she found herself to be very shy and nervous around her best friend...the whole being topless thing and showing off his muscled body didn't really help though either.

"Hey Charlie" He smiled as he wiped off the sweat from his brow

"Hey" She gave him a small smile trying not to blush and giggle like a school girl.

~~~ Quinn Needs Help ~~~

Rachel on her bed while she waited for Quinn to get out of the bathroom. Things between the married couple were getting slightly better but they hadn't gotten much rather than just making out and although Rachel loved kissing her wife she really, really needed more. Especially when she had just seen her naked wife in the shower…it's why she was sitting on her bed instead of doing her makeup in the bathroom like she normally would.

Finally Quinn came out wrapped up in her towel. She gave her wife a small smile as she passed her on her way to the wardrobe.

"Bathroom's all yours sweetie" Quinn added

"Thanks" Rachel mumbled before she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom

Quinn sighed once the door was closed. This was just getting ridiculous. She missed being with her wife. It was beginning to really worry the blonde because it wasn't just the sex with Rachel that she hadn't been having but she hadn't even touched herself since she went into hospital she couldn't even bring herself to look at her wife's naked body due to the way her body would react. She needed help but she didn't know how to go about this. She really didn't want to go see a doctor or psychologist and there was no way she could talk to Santana about all this. Then it hit her…Brittany! She could talk to Brittany. She was in a similar situation when she was in hospital maybe she went through this too and she could help. Why Quinn never thought of this before she'll never know.

Smiling at her brilliant idea Quinn sent her friend a message telling her that they needed to catch up for some important talking.

~~~ The Seaweed Is Always Greener In Somebody Else's Lake ~~~

Toby held his little girl in his arms as he headed towards the hospital room that Maya was staying in. She would be coming out of hospital in the next few days. Maya had missed Ally and she was ready for her to let the little girl visit. She didn't want to scare or freak her out before when she was still pretty bruised up but she didn't look as bad as she did when she first woke up.

"So remember you gotta be super careful when you give her a hug ok?" Toby reminded his daughter

"Yep" Ally nodded

"She's gonna be real happy to see you. She's missed you pumpkin" Toby smiled

"I've missed her too daddy" Ally replied with a small sigh

They reached the door and he let Ally knock gently on the wooden frame.

"Come in" Maya called out you could hear the smile on her face

Maya was looking forward to today.

Toby and Ally entered and gave her a big smile

"Maya!" Ally cheered

"Hey Ally" Maya smiled widely

Toby placed the three year old onto the bed next to Maya. Ally immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette woman but made sure to do it carefully like her daddy told her too.

"I've missed you" Ally told her

"Aw sweetie I've missed you too" Maya replied

"I drewed this for you" Ally added then thrust a piece of paper into Maya's hands.

"Thanks Ally…I think this one is the best one you've done" Maya replied

"Here I'll put it with the others" Toby spoke up as he took the paper then stuck it to the wall which was covered in drawings from the little girl.

Ally smiled proudly at all her art work on display. She then turned to Maya and whispered into her ear. Maya couldn't help but smile at what she said.

"Really?" Maya giggled

Ally couldn't contain her excitement as she nodded

"Awesome!" Maya held out her good hand for a high five

Ally gladly returned the gesture and they both started laughing. Toby eyed them both

"Ok what are you girls giggling about?" He asked

"Nuffing daddy" Ally giggled as she cuddled up to Maya's side

"I don't believe you" Toby replied suspiciously

"Maya wants you to open my Princess Bag and get out somefing" Ally told him still giggling

Maya just smiled at how adorable she was.

Toby just chuckled to himself and did what Ally asked once he realised what was in there he pouted dramatically making Ally laugh out loud.

"How did this get in here?" He asked

Ally just shrugged with a cheeky smile

"I dunno" She added

"Did Maya put you up to this? Have you girls been talking behind my back?" Toby asked playfully

"Nooooo" Maya and Ally said at the same time making them both laugh

"Put it on daddy!" Ally yelled

"Only because I'm the best daddy in the world" Toby replied

"In da universe" Ally clapped

Maya nodded in agreement

"Alright" Toby sighed as he got up and put the DVD into the TV and pressed play.

The trio then spent the next 90 or so minutes watching the Little Mermaid together.

~~~ Lambs? ~~~

Rachel and Grace were sitting in a quaint little coffee house as they sipped on their hot beverages. The weather was getting cooler and nice hot drinks were a must. Both brunettes were on their lunch break when they decided to spend some mother-daughter time together.

"So are you looking forward to your engagement party?" Rachel smiled

Grace nodded with a big smile

"You know Gracie we really need to start getting together so we can finalise your wedding plans. Planning a wedding takes time and effort so you and Sofia need to get your butts into gear." Rachel replied

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes

"Yes ma"

"Well you don't want a half-assed wedding. It's your big day and I want it to be special"

"I know…but me and Sofia don't really want this big wedding that you and Aunty B seem to think that we do" Grace replied

Rachel looked down sheepishly

"We just have lots of ideas" She mumbled

"Ideas? More like crazy demands you called me up the other day to ask whether or not you should order four or five lambs to walk down the aisle before me and Sofia" Grace replied dryly

"Brittany and I thought it would be adorable" Rachel stated

"Lambs ma! That's baby sheep! You wanted baby animals to be in my wedding. Don't you think that's maybe just a little too much?" Grace asked

"Well that's why we decided to cut out the ducklings even though it would be ironical because of Sofia's nickname. Brittany was very admirable in agreeing to just the lambs" Rachel rationalised

"Oh my god" Grace sighed

"Grace me and your mom didn't have a big fancy wedding and neither did your Aunts because we couldn't really afford it. But you girls are our first borns and we have the money to give you guys the best wedding you could ever want and we just want it to be magical and memorable." Rachel told her

"I get that…and I love you guys for wanting to do this but…Mama…lambs?" Grace replied

"Oh fine…we won't have baby lambs…even if they would be the most precious things ever" Rachel pouted

"Thank you" Grace sighed in relief

"Well then what are your thoughts on a themed wedding?" Rachel then asked

Grace just glared at her mother

"Alright fine, it's just a suggestion" Rachel huffed

"Can we please talk about something else?" Grace asked

"Well…how is Sofia anyways? We haven't seen much of her lately" Rachel asked

"She's fine…she's been super busy at the hospital lately though…which is kinda good in a way but I still miss her."

"Why would that be good? You girls aren't having problems are you?" Rachel asked a little worried

"No…no it's nothing like that its…we…we have this bet going on and the last week has been torture" Grace replied as she shifted in her seat

"What's the bet about?"

"Well…um…just…" Grace mumbled feeling embarrassed now

"Gracie?"

"We made a stupid bet about who could last two weeks without…sex" Grace mumbled

"Oh" Rachel replied

"Yeah…and it's been good that she's been so busy because…its been really, really hard" Grace groaned

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her daughter

"It's not funny Ma! I know it's only been like a week but I am seriously ready to just…explode or something and Sofia doesn't help with her walking around the house naked all the time" Grace whined

"I know the feeling" Rachel sighed

Grace gave her ma a questioning and surprised look.

"Your mother and I haven't really-"

"Ah I don't want to know!" Grace interrupted

"Well I had to listen to you go on about how horny you are" Rachel huffed

Grace's cheeks turned bright red not just because of where this conversation had gone to but also because the waitress had come up to their table at that very moment and heard it all.

"Um…refill ladies?" The young woman asked

"No thank you" Grace mumbled in embarrassment

"I'm fine thanks" Rachel smiled

The waitress nodded and then quickly left not before winking at Grace who just groaned and hit her head on the table.

"Thanks a lot ma" She grumbled

~~~ I'm Not Crazy, I'm Just A Little Unwell ~~~

Becky sat down in the small office opposite the older woman who was there to perform the psych tests on the staff. Becky really didn't see why everyone had to do it. Sure it would have seemed odd if Valerie was the only one. Even though Becky was a school councillor she herself never really liked talking about her own issues and problems to a total stranger.

"Good morning" The older lady smiled warmly at the blonde

"Morning"

"Alright so today I'm just going to ask you a few questions and all you need to do it just answer honestly and then you can get back to work; it's as simple as that"

"Ok" Becky sighed

"Excellent" She smiled

After her session with the therapist Becky walked back down to her office she had to get some work done before she headed off to the GSA club meeting that she had taken over at the school when she got the job. When she got there though she was surprised and annoyed to find Valerie sitting there waiting for her.

Becky sighed as she entered the office she wondered what kind of Valerie she would be dealing with today.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Why are you doing this to me Becky?" Valerie asked

"Doing what?"

"This! I did what you wanted. I gave you space and I was nice to you but then you just go behind my back like this." Valerie replied getting upset

"Ok I have no idea what you are talking about and frankly I really don't give a fuck so could you just get out of my office." Becky snapped

"Why would you make me see a therapist?" Valerie asked

"Why? Oh gee I don't know Valerie maybe because you are a fucking nut job!" Becky yelled

The red head just looked angry but before she could retaliate Becky continued

"You accused me of rape and then you take it back, you went out and preyed on my wife when she was vulnerable, y-you have erratic mood swings and god knows what else you have done. You need help and you need to understand that whatever it is you think is going on between us isn't real!" Becky yelled

"But that night-"

"That night was a mistake and nothing more. Look I'm sorry if I led you on and made you think that there was something between us. But everything that has happened afterwards…you need help Val and I just hope that you get it." Becky added

~~~ Going To The Chapel And We're Gonna Get Married ~~~

It was the last night of that god forsaken bet. Grace and Sofia were ready for it to be done with so they could go back to their normal lives. It was 11:53pm they had seven minutes to either get the other to crack or to admit to defeat and they would both win.

Right now both girls were just sitting there topless it would be funny if it weren't so damn hot.

"Ready to give in yet?" Sofia asked

"Nope…are you?" Grace replied

"Never" Sofia smirked before she undid the buttons of her pants

Grace willed herself not to look but it was far too tempting and she couldn't help herself. Sofia just smirked she was going to win this damn it! But to her surprise Grace began to copy her and slowly removed her own pants.

"This is ridiculous! Can we just call it off now?" Sofia gritted through her teeth

"Nope…unless you want to admit that I win" Grace replied with a smile

"Damn you!" Sofia hissed

They were pretty much now both naked and just standing in their bed room counting down the minutes and then seconds. 11:58pm…never in their lives did they want time to just speed up.

"What happens if neither of us wins?" Sofia then asked

"Um…then we both have to give the massage and new shoes" Grace shrugged

"Oh…ok then" Sofia nodded

11:59:05pm

The two women hadn't even noticed that as the seconds passed they began to slowly inch closer and closer to each other.

11:59:24pm

Soooo close…

"Fuck…..I am so ready to just…ugh!" Sofia groaned

Grace just nodded in agreement. Their bodies were inches away from each other you could cut the sexual tension and frustration with a chainsaw.

11:59:55pm

11:59:56pm

11:59:57pm

11:59:58pm

11:59:59pm

As the final second fell the two women crashed their bodies together in a desperate and rough kiss. Using her momentum Grace pushed Sofia up against the nearest surface which was the wall. She attacked Sofia's neck while she ran her hands down behind her thighs to hoist her up. The Latina quickly wrapped her legs around her fiancée's hips and grabbed at anything she could hold onto as Grace fucked her against the bedroom wall.

There were a lot of broken things by the end of that night…the lamp, the desk…the door even the bed wasn't want it used to be…but at least Grace and Sofia were free of all that built up tension so all was well in the world once again.

"Ok so...I have a confession to make" Grace bit her bottom lip

Both women were out of breath as they cuddled up together on their now broken bed.

"Yeah?" Sofia asked raising her eyebrow

"Ok well...um...while we were on this bet thing and um...Ok I totally cheated. I ended up using the shower head on several occasions" Grace admitted

Sofia just cracked up laughing as she pulled her fiancée into a big hug.

"Well I guess that's fair. I mean we never said we couldn't have Wet 'N' Wild Sex" Sofia replied

"So you're not mad?" Grace asked

Sofia shook her head.

"Gracie I so did the same thing."

Grace just started giggling too

"So then who wins?" She asked

"Both of us." Sofia shrugged

Grace just nodded as she nuzzled her fiancée's neck

"Gracie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about something?" Sofia asked

"Sure…what's up?" Grace yawned

"Well…it's about us and our wedding and…us having kids" Sofia replied hesitantly

Grace hated that pause that Sofia always made whenever she brought up kids. It made her feel bad to think that she was still hesitant in bring it up around her.

"Ok…what about it?"

"Well…I know our moms are planning this extravagant circus of a wedding for us but…I was thinking that we should just run away together and elope" Sofia replied

Grace just chuckled at that

"Yeah ok…and then Aunty San and my mom will murder us in our sleep because we made their wives sad"

Sofia sighed

"I just really don't want to be in a pumpkin style carriage!" The Latina huffed

"And I don't want farm animals walking down the aisle" Grace added

"Our parents are crazy" Sofia mumbled

Grace just nodded

"So what did you want to say about us having kids?"

"Oh um…w-well I was just wondering…when do you want them?" Sofia asked

"Well when do you want them?"

"I asked you first"

"Sofia what are you 12?" Grace chuckled

"Just answer the question"

"Fine…I don't know maybe…a year after we're married" Grace replied

"Hmm"

"What?" Grace asked

"Nothing"

"No, what is it?"

"I don't want to fight so don't worry" Sofia mumbled

Grace sat up in their bed making Sofia sit up as well.

"Sofia stop thinking that I'm going to freeze up or…or lash out because you want to talk about us having kids. I told you, I'm in. You're allowed to have an opinion. I don't like you being afraid to talk to me." Grace replied

The Latina sighed heavily

"I'm sorry"

"So you should be you silly goober" Grace smiled and pulled her fiancée into a hug

Sofia returned the embrace with a kiss to her shoulder

"Now…tell me what you wanted to say" Grace told her

"I…I really don't want to wait. If we could I would marry you tonight and then have awesome married sex and then grab out the old turkey baster and get you to impregnate me the next day" Sofia replied

Grace just sat there and listened

"This is all that I've been thinking about for years now. As soon as I got my head outta my ass and realised that I was head over heels in love with you I just wanted to marry you and have your lady babies. This might sound selfish but…I've already waited ten years to get to this point…I really don't want to wait any more" Sofia confessed

"I'm sorry for making you wait" Grace mumbled

"No…baby please don't apologise. I didn't mean to make it sound like that…I don't blame you or anything. I just…I feel like we're stuck in some holding pattern and that we're on the cusp of starting this brand new chapter in our lives and I'm just super impatient." Sofia rambled

"Well then…let's just get married" Grace suggested

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow…we'll go down to City Hall and get married" Grace replied

"Wait…really?" Sofia was a little stunned

Grace nodded

"I don't need a big wedding I just need you…so let's just go get married"

"But what about our parents? They'll kill us" Sofia replied

"Well then we don't tell them…just…let them plan whatever they want…within reason…but we'll know that we're already married and so we can start this new chapter. And if you want we can…start looking at donors." Grace replied

"You have no idea how much I love you right now Grace Amanda Berry-Fabray" Sofia smiled

"I know it's not half as much as I love you"

"More than half" Sofia quickly replied

Grace just smiled

"So…we're really doing this?" She whispered

"We're really doing this…this time tomorrow…you will be my amazing…sexy…wife" Sofia smiled brightly

Grace matched her soon-to-be wife's smile and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmm wait Gracie what are we gonna do about our last names?" Sofia asked as she pulled out of the kiss

"What do you mean?" Grace replied a little annoyed at the sudden loss of the Latina's lips

"Well are you going to take my name or am I taking yours?"

"Oh…um…I don't know, what do you want to do?" Grace asked

"I'm not sure…I love being a Lopez-Pierce" Sofia replied

"And I love being a Berry-Fabray" Grace added

"Well we can't hyphenate it…that would just be way too long"

"What if we mashed them together" Grace suggested

"What like…Fapez? Or…Lobray" Sofia giggled

"Or Perry…or Bierce" Grace chuckled

"Oooh how about Fierce" Sofia smirked

Grace just laughed

"I like it…Mrs. Sofia Judy Fierce and Mrs. Grace Amanda Fierce" Sofia laughed

"Can we even do that?" Grace asked

Sofia shrugged

"Probably not"

"Well how about we just take one of our last names each and hyphenate them" Grace suggested

"What do you mean?"

"Well…how about Sofia Judy Berry-Pierce" Grace replied

"Hmmm…or…Grace Amanda Fabray-Lopez" Sofia added

"I like that one" Grace smiled softly

"Yeah?"

Grace nodded

"I like it too" Sofia smiled before she leant back in to kiss her future wife.

~~~ A Little Help From Your Friends ~~~

Quinn sat with Brittany in the Lopez-Pierce living room sipping her coffee (decaf) while the tall blonde placed a plate of cookies onto the small coffee table in front of them.

"Oh wait…can you eat these?" Brittany asked

"I'm not supposed to…but I am totally having one….just don't tell Rachel" Quinn replied before she took one of the cookies

Brittany nodded then moved the plate out of Quinn's reach.

"So what's up?" Brittany asked

"Nothing…can't I just want to spent time with my dearest friend?" Quinn asked

Brittany just looked at her suspiciously. Quinn had messaged her telling her that they needed to talk and that it was important and now she's acting like nothing it going on…Quinn you're a terrible liar. Quinn sighed and placed her mug down.

"Ok I…there's this…Rachel and I are having trouble having sex…well not so much Rachel but more like…me." Quinn confessed

"Wow…really? You?" Brittany was shocked

Quinn nodded feeling slightly awkward talking about this. It's why she decided to go to Brittany instead of Santana about this sort of thing. If she talked to Santana it would just get out of hand.

"Why?" Brittany then asked

"Ever since my heart attack I just…I'm terrified of having another one and for some unknown reason I've got it into my head that if I have sex with my wife then my heart will expire and I really don't want to die" Quinn rambled

Brittany looked sympathetically at her friend and nodded in understanding

"We've tried…but I just can't get over this stupid fear." Quinn added

"It's not stupid Quinn…I get why you would be scared"

"I guess I just wanted…some advice. I mean did you go through this when you got out of hospital?" Quinn asked as she turned in her seat to face her friend and then Brittany did the same

"Well…the first couple of months out of hospital I was still recovering so me and Sanny couldn't. I was just too tired and weak to do anything. But then I got stronger and yeah I was scared…I mean it had been a long time since we had been intimate…what with me nearly dying and all but…when we did make love for the first time…it was…Santana was so sweet and gentle. It meant a lot to us to be able to be that close again. We both totally cried afterwards" Brittany softly chuckled as her eyes welled up a bit.

"I just don't know how to get over it" Quinn sighed

Brittany sat there thinking of a way to help her friend

"Have you done the lonely hand dance?" Brittany then asked

Quinn looked totally confused

"The what?"

"You know…have you touched yourself?" Brittany replied

"Oh" Quinn looked down as her cheeks began to heat up

"Well?" Brittany giggled as she nudged her friend

"No" Quinn mumbled

"Really?" Brittany was once again shocked…I mean this is Quinn we are talking about here!

Quinn just nodded

"Wow…geez you must be so…wow. Have you looked at your naked lady magazines?" Brittany then asked

Quinn shook her head and Brittany could not believe it.

"Not even the Drew Barrymore copy?"

Once again Quinn just shook her head

"Wow this is serious" Brittany muttered

Quinn nodded

"Ok well first things first we need to get your porn stash out and reintroduce you to the awesomeness of naked ladies" Brittany decided

"I don't have a porn stash" Quinn quickly replied

Brittany just gave her the 'bitch, please we all know you have porn' look to which Quinn just sighed and then nodded

"Fine"

"Good…now run on home go get your porn then meet me back here in ten" Brittany instructed

"Wait what? Right now?" Quinn asked a little stunned

"Yes of course. Look Quinnie you wanted my help and I'm helping. I want you and Rach to be happy and if I can be the one to get you crazy girls to have sex again then I will be able to sleep well at night thinking of you and Rachel over at your house having awesome lesbian sex so get up and go get your porn!"

"Kay" Quinn mumbled then quickly got up and headed next door.

Ten minutes later Quinn came back with her box of naked lady magazines and found Brittany sitting in the living room where she left her. Only the curtains had been drawn and there was only a small lamp lighting up the room. She placed the box down onto the coffee table and waited for Brittany's instructions.

"Ok so first of all…just relax. We're just two friends sitting around looking at porn, nothing to be embarrassed about." Brittany gave her a reassuring smile

Quinn didn't look all that sure though. Brittany opened the box and started taking out several magazines. She sifted through them until she found what she was looking for.

"Alright…so we are just going to jump right into the deep end and start off with the good stuff…so are you ready?" Brittany asked

"I guess" Quinn mumbled

Brittany smiled and then handed Quinn the Drew Barrymore playboy

"Now…just look at the pretty pictures and relax"

Quinn nodded and then looked down at the magazine in her hands. She really did love this copy and so far she was doing ok. Brittany smiled when she noticed Quinn relaxing and just enjoying perving on naked women…just like old times. When she knew Quinn was fine Brittany grabbed a magazine for herself. The two friends ended up sitting there for about an hour just looking at all of the magazines and not once did Quinn panic…so….progress!

"So…how are you feeling?" Brittany asked

"Um…honestly?" Quinn replied nervously

Brittany nodded

"Kinda horny" Quinn told her

"Yay!" Brittany clapped

Quinn just laughed

"Ok so now…we move on to live action" Brittany smirked

Quinn's face fell a little

"W-What?"

"Well we gotta get you up and running for Rachel" Brittany replied

"Britt…I appreciate your help but…I mean Santana and Rachel were really mad last time you gave me a lap dance so I don't think-"

Brittany interrupted her with a loud laugh

"No silly! I don't mean that…although I can if you want…what I meant was that you should watch some porn." Brittany chuckled

"Oh" Quinn's cheeks were bright red now

"Wait I don't have any videos" Quinn then added

"Yes you do you have a USB full of videos" Brittany replied

"No…I lost that" Quinn replied sadly

"Oh" Brittany sighed disappointedly

"Wait how do you know about my USB?" Quinn asked only now realising what Brittany had said

"Oh um…well…I just…assumed" Brittany shrugged but avoided eye contact

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"What?" Brittany asked defensively

"Brittany?"

"Oh fine I found your stash like a billion years ago and I kinda watched the ones on your USB" Brittany confessed

"Oh my god" Quinn cringed in embarrassment

Brittany just giggled

"You're kinda like a closeted kinky sex kitten Quinn" She added with a smirk

"Shut up" Quinn mumbled from behind her hands that was covering her face

Brittany then had like the best idea…ever!

"Oh my god I just had the best idea ever!" Brittany gasped

"What?"

"You should totally watch that sex tape you and Rachel made. That will remind you of what you're missing and then BAM you will be so turned on that all your fears will be gone that you run home and just ravish her! Damn I am a genius" Brittany smiled proudly

"I told you Britt I lost my USB so I can…Whoa wait you saw that?" Quinn asked in horror

Brittany nodded sheepishly

"Brittany!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you guys it was just titled 'Lucky Gold Star and her Queen' how was I supposed to know it was you and Rachel?" Brittany replied

"You could have stopped watching when you actually saw that it was me and Rachel" Quinn hissed

"Well…yeah I could have…but…it was hot I couldn't stop watching!" Brittany defended herself

"Oh my god" Quinn sighed

"I'm sorry Quinn" Brittany replied softly

"It's ok." Quinn huffed

"If it makes you feel better I never told Santana about it"

"Really?"

Brittany nodded

"Well…thanks" Quinn gave her a small smile

"Also…I…kinda, maybe, sorta…made a copy and it's on my lap top" Brittany admitted

"WHAT?" Quinn screeched

"I told you it was hot! I didn't watch it all the time only once…ok twice…possibly more than ten times but that was only back in college! I totally forgot I still had it till now" Brittany rambled

Quinn just looked at her friend in disbelief

"That's just a little bit creepy Brittany" Quinn told her

"Well it's no more creepy than you masturbating to me and Santana while we were in the showers at school" Brittany replied crossing her arms

"That…I….that was one time!" Quinn told her

"Uh huh I'll believe that when pigs fly" Brittany scoffed

The two friends sat there getting all angry both refusing to look at each other.

"I'm sorry for keeping your sex tape and watching it more than once" Brittany mumbled after a long silence

"I'm sorry for…what happened at school…and the other times" Quinn mumbled in reply

Brittany nodded

"Do you wanna watch it or not?" The tall blonde asked

"Yeah ok" Quinn mumbled

Brittany got up and headed into her study to grab her lap top. She placed it onto the coffee table and began to search through her files for the folder containing the video.

"I can't remember what I called it" Brittany mumbled

"Try typing in my name and Rachel's" Quinn suggested

So Brittany did but it just came up with dozens of photos of the couple taken throughout the years from different events and holidays.

"What about sex tape" Quinn then suggested

Once again Brittany typed it in but it didn't come up with anything

"I know I saved it…I always transferred everything over whenever I got a new lap top, I've even got stuff from high school on here." Brittany muttered

"What about this folder" Quinn asked as she moved the mouse to click open the folder

"No wait that's-"

"Oh my god!" Quinn's eyes went wide

On the big screen of Brittany's lap top was a photo of a very…very naked Santana Lopez legs spread eagle and a very naked Brittany straddling her face on what looks like their kitchen table the photo was old because Brittany didn't have her tattoo on her hip. Brittany quickly closed the file as they just sat there in stunned silence.

"Well…it's…not that folder" Quinn replied

Brittany just shook her head.

After that awkward moment they continued their search for Rachel and Quinn's sex tape. Finally they found it and Quinn began to prepare herself for what she was about to watch.

"Um...Britt?" Quinn asked

"Yeah? Oh do you want popcorn?" Brittany replied

"No too salty for my heart but that's not the point...why are you still sitting here?" Quinn asked

"Quinn I haven't seen this in like forever! I wanna watch it" Brittany simply replied

"Don't you think that's just a little bit weird?"

"Not really. I mean come on Quinn we have both had sex with each other and I've had sex with Rachel and I even tried to get out that vibrator that you got stuck inside you that one time so I've pretty much seen it all before" Brittany replied

Quinn's face was bright red by now

"Point taken...just press play please" She mumbled

Brittany smiled and pressed play then cuddled up to Quinn's side resting her head on her friend's shoulder as they watched the tape.

"You're so adorable Quinn" Brittany giggled at something on the screen

"I just wanted it to be tasteful" The blonde replied bashfully

"It totally is...I liked the fact that you guys actually edited it and had different angles instead of just the one shot" Brittany added

"That was Rachel's idea"

"Ooh my favourite part is coming up!" Brittany clapped

"What part?"

"The one where you tell her you love her...it was so sweet and romantic" Brittany smiled

"Yeah...well...it's the truth" Quinn replied bashfully

Brittany just smiled and nodded. Then clapped again.

"But this part is even better!" She replied with a smirk

"Why?"

"Because you guys are getting naked!" Brittany giggled

Quinn just laughed and nodded in agreement.

The two blondes sat there in silence for the rest of the tape as they watched a 20 year old Quinn and Rachel have sex. It had been a long time since Quinn had watched this tape and it made her sad that she never knew what happened to that USB. She had lost it when they moved into their new house...although thinking about that now...if it wasn't still in the old boxes down in the basement...it could be anywhere! But it had been over thirty years and it's never been brought up so she just hoped and prayed that it was still in their basement and not in the hands of some creeper.

As they watched the sex tape Quinn could feel her heart beat increase she could remember this day like it was yesterday. Both her and Rachel were nervous and self-conscious about filming themselves while they made love but the thrill of it made the experience that much more better. By the end of it they had both forgotten the camera was even there. They did it a few times so they could capture themselves at different angles…Rachel's idea. And the fun times they had while they both edited it afterwards were treasured memories for Quinn.

As she watched her wife go over the edge on the computer screen she just knew she needed to see that again but in the flesh. She was going to get over this fear…even if it killed her.

Brittany clapped and cheered once it was finished and the credits rolled…yes Rachel added credits.

"Let's watch it again!" Brittany smiled

Quinn just laughed

"So how do you feel?" Brittany then asked

"I want to have sex" Quinn replied

"Aw that's sweet…but I think you should do that with Rachel first instead of me. Thanks though" Brittany smiled sweetly

"What? No Britt I didn't mean-"

"I'm just kidding Quinn" Brittany laughed

"I knew that" She mumbled

Brittany just continued to laugh and then kissed her on the cheek

"Do you want me to make you a copy?"

"Yes please" Quinn replied with a smile

"How did you get Rach to agree to do this in the first place?" Brittany then asked

She had always wondered how Quinn managed to convince Rachel to create a sex tape. Quinn just smirked.

"You'd be surprised how this came about" The blonde replied

_~~~ 2013 ~~~_

Quinn was sitting at her desk studying while Rachel sat on their bed doing her own work. They had only been in college for two months by now and they were loving it.

Especially because they were no longer living in boring Lima, Ohio but were living large in the Big Apple...well not so much living large...their apartment was tiny and they shared it with Brittany and Santana which could get crowded sometimes...and sure there was always this freaky smell that came through the apartment every day at noon and no one knew what the hell it was.

And yes there was also a creepy old man who lived down the hall who would always leer at them whenever they had to share the elevator...but still they all loved being in New York.

At the moment Brittany and Santana were out on a date which meant Quinn and Rachel had the place to themselves. Quinn had cooked them a nice meal and later on there would be movies and cuddles.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"W-What are your thoughts on...celebrities who...you know...create...sex tapes?" Rachel nervously asked

"I don't have any I swear! I only have magazines!" Quinn replied quickly in a panic.

Rachel just gave her a questioning look while Quinn avoided all eye contact and then her eyes drifted to under their bed.

"Um...that's not what I was really getting at" Rachel replied suspiciously

"Oh well then yeah sure ok...um... w-what was the question?" Quinn asked getting all flustered

"Never mind" Rachel waved it off

"No...sweetie come on what did you want to know?" Quinn asked

Rachel sighed and tried not to get embarrassed.

"I was just thinking...the other day a few of us in my singing group were talking about how some celebrities create these s-sex tapes in hopes of furthering their careers when really it just makes them trashy. But then I got to thinking about why anyone would make a sex tape and then I thought that maybe it's because it would be really hot to watch yourself have sex with the person you love" Rachel explained

"Uh huh" Quinn nodded

"And well...it got me thinking that...maybe...if you were up for it that...we could...I don't know...make one of our own" Rachel mumbled

Quinn's eyes went wide in shock.

"Y-Y-You want us t-t-to...are you saying what I think you're saying?" Quinn stuttered

"Just a suggestion" Rachel shrugged bashfully

Quinn was wordless right now

"I mean just think about it. Whenever I go back to Lima to see my dads or when you go to visit your mom or...when I'm working late at the theatre and you get a little horny...instead of looking at other naked women you could...watch us...while you touch yourself" Rachel added with a small smirk.

Quinn let out a little whimper then pretty much latched herself to Rachel taking her right then and there on the bed.

An hour later as they were getting dressed Rachel came up to wrap her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Sooo...you never really answered the question"

"About the tape?"

Rachel nodded as Quinn bit her bottom lip nervously

"Alright" The blonde whispered

Rachel just smiled…

"Wait, wait, wait! It was Rachel's idea?" Brittany asked completely stunned

Quinn just nodded with a smile

"Oh my god…Rachel you dirty little minx" Brittany chuckled

"Oh she can be dirty when she wants to be…you and Santana didn't see the half of it when we had our foursomes" Quinn replied

"She was holding out on us?" Brittany looked saddened

Quinn nodded

"Wow…you lucky devil" Brittany smirked

Quinn just laughed

"I mean even I couldn't get Santana to make a sex tape…and we have done some pretty out there stuff over the years but she would never let me tape us" Brittany pouted

"But she'll let you take photos of her completely naked with you sitting on her face?" Quinn asked

"Santana's weird like that" Brittany nodded with a small smile

~~~ A Bunch Of Crazies ~~~

The older looking woman sat down opposite Mark and took her glasses off.

"Well?" He asked

"Overall I am quite happy with the results. Your staff seems to all be doing well…there is however one that I have my concerns for" The woman replied

"What do you mean?"

"There is one staff member who I believe could benefit from some…one on one counselling. I feel there could be some underlining issues that haven't been dealt with and could become a problem if not addressed" She replied

"Well whatever you think is best." Mark nodded

"Good, if you could I think you should pass her onto me so we can set up some kind of follow up counselling session." She smiled as she handed over her card on top of a piece of paper with the name of whom she was talking about.

"Thank you" Mark smiled as she stood up to leave.

He looked down at the paper and sighed. He picked up his phone and called his assistant.

"Maggie…could you please inform Rebecca Marshall that I need to speak to her when she has a moment…yes thank you"


	25. Chapter 25

Ok so I'm not even gonna say anything about Glee 3x07 except this…Naya is the only saving grace of that show for me now and I hate Finn he and Mr. Shue need to go die in a hole along with RIB…that is all.

I mean seriously Shue? "You need to be punished and she was unprovoked" Were you not in Sue's office when she saw that advert? My theory still stands that he does not care about anyone other than his golden boy Finn Hudson. Sorry I will not say another word….bastard!

I will say…I have missed Sue's journal…oh Jane Lynch…you make me smile.

* * *

><p>~~~ Everything Is Brittana And Nothing Hurts ~~~<p>

Brittany and Santana were sitting comfortably out the back with a glass of wine each as they cuddled up together and watched the sun set. Brittany didn't know where all this romance was coming from but she was not going to complain. Santana had been the perfect wife lately and Brittany just could not believe how lucky she was. After watching that college sex tape of Quinn and Rachel it made Brittany do a lot of thinking…mostly about their past and everything that has happened in their lives. All the good and all the bad. She often wondered what her life would be like if she had never met Santana and all she could think of was that she would have led a very unhappy and unfulfilling life. Nothing could or would change her mind when it came to Santana. She knew it from the day they first met that they were soul mates and they were just meant to be.

Brittany snuggled up close to her wife who was gently running her fingers through her long blonde hair. Santana every now and then would place a few sweet lady kisses to her wife's head just because she could.

"This is really nice San" Brittany mumbled

"Yeah"

"You've been super romantic lately…I like it"

"That's because I'm awesome" Santana softly giggled

"Best wife ever" Brittany agreed

"Oh I almost forgot I got a text from Puck earlier today" Santana said as she grabbed out her phone

"What did he have to say for himself?"

"Apparently Finn died in a freak accident…he was off in some jungle somewhere with the army and was attacked by a newly discovered vicious tribe of warrior women." Santana replied

Brittany just laughed

"Wait really?" She asked

Santana just nodded

"Huh…does Quinn know?" Brittany asked

"Yep…we um…we shared a few drinks in um…his memory" Santana replied suspiciously

_**- Flashback Four Hours Ago -  
><strong>_  
>Quinn popped the cork of a very expensive bottle of Champaign and cheered along with Santana who held up two glasses for Quinn to pour the alcohol in.<p>

_**- End of Flashback -**_

"Well I'm just glad my children never joined the army…I would be constantly worrying about their safety" Brittany mumbled

"I know…I don't think I could handle that" Santana nodded

"Did Puck say anything else?"

"Not really…just same old, same old. He's hoping to be back for Christmas to finally visit Beth and baby Dave but he isn't sure yet" Santana replied

"Well I hope he can make it. It's been ages since we saw him"

Their little bubble of awesomeness was then broken when Ben came out of the house holding a knitted blanket that Maria had made for Santana when she was younger.

"Hey moms, figured you might be getting a little cold so here" Ben smiled as he wrapped the blanket around them

"Aw thanks Benny…you're too sweet" Brittany smiled brightly

"Thanks son, hey are you going out tonight or staying in?" Santana asked

"I'm heading out soon I'm meeting up with Daisy" He replied

"Alright well have fun" His Ma smiled

Ben nodded then went back inside to get ready. Brittany and Santana snuggled in even closer if that was possible. Santana leaned in and quickly kissed her wife on the nose making Brittany giggle

"Your nose is cold babe" Santana spoke softly

"Well it is getting closer to Christmas…which means it's getting colder" Brittany replied

"Ugh…Christmas"

"Christmas is awesome…and don't for a second try and convince me that you hate it. You're like a big kid at Christmas" Brittany chuckled

"Na uh" Santana pouted

Brittany just kissed her wife's lips making her smile even though Santana tried not to.

"You can't fool me Santana Claus" Brittany added

~~~ It's All Over ~~~

Ben headed over to the College to meet up with Daisy at her dorm room. She had called him and asked if he wanted to watch some movies and eat Chinese food. She greeted him with a smile and a hug then moved them into her dorm room.

"You're just in time the food just arrived." She told him with a smile

The pair moved around getting the food sorted then sat down to eat and watch a movie.

"So Ben I kinda wanted to talk to you about something" Daisy finally spoke up after the movie had finished

"Yeah?"

"It's um…I don't really know how to say this…I really like you. You're a super awesome guy and I love spending time with you"

"Ok" Ben nodded

"It's just…you know how you told me about how you had all these feelings for Charlie" Daisy continued

"Daisy I haven't done anything. I would never do that to someone" Ben quickly jumped in

"No I know…I totally believe you. I'm not saying that you have its just…I really like you and I want us to continue being friends but I think you should maybe see where things go with you and Charlie." Daisy finished

Ben sat there looking very confused

"What?"

"Ben you and I both know that me and you were never going to be Romeo and Juliet. We have a connection sure and I love that but…I think we work better as friends. I want you to be happy and I know Charlie is the one who makes you happy" Daisy explained

"But she doesn't love me like that" Ben replied

Daisy didn't want to be the one to tell him that was Charlie's choice and she didn't want to take that away from the girl.

"Maybe you should try." Daisy suggested

"I have"

"How?" Daisy asked

"I told her how I feel…she knew how I felt and never said anything" Ben replied

"Well…maybe you should try again. People change; show her what she would be missing out on. I've seen you two together and trust me there are sparks, there is something there" Daisy told him

Ben didn't look too sure about all this.

"I can help if you want…I could talk to her maybe…see what's going on in her head" Daisy added even though she already knew this

"I don't know Daisy…We had our chance and we missed it" Ben replied sadly

"That's what second chances are for" She softly told him

~~~ In The Morning ~~~

Grace and Sofia woke up after a very wonderful night of awesome sex, their legs and arms were all tangled up together and both couldn't stop smiling and giggling like two little girls.

"When did the bed break?" Grace chuckled

"Um…I think that was during the fifth time" Sofia laughed

The wooden headboard had snapped and it felt as though the metal frame was a little warped.

"Great now we need to get a new bed…and lamp" Grace sighed

"And we need to get my Ma to come and fix the door" Sofia added

"Oh god…let's just tell her it fell off its hinges by its self." Grace replied

"Yeah because she'll believe that" Sofia scoffed

Grace just giggled as she snuggled closer to her fiancée.

"Hey I was thinking" Sofia spoke up

"Well that's a dangerous thing" Grace smirked

"Smart ass" Sofia remarked and then slapped Grace's ass

"Sorry, what were you thinking?"

"About us getting married" Sofia replied

Grace just smiled

"Yeah?"

"Well…I know we said that we would do it today…but I was thinking that…maybe we should do it next week after our engagement party. I mean we should at least have our engagement party before we get married." Sofia rambled

Grace thought about it for a moment and then nodded

"You're right. Besides it's this weekend so we won't have to wait that much longer"

"See I can come up with some great ideas" Sofia smiled proudly

"Yes ok…sometimes you do" Grace replied with a kiss

"What about bachelorette parties?" Grace then asked

"Do you want one?"

"I don't know…I mean it is tradition" Grace mumbled

"Yeah that's just your excuse to see a bunch of naked women" Sofia chuckled

"It is not!" Grace blushed ever so slightly

"Mmhmm and the earth isn't round"

"Shut up" Grace grumbled

"It's up to you…if you want one then have one. I don't mind as long as you know that these hands and this body belongs to me" Sofia replied as she held onto Grace's hands and grabbed her ass

"You're super sexy when you get all possessive" Grace grinned

"I'm always super sexy" Sofia replied smugly

"That's very true" Grace replied with a kiss

~~~ Help ~~~

Becky was confused. She had been called into Mark's office regarding the psych tests and now she was sitting in some old woman's office for god knows what reason.

"Hello Rebecca, I'm really glad you agreed to meet with me" The therapist smiled as she sat down opposite the blonde

"Yeah...about that. I'm not really sure why you wanted to talk to me again Ms. Johnson" Becky replied

"Well after our initial meeting there were one or two things that I thought could use with a follow up"

Becky narrowed her eyes suspiciously at that.

"Meaning?"

"You seem to be holding onto something...something deep seeded and I feel with the proper settings you can fully deal with these issues and move pass them. You yourself are a councillor and surely you tell your students that talking about their problems can and does help" She smiled warmly at the blonde.

"I don't need a perfect stranger to do that. I have my wife for that" Becky replied with a bit of a bite

"You tell your wife everything?"

"Yes...of course I do"

Ms. Johnson just nodded

"Rebecca this isn't compulsory and you are free to leave at any time and we will never see each other again but I think you should consider my offer to help you deal with whatever it is you are dealing with"

"I'm not dealing with anything. So whatever it is you think is wrong with me your way off and if I were you I would maybe retire because clearly your psychoanalysis skills are dwindling because you clearly can't see a crazy when she was sitting right in front of you" Becky snapped

"One of my concerns is your anger" Ms. Johnson replied ignoring the last part of Becky's rant.

The blonde just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You get defensive and strike out"

"What is this a commentary?" Becky mumbled under her breath

Ms. Johnson just looked at her expectantly.

"Alright fine. Yes, I sometimes get angry and lash out but everybody does. It's not healthy to bottle it all up you should know that" Becky replied

"That's true. But there is letting it out and then there's lashing out. Maybe instead of getting angry you could use that pent up energy on something constructive...just a thought" The older woman smiled

"Yeah well...thanks for the help it's been fun. But I need to go pick my sons up from school" Becky replied before she stood up to leave.

"I also think you hold a lot of resentment...towards your family" Ms. Johnson called out just before Becky got to the door.

The blonde paused and then slowly turned around.

"Excuse me? I do not resent my family. My wife and sons are everything to me" Becky snapped

"I wasn't talking about them...I'm talking about your parents" Ms. Johnson replied calmly

Becky just stood there

"My professional opinion is that from our initial meeting you held a lot of bitter feelings towards them and I believe that is where your anger stems from." Ms. Johnson continued

"This session is over" Becky hissed before she turned to leave slamming the door behind her.

Becky stormed to her car grabbing at her keys in her bag she swore out loud when she dropped them on the floor. Why must everything be so hard for her? She slammed her car door shut and just sat there in her car. Nothing had ever gone right for her. She always had to suffer. The only good thing that ever came into her life was Hannah and her two boys…and even then that got messed up when she slept with that fucking woman. Now…now she was the one getting 'help', help that was not meant for her. This was not how it was supposed to be. Valerie is the one who should be in there, how could that supposed professional not see that she was a minute away from boiling a bunny?

~~~ Late Night, Double Feature ~~~

Quinn was sitting in the basement looking through some of the old boxes that had been stored there since like forever. They never really got rid of anything…well not the important stuff. She was looking for something specific though. She was looking for her USB. She needed to know where it was to give her some peace of mind in knowing that it wasn't lost somewhere out in the world.

She had gone through all the old boxes marked 'college years' but she couldn't find it though she did find some rather good photo albums that she hadn't seen since they moved into their house. It was filled with old high school and college photos mostly of her, Rachel, Santana and Brittany and then the rest were of the glee club. There was a group shot of when they did the Rocky Horror Picture Show. She looked at all the people who she hadn't heard from since graduation and wondered what they were doing now…what they had done with their lives.

She then came across an obvious drunken photo of her with Tina. It was during college. Tina had just broken up with her boyfriend and her friends wanted to make her feel better so they got her drunk and they performed all their old Glee songs. Even though she was totally wasted Quinn could still remember that night. She remembered that when this photo was taken she and Tina were singing…or screaming at the top of their lungs the words to True Colours. Quinn just giggled at the memory then laughed out loud when she looked at the next photo of Santana and Mercedes rocking out to River Deep, Mountain High both totally off their heads and using dildos as microphones…she was so bringing this to work. The next photo was of Rachel and Brittany re-enacting the Titanic…Britt was Jack and Rachel was Rose. The tiny diva had taken the microphone…or well the dildo and hogged all the songs towards the end of the night she serenaded them with a Celine Dion medley.

Charlie came down to the basement wanting to know what was so funny…or making sure that her mom hadn't gone crazy.

"What are you laughing at Mom, I can hear you up in the kitchen"

Quinn wiped away the small tear from her laughter and showed her daughter the photo album. Charlie just chuckled at how silly her parents looked as well as her aunts.

"Wait…are you guys holding dildos?" Charlie asked as she squinted at the photo in her hand

Quinn snatched the photo out of her daughter's hands with a blush forming on her cheeks she mumbled her reply

"We didn't have any microphones"

Charlie just laughed

"Wait how do you know about dildos? You're only a baby" Quinn asked

She was still in denial about her children not being children anymore. Charlie just rolled her eyes

"Mom…I'm 19 I know what dildos are"

"You're growing up too quickly I don't like it" Quinn pouted

"Sorry mom…what are you doing down here anyways" She asked taking a seat next to her mother

"Oh I was just looking for a USB from college" Quinn replied as she continued to look through the box in front of her

"How come?"

"Because I need to know where it is"

Charlie nodded

"Want some help?" She offered

"Sure sweetie…it's purple and has my name on it" Quinn replied

Mother and daughter spent a while just looking through the boxes and going through all the stuff that was in them. Charlie was currently going through a box that had been marked as 'Charlie – Childhood' there were lots of different things in there mostly her school stuff and some toys. But she soon came across a worn piece of paper that was decorated with hearts and flowers. She knew it wasn't her hand writing she took a closer look and quietly read what was on it.

_"Roses are red, violets are blue.  
>You have pretty eyes and a nice voice too.<br>There's flowers everywhere and I think it's a sign.  
>So please take my hand and say you'll be mine"<br>_  
>She knew this from somewhere. She flipped the paper over and written in her own handwriting was something her nine year old self wrote.<p>

_'A poem from Ben, my bestest friend in the world and my soul mate'  
><em>  
>Charlie just sat there with a silly goofy smile on her face. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about this.<p>

"You ok over there baby?" Quinn asked

"Hmm? Oh yeah…just…looking at old school stuff" She replied as she folded up the piece of paper and put it into her pocket.

Quinn sighed heavily

"Damn it…I was sure it would be in here"

"I think it's gone mom…I mean you've been though all of these boxes now." Charlie replied

"But I need it!" Quinn whined

"Why? What's so important about it?"

"It has very…personal videos of me and your mother on it" Quinn mumbled blushing slightly

Charlie gave her mother a weird look.

"I don't want to know do I?" She asked

"You really don't" Quinn shook her head

"Wait I know Toby has one of your porn stashes in his room somewhere" Charlie spoke up

"I don't have porn!" Quinn quickly replied

Charlie just gave her mother a 'bitch, please we all know you have porn' look. Quinn just looked away embarrassed

"Wait Toby has one of my boxes?" Quinn asked in horror

Charlie nodded

"Oh god he better not have that USB and watched it!"

"He never said anything about a USB" Charlie mumbled

"Oh please baby Jesus he better not have seen my sex tape" Quinn rambled as she got up and headed out of the basement.

Charlie sat there eyes wide in horror at that last bit.

Quinn raced out of the house and ran to her son's small apartment at the back of their yard. She didn't bother to knock she just went straight in.

"Toby where's your porn I need it now?" Quinn asked desperately

Toby was quite startled by his mother's sudden appearance in his kitchen and gave a sideways glance to Beth and Jeff who was sitting next to him at the table with baby David and Ally. Beth just tried not to laugh while Jeff wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't as used to Quinn's random overshares or embarrassing moments. It was actually surprising that when she first met Jeff she didn't manage to show him her boobs unlike the last time she met one of Beth's boyfriends.

"Um…mom can't you just use your own porn right now?" Toby asked

"No! I need yours" Quinn whined

Her mind was single focused right now and she didn't even pick up on the other people in the room.

"It's always good to see you Quinn" Beth smiled

"You too sweetie" Quinn smiled at her daughter

It then registered that Beth was there along with Jeff and David and Ally…her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh my god it's so not what it sounds like" Quinn quickly rushed out

Beth just chuckled along with Toby

"It's not! I just need my USB with my sex tape on it" Quinn defended herself

She then realised what she had said and tried to back paddle

"I mean no! No there's no sex tape with me and Rachel I so did not mean that I meant…the um…damn it" Quinn rambled just digging that hole deeper and deeper.

"Daddy what's porn?" Ally asked her dad with an inquisitive look on her face

"Mom" Toby groaned

"Sorry"

Toby just sighed and got up and went to his room. Quinn just looked at the floor avoiding everyone's eyes. Toby finally came back with a box and handed it over to his mother. Quinn quickly went through it and then cheered when she found it.

"Oh thank god…wait Toby you didn't watch this did you?" She asked her son

Toby shook his head

"Nah it wouldn't connect to my computer it's like ancient technology mom" He told her

"Thank you baby Jesus!" Quinn sighed in relief.

~~~ Who Is Your Daddy? And What Does He Do? ~~~

Sofia came home from the hospital that day and marched into the living room and placed a bunch of thick folders down on the coffee table in front of Grace with a big smile.

"I present the possible donors of our future lady babies" Sofia smiled

Grace just looked a little shocked

"Um...there's like six folders and we aren't married yet"

"Yeah I know. But it's going to be a long process so get cracking" Sofia replied with a big smile

The Latina sat down next to her fiancée and opened one of the folders. Grace was maybe just a little overwhelmed because it was happening...they were going to start a family of their own.

"Ooh what about this guy...6 foot tall, blonde, oooh and he's an athlete" Sofia smiled

Grace looked at the photo of said guy.

"He looks like Toby...and that's just weird"

"Hey wait why don't we ask Toby?" Sofia suggested

"Nooooo that's...Sofia no he's my brother" Grace looked horrified

"So? You guys share the same father so if we use his junk and my egg then our baby will be partially related to both of us biologically" Sofia reasoned

"Ok one...please don't talk about my brother's...junk and two you and I both know that DNA doesn't make a family." Grace replied

"Well...just think about" Sofia replied before she went back to look at the folders.

The two spent a little over three hours going through the folders and coming up with a maybe pile.

"So...how does this work exactly?" Grace asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well do we just...order it over the phone or Internet or what? How do we even know for sure that it's the right stuff?" Grace asked

"We go to the hospital. The sperm bank is in the IVF wing and everything is properly labelled so don't worry. All we have to do is give them the number and then they inject me with the sperm and hopefully we get a baby" Sofia explained

Grace just looked a little disgusted and Sofia just laughed at the look on her face.

"You know the whole stalk story is so much better than the real thing" Grace mumbled

"Don't worry baby I won't let the yucky boy sperm go near you" Sofia giggled

Grace just rolled her eyes

"Your such a lesbian Gracie"

"And proud of it" She replied with a smile

Sofia just laughed and went back to looking through the maybe pile to shorten it down a little.

"Do I get to be there?" Grace asked

"What do you mean?"

"When our baby is conceived" Grace clarified

Sofia couldn't help but smile at all the warm and fuzzies in her heart when she heard Grace say 'our baby'.

"Of course…I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good…just…wanted to make sure" Grace mumbled bashfully

Sofia just smiled and pulled her in for a big hug.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe we're really doing this" Sofia smiled brightly

"Me either" Grace chuckled

"You're ok with this right?" Sofia asked with a hint of worry

"Yes…I told you before and I will keep telling you…I am more than ok with this…actually…I'm kinda looking forward to a mini you running around the place" Grace softly chuckled

"I want a girl" Sofia stated

Grace nodded

"I wouldn't know what to do with a boy" Sofia added

"Preaching to the choir" Grace chuckled

"Although…I wouldn't be upset if we had a son…hopefully we can have one of each"

"Whoa wait…let's just think about one baby first ok." Grace replied

"Well yeah but come on Gracie we can't just have one."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate odd numbers" Sofia explained

Grace just sighed and rolled her eyes playfully

"Alright fine but not till a few years after the first baby"

"Yay" Sofia cheered softly and clapped

~~~ How Quinnie Got Her Groove Back ~~~

After finally finding her USB and that rather awkward afternoon with her son and daughters and nieces and nephews Quinn sat in the basement watching her's and Rachel's sex tape a few more times. Quinn was determined to get over herself and just do it. She was gonna throw Rachel down and have her wicked way with her and everything will be fine. That's the thoughts that were running through her head as she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Rachel was sitting up in bed with her glasses on reading her book when Quinn marched into their room closing the door behind her. She had her determined face on and she was going to do this!

"Rachel"

"Yeah?" She replied not looking up from her book

"I'm ready…so take your clothes off because we will be having sex tonight" Quinn informed her

Rachel looked up a little surprised

"Seriously?"

"Yes" Quinn nodded

"Ok then" Rachel smiled brightly

She put her book down onto the side table and took her glasses off and waited for Quinn.

"Honey if we're having sex it usually works better with us within touching distance" Rachel chuckled softly

Quinn looked slightly embarrassed and just nodded before she made her way over to their bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Rachel asked

"Not really but I'm gonna do it anyway." Quinn admitted

"Quinn I don't want you to rush things" Rachel replied with concern

"Rach we need this…I'm going to do this for you and for me so…stop talking and start getting naked"

"Only if you're sure"

"I'm sure." Quinn smiled

"Ok…get into bed with me and I'll take my clothes off" Rachel instructed

Quinn did as she was told of course she was nervous as hell and wasn't sure what was going to happen but she was determined to do this and nothing is going to stop her. It started off slow because Rachel wanted to give her wife an out if she wanted it. But she never took it and so clothes were starting to be removed and it looked as though they would be going all the way.

Not wanting Quinn to overdo it Rachel flipped them over and straddled her wife's hips as she slowly undid the buttons of Quinn's shirt.

Quinn could feel her heart pounding away inside her chest and could feel the panic start to swell up but she used all her brain power to focus on anything other than her heart and what Rachel was doing to her. Rachel noticed the distant look in her wife's eyes and the fact that she wasn't doing anything but laying there which slightly disturbed her so she stopped.

"Quinn?" She asked in concern

"Hmm?" Quinn replied now looking her wife in the eye

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Because you look like your somewhere else" Rachel replied

"Sorry…It's just…I'm trying not to focus on what we're doing so I don't panic."

Rachel nodded in understanding

"Ok but can you try not to do it throughout the whole thing because…I need to be able to look into your eyes and have you touch me"

"I'm sorry Rach" Quinn sighed as she ran her hands down her wife's sides to rest on her hips.

"Seriously Quinn if you're not ready we don't have to do this" Rachel told her softly

"No…Rach I want to…I've missed being with you. It's been way too long and I want to make love to you." Quinn told her

"Alright" Rachel smile

She leant down to capture her wife's lips with her own. To try and make things better Rachel slowed things down and so they just laid like that with Rachel straddling Quinn's hips and just kissed. The brunette was happy to notice Quinn's wandering hands. It was something she had rarely done after coming out of hospital so that means something good. Quinn wasn't the only one who was scared of doing this. Rachel had her own worries about them having sex because like Quinn she didn't want her to die.

Rachel slowly began to go back to undoing her wife's top and soon enough both women were topless which was a good step further than any of the other times. Rachel slowly brought her hand up to Quinn's chest her fingertips gently traced the faint scar that had appeared as a result of her surgery. Rachel had a love/hate relationship with this scar. She loved it because it means that Quinn was still alive but she hated it because it was a reminder of those few minutes when she wasn't.

Moving down Quinn's neck Rachel placed several sweet kisses down the line of the scar she could feel her eyes watering up as she could faintly feel the beating of her wife's heart. It was strong and constant.

Quinn was surprised at how far they had gotten she was scared that she wasn't going to be able to go through with it but then she felt the small drops fall onto her chest and knew that Rachel was crying as she kissed her. Quinn gently pulled Rachel up to look into her watery eyes.

"Hey" Quinn softly spoke her own eyes were starting to well up

"Hey" Rachel croaked out

"You ok?" Quinn asked using her thumb to wipe away the falling tear

Rachel just nodded

"I love you Quinn" She then mumbled

"I love you too Rachel"

From that moment on Quinn's fears began to slip away and she gave herself over to her wife. She knew this meant just as much to Rachel as it did to her and she was going to give this to her wife.

Quinn took hold of Rachel's hand and slowly dragged it down between their bodies towards her hips. Sure they were still wearing pants but that wasn't the point the point was to make that connection that they made when they made love. Looking into each other's eyes Quinn pushed Rachel's hand under her sweatpants and into her hot centre both gasped at the feel of being this close they had both missed it so.

Rachel soon began to slowly move her hand in and out of her wife at a slow pace. She was going to saver every moment of this. Once Rachel started to move Quinn let go of her wife's hand and reached up to pull Rachel into a kiss. It was a little tricky with Quinn still wearing her pants but it didn't matter. Rachel soon began to kiss her way back down her wife's chest making sure to kiss the lifesaving scar before latching her lips around Quinn's breast making the blonde cry out and arch her back.

Rachel began to move faster; every now and then she brought her fingers up to circle around Quinn's clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Quinn could feel her heart pounding away in her chest just like she always did when she was with her wife. She could also feel the beginnings of her orgasm approaching and if she could make it through this then everything will be fine. With a few more well timed thrusts Rachel pulled Quinn over making her scream out at the release. Rachel made sure she watched her wife as she came. For two reasons one because to Rachel it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen but also because she needed to make sure Quinn was alright.

After coming down from her high and totally out of breath Quinn couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"I didn't die" She mumbled

Rachel smiled back and shook her head

"You didn't die"

Quinn's smile grew brighter and she even let out a small giggle to which Rachel joined in and placed lots of sweet kisses all over her wife's face.

"I love you so much Rachel" Quinn sighed happily as Rachel moved to lie next to her wife as they cuddled up together.

"Me too Quinn"

The two wives just laid there snuggled up together for a long time just basking in their happiness.

"I'll totally repay the favour but you kinda wore me out…my stamina isn't that good right now" Quinn mumbled into her wife's chest

Rachel just chuckled softly

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do…and I want to" Quinn replied

"Well if you insist" Rachel giggled

Quinn just smiled and placed a kiss to her chest

"Just…gimme five more minutes" She mumbled

Rachel just nodded and kissed her wife's head.

Unfortunately Quinn fell asleep soon after that. She felt incredibly guilty in the morning but Rachel kept telling her it was fine. Quinn made it up to her wife though by having awesome morning sex and from that moment on Quinn knew she would be alright. Sure they couldn't do all the crazy stuff they used to do…well at least not right now but at least she knew she could have sex with her wife and not die.

~~~ A New Start ~~~

Toby helped Maya get into his car then quickly moved to the driver's seat and got in. She was finally getting out of hospital today. Her wrist was still broken and her ribs were still healing but she was able to move around and was able to go home. She still had to go back to the hospital for check-ups and her rehabilitation and speech therapy.

Toby had finally convinced her to go home with him, which made him very happy. He didn't want her to be alone in that apartment and have to deal with the memories of what happened there.

"Ally is super excited that you're gonna stay with us" Toby smiled

"She's a cutie" Maya smiled softly

Maya and Ally pretty much became super special best friends forever (according to Ally). Maya adored the little girl, she was the cutest thing ever and really sweet. She made her smile, which distracted her from all the terrible things in the world. Ally thought Maya was so cool because she loved horses and the little mermaid too!

"She made my mom make you a cake" Toby chuckled

Maya laughed too. They fell into a silence as Toby drove them from the hospital back to the Berry-Fabray house. Toby kept sneaking in concerned looks at the woman who sat beside him. Maya hadn't really talked about what happened or what she had been through. She did when the police and her lawyer came to the hospital but Toby wasn't there during these times. He hoped she would open up more if not to him then to someone at least. It can't be healthy to keep all that to yourself.

"Thank you for doing this Toby" Maya softly murmured

He turned to look at her as he pulled up to the house.

"You don't have to thank me. I told you all always be here for you" He replied

Maya quickly wiped away the stray tear that had fallen and just nodded.

"We should go inside. I'm sure Ally is just gonna burst in excitement" Toby chuckled

They made their way towards the Berry-Fabray house and were greeted by Rachel holding a squirming Ally in her arms. Maya just smiled at the little girl's excitement.

"Maya your here!" Ally yelled

"I sure am" Maya replied

"Welcome home Maya" Rachel smiled warmly

"Thank you so much Mrs. Fabray" Maya replied softly

"Maya we went through this when you were a teenager...call me Rachel" The older woman smiled

"Sorry"

"Come on Nana we gots to show Maya her room" Ally whined

"I think you're spending a little too much time around Aunty Sofia and Grandma San your starting to sound just like them." Rachel muttered

"Na uh!" Ally replied

"Come on pumpkin lets go show Maya her room" Toby said as he took her out of his Ma's arms.

"Yay!"

While Maya was in hospital and when he wasn't working or visiting her, Toby with the help of Ben and Santana had started to extend the small apartment/shed to make some more room. It was still in progress but it was getting there. For now though Ally and Quinn with Rachel and Charlie's help had rearranged Toby's bedroom to be more...female friendly. Making it look and feel more open and fresh and more neutral instead of really manly. For the time being Toby would be sleeping on the fold out couch in the living room. Maya wasn't happy that he was giving up his bed for her but he insisted and wouldn't change his mind.

Ally decided to give Maya the grand tour even though Maya had been there several times before. But like her daddy she insisted and wouldn't change her mind. After the tour was over which had included Ally showing Maya nearly every single toy she owned they headed back to the house for dinner.

For the most part Maya was happy. More happy than she had been in a long time. It felt like she was back in high school as she sat around the Berry-Fabray dinner table with Quinn, Rachel, Charlie, Grace and Toby...of course now there were a few changes. Grace wasn't living there anymore and then there was little Ally who was currently playing with her food getting into a big mess...but it felt nice. It was warm and familiar...she had missed it.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen in regards to Alex and what she was going to do now. She didn't want to be a burden for Toby and his family.

Conversation at the dinner table was kept light and cheerful. She had kinda missed hearing Charlie's long rants about how untalented her classmates were and the random moments when Charlie and Rachel would burst into song. Or the awkward moments when Quinn would say something that she shouldn't and then she would go all red and avoid eye contact with everyone.

That night after putting Ally to bed Toby and Maya sat together in the small living room drinking their warm drinks. Toby had hot coco and Maya had tea.

"You know you look so manly over there with your hot coco" Maya chuckled

"Hey...it's the drink of the Gods it's what makes me look so pretty" Toby smirked showing his charming smile.

Maya just chuckled and sipped her drink.

"Maya...do you want me to call Danny?" Toby asked

"No...no I...It's bad enough that you've seen me like this. I can't let my brother see me this way too" Maya replied

"He would want to know. He loves you"

"Toby please." Maya pleaded

The blonde man just sighed and nodded

"I better get some sleep…it's getting late" Maya mumbled

"Yeah sure…it's been a busy day" Toby replied

Maya nodded and stood up to put her mug in the sink, Toby got up as well and followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh hey I almost forgot" He spoke up and placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

But Maya flinched at his touch and dropped her mug making it crash to the floor. Toby silently cursed himself for being so stupid. You don't sneak up on a woman who was beaten.

"Maya I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's ok" Maya replied though it was obvious it wasn't ok. Her whole body was shaking.

"Here don't move I'll get the broom" Toby replied

He quickly grabbed the broom and swept up the mess making sure to get all of the broken bits off the floor. He would vacuum in the morning just in case. Maya just stood there slightly frozen to the spot. After that was sorted he hesitantly walked up to the shivering woman his instinct was to reach out and comfort her but he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled out

"No don't be, it was an accident it's ok" He gently told her

"I…I need to…sleep" She mumbled then quickly moved away from him and headed to the bedroom.

Toby just sighed and not for the first time he wished he had killed Alex.

Later that night Toby was woken up that to the sounds of someone screaming. When he realized it wasn't his daughter he ran into his room to find Maya thrashing about screaming in her sleep. He quickly moved towards the woman and tried to calm her down he didn't want her hurting herself. He finally got her to wake up but she freaked out and pushed him away from her.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She yelled through her tears.

"Maya...it's me Toby...it's just me. It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you" He repeated

She soon started to calm down though she continued to sob.

"Can I get on the bed?" Toby asked

Maya just nodded. Toby slowly got up and then sat next to the crying woman on the bed.

"Can I...can I touch you?" He then asked

Maya nodded and so Toby gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a comforting embrace. Maya clung to his t-shirt and just cried. The two stayed like that the entire night. Neither said a word as Maya cried herself to sleep while Toby just held her.

~~~ I Tell My Wife Everything ~~~

Becky got home that day and it was clear to everyone she was in a mood. She tried not to snap at her boys or her wife so she headed straight to her bedroom and stayed there. After setting the boys up with a quick snack Hannah went to go find out what was wrong.

She found her wife sitting on the floor resting her back on the bed. The Aussie went to sit next to her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Becky just shook her head.

"Bec"

"I just need to be alone Hannah. Please"

"Becky we promised" Hannah replied

"My life is shit" Becky huffed

Hannah sighed and wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder for comfort.

"Bec what happened?" Hannah asked again

The only time Becky ever got like this was when it had to do with her parents. Usually sometime around the holidays or her birthday she would get depressed and shut herself off from everyone. Hannah was confused because it wasn't close enough to Christmas and it wasn't her birthday.

"Stupid fucking Valerie and the fucking therapist" Becky mumbled into her wife's shoulder

Hannah just sat there and listened to her wife tell her about what had happened and what the therapist had said which brought up all the bad memories or her childhood and the complete disowning from her parents and the rest of her family.

"Maybe...maybe it might be a good thing" Hannah mumbled

Becky pulled away in shock

"What?"

"Honey maybe it's time that you deal with this. Maybe talking to this woman could help you"

"I'm not broken" Becky replied defensively

"I didn't say you were. I'm just saying that you might benefit from this" Hannah quickly replied.

"So you think I'm crazy too?"

"No, no one is saying that. Just think about it ok?"

Becky didn't reply she just sat there thinking things over.

~~~ I Kissed A Girl ~~~

Brittany and Santana were lying comfortably on their bed cuddled up together as they watched the TV. Brittany was absentmindedly playing with Santana's hair while Santana  
>traced small patterns on her wife's stomach.<p>

"Sanny?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we try something?" Brittany asked

"Like what?" Santana asked sitting up a bit so she could look at her wife

"Well…I have always wondered how long we could kiss for" Brittany replied

"What do you mean?" Santana looked confused

"Like…could we literally kiss all day? Just making out for 24 hours nonstop…well I guess we'd have to stop to pee and eat food but other than that do you think we could?" Brittany explained

"Probably…I do love me lots of sweet lady kisses" Santana smiled

"Wanna try it?" Brittany asked feeling a little giddy

"Right now?"

"Well…we may need to practice a bit before we go for the whole 24 hours" Brittany smirked

"Oh totally…don't want to strain anything" Santana winked

Brittany nodded in agreement, turned the TV off and then pulled her wife in for a kiss. And they kissed and kissed and kissed all night long. Because that's what couples do when they are in a loving relationship.

* * *

><p>I'm not bitter…nope…not at all…..Not. At. All.<p>

Sorry if there are some spelling/grammar mistakes I couldn't edit properly due to the horror that was the Glee episode 'I Kissed A Ballot Paper And Hugged A Girl'


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for all your reviews! Hugs for everyone!

Also I have no idea why you all thought I was bitter…nope can't think of one reason why…

Yep…still hate Finn. Seriously I am losing interest in Glee right now it's just gotten so bad the beginning of the season looked so promising but now…ND sectionals set list was boring…ABC was good I enjoyed that but the next two songs dragged and I was like my god shut up already!

It was Duets all over again…Santana and Mercedes were robbed!

And I will not even touch what happened on tumblr and twitter…

Also Sam and Mercedes….I approve.

Also this chapter is a lot shorter than the others…sorry.

* * *

><p>~~~ You Totally Did It ~~~<p>

It was a lovely unusually warm but still kinda cold day as Brittany sat at her kitchen table going over some work stuff when Quinn came through the back door holding a bouquet of flowers and a freshly made cupcake. She came over to her friend with a big smile.

"Hey Quinnie" Brittany smiled

"Hello beautiful...these are for you" Quinn smiled then kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww Quinn thanks...but what's it for?" Brittany asked

"Well let's just say you helped me in a very big way" Quinn replied

Brittany sat there for a moment then it hit her and she just smiled

"You totally had sex"

Quinn just smiled and nodded

"And you didn't die" Brittany added

Quinn continued to smile and shook her head.

"Aww Quinn that's awesome. I'm glad I could help" Brittany stood up and hugged her friend.

"Do you want something to drink?" Brittany then asked

"No I'm fine thanks. I just wanted to drop by and...let you hear the good news" Quinn replied.

"Well it is good news and I got pretty flowers and a cupcake out of it so yay!" Brittany cheered

"Well you deserve it...and I made it just for you"

"Well I must have done something good lately with homemade cupcakes and all the awesome romantic stuff from my wifey...it's good to be me right now" Brittany mused

"Santana? Romantic?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow

"Sanny has always been super romantic...she was even romantic for you and Rach for our last foursome" Brittany replied

"Yeah...that's true. It was kinda sweet that she made us all breakfast in bed and then there was a bunch of flowers back at our house" Quinn remembered

Brittany nodded with a sense of pride.

"Then you made fun of her" Brittany added with a disapproving look

Quinn looked down

"Yeah...well now I feel bad about that" She mumbled

"Don't worry...she kinda got you back by putting weird things in your food the next day" Brittany told her

Quinn looked a little panicked but then she relaxed...whatever it was it didn't do any harm.

"So how was the sex?" Brittany asked

Quinn just blushed a little. She wasn't sure why she still blushed or got embarrassed after all these years. I mean she has been in some rather embarrassing situations this question was nothing.

"It was..." Quinn sighed

"Magical" Brittany filled in

Quinn nodded with a smile

"Obviously I'm still recovering and I'm not exactly 100% but what we can do now is enough...more than enough." Quinn added

"Good" Brittany smiled.

"Well I better go I'm supposed to be meeting up with Becky for lunch so I shall see you later" Quinn smiled

"Thanks for the flowers and cupcake" Brittany smiled

"Thanks for being so awesome" Quinn smiled back

~~~ Hero or Villain ~~~

Ben sat nervously next to Natalie in the common room of the dance studio in front of her laptop waiting for the audition results. They had decided to look at them together so they could either celebrate or cry together.

Ben held tightly onto her hand as she clicked on the link.

"Ok so...whatever happens we are both awesome dancers and we will be in Swan Lake anyways so...good luck" Natalie rambled

Ben nodded

"You too" He replied he brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Ok...it's now or never" She murmured

The file opened and Natalie scrolled down. Her eyes went wide and she nearly forgot to breath.

"Oh my god!" She squeaked and squeezed his hand.

"I got it!" She screamed and flung herself at him

Ben hugged her back

"I knew you would" He added with a big smile

"Ok let's see you as the Prince" Natalie smiled

She scrolled down the page but when it came to the role of the prince Ben's name wasn't there. The blonde man's heart sank.

"What? This isn't fair!" Natalie yelled

"It's ok Nat" Ben sighed

"No...No you were flawless you should be the Prince!" Natalie argued

"Maybe next year" Ben mumbled

Just then one of the other dancers came running into the common room all smiles and cheers.

"Did you see the results?" Will asked excitedly

"Yeah we did" Natalie snapped

She thought it was kinda insensitive of him he was the one who got Ben's part.

But Ben wasn't going to be a sore loser. He stood up and offered his hand in congratulations.

"Congratulations Will" He even managed a small smile

"Thanks dude...but why the long face?" He asked

"Why? Geez Will you can be such an ass sometimes" Natalie hissed

"What'd I do?" He looked confused

"You got his part" Natalie yelled

"Nat...leave it" Ben sighed

Will just stood there a little stunned

"Well y-yeah but...You guys did you cheek the whole list right?" He asked

"What?" Natalie huffed in annoyance.

Will sighed and reached across to scroll the page down further.

"Ben you might not be the Prince but you're not just a background dancer either" He told him

"What do you mean?" Ben asked

"Dude your Rothbart" Will smiled

Ben and Natalie looked shocked and then looked at the laptop.

"I got a part?" Ben mumbled

"You got a part. The badass part" Will nodded

"B-But I didn't even audition for that part" Ben stuttered still a little shocked

"Who cares! Ben you're gonna be one of the male leads!" Natalie screamed then threw her arms around the shocked man.

"I need to call Charlie"

~~~ Lunch Time ~~~

Quinn sat down at the comfy booth in the small café and quietly looked at the menu and sighed. She really…really wanted the bacon roll. She mentally went through the pros and cons of ordering it. But the only pro she could think of was 'but I want it!' The cons all just sounded like Rachel's scary angry voice. With a heavy sigh she decided on the healthiest thing there…a stupid salad with bits of grilled skinless chicken. Just as she placed her order Becky arrived and sat down opposite Quinn.

"Hey sorry I'm late I had a last minute meeting with one of my students"

"That's fine. I've already ordered" Quinn replied with a smile

Becky just nodded and then quickly ran through the different items on the menu and went up to order.

"So Becky what's up?" Quinn asked as she sipped her drink through her straw.

"Why does something have to be up?" She quickly replied

"Well…last time you asked me to come out to lunch for a 'talk' it was because Hannah had brought your stuff over to your apartment after you split up and you needed to vent about your angry sex session with her…which was kinda awkward to talk about because I kinda consider you to be one of my own daughters so…" Quinn rambled

"I also remember us going to a bar and getting drunk…clearly that's not going to happen so clearly nothing is up" Becky replied

Quinn just raised her eyebrow not at all believing a word. Becky sighed and fiddled with her napkin.

"You know how that therapist came to the school so she could see how crazy Valerie is?" Becky slowly began

Quinn nodded

"Yeah well surprise, surprise Valerie passed with flying colours" Becky grumbled sounding rather bitter

"What? But she's a nut job" Quinn replied

"I know. But apparently she's not crazy…I am" Becky snapped

Quinn looked confused

"The therapist…she…she wants me to see her again…regularly" Becky gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Quinn asked still confused

Becky shrugged

"There has to be a reason" Quinn added

"I don't see why I have to go…I mean I consider you and Rachel and Gracie and everyone else as my family I barely even think of my own biological family anymore so why the fuck does she think bringing it up will make me 'better'?" Becky rambled

Quinn just sat there listening and trying to piece it all together.

"Becky…why did you want to talk to me?" Quinn softly asked

"Because you know! You were there. You get me like no one else does you understand." Becky replied

Quinn sighed and nodded in agreement

"I mean I know Santana and Brittany have been through similar things but they still got in contact with their families. Brittany had her sister and Santana got her mother and even though it took what…twenty years for them to see each other again Maria had loved her throughout the whole time. I don't have that! They cut me off completely it's like I never existed at all." Becky rambled

"Becky I know how you feel right now. When my father cut me off I just knew I would never see him again. He pretty much wiped me and my mom out of his memory. I know the feeling of abandonment. And I'm sure with what has happened with you and Hannah didn't help at all. But I think for your own sanity you sould talk to this woman." Quinn told her

"But why? I can talk to you"

"Because sometimes you need an outsider's voice and you know you can come to me with anything and I'll always be there for you" Quinn replied softly

Becky didn't reply she just looked down at the table

"You know you never really talked about what happened…not really. Yes we discussed it sometimes but you never really opened up about it…this is your chance to do that and to heal" Quinn added

Becky just sat there thinking things over she knew on some level on a professional level that what Quinn and Hannah were saying was right but she never liked to talk about her childhood.

"But what do I do about Valerie?" Becky asked

"I'm not sure…maybe you could tell the therapist and then maybe she could do something to get rid of her" Quinn suggested

"Maybe" Becky nodded

The two blondes were interrupted when the waitress came over with their food. Quinn grumbled as the salad was placed in front of her but then her eyes turned murderous when she saw what Becky had.

"How could you!" Quinn demanded in horror and rage

"What?" Becky looked alarmed and confused

"I give you advice and help and this is how you repay me?" Quinn asked

"Seriously…what?"

"I…I…I just can't" Quinn replied closing her eyes and hoping her sense of smell would disappear

Becky looked around at the few people who were staring at their table then she looked back at Quinn who looked so upset.

"Q-Quinn are you crying?" Becky asked

"I just can't talk to you right now Becky" Quinn replied avoiding all eye contact with her

Becky just sighed in confusion and annoyance and decided to just eat her food if Quinn was going to be all weird. When she picked up her roll it suddenly dawned on her.

"Oh my god Quinn I am so sorry" Becky implored

"I…I wasn't thinking, I swear I didn't mean too" She then added

"Really? Well that still doesn't make up for the fact that you're just going to sit there and torture me with your bacony goodness!" Quinn replied sarcastically

"I'm really sorry" Becky softly replied

~~~ Out Of The Mouths Of Babes ~~~

Maya didn't say much the morning she woke up in Toby's arms after her nightmare. Toby didn't want to push but he wanted her to open up. She didn't want to but she avoided his concerned looks and just busied herself by playing with Ally and forgetting about all the things that had happened. Toby had to go to work so Maya offered to watch the little girl, Ally was fine with that. She had big plans for a super awesome day. Toby didn't really want to leave Maya but he had to work so he had to go.

"Alright little miss what do you want to do first?" Maya asked

"Let's build a fort!" Ally yelled in excitement and even clapped

"A fort? Why do we need one of those?" Maya asked with a giggle

"Coz then we can play inside it silly and eat candy and daddy wont know" Ally replied whispering that last part with a cheeky grin

Maya just chuckled and nodded

"Alright…it can but our super awesome fort…no boys allowed" Maya replied

"Yay! I'll get my blankets and stuff" Ally replied as she ran back to her room

The two spent the next hour or so building their fort which turned out to be pretty awesome considering Maya only had the use of one arm and she still had a few tremors. Afterwards Maya made them a snack and they ate it inside their fort. Ally had brought out her dolls to play with as well.

"Maya guess what" Ally suddenly spoke

"What?"

"It's my birfday soon!" Ally smiled brightly

"Wow…really? How old are you gonna be…16?" Maya asked

Ally giggled and shook her head

"Noooo" She added

"Hmm…2?" Maya then guessed

"Na uh…I'm a big girl not a baby"

"You're right. So how old will you be then?"

"This many" Ally replied holding up four little fingers

"Wow you really are a big girl" Maya smiled

Ally just nodded

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Um….I want a pony!" Ally yelled

Maya nodded and then chuckled at her excitement she was just a ball of energy all the time.

"Maya?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Did you hit a wall?" She asked

Maya looked confused

"What do you mean?"

"Well daddy broked his hand coz he hit a wall" Ally replied as she started to draw on Maya's cast that was on her arm.

Maya looked down at her broken arm that was now covered in pink and purple hearts and other random drawings.

"No…I didn't hit a wall" she softly whispered

"Then what did you hit?"

"Nothing…something hit my arm" Maya replied

"Oh…did somefing hit your head too?" Ally asked as she looked at the cut on Maya's head that still had stiches.

Maya self-consciously brought her good arm up to where her cut was and just nodded slightly. Her eyes couldn't help but well up.

"Well I'm glad you're here coz me and daddy can stop anyfing hitting you now…and we gots our fort wif lots of pillows. They don't hurt" Ally replied with a smile

Maya quickly caught the loan tear that had betrayed her and gave the little girl a warm smile.

"I'm glad I'm here too" She softly mumbled

"Come on I'll show you where Gammy keeps her candy" Ally giggled as she stood up and held her hand out for Maya to take.

~~~ Family Time With The Lopez-Pierce Family ~~~

Brittany loved it when all her family were home for dinner. She loved having her two children there as well as Maria and of course she loved it when her awesome wife was there too. Santana on the other hand wasn't a big fan of family get togethers…well she pretends not to like them but secretly she loves having everyone back home. She misses having Sofia at home, though she would never admit this out loud even though Brittany totally knows.

They were all sitting around the dinner table Ben and Brittany had just finished serving the food and after waiting for Maria to say grace they began to eat.

"So Mami how's things going with your new boo?" Santana smirked

All eyes went to the older Lopez

"Whoa…wait a minute Grams are you holding back on us? You have a new boy toy and didn't tell me? I am shocked and appalled by this" Sofia smirked

Maria rolled her eyes and glared at her daughter

"I do not have a new boy toy or boo…he is just a nice man who comes by to fix things in my house" Maria stated

Santana and Sofia just giggled

"Yeah that's what they're calling it these days" Santana mumbled

"I think it's sweet" Brittany smiled

"Me too…you deserve to be happy Grams" Ben added

Maria smiled at the two blondes

"See this is why I like the Pierces more" Maria said dryly

Santana and Sofia faked heartbreak over that insult

"And anyway…like I said he is just a friend" Maria reiterated

"Sure mama" Santana winked

"Moving on please" Maria grumbled

"I um…I have some news" Ben spoke up

They all turned their attention to the man and waited. He gave them a small bashful smile before he spoke

"So um…the results for the auditions were posted today" He started

"Oh my god…Ben how did you go? Did you get the part?" Brittany asked in a rush

Ben shook his head

"No…I didn't get the part as the Prince" He told them

"What? That's fucking bull shit!" Santana yelled

"Are they fucking blind?" Sofia added

"I'm so sorry Benny" Brittany said sympathetically

"There is always next year" Maria added with a comforting smile

"I didn't get the part of the Prince but I got the part as the villain" Ben finished with a smile once everyone stopped talking

"Oh my god BEN!" Brittany yelled in excitement then threw her arms around her son kissing his cheek

"I'm so proud of you!" She added

Santana couldn't contain herself and so she too threw her arms around her son kissing his other cheek. Sofia and Maria just sat there with beaming proud smiles on their faces.

~~~ Dinner With The Berry-Fabray Family ~~~

Since Sofia wasn't going to be home that night Grace had organised with her mothers to have a big old family dinner and she would even help to cook. Quinn and Rachel were more than happy to do this. They missed having Grace at home. So Grace headed on over and helped Quinn prepare the food. Rachel and Maya helped out as well mostly Maya just stirred whatever was in the pot because she couldn't really do much else with a broken hand. Charlie was downstairs practicing for her school assignment and Toby was in the living room watching Ally play while he also watched some kind of sporting game on the TV.

Grace and Maya couldn't help but notice how close Quinn and Rachel were…really did you need to be practically on top of each other while cutting up the carrots and potatoes? The two women gave each other questioning looks but were pulled back to the two older women when they heard them giggling. It was like they were behaving like two teenagers and it was freaking Grace out a little bit.

Pretty much since the return of Quinn's mojo she and Rachel barely stopped touching each other. They were always holding hands and sitting so closely together it would be sickening if it weren't so god damn adorable.

Right now Rachel was all up in Quinn's personal space with her arm draped around her wife's waist with her hand very much placed on her ass though thankfully Grace and Maya could not see this. Every now and then Rachel would place little kisses on Quinn's cheek or neck making the blonde giggle and squirm. It was nauseating.

"I would be surprised if I left here tonight without a cavity they are so fricking sweet" Grace whispered to Maya

The other girl just nodded and giggled in agreement.

"Hey guys why don't you two come up for air and help me and Maya with the food" Grace spoke up startling her two mothers bringing them out of their awesome bubble of awesomeness.

"We are helping" Quinn giggled

"Yeah you've been chopping that carrot for like five minutes now" Grace replied

Quinn and Rachel looked down and yes there on the chopping board was carrot number one with several others not even been pealed yet.

"Oh…oops" Quinn giggled again along with Rachel who was now playing with Quinn's hair

Grace just rolled her eyes

"Ok hows about you two go in the living room and we will finish up here" Grace told them

"But-"

"Just go mom" Grace butted in

"Alright…fine" Quinn sighed

She placed the knife down then grabbed Rachel's hand entwining their fingers and pulled her out of the kitchen

"We'll be upstairs so…knock before you come in" Quinn quickly added before leaving the room

"Oh god" Grace sighed in horror

Maya just laughed

Later that night and after bribing Charlie to go fetch their mothers the Berry-Fabray family sat down to eat. No one could ignore the fact that poor Charlie looked a little pale and Quinn and Rachel were avoiding all eye contact with everyone. Charlie gave death stares to her older sister and brother and vowed revenge.

~~~ Family Time With The Marshalls ~~~

It had been a long day for Becky with work and then trying to get Quinn to forgive her so all Becky wanted to do was to go home and spend some quality time with her wife and her sons. When she got home she was greeted by her youngest with a big hug.

"Hey Cooper" Becky smiled brightly as she picked him up and held him tight

"Hello mommy" The little boy signed back then gave his mom a kiss on the cheek

"How was your day at school?" Becky asked as they moved into the living room

"Good" Cooper replied

"Where's mama and Max?" Becky asked her son

"Getting food" Cooper smiled

Becky nodded then moved into the kitchen where she found Hannah by the oven pulling out the pizza and Max setting the table.

"Hey guys" Becky greeted them

"Hi mom" Max replied with a smile

Hannah turned around giving her wife a big smile. She quickly placed the hot pizza on the counter then moved over towards the blonde and gave her a kiss hello.

The small family of four sat around their dinner table eating their pizza and telling each other about their day. Max was happy to announce that he did really well on his maths test getting a high B, which made Becky and Hannah super proud of him. Cooper told everyone about the fun art activity they did today where they made butterflies with paint. After dinner they all headed into the living room to watch a movie together. Becky cuddled up to Hannah with Cooper sprawled out on both of their laps Max sat next to his Mama resting his head on her shoulder. It was moments like these that Becky treasured.

~~~ Seduction...Charlie Style ~~~

Charlie had a plan. She was going to prove to Ben that she was worthy of his love. She knows she's played with him and told him that she only loved him as a friend and hurt him so she decided to do everything she can to make it up to him. Daisy had informed her that they had broken up and that she should be there for her friend.

Charlie nervously came up to Ben who was sitting in their treehouse with his sketching book and tapped him on the shoulder startling him.

"Oh hey Charlie" He smiled as he closed his notebook and placed it on the small table.

"Hi Ben" Charlie gave him her Berry Smile.

"What's up?" He asked

"W-Well I...I w-was just wondering if you were busy tonight?" She asked and mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

Charlotte Berry-Fabray does not stutter!

"Oh um...no I'm not doing anything"

"Great! So did you want to come over to mine and we could have a movie marathon? We haven't had one in a long time" Charlie smiled

"Sure...I'd love to" Ben replied with a smile of his own.

"Excellent!" Charlie nodded

"Do we have a theme?" Ben then asked

"Oh...well anything with our Judy in it will be fine" Charlie replied

Ben just chuckled and nodded.

"Oh um...Charlie can I ask a favour?" Ben nervously asked

"Of course" Charlie immediately replied

"I was wondering if you could...it's just for my role in the ballet I need to look the part and they told me that I need to dye my hair. I don't really know how too so...could you do it for me?" Ben asked

"Sure...what colour?"

"Black" Ben replied

Charlie thought about it. Trying to picture her best friend with black hair.

"I think we should do your eyebrows too otherwise it will look weird" Charlie nodded

"Sure ok...whatever you think is best"

"Alright so come over at about 5pm and we can make vegan tacos and then we can go up to my room for our movie extravaganza!" Charlie clapped excitedly.

"Do you want me to bring grape juice?" Ben asked

"Oh Ben...you know me so well" Charlie sighed dramatically although it looked an awful lot like swooning.

~~~ Grafia ~~~

"So what are these tests for?" Grace asked as she looked over a thick stack of papers full of information about IVF

"Hmm? Oh um it's just to test to figure out my cycle you know when I'm ovulating and stuff like that" Sofia replied

"Oh…ok. Hey I was wondering…maybe we should get Becky and Hannah to come with us when we get married" Grace stated as she left the papers and sat down next to her fiancée

"Why?" Sofia asked in confusion

"Well it would be nice to have some of our friends there especially as we are hiding this from our families" Grace replied

"Yeah but…why Becky?" Sofia asked

"Shut up…you like her just admit it. You chose her as your maid of honour" Grace giggled

"Only because I felt sorry for her…no other reason" Sofia pouted

"Yeah ok." Grace replied not believing her at all.

"I just wish this week would be over so we can get married and start a family." Sofia sighed

"I know…me too. It's gonna be hard though"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…if we get you knocked up right after we get married…well how the hell do we explain that to our mothers?" Grace asked

"Oh…well we can tell them that we want to have the wedding soonish…I mean I can just tell them that I've put on a little weight and they won't know the difference" Sofia replied

"I don't know…can't we just tell them…and they can like…plan some kind of after party instead?" Grace asked

Both girls weren't all that fussed about having a wedding. Sure Sofia had always wanted to walk down the aisle in a pretty white dress but it wasn't what made a marriage…and they didn't need it. They just needed each other and they had that.

"Maybe we should…that way they can come with us to the court house and they won't get too mad at us. But we can't tell them till after the engagement party" Sofia replied

"They won't be happy" Grace sighed

"I know…but it's our lives…not theirs" Sofia added

Grace just nodded in agreement.

~~~ Hair and Tacos...ok that came out wrong... ~~~

Ben sat nervously on a chair by the sink in Charlie's bathroom. She was currently sitting on his lap massaging the dye into his hair. She had explained that this is the only position she could be in to do it properly and that she really had to massage it in good to make sure it was done right.

Of course that was a total lie she just wanted to be close to him. Ben wasn't exactly complaining and he didn't object or question it so it was all good.

The dye worked instantly and he already looked so different. Charlie had done his eyebrows first and they both giggled at how funny he looked with black eyebrows and blonde hair.

Charlie had to stand up to rinse his hair out though so she grudgingly stood up and grabbed the shower head to rinse out the dye. Once that was done she dried it and styled it. First she styled it into an Elvis pompadour which made them giggle. She then styled it into a mow-hawk which just looked silly. Finally she styled it with a part down the side making him look super handsome. She just sorta stood there staring at him.

"So...do you like it?" He asked

"I love it" Charlie softly mumbled

She then caught herself and coughed a little in embarrassment

"I mean...It looks good. It suites you" She told him as her cheeks turned a little pink.

"I look so pale with black hair" He chuckled

"You look handsome" Charlie gently told him.

Their eyes locked onto each other in the mirror's reflection for what felt like hours but really it was only a few seconds because even though she could probably look at him all day Charlie didn't want to freak him out.

"So I'm...you ready to eat?" She asked

"Yeah sure" Ben nodded.

The pair headed down to the kitchen to make their food. Rachel was in there making herself and Quinn a hot drink. She did a double take when he saw Ben.

"Wow...Benny nice hair" She smiled

"Thanks Aunty Rach" He replied bashfully

"Also congratulations on getting one of the leading roles" Rachel smiled proudly and gave the young man a hug.

Ben just blushed and smiled

"So what are you two kiddies up to tonight?" She asked

"Ma we're not kids anymore" Charlie huffed

"As long as I am your mother you will always be a kid" Rachel smirked

Charlie rolled her eyes and folded her arms for an impending diva pout.

"We're having a movie marathon" Ben explained

"Let me guess…Judy Garland?" Rachel chuckled

Ben just nodded

"You are so predictable my little Charlie" Rachel cooed and even pinched her cheek

"Ma" Charlie whined

Just then Quinn came into the kitchen she was getting bored of waiting for her wife to come back.

"Whoa…Charlie you didn't tell me you had a new boyfriend" Quinn stated in her angry mom voice

"What? I don't" Charlie turned to face her mother

"Then whose this guy?" Quinn asked

Ben then turned around and now Quinn felt a little stupid

"Oh…sorry Benny" She sheepishly replied

Rachel just laughed at her wife

"What's with the new look?" Quinn asked him

"It's for my part in the ballet. The producers told me I needed to dye it" Ben explained

"Oh…congrats about that by the way we are all super proud of you…and the hair…I like it. Have your moms seen it yet?" Quinn asked

Ben shook his head

"I don't think mom is gonna like it. She always goes on about how its me and her against the evil brunettes of the house" Ben chuckled

Quinn just laughed and nodded

"I understand that…it was hard for me and Toby being the only gorgeous blondes in the family" Quinn smirked

"Hey!" Rachel and Charlie both complained at the same time.

Quinn just laughed and threw her arms around Rachel and Charlie's shoulders pulling them into a hug.

"Aww I still love my brunettes though" She added

Later that evening after finishing off their tacos Ben and Charlie headed up to her room to start their movie marathon extravaganza. Charlie set up her TV while Ben brought up their drinks and a few snacks first movie of the night was Meet Me in St. Louis. The Wizard of Oz was always the last movie they would watch. Ben got himself comfortable on the bed and waited for Charlie to join him. The tiny diva found herself to be in a bit of a pickle. Normally they would always cuddle up together when they had their movie marathons…but for some reason she was feeling slightly nervous about it all. She gave him a nervous smile as she hesitantly got up onto the bed and sat down next to him. There was like an inch gap between them.

Ben was a little unsure of why Charlie had been acting differently lately. He just didn't understand. As much as he has spent his life surrounded by women they still confused him sometimes. Not really getting why Charlie was sitting so far away from him. Ben brought his arm up and draped it over Charlie's shoulders and gently pulled her into his side. She immediately cuddled up to him wrapping her arm around his torso and nestled her head under his chin. Both let out a small sigh and got ready to watch the movie.

~~~ Confusion Is Nothing New ~~~

Brittany wandered down into the kitchen that morning still half asleep...Santana kept her up late last night. Though she woke right up when she saw some strange man standing in her kitchen using their stove and cooking their eggs. Fear and panic went through her body and she quickly grabbed the first thing she could...a deadly spatula!

She took a deep breath, held her weapon up in the air ready to fight.

"Ok I don't know who you think you are but my wife is a crazy ass bitch and if she sees you down here you will be one sorry...egg thief!" Brittany yelled

The man turned around a little startled at the random outburst. He looked confused and so did Brittany.

"Mom?" Ben questioned

"Benny?" Brittany squinted but still held her weapon up ready to attack.

"Yes it's me Ben" He replied

"My Benny has blonde hair" Brittany said

"Mom, I had to dye it for the ballet"

"Prove it" Brittany demanded

Ben sighed

"What's going on?" Santana asked as she stumbled into the kitchen.

She did a double take when she saw her wife standing there with a...spatula. She then turned to look at her son and did another double take at his new hair. She was pretty sure she now had whiplash.

"Ok am I still sleeping?" She asked

"Ma tell mom it's me" Ben requested

"Honey it's Ben. Now put the deadly...spatula down before you start flipping people" Santana sighed

Brittany wearily put her weapon down and just stared at her son.

"Mom stop you're freaking me out" Ben mumbled sounding a little self-conscious.

"Sorry Benny it's just...you look so different...I miss your golden locks" Brittany pouted

"Well I like it!" Santana stated with a smile.

She came over to her son and threw her arm around his shoulder.

"He looks more like a Lopez now" She added with a nod.

"Great that's all what we need more Lopez's" Brittany mumbled

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Santana pouted

"It means I love you Sanny" Brittany smiled sweetly.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her wife. Brittany just stuck her tongue out at her. Santana then lunged at her making the blonde squeal then they ran up the stairs giggling.

Ben sat down at the kitchen table with his breakfast while his mothers went back upstairs…he didn't even want to know why. That was when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey Benny it's me Daisy"

"Oh Hey…how are you?" He asked before shoving his fork into his mouth.

"I'm great now what happened last night?" Daisy asked

"What do you mean?"

"You and Charlie…what did you guys do? Did you guys kiss?" Daisy asked excitedly

"Well...we watched a few movies on her bed and she was resting her head on my shoulder and...she kinda nuzzled my neck a little" Ben replied with a confused look

"Oh...Well that is so not a kiss" Daisy replied a little disappointedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. A real kiss is when two lips touch. So unless her ruby reds touched yours that was not a kiss" Daisy explained.

Ben sighed and nodded in agreement even though Daisy couldn't see him nod over the phone.

"But it's progress" Daisy added

* * *

><p>Ok so here is my Xmas list to Santababy Jesus/Buda/Allah/All the Saints and Apostles/Mary and Joseph/Xena and The flying Spaghetti Monster:

Get rid of RIB and those new 'writers' and replace them with the following people:

Joss Whedon  
>Jane Espenson<br>David Fury  
>David Greenwalt<br>Tim Minear  
>Marti Noxon can stay I guess…<p>

Basically I just want the people of Buffy and Angel to take over the show…

Seriously though…imagine what the show would be like if Joss was in control…

I REGRET NOTHING!


	27. Chapter 27

Hello my gentle viewers...thought I'd share a horrible thing that happened the other night. I dreamt about Brittana lol yes I am that awesome...anywho in my dream Brittany finally serenaded Santana only she sang Oops I Did It Again and after the song she broke up with Santana...it was a very, very bad dream. Epic sad face.

Anyhow this chapter is a short musical interlude. (Also known as: filler full of fluff and has no real purpose…sorry)

The engagement party is coming up soon! So hold onto your panties and get your party hats ready!

Special shout out to **SalGersGirl**for the Paul Hogan reference...totally made me laugh out loud...

hmmm there seems to have been some sort of problem...hopefully you guys get this chapter...

* * *

><p>~~~ I'm Hooked ~~~<p>

Rachel plugged her iPod headphones into her ears and set it to shuffle. Listening to music while cleaning always made it easier. Rachel couldn't help but sing along and dance a little while she changed the sheets of her and Quinn's bed.

Rachel just smiled to herself when she thought about what the two of them did in that bed last night. She was so glad that Quinn's fears were gone and that they could finally put her heart attack behind them and move on with their lives.

_**"I can't stop this feeling  
>Deep inside of me<br>Girl, you just don't realize  
>What you do to me<strong>_

_**Your lips are sweet as candy  
>The taste stays on my mind<br>You just keep me thirsty  
>For another cup of wine<strong>_

Rachel moved around the bed, stripping the sheets and pillow cases off and throwing them into a pile on the floor.

_**When you hold me  
>In your arms so tight<br>You let me know  
>Everything's all right<strong>_

Rachel grabbed Quinn's pillow holding it tight to her chest. She could smell the faint aroma of Quinn's shampoo and perfume and just all of Quinn. She smiled to herself as she started to dance around the room with the pillow...it probably would look pretty ridiculous but Rachel didn't care.

_**I'm hooked on a feeling  
>I'm high on believing<br>That you're in love with me**_

_**I've got it bad for you, darling  
>But I don't need a cure<br>I'll just stay addicted  
>And hope I can endure<strong>_

Placing the pillow back on the bed next to its partner (Rachel's pillow) the brunette began to put on the new sheets.

_**All the good love  
>When we're all alone<br>Keep it up girl  
>Yeah, you turn me on<strong>_

Rachel couldn't help but laugh out loud when she found one of Quinn's magazines in between the mattresses.

_**I'm hooked on a feeling  
>I'm high on believing<br>That you're in love with me**_

After throwing the new sheet onto the bed Rachel accidently knocked over a few photo frames on the side table. She picked them up and smiled. It was the big one of her and Quinn's wedding day. It had them cuddled up together looking so happy, the photo always made Rachel feel all warm and fuzzy inside because of the way Quinn was looking at her. Rachel was just so lucky to have someone like Quinn.

_**When you hold me  
>In your arms so tight<br>You let me know  
>Everything's all right<strong>_

Rachel chuckled when she looked at the other people in the photo. Off to the side you could see Judy crying her eyes out with Rachel's fathers standing either side of the poor woman, Brittany was totally staring down Santana's cleavage, Mercedes and Tina were next to them the photo was taken mid eye roll from them both mostly because Santana had her hand on Brittany's ass and was sporting a smirk on her face. The photo was a candid one, no one really knew it was being taken and Rachel didn't even know who took it but it was her favourite because it captured all of them unawares and just totally being themselves.

_**I'm hooked on a feeling  
>I'm high on believing<br>That you're in love with me"**_

Rachel placed the photo back in it's resting place and went back to making the bed.

~~~ Fish And Birds ~~~

Charlie sat in front of her dressing table that had a mirror lined with light bulbs it was something a ten year old Charlie begged her mothers for. Stating that she needed to be accustomed to the life of a Broadway star which included the mirror with lights! Her mama fully understood this, her mom just rolled her eyes and nodded.

Things seem to be going pretty well lately. With the help of Daisy it seemed things between Charlie and Ben were progressing towards the right direction. Though it did seem as though Ben was slightly resisting the hope that maybe...just maybe Charlie felt more towards him. He just didn't want to be disappointed again. So for now he was playing it safe.

Charlie began to hum to herself as she brushed her hair and fixed her make up. She was going out with Ben this evening...well it wasn't a date or anything they had done it many times before.  
>They were going out for food and they were going to an off-off Broadway show so it was pretty much like a date.<p>

Charlie was just happy to be spending time with him like she always did. She wondered how everyone would react if or when they finally got together. She knew that pretty much everyone knew Ben had feelings for her but did anyone think that she did too? Or was it just Daisy who noticed? Charlie did think it was a little cliché that she and Gracie both fell for a Lopez-Pierce but that's what Charlie was all about...Romantic clichés.

_**"Fish gotta swim, and birds gotta fly.  
>I gotta love one man till I die.<br>Can't help loving that man of mine."**_

Charlie began to sing the song she had been humming while she fixed up her mascara.

_**"Tell me he's lazy, tell me he's slow.  
>Tell me I'm crazy, maybe I know.<br>Can't help loving that man of mine."**_

She got up and began to get dressed. She had decided on wearing a simple yet elegant and not too formal deep purple dress.

_**"Oh listen sister,  
>I love my mister man and I can't tell you why.<br>There ain't no reason why I should love that man.  
>It must be something that the angels done planned."<strong>_

One thing Charlie never understood was the fact that she may be very short but she had big feet. It didn't look too ridiculous but it was strange. The only good thing was that she could fit into her mother's shoes. Now normally you wouldn't want to wear your mom's shoes but Quinn had good taste much like Beth and her Aunty San. So every now and then Charlie would 'borrow' her mom's shoes.

_**"Fish gotta swim, and birds gotta fly.  
>I gotta love one man till I die.<br>Can't help loving that man of mine.**_

_**Tell me he's lazy, tell me he's slow.  
>Tell me I'm crazy, maybe I know.<br>Can't help loving that man of mine."**_

Charlie grabbed her small purse and did a once over to make sure she looked good, which she did. She gave herself a reassuring smile and nod then turned to leave her room.

_**"When he goes away.  
>That's a rainy day.<br>And when he comes back that day is fine.  
>The sun will shine.<strong>_

_**He can come home as late as can be.  
>Home without him ain't no home to me.<br>Can't help loving that man of mine."**_

Charlie finished her song just as she opened the front door to find Ben standing there looking all handsome and swoon worthy in his black pants and fitted shirt, his hair gelled back he looked like an old movie star. He gave her a sweet smile and held his arm out for her to take. Charlie linked her arm with Ben's as he led them over to his car and opened the door for her like a gentleman.

"You look really pretty Charlie" He told her with a shy smile

He may have black hair and look kinda badass and all but he was still the shy sweet boy he always would be.

"You look really pretty too" Charlie smiled back.

~~~ Kitty ~~~

With Ben out for the evening Santana and Brittany were home alone so being the awesome wife that she is Santana cooked dinner for her and Brittany and ate by candle light. Brittany was just loving all the romantic stuff Santana was doing but she felt kinda bad that she hadn't done much for Santana. Her wife told her that she shouldn't because she loved doing these things for her. But still Brittany began to try and think of a way to make it up to Santana.

They had finished their meal and were going to watch a movie up in their room and then well obviously sex would be involved at some point. So it was all good.

Santana herself was in a bit of a playful mood tonight which Brittany always loved. When they headed up to their room Santana told Brittany to sit on their bed because she had a surprise for her. Brittany loved surprises so she sat down and waited patiently. Several minutes later she was getting impatient and was ready to go see where her wife had gone too when suddenly the lights in their bedroom dimmed and standing in the doorway was Santana dressed in a skin tight cat suit. For a 50 year old Santana looked flawless a thing she took pride in. Unlike Quinn who let herself go...well that's what Santana kept telling her. In reality all four women had aged really well.

Brittany just smiled brightly at her wife standing there all sexy and awesome.

"Baby what are you doing?" She then asked with a hint of amusement.

"It accrued to me it's been a long time since I serenaded you" Santana told her

Brittany nodded in agreement

"But why the costume? Not that I'm complaining. You're a very sexy kitten"

"Well...I figured it went with my song choice" Santana shrugged

Brittany looked confused trying to think of what song she was going to sing. Santana just grinned and hit the play button on the remote and started singing. Brittany's face lit up when she realised what song it was. She couldn't help but giggle.

_**"What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
>What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah"<strong>_

Santana sang as she stalked her way over to her wife over by the bed twirling her tail in her hand as she went.

_**"Pussycat, Pussycat  
>I've got flowers<br>And lots of hours  
>To spend with you.<br>So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose!"**_

Santana gently bopped Brittany's nose making the blonde giggle.

_**"Pussycat, Pussycat  
>I love you<br>Yes, I do!  
>You and your pussycat nose!<strong>_

_**What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
>What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah"<strong>_

Santana moved to straddle Brittany's lap wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she continued to sing.

_**"Pussycat, Pussycat  
>You're so thrilling<br>And I'm so willing  
>To care for you.<br>So go and make up your big little pussycat eyes!"**_

_**"Pussycat, Pussycat  
>I love you<br>Yes, I do!  
>You and your pussycat eyes!"<strong>_

She ran her left hand up to trace her wife's face cupping her cheek and gently used her thumb to graze her cheekbones then her lips.

_**"What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
>What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah"<strong>_

Brittany brought her hands up to rest on her wife's hips and gently ran them up and down her body loving the skin tight costume. Santana even had a headband with cat ears and drew whisker on her face. Brittany just found her both adorable and sexy as hell.

_**"Pussycat, Pussycat  
>You're delicious<br>And if my wishes  
>Can all come true<br>I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!"**_

Santana gave her a suggestive wink as she trailed her hand down to Brittany's other lips. Making her squirm.

_**"Pussycat, Pussycat  
>I love you<br>Yes, I do!  
>You and your pussycat lips!<br>You and your pussycat eyes!  
>You and your pussycat nose!"<strong>_

As soon as she finished the last word she latched her lips to Brittany's.

~~~ Bad Things ~~~

Grace walked into her house and physically cringed at what she heard.

"Babe really?" She huffed

Sofia gave her a smile

"Come on its not that bad" She chuckled

"It's country...of course it's bad" Grace replied

"Hey some country music is good" Sofia defended

Grace did not believe her at all. It still surprised her that Sofia actually liked country music. It was so out of character with her badass facade that she loved to keep. Admittedly her love for country was a well-kept secret. Not even Santana knew just like Sofia didn't know about her Ma's love of Barry Manilow. Sofia knew her Ma would pay her out endlessly if she ever found out. She had made Grace swear on her life to never reveal her deepest darkest secret.

"Yeah I'll believe that when cows fly" Grace replied with a huff.

"I'll prove it" Sofia challenged

"Honey you've made me listen to Dolly, Pasty and Brenda and the fact that I know who these ancient people are is disturbing enough and still I can't stand country music. Let it go. It's not gonna happen" Grace rambled

Sofia pouted, Grace rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine...what have you got to show me?"

Sofia smiled brightly and went back to her stereo to find what she was looking for.

"Ok so it's not like old school country but it has that country feel and there is a deep and meaningful message that it holds so I want you to really listen to the lyrics because it really speaks to what I feel...ok?" Sofia nervously told her

Grace melted a little. Sofia could be so sweet sometimes. So she nodded and sat down and waited.

"I um...I know I'm not the best singer but I can carry a tune and I...I kinda want to sing it...to you" She added as she nervously played with her engagement ring.

And Grace was now mush. She nodded and gave her fiancée an encouraging smile.

Sofia smiled back and turned to turn the music on. She smirked to herself...she had this all planned out…she was fucking awesome. Turning back around Grace instantly became suspicious because that sweet innocent smile was gone and in its place was the wicked sexy smirk that was all Sofia Lopez-Pierce.

_**"When you came in the air went out  
>And every shadow filled up with doubt<br>I don't know who you think you are  
>But before the night is through<br>I wanna do bad things with you"**_

Sofia stalked over to Grace who couldn't help but get turned on by the way Sofia was looking at her.

_**"I'm the kind to sit up in her room  
>Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.<br>I don't know what you've done to me.  
>But I know this much is true<br>I wanna do bad things with you."**_

Sofia got down on her hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way to Grace. Once she reached her prey Sofia sat up on her knees in between Grace's legs. Teasingly placing her hands on top of Grace's thighs. Poor Gracie didn't know what to do with herself. Grace loved hearing Sofia sing. She did have a nice voice but right now it was anything but nice it was hot and husky and she sounded like sex it was just sexy overload.

_**"When you came in the air went out  
>And all those shadows there filled up with doubt<br>I don't know who you think you are  
>But before the night is through<br>I wanna do bad things with you  
>I wanna do real bad things with you"<strong>_

While she sang Sofia ran her hands up and down Grace's thighs and stomach loving the feel of her muscles trembling underneath her touch as she teased her mercilessly never breaking eye contact with her.

_**"I don't know what you've done to me  
>But I know this much is true<br>I wanna do bad things with you  
>I wanna do real bad things with you"<strong>_

As the song finished Sofia gave Grace a look that pretty much said it all. She was ready to pounce and devour her. Grace gulped and let out a shaky breath.

"I love country" Grace mumbled

Sofia chuckled well it sounded more like an evil cackle before she pretty much tore Grace's clothes off her.

~~~ Hero ~~~

Ally sat in between her daddy and Maya with her eyes glued to the TV. Gammy Bee had given her a whole box full of old movies that she used to love and so Ally had made her daddy and Maya sit with her and watch them. She wanted to watch them all at once but her Daddy told her maybe one a night otherwise she'll get square eyes and Ally didn't want square eyes! Right now they were watching some kind of fairy tale about this big green thing and there was a fairy and Toby was pretty confused. Maya seemed to enjoy it. Ally thought it was awesome and it was even better because there was singing!

_**Where have all the good men gone  
>And where are all the gods?<br>Where's the street-wise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds?<strong>_

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need<strong>_

Maya subtly looked over Ally's head over at Toby. He looked so different from when they were teenagers...and yet he was still the same. He was strong and caring and sweet and she had missed him so much.

_**I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<strong>_

Toby turned to look over at the woman sitting next to his daughter. His high school sweet heart. The one who never really left his heart. No matter how many girls he was with. There was no one who compared.

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<strong>_

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<strong>_

Ally began to bounce around in her seat dancing along to the song. Toby looked down and just smiled at his daughter. Maya looked down at the little girl as well and smiled too.

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like the fire in my blood<strong>_

Maya very slowly moved her good hand up to where Toby's was resting on the back of the couch. He had his arm stretched out and because Ally was so small the gap between Toby and Maya wasn't very large. The brunette woman hesitantly entwined her fingers with Toby's, it was a little awkward with how they were sitting but that really didn't matter. Toby looked over at Maya, she just gave him a small smile to which he returned he also gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning back to watch the movie.

_**Oh I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero!<strong>_

~~~ How I Got To Where I Am ~~~

Becky picked up the few toys that Cooper had left around and put them into the small toy box that was in the living room. It was late and her boys were tucked up in bed Becky and Hannah had stayed up to watch a movie but Hannah had fallen asleep so Becky decided to clean up a bit before heading to bed. The TV was still on quietly in the background it was showing some old TV show that they had been watching after the movie finished.

Becky grabbed the toy box and headed to Cooper's room to put it away. As she walked towards her son's room, using her free hand she turned the TV volume down just a little because she didn't want to wake him up. The TV show itself began to play some kind of song. Becky had never seen it before but apparently it was about singing doctors...

_**All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<strong>_

After quietly placing Cooper's toys into his room she kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in. heading back into the living room she quickly made a right turn and went to go check on Max. He was fast asleep holding onto his blue koala toy. He would swear he didn't need it to go to sleep because he was ten and didn't need stuffed toys. But Becky and Hannah knew the truth. She gently brushed away his hair from his eyes and kissed him too.

But these stories don't mean anything  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true...I was made for you

Becky headed back into the living room for real this time and paused when she saw her wife lying on the couch fast asleep. She couldn't get over how pretty she looked. She looked so peaceful. Becky walked over to her and crouched down next to the couch and just looked at her. She brought her hand up to gently trace the outline of her face. She sighed thinking about all the pain that she had caused she still couldn't really forgive herself for it and she knew she probably never would.

_**I climbed across the mountain tops  
>Swam all across the ocean blue<br>I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
>But baby I broke them all for you<strong>_

**_Because even when I was flat broke_**  
><strong><em>You made me feel like a million bucks<em>**  
><strong><em>You do<em>**  
><strong><em>I was made for you<em>**

Sighing once again Becky stood up to continue to clean up the living room. She took all the dirty cups and plates into the kitchen she couldn't be bothered to wash them so she just left them in the sink, she'd do them tomorrow.

_**You see the smile that's on my mouth  
>It's hiding the words that don't come out<br>And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
>They don't know my head is a mess<strong>_

**_No, they don't know who I really am_**  
><strong><em>And they don't know what<em>**  
><strong><em>I've been through like you do<em>**  
><strong><em>And I was made for you...<em>**

Becky headed back into the living room to wake her wife up and get them both to bed. Hannah had snuggled up with the blanket that Becky had wrapped around them during the movie. Becky gently shook her wife's shoulder to wake her up. 

**_All of these lines across my face_**  
><strong><em>Tell you the story of who I am<em>**  
><strong><em>So many stories of where I've been<em>**  
><strong><em>And how I got to where I am<em>**

Hannah slowly opened her eyes and smiled warmly at the sight of her wife looking back at her.

"Hey" She murmured

"Hey" Becky smiled back

"What's up?" Hannah asked at the conflicted look on her wife's face

"Nothing…just…I love you"

"I love you too" Hannah replied sleepily

"Come on sleepy head…time for bed" Becky chuckled

"M'Kay" Hannah mumbled as she snuggled into the blanket not making any kind of attempt to get up

Becky just giggled and gave her a gentle shake

"Noooo….join me" Hannah grumbled as she held the blanket up waiting for Becky to get up onto the couch with her

"Alright" Becky conceded

She stood up and then crawled onto the couch cuddling up in front of her wife. Hannah wrapped them both up with the blanket and held onto her tightly. She placed a small kiss to Becky's temple and then fell back to sleep. 

**_But these stories don't mean anything_**  
><strong><em>When you've got no one to tell them to<em>**  
><strong><em>It's true...I was made for you<em>**

Becky just smiled and reached over to turn the TV off.

~~~ New York and Japan ~~~

Quinn was currently in the shower after a long day at work. She had been chasing after clients all day and she just wanted to relax and snuggle up to her wife in their cosy bed. She switched to the next song on the shower stereo because she really didn't want to shower with Journey playing. It just reminded her of Mr. Shue and Finn and she did not want them in her shower!

Like her wife and youngest Quinn liked to sing in the shower so they installed a pretty awesome stereo system into the bathroom it had literally thousands and thousands of songs ranging from musicals, rock, classical, war time big band stuff, pretty much anything and everything was stored in this system alone. The song that came up next was a secret favourite of Quinn's. She smiled to herself as she squeezed out some of her shampoo and started to massage it into her hair while she began to sing.

_**"I'm too sexy for my love  
>Too sexy for my love<br>Love's going to leave me"**_

As the music played Quinn started to dance around in the small shower as she washed her hair.

_**"I'm too sexy for my shirt  
>Too sexy for my shirt<br>So sexy it hurts**_

Quinn ran her hands all over her body as she danced soap suds getting everywhere

_**And I'm too sexy for Milan  
>Too sexy for Milan<br>New York and Japan**_

_**And I'm too sexy for your party  
>Too sexy for your party<br>No way I'm disco dancing**_

Quinn got her groove on by channelling her inner John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever

_**I'm a model you know what I mean  
>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<strong>_"

She turned...and nearly slipped.

_**"Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
>I do my little turn on the catwalk"<strong>_

During the small musical interlude she rinsed out her hair and grabbed the luffa to use as a microphone.

_**"I'm too sexy for my car  
>Too sexy for my car<br>Too sexy by far**_

_**And I'm too sexy for my hat  
>Too sexy for my hat<br>What do you think about that?**_

Quinn whipped her hair around getting water everywhere

_**I'm a model you know what I mean  
>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<strong>_

_**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
>I shake my little tush on the catwalk<strong>_

_**'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
>And I do my little turn on the catwalk<strong>_

_**Yeah on the catwalk yea on the catwalk, yeah  
>I shake my little tush on the catwalk<strong>_

_**I'm too sexy for my cat  
>Too sexy for my cat<br>Poor pussy poor pussy cat"**_

Oh good lord Quinn what are you doing with that luffa?

_**"I'm too sexy for my love  
>Too sexy for my love<br>Love's going to leave me  
>And I'm too sexy for this song"<strong>_

Quinn finished with a pose then screamed out in horror when she saw her wife standing there watching her with an amused smirk on her face. On instinct Quinn grabbed her boobs to shield herself.

"Rachel!"

"I'm sorry sweetie" Rachel giggled trying so hard not to completely loose it.

"Why are you watching me shower? Perv much?" Quinn grumbled

"Quinn you've been in here for over thirty minutes I was worried something had happened" Rachel replied as she reached over to turn the water off.

"I was washing my hair" Was Quinn's excuse.

Rachel just gave her the look and grabbed the fluffy white towel off the rack and held it open for her wife. Quinn, still holding onto her boobs stepped out of the shower and into Rachel's arms. The brunette tightly wrapped the towel around her wife's body.

"You're so silly" Rachel smiled lovingly at her before kissing her lips.

"Admit it...your life would be boring without me" Quinn chuckled

Rachel just nodded

"That is a life I never want" She then added softly

Quinn just leaned closer to kiss her wife.

"Mmhmm Quinn your all wet" Rachel giggled as she brushed away Quinn's damp hair from her face

"I am now" Quinn smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. Secretly Rachel had missed Quinn's frequent and mostly random sexual innuendoes because of her fears but now that Quinn was back to her old self. Rachel treasured these moments.


	28. Chapter 28

This is how I feel about Glee…In the words of one Sue Sylvester:

"You can't stand it can you? You can't stand to see women in a position of power. Your psycho-sexual derangement would be fascinating RIB if it weren't so terrifying!"

Also I think Brittany and Santana should just move to Rosewood and live with Emily and Hannah and they can just all be super gay all together and yes they might get killed or hurt by A but damn it at least they would kiss once and a while or even have a conversation with each other!

Also it appears that in the promo that Finn wants to join the army…hmm…hopefully things turn out for him the way they did in my story…if so…then by crazy troll logic the rest of my story will have to come true…just saying…

* * *

><p>~~~ It's Party Time! ~~~<p>

It was a cool Saturday afternoon when friends and family began to arrive for the engagement party of Grace Berry-Fabray and Sofia Lopez-Pierce. The couple themselves were yet to arrive as they had gotten…distracted and were running a bit late to their own party but no matter Santana and Quinn were there to make sure everyone was well fed and no one was left without a drink in hand.

At the moment Rachel and Quinn were sitting with Beth and baby David. Rachel was holding the boy in her arms and was pulling funny faces at him making him giggle. Quinn's little finger was wrapped tightly in David's little hand.

"So how are you feeling about tonight?" Quinn asked with a smirk

"Ugh don't remind me" Beth sighed

"I know it's hard but you'll get through it" Quinn replied

"How? How can I?" Beth asked dramatically

"Trust me you will" Rachel added

"Yeah…I mean after a few minutes you'll be fine…I was." Quinn spoke up

"Pfft…sweetie don't lie." Rachel mumbled under her breath

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn huffed

"The first time we left Gracie with Santana and Brittany to go on our date you cried like a little baby the whole time. You even called them up every five minutes and let's not forget the spectacle you made when Gracie moved out for college" Rachel replied

Beth just laughed quietly to herself after hearing that and seeing Quinn's epic pout. Tonight would be Beth's first time away from her baby. Her husband Jeff could only stay for a few hours because he had work early the next day and so he was dropping their son off at his parent's for the night.

"You're so mean to me Rachel" Quinn huffed before getting up and walking away

Rachel just rolled her eyes and went back to playing with the little baby in her arms.

"You're not going after her?" Beth asked

"No need…she'll be back…I give her five minutes and she'll be back here all smiles and apologises" Rachel shrugged

Beth just chuckled and nodded.

"Hey Rachel…can I ask you something?" Beth nervously said

"Sure"

"I um…it's about Q-Quinn and you"

"Ok" Rachel nodded getting curious about what it was Beth wanted to ask

"It's just…we've gotten really close these last ten or so years and it's not just me and Quinn but it's me and you and Gracie, Toby and Charlie a-and…well we're all pretty much a big family anyways…so" Beth rambled

"Beth…just say whatever it is you want to say…ok?" Rachel told her sweetly

"Right…um" Beth nodded

Taking a big breath she just went for it.

"I was…do you think…would it be ok if…I were to refer to you guys as…my mothers?" Beth hesitantly asked

Rachel was slightly shocked at that. Well not so much that Beth wanted Quinn to be her mother because technically they are biologically related and Quinn did give birth to her. She was just a little shocked that Beth considered her to be her mother too.

"You know what it's fine if you don't it was just a stupid suggestion" Beth quickly spoke when Rachel didn't reply straight away

"No…no Beth it's not stupid…not at all. I apologise for not saying anything it's just…I was a little shocked…that's all. I know Quinn would be over the moon about this…I'm just a little surprised that you consider me as another mother" Rachel told her honestly

"Of course I do…you've been there for me just as much as Quinn has…heck you were there when I was born and…I love you Rachel" Beth replied

Rachel refused to cry!

"I um…I have something in my eye" She muttered looking away

Beth just smiled and waited for Rachel to turn back around

"Nope screw it…Beth that was so sweet and I am honoured that you think of me as another mother." Rachel turned around with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Beth just chuckled softly and pulled her in for a hug making sure she didn't squish her baby.

"And I love you too" Rachel added

They both laughed at how emotional they were after pulling out of their hug.

"When are you going to tell Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Soon…I'll tell her after the party I think…tell her when she's not drunk in case she forgets" Beth then added

Rachel just laughed and nodded. As predicted Quinn then came back over and apologised and latched herself to her wife's side.

"What's going on with you guys?" Quinn asked after she noticed a weird vibe coming from them

"Nothing" Rachel replied

"I'll tell you after the party" Beth smiled

"Kay" Quinn smiled as she sipped her drink that Santana had given her.

Finally Grace and Sofia showed up at their party two hours late Brittany and Rachel were not impressed but they were also getting a little tipsy so they didn't get into too much trouble. Once the brides to be arrived they went off to mingle with their guests. Grace headed over to some of her teammates who were there and chatted with them while Sofia headed over to Becky and Hannah who were quietly chatting to themselves.

"Sup bitches?" Was Sofia's greeting as she squished herself in between the couple that were sitting on one of the benches

Hannah just rolled her eyes while Becky glared at her. Sofia just smiled smugly at them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"Ugh go away Pierce" Becky grumbled as she removed Sofia's arm from around her shoulder

"Come on now…it's my party you gotta be nice to me" Sofia replied

"I'll be nice to you on your funeral…I'll even place a half dead flower on your grave that's how nice I'll be" Becky told her

"Ha what makes you think I'll go before you? I'll be the one to dance on your grave first blondie" Sofia laughed back

"Guys come on enough with the dancing on people's graves talks…can't you come up with something new?" Hannah asked

"Quiet Melbourne no one was talking to you" Sofia replied

"Hey back off Lezpez" Becky snapped

"Oh wow that's original…haven't heard that one before" Sofia rolled her eyes

"You're a real bitch sometimes Sofia"

"It's part of my charm" She smiled

"Yeah well I just feel sorry for Grace…having to wake up to you every morning for the rest of her life" Becky added

"Speaking of which…we need you guys to come with us tomorrow" Sofia told them

"I ain't going anywhere with you" Becky stated

"Bitch I'm serious here"

"Fine…what do you want?" Becky asked

Sofia took a look around to make sure no one could listen to what they were saying.

"Gracie and I are going into the city to elope tomorrow and we wanted….needed witnesses and for some fucked up reason she wanted you two to be there" Sofia quietly told them

"You're gonna elope?" Hannah asked in shock

"Shhhh!" Sofia hissed

"Oh wow your mom is gonna flip when she finds out" Becky chuckled

"We know…all of them will flip out but me and Grace don't want the big wedding and we just want to move forward with our lives and start a family." Sofia told them

"Aww Han…our little bitch is growing up and becoming a big softy" Becky mocked

"Time goes by so fast" Hannah added faking a dramatic sigh

"Oh screw you both sideways." Sofia huffed

The married pair just laughed at their friend.

"So will you go with us or not? I don't care either way obviously…but Gracie wants you there" Sofia asked almost sounding a little nervous.

She would never admit it but Sofia wanted them there too. Sure they never really had proper conversations and they were always throwing insults at each other but the two of them were Sofia's best friends as Sofia was Becky and Hannah's.

"Sure…we'll be there" Hannah spoke for the two of them

"Great!…or whatever I need a drink I'll see you whores later" Sofia quickly got up and headed over to the bar.

Over by the pool Santana was sitting with Mercedes both had drinks in hand although it seemed as though Santana was already half way to drunky town. Se rested her arm on her friend's shoulder to make sure she didn't fall down. They were currently talking with Mercedes' daughter Lilly and her 'best friend' Amanda. Santana just kept smirking at how fricking obvious the pair were and yet Mercedes wouldn't admit that her daughter was a flaming dyke. It wasn't like Mercedes would be opposed to it she just didn't want other people labelling her daughter without Lilly figuring herself out first. Santana had kept her promise though. She hadn't told anyone and she had even stopped making jokes about them even though it was really hard not to at times. Times like right now.

"So do you girls have plans for college?" Santana asked

"Aunty San we're only 14, college is a long way away" Lilly told her

"You can never be too prepared" Santana told her

Mercedes nodded in agreement

"Well we have talked about it once or twice" Amanda told them

"Yeah…me and Amanda were gonna to NYU and get an apartment together" Lilly admitted

Santana just smirked…she so wanted to say something about U-hauling but she just bit her tongue and smiled and nodded. Mercedes narrowed her eyes a little at the lack of response from her friend.

"Hey girls can you bring over that cheese platter for us?" Mercedes asked

"Sure ok" Amanda replied with a sweet smile

The two girls stood up and linked their pinkies and headed over to the food table. Mercedes turned to look at her friend

"My daughter's a lesbian isn't she?" She asked

Santana stood there a little blind sighted by that question although it was more like a statement than a question.

"Um"

"There was an obvious gay joke right there and you didn't take the bait you always take it. But you didn't and the only reason why I can think that you didn't is because you didn't want to out her" Mercedes explained

Santana was thinking fast for something to say but because of the alcohol her brain wasn't working fast enough.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything" Santana sighed

Mercedes just sighed and nodded

"Well…thank you for being there for her" She then added

"She wants to tell you…I think she will soon. I mean it's like they're not even trying to hide it anymore" Santana replied as she nodded to the two girls

Lilly and Amanda were pretty much standing on top of each other they were that close as they giggled quietly together over by the food table.

"They make a cute couple" Santana added

"Yeah I know" Mercedes replied with a small smile.

Grace had found her way over to where Toby and Maya were sitting with little Ally drawing away with her crayons at the table. Grace kissed her niece on the head before taking a seat next to her.

"Hey guys"

"Oh so you finally made it to your own engagement party?" Toby joke

"Ha ha" Grace mocked

"How come you guys were so late you don't live that far away?" Maya asked

Grace's cheeks began to turn a little pink and she just hoped they didn't notice

"Sofia takes a long time to get ready" She muttered

"Yeah whatever you were totally fu..uudge caking her" Toby replied trying to fix his almost swearing, he didn't need Ally picking up that kind of language

Grace and Maya gave him weird looks and it just made Grace blush more.

"I'm not sure if that makes what you were going to say better…or more disturbing" Maya muttered

"Aunty Gracie got fudge cake? I want fudge cake" Ally pouted

Grace and Maya just tried not to laugh at that.

"No…no Aunty Gracie didn't have fudge cake pumpkin" Toby quickly reassured her

"Yeah it was more like…a tart with a cherry on top" Sofia said with a smirk as she came up from behind them

They all tried not to laugh at that and at the fact that Grace's cheeks were bright red right about now. Ally was just confused.

"Hey sweetie I made you this" Sofia kissed her on the head and handed Grace a drink

~~~ Blame It Once Again On Santana ~~~

Later that night found Santana and Sofia stood at the mini bar that was next to the BBQ area mixing the drinks. They were on a mission. They wanted to get everyone drunk and just have a good time. Sofia secretly wanted to know what kind of drunk her brother would be because he had never been drunk before. She was hoping it would loosen him up a bit and be more confident and it could totally help him get in touch with his badass self. Santana just wanted to get drunk herself even though she probably would end up crying at some point but it was still fun. Because of her heart Quinn wasn't allowed to get super drunk anymore…well she probably shouldn't be drinking at all really but it was a special occasion and she wanted to celebrate…but only in moderation. Santana wasn't too happy about this because Quinn was her drinking partner.

"So what's in this exactly?" Sofia asked her Ma

"It's a secret I can't tell you" Santana replied as she continued to make the drink while trying to hide what went in it

"Well...What's it called?"

Santana handed over the finished drink to her daughter with a devilish grin.

"I call this the Horny Q"

Sofia just laughed

"Why?"

"Because it turns anyone who drinks it into Quinn when she's drunk and we all know what Quinn is like when she's drunk" Santana explained

Sofia just laughed and nodded

"You know I can never really tell the difference between drunk Quinn and not drunk Quinn when she's horny...I mean I love my Aunt but seriously it's like she's horny all the time" Sofia laughed

"Trust me I know...it takes skill to determine between the two" Santana replied

"I'm not sure if I feel sorry or envious of Aunty Rach for that" Sofia muttered

Santana nodded in agreement.

"Well here you go! It's taken me years to perfect it. So drink up my Ducky" Santana told her as she handed the drink over.

Sofia held her drink up as did Santana they clinked their glasses and then skulled it down like pros then looked around the party at everyone having fun. Santana then went back to making more drinks.

Toby sat next to Maya as they watched over Ally and Cooper who were playing together with their toys. Maya wasn't able to drink because she was still on pain killers Toby decided not to drink as well but Maya told him not to be stupid. It was his sister's engagement party and he should enjoy himself.

Becky and Hannah were enjoying themselves as they chatted with Jeff and Beth who was holding little baby David. He would have to leave soon taking David with him. That's why Beth was holding on tight and never letting her son out of her arms till the last second.

Grace was already slightly tipsy or well...she was drunk due to her fiancée continually giving her drinks. She handed the second glass in her hand over to her little sister and told her to drink up!

"Dear lord what is in this?" Charlie coughed after taking a sip.

Grace just shrugged her shoulders

"How many of these have you had?" Charlie then asked

"Umm...this many" Grace slurred holding up four fingers and was swaying just a little bit

"Ok I think maybe you should have some water Gracie" Charlie chuckled

"Na uh!" Grace pouted

"You'll thank me in the morning" Charlie added

"Cha-Cha sweetie I'm fine kays?" Grace tried to reassure her and patted her cheek.

"Alright but don't come crying to me when you are face down in the toilet"

Grace scrunched up her face at that making Charlie laugh.

It was that moment when Ben came over to the pair. Grace smiled brightly and flung her arms around him giving him a big hug.

"Benny! I love you man" Grace yelled

Ben gave Charlie a confused and surprised look. She just chuckled then laughed out loud when Grace started petting his hair.

"You have awesome hair...way better than Toby's OH my god don't tell him I said that" Grace rambled

Ben just chuckled and gently removed Grace's hand from his hair.

"Hey Benny hands off my woman" Sofia grumbled as she stumbled over to the trio.

She possessively wrapped her arms around Grace putting herself in between Grace and Ben.

"Sofia he wasn't doing anything. Besides I'm like totally gay...like so gay I should have like...like a tattoo telling everyone how gay I am. In fact I am so gay that I would totally go down on you right now" Grace smirked

Ben and Charlie both gave them a disgusted look.

"Wow Gracie too much info" Charlie look on in horror as her big sister started groping her fiancée.

The older Fabray just ignored her and pulled Sofia in for a kiss.

"Ugh come on Ben, these two are lost to us now" Charlie rolled her eyes at the pair as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

~~~ There's Stars On Your Roof ~~~

Hannah had pulled her wife away from the party and into the Berry-Fabray house. Both were totally shit faced and they could barely walk without stumbling.

"Hanny where are you taking me?" Becky giggle

"To see the stars" Hannah replied

The Aussie opened the basement door and carefully led them both down the stairs. Becky stood by and watched her wife move the small couch and then grabbed an old blanket. Hannah pulled her wife over and sat them down wrapping the blanket over them.

"Baby I hate to disappoint you but the stars are outside" Becky giggled

"Pfft not those stars silly...our stars" Hannah replied as she pointed to the roof

Becky followed Hannah's hand and just smiled when she saw them. Ten years later and they were still there. Their glow was gone but that didn't matter. After practically moving into the Berry-Fabray house once Max was born Hannah had rearranged the stars to make the constellations or their star signs. She also included the Southern Cross as well and the Big Dipper.

"You know these stars always made me feel better when you had to go back home" Becky quietly told her

Hannah just snuggled in closer to her wife.

"I'm gonna go back and see the therapist" Becky then added

"Really?" Hannah looked at her wife a little surprised

Becky just nodded

"I've got nothing to lose if I go right?"

"Right" Hannah nodded

"I'm just warning you I might be a little more bitchy than usual because of it" Becky informed her

Hannah just laughed.

"Bec I've seen you at your worst. I think I can handle it"

"Shut up I'm not that bad" Becky replied defensively

Hannah just gave her a look.

"Ok maybe sometimes...like once a year I might be a little too much"

Hannah continued to give her a look

"It's Sofia's fault! She provokes me!"

"Of course she does" Hannah rolled her eyes

"Hey you can't stand her either sometimes" Becky added

"Yes but I have a reason to not like her"

"Babe that was ten years ago and it's kinda unsettling that you still get worked up about the fact that she stole Gracie from you" Becky replied feeling slightly insecure.

"Bec you know I love you and Gracie is my best friend. I just don't like Sofia sometimes on principle. What's your excuse?" Hannah replied

"She's a bitch" Becky simply replied

Hannah nodded

"But so am I...we're too similar and we clash. But I guess if I have to say something nice...she gets me and...whatever" Becky rambled

"I guess there's also the fact that she delivered Max" Hannah added

"Yeah don't remind me. I still have nightmares over the fact that she's seen my vag" Becky sighed.

"Me too...see that's another reason I get to not like her she's seen both of my girls vag!" Hannah added

Becky just laughed

"Hey Hannah...wanna make out?" She asked with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows

Hannah can't help but laugh as she nods pulling her wife in close.

~~~ Disaster's In The Air ~~~

Ben and Toby sat together on the bench drinking their beers and just chatted about whatever it is men chat about...boobs, cars and sports I'm assuming. Ben had finally got used to the taste of beer. Along with Sofia, Toby wanted to see Ben drunk so he kept feeding him beer after beer along with some other drinks.

Ben was a very talkative and a lot more confident type of drunk. Toby on the other hand was a clumsy/most likely to wake up missing an eyebrow and truthful type of drunk.

While they sat there having their manly talk Charlie wandered over, drink in hand and placed herself on Ben's lap. Charlie was a straight up flirty drunk. Her Aunty San kept giving her these drinks she had no idea what was in it but it tasted good.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Charlie asked as she flung her arm around Ben's shoulders.

"Girls" Ben chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist and placed his other hand on her thigh.

"Ooh I'm like a total expert on girls" Charlie giggled

Ben raised an eyebrow

"Yeah I totally made out with several girls in college" Charlie replied

"Really?" Ben asked a little shocked

Charlie nodded

"Figured I'd see what the big deal was" She shrugged

"And?"

"Boys are better" Charlie smirked as she began to play with his hair.

She really liked the new hair. It made Ben look totally badass. Although she did miss his golden locks.

"I totally had sex with a guy once" Toby admitted

Both Charlie and Ben looked at him in shock. Eyes wide and mouths open.

"What? Seriously?" Charlie asked totally surprised

Toby just nodded

"When did this happen?" She asked still in shock

"Way before Ally was born, It was at some party I went too" He replied

"Wow" Ben was just as shocked

"What was it like?" Charlie asked totally intrigued

"Meh...it was alright...I don't remember much I was totally drunk at the time" He replied

"Who knows about this? Does Gracie know? Does Maya know?" Charlie asked

"Nah...I never told anyone"

"Wow" Was all Ben could say.

"Yeah...hey you guys want another drink?" Toby asked

They both nodded so Toby stood up and stumbled towards the bar nearly falling over halfway there.

"I can't believe he had sex with a guy" Charlie chuckled

"I know" Ben replied

"Anyways...I just came over to like tell you that you look super fine tonight Mr. Pierce...I am totally loving you in this leather jacket" Charlie giggled as she pressed her body into his

"Sofia told me to wear it" He replied

"Well it looks good. Totally rocking the bad boy look."

Ben just gave her a lopsided grin and moved his hand up higher on Charlie's thigh his fingers just skimming under her short skirt.

"Well you look super fine too" He replied in a husky voice

"Hmm I love your sexy deep voice" Charlie all but moaned

Toby watched them from the bar and just smirked he headed over to his other sister instead.

"Hey! Hey Gracie!"

"What?" She asked in a huff

"Never gonna believe this" he started

"This better be good Toby. I'm kinda busy here trying to sneak off and have ninja sex with this fine piece of ass" Sofia interrupted then slapped Grace on the ass and then started kissing her neck.

"Yeah sure whatever but guess who is totally gonna hook up tonight" He grinned

"Oh my god who? Is it Sammy and Kelly? Because those two have so much unresolved sexual tension lately it's just not funny and they would be totally hot together." Grace asked totally intrigued

Toby shook his head

"Ben and Charlie" He replied

"No way!" Sofia gasped

Toby nodded with a smirk

"They are totally gonna do it tonight. They were all over each other" He replied with a chuckle

"Finally!" Sofia smirked then high fived Toby

"Ok so can we go have ninja sex now?" Grace asked

"In a minute babe I so have to tell Ma about this, she'll be so proud" Sofia grinned before she ran off to find her Ma.

Grace sighed in frustration she was never going to get her ninja sex. She might as well just go off and have Lonesome Cowgirl Sex.

Sofia nearly fell over when she reached her mothers. Who were sitting and chatting with Maya and Beth.

"Ma! Ma! Awesome news! Ben and Charlie totally hooked up tonight" Sofia blurted out

"What?" Brittany looked up in shock

"Seriously?" Santana asked

Sofia nodded with a big grin

"My Ben? My son?" Santana asked

Once again Sofia nodded

"Aww...my Benny...well done Ben" Santana clapped

"Santana" Brittany wasn't as enthused about this bit of news

"Oh my god! No! No this is bad!" Santana quickly changed her tune

"Why?" Sofia asked

"Because I didn't give him any condoms tonight! Oh god he's gonna get her pregnant and it's all my fault. Fuck Quinn and Rachel are gonna kill me" Santana panicked before she quickly got up and ran over to her two friends

"Oh my god Quinn, Rachel I am so sorry!" Santana was in tears

"Why? San what's wrong?" Quinn asked looking a little worried

"Please don't hate me" The Latina sniffed

"Santana what's going on?" Rachel asked

"I'm so sorry that Ben got Charlie pregnant" She cried

Rachel and Quinn's faces paled and both looked like they were going to either throw up or pass out...perhaps even do both.

"He did WHAT to my baby?" Quinn yelled

"It's all my fault I forgot to give him these" The Latina sighed as she handed her friends a bunch of condoms.

"I'm gonna kill him. Baby get my gun!" Quinn ordered

"Noooo Quinn please he's my baby boy" Santana cried

"Wait do we know for sure that Charlie is...is...what you said she was?" Rachel asked though she couldn't bring herself to actually say it out loud.

"Sofia told me" Santana sniffed

"Oh god." Rachel panicked

~~~ Stealing Through The Night's Uncertainties ~~~

After leaving the back yard to get away from the party Ben had suggested that they go somewhere more quiet so they headed up to Charlie's bedroom. They both giggled when they tried to both squish through the doorway. Charlie burst out laughing when Ben fell onto the floor.

"So graceful" She laughed

Ben just laughed with her

"Help me" He whined

Charlie held out her hands for Ben to grab. But he was far too strong and just ended up pulling her down instead of him getting up. Charlie crashed on top of him and they thought it was the most funniest thing ever.

"I seem to be failing at standing right now" Charlie giggled

"Me too...this is not helpful" Ben chuckled

Charlie just kept giggling

"What's so funny?" He asked

"I may be having trouble standing up but you certainly don't have a problem with that" She smirked

Ben looked confused, so Charlie rocked her hips making him groan.

"Oh" He chuckled

"Do you want me to get off you?" Charlie asked

Ben hesitated but then nodded

"It's probably for the best" He replied

Charlie nodded but didn't make a move to get up.

"How come we never did anything together?" Charlie asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well like...you think I'm hot and I think you're hot I mean I have seen you naked." Charlie giggled

"When did you see me naked?"

Charlie slightly blushed

"When we were around 15. You spent the night after we had a Judy Garland marathon and you went up to have a shower and I kinda...I was curious." She admitted

"You watched me while I was taking a shower?" He asked a little surprised

"I didn't watch you. I'm not like a creepy perv or anything I just...one look that's all I swear...and I didn't even get to see your mini Ben properly" Charlie giggled

Ben just laughed and nodded

"Even at 15 you had a really great body" Charlie added as she slowly pulled off Ben's jacket and lifted up his shirt to look at his abs.

"I'll make it up to you, I'll totally let you see me naked" Charlie told him as she started to lift her top up

Ben placed his hands on top of Charlie's to stop her from flashing him.

"I don't think that's a good idea...thanks though" he mumbled

"Are you sure?" she asked

Ben just nodded. Charlie sighed and laid down onto his chest cuddling up to the boy underneath her.

"Anyway back to my question" she mumbled as she lazily traced her fingers along Ben's stomach.

"What question?"

"The one about why we never did anything. Because like...we're both hot and straight which is like a miracle in both our families so why didn't we ever...experiment with each other?" She asked

"Because I loved you and you didn't" Ben simply told her

"That's not true. I've always loved you Ben" Charlie added sadly

"You know I never told you this but...that night in your dorm room when we were 16..." Charlie added

"What about that night?" He softly asked

"You made me feel so special...after how Frank treated me...you were so sweet and gentle...It made me want to go through with it...I wanted to make love to you that night" She quietly admitted

Ben laid there silently listening to Charlie

"Is that true or are you just drunk?" Ben asked

"It's true...and yes I'm still drunk. But I can't help but think that things would be so different if we had made love that night. I probably wouldn't have done all those stupid things that I did...like dye my hair pink and go out with all those stupid guys" Charlie added

Ben nodded as he brought his hand up to rest on the small of Charlie's back and brushed away the hair that had fallen onto Charlie's face with his other hand.

"I think I could have fallen for you that night. Instead of waiting so long to realize that I already do love you" She whispered as she nuzzled up to his chest

Ben froze for a second not sure if he heard that right.

"I wish you hadn't stopped that night" Charlie continued to rambled

Ben wasn't sure what to say right now.

"Why did you stop?" Charlie asked

"Because...as much as I had wanted to be with you like that...I could never take advantage of you. You were upset." He finally spoke as he went back to gently wipe Charlie's cheek as a tear fell.

"Damn Ben why are you such an amazing man?" She chuckled softly

"It's part of my charm" He replied with a small smile.

Charlie smiled and nodded

"Would you stop now?" She nervously asked

Ben looked up at his best friend. Charlie gently caressed his cheek as she waited for his answer.

"I probably should" He mumbled

"But?" Charlie asked leaning forward just a little bit.

"I don't want to" He replied then brought his own hand up to cup Charlie's cheek.

Ben ran his hand to rest behind Charlie's neck as he gently pulled her in close as their lips finally met. It was just like how they remembered it only this time there was the faint taste of alcohol on their lips. Charlie deepened the kiss as Ben's big strong arms held her close.

~~~ The Morning After ~~~

Everybody was in the kitchen nursing their hang overs. This was the first time Quinn didn't wake up with a hangover…she kinda missed it. While everyone tried not to die Quinn was busy making a bunch of hang over cures for breakfast.

Grace was sat between her fiancée and her Aunty San as they patiently waited for their food. Brittany was fast asleep in the chair next to her wife with Rachel picking grass out of the blonde's hair. She didn't want to know how she got all that grass in there. Toby and Beth were slumped together at the kitchen table, the blonde woman wearing her sunglasses and hissing at any loud sounds. She was glad Jeff had taken David home with him earlier that night. She probably shouldn't breast feed for a while her baby might get drunk too and that would be bad. Maya was in the living room watching cartoons with Ally, Cooper and Max. Grace was yawning every five seconds as Sofia tried not to throw up.

"Did you sleep at all last night Gracie?" Quinn asked

"I don't know...I don't think so" Grace frowned as she yawned once again.

Her eyes started to droop as she started to lean into the Latina body next to her. Getting comfortable she wrapped her arms around her fiancée's body and nestled her head comfortably on her chest using her boobs as pillows. Quinn just raised her eyebrow and chuckled at her daughter.

"Wrong Latina Gracie" Santana mumbled

Grace shot up looking embarrassed. She muttered a small apology then turned to the other side and cuddled up to her real fiancée. Quinn just laughed quietly to herself.

They were all then startled when the sound of someone falling over caught their attention. They turned to look at who it was well everyone except for Brittany she was still asleep.

Becky helped an embarrassed Hannah get up from the floor and guided them over to the breakfast bar and sat them down next to Sofia. Becky glared at everyone.

"What? Why are you all staring?" She grumbled

"Oh no reason" Quinn chuckled

"Sweetie you do realize that your top is on backwards?" Rachel asked with a smirk

"And also inside out" Quinn added

Becky looked down and indeed her clothing was not what it should be. Her pale cheeks started to turn a pretty pink as she avoided everyone's eyes.

"And Hannah it looks like you had sex with a vampire your neck is a mess" Sofia added with a smirk

Hannah quickly brought her hand up to cover her neck looking embarrassed.

"Aww" Grace chuckled

"Hey where's Charlie?" Hannah asked to change the topic

"And Ben?" Becky added

"That is a good question. Where are they?" Rachel replied not sounding at all happy.

"We need to have a very strong word with that boy" Quinn grumbled angrily

Nearly everyone looked confused at that.

"Why? What did he do?" Sofia asked a little defensively

"Charlie apparently" Quinn hissed in anger

"Santana told us that Ben got Charlie pregnant" Rachel explained

A dead silence hung in the kitchen at that. Mostly everyone was just shocked and now a lot more sober and awake.

"I can't believe she never told me. I'm her big sister" Grace said sadly.

"Wait are we totally sure Charlie is pregnant?" Beth asked

"Yeah maybe you should talk to her first" Becky replied.

"No I'll have a talk with Ben first. God how could they do that under our own roof we trusted them!" Quinn was getting angry

"Sweetie calm down" Rachel quietly spoke placing her hand on her wife's arm

"Yeah Q that's my son you're talking about" Santana snapped

"Your son is the fucking bastard who knocked up my teenage daughter!" Quinn yelled back

"Oh that's it you are going down puta!" Santana hissed as she stood up ready to slap Quinn down.

It was at that moment when Ben and Charlie came down the stairs together. To come face to face with a room full of tension and all eyes staring at them making both feel already more uncomfortable.

They had woken up on the floor together with various pieces of clothing removed with absolutely no memory of last night. They were sure though that nothing happened between them...right?

"Why are you all looking at us?" Ben asked

"Ugh I feel sick" Charlie groaned as she grabbed her stomach and ran out of the room.

Ben looked worried for his friend. They had drunk so much last night. He was about to go after her when Grace got up instead

"I'll go make sure she's ok" She said before following the youngest Fabray

Ben was definitely getting uncomfortable by all the looks directed at him. He was a little scared of the glares coming from his Aunts and even Toby he just didn't understand and he really didn't like it. He was fine with getting attention for his dancing and singing in fact he loved it but he hated this kind of attention. It made him nervous and scared.

"What's going on?" He asked and everyone could hear the tremble in his voice

Quinn and Rachel sighed and tried not to look too scary while everyone else averted their eyes feeling slightly guilty for scaring the poor boy.

"Benny we need to talk" Santana said as she got up and walked over to her son

"What about?" He asked

"Come on let's just go home and talk there ok?" She replied

"B-But what about Charlie? I want to make sure she's ok" He mumbled

"She's got a house full of people to look after her" Santana replied

Ben hesitated but then nodded

"Ducky tell your mom where we are when she wakes up" Santana told her daughter

Sofia nodded and Ben and Santana left. Not without Santana giving Quinn the ultimate death stare. As soon as the front door was closed Quinn and Rachel quickly headed to the bathroom.

Charlie was slumped on the floor next to the toilet looking like crap as Grace ran a damp cloth over her face to cool her down.

"I know, I know...I'm in big trouble for drinking but please can I not get yelled at I think my head is going to explode" Charlie whimpered to her mothers.

"Thanks for looking after her Gracie, we'll take it from here" Rachel smiled softly at her eldest

She nodded and handed the cloth to her Ma and headed out of the bathroom. Quinn and Rachel entered the room closing the door behind them. Rachel sat down next to her youngest and placed the cool cloth on her forehead. Quinn moved closer and cringed when she saw the state of her toilet. She quickly flushed it and sprayed the air freshener a few times and opened the window.

"Charlie...there is something your mother and I need to talk to you about" Rachel spoke softly but also sternly.

Charlie could only nod slightly

"Charlotte we know you're pregnant." Quinn blurted out in a disappointed tone

Charlie's jaw dropped...words failed her right then. Rachel just sighed at her wife, they had a plan and she just totally ruined it.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Charlie finally replied

"Santana told us that Ben got you pregnant" Rachel replied

"What? What the hell were you all drinking last night? Ben didn't get me pregnant" Charlie told them

"Well then who is the father?" Rachel asked

"Oh god please...for the love of god don't tell me it's Flynn's" Quinn cringed

"It's not Flynn's...it's not anybody's I'm not pregnant" Charlie told them.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked

"Yes! Trust me I'm not pregnant" Charlie replied

"Maybe you should take a test just to be sure" Quinn added

"No...Mom, Ma I don't need to take a test ok. I know for a fact that there is no possible way for me to be pregnant. I would have had to have done something for that to happen" Charlie replied feeling slightly embarrassed about talking about all this.

"Wait...your still a virgin?" Quinn asked hopefully

Charlie's cheeks flushed as she looked at the floor.

"No" she mumbled

"Oh...but..." Quinn replied feeling very uncomfortable

"I haven't...you know, in a while so I'm not pregnant" Charlie mumbled

"Oh, well that's a relief" Quinn sighed with a smile as she sat down next to her daughter

"Now tell mommy the name of the boy who defiled my baby because I need to hunt him down and kill him" Quinn then added in all seriousness

"Mom-"

"Name" Quinn demanded

"Quinn...shut up. Charlie if you're not with child then why did Santana tell us that you were?" Rachel asked and ignored her wife's evil glare.

Charlie shrugged

"I don't know...maybe she just got confused...she was pretty drunk last night" Charlie groaned as she was feeling nauseous again.

Santana sat a very nervous Ben down in the living room as she handed him some tomato juice.

"Ma what's going on?" He asked nervously

Santana sighed

"Did you knock Charlie up?" She asked bluntly

Ben nearly choked on his drink. Santana slapped him on the back to help with the coughing.

"No!" He managed to get put between coughs.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes!"

"But you two have had sex?" Santana asked

Ben's cheeks turned bright red

"No" He mumbled

"Oh...Ok then...come on let's go back. I miss your mom" She smiled as she stood up

Ben just sat there still a little shocked and confused about everything that has happened since he opened his eyes this morning.

"You coming Benny?" She asked

"I...I'm just...no, I'll just stay here and sleep." He replied

"Ok, we'll be back later" Santana kissed him on the cheek and then headed back to the Fabray house.

After making sure Charlie wasn't going to throw up anymore Rachel with the help of Grace cleaned her up and helped her back to bed. While Quinn went to inform everyone that Charlie was not pregnant, thank god!

It was a little tense when Santana came back. Quinn grudgingly apologized for what she had said. Santana wasn't that quick to accept it though because no one, not even Quinn can say what she did about her son or anyone in her family.

"San I'm sorry ok. I just...come on you would have reacted the same way if that was Sofia"

"I highly doubt Grace is capable of doing that" Santana replied coldly

"You know what I mean. If Sofia was with Greg and he got her pregnant you would have murdered him...no you would have gone all Reservoir Dogs and re-enacted that scene while dancing to Stuck In The Middle With You" Quinn stated

Santana couldn't help the small smirk that appeared though she tried to downplay it.

"Whatever" She shrugged

"Look I'll apologize to Ben as well. You know I love him...I just...I over reacted" Quinn sighed

"You finally admit that I was a better top and I'll accept your apology" Santana offered

"Oh come on! I can't do that Rach would kill me" Quinn whined

"The ball is in your corner" Santana smirked

Quinn huffed

"Fine...you were the better top...there happy?" Quinn replied through gritted teeth

"Very" Santana smiled then headed back into the kitchen

Quinn just grumbled to herself as she followed the Latina.

Becky and Sofia sat together by the breakfast bar sipping on their coffee.

"So...did you tap that?" Sofia asked as she nodded to Hannah who was sitting with Grace.

Becky glared at the Latina

"That's none of your damn business" Becky snapped

Sofia just sat there expectantly waiting for a proper answer. The blonde huffed in annoyance

"No, ok I did not 'tap' that"

Sofia actually looked disappointed

"Why not?" She asked

"Because we were drunk and we passed out" Becky replied sounding disappointed

"Lame" Sofia smirked

"Oh shut up"

"Ow oh that one hurt...Damn you've gotten soft...I don't think I can be around you anymore" Sofia replied

"Oh fuck you. You're the one who started crying last night while trying to make a speech about how much you love Grace so don't even"

"I had something in my eye!" Sofia was adamant that she did not cry

"Yeah they were fucking tears you big girl" Becky teased

"Shut up carpet eater" Sofia snapper

"Takes one to know one" Becky just hit back with a smirk

"Bitch please, you're a bigger dyke than me. I've only been with one girl" Sofia replied

"So have I" Becky added

"Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Becky did not look impressed and Sofia possibly went a little far with that. The blonde didn't bother to say anything in return she just stood up and walked away.

"Wait! Becky!" Sofia sighed

Grace came over with an angry looking face

"What did you do?" she asked

"Nothing" Sofia replied unable to look Grace in the eye

"Sofia" Grace warned

"I was just being a bitch" Sofia huffed

"Well go and fix it. She's your maid of honour!" Grace told her

"She'll be fine" Sofia replied

"If you don't apologise for whatever it was you said or did then there will be no shower sex for you today" Grace threatened

With a heavy sigh Sofia got off her chair and went to go find Becky. Grace just smiled triumphantly. Brittany just giggled from her spot by the breakfast bar.

"You're a fast learner Gracie" She chuckled

Grace smiled and nodded

"Number one rule for Lopez women...if the pout don't work then threaten to withhold and you'll get anything you want" Brittany stated

Grace nodded

"Thanks for that tip by the way" She replied

"I'll give you the handbook as your wedding present" Brittany smiled

Grace couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at that. She really didn't want to disappoint Brittany or her parents and her Aunt Santana by running off and eloping without at least telling them. Grace did want her mothers there when she got married and she knew how much it would mean to them, to all of them to be there…but she just didn't want the big wedding. She just wanted to marry the love of her life and start a family with her. That's why she said what she was about to say.

"Me and Sofia are getting married today" Grace quietly admitted to Brittany

The blonde woman's face fell in shock and confusion, which just made Grace feel terrible.

"W-What?"

"Aunty B…I'm sorry. I know how much you and my ma and Grandma Judy and Grandma Lopez wanted to plan this big wedding for us but…me and Sofia don't want that. We just want to get married." Grace quickly rambled

"We already booked a venue…it was supposed to be a surprise" Brittany stated

"I'm really sorry…we'll pay you back" Grace replied

Brittany just looked down in disappointment and Grace just wished she hadn't said anything. Sofia came back over to the breakfast bar and huffed.

"Ok I tried apologising and the bitch just snapped at me so…w-what's going on?" Sofia asked when she noticed some tension between her mother and Grace

"Nothing Sofia…but you two better hurry along. City Hall opens soon don't want to be waiting in line all day." Brittany snapped a little harshly before she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Sofia sat there in shock. That had to be like the first time ever her mother had ever spoken to her like that. She turned to look at Grace who just looked guilty and felt terrible.

"What the hell happened?" Sofia asked

"I'm sorry! I couldn't…your mom was being her amazing awesome self and I just couldn't lie to her. I told her about us eloping today" Grace confessed

Sofia let out a long and annoyed sigh.

"Damn it Grace" She huffed

"I'm sorry" Grace repeated

Sofia found her mother outside sitting by the pool. She hesitantly walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Mom-"

"We're you two even going to tell us?" Brittany interrupted

Sofia looked down unable to answer that. Her response just made Brittany feel even more disappointed.

"So you two were just going to run off and secretly get married without telling your own parents who oh I don't know might want to actually be there to see their daughter's get married?" Brittany snapped

"Mom it's not like that"

"Then what is it like Sofia?" Brittany asked

"We…we just didn't want to wait anymore…we didn't want a huge wedding…we just wanted to get our lives started" Sofia replied

"Then why didn't you just tell us this?" Brittany raised her voice

"I don't know" Sofia mumbled

She hated it when her mother yelled or got angry it barely ever happened but when it did Brittany could be scary and she knew how to guilt people.

"You know I'm kinda really disappointed in you and Grace right now" Brittany spoke softly and sadly

"I'm sorry mom…I'm sorry we lied and we didn't tell you…I just didn't…you and Aunty Rach were just so happy in making all these plans we just didn't want to upset you" Sofia replied

"Well you have anyway so what does it really matter?" Brittany stated

"Please don't be mad at us…we'll pay you back for anything that you've already paid for"

"It's not about the money Sofia. I could care less about the money it's about the fact that the two of you were going to do this behind our backs that you were going to lie to our faces about it" Brittany told her.

"I don't know what you want me to say or do" Sofia mumbled

"Just do whatever you want Sofia…it's your life" Brittany sighed before she headed back inside.

* * *

><p>Ok so this will probably be the last chapter for this story for 2011. I can't say for sure if there will be another one before the end of this year so if not happy holidays everyone and I'll see you all in the new year!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait! This would have been up a lot sooner but my Internet was being a whore of a boob when I got back from holiday...bloody Telstra. Five days with no Internet I nearly died.

Hope you all had a good break.

Here are some things to look forward too/slight spoilers:

The whole Becky/Valerie thing will be wrapped up soon...

Ben and Charlie talk and stuff...

Toby and Maya move forward...

Grace and Sofia talk weddings and babies...expect angst!

Santana and jealous!Brittany have issues...

Rachel gets some news and Quinn...is Quinn...

But first! A big ass flashback!

A series of events...

* * *

><p>~~~ The Great Date ~~~<p>

_2010_

After their little thing in the choir room and running away from the rat Quinn was on top of the world because she had kissed Rachel Barbra Berry...three times! And Rachel liked it and she didn't run away from her. Now all Quinn needed to do was to ask her out on a date and then they would be girlfriends then Rachel will fall madly in love with her, they'd get married and have kids and live happily ever after...Quinn had it all planned out.

After informing the janitor about the rat Quinn and Rachel walked out of the school and into the car park. They hadn't really said anything about what went down in the choir room but there was a comfortable silence between the two although Quinn was a bag of nerves trying to build herself up to ask Rachel out on a proper date. Rachel told her that she needed to be wooed and so that is what Quinn was going to do.

"So...um...Rach" Quinn stuttered

"Yes Quinn?"

"I...err...w-well I...was wondering...what with w-what happened in the choir room I thought that maybe you would like to you know...um"

"Quinn just ask me" Rachel smiled shyly

The blonde blushed and nodded

"Will you...go out on a date with me?" Quinn whispered

"Hmm...Can I think about it?" Rachel joked

Quinn's face fell slightly

"Oh um...y-yeah sure of course I mean totally...you just broke up with Finn I can understand that you would want to wait-"

"Quinn...I was joking" Rachel giggled

"Oh...yeah I k-knew that" Quinn blushed and tried to play it off.

Rachel just bit her lip trying not to laugh at how adorable and nervous Quinn was. It was kind of an ego boost too. That she, Rachel Barbra Berry could make the great Quinn Fabray a nervous wreck.

"So do you want too? G-Go out with me?" Quinn asked

Rachel smiled and nodded

"I would love to"

The smile on Quinn's face had never been more wide and bright than it was right now. On the inside the blonde was doing her happy dance.

When she got home that afternoon she actually did her happy dance. She had kissed the girl she loved and asked her out and she said yes! Now she just has to think of the most awesomest date ever.

Quinn had it all planned out the date would be fucking awesome the only trouble was...Quinn was fucking nervous. Her palms were all sweaty and she couldn't stop shaking. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she really needed to pee. But she couldn't because she was standing outside the Berry household trying to gain the courage to ring the god damn doorbell.

After daring herself to just do it already Quinn quickly pressed the button and it was done. She held her breath and waited. After what felt like forever but really wasn't, a tall man opened the door and looked down at her.

"H-Hello...Mr. Berry I um...Is Rachel home?" Quinn muttered

"Yes" He replied not showing any emotion.

Quinn gulped. She and Rachel had been friends for a while now and regularly spent time over each other's houses to hang out or do homework together but Michael; Rachel's dad always scared Quinn for some reason. There was no need really because he was actually a soft teddy bear but he liked to play the part of the scary father sometimes. Now that Quinn was going out on a date with his daughter Quinn felt the need to seek his approval.

"Michael stop scaring her and let the poor girl in" A man called out

Michael just stood there while Quinn nervously chewed on her lip. The owner of that voice came into view standing next to his husband.

"Quinn ignore this oaf and get in here" Leroy chuckled as he ushered her into the house

"Thank you Mr. Berry"

"It's Leroy honey you know that. You look very beautiful might I ad" Leroy smiled warmly at her.

She didn't have favourites but Quinn had always liked Leroy just a little bit more.

"Thank you" Quinn replied with a smile of her own.

"I'll go get Rachel" Michael grumbled

Leroy just rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Don't mind him. He just likes to pretend to be the scary daddy. But believe me he is so happy our little star has finally gotten rid of that boorish, brainless and gigantic...thing" Leroy rambled

Quinn just giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Now Quinn as you will be dating my darling daughter I need to do the dad thing so...no alcohol, no crazy rides on motorcycles, no tattoos, no skinny dipping, no means no, no more talking, singing, zip!" Leroy chuckled

Quinn raised her eyebrow at that.

"Sorry...I may have been watching the Little Mermaid with my niece the other day and I've had that song stuck in my head ever since." The man sighed

"Ugh I could never get into that movie. I saw it once and that was enough. I prefer Beauty and the Beast" Quinn replied

"Aww...because you can relate?" Leroy asked

Quinn looked at him a little offended

"I mean...W-with Belle because she's so pretty and independent and strong and...I wasn't implying...I'll go see what's taking Rachel so long" Leroy mumbled before he quickly scurried away.

Quinn sat down on the couch after Leroy ran off and just waited. She started to nervously tap her fingers on her legs to pass the time and now that they had talked about the movie Quinn had that Gaston song in her head. She leant over and grabbed a grape from the fruit bowl and shoved it in her mouth. She then gagged and spat it out coughing.

"Ugh oh god that's not real" Quinn spat the 'fruit' out into her hand

It was those pesky wax fruit that look real but totally aren't. Quinn looked around for somewhere to put the chewed up piece of wax that was covered in her saliva but there was nowhere to put it. There wasn't even a box of tissues in the room. In a panic Quinn shoved the mangled fruit into her pocket and wiped her hand on the couch.

Quinn continued to sit there and wait...seriously what is taking so long? Quinn just really wanted to get the date started otherwise she'll end up a blubbering mess due to how nervous she was...plus she really needed to pee.

Finally after like an hour...not really but to Quinn it felt like an hour Michael and Leroy came down the stairs first followed by Rachel. Quinn quickly stood up and smiled brightly when she first saw the tiny brunette and the first thing Quinn managed to get out was.

"I gotta to pee real bad"

Rachel looked a little confused and Quinn just looked slightly horrified by her outburst and just blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry...I had like a super large coke before I got here" Quinn mumbled

Rachel just chuckled at the oddity that was Quinn and just nodded in understanding. Quinn gave her a small smile before she quickly ran towards the bathroom. Leroy just chuckled while Michael tried not to laugh.

When she came back out to the living room she let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." Quinn said again with a blush.

"Its ok" Rachel giggled

"You look beautiful Rach" Quinn mumbled shyly.

"Thank you Quinn...you look gorgeous" Rachel replied

"Aww you two" Leroy cooed

Quinn blushed and Rachel just smiled.

"Alright my lovely ladies go on and have your date just remember curfew is eleven o'clock" Leroy added

"Yes sir" Quinn nodded

"Have fun!" Leroy cheered as he ushered them to the front door

"Thanks daddy" Rachel replied and kissed his check

"Bye dad!" Rachel called out to Michael

"Have a good time sweetheart" Michael smiled warmly

"And Quinn...treat my daughter right" Michael warned with a glare

"Y-Yes sir I will" Quinn stuttered

Rachel just rolled her eyes at her dad's behaviour.

The girls said their goodbyes and then walked down to Quinn's car. Quinn rushed ahead to quickly open the passenger door for her date making Rachel smile at how adorable Quinn was being.

It was only a short drive to where their date was to take place which was good because Quinn was still shaking like a leaf in excitement and nerves. Rachel was nervous too but she was able to hide it much better than the blonde sitting next to her.

It was early evening as the sun was still up in the sky as Quinn pulled up to the curb to park her car. Rachel looked out the window a little surprised mostly because she had never seen this place before.

"Where are we?" She asked

"The park" Quinn replied

"But...I've never seen it like this before"

The Lima park wasn't that great. Sure it was big, it had a large pond, a playground and a gazebo but it wasn't something to rave about. But this little spot...it was like out of a Disney movie it looked like an enchanted forest or something. You'd half expect to see a bunch of creepy singing animals emerge out of nowhere and start dressing you or something. The trees were huge and the ground was covered in wild flowers and there was a little pathway to a really big tree. The spot overlooked the rest of the park and Rachel was surprised she never noticed it before.

"When I first met Brittany and Santana we would always go exploring in the park and one day when we were like ten or something we found this place. We didn't think anybody else knew about it because we never saw anybody here. So we would come here a lot and just play and have fun...it was nice." Quinn explained

"It's beautiful" Rachel nodded

"I wanted to bring you here because this place is special to me and...and your special to me" Quinn whispered that last part

Rachel swooned

"I brought food so I was thinking that we could have a picnic and...watch the sunset" Quinn added with a blush

Rachel swooned again!

"That sounds perfect" She whispered

Quinn smiled and jumped out of the car to open Rachel's door. The pair grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk as well as a blanket. Quinn insisted on carrying it all but Rachel refused to let her so Quinn compromised and gave Rachel the napkins to carry.

They found the perfect spot under the big tree. Quinn laid out the blanket and Rachel made sure the napkins were placed safely.

"I wasn't really sure what food to bring so I maybe kinda cheated and got us some Tai take away food. But it's your favourite so..." Quinn blushed

Rachel chuckled and helped Quinn get the food out.

"That's fine...it's perfect actually"

"Great" Quinn replied with a smile.

The two set themselves up grabbing some chopsticks and plates and ate. One thing Quinn had found out early in their friendship was that there were never any really awkward silent moments between the two. Sure it was a little weird after Quinn had bullied Rachel for some time and it was maybe a little hard to believe that Quinn really wanted to be Rachel's friend but after they got over it and moved on the two girls soon realised that they could pretty much spend the entire day together and not say a word and still it would have been an awesome day.

Another thing they found out about their friendship was that even though they had these comfortable silences the two could also talk nonstop about anything and everything.

Right now they were talking about Glee and how annoying Mr. Shue is.

After their food was finished and everything was cleaned up it was just about time to watch the sunset. Up until this point their date had been more or less like two friends catching up. Which kind of worried Quinn because she didn't want to be Rachel's friend. She wanted to be her girlfriend so Quinn decided to make that final move to make this a proper date.

Using all her courage she stood up and moved behind the brunette. Rachel looked a little confused as to what Quinn was doing but before she could ask Quinn sat back down behind her. Quinn scooted up close to Rachel and gently pulled her back so she would be sitting between her legs with her back resting onto Quinn's chest. Rachel just smiled at the action. She had been waiting for this the entire date. Wordlessly Quinn hesitantly wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her in closer. Rachel herself brought her hands up to rest on top of Quinn's and sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

"Is this ok?" Quinn whispered

"It's perfect" Rachel softly replied

In another bold move Quinn pressed her lips gently to Rachel's temple making the girl smile. It was just a small kiss but it meant so much more.

The pair sat there like that for a long time as they watched the sunset and the first signs of the sparkling stars in the night sky.

Rachel was quickly growing very fond of having Quinn's arms wrapped around her and having her body pressed tightly against her own. Rachel had known early on that she was attracted to both men and women and she was very comfortable with her sexuality. She had always found Quinn to be very attractive the girl was beautiful and as they became friends Rachel soon realised how much of a goofball Quinn really was when she had her guard down. Rachel found it adorable and loved that Quinn was her normal self around her.

Quinn was just so happy to have Rachel in her arms...and between her legs, what? What? It's Quinn what do you expect?

Their date was coming to an end as Quinn drove Rachel home. Neither girl could wipe the smile off their faces and to be honest they didn't even want to try. Being the lady that she was Quinn got out of her car and opened the passenger door for Rachel. The blonde took her hand and walked her to the door. Rachel was totally smitten with how chivalrous Quinn was and just found it adorable and she could totally get used to this.

They stopped at the front door and both suddenly became shy.

"I had a really nice time tonight Quinn" Rachel spoke softly

"Me too...I mean I'm glad you had fun" Quinn replied

"So..." Rachel whispered with a cute smile

"Do you want to do it again?" Quinn blurted

Rachel looked slightly confused

"I mean date...do you want to go on another date with me?" Quinn replied cringing at how lame that sounded

"I would love to" Rachel quickly rushed out

"Really?"

Rachel nodded

"In case you hadn't noticed Quinn...I really like you and tonight was everything I could have wanted." She told her

"Can I kiss you then?" Quinn asked with a blush

Rachel just nodded with a smile. So Quinn did just that she kissed the tiny diva...her tiny diva.

~~~ Bubbles and Chicken ~~~

_1998_

A very cute and adorable four year old Brittany S. Pierce was twirling away in the park one afternoon having the time of her life listening to the radio that her big sister had brought with them. Alice was like super old she was already six! Their mother was sitting close by on the bench watching her two girls. While Brittany danced around under the gazebo, Alice had gone off to play on the playground.

On the other side of the playground a shy little four year old by the name of Santana Lopez held on tightly to her Mami's hand as they walked through the park. Maria was hoping her little girl could maybe make some friends and start being a bit more social and less shy so she brought her here to interact with other kids. Her two older brothers were too rough and they would tease little Santana so Maria had planned a super awesome mother-daughter day for the two Lopez women.

"Look Santi there's lots of kids here to play with" Maria said with an excited voice

Santana just coward behind her mother. Maria frowned and scanned the crowd. There were a lot of big groups of children playing together which would be too intimidating for little Santana but then Maria spotted something...or someone. A little blonde girl dancing by herself by the gazebo she looked to be Santana's age which was a plus and she knew that Santana liked to dance so she knelt down to talk to her daughter.

"Santi look over there...you see that girl dancing?"

Santana nodded as she looked over to what her mother was pointing too. There was a little girl dancing around without a care in the world. Her hair was so shiny and blonde Santana had never seen anything like it before.

"Why don't you go over there and ask if you can join her?" Maria suggested

Maria could see in her daughter's eyes that she wanted too but Santana was a shy little girl so she shook her head.

"Come on sweetie you two could become friends won't that be fun?" Maria encouraged her

Santana still wasn't too sure about all this.

"Just go up to her and ask nicely" Maria told her with a reassuring smile.

Santana sighed and nodded

"Good girl, I'll be right over here on the bench by the tree ok"

Santana nodded and then dragged herself over to the gazebo where the blonde girl was dancing.

When Santana got over there she didn't really know what to say so she just said the first thing that came to her head. The music had just finished but Brittany just kept dancing.

"You dance like a chicken" Santana blurted

Brittany stopped and turned around to come face to face with a little brunette girl. Brittany thought she looked super cute and gave her an adorable smile.

"Thanks" Brittany said with enthusiasm then bounced over to Santana.

"You look like bubbles" Brittany added

Santana looked confused. She didn't think she looked like bubbles she looked like a little girl...didn't she?

Brittany just giggled

"Your top has bubbles on it" Brittany explained

Santana looked down at her t-shirt. It didn't have bubbles on it but it had poker dots on it. But it could be confused with bubbles...I guess.

"What's your name bubbles?" Brittany giggled

"Santana" She mumbled a shy reply

"That's a super awesome name!" Brittany gushed

Santana smiled, she liked this girl.

"What's your name chicken?" Santana asked

Once again Brittany just giggled

"Its Brittany!" She practically yelled and threw her arms up in the air.

"That's pretty" Santana immediately replied

Brittany just smiled

"Wanna dance with me Bubbles?" Brittany asked

"Ok" Santana nodded

"Awesome! We're gonna be super best friends from now on Sanny" Brittany rambled as she took Santana's pinky finger into her own and pulled her under the gazebo.

"And this will be our super awesome special spot!" Brittany added with excitement.

Santana just smiled, she really liked this girl.

~~~ One Girl In All The World ~~~

_2010_

It had been four months now since Quinn had given birth, gave her baby away and moved back in with her mother. She tried not to let the pain and sadness over take her. It had been exceptionally hard the first few months especially when everything would just remind her of what she had given up like her stretch marks or the fact that her boobs were lactating which was just embarrassing and depressing at the same time.

Her friends had been a huge help during this time. The friendship between Quinn and Santana and Brittany had been strained during the pregnancy but they were here now and Quinn was grateful for that. She also had Mercedes and Kurt and especially Rachel.

After Quinn accepted the fact that she was as gay as the sun is bright Quinn soon realised that all those strange feelings that would appear when she was near Rachel or even thinking about her were actually feelings of attraction and love. At first it totally threw Quinn but that lasted a short amount of time because Quinn had a plan she wanted Rachel and she was going to get her...somehow.

So Quinn had made it her mission to befriend the tiny diva which wasn't too difficult and Quinn could not be happier. Next she just had to get Rachel to fall in love with her...that was a little bit harder. It didn't help that Quinn would become all flustered and nervous whenever she was alone with Rachel. Like right this very moment.

Rachel had come over to the Fabray house after Quinn messaged her because she was feeling sad about Beth. Unknown to Quinn Rachel had dropped what she was doing, cancelled her date with Finn and rushed over to see the blonde the minute she read her text message.

The pair were now sitting side by side in the basement ready to watch some DVDs. Rachel had brought over some cookies to make Quinn feel better, Mint Milano's of course.

"So Quinn what do you want to watch?" Rachel asked as she absentmindedly played with a loose thread on Quinn's dress.

Totally wasn't distracting at all.

Trying to keep her cool Quinn tried not to think about the fact that Rachel was very close to her right now.

"Um...w-well I was kinda in the mood for watching some Bad Girls" Quinn replied

Rachel arched her eyebrow at that in amusement.

"It's not porn!" Quinn quickly blurted out in embarrassment

Rachel tried not to laugh

"I...it's...it's a British show a-about women in prison" Quinn quickly explained

Rachel nodded and smiled

"I know what it is Quinn my fathers like to watch a lot of British shows" Rachel replied with a chuckle

"Oh...um...so did you want to watch it? I mean we can watch something else if you want"

"Well what are my other options?" Rachel asked

"There's a whole bunch of box sets in the cabinet over there" Quinn pointed

Rachel got up to have a look, Quinn already missed the warmth of the brunette who was sitting so close to her.

Quinn wasn't kidding. There were lots of different box set DVDs of so many different shows and movies and Rachel couldn't help but sense some sort of theme. Three in particular got a raised eyebrow when Rachel saw them.

Quinn got up and moved over to stand next to Rachel mostly because she just wanted to be close to her but also to help pick something out.

"You have a very...interesting collection here Quinn" Rachel stated

"Yeah...well I like to watch a lot of TV I guess"

Rachel nodded

"I wasn't aware you were a Xena fan"

Quinn's cheeks turns slightly pink at that.

"That's Santana's!" She blurted out

"Also I've never watched the American version of Queer as Folk is it good?" Rachel added

"I've never seen it! I...that's...Santana's too. She left a whole bunch of stuff here the other day" Quinn quickly replied

Rachel just nodded and picked up the collector's edition of the complete full series of The L Word and The Real L Word and with a small smirk Rachel asked

"Let me guess...these are Santana's as well?"

Quinn's eyes went wide and her cheeks were bright red

"Yep...you know Santana...she...she loves her lesbian TV shows" Quinn nervously giggled

Rachel just nodded and put it back. Quinn by now had accepted her sexuality and ok obviously these weren't Santana's DVDs but the Latina had told Quinn about all these shows with lesbians in it. It wasn't like Quinn wanted to hide who she was especially from Rachel but she was still finding it a little daunting when it came to telling people. Even though she knew Rachel would have no problem with it.

"Right...oh what's this one? I've never even heard of it before" Rachel asked as she picked another box set up

When she didn't get a reply Rachel looked up at a very shocked looking Quinn.

"What?"

"You've never heard of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Quinn asked in horror

"No" Rachel shook her head

Quinn was dumbfounded. How could anybody not have heard of the awesomest thing since sliced bread? What is this madness?

"Have you been living under a rock? How could you have never heard of Buffy?" Quinn asked

"Sorry Quinn but I'm just not that big a fan of vampires" Rachel shrugged

Quinn was speechless

"Ok that's it we are watching Buffy so you can see for yourself the awesomeness that is Joss Whedon"

"Who?" Rachel asked

"Oh my god!" Quinn threw her arms up in the air

Six hours later Quinn sat there crying her eyes out while Rachel looked bored out of her mind. Quinn had decided to show Rachel all the important episodes surrounding the epic love of Bangel right now they were watching the second season finale and Willow had just finished her spell and Angelus was Angel again but it was too late...and then Acathla and...and the sword and now Sarah McLachlan was singing and...and ugh my creys...I mean...Quinn's creys!

As the credits began to roll Rachel handed Quinn a tissue and tried not to yawn for the twenty seventh time in the last ten minutes.

"So isn't it the most awesomest show ever?" Quinn asked

"Well its...got...the actors are very attractive" Rachel replied

"Well yeah but come on they have an epic love!" Quinn stated

"I don't know Quinn...I mean come on a vampire with a soul? How lame is that! It's just as bad as that vampire who sparkles in that Twilight movie" Rachel replied

Quinn's face dropped and if looks could kill. Quinn didn't care if Rachel was the love of her life. No one! No one can ever compare Buffy to Twilight in Quinn's presence.

"Ok I...I don't think I can be around you right now Rachel...I need to be away and...be away" Quinn stated and then left the basement and a very confused Rachel.

~~~ Tara The Coffee Girl ~~~

_2017_

Little Sofia had just turned four months old and she was pretty much the apple of her mothers' eye. Santana would proudly show her off to anyone and everyone and she was the centre of attention when Brittany took her to work so her cheerleaders could meet her. The little family of three could not be happier.

Pregnancy had done Brittany in though. She had grown a little self-conscious of her body with the stretch marks and it was harder to lose the baby weight she would spend hours cursing those stupid celebrities who seemed to just magically have a perfect body after giving birth. Santana was real supportive though she would constantly tell her that she was beautiful no matter what and Brittany believed her...that was until Tara the skanky hoe came along...well that's what Brittany would refer to her as.

There was this little cafe just down the street that they would frequently visit in the mornings before work especially Santana she was not handling the whole no sleep thing. She loved her daughter but she needed to just stop crying all night and sleeping during the day it wasn't fair!

Anyways at this cafe Santana was becoming a regular and all the staff knew who she was and they were all pretty friendly one girl in particular. Her name was Tara she was a few years younger than Santana probably around 18 or something and it was obvious to everyone besides Santana that she had a huge crush on the Latina.

Tara was all legs and long blonde hair they would later find out that she was a cheerleader in high school so she was athletic and flexible. She would shamelessly flirt with Santana even though she knew she was married and now had a baby. Santana was blind to all this though...Brittany wasn't.

Now Brittany didn't get jealous...she just did not like other men or women flirting with her wife, or looking at her wife like they wanted to eat her...and ok maybe there were a few incidences in high school when Brittany may have gotten slightly possessive and may have gotten a little green eyed at a few people and ok yes she did slap someone not mentioning any names...*Puck and Quinn* but Brittany didn't get jealous its just...that bitch Tara needed to go.

It was a cool morning on the weekend and the little family headed to the cafe for a hot drink before they headed out to visit Judy for the day. Sofia had finally given her moms a rest by sleeping pretty much through the entire night. She was currently snuggled up in her baby carrier that Santana was holding as they entered the cafe. They found a table and sat themselves down. Brittany made sure Sofia was comfy and pulled funny faces at her making her smile and making Brittany laugh. Santana just smiled at how adorable they both were. The brunette then headed up to the counter to order their drinks and of course Tara was there ready and waiting.

"Hey Tana" She smiled sweetly at her

"Hi Tara can I get one espresso and one decaf please." Santana smiled back

"Sure anything else I can do for you?" Tara asked as she overtly checked her out

"No that's it, thanks" Santana replied as she grabbed her money out to pay not noticing the way Tara was looking at her.

"That'll be $7.80 please." Tara then told her

"Here...keep the change" Santana handed over ten dollars

"Thanks, I'll bring your drinks over" Tara replied as she took the money from Santana's hand making sure their hands actually touched and lingered for longer than was necessary.

Santana just nodded and headed back to her table. Brittany had seen the whole thing and was not at all happy. Brittany wasn't stupid. She knew the difference between people flirting to be friendly and people flirting to get someone. She could practically see the drool on Tara's face it was so freaking obvious.

"Who's that?" She asked

"Hmm? Oh that's just the coffee girl Tara" Santana replied as she placed Sofia's pacifier back into her mouth.

"She's pretty" Brittany commented

"Yeah I guess" Santana shrugged

"How old is she?" Brittany then asked

"I don't know probably 19 or something...ahh Ducky stop throwing your dummy" Santana huffed

Sofia just thought it was amusing.

"I don't like her" Brittany then stated

"Who?" Santana looked up confused

"The coffee girl"

"Why?"

"Because she's a skanky hoe bag that's why" Brittany simply stated

Santana's eyes went wide and she quickly looked around to make sure no one heard that.

"Brittany!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth" The blonde shrugged

"She's a nice girl you haven't even met her" Santana replied

"I don't need to."

"Britt why are you acting cray-cray?" Santana asked

"She was practically undressing you with her eyes and that thing with the hand and the money come on Santana you can't tell me you didn't notice" Brittany blurted

Santana just looked confused

"Brittany are you jealous of Tara the coffee girl?"

"Pfft no" Brittany replied but avoided eye contact

Santana just chuckled softly

"Sweetie I only have eyes for you kay?" Santana told her and held Brittany's hand

Just then Tara came over to their table with their drinks she pretty much ignored Brittany and Sofia her eyes just focused on Santana.

"Thanks Tara" Santana smiled

"It was my pleasure." Tara smiled back

Now Brittany would never condone this type of behaviour normally but secretly she loved her daughter even more in that moment because Sofia decided to throw her dummy at Tara hitting her in the eye.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Santana looked horrified

Brittany just tried not to laugh

"Oh Ducky...no sweetie that's not nice" Brittany told her daughter but it was so obvious she didn't mean it.

Tara flailed about for a bit acting as though it was the end of the world but soon calmed down and she just glared at Brittany and Sofia.

"I'm sorry...she's been doing that all morning" Santana said again

"It's ok...I'm fine" Tara huffed

"Great so you can go now" Brittany told her

"Brittany" Santana hissed a little shocked at her wife's rudeness

"What? She's obviously upsetting our baby and really Santana I'm all about making sure our daughter's best interests are put first" Brittany replied in a passive aggressive kind of way.

Santana just sat there mouth wide at what her wife was saying. Brittany was never really rude to anyone without a reason Santana knew she could be brutal when she wanted to be. Many people were totally blind sighted when it happened though because it was just so unexpected from the blonde. And also it just never happened that often and to be honest it maybe kinda turned Santana on a little bit.

Tara actually thought Santana would say something in her defence because the blonde woman totally dissed her...bless her.

But when Santana didn't say a word Tara let out an annoyed huff and stormed back to the counter.

"Britt-Britt...way harsh"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Brittany replied innocently like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

Ever since then Santana and Brittany started visiting the other coffee shop across the road that was run entirely by gay men.

~~~ Rachel and Her Girls ~~~

_2017_

Rachel hummed softly to herself as she made her way back up the stairs towards the nursery. She and little Gracie had been out of the hospital for a week now and both Rachel and Quinn were giddy with excitement from being mommies. Quinn had barely put Grace down the entire time. The blonde had fallen in love with her little girl the moment she held her for the first time.

Rachel rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway as she came up to the nursery. The brunette smiled softly to herself as she watched her wife sit on the floor holding onto a tiny Gracie as Quinn read animatedly to her doing silly voices and all of course Grace had no clue what her mommy was going on about but she seemed to enjoy it.

Rachel stood there and watched as her two girls interacted with each other. It filled her heart up and she just wanted to cry because everything was so perfect. They were a family and Quinn had even started talking about wanting to have another baby as soon as possible.

Try as she might Rachel couldn't help but shake the bittersweet feeling that crept into her heart and thoughts as she looked on at Quinn and Grace. She was so close to losing this. Rachel couldn't and wouldn't forgive herself for what she had done. Her mind started to drift to that awful time in their lives...

Rachel was on top of the world. She had just married the love of her life, they had a place of their own and her career was finally starting to really take off. But then Frankie came along and things went to shit.

Frankie was a very charming, talented and handsome leading man in Rachel's newest show. He reminded Rachel of Finn and Jesse mixed together with a hint of Puck thrown in too. She was charmed by him from the moment they met.

They spent a lot of time together rehearsing and hanging out with each other. It was no secret that Frankie was in love with the tiny diva. And it was no secret that Rachel was definitely enamoured with him. The two were inseparable. They just clicked and worked well together on stage and off. Their chemistry was off the charts and could be felt by anyone standing by them.

Rachel knew she was walking a fine line. She knew about Frankie's feelings towards her and she knew that if things were different...well then things would be different. Rachel knew it was wrong because she had kept it all from Quinn. She never really talked about her work as much as she used to and she had even begun to tell white lies about where she was. She wasn't sure why she was keeping this from her wife but the fact that she was told her that it was wrong.

And before she knew what was happening she was beginning to feel things...things she shouldn't be feeling. Things she was only supposed to feel for her wife. It was at that point when Rachel couldn't take it anymore and so she had to do one of the most heartbreaking things ever. She had to tell Quinn.

Rachel had been invited to a party after rehearsals one night it was one of her cast mates birthday, she wasn't going to go but they all convinced her to so she did. She wasn't planning on drinking much because she had to drive home so she had a few beers and that was it.

She had been chatting with a bunch of the chorus dancers when Frankie sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey pretty girl want another beer?" He asked

"No... I need to drive home... In fact I should probably get going" Rachel replied

There was a chorus of no's and aww's.

"Sorry guys the old ball and chain is waiting for me" Rachel chuckled as she stood up.

"I'll walk you to your car" Frankie got up as well.

The dancers all snickered as they watched the pair go off together. There had been many rumours going around about the two leading stars having a steamy affair.

Rachel grabbed her keys while Frankie grabbed her coat and held it out for her. Rachel smiled as she slipped it on.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon" Frankie spoke softly

"I know, but it's late and I promised Quinn" Rachel replied

The two began to walk towards Rachel's car.

"Just message her and tell her rehearsals are going to run late" Frankie told her

"I've done that all week I don't like lying to her all the time" Rachel replied with guilt.

The guilt had been eating away at her for a while now and she didn't know how much longer she could do it. It wasn't fair to Quinn.

"You know she's holding you back Rach...you're a star you need to be free to shine" Frankie told her

"I love my wife Frankie and she loves and supports me" Rachel replied

"But is that really enough?" Frankie asked

They had reached Rachel's car by now Frankie had moved well into Rachel's personal space. She could practically taste the beer on his breath. She knew it was wrong, everything in her heart was telling her how wrong this was but she just couldn't help herself.

It was one of the reasons Rachel refused to ever drink beer again, now she just claimed to not like the taste but in reality it just reminded her of one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made.

Rachel arrived home late that night. All the lights were out except for the porch light. Quinn always left it on when Rachel was going to be home late. The thought of it just made Rachel want to slap herself silly for what she had just done.

With a heavy heart Rachel climbed the stairs and headed into their bedroom. Quinn was fast asleep, Rachel really didn't want to wake her but she couldn't keep this to herself.

She sat down next to her wife and gently shook her shoulder. Quinn let out a small grumble at being woken up.

"Rach?"

"Quinn wake up...I...there's something we need to talk about" Rachel gently told her

Quinn just grumbled some more but she eventually opened her eyes and sat up a bit to give her wife her undivided attention.

It was now or never Rachel.

"Quinn...I...I lied" Rachel hesitantly began

"Lied about what?" Quinn yawned

"A-About where I was tonight" Rachel replied looking down into her lap.

That kind of woke Quinn up. She trusted Rachel with her whole heart so her mind didn't jump to any conclusions but she was intrigued as to what her wife was telling her. Quinn nodded slightly

"Where were you then?" She asked

Rachel took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

"I um...I..."

At Rachel's stuttering and the way she was becoming more and more upset Quinn's heart began to sink and her mind was going a mile a minute none of this was looking good and Quinn was getting worried.

"Rachel just tell me" Quinn told her

The brunette nodded as her eyes began to water.

"Quinn I was...I was at a party a-and...Quinn I kissed someone who wasn't you and I am so sorry" Rachel cried

Quinn's heart finally sank as she took in what Rachel was telling her. Quinn didn't know what to do at this point. She could either do this the hard way or the easy way.

Without saying anything Quinn got up out of bed and began to pace the floor her fists clenched as she tried to hold onto her anger and not burst. Rachel just sat there worried and scared and feeling like crap. She waited for her wife to say something.

"Who?" Quinn finally spoke

"It doesn't matter" Rachel replied

"Who?" Quinn asked again raising her voice a little bit.

"Quinn-"

"Who the fuck was it?" Quinn yelled

"Frankie" Rachel quickly replied

That was like a knife in the heart for Quinn. She knew it was irrational and stupid but she could have tolerated it being a woman but not a man.

"Did you fuck him?" Quinn asked she couldn't even hide her emotions anymore

"No" Rachel replied instantly and with conviction as she got up and made her way towards her wife

"No, Quinn I would never...ever do that to you." Rachel repeated

"Did you want to fuck him?" Quinn then asked

The split second of silence and Rachel's eyes avoiding contact with her own Quinn's heart broke as she got her answer.

"Quinn I am so sorry" Rachel sobbed

She made a move to reach out to her wife but Quinn stepped back.

"Don't you dare touch me Rachel" Quinn hissed

"Quinn, please...can we just talk about this. I'm sorry ok I...nothing happened I swear on my life nothing happened but that kiss...I don't even know why I let it happen. It shouldn't have happened I'm so sorry. I love you so, so much Quinn." Rachel cried as she made tentative steps towards her wife.

"Do you have feelings for...him?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth

"No" Rachel shook her head.

Quinn looked doubtful

"I just...I got caught up in the show...he...he's the leading man and h-he fascinated me...he was charming and I...I let myself get caught up in it all and I know I shouldn't have I'll do anything to make this right Quinn I'll do anything" Rachel replied as tears ran down her cheeks.

Quinn was trying to hold it together but it was getting harder to do so.

"I'll quit the show...I'll...I'll quit Broadway I'll work at Wal-Mart and never sing again Quinn I'll do anything for you to forgive me and to prove how sorry I am" Rachel added

"You know what you can do Rachel?" Quinn told her in a calm yet broken voice

Rachel nodded waiting for Quinn to continue

"You can get the hell out of my house and don't come back" Quinn finished before she quickly turned away and headed out of their bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Quinn couldn't bear to look at the heartbroken woman who was her wife. Rachel just stood there in shock and it felt like she couldn't breathe...

"Mama's a silly billy isn't she Gracie?" Quinn chuckled as she stood in front of her wife as she held her daughter

Rachel was pulled out of her memories when she heard her wife laugh.

"Where were you sweetie?" Quinn asked

"Right here" Rachel softly replied

Quinn gave her a questioning look. Her wife looked upset and that was a sight she never liked to see.

"It's nothing Quinn...just...thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life...and little Gracie" Rachel gave her a small smile

"But you looked sad" Quinn replied with a frown

Rachel just shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love you Quinn... So, so much." Was all Rachel could say

"I love you too Rach" Quinn smiled and gently kissed her wife

Their little girl started to fuss when the attention was not on her anymore. Quinn just laughed

"And we love you too my little gummy bear" Quinn snuggled her daughter and Rachel kissed her little check.

~~~ Tattoo For Two ~~~

_2014_

They were drunk...seriously they were so pissed they forgot the words to Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand. They had gone out to a topless bar and got shit faced and had the time of their lives. It was Brittany's idea. She and Rachel had been working their asses off with class and work and they just needed to release some steam. The bar was Brittany's idea because yay for boobs! Rachel had the awesome idea to walk into that tattoo parlour and permanently mark their skin forever.

Really the owners shouldn't have let them do it while they were drunk but Brittany and Rachel could be very convincing while under the influence.

"So you sure you girls want to do this?" The woman holding the tattoo gun asked

"Yep!" Brittany cheered

Rachel clapped and cheered too.

"Well alright then...just so you know I don't really like tattooing names it's kinda bad luck" She told them

"It's s'all good...we're married" Brittany slurred holding up her hand to show off her ring

"To each other?"

Brittany and Rachel just giggled

"No silly...I'm married to my other favourite blonde...you should see her naked...Mmm she is soooo hot" Rachel chuckled

Brittany nodded in agreement

"S'true...She has nice boobs"

"I know right!" Rachel agreed and high fived her friend

The tattoo artist just chuckled at their behaviour.

"Alright well let's get started ok...now it's important that you don't move." She told them.

They both nodded.

About an hour or so later Brittany and Rachel were stumbling back to their apartment then flopped onto the couch and passed out.

Their respective others found them cuddled up together the next morning looking all adorable although when they woke up and started throwing up their adorableness lessened quiet severely. Neither one could remember much of anything of their night out but they sure did get a surprise when they had a shower.

Rachel nervously knocked on Brittany and Santana's bedroom door. Their wives were at work so it was just them at home.

"Come in"

Rachel went inside and sat on the bed she looked really freaked out. Brittany came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body she too looked equally freaked out.

"Did you get one too?" Brittany asked

Rachel nodded

"What are we gonna do Rach? I can't let Santana see this she'll freak out and she will not be happy" Brittany panicked

"I don't know! God what were we thinking?" Rachel cried dramatically

"Maybe it won't be so bad" Rachel then reasoned

"Not that bad? Rachel I have Quinn's name tattooed on my special lady parts! Santana is going to lose it" Brittany yelled

"Yes we'll I'm sure Quinn won't be too happy to find Santana's name tattooed on me but we need to think! We can't panic! We need to get them removed" Rachel yelled back

"How? Doesn't that like cost a lot? And I heard its painful"

"Well what else can we do? We can't hide our vaginas from our wives forever Brittany!" Rachel yelled

"Well...what if we just don't wax anymore" Brittany suggested

"Maybe" Rachel nodded

"Shit"

"What?"

"Santana doesn't like too much hair down there so I can't do that" Brittany sighed as she sat down next to Rachel on the bed

"Same...Quinn's kinda fussy about that" Rachel sighed too

"Damn it what do we do?" Brittany huffed

"I don't know! God I don't know!" Rachel cried

"Maybe we could get another tattoo to cover it up" Brittany suggested

"But what? How can you turn a name into something else?" Rachel asked

"I don't know but maybe the tattoo lady can think of something" Brittany replied

Rachel just sighed

"I am never drinking again"

Later that night Quinn was happily kissing her way down her wife's body when she noticed something that wasn't there before.

"Um...baby?"

"Yes" Rachel replied as if she had no clue as to what she would be referring too.

"Is...did you get a tattoo?" Quinn asked

"Oh...that...um...yes."

"Why? And why didn't you discuss this with me?" Quinn asked as she sat up

"Babe can we go back to what we were doing and talk later?" Rachel asked

"No...sweetie what on earth possessed you get a dragon on your lady bits?" Quinn asked

"I don't know...seemed like a good idea at the time" Rachel shrugged

That was the only thing that the three of them could decide that would cover up Santana's name. Rachel wasn't happy but what could she do? She at least made sure it looked nice and not like...scary or emo looking.

"You were drunk huh?" Quinn chuckled

"Maybe...ugh Quinn I'm sorry I really don't know what I was thinking." Rachel huffed

"It's ok sweetie...besides its not like it's on your forehead or anything. I'm the only one who'll see it...and your doctor maybe but that's it" Quinn chuckled

Over in the next room Santana looked down at her wife's body in confusion.

"Britt-Britt why do you have a pussy tattooed on your pussy?"

"Irony?" Brittany shrugged

To cover up Quinn's name Brittany had the woman tattoo a cat on her.

Santana just laughed

"Your one of a kind Brittany"

"That's why you love me" Brittany smiled

"It sure is" Santana sighed happily

"Hey Sanny"

"Yeah?"

"Lick my pussy" Brittany smirked

Santana just chuckled and licked her tattoo making Brittany laugh.

"Nooo my other one" Brittany giggled

Santana just chuckled and did as she was told.

~~~ Another Makes Three ~~~

_2023_

Rachel and Quinn stood either side of Brittany as the trio looked down in the nursery at all the new borns. A very proud mommy pointed excitedly to a little bundle of adorableness with a huge smile.

"That's him there...that's my little boy" Brittany whispered

"Aww Brittany he is so cute" Rachel sighed

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker" Quinn added

Brittany just nodded, never taking her eyes off her son. 2023 was a big year for the Lopez-Pierce family. Brittany was finally in remission after a long battle with breast cancer a battle that looked like it would never be won but thankfully by what can only be described as a miracle Brittany held on and pulled through. As soon as she got the all clear Santana and Brittany went ahead with expanding their family.

Due to all the treatments that Brittany went through it was highly unlikely for her to get pregnant again but during the first few months of finding out she had cancer Brittany had her eggs frozen just in case. Santana was more than happy to have the baby this time around.

"How's Santana doing?" Rachel asked

"Tired" Brittany replied

Quinn and Rachel both nodded in understanding.

"Do you think you guys will have any more?" Quinn asked

Brittany shook her head.

"Probably not...two is more than what we could have hoped for...and besides I've already got a mini-Santana running around at home...I'm not sure the world can handle more" Brittany smirked

Her friends just laughed at that.

"What about you guys?" Brittany then asked

Trying not to burst with excitement Rachel smiled brightly as Quinn wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders.

"Well..." Rachel started but was soon cut off by Brittany

"Oh my god you're already pregnant aren't you?"

Rachel nodded

"We just found out today" Quinn added

"Oh my god you guys! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell us?" Brittany rambled as she pulled her friends into a big hug

"Well we didn't know for sure and we'd been trying for a while but nothing was happening." Rachel replied

"We were going to give up but then the test came back positive and here we are" Quinn added with a proud smile as she placed a protective hand over Rachel's stomach

"Aww this is just awesome" Brittany smiled

"2023 is a good year" Rachel stated

"It is a great year" Brittany nodded

One of the nurses came up to the trio with a smile.

"So who is the proud mommy today?" She asked

"Ooh that's me!" Brittany raised her hand

"Well then would you like to come in and hold your gorgeous little boy?"

"Absolutely"

"Alright let's get you in there" The nurse smiled then ushered Brittany into the nursery.

On the other side of the glass Rachel and Quinn watched as Brittany picked up her son and held him close giving him soft little kisses all over his cheeks as she smiled down at him.

"I am so glad she's here to do this" Rachel whispered

Quinn nodded

"And not just for her own sake...but for Santana's as well and little Ducky"

"Promise me you'll never leave me Quinn" Rachel murmured

It was an impossible promise to make and even though Rachel knew that she still needed to hear it.

It had been hell watching their two dearest friends go through what they had been through the last few years. Santana was ready to give in and Brittany was ready to give up.

"I promise. I'll be here as long as you are, everyday...no more and no less" Quinn replied

~~~ Plastic or Real? ~~~

_2040_

Eight. Sofia had been keeping score and right now it was up to eight. Eight times Grace had blatantly stared at her Mami's boobs. And Sofia was not impressed at all. It was wrong in so many ways and Sofia just didn't get it. She knows her mother is attractive because hello she has her genes and Sofia is gorgeous but still Gracie's eyes should be on her not her Ma. She didn't perv on her Aunty Q or Aunt Rach. At first it didn't bother her too much but it had been going on for years now and it was just getting super annoying now.

It was starting to make the Latina doubt herself and made her think that Grace was settling for her because she didn't have an enormous rack like her mother did and obviously Gracie was a boob girl. There had been more than one occasion where Sofia had thought that maybe she should just get a boob job to keep Grace's eyes from wandering. Heck her Ma had one and clearly it was working for her so why wouldn't it make Grace look at her instead of her mother?

Nine...it was now up to nine times. It didn't help matters when it was so fucking obvious that they would flirt with each other. She couldn't be the only one who saw this. But no one ever said anything not even her mom who had been known to have a very jealous streak.

Ten! That's it Sofia's mind was made up. She was getting a fricking boob job.

Grace was super confused when they headed back to their small apartment that night. Her girlfriend was all quiet and she wasn't her snarky self.

"Sofia are you ok?"

"M'fine" She mumbled

"Babe what's wrong?" Grace asked with a hint of concern

"It's nothing I'm just tired. I'm gonna head to bed" She replied before heading to their bedroom

Grace just stood there a little confused.

The following weeks Sofia had begun to gather as much info about plastic surgery. The risks, the costs the whole kit and kabudal. She hadn't told anyone about her decision. She figured she'd just go and have it done during the next holiday break...it'll just be some 'winter surgery'.

Sofia hadn't really ever thought about having plastic surgery before she wasn't against it or anything but she never really understood why her mother had gotten a boob job especially at only 16.

But if it would make Grace stop looking at her mother and anyone else Sofia would do it. She already nearly lost Grace once to Hannah and she wasn't going to risk losing her again. Especially now that she was going away for periods of time with her soccer team. I mean who knows what happens during their time on the road. It wasn't like Sofia didn't trust Grace. She did...but Sofia was kinda insecure about this she wasn't sure why but it just bothered her...Sofia just put it down to her fear of losing Grace.

"Hey Aunty Rach" Sofia greeted the brunette at the front door.

"Hello Ducky how are you?" Rachel smiled as she pulled her into a hug before entering the apartment.

"I'm fine. Gracie's not here" Sofia replied

"Oh no that's ok I'm only dropping off some food" Rachel told her holding up a few containers of food

"I love Aunty Q" Sofia grinned

"Hey! I helped too" Rachel pouted as she began to place the food into the fridge.

"I love you too Aunt Rachel" Sofia chuckled

"I should think so." Rachel nodded

Sofia helped her Aunt put the food away. Quinn would sometimes make different dishes and make enough for the two girls along with some recipes for Grace so she could learn how to make it. Everyone had given up trying to teach Sofia how to cook.

"Well I hate to love you and leave you but I have to get back so I'm just gonna use your bathroom and then I have to go" Rachel explained

"That's fine"

So Rachel quickly headed to the bathroom while Sofia started to eat some of the cookies Rachel had brought over.

"Sofia?" Rachel asked with confusion as she came back into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Sofia looked up and then frowned when she noticed what was in her Aunt's hands.

"What's all this about?" Rachel asked

"It's nothing. Its school stuff" Sofia quickly replied

"You're doing gyno not plastic surgery" Rachel quipped back

The Latina just sighed and looked down.

"Are you thinking about...getting a boob job?" Rachel asked with concern

Sofia shrugged

"I don't know...maybe" She mumbled

"Does Grace know about this?"

Sofia shook her head.

"Sofia...sweetheart why do you think you need to get a boob job?" Rachel asked softly as she sat down opposite the girl.

"I just...I want one" Sofia muttered

"But why? You're beautiful as you are. You don't need this"

"Yes I do"

"Why?" Rachel asked again

"Because...I don't want Grace to leave me" Sofia whispered sadly

Rachel looked super confused at that. It was such a random comment she didn't know how to respond to it.

"I don't understand...are you and Gracie having problems?" Rachel asked with worry

"No" Sofia mumbled

"Well then...why are you worried about losing her?"

Sofia just shrugged

"Talk to me" Rachel gently encouraged her reaching out to hold the young woman's hand

"Gracie...she likes...your daughter likes boobs" Sofia blurted out

"Ok" Rachel just nodded

This wasn't exactly news to her. Many a time had she caught her daughter leering at girls boobs even if she didn't realize she was doing it, Quinn was the same.

"No I mean she really likes them. Maybe not to the extent of my mom but it's pretty close" Sofia added

"Sofia...where are you going with this? Your boobs are of a normal and natural size and shape in fact you have excellent boobs so why would you want to change that?" Rachel asked

"Aunty Rach have you been perving on my twins?" Sofia smirked

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"You are your ma's daughter" She grumbled

"Speaking of Ma...she got a boob job" Sofia added

"Yes she did but that doesn't mean you need one. Heck your mama didn't need one either"

"But she got one and Gracie..." Sofia sighed in frustration

Then it clicked, Rachel was not oblivious to her daughter's 'crush' on Santana Lopez-Pierce. It kinda started around the time Grace came out and she began dating Sofia. It was subtle but it was there but it was harmless. Rachel knew Santana knew about it and Rachel knew Santana loved to exploit it but it was all in good humour. But it seemed Sofia wasn't laughing.

"Sofia let me tell you a little story. It's about this gorgeous blonde and her...'adoration' of well...porn. Now this Blondie had an amazingly talented and beautiful girlfriend who she loved. When her girlfriend found her stash at first she was devastated thinking that she wasn't enough it got worse when she would stare at other girls even her best friends. But she soon realized that her blonde girlfriend was just a horny teenage boy in disguise and that it didn't mean anything. She never strayed and yes her eyes would wander but her heart never did."

Sofia contemplated what she was telling her.

"My point is...yes Gracie likes to look at other girls but she'll only have eyes for you. She adores you Sofia. Every inch of you. You don't need to enhance anything." Rachel told her softly

"Aunty Q never strayed?" Sofia gently asked

"Never. She's as loyal as a puppy and so is Gracie" Rachel told her with the upmost confidence.

Sofia nodded

"Thanks Aunty Rach"

Rachel gave her a small smile

"Maybe you should talk to Grace about all this" Rachel then suggested

"Yeah...maybe" Sofia nodded.

"I just don't want you making a decision that you'll end up regretting later on" Rachel added

~~~ How To Save A Life ~~~

_2022_

Little five year old Sofia Lopez-Pierce held onto her Grandma's hand as they walked down the hallway of the oncology wing. Sofia was no stranger to these walls. For the last three years of her young life she had been in and out of here visiting her mommy who was sick. Strangely enough she found the hospital to be a very interesting place. She loved all the nurses and the nurses loved her they all thought she was the most adorable five year old ever!

Judy held Sofia's left hand and in her other hand Sofia held onto her drawing that she had done at school that day. Gracie had helped with the colouring in.

"Do you think mommy will like my picture?" Sofia asked her Grandma

Judy looked down at the little girl and gave her a warm smile.

"She will love it Ducky"

"Good coz it's my bestest one ever" Sofia replied.

Judy just chuckled.

"How come Mami isn't here?" Sofia then asked

Judy went quiet for a moment and had to pause to think of what to say.

"Your Mami had some really important things to take care of back home...she's...making sure everything is all clean and tidy" Judy explained.

In reality Santana was at home sobering up and getting rid of all the evidence of what she had done that day...which was trash the house in a fit of rage and grief.

Sofia looked confused

"But Mami hates cleaning"

Judy just chuckled and nodded

They finally walked up to Brittany's room. She had been here for one and a half months now and it was not looking good. The doctors had exercised every possible treatment plan that they could but nothing seemed to be working, even if they went through with the mastectomy there was no guarantee that it would save her.

Judy and Sofia entered her room making Brittany turn to look at the doorway. She smiled weakly when she saw her daughter. Sofia smiled brightly back and ran up to her mother's bed and climbed up next to her. Judy came over quickly to make sure Brittany was alright and helped her get comfortable.

"Hi mommy" Sofia smiled

"Hello Ducky" Brittany replied softly

"I drewd you this...Gracie helped" Sofia told her as she placed her drawing on her mother's lap.

Brittany looked at the piece of paper filled with colour and glitter and she just smiled.

"It looks awesome" Brittany told her little girl then kissed her cheek

Sofia just smiled proudly.

"How are you feeling today Britt?" Judy asked as she came over and kissed her forehead.

"Better then yesterday" Brittany replied with a heavy sigh.

Yesterday was a really bad day.

"Where's Sanny?" Brittany then asked

Judy looked down for a moment.

"She's at home...re-decorating" Judy replied

Brittany just nodded even though she knew there was more to this story.

"Mommy are you coming home soon?" Sofia asked as she cuddled up to her side

No one really had the heart to tell Sofia that there was a high chance that her mommy was never going to get out of hospital. It was one of the things Santana refused to do and she didn't want anyone else to tell her because she couldn't handle breaking her daughter's heart. Judy and Quinn and even Brittany had told her that they would need to prepare Sofia instead of it springing up on her and one day her mommy was no longer there. But Santana wouldn't listen...she couldn't deal with thinking of losing Brittany and so she couldn't think about telling Sofia.

"I don't know sweetie...hopefully soon" Was all Brittany ever told her.

Judy had to discreetly wipe away the tear that had betrayed her at that moment.

"I hope so too because Mami isn't a very good cook. I like your pancakes better" Sofia told her

Brittany just smiled though she couldn't stop herself from tearing up. She was going to miss so much. She knew her time was getting close to being over and it broke her heart because she was never going to see her baby girl grow up, she would never get to see the woman she was destined to be...she would never walk her down the aisle and dance with her on her wedding day or be there to baby sit her grandchildren.

She also worried about what will become of Santana. Brittany knew her wife and when she was upset she would push people away and self-destruct if Brittany were to die she didn't know how Santana would react.

She knew that Santana would not be happy but Brittany couldn't keep her ailing health a secret from her daughter any longer.

"Ducky?"

"Yeah?"

"There's...Mommy needs to tell you something really important ok?" Brittany told her

Judy gave her a questioning look. One which Brittany just nodded.

"I'll go and see if they have any of that red jell-o that you like" Judy said as she got up to give them some time.

Brittany gave her a thankful smile.

Judy left the room and leaned up against the wall to compose herself.

"What is it mommy?" Sofia asked

"Well...sweetie you know how mommy is sick?"

Sofia nodded

"Yeah and that's why you're here to get all better" Sofia replied with a smile

"That's right...but Ducky...mommy's really sick and...and the medicine that the doctors are giving me aren't getting rid of all the bad stuff like it should be" Brittany tried to explain without breaking down into a crying mess.

Sofia looked confused and sad because her mommy was sad and she looked like she was going to cry and she hated it when her mommies cried.

"But why not?" Sofia asked in a small voice

"I don't know Ducky...sometimes these things just happen" Brittany replied

"I don't understand" Sofia shook her head.

Brittany brought her arm up to pull her daughter in closer. Sofia wrapped her arms around her mommy's waist.

"Baby it means that...mommy might never come out of hospital" Brittany told her as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"You remember when Sally your pet mouse died?" Brittany asked

Sofia nodded

"And me and your Mami told you that she went to mousy heaven where she had lots of cheese to eat and could run around all day having fun?"

Once again Sofia nodded

"And that you shouldn't be sad because Sally will always be watching over you and that you should just remember all the good times the two of you had"

"Yeah" Sofia replied in a tiny voice

"Well...sweetie...one day...soon I'll be up there with Sally an-"

"But then who will make me my favourite pancakes?" Sofia cried softly interrupting her mommy.

Brittany just smiled

"You'll just have to live with Mami's pancakes"

"But I don't want just Mami's pancakes I want yours too!" Sofia cried

"I know baby...I know" Brittany cried too as she held her little girl just that little bit tighter.

"I love you so much Ducky and I am so proud of you. So always remember that ok? I will always be with you even if...even if I'm not here anymore...I'll always be in your heart ok?" Brittany told her through her tears.

Sofia just nodded as she cried.

That night Sofia had to sleep over at the Berry-Fabray house even though it was a school night. Her grandma just told her that her Mami was still doing some important stuff and she needed the house to be super tidy. Sofia was beginning to believe that what her grandma was telling her wasn't exactly the truth. But she was still upset about what her mommy had told her so she didn't question it.

Sofia liked staying over at her Aunty Q and Aunty Rach's place mostly because Aunty Q made super awesome cookies and her Aunty Rach would sing to them and she had a really pretty voice. But mostly Sofia loved staying over because she got to be with her bestest friend in the whole world.

Judy had told Quinn and Rachel what Brittany had told Sofia and that the little girl would probably be very upset and quiet that night. Judy said it would be the best if she stayed with them tonight while she would look after Santana and with that Judy left to go next door.

The house looked gutted when Judy arrived. Santana was sitting in the living room holding onto a bottle of whisky and was just about ready to pass out. Judy sighed and yanked the bottle from her hands. The Latina was too drunk to protest so she just slumped up against the couch.

"Santana I told you to sober up" Judy finally spoke

"I did...then I just got drunk straight after" Santana slurred

"You can't do this San...Brittany and Sofia need you" Judy told her

Santana didn't reply she just burst into tears. Judy sighed and sat down next to her and wrapped her up into her arms.

Rachel had just put Toby into bed when she headed into her little girl's bed room to say goodnight. Quinn was there tucking the girls in and turned on the night light. Sofia hadn't said much since her grandma dropped her off.

Rachel came and sat down on Sofia's bed. The two had so many sleep overs already Sofia had her own bed in Gracie's room.

"Did you brush your teeth Ducky?" Rachel asked

Sofia just nodded

"Good girl...did you want us to read you a bed time story?"

Sofia just shook her head.

"Ok sweetheart...can Aunty Rach get a hug and goodnight kiss?" Rachel asked

Sofia sat up and hugged her Aunt and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Ducky" Rachel whispered to the little girl.

Sofia didn't reply she just let go and sat back down. Rachel brushed a few strands out of the girl's face and gave her a warm smile before she got up and headed over to Grace's bed to say goodnight.

Quinn had come over to Sofia and quickly looked over at her wife who was hugging Grace. Quinn then grabbed something out of her pocket it was a small bag of chocolate cookies. She winked at Sofia and placed them on the small side table next to Sofia's bed. The little Latina let out a small smile at her Aunt. Quinn smiled back then kissed her on her head.

"Nighty night Ducky...don't tell Aunty Rach about the cookies" Quinn whispered

Sofia nodded with a small smile.

Rachel and Quinn said a final goodnight before they turned the big light off and headed to their own bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed Sofia jumped out of her bed and ran over to Grace's bed and climbed in. Grace moved her blankets to let Sofia in. The little girl snuggled up to her best friend who pulled the covers tightly around them.

"Tell me a story Gracie" Sofia quietly asked

"Once upon a time there was this really pretty princess and her super special best friend who was also a princess and they had a really big house with lots of animals. They did everything together and they lived with their mommies and they got married and lived happily ever after the end." Grace replied

"I don't want my mommy to die Gracie" Sofia cried

Little Gracie didn't know what to say or do so she just pulled her friend in close and held her as she cried.


	30. Chapter 30

Ok so I finally got myself on tumblr and naturally I have no idea what I am doing lol if you feel the need to 'follow' me for some unknown reason as I understand this is how it works...look for Epccjl

Also I've been asked several times what actors I would have for my original characters...I never really pictured anyone specifically. But if you go to my tumblr I will post some photos of who my characters would resemble I wouldn't necessarily have the actors but it's a general idea...if that makes sense...

There are some Buffy references in this chapter...if it totally confuses you...I'm not sorry because y'all should know what it means because Buffy is awesome end of story!

Also Finchel have the same amount of chemistry as a dead rotting fish and a bouquet of roses...Rachel is the roses in this metaphor.

* * *

><p>~~~ Heartbreak and Disappointment ~~~<p>

Brittany came back into the Berry-Fabray house looking like a sad panda she completely ignored Grace as she walked through the kitchen towards the front door but she was stopped by her wife who immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Britt-Britt are you ok?" She asked with concern

"I'm fine San…I just want to go home and have a nice hot shower" Brittany answered in her monotone voice

Santana didn't believe her she looked over at Grace who was sitting there looking guilty and then Sofia came back inside looking even guiltier and everyone just seemed far too sad after what was a great night.

"Ok what's going on?" Santana asked the room

"It's nothing San…now let's go home I'm sure Grace and Sofia have things they need to do and so do we" Brittany replied

"Mom" Sofia sighed

"Rach I told you not to look in that box" Quinn said as she followed Rachel into the kitchen

"Well I told you to get rid of all of those things" Rachel added

The pair stopped when they noticed the weird tension that was going on in the room especially Brittany's sad face.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked

"That's what I want to know" Santana replied

"Girls?" Rachel asked looking at Sofia and Grace

The two in question looked at each other and then back at their mothers. They really put themselves in it this time. They both felt terrible especially Grace because she was the one who said something in the first place.

"Ok if someone doesn't say something in the next five seconds I will be handing out some ass kickings so hurry up" Santana warned

"Grace and I….we had planned to…go to city hall and elope today" Sofia confessed

"What?" Rachel spoke first her face fell and pretty much matched Brittany's sad face

Santana and Quinn were sad and shocked too.

"Why?" Santana asked

"Because we…we didn't want a big wedding" Grace explained

"Well why didn't you just say something?" Quinn asked

"We did…we just…we just wanted to get it over with" Sofia replied

"Get it over with?" Rachel asked a little put off by that

"Well…yeah. I mean it's not that big a deal we just wanted to get married so we could try and start a family." Sofia replied

"Not that big a deal? I just…do you know how hard people have fought for us to have the right to get married? You know it wasn't that long ago that the gay and lesbian community were still treated as second class citizens that couldn't even adopt or even get married! Did you even know that your mothers weren't legally married for the first year after their ceremony because it wasn't legal in Ohio? They had to wait till we got to New York before they could even register as a married couple. My own fathers weren't even legally married till the bill was passed thirty years after they first got together. And you two just wave it off as nothing! Marriage is a big deal!" Rachel yelled

Sofia and Grace just stood there both feeling like 16 year olds again being scolded for something.

"Rach calm down sweetie" Quinn spoke softly

"No…no Quinn they need to hear this. They have had it so easy that they don't even realise it. Sure we didn't have to face that much homophobia and we were lucky but not everyone is and we did live in a very conservative town and even before we got together I had to deal with all that hatred and narrow-mindedness just because I had two dads. And let's not even get into the fact that they were going to do this behind our backs." Rachel stated

"We weren't going to cut you out. We would still have gone ahead with whatever you guys had planned we just didn't want to wait and Mama I love you I really do but don't tell me what I think. I know about all the crap you went through Pop and Granddad told me all about it when I told them I was gay because they didn't want me to not understand. Even Mom told me about how hard it was for her when Beth showed up and when I got my head out of my ass and listened, I get it ok. I do appreciate how easy it is for us now. That's why I wanted to do things properly. It's why I wanted to get married first and then have children not just because it's right but it's because it's what you guys wanted too!" Grace yelled back.

"Maybe so Grace…but you were still going to lie to us…and I'm not sure how I feel about that" Rachel replied

There was a tension filled silence that hung over the room. It was a very unnatural feeling because this had never really happened before. For the most part up until now there had never really been an argument like this between the six of them.

"Where do we go from here?" Santana asked breaking the silence

And even though it was like a super serious moment and all, Quinn had to bite her tongue for not singing _'the battles done and we kinda won so we sound our victory cheer'_….and now she had that stuck in her head.

"Guys we're really sorry for how this all turned out. We never…ever wanted to hurt your feelings or disappoint you…yes we probably should have done things differently but it's done now and we just have to move on from it" Sofia replied

"How?" Brittany asked

"We compromise" Grace suggested

Sofia nodded in agreement

"We can all go down to city hall together and then I don't know…have some kind of reception thing later." Sofia added

They both could tell that that was not really what their mothers wanted but it was their lives and they should get a say in what they want to do.

"Fine" Brittany shrugged with a sigh

"Mom please don't be like this." Sofia sighed

"Just give us the time and day and we'll be there" Brittany replied dryly and with absolutely no emotion at all.

"Preferably not on the actual day so we can at least prepare for it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to make a few phone calls" Rachel mumbled before she left the room.

"And I need to take a shower" Brittany added before she too left the room.

And then there were four standing in the kitchen of despair!

"Well congratulation girls you really know how to surprise your mothers" Santana said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ma-"

"Don't" Santana warned sternly before she too left the room

"Side note I'm happy that you wanted to get married before you had children…but this…how you went about it…I kinda expected better from you both" Quinn sadly told them before she headed out of the kitchen

And then there were two.

~~ That Awkward Moment ~~~

After that horrible moment in the kitchen Grace and Sofia felt like crap and the crap kept coming because pretty much straight after their mothers left Becky and Hannah came back into the kitchen to inform them that they were leaving. Becky was still pissed at Sofia and didn't even acknowledge her. This was just a bad day.

"I'll be waiting at the car." Becky mumbled before she headed outside

Hannah sighed

"Great party you guys…the morning after….not so great" Hannah told them

"Yeah…I don't think we'll forget this one any time soon" Grace sighed sadly

"Hannah can you give me and Becky a moment before you go?" Sofia spoke up

"Sure" The Aussie nodded

Sofia grabbed her coat and headed out the front door. Becky was standing by the car slightly shivering from the cool mid-morning air.

"Why aren't you in the car? It's freezing out here" She asked

Becky just ignored her.

"Here." Sofia offered her coat to the blonde.

Becky once again ignored her. Sofia sighed and just held onto her coat.

"Look...we tear into each other it's what we do. It's what we've always done. It's how we work" Sofia spoke

Becky didn't respond.

"Becky come on. I've said way worse things than that before and you just hit me right back. I told you, you were going to have a lizard baby and you said I was as barren as a wasteland. Why is this any different?" Sofia asked

"Because I don't need your constant reminders of how much of a fuck up I really am Sofia." Becky replied her voice thick of emotions and her eyes tearing up.

Sofia felt guilty and kind of ashamed of herself.

"Becky you're not a fuck up" She gently told her

"No see that's where you're wrong. I am...I've fucked up so many things in my life. I'm just no good...I mean look at us. We can't even have a proper friendship I mean why can't we have a normal friendship? I even push Gracie away when she was just being a good friend and Hannah… I'm messed up Sofia" Becky rambled through her tears.

Now she felt really bad. Sofia and Becky had never really had any deep and meaningfuls that's what Grace and Hannah were for. Also physical contact between the two was kept to a minimum. They hugged maybe once a year...sometimes twice!

Sofia hesitantly and awkwardly shuffled closer to the blonde and brought her arms up to pull her into a hug. Becky's arms just hung at her sides.

"What are you doing?" Becky asked

"I'm hugging you" Sofia replied

"Why?" Becky then asked in confusion

"Because...I...lo-like you and stuff" Sofia mumbled

Becky just chuckled through her sniffling.

"I guess I like you and stuff too" Becky mumbled quietly as she brought her arms up to reciprocate the hug.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch about the whole...Valerie thing. I should have...been a better friend" Sofia added

"It's ok...I know your emotionally stunted" Becky grinned

Sofia just laughed.

"Aww well now there's an adorable sight" Grace smiled

She and Hannah were standing by the front door watching them.

"Never thought I'd ever see that" Hannah stated

"We should take a photo because it will probably never happen again and you know they'll both deny that it ever happened" Grace added

Hannah just laughed and nodded then got her phone out and took a photo.

"So how are things with your moms?" She asked

Grace sighed and leaned on her friend.

"Bad...they're all mad at us"

"They'll get over it. Sure they might be a bit…angry now but they love you guys and they just want you to be happy" Hannah reassured her

"I hope so" Grace sighed

"Ok I'm going to let go now because this has been a really long hug and I fear its turning you on because I can feel your nipples and its creeping me out" Sofia muttered as she let go of the blonde

"Oh you wish and my nipples are just cold" Becky replied

Sofia just smirked and tried not to laugh

"I think your hanging around Aunty Q too much…her random overshares are getting contagious" Sofia told her

Becky just laughed and shook her head.

"I seriously don't get how she has no filter" Becky added

"I know right? Gracie's just as bad sometimes" Sofia replied

Becky just nodded

"You know…if like…you ever want…I know I can be super bitchy but…I'm a good listener so if…you ever want to talk or whatever" Sofia mumbled feeling slightly awkward

"Thanks" Becky gave her a small smile

~~~ The World In Perfect Harmony ~~~

Later that day after nursing one hell of a hang-over Charlie finally got out of bed and headed down stairs to find a very sad looking couple of people who were posing as her parents. Quinn filled Charlie in on what had happened while she was sleeping. Charlie was a little surprised about what Grace and Sofia had planned to do but she could understand why. Quinn then made Charlie some food because she was sure she was done with throwing up and the tiny diva vowed to never drink again…famous last words.

After her food and a good hot shower Charlie was feeling a lot better, she still had a headache though and her memory of last night was still fuzzy. There were a whole lot of blank spots that she couldn't remember so she headed over to the Lopez-Pierce house to find out if Ben could help fill in the blanks.

Charlie stood awkwardly in Ben's bedroom as she waited for him to come back from the kitchen as he went to grab them a drink. They needed to talk.

"Here...it should help with your headache" Ben smiled as he gave her a fruit smoothy.

"Thank you" Charlie smiled softly

Ben sat down on his bed while Charlie just stood there. An awkward silence fell over the pair.

"Ben"

"Charlie"

Both spoke at the same time and then laughed nervously.

"Go ahead" Ben politely said.

"No you go" Charlie replied

Then there was that awkward silence again.

"Wanna sit down?" Ben asked

"Sure" Charlie nodded

She tentatively sat down next to Ben on his bed leaving a good distance between them.

"So..." Charlie sighed

"Charlie...do...do you remember anything about last night?" Ben asked

"Well...I remember Gracie and Aunty San giving me all these drinks and then something about Toby having sex with a man and then it gets a little blurry" Charlie answered.

Ben nodded

"Yeah that's all I remember too"

Charlie shuffled closer to Ben and hesitantly took his hand in her own entwining their fingers together.

Ben looked over at his friend with a confused look.

"There's...something else...that I remember" She added

Ben waited for her to explain. Charlie turned to slightly face the young man next to her. She looked into his blue eyes then her vision drifted to his lips. She leaned in closer with barely any space between them.

"I remember this" Charlie whispered

Ben brought his hand up to cup Charlie's cheek and gently brushed his thumb against her cheekbone.

"I remember too" He murmured

"Ben...I..."

Charlie didn't get the chance to finish because Ben moved that little bit closer closing the small gap between them. The kiss wasn't hurried, or passionate in fact it was very chaste but also very romantic and not a kiss between friends it was something more and this time there was no alcohol.

They slowly pulled apart, their eyes still closed and both wore matching smiles on their faces. Charlie rested her forehead against Ben's as her eyes slowly opened to find a pair of baby blues looking back at her.

"Hey" Ben whispered

"Hey" Charlie softly replied

"Charlie…what does this mean?" He nervously asked

"I'm not sure exactly but all I know is that…I hurt you before and I hate that I did it…Your my best friend Ben…there's no one like you and if you'll let me…I want to make it up to you. I want to prove to you that you mean the world to me. I want to be with you Ben…I…I love you" Charlie spoke softly

"Is this real? I'm not dreaming right?" Ben asked

Charlie shook her head.

"You're not dreaming...I want to be with you" Charlie replied nervously

Ben just sat there not really believing that this was happening. He had dreamt about this for so long it just seemed unreal right now. His silence just made Charlie more nervous. She prayed she wasn't too late and that he still love her.

"Please say something" She said

"S-Sorry I...I'm just...Charlie I've wanted this for a long time"

"I know and I'm sorry for making you wait" She added looking down

"I just...I need to know if this is for real and you're not going to change your mind tomorrow" Ben replied

"Ben I promise you that will never happen. It's always been you and me...your my leading man." Charlie softly told him

Ben just smiled and couldn't help but tear up a little he was that happy.

"I love you Charlotte" Ben softly murmured

Charlie smiled and leaned in to kiss Ben once again.

~~~ Mother & Daughter ~~~

After the big kerfuffle of that morning Quinn went out to meet Beth who had told her that she wanted to talk to her about something so they met up at the small cafe for a coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked

"Better...coffee is like a godsend." Beth smiled as she bounced little David on her knee.

Quinn smiled at the little boy and bopped his nose making him smile.

"How about you and everybody else, especially Charlie?" Beth asked with a laugh.

"We're doing fine on the hangover front. I don't think my little diva will be going near alcohol anytime soon and she is never to ever leave the house." Quinn replied.

Beth just nodded and laughed

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Quinn asked

"Well I um...it's...I wanted to...do you remember at the Halloween party when I kinda nearly died?"

"Honey that's the kinda thing someone never forgets. Especially a mother" Quinn replied

"Right exactly! D-Do remember what I called you?" Beth nervously asked

Quinn knew exactly what Beth was referring to. It had been on her mind ever since it happened. She didn't want to bring it up because she wasn't sure if Beth was aware that she had said it. But clearly she was.

"Um...yeah" Quinn mumbled

"It kinda just...slipped out but it wasn't a complete accident." Beth told her

Quinn looked confused.

"I just mean...that for a while now like...a long time I feel as though we've become really close. And I love my parents I love them so much and would never change how I grew up or who I grew up with but...you can never really have too many parents right?" Beth rambled

"Beth what are you trying to say?" Quinn softly asked

"What I'm saying is that...for a long time now I kinda stopped thinking of you as just Quinn and...instead I think of you as...another mother. You and Rachel...I've just been to scared and nervous to actually tell you" Beth replied with a small laugh.

On the inside Quinn was doing her happy dance with her ugly crying face. But on the outside Quinn just smiled brightly as a few tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say" Quinn chuckled as she wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"You don't have to say anything" Beth gently told her.

Quinn just nodded then stood up and moved to sit next to her daughter as she pulled her in for a big hug.

"I love you Beth" She whispered into her shoulder.

"I love you too...mom" Beth softly replied.

And for Quinn it was like something inside of her shifted and she was whole again. Ever since the day she gave Beth away Quinn was certain she would never be able to fill that hole that she left in her heart. Even after all these years of having Beth back in her life it just felt like something was still missing but now...now she was complete.

~~~ Britt-Britt Is Not A Happy Camper ~~~

Sofia gently knocked on her mother's study door but got no reply. The Latina sighed heavily. She knew her parents wouldn't be happy about their decision to elope but she didn't think they would react like this, especially her mom. Sofia had already had an earful from her Ma who had spent the last ten minutes yelling at her in a mixture of Spanish and English. Only to then get an angry phone call from not only her Grandma Judy but her Abuela too.

Sofia opened the door and went inside the room. Her mother was sitting at her desk with her back facing Sofia. The Latina coughed to get her attention but Brittany didn't turn around. Sofia felt like she was sixteen again after that horrible fight she had with her moms and she had yelled at Brittany saying that she wasn't her real mother. That was a very bad day and she had hurt her mother really badly. After that Sofia vowed to never do anything like that again…seems like she broke that vow.

After standing there awkwardly for a few moments Sofia walked up to her mother and stood next to her chair. She looked down and saw that her mom was looking at an old photo album of her wedding to her Mama.

"Mom...I'm sorry" Sofia sighed

Brittany just nodded as she flipped the page of the album. The next photo was of Brittany and Santana standing either side of a very proud looking Judy Fabray. The older woman had her arms wrapped around the married couple's shoulders the three of them were all smiles.

"Mom, please look at me" Sofia asked

Brittany sighed and looked up at her daughter.

"I know what me and Gracie did or were going to do was selfish and we should have told you and for that I'm really sorry but...mom you have to understand this is our life and we just wanted to do things our way." Sofia told her

"I get it Sofia" Brittany finally spoke

The brunette couldn't help but notice that her mother was still calling her by her name and not her nickname which meant that she was still upset and angry with her.

"Then why are you so mad at me?" Sofia asked sadly

"I'm not" Brittany replied

"Yes you are. You won't call me Ducky and you look like you're going to cry or already have been crying" Sofia replied her own eyes starting to tear up and her voice was beginning to crack.

"I'm not mad" Brittany quietly told her

"But your disappointed" Sofia realized

Brittany didn't reply she just looked away.

"What Rachel said was true Sofia. Getting married...for us...for same-sex couples...it's a big thing because we were denied it for so long. And it's not just that...you were going to get married and we weren't even going to be there. I don't care if you would have gone through with whatever we planned because it isn't the same. It wouldn't have been the real thing" Brittany told her.

"Mom-"

"You know ever since the day you were born I had dreamed about your wedding day. I didn't know who you would marry and I didn't care as long as you were happy. I wanted to walk you down the aisle and dance with you because I would be so proud and honoured to be your mother...I never had that when I got married. Then I got cancer and...I had to prepare myself in the knowledge that I might not live to see the day that you got married...heck I didn't even know if I would live to see your sixth birthday...and then I got better and I got that second chance to be there for my kid's big moments...I guess I was just...really looking forward to sharing your day with you." Brittany explained sadly.

Sofia felt like shit.

"I'm not trying to guilt you into doing anything Sofia. Your right it is yours and Grace's life and you have every right to do what you want. I just...it's why I feel the way that I do and it's why I reacted the way I did. I just need a moment to process" Brittany added

Sofia nodded sadly.

~~~ Rachel Isn't A Happy Little Vegemite ~~~

Grace knew she would have to face her Ma at some point after what happened this morning. Sofia had already gone to make up with her moms and so Grace needed to do the same. She knew her mom was out at the moment which was not comforting at all because her Ma was less scary when her mom was there. Taking a few deep breaths Grace went to go talk to Rachel.

Rachel was sitting in the small study room going over some kind of paper work Grace wasn't sure what it was and she had just put the phone down.

"Hey Ma...can we talk?" Grace nervously asked as she sat down on the small chair.

"I'm kind of busy Grace" Rachel muttered not looking at her daughter.

"I wanna evoke the bubble of confidence" Grace told her

Rachel sighed and placed her pen on the desk bringing her hand up to the bridge of her nose in slight frustration. The bubble was their thing. Quinn and Grace had their super secret sharing time and Rachel and Grace had their bubble of confidence. Grace had made up these things at a young age and it just sorta stuck throughout the years.

"Grace" Rachel sighed

"Mama please"

Sighing once again Rachel nodded

"Alright...talk"

"I'm really sorry about today. We hurt you guys and we really didn't mean too." Grace sighed

Rachel just nodded

"Do you hate me?" Grace hesitantly asked

"You're my daughter Grace there is nothing you could ever do that will make me hate you." Rachel simply replied.

Grace nodded

"I'm just...I'm a little disappointed that's all" Rachel admitted

"I know...I'm sorry" Grace mumbled

"Gracie...I just don't understand why you thought you had to do this behind our backs. We would have been more than happy to accommodate anything you two wanted" Rachel sighed

"Really? Come on Ma you and Aunty B were coming up with crazy ideas and I did tell you that I wasn't really up for a big wedding and no offense but you and Aunty B can be...kinda intimidating when it comes to this stuff" Grace told her

Rachel looked down at that feeling a little ashamed.

"I...Well yes ok I admit that we can be...a little tiny bit overbearing...sometimes" Rachel mumbled

Grace couldn't hold back the small smile at that.

"And I can see why you would feel...obligated to do what we want and for that I am sorry." Rachel added

"I'm sorry too" Grace quickly added

"I know you are baby" Rachel sighed as she reached over and brushed a few loose strands of Grace's hair behind her ear then cupped her cheek.

"I'll talk to Sofia and we'll come up with something and then we will discuss it with you guys and we'll go from there...does that sound alright?" Grace asked

Rachel smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

~~~ Regrouping ~~~

Grace headed back to her house after making things right with her parents. She really didn't think it would blow up the way that it did especially with her Aunty B but Sofia had called and told her to meet her at home to go over what they were going to do now. As soon as Grace entered the living room Sofia rushed up to her

"We need to have a big ass wedding. I'll even show up in a fricking pumpkin but we need to do this" Sofia rambled

Grace looked a little stunned by her outburst.

"Why?"

"Because my mommy had cancer!" Sofia cried.

Once again Grace was a little stunned. Sofia then explained what she and Brittany had talked about and why she was so hurt by their decision to elope and now Grace felt like crap. This day could just not be any more crap if it tried. The couple sat down together to try and work something out.

"Ok so immediate family and one or two friends, some fancy clothes, flowers and food that's all?" Grace asked as she wrote them down

"Yep" Sofia nodded

"You're not really going to turn up in a pumpkin coach are you?" Grace asked

"No...They're not in season" Sofia replied in all seriousness

Grace just gave her a weird look and Sofia just laughed.

"Alright so that about covers everything...now we just have to give this to our mothers and hopefully in two weeks we will finally be married." Grace sighed

"You really think we can pull this off in two weeks?" Sofia asked

"I'm sure we can...I mean we just need to get everybody here so it shouldn't be too difficult and if we call around we could maybe possibly get a small garden somewhere to get married in. It's winter so it shouldn't be too booked out"

"I can't believe you want to have a garden wedding in winter" Sofia chuckled

"Well we can't get married in a church. I'm Jewish and you're an atheist so it doesn't really work" Grace laughed

"That is true. Although you're not exactly a practicing Jew...it's mostly just your nose" Sofia smirked

Grace's jaw dropped

"Bitch!"

Sofia just laughed

"I hate you" Grace pouted

"Aww" Sofia continued to laugh

"No...no I don't even want to marry you now" Grace huffed

"That's ok...I already have several other wives to attend to" Sofia replied

"Well I hope you and your whores live happily ever after with syphilis" Grace told her

"Baby you know they cured syphilis a long time ago" Sofia laughed

"Well then I hope you get a rare skin disease and your...boobs fall off" Grace replied

"I thought you liked my boobs"

"Lots of girls have bigger boobs your replaceable" Grace replied

A flash of hurt came and went across Sofia's face even though they were only joking and playing around just the wording of that last retort kinda hit Sofia's sore spot.

"We should call our parents and tell them about the plan" Sofia got up and headed to the phone

Grace was a little confused by the sudden seriousness of her fiancée so she got up to follow her.

"Hey wait...Sofia...you know I was joking right? All that stuff...we were joking you know I don't think that...at all"

"Ok" Sofia mumbled

"Sofia I would never ever even think of wanting to replace you." Grace added

The Latina just nodded looking down and felling a little silly. Grace just smiled and pulled her in for a big hug.

"I love you more than anything in this world Sofia. Don't ever doubt that. You're my everything" Grace told her.

"Your mine too" Sofia whispered

~~~ Therapy ~~~

Becky sat nervously in Ms. Johnson's office while she waited for her to arrive. Becky wasn't really sure what was going to happen or if this was going to do anything but she promised her wife she would go.

"Rebecca I'm so glad to see you" Ms. Johnson smiled as she entered her office.

"Yeah...um..."

She just smiled and took a seat at her desk.

"So should we begin?" She asked

"Ms. Johnson-"

"Call me Diane" She smiled warmly

"Diane...I...what you said last time..."

"About your family?"

Becky just nodded

"I want...we should start there" Becky told her.

"Alright...Rebecca I'm going to set you a small task for you to do until our next meeting." Diane told her.

Becky just nodded

"I would like for you to start a journal"

Becky rolled her eyes making Diane chuckle.

"I know it's very cliché but it's a helpful tool."

"Whatever...what do I need to write about?" Becky asked

"Well first of all. I want you to write a letter to yourself about how you see your life so far. You can put down anything you want anything that you feel best describes how you got to where you are today. I want you to write it as if you are writing to your sixteen year old self." Diane explained.

Becky just nodded.

"But for right now...if you're up for it. I would like for you to talk to me...about anything. I would like to get to know you so I can help guide you the best that I can." Diane added

Becky took a deep breath and nodded. Where to begin?

"How about you tell me how you met your wife" Diane suggested when Becky hadn't said anything

Becky couldn't help but smile a little as she told the woman about how she and Hannah got together and about her two boys.

~~~ Toby + Maya ~~~

It had been an overwhelming couple of weeks for Maya with everything that had happened and honestly she had no idea where she would be if it weren't for Toby and Ally. In their own special way they had both saved her physically and mentally. Ally was a total sweetheart and Toby was his awesome self as usual. Things had been getting better, she still had nightmares and she would always wake up the next morning to find Toby next to her. At first it just made Maya feel trapped and weak but she soon grew to appreciate it and to even look forward to waking up next to Toby every morning.

The only trouble with this is that it was starting to get kinda confusing with her emotions all over the place and not really knowing what Toby was feeling the two had found themselves to be in this weird limbo place. She really didn't know what, if anything was happening between them. Obviously she still harboured feelings for her ex she always had but right now everything was just confusing.

As for Alex he had been charged with assault and is waiting a trial that was something Maya was not looking forward to. She really didn't want to sit there in front of everyone and tell them what he did to her. She still hadn't fully told Toby or anyone else what really happened during her relationship with him.

Right now though Maya and Ally were making lunch together in the small kitchen while Toby sat at the table looking at different apartments or small houses to buy or rent. He really wanted to get out and have his own real place. Sure it was really helpful to have his mothers so close by with looking after Ally but with three of them living there it was getting crowded and they just needed more space.

Ally carefully brought Toby's plate over to the table while Maya grabbed her own and Ally's as they sat around the small kitchen table.

"Thanks ladies" Toby smiled

"You're welcome daddy" Ally smiled back

"Have you found anything?" Maya asked

"There are a few good ones. This apartment building even has an indoor pool" Toby replied as she showed Maya the photos.

"We should get that one" Ally spoke up with her mouth full of food

"Sweetie don't talk with your mouth full" Maya chuckled

"Sorry" Ally replied still with food in her mouth.

"It does look nice though" Maya added as they looked at more photos of the place

"Yeah and it's not too far from my moms" Toby added

"What's the rent like?" Maya asked

"Pretty reasonable" Toby replied

"We should live on a farm" Ally put in her two cents

"Why's that pumpkin?" Toby chuckled

"Coz then I can have a pony silly. And then all my friends will be super jealous coz my parents gave me my own pony." Ally replied as she happily munched on her sandwich.

Both Maya and Toby paused at what Ally had said and now things got awkward.

~~~ Bitch Is Going Down ~~~

Brittany made her way through the offices of the tall building towards her wife's office. Brittany had always been proud of Santana and her achievements and it made her feel kinda special to have a high profile lawyer for a wife...plus the big private office came to good use every now and then. Brittany had been a little sad lately due to her daughter's decision to elope even though they weren't going through with it after all. It had just brought up a lot of memories and feelings and so Brittany had decided to visit her wife to make her feel better.

Brittany stopped by Santana's assistant's desk and was a little surprised to not see Greta sitting there.

"How can I help you?" The young blonde asked

"Um...where's Greta?" Brittany asked

"Oh she retired yesterday I'm Mrs. Pierce's new assistant, Emily"

"Oh." Brittany sighed

"So what can I do for you?" Emily asked

"I was just wondering if Santana was in?" Brittany asked

"Do you have an appointment?" Emily asked

Brittany gave her a look to say 'bitch, please I don't fucking need an appointment'

"No-"

"Well then Mrs. Pierce is very busy so if you wish to see her then you'll have to make an appointment" Emily cut her off sharply

Brittany was not a fan of this new girl and seriously could her top be any lower if it tried?

"There is an opening at three o'clock tomorrow if that's alright with you Mrs?"

"Pierce...Mrs. Lopez-Pierce" Brittany replied with a hint of a smirk as the young girl's face dropped a little

"Oh"

"Yeah...Santana's my wife so I kinda don't need an appointment to see her so just tell me if she's in and we can end this horribly awkward moment for you" Brittany replied

"Um...err y-yes she's...she's in her office" Emily stuttered

"Great, thanks" Brittany replied with a fake smile before she turned to enter her wife's office.

Santana was happily surprised to see her wife walk through her office door.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled as she stood up to kiss her wife

"Why didn't you tell me Greta was retiring?" Brittany immediately asked

"Oh...sorry Britt I was meaning too but I guess I kinda forgot" Santana replied

Brittany pouted

"But I liked her as your assistant. She was a sweet straight little old lady and she made those awesome cookies."

Santana just chuckled and nodded

"I know...but she was getting old don't worry I made sure she was taken care of."

"I don't like the new one" Brittany told her

"Why? Emily's great. She's a hard worker. She's young and fresh and-"

"Exactly! Santana she's too young and did you see what she was wearing? Totally not appropriate for the workplace you could practically see her stomach her neckline was so low. I think you should hire someone else and not some big breasted bimbo named Emily...I mean seriously Santana she's old enough to be your daughter!" Brittany ranted

Santana stood there a little stunned by her wife's outburst but then she just chuckled

"Why are you laughing?" Brittany pouted

"Aww Chicken...you're jealous"

"No I'm not" Brittany quickly denied

"Yeah you are." Santana grinned

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't get jealous" Brittany huffed

Santana just snorted

"Babe you totally get jealous all the time"

"I do not!"

"Don't worry Britt...I only have eyes for you" Santana reassured her as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"You better Mrs. Pierce. I own you" Brittany grumbled

Santana just laughed

"I promise I won't do the cliché thing and have a midlife crisis by having an affair with my hot young assistant and running off together in a brand new sports car" Santana chuckled

Brittany wasn't laughing though and she just glared at her wife, Santana stopped laughing by that point

"So you admit that she's hot?" Brittany stated

Santana sighed and shook her head.

"Britt-Britt this isn't going to be a repeat of Tara the coffee shop girl is it?" Santana asked

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana" Brittany replied

"Yes you do. You went a little cray-cray...Berry cray-cray because you were convinced she was trying to steal me away from you"

"She was! She would constantly flirt with you! I wasn't imagining things! Sofia saw it too!" Brittany argued

"You know I don't get how you can get so jealous I mean I'm never going to leave you so there is no need for it. I mean you didn't get jealous of Quinn and Rachel and we had sex with them" Santana replied

"That's because they love each other too much to take you away from me" Brittany told her

"Britt your being silly even though I find jealous Brittany super sexy there's no need for it...kay?"

Eventually Brittany nodded

"Alright...now will you give Emily a chance? She's a sweet girl and I'm pretty sure she's straight so you don't need to worry"

"Ok" Brittany mumbled with a pout.

Santana just grinned and kissed her wife's pout but it was short lived when Emily came into the office rambling about something Brittany didn't bother to listen she just narrowed her eyes at the girl for interrupting her sweet lady kisses.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt...I can come back" Emily said with a slight blush

"No it's fine...just tell Mr. Andrews that I will be at the courthouse this afternoon so he can stop fussing like a little bitch in heat" Santana replied to whatever it was Emily had said

"Will do...oh and your next appointment is here" Emily added

"Thanks Em, just tell them I'll see them in like ten minutes" Santana gave her a small smile

Emily nodded and smiled back and then gave an unsure smile towards Brittany then scurried off back to her own desk.

"Brittany"

"What? I didn't say anything"

Santana just shook her head at her wife's behaviour.

"So how come you're here I thought you had work today?" Santana asked

Brittany sighed and sat down in her wife's big leather chair.

"I do this afternoon...I was just feeling down so I wanted to see you." Brittany explained

"Aww Chicken" Santana frowned.

She made her way over to her wife and sat on her desk facing Brittany. The blonde grabbed Santana's left hand and began to trace around her fingers.

"You ok?" Santana asked softly

Brittany just shrugged

"Britt-Britt?"

"Am I being selfish?" Brittany asked

"What? No...Britt you're allowed to be upset by this. I'm upset about this"

"Yeah but your just mostly upset because I'm upset" Brittany stated

"Ok...maybe a little but I was looking forward to seeing my baby girl get married too. I just wasn't as vocal about it as you and Rach were" Santana replied

"Yeah...I mean they are having a wedding now...I'm just in a funk I guess." Brittany sighed

"Wanna have sex?" Santana offered

Brittany just laughed

"I'm serious" Santana chuckled

"Thanks but not while your 'assistant' is here." Brittany replied with the use of quotation marks.

"Brittany"

"Sorry" Brittany looked down

"Look how about tonight me and you go out for a nice meal, come home to a nice hot bubble bath and then we can have nice hot sex all night long" Santana suggested with a smile

"Your kinda horny today" Brittany chuckled

"Of course I'm horny. My wife wouldn't put out last night"

"I was upset"

"Yeah and I could have given you a happy" Santana replied

"You're as bad as Quinn sometimes" Brittany chuckled

The smile dropped from Santana's face and replaced with an adorable pout.

"That was mean"

Brittany just laughed and stood up placing her arms around Santana's shoulders and moving to stand between her legs. Santana just wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist pulling her in closer.

"Your plans for tonight sound great." Brittany kissed her wife

"I know because I'm awesome like that" Santana mumbled

Brittany laughed and nodded

"Very awesome" She added before she kissed her wife again.

~~~ At Home with the Marshall's ~~~

Becky flung her bag onto the floor and flopped down onto the couch next to her wife who was reading to Cooper. Becky cuddled up to the brunette's side giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"From that time onward Hush was visible. But once a year on her birthday she and Grandma Poss ate a Vegemite sandwich, a piece of pavlova and half a lamington. Just to make sure that Hush stated visible for ever and she did." Hannah finished the book

Cooper smiled up at his two mommies making them smile back at their son. Becky reached out and playfully ruffled his hair and then began to tickle him making him laugh and squirm in his seat. Because of the fact that Cooper was mute he was growing up to be very tactile. He responded better to touch even if it was just holding his hand.

"Coop can you put your toys away now before dinner?" Hannah asked and signed as well

With a sigh he nodded then dragged himself off the couch and picked up his trucks and cars. Becky and Hannah just chuckled at how much of a drama it was for him to pick up his toys.

"How was today?" Hannah asked her wife

"Fine" Becky replied

"That's all I get?" Hannah asked feeling a little left out

"Sorry...I've just been talking all afternoon and now I'm sleepy" Becky yawned

"Well...did you think it went well?"

Becky nodded as she cuddled up closer to her wife.

"What did you talk about?" Hannah asked

"You know Han they're called private and confidential sessions for a reason" Becky chuckled

"Sorry" Hannah looked down

"S'ok...we mostly just talked about you" Becky then told her with a small smirk

"What? Why?" Hannah's head shot up

Becky just giggled

"Don't worry...I pretty much just spent the hour talking about how beautiful you are and how you're an amazing wife and how lucky I am to have you" Becky told her

Hannah just laughed

"I'm serious...she told me to tell her about you and that's what I told her"

"Well...thank you for making me sound so awesome" Hannah chuckled

"Anytime" Becky smiled and slowly began to kiss her way up her wife's neck

The blonde's hand that was resting on Hannah's hip began to slowly make its way up her stomach. Hannah squirmed a little and let out a soft moan.

"I thought you were sleepy" Hannah murmured

"I'm never too sleepy for this" Becky mumbled before she captured her wife's lips with her own and her hand reached its place on her chest.

"Ew mom, mama get a room" Max cringed as he walked into the living room

Becky and Hannah slowly pulled apart and looked over at their eldest. Hannah just chuckled while Becky pouted.

"Hey mister your supposed to be doing your homework" Hannah spoke up

"I finished it" He replied as he turned the TV on and got comfortable

Becky sighed

"We'll finish this tonight" Hannah winked before she stood up

Becky just nodded and flopped back onto the couch spreading herself out.

"I'm making pasta is that ok with everyone?" Hannah asked

"Yep" Max replied not taking his eyes off the TV

Becky nodded

"Want some help?" She asked

"No it's ok...though you could give Coop a bath while I start cooking"

"Ok" Becky yawned as she pulled herself up off the couch and went to go get her son.

Later that night after some awesome sexy times with her wife Becky quietly got out of bed pulling her robe tightly around herself. She sat down at the small vanity switching on the lamp and grabbed her folder to get a spare piece of paper and a pen. She didn't know why but she just had the sudden urge to write that letter her therapist told her to write. Trying not to wake her wife Becky began to write a letter to her sixteen year old self.

~~~ A Pretty Little Liar ~~~

Becky sat in Diane's office as she waited for the woman to finish reading the letter she had wrote. It had been a few days since her first session and Becky was kinda anxious as to what Diane would say after reading what she had wrote. Diane had a good poker face so Becky couldn't really determine her reaction to what was on the paper. She finally finished and placed the letter into her folder.

"That was a very interesting read. Thank you for putting the time and effort into it…if you are ok with it I'd like to ask you a few questions about some of the things you mentioned in the letter is that ok?" Diane asked

"Yeah I guess…I mean isn't that the whole point of the thing?" Becky replied

Diane just nodded then went straight to her questions

"You mentioned several people in here and I would just like to talk about them for a moment if that's ok?" She asked

Becky just nodded

"Let's begin with Sofia"

Becky just softly chuckled to herself at that.

"In your letter you talked about how the two of you fight a lot and that you wished the two of you would have a normal friendship...can you elaborate that for me?"

"Sofia and I have always...for the longest time I used to hate her. Back in high school I hated her...like, a lot." Becky replied

"Why?"

"Because she...she had everything! She had real friends, she was dating a football player she had a supportive family and was popular." Becky listed

"So you were jealous of her?" Diane asked

"I envied her." Becky replied

"So you took these feelings and turned them to hate"

Becky nodded

"What changed?" Diane then asked

"I met Gracie" Becky simply replied

"Tell me about that" Diane urged

"She was in my year but I never really talked to her before and me being the bitch that I was she was no exception to my bullying. I just made up some nasty rumours about her but I never spoke to her. Not until one day she caught me crying in the locker room at school." Becky explained

"Do you remember why you were crying?"

"I'd been kicked off the Cheerleading team because I had to tell my coach that I was pregnant. She'd been crying too and we just sort of helped each other I guess" Becky replied

Diane nodded

"In your letter you seem to hold Grace and her mother...Quinn in a very high standing." She noted

"Well...they pretty much saved me" Becky replied

"How so?"

"Grace helped me deal with my sexuality and Quinn helped me deal with being sixteen and pregnant and my struggles with god accepting me" Becky explained

"Ok...let's go back to Sofia. How did you go from hating her to where you are now?"

"I think the first time I ever started to really like her was when she and Gracie helped me pack my stuff out of my house when I was kicked out. My father showed up and I was terrified. They both stood up for me...I knew Gracie would she's just that type of person but I didn't expect Sofia to do it too, well for me anyway...but by then our relationship was pretty much a love/hate thing and it never really changed" Becky rambled

"Even after she delivered your son?"

Becky nodded

"We're both stubborn and too proud for our own good." Becky chuckled

"But now you want that to change"

"Yeah"

"Have you spoken to her about this?" Diane asked

"Sort of...we kinda had a bit of a falling out, nothing too big but I mentioned it when she was apologizing. I think she wants it too."

"Well that's good. If you would like you could bring her along to one of our sessions if it might help" Diane suggested

Becky nodded but in her head she was laughing just imagining Sofia in a therapist's room talking about her feelings with Becky there. Like that would ever happen.

"Now there is one other thing I'd like to talk about with you and that is the affair" Diane instructed

Becky's face turned into a confused frown.

"Affair? W-What affair?"

"The one that nearly broke up your marriage. You wrote about it in your letter." Diane replied

"What? I didn't have an affair. Yes I...I made a fucking mistake and had a drunken one night stand but I did not have an affair! And I know that I did not use that word in the letter." Becky told her getting angry

Diane looked slightly confused

"So you're denying the affair with one of your colleagues?" She asked

"Yes! Because it never happened!" Becky yelled

Diane sat there still confused while Becky was silently fuming.

"Is that what she told you?" Becky then asked

"I'm sorry?"

"Valerie! Did she tell you we had an affair in her first meeting with you did she tell you that?" Becky asked

"I can't say those meetings are confidential"

"Bull shit you opened that door so you need to walk through it. What did Valerie tell you?" Becky demanded.

Diane had found herself to be in a bit of a pickle. She wasn't sure why it went against everything her job stood for but for some reason she decided to tell Becky.

"She told me that...the two of you were having an affair and that you were going to divorce your wife you signed the papers." She finally told her.

Becky just laughed...really what else could she do at that point.

"Oh god this just gets better every single time" Becky chuckled to herself.

Diane just looked at her not really seeing the funny side of it.

"Ok here's the thing yes I had sex with her, I put that in the letter. But it was once and I was drunk. I hated myself for doing that to my wife and it never, ever happened again. Ever since that night Valerie has turned into some fucking psycho. That's the reason why you were called here in the first place. You know she accused me of raping her because I turned her down. She's either bipolar or a schizophrenic and I would not be surprised to find that she would make a coat out of someone's skin" Becky rambled

"Have you told anyone about this?" Diane asked she was shocked at what Becky was telling her.

"I told my lawyer but because Valerie hadn't really done anything substantial she couldn't do anything for me" Becky sighed

"Has she ever threatened you?" Diane asked

"No...not really but there is something not right in her head" Becky replied

Diane didn't know what to do. If she were to believe what Becky was telling her which she pretty much did she couldn't help but wonder how she had missed something like this during her session with Valerie. There were only two options. Becky was lying or Valerie was an exceptional liar who knew what she was doing. And that could be dangerous.

~~~ Making It Official ~~~

Ben was super excited like seriously he was as giddy as a fangirl failing over a hand hold; he was finally going on an official date with Charlie. He had it all planned out he had it planned out for a long time to be honest sure he was slightly nervous and still not really believing it was really happening but nothing could bring him down at this moment. He made his way over to the Berry-Fabray house to pick his girl up for their first date. One little hitch…Quinn answered the door.

"Um…h-hi Aunty Q" Ben's voice faulted

Charlie and Ben had decided not to tell anyone about them dating straight away, they wanted to have some space to adjust to the new development to their relationship. Because they both knew their mothers would just go crazy over it.

"Hello Ben…what's up?" Quinn asked

"Oh…er…w-well…I…I'm here to pick Charlie up" Ben got out

Quinn just nodded but gave him a suspicious look.

"She's up in her room" Quinn then added

"Ok" Ben nodded and gave her a nervous smile. Ben wasn't really good with lying.

"So where are you two going?" Quinn asked

"J-Just…out um…nothing special" Ben replied avoiding eye contact

Quinn just eyed him…he was very jittery right now. Ben had always been a shy boy and his slight stutter was only due to being slightly socially anxious or whenever he was nervous about something. Quinn wasn't sure why he was stuttering right now…unless he was hiding something…but what? Quinn would be a terrible detective…just saying.

"Well…you're dressed up a bit for nothing special." Quinn pointed out

He did look nice in his shirt and pants. Ben looked down at what he was wearing.

"W-Well I…it was the only thing…that was clean." Ben replied

"Right" Quinn nodded not really believing that

Thankfully Charlie came down the stairs to end this horribly awkward moment. Quinn eyed her daughter too…she looked pretty dressed up…something was going on here…

"Hi Ben" Charlie smiled shyly and even blushed

"Hi Charlie" Ben replied with his own shy smile and blush

Come on Quinn…it's not that hard to figure out.

Quinn looked from her daughter to Ben then back again as they just sort of stood there blushing and smiling at each other. To them it was oh so romantic but to an outsider viewer…slightly creepy…

"Ok well…you two have fun now" Quinn broke that weird moment.

"We will…don't wait up" Charlie replied as she took Ben's hand and led them out of the house.

Quinn watched the pair leave the house and just stood there utterly confused about what just happened. She just shook her head and then went upstairs to call Gracie to invite her over to watch Buffy with her.

~~~ I'm So Evil, And Skanky...And I Think I'm Kinda Gay ~~~

Quinn came back down the stairs in her short shorts and her favourite t-shirt that had_ 'Dip me in honey and throw me to the lesbians' _written on it. Santana had given it to her for her birthday one year.

She made her way into the small study to grab her phone as she softly hummed the tune of Buffy and Angel's love theme...she was in a Buffy mood it seems. It was during these times that her wife would suspiciously not be in the house and her Barbra DVDs would disappear too and more often than not Quinn would find her wife over at Beth's house watching Funny Girl together.

Quinn didn't mind, though she was secretly devastated when she learnt that her own wife couldn't or wouldn't love Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She was over the moon when it seemed that her Gracie fell in love with the show though.

Quinn had invited her daughter over to have a mini Buffy marathon Quinn was getting everything ready. They would normally order pizza or Chinese takeout during their marathons but because of her heart Quinn wasn't allowed to do that anymore.

Quinn entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to find a big platter of chopped up carrot, celery, cucumber and those fat free cardboard crackers with some fat free dip and a note which read:

_'Don't you dare think about eating anything other than what is on this platter Quinn Berry-Fabray! Love you lots my darling :) Rachel xoxox'  
><em>  
>Quinn couldn't help but smile at her wife but then she frowned because she hated her new 'lifestyle' she missed her normal food.<p>

Not long after that Grace and Quinn were sitting on the couch eating their carrots while they watched Buffy together. Both were crying as they watched Buffy and Angel dancing together to Wild Horses at prom...they still laughed out loud as they watched Dopplegangland.

"Is it wrong that I find Vamp Willow kinda hot?" Grace asked her mother

"Not at all" Quinn replied as she practically drooled at the screen.

Grace found it extremely hard to watch The Body considering how close that had been to her own real life experience; Quinn pulled her daughter in close as they watched Buffy try to save her mother. To brighten the mood they decided to watch an episode of Angel with Numfa doing the dance of honour. All in all they had a blast!

"So are you and Sofia having a bachelorette party?" Quinn asked as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Yeah...but nothing big just a small group going out drinking having fun the usual" Grace replied

Quinn nodded

"Well I better get home...Sofia's probably starving by now" Grace chuckled

"That girl needs to go to a cooking class or something"

"She did...they asked her to leave and never come back" Grace replied

"Aw bless her" Quinn laughed

"Where's Charlie?" Grace then asked

"Oh she went out with Ben somewhere I think to the karaoke bar" Quinn yawned

Grace nodded

"So are they like together, together? Or what? Because they were pretty close at the engagement party and she's being all secretive lately…and she's singing more…which means she's singing pretty much all the time."

"Who knows...It's hard to tell with those two...but if they do get together hopefully this time around I won't be the last to know" Quinn replied

"I said I was sorry about that"

"I know...I'm just saying" Quinn replied

"Ugh, god I was such a bitch back then" Grace cringed

"Yeah" Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Mom!" Grace looked horrified

"What?" Quinn chuckled

"You're not supposed to agree!"

"I'm kidding you goober!" Quinn pulled her in and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek

"Ahh mom!" Grace cringed and wiped her face.

~~~ Planning A Party ~~~

It was a Friday evening and the Fabray and Pierce houses were hosts to two planning parties. Over at the Fabray house we have Grace, Hannah, Charlie, Toby, Ben and her mothers. And then over at the Pierce house we had Sofia, Beth, Maya, Becky and her mothers. After the whole drama about the wedding and eloping and people's feelings getting hurt and whatnot they had finally come to an agreement. Grace and Sofia will get married at a small garden Rachel had found. It will be a simple yet elegant wedding with close family and a few friends. They would be getting married in exactly two weeks. It will most likely be rushed but at least they were getting married and everyone who was important was going to be there to see it. So for now the next important thing was being decided…what to do on their last night of freedom…

"Ok so hen's night what are your thoughts?" Hannah asked

"Strippers" Grace replied immediately

"Gracie!" Quinn looked shocked

"What?"

"That's not very...I mean..." Quinn got all flustered

"Mom I know you and Ma went to a strip club so why can't I?" Grace asked indignantly

"Because...you're my baby!" Quinn replied

Grace just rolled her eyes and went back to planning

"I'm thinking Aunty Tee's club" Grace told Hannah

The Aussie just smirked and nodded as she wrote that down while Toby high fived his sister.

~~~ Over Next Door ~~~

"Strippers! I cannot be any more clear on that." Sofia stated

"Awesome" Becky smiled

"Yep...I want lots and lots of naked men" Sofia added

Becky's smile faded rather quickly

"Say what? You want male strippers?" Becky asked in disgust

"Well yeah" Sofia replied as if to say 'duh'

"Why?" Becky asked looking horrified

"Because men are hot" Sofia replied as if she was talking to a slow person.

"Um...Ew. I don't want to see a bunch of naked men swinging their...stuff all up in my face. Damn it why couldn't I be Gracie's maid of honour? What kind of lesbian are you?" Becky asked

Sofia sighed and rolled her eyes

"How many times do I have to keep saying this? I. Am. Not. A. Lesbian!"

"But you eat pussy!" Becky replied

"Yeah but just Gracie's pussy I don't think about other girls" Sofia replied

"Ok I'm just gonna jump in here and say that can we please stop talking about female genitalia and oral sex?" Maya asked

"I agree...especially when it's about my sister" Beth added slightly horrified by the topic of discussion.

"God I'm gonna be the only dyke there aren't I?" Becky huffed

"Looks like" Sofia smirked

"Ugh this is so unfair" Becky sulked.

"Well look at it this way. At least Hannah doesn't have to worry about you sleeping with a stripper" Sofia pointed out

"Ok shut the fuck up." Becky snapped

"Sorry...sorry that was out of line...I...it slipped out." Sofia softly replied actually sounding sorry.

"Whatever" Becky huffed

~~~ Back at the Fabrays ~~~

"Mom it's not that I think you'll embarrass me but you just had a heart attack. I don't think seeing a bunch of naked women is the best idea right now" Grace told her

"But that's not fair! My heart attack was months ago!" Quinn whined

"Babe you can just look at my naked body and do what you wish to it" Rachel winked

"Oh Ma! No! Stop! Not when we're still in the room please! You're as bad as mom!" Grace looked horrified.

Rachel just laughed Toby and Charlie looked slightly horrified and Ben just looked uncomfortable.

"Um...can I just ask why am I going?" Charlie asked

"Because your my baby sister I want you there" Grace replied

"Yeah but I'm only 19. And no offense to the lesbians in the room but...I don't want to be seeing a bunch of naked girls that just is not my scene"

"Why not naked ladies are great" Quinn replied with a smile

"Mom...I love you and I'm super proud to have two lady loving mothers and a lady loving sister but...I like men. Big strong men with muscles." Charlie replied and gave a shy smile towards Ben who just blushed.

"But boobs are awesome" Quinn mumbled to which Grace and Hannah nodded in agreement.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce Place ~~~

"Seriously? Pfft I don't even want to go now" Santana replied

"Neither do I" Becky pouted

"Oh my god get over it. This is my night and if I want male strippers then that's what I'm getting" Sofia sighed

"Does Grace know about this?" Brittany asked

"Mom I'm sure Gracie will be having the time of her life at Aunty Tee's club so she can't be mad at me" Sofia replied

"Yeah but does she know that you want men?" Brittany asked

"What's the big deal? She knows that I'm not into girls only her and that I like guys. I have no interest in seeing naked women unless it's Gracie. I mean come on I'm marrying her what does it matter that I want to see a few hot naked guys? It's not as if I'm ever going to enjoy being with a man ever again. So why can't I just look. I really don't see what the problem is" Sofia replied

And so after a long evening of planning the two brides to be had their bachelorette parties planned. Finally everything was moving along and soon enough they could start their lives as a married couple with kids. Sofia had already been to get her tests done to see if everything was in top order to get impregnated as soon as possible and to check when she would be ovulating. She and Grace had narrowed their donors down to a handful and it was only a matter of time before there will be a new member in the family. Sofia could not be more excited and happy than she was right now same went with Grace. The two fiancées lay cuddled up in their bed tired from all the planning just enjoying being together.

"Would it be totally lame if I said I'm like super excited right now about us getting married and starting a family?" Grace asked

Sofia chuckled softly then shook her head

"No…I'm right there with you. I'm impatient I just want it now" Sofia replied

"Two weeks…that's fourteen days and we will be married…its pretty awesome" Grace smiled

Sofia smiled too and kissed Grace's cheek

"Do you think the sex will be even better once were married?" Sofia asked

Grace just giggled

"We'll just have to wait and see"

"I love you Gracie" Sofia softly murmured as her eyes started to close

"Love you too Sofia" Grace replied with a small yawn.

* * *

><p>Hmmm….this chapter seemed a little choppy…sorry.<p>

Now I am in the process of moving…again…so that means my access to the internet is undetermined so I'm not sure how frequent the updates will be…I will try my best.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for all your reviews, I love hearing from you all.

Sorry about the wait! Moving house is so stressful and I still don't have constant access to the internet. Epic sad face.

I know some of you thought it was weird for Sofia to want male strippers but Sofia isn't gay she has always been attracted to men…

To the reviewer who pointed out my bad grammar skills. I do know the difference between 'your' and 'you're' I'm just lazy sometimes when it comes to editing...it's the Aussie in me. I'll try to be more vigilant next time.

Also Becky's night out was loosely based on my own personal experiences not that that's of any real importance.

* * *

><p>~~~ Last Night ~~~<p>

It was finally here. It was a Friday night and the girls were getting ready for their last night of freedom. Tomorrow they would be getting married and starting the rest of their lives together. It was exciting times!

In the end they had managed to organize a small wedding with close family and a few friends, pretty much what both Grace and Sofia had wanted. Judy and Marcus had flown over from Florida yesterday while Michael and Leroy will be flying in early tomorrow morning. Maria and her new 'friend' were already in New York so that was easy.

After pulling a few strings Santana had managed to get a small private garden that had a cancellation at the last minute. So that was sorted. The only trouble was getting someone to officiate it and getting someone who wouldn't charge them an arm and a leg to do it. Everyone was booked out and the next opening was two months away. So as the last resort a very last resort one that Quinn and Santana tried so hard to avoid...they ended up calling an old...well friend isn't the right word...acquaintance maybe...or more like the devil incarnate, to perform the ceremony.

Brittany thought it was ironic and kinda fitting that they would officiate the wedding seeing as they did hers and Santana's wedding. The only trouble was she demanded accommodation and refused to pay. Santana was none too pleased with that. Sue would be arriving tomorrow too.

Anywho Grace and her party were currently all getting ready at Toby's place...and by get ready, I mean they were getting drunk! Well except for Charlie and Ben. After the engagement party Charlie did not want a repeat of that night or the morning after.

So while they were over there Sofia and her party were over at the Lopez-Pierce house getting their drink on.

"Ok...ok so I wanna make a toast" Toby called out

Everyone quieted down and looked over at him.

"Kay so like I just wanna say. Gracie you're an awesome big sister, congratulations you lucky bitch and I love you and shit...to Gracie!" Toby yelled as he lifted his drink up then knocked it back

The rest of them cheered as well.

"Aw Toby that was beautiful" Grace teared up a bit then flung her arms around her brother hugging him tightly.

"My brother...a man of such elegant words" Charlie stated sarcastically

Ben and Hannah just laughed

Over at the Lopez-Pierce house Santana was mixing the drinks which never ended well while Brittany was taking loads of photos.

"Mom! I wanna photo with you!" Sofia called out

The Latina was pretty much already halfway to drunky town.

Sofia skipped over to her mom and pulled her into a tight hug both wore big grins as Maya took the photo. Sofia kissed her mom on the cheek then ran off to get her drink.

"It's a good one" Maya said as she handed the camera back to Brittany

Brittany just laughed when she saw it. Sofia looked like a crazy psycho with one eye closed while Brittany looked a little freaked out but was still smiling.

"Totally going on the wall." Brittany smirked

"Do you want me to take one of the three of you?" Maya asked

"Sure, do you want another drink?" Brittany asked

"No I'm fine...I can't drink too much with my medication" Maya replied quietly and looked away.

Brittany just nodded in understanding.

"You know Maya if...if you ever need anything me and Santana are always here for you." Brittany softly offered

"Thanks...but I'm fine" Maya replied with a small smile.

"Well our offer still stands...if you ever need it" Brittany told her before she headed over to get her two brunettes for the photo.

Grace and Hannah had gotten into the jelly shots and were drinking them like water.

Quinn and Rachel pulled Charlie aside and told her to watch out for them because if they kept it up they will pass out before they even leave.

Grace then came up to her mom and sat on her lap.

"Ooaf Gracie you're not little any more" Quinn groaned

"I know! Mom I'm getting married!" Grace cheered

Quinn just smiled

"And I'm so proud of you" Quinn added

"I'm proud of me too" Grace replied with a big smile

Quinn just laughed. Grace leaned back to rest against her mother and sighed contently.

"Mom" Grace whispered

"Yes Gracie" Quinn whispered back

"Is it breaking the rules if I like totally skip this and go have hot awesome sex with my fiancée?" Grace whispered

Quinn just laughed...then cringed.

"Gracie...yes that is totally breaking the rules" Quinn replied

"Damn...but I'm like...super horny right now" Grace slurred

"Honey please don't ever tell me something like that again" Quinn cringed again

Rachel was in the small kitchen getting some more cups when something caught her eye. Standing outside by the pool were two figures. Two very familiar figures who were standing rather close together so close in fact that they were pretty much on top of each other. With a small gasp Rachel just smiled to herself.

"I knew it" She muttered before she headed back out with the cups.

"Hey where's my little sister?" Grace asked looking around the room.

"I think she stepped outside for some fresh air" Rachel replied

"With Ben" She then added

Grace just nodded and then went back to her drink.

Not long after that Charlie and Ben came back in to tell everyone that the taxi was here. So they all said their goodbyes and grabbed their stuff before they headed out.

Because both taxis arrive pretty much at the same time each party blind folded Sofia and Grace so they couldn't see each other. But that didn't stop the two from calling out to one another.

"Sofia! I love you!"

"Gracie I totally wanna fuck you right now!" Sofia yelled back

"Oh my god me too!" Grace yelled

"Ok get in the damn car you horny queer" Santana huffed as she pushed her daughter towards the car.

"You too Gracie" Quinn added looking slightly embarrassed by her daughters outbursts.

Finally they all got into their taxis and were on their way. The four women that were left behind let out a sigh of relief.

"They are gonna be so hung-over for their wedding." Quinn stated

"Yep...total zombie photos" Santana replied

"Well let's just hope they don't end up sleeping in a random park all night" Rachel added

"Totally" Brittany nodded

"Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow" Rachel said

"Yep. What time do your dads get here?" Brittany asked

"About 8am. So I'll go pick them up while Quinn can deal with the hangovers." Rachel replied

"Fun" Quinn stated sarcastically

"What time does the she-devil arrive?" Rachel asked

"Early" Santana grumbled

"I do don't envy you" Quinn chuckled

"I still don't see why she has to stay with us. I mean your daughter is getting married too" Santana huffed

"Oh come on San we all know Brittany was her favourite" Quinn replied

Brittany just nodded

"It's true. She told me"

"And we all know she hates Rachel" Quinn then added

"It's true...she told me" Rachel nodded

They all laughed at that then said their goodbyes as they turned in for the night.

Brittany and Santana headed for the living room to watch a movie and drink some wine.

"This makes me feel old" Santana grumbled

"Why?"

"Because! Our baby girl is off having her bachelorette party while we're stuck at home watching movies" Santana replied

"Well we are fifty Santana. We're not spring chickens anymore" Brittany chuckled

"Shh don't remind me...I miss being young" Santana pouted

"I don't"

"What? What is wrong with you?" Santana asked in horror

Brittany just shrugged

"Well I mean there are some things I miss but I like where I am now in my life." Brittany replied

"Your crazy Chicken" Santana chuckled

Brittany just smiled

"And you're vain Bubbles"

"I know! Do you think I should get Botox?" Santana asked

"No." Brittany simply replied

"But I'm getting crow's feet around my eyes" Santana whined

"That's from all the glaring at people" Brittany stated

Santana just pouted

"And the pouting" Brittany giggled

"You like my pout" Santana smirked

Brittany just rolled her eyes playfully then started giggling when Santana began to kiss her on the cheek and all over her face and neck then she began to tickle her. Brittany just laughed as she squirmed away from her but Santana had the upper hand and pushed Brittany onto her back on the couch as Santana hovered above her.

"Sanny stop" Brittany laughed

"Only if you say the magic word"

"Please!" Brittany gasped through a laugh

Santana came to a stop but still hovered above her wife. Her dark hair falling around them like a curtain.

"Remember our bachelorette parties?" Santana asked with a soft smile

Brittany just nodded

"I nearly missed our wedding because of mine" Brittany giggled at the memory of her, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes waking up in some random park after her big night.

"Good thing those strippers found you" Santana chuckled.

"I miss them...we should all catch up again soon" Brittany replied

Santana just nodded with a smile.

"Britt-Britt I need to talk to you about something" Santana spoke softly

"What is it?"

"It's about work" Santana sighed as she sat up.

Brittany sat up too looking a little concerned

"Is everything ok?" She asked

"Yeah it's...it's not a bad thing. In fact it's a good thing. I'm going to be working on this high profile case that could really make a name for me." Santana replied

"But I thought you already had a pretty good name. You're a senior partner" Brittany replied

"I know...but...this is big. I can't really go into the details but it involves a certain member of the government and his love of sneaking around but if we win it could mean some big things coming our way." Santana replied

"Well that's a good thing" Brittany smiled

Santana nodded

"It is a good thing...the only problem is that I'm going to be super busy for the next few months...which means I'll be at work longer and I'll probably be a little bitchy because of the stress" Santana warned

"How many months?" Brittany asked

"I'm not sure. We've only just started the case and there's no telling how long it will go on for" Santana replied

Brittany looked down for a moment. Santana sat there a little worried.

"Britt?"

"That's great Santana...I mean for your career and everything" Brittany replied

"Are you ok with this though?" Santana asked

"Well of course I'm not ok with you working all the time because I miss you but I know this is something you want to do and I'm not going to stop you" Brittany smiled softly.

"I'll try not to get caught up in work all the time I promise I'll make time for us and the kids" Santana replied

"I'll hold you to that promise Mrs. Pierce" Brittany smirked

Santana just smiled and kissed her wife.

~~~ Beginning Of The Night ~~~

The bachelorette party stumbled into the strip club and Becky was ready to turn around and walk right back out again but Beth and Sofia stopped her.

"Come on Becky" Beth chuckled

"Ugh you so owe me Sofia" Becky glared at her as they headed towards a free table.

They sat down and ordered some drinks and waited for the show to begin. They didn't wait long though because several guys came walking out on stage and started removing their clothes.

"Oh great...I'm surrounded by naked men...every lesbian's dream" Becky stated dryly to herself

But no one else heard her because the other women were all enjoying the show.

"Aaand there's the most gross piece of anatomy out on display...lovely" Becky added sarcastically

"Oh come on its not like you've never seen a dick before" Sofia told her

"My son's don't count" Becky replied sounding annoyed

"I'm not talking about them I'm talking about what's his face that guy you fucked back in high school" Sofia replied as she sipped her drink

"Sofia just because I had horrible sex with a guy doesn't mean I actually looked at him while we did it" Becky replied

"Really? Not once?" Sofia asked

"No...it was bad enough feeling it through his pants let alone wanting to see it."

"Well then how did you have sex if you were so repulsed by it. I mean how did you get wet?" Sofia asked

"I just closed my eyes and thought about someone else" Becky replied

"Who?" Sofia smirked

"No one you don't know them" Becky quickly replied looking elsewhere

"Nu uh you're not getting away with not telling me...spill. Who did you think about when you had sex?" Sofia asked

Becky just mumbled her reply.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Sofia smirked

"I said the Cheerleading squad" Becky huffed

"Including me? You dirty little minx" Sofia replied with a smug smile

"Fuck you" Becky huffed

"In your dreams...literally" Sofia laughed

Becky just pouted and drank her drink.

About half an hour later Becky found herself to be in quite the predicament. It seems her dear friend Sofia with the help of Beth and Maya decided to order Becky a lap dance...Becky was not amused. The whole time Becky just sat there looking horrified and when it was all over she vowed her revenge.

"Stop laughing at me" Becky grumbled

"We're not laughing at you. We're laughing with you. You're just not cooperating." Sofia chuckled

While Beth and Maya tried to hide their smiles.

~~~ Not 16 Anymore ~~~

Grace had to admit...she was a little giddy. She hadn't been back here since her short visit back when she was sixteen. She could have gone since then and nothing really stopped her but she didn't just want to be one of those pervy people who just go for the sake of going. She decided to herself that she would only go for a special occasion. And finally that time had arrived.

Hannah was almost as excited as Grace. For her bachelorette party the girls hired a stripper instead of going to a strip club. So this was her first time too.

Toby on the other hand had been there before he and his mates went for his 21st birthday and his Aunty Tee made sure he got a great deal.

Ben was a little apprehensive about going in he wasn't really sure what to expect and Charlie wasn't all that thrilled about going. Before they went in Charlie pulled her sister to the side. Grace was already tipsy from their pre-drinks and was at the super happy talks-a-lot stage of drunkenness.

"Gracie I love you but I don't think I want to go in there and look at a bunch of naked women" Charlie said

"Charlie I know you're like super dooper straight and I love that you're so confident and secure in your sexuality but your my sister. I want to celebrate with you. It's not so much about the hot naked ladies it's more about...sharing the experience. I'm only getting married once...and when you get married I'll go to your bachelorette party and I'm sure you'll want male strippers but I'll be there because it's your night" Grace rambled.

"Alright...I mean I do want to celebrate with you" Charlie replied

"Great!" Grace cheered and wrapped her arm around her little sister's shoulder.

"So do you want two or three girls for your lap dance?" Grace asked

Charlie paled a little

"I'm kidding! Jeez Cha-Cha" Grace laughed

"Shut up and lets just go in there" Charlie huffed

"That's the spirit!" Grace cheered.

~~~ Blast From The Past ~~~

Sofia was totally enjoying herself as several guys danced half naked up on stage. Becky looked bored out of her mind as she made a sculpture of something out of toothpicks and napkins it sort of resembled a woman's body, while she contemplated whether or not she could get away with throwing spit balls at the strippers without getting caught.

Sofia signalled for the topless waiter to come over and got the shock of her life.

"Greg!"

The man looked shocked and slightly embarrassed.

"Sofia? Is that you?" He asked

The Latina nodded still a little shocked to see her old boyfriend working as a stripper she stood up to give him a hug.

"W-What...how...you're a stripper?" She asked

"Um...yeah" he replied

"What happened to football?" She asked

"I busted my shoulder and couldn't play anymore" He replied sadly

"And so you turn to stripping?"

"Well no not right away. A buddy of mine told me about it when I couldn't get a job. The money's pretty good" He replied

"Wow...I...this is a very surreal moment right now" Sofia chuckled

"Sure is. You're with the bachelorette party?" He asked

Sofia nodded then held up her left hand showing him her ring.

"Oh wow so you're the one getting hitched. Congratulations" He smiled

"Thanks"

"So who's the lucky bastard?" He chuckled

"Gracie" Sofia replied

Greg just nodded

"Figures...you two were inseparable"

"So...do you do private shows?" She asked trying to sound casual

Greg just chuckled and nodded

"How's about...for old times sake..." She smirked then wiggled her brows

"I'm in room 2...and I'll give you it free of charge...think of it as my wedding gift" He smirked

"Sweet" Sofia cheered

"I'll be in there in around 30 minutes" He told her then went back to work.

Sofia just smiled and turned back to the stage.

"Was that Greg from high school?" Becky asked

"Yep"

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yep" Sofia chuckled

"Wow"

Becky then sighed

"Sofia I'm bored. And seriously if I see one more dick I am just gonna hurl right here."

"Oh come on Becky just deal with it. Beth and Maya are having a good time" Sofia pointed out

And indeed they were having a good time. They were currently shoving dollar bills into some cowboy's chaps. Becky just rolled her eyes.

"I miss boobs and vag" She mumbled as she sipped her drink.

~~~ Boobs and Vag ~~~

Gracie was having the time of her life as was Hannah and Toby. Ben just looked uncomfortable and tried not to look because he was embarrassed but he was only human and couldn't help but look. Charlie was talking to her Aunty Tee telling her she should invest in some male strippers.

"You know I did think about doing that but my main audience are lesbians so I decided to just stick with it" Tina replied

"I guess." Charlie sighed as she sipped her non-alcoholic drink.

"Gracie seems to be enjoying herself" Tina smiled

Charlie looked over and yes Gracie was enjoying herself. In fact she was having the time of her life with a big breasted brunette cheerleader stripper.

"Although you might want to save Ben he's looking a little overwhelmed." Tina chuckled

Charlie whipped her head around to see and ok maybe she got like a tiny bit jealous when she saw three different strippers dancing near or pretty much on him.

Without so much as a goodbye to her Aunt, Charlie marched over there and pulled Ben away from the three strippers and dragged him over to some place more quiet and away from everybody else.

"Thanks" Ben chuckled

"Yeah well, I figured you could do with some rescuing" Charlie smiled hiding her slight jealousy.

"It was pretty crazy...I'm not sure I could get used to a place like this...half the time I'm just thinking these are someone's daughters and it's just weird" Ben rambled

"Do you want to leave?" Charlie asked sounding a little hopeful.

"What about Grace?"

"Trust me...she won't notice or care" Charlie replied as she nodded to her left

Ben looked at what she was nodding to and there was Gracie dancing or well grinding with two strippers having a hoot of a time.

"Besides I'm not really into the whole stripper thing. Especially women...although some of these ladies are rather attractive it's just not for me" Charlie added

"Where do you want to go then?" Ben asked

Grace sat back down next to her brother at their table after dancing with the strippers and skulled back her drink that he handed to her.

"Having fun?" Toby chuckled

"Yes!" Grace yelled with a big smile

"Well sis the night is still young and I have an awesome treat for you" Toby smirked

"Sweet!" Grace cheered

"Hey where's Hannah? And Charlie and Ben?" Grace asked

"I think Ben and Charlie went off for a little something, something." Toby grinned and wiggled his eyebrows

"Seriously?" Grace gasped

Toby nodded

"Totally. Our little Charlie and our dear Benny boy are totally fucking behind our backs. It's so obvious"

"Toby don't say that she's our baby sister" Grace cringed

"Hey at least it's just Ben and not that fuckhead Flynn." Toby argued

"Well...yeah but still. How long do you think it's been going on?" Grace asked

"Hard to tell but my money is on about a week." Toby shrugged

"Why haven't they told anyone?" Grace then asked

"Come on Gracie. Our mothers would go crazy over it. I'm sure Aunty B has a whole other folder dedicated to Ben and Charlie's wedding" Toby smirked

"Ugh don't Toby...we really hurt her." Grace replied sadly

"I know...but none of that tonight. We are here to celebrate your last night of freedom so let's get waisted and sleep with some strippers!" Toby held his glass up for a toast.

Grace just gave him a look

"Alright fine no sleeping with strippers...but we can still get waisted!" Toby replied again raising his glass.

Grace toasted with him and knocked back the rest of her drink.

"So where is Hannah?" Grace asked

"Oh she's over there" Toby pointed

Grace looked over and there was Hannah getting very cosy with a blonde stripper.

Becky sat at the bar twirling a little paper umbrella in her hand and looking through her phone...no new messages. With a heavy sigh she closed her phone and ordered another drink. She just rolled her eyes at the bartender who was trying so hard to flirt with her it was just tragic.

"Well you look as excited to be here as I do" A voice came up from behind her

Becky was a little startled but looked over at who was talking to her.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Becky asked

"No...but you just looked bored and well I figured maybe we could talk...because I am so totally bored right now" She nervously asked

"Sure" Becky sighed

She had nothing better to do. Sofia was off having her private show and Beth and Maya were somewhere.

"I'm Emily." The blonde smiled and held her hand out as she sat down at the bar.

"Becky" She replied taking the offered hand.

Sofia was completely smashed. She had lost count of how many drinks she had throughout the night but somehow she was still standing.

She sat down on the comfy sofa and waited for Greg to show up she almost fell asleep as soon as she sat down but Greg showed up pretty quickly.

"So...this is a little awkward" Greg chuckled

"I know right...but it's not like I've never seen you naked before." Sofia smirked

"That is true...I've also seen you naked too" Greg replied

"Well obviously I've gotten hotter over the last ten or so years" Sofia smirked

"Obviously...Gracie's a lucky girl"

"Nah...I'm the lucky one" Sofia sighed wistfully

Greg just smiled. He was happy that they were still together and were getting married. After he and Sofia broke up they drifted a bit but towards the end of high school they became friends again. But college and life got in the way and they lost touch.

"So do you want full or half?" Greg asked

"Full" Sofia smirked

Grace was dragged into a private room by Toby and Hannah before they locked her in and laughed evilly as they walked away. Grace was slightly confused and a little annoyed because she was missing the show. With a huff Grace sat down on the only chair in the room and just waited. Suddenly the lights went out and Grace was a little freaked out until a soft red glow began to appear on the walls, but they weren't walls they were windows and in those windows were girls...really hot girls with barely any clothes on and now all seven of them were coming towards Grace.

"Oh...my...god" Grace muttered to herself as she crossed her legs.

Becky placed her drink back down on the bar as she laughed.

"Seriously?" Becky asked

"Yep" Emily chuckled

"Wow...she sounds like a bitch"

"Totally...but seriously you should see my boss...total MILF."

"Yeah but didn't you say she was like 50 or something?" Becky asked

"Yeah but she's a hot fifty. You know I'm pretty sure she had a boob job" Emily replied

"Well your lucky, my boss is a middle aged man who is losing his hair and he kinda spits when he talks" Becky chuckled

"So how come you're here?" Emily asked

"Oh it's my friend's bachelorette party she's here somewhere" Becky shrugged

"Same...well not really...it's more of a 'I'm about to get divorced' party" Emily replied

"Oh" Becky looked down and subconsciously fiddled with her wedding ring.

"Yeah it was a messy break up. Her husband cheated with their maid I swear it was like a soap opera. He swears that it was just once but my friend was just completely crushed by it. I mean I couldn't imagine how painful it would be to find out that your husband or wife had slept with someone else." Emily rambled

"Yeah..." Becky mumbled as she looked down at her drink.

Grace stumbled out of the private room looking a little dazed and had a silly grin on her face.

"Guys...like...wow...boobs...so many boobs...everywhere" Grace muttered

Toby and Hannah just nodded and dragged Grace back to their table to continue to watch the show.

"Oh my god Becky!" Sofia rushed out and nearly knocked the blonde off her stool.

"What?" Becky grumbled

"I...and..." That was all she got out before she burst into tears

Becky's eyes widened in shock she so wasn't expecting that. Emily gave her a worried look.

"Is this normal?"

"I've been asking that since the day I met her." Becky mumbled to herself

Sofia threw her arms around the blonde and continued to cry

"I'll just...it was nice talking to you" Becky smiled as she stood up with Sofia still attached to her

"Yeah you too...I hope your friend is ok" Emily replied

"She'll be fine" Becky replied as she and Sofia started to move to a more quiet part of the club.

Becky sat Sofia down on the small couch but before she could let go Sofia pulled her down next to her. Becky just rolled her eyes as Sofia cuddled up to her and cried. Becky just sat there awkwardly patting Sofia's back to try and comfort her.

"There, there...it's ok" Becky added in hopes that she would stop

"No it's not!" Sofia sobbed

"What happened?" Becky asked

"I'm a horrible fiancée" Sofia cried

"Why?"

"Because! I saw Greg naked" Sofia cried louder

"Yeah...well Sofia we are at a strip club it was bound to happen" Becky replied

"Yeah but that's not all" Sofia sniffed

Becky frowned at that.

"What do you mean? Sofia what did you do?" Becky asked with concern.

~~~ You Can Leave Your Hat On ~~~

Meanwhile in a quiet street in a moderate sized house two others were having their very own party.

_**"Now shake 'em. You give me reason to live."  
><strong>_  
>Quinn sang as she danced towards her wife who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the living room. Rachel being Rachel was doing the backup singing even though Quinn told her not too. But in the end it just made it more fun.<p>

_**"You can leave your hat on"**_Rachel sang and giggled as Quinn started stripping while she sang and danced.

Quinn giggled too as she threw her short shorts at Rachel's head.

Now clad in only her underwear and her fedora hat Quinn straddled Rachel's lap wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck pushing their bodies close together. Rachel ran her hands up and down her wife's sides as she listened to her sing and apparently Quinn was doing a Tom Jones medley for some reason...not sure why but there you go.

_**"Just help yourself to my lips, to my arms just say the word and they are yours!"**_

Rachel began to kiss along Quinn's clavicle as her hands travelled up the blonde's back to undo her bra. While Rachel was doing this Quinn was unbuttoning Rachel's shirt as she continued to sing although her words were getting mixed up and she was singing half off key...she was distracted a little.

_**"She's a lady, whoa she's a lady"**_Quinn then began to sing

"Quinn sweetheart I love you but please stop singing and just fuck me already" Rachel panted.

She was already worked up and just wanted to get to the good bit.

"Kay" Quinn nodded

Quinn slid off her wife's lap and sat down on her knees between Rachel's legs as she ran her hands up to take her wife's underwear off as well as her skirt. Once the annoying clothes were out of the way Quinn dove straight in much to Rachel's delight. She grabbed a fistful of blonde hair in one hand and used the other to steady herself on the chair. Quinn circled her tongue over her wife's clit then dropped down to tease her entrance going back and forward slowly torturing the brunette in the best possible way ever. Quinn pulled Rachel's leg over her shoulder for better access. In the back of her mind Rachel thought it was a little amusing that while Quinn was going down on her the song playing was Sex Bomb. But both women were too focused on what Quinn was doing between Rachel's legs to pay attention to anything else going on around them.

Ben paid the taxi driver his money then took Charlie's hand as they walked up the pathway.

"Do you think it's weird that we're together and so are our sisters?" Charlie asked

"Well...maybe a little...but what does it matter?" Ben replied

"It doesn't...not to me anyway" Charlie smiled

Ben just smiled too and then untangled his fingers from Charlie's to place his arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer. Charlie smiled brighter and cuddled up to his side.

"Is that music coming from your house?" Ben asked

"Sounds like it...maybe my moms are watching a musical." Charlie replied

"I don't think I've heard that one" Ben mused as Charlie put her key into the lock.

"Same...which is strange because I've seen pretty much every musical" Charlie replied

"Oh well I guess we'll find out" Ben said as he waited for Charlie to enter the house first.

"Hey mom, Ma we're hoOOH DEAR GOD MY EYES!" Charlie screamed at the top of her lungs

There for all to see were her two mommies doing something a child should never see her two mommies doing.

Rachel's eyes went wide with shock and horror her face pretty much matched her daughters at this point. Ben's face turned bright red then he used both hands to cover his eyes and turned around just to be sure he couldn't see anything anymore. Quinn looked up from her spot between her wife's legs a little confused. She looked up at her wife who was looking a little pale by now. Quinn turned around wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she saw her youngest daughter standing there looking horrified.

The colour drained from Quinn's face as she quickly stood up closing Rachel's legs as she went and tried to make this horrible situation go away...Quinn sweetie just quit while you're ahead.

"Charlie it's not what it looks like" Quinn blurted out.

Charlie just stood there mute...and pretty much thinking of gouging her eyes out with a spork.

"I...w-we...the thing is..." Quinn stuttered

"Mom you're not wearing a top" Charlie finally got some words out though it was a struggle

"Huh?" Quinn looked confused then looked down and realised that yes she was not wearing a top and had her boobs out for all to see.

In mortification Quinn just crossed her arms over her chest all the while Rachel was quietly putting her panties back on.

"What are you doing home so early?" Quinn asked to try and move on from this horrible moment.

"That's what you're concerned about? Mom I just...and you...Ma...I need to bleach my eyes!" Charlie rambled

Quinn looked down in embarrassment. While Rachel was just beside herself this was worse than when Beth caught them that one time.

"Honey I'm sorry that you had to see that." Rachel mumbled from her spot by the chair.

"So you should be! I mean my god! You guys have a bedroom why must you...do that in the living room and defile a perfectly good chair?" Charlie argued

"Well I couldn't give your Ma her lap dance in our room there isn't enough space" Quinn replied

"Oh god mom stop! Stop talking! Please!" Charlie covered her ears as she yelled

"Charlie" Quinn sighed as she tried to remove her daughter's hand from her head.

"Mom! Boobs!" Charlie yelled in horror once again

"Sorry!" Quinn yelped and covered her boobs up.

"Charlie why don't you and Ben just go upstairs now and we can just pretend this never happened" Rachel suggested

"I'll need a brain and eye transplant for that to happen Ma. I'm scarred for life!" Charlie cried out dramatically

With that Charlie grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him up the stairs as he still had his hands over his eyes.

"Well...it could have been worse" Quinn said after a long pause

"How?" Rachel asked in exasperation

"She could have brought home a new boyfriend instead it was just Ben" Quinn replied

Rachel just looked at her wife as if she had two heads.

"Seriously Quinn? Seriously?"

"What?" Quinn looked utterly confused

Rachel just sighed and shook her head

"Darling you are the love of my life but you can be so dense sometimes"

"Heyyy" Quinn pouted

"Open your eyes Quinn. Charlie...Ben...home...together." Rachel was thinking she might have to spell it out next.

"What are you saying? They always do this" Quinn asked

"Oh my god. Quinn, Charlie and Ben are together as in they are dating" Rachel told her

"What? Since when?" Quinn yelled

"Probably only a week or so"

"How do you know? Am I the last to know again?" Quinn looked hurt

"No, no, no, no Quinn it's not a repeat of Gracie and Sofia. I don't think anyone knows yet." Rachel quickly assured her

"Well then how do you know?" Quinn asked

"I could just tell...that and I saw them kissing earlier this evening." Rachel shrugged

"Well...if you knew then why did you let them go up there alone? There are beds up there!" Quinn yelled

"Quinn relax" Rachel pulled Quinn back stopping her from going up stairs.

"Rach...he's up there with our teenage daughter!"

"Yes I do know that. But do you remember who exactly it is up there with our daughter? Ben would never do anything like that he is a gentleman and he respects Charlie and us" Rachel reminded her.

Quinn didn't look all that sure even though she knew Rachel was right. Quinn had just been slightly over protective of Charlie. Especially when it came to this. She was paranoid about her children getting pregnant at a young age. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about Grace and there was a time when she was concerned about Toby but then Maya came along and she knew they were becoming more responsible. But then Maya left and Toby went off the rails a little and ended up with Ally. Quinn was just worried about Charlie because she wanted things too much and always saw the good in people without seeing the bad. Quinn loved that about her daughter but she knew Charlie was more susceptible to giving people what they want, she was a people pleaser.

"Quinn its Ben...the little boy who would write Charlie poems and give her flowers just because. We couldn't have asked for a better suitor for our baby girl, he'll treat her right." Rachel added.

"I guess" Quinn mumbled

"Just be thankful she didn't go back to Flynn" Rachel smirked

"God he was such a duchebag." Quinn replied

"Yes dear" Rachel chuckled as she handed her wife her top

"Ugh I can't believe they saw us like that" Quinn cringed

"I know...It's going to be a little awkward for a while" Rachel sighed

"Awkward's my middle name Rach." Quinn replied

Rachel just laughed and nodded

Up in Charlie's room Ben sat on her bed while Charlie paced and ranted over what just happened downstairs.

"Charlie"

"What?" She huffed

"Your kinda making me dizzy"

"Sorry" Charlie stopped and sat down next to him

"God it was awful. It was worse than finding out that our mother's had sex together. Or that Christmas when our sisters were having extremely loud sex together...god our families are just a bunch of sex crazed nymphos!" Charlie began to rant again.

Ben just nodded

"Well our night is officially ruined" Charlie huffed

"Well...it hasn't been too bad. I mean...we got to spend time together that's always a plus for me" Ben replied

Charlie just smiled and kissed him.

"You're quite the charmer" She chuckled

Ben just blushed

"Come on let's go to bed I'm so tired and maybe some sleep will remove those horrible images of tonight" Charlie yawned

"Oh ok...I'll um...I'll see you tomorrow then" Ben stood up

"Wait where are you going?" Charlie asked slightly confused

"Home"

"Why? Just sleep here"

"I can't"

"Why?" Charlie asked still confused

"Well...b-because...I mean...we're together now and...y-your mom..."

"Ben we've slept together thousands of times before just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean we have to stop...my parents don't even know about us yet...a-and we won't be doing anything besides sleeping" Charlie replied shyly

"It wouldn't be right though...I don't like lying to them"

"Ok...how about tomorrow we tell everyone" Charlie suggested

"Are you sure?"

Charlie just nodded

"Now come to bed" She added

"But wha-"

"Ben don't worry so much." Charlie cut him off

"Ok" Ben muttered before he took his shoes off as did Charlie.

"I think some of your shorts are still here" Charlie said as she got up to look through her wardrobe.

After getting changed, Charlie didn't bother to say goodnight to her mothers in fear of what she might see so she and Ben got into bed and like always they ended up cuddling up to each other.

~~~ Confessions And Acts Of Contrition ~~~

Sofia continued to cry her eyes out as she tried to tell Becky what happened. But Becky couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Ok Pierce stop. Stop I can't understand you. Take a deep breath and tell me" Becky instructed

Sofia sniffled as she nodded. She did what Becky told her to do and then begun her story.

"I was...Greg was doing his thing. You know his dance thing or whatever you call it...anyway he was taking off his clothes and..." Sofia rambled

"And?" Becky prompted her

"I got excited" Sofia mumbled

Becky just looked confused

"You're crying because you got turned on?" Becky asked

"Yes! Becky I'm only supposed to feel these things for Grace!" Sofia cried

"Ok" Becky replied not really seeing what the major drama was

"Sofia...you didn't do anything wrong" Becky gently told her

"Thinking it is just as bad as doing it...isn't that what your god says?" Sofia replied

"Well...yes but you don't believe in god so it doesn't matter"

"Becky can you just take me home?" Sofia mumbled sadly.

"Are you sure?"

Sofia just nodded.

~~~ Home To Bed ~~~

With the help of Beth and Maya, Becky dragged Sofia up to the Lopez-Pierce house. She contemplated just dumping her on the doorstep but thought better of it just to avoid the scary glare of Brittany. And well the poor girl was still upset about earlier. She had calmed down on the ride back home but was still a sad panda.

Sofia could barely stand upright but she was still conscious. After saying thanks, Beth took Maya home.

Becky grabbed Sofia's bag to search for keys but when that came up empty she went for her pockets. Sofia didn't help at all she just stood there quietly giggling to herself.

"Sofia stop fidgeting" Becky huffed

"Stop trying to get into my pants then" Sofia slurred

"You wish...I'm looking for your keys"

"That's what they all say...just admit it...you think I'm hot" Sofia smirked

Seems like she has gotten over her freak out from before and is back to being her obnoxious self.

"Yes Sofia that is exactly it, now stop moving" Becky rolled her eyes

"Ha! I knew it! That's why you hated me because secretly you so totally wanted all up on this" Sofia continued to giggle

"Sofia where are your keys?" Becky sighed and chose to ignore that last statement

"Oh I didn't bring any with me" Sofia smiled innocently

Becky was not impressed

"Then why did you just stand there making me look for them?" Becky hissed

"I was giving you a cheap thrill by feeling me up" Sofia chuckled

"Oh my god you can be so infuriating sometimes" Becky huffed

"But that's why you love me" Sofia smiled and patted Becky's head.

"You have very soft hair" She then mused

Becky just rolled her eyes and removed Sofia's hand from her hair.

"Thanks...now how do we get inside if you don't have a key?"

Sofia just shrugged her shoulders.

Becky just sighed. She really didn't want to wake up Brittany and Santana but it seemed like it was the only option so she rang the doorbell and waited.

Becky started to feel a little uncomfortable though because Sofia was just standing there staring at her.

"What?"

When Sofia did reply Becky just got more annoyed

"Seriously, what?" She asked again

"I totally love you Becky" Sofia finally spoke

The blonde was slightly taken back by that.

"Huh?"

"I know I'm such a bitch to you alls the time but...You're a great friend...especially tonight and so...I totally love you" Sofia said with as much sincerity as she could while drunk as a skunk.

"Um...Thanks" Becky replied a little unsure what to say to that.

"Not in a gay way though...because I have my beautiful Gracie and you have Skippy the bush kangaroo but I do, I love you" Sofia began to ramble.

"I...I love you too" Becky replied

Sofia's face brightened up with a big smile. Then she threw her arms around the blonde for a big hug

"Yay! We're friends now!" Sofia cheered

Becky just chuckled to herself as she returned the hug. She knew Sofia would probably forget all this in the morning but it was nice anyways.

~~~ Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go ~~~

Sofia felt like shit, her head was literally about to explode, her stomach was ready to escape and her mouth was dry and just disgusting. Hangovers are never pretty. Sofia chanced it when she rolled over onto her side but was slightly concerned when she felt a warm body lying next to her.

A bolt of fear and dread rushed through her body. She couldn't really remember much of last night and she had no idea who this body belonged to she was too scared to open her eyes and find out. Especially when some memories of Greg filtered through her mind. But then the body moved, taking a deep breath Sofia slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her scream which just made the other person scream...it was Becky.

Sofia and Becky both jumped out of bed ignoring their hung-over bodies for the moment. Both girls quickly checked to make sure they still had their clothes on luckily they did...would have been a little awkward if they didn't.

"Oh thank god" Becky sighed

"What the hell? Why were you in bed with me?" Sofia asked

"I don't know! I must have passed out or something" Becky replied

"Ugh I feel sick" Sofia groaned as she slowly sat back down on her bed.

"Please don't hurl in front of me" Becky cringed holding her own stomach.

"I can't make any promises" Sofia muttered

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a tall blonde came walking in holding a tray with some water and bananas on it.

"Morning ladies...figured you'd need these" Brittany smiled as she placed the tray onto the bed.

"Thanks Brittany" Becky smiled as she grabbed the aspirin first.

"Thank you mommy" Sofia murmured as she covered her eyes.

"Aww...Ducky come on take the aspirin and eat the banana it will help" Brittany chuckled

"I feel like my whole body was run over by a train." Sofia whimpered

Brittany just laughed at her daughter.

"Well then listen to your mother. Eat all this and then sleep it off. You don't want to look like a zombie at your own wedding" Brittany told her

Sofia just made a bunch of groans and grumbled as she did as she was told.

"You too Becky" Brittany added

"I would but I'd rather be cuddled up to my Aussie...I'm gonna head over to the Fabray's for a few hours...that's if I don't keel over in their front yard." Becky replied as she tried getting up

"You sure?"

Becky just nodded

"Alright just be back at around 12 o'clock, do you need a hand down the stairs?"

"Yes please" Becky replied a little sheepishly.

Brittany just smiled before she kissed her daughter's forehead and pulled the covers over her then took Becky's hand and helped her out of the Pierce house.

Becky stumbled her way over to the Berry-Fabray house to snuggle up to her wife she was surprised she actually made it over there without throwing up or dying.

Quinn answered the door and just chuckled at the state of her.

"Oh god Becky you look terrible" Quinn smirked

"Thank you Quinn...just the self-esteem boost I needed this morning" Becky grumbled

Quinn just laughed and helped the poor blonde inside.

Grace and Hannah were slumped on the couch wearing their sunglasses and cursing anyone who dares make a sound.

"Girls Becky is here!" Quinn yelled

The three of them just cringed and Grace possibly hissed like a cat at the loud noise Quinn just laughed as she headed back into the kitchen.

Becky practically crawled over to her wife and snuggled up beside her.

"My head" She whined

"Shhh...sleepy time" Hannah patted her on the cheek.

"Stop talking my head is going to explode" Grace grumbled

About two hours later they finally woke up feeling slightly better.

"Ugh my mouth is all dry" Grace cringed

"Moooommmm I need water" Grace called out

"Get it yourself!" Quinn yelled back

"But moooommmm!" Grace replied

"You're a big girl now Gracie you can get yourself a drink of water" Quinn called back

With a heavy sigh Grace rolled off the couch and dragged herself into the kitchen. Then dragged herself back to the couch.

"So how was your night?" Hannah asked her wife

"Alright"

"Only alright?"

"Well you can only have so much fun when you're the only lesbian at an all-male strip club so" Becky shrugged

Grace nearly choked on her water when she heard that.

"You went to a male strip club?"

Becky nodded

"Yeah...totally boring...not one naked woman in sight" She added sadly

Grace was suddenly feeling sick all over again.

"Did Sofia have fun?" She then asked a little worried about what the answer will be.

"Time of her fricking life. She was like a kid in a candy store" Becky huffed

Once again Grace felt sick and she wasn't sure if it was just from last night's alcohol.

~~~ Missing Pants ~~~

Toby was a little confused when he woke up under the kitchen table that morning...not sure how that happened. Also his pants were missing...once again not too sure how that happened.

He slowly crawled out only to find Maya fast asleep on top of the table. Toby just stood there a little confused by the whole thing. He gently shook Maya's shoulder to wake her up.

"Maya" He softly called out to her

"Hmm?" Was her only response

"Wake up."

"In a minute" She mumbled still half asleep

"Come on rise and shine beautiful" Toby replied

"Toby...shhh" Maya grumbled

"Maya you'll fall off the table in a minute"

That woke her up. She cracked open an eye and yes indeed she was on the table.

"How did that happen?" She asked

"Beats me" Toby chuckled

He held his hand out for her to take so he could help Maya off the table.

"Toby"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have any pants on?" Maya asked

"Hmm?" Toby looked down then blushed a little before covering himself

"Sorry...I...have no idea where my pants went" He replied

"And your underwear?" Maya raised an eyebrow

"I go commando" Toby smirked

Maya just chuckled and shook her head.

"Well it's not like I've never seen you naked before" She added as she began to look for his clothes

"That's true...in fact if memory serves me well. You demanded for your eighteenth birthday that I remain naked all day" Toby chuckled

Maya just laughed at that memory

"That was a good birthday" She replied

"Yeah it was...until my sister came over and saw us" Toby added

That made Maya laugh out loud.

"Poor Gracie...she didn't know what to do with herself...I'm pretty sure she would have fainted if she didn't trip over as she tried to make a run for it" Maya replied

Toby nodded as he laughed

"Good times" He added

"Well I can't find your pants" Maya sighed

"Same...damn I liked those jeans" Toby huffed

"Well I'm going to go have a shower then we should go pick up Ally from your Grandma's place. I was thinking the three of us should go to the ranch and spend the night there after the wedding. It's really pretty up there at night and you can even see the stars." Maya suggested

"Sure...she'll love it" Toby smiled warmly

"Great...I'll only be a few minutes" Maya smiled before she turned to head towards the bathroom.

While Maya was in the shower Toby continued to look for his pants but they weren't anywhere in his apartment. So he decided to make some breakfast for himself and Maya.

Things between the two had been slightly awkward since Ally's little declaration the other day. Toby and Maya never mentioned it again because neither one knew what the other thought about it.

Maya was concerned that Toby might feel put out by his daughter thinking of her as a parent. Don't get her wrong Maya thought it was sweet and she kinda felt like she belonged there.

Toby on the other hand was worried that it would freak Maya out and put pressure on her. Toby secretly didn't mind that Ally thought of Maya as another parent. Toby had always wanted his daughter to have a mother. Sure Ally was surrounded by a lot of strong and pretty awesome women with her aunts and grandmothers but they weren't her mother. To him, Maya seemed perfect for Ally. They got on well and he knew his daughter totally idolized Maya and Maya loved Ally it was obvious.

The only problem was what did this all mean for them? Toby never really got over Maya when she left he tried and for a while he did but as soon as he saw her again it was like he was eighteen again and those feelings were still there. Of course once he heard she was engaged he put those feelings away because he didn't want to ruin her happiness. But then Alex turned out to be a complete asshole and so those feelings began to resurface. Especially during the Halloween party and they shared that kiss.

That was another thing they didn't talk about ever again. That was becoming their problem. They never talked about the big things and discussed what it all means. Once Toby realised this he made a decision to talk to Maya about it all because it was becoming confusing and he just wanted to know where they stand and if Maya felt the same.

As he flipped the last pancake and placed it on the plate there was a knock on the door. Toby quickly washed his hands before he answered it.

"Ma hi" He smiled

"Hey Toby...um...honey could you please put some pants on? I know I used to change your diaper and I've seen everything but that doesn't mean I need to see it again" Rachel replied

Toby got a little carried away with his thoughts and so he kinda forgot to do something.

"Oh shit, sorry Ma" He yelled as he quickly ran off to get some pants.

After he came back Rachel just chuckled and shook her head.

"Anyway I just came over to tell you that your other pants are in the washing basket" Rachel told him

"Why? How did you get them?" He asked

"Well...last night when you came home you thought it was a great idea to strip down and run around the yard and go for a swim...me and your mother spent a good twenty minutes convincing you to get out. Then you grabbed your shirt and ran in here. After that we just left you to it" Rachel explained

"Oh...sorry" Toby replied with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah...just next time please wear underwear. Your mothers really don't want to see it all hanging out." Rachel chuckled

Toby just laughed and nodded

"Where's Maya?" Rachel asked

"Shower"

Rachel nodded

"Wait she didn't see you naked did she?"

"Ma we used to date she's seen me naked before"

"Well yes ok obviously, but that was when you two were together...are you and Maya back together?" Rachel asked

Toby sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Honestly Ma...I have no idea what is going on between us. I mean in every aspect we are pretty much a couple except for you know having sex but in everything else we are...Even Ally thinks of Maya as her other parent." Toby replied quietly just in case Maya could hear.

"You should talk to her about it...and Ally. You don't want her getting confused and too attached"

"I will...I am. Today we'll talk about it" Toby replied

"Good...you know I just want you to be happy. I know it's been hard these last few years. Being a single parent and working...your mother and I are so proud of what you've achieved Toby. You deserve some happiness too...and so does Maya." Rachel softly told her son

Rachel had always felt a little sorry for Toby. He was the middle child and the only boy in the family. She knew it was hard for him sometimes. He was always competing against Grace when it came to sports the one thing he was pretty good at but Grace was always just that little bit better and he couldn't sing like Charlie could. When he was younger he felt a little left out because of all this but he soon came to find his place within his family. He had always concluded that...

Rachel was the head of the family, Grace was the heart, Quinn was all their awesome craziness, Charlie was the glue that stuck them together and Toby was the protector. He saved them from spiders, he defended them and he helped scare away Charlie's potential boyfriends.

"Thanks Ma" Toby replied

"When is the trial?" Rachel asked

"Next week" Toby sighed

"How is she doing?"

"Well...the nightmares have pretty much stopped but she hasn't really talked about it...She tries to act brave but I think this whole trial thing is getting to her" Toby replied sadly

"Well let her know that we are all here for her ok?"

Toby nodded

"Alright I better get going and pick up my dads from the airport and probably save your sister and Hannah from your mother. I think she's having too much fun annoying the poor things" Rachel chuckled

"How are they?" Toby grinned

"Well from the looks of it I'm betting they won't be drinking again anytime soon" Rachel replied

Toby just laughed

"Couple of lightweights" He added

~~~ What's So Wrong? ~~~

Grace wandered into the kitchen to get some more water and she really didn't feel like sitting in the living room while Becky and Hannah made out. Besides she wasn't feeling all that great after hearing about Sofia's night out.

"Hey Gracie...you better start thinking about getting ready. Can't be late for your own wedding" Quinn chuckled

"Yeah" Grace mumbled

"You ok? You aren't going to throw up?" Quinn asked in concern

"No...well...not right now"

"What's up then?" Quinn asked

"Mom...can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course"

Grace sat down at the breakfast bar and Quinn followed.

"You're a lesbian right"

"Yeah...I thought that was pretty obvious by now" Quinn chuckled

Grace just rolled her eyes

"But Ma's bi"

Quinn just nodded

"I don't...I'm not biphobic...I'm not...but..."

"Gracie what is this about?" Quinn asked

"I know Ma never cheated but did you ever...like worry that she'd get bored and then go back to guys?" Grace asked

Quinn went quiet for a moment deciding what to say considering her's and Rachel's past and this topic and the fact that Rachel sorta kinda did cheat. Quinn really didn't know how to answer that. Before Frankie Quinn never had doubts but for a long time after the Frankie incident it took a while for Quinn to trust that Rachel wouldn't go looking elsewhere.

"Gracie, Sofia loves you." Was all Quinn said

"I know she does mom but that's not my point here. Clearly she misses men because she had male strippers." Grace replied

"You had female strippers" Quinn reasoned

"But I'm a lesbian of course I'm going to have female strippers"

"But Sofia isn't gay. Look Gracie sexuality isn't always black and white. Do you trust Sofia?" Quinn asked

"Yes" Grace mumbled

"Well then trust that she loves you and that she will only ever want you." Quinn replied

Grace just slowly nodded

"You know you never really answered my question" Grace spoke up

"Huh?"

"The one about Ma" Grace explained

"I trust your mother Grace" Quinn simply replied

Quinn loves her daughter but she can be a little judgmental at times and she didn't want Grace to think badly of her Ma for something that happened years ago before she was even born. Quinn and Rachel both decided to take this 'incident' to the grave so that's all Quinn would ever say on the topic.

~~~ Come Fly With Me ~~~

Rachel stood in the terminal as she waited for her fathers to arrive. She was kinda excited about it. She hadn't seen her dads in a long time. She wished they would move out of Lima and come live here in the big apple but for some crazy reason they liked living there.

"Hey short stuff" Santana came up from behind her.

"You know Santana you're not that much taller than me" Rachel replied

"The important thing is that I am taller than you so ha ha" Santana smirked

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"I guess the spawn of Satan is on the same flight as my fathers"

"Unfortunately...god this sucks balls majorly. I mean the woman must be pushing 100 by now" Santana whined

"I'm pretty sure she sold her soul and in return she could live forever" Rachel replied

"Wouldn't surprise me" Santana huffed

_"Domestic flight from Ohio has now landed. Passengers will arrive through gate 9" _ "That's them" Rachel cheered

"Yay" Santana replied sarcastically

Rachel just chuckled

"I like the fact that you have your hair up in a regulation Cheerio ponytail" Rachel said

"Shut up" Santana hissed as the pair headed for gate 9

"Well good luck." Rachel patted her on the shoulder before she made her way as far away as possible.

"Fuck my life" Santana grumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy" A very familiar voice said from behind Santana.

She quickly spun around to come face to face with her old coach.

"How? No one is off the plane yet!" Santana was stunned

"I have my ways" Sue smirked

Santana just stood there a little dumbfounded.

"Well this is getting awkward. Come on KD you need to get my luggage. I hope you've been keeping up with your physical training." Sue spoke as she turned to head towards the baggage area.

Santana shook herself out of her daze and quickly jogged to keep up with Sue. For an old woman she could move pretty fast.

Rachel waited by the gate for her fathers to come out and nearly squealed when she saw them. She ran up to the two men and flung her arms around them both.

"I missed you guys" She added

"We missed you too sweetheart" Leroy replied

"Have you been looking after yourself?" Michael asked

"Daddy I'm a grown woman" Rachel giggled

"You're still my little girl no matter how old you are. And as your father I'm allowed to worry" Michael reasoned

"Fine, yes I am looking after myself" Rachel playfully rolled her eyes

"And how's Quinn?" Leroy asked

"She's doing much better. It's still a little hard for her to adjust to eating healthy again but I make sure she does." Rachel replied

"That's good" Michael nodded

"Well lets get your bags and head back. We've got a busy day today" Rachel clapped her hands.

~~~ Sue ~~~

The car ride back to the Lopez-Pierce house was hell. Literally Santana would compare it to hell fire and brimstones all of it. The whole time Sue would not shut up about her driving skills or the fact that she has apparently not aged well. There was only so much Santana could take. She had forgotten how much she disliked the woman sitting next to her and yet she still admired her. They were confusing feelings...feelings Santana never liked to look to closely at. Not when she was a teenager and certainly not now.

"You drive like my elderly mother Lopez" Sue said for the fifth time.

"How is she still alive?" Santana asked

"I had her cryogenically frozen...then unfrozen...she's kind of like a zombie...I think there was a glitch somewhere in the process" Sue replied

Santana just looked at her in horror. Half the time Santana never knew if her Coach was joking or serious.

"It's Pierce by the way" Santana then added

"What?"

"I'm not a Lopez, I'm a Pierce" Santana replied

"That's probably for the best" Sue replied.

Santana just rolled her eyes and focused on driving.

After what felt like eternity they finally reached the Lopez-Pierce home.

"So this is where all the lesbians hang out...I expected more DIY disasters" Sue muttered as she got out of the car.

"Hey I'm awesome at DIY" Santana defended

"Of course you are Boobs McGee...your what I like to call a power Lesbian...cross between a bull dyke. You're a Power Dyke" Sue replied

Santana clenched her fists and counted to ten to supress her anger and just kept repeating to herself that it was for only two days...only two days!

Thank the lord that Brittany decided to come out side at that moment to greet the old bat.

"Coach! Your here" Brittany smiled

"So it appears. Although I would have been here sooner if grandma other there drove properly" Sue replied then gave Brittany a warm smile while Santana threw her hands up in frustration.

"Right...ok well um...welcome to our home." Brittany replied

Brittany ushered Sue into their house while Santana struggled with her bags.

~~~ Cold Feet ~~~

Sofia was finally feeling slightly better from last night after she had a shower and brushed her teeth. She didn't look too scary as long as there were no real close up photos taken of her today. It should all be good.

As she headed back to her old room she heard some voices downstairs and guessed it was her mom's old coach. Sofia had heard all the stories so she didn't bother going down stairs to meet the woman just yet.

She grabbed the hair drying from the draw to get herself ready. That's when she noticed she had a text message. It was from Grace.

**G:**Hey, can we meet up at our house. We need to talk

Sofia frowned as she read the message. She didn't know why but she just got a bad feeling. She quickly typed a reply telling Grace she would be there soon then she snuck out of the house.

Grace was startled when the front door opened and her fiancée walked in. Sofia gave her a small but unsure smile as she entered the room.

"Hey beautiful" Sofia murmured as she sat down next to Grace.

Grace just gave her a half smile as a response. Sofia knew then that something wasn't right.

"Gracie what's wrong?" Sofia asked sounding worried

Grace didn't reply immediately

"You know it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding" Sofia nervously chuckled

"Am I not enough for you?" Grace finally spoke.

"What?" Sofia replied a little shocked

"Am I not enough?" Grace asked again

"Where is this coming from. Gracie...did...did something happen?"

"Becky told me that you guys went to a male strip club and I just want to know if-"

"Grace come on are you really asking me that? You know how long I've dreamt about marrying you and spending my life with you doesn't that tell you that you are more than enough?" Sofia replied cutting Grace off before she could finish.

"Well then why did you go to a male strip club? Is it because I don't like using a strap on when we have sex?" Grace asked

"Grace it's not about that" Sofia sighed

"Well then why did you go there?"

"Why did you go to Aunty Tee's club?" Sofia asked

"Because I'm a lesbian I like girls" Grace replied

"Exactly! Gracie you know I don't identify as being gay...I'm not gay! I'm attracted to guys not women...but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

Grace didn't know what to say, she was still a little put off and insecure about this. Grace had always had this fear in the back of her mind that one day Sofia will decide she doesn't want to be with a girl anymore and she'll leave her for some guy. When you think about it both girls were insecure about the other leaving them. Though there is no need to be.

"Come on Grace we've been together for ten fucking years! Don't you trust me?" Sofia asked

"Well how would you feel if it were me? If I was the one who went to a male strip club then you could understand how I feel right now"

"Oh come on Gracie that would never happen" Sofia huffed

"Why? Because I'm such a dyke?" Grace asked

"No! Look this is stupid ok. You don't see me getting upset about the fact that you probably eye fucked every big breasted whore in that place" Sofia yelled

Grace just rolled her eyes.

"And what you didn't do the same to all those men? You can't sit there and tell me you didn't get turned on by them."

"So what if I did? None of that matters because all I want is you!" Sofia yelled

"It does matter! It makes me feel inadequate! That you would rather have a man than be with me"

"Grace are you even listening to yourself right now? I don't want a man. I don't want a woman. All I fucking want is you!" Sofia yelled

An eerie silence fell upon the pair neither one really knowing what to say or do right now.

"Gracie...what are we doing?" Sofia sighed

Grace didn't reply she just wiped away a stray tear that had fallen.

"We're getting married today. We're supposed to be happy not arguing" Sofia added as her own tears fell freely.

"Yeah well maybe we just shouldn't get married" Grace mumbled

Both women froze at that statement. Sofia looked crushed and Grace looked shocked that those words fell out of her mouth.

"Is that what you want?" Sofia asked terrified of Grace's answer.

"I don't know…no" Grace cried

"Grace...Gracie look at me" Sofia pleaded as she got up to stand in front of the woman she loved

"Gracie I love you...I love you more than anything in this world. I know you're scared that I'll leave but baby that will never happen. I would rather die than leave you...ok wait that doesn't make sense...I would rather...cut off my arms and legs than leave you and you know how much I like my arms and legs being attached to my body" Sofia rambled

"I know" Grace mumbled

"Look...you're just scared...I am too. Getting married is a big thing even if we've been together for as long as we have" Sofia replied

"Your right I am scared…I know this is going to sound bad but I'm scared that we'll end up like Becky and Hannah" Grace mumbled

Sofia sighed

"We're not Becky and Hannah, Grace..."

"You don't know that" Grace replied

"I do know that…because I know you and I know me and we belong together…no one will ever get in between us." Sofia replied with confidence

Grace just sniffed and nodded

"So are we getting married today?" Sofia asked hesitantly

"I will if you will" Grace replied softly

"I will…a million times over" Sofia smiled

"I'm sorry for doing this" Grace looked down

"It's ok…I'm used to your crazy" Sofia chuckled as she pulled her in for a hug

"I love you Sofia" Grace muttered into the Latina's shoulder

"I love you too you big goober" Sofia replied

Sofia gently kissed Grace's temple

"Now…let's go get married"


	32. Chapter 32

Warning: **AN** ramblings ahead.

First of all…new Glee episode…Faberry feelings all over the place my god! When Rachel cried…I admit…it made me all teary eyed…poor girl. Seriously though Rachel needs to listen to Quinn about the whole Finn thing

Also I have decided that only Artie and Santana are allowed to sing Michael Jackson. And is it at all wrong that I now ship Artie with Mike?

Ok so a few of you were a little...upset I guess about Sofia's actions...I can understand that.

It has been stated several times that Sofia isn't gay so why wouldn't she still be attracted to men? Is it ok for Grace to be attracted to other women but Sofia isn't allowed to find other men attractive?

If anything Grace was slightly worse she had seven naked women dance all over her while Sofia only had one man and I think Sofia's insecurities are a lot higher than Grace's...she contemplated getting a boob job because of it. Granted having an ex give you a lap dance is not good I agree with you on that. Just some food for thought…

I love hearing what you all think about it or anything in this story so feel free to voice your opinions.

Also in this chapter Maya talks about her abuse...nothing too graphic but I just wanted to let you know.

* * *

><p>~~~ Pre-Wedding Nerves ~~~<p>

After their fight/discussion Sofia contemplated whether or not she should tell Grace about Greg. She had felt terrible about it since it happened. She didn't know why she went ahead with the private show. Thinking about it now she realised how incredibly wrong it was considering he was her ex. But they hadn't been together in over ten years. Surely that makes it somewhat not so bad? Maybe? Sofia didn't want to get married hiding things from Grace though. They had always been pretty honest about everything with each other probably because they had been such good friends to begin with. But Sofia knew this would upset Grace and that was something Sofia never ever liked doing…she was in a pickle.

"Gracie"

"Yeah?"

"I...um...Greg's a stripper" Sofia blurted out

"Who?" Grace asked a little confused

"Greg...you know my old boyfriend from high school" Sofia replied getting a little more anxious

"Oh that Greg." Grace nodded

"Yeah...so...he's a stripper now"

Grace just nodded

"Gracie...he was there...last night" Sofia explained

"Oh..." Was all Grace said.

Sofia couldn't really tell much from that or Grace's expression on her face so she kept talking.

"I don't want to keep things from you" Sofia replied

"What happened?" Grace then asked not exactly sounding very happy.

"Please don't get mad at me" Sofia whispered

"Sofia just tell me" Grace demanded

"He gave me a lap dance...and...and I...felt something" Sofia mumbled looking down feeling ashamed of herself.

When Grace didn't reply Sofia hesitantly looked up Grace did not look happy.

"Why are you telling me this?" Grace finally spoke.

"Because I don't want to start our marriage with a guilty conscious." Sofia replied sadly

"So...what you're telling me is that...you had your ex-boyfriend dance naked for you and you got turned on?" Grace asked her voice was lacking any kind of emotion which kinda scared Sofia a little.

"It was stupid I know...I didn't even stay for the entire thing because it freaked me out that I felt like that. And I got Becky to take me home. I'm really sorry Gracie...It was shitty of me to even ask him. I just...I don't know I just thought that maybe it would be ok because I knew him and it wouldn't be some random stranger...I'm sorry." Sofia rambled

Grace still hadn't really reacted yet which was making Sofia even more anxious than before.

"Please say something"

"What do you want me to say Sofia?" Grace asked with a sigh

"I don't know." Sofia replied

There was a long silence between the pair before anyone said anything else.

"It happened to me as well" Grace spoke first

Sofia just looked confused

"What did?"

"There were a lot of...attractive girls at the club" Grace replied

"Big boobs?" Sofia asked dryly with a hint or anger

"Sofia" Grace sighed

"No it's fine whatever" Sofia dismissed her

Another one of those silences appeared after that.

"Are you mad at me?" Sofia eventually asked

"I am" Grace answered honestly but she didn't sound angry.

Sofia nodded

"Are you still going to marry me?" Sofia then asked

"I am" Grace answered

"Are you mad at me?" Grace then asked

"A little" Sofia admitted

"Are you still going to marry me?" Grace asked

"A little" Sofia replied with a hint of a smile

"We're a right pair aren't we?" Grace asked

"A couple of stupid putas" Sofia replied

"Me more so" Sofia then added

Grace just nodded

"You do know that if you ever see, speak or even so much as think about Greg again I will slap you silly" Grace stated seriously

Sofia just chuckled and nodded

"And you aren't allowed back at Aunty Tee's club unsupervised otherwise I'll punish you" Sofia replied with a small smirk

Grace tried not to smile at that.

"Must you make everything sound dirty?"

"It's the Lopez in me" Sofia shrugged

"That's your excuse for everything"

"Well its pretty much true for everything. I blame my Mami…are we ok Gracie?" Sofia replied

Grace moved closer to Sofia and ran her hands down the brunette's arms joining their hands together.

"Ten years Sofia and this is our only hiccup...I think we're doing pretty good." Grace replied

"It's more like a burp" Sofia muttered

Grace just laughed and nodded

"You know our honeymoon is going to be epic because it's not just honeymoon sex but it's make up sex as well" Sofia murmured

"Oh...we're not going to do that before the wedding?" Grace asked sounding a little disappointed

Sofia just chuckled softly at that.

"I think it will be more special and meaningful tonight" She then said

"Ok...are you sure?" Grace asked

"Yes" Sofia smiled

"Can I at least kiss you?" Grace asked

"Oh totally. I was gonna shove my tongue down your throat regardless" Sofia replied

"Such a charmer" Grace rolled her eyes

"Hey wait till you hear my vows. You'll melt into a puddle" Sofia boasted

"You're totally gonna cry aren't you" Grace teased

"Pfft no...I'm too badass to cry...unlike Becky who was a blubbering mess" Sofia replied

"Sure ok." Grace chuckled

"Shut up and just kiss me already" Sofia demanded

"Fine...if I have too" Grace sighed

Sofia just smiled and leaned in to kiss her soon to be wife. But the two were interrupted when the front door slammed open and a frustrated Judy Fabray stood there not looking at all impressed.

"There you two are! Girls we gave been looking everywhere for you two! We've been calling and messaging you all morning! Now get your butts into gear! Otherwise you'll be late for your own wedding! You can have sex after! Geez you are just like your mothers Gracie...you're just as bad Sofia" Judy yelled

"We weren't going to have sex" Grace huffed

"Gracie my darling granddaughter I love you immensely...but you are the child of Quinn and Rachel Fabray I really don't believe you right now." Judy replied

Sofia just chuckled, Judy raised her eyebrow at her making the Latina shut up.

"Right...now...Gracie you're coming with me and Sofia you better get your ass in your car and get back home before your mom gets even more pissed" Judy instructed

"B-"

"Now! Move it!" Judy clapped

With a sigh and a meaningful glance at each other Sofia and Grace let go and headed off to go get married.

~~~ Getting Ready ~~~

After getting an earful from both mothers and her Abuela Sofia finally started to get ready for her wedding. Her hair was done and so was her makeup she just needed to get her dress and shoes on.

Sofia was sitting at her dressing table waiting for Becky to come out of the bathroom in her maid of honour dress. Finally she came out wearing a simple yet elegant deep purple dress that came up to her knees and had a halter neck.

"Wow Becky you don't look half bad" Sofia nodded in approval

"Thanks...though I'm probably gonna freeze my ass off." Becky replied

"Ma said there would be heaters and if not...with my dress we'll both freeze our asses off" Sofia replied

"Speaking of...why aren't you in your dress yet?" Becky asked

"I'm getting there...geez" Sofia huffed

"Well hurry up" Becky urged

"I will...you'll have to turn around though because I don't want you perving on my boobs for you to fantasize about later on" Sofia smirked

Becky just rolled her eyes and turned around. Sofia removed her robe and stepped into her dress. It was a simple white strapless dress that hugged her body and made her boobs look awesome.

"Ok can you zip me up?" Sofia asked

Becky turned around and did up the zipper once she was in her dress Sofia turned around and with a hint of shyness she asked.

"What do you think? Will Gracie like it?"

Becky had always known Sofia was beautiful she hated to admit it but it was true and at some point in the past when they first met back in high school she may have possibly found her to be really hot but that was before she had ever spoke to her. After she opened her mouth her hotness dropped...well that's Becky's story and she was sticking to it. But even still right now Sofia looked gorgeous.

"She'll love it" Becky simply replied.

"Good" Sofia nodded and let out a small nervous sigh.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" Becky teased

"Shut up!" Sofia huffed

Becky just laughed

"I don't know why you're laughing. You cry all the time" Sofia replied

"I do not" Becky argued

"Umm...yeah you do"

"You cried last night"

"I had an emotional moment once...you cry at the drop of a hat" Sofia replied

"Yeah sure whatever"

"Just shut up and hand me my shoes" Sofia huffed

Becky just rolled her eyes and grabbed Sofia's shoes.

"Now put them on me" Sofia ordered

Becky just flipped her off and placed the shoes on the floor.

"You love me really, you told me so last night" Sofia smirked

"Yeah well you told me too" Becky replied a little defensively

"I know" Sofia simply replied as she began to put her shoes on.

Becky was a little surprised at how Sofia was approaching this. In all honesty Becky thought she would have forgotten about it or never bring it up ever again. She really didn't know what to expect right now.

"I meant it" Sofia added though she focused on her shoes and avoided eye contact.

Sure she was trying to be a better friend to Becky but she still had her badass reputation to up hold. She and Becky will probably never be all mushy and cuddly but they could still tell each other how they really feel...just without getting all emotional.

"Really?" Becky asked

"Uh huh" Sofia nodded as she moved onto the other shoe.

"Thanks Sofia"

"Yeah well...just wanted to let you know" She mumbled

Becky just smiled softly to herself.

~~~ Blushing Bride Number Two ~~~

Grace sat on her chair while Charlie did her makeup and Hannah got dressed. She and Charlie both wore similar dresses to Becky. As it was a rushed wedding they couldn't all get the same style. They managed to get the same colour just the designs were different. Grace really didn't mind she was just happy not to be wearing a dress much to Rachel's disappointment. Grace was wearing a white pantsuit very much like the one Madonna wore in Me Against the Music. It was her Aunt Santana's idea. Grace liked it and she was even willing to wear heels today...though she would be packing some flats as well there was no way in hell she would be wearing these shoes all day.

"So did Grandma yell at you the whole way here?" Charlie chuckled as she applied eyeliner on her sister.

"Ugh yes...we weren't going to have sex we were just talking" Grace defended herself

"Yeah ok Gracie" Charlie replied

Hannah just laughed

"We weren't! Why does everyone just assume we were? We don't have sex all the time" Grace huffed

"Yeah I'll believe that when pigs fly…and stop moving" Charlie laughed

"You're all just jealous" Grace pouted and folded her arms.

The movement made Charlie smudge some of the makeup with a huff Charlie grabbed a tissue to fix it up.

"I'm not...since Becky's moved back our sex life has like quadrupled. It's fricking awesome. And it's not just your everyday type of sex...it's like...epic" Hannah replied with a smile

"Hey can I ask you something?" Grace asked as she turned in her seat.

Charlie threw her hands up in frustration. Charlie always found it difficult to do Grace's makeup she would fidget all the fricking time.

Hannah just nodded as she put her shoes on.

"Do you guys...like how often do you...use...you know..." Grace stuttered blushing slightly

"Yeah I have no idea what you're asking me right now Gracie" Hannah chuckled

Charlie wasn't so sure she wanted to be hearing this conversation.

With sigh Grace just blurted it out.

"Do you guys use a strap on? I mean me and you never did but do you and Becky?"

Yep Charlie didn't want to be hearing this conversation. Think of Judy Garland...or Ben! Yep just picture Ben and his smile and his eyes and his body...Charlie went to her happy place and just stood there with a silly grin on her face while the two older girls talked.

"Sometimes" Hannah replied

"Do you like using it?" Grace asked

"Yeah. Why, don't you?" Hannah then asked

"I don't know...I guess it's alright...it's just...weird" Grace shrugged

"You should get one that vibrates...oh my god" Hannah told her with a smirk

Charlie just continued to ignore them...seriously did her entire family just have sex on their mind 24/7? That can't be normal and she would never be like that. So she just went back to thinking about Ben's abs.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Quinn walked in.

"Hey girls you nearly ready?" Quinn asked

"I am...those two just keep talking about things I don't want to know about while I'm just ignoring them and thinking about Ben...I mean...no I was thinking about…musicals because I like musicals and singing and...I'm gonna go check to see if Toby's ready" Charlie rambled then made a quick escape.

"Is she ok?" Hannah asked

"I think she's just a little...freaked out from last night" Quinn mumbled looking down

"Why what happened last night?" Grace asked

"Well...honey you remember two years ago when you kinda...walked in on me and your mama in my office at work? You know when she was under my desk-" Quinn asked

"Yes thank you mom I remember please don't go into details that will bring up those horrible images." Grace interrupted

"Yeah this was much worse than that" Quinn replied sadly

Hannah tried not to laugh while Grace looked a little horrified

"Oh my god poor Charlie"

"What about me? We're the ones who got caught" Quinn pouted

"Mom you always get caught. I don't think there is anyone who hasn't caught you and Ma" Grace replied dryly

Hannah just nodded in agreement. She and Becky had walked in on Quinn and Rachel in the pool back when they were still in high school.

"That's not true." Quinn argued

"Name one of your friends or a family member who hasn't" Grace challenged

Quinn opened her mouth to reply but then stopped when no names came to her.

"You know just because you're getting married today doesn't mean I can't ground you" Quinn replied with a pout.

Grace just laughed

~~~ Sue ~~~

Santana was ready to cut a bitch...seriously she needed to get out of the kitchen soon because those knifes were so frigging tempting right about now.

"Mediocre at best" Sue grumbled from her spot at the breakfast bar as she took a sip of her coffee.

Santana just took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Ma can you help me with this tie" Ben came into the kitchen

Santana pretty much ran to her son like he was some kind of saviour. Sure she had no idea how to tie a tie but that wasn't the point. Brittany was the one who tied ties but she busy at the moment.

Sue just watched and judged Santana's attempts and just looked disappointed in her ex-Cheerio captain.

"Outta the way Big Boobs" Sue ordered as she pretty much pushed Santana out of the way and undid the mess she had made of Ben's tie.

"I thought you gay people knew how to do these sorts of things" Sue muttered

"Then how do you know? Got something to confess Coach?" Santana smirked

Sue just glared at her which actually scared Santana. Ben just watched in fascination. No one ever scared his Mami...except for his mom.

Sue went back to fixing his tie and Ben couldn't help but notice her eyeing him off.

"Definitely a Pierce...there's no way a Lopez has that bone structure" Sue muttered

"He's a Lopez-Pierce Sue...he's both." Santana reminded her

Before Sue could add anything else Brittany came down the stairs all smiles.

"She's ready! And she looks beautiful" Brittany announced

Becky and Sofia entered the kitchen to show themselves off. Brittany just stood there with a massive smile planted on her face which would probably be there all day and night…possibly even all the way through to tomorrow as well.

"So Ma…what do you think?" Sofia asked as she struck a pose.

Santana couldn't help the small smile that appeared when she saw her little girl all dressed up ready to go and get married…not gonna cry.

"You look beautiful Ducky" Santana told her softly.

Sofia smiled and was a little surprised her ma didn't make a joke or tell her she looked like a white rhino or something.

"Thanks Mami"

"Aww you two!" Brittany all but squealed then pulled her two brunettes into a big hug.

Sofia just chuckled at her mom's excitement.

While this was happening Sue just stood there watching them with an odd facial expression…oh no wait that was a smile…yep defiantly a smile…maybe it was just gas…

"Well this has been several nauseating minutes that I will never get back…Boobs the Second, Other Q…let's get a move on…before I start getting bored and have to resort to actually caring about you people." Sue muttered before she left the room.

Sofia and Becky just looked confused.

"You get used to it" Brittany waved it off

"She kind of terrifies me" Ben mumbled

"Benny she would terrify Hitler, Stalin and Mussolini." Santana replied

"How did you put up with that for five years?" Becky asked

"Well…we prayed…a lot" Santana replied

Becky just nodded

"Move it!" Sue's voice rang out throughout the house

"Did she bring a megaphone?" Sofia asked

~~~ Wedding Of The Decade ~~~

Sofia stood with her mothers in a small dressing room of the house that the garden belonged too. She and Grace had their own room so they couldn't see each other even though they already broke that tradition earlier that morning. Sofia had been pacing the floor for a good ten minutes now while her mothers just stood there watching in slight amusement.

"How you feeling Ducky?" Santana smirked

"Good...I'm good, fine...perfectly fine why wouldn't I be fine? I'm great!" Sofia nervously rambled

Santana just snickered to herself.

"San don't freak her out" Brittany frowned

"I didn't do anything" Santana defended

There was a knock on the door then Becky popped her head in.

"You ready?" She smiled

"Uh huh, sure…ok" Sofia nervously nodded

Santana just rolled her eyes and pulled her daughter in for a big hug.

"Stop panicking…Gracie loves you, you love her and before you know it you'll be married and off having lady babies…I'm proud of you Ducky." Santana whispered

"Thanks Mami" Sofia sighed

"Love you lots" Santana added

"You too" Sofia smiled

Santana kissed her on the forehead and gave her one last smile before she and Becky headed out. Brittany just stood there smiling at the scene before her. But Sofia's brief moment of calm was just that…brief.

"Mom...I'm freaking out" Sofia panicked

Brittany came over to her daughter hugging her from behind. Wrapping her arms tightly around her and rested her chin on her tanned shoulder.

"Ducky...you'll be fine. Once you get up there and look into Gracie's eyes everything will fade away ok?" Brittany soothed her daughter

Sofia just nodded

"You ready for the long walk?" Brittany smiled

"Ready as I'll ever be" Sofia replied

Brittany let go and then linked her arm with her daughter's.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now Ducky, I'm so proud of you" Brittany spoke softly.

Sofia didn't reply she just kissed her mom on the cheek and that's all that was needed.

Grace was actually calm. She didn't think she would be. She honestly thought she would be a nervous wreck pacing back and forward like a fool, even with what had happened this morning Grace wasn't at all nervous. She was just excited and couldn't wait to get out there and kiss her wife.

Sure she and Sofia still had their issues to work out and let go of their insecurities but Grace knew they could do it together. They were meant for each other there was no doubt in Grace's mind about that. And no strip club would come between them that's for damn sure.

Quinn and Rachel were with Grace in the other dressing room in the house. Quinn was fusing with Grace's hair making sure it was perfect she only did this to avoid getting over emotional. Rachel on the other hand just stood there and tried to contain herself. She had randomly burst into tears ten minutes ago when Hannah came to collect the rings for the ceremony.

"You doing ok over there Ma?" Grace chuckled

"I'm good." Rachel sniffed

Quinn just smiled at her wife.

"How about you Gracie?" Quinn asked

"I'm fine...I can't wait to get out there" Grace replied

"Aw...my little gummy bear is all grown up." Quinn smiled proudly and a little teary eyed.

There were a lot of proud people here today.

"Mom don't cry too" Grace chuckled

"I don't do things like that" Quinn scoffed playfully

"No? Do I need to remind you of the airport incident?" Grace replied

"I had something in my eye" Quinn defended

"Sure ok mom"

Charlie then came into the room to inform them that they are ready to start. Rachel came over and pulled her daughter into a big hug. Grace just chuckled and hugged her mother back.

"I love you so much my little Gracie" Rachel said her voice starting to break again

"Mama don't cry." Grace gently told her

"I'm sorry baby I can't help it" Rachel chuckled at herself as the tears began to fall.

Grace grabbed a tissue and helped wipe them away without ruining her mother's makeup. Quinn hugged her wife from behind and kissed her temple.

"Rach...you're gonna make me cry in a minute if you don't stop" Quinn told her

"And we all know that never ends well" Grace added

Rachel just laughed through her tears.

"Ok...ok I'm alright..." Rachel took a few deep breaths and wiped away the remaining tears giving them the old Rachel Berry Smile.

The guests were seated and Sue was getting bored...she missed her hover craft she even started to contemplate throwing sticks at Mercedes for shits and giggles. The garden was quaint with lots of purple and pink and blue flowers. Fortunately it wasn't too cold. The guest list was roughly 30 people who were seated by a small rotunda that sat in the garden.

The music started up and Ally was the first one out. She skipped along the aisle throwing the rose petals to the ground while everyone cooed and awwed at the little girl. Even Sue thought she was adorable though she didn't show it. Ally was loving all the attention. When she got to the end she ran up to Maya who smiled proudly at the little girl Ally just grinned and jumped on Maya's lap.

Next down the aisle was Toby and Hannah the pair linked arms as they walked towards the end. Toby looked quiet dashing in his black suit and purple tie. Next up was Ben and Beth then the two maids of honour, Charlie and Becky. Once the wedding party had made it up to the rotunda it was Grace's turn to make that long walk. Grace couldn't decide who to choose to walk her down so she ended up having both her mothers give her away. She just hoped her mothers would be able to contain themselves and not burst into tears as they walked down the aisle. Thankfully they held on till they reached the end and hugged their daughter one last time before taking their seats.

Grace stood nervously by Charlie as she waited for Sofia to come. Her little sister gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they waited. Soon enough the music changed indicating Sofia's arrival. With bated breath Grace turned to see her beautiful wife-to-be walk towards her.

Sofia had the same problem of choosing who was going to give her away. She knew her mother wanted to walk her down the aisle but she didn't want her Ma to feel left out and she kinda wanted her Ma to walk with her as well so both Santana and Brittany walked down the aisle with Sofia.

Sofia was still freaking out and hoped to god she didn't trip and fall as she walked. But once Sofia got up there and locked eyes with Grace everything else didn't matter it was just the two of them.

"Welcome everybody to this unholy union that will forever bind the Lopez's with the Fabray's...in an ideal world this would be some strange super-creature...one that I may or may not have attempted to create during the years...unfortunately it's just their spawns getting married. When I was asked to officiate this I was honoured, then appalled, then filled with rage, then a little hungry and then went back to honoured. Let's just hope these two won't bore me to tears like the older versions did." Sue began the ceremony

Sofia and Grace just gave each other strange looks as they listened to the old woman ramble on. Everybody who knew Sue just rolled their eyes and just ignored her. Those who didn't...weren't sure if she was joking or being serious.

"And now for the most boring part of this godforsaken ceremony...the vows. So Boobs The Second you're up first." Sue announced.

Sofia still wasn't sure how to take Sue Sylvester but right now she just focused on getting through her vows without crying because she's a Lopez-Pierce (though not for much longer) and they don't cry.

"Gracie...you are my best friend, we grew up together and we've had our moments" Sofia chuckled

"Then we became so much more and at first it was a little bumpy but I'm totally not sorry for taking you away from Hannah" Sofia smirked

Hannah just rolled her eyes.

"I know we've both got our insecurities but I promise you I'll never let them get in the way of us. I promise to always make you feel loved and wanted and needed. Because I love you, I want you and I need you, only you. You're the love of my life and I could never be loved by anyone sweeter than you." Sofia finished as several tears fell down her face.

She would swear for eternity it was rain and not tears.

Grace just stood there with a silly grin on her face and a few tears in her eyes.

And she wasn't the only one. Brittany sat there as proud as all get out as she held her wife's hand and clutched a tissue in the other. Santana discretely wiped away a stray tear...she didn't know where that came from...she is far too badass to cry.

Quinn and Rachel sat together with Quinn's arm around her wife's shoulder smiling brightly at their daughter and Sofia. Rachel had started crying again...pretty much from the moment she sat down.

Becky gave Hannah a loving smile which Hannah returned. Ben and Charlie gave each other shy smiles while Toby looked over at Maya and Ally.

"Ok Fabray you're next" Sue spoke up.

Grace nodded and took a deep breath. Sofia gently squeezed her hands for reassurance.

"Sofia...I think I've loved you since forever. I know you don't believe in god but I believe he made this happen. That he let our mothers find each other and then that led to us finding each other. And all those other people were there to help us get to where we are right now. I honestly don't know what I did to be this lucky to have you, but whatever it was I'm so thankful." Grace smiled

Sofia was already crying.

"You're my everything, my soul mate, my best friend and now you're gonna be my wife. I love you Sofia, I love you more than anything in this world I always have...and I always will" Grace finished with a bright smile as she reached over to gently wipe a few of the tears from Sofia's face.

"Great! Ok moving on...Waltzing Matilda rings!" Sue held her hand out

Hannah rolled her eyes. Yes she's Australian let's move on now. Hannah grabbed the rings and handed them over to Sue.

After the rings Sue asked if there was anybody here who thinks they should not get married to speak now or forever hold their peace. Brittany glared at everyone during those few seconds.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. Ladies congratulations you can kiss your bride" Sue ended the ceremony.

Grace and Sofia smiled brightly before they pulled each other in for their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone clapped and cheered. Brittany and Rachel were the first to jump out of their seats clapping wildly both women pulled their wives to stand up with them and soon enough the couple got their standing ovation.

~~~ The Reception ~~~

After many photos and lots of tears the wedding party headed over to where the reception was being held. Sofia and Grace got to travel by limo both girls noticed the name of the limo company and just smiled. Brittany had set it up and seeing as Sofia couldn't arrive in a pumpkin style coach this would have to be the next best thing so Brittany went with 'Fairy Tale Pumpkins Limo Service'.

"Your mom is awesome" Grace chuckled as they sat inside the limo

Sofia just nodded and smiled

"Hey Gracie"

"Yeah?"

"We're fucking married!" Sofia cheered with an enormous smile

Grace just smiled back and leaned in to kiss her wife. The kiss then turned into a make out session then turned into heavy petting and some removal of clothes...and the limo hadn't even drove off yet!

"You look beautiful in this dress" Grace mumbled as she nibbled on Sofia's neck and ran her hands all over her body.

"And you look hot in this waistcoat" Sofia smirked then went back to kissing Grace.

Finally the limo started moving but that didn't really stop Sofia and Grace.

When they reached their destination the four mothers of the brides waited by the car for them to get out. But it soon became apparent they weren't getting out anytime soon which only meant one thing.

"Why do I have too?" Quinn whined

"Because you lost...I told you to stop being so predictable. Everyone knows you go with scissors and so you always loose" Rachel replied

"But I don't want too" Quinn whined again

"Tough shit Quinnie." Santana smirked

"I hate you all" Quinn pouted

"Just knock on the window first...hopefully they'll hear you and won't be naked by the time you open the door." Brittany gave her a small encouraging smile.

Quinn had drawn the short straw and was the one who needed to tell the brides that they needed to come out for the reception sometime today.

With a deep breath and a final glare to her friends and wife Quinn hesitantly made her way up to the limo and knocked on the tinted window. After a few seconds nothing happened. Quinn sighed in frustration so she knocked again a little harder this time and then stood back and waited. She looked over her shoulder at the other three women Brittany gave her two thumbs up and a smile. With a heavy sigh Quinn turned back around and went back up to the window.

"Girls!" Quinn raised her voice as she knocked again.

Standing this close to the limo Quinn could hear the faint sounds of someone moaning from inside the vehicle. Freaked out by it Quinn headed back to the others.

"I tried...someone else can do it now" Quinn stated.

"Oh for Christ's sake. You're such a pussy Quinn" Santana huffed

Santana marched over to the limo and flung the door open making the two girls inside scream and scramble to cover themselves.

"Girls...save it for tonight and get your asses outta this limo and into that reception afores I ends you" Santana threatened then slammed the door shut.

Finally Sofia and Grace got out of the limo their nice clothes now a little crumpled and Sofia's hair was a mess. Both blushed as they passed their mothers and headed to the reception area where they were introduced to everyone as Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Fabray.

The party went on through till late with everyone having a blast. Brittany cried when she got to dance with Sofia then cried again when she danced with Grace then cried even harder when Sofia and Grace shared their first dance together.

"Are you crying?" Grace asked a little amused

"No" Sofia sobbed into Grace's shoulder

Grace just smiled and held onto Sofia a little bit tighter as they swayed to the music.

The speeches thankfully weren't too embarrassing. Though Charlie did bring a PowerPoint presentation but it was short and sweet. Sofia cried yet again when Becky stood up and spoke though she would later deny it.

The food was great and booze was plentiful so all in all it was a great night as the many couples danced together and had a good time.

Right at this moment there was a slow song playing and all the couples were dancing to it. Grace had her arms around Sofia as they gently swayed to the music. Rachel and Quinn held each other while they danced. Mercedes dragged her husband up to dance too she and Santana shared a small smile when they noticed Lilly and Amanda slow dancing together. Beth got up with her husband to join everyone while Toby held his daughter as he and Maya danced. Becky and Hannah were strangely missing during this time as they were off somewhere more secluded doing a different type of dance...the horizontal tango!

Ben nervously made his way up to Charlie who was still sitting at the table looking out and watching all the couples. Ben stood in front of her and held his hand out. With a small smile Charlie took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor where he pulled her in close.

"I didn't get the chance before to tell you that you look really beautiful tonight" Ben softly told her.

Charlie bit her bottom lip and just blushed at the compliment.

"Well you look very handsome" She replied as she brushed his shoulder and the invisible lint.

"I really want to kiss you" Ben confessed

"Then kiss me" Charlie smiled

"What about everyone?" Ben asked

"I don't care…and neither will they" Charlie replied

Ben just smiled before he pulled Charlie in closer and kissed her. Though it didn't last as long as they had wanted because they were interrupted by some obnoxious sound.

"Woo! Get some Benny!" Sofia yelled pretty much in his ear making several people around them stop and see what the commotion was about.

The couple pulled apart both sporting red faces. But they couldn't stop smiling. Grace came up wrapping her arms around Sofia and gave Charlie and Ben a happy smile before she dragged her wife away from them to give them some space.

"My sister can be really annoying sometimes" Ben chuckled

"Tell me about it" Charlie replied.

As the night went on Santana found herself to be standing next to the one person she didn't want to be standing next to as they waited in line for the bathroom. Though note to self when hosting a lesbian wedding make sure the ladies room has more than two stalls!

"Hello Coach" Santana grudgingly spoke

"Pierce" Sue nodded

Santana was at least grateful that Sue got her last name right. There was an awkward silence now though.

"Having fun?" Santana asked

Sue didn't reply so Santana just stood there awkwardly.

"I'm proud of you Santana" Sue finally spoke with that rare kindness she had

Santana looked a little surprised and unsure what she was supposed to say or do in this type of situation. She even thought that maybe she had misheard her.

"You are?"

"You've done well for yourself. You and Blondie and Q...even though she insists on staying with that Chia pet that still sings with weird facial expressions." Sue replied

"I've learnt to just block it out now" Santana said

Sue just nodded

By this time of the evening Rachel had discovered the microphone and started singing...then Charlie started singing and soon enough Ben was up there too.

"I've been a Cheerleading coach for a long time and to this day I have never come across anyone as messed up, socially stunted and totally embarrassing and weird as my unholy trinity." Sue added with a wistful sigh

Santana wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Maybe it's the gay thing" Sue mused

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that's where I went wrong all those years...the key to success was having three power hungry lesbians on top" Sue continued to ramble

By this point Santana wasn't sure if Sue was still talking to her or if she was talking to herself.

In the end she didn't care because the line was moving up and she really needed to pee. Beth came out of the bathroom passing them on her way.

"Mini Q" Sue nodded as Beth walked by her and she headed into the bathroom.

Beth looked surprised that Sue actually remembered her. It had been years since she was a Cheerio.

"H-Hi Coach" She called out then turned to Santana

"I can't believe she remembers me" Beth whispered

"She remembers everyone...Brittany thinks she's actually a robot...Over the years I actually began to believe my wife" Santana replied

Beth just nodded in agreement.

It was around midnight when everybody started to leave so Sofia and Grace got ready to throw the bouquet and the garter. Sofia went first as she threw her flowers behind her then quickly turned around to see who caught it. She grinned when it was relieved that Amanda caught it. Santana just cackled and gave two thumbs up to Mercedes. Amanda just blushed and Lilly came over to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Next up was Grace throwing Sofia's garter, the brunette had a hoot and a half of a time getting it off her wife then everyone cracked up when she threw it and it landed in Becky's drink just as she was about to take a sip. The blonde just glared at everyone and took a drink anyways…garter and all.

The limo waited for the newlyweds as they said their goodbyes before heading off to a hotel room for the night before they flew out for their honeymoon. By this time Brittany and Rachel were crying yet again while Santana and Quinn were arguing over who has better boobs out of the two which nearly ended with two topless women out on the side of the road. Luckily Judy and Maria were there to stop them. Santana then got upset because she thought she had missed saying goodbye to her daughter and her new daughter in law. So with a hysterically crying Latina on one arm and a horny drunk Quinn on the other Judy moved them over to the limo to say goodbye and then told them to go home to sleep it off.

After a big farewell Sofia and Grace were off to start their lives as a married couple while their mothers stood by the curb crying their eyes out…good times.

"Rach…Rachel…" Quinn kept mumbled

"What Quinn?" Rachel sniffed

"I really…like…really, really think you should have sex with me right now. It will make you feel better" Quinn slurred

"We can't we're outside and we're not alone" Rachel simply replied

"I dun care…San and Britt have seen it all before…come on Rach…pleaseeee" Quinn replied

"Noooo"

"Please…just a quick fuck…pleaseeee" Quinn whined

"Quinn…wait till we get home" Rachel told her

"That's no fair" Quinn pouted

"Sanny…please stop crying" Brittany pleaded as she sat with her wife on the curb and rubbed soothing circles on her back

"But my baby!" Santana cried

"I know…I know…" Brittany sighed

~~~ Cowboys and Cowgirls ~~~

Toby carried a sleeping Ally out of the car while Maya grabbed their bag. The pair walked up to the small cabin at the ranch and went inside. The trio had left the wedding earlier than most because Ally was getting tired and irritable and they wanted to get out to the ranch before it got too late.

"Poor thing she tried so hard to stay awake" Maya chuckled softly as she helped Toby put her to bed.

"I know...she won't be a happy camper in the morning" Toby agreed

Maya grabbed Ally's pink and purple pyjamas and placed them on the bed while Toby began to take her shoes off. The couple dressed Ally into her PJs then tucked her into bed both giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Do you want to sit outside for a while?" Toby asked

"Sure...I'll go get the blanket." Maya smiled

They headed out to sit under the porch, Maya placed the blanket over both of their legs to keep them warm.

"The stars are really bright tonight" Maya mumbled

"Yeah" Toby replied

"I missed this a lot when I was living in LA." Maya told him

"What was it like there?" Toby asked

Maya just shrugged

"It was...pretty much like in the movies I guess. I don't know I didn't see much. I was too busy with college then I met...I preferred New York" Maya relied

"Was he always like that?" Toby then asked

Maya sort of shrank back into herself, which had been a common thing every time Alex was mentioned.

"I don't want to talk about that" Maya mumbled looking down.

"Maya...you can't keep it all bottled in. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but you should talk to someone" Toby gently told her

"Why? It's not going to change what he did to me" Maya replied a little defensively.

"I know it won't. But it will let you heal properly...it'll help you move on with your life. Otherwise he'll still have power over you and no matter what happens at the trial, if he still has that power then he's already won." Toby replied

Maya sat there quietly contemplating what Toby had said. She knew it was true but it was just painful reliving those memories. She just wanted to forget.

"He wasn't always like that" Maya spoke softly

Toby was a little surprised that she was opening up so he didn't say anything and just let her speak.

"When I met him, he was charming...sweet...it started after the engagement." Maya told him.

"I don't know why...but he just got extremely jealous and controlling. He used lock me in the house sometimes so I couldn't go out and see my friends. One time I tried to get out but he caught me and so for my punishment he...he has this studded leather belt...ten for disobeying and twenty as a reminder…anyway things were getting better...he got promoted and his new job was here in New York. I convinced him to let me go first and find us a nice apartment. I drove because that meant I would spend even more time away from him. He had the car fitted with some tracking device so he would know where I was at all times." Maya continued

Toby just sat there feeling angry at Alex and he kinda wanted to punch his face in again or use his belt on him and see how he likes it.

"That weekend he came to visit. He just completely lost it. He found one of Ally's drawings and wanted to know how I got it...I told him it was nothing but he wouldn't believe me or his fist wouldn't...so I told him about you...obviously that didn't go to well. " Maya added

"Maya...I'm so sorry" Toby murmured

The brunette turned to look at Toby, the man had tears in his eyes after listening to her story and imagining how scared and hurt and alone she must have been.

"It's not your fault Toby" Maya sadly told him

"I should have done more...I knew something wasn't right...god Maya you nearly died because of him. I should have gotten there sooner!" Toby was actually crying now and Toby very rarely cried.

"It wasn't your fault" Maya repeated

"I should have gone to LA with you. I wanted too...I wanted a lot of things for us." Toby admitted

Maya just smiled sadly

"But if you did...you wouldn't have Ally"

Toby just nodded sadly.

"Toby...I need to tell you something"

"You can tell me anything" He softly replied

"When Ally called us her parents...I...It felt...right. I love your daughter she's an amazing little person with her bright eyes and adorable smile and she makes me laugh so hard sometimes." Maya smiled as she spoke

Toby couldn't help but smile too.

"I...I don't want to impose though...she's your daughter...not mine" Maya looked down.

"You're not imposing...I love that you love her as much as you do. I love that the two of you share a bond together...you'd make a great mom." Toby replied honestly

Maya just smiled at that.

"I was terrified of marrying Alex...I knew he wanted kids...I didn't want them because if he could do that to me than what's stopping him from doing that to our kids?" Maya replied

"People like that should be castrated" Toby commented

"Toby...Can...will you go with me? To the trail?" Maya nervously asked

"Of course...Though I'm not sure I'll be able to not kill Alex if I see him" Toby replied

"Toby"

"Can I at least throw something at him?" He asked

Maya just chuckled

"I just want you to be prepared...the lawyers will make me go into more detail than what I've told you tonight…I've pretty much given you the PG version" She added

"I won't do anything stupid I promise…and no matter how bad it gets just remember that I'll be right there. If you need me I'll be there." Toby replied

"You're so good to me" Maya stated quietly

"It's because I love you" Toby replied honestly

Maya looked up not sure she heard that right.

"I love you Maya...I always have" Toby repeated

Maya couldn't help it she tried not too but she couldn't stop it from happening...she just cried. Toby reached over wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in close. Maya instantly melted into his embrace and let him hold her while she broke down.

~~~ Not Tonight ~~~

After a very long day and night and after she finally stopped crying Santana flopped into her nice big comfy bed and cuddled up to her wife. Brittany pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm…that was nice" Santana smiled lazily after the kiss was over

Brittany just smiled and nodded as she gently ran her hand up and down Santana's back.

"Today was great…don't you think?" Brittany asked

"It was…I even got Quinn drunk again…I've missed my drinking partner" Santana replied

"Well don't get used to it, Rachel won't allow it"

Santana just huffed

"Should have got rid of the dwarf back in high school" She grumbled

"I know you love her too Sanny so don't even try" Brittany giggled

Santana just narrowed her eyes but didn't deny it.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think they'll make me wait for grandbabies?" Brittany asked

Santana just laughed

"Britt-Britt…let them enjoy their honeymoon first kay?"

"Fine" Brittany sighed

"Good…now…lets go to sleep, I'm exhausted" Santana yawned

"Oh…but I wanted sexy times" Brittany pouted

"Babe…I'm too tired…and besides I don't want to be getting all up on this with Coach down the hallway" Santana explained

"That's never stopped us before…we had sex at Cheer camp and she was in the tent next to us…and I'm pretty sure our walls are thicker than a tent" Brittany replied

"Yeah…Britt and that's why we had to run those extra ten laps the next morning…besides I kinda got the feeling that Coach wasn't the only one who heard us that night…I mean Quinn was sharing the tent with us as well." Santana rambled

"Yeah but that was when she was playing straight" Brittany stated

"So…I'm pretty sure she got off on it…wouldn't surprise me. And I'm not just talking about Q…I'm pretty sure the whole squad heard us…didn't you notice the weird looks we were getting?" She asked

"Not really…I was too busy looking at you" Brittany replied

"Ooo….smooth talker" Santana chuckled

"I try" Brittany shrugged with a small grin

"Come on Sanny…I want to have sex" Brittany then pouted

"Britt…I'll probably fall asleep while I'm knuckle deep inside you…can't we wait till tomorrow when Coach is gone and we have the house to ourselves?" Santana yawned

"Fine…but you better make it awesome" Brittany huffed

"I'll blow your mind sideways" Santana promised as her eyes started to droop.

"You better…love you Bubbles"

"Love you too Chicken" Santana mumbled

~~~ A Drunken Fool ~~~

With the help of her fathers Rachel finally managed to get Quinn up to their bedroom. It was a job and a half getting the woman out of her clothes and into her PJs because she was just not cooperating.

"Quinn…for the last time…put your pants back on" Rachel huffed

"Come over here and make me" Quinn grinned as she stood on the bed holding her pants behind her back…I would like to point out that she was actually completely naked right now.

Rachel had given up trying to get Quinn to put her top on and it looked like she would have to give up on the pants too.

"Quinn" Rachel sighed

"Hey you owe me sexy times…you promised" Quinn pointed out.

"Well if you get down from there I might consider it" Rachel replied

In an instant Quinn was off the bed and standing in front of her wife wearing a silly grin on her face. Although in her haste she nearly toppled over ass over tit and would have probably seriously injured herself. But fortunately that did not happen.

"You are such a goober Quinn" Rachel chuckled softly

"Admit it…you think I'm adorable" Quinn smirked

"I think you're a drunken fool" Rachel replied

"A drunken fool who is totally gonna get her sexy on" Quinn added as she pulled her wife in close pressing their bodies together.

"Maybe" Rachel teased

"No maybes…only yeses…and lots of oh gods! Harder! Faster! And Right there!" Quinn replied with breathy moans

Rachel just shook her head and smiled to herself. Quinn was always fun when drunk. Though half the time she would pass out during sex and would get grumpy in the morning.

"Oh alright then" Rachel sighed playfully

She could never refuse Quinn.

~~~ No News Is Better Than Any News ~~~

Rachel carried a tray of coffee mugs into the living room where her two dads were sitting watching the morning news. Rachel just smiled at the sight. She had missed having her dads around all the time. As they got older they didn't visit as often as they used to they would talk all the time on the phone and Skype but it wasn't the same as having them right there at least now Rachel could actually hug her dads properly.

"Morning" Rachel smiled brightly as she placed the tray down.

"Morning sweetheart" Leroy smiled back

Michael just gave his daughter a warm smile before picking up his coffee.

"Where's Quinn? Still in bed?" Leroy chuckled

"Yes…I think all the excitement from yesterday has drained her…poor thing" Rachel grinned

"You sure that's it? Or was it that last glass of wine and the dancing on the tables with Santana that did her in?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow

Rachel just laughed

"Or is she just avoiding us because she kept apologising to us for the two of you having 'sexual relations' in our swimming pool" Leroy chuckled

Rachel blushed ever so slightly and just chuckled to herself. She had stumbled upon Quinn and her fathers towards the end of the night. The blonde had been going on and on apologising for every time she and Rachel had 'sexual relations' (as Quinn called it) at Rachel's dads house especially that one time in the pool.

"She's not avoiding you…she's just hung over" Rachel assured them

"I hope so" Leroy replied

"So our little Gracie is a married woman now and flying off to her honeymoon…time flies huh?" Michael spoke up

"That it does…gosh it was like yesterday when I gave birth to her and now she's all grown up…all my babies are growing up" Rachel sighed sadly

Michael and Leroy just smiled at their daughter.

"What about Toby and Maya? Are they back together? They seemed pretty cosy at the wedding" Leroy asked

"That's still up in the air…I know Toby wants more but Maya's going through a lot right now and I think we'll just have to wait and see" Rachel sighed

"What do you mean?" Michael asked

"Well…Maya's fiancé…he was abusive and there's a trial next week. Toby beat up the sad excuse for a man and he's taken it upon himself to protect her…I think he just doesn't want to lose her again" Rachel explained.

Michael and Leroy sat there a little shocked at that

"Is she alright?" Leroy asked

"As far as we know…I mean she had to have surgery because of a skull fracture and I know she still has tremors in her hands sometimes…emotionally I'm not sure. Toby said she hasn't really talked about what happened." Rachel sighed

"Wow…did Toby at least disfigure the bastard?" Michael asked

"Almost…he was arrested because of it" Rachel replied

"How come we're just hearing all this now? Why didn't anyone tell us?" Leroy pouted

"You and Dad were on your cruise when this happened." Rachel explained

"Morning everyone" Quinn grumbled as she made her way into the living room and setting herself down next to her wife cuddling up to her side

"Morning sweetie" Rachel patted her on the arm.

"Don't yell" Quinn cringed

"Feeling alright over there Quinn?" Leroy asked with a smirk

"Peachy" Quinn mumbled with her eyes closed

"Should you be drinking like that with your heart?" Michael asked

"No she shouldn't" Rachel replied firmly

"It was a special occasion…my baby is only getting married once so I get to celebrate…now leave me alone" Quinn pouted

"Just go back to bed Quinn" Rachel rolled her eyes at her wife's grumpiness

"Can't make me" Quinn mumbled stubbornly

"Actually its good that you're both down here" Michael spoke up

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Well…your father and I have something important to talk to you both about" Michael replied sounding serious

"What is it?" Rachel asked getting slightly worried

Quinn sat up a little straighter and opened her eyes

"Well…when we head back to Lima…" Michael looked over at his husband for a little help

"Girls…I have to go and have a little surgery done when we get back" Leroy finished

"What? Why?" Rachel asked on the verge of freaking out

Quinn held her wife's hand to try and calm her

With a heavy sigh Leroy told them

"I have prostate cancer"

Rachel's heart sank as did Quinn's.

"I would have told you sooner but I didn't want to put a damper on the wedding." Leroy told them

"Daddy" Rachel whispered as her eyes started to tear up

"Honey it's ok…don't get upset. Medicine has improved over the years I'm going to be fine" Leroy tried to reassure her.

Rachel just nodded but her tears were falling anyways.

"Rach why don't you go with your dads" Quinn suggested

"Huh?"

"Go back to Lima with them…I'm sure you guys would love that" Quinn said as she looked over at the two men

They couldn't help but smile and nod at that.

"A-Are you sure?" Rachel asked

"Of course…Rach…I know you'll just worry being so far away so why don't you go and then you will see that your dad will be fine and you get to spend more time with them as well" Quinn replied

"It would be nice to spend some more time together" Michael added

"O-Of course I would love to go…but what about work and the house and-"

"Rach…I'm sure you will be able to get time off and I'm sure I can manage a few days without you…although we will definitely be using Skype at night" Quinn replied…she muttered that last part.

~~~ I Do, Love You, With All My Heart ~~~

Grace and Sofia sat together in first class drinking Champaign as they flew over America till they reached their destination of blue Hawaii for their three week honeymoon. Their grandparents had put some money together and bought their tickets and accommodation as their wedding gift. Sofia leaned over to kiss her wife…it felt so good to be able to say that now. Grace just smiled and laced their fingers together over the hand rest. Life could not get any better.


	33. Chapter 33

Ok so this chapter focuses on the other characters stories. There is little to no Grafia in this chapter just to let you know. But there will be lots more Grafia coming up...

Also I saw the old Qantas ad on YouTube (fellow Aussies you should know what I'm talking about) and so this chapter is heavily influenced by my Aussie Bogan self...I'm not a real Bogan...Just to be clear.

This one is also shorter than most…and kinda filler I guess…more to come soon though!

* * *

><p>~~~ Rachel In Lima ~~~<p>

Rachel sat with Michael as they waited in the hospital waiting room. Leroy had just been taken in for his surgery. Everyone seemed really positive about it all. The doctors and nurses told them that it was a simple procedure and now a days there was a very high rate of survival and a full recovery. Leroy himself had always been a positive thinker much like Rachel. Michael was more level headed and he tried not to let it show that he was still worried about his husband.

Rachel had grown to really despise hospitals. She had been in them far too many times in the last few months. So sitting there waiting for her daddy to come back out was a little daunting for the poor woman. Michael reached over and gently took her hand into his own. Rachel just smiled gently at her dad.

"Sorry for being a bit fidgety" She mumbled

"It's fine sweetheart"

"It's just...a lot of people who I love have been in hospital lately and I just don't like it" Rachel replied

"I understand...I wish we were there for you when Quinn had her heart attack. I'm nervous as hell right now...god knows how you managed through that" Michael spoke softly

Rachel chuckled and shook her head

"Trust me daddy...I didn't. I was a second away from completely losing it. I don't think I have ever been more terrified in my life...if it weren't for Santana and Brittany I would have fallen apart" Rachel admitted.

"If I had lost her...I...I don't think I would have survived that" Rachel added truthfully

Michael nodded in understanding then reached over to gently wipe away the few tears that had fallen down his daughter's cheeks. Rachel chuckled at her being all emotional.

"Sorry."

Michael just shook his head telling not to be sorry.

"He's going to be fine" Michael told her...and himself reassuring them both.

Rachel nodded then cuddled up to her father's side.

After some time Leroy's doctor came out to tell them that the surgery had gone well and that Leroy was up in recovery.

"Can we see him?" Michael asked

"Of course...he'll be a little groggy and will most likely just want to sleep but I'm sure he will be happy to see you both" The doctor replied with a kind smile.

"Thank you doctor" Michael shook his hand.

"Happy to help" He replied with a nod.

Michael and Rachel soon headed up to see Leroy. Like the doctor said he was pretty tired and was fast asleep when they reached his room. Michael leant over to kiss his husband on the forehead before he sat beside his bed and took his hand into his own. Rachel did the same taking his other hand before she sent a quick text message to her family telling them that her dad was out of surgery.

~~~ Missing Wives ~~~

Quinn sat there alone in her living room eyes glues to the TV as she shoved some fat free tasteless saltless popcorn into her mouth.

"_Cordelia Chase, what did she wish for?"_

"_I had no idea her wish would be so exciting. Brave new world. I hope she likes it" _

Quinn just sat there enthralled with what was playing out in front of her even though she had seen this episode like a million times. It still amazed her...that was how Charlie had found her mother when she came home that day. The young girl took one look at the TV and just rolled her eyes and sent a text to her Ma.

**C:** Please come home soon, mom's got into the Buffy DVDs…again!

It had been a week...one long week without Rachel and Quinn was missing her terribly. Though Quinn was happy that Rachel got to spend some time with her fathers but still...she missed her Rachel time and so she filled her boredom with Buffy.

"_You trusting fool! How do you know the other world is any better than this?"_

"_Because it has to be"_

"Mom?" Charlie sat down next to her mother

"Shhh!" Quinn hissed

Charlie just sighed her mother was like a teenager sometimes and ever since her Ma had gone back to Lima her mom has been in this funk. It was Buffy all day every day. So Charlie waited for the episode to finish till she spoke again.

"Mom how about you and me go out tonight? It'll be fun...just you and me we haven't done that in a long time...we could even see a show maybe" Charlie suggested

"What's playing?" Quinn mumbled

"Um...I think there's a new revival of Jesus Christ Superstar playing...and I'm pretty sure there's always a Rocky Horror late night showing somewhere" Charlie replied

"Mmm...JCS just reminds me of your mama because she's Jewish...and so does Rocky because of Glee" Quinn sighed

"Oh my god mom she'll be back next week" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...but that's a whole seven days away" Quinn replied

"I'm sure you will survive...now are we going out or not?"

Quinn sighed and felt a little bad for brushing her daughter off.

"I'm sorry Charlie...yes I would love to go out and spend some time with you" Quinn gave her a small smile

"Good...now...go upstairs and get changed." Charlie ordered

"B-But I wanted to watch New Moon Rising...because Tillow" Quinn mumbled

"Mom you've seen this I don't know how many times" Charlie whined.

Quinn deflated a little at that.

"Oh fine. One more episode and then that's it" Charlie huffed

Quinn just smiled and got herself ready to fangirl over the moments between Willow and Tara…and the extra flamy candle and…being with the person that she l-loves…and she is! Nawwww!

Brittany was bored...like seriously she was so bored she contemplated starting some kind of hobby to fill her time. She was thinking about learning how to knit...obviously so she could make lots of adorable clothes for her grandbabies.

Santana's workload had begun to get more time consuming and for the last week she had been at her office all day and pretty much all night. They barely saw each other and half the time Santana would be late to dinner or miss it all together. Brittany knew this would happen Santana did warn her but it still sucked big time. It didn't help that Sofia was away on her honeymoon so she couldn't spend time with her daughter and Ben was busy with his ballet rehearsals and spending time with Charlie. So Brittany was bored.

She had just spent the last hour or so cleaning the house but that got tiresome quickly. So now she was just wandering around the house with nothing to do. As she walked past a bookshelf she decided to pick up an old photo album and look through it. It was from a long time ago but they all just made her smile.

It was of the Glee club their senior year when they had several new members she looked at all the faces of her old friends and thought about where they were all now. Half of them she knew but the rest they had lost touch years ago. Brittany regretted not putting enough effort in keeping in contact with them. After reaching the end of the album Brittany had the urge to do something she hadn't done in a while...dance...dance like she used to back in Glee.

So with that idea Brittany rearranged the living room to make enough space and flipped through her iPod for some music. She did a few warm ups and then just let the music flow through her and just danced.

She wasn't sure how long she had been dancing for she had lost track of time but before she knew it, it was dark outside and there was someone standing by the doorway watching her. With a bright smile Brittany finished her dance.

"Totally hot" Santana smiled

"I think I might have pulled something" Brittany chuckled as she rubbed her sore back.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Brittany just smiled and moved to hug her wife.

"Ew you're all sweaty" Santana giggled but hugged her anyways.

"You love it" Brittany replied

"Only when I'm the one making you sweat"

Brittany's response was a quick kiss to the lips.

"You're home early today" She smiled happily and was a little excited to finally spend some time with her wife.

Santana slightly cringed feeling guilty

"Yeah...but I...Kinda have to go back to the office tonight" She hesitantly told her

Brittany's face fell and Santana felt bad.

"Oh...ok then" Brittany replied clearly deflated by that news.

She pulled out of her wife's embrace to start moving the furniture back.

"I'm sorry Britt" Santana muttered

"It's fine, I understand" Brittany replied though she didn't turn around to look at her while she spoke.

"I'll make it up to you this weekend I promise. We're all taking a break because we've been working so much lately." Santana tried to make the situation better

"Ok" Was all Brittany said before she headed out of the living room and went to go get dinner started.

Santana just sighed and made her way upstairs to have a quick shower otherwise she wouldn't get time to have one after dinner because she pretty much had to head back to the office. It had been unanimously voted that the senior partners needed to make sure they knew everything and anything about their upcoming case because they needed to win. So they had made the decision to work relentlessly to get up to speed with every minute detail which meant long hours. It had only been a week but Santana knew it was going to be a long process and she also knew Brittany was already starting to get annoyed by it. Brittany wouldn't say anything though but Santana knew it wouldn't be long till her wife would start to get pissed.

It wasn't like Brittany didn't want Santana to be successful that was not it at all. Brittany just didn't like it when Santana let her work get in the way of her life. Mostly because it would make the brunette stressed and grumpy, which meant more yelling and frustrated arguments about nothing. Also the last time Santana worked a big case like this she started getting grey hairs which just depressed the brunette.

After her quick shower Santana headed back downstairs to help her wife with the food.

"What can I do to help?" She asked

"It's fine." Brittany muttered as she stirred the food on the stove.

"Britt-"

"It's fine Santana…if you really want to help then just go set the table" Brittany cut her off.

Santana just nodded and silently grabbed the plates and cutlery and placed them onto the dining room table.

"Is Ben eating with us tonight?" Santana asked

"If you'd been here you would know" Brittany muttered to herself

"Huh?" Santana asked not hearing what she had said

"Yes he will be home any second" Brittany replied.

"Ok" Santana mumbled

She knew tonight was not going to be a ball of laughs. Brittany was in a mood, which didn't really happen often. Santana just sighed at what was sure to be a tension filled dinner at the Lopez-Pierce family home.

Ben came home not long after that after a long day at rehearsals. He came into the kitchen and was a little surprised and then happy to see that his Ma was actually home for dinner for once in like a whole week.

"Ma, hi" Ben smiled brightly

"Hey Benny…did have a good um…were you at ballet or college?" Santana asked

"Ballet" Ben replied

"Right…how was it?" Santana asked then jumped at the loud sound of Brittany placing or slamming (take your pick) the saucepan onto the counter.

"It was alright…I'm exhausted though" Ben replied

Santana was about to ask something else but was cut off by her wife

"Ben could you please wash up dinners ready" Brittany asked

"Ok, I'll be real quick" Ben replied then darted upstairs to get changed out of his dancing clothes.

"What's your problem Britt?" Santana asked

"I don't have a problem Santana" Brittany replied as she dished up the food

"Look I told you things will be busy with this case…I'll be home for the weekend I promise" Santana sighed

"I'm going to hold you to that promise San" Brittany replied before she passed her wife and headed into the dining room with the plates of food.

~~~ Be Brave ~~~

It was the day of the trial and Maya was panicking. She had locked herself in the bedroom and refused to come out. Toby had been trying for over twenty minutes to get her to come out but she wouldn't budge.

"Maya" Toby sighed

"Go away Toby" Maya replied

"I'm not going anywhere. I promised I'll be there for you and that's what I'm doing." Toby reminded her

"I don't want to go."

"I know you don't...but Maya you've gotta do this...I know you can do this. You're one of the strongest and bravest women I know. You survived all that shit he threw at you...you're a survivor and you can march into that court room and show the world who Alex really is. You have the power now...not him. Show him the Maya you really are. The Maya I know and love." Toby replied through the wooden door.

"I'm not her anymore Toby" Maya replied sadly

"Yes you are...I know you."

There was a long silence and when it seemed like it wasn't working Toby was about to say something else to get her to come out but he was stopped when the lock on the door clicked and the door slowly opened. Toby gave Maya a reassuring smile as she slowly inched out of the bedroom. He held out his hand for her to take. It took a few moments but in the end she took his hand into her own letting him gently pull her the rest of the way out.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled

"Don't be…I know today is going to be shit…having to see him and relive everything…you're really brave Maya" He gently told her.

"I wouldn't have been without you" She replied

"Well…I don't know about that but I'm glad to help" He smiled at her then placed a small kiss to her cheek.

"I'm ready" Maya nodded and spoke with confidence.

"Let's go then…afterwards we can go get Ally and go to the park if you want" Toby suggested

"I think that would be really nice" Maya replied with a small smile.

~~~ I Still Call Australia Home ~~~

Hannah closed her lap top with a heavy sigh. She had just finished reading an email from her older sister who was still living in Queensland. She had sent her some photos of what she had been up to on Australia day a few weeks ago. Hannah loved hearing from her sister but sometimes her emails made her sad because it just made her miss her island home.

Hannah hadn't been back to Australia for over ten years now and she really wanted to go back. She wanted to see her family and go to all the places she had grown up. She wanted to show her sons some of their background where their mother came from. But being a teenage mum and getting a house with a mortgage meant any trips to the land down under were put on hold.

It was her day off of work and the boys were at school and Becky was at work. So Hannah decided to do all things stereotypically Aussie. She grabbed out her Ugg boots, her flannel shirt and had a cuppa tea for breaky with some Vegemite on toast.

Hannah then cracked open a stubby of VB because a hard earned thirst needs a big cold beer and the best cold beer is Vic…even though she hated that brand of beer…she actually preferred cider but she was in her Aussie Bogan mood so VB it was. Hannah then sat down to watch a bunch of Aussie movies. After that she listened to nothing but Aussie songs while she sat back and relaxed. She had gone out for a few minutes to the shops to get some lamb chops for dinner that night because not eating lamb is bloody unaustralian. It's even in the song Waltzing Matilda. It's about a man steeling a sheep to eat and then killing himself so he wouldn't get caught.

Becky had come home that day to find her wife sprawled out on the couch watching a game of Aussie Rules Football beer in one hand and a good old meat pie in the other.

"Carn the Crows!" Hannah yelled out

Becky just chuckled to herself at the sight.

"Aww you're so adorable my little Aussie battler" Becky smiled

Hannah turned to look over at her wife and just gave her a lazy smile then beckoned her over. Becky sat down next to the brunette and took a sip of her beer.

"Ugh that stuff is gross" She cringed.

Hannah just chuckled and nodded

"Who's winning?" She asked

"Crows of course"

"I thought you hated them" Becky replied in confusion

"Well yeah but I prefer them to bloody Collingwood." Hannah scoffed

"They're the magpies right?"

Hannah just nodded

"You seem very...Bogan today" Becky observed.

"I'm getting in touch with my heritage" Hannah replied

"I thought your real heritage was British?"

"Well...yeah but only half I mean my mum's parents were ten pound poms but my dad's parents were true blue Aussies I told you I'm like one sixteenth Aboriginal and I was born and raised in the great southern land" Hannah replied proudly

Becky just nodded

"So what's brought this on?"

"My sister sent me some photos of Australia day and I...I don't know I miss it I guess. Even though I've been in America for over ten years I still miss the Aussie life." Hannah sighed

Becky just gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Wanna have sex to make you feel better?" Becky offered

Hannah just laughed

"Or as they say down under wanna have a root?" Becky said trying to do an Aussie accent.

"You are a gorgeous woman" Hannah chuckled before she placed her beer and meat pie on the coffee table and kissed her wife.

Becky crawled on top of Hannah pinning her down on the couch holding her arms above her head with one hand while the other went straight for the boobs.

"Tie me kangaroo down, sport" Hannah sang while she giggled

Becky just laughed

"You're such an Aussie"

"That's why you love me" Hannah smirked

"No it was the tongue ring that did it for me" Becky sighed wistfully.

Hannah just gave her wife a wicked smile and pulled her hands out of Becky's grip and went straight for the blonde's thighs pushing her skirt up higher and higher till they were bunched up at her hips. With her right hand Hannah teasingly brushed her fingers over Becky's panty clad centre causing the blonde's breath to hitch and make her tremble slightly at the touch.

"You're already wet" Hannah noted with a happy grin

"Well I've been thinking about you all day" Becky replied

"Smooth talker" Hannah chuckled

"I'm being serious...I was sitting at my desk and all I could think about was you and your tongue piercing and how fucking talented you are with it." Becky replied as she slowly ran her hands up and down Hannah's arms

"It was torture being away from you for those six or so months" Becky added albeit a little sadly

"I know" Hannah replied softly

A familial sadness fell over the couple as their minds went back to those painful months of their separation and of course what had been the cause of said separation.

She wasn't going to lie. It still bothered Hannah that someone else touched her wife in a way that she was only supposed to. That someone else felt the way Becky would clench around their fingers or see and hear her as she toppled over the edge...she hated the thought of her wife calling out someone else's name. But over time she had just learnt to accept that it happened and move on mostly because she just wanted her wife back.

"I love you Hannah" Becky softly mumbled pulling the brunette out of her thoughts.

"I love you too Becky" She replied instantly.

Becky leant down to kiss her wife tenderly as the moment called for it. Hannah brought both hands up to cup Becky's face to hold her there and deepened the kiss, Becky was happy to oblige.

With one hand Hannah trailed her fingers down to Becky's waist and then slipped her hand into her wife's panties running her fingers through her slick folds. Hannah smiled into the kiss when Becky let out a throaty groan at her touch.

"You're drenched" Hannah mumbled with satisfaction.

"All for you" Becky panted

With that Hannah slipped two fingers deep inside her wife making Becky moan rather loudly at the sudden yet pleasurable intrusion. The blonde began to slowly rock her hips as Hannah kept her hand still just feeling the warmth of being inside Becky. She would never get tired of being like this.

"Han...please" Becky's voice was strangled and a little desperate.

Becky wasn't making it up that she had been thinking about Hannah all day. She'd been worked up since early afternoon.

But to Becky's surprise and annoyance Hannah slowly pulled out and sat up. Becky looked at her in confusion and frustration. Hannah just thought she looked adorable.

"Don't panic" Hannah chuckled as she pecked her wife's lips.

"What are yo-"

Becky was unable to finish because Hannah had pushed her down on her back and pretty much ripped her underwear off. Becky got the picture and just grinned.

Now sitting between her wife's legs Hannah began to kiss her way up Becky's milky white skin making her shiver in anticipation.

It was slightly awkward because the couch wasn't that big but they managed.

Hannah made her way up to Becky's hips teasing her as much as she could get away with. She knew her wife wouldn't be able to handle much more because she could feel her trembling beneath her and she was making that soft whimpering noise she always made just before she yelled at her to hurry the fuck up.

"Han hurry the fuck up" Becky whined

Hannah just chuckled softly to herself she knew her wife inside and out and that just made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

With a mischievous smile Hannah ever so lightly kissed her wife's centre and then pulled back. She waited all three seconds before Becky let out a frustrated groan and sat up on her elbows glaring down at her wife.

"Seriously?" She grumbled

"What?" Hannah replied with an innocent smile.

"Hannah." Becky whined again looking down at her.

Then without any kind of warning Hannah dove down running her tongue swiftly through her wife's folds making Becky jerk at the sudden sensations causing her to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Hannah just smiled as she wrapped her lips around Becky's throbbing clit sucking on it and flicking her tongue at rapid then slow paces. Becky reached down to thread her fingers through brown hair adding a little pressure to make sure her wife wouldn't pull away again. Her other hand reached down to entwine her fingers with Hannah's own.

Hannah continued her assault on her wife using her tongue piercing to add that extra little bit. When Hannah could feel her wife heading for the edge she quickly pulled one of Becky's legs over her shoulder and moved her tongue lower and thrust it inside her wife as deep as she could.

Becky let out a loud scream and arched her back as Hannah's free hand went to work on rubbing tight circles around her oversensitive clit building up that pressure. Hannah could feel her wife start to clench around her tongue and could feel her fingernails dig into her scalp. Becky was almost there so Hannah quickly switched by bringing her tongue back up to lavishly flick at Becky's clit and thrust her fingers deep inside her curling them at the right spot that was all it took for Becky to tumble over the edge screaming out Hannah 's name.

~~~ Late Night Phone Calls ~~~

Quinn woke up with a start she was breathing heavy, she was a little sweaty and her heart was pounding. At first she thought she was having another heart attack but then the images of her dream came flooding back and she soon realised she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare.

Quinn reached over to turn the bedside lamp on and looked over at the alarm clock. It was 2:26am with a heavy sigh Quinn sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to get those horrible images out of her memories. But they weren't going away!

Quinn dragged herself out of bed and went into the bathroom for a glass of water. She needed to calm herself down. Her skin was still crawling from the horrors of her dream. Normally Quinn didn't have nightmares. Sure she'd get the odd one or two but that was usually after watching one of Rachel's horror movies. And after she woke up Quinn had her amazing wife lying right next to her for Quinn to cuddle and Rachel would make all the scary stuff go away. This time though, Rachel was in Lima and Quinn was sleeping alone.

The blonde made her way back to bed snuggling herself down into her blankets and tried to go back to sleep but those images kept her from closing her eyes. With a frustrated sigh she sat up a bit and contemplated whether or not she could call her wife. It was late and she knew Rachel wouldn't be happy to have her beauty sleep interrupted but Quinn needed some comfort. So with slight hesitation Quinn grabbed her mobile and speed dialled her wife's phone.

All the way over in Lima Rachel growled in her sleep at the sudden noise that was coming from beside her. When it wouldn't stop she grudgingly flung her hand out to make the sounds go away. When that did work Rachel slowly opened her eyes and glared at her phone. But once she saw Quinn's caller ID a wave of panic went through the brunette. Why on earth would Quinn be calling this late?

"Hello?" Rachel answered in a hurry

"Hey baby...did I wake you?" Quinn's soft voice came through the phone line.

"Quinn...it's like two in the morning of course you woke me" Rachel huffed

"Right...sorry"

"S'ok...now what's wrong? Is it your heart? Is it one of the kids? What?" Rachel asked getting worried

"Oh...um...no, no its nothing serious or anything like that" Quinn replied sheepishly.

"Well then why are you calling me so late?" Rachel yawned

"W-Well...I...I had a bad dream" Quinn mumbled

Rachel just laid there and just shook her head.

"Sweetie...you called me up late at night, waking me from my sleep...because you had a bad dream?"

"Um...yeah" Quinn replied feeling slightly silly now.

Rachel just chuckled

"I needed you to hold me and tell me it wasn't real" Quinn quietly mumbled

"Aww Quinn you are just too adorable" Rachel cooed

"I know"

"Alright so what was this bad dream about?" Rachel asked as she got herself comfortable on her bed.

"Well...it wasn't just a bad dream Rach it was like a nightmare."

"What happened? Was it that one where the dildo went on a killing spree and you had to blow up all of the donuts in the world to save everyone?" Rachel asked

"No...I haven't dreamt about that one in a while. This one was different and ten times more worse" Quinn replied

"Tell me what happened Quinn"

"Ok well...we were back in high school only we were us...not our teenage selves, anyway we were all in the auditorium and...and I think we were singing something I'm not sure what but right in the middle of the song this big giant oaf came crashing into the room and proposed to you...right in front of me! And I was like screaming at you not to say yes but you wouldn't listen to me and then Brittany came running though the auditorium telling everyone she had a daughter but it wasn't Sofia, her name was Salt or something...and then you said yes and then you just left me to be with this dopey, stupid, sexist, egotistical, lying, hypocritical bigot...you just left me. You stayed in Lima and left me!" Quinn rambled getting all upset.

Rachel sat there listening to her wife and trying not to giggle at the random and kinda silly dream that she had.

"Ok...um...well-"

"You left me Rach!" Quinn cried

"Quinn...I would never ever leave you not if I can help it. I married you and I will only ever be married to you. No one else will ever take me away" Rachel replied

"That's not true" Quinn sniffed

Rachel sighed

"Quinn...I would never had left you for Frankie...never"

Quinn went quiet for a moment and Rachel got a little worried.

"I miss you Rachel" Quinn finally spoke

"I miss you too honey. But I'll be home soon"

"I know...I'm just...I don't know. That dream just freaked me out I guess." Quinn sighed

"Well I think it would have freaked me out too." Rachel replied

"Rachel"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Rachel just smiled that silly little smile she reserved only for her wife.

"I love you too"

"I wish you were here so I could wrap my arms around your tight little body...you always make me feel safe" Quinn softly murmured

"I wish I was there with you too. I never realized how small my old bed was...how on earth we both fit on it I'll never know" Rachel chuckled

"What happened to the spare room?" Quinn asked

"The pipes leaked and so Dad and Daddy had to get it redone. The queen sized bed got all damp so I had to use my old bed." Rachel explained

"Oh...if that bed could talk it would tell some pretty awesome stories" Quinn chuckled

"It definitely would" Rachel nodded with a smile

"I'm sorry for waking you" Quinn said again with a slight yawn

"It's alright...although you did wake me up while I was having a very lovely dream"

"Yeah? What was it about?" Quinn asked

"Well...actually it was quiet similar to yours only mine didn't have any marriage proposals. In mine it was just you and me singing West Side Story and then we made love right there on the stage" Rachel replied

"Aw I wish I had that dream" Quinn pouted

Rachel just chuckled

"It was pretty good"

"Rachel I'm getting sleepy now" Quinn yawned

"Me too"

"Stay with me till I fall asleep?" Quinn asked

"Always"

Quinn just smiled then snuggled down in her bed holding the phone tightly to her ear. Rachel did the same.

"Goodnight Quinn" Rachel murmured then kissed the phone

"Night Rachel" Quinn replied and kissed her phone too.

Pretty much after that both women managed to drift off back to sleepy land.

~~~ All Work And No Play ~~~

It was the weekend and Brittany was happy to finally have her wife back for a few days. Santana had gotten home late on Friday missing dinner again, which Brittany wasn't all that pleased about but let it go because Santana had promised she'd be home all day on Saturday and Sunday.

The married couple lay cuddled up together in their bed as the sun began to filter through the curtains. With a big yawn Brittany opened her eyes and smiled softly at her wife. She had just fallen into bed with her work clothes on late that night. Brittany did feel sorry for her wife working all those long hours, it had to be stressful and tiresome. It was why Brittany was slightly annoyed by it because it made her wife sleepy and grumpy.

Brittany rolled onto her side facing her wife and placed a soft sweet kiss to her lips. Santana just smiled and let out a small sigh of contentment. Brittany just giggled at her reaction. This had always been one of Brittany's favourite ways of waking up her wife. Her all-time favourite ways was kissing her other set of lips.

"Bubbles" Brittany softly called

Santana just grumbled and snuggled into her pillow scrunching up her nose. Brittany just thought she looked adorable.

"Come on sleepy head…wake up" Brittany chuckled

"No" Santana whined softly

"Don't make me tickle you" Brittany teased

"S'not fair" Santana grumbled into her pillow

"Come on Sanny…you owe me Santana time"

The brunette cracked open one eye making Brittany giggle at the sight.

"Only if we can have sex" Santana told her with a small yawn

"Totally" Brittany grinned

"M'kay then" Santana smiled

She pushed herself up and leaned over to her wife kissing her good morning.

"I think you need to get out of these work clothes San" Brittany muttered

"I think so too…wanna strip me?" Santana smirked

"Only if you strip me first" Brittany smirked back.

"I accept these terms" Santana nodded then went to work getting rid of Brittany's clothes.

They ended up in the shower together later that morning both women relishing in the time they got to spend together after a whole week of pretty much nothing. It was a welcome break from all that paper work and boring old people talking about legal stuff all day and night. Unfortunately though it was short lived.

Brittany was making lunch for them both when the phone rang. Santana got up to answer it and right away she knew it was not going to be good. It was work, apparently something new had been brought into the case some new evidence or statement whatever it was it was important and so everyone needed to get back to the office. Santana hung up the phone and rapidly went through what she was going to tell her wife.

"Who was on the phone?" Brittany asked looking up from what she was doing

"Um…i-it…it was work" Santana hesitantly replied

Brittany's face fell and she let out an annoyed sigh

"I'm sorry Britt" Santana muttered

"You promised San"

"I know…I know I did but…I have to go" She regretfully told her

"Whatever" Brittany snapped before she stormed out.

Santana just sighed heavily as she stood there alone in the kitchen.

~~~ Every Breath You Take, Every Move You Make ~~~

Becky had just got out of another session with Diane. She was beginning to like going and talking about stuff with someone who had an outsider's perspective. Becky had told Diane the complete saga of Valerie and her craziness. Though strangely enough Valerie has been keeping her distance lately, which was a warm welcome for Becky. The redhead had been avoiding her in the staff room and barely even looked at her anymore. Becky hoped that whatever fixation Valerie had on her was finally going away.

That was until she entered her office and found an ominous unmarked envelop sitting on her desk. Normally it wouldn't be that unusual but today Becky just had a weird feeling about it. She carefully picked it up and turned it over to see if there was anything written on the back, there wasn't. So she opened it up and pulled out the only thing that was in there. Becky gasped and felt sick to her stomach when she saw what it was. It was her old family photo that she had lost weeks ago only now Hannah's face had been scratched out.

* * *

><p>Note to all my Aussies reading this...I am in no way a Crows supporter, but I'm totally agreeing with Hannah about a certain football club...sorry if there are any Magpie fans out there.<p>

I will quietly point out I am a Port Power supporter...what? What? Don't judge!


	34. Chapter 34

New Glee episode...Will is still an ass...that is all.

I hate that they try to make him out to be this great teacher when really he is anything but...he's a terrible teacher. Also...never let Will Shuester anywhere near my Elvis Presley again!

Oh and can we please keep Ricky Martin and have him take Will's job as both Spanish and Glee teacher? Please?

Also I totally ship Emma with Coach Besite. At least Shannon supports Emma and thinks she's awesome.

I am no doctor...so any and all medical stuff is a figment of my imagination, though I do try to make it at least a little bit plausible.

I am also no a lawyer and all my knowledge of the legal system comes from watching Ally McBeal and The Practice….and that was a long time ago…

* * *

><p>~~~ Dear I Fear, We're Facing A Problem ~~~<p>

Becky stood there holding the photo in her hands for a good long time. She had no idea what to do or what this meant but she knew without a doubt who was behind this. Once the shock wore off Becky grabbed her phone and called her wife.

When Hannah didn't pick up Becky started to panic. She called the house phone, Hannah's mobile and her work but she got nothing. Becky was not going to lie she was actually a little terrified right now.

"Oh my god Hannah please just answer your phone" Becky begged as she waited for her wife to answer.

Once again she was just sent to voice mail.

"Hannah, please I need you to call me back. Please." Becky spoke into the phone her voice breaking on that that please.

Becky was pacing the floor right about now bitting her fingernails as all these scenarios flew into her brain of Valerie doing something terrible to Hannah. The more she thought about it the more she felt like she was going to either throw up or pass out. She really didn't know what to do.

Her almost nervous breakdown was shortly interrupted though by someone knocking on her office door. Becky didn't really register it until the person came into her office. She looked up when the person called her name. A wave of relief overwhelmed the blonde when she saw her wife standing there. She practically ran over to her wrapping her arms around her a held her so tight Hannah was sure she might actually break a rib or something.

"Oh my god Hannah" Becky cried

Hannah stood there utterly confused by her wife's sudden burst of emotion.

"Becky...I...kinda need to breath" Hannah choked out.

"Sorry" Becky mumbled she didn't let go she just loosened her grip a little.

"Bec not that I'm not happy to see you but...what's going on?" Hannah asked as she gently pulled out of the hug and held her wife's hands instead.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Becky asked

"Battery died on me...are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She replied

Becky nodded and then moved them over to her desk never letting go of her wife's hands. She nodded towards the photo. Hannah tried to pick it up but Becky refused to let go of her.

"Babe...I kinda need my hands" Hannah chuckled

"Right...sorry" Becky mumbled as she reluctantly let go of only one hand.

Hannah picked up the photo and just looked confused.

"I found it in an unmarked envelop that was on my desk" Becky explained

"My face is scratched out" Hannah stated

Becky nodded

"There's no real guessing on who did this" Becky then muttered

Hannah just stood there as anger began to rise in her. She was seriously getting fed up with this shit.

"I thought she'd left you alone" Hannah said through gritted teeth

"She had...at least I thought she had. I haven't heard anything from her in ages." Becky replied

"Right...that's it. I'm going to sort this out once and for all. Where is she?"

"Hannah don't...we don't know what she's capable of."

"Bec I really don't care. I have had it up to here with this cunt she needs to go" Hannah replied in anger.

Becky was a little taken back by Hannah's choice of words. She doesn't think she has ever heard her wife say that word before.

"Hannah I don't want you to get into trouble" Becky replied

"Becky...she needs to be stopped otherwise she will be over our heads till she gets bored or does something bad and I for one am not going to just sit around and wait for that to happen. We've done that long enough already." Hannah replied.

"What are you going to do then huh?" Becky asked

"Well after I punch her in the face I'm going to politely tell her to fuck off" Hannah answered

Becky just sighed

"You really think that will work?"

"Probably not but at least I might mess up her face a little" Hannah mumbled.

"We need to think logically about this. We need a plan. We can't go to the police because we have no proof that she did this. We need to...I don't know set her up or something...get a recording of her saying something incriminating" Becky rambled

"You've been watching too much CSI" Hannah softly chuckled

"I'm serious Hannah"

"What? You'll wear a wire?"

"Well...no...but like I could have an audio recorder hidden in my pocket or something" Becky replied

"Or tape it to your boobs" Hannah suggested

Becky just chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll be more than happy to help with that" Hannah added

"I'm sure you would"

Hannah just sighed heavily as she sat down on one of the chairs.

Because Becky refused to let go of her wife's hand she was pulled down into the chair as well...well she ended up sitting in her wife's lap but she wasn't going to complain.

"What do we do?" Becky asked

"I don't know...we just need to make sure she doesn't come within my eyesight before we have a plan because I will not be held responsible for my actions." Hannah replied.

~~~ Home Sweet Home ~~~

Quinn was once again home alone after a long day at work. Mercedes was starting to feel the effects of Rachel's absence because Quinn was getting impossible to work with. All day she would just mope around the office and then when she would talk she'd just go on and on about how much she missed her wife and how bored and lonely she was without her.

Quinn figured since she was home alone then she could cut loose! Quinn's definition of cutting loose these days consisted of her wearing her old tattered short shorts with her faded BtVs t-shirt. She had snuck out the other day and bought some bacon but she had to hide it in Toby's beer fridge that was in the carport so Charlie wouldn't see it and tell her Ma. Quinn joyfully started to cook the pig meat and she almost got lightheaded by the smells and sound of it sizzling in the pan. She wasn't being totally unhealthy. She was having her bacon in a roll with some salad so she couldn't feel too guilty about it.

Charlie had told her mom that she would be out that evening so Quinn would be home alone for a while...she wasn't going to waist an opportunity to be her natural self.

So Quinn turned on their awesome sound system they had set up in the house and started to sing and dance around the kitchen as she made her food. She picked the bacon out of the pan and placed them onto the roll as she sang.

_**"Coz you're filthy ooh and I am gorgeous.  
>Coz you're filthy ooh and I am gorgeous.<br>You're disgusting! Ooh and you're nasty.  
>And you can grab me. Ooh coz you're nasty!"<strong>_

Quinn danced her way into the living room with her bacon roll and can of diet coke ready to restart her Buffy marathon for that night. She flopped down onto the couch grabbed the remote control and unpaused the DVD. She was currently watching Earshot, she was in a Jane Espenson mood. This episode had always been a favourite of Quinn's...mostly because it was hilarious but also kinda serious and focused on a touchy subject...which pretty much all Buffy episodes did that's why it was so awesome.

Quinn took a big gulp of her drink and then grabbed her long awaited bacon. She wasn't going to lie. Quinn was a little giddy. It had been so long since she had anything like this since her heart attack. She knows she probably shouldn't but it was just once! And Rachel was still in Lima and no one else was there. So no one will ever know and everything will be fine and dandy like sour candy.

Quinn brought her roll up to her mouth ready to take a bite when the front door flung open and two tiny brunettes came barrelling into the living room.

Quinn sat there frozen with her bacon roll so...so close. Fear and elation could be seen in her eyes...mostly fear as she saw her wife and daughter standing there catching her red handed and for once Quinn wished they caught her touching herself or something as equally embarrassing. But no...they had to catch her with her bacon...Rachel is going to go apeshit.

For an eerie couple of silent seconds Quinn's eyes went from her wife to her bacon then back to her wife.

"Quinn" Rachel raised an eyebrow not looking as happy as she was two seconds ago

"Rach" Quinn croaked out

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked

"Nothing" Quinn quickly replied yet she still had her bacon roll in her hands it hadn't moved from when she had been caught.

"Oh?" Rachel replied

"You're home early...yay" Quinn changed the subject still afraid of her wife blowing up at her.

"Charlie sweetheart go put Mama's bags in her room. I need to properly say hello to my wife" Rachel instructed though her eyes never left Quinn's.

Charlie just nodded then grabbed her Ma's stuff and headed upstairs as quickly as she could.

Quinn was a little afraid. There were no witnesses now.

Rachel slowly made her way over to her wife she only then noticed she was watching Buffy. The brunette just rolled her eyes at that then stood in front of her wife standing over her not looking impressed.

Quinn looked up at her wife then her eyes drifted down to her precious bacon. Rachel held her hand out waiting for her to hand it over.

"Just one bite, please?" Quinn begged with sad puppy eyes and even brought out the bottom lip.

"Do you want to live to see Charlie get married and have babies?" Rachel asked

"No" Quinn replied

Rachel just glared at her

"Ok fine yes I do but please Rach...I've been good since my attack. One little tiny bite won't do anything" Quinn sighed

"Quinn...technically you are still recovering and let's not forget that you got drunk at Gracie's wedding which was bad enough so hand it over." Rachel instructed

Quinn just sulked and looked like a five year old who was about to have a tantrum. Then in a bold move that shocked Rachel, Quinn took a massive bite out of her roll then placed the rest of it in her wife's hand before she got up and bolted out if the room.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh at how immature her wife could be sometimes.

After disposing the roll Rachel went to go find her wife. She found the blonde sulking in the basement. Rachel sat down next to her on the couch and after a long silence between them Rachel spoke up.

"I'm only trying to make sure you live a long time Quinn. I know it's been difficult but we can't risk it"

Quinn just folded her arms over her chest and didn't say anything.

"Quinn...I'm sorry...but you know I'm right about this" Rachel sighed

Quinn still didn't reply

"Aren't you at least going to be a little happy that I came back earlier than planned?" Rachel asked

She did feel bad about denying her wife her bacon. Rachel knew Quinn hated her new diet and it wasn't like she used to pig out all the time before her heart attack she just liked to indulge herself every now and then. But they had to make sure her cholesterol stayed low otherwise she could end up having another heart attack and she might not be as lucky a second time.

"No" Quinn mumble with the world's biggest pout.

Rachel just sighed and wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I don't care. I'm happy to be back" She replied

Later that night after Rachel had filled Quinn, Toby and Charlie in on how her father was doing they all headed off to bed.

Quinn was snuggled down under the blankets with her book when Rachel came out of the bathroom. Quinn was still sulking about earlier and had barely said a word to her wife. Rachel didn't bother getting angry with her about it. She would be over it by morning so she just let her sulk and move on.

Rachel pulled back the covers and got into bed curling up to Quinn's side resting her head on her wife's shoulder and wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Quinn"

The blonde just turned her page and kept reading.

"Sweetheart put your book down and look to me" Rachel sweetly instructed

With a sigh Quinn did as she was told.

"Thank you...now will you please ravish me because it's been over a week and I have missed you" Rachel demanded

Quinn placed her book on the side table and did as she was told.

~~~ Working 9 to 5 What A Way To Make A Living ~~~

After their little spat on Saturday things hadn't gotten any better. Santana was still spending a lot of time at work and Brittany was getting tired of it. Things between the couple were getting a little tense with the stress of her work and the problems appearing in her marriage Santana was getting cranky which just made her snap at anyone and everyone. She actually made the mailman cry the other morning. Brittany was just as bad though she hadn't made anyone cry...yet.

She was on her lunch break when she decided to head on over to her wife's work. If Santana wasn't going to make an effort than Brittany was.

The blonde made her way up the stairs to her wife's law firm. She could tell that it wasn't just her wife that was working nonstop because there were more people at the office than she had seen before. Brittany passed one of the other senior partners who was eating his lunch while looking over some paper work.

"Hey Tom...is Santana around?" She asked

"Oh hi Brittany...yeah she should be in her office with Emily" He smiled politely then went back to reading.

"Great" Brittany muttered under her breath as she headed to her wife's office.

She didn't bother knocking she just walked right in. Santana and Emily were sitting together on the black leather couch that was in Santana's office laughing their heads off. Brittany just huffed and waited for her wife to notice her. Emily saw her first and quickly shut up and fidgeted nervously in her seat. She wasn't going to lie the blonde Mrs. Lopez-Pierce was scary. Santana noticed her change and looked to see what made her go all nervous. Santana was a little surprised to see her wife standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt" Brittany spoke in that emotionless tone she used when she was angry.

"You're not...we were just taking a break" Santana replied as she stood up to greet her wife.

But as she went to kiss her Brittany turned her head so Santana only caught her cheek. Santana just sighed in annoyance.

"Em could you give us a moment please?" Santana asked

"S-Sure Tana I'll just..." She quickly got up and pretty much ran out of there closing the door behind her.

"What's up Britt?" Santana asked

"Santana I'm not happy" She bluntly told her

Santana sighed yet again.

"I know...I'm sorry"

"How much longer is this going to take?" Brittany asked

Santana just shrugged.

"I don't know...there's a lot to go through and prepare...you saw it out there we're working our asses off to get this done."

"Then why we're you in here giggling and having a gay old time with Emily?" Brittany asked.

"Britt...don't. I'm not in the mood for it." Santana warned

"What time will you be home tonight?" Brittany then asked

"I don't know...late probably." Santana sighed

Brittany just looked disappointed.

"Britt...I know this sucks...and it will continue to suck for a while but it won't be forever." Santana told her as she took both of her wife's hands into her own.

"I know...it's just that I miss you. I barely see you anymore. You're always up early and then you come home late. I get worried about you over doing it and not getting enough sleep and getting grumpy all the time which makes me grumpy and I just don't like it" Brittany rambled

"I know...I'll try to get home earlier today but I can't promise you" Santana sadly told her.

"Don't your colleagues' wives get annoyed that their husbands aren't home?" Brittany asked

Santana just chuckled softly.

"Babe half of them are divorced and the other half are either cheating on their wives or their wives just don't care" She told her.

"That's sad" Brittany frowned

"Well not everyone can have an amazing wife like mine. In fact no one has a wife like mine. You're one of a kind Britt...it's why I love you so damn much." Santana replied

"I just miss my Bubbles"

"And I miss my Chicken"

Brittany gave her wife a small sad smile.

"I've got ten minutes left of my lunch break...wanna stay for a while and keep me company?" Santana asked

"Kay" Brittany murmured.

Santana pulled her wife over to the couch and sat them down close together. Santana finished her lunch while she and Brittany quietly chatted.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't you do some of this paper work stuff at home instead of here at the office?" Brittany asked

"Well...I guess...yeah"

"Then why don't you just do that? I mean you'll still be working but you'll be at home and we can still spend time together...I'll even make you your coffee and sexually harass you in the work place." Brittany suggested

Santana just chuckled

"Honey you can sexually harass me any time"

"So what do you think? You could get some stuff done at home instead of here"

"I'll put it forward with the rest of the guys. Maybe we can work something out" Santana replied

"Good...thanks"

Santana just smiled and leaned over to kiss her wife. This time Brittany let her kiss her on the lips.

"Anything for you Britt" Santana smiled.

Brittany left her wife's office feeling slightly better than when she entered it. She was hoping Santana could at least work from home though she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up just yet. She passed several other lawyers on her way out giving them a small smile as she went. Emily gave a nervous smile to Brittany, Brittany just looked at her and kept walking.

Emily sighed and headed back to her boss's office to get back to work.

"I don't think your wife likes me very much" Emily timidly spoke as she as Santana went over some files.

Santana raised an eyebrow at that.

"I-I just mean...she...I don't know it's just a vibe" Emily mumbled

"Well...your vibe isn't wrong" Santana replied truthfully

"So she does hate me?" Emily clarified

Santana just nodded

"Why?" Emily asked looking a little confused and a little sad.

Santana sighed and took her glasses off. Santana liked Emily she thought she was sweet maybe a little naive sometimes and a bit ditzy but she was nice and a good assistant. In all honesty she kind of reminded Santana of a young Brittany.

"Look Em...Brittany doesn't necessarily hate you I don't think she's capable of hating anyone but she isn't fond of you"

"But why? I haven't done anything"

Santana didn't really know how to say this so she just went with bluntness.

"My wife is jealous."

"Of what?" Emily asked confused

"Of you"

"Me? But why?"

"God only knows...she just has this idea that...you'll try...something with me which is just ridiculous because I'm old enough to be your mother and your totally straight and I would never stray so it's just silly it'll blow over don't worry" Santana rambled

Emily just sat there a little stunned and blushed slightly at what her boss was talking about. She wasn't sure if she should correct her about the whole 'totally straight' thing or not. Or the fact that Emily thought Santana was incredibly hot for an older woman and had like a massive crush on her boss.

"Oh"

"Yeah so...she'll get over it." Santana replied then went back to her work.

Emily just nodded.

~~~ Kiss The Girl ~~~

A sunny afternoon found Charlie and Ben on the couch in the Fabray living room happily making out with each other. The two had been officially together for just over a month now and it has been perfect for them both but it has all been very PG and by now Charlie was starting to feel a little antsy.

"Ben" Charlie pulled back

Ben looked confused as to why the kissing had stopped

"What's wrong?" He asked a little out of breath.

"Nothing it's just..."

"Just?" Ben asked with a hint of worry

"I know we've only just started as a couple but...we've known each other since forever so...we don't really need to go that slow." Charlie explained

Ben just looked confused.

"What I'm getting at is...Ben your allowed to touch me...I...I want you to touch me" Charlie replied.

"Oh" Ben whispered and try as he might he still blushed.

"Yeah" Charlie replied with a shy giggle.

"I mean...you've touched me before so..." Charlie added

Ben nodded as his cheeks turned even redder. Charlie just found it endearing and so she leaned back in and kissed him. Once again they went back to making out and to Charlie's joy Ben began to move his hands sure they just sat on her hips but it was progress.

But then in a bold move Ben moved his hands slowly up Charlie's stomach and finally moved them to where Charlie wanted them. She couldn't help but let out a small moan at his touch. But it was sadly short lived.

"Benjamin Lopez-Pierce! Get your hands off my baby's boobs!" Quinn yelled angrily

Ben rapidly pulled his hands away and jumped up off the couch in fear. Charlie sighed and glared at her mother.

"Quinn leave him alone. Ben don't listen to her...although could you guys keep it out of the living room" Rachel added

"Like you and mom do?" Charlie replied

Rachel looked away in embarrassment while Quinn found the rug to be very interesting right now.

"Yeah that's what I thought...come on Ben...let's go up to my room" Charlie smirked as she got up and pulled Ben along towards the stairs.

"Don't you even think about it young lady!" Quinn yelled after her.

Rachel just laughed at her wife

"Honey you brought that on yourself"

"They were together the whole time you were gone doing god knows what...I don't trust that boy" Quinn pouted

"Quinn it's just Ben"

"Yeah and look at his parents!"

Rachel just looked at her

"Quinn...I don't get you. Your fine with Sofia and Gracie going at like Vikings but you're so strict on Charlie" Rachel stated

"Ok first I was so not ok with Gracie and Sofia having sex. That was you. You're the one who gave them permission. And second of all there is no way in hell Sofia will ever knock my Gracie up. Ben on the other hand could ruin my daughter's life as well as his own. They have bright futures ahead of them. I don't want them to throw that away." Quinn argued.

"Charlie and Ben aren't stupid Quinn. They are both driven in what they are passionate about which is their careers. They wouldn't be stupid enough to go and mess it up. I think you should ease off on them. They're both practically adults." Rachel replied angrily

"As long as she is living under my roof she will live by my rules" Quinn stated

"Quinn you're overreacting"

"Well you're under reacting!"

Rachel and Quinn had many a discussion about this especially when Charlie was younger and being more rebellious what with her pink hair and getting a tattoo. This discussion usually was always brought up every time Charlie got a new boyfriend. Quinn was paranoid about Charlie coming to them one day and telling them that she was pregnant. She didn't want her daughter going through what she did.

"Quinn you need to trust them. They're both responsible young adults now." Rachel sighed

Quinn just huffed and flopped down on the couch. Rachel sat down next to her wife taking her hand in her own.

"Our babies aren't babies anymore Quinn. You've got to cut the cord someday." Rachel gently told her

"I know" Quinn mumbled sadly

Rachel just gave her a sympathetic smile and a tender kiss to the cheek.

"Now...speaking of our babies...we better get to the airport and pick our eldest up from her honeymoon." Rachel smiled.

~~~ Back To Normal ~~~

Sofia was white knuckling the hand rests in first class trying not to make a sound as the other passengers on the aircraft sat around her. The Latina rolled her head to the side to look over at her wife who just gave her a cheeky grin.

"Y-You will be the death of me-Oh god" Sofia whispered then moaned as she closed her eyes and her jaw dropped.

"I told you paybacks a bitch" Grace smirked

"Gracie." Sofia whined

The brunette had been torturing her poor wife pretty much since they left Hawaii. Grace had thrown a blanket over their laps and had been teasing Sofia through her underwear for the last hour or so. It was getting to the point where Sofia could just not take it anymore. Her panties were ruined and she cringed at the thought of getting up because she knew her seat was as wet as she was.

"I need to go to the bathroom...do you mind?" Grace asked as she took her hand away from between her wife's legs.

Grace was in the window seat. Sofia just glared at her not believing she was going to just up and leave her like this.

"I do actually" Sofia grumbled

"Hmm... Well then you should probably come with me and...I might apologise." Grace winked

Sofia caught on quickly and just smirked

"I love it when you're like this" She whispered.

Grace just gave her a wicked smile and headed towards the bathroom. Sofia was practically on her heels following her.

They managed to squeeze into the tiny bathroom unnoticed by any of the other passengers. Sofia flicked the lock and grabbed Grace's hand...there would be no more teasing.

Grace just giggled at her wife's desperation as Sofia shoved Grace's hand down her panties.

"So help me god Gracie if you don't start moving" Sofia warned

Grace just smirked and then sat herself on the closed toilet pulling Sofia closer.

"Grace" Sofia whined.

Seriously she was not above just taking things into her own hands. Grace just giggled and then pulled her wife's panties down and placed one of Sofia's legs over her shoulder. Sofia finally got it and was totally into it. Grace gave her wife a small grin before she flipped her short skirt up and dove in. Sofia tried her very best not to scream out but failed.

It really wasn't going to take very long though because she was so worked up from Grace's teasing so in a matter of minutes Sofia was coming hard in the cramped bathroom of an American Airways plane.

Sofia stood slumped up against the wall as she watched her wife with a lazy grin as Grace cleaned herself up. Grace noticed her through the reflection of the small mirror and just gave her a loving smile.

"I am so glad I married you" Sofia muttered

Grace turned around and placed a small kiss to her lips and just smiled.

"I'm glad too"

"We better get back to our seats before people get suspicious." Sofia sighed

"Ok…don't forget your panties" Grace giggled

Sofia picked them up and just cringed

"I think these need to be thrown away" She mumbled

"Well you can't go out there with no underwear on" Grace replied

"Sure I can…it'll give you something to think about for the rest of the flight" Sofia smirked

The couple exited out of the bathroom and were a little stunned to see a big line of people waiting to use the bathroom. Grace's cheeks immediately turned bright red when the first few people in the line just smirked and tried not to laugh. Though the first person in line looked a little scared to go in there now. Doing the walk of shame Grace and Sofia quickly headed back to their seats and just prayed they wouldn't get into any trouble for this. Because that was a conversation Grace did not want to have with her mothers when they got back to New York and she came out of the plane escorted by security or something.

Brittany stood with Rachel and Quinn in the airport as they waited for the plane to arrive. Brittany was not very happy that Santana wasn't going to be there because she was working but she had promised to come home earlier so she could see her daughter then. They had gotten there a little early so they decided to have a look around to waist some time.

"I feel like I was just here" Rachel sighed

"You were" Quinn replied

"Yeah how come you came back early?" Brittany asked

"Well Daddy was recovering really well and he told me that I should get back home…and also I missed this one" Rachel replied and pointed to Quinn

"I'm irresistible" Quinn added

Rachel just rolled her eyes while Brittany giggled and nodded

"Where's Santana?" Rachel asked

"Work" Brittany simply replied

"She's been doing that a lot lately. I haven't seen her ugly face in a while" Quinn commented

"I know…she's working on this big case thing…she's always at the office. We barely spend any time together lately." Brittany replied sadly.

"_Flight from Honolulu to New York has now landed. Passengers will be arriving from Gate 12"  
><em>  
>"That's them" Quinn smiled<p>

The trio headed over to Gate 12 and waited for their daughters. They had contemplated making a huge sign and banner just to embarrass them but they had run out of time in the end. Brittany spotted them first so she made her way over to them and pulled them into a big hug.

"Girls! We missed you"

"Hey mom" Sofia smiled as she hugged her

"Hey Aunty B" Grace added

Brittany ushered them out of the crowed and over to Rachel and Quinn. The two women then pulled the girls into one massive hug.

"It's good to have you home" Quinn smiled brightly

"It's good to be home" Grace replied

"Aw did you girls have fun?" Rachel asked

Sofia and Grace smiled at each other in a lovesick newlywed kind of way.

"Yeah" Grace smiled lovingly at her wife

"Aww you two are so adorable" Brittany giggled

"Come on lets go get your bags"

"Where's Mami?" Sofia asked sounding a little disappointed that she wasn't there

"She had to work Ducky but she'll be home later to come see you" Brittany replied

It took forever to get their luggage due to some delay of some kind but finally the conveyer belt started to move and their bags started to come out. Sofia saw theirs first so she pushed her way through and bent down to grab them. Grace's eyes went wide and quickly rushed up to stand behind her wife.

"Gracie what are you doing?" Sofia asked a little confused

"Sofia…please don't bend over" Grace whispered

"Why?"

"Do you not remember that you aren't wearing any underwear?" Grace whispered

"Oh" Sofia blushed

"It's ok…I don't think anyone else saw" Grace reassured her

They turned around with their baggage to head back over to their mothers when they noticed that the three of them all looked like they were going to burst out laughing at any second now. Sofia could feel her cheeks burning and Grace was experiencing some second hand embarrassment right about now.

"Forget something Ducky?" Brittany asked trying her best not to laugh

"Shut up" Sofia cringed in embarrassment

They couldn't hold it in any longer and so the three of them just burst out laughing.

~~~ Jailhouse Rock ~~~

Toby didn't smoke but standing outside the courthouse after what he had just heard he wished he did…or at least he wished he had a hard drink in his hands right now because he needed something to take the edge off if he couldn't physically wrap his hands around that prick's neck. Maya did warn him that she had given him the PG version of what had happened to her but he had no idea that it was that bad.

Maya was currently talking with her lawyer after giving the rest of her statement to the court. It had been hard seeing her up there talking about all the things Alex did. It broke Toby's heart. An older man came up to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder startling him. It was Maya's lawyer.

"Miss. Walter has asked to see you" He told her

Toby nodded and let the man lead him to where Maya was. He took a deep breath and readied himself before he gently knocked on the door.

"Hey" He spoke softly as he came into the room and sat down next to Maya on the small couch.

"Hey" She replied looking down into her lap

There was an awkward silence between them.

"His lawyers have come back with an offer" Maya informed him

Toby looked a little surprised because Alex had actually had the audacity to plead not guilty.

"Really?"

Maya nodded

"What did they say?" He asked

"Basically…after my testimony they're in a sinking ship and are desperate to settle." She replied

"And?"

"One year in prison and a two million dollar payout" Maya told him

If he was drinking something at that moment he surely would have choked. Toby knew Alex was wealthy but still.

"He's paying his way out of prison" He finally spoke

Maya nodded

"What are you going to do? Can't your lawyers offer something else? Make him do more time, one year is nothing!" Toby replied

"They could…but my lawyer said that it could go either way…the jury might find him innocent and he gets away with it…or…I say yes and he gets some kind of punishment out of what he did." Maya told him

"Yeah but Maya…one year? What if he comes after you when he gets out?" Toby asked

"He can't…part of the deal that my lawyer said was that I would have a restraining order placed on him…for me…for you…and Ally" Maya replied

Toby looked a little surprised at that.

"I want you two to be safe." Maya muttered

Toby sighed as he took in everything Maya had told him, it was lot to take in.

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"I don't know…what do you think I should do?" She replied

"It's not up to me"

"But I want your opinion" Maya told him

Toby thought about it for a moment thinking about the two options.

"I would rather he pay then not at all. If this is all we can get then…maybe we should just take it" He replied

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable taking his money though" Maya added

"I know." Toby agreed

"This sucks" Maya muttered

Toby chuckled quietly and nodded

"Yep…it sure does. You were really brave up there today. I really admire you Maya" Toby told her

Maya shuffled over on the couch to sit closer to Toby and cuddled up to his side he brought his arm up to wrap around her shoulders pulling her in close. They just sat there for a while taking comfort in each other after what has been a crazy emotional couple of days…weeks even…for Maya, a year.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"If I take his money…would…would you let me buy Ally her own pony?" She asked

Toby couldn't help it he just laughed

"Maya you could buy the whole damn ranch" He replied

"Maybe I will" Maya pondered

They were interrupted when her lawyer came back in the room telling her that she needed to make a decision soon otherwise they had to go back into court. Maya sighed heavily…really she just wanted this to all be over so she could finally put it behind her. She knew that Alex was getting off easy with one year in prison and losing two million dollars but his family were rich and two million is nothing to what he's worth. Of course she would rather just have him go to prison for more years than have his money…but she didn't want to risk him getting off scott free. It wasn't fair but it is better than nothing.

So Maya left the courthouse that day feeling free and had some kind of justice…and she was now two million dollars richer. The first thing she was going to do with her new found wealth was to donate a huge chunk of it to the women's shelter and then buy Ally a pony.

~~~ Sibling Advice ~~~

Grace and Charlie sat together in the kitchen with a cup of coffee each. Grace was showing her sister some of the photos they took while she was on her honeymoon.

"That one's weird" Charlie stated holding up a photo

Grace looked up and just laughed.

"Yeah...you should have seen her afterwards. She fell on her ass so many times it was just hilarious" Grace replied

It was a photo of Sofia in a traditional hula skirt trying to learn how to dance. Her face was scrunched up in confusion and looking really adorable. She thought it would be a piece of cake because she was a Cheerleader and hello her mom is like an amazing dancer. But when slightly drunk and over confident Sofia is not as graceful as she thinks she is.

"Why is there a photo of your feet?" Charlie asked in confusion

"Oh that's because Sofia doesn't know how to use a camera" Grace chuckled

Charlie just nodded and finished looking at the photos.

"So what else did you guys do? Please spare me the details of anything gross like you and Sofia having sex" Charlie asked

Grace just gave her a lazy smile.

"Honestly besides all this we pretty much just spent most of our time at the hotel." She replied

"That sounds boring." Charlie huffed

"Not really" Grace smirked

"Gross" Charlie cringed

"So…let's just jump to the more important issue at hand that I haven't had a chance to talk to you about...you and Benny" Grace smirked

Charlie just blushed

"How did that happen?"

Charlie shrugged.

"It just did...obviously Ben and I were destined to be together it was only a matter of time" Charlie explained

"Obviously" Grace chuckled

"He makes me happy Gracie...he always has" Charlie told her softly

"Well then I'm happy for you and Ben."

Charlie smiled then looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What's up?" Grace asked

"Nothing" Charlie quickly replied

"No...You're lying. Charlie what's up?" Grace asked again

"I...I just...Ben is so sweet and I love that about him I really do."

"But?"

Charlie sighed and looked around to make sure it was just the two of them. Which it was, Sofia was out at the moment.

"I...I want more" Charlie whispered

"More what?" Grace asked

Her sister's cheeks began to turn a pretty pink.

"You know...more" She replied

"Charlie I have no idea what you're talking about" Grace told her before taking a sip of her drink.

"Sex Gracie. I'm talking about sex" Charlie blurted.

Grace nearly choked on her coffee.

"We barely do anything above PG and I just don't know how to...you know...get him to...move things along" Charlie rambled feeling slightly embarrassed

"Um...w-well I mean..."

Poor Gracie was a little flustered at this point. She didn't like to think of her little sister doing things like that with Ben or anybody. She was very much like her mom and liked to believe that Charlie was still a little girl and not a young woman.

"I mean it's not like I'm desperate to have sex with him but don't get me wrong I really want to but it's more like...it's the final step for us as a couple because if you really think about it me and Ben have pretty much been dating since we were ten and that's a lot of foreplay and I just want-"

"Ok Charlie please stop I don't want these images in my head." Grace cringed

Charlie just rolled her eyes

"Gracie I need your advice"

The oldest Fabray sighed and then nodded.

"So...what should I do?" Charlie asked

"Well...have you...given him any hints?" Grace finally asked

Charlie nodded

"I've been extra flirty lately and I'm even willing to offer to...do stuff" Charlie mumbled

"What do you mean?" Grace asked

"Give him a blow-"

"Ahh no don't finish that sentence I get it" Grace quickly interrupted then shivered in horror.

"Your such a lesbian Gracie" Charlie chuckled

"No I just don't want to hear my baby sister talk about...doing stuff like that...and also eww why on earth would straight girls want to put that in their mouth its just disgusting" Grace rambled.

Charlie just laughed

"Well I don't get why gay girls would want to stick their tongue down there" She then added

"Because it's hot that's why" Grace simply replied.

"Anyway...back to my issue...what should I do?"

"I don't know Charlie...maybe you should just talk to him about it. Ben is a gentleman and he respects you he won't push. So maybe you should be the one to push" Grace replied.

"What? Just...come right out and tell him I want sex?" Charlie asked

Grace just nodded

"Oh and make sure he wears a condom" Grace blurted out.

Charlie just laughed

"Yes mom"

Grace just glared at her sister.

Sofia sat in Ben and Charlie's treehouse with her brother. It was a little small now that they were all growed up but it was cosy.

"So you and Charlie" Sofia smirked.

There was no beating around the bush with Sofia.

Ben smiled and nodded

"Congrats Benny I'm happy for you"

"Thanks"

"So have you two done the nasty yet?" Sofia asked bluntly

"What? Sofia you can't ask me that" Ben replied in horror and embarrassment

"Why not?"

"Because! Y-You're my sister"

"So?"

"Well...I...I don't ask about what you and Grace do" Ben replied

"Yeah but that's because you're like a prude or whatever" Sofia replied

"I am not" Ben argued

"Benny...you are. Sorry but it's true"

"Just because I haven't had sex doesn't make me a prude" Ben replied defensively

"I mean seriously, no offense I love you like a brother but you have as much sex appeal as a cabbage patch doll...I bet you don't even jack off" Sofia replied

Ben hated it when Sofia was like this. The obnoxious Sofia she was worse than their Ma sometimes.

"I'm not a prude" He argued

"Yeah you are I mean your twenty and all you've done is kiss a girl" Sofia teased trying to rile him up

"I've done more than kiss a girl"

"Oh yeah like what?" Sofia replied not believing him

"Daisy gave me a blow job" Ben blurted out then looked horrified at what he just admitted.

Sofia honestly was a little surprised but then she just smirked. Ben was so easy to manipulate into giving out information. She used to do it all the time when they were little.

"Really? Well...well done you" Sofia chuckled

"I hate it when you do that" Ben grumbled feeling all embarrassed

"Aww come on Benny I can't help it when these sneaky Lopez genes kick in...it's like Jekyll and Hyde" Sofia shrugged

Ben just glared at his sister.

"So how far have you and Charlie gone?" Sofia asked ignoring the looks her brother was giving her

"I'm not talking to you"

"Oh come on Ben...I promise not to be a Lopez and I'll be all Pierce from now on"

"You're not a Pierce anymore"

"Do you really want me to go all Fabray on you? Look what happens to Aunty Q." Sofia stated

"Fine"

Sofia nodded and held out her pinky. Ben hesitantly wrapped his pinky around his sister's sealing the deal.

"We haven't really done anything" Ben told her

"Really? How come?"

"Well...I...I don't know she's...she's Charlie. She's my best friend and I...I love her I do but it's still a little strange going from friends to...more" Ben rambled

Sofia just nodded.

"Ok I get that...I mean sure it was a little weird for me too when things were getting hot and heavy with Gracie but that was mostly because I was getting used to boobs and vag but it was also because we had been friends for so long before that" Sofia rambled

"Yeah so how do you get over it?" Ben asked

Sofia shrugged

"Honestly...I was just super horny and I just went for it"

Ben looked quite horrified at that. He really didn't want to know that.

"Look Ben things will be weird for a bit but once you get over the hurdle you'll be fine. I mean you do want to right?"

Ben nodded

"Of course I do...but I don't want to rush things a-and I kinda don't really know what I'm doing...I don't want to embarrass myself" Ben softly replied.

"Hey...Charlie adores you I mean we've all seen it. You two practically worship the ground you walk on it was to the point of sickening so it won't matter if your first time won't be that great...that's what practice is for" Sofia told him

Ben just nodded slowly taking in what his sister had said.

"Also...wear a rubber" Sofia added

"Yes Ma" Ben rolled his eyes

Sofia just glared at him.

~~~ First Comes Love Then Comes Marriage Then Comes A Baby In A Baby Carriage ~~~

Sofia made her way or practically skipped her way up to the IVF wing of the hospital to start getting her tests done so she and Gracie could get started on making some lady babies. Over the last month they had decided on a donor and were financially stable, their house was big enough and both were excited about adding a new member to their family. Sofia and Grace had talked a lot about this while on their honeymoon and they both decided not to tell anyone until Sofia was pregnant and only after her first trimester.

"Hey Gloria" Sofia smiled

"Hey Mrs. Lopez-Fabray, welcome back" Gloria chuckled

Sofia just blushed and smiled

"How's married life treating you?" She asked

"Awesomely" Sofia smiled brightly

"You sure you two wanna get bogged down with kids so soon?" Gloria asked

"Yep!" Sofia nodded confidently

"You're crazy. I wish I waited just a few more years. Thank god for day care. I couldn't wait to get rid of the damn things" Gloria replied dryly.

Sofia liked Gloria she was in her late 40's and had a very dry sense of humour something Sofia appreciated.

"How old is your youngest?" Sofia asked

"Too young! I'm ready for him to fly the nest...but he's only 13"

"Ooh that's a fun age" Sofia smirked

"Tell me about it...I tell ya don't have boys. They are disgusting creatures...you should see the state of my bathroom."

Sofia just laughed

"Alright my darling you ready for your blood tests?" She asked as she started to set everything up

Sofia nodded and held her left arm out.

~~~ Foursome: The Next Generation ~~~

Sofia and Grace sat there in shock as Hannah and Becky told them about the latest chapter in the Valerie saga. They even showed them the photo.

"Ok this is just getting creepy" Grace stated

"Getting? Gracie it was creepy when she went after Hannah in that club" Becky replied

"Yeah…why did she do that?" Sofia asked

"I think it was to try and put an even bigger wedge between us…so she could have Becky" Hannah replied

"Wow…she is one crazy bitch" Sofia stated

"What are you guys going to do?" Grace asked

"Well this one over here wanted to go all Madam Razor on her" Becky replied pointing to Hannah

"I would like to see that" Sofia nodded and gave Hannah an appreciative smile

"But…I don't want to have to explain to my children why mama is going to spend a lot of years in a tiny cell with bars on her windows and explain why mama's 'new friend' Big Mather likes to sleep with a pillowcase full of soap and rocks" Becky replied

"Hey…I would not end up as someone's bitch…I'll totally be top dog" Hannah pouted

"Sweetie you're tiny and too nice to be top dog…I'm sorry but you'll end up as Big Mather's bitch" Becky replied

"Totally" Sofia nodded

"Hey!" Hannah snapped

"What? It's true" Sofia shrugged

"Ok enough…seriously though what are you guys going to do about this?" Grace asked

"We don't know…we can't prove anything" Becky sighed

"Unless we have something we can use against her…we're pretty much sitting ducks." Hannah added

"Anyway…onto something slightly less disturbing…how was your honeymoon?" Becky asked

Grace and Sofia instantly smiled as they remembered all the fun they had.

"It was awesome…it's so beautiful there" Grace replied

"Yeah…the beaches were fucking amazing" Sofia added

"I miss the beach" Hannah sighed wistfully

"So when are you two going to start popping out babies? Because Brittany has been going on and on about it ever since you said 'I do'" Becky chuckled

"Well…right now we're just settling in as a married couple." Grace replied as she sifted in her seat a little nervously

"Yeah…I mean sure we will have kids someday" Sofia replied ominously

"God your already pregnant aren't you?" Becky asked

"What? No!" Sofia quickly replied

Becky just narrowed her eyes at the couple

"We're not!" Sofia argued

"But you're trying" Hannah added now catching on to their suspicious behaviour

"N-No" Grace stuttered

"Totally are" Hannah concluded to which Becky nodded in agreement

Grace and Sofia just sighed in annoyance

"Ok fine, yes we are in the first stages of getting pregnant but we aren't telling people yet until it happens and until I'm in my second trimester so please do not go and tell my mom or Aunty Rach because it will be hell" Sofia told them

Becky just smirked

"Bitch you tell and I will cut you" Sofia warned

"So have you done the insemination yet or?" Hannah asked ignoring Sofia and her wife

"No…Sofia is waiting on her blood test results and then once that clears and we know when she's ovulating then we'll do that" Grace replied

Hannah just nodded

"Well don't get too disappointed if it doesn't work straight away…it took us four or so tries before we got Cooper" Hannah told them.

Grace nodded

"But seriously don't tell anyone" she then pleaded

"I won't say a word" Hannah smiled reassuringly at her friends

Hannah then nudged her wife

"I won't say anything" Becky huffed

"Thank you" Grace smiled

~~~ Let Yourself Go ~~~

Charlie flopped down on the sofa next to her boyfriend...she had to stop herself from squealing like a school girl every time she thought of or referred to Ben as her boyfriend.

Ben was feeling kinda down after his latest ballet rehearsals because his dancing instructors keep getting at him to be rough, aggressive and seductive with his roll. Ben was starting to wonder why they gave him the part in the first place. He was neither of those things especially according to his sister.

"You know Ben you should just do what we always do" Charlie told him as she cuddled up to his side

"What do you mean?"

"Sing!"

Ben sighed

"Charlie I don't think that will help me. Sure it'll make me feel better but it won't make me a better dancer."

"Bite your tongue Benjamin Lopez-Pierce! Singing could cure cancer." Charlie gasped

Ben just sighed again. This was his big chance to get noticed and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Look whenever I'm getting into character I sing a song that reflects what it is I'm trying to portray and I think you should give it a try...trust me I know what I'm talking about" Charlie informed him

"Alright...what should I sing?"

"Well...first things first we'll start with you being seductive and sexy yet mysterious and dark. I've picked out several songs that will help you with this." Charlie replied excitedly

She got up and began to move the coffee table. Ben got up too

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Well you need to be able to move to the music and the song so we need space" Charlie replied as if it were obvious

"Can't we just go down to the basement?" Ben asked with a hint or nervousness

"No" Charlie simply replied then went back to moving the furniture.

Unable to argue with Charlie, Ben just nodded and helped her rearrange the living room.

"Alright let's get started. Ben I'll need you to remove your shirt" Charlie instructed

"I'm sorry what?"

"Shirt...off" Charlie clapped

She would totally not be lying if she said this was enjoying this.

"Why?"

"Ben, just trust me" Charlie huffed

"Alright fine" Ben sighed then started to undo his shirt.

Now standing there in just his jeans Ben self-consciously looked around to make sure no one else was going to be able to watch.

Charlie made her way up to Ben trying not to drool at his awesome body, she then began to mess up his hair.

"Charlie?"

"Just trust me...it makes you look hot" She smiled

Ben just blushed

"Ok so you know the song...I want you to sell it to me. Remember be sexy" Charlie told him as she headed over to the sound system.

"Charlie I don't think I can do this. It's just...not me. I'm not good enough." Ben sighed

"Ben...I wish you could see you the way I do. Because the Ben I see is an amazingly talented man with a heart of gold and is a man who can do anything he puts his mind too. You can do this, I believe in you." Charlie softly told him

"Sing with me...please" Ben whispered

Charlie just nodded and gently kissed him on the lips for reassurance. Then she totally blind sighted him when she whipped her top off and was now standing there in her red short shorts and her black bra.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Ben managed to get out

"What? I'm acting the part" Charlie replied innocently then skipped over to the sound system bending over ever so slightly

"¡Dios mío" Ben muttered to himself

He averted his eyes when Charlie straightened up and turned to face him with her sweet Charlotte Fabray smile.

"Ready?" She asked

Ben just gulped and nodded as he tried not to stare at her chest.

"I'll start us off" Charlie told him as she got herself into character.

The bass began to play and it was like Charlie transformed before Ben's eyes. First she was his sweet Charlie but now she was...like a sultry temptress or something. Ben was getting all kinds of hot and bothered and she'd only just started and it wasn't just because she had an awesome body. It was the eyes that did him in...her eyes were so expressive and right now she looked like she wanted to eat him alive...but in a really good and hot way.

And then that voice! Usually Charlie would sing in her higher register but not right now...she was singing in her low throaty almost husky voice and it was totally doing things to Ben.

_**"Oh baby I'm gonna teach you what loves all about tonight.  
>Trust me honey everything's gonna be alright<br>Just do it like I do. There ain't nothing too it.  
>Listen to me baby anybody can do it<br>All you gotta do is just  
>Let yourself go"<strong>_

Charlie slowly made her way over to Ben who looked like he was about to combust or something. She danced her way around him but didn't touch him. She remembers hearing her mothers talking one time about it all being about the teasing and not about the pleasing. Sure at the time it was totally gross hearing her parents talk about that but maybe they were onto something.

She gave him a nod to indicate that it was his turn to sing and seduce her. Ben nodded slightly honestly he had no idea what he was doing. Sure he could sing well and dance even better but being sexy? He just didn't have that. But he tried.

_**"Now don't be afraid just relax and take it real slow.  
>Cool it baby you ain't no place to go.<br>Just put your arms around me  
>Real tight.<br>Enjoy yourself baby  
>Don't fight<br>All you gotta do is just  
>Let yourself go"<strong>_

During his verse Ben moved to stand behind Charlie as he brought one hand up to lightly trail along her exposed skin leaving goose bumps along the way. He stood close behind her and sang as if he was whispering it to her.

For Charlie it was pretty much the most aroused she had ever been with Ben as he sent a shiver down her spine with his deep voice and the barely there touch of his fingertips on her arm, shoulder, neck and stomach. Charlie loved his voice it was smooth and deep and she just thought it was the sexiest thing ever when he sang. She had this fantasy of him singing to her while they made love and thinking about that right now was kinda really distracting.

For Ben he had no clue what so ever about the effect he was having on Charlie. He didn't even know what he was doing.

Almost choking on her next verse Charlie continued to sing.

_**"All you need is just a little rehearsal  
>The first thing that you know<br>You'll be ready for the grand finale  
>So come on baby let's go! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!"<br>**_  
>Charlie turned around to face Ben as she placed her hand on his chest giving him a gentle push backing him up against the wall. With a wink and a smirk she turned back around almost daring him to follow her.<p>

Getting into it more now Ben let out his own smirk and took her up on that dare. He pushed himself off from the wall and grabbed her hand spinning her around to face him again, with his other hand he brought Charlie's leg up to wrap around his waist. It was rough but graceful at the same time.

Ben let go of Charlie's hand and brought it up to rest behind her neck while the hand that held Charlie's leg began to slowly move up and down her thigh. With their bodies flushed together Ben started to sing again.

_**"Take a real deep breath and put your warm red lips on mine.  
>Do it like I tell you<br>Everything's gonna be just fine  
>Just kiss me nice and easy, take your time<br>Coz baby I'm the only one here in line  
>And all you gotta do is just<br>Let yourself go"**_

And she did. As soon as he finished his last note Charlie was attacking Ben with her lips. It was hot, raw and passionate. Nothing like they'd done before. Their bodies were on fire and then Charlie panted

"Let's go up to your room"

Ben just nodded

However they began to kiss again instead of moving to Ben's room. Probably not the wisest move and you'd think they would know better considering their siblings and their family's bad luck but they had other things on their mind right now. So instead of going up to his room for privacy Ben and Charlie had opted for the living room floor. With Ben on his back and Charlie straddling him.

With Charlie's enthusiastic help they managed to unbuckle Ben's pants and remove Charlie's bra unfortunately things didn't go any further.

"What the hell happened to my living room?" Santana yelled out

"Oh" Santana then chuckled when she saw her son and Charlie panic and scrabble to find their clothes.

Never in her life had Charlie been more embarrassed than she was right now same went with Ben.

"Don't mind me kids I'm just here for some paper work then I'll be gone." Santana smirked

Ben seemed to be having trouble doing his pants back up and Charlie was as red as a tomato. In her haste she just grabbed Ben's shirt and shoved that on to cover her bare chest.

"Just make sure you put everything back the way it was and steam clean the carpet" Santana added with a laugh

"Ma" Ben whined in embarrassment he was blushing just as hard as Charlie was.

"Alright." Santana held her hands up in surrender

Unlike Sofia, Santana couldn't push Ben so far because it would just end up upsetting him and Santana never liked seeing her children sad especially if she was the cause of it.

"But seriously...I want everything back in its spot when I get back home"

"Yes Ma" Ben replied while Charlie just nodded

"Good...ok well I'm off now so...as you were" Santana chuckled and turned to leave but then stopped and turned back around and walked up to her son.

"Here" She held her hand out

Ben looked confused so he held his out too then rolled his eyes and blushed even harder when his Ma placed a condom in his hand. Santana just laughed then left from whence she came.

"I can't believe that just happened" He mumbled

"I know...I have never been so mortified in my life! Your Ma saw my boobs!" Charlie sighed dramatically

"I'm sorry" Ben muttered as he sat down

"It's not your fault we just...got a little carried away" Charlie replied as she sat down next to him.

"At least it was just Ma and not everybody" Ben tried to reason as he placed the condom on the coffee table

"Does your Ma just like...walk around everywhere with those?" Charlie asked

"Probably...I'm not sure why"

"Do you think she'll tell my mom about this?" Charlie then asked

Ben nodded sadly and Charlie just frowned.

"Well...it's probably for the best that my Ma came in at that moment anyway." Ben spoke up

"Why?" Charlie looked confused

"Because...I want our first time to be special...not on the living room floor" He replied

Charlie just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Your right...I'm sorry for...attacking you" Charlie mumbled

Ben just laughed

"You didn't attack me...and besides I...I wasn't complaining" Ben blushed

"So...w-when did you...I mean...we don't have to...I mean we c-could do other stuff" Charlie stuttered

It was not a common thing for Charlie to stutter she was normally so confident but when it comes to this she was just a little nervous and even a little shy.

"Y-Yeah um...when we're both ready I guess" Ben nodded

"So...h-how far did you and Daisy go?" Charlie hesitantly asked

"What do you mean?" Ben asked in confusion

"W-Well...like...physically" Charlie murmured looking down.

"Oh" Ben's cheeks turned bright red

"You know what...you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry" Charlie quickly replied.

Ben nodded and sighed in relief.

"But like in general...w-what have you done?" Charlie then asked

"U-Um"

It's not that Ben was hiding anything it's just he's never really been comfortable talking about these sorts of things. Charlie was just jealous and wanted to know but she didn't want to push him.

"Did you guys have sex?" Charlie blurted out.

"No" Ben replied quickly after recovering from that outburst.

Charlie sighed in relief but then tried to play it off as though it wasn't a big deal for her. Ben just sat there awkwardly.

"So you guys never did anything" Charlie clarified happily

"W-Well...I...I mean we...did...stuff" Ben rambled

"What kind of stuff?" Charlie asked sounding hurt.

"Charlie I don't really feel comfortable talking about this with you" Ben gently told her

"Why? I told you everything that I've done. A-And we're together now so why can't you tell me?" Charlie asked

"Because I don't want to make you upset and I don't like to...kiss and tell. I don't want to be disrespectful to Daisy" Ben replied.

"Well...that just makes me sound like a bad person for telling you everything" Charlie mumbled

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just...not something I want to do"

Charlie nodded in understanding.

"I'll just ask Daisy" She then added

Ben looked shocked

"I'm kidding" Charlie giggled

~~~ A Rocky Road ~~~

Brittany wasn't sure if her wife was doing it on purpose but Brittany was not a fan of Santana's actions. This had been the fourth time that blonde hussy was in her living room drinking her coffee and eye fucking her wife. When Brittany suggested that Santana should bring some of her work home she absolutely did not tell her to bring home that tramp as well.

Brittany stood by the stove holding her mug of hot coco, you could see straight through into the living room from this spot. She quietly sipped her drink as she glared holes into the back of Emily's head.

Santana never would have brought Greta home with her so why the hell is Emily here? Things between the couple had been a little tense lately due to Santana's stress and Brittany's silent jealousy issues.

"Em can you pass me that folder please?" Santana asked

"Sure Tana" Emily smiled back

And that was the other thing that irked Brittany to no end. The nicknames it was so casual, Santana was never like that with her other colleagues and assistants not even with Greta, what made Emily so fricking special?

Brittany's silent fuming was interrupted when the back door opened and her daughter walked through Sofia noticed how tense her mother was and wondered what was making her like that.

"You ok mom?"

"Super" Brittany replied not taking her eyes off her wife and Emily.

Sofia followed her mother's vision with a confused look.

"Who's the blondie?" Sofia asked

"Your Ma's new assistant" Brittany told her with annoyance

Sofia looked from the blonde woman to her mother and back again and then smirked

"She's pretty hot"

Brittany glared at her daughter

"Your supposed to be on my side Ducky! I gave birth to you" Brittany snapped

Sofia just laughed

"Mom come on Mami loves you...there is no need to get jealous over some blonde bimbo with...oh wow she has really big boobs" Sofia replied as she stated at the woman.

Brittany just reached out and slapped her upside the head.

"Ow! Mom!"

"You can be such a Lopez sometimes Sofia" Brittany grumbled

"So can you" Sofia replied as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ugh and now they're laughing" Brittany huffed

"So"

"They're supposed to be working not laughing!" Brittany replied

"Ok mom I think you should come out with me and stop getting worked up. Come on we can go out for dinner. Just you and me it'll be fun" Sofia suggested

"And leave that hussy alone with my wife? I don't think so"

Sofia sighed and rolled her eyes. She had always found it a little amusing when her mom would get jealous because she was such a sweet loving woman and to see her get all angry and jealous it was just kinda adorable because it looked so silly on her mom. Although don't get her wrong her mom could be scary sometimes too.

"Mom she's not a hussy. They're just working together and...oh my god she did not just touch my Mami's arm like that who does she think she is what a fucking whore!" Sofia rambled as she watched that blonde flirt with her Mami.

Brittany just nodded in agreement

"See! See I wasn't making it up!" Brittany added

"What are you gonna do? You can't let her get away with that!" Sofia asked

"I'm not sure yet...maybe put a laxative in her coffee" Brittany mumbled

Sofia laughed

"Remember when I did that to Becky?" Sofia cackled

Brittany couldn't help but chuckle at that memory.

"God that was like the funniest thing ever." Sofia continued to laugh

"Did she ever find out that was you?" Brittany asked

Sofia just shook her head while she continued to laugh.

"Hey Chicas keep it down we're trying to work here" Santana called out to them

"I'll do what I like in my own home Santana Lopez" Brittany yelled back a little annoyed

Santana sighed and excused herself before she walked into the kitchen.

"Britt what the hell?" Santana whispered

"What?" She replied back

"I'm trying to work ok I don't need you two making so much noise and could you not speak to me like that in front of my assistant" Santana huffed getting slightly pissed off.

The heavy workload recently had put a lot of stress on her lately and her tolerance was very short at the moment.

"Excuse me? Santana this is my house too and I'll do what I damn well please." Brittany snapped

"Whatever I'm not talking to you when you're like this" Santana snapped back before she turned to walk back to the living room

"Oh no you don't" Brittany grabbed her wife's arm to stop her

Santana whipped around looking pissed.

"Brittany, seriously drop it I don't have the time and I am in no mood to deal with you right now"

"Well make time because I am getting sick of this shit. You work all day and all night and your turning into a big bitch right now." Brittany hissed

Sofia stood there a little shocked as she watched her mothers argue right in front of her. It was not pretty. Surprisingly enough Sofia had never really witnessed her parents arguing, sure she's heard them through the walls but seeing it up this close was totally different and way more upsetting than she thought it would be.

"Guys" Sofia tried to stop them but was cut off

"Stay out of this Sofia" Santana snapped

"Don't talk to her like that" Brittany argued

"She's my daughter I'll talk to her however I want"

"Well she's my daughter too so back the fuck off" Brittany snapped

Sofia's eyes widened...shit was getting serious and she did not want to be the cause of her parents arguing.

"You know what fine. I'm out of here" Santana hissed before she stormed off.

She informed Emily they would be going somewhere else to work so they gathered their stuff and headed out Santana made sure to slam the door behind her.

Brittany just stood there fuming. Sofia didn't know what to do.

"Are you ok mom?" She softly asked

"Super" Brittany replied sarcastically before she stormed up the stairs.

Sofia just stood there in the kitchen trying to comprehend what just happened.


	35. Chapter 35

Big thanks to those who continue to review. You're awesome.

Brittana are just going through a rough patch...don't worry though. They are as strong as...really strong things.

Rachel gets some bad news though…

So please sit back and relax while you read my dialogue, gain no attachments to any of my original characters and be disappointed by my drivel. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>~~~ Tomorrow, I Love Ya Tomorrow! ~~~<p>

Brittany woke up the next morning with a headache and an empty bed, which just made her sad. With a heavy sigh she thought back to last night and her argument with Santana. She hated it when they fought it just didn't seem normal for them to be mad at each other. Thinking about it now Brittany felt bad for probably overreacting and all this could have been avoided.

Brittany slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs to find her wife sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. Her arms and legs were hanging off the side of the sofa, she had her mouth wide open as she snored and there was even some drool. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight but Brittany couldn't help but love her.

Brittany made her way over to her wife pulling the blanket up around her shoulders and moved her limbs back onto the couch before she headed into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Santana woke herself up by her loud snoring and seemed a little confused as to why she was in the living room but then it soon came back to her. She had come home late that night after her argument with Brittany. She was still in a bad mood so she decided to just sleep on the couch.

Santana could smell the wonderful aroma of coffee floating in the air so she dragged herself up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Brittany was standing by the counter waiting for the toaster to give her, her toast. As soon as Santana entered the room there was a thick tension that surrounded them. The brunette cautiously made her way over to the coffee pot and poured herself a drink while Brittany focused on her breakfast.

"Do you want some toast?" Brittany asked quietly

"No thanks" Santana mumbled as she stood awkwardly by the stove.

There was a long silence after that. Both women wanted to stop this silliness but they weren't sure how to take that first step.

"Brittany...I'm sorry about last night." Santana mumbled

She placed her mug down and slowly made her way over to her wife standing closely behind her.

"I'm sorry for working so much and being bitchy. We both said some stuff and we both got hurt...can we please just put this behind us?" Santana added

Brittany turned around to face her wife. Santana frowned because she just looked like a sad panda.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you last night." She quietly muttered

"I may have deserved it...a little" Santana gave her a little smile

"No...no I was being mean and I shouldn't have called you a bitch." Brittany replied

"That was pretty harsh" Santana agreed

Brittany nodded sadly

"Britt...I love you and I don't like it when we're like this." Santana sighed

"I don't like it either"

Brittany took hold of her wife's hands and gently pulled her in close till they were in each other's personal space. Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's and pulled their joined hands up to rest on her chest.

"Can we stop fighting now?" Santana asked softly

Brittany just nodded. Santana gave her a small smile and then placed a tender kiss to her wife's lips. Brittany pulled back a little confusing Santana.

"You've got a little drool" Brittany giggled as she wiped Santana's chin.

Santana looked away feeling slightly embarrassed and annoyed that their awesome romantic moment of reconciliation was ruined. Brittany just smiled and gently turned her face back so she could kiss her wife properly.

They slowly pulled out of the kiss and gave each other small almost shy smiles.

"Britt-Britt"

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell smoke?" Santana frowned

Brittany's eyes went wide then quickly turned around to see the toaster smoking like a chimney.

"My toast!"

The couple floundered about trying to turn the stupid thing off finally they just pulled the plug out of the wall but now their kitchen stank of burnt bread.

"Aww man I really wanted that" Brittany pouted

Santana just chuckled

"I'll make you some more"

"Don't you have to get ready for work?" Brittany asked trying not to show any hints of sadness in her voice

Santana shook her head.

"I took the day off. They can manage a day without my awesome skills...and I've prepped Emily so she should be able to handle it." Santana replied

Brittany was a little surprised by that and kinda overjoyed she didn't know what to do.

"Y-You're home all day?"

Santana smiled and nodded

"Seriously?" Brittany asked again

Santana just nodded again. Brittany couldn't stop the big smile that appeared on her face as she wrapped her wife up in a big hug. Santana just giggled at her wife's reaction.

"You know I still don't like your assistant right?" Brittany mumbled into her wife's shoulder

"Yes...I may have picked up on that." Santana replied

"You know she's totally in love with you" Brittany added

"Britt...she's not in love with me"

"Santana…trust me she looks at you like you're some kind of goddess that should be worshiped" Brittany replied

"Well…I kinda am" Santana smirked

Brittany just rolled her eyes

"My boobs alone deserve their own country of worshipers" Santana added

"I'm being serious here" Brittany pouted but tried not to smile

"You would definitely be their leader" Santana continued with a smug smile

"Stop…I'm trying to talk to you" Brittany giggled

"You even had your own dance for my twins" Santana chuckled

Brittany slightly blushed at that

"Sanny…just be careful with her…please"

"Emily is harmless…Britt you know I only have eyes for you. I could care less about anybody else who thinks I'm hot or whatever. I don't care about them…I just care about you" Santana told her

"I trust you Santana I always have and I always will…I don't trust her though"

"Look…ok let's just say that she has a crush on me that just means she'll do everything I say so really it's like I'm getting my own personal slave." Santana reasoned

Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"You know you'd probably like her if you weren't so jealous" Santana told her

"I'm not jealous! I'm just concerned about her intentions with my wife" Brittany stated

"Just give her a chance...please?" Santana asked looking all adorable so Brittany couldn't possibly say no.

"Fine…I'll give her a chance, but if she so much as looks at your boobs, butt or lips she's gone" Brittany replied

"Alright Chicken" Santana chuckled

~~~ Dream Lover ~~~

Rachel laid on her side as she watched her wife in fascination. The blonde was fast asleep completely dead to the world but was rambling nonstop in her sleep and some of the things she was saying were just ridiculous.

"Cats in the star ship go!" Quinn mumbled

She then giggled and scrunched up her nose which just made her look so adorable Rachel had to restrain herself from just jumping her then and there.

"I love my lovely lady lumps" Quinn then mumbled with a small smile

Rachel contemplated whether or not she should grab her phone and record all this because it was just too funny and adorable.

"The dildo's got my baby" Quinn then muttered

That time Rachel did laugh out loud but Quinn continued to sleep.

"Quinn…sweetheart" Rachel softly called her

"Nooo….I don't wanna eat the hotdog" Quinn frowned

"No hotdog…but maybe you could eat your wife" Rachel replied with a smirk

"Ok but don't tell Rachie" Quinn mumbled

Rachel just raised an eyebrow at that then gently shook her wife's shoulder to wake her up properly. Quinn just let out an annoyed groan and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Quinn…it's getting late you need to wake up" Rachel told her speaking a little bit louder.

"But I don't wanna" Quinn whined

"Come on Quinn…Toby and Maya are taking us out for brunch this morning so get your gorgeous butt outta bed." Rachel instructed and slapped her ass as she went.

Quinn reluctantly opened her eyes and made a big show about how she was not happy about waking up. Rachel just watched as she picked up some clothes that were on the floor.

"Hey you promised me sexy times" Quinn grumbled as she sat up.

"You took too long getting up so you miss out" Rachel told her

Quinn's jaw dropped and the pout was about to emerge.

"But if you hurry up and get into the shower…I may feel the need to join you" Rachel added with a small smirk as she headed to their bathroom.

Quinn pretty much ran out of bed and nearly crashed into her wife trying to get to the bathroom Rachel just laughed at her eagerness.

Rachel and Quinn sat at the small café as they waited for Toby, Maya and Ally to arrive. Their son had told them that they had some important news that they wanted to share. Rachel was secretly hoping it was that the two of them were back together. Quinn was hoping that there was some good news about the trial. The threesome finally arrived with Ally skipping along between her daddy and Maya holding both of their hands. When Ally saw her grandmas she quickly let go of her parents and ran over to them. Rachel picked her up and placed her on her lap giving the little girl a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Ally"

"Hello Nana! Gammy!" Ally pretty much yelled as she hugged them pulling Quinn over into the hug.

"How are you Miss Ally?" Quinn asked

"M'good…I gots lots to tell you" Ally replied all excited.

"Hey hold on pumpkin…let's get some food first" Toby chuckled as he and Maya sat down opposite Quinn and Rachel

"Hey guys…so what did you want to tell us?" Quinn asked Ally

"Well-" Ally smiled brightly

"Ally." Maya spoke up and pretended to zip her lips up holding back her smile

Ally just giggled and nodded and did the same

"Alright you three what's going on?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"Well since this little one can't keep her excitement we'll tell you." Toby replied

Ally just giggled

"So what is it?" Quinn asked

"Well…the trial is over" Maya started

Quinn and Rachel looked a little surprised

"That was quick" Rachel commented

"Yeah…and he only got one year but it's done so I'm moving on" Maya quickly replied

She didn't really like talking about this topic around Ally or in general actually. Both Rachel and Quinn looked a little disappointed and angry by that result. They didn't really want to get into it with Ally around so they would wait till later to get more details about it.

"Can I tell them?" Ally pleaded.

Seriously the girl was excited and was ready to burst. Toby and Maya just laughed and nodded

"Maya and Daddy bought me a pony!" She yelled and threw her arms up

Her grandma's eyes went wide and they looked over at Maya and Toby in confusion but tried to look excited because Ally was.

"W-Wow…that's….you're a very lucky little girl Ally" Rachel finally got out

Ally just nodded

"H-How? Guys you do know how expensive that is?" Quinn quietly asked

"We know…but we can afford it" Maya replied

"How?"

"Part of the settlement was a two million dollar payout" Toby quietly explained

"And I wanted to do this for her" Maya added

Rachel and Quinn just sat there completely shocked they really didn't know what to say.

"T-Two million?" Quinn stuttered

Toby and Maya nodded

"I've already donated some money to the women's shelter and bought Ally her pony…I didn't really want his money but I guess it can be put to some good use" Maya quietly explained

"Daddy show them the photos!" Ally instructed as she bounced on Rachel's lap

Toby pulled his phone out and showed his parents Ally's new pony. It was a little golden horse with a random black spot on its shoulder. Ally flipped through all the photos showing her grandparents and chatted away explaining how they picked her out of all the other ones and how she was going to look after it and love it and feed it and ride it all the time. The adults just listened and couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"What's his name sweetie?" Rachel asked

"It's a she nanny!"

"Oh sorry…what's her name?" Rachel giggled

"Well I was going to call her Ariel after the bestest princess ever but she doesn't have red hair so I'm gonna call her JellyBean" Ally replied with a big smile

"You're naming you're horse JellyBean?" Quinn asked in amusement

"Yep" Ally nodded as if it was the most logical name for a horse.

"Well I think it's a great name" Rachel replied

"You should come see her! I can teach you how to ride" Ally told them

"Um…sure sweetie we'll come see…JellyBean sometime soon" Quinn replied a little unsure. She wasn't a huge fan of horse riding.

"Yay!" Ally clapped.

~~~ Finding A Solution ~~~

Becky sat in her chair as she looked at Diane expectantly as her therapist looked over the photo that she had received the other day. She waited for her to say something or suggest a way to get rid of the crazy. Diane was a little disturbed by the photo like everyone else who had seen it. She had come across some patients who had grown unhealthy attachments to other people but this was more than just an attachment this was bordering on something else. She put the photo down and looked at her current patient the slightly troubled blonde who had made some great improvements over the short time she had been working with her.

Becky was opening up more and slowly letting her defences down. It meant a lot for her to trust Diane with what she had just given her and so Diane made it her personal mission to help to the best that she could.

"Well…this is…definitely unnerving" Was all she could say at this point

"I know! I nearly had a panic attack when I couldn't reach my wife when I first saw it." Becky replied

"But your wife is safe?" Diane asked in concern

"Yes…thank god. I just…I'm starting to get scared…I'm worried Valerie is going to do something and it scares me because I don't know what she will do or when she will do it. I mean I have no idea what she's really capable of…what's she's willing to do." Becky rambled

"I can understand that fear…if I were in your shoes I would have the same concerns" Diane agreed

"So what do I do? There has to be something I can do to make this stop." Becky asked desperately

"Normally I would suggest going to the police but they will most probably tell you that there isn't enough evidence it's all hearsay at this point. What you need is conclusive evidence that she has an unhealthy obsession with you, because that is all I can put it down to. She is obsessed and probably won't stop till she has what she wants…which is you" Diane told her

Becky just nodded, she knew all this

"How do I get any evidence?" She asked

Diane shifted in her seat and suddenly looked a little nervous she looked around her office which was silly because it was just her and Becky. The blonde got a little suspicious of her odd behaviour.

"What?" She carefully asked

"What I'm going suggest isn't…necessarily orthodox and is well…illegal." She whispered

Becky raised her eyebrow now intrigued

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing…I'm merely saying words and however you interpret them is out of my hands" Diane quickly replied

"Ok I'm listening" Becky nodded

"If you need evidence…then you should go look for it. If she's stolen from you and kept it then it's more than likely she will have other things. She is obsessive and she feels the need to be close to you so I am willing to bet my house on the fact that she will have other…mementos linking her to you" Diane told her cryptically

Becky looked at her in confusion

"Just…don't touch it otherwise it will be compromised in a court room…and don't get caught." Diane added

"Wait…a-are you saying I should…break in and search her stuff?" Becky asked a little surprised at the woman's suggestion.

"Those words never left my mouth." Diane replied but gave her a slight nod

"Look I only hint at this because Valerie showed you this for a reason…you didn't stumble across it. She wanted you to see it…so that to me says that she's at the stage where she will become more aggressive to getting what she wants." Diane added.

Becky sat there contemplating what to do. If she could get away with it she was more than sure she would find something because there had to be something. But how would she do it? She's not like a spy or a detective or even a criminal and has no clue on how to break into people's personal things. It was a little fantastical of a thought. It just seemed so…TV drama…like it wasn't real that it shouldn't be happening to her…but it was.

"Just be careful…with whatever you choose to do" Diane added showing concern. She could pretty much lose her job for even thinking about telling Becky to do this.

Becky just nodded still a little lost in thought about what she should do.

~~~ The Plan ~~~

Like any other day Ben and Charlie were down in the basement of the Berry-Fabray house singing away like they always do. After the 'incident' the other day the pair had decided to stay clear of the more…sexual songs and just go for straight romance…for now anyway. Ben held Charlie's hands in his own and with a big grin Ben began to sing.

_**"Hey, hey Charlie, I wanna marry you  
>Hey, hey Charlie, no one else could ever do<br>I've waited so long for school to be through  
>Charlie, I can't wait no more for you<br>My love, my love"  
><strong>_  
>Charlie just blushed and then got ready to sing her part.<p>

_**"Hey Ben, I've been waiting for you  
>Hey, hey, hey Ben, I want to marry you too<br>If you love me true, if you love me still  
>Our love will always be real<br>My love, my love"  
><strong>_  
>The two lovebirds then sang together.<p>

_**"True love means planning a life for two  
>Being together the whole day through<br>True love means waiting and hoping that soon  
>Wishes we've made will come true<br>My love, my love"  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>(Ben)<br>Hey, hey Charlie. I've been waiting for you  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>(Charlie)<br>Hey, hey Ben I want to marry you too  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>(Both)<br>True love means planning a life for two  
>Being together the whole day through<br>True love means waiting and hoping that soon  
>Wishes we've made will come true<br>My love, my love"  
><strong>_  
>Up in the living room found Becky sat with Grace and Sofia with a cup of coffee each sitting around catching up as they waited for Rachel and Quinn to come back home.<p>

"Ugh god could they be any more sickening…it's like a fucking Disney movie with those two…You know I would not be surprised to find little forest animals down there dancing and singing along while they sing about all their dreams coming true and dancing around with stupid smiles on their faces." Sofia cringed.

"I'll say…why do they always have to sing?" Becky asked

Sofia shrugged

"I think it's like...their version of foreplay" She then added

"Ew! Sofia that's my baby sister please don't say stuff like that" Grace cringed

Sofia just chuckled

"Sweetie Charlie is a big girl now and she's gonna be doing a lot more than foreplay" Sofia smirked

"Shut up" Grace warned

"And we all know she's not virginal hasn't been for a while" Sofia continued

"Seriously Sofia stop talking" Grace told her

"I mean who knows what she's done-ow! You did not just throw a cookie at me" Sofia huffed

"I told you to stop did you listen? No...it's your own fault" Grace replied

Sofia just glared at her

"So it's Hannah's birthday soon and I want your opinion on what I'm getting her" Becky changed the subject

"How old is she turning? 30?" Sofia teased

"She's turning 27 moron" Becky replied

"What have you come up with so far?" Grace asked

"Well...I kinda want to...I want to take her for a holiday...to Australia." Becky replied

"Really?" Sofia asked

"Aw that's so sweet she would love that" Grace smiled

"I know, she's been going on and on about how much she misses it for a long time now so I've been looking into it, which is kinda hard since she's a travel agent but the girls at her work have helped so...I just need to finalize things" Becky told them

"Isn't it expensive though?" Sofia asked

Becky nodded

"I kinda have a separate account that I've been putting money into for like the last couple of years...I told Hannah it was for a new car."

"So you lied to her? Sneaky" Sofia commented with a nod of approval

"So you think I should go ahead with it?" Becky asked

"I think you should" Grace nodded

"Yeah it'll give us a break from you guys" Sofia smirked

Becky just glared at her

"They've stopped singing" Grace noticed suddenly looking a little concerned.

"They're probably having sex now then" Sofia replied dryly as she started to eat the cookie Grace had thrown at her.

"Not funny" Grace grumbled before she got up

"Where are you going?" Sofia called out

"I'm making sure my baby sister still has her clothes on!" Grace yelled back.

Sofia and Becky just laughed.

"Hey Sofia I…um…I need to talk to you about something…while Gracie isn't here" Becky quietly spoke up

"Ok…what's up?" Sofia asked a little worried because Becky looked pretty serious right now

"It's about that photo I showed you" Becky replied taking a look over her shoulder to make sure Grace was still gone

"Yeah?" Sofia muttered getting a little concerned now

"I…I kinda have a plan and I just…wanted to run it by you and get you to tell me I'm completely mad for doing it but still support me…that's why Grace can't know about it…or Hannah" Becky replied

"Becky…what…" Sofia was confused and slightly worried

"I can't keep sitting by and waiting for something to happen…so…I've decided to take action."

"By doing what exactly?" Sofia asked

"Breaking into her house and finding any kind of evidence to make her go away." Becky bluntly told her

Sofia sat there a little shocked…didn't see that one coming.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked after her shock wore off

"You heard me" Becky sighed

"Becky are you insane? You can't do this…not just because its illegal…but its totally dangerous. What if she catches you? What if she…she attacks you or kills you?" Sofia asked

"You're being dramatic I'll be fine" Becky rolled her eyes

"Dramatic? Becky have you seriously thought about this?" Sofia asked with worry

"I have…and that's what I'm doing." Becky stated

"Please don't do this Becky…its too risky" Sofia pleaded

"What else can I do?" Becky asked angrily

"Break into her classroom instead!" Sofia suggested

"Huh?"

"Before you go all James Bond…start simple at least. Check out her classroom see if there isn't anything there…just please don't go to her house" Sofia replied

Unfortunately the conversation was cut short when Grace came back up from the basement and flopped back down onto the couch.

"Good news…they both had their clothes on" Grace stated happily.

~~~ I Knew Before ~~~

After a very fun filled morning with her wife Brittany headed back down stairs to get them both some refreshments…it was thirsty work having hot make up sex with your wife. Just as she was about to head back up to their room the doorbell rang. With an annoyed sigh Brittany quickly went to go answer the door and get rid of whoever was there and get back to her sexy brunette. Once she opened the door Brittany was a little surprised to find Santana's assistant standing there. Emily looked equally surprised to see Brittany.

"Oh…um…hi" She nervously spoke

"Hello" Brittany replied a little coldly

Emily just sort of stood there like a little lamb looking at a big scary lioness or something. Brittany sighed she did say she would give the girl a chance so she softened her expression trying not to look terrifying. Brittany didn't like scaring people all the time and she didn't want to start arguing with Santana again.

"Is there something you needed?" Brittany asked without the coldness

"Oh um…yes…well actually I just…Santana left her briefcase at my apartment last night and I just came over…to bring it back" Emily replied with a nervous smile

Brittany just nodded and held her hand out for the briefcase. Emily was a little surprised that Brittany didn't react to that. It was obvious the older women didn't like her and her boss told her that her wife was jealous of her so it was odd that she didn't react to hearing that her wife was at her apartment last night.

"Let me break it down for you Emily" Brittany started when she noticed her surprise by Brittany not reacting

"First of all you can take that look of your face because I can see through your smile. I bet you couldn't wait to come here and bring all of this up but I already knew before I know where she was last night." Brittany explained

Emily just stood there a little frozen on the spot

"Second of all I know you have this big crush on my wife you aren't fooling anyone…even though Santana doesn't see it. I do and trust me you are not the first person and you won't be the last to think they can try and take her away from me. I know she is an amazing woman but she is mine." Brittany added

This side of Brittany only ever really came out once in a blue moon and it wasn't for random moments of anger like her wife. Brittany's badassness was calculated and executed with brutal precision. There was a reason she was one of the top Cheerios along with Santana and Quinn and it wasn't just for her excellent Cheerleading skills. Sue knew what she was doing when she tailored her Unholy Trinity.

"I…I w-wasn't…I…" Emily stuttered looking embarrassed and still terrified that Brittany was going to like smack her down any minute.

"Stop" Brittany held her hand up and Emily quickly nodded and stopped trying to talk

Brittany softened her voice but her eyes still looked threatening.

"Whatever you think or hope might happen with my wife will never happen. So in everyone's best interests this…thing you have for her ends now. Do you understand?" Brittany asked

Emily could only just nod.

"Great, now would you like to come in for a coffee?" Brittany asked as she gave her a sweet smile

Emily had no idea what just happened and she wasn't sure if this was some kind of trap because one minute Mrs. Lopez-Pierce looked like she was ready to unhinge her jaw and swallow her whole and now she looked like the sweetest creature to ever walk the earth. It was a little terrifying.

"Hello? Earth to Emily" Brittany chuckled

"Um…n-no that's…I'm fine…I have…work" Emily stuttered

"Oh ok…well thanks for bringing Santana's briefcase over she would have gone crazy if she thought she lost it." Brittany replied with her sweet smile

"Ok…um…well…bye" Emily gave her a small wave and an unsure smile before she handed over the briefcase and pretty much ran back to her car.

Brittany just chuckled to herself as she watched the young woman run away.

"That was mean….and yet incredibly sexy" Santana muttered from behind her wife

Brittany just smiled

"I'm just like that song" She shrugged

"What song?" Santana asked in confusion

"I'm the devil in disguise" Brittany winked

Santana just laughed then stopped when she noticed her wife was glaring at her

"What?" She asked nervously

"Next time…I don't want to hear it from your assistant that you were at her apartment last night" Brittany replied with a hint of anger.

Santana's face dropped and she immediately looked guilty and sorry.

"We just needed a place to finish the paperwork" She quietly told her

"Like I said…I don't want to hear it from her" Brittany repeated

"I'm sorry" Santana sighed

"So you should be" Brittany replied a little sadly.

~~~ Breaking And Entering ~~~

Becky snuck into Valerie's classroom after she waited for the rest of the staff to leave for the day. It was late and the sun was making its journey out of the sky making way for the moon to do its thing. Her heart was beating fast and the adrenalin was pumping through her veins as she made her way into the room. She left a book on the floor to keep the door open just in case she needed to run. She had probably seen too many TV shows and movies about this but she had so many scenarios going through her head right now of everything that could possibly go wrong so she needed her escape routes.

Every five seconds she was looking over her shoulder making sure no one was there as she crept up to Valerie's desk. She didn't really expect to find anything too incriminating in her desk because she didn't think she would be that stupid to leave it at school but it was a start.

Her hands were shaking ever so slightly as she began to open the draws and carefully sift through them she wore her black leather gloves so she didn't get her fingerprints over anything. She had seen enough crime shows to know to wear gloves. Like she suspected there wasn't anything out of the ordinary in the draws just school and stationary supplies. With a heavy sigh Becky made sure everything looked normal before she closed the draws back up. She then made her way over to the big filing and storage cabinets. Once again it came up with nothing. Becky was about to give up and get the hell out of there when she noticed a small trunk sitting off to the corner behind Valerie's desk. She had never seen it before in any of the other classrooms and she hadn't really noticed it till just now. It was slightly hidden away by some boxes of textbooks. She didn't know why but she just felt something tell her to go and look at what was inside.

She carefully opened the lid and looked inside. There wasn't much in there except for the old Christmas party flyer and some spare coins, a spoon and a small bottle of pills. That caught Becky's eye. She picked it up and read the label.

"Flunitrazepam?" She read out loud in confusion

"Why do I know that?" Becky asked herself as she tried to remember where she had heard that before

But there was no time to remember because there was a noise outside in the school hallway, which freaked the blonde out so she quickly pocketed the bottle, closed the box and quickly ran out of there.

~~~ The Day The Music Died ~~~

Rachel was in her choir room at the high school where she worked she was currently going over the possible set list for her Glee club's regionals competition as well as figuring out what the new school musical they would be doing this year. She was torn between doing the ultimate classic West Side Story and some new musical that all the kids were talking about these days. It was a tough decision. She also had to decide who to give the main solo too. There was a lot of arguing going on about who should get it and there was even a good old fashioned Diva-Off which just made Rachel smile thinking about her own Diva-Offs with Kurt and Mercedes.

Rachel's musings were put to a halt though when her phone rang at first she was just going to ignore it because she really wanted to get this sorted out before Glee started but she decided to just answer it and then get back to work.

"Hello? Oh hi dad how…"

Rachel was cut off by the tone in her father's voice a feeling of dread filled her heart as she heard what her father was trying to tell her. Rachel sat there frozen to her chair as she listened, her eyes beginning to fill with tears and her throat was beginning to constrict as she held back her emotions.

"Thank you for telling me…I'll be home soon…I love you daddy" Rachel whispered into the phone.

She carefully placed her phone back down onto her desk and looked around her choir room feeling lost and trapped in a room that always made her smile. She was startled when the loud bell rang out and several of her students came into the room ready for their lesson. The Glee club was pretty big a lot bigger than New Directions ever hoped to be. Rachel had roughly thirty students it was hard work sometimes but much like New Directions Rachel's students were like one big family. They all looked out for each other and even though they fought a lot they were pretty much all best friends. She could see herself in some of them as well as her old friends. There was the bitchy Cheerleader that just screamed Santana 2.0, there was the goofy but sweet guy who reminded Rachel of Finn and then there was Amber who definitely reminded Rachel of herself.

It was Amber who noticed their teacher was not at all ok. Rachel would usually greet them all as they came in with a big smile asking them how their day was but today she just sat on her chair looking lost and visibly shaken.

"Mrs. Fabray…are you alright?" Amber softly asked with concern

Rachel looked up at her student and for once she didn't know what to say. Amber just looked worried and so did the rest of her Glee club.

"Amber I…c-could you please go get Coach Pierce for me?" Rachel quietly asked

The girl nodded and quickly left the room to go find the Cheerleading coach. It didn't take long because the choir room was pretty much right next to the gym. Brittany followed Amber into the choir room with a worried look on her face the girl had told her that Mrs. Fabray did not look good. Once Rachel saw her friend she finally found her legs and got up to move towards the tall blonde. Brittany told Amber to go sit down as she pulled Rachel to the side just outside the doorway.

"Rach what's wrong?" She asked

"Brittany I…I need to call Quinn" Rachel mumbled as a few tears began to fall

"Ok…I'll look after your class." Brittany offered looking concerned because she hated seeing her friend look this upset. It reminded her of how she looked when Quinn was in the hospital.

"Thank you" Rachel muttered before she turned to leave and head to her office.

Brittany watched her go with a sad look and a bad feeling in her tummy. She wanted to go after her and make sure she was ok but she couldn't just leave the children alone so she headed inside the choir room and just hoped her friend was alright.

Rachel quietly closed her office door and picked up the phone dialling Quinn's number and waited for her to answer. She was pretty much going through the motions she didn't know what to do she just knew she needed her wife right now.

"Hello?"

Quinn's soft sweet voice came through the phone and Rachel couldn't stop herself if she tried she couldn't answer she just cried.


	36. Chapter 36

So the valentines Glee episode...so many feelings! I was smiling like a fool hahaha  
>Brittana, Unholy Trinity, Samcedes, Faberry, Tina! Ugh<p>

But seriously though...can't Glee just be all about Brittana, Samcedes and Faberry? Also Tike I do love me some Tina! The rest can just go away...we can keep Sugar though she's a hoot!

Once again thanks to those who review and story alert this crazy tale.

Quick Question…do you guys want adorable fluffy Grafia times or do you want some angst but still fluffy Grafia times? Because I have two versions of what's to come and I was just wondering if you wanted to go through the angst to get to the good parts…The fluffy rout will mean that this story will end sooner…

This one's a little sad in some places…

* * *

><p>~~~ Carry You Home ~~~<p>

Quinn rushed into the high school and made her way down the corridors towards her wife's office. She barely got anything out of Rachel over the phone so she just got up and decided to go to her instead. It broke her heart listening to her wife cry Quinn just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

Quinn ran the last few steps till she got to Rachel's office feeling slightly out of breath she needed to calm down she really didn't want to worry her wife when she was already upset. Quinn took several deep breaths and made sure she was fine enough before she carefully opened the door and found her wife sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest and her head bowed. It was obvious that she was crying because her body was shaking ever so slightly.

Quinn could never bear to see her wife cry without crying herself so as she closed the door and came over to Rachel sitting beside her she could feel her eyes watering up.

"Rachel" Quinn all but whispered.

The brunette uncurled herself and then buried her head into her wife's shoulder. Quinn instantly wrapped her arms around her pulling her in close and trying to bring some kind of comfort.

They sat like that for a long while with Quinn gently brushing Rachel's hair, kissing her head and whispering words of comfort. Quinn still had no idea why her wife was this distraught. All the phone call consisted of was her wife telling her she needed her. Whatever it was...it was bad and Quinn dreaded hearing it.

After a while Rachel's tears began to slow and her tight grip on her wife loosened. Quinn brushed back her wife's hair that had fallen into her face and with a tissue she wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks.

Rachel just looked so sad and small Quinn just wanted to hold on and never let go.

"Sweetie...are you ready to talk?" Quinn gently asked

Rachel nodded slowly and after mentally preparing herself she finally told Quinn.

"My um...my dad c-called...there was...there was a complication...a-a clot or something after the operation...Quinn my daddy's dead" Rachel burst into tears

Quinn was shocked and devastated she and Leroy were always close he always made her laugh and he was such a kind and loving man he was more of a father to her than her own…but there was no time to let her emotions get to her. She needed to be strong for Rachel.

"Oh honey...Rachel I'm so sorry" Quinn murmured through her own tears as she hugged her wife.

The next few hours went by as a blur to Rachel. She wasn't sure how she got out of her office and was now laying on her bed in the foetal position with her wife laying behind her rubbing soothing circles on her tummy.

Quinn had just finished doing the horrible task of letting everyone know. Their children were understandably devastated to hear of their grandpa's passing. The three Fabray children were all down stairs dealing with it together while Quinn made sure her wife was ok.

Grace sat between her sister and brother on the couch in the living room. All three were stunned by the news. Charlie silently cried on her sister's shoulder as Grace held her, Grace herself couldn't hold back her emotions though she tried to be strong for her siblings. Toby sat there trying his darnedest not to cry but was failing miserably. Grace just wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into her other side. Toby gave in and rested his head on his big sister's shoulder and Grace gave him a quick kiss on his head.

The trio sat there for a long while not really saying anything but taking comfort from each other.

"Mama's gonna take this hard" Grace softly spoke

The Lopez-Pierce family of four sat around their own living room trying to comprehend what was happening. Quinn had called Santana telling her about Leroy and the Latina did the rest. Leroy and Michael like Judy sort of in a way became grandparents to Sofia and Ben as well. They didn't see them as often as the Fabray kids but they were always considered to be family. Michael and Leroy always held a special place in their hearts for Santana and Brittany and so did the two women with them.

"I should go and be with Gracie" Sofia sadly mumbled from her spot next to her mother.

"Maybe we should all go...show our support" Ben suggested.

He wanted to be there for Charlie too.

"I don't know...I don't think Rach will feel like having lots of people over it might be too crowed right now" Brittany replied

"Well I'm going over there to be with my wife" Sofia stated as she stood up and headed out.

"I...I wanna be there for Charlie" Ben added then followed his sister.

Brittany and Santana shared a look before they both stood up and followed their children over to the Berry-Fabray house.

Quinn came back into her bedroom with a glass of water for her wife. Rachel was sitting up in their bed just looking off into the distance and didn't really register that Quinn had come back until the blonde placed her hand on Rachel's knee.

"Hey…thirsty?" Quinn asked

Rachel just nodded and took the offered glass of water sipping a few sips before putting it on the side table next to their bed.

"Have you told the kids?" Rachel softly spoke.

Her voice was croaky and sounded tired.

"Yeah…I told them a while ago…The Pierce's are downstairs too" Quinn told her

Rachel just nodded

"Sweetie is there anything I can do?" Quinn asked feeling slightly helpless right now

"I shouldn't have left" Rachel muttered ignoring Quinn's question

"What do you mean?"

"I should have stayed…I was supposed to be there for two weeks Quinn…I should…I was supposed to be there!" Rachel started to get angry

"Rachel-"

"NO! No Quinn…don't I don't want to hear it. I should have been there with him. With both of my fathers...but no I was selfish…I…I came back here when I should have been there with him an-and now I'll never see him again. He's gone and…and I…" Rachel got up as she yelled and got frustrated at herself

Quinn couldn't stand to see her wife so upset and feeling guilty over something she couldn't control no matter where she was. The blonde quickly got up from the bed and made her way over to her wife who by now was pacing as she rambled and cried. Quinn grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her in for a forceful hug. Rachel tried to fight it but she was weak and tired and just sad that her fight didn't last very long and in the end she just gave in and let Quinn hold her.

Sofia found her wife sitting alone in the kitchen when she arrived at the Berry-Fabray house holding onto a glass of something.

"Gracie" Sofia softly called out to her not wanting to scare the woman

Grace turned in her seat and looked up at her wife and just gave her a small sad smile. Sofia returned it and then wrapped her arms tightly around Grace's shoulders and gently kissed her temple.

Ben and Charlie had moved down into the basement away from the others for some space. They sat cuddled up to each other on the small couch not really saying anything just finding comfort in each other.

Toby was still in the living room with his Aunty B and Aunt San he didn't want to go back to his place and have to tell his daughter just yet. The three adults all had a good strong drink in hand as they just sat there in silence.

~~~ Going Home ~~~

It wasn't long after that, that the Berry-Fabray, Lopez-Pierce and Marshal families packed up and headed on over to Lima Ohio for the funeral. Rachel was dreading it and hadn't really spoken much since she heard the news. Quinn was getting worried because not only was Rachel retreating into herself she wasn't eating properly and refused to talk about it at all. It was a sombre affair as they flew back to their home state. Santana was grateful to get the time off of work and any plan to get rid of Valerie was put on hold as well as Sofia and Grace's plans to start getting pregnant.

Once they landed in Lima Judy, Marcus, Beth, Mercedes, Tina and Maria opted to stay at a hotel otherwise it would just be far too crowded at the Berry family home. They had all met up with Michael giving their condolences. For his part, Michael kept it together and tried not to break down but when his little girl wrapped him up into a big hug the old man couldn't contain his tears. The two Berry's headed upstairs for a few moments to themselves while everybody else just mingled around downstairs.

The Berry house was pretty big. Quinn never understood why they had such a big house for just three people but she knew Leroy loved collecting weird pieces of art and well they needed some place to store it. Even though it was a big house there weren't enough rooms for everyone. So Quinn decided that she and Rachel would take one room, while Brittany and Santana would take the other spare room. The kids could spread themselves throughout the house. Sofia and Grace along with Becky and Hannah and their sons took the basement while Charlie, Ben, Toby, Maya and Ally took the living room. It was a tight fit but the families didn't really want to be apart.

Hannah and Max came down the basement stairs holding onto a tray of drinks and snacks. They placed them onto the small table that was down there. Sofia, Becky and Grace had been rearranging the room to fit them all in for the few nights that they would be there in Lima. Cooper was upstairs playing with Ally at the moment and after helping his moms and Aunts Max would probably go up and join them.

They had moved all the furniture that was down there to the sides of the room and used some pillows to make it a little more comfortable sleeping on the floor. Hannah had brought down a bottle of vodka and started pouring their drinks as they sat around together.

"This sucks" Grace grumbled

Hannah gave her a sympathetic smile as she handed Grace her drink.

"Well lets raise a toast to Leroy…we should celebrate his life." Hannah softly spoke

The four friends held their glasses up and then tossed them back in memory of their grandfather and friend.

Santana helped Quinn in the kitchen as she made tea and coffee for everyone. It was getting late and tomorrow was going to be a stressful and emotional day. The two old friends worked in pretty much silence.

"How's Rachel?" Santana softly asked as she passed the milk to Quinn

The blonde just sighed and brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose as the impending headache approached. Santana moved closer to her friend

"How are you?" Santana then asked

"She won't talk to me" Quinn admitted sadly

"She's just…grieving Q"

"I know…I know but I'm her wife Santana…I'm supposed to be the one she turns to. I'm the one who's supposed to look after her but she won't let me. She's closing herself off" Quinn cried softly

"She's been through a hell of a lot this year Quinn…she almost lost you, and Beth, her son was arrested and now she's lost her father…I think everything's just…she's been this pillar of strength throughout it all and I think…it's just finally caught up with her." Santana replied

"It doesn't help with how…how it happened" Quinn mumbled

"No it does not" Santana agreed.

Leroy had suffered a massive heart attack after a clot had formed from the surgery it travelled up to his heart and there was nothing anybody could do.

"Look Quinn all you can do is just be there for her. It might not seem like it but she does need you right now and you need her. Even if you're just holding her hand or bringing her tea she needs you" Santana reminded her.

Quinn nodded and then pulled her friend in for a hug.

"I've missed you" Quinn mumbled into the brunette's shoulder

"I know."

"You work too much" Quinn added

"I know" Santana sighed

Quinn headed back upstairs after making sure everyone was fine and had everything they needed. She headed for Rachel's old bedroom she couldn't help but smile at all the memories she had of this house. She had spent many a nights here with Rachel and her two fathers…and sometimes her mother would come over for dinner because they were going to end up as one big happy family anyway…which they did.

Quinn passed the small bathroom and couldn't help but chuckle to herself when she remembered one time, late at night Quinn had stumbled out of the spare room to sneak into her girlfriend's room and was caught red handed by Leroy. Quinn panicked and needed to come up with some kind of excuse as to why she was up so late at night sneaking around in the end she blurted out that she had a heavy period and needed the bathroom. It was all rather awkward…like many things with Quinn.

Quinn headed into Rachel's old room she didn't expect to find her wife there she thought she'd still be with her dad. Rachel looked up when the door opened then went back to looking at an old family album. Quinn came over to her sitting down on the bed.

"I made a pot of tea…do you want one?" Quinn softly asked

Rachel just shook her head and turned the page continuing to look at the photos.

"How's your dad?" Quinn asked

"How do you think?" Rachel replied harshly

Quinn sighed, Rachel was definitely going through the stages of grief and right now she was up to anger. The day leading up to their flight back to Lima Rachel had been getting angry at everything and everyone especially Quinn. The blonde couldn't help but think that Rachel blamed her, that somehow this was her fault that she wasn't with her father when he died that she didn't get the time to say goodbye properly or something. It was ridiculous of course because it was no one's fault. It was just something that happened.

"Rachel it's getting late…we should go to bed…tomorrows-"

"Yes I know what tomorrow is Quinn. Thank you for continually reminding me" Rachel snapped as she got up and moved away from her wife

Quinn tried not to get angry because she knew her wife didn't mean to be so harsh but this was hard to Quinn too. She had lost someone she cared about as well.

"Rachel-"

"I want to be alone tonight" Rachel butted in not looking at her wife because she knew Quinn would be crushed by that. She just needed to be alone right now and she didn't want to keep lashing out at her wife.

As predicted Quinn was crushed by that. The pain was evident in her eyes and the shock was plain to see on her face. Trying not to cry Quinn slowly stood up and walked over to Rachel she stopped briefly to kiss her on the forehead before she left the room. Rachel was so tired of crying but she just couldn't stop it.

Quinn made her way over to the spare room and knocked gently, Brittany soon opened the door a little surprised to see Quinn there looking like she was about to cry.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Quinn softly mumbled

Brittany just nodded and took Quinn's hand into her own pulling her into the room and closed the door behind them. She led Quinn over to the bed where a very confused Santana was already snuggled up under the covers Brittany just gave her a quick look and Santana pulled the covers back allowing Quinn to get in. Brittany went to go turn the light off then jumped into bed. It was crowded and thankfully the room had been finished after the leak in the pipes otherwise there would be no bed at all. The unholy trinity didn't say a word they just snuggled up together and fell asleep.

Rachel sat on the floor in her old bedroom after she finally stopped crying she just felt terrible. Her heart hurt because of her father and because she had been pushing her wife away. She didn't mean too she just didn't know how to deal with this. This year was just shit.

Rachel didn't get much sleep that night she missed her wife and the thought of tomorrow made her feel sick. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to be strong enough for the funeral and having to deal with everyone telling her how sorry they were and having to see how sad and heartbroken her dad was. It was all just too much.

She got up out of her bed it was gone past midnight as she made her way over to the spare room. There was no doubt in Rachel's mind that this is where Quinn would be. She quietly opened the door and peered in and yep there was her wife snuggled in between their two oldest friends. Rachel made her way over to the bed and turned on the small lamp hoping she didn't wake them all up. She couldn't help but smile a little at how she found the trio. Quinn was using Santana's boobs as a pillow, the Latina herself had one arm around Quinn while Brittany spooned her from behind. In a random thought it reminded Rachel of their last foursome. They had fallen asleep in a similar position as this only Rachel was on the other side of Santana.

Rachel carefully leant over Brittany to run her fingers gently down Quinn's cheek to wake her up. Quinn scrunched up her nose and snuggled deeper into Santana's boobs at the touch.

"Quinn" Rachel softly called out

"Who's yo mama?" Quinn mumbled

Rachel couldn't stop the small smile that appeared.

"Quinn wake up" Rachel called out again

"Baby shut the shortcake up" Santana grumbled in her sleep

"I want ice cream instead" Brittany mumbled

It was like they were having a sleep conversation Rachel stood there watching them with a hint of amusement. And though they didn't know it, they kinda made Rachel feel better…like something's never change and that she still had three of the most important people in her life. Instead of trying to wake Quinn up Rachel moved around to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers back and got in next to Santana. In her sleep the Latina shifted pulling the small brunette in close to her other side. Rachel rested her head on Santana's shoulder and entwined her fingers with her wife's that had been resting on Santana's stomach. Surrounded by her friends and her wife Rachel finally managed to fall asleep that night.

Down in the basement the foursome had drunk quite a bit as they reminisced about Leroy Grace did most of the talking because he was her grandpa after all. She told them about all the times her grandparents would take her out to the soccer games whenever she visited them in Lima and that her Grandpa would always tell her Grandad off for buying her hotdogs when clearly she was a taco girl. She told them about how awesome and proud they were of her when she told them that she was gay and that they even threw her a mini Pride party during one summer. Sofia told them about how Leroy caught her smoking one time and totally went off his nut at her but thankfully he never told her parents. It felt good to remember all these things.

It was late by the time Toby came down to tell them that Max and Cooper were fast asleep upstairs and that they should just leave them there instead of waking them up. Becky and Hannah quickly went to kiss them good night though like they always did at bed time.

Sofia got herself comfortable on the makeshift bed and pulled Grace down to lie next to her wrapping her up in her arms. Grace welcomed the embrace and the comfort. Sofia every now and then kissed her wife and told her she loved her.

"How are you really holding up?" Sofia asked

"I'm doing ok…tomorrow will be hard…I've never really…I've never lost someone this close before…I don't know what I'm supposed to do" Grace softly admitted

"I don't think there's a right way to do this…you just have to deal with it the only way you can."

"I'm mostly worried about Ma" Grace mumbled

"She was pretty close with her dads" Sofia sighed

Grace nodded

"She has your mom though…and my moms…and all of us." Sofia reminded her

"I know…it just doesn't seem real" Grace sighed heavily

Becky and Hannah came back down into the basement holding each other's hands they had been doing that a lot lately always staying within each other's personal space with the constant threat of Valerie and now Leroy's death they just felt the need to always be near each other.

"How are the boys?" Sofia asked

"They're fine…fast asleep" Becky replied

"I don't really think Cooper understands what's going on same with little Ally" Hannah added

They all nodded in agreement. Becky and Hannah got themselves comfy on the floor next to Grace and Sofia it was pretty cramped down there and it was probably a good thing Max and Cooper were upstairs because lord knows how they would have fit down in the basement as well.

"Becky you're hogging the blanket" Sofia grumbled then yanked it over her shoulders

"It's our blanket!" Becky argued then pulled it back

"Ladies now really isn't the time to be arguing" Hannah scolded them

"She started it" Becky mumbled

"Did not" Sofia muttered back

"Oh you so did" Becky snapped back

"Ok enough! Sofia switch with me and Hannah you switch with Becky" Grace ordered

"But I always sleep on the left" Sofia grumbled

Grace just glared at her and with a heavy sigh Sofia shuffled along to switch places with Grace. Becky reluctantly did the same. Now with them both on the outside and Grace and Hannah in the middle there should be no more problems. That was until Sofia threw a small pillow at Becky and snickered when it hit her in the nose.

"Oh I will so get you for that" Becky warned

~~~ Gloomy Sunday ~~~

Santana woke up that morning to something she thought she'd never see again, three sexy ladies in her bed. In her sleepy daze she smirked and gave herself a mental high five. That was until she realised that there were actually two other bodies in her bed and they were clinging to her.

"Why me?" She sighed dramatically to herself.

She looked down to find Quinn happily using her chest as a pillow and ew there was drool! Then there was Rachel who was latched onto her shoulder and the two had their hands linked together dangerously low on Santana's stomach. All the while somehow Brittany's leg was draped over all three of them. How Santana finds herself in these situations she'll never know.

To make things worse…or just more awkward Sofia popped her head in from behind the door to make sure her parents were up. Sofia couldn't help herself when she saw how they were all cuddled in so close.

"Aww how adorable" She cooed

"It's not what it looks like Ducky!" Santana hissed and glared at her daughter

"Hey I'm not judging" Sofia smirked

"Was there something you needed?" Santana huffed

"Yeah I was just coming to see if you guys were awake yet…it's…it's getting late" Sofia replied turning a little sombre

Her mother just nodded

"We'll be out soon" She added

"Take your time" Sofia replied then quickly left.

Santana just rolled her eyes and attempted to wake everyone up.

Everybody else was already down stairs waiting around in the living room or finishing getting ready. Grace, Toby and Charlie were sitting with their grandad while everyone else wandered around trying to keep busy and not think about where it was they were going.

After waking up Rachel took Quinn back to her room because they needed to talk about last night. It was a welcome surprise when Quinn woke up that morning to find that Rachel had found her and slept with her and their friends. It also warmed her heart a little that they had slept through the night with their hands tightly connected. Rachel sat Quinn down on the bed and mentally prepared herself for what she wanted to say.

"Quinn…I want to apologise to you"

"You don't have to" Quinn insisted

"Yes I do…I've been…I've been pushing you away when I should have been holding on tight. I just…I don't know how to deal with this. I have no frame of reference for this…I'm feeling all of these feelings and all at once I just…I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night. It wasn't fair especially with how amazing you have been. I know it probably doesn't look like it but I don't think I would have made it here without you by my side." Rachel softly cried

"Rachel…I get it ok…you just lost your daddy. One of the most important men in your life…you're allowed to fall apart" Quinn softly told her as she got up and held her wife's hands

Rachel nodded as her tears began to fall once again. Quinn used a free hand to gently wipe them away.

"Just remember that I will always be there to pick you up and put you back together again" Quinn added

"Like Humpty Dumpty" Rachel chuckled

"Exactly…I'm like one of the kings horsemen…I'm sure Ally will let me ride up on her noble stead the Great JellyBean" Quinn smiled

"JellyBean's a mare and I'm pretty sure they couldn't put him back together again" Rachel reminded her

"Not the point" Quinn waved it off

Rachel just softly giggled

"Let me be your knight in shining armour Rach" Quinn softly asked

"You always have been Quinn" Rachel replied

Quinn smiled and pulled her wife in for a tender kiss that was filled with everything she felt for Rachel all the love and devotion that grew every day. Rachel returned it in kind…tenfold.

The drive to the memorial home was just depressing Rachel and Quinn rode with Michael in a taxi both women holding one of his hands as he sat between them. They were the first to arrive. As they headed towards the building Michael found each step harder and harder to take noticing him struggling Quinn and Rachel hand to almost drag him the rest of the way.

It wasn't a big funeral but there were a lot of people there to pay their respects. The ceremony was beautiful and dignified there wasn't a dry eye when little Charlie Berry-Fabray got up and sang Somewhere Over the Rainbow to her grandpa. She got through the song like a professional but couldn't hold it together once she had finished. Ben was right by her side though.

Sofia had her arms around Grace the entire time and even though it was inside the Latina still wore sunglasses. Her Mami was the same. Toby had a small speech he had written but halfway through Maya had to go up and take over he was a proud man and didn't want to cry in front of everyone so she made the decision to go up and spare him that. Grace didn't say anything she just got up and placed a small note onto her grandpa's coffin and sat back down.

It was Rachel's turn to go up and say a few words about her dad she wasn't sure if she would be able to get through it all so she had Quinn stand up there with her holding her hand throughout the whole thing. The wake was a small affair with only family a few close friends and before they knew it, it was all over.

"Dad I want you to come back to New York with me and Quinn" Rachel told her father as they cleaned up the kitchen together.

"I'll be fine sweetheart" Michael gave her a small smile

"Dad…this isn't up for discussion. You're coming with us" Rachel demanded

Michael sighed and sat his daughter down at the kitchen table.

"Rachie…I love that you want me to come there and if…if things were different and your…your daddy was still…I'm sorry but I'm staying here" He replied

"But dad-"

"Honey your father and I had been together for over fifty years I have never loved anyone the way I loved him…"

"I know…and that's why you need to be with us now." Rachel reasoned

"I can't leave him Rachel. If I go to New York I won't be able to visit him and that…I just can't leave him" Michael told her sadly

"Daddy-"

"If Quinn…would you have left New York?" Michael asked

Rachel knew what he meant and they both knew the answer. If Quinn had died earlier that year there would be no way Rachel would leave New York…leave her.

"I just don't like thinking of you being alone" Rachel sadly replied

"I know…but your daddy would yell at me if I just wilted away and became a bitter old man. So I'm going to stay and I'm going to accept this and be happy in the knowledge that I got to spend fifty years with the man I love and one day…I'll be with him again" Michael replied with tears in his eyes.

Rachel just nodded and pulled her father in for a big hug.

"I love you daddy" She softly whispered

~~~ Back To The Real World ~~~

It had been a week since the funeral Quinn and Rachel had decided to stay in Lima for that week helping Michael sort through stuff and adjust to life without Leroy. It helped Rachel and Michael as well as Quinn deal with the sudden loss just being together and comforting each other. Everybody else had gone back to New York and had to get on with their lives.

Sofia, still in her scrubs, came out of the hospital to the small garden where she sat down on the uncomfortable concrete benches to have her lunch and to meet up with Becky. The blonde was already there waiting for her. She had called Sofia wanting to talk to her about something. Sofia had hoped it was to tell her that she had reconsidered her plan to search Valerie's things because she hadn't heard any more about it since the blonde first told her but from the look on the Becky's face it wasn't good news she was coming to tell her.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late" Sofia gave her a small smile before she got stuck into her food, she was starving.

"That's ok" Becky mumbled

Sofia couldn't help but notice Becky's weird behaviour. She couldn't place it but she just seemed like something was off.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sofia asked around a mouthful of food

"I know you told me it was a stupid idea but I searched through Valerie's classroom" Becky confessed

Sofia sighed and placed her food back down.

"Did you at least find anything?" Sofia asked still not really believing that Becky actually went through with it.

Becky just handed over the small bottle of pills. Sofia looked confused as she picked it up.

"Drugs?" She asked

Becky just nodded. Sofia couldn't help but notice the colour was absent from her friends face and that she hadn't really said much, which was strange and gave her a weird feeling in her stomach like something wasn't quite right. She looked back at the bottle and read what the pills were.

"Flunitrazepam" She looked up a little shocked

Becky just sat there avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"Becky do you know what this is?" Sofia hesitantly asked

The blonde nodded

"I looked it up."

Sofia suddenly felt sick

"B-Becky...this-"

"I wasn't raped Sofia" Becky cut her off she was adamant about that.

"Yeah but-"

"No...no I...I read about the effects of rohypnol. It...it makes you sleepy and...and you forget...I remember ok I remember what happened. I wasn't raped" Becky rambled

Sofia wasn't sure if she was trying to convince her or if Becky was trying to convince herself.

"Ok" Sofia softly told her.

A weird silence fell over the pair as they tried to piece together what this all means.

"The date on this subscription is around Christmas" Sofia pointed out

Becky just gave her a pointed stare.

"I'm just saying." Sofia replied defensively

"She didn't force me...I made that mistake all on my own" Becky stated

"Look...maybe you did, all I'm saying is that she could have slipped this into your drink at the Christmas party. Maybe not enough to have the full effect but just enough to loosen you up...make you lose your inhibitions...make it easier for you to...give in. I mean it makes sense...you love Hannah just as much as I love Grace and I never in a million years would think that you would have even thought about cheating on her...but then this happens" Sofia replied

Becky didn't reply to that.

"How much did you actually drink that night?" Sofia asked

"Sofia it was months ago as if anyone could remember that." Becky huffed

"Ok...true...do you remember if you got your own drinks or did someone else get them for you?" Sofia then asked

Becky racked her brain to that night trying to remember...but she couldn't.

"I don't know" She muttered softly.

Sofia reached over the table and took the blonde's hand into her own. Becky looked down at their hands a little surprised by the action.

"Becky...you're my friend...one of my best friends and I know we don't act like it and we're still in the process of trying to have a normal friendship...I care about you. I hate seeing you hurting...this whole mess that's happened...I...I wish I was there for you the way I should have been. But I'm here now...anything you need I'm here...anything you have to say I'll be there to listen." Sofia told her softly.

"That's sweet Sofia...but I'm telling you I wasn't raped...maybe she did put something in my drink but I still made that choice." Becky told her as a few tears began to appear in her eyes.

Sofia just nodded and gave Becky's hand a small squeeze before she let go.

"What do we do with this then?" She asked pointing to the bottle of drugs.

"I don't know...I mean...we could get her fired for having drugs at school...this drug in particular will get her fired instantly. I mean...with the kids and everything" Becky replied

"Well that's good that's a start right?" Sofia replied with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah but that just means she'll lose her job that doesn't mean she will stop coming after me" Becky stated

"Oh...well...won't they arrest her anyways for carrying this? I'm pretty sure it's illegal these days to carry this around without a proper subscription and this thing doesn't look legit" Sofia stated

"Maybe...it might be a good start" Becky brightened up a bit.

"We just need to figure out how we get her to get caught. First you have to put this back though and please…be careful" Sofia informed her.

Becky nodded and took the bottle back putting it into her bag.

"Swear you won't mention this to Hannah or Grace" Becky insisted

"Becky…this is something Hannah should know about"

"No…no if she knew she would end up doing something stupid and I can't let that happen. Please…just…keep it to yourself." Becky pleaded.

With a heavy sigh Sofia nodded not liking this at all.

~~~ Back To The Office ~~~

Santana sighed as she packed her lunch in her bag and poured her coffee into her travel mug. She was not looking forward to going back to work. She had managed to get the week off for Leroy's funeral but it was now time to go back. Brittany stood close by as she quietly ate her toast and sipped her drink.

"Ugh I really can't be bothered to go in today" Santana whined

"Why? I'm sure Emily's missed you" Brittany remarked

"Babe" Santana sighed

"I'm joking" Brittany replied innocently.

Santana continued to get herself ready but made a big show about how much she didn't want to go. Once she had finished she pretty much threw herself onto her wife latching on to her back wrapping her arms around her and giving a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ew Santana germs" Brittany giggled

Santana just retaliated by licking her cheek making Brittany laugh and try and squirm away.

"I'll try and be home on time tonight ok?" Santana told her.

"Ok I'm making enchiladas tonight so you better be here for dinner" Brittany replied

"Mmmm my favourite...I'll totally be home on time" Santana groaned

"Oh I see how it is…if it's food you drop everything but if its sexy times with your wife you come home tired and grumpy and you fall asleep." Brittany replied

"That's not true…we had awesome sex last night" Santana mumbled

"After I made you pizza" Brittany stated

"I can't help it if I get turned on by my wife making me food. You're really sexy when you go all Nigella Lawson on me" Santana huffed

"You're the one who bought me all those old DVDs of her show" Brittany accused

"Yeah…for a very good reason" Santana replied

Their little 'argument' was interrupted when Ben came down into the kitchen rushing around to get something to eat.

"Where's the fire Benny?" Brittany asked

"I slept in! I'm supposed to be taking Charlie to an audition." Ben rambled as he stuffed some cereal in his mouth.

"Well…tell her good luck from us. I gotta get going…love you my honeys" Santana made her way out of the kitchen kissing her son's cheek and then kissing her wife's lips.

~~~ Making Things Official ~~~

Toby was off on his hour break as he met up with Maya and Ally at the park. It had become a regular thing now that Maya was living with them. She would take care of Ally while Toby was at work. Maya was currently looking for some work as well but since she had to recover from her injuries it was a little difficult. But she enjoyed spending time with the little girl as did Ally. Currently the little blonde was off playing in the sandpit with her toys and several other small kids while Toby and Maya watched over her eating and talking together.

"So any luck with some jobs?" Toby asked

"Not really…I'm not even sure what I want to do. I was maybe thinking of working at the…the woman's shelter" Maya replied

Toby just nodded and gave her an encouraging smile

"Toby I've been thinking"

"Is that a good thing?" He joked

Maya just glared at him

"Sorry" He chuckled

"As I was saying…I've been thinking…you know how I love living with you and Ally" Maya began to explain

Toby suddenly felt a little nervous. His first thought was that Maya wanted to move out and that was something he did not want.

"Yeah?" He hesitantly asked

"Well…I mean it's just a thought and…maybe it's something we could possibly think more about but…its just…your place is kinda tiny and Ally's growing and soon she'll need a bigger room and you can't keep sleeping on the sofa all the time that can't be good for your back.." Maya was beginning to ramble now

"What are you suggesting?" Toby asked a little confused now

"We should buy a new place." Maya told him

Well that kinda surprised him

"Together?" He asked

"Of course…I mean…if you wanted to" She replied

"I would…I mean I do…but…I don't think I can afford anything good enough right now" Toby sadly replied

"I could help…I mean I want to…I have money" Maya quietly replied

"Maya I can't…I don't want to seem rude but I don't want your money or have you buy us a place." Toby replied

"No I know…but…we could go halves. That way it won't cost as much for both of us and it's not like we'd get some crazy big house or anything."

"I'll think about it ok?" He replied

"Of course" Maya nodded

The couple continued to sit there eating and watching Ally play both thinking over what Maya had suggested. Toby honestly would love to buy a new place and live there with Maya and Ally like one big happy family but he was still a little confused as to where he and Maya actually stand. For the last few weeks they had seemed more and more like an old married couple raising a kid together and buying her a pony…but they never talked about the nature of their relationship. They didn't even kiss except on the cheek in the mornings and at night and Toby was still sleeping on the couch. They even both admitted to still loving each other…It just confused him.

"Maya I need to ask you something" Toby finally spoke up

"Ok"

"Are we…I mean…I told you I loved you and you told me you loved me back and I just…are we together? Like a couple?" He asked

Maya looked a little taken back by his question which concerned Toby and made him think he had been reading this all wrong.

"I…I kinda thought we were" Maya finally replied

"Y-You did?" He asked

Maya nodded

"Well…how come we never…you know?" Toby asked quietly

Maya couldn't help but blush ever so slightly.

"Toby…I know when we were dating back in high school we kinda…well we were very…sexual it's just…I trust you I do, I trust you with my life and I love you…but…its still hard for me to give myself to someone completely after…I'm working on it I promise you…its just gonna take some time." Maya reluctantly replied

"Oh…no of course I understand…I don't want to push you…we'll go as slow as you want" Toby quickly replied

"Thank you…you really are an amazing man Toby" Maya smiled

"I know" He grinned

Maya just rolled her eyes playfully and then threw her scrunched up napkin in his face.

~~~ Insecurities ~~~

Becky and Hannah were over at Sofia and Grace's house having some drinks Max was over at a friend's house while Cooper happily watched a movie in the living room. They used to do this all the time but because of Hannah and Becky's separation they sort of got out of the habit but now everything was hunky dory again they started up their old tradition of going over to each other's place for drinks and food. It was also a way to help with the sadness of the past week.

As designated driver Hannah was going sober tonight but the other three didn't really hold back they weren't drunk but they were totally getting there.

"Oh my god you guys seriously need to clean out that draw if you're gonna have kids" Becky stated as she came out of the bathroom

Sofia just snickered while Grace blushed

"What were you doing snooping through our stuff?" Sofia then asked

"I was looking for toilet paper" Becky huffed

"That's in the fourth draw" Grace replied

"Yeah I know that now" Becky chuckled

"What was in there?" Hannah asked

"Ugh you don't want to know" Becky cringed

Sofia just smirked and wiggled her eyebrows making them all laugh.

"Oh like you two don't use any toys" Sofia chuckled

"I don't need toys…I've got this" Hannah replied then showed them her tongue piercing

Becky just nodded in approval even Grace nodded.

"Oh I love your Australian kisses" Becky smirked

Grace just giggled to herself while Hannah blushed slightly. Sofia sat there confused and feeling like she was left out of some private joke between the three, which she didn't like at all.

"What are you guys talking about?" She eventually asked.

"Hannah would always say that an Australian kiss is just like a French kiss...but down under" Grace chuckled.

"Oh" Sofia replied

"Yeah she would always tell me that before she went down on me" Grace chuckled

"She does that to me too" Becky laughed while Hannah now felt her face go bright red she wasn't expecting this conversation go this way.

Sofia then abruptly left the room mumbling something about getting a drink.

The other three looked a little confused by her odd behaviour.

"I'll...go see what's got her panties in a twist" Grace sighed

"No...I'll go...I actually do need another drink" Becky replied before she got up taking her glass with her.

Becky found Sofia in the kitchen slowly pouring some wine into her glass. The blonde silently moved up beside her placing her glass next to Sofia's.

"Alright moody what's gotten into you?" Becky finally asked

"Nothing" Sofia mumbled

"Nothing my ass...what happened back there?"

Sofia sighed as she placed the cork back into the bottle and turned to face her friend.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked

"What?"

"Them! Our wives!" Sofia replied

Becky just looked at her totally confused.

"You lost me"

"They used to fuck each other Becky." Sofia huffed in frustration

"Yeah like a million years ago...and from what Hannah's told me they didn't do it that often because you were always in the way" Becky replied

"It's just...weird ok. It makes me uncomfortable whenever they talk about...them being together." Sofia rambled

"Sofia...you're being stupid. They were a couple, they loved each other of course they slept together but it's ancient history now. Besides let's not forget your little crisis at the strip club"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you have your exes and so does Grace" Becky replied

"Yeah but I'm not friends with my ex" Sofia argued

"That's because you and Greg aren't lesbians" Becky replied

"What?" Sofia asked in confusion

"It's a gay thing...you become friends with your exes" Becky shrugged

Sofia just rolled her eyes.

"Look why is this bothering you so much? Why now?" Becky sighed

"I don't know...it's always bothered me. I just...don't like thinking about Grace being with anyone but me."

"Possessive much" Becky said under her breath

"Shut up...don't tell me you don't feel the same about the Crocodile Hunter"

"She has a name" Becky snapped

"Whatever" Sofia huffed.

"Ok yes in the beginning it was a little…weird especially because I was living with Grace and she and Hannah had only really just gotten back to being friends after they broke up but I knew how much Grace loved you so I wasn't worried and Hannah…I trust her completely" Becky sighed

"Hey I trust Grace ok…I do…it's just…I don't know I'm just being stupid…this wine isn't helping." Sofia pouted

"Well you need to snap out of it. The whole insecure woe is me act is so unattractive" Becky told her

Sofia just glared at her

"Have you told Hannah about the drugs?" She then asked

Becky's face dropped and she quickly looked around to make sure it was just the two of them in the room.

"Don't Sofia…I don't want to think about that right now" Becky hissed

"You need to…Becky you can't keep something like this from her. Imagine how pissed she's gonna be when she finds out."

"The only way she will find out is if you tell her." Becky snapped

"Why won't you tell her?" Sofia asked

"Because I don't want her to think the same thing you did. I'm not a victim!" Becky yelled

"I never said you were" Sofia argued

"Yes you did. It was the first thing you thought about when I showed you those pills."

"Well what else would I think when you show me that this crazy psycho has a bottle full of the date rape drug?" Sofia asked loudly

"Keep your voice down" Becky hissed

"I'm sorry"

"Look…I've put the pills back and I'm going to talk to Mark about doing a drug search at the school…we do them all the time. Hopefully they find her drugs and then this will all be over and never mentioned again." Becky stated and ended that conversation by going back into the living room where everyone else was.

~~~ Memories ~~~

Quinn lay on the small bed that had been in Rachel's old bedroom for god knows how many years now. She looked around the room, she remembered it being bigger but in reality it was pretty small. Over the years the Berry men had used this room as storage or a place for their grandkids to stay when they came to visit so most of Rachel's old stuff was packed away in boxes now except for a few things like her playbills. They were still up on the walls and a few trophies and awards that Rachel had won when she was younger. It was nice being back in Lima Quinn never thought she'd ever think that.

It was their last night there with Michael before they flew back to New York and back to their lives. Quinn could understand Michael's wish to stay but she wished he would come back with them. The house is too big for two let alone one and Michael is getting older she just worries about him. The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts when Rachel came into the room holding two cups of herbal tea.

"Dad's asleep…I figured we should do the same we've got an early flight tomorrow" Rachel softly spoke as she handed the cup over to Quinn

Quinn just nodded then cringed at the tea she was not a fan.

"It's good for you" Rachel stated

"Yeah but…coffee tastes better" Quinn grumbled

"No coffee for you. It's not good for your heart and it'll keep you up all night and I for one don't need to be woken every hour because you need to use the bathroom" Rachel replied as she got into bed next to her wife

"Ok that just makes me sound old and incontinent" Quinn pouted

"Well I could always buy you those old people nappies" Rachel smirked

Quinn gasped in horror

"That was mean"

"I'm sorry…its your choice…you can have your coffee and your nappies or you can have your tea" Rachel simply replied

"Super mean" Quinn grumbled then took a sip of her tea.

"I don't want to go back tomorrow" Rachel sighed sadly

"I know…I kinda don't want to either."

"He'll be ok right?" Rachel asked with worry

"He will be…he's a strong man and we will call him every day or every other day and it's not like it takes that long to get here if he needs anything or if you just want to spend some time with your dad" Quinn reasoned.

Rachel just nodded and snuggled down in the small bed. Quinn pulled her in close wrapping her arm around her and kissing her head.

"This bed is tiny" Rachel mumbled

"I know…how did we manage to sleep in here back in high school?" Quinn asked

"It's a mystery" Rachel yawned

Quinn reached over and turned the lamp off and got herself comfortable cuddled up to her wife.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Quinn softly spoke

"Goodnight Quinn" Rachel softly kissed the blonde's collarbone


	37. Chapter 37

Words cannot express what I am feeling about the last Glee episode. It's great to see all homosexual stories treated with respect and dealt with care...you know like Kurt, Blaine, Dave, Santana...oh no wait something doesn't fit in here...oh that's right lesbians don't count...my bad.

Then there's Quinn...our dear sweet little pressed lemon...sweetie your gayness could be seen from outta space and Rachel...honey if your so worried about a bridesmaid not being at your wedding then maybe you should rethink a few things...just a thought.

Ok you guys want angst...so you cannot blame me for what happens.

This is an unusually short chapter and in the spirit of Glee's cliff-hanger I decided to have one of my own! Yay! Get excited!

* * *

><p>~~~ Babies ~~~<p>

Grace sat on the floor with Beth and baby David as he played with some of his toys and rolled around not having a care in the world. Grace had decided to get some advice because Sofia's tests results will be back and they'll soon know when she's ovulating and then bam they'll start the IVF treatment. Of course no one knows about this...except for Becky and Hannah.

"So how's everything going?" Grace asked

"What do you mean?"

"With being a mom...is it...everything you thought it would be?" Grace nervously asked and trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Beth gave her a suspicious look but didn't say anything about it.

"Well...it's pretty much the best thing I've ever done. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without him now." Beth honestly replied

Grace just smiled and nodded

"It's exciting...I mean I can't wait till he starts walking and talking...or when he first starts school...falls in love and all of that." Beth continued

"Starts driving" Grace added

"Yeah...no my baby will never drive" Beth replied

Grace just laughed

"That's one thing I am not looking forward to...that and the whole 'sex talk'...his father can do that" Beth added

"Ugh I love Sofia but I'm not sure she's the right one to do that for our kids...but then I don't want to do it either." Grace replied

Beth chuckled and nodded

"It's just awkward I remember my parents trying to talk to me about it. It was so embarrassing"

Grace just gave her a 'bitch, please' look.

"Have you met our mother? I can guarantee you it was worse than what you went through. I had to go through it twice"

"Why twice?" Beth asked in amusement

"Because the first time mom did it I hadn't come out yet so she was talking about a flower or some garden and then there was a bee or a snake and she kept using the word fornication...trust me if I wasn't already gay that explanation alone would have turned me in an instant." Grace cringed

Beth just laughed

"Then I came out and so mom decided to talk to me about lesbian sex...thankfully she and Ma just gave me some pamphlets that time" Grace added

"Wow...I do not envy you" Beth laughed

"Thanks"

"So when are you and Sofia gonna start trying for kids?" Beth asked as she picked David up and placed him on her lap.

"Um...w-well...not right now. Maybe in a few months we'll...start looking into it" Grace mumbled avoiding eye contact she wasn't the world's greatest liar.

Beth just smiled and nodded

"Well good luck for when you two crazy girls start trying"

"Thanks...I'm kinda excited about it you know? Like...before I was so nervous about being a mom...it sounded so...grown up and scary but now...I can't wait to have a gorgeous pregnant wife carrying our baby" Grace gushed

"Aww Gracie...that's adorable" Beth chuckled

Grace just blushed and looked down hiding her smile.

"So she's definitely carrying the baby?" Beth asked

"Absolutely. Nothing on this earth will ever make me change my mind about that. I will never get pregnant" Grace chuckled

"And so are you guys going to use her eggs or yours?" Beth asked

"Well...we figured for our first baby we'll use Sofia's then maybe if we have more we'll use mine" Grace replied

"Sounds like you guys have been doing a lot of planning" Beth nodded

"Yeah...well you kinda have to when you can't just jump into bed one night and then wake up pregnant the next day." Grace replied

"I suppose so."

"What about you and Jeff are you having any more?" Grace asked as she handed David his stuffed toy pig

Beth didn't reply straight away which made Grace look up. She couldn't help but notice the pained look on the blonde woman's face.

"I can't...have any more" Beth finally spoke

Grace looked a little surprised at that.

"After what happened at Halloween...there was...too much damage and...and I had to have a hysterectomy...I haven't told anyone. Jeff knows obviously but..." Beth quietly told her.

"Oh my god Beth I'm...I'm so sorry" Grace replied as she shuffled closer to the woman

"It's ok...I've...come to terms with it...and I have David." Beth shrugged but held back her tears.

Grace nodded but wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder pulling her in for a small hug.

~~~ Getting The Missus Permission ~~~

Brittany was sitting in the living room writing down some new routines for her Cheerleaders they were getting ready for their competitions and Brittany was determined to take first place she was even willing to consider taking Sue's crazy idea of using a real cannon.

Brittany was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice her wife coming home and stand anxiously by the doorway. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to see her Santana moved into the living room and tentatively sat down next to her wife. She quietly cleared her throat and turned slightly to face her.

"Britt-Britt?"

"Hmm?" Was Brittany's response she didn't bother to take her eyes off what she was doing.

"Sweetie? Awesome, gorgeous sexy lady of mine can I talk to you about something?" Santana asked

Brittany raised her eyebrow, placed her pen on the coffee table and slowly turned to look at her wife. Santana was up to something, she had done something or she wants something, these are the things that went through the blonde's mind.

"Yes?"

"Right ok so um...first can I just say how beautiful you look today...a-and not just today but every day. You're like a beacon of...of beautiful...ness and sometimes I just can't stop looking at you because yo-"

"Ok I'm gonna stop you right there Mrs. Lopez-Pierce...just come out with it" Brittany softly chuckled

"Kay...um...I was wondering if it would be alright if...if Emily could come back over so we can finish our work here instead of the office. I know you don't really like her but it would be heaps helpful in the long run so can she?" Santana nervously rambled

Brittany sighed and then gently kissed her wife's cheek before nodding.

"Yes...she can come over...but if she tries anything I may or may not feel the need to put a laxative into her coffee" Brittany replied

Santana just smiled...jealous Brittany can either be incredibly scary or incredibly sexy. Right now it's the latter.

"Thanks Chicken" Santana softly murmured

"You're welcome. Now tell me my sexy lawyer wife is it still illegal for say a coach to have one of her cheerleaders thrown out of a cannon?" Brittany slyly asked

Santana just laughed

"Baby you know it is. The Sylvester Law was passed twenty years ago when one unfortunate Cheerio got her toe blown off." Santana replied

Brittany pouted

"But I need something to win this. For my entire career as a coach I've never won first place because of Coach Sylvester. I don't know how she does it. She's like a hundred years old and she still beats me!" Brittany rambled in frustration.

"You'll think of something. You're amazing at what you do." Santana replied with a kiss

"Maybe I could get some of Rachel's glee kids to sing and perform with my girls. Bethany and Samara are in Glee and on my team. Bethany is an amazing dancer and Samara has a really good voice." Brittany rambled as she wrote a note to remind herself to ask Rachel

Santana just smiled. She loved watching her wife come up with ideas. She just looked so adorable when she got excited about something.

"And yeah ok Amber is like so annoying and wears weird clothes but she can sing." Brittany continued.

"I have no idea who all these kids are but I'm sure whatever you do it will be fucking amazing" Santana stated.

~~~ Dora ~~~

Becky nervously sat in Diane's office as she waited for the older woman to return. She had quickly gone to get them a coffee like they always had during their sessions.

Becky wasn't sure if she was going to tell Diane about what she had uncovered in Valerie's classroom. Because she knew she would think the same as Sofia and that is something she did not want. She didn't want sympathy or pity.

"Sorry about that...the stupid machine has been playing up all week" Diane smiled as she handed the coffee over to Becky

"That's ok"

"So...how have you been? I was sorry to hear that you had to attend a funeral last week" Diane spoke softly as she took her seat.

Becky always thought that Diane had a soft calming voice. It kind of reminded her of what a mother would sound like.

"Yeah...it was my best friend's grandpa...we were all really close." Becky replied

"Death can always help us reflect on our own lives I suppose" Diane mused.

Becky nodded

"Becky I would like to focus our next few sessions talking about your parents" Diane proposed

The blonde looked up and Diane couldn't miss the fear, pain and anger that flashed across Becky's eyes then it quickly disappeared and it was like she could see her walls coming up.

"We've spoken a lot about Valerie and the repercussions of what happened at the Christmas party and we will revisit that but for now I would like for you to talk about your parents."

"There's nothing to talk about" Becky replied defensively.

"Ok...can you tell me about your childhood? What are some of your fondest memories of when you were younger?" Diane asked

Usually when Diane asked this question it didn't take very long for her patients to reply with something. But Becky just sat there. To Diane it looked as though she was trying to think of something but nothing was coming. In the end Becky just shrugged.

"You don't remember anything?" She asked

"It was a long time ago" Becky uttered

"I'm nearly fifty and even I can remember the first time my father taught me how to ride my brand new purple bike." Diane replied

"Good for you" Becky quipped

"Why won't you talk about your parents?" Diane asked

"Why should I? They're not my parents. Parents don't do what they did. Parents don't abandon their children. Quinn and Rachel and even Brittany and Santana are more parents to me than those bastards so why should I spend any of my time talking about them?" Becky asked in anger.

"Because you need to." Diane simply answered

"Well I don't want too!" Becky yelled

An uncomfortable silence fell on the two as Diane quietly thought about how to approach this situation and Becky just tried to calm down.

"Rebecca I know this is difficult for you. I know that you have been through a lot of pain and heartache but you need to be able to work through this otherwise it will continue to eat away at you." Diane calmly spoke.

Becky took a deep breath and mulled over what Diane had said. She wanted to let it go. She wanted to be completely happy and not have this over her for the rest of her life but it was just hard and it hurt. Diane could see that Becky was contemplating her options she just hoped the blonde would open up.

"I...I remember one Christmas...I think I was like...five or something and I had my heart set on getting a puppy. The kids across the street had a dog and I just wanted one of my own because I was an only child and I just wanted someone to play with. Anyway I came down stairs that morning and there she was...my mother had actually done something nice for once and bought me a puppy. I can't remember what kind of dog it was but she had little floppy ears and was jet black. I called her Dora." Becky finally spoke.

Diane gave her an encouraging smile.

"I was so happy. I took her outside and we played together for hours. My parents wouldn't let me play with any of the other kids because they were 'heathens' so Dora was pretty much my best friend." Becky continued sadly.

"What happened to Dora?" Diane asked

Becky took a deep breath and didn't notice the few tears that had begun to fall.

"A few weeks later my...my father decided that it was too much trouble to have a pet and that I spent too much time outside getting dirty from playing that he got rid of her. I don't know what he did with her I don't want to know. All I know was that I cried for weeks because he had taken my only friend away from me." Becky cried.

Diane felt her own heart clench as she pictured a sweet innocent lonely girl crying in her room after losing someone so special to her. From hearing this one story she knew there was going to be a lot of healing to be done.

~~~ On A Lighter Note ~~~

Charlie came out of the theatre with her usual big smile as she walked up to where Ben had been waiting for her. Charlie had decided to go full steam ahead with her auditions. She was going to be a star and nothing was going to stop her.

"How did you go?" Ben asked

"I blew them away with my talent." Charlie smiled brightly

"You always do" Ben replied with his own smile

"I have a good feeling about this one Ben. The producers seemed a lot more keen and they were actually really nice." Charlie replied

"Who are they? Are they new in the business?" Ben joked

Charlie just laughed

"No...I think most of them had been on the stage. I've never heard of them before but apparently they are really good." Charlie replied

"What are their names?"

"Um there's Nancy Malone, Patrick Hart and Frankie something I forgot his last name. He's the oldest but he looks super distinguished and is a total charmer and would have been an amazing leading man. He's apparently playing the character I auditioned for's father." Charlie gushed

"Should I be worried?" Ben nervously asked

Charlie just laughed

"Ben his like as old as my moms. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Ben nodded

"So that's the last audition. Hopefully I hear back from one of them. I mean I have to right?" Charlie asked with a hint of worry and a little touch of doubt.

"Of course you will. You have an amazing voice Charlie and you are an amazing actress. They would be stupid to turn you down" Ben encouraged her.

"Thanks Ben" Charlie blushed ever so slightly.

"Come on let's go get some lunch before I have to go to my ballet rehearsals" Ben held out his hand which Charlie instantly took and entwined their fingers.

~~~ Dreams And Nightmares ~~~

Rachel woke up at two in the morning with a scream startling her wife who nearly fell out of bed from the sudden and loud noise. The brunette sat up panting and sweating her face was pale and she looked terrified.

"Rach honey wants wrong?" Quinn asked after recovering from that loud scream.

Rachel didn't reply she just sat there shivering. Quinn looked concerned as she wrapped her wife up into a big hug and kissed her several times to calm her down.

"Rach?"

"I...I had another nightmare." Rachel quietly sobbed

"Oh sweetie it's ok. It's not real" Quinn tried to sooth her.

"It felt so real." Rachel murmured

"What happened this time?" Quinn asked

"I was...I was waiting for you but you were running late and...and then I called you but...there was this train and you were driving...it felt so real Quinn. I thought I'd lost you forever and then How To Save A Life was playing and...and" Rachel sobbed

Ever since they returned from Lima Rachel had been having these dreams about Quinn dying. Some were about Quinn's heart and others were just random like falling out of a plane or getting killed by a shark or most recently getting hit by a train. Quinn just put these dreams down to Rachel's grief about losing her father and her fear of how precious life can be and that she almost nearly lost her wife earlier that year.

"I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere" Quinn whispered

"You don't know that Quinn. No one knows that." Rachel cried

"Rachel listen to me. You and me are a forever deal ok. That's all there is to it" Quinn replied as she held her wife.

They stayed like that for a while until Rachel's eyes began to droop. Quinn gave her one more kiss before they both fell back to sleep.

Later that morning thankfully there were no more nightmares Rachel sluggishly made her breakfast while Quinn was in the shower. It was her first day back at work today after taking some time off. She was looking forward to going back and seeing her students and keeping her mind off her dad but she also dreaded it because there was a lot to catch up on after being away for two weeks.

Charlie was already up and getting ready for college for that day she was a bundle of energy as she pretty much bounced around the kitchen.

"Why are you so chipper today?" Rachel asked her youngest.

"No reason. I've just got a good feeling that I'll hear from one of my auditions." Charlie replied

"Yeah? How did they go?"

"Great. You'd be proud" Charlie smiled

"I'm always proud of you" Rachel replied as she cupped her daughter's cheek.

"Well you'll be even more proud when I get a role" Charlie added

"Who's getting a roll? I want a roll...with bacon" Quinn said as she entered the room

"Not food mom...I mean a role in a musical" Charlie chuckled

"Oh" Quinn sighed sadly.

"And nice try but no bacon for you" Rachel added

"So not fair" Quinn huffed

"So which part are you hoping to get?" Rachel asked as she ignored her wife pouting in the corner.

"Well at first I was itching to be the next Sally Bowles because you know how much I love Judy's offspring and Liza was simply perfect in that role but now I'm kinda hoping I get the part of a troubled school girl who falls in love with the son of a preacher man and has to fight for their love...I could totally play that." Charlie rambled excitedly.

Rachel just smiled she loved that her daughter had such a strong passion for what she loved. Charlie was an amazing performer and Rachel wasn't just saying that because she was her daughter she was just really talented.

In fact there had been many a times when her talent had come between them especially when Charlie was in high school and was the star of her Glee club. Because Rachel worked at a different high school to the one her children attended it meant that Charlie and Rachel were at some point competitors. Quinn was not a fan of this time. The amount of Diva tantrums and storm outs she had to put up with from both brunettes was just to the point of absurdity. Quinn even contemplated sabotaging both her wife and daughter just to end the drama. She secretly loved the fact that the year they were up against each other neither of them won. If one did and the other didn't well it would have been hell.

"I'm sure you'll get something and no matter what it is, you will be perfect" Quinn spoke up.

"Thanks mom...well I better get going otherwise I'll be late to class. Love you guys" Charlie rambled as she hurried out the door.

"Bye sweetie" Rachel called out.

"How are you feeling this morning Rach?" Quinn softly asked as she stood close to her wife and brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Better...last night...I'm sorry for waking you up" Rachel mumbled

"Don't be silly. It's my job as your knight in shining armour" Quinn smiled softly

"You would look quite dashing in an armour suit." Rachel replied with a fake British accent

"Well I would need to be for the likes of my fair maiden" Quinn replied with a giggle.

Rachel just smiled and pulled her wife in for a kiss.

~~~ Family ~~~

Maya was helping Ally pack away her toys as they got ready to go food shopping. They had been busy that day making lots of different art work they had sat outside by the pool and did some painting and chalk drawings. Ally had a lot of fun making lots of pictures for everyone. They were just about ready when Maya told Ally to quickly go and get her cardigan before they left.

"Ok mommy" Ally replied as she ran off to her room

Maya pretty much stumbled over her own feet and nearly fell over the kitchen table when she heard what Ally had called her. She wasn't completely sure she had heard it right but she couldn't help but feel kinda warm and fuzzy inside it also made her worried and unsure about what it all meant.

Ally didn't even notice that she had said it. It just came out of her mouth and that was that. She came back into the kitchen with one arm sticking through her cardigan and the other was twisted around her. Maya shook herself out of her shock and bent down to help the girl put her top on properly.

"Thanks" Ally smiled

"You're welcome sweetie…ready to go?" Maya asked trying not to let the last few minutes affect her

Ally nodded and held her hand out for Maya to take. The pair had a great time shopping but Maya couldn't stop thinking about what Ally had called her. She didn't do it again that day but it plagued her mind the entire time. She had to admit it did sound nice hearing Ally call her mommy. But it also made Maya feel slightly uncomfortable because she felt like she was imposing and becoming far too emotionally invested. What if things don't turn out with Toby? Maya didn't want to even think about having to say goodbye to Ally or even Toby for that matter. She loved those two…they were her family.

~~~ Babies, Babies, Babies ~~~

Grace sat down with Sofia on their couch with the folder of the sperm donor they were going to use. They had picked someone who was athletic like Grace, Jewish like Grace and had brown hair like Grace.

"So we find out about your tests tomorrow?" Grace asked

"Yep…then all systems go!" Sofia grinned

"This is really happening isn't it?" Grace couldn't contain her smile

"It really fucking is" Sofia replied

"Ok well first of all you need to start watching your language I don't want my kid to have a swear word be the first thing they say." Grace informed her

Sofia playfully rolled her eyes and just nodded

"Yes mom"

Grace just laughed and lightly slapped her on the arm

"Hey…you know when I'm pregnant you can't do that anymore." Sofia replied

"God you're gonna milk this for all it's worth aren't you?" Grace cringed

"You know it." Sofia smirked

Grace just shook her head and went for a surprise tickle attack. Sofia let out a loud shriek as she tried to get away but failed when the floor got in her way and she ended up falling off the couch and had Grace land on top of her pinning her down.

"I give! I give!" Sofia laughed

Grace stopped and smiled triumphantly as she sat straddled on her wife's hips. Sofia brought her hands up to rest on Grace's thighs as both of them caught their breath back.

"Hey Gracie" Sofia spoke up

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go have sex?" She asked

Grace just laughed at her bluntness the nodded making Sofia smile. The Latina made a move to get up but Grace didn't making it impossible for Sofia to move. She gave her wife a questioning look but all she got in return was a playful and lustful look from Grace.

"Here? On the living room floor?" Sofia asked

Grace just shrugged

"Why not? Once the baby comes we can't do that anymore…we might as well take advantage of what we can do now" Grace simply replied.

"I like the way you think" Sofia smirked and then grabbed Grace's top and pulled her down to kiss her.

~~~ First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes A Big Fuck You ~~~

Sofia was on a high the last few months have been nothing but good. First the wedding then the awesome honeymoon and now she and Gracie were starting to start a family. Ok yes there was the horrible death of Leroy which still didn't seem real but as of this moment in her life nothing could bring her down. She was literally on top of the world. So naturally the universe had to drop a fucking bomb.

Sofia sat in the doctor's lunch room eating her sandwich and reading some medical stuff. Sure she was always tired when she got home and she spent long hours at the hospital now but she loved being a doctor.

Finishing off her food she was a little startled when Gloria sat down opposite her at the small table.

"Hey" She greeted her

"Sofia can we um...can we talk for a moment?" Gloria asked sounding serious.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Sofia replied not sure what to expect from her tone. Gloria was very rarely so serious.

Gloria looked around the room to make sure they were alone.

"It's about your test results" She replied bringing a folder up onto the table.

"W-What about them?"

Gloria sighed and opened the file slowly pushing it over to the Latina. Sofia picked it up and quickly read over it. Her face and heart fell once she realized what was in front of her.

"I'm sorry honey" She said sadly

"T-This can't be right...I want it done again. I want an ultra sound" Sofia demanded

"I've run the tests twice there is no margin for error. These tests are very specific an ultra sound would just confirm it. I'm sorry but...I know how much you wanted to have children...maybe your wife coul-"

"No Gracie would never...it's why I was...this isn't fair!" Sofia yelled in anger

"Sofia-"

"No! No you can't just sit there and tell me I can't get pregnant! This doesn't mean I can't have kids!" Sofia yelled

"It doesn't your right. But it does say that if you a bicornuate uterus and you know that, that means you would have a high, very high risk of not being able to carry the baby to full term. It will either end up in miscarriage or stillborn or it could even kill you. It's far too risky and you know that. Your body can't handle a pregnancy. I'm sorry." Gloria told her calmly but forcibly.

Sofia sat there trying not to explode or implode she was so angry and devastated right now she didn't know what to do. She knew she was right. If she went ahead and did the IVF treatments there would be severe high risks of it ending badly but she didn't want to believe that this was happening to her. It wasn't fair and it was like some sick twisted joke that the universe had concocted up.

"Sofia" Gloria brought her out of her trance.

She hadn't noticed that she was already crying. Not knowing what to do she stood up and ran out of the room. She ran out of the hospital and into her car. She had no idea what she was doing she just needed to get away. She needed to hit something or break something…anything! It felt like her world was crashing in on her and there was nothing she could do to change it. All of her dreams of a family in an instant were cruelly ripped away.


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you all for your lovely reviews they make me smile.

Gosh this one's a little sad too...there should be some good times coming up though!

Sorry if my editing isn't that great I didn't have time to properly proof read, I started a new job and I've been super busy.

* * *

><p>~~~ Depressing Times ~~~<p>

Later that day Sofia found herself sitting in a dark and dank bar downing her sixth drink in the last two hours. After collecting herself she drove out of the hospital and just went as far away as she could before she stumbled across this place and decided that she could just drink away her pain.

She didn't know what to do. She had not planned for something like this to happen. She didn't know how to tell Grace, she didn't know how to tell her parents she just didn't know.

She slammed down her empty drink and demanded a new one. The bartender was hesitant to serve her because someone looking that sad drinking so much in a short amount of time was never good.

"Honey I'm cutting you off" She told Sofia

"Give me my damn drink!" Sofia slurred

"No, and if you're gonna start something I'm gonna call the cops" She warned her

Sofia huffed in frustration and slumped in her chair furiously whipping away the new tears that had begun to fall. The bartender looked on and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor woman.

"Is there someone I can call for you, to come pick you up?" She softly asked

Sofia just shook her head. The woman behind the bar noticed Sofia's wedding ring and suggested.

"What about your husband?"

Sofia just shook her head again

"I don't want Grace right now" She mumbled

When the bartender looked confused Sofia explained

"I have a wife. Not a husband"

"Oh...well I'm sure she would be worried about you"

Sofia didn't reply she just grabbed her phone out, pressed a few buttons then slid it over to the woman behind the bar.

"Call her" Sofia instructed

"Alright" The woman nodded before she picked up the phone and dialled the number.

About half an hour later an annoyed blonde came barging into the bar with a disgusted look of her face the place was a real dive. She quickly scanned the room until she found what she was looking for. Becky marched up to the half passed out Latina and demanded to know what the hell is going on.

"Sofia what the hell?" Becky pretty much yelled

"I needed a drink" Sofia mumbled

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon" Becky reminded her

Sofia just shrugged as if to say 'so what?'

"I'm calling Grace" Becky huffed and pulled out her phone.

Sofia moved quickly to take it away from the blonde and shoved it down her top. Becky just looked annoyed.

"Sofia, I will take my phone from your boobs if you don't give it back" Becky told her

"I don't want Grace right now" Sofia slurred

"Why? Sofia what is going on?" Becky asked now getting worried

The brunette was close to tears again by this point. Becky took a seat next to her friend and gently wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Sofia was like her Mami she could get emotional when drunk but right now Becky had never seen her look so sad.

"What happened?" Becky asked

"I...I c-can't have kids" Sofia broke down as she explained why she couldn't get pregnant.

Becky sat there a little shocked, she felt terrible for her friend. She knew how much Sofia wanted children, how she wanted to be the one to experience pregnancy and have a big family. Becky instantly felt guilty for all the times she had mocked Sofia about being barren while they had their 'fights' or told her she'd be a terrible mother. She didn't believe it at all. She knew without a doubt Sofia would be an excellent parent. It's why she was Max and Cooper's God mother after all. Becky pulled the crying girl into a tight embrace she didn't know what to say at a time like this so she just hoped her presence could be some kind of comfort for Sofia.

~~~ We Are Family ~~~

Maya and Toby stood side by side in the kitchen as they prepared the food for dinner that night. Ally was sitting by the counter helping too and telling them about her day and how she found a worm in the garden. Maya and Toby listened to the little girl and just smiled at how adorable she was.

Maya handed the chopped carrots over to Ally who put them into the pot ready to be cooked. She pulled a face at the vegetable making Maya laugh.

"I don't like carrots" Ally grumbled

"Carrots are good for you though." Maya told her

"But they're yucky" Ally cringed

"JellyBean likes her carrots" Toby added

"But that's because she hasn't eated lollipops yet" Ally replied

"And she never will. Lollipops aren't good for horses" Maya told her

"That's sad" Ally frowned

"I'm sure JellyBean doesn't mind" Toby chuckled

Maya placed the knife into the sink and turned the stove on while Toby finished cleaning up.

"Ally sweetie can you clean up the table and put your toys away please?" Maya softly asked

"Ok mommy" Ally replied and did as she was told.

Like before it totally blind sighted Maya to hear Ally call her mommy. She tentatively looked over to Toby who stood there a little frozen and clearly stunned by that outburst. It was an awkward few seconds before either of them moved or said anything.

"Did she just?" Toby asked

Maya hesitantly nodded

Toby didn't really know what to say.

"She um...she did it before. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if I heard it right and then I thought it was just an accident." Maya quickly explained

Toby just nodded

"Are you mad? We should probably talk to her about it so she doesn't get confused." Maya spoke fast

"I'm not mad" Toby finally replied

"You're not?" Maya asked in confusion

"Why would I be?"

"W-Well...I mean...you're her daddy and I'm...I'm just the woman who lives with you" Maya quietly spoke

Toby moved over to stand close to Maya. He gently brought his hand up to caress her cheek. It had taken a long time for Maya to stop flinching whenever Toby or anybody touched her. But she was getting better and was finally starting to feel more comfortable with physical contact.

"You're more than just a woman who lives with us." Toby spoke softly.

Maya looked into his eyes and like always she felt safe and loved.

"You're the woman I love and the woman Ally loves. I know you love her too" He continued

"I do...I love her so much. I love you just as much as well" Maya replied

"Then I'm not mad that she calls you mommy. As long as you're ok with it...I am too" Toby told her sincerely

"But what if..." Maya couldn't finish her question

"I lost you once Maya...I don't plan on losing you again" Toby replied.

Maya just nodded as a few tears began to fall Toby just gently wiped them away with his thumb and gave her a small smile. Maya took a deep breath before she slowly moved forward and closed the gap between them. It was the first time they had kissed properly since the Halloween party and it just felt right. It felt like home.

~~~ Mrs. Lopez-Pierce ~~~

Brittany came home from work that afternoon feeling great. She had discussed her ideas with Rachel about using some of her Glee kids in her Cheerleading routines and Rachel was more than happy to help as we're some of her kids. Unlike New Directions and the Cheerios Brittany's Sharks and Rachel's Golden Stars weren't fighting against each other. They were both pretty popular within the school and being in both was never an issue. It probably helped that Brittany and Rachel were so close and worked well with each other.

Brittany placed her bag by the front door and took her jacket off. It always amused her that after all those years of mocking Coach Sylvester for always wearing tracksuits she herself ended up doing the exact same thing. Only she thought she looked way better than Sue.

Just in her track pants and white tank top Brittany headed to the kitchen for a drink. She passed the living room and was a little startled to see her wife sitting there with Emily. She apparently didn't notice their cars outside.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled brightly and then got up to kiss her wife briefly on the lips.

Emily looked away and tried not to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey. You're home early" Brittany replied softly.

"Yeah I just wanted to get out of the office as soon as possible." Santana grumbled

Brittany just nodded and then gave Emily the smallest of smiles.

"Hello Emily"

Emily quickly looked up and tried not to look like a scared owl with her eyes wide in fear.

"Um...h-hello Mrs. Lopez-Pierce" She stuttered

Brittany tried not to giggle at the poor girl so she just gave her a small nod.

"Ok well I'll leave you two to it. I'm gonna go get dinner ready." Brittany informed them

"Alright. We shouldn't be too long" Santana replied.

Brittany entered the kitchen and looked for something to make for tea that night. Every now and then she looked over into the living room and couldn't help but smile approvingly at the distance kept between her wife and her assistant unlike last time Emily was pretty much hanging off Santana's arm. This time around she was sitting opposite her wife with the coffee table between them.

~~~ Young Love ~~~

Charlie and Ben were up in Charlie's room resting on her bed together cuddled up as they talked quietly about their day.

"How was rehearsals?" Charlie asked

"Good...better. Your advice really helped." Ben replied

"Of course it did" Charlie smiled

Ben just laughed and nodded

"Have you heard back from any of the auditions?" He then asked

Charlie's smile faded a little as she shook her head.

"Hey don't worry ok. It's only been a day and I'm sure you'll hear from one of them" Ben softly encouraged her.

Charlie just nodded and cuddled up closer to her boyfriend. Ben wrapped her up in his arms and placed several sweet kisses on her head. These sweet kisses soon turned into more as Charlie tilted her head up to capture his lips with her own. They shuffled down on the bed so they were lying down with Charlie hovering above him. She gently ran her hands through his dark hair she kind of missed his blonde hair now and couldn't wait for him to go back to his natural colour.

Ben was getting better at not being so nervous whenever he and Charlie made out. His movements became less shaky and more confident she still made him nervous but in a good way.

Charlie began to slowly rock her body against Ben's as their kisses grew deeper and more frantic. Ben pulled away panting and needing air.

"Are your moms home?" He asked

"No" Charlie shook her head while catching her breath.

"Ok then" Ben mumbled before he went back to kissing Charlie.

~~~ Night Out ~~~

Rachel stood by Quinn's desk as she and Mercedes chatted while they waited for Quinn to finish with a client in the other room. The couple had decided to go out for dinner that night for a change. They hadn't gone out in a long time just the two of them so both were looking forward to some alone time.

"Have you spoken to your dad recently?" Mercedes asked

Rachel nodded

"He said he was doing fine but I know this is just killing him. I really wish he would come live here" Rachel replied sadly

"Next time you speak to him tell him were all thinking of him and he's in our prayers" Mercedes replied

Rachel nodded and gave her friend a soft smile.

"How are you doing?" Mercedes then asked

"I'm getting there" Rachel sighed

Mercedes nodded and then decided to change the subject so Rachel wasn't all sad.

"So Quinn tells me you two have a special evening planned tonight"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"It's been a while since we went out together. It'll be nice" She added

"Do you know where you're going?" Mercedes then asked

"No, Quinn wants to surprise me apparently" Rachel chuckled

"Aw...after thirty years you guys are still so adorable."

"Thank you Mercedes" Rachel smiled brightly

Her friend just laughed. Quinn finally came out of the small meeting room with their new client. She was a tall gorgeous brunette with legs that went for miles and her body was like a super model...in fact she actually was a super model. She smiled sweetly and thanked Mercedes and Quinn for their help and hospitality and informed them that she couldn't wait for her new place to be finished. Rachel watched the entire exchange and couldn't help but notice her wife grinning like a fool and blushing like a school girl with a crush. Rachel just rolled her eyes and shook her head at how obvious her wife was being right now. Once the woman was gone Quinn bounced over to her wife and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh so now you notice me" Rachel faked her anger

Quinn's face fell.

"What do you mean? I always notice you" She replied with a small pout.

Mercedes just chuckled from her spot by her desk as she subtly watched the pair.

"You were drooling all over that woman Quinn. I'm surprised you could see anything but her ass" Rachel added

"I was not drooling" Quinn argued

"I don't even remember the last time you looked at me like that" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Quinn just looked super confused and Rachel tried her hardest not to start giggling at how flustered the blonde was getting as she tried to reassure her that she wasn't looking.

"I swear! I...I wasn't! She was just...super nice and...and I have to be nice too because it's my job. I need to bring in the clients and Rachel baby you know I think you're the most beautiful person in the whole world. I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your boobs...especially your boobs! A-And your thighs and...and the way you love me." Quinn just kept going.

Mercedes and Rachel shared a quick look but that was enough to set them off into laughing their asses off. Quinn stopped her rambling and looked confused.

"Oh sweetie I was just kidding." Rachel said between her laughs.

Quinn got it now and was not impressed.

"Aww don't pout...those things you said were really sweet" Rachel chuckled

"You guys are mean" Quinn grumbled

"You're just too easy Q" Mercedes replied with a shit eating grin

"Yeah we'll you're fired and Rachel I don't even want to take you out anymore" Quinn replied

"Mmhm ok one I'm a partner of this company so you can't fire me and two..."

"We are going out" Rachel finished.

Quinn just grumbled to herself as she pouted.

Quinn's mood soon changed though as she and Rachel got into the car and she drove them to the restaurant. Rachel reached over to take her wife's hand as the blonde drove and placed their joined hands into her lap making Quinn smile a little.

"How was your day?" Quinn asked

"Good...though we seem to be having some drama with a few of my students" Rachel replied

"Oh?"

"Yeah apparently there are some issues between Bethany, Samara and Andy" Rachel replied

"Love triangle?" Quinn asked

"Who knows...all I know is that Samara is even more cranky than usual and I'm half expecting some kind of blow out" Rachel sighed

"Aww...teenagers...gotta love them" Quinn chuckled

"Thank god Charlie won't be one for much longer and the other two are adults now."

"We deserve some kind of award for getting through their teenage years" Quinn replied as she made the turn off for the restaurant.

Rachel just chuckled

"We were pretty lucky though. I mean yes there were a few times when it went a little sour but I think all and all they weren't so bad" Rachel replied

"I guess...I mean none of them turned into druggies and got pregnant at 16 or got into too much trouble" Quinn added

"I think we done good" Rachel added with a smile

Quinn parked the car and cut the engine before she leaned over to kiss her wife.

"We done good" She quietly agreed.

~~~ The Fine Art Of Poisoning ~~~

Brittany was ready to dish up dinner as she came into the living room to inform her wife. She was still working with Emily but it was getting late so Brittany thought it was time to stop for the day.

"San dinners ready"

"Hmm? Oh ok" Santana looked up from her laptop.

Emily scrambled to start packing stuff up trying not to be a burden.

"I've made enough...if you want you can stay Emily" Brittany offered

This surprised both Santana and Emily. Her wife gave her a questioning look to which Brittany ignored and just waited for Emily's reply.

"Um..."

"It's nothing special just some lasagne" Brittany added

"I..."

"Great! I'll set up a plate for you" Brittany smiled then headed back to the kitchen.

Emily looked a little scared.

"I mean no offense but...is your wife planning on poisoning me?" Emily whispered to Santana

"Honestly...I'm not sure...but just to be safe if you smell almonds...don't eat it" Santana replied

"Ook?"

"Cyanide smalls like almonds" Santana explained with a shrug

Emily's face paled which made Santana laugh.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine" She patted her on the back before she headed into the kitchen.

~~~ Confessions ~~~

After making sure Sofia wasn't going to go and do something stupid Becky dropped her off back at home before she headed home herself. Hannah gave her a questioning look wanting to know why she was home so late. Becky just replied with a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.

After dinner and putting the kids to bed Hannah made it her mission to find out why was going on. For a while now she had noticed a change in her wife. She seemed sadder or more quiet than usual. It worried her. At first she thought it was just because of Leroy's death but it wasn't that because it had started before that. And now she was coming home late and being kinda secretive...it kinda worried her.

Becky was sitting up going over some stuff for work when Hannah came in and settled down in their bed next to her wife. She waited patiently for Becky to finish whatever it was she was doing before she turned to look at her with questioning eyes.

"What's up?" Becky asked with a hint of nervousness.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" Hannah replied

"I don't know what you're talking about" Becky stated as she put her stuff on the floor next to the bed.

"Bec...don't play games. What's going on with you lately?" Hannah asked

Becky sighed and thought carefully about what she was going to say. It wasn't like she wanted to keep things from her wife. She just didn't want her wife to get into trouble. She was far too pretty for jail.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Becky asked

"Why would I get mad?" Hannah replied

"Han just promise me"

"Fine, I won't get mad" The Aussie sighed impatiently

Becky then told her about her plan. How she sneaked into Valerie's classroom looking for something, anything incriminating. Hannah was none too pleased to hear about that.

"Did you find anything?" Hannah then asked

Becky took a shaky breath and nervously fidgeted with her hands before she finally told her wife what she had found.

"I found a bottle of pills...it...it was rohypnol" Becky quietly spoke

She looked over at her wife who hadn't responded or reacted to that.

"It's-"

"I know what it is" Hannah replied

Becky was worried. By this point Hannah would have exploded and went off about how she was going to murder Valerie while she slept but right now she just sat there.

"Hannah?"

The brunette looked at her wife, really looked at her.

"Were you...did she?" Hannah finally spoke her voice was soft and full of worry

For the first time Becky really thought about that night. About how some parts of it were fuzzy, there were things she couldn't remember. Like how she got home or what she and Valerie specifically did together. She knows they had sex but she can't really remember how or what they did. She had always put it down to being drunk. That it was the alcohol that blurred the lines but now...now she wasn't so sure. She remembers going into her office to get ready to go home, she remembers finding Valerie there and she remembers telling her that she was happily married.

"I don't know" Becky finally answered.

The sad part is she will never know for sure. It's way too late to test it, her memory is too fuzzy to remember and Valerie wouldn't tell the truth if her life depended on it.

Hannah felt sick. She felt angry. She felt a lot of things.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Becky broke the silence

Hannah just shook her head and pulled her wife in for a tight embrace. Holding her close and never wanting to let go. Becky couldn't help but well up as she held onto Hannah.

"I'm sorry Becky" Hannah sobbed

The blonde looked confused as she pulled back to see her wife in tears.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" Hannah continued as her tears began to fall.

"You didn't do anything" Becky quickly replied as she wiped her wife's tears away.

"Yes I did. I...I kicked you out, I was so horrible to you...I...I filed for divorce!" Hannah replied getting upset.

"Hannah please don't do this to yourself." Becky pleaded

"How can I not? Bec you were..."

"We don't know for sure, we'll never know for sure" Becky cut her off sadly

"But there's a possibility." Hannah replied

"I know" Becky replied as her own tears began to fall.

Hannah pulled her wife in for another hug. The two sat there wrapped up in each other for a long time as they tried to process what just happened.

"She needs to pay for this Becky. I swear to god I will make sure she pays for this" Hannah broke the silence.

"Hannah please don't do anything stupid. I'm not losing you." Becky replied with a hint of desperation.

~~~ Date Night ~~~

After their lovely meal Quinn took Rachel out for a drive. They didn't feel like going home just yet so they just drove around with no real destination in mind. Well at least Rachel didn't have one in mind but apparently Quinn did when she parked the car and gave her wife a mischievous grin. Rachel looked around out of the car windows when it finally dawned on her where Quinn had taken them. She couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"Really Quinn?" She quirked an eyebrow

"What? We haven't been here in years" Quinn replied innocently

"Don't you think we're a little old to be here?" Rachel asked

"Never!" Quinn replied in horror

"Sweetheart we're fifty years old we do not need to be at Make Out Point" Rachel softly giggled

"Yes we do! Now get into the back seat I want to have my way with you" Quinn smirked

"I don't know…I mean you haven't even offered me your letterman jacket yet. And did you even bring protection? I can't get pregnant I'm a rising star" Rachel replied

Quinn just grinned and played along

"I'm sorry…I'll give you my letterman after I drop you home…and as for protection…trust me" Quinn replied with a smirk

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I don't know…it's getting late and my dads…" Rachel stopped and her smile faded as she realised what she had said.

Quinn grabbed her wife's hand and held it close to her.

"Rach?"

"I'm sorry…I just…I miss him Quinn" Rachel replied sadly

"I know." Quinn replied softly as she brought her hand up to Rachel's cheek gently stroking it with her thumb.

"We can go home if you want" Quinn then suggested

Rachel shook her head and took a few deep breaths to stop the tears that threatened to come.

"Can we just…can we just sit under the stars for a little while?" She asked quietly

"Of course" Quinn replied with a small kiss to her wife's cheek.

Quinn got out of the car and grabbed the spare blanket that she always had in the trunk. She threw it over the hood of the car and then opened Rachel's door taking her hand and helped her out. They climbed up on top of the hood and snuggled up together as they looked up into the night sky.

~~~ Shit Hitting The Fan ~~~

Sofia came home late that night to a worried Grace who had been messaging her wanting to know when she would be home. Sofia was still a little intoxicated but after Becky made her drink a lot of water and coffee and even doused her with icy cold water she sobered up a little.

Sofia didn't say much that night and Grace was getting more and more concerned but didn't saying thing. After dinner Sofia sat herself down on the couch and just stared at the TV. Grace came over and sat next to her taking her hand.

"Sofia what's wrong?" She finally asked

"Nothing" She mumbled it was barely audible

"Sofia...please talk to me"

She didn't reply

"Did something happen at the hospital? Was it a patient?" Grace asked.

Sofia just shook her head she couldn't stop the tears that began to form in her eyes. Grace was at a loss. She hated seeing Sofia in pain or upset. She wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her temple. That's when Sofia cried again that day.

"Shh...sweetie don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." Grace whispered softly

"I can't" Sofia cried

"Why not?" Grace asked

Sofia just shook her head and held onto Grace's arm that was wrapped around her.

"No Gracie...I can't...I can't have kids" Sofia cried into her shoulder

"What? What do you mean?"

"Those tests that I told you about...they not only test your cycle they test for all sorts of things...they test to see if your body is able to carry babies..." Sofia explained through her sobs.

Grace now understood and a wave of unexpected grief hit her. She knew how much Sofia wanted to have children and to be the one to carry them and now that's been taken away from her. She knew this would and has devastated her wife.

"I'm sorry" Was all Grace could say.

"It's too risky for me to...it's not fair Grace" Sofia sobbed

"I know...I know it's not but sweetie we can still have kids. We can adopt" Grace tried to look for a bright side in this bad situation.

Sofia shook her head and after a long silence Sofia looked up into her wife's eyes.

"Gracie..."

She really didn't have to finish that sentence because Grace already knew what she was going to ask.

"Sofia...I...I can't." Grace stuttered

"No...not cant...I can't. You can" Sofia stated

"Sofia please don't do this I don't want to fight with you right now" Grace begged.

"Grace"

"Sofia. No...no I can't get pregnant"

"Can't? More like wont. God Grace you're so fucking selfish!" Sofia yelled as she pushed Grace off of her and stood up in anger.

"Excuse me?" Grace asked as she stood up too after recovering from that harsh shove.

"You heard me." Sofia snapped

"Look I know your angry and upset but don't take it out on me! It's not my fault!" Grace yelled

"Upset? Upset? Fuck Grace I just found out that I can't have children and there's you this...this stupid fucking dyke who can and you won't because of what? Huh? Why? You know what you really are a fucking guy in this fucked up relationship!" Sofia yelled getting more and more angry and upset as she went.

Grace just stood there half in shock at what Sofia was saying and half trying to stop herself from retaliating because she knew that Sofia was just lashing out because she was upset but it was very hard not to say something back and it was even harder not to get hurt by what Sofia was saying.

So instead of yelling back Grace stormed out of the living room and into their bedroom. Sofia just followed her in there. Grace had an overnight bag out and began to shove some clothes in it.

"Where are you going?" Sofia yelled

"I'm going to my mothers!" Grace yelled back.

"Oh that's right I forgot. When things get hard little Gracie runs away" Sofia mocked

"Fuck you Sofia" Grace snapped as she zipped up the bag and brushed by her wife.

"Fine whatever I really couldn't care what you do" Sofia told her.

"Good because right now I don't give a fuck what you do either" Grace replied before slamming the front door behind her.

Grace didn't say a word when she stormed into her mothers' house and made her way up to her old room she just slammed the door closed and that was that. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other in confusion. They had just got back from their night out and were about to turn in for the night when Grace came storming through their house. They weren't sure if they should go check on her or not but in the end they decided to let her cool down before attempting to talk to her.

Sofia headed straight for the liquor cabinet and grabbed the vodka and just skulled it down. Not really caring about the way it burnt her throat. She drank till she passed out.

~~~ The Morning After ~~~

Sofia woke up with her head ready to split open and her stomach ready to turn. She had passed out on the floor and her back was killing her. She could remember everything about the fight she had last night with Grace and it just made her want to crawl into a hole and die. She hadn't been so horrible like that towards Grace since high school when Grace first kissed her. Sofia felt like a complete ass right now.

Slowly getting up Sofia made her way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto her face and rinsed her mouth out. She was glad it was her day off today.

Quinn sat on Grace's bed as she rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back. Her daughter hadn't come down since she got there and her mothers were a little concerned. Rachel had tried earlier to get Grace to talk but she refused to say anything so now it was Quinn's turn.

"Are you ready to talk sweetie?" She softly asked

Grace just shook her head

"Gracie you and Sofia have fought before and you made up just give it time" Quinn told her

"She called me a dyke" Grace mumbled

Quinn was a little surprised

"She hasn't called me that since high school" Grace added sadly

"Baby you know she doesn't mean it. It's a Lopez thing. They lash out and say shit they don't mean" Quinn tried to reassure her.

"I know...but it still hurt...and all the other things she said" Grace mumbled

"What other things? What was the fight about?" Quinn asked

"It doesn't matter" Grace sighed

Rachel was down stairs when the doorbell rang. She quickly went to answer it as she dried her hands with the dish cloth. Standing on the other side of the door was a sad panda in the shape of Sofia Lopez-Fabray.

"Sofia" Rachel greeted her a little coldly.

She just sighed

"Aunty Rach I need to talk to her"

"You look like shit" Rachel told her sounding a little out of character.

"I know and I feel like it too. Please just let me in" Sofia replied

"You made my daughter cry"

"And I'm here to apologize" Sofia replied

Rachel just moved to the side as a way of letting Sofia in. The Latina gave her a small grateful smile. Sofia headed for the stairs but was stopped by Quinn who was coming down. The blonde just glared at Sofia.

Sofia made her way to Grace's old bedroom as a sense of Déjà vu hit her. She felt like she was sixteen again coming to apologise for hurting Grace. Only this time it was much worse. The things she said were horrible and she just wished she could go back and change how she reacted. Sofia gently knocked on the wooden door and waited for her wife to answer.

"I'm fine mom" Grace replied through the door.

"Gracie its me" Sofia told her

"I don't want to talk to you" Grace replied

"Gracie please...I'm sorry ok. I'm so sorry" Sofia placed her forehead on the door as she spoke.

Grace didn't respond. Sofia was about to say something else when the door opened and she nearly fell forward but she caught herself before she did. Grace just stood there with an unreadable look on her face. After a few seconds she turned around and got back into bed.

Sofia followed her closing the door behind her. She didn't even bother to try and sit on the bed so she knelt down on the floor and rested her chin on the mattress.

"Gracie I was an asshole. What I said and did was uncalled for and cruel and I didn't mean it. You know that right?" Sofia asked

Grace didn't reply she just laid there not even looking at her wife.

"I was just...I feel like I've lost something you know? I mean I know it's not the same but remember how the doctors told you, you couldn't play soccer anymore? How devastated you were? That feeling of having something ripped away from you and there is nothing you can do about it...The fact that I can't...that I can't g-get pregnant...I was just so, so angry and disappointed...with myself not you. Never with you." Sofia gently told her, her voice thick with emotion.

Grace tried not to let it get to her but she couldn't help but tear up at the sound of her wife's voice. She sounded so broken.

"I'm sorry for calling you a dyke and for calling you a dude...and for saying that your selfish...I'm just sorry" Sofia added sadly as she wiped her tears away with the bed sheet.

"Please say something...I really need my wife right now" Sofia cried

Grace rolled over and took in the sight of her wife she looked so tired and sad. She had never seen her like this before. It broke Grace's heart.

"I'm terrified" Grace mumbled

Sofia looked up slightly confused by that.

"Of what?" She asked

"That's why I don't want to get pregnant. It terrifies me. Having something...someone so helpless and defenceless to look after and protect. I'm terrified of doing something wrong of messing up...that and the thought of having something alive living in your tummy kinda freaks me out and then there's the horror of child birth" Grace rambled.

Sofia didn't really know what to say to that.

"I don't know if I could handle it Sofia. I don't want to disappoint you and I don't want to hurt you. And you know I would do anything and everything for you...to make you happy, to give you what you want...but this...asking me to do this...I don't know if I can do that for you" Grace softly cried.

Sofia looked down she couldn't help but feel disappointed and a part of her even hated Grace's decisions but she could never live with herself if she pressured or guilt tripped Grace into doing this for her. In the end it would tear her up inside and it would tear them apart.

"What do we do now?" Sofia hopelessly asked as her voice broke.


	39. Chapter 39

Don't worry guys Grafia isn't breaking up.

A little curious...what you would like to happen regarding them and having children...adoption? Have a surrogate? Grace?

These chapters are quite shorter than the previous ones because that way I can update more frequently (I try to anyways) just letting you all know.

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

><p>~~~ That Same Morning ~~~<p>

Sofia and Grace spent that morning just lying together in Grace's old bedroom. Sofia had herself curled up to her wife's side while Grace had her arms wrapped around her. They had been like this for a good long while. Neither one had spoken since Sofia posed the question of what to do now. Grace didn't know the answer to that so she just pulled her wife up onto the bed and held her. Something she probably should have done last night.

Downstairs Rachel and Quinn stood by the staircase as they not so subtly listened in on their conversation. They were kind of expecting yelling and doors slamming like they usually would when Grace and Sofia fought but this time there was nothing. They couldn't hear a thing.

"You don't think they're...you know?" Quinn hesitantly asked

"No...we'd know trust me. Our daughter is not quiet." Rachel scoffed

Quinn nodded in agreement. Then sighed when it seemed like they wouldn't be getting anything out of them about what the argument was about.

Grace gently stroked her fingers through Sofia's dark hair while she held her. Sofia had her head resting on Grace's chest listening to her heartbeat it was soothing.

Charlie came downstairs to find her parents in the kitchen finishing off cleaning the dishes from breakfast.

"You're up late." Rachel commented

It wasn't very often Charlie slept in.

"I know...I was up late last night and was tired" Charlie yawned

"Up late doing what?" Quinn asked suspiciously when she noticed a reddish mark on her daughter's neck that wasn't there yesterday.

"Just...stuff...college stuff" Charlie replied vaguely as she moved around to get something to eat.

Quinn just narrowed her eyes while Rachel tried not to giggle.

Grace and Sofia had shifted a little and were now laying down face to face sharing the same pillow with their hands clasped together between their bodies. Sofia just looked so sad. It was such a foreign look for the Latina. She was usually always so happy or mischievous she always had that wicked glint in her eye but right now none of that showed. Grace felt bad for how last night turned out. She regrets not staying and working things out. She should have been there for her wife when she clearly needed her. She let her down and Grace wasn't sure she would forgive herself for that. Even though what Sofia had said hurt, it hurt a lot but deep down Grace knew Sofia didn't mean it she was just reacting the only way she knew how to a situation she wasn't prepared to face.

Grace reached over to gently wipe the few tears away from Sofia's cheeks and then shuffled a little more closer to her wife. Their noses were almost touching by now.

"Do you want to talk about this with your moms?" Grace softly asked

Sofia just shook her head.

"What do you want to do?" Grace then asked

"I just want to have a family" Sofia softly replied

Grace pulled her wife into a hug and kissed her temple.

"I know you do...and we will. Somehow we will" Grace told her

Sofia didn't reply

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night" Grace mumbled

Sofia didn't say anything she just tightened her arms around her wife.

"I should have been there with you instead of running away. You're right...I am selfish." Grace sadly mumbled

~~~ Work Out ~~~

Santana woke up that morning to find Brittany not in bed with her. She frowned at her cuddle buddy not being there as she dragged herself out of bed. Brittany was nowhere to be seen downstairs either which just confused the brunette. That was until she looked out the back window and found her wife outside stretching. She was in a pair of red short shorts and a small white tank top that stretched across her chest. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail and she looked, in a word...fierce.

Santana just smiled at the sight of her wife then looked down at herself. She frowned when she realised she looked like a slob compared to Brittany. She was wearing tatty old ripped three quarter length pyjama pants with a massively oversized t-shirt that was as old as the hills that had 'World's Bestest Mommy' written on it. It was a mother's day gift from Ben when he was like seven. It had a fugly brown stain from when she spilt coffee on it and it refused to go away no matter how many times it was washed. To add to her attractiveness her hair was like a bird's nest and she wasn't wearing any makeup...yep she's a real catch.

With a frustrated groan Santana headed back upstairs to make herself look a little bit descent. She hated that Brittany could just roll out of bed looking all perfect. It wasn't fair!

The blonde beauty herself continued her stretching as she mentally went through several steps in her head. She was planning to choreograph a few different routines for her Sharks that morning before she had to go in to work.

Ben came down for his breakfast he had a very busy day ahead with his ballet rehearsals it was only a few months till the show would open so rehearsals were getting longer and more intense. He moved around the kitchen making a big breakfast for himself and some coffee for his moms.

"Hey Benny" Santana smiled at her son when she came back from making herself look presentable.

"Morning Ma...I made you some coffee" He smiled back and handed her a mug of hot goodness.

"Best son ever" Santana murmured before she took a sip.

"Where's mom?" He asked

"Outside getting all hot and sweaty" Santana smirked

Ben just cringed and went back to cooking

"Hey you came home pretty late last night. Where were you?" She asked

"Oh um...I was with Charlie" He replied

Santana raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that.

"Yeah? How's that going?" She then asked

"Fine...good, really good" Ben muttered with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Santana just chuckled at his bashfulness but didn't press him any further.

Brittany then came bouncing into the kitchen with a big grin on her face and a little out of breath and a little bit sweaty. It was pretty much one of Santana's favourite things to see.

"Morning my beautiful family" She greeted them happily

"Morning mom" Ben replied with a matching smile

"Morning babe." Santana added as she came over and kissed her wife.

"What were you doing out there?" Ben then asked

"I'm coming up with some new stuff for my girls, which is why I came in here. Sanny I need your cute butt out there to help me" Brittany replied

"I can't. Just because I was Captain doesn't mean I made the routines. Coach always did that" Santana replied

"Sweetie I just need your body not your mind" Brittany replied with a wink.

Santana smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. Brittany just giggled and blew her a kiss. Ben just looked a little uncomfortable.

"Alright I guess I'll let you use my body to satisfy your needs" Santana replied with a fake sigh as she moved over to her wife

"Hmm totally satisfying" Brittany hummed as she wrapped her arms around her wife and quickly kissed her neck.

Ben just cringed and tried to ignore his mothers constant flirting with each other.

~~~ The Bitch Is Back ~~~

Becky was sitting at her desk in her office doing some paper work after she had been talking to one of her students. She had been dreading going to work and having to face Valerie after everything that's happened or could have happened. Hannah had suggested she just not go in that day. But Becky refused to play a victim. She wanted to prove that she was better than Valerie. She wouldn't let her get to her.

Hannah had been messaging her throughout the day to see how she was. Becky loved that her wife was so protective of her she had always made Becky feel safe and loved. She was surprised how easily she let the Aussie into her heart when they first met and how she let her get behind her walls that she had built up. It really didn't take much for Hannah to get past them. Becky didn't know why or how she did it but she was so grateful that she had someone like Hannah in her life.

Her musing was interrupted when her office door opened and speak of the Tassie Devil herself there was her wife smiling brightly at her and holding a bag of food.

"Han what are you doing here?" Becky asked with a small smile.

"I'm on my lunch break and yours is starting soon so I decided to come visit." She explained as she sat down on Becky's lap.

Becky just smiled and kissed her wife.

"Is that your subtle way of being over protective and making sure a certain someone doesn't come near me?" Becky asked as she wrapped her arms around Hannah's waist.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you would be referring to" Hannah replied

Becky just chuckled and kissed her again.

"I love you Hannah" Becky softly whispered

"Well isn't this just adorable" A voice came from the doorway interrupting the couple.

Becky instantly locked her arms around her wife to hold her back because the look she was giving Valerie could most definitely kill. She also had to stop herself from doing anything stupid because she wasn't going to lie she really wanted to hurt the redhead right now.

Valerie just thought it was a little amusing.

"Get out" Hannah threatened

"You gonna make me?" Valerie challenged

It seems Hannah is a lot stronger than she looks because she managed to get up out of Becky's grasp and right up into Valerie's face.

"I'll do more than that" Hannah promised

Becky stood up and moved to her wife's side to step in in case she did something stupid.

Valerie didn't seem to care that Hannah was all up in her grill unlike last time when she threatened her with violence. The red head inched closer never breaking eye contact with Hannah.

"I'm not scared of you" Valerie informed her with a hint of amusement

Hannah balled her hands up into fists and she was ready to just smack her down but Becky placed her hand on her lower back to try and calm her.

"Hannah...she's not worth it. She isn't worth a damn thing" Becky told her

"That's right Becky better keep your bull dyke in check" Valerie replied with a smirk

Hannah lunged forward but Becky quickly pulled her back.

"Well this has been fun. I'll see you girls around" Valerie taunted before she left.

Hannah pulled herself out of Becky's grasp in anger.

"Becky!"

"What? You think I'm going to let you get arrested?" Becky replied

Hannah groaned in frustration

"We have to be smart about this Hannah. We need to stick to our plan. We lead her into thinking she's getting to us and then she won't see the drug raid coming. She'll get arrested and we can finally put this behind us" Becky reminded her wife

"I know! I know I'm sorry but she's...god I just want to throw something at her! Or do something it's so frustrating!" Hannah growled

Becky pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I know...trust me I know"

~~~ Good News ~~~

Charlie sat by herself eating her lunch at the small cafe that was just around the corner of the college she went to. She was a little sad she couldn't have lunch with Ben today because he was stuck at the studio. She just loved spending time with him. They were so different and yet so very much the same. Last night was pretty awesome and Charlie had been thinking about it all day. They didn't have sex but they certainly did some non PG things.

Charlie was pulled out of her thoughts when her mobile phone rang startling the poor girl who ended up dropping her roll on the floor.

"Hello?" She answered in frustration as she picked up her roll from the floor and frowned at all the bits of dirt on it.

"Hello is this Charlotte Berry-Fabray?"

"Yes this is she" Charlie sighed and threw the roll into the small bin that was next to her.

"Great. Miss. Fabray this is Nancy Malone and I'm just calling regarding your audition the other day."

Charlie's eyes went wide and her heart began to beat a mile a minute as her nerves began to appear.

"Oh?" Was all she managed to get out

"Yes well I am happy to inform you that we would very much like to see you again. For the final rounds of auditions." Nancy happily told her

Charlie's face dropped, she then let out a small squeak and then tried to play it off as a cough but it just sounded like she was dying.

"Are you alright?" Nancy asked

"Yep...I mean yes. Yes thank you. Um...thank you so much." Charlie tried to control her excitement.

"Great well I will e-mail you the date and time for your audition as well as some details on what you will be asked to do. Congratulations" Nancy replied

Charlie hung up and she was literally about to explode in excitement. She must have looked like a crazy as she sat there by herself holding on to her phone like it was the Holy Grail with a massive grin on her face.

~~~ Relaxing ~~~

Brittany and Santana sat out the back relaxing after trying to come up with an awesome routine Santana can safely say she does not miss being a cheerleader.

"Remind me to never help again" Santana groaned

Brittany just giggled at her wife.

"You know I didn't take the day off to be doing this...I was supposed to be relaxing" Santana continued to complain.

"You will be relaxing...later tonight" Brittany replied

Her wife just pouted. Brittany rolled her eyes and then moved to straddle her wife's lap.

"Have I told you that you look really hot today?" Santana asked with her trademark smirk as she ran her hands up her wife's thighs

"Yes you have but don't get any ideas missy I'm not having sex with you...not until later anyways"

Santana deflated and her pout was back. Brittany just ignored it and gently ran her finger tips along her wife's furrowed brow.

"You know all this pouting will give you wrinkles" Brittany teased

Santana was not amused.

"Come on Sanny give us a smile" Brittany cooed

The brunette tried not to but she couldn't help it. Her lips twitched and refused to listen to her brain and now she was smiling.

"There we go" Brittany smiled back.

Santana just shook her head at herself. She wasn't kidding anyone she was one hundred percent, totally and absolutely whipped. And yes it might have taken her over forty years to finally admit this but Santana couldn't deny the fact that she would always do whatever Brittany asked and would do anything to make her happy.

The couple sat outside for a while just enjoying spending time together. Santana had made the effort to evenly spread her work and personal lives otherwise she would have ended up going a little cray-cray.

"I have to go into work soon" Brittany sadly spoke.

Santana just nodded she needed to do some stuff as well. Even though she wasn't at the office she still had to do some work.

"Do you want me to just pick something up on the way home for dinner?" Brittany then asked as she stood up and helped pull her wife up.

"Yeah ok...oh and um...Emily wanted to thank you for dinner the other night. She was just a little scared to say so at the time" Santana chuckled

Brittany just smiled and nodded

"You know she's terrified of you" Santana added

"I know"

"Britt...why are you being so nice to her? You hated her not that long ago" Santana asked.

She had been wondering for a while now why her wife was being so nice.

"I'm a nice person" Brittany replied innocently

"Brittany?" Santana asked not at all believing that statement at least not in this situation.

"What?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Look I feel kinda bad for being so mean to her. I may have over reacted just a tiny bit. Emily's harmless and I don't need to worry so much now because she already thinks I'm scary." Brittany explained

Santana just nodded and had a small grin on her face.

"Don't even think about saying it Santana Lopez" Brittany warned

"Oh? Say what exactly?" The brunette teased

"I mean it" Brittany warned

"Alright...I won't say it...I'll definitely won't say I told you so" Santana smirked

Brittany just pouted making her wife laugh.

"You'll get wrinkles" She then teased

"I'll give you wrinkles!" Brittany yelled as she chased after her wife.

Santana saw it coming so she was already running away and laughing.

~~~ Glee ~~~

Rachel was touched. Her Glee club had told her that they wanted to show her something and what they did was perform a song with a message. The message was that they all cared about their teacher and that they know she is going through a hard time right now and they will all be there for her. Rachel gave her students a thankful applause and tried not to cry.

"Thank you, you guys are so amazing" Rachel told them with a big smile and watery eyes

"Well Mrs. Fabray we all just wanted to show you how much you mean to us" Amber spoke for the group.

"Yeah you've been there for us so we wanted to return the favour" another student spoke up

"And I appreciate it." Rachel smiled warmly at her group of students.

"Group hug!" Bethany shouted out enthusiastically

Rachel just laughed as she was bombarded by thirty odd students in one massive big group hug.

"Alright you guys let's get to work" Rachel told them after they all headed back to their seats.

"Mrs. Fabray"

"Yes Amber"

"I was wondering if you had made up your mind about the musical. Because it's imperative that I know who to audition for and I need to be fully prepared." She replied

Rachel just smiled and nodded

"Yes I have made up my mind about which musical we will be doing and I can tell you all now that this year we will be performing the timeless classic of West Side Story" Rachel replied

There were a few 'yeses' and a few 'oh mans' but generally Rachel concluded that she had made the right decision.

~~~ Support ~~~

Grace and Sofia had finally left the Berry-Fabray house late that morning pretty much once everyone had gone to work or gone to school. Sofia didn't want to talk about anything with anyone so Grace made sure her family was gone before they headed back to their own home.

Once they got back Sofia headed straight to their bedroom quietly closing the door behind her. Grace sighed she really didn't know how to handle this. Usually when Sofia was upset she preferred to be either left alone or cuddled but right now she was more than just upset and she wasn't saying much so Grace was a bit lost on what she was supposed to do to comfort her wife. So for now she busied herself in cleaning up Sofia's mess from that night putting the empty vodka bottle in the bin and putting some of the glasses away. After about an hour of keeping herself occupied and not hearing from or seeing Sofia, Grace decided to go check on her. She made a nice cup of hot coco and headed into their bedroom.

Sofia was curled up in bed with her back facing the door. Grace slowly moved around and placed the hot drink onto the side table and looked down at her wife. Sofia had her eyes closed and her breathing was deep, she was asleep. Grace thought that it was probably best that she slept though she couldn't help but notice the strained look on her face. Sofia had always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping but right now even in her sleep she looked sad.

Grace carefully sat down next to her wife and gently began to stroke her fingers through her hair in a calming and soothing way while trying not to wake her up. She cursed when the phone started ringing. She quickly got up and grabbed the phone looking back to make sure Sofia was still asleep, thankfully she was. Grace took the phone and herself out into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Gracie hi"

"Becky what's up?" Grace replied

"I just…I wanted to see how…how's Sofia?" Becky quietly asked

You didn't need to be a genius to know that Becky knew.

"She told you?" Grace asked

"Yeah…I'm really sorry Gracie" Becky sighed sadly

"Thanks." Grace muttered

"So how is she taking it?"

"Not very well…we kinda had a fight last night and now she's all sad and I'm worried" Grace replied getting all teary eyed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Becky asked

"I don't think so…thanks though" Grace replied

"Well let her know that me and Hannah are here if you guys need anything ok?"

"I will…thanks; you're a great friend Becky"

"I know I'm awesome" Becky joked

Grace just chuckled softly and they said their goodbyes. After putting the phone back Grace headed back to her bedroom Sofia hadn't moved. Grace grabbed the small throw blanket and draped it over her sleeping wife and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before she settled down next to her wrapping her arms around her small body and holding her tight.

~~~ Afternoon Delight ~~~

Rachel sat in her choir room going over some lesson plans when she heard a knock on the door she looked up and was surprised to see her wife standing there with a small bunch of flowers and an adorable smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey" Rachel spoke softly as she got up and made her way over to her wife

"Hey yourself" Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel on the lips

"What are you doing here?" Rachel then asked

"Well…I was on my break and it occurred to me that it has been far too long since you and me had a nooner" Quinn replied with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows

Rachel just laughed and shook her head.

"And the flowers?" She then asked

Quinn looked down at the mismatched bunch of flowers and smiled sheepishly

"Well…I figured I'd butter you up first with romantic gestures and then you'd let me into your pants." Quinn replied honestly

"Such a charmer"

Quinn just shrugged with a smug look on her face

"Hey I'll even sing to you if you want" The blonde then suggested

"Alright" Rachel smiled

It had been a while since Quinn had serenaded her and she missed it. So Rachel took a seat front row centre and waited for her wife to perform. Quinn looked a little put out she kinda didn't want to sing she was just feeling kinda horny. But never one to disappoint Quinn placed the flowers on Rachel's desk and moved to stand next to the piano when she realised she wouldn't have any music to accompany her.

"What do you want me to sing?" Quinn asked

"Anything" Rachel shrugged and gave her an encouraging smile

Quinn nodded and thought about what to sing. She could go the crude song selection that randomly popped into her head but she figured singing 'Smack That' wasn't really appropriate and would probably not get her any lady loving time so she scrapped that idea. She then tried to remember some romantic songs because Rachel was big on romantic gestures and singing a love song would probably be Quinn's best bet. So she decided on a song that had been playing in the car on the drive over to the school. She cleared her throat and counted herself in silently in her head before she sang.

_**Heart beats fast  
>Colours and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<strong>_

_**One step closer  
>I have died everyday waiting for you.<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years.<br>I'll love you for a thousand more. **_

_**And all along I believed I would find you.  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more. <strong>_

Rachel sat there watching and listening to her wife sing to her she couldn't help but cry at how beautiful this moment was even though Quinn had come there under the pretence of having a quickie. It was strange but Rachel felt like she was sixteen again sitting in the choir room at McKinley High school watching her perfect girlfriend sing to her for the first time. She remembers that day so clearly. Quinn had been so nervous about singing a love song to Rachel they weren't completely out to their friends and they knew Finn would probably throw a hissy fit but it was something Quinn had been wanting to do for a very long time.

Quinn had pretty much avoided Rachel that whole day which confused the brunette and made her think Quinn was angry at her but it was nothing like that. The blonde was just too nervous and she wanted it to be a surprise so she had to keep her distance. When Glee came around at the end of the day Quinn sat with Santana and Brittany making Rachel feel even sadder. But then Mr. Shue informed them all that Quinn had a song she wanted to sing. Santana had to pretty much push her off the chair but Quinn managed to stand up in front of her peers, her friends and told them that she was singing to Rachel and that she meant every word that she was about to sing.

Rachel of course cried throughout the whole thing and even Quinn couldn't really hold back Santana refused to admit that she cried and was adamant that it was just raining on her face. After the song had finished Rachel silently got up from her chair and just wrapped the blonde up into a big hug while their friends clapped and watched on with smiles on their faces. It was a beautiful moment very much like the one right now.

Quinn finished the last note and gave her wife a small smile. She too had a few tears in her eyes by now but that always happened whenever Rachel cried. Rachel slowly got up from her chair and walked up to her wife. Quinn reached out and wiped the few tears away and left her hand there resting on the brunette's cheek.

"That was beautiful" Rachel whispered

"We don't have to have sex if you don't want to" Quinn softly replied

Rachel just chuckled

"When we get home we will…but for now…dance with me?" Rachel asked

"There's no music" Quinn reminded her

"We don't need it" Rachel replied

Quinn just nodded and then moved her arms to Rachel's waist pulling her in closer while Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders as they began to lightly sway to a beat that only they could hear.


	40. Chapter 40

Howdy people. Thanks for all your reviews. It's interesting to see what you guys want to see happen. I have written parts of it but it might change...we'll see.

Grafia will have a family that's for sure. Just wondering if you think they should have a son or a daughter...

Wow this is a fast update…don't get used to it lol…

* * *

><p>~~~ Contemplations ~~~<p>

Grace sat on the bleachers at the college she coached soccer at as she watched her girls practice. She had let her captain take over because she just wasn't feeling it today after everything that has happened.

It's been a few days since they found out Sofia couldn't physically get pregnant. Grace couldn't get over how cruel it was to take this away from her wife. She hated seeing Sofia so sad about it. She wasn't sure it was such a great idea for the Latina to go back to work because she works with pregnant women all day. It would be like torturing herself. But Sofia refused to stay at home and mope. They hadn't told anybody else about the news. Only Becky and Hannah knew. Grace was leaving it up to Sofia to tell other people when she was ready to do so.

Over the past few days Grace had been doing a lot of thinking. They hadn't discussed what they were going to do now but Grace had been thinking about it. Adoption was always an option. There are plenty of kids out there who would love to go to a loving couple. Grace wasn't opposed to adoption but she figured that would be their ultimate last option. The other two being: having a surrogate or if Grace had the baby. That last bit was the thing Grace had been thinking about the most.

She had always been adamant that she would never get pregnant because she just couldn't see it happening. It kinda freaked her out and labour just did not sound fun. But Grace had also been thinking about what comes after the pregnancy. Sure being pregnant was only for nine months but what you get out of it lasts for a lifetime. Grace wanted that...she wanted a baby after being so scared about being a mom she had gotten over her fear and let herself imagine, look forward to having a mini someone to call her own, watch them grow and love them unconditionally. She thought about Beth and what she had told her that it was all worth it because she had her son.

It was a lot to think about.

~~~ Alright Mr. DeMille I'm Ready For My Close Up ~~~

Charlie nervously sat in the foyer of the theatre waiting for her turn to audition. There were three other girls there going for the same part. Charlie had to perform a scene with the male lead and her character's father as well as sing something. It was important to have chemistry with the two other main characters otherwise it won't work.

Charlie tried to subtly eye up her competition but she couldn't judge how much better she was than them because she had never seen then act or sing.

Because they were going in alphabetical order Charlie was up first. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and smiled like her mama taught her as she walked into the theatre with confidence. As expected Charlie auditioned like a pro.

The decision was to be made that day so they had to stay at the theatre to find out who got the part. Charlie concluded that this was far more nerve wracking than doing the actual audition.

It seemed like forever until the main producer Patrick Hart came out to congratulate the person who got the part.

Charlie was sure she was going to pass out from anticipation and she wasn't sure she heard it right when the man came up to her and congratulated her.

"I...I got the part?" She hesitantly asked in shock

Patrick gave her a small smile and just nodded.

"Oh my god" Charlie whispered to herself.

She then had to excuse herself for a moment. Charlie rushed out of the theatre and went a little further down the street before she pretty much screamed in excitement. She even did a little jump and flailed her arms around. After calming down a little she headed back to the theatre looking a little embarrassed.

The other girls had gone but the three producers were still there.

"Sorry about that" Charlie blushed

"It's fine" Nancy chuckled

"Here is your copy of rehearsal times and dates." Patrick handed over a folder to Charlie

"It also has contact details of the cast and crew as well as character profiles and the song list and pretty much everything you need to prepare for the role" Nancy added

"Thank you...I...for once I don't know what to say" Charlie gushed

"Well rehearsals start next week so you've got seven days to think of something" Patrick joked

Charlie just smiled and nodded

"Congratulations again Charlotte" Nancy stated as she grabbed her bag getting ready to leave.

"Thank you oh and you can call me Charlie if you want" She replied

Nancy nodded

"Well we better get going. Lots of stuff needs to be done. So we will see you next week" She told Charlie with a warm smile.

Charlie nodded. She liked Nancy she seemed nice. All three of them did actually. They all said their goodbyes and headed out of the theatre.

"I just wanted to also tell you congratulations. With Nancy and Patrick sometimes it's hard to get a word in." Frankie smiled at Charlie as he walked up next to her

"Thank you. I'm really looking forward to getting started this is so exciting" Charlie replied with her eyes bright

Frankie just chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was refreshing to see. He hated up and coming artists who thought they were top shit when they get their first role.

"So I guess I'm gonna be playing your father from now on hey" Frankie stated

Charlie nodded

"I've never had a father before so I'm not sure what to expect but I'm positive I will have a lot to learn from you"

"You don't have a father?" He asked

"No, I have two gay moms" Charlie replied proudly.

"Oh...well that's great. You know this might seem a little weird but is your mother's name by any chance Rachel?" Frankie asked

Charlie looked a little surprised.

"Y-Yes...how do you know her name?"

"Your mother and I worked together once. I thought I recognized your last name...and you look just like her too" Frankie replied with a smile.

"Wow...small world huh?" Charlie chuckled

"Indeed it is" He nodded

"Well maybe I'll bring her along sometime and you guys can catch up" Charlie suggested

Frankie just smiled

"That would be lovely"

~~~ Well Shit ~~~

"I'm so proud of you!" Rachel pretty much screamed as she pulled her daughter in for a big hug squeezing her tight.

"Ugh...Ma...Mama I can't breathe!" Charlie squeaked

Rachel pulled back looking a little sheepish

"Sorry honey. But...I'm so proud of you!" Rachel yelled again and pulled her daughter back into a big hug.

Quinn just chuckled to herself as she stood by watching her wife pretty much squeeze their daughter to death. The look on Charlie's face was priceless.

"Ok Rachel that's enough." Quinn pulled her wife off of Charlie.

"Thanks mom" Charlie sighed in relief.

"Don't thank me yet" Quinn warned before she tackled her daughter into another big hug and gave her several kisses to the cheek.

"Agh mom!" Charlie giggled and tried to squirm away.

After her parents finally stopped trying to crush her, the three of them sat down wanting to know every detail about the audition and what they said and who Charlie will be working with.

"The cast is amazing and super nice. Oh Ma there was this one guy there he's playing my father and he said that he used to work with you. How crazy is that?" Charlie rambled

Rachel looked surprised. She hadn't been on the stage for years and years and someone still remembered her. Quinn just smiled she knew her wife would totally get a big head out of hearing that.

"Really? What's his name?" Rachel asked

"Frankie DeMille" Charlie replied

The smile instantly dropped from Quinn's face and Rachel just looked stunned. Charlie didn't notice because she was too busy texting Ben about her audition and making plans to celebrate.

Rachel hesitantly looked over at her wife who looked like she was ready to kill. They locked eyes for a very intense moment before it was broken when Charlie made a weird sound. It was sorta like a yelp and a squeal all in one.

"Ok guys I gotta go and meet up with Ben. I'll tell you more later. Love you!" Charlie replied quickly as she got up and pretty much ran out of the house.

Quinn and Rachel just sat there in stunned silence.

"Quinn?" Rachel hesitantly spoke first

Quinn didn't reply straight away she just stood up abruptly and started pacing the floor like an angry lion.

"Quinn?" Rachel spoke again

"She is not doing this. Not with him...and especially not with him playing her father." Quinn stated

"Quinn I know this isn't an ideal situation but we can't not let her do this. That isn't fair to Charlie. She's worked hard for this she's earned this. And we will not take that away from her."

"Rachel what if he tells her? He's already told her that he knows you! What if he runs his stupid fucking mouth and tells her about how he and her mama had an affair?" Quinn yelled

"What?" A voice was heard from behind them

Quinn and Rachel's faces both paled. They turned slowly to face the person who had overheard the one thing that no one was supposed to ever know about.

"You had an affair? When?"

"No...no it wasn't an affair it's just...it was a long, long time ago." Rachel quickly replied

"Mom?"

"Toby its nothing ok. Like your Ma said it was a long time ago. Way before you were born." Quinn calmly told her son.

Toby looked confused and mad and a whole lot of things he really didn't know what to think or feel at the moment learning that his parents' relationship wasn't as perfect as he had always believed it to be.

"Ok please explain what the hell is going on" He demanded

"Toby language" Rachel automatically replied

"Fuck my language Ma. You cheated on my mother!" Toby yelled

"Toby its not like that" Quinn spoke up

The young man looked between his moms and couldn't help but feel like he didn't know who they were especially his Ma.

"You just said _she _had an affair mom." Toby snapped

"She has a name" Quinn reminded him

"Fine..._Rachel _had an affair" Toby gritted through his teeth.

That pretty much cut right through Rachel's heart hearing her own son say her name like that.

"Toby you're over reacting. You need to calm down and just listen ok" Quinn instructed noticing the hurt in her wife's eyes.

Toby didn't say anything he just folded his arms across his chest and waited.

"It wasn't an affair...it was just..." Quinn sighed

"There were...feelings...for someone else. We kissed but that was it. Toby you know I love your mother more than anything in this world besides you and your sisters." Rachel explained.

Toby just clenched his jaw but didn't reply.

"I felt terrible about what happened. I told your mom because I couldn't lie to her about that. It was hard at first but we got through it because we love each other. It was just a stupid mistake that happened a long time ago" Rachel continued to explain.

"Whatever. This is bullshit" Toby hissed before he stormed out

Rachel deflated as soon as he turned and left. Quinn wasn't sure what to do. Frankie had always been a touchy subject for the blonde it's why they agreed to not bring it up. Even though if it did happen a long time ago it still happened.

~~~ Na, Na, Na, Na, Hey, Hey, Hey...Goodbye ~~~

Becky had been waiting for this moment for so long she wasn't sure it was actually happening...but it was. Standing by Mrs. Martin with the other teachers in the staff room they all waited for the police to do their 'random' drug raid throughout the school.

For years now they had a big war on drugs within high schools. It wasn't unusual for the police to come in at random to do a drug raid. Sometimes they were requested when teachers suspected that students might be using or dealing drugs. Becky had told Mark about her 'suspicions' about some students. No names are ever given and it's all confidential so Becky didn't have to make something up putting an innocent kid in hot water.

Every now and then Becky would glance over at Valerie who didn't seem fazed at all, which could only mean two things. She thought she would get away with it or she had already removed the drugs. Becky prayed to god it wasn't the last thing.

The staff was all a little surprised to see two police officers come into the staff room they never usually did after a raid. Usually they would just leave and if anything was found they would just speak to the Principal alone.

One of them pulled Mark aside to ask him some questions while the other cop looked over at the rest of the teachers with a judging eye. Becky started to get nervous. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this. It didn't help when Mark and the two police officers seemed to be walking towards her. The blonde's palms were getting sweaty and her heart was beating fast as they moved closer and closer. She couldn't think of any reason why they would be coming near her unless Valerie found out but that's impossible right?

The two cops reached Becky and the blonde's breath hitched in her throat. But they didn't stop. The cops continued down not even taking a second glance at Becky.

She couldn't help but look confused she was so sure they were coming for her. Becky was so stunned that she didn't see what came next. It wasn't until Mrs. Martin nudged her and Becky finally let go of the breath she had been holding. Mrs. Martin subtly nodded to what Becky was missing.

The blonde turned her head and a wave of relief hit her when she saw the cops take out their handcuffs and began reading Valerie her rights. Everyone was shocked, everyone except for Becky that is though she tried to pretend she had no idea. Valerie of course did not expect this she snapped her head to the right and if looks could kill Becky would be dead by now. The staff room was all a buzz with what was happening. No one could believe that it because Valerie seemed like such a nice woman...at least to everyone besides Becky.

In true crazy form Valerie resisted arrest with a lot of yelling and even some kicking most of the yelling was aimed at Becky. The blonde couldn't help herself but as they dragged Valerie away Becky gave her a small little wave and an innocent smile.

~~~ Let's Do It ~~~

Ben rushed out of the dance studio and ran up to Charlie he picked her up and spun her around as soon as he saw her. Charlie just giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Ben gracefully put her down and kissed her.

"I knew you could do it" He smiled proudly at his girlfriend.

"It doesn't seem real. I mean...it's off-Broadway! Ben this is it! It can only get better right?" Charlie replied in excitement

"Of course. You're gonna be a big star Charlotte Berry-Fabray. Your name will be in lights and you'll become a legend. I just know it. You're someone special and soon the whole world will know it" Ben replied with a sweet smile.

Charlie was flattered. Ben had always been so encouraging but right now she could not love him more for his sweet words. She didn't need to say anything so she just pulled him in for a tender kiss.

"Let's celebrate tonight" Ben softly whispered.

Charlie gave him a questioning look, which Ben replied with a nod.

"A-Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sure. We've waited long enough. A-And now seems like the perfect time...I mean...if...if you think so too" Ben replied his confidence slightly waning

Charlie just gave him a small sweet smile. It was a smile she only really used with him.

"I think so too" She shyly whispered.

"I'll make it special." Ben promised

"Ben if I'm with you its already special" Charlie replied

Ben smiled bashfully and just kissed her again and again.

~~~ Questions ~~~

As soon as the staff members were briefed and told to keep things under wraps about Valerie they were dismissed. Becky was itching to get to her phone to call Hannah and tell her the good news. But before she could get out of the staff room one of the cops from before came back and this time he was looking at her. A wave of dread and panic went through her body as he stood in front of her.

"Ma'am would it be alright if you came down to the station with us to answer a few questions please" He asked

Becky looked confused and frankly a little terrified. The cop noticed and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We just want to clear up a few things." He told her.

"Um...s-sure I...I guess...what is this about?" Becky replied

"I'd rather wait till we get to the station to answer that" He replied

Becky nodded slightly and followed the cop out of the staff room. And now all the teachers will be talking about her again...great.

Becky sat nervously in one of the interrogation rooms fiddling with a loose thread on her shirt. She had been in there for about ten minutes now and she was getting impatient and scared. Finally the cop from before came into the room holding a folder and a cup of coffee. He took a seat and took a sip of his drink.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"What's this about?" Becky asked

"Well...we just wanted to straighten some things out. During her arrest and on the drive down to the station Valerie continued to protest her innocence and insisted she was set up...by you" He replied.

Becky sighed heavily and slumped back in her chair shaking her head when will this end?

"You don't seem surprised" He stated

"If you knew of all the shit I've been through you would understand my lack of surprise" Becky muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked

And so Becky told him everything, the Christmas party, the accusations, the threats, the photo...everything but how she found the drugs. The cop was a little stunned by her tale as he wrote down everything she told him.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" He asked

"And say what? There was no proof...tell me honestly if I had come to you telling you everything I just did what would you have said and done?" She asked

He thought about it for a moment till he finally nodded.

"I see your point"

"Thank you"

"Do you still have the photo?" He asked

Becky nodded

"It's in my office."

"Could you bring it in?" He then asked

"Sure...what happens now?" Becky asked

"Well...Valerie will be charged with drug possession and her house will be searched for any other drugs she might have." He answered

"I meant with me" Becky corrected

"Oh...well as for now nothing. But we will be following this up" He replied and pointed to his notes.

Becky nodded she just wanted this to all be over. She was desperate to put it behind her and move on.

~~~ No One Is Perfect ~~~

Quinn found her son down in their basement punching away at the punching bag. He was all sweaty so he had obviously been down there for a while. After the incident earlier Quinn and Rachel decided to give him some space to calm down.

Quinn moved to stand near her son but not too close she didn't want to accidently get hit. Toby briefly glanced at her when he noticed some movement in the corner of his eye. His mother took a seat on the chair and just waited. Toby threw a couple more punches before he finally stopped. He grabbed a small towel and wiped himself down and began to take the tape off his hands.

"You shouldn't do this for long periods of time. You've already broken your hand three times." Quinn quietly spoke.

"I'm fine" He grunted.

He wasn't really. His right hand hurt like a bitch right now.

"Toby...please don't be angry at your Ma" Quinn sighed

He didn't reply he just continued to take the tape off his hands.

"It wasn't an affair" Quinn added

"Then why did you say it was?" Toby asked

"Because at the time it felt like it was. I'm not going to lie to you...it hurt...a lot. Your Ma and I...we struggled we did but we got over it. I love your mother Toby. She made a mistake but I forgave her." Quinn softly explained.

"I always believed that you guys had the perfect relationship. Most parents don't stay together as long as you and Ma. All of my friends' parents are divorced and some got re-married. But you and Ma had always been so strong." Toby muttered

"We still are Toby. In fact we are a lot stronger than we were back then. We've been together for thirty odd years and in all those years that one hitch is the only thing that's happened. We're not perfect no one is. Everybody makes mistakes...even your mamas" Quinn told him.

"I just need some time to process this ok?" Toby replied

Quinn just nodded before she stood up and kissed her son on the cheek and headed back upstairs.

~~~ Possibilities ~~~

Like most days Grace was home first. Her knee was playing up today probably because it was a little cold so she headed into the bathroom to grab some cream to help soothe the pain.

Grace remembers how painful her injury was. She can still remember how that girl ran into her on the field and her knee pretty much bent the wrong way at what felt like a 90 degree angle. She had never felt anything so fucking painful in her life. She heard it snap and tear and her scream of pain was so loud the crowed pretty much went dead silent. She doesn't remember much after that because she ended up passing out due to the pain. That or the doctors knocked her out she wasn't sure.

Her recovery wasn't much better either. That was just as bad if not worse than getting the actual injury. She had to have a full reconstruction and then she had to go into rehab to help her walk again. It was a very tough time in Grace's life and then they told her she couldn't play soccer anymore. It was devastating. Grace could understand Sofia's pain and loss. It wasn't the same but she could understand and relate.

She put the cream away and did a few stretching exercises to help loosen her knee up a bit. It would be a while till Sofia got home so Grace decided to clean up a bit by doing some laundry and thinking about what to make for tea that night. As she picked up some dirty clothes from the floor Grace noticed a grey folder under their bed. She picked it up and recognized it as the folder of donor profiles. The one they had chosen was bookmarked with a small pink sticky note.

Once again Grace was brought back to her earlier thoughts. She placed the folder back down and walked over to their full length mirror and looked at her reflection. She gently smoothed her hand down to her flat toned stomach. Grace picked up a jumper that was on the chair and rolled it up into a ball. She hesitated for a moment before she shoved it under her top and looked back at her reflection. With a furrowed brow Grace yanked the jumper from her top and then marched over to her gym bag grabbing a small soccer ball and then went back to the mirror. She took a deep breath before she placed the ball under her top and just looked...really looked at what her reflection showed her.

~~~ Playing House ~~~

Toby entered his place carrying a bunch of magazines in one hand and a new colouring in book in the other. Maya and Ally were sitting together reading. Well Maya was reading and Ally was listening intently. The little blondie was cuddled up to Maya's side as she looked at the pictures in the book.

Toby came over to them placing a kiss on Ally's head and then on Maya's as well making the two girls giggle. He waited till the book was finished before he scooped his daughter up and gave her a big raspberry on her cheek making her laugh.

"Daddy!" She squealed and giggled

"Have you been a good girl today pumpkin?" Toby asked

Ally nodded

"Yeppers!" She added

"Awesome...well then I guess I can give you this" Toby smiled as he handed her the colouring in book it had a horse theme.

The little girl's eyes lit up as she took it and said a quick thank you before she ran off to get her colouring in pencils. Maya and Toby just smiled at her excitement.

"How was she really today?" Toby asked as he sat down next to Maya

"She was fine."

"Thanks for watching her. I feel bad for always asking" Toby muttered

"Hey it's no problem at all. I told you so don't worry" Maya quickly replied

Toby just nodded.

"So where's my gift?" Maya teased

"Hmm?"

"Well Ally got a colouring in book...what do I get?" She smirked

"Oh we'll isn't it obvious?" Toby replied

Maya looked confused

"Me! And my dead sexy body" Toby replied with a smug grin and lifted his shirt to reveal his abs.

Maya just laughed.

"You are so modest" She shook her head

"I know...I'm great like that" He gave her a charming smile.

Ally came running back into the living room with her big pencil case and flung herself on the floor and began to colour in.

"Anyway I wanted to show you these" Toby spoke up and handed the magazines over to Maya.

She had a look at them and realised they were real-estate magazines.

"I thought about what you said before and I think it's a good idea. This place is getting a little small now and...if you still wanted to we could maybe buy a better place together" Toby quietly spoke

Maya just smiled then leaned over to kiss him.

"I do still want too" She replied.

"Great! So that's why I got these so we can start looking." Toby pointed to the pile of magazines.

~~~ Advice ~~~

Ben made his way down the busy law firm till he reached his mother's office. He gently knocked on the door and waited.

"Ben?" His Ma's voice came up from behind him.

He turned around a little startled

"Oh hi Ma. I thought you were in there" Ben replied and nodded to her office

"I was but I needed the girl's room. So what brings you by? You haven't come to my work since you were eleven and that was only because you were sick and your mom was in Boston with her Sharks." Santana rambled as they moved into her office

"I know...I don't like to get in your way especially because you've been really busy lately." He replied

"Hey...your my son your never in my way." Santana quickly told him.

Ben just nodded and took a seat.

"Ma I...I need some advice" He nervously spoke.

"Ok" Santana replied with a nod.

"Right so um...I...I w-would have gone to Toby about this but...I don't think he would appreciate talking about this because it...it kinda involves Ch-Charlie" Ben began to ramble

Santana sat there listening. She could tell he was getting nervous because he was stuttering more. So she just nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I...I want to um...I want to make things special a-and romantic. I-I just don't know how." Ben replied he kept his eyes down and he could feel his face burning up.

Ben had always been a little awkward. He never really felt comfortable in social settings where he could make himself stand out. It's why he was so shy. The bullying at school didn't help he never really told his parents about half of the stuff that happened. He didn't want them to see him as weak more than he thought they already did.

"You come to me for romantic advice?" Santana joked to try and calm his nerves.

"You're always romantic with mom" Ben shrugged

Santana conceded to that with a slight nod.

"So w-what should I do?" He asked

"Well Benny Boy if you're talking about what I think you're talking about then...go all out. Charlie is like Rachel 2.0 she loves the epic romantic gestures. But make it personal...no generic bullshit. Also candles are dangerous so...just keep that in mind" Santana replied.

Ben nodded

"Do you want me and your mom out of the house tonight or whenever this is happening?" Santana asked bluntly.

Ben's cheeks instantly turned bright red at that question.

"T-Tonight" He mumbled as he looked away

Santana just smirked and chuckled to herself.

~~~ What To Do? ~~~

Rachel got into bed with a heavy sigh while Quinn was finishing getting ready for bed. The brunette grabbed Quinn's bottle of heart medicine getting out two pills that Quinn had to take every night she placed them next to the glass of water on her night stand. It wasn't long before her wife came out and got into bed she frowned at the pills but took them as she always did. There had been a weird tension between the two since Charlie dropped that bombshell. They hadn't really argued but Rachel couldn't help but feel like Quinn was angry with her. Add to that Toby was still being cold towards her. She tried talking to him but he kinda just brushed her off. Quinn grabbed her book and flipped to where her page was marked. Rachel watched her quietly.

"Quinn?" Rachel softly muttered

"Yeah?" Quinn replied not taking her eyes off the book

"Can we talk for a moment please?"

Quinn put her book down and looked at her wife expectantly.

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel sadly asked

"What? No, why?" Quinn asked a little surprised

"This whole…Frankie thing" Rachel replied

Quinn placed her book back on her night stand and cuddled closer to her wife.

"Rach…I'm not mad at you. This is just one big fucking coincidence…I don't know what to do. You're right though…we can't tell Charlie not to do this show because one she won't listen and just do it anyway and two…it's not fair on her. We just…we just need to keep an eye on things I guess…make sure Charlie doesn't find out…at least not from him." Quinn replied

"You think we should tell her?" Rachel asked in a bit of panic

She already had one of her children mad at her she couldn't handle another one.

"No…I mean…not if we have too. But if we do you know we'll have to tell Grace as well…If she finds out and then realises her brother and sister already know she will not be happy. You remember how she was when she found out about Beth" Quinn added

"Why does everything have to happen to me?" Rachel asked sadly

Quinn just smiled and kissed her wife.

"We'll get through this…we always do" She told her with confidence.

~~~ The World For Once, In Perfect Harmony ~~~

Ben escorted Charlie through the house until they reached the back yard. Charlie was slightly confused by this but just went with it. It didn't help that Ben had made her wear a blind fold.

"Ben?"

"Almost there I promise" He quickly replied as he guided her to where he wanted.

They finally stopped walking and so Ben gently removed the blind fold. Charlie blinked several times to let her eyes readjust when she finally took in what she saw she was overwhelmed.

Ben had redone their old treehouse (it wasn't actually up in a tree. It was at the base of the tree) he had moved out the small desk and beanbags and placed several blankets down with an assortment of various pillows. The walls had been draped with a deep purple sheet making it sort of look like a tent and up on the ceiling Ben had placed some fairy lights to make it seem more magical. There was a small table with a bottle of sparkling cider and some fruit with a small chocolate fondue he even had some soft music playing.

Charlie wanted to cry at how perfect it was. This is how she had pictured her first time. Full of romance and with the man she loved. She hated that she lost her virginity in her boyfriend's dirty bedroom with stupid football posters surrounding her.

"Is it too much? O-Or not enough?" Ben nervously asked

"It's perfect" Charlie whispered

Ben smiled in relief and led her over to the table. They sat down together as they began to feed each other the fruit and chocolate.

Charlie could tell that Ben was nervous. Heck even Charlie was nervous. This was a big thing for both of them. So they took it slow there was really no need to rush.

As their night wore on after they ate and slow danced a little they found themselves laying together on the makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. Charlie had her head resting on Ben's shoulder as they lay there while Ben every now and then kissed her.

Charlie lifted her head up and met Ben's lips with her own and soon enough these small sweet kisses turned into more. Charlie could feel Ben's hands shake slightly as he began to gently run them up and down her sides her own heart was pounding away as the thought of what they were about to do flooded her mind.

"Relax Ben" She whispered though her own voice trembled slightly.

He only nodded and pulled her in closer.

Charlie began to remove Ben's denim jacket as well as her own top.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Ben asked one last time.

Charlie nodded with a soft smile

"I want this...I want you" Charlie whispered.

Ben sat up with Charlie now straddling his lap as he removed his shirt and helped Charlie with her top. Their eyes connected and everything else just fell away.

"I love you Ben" Charlie softly spoke

"I love you too Charlotte" Ben instantly replied.

* * *

><p>lol yeah I'm not really one for writing hetero smut. Besides it felt weird writing about Charlie and Ben having sex lol. Theirs is a more Disney romance. I mean we all know if given the chance Belle and Princess Jasmine would totally hook up but of course we'd never see it because it's Disney.<p>

And then Songbird came on my iPod…I was not prepared!


	41. Chapter 41

lol those who are comparing Toby with Finn…wasn't intentional I had always pictured Toby to be more similar to Puck actually…

Once again thanking you all for your reviews and PMs….you guys are too kind.

* * *

><p>~~~ Thinking Things Through ~~~<p>

Sofia woke up early that morning well before her alarm went off so she quickly disabled it so it wouldn't wake Grace up unnecessarily. She looked over at her sleeping wife she was on her back with one arm under her head and the other resting on her stomach. Things had definitely been a little strained between them and Sofia was starting to miss how they were. She really just hated the whole situation. She hated that it would be too risky to try and get pregnant knowing that there is a very high risk of miscarriage if she actually managed to fall pregnant in the first place. Sofia wasn't sure she could handle something like that.

She really wanted Grace to be the one to get pregnant if she couldn't. She would be able to deal with her own disappointment if she could at least experience it with Grace. But Sofia knew that Grace didn't want too and she didn't want to make her do something she didn't want. So Sofia won't ask her...not again. The last few days had made Sofia force herself to think of the alternatives adoption or getting someone else to carry their baby. As of this moment she hadn't made up her mind.

Sofia rolled onto her side facing her wife and just watched her. She gently ran her fingers down the length of Grace's arm till she reached the brunette's hand that rest on her stomach. Sofia didn't notice Grace open her eyes at the touch as she just looked at their joined hands on Grace's tummy.

Grace laid there watching her wife for a few moments before she brought her other hand down to rest on top of their already joined hands. The action brought Sofia out of her daze and she looked up to find her wife looking back at her.

"Sofia?" Grace softly whispered.

Sofia didn't say anything she just leaned down and kissed her wife. She lingered there for a few moments just letting her mind clear and just focus solely on her and Grace when she slowly pulled away she didn't notice she was crying again, not until Grace gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry" Sofia mumbled as she rolled back onto her back.

"Don't be" Grace replied

"I'm gonna talk to my parents today" Sofia quietly spoke after a long silence.

"Do you want me to come with?" Grace hesitantly asked

"No…I…I wanna do it by myself…is that ok?" Sofia replied

"Of course, whatever you want"

Sofia nodded and took a deep breath before she sat up and got out of bed.

"I need to get ready for work…you should get some more sleep it's pretty early" Sofia told her

"I'm up anyway…I'll make you some breakfast" Grace replied as she got up as well and headed to the kitchen

"Gracie" Sofia called out before she left the bedroom

The brunette turned around and found Sofia standing there looking like a little lost lamb. So she made the few steps towards her wife and wrapped her up into a big hug.

~~~ The Ugly Scary Truth ~~~

Hannah opened her front door to two police officers that afternoon which could never be a good thing. Becky had told her wife all about the other day's drama and that Valerie was that much closer to being out of their lives for good. They didn't want to celebrate just yet because Valerie was slimy and they didn't want to jinx it. The Aussie ushered them in and told Max to go get his mom and then take Cooper outside to play for a while.

Hannah offered the cops something to drink as they sat in the living room waiting for Becky to come in. Once the blonde was sitting next to her wife they waited for the police to speak. The married couple were so not prepared for what came next. It was probably one of the most sickening things they had ever heard.

"Mrs. Marshal we are here to update you on the situation regarding Valerie Hindley." The female cop stated

Becky subconsciously moved her hand to clasp Hannah's as she nodded.

"As you were informed we searched her home for more evidence of illegal drugs but what we actually found was...something else." She continued.

"You reported that she had been harassing you and accusing you of various things and then the photo...well judging by what we found it was very good timing that the narcotics department did that drug raid at the school." The other cop spoke up.

"What do you mean? What did you find?" Hannah asked with a hint of worry.

The female cop handed over an envelope to Becky who looked confused but she hesitantly opened it and what she saw totally shocked her. Hannah leaned over to see what it was and it freaked her the hell out.

What the police had given them were several photo shots of the inside of Valerie's home. Or at least one room specifically. It could only be described as a shrine to Rebecca Marshal. The walls were covered in photos of Becky some were of her at work and some of them were when she was sleeping those are the ones that freaked her out the most.

"We also found a diary that contained...detailed plans of..."

"Of what?" Becky asked still feeling slightly sick.

"They were plans on ways she wanted to...get rid of your wife" The female cop explained

To say they were shocked would have been a major understatement if there ever was one.

"We also uncovered a video tape that had been dated to some kind of Christmas party-"

"Oh my god she didn't...she taped...ugh I feel sick" Becky gaged

"Valerie isn't talking and so she's been ordered to get an in depth psychiatric assessment." The cop added

"And the tape?" Hannah asked through gritted teeth trying not to explode with anger right now

"The tape will be stored away as evidence but once any kind of legal proceedings have finished it will be destroyed" The officer explained.

"What…what is exactly on that tape?" Becky hesitantly asked

"The report only stated that it was located within your office it was probably placed there that evening as there is nothing else on the tape." He replied

"But what was on it?" She asked again getting pissed off at the whole situation

The two police officers shifted uncomfortably in their chairs

"Ma'am the contents of the tape wasn't very good quality but it did show of you and Miss. Hindley engaging in-"

"Ok I get it please stop" Becky cut her off.

"What happens now? She goes to prison right?" Hannah asked

"That's up to the courts to decide I'm afraid…she'll get some kind of punishment for the drugs but the other stuff…we can't say. I'm sorry" The female cop replied

Both women felt sick to their stomach after hearing and seeing what the true extent of Valerie's craziness was. It was terrifying.

"I want to see the tape" Becky suddenly spoke up

Hannah and the two police officers were a little surprised by that

"What? Why?" Hannah asked sounding a little angry

"I…I need to know Hannah" Becky replied quietly

The Aussie understood what her wife meant. Hannah wanted to know too but she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to know because if it were true she wouldn't be able to forgive herself for putting Becky through so much pain when it wasn't her fault. But then she also knew that knowing the truth her wife could find some peace and help to deal with it and move on with her life.

"Have you seen it?" Becky asked the two police officers

"No Ma'am…only the Chief and one other detective has watched it." One of them spoke up

Becky nodded

"Can I see it?" She asked again

"We will ask our chief but can I ask why you want to watch it?" The other cop asked

Becky hesitantly looked over at her wife who just squeezed her hand for support. Becky hated that she had to lie because it could backfire and put everything in jeopardy but she couldn't really tell them how she found out about the drugs in Valerie's classroom.

"I…I heard what kind of drug she had…and…after thinking about that night and everything that happened after it I…I just want to know…that tape could maybe give me an answer" Becky explained

The two police officers understood what Becky was trying to say and just nodded.

~~~ Mother & Son ~~~

Toby was getting ready to leave for work that afternoon he had just dropped Ally off at the day-care centre because Maya was out job hunting and he wanted Ally to spend some more time with kids her own age so she could start building up some friendships of her own. He locked his door and headed towards his parents' house when he found his Ma sitting by the pool looking sad. He hated seeing his Ma like this it wasn't right. He was so used to seeing her happy and always smiling but this year has been a real doozy. So much has happened and this latest thing doesn't help, Toby felt bad for how he had treated his mother the other day after everything she's been through she really didn't need her sometimes over dramatic son being such a jackass towards her. Toby made up his mind and made a small detour and headed over and took a seat next to his mother on one of the lounge chairs.

"Hey Ma"

"Hey" Rachel smiled softly with a hint of unsureness.

"Ma I want to apologise" Toby stated

Rachel looked a little surprised.

"The way I behaved the other day was fucking shitty." He added

"Language" Rachel quietly muttered

Toby just gave her his cheeky grin and pulled her in to a hug. Rachel hugged him back tightly.

"I'm sorry for what I said...I was just...surprised I guess...it kinda threw me you know?" He explained

Rachel nodded in understanding.

"You and mom are clearly happy and together. You have been for like...ever. So whatever happened in the past...happened in the past." Toby added.

"Toby you have to know that it was nothing but a kiss." Rachel stressed

"I believe you Ma." He replied

Rachel nodded and pulled him back into a hug.

"I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me too" Toby muttered.

"It's not that you need to keep a secret from your sisters but..."

"It's not exactly a conversation topic at the dinner table" Toby finished

Rachel nodded.

"I get it...I won't say anything." Toby replied.

"You're my favourite son you know that?" Rachel told him with a loving smile

Toby just laughed.

"Yeah I wonder why that is" He joked

"Because you're an amazing man and I'm proud of you that's why" Rachel replied with a smile.

"Yeah I am pretty awesome" He grinned

Rachel just rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Ma I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" She asked with curiosity

"I'm um...I'm planning on moving out" He replied

Rachel's face dropped in surprise

"W-What? Why? When?" She rapidly asked

"Maya and I are gonna buy a new place together. It's getting a little cramped in there now"

Rachel smiled a little at that.

"You and Maya? As in you two are officially together, together for real" Rachel asked

Toby nodded with a smile.

"And you're buying a house together...Toby are you telling me you and Maya are getting married soon?" Rachel asked a little hopeful

Toby just laughed.

"Ah no Ma. No marriages just yet"

Rachel frowned

"I wouldn't rule it out but for now...no" He added with a smile

"Well just don't do what your big sister did and try and get married behind our backs" Rachel warned him.

~~~ Mothers & Daughter ~~~

Sofia turned the key in the lock and entered her parents' house and made her way inside and went looking for her mothers. She found her Ma sitting in the living room with her laptop concentrating on whatever it was she was doing.

"Ma, where's mom?" Sofia called out

Santana looked up a little surprised to see her daughter there she hadn't heard her come in.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Where the hell have you been? You know just because you're married now doesn't mean you can ignore your mothers" Santana replied

"Where's mom?" Sofia just asked again

Santana frowned and took her glasses off her daughter did not look or sound like her daughter right now.

"Ducky what's wrong?" She asked with concern

"Can you just…get mom?" Sofia replied

Santana nodded and got up she kissed her daughter's cheek as she passed her to go get Brittany she didn't know what it was but she just knew something was up with her daughter and it kinda worried her. Sofia sighed and sat down on the couch and waited. Not long after that Brittany and Santana came back to the living room. They sat either side of their daughter both looking concerned.

"Ducky?" Brittany prompted when Sofia didn't say anything

"I went to the doctors and I had some tests done…" Sofia began

So many different things went through her mothers' mind when they heard that. Brittany had a wave of fear go through her as the first thing she thought was that her daughter had breast cancer like she did. Santana thought the same thing.

"Gracie and I…we were going to start trying for a baby" Sofia explained

Her mothers looked surprised but they didn't get excited because their daughter looked far too sad for this to be good news.

"The tests came back and um…I have an odd shaped uterus which…makes it nearly impossible for me to get pregnant. I…I can't have kids…I just…wanted to let you know" Sofia told them with tears in her eyes and her voice was starting to tremble.

"Is this my fault?" Brittany asked sadly once the shock wore off

Sofia looked at her mother with confusion.

"I mean...d-did I do something wrong when I was pregnant with you?" Brittany clarified with worry

"No, mom...you didn't do anything wrong. It's just...one of those things I guess" Sofia explained as she wiped away her tears.

Brittany just nodded sadly

"I'm so sorry Ducky" Brittany pulled her daughter towards her and placed a kiss on her head.

Santana hadn't said anything by that point she was still a little shocked and her heart broke for her daughter. She couldn't imagine how much this must have hurt to find out especially with how much Sofia wanted this. Santana carefully moved her hand to take hold of Sofia's. She entwined their fingers which Sofia let her do willingly and gave her Ma's hand a small squeeze.

"Is Grace going to carry the baby?" Brittany hesitantly asked after a long while of the three of them just sitting there.

"No" Sofia simply replied

"Have you asked?" Santana finally found her voice

Sofia nodded slightly

"You know you guys can still have kids… there's always adoption and you could even get someone else to carry the baby for you…you can still use your eggs right?" Brittany asked

Sofia once again just nodded.

"Have you and Grace talked about your options?" Santana asked

"Not really." Sofia answered

"Well whatever you two decide you know me and your Mami will support you both no matter what ok?" Brittany replied

"I know mom" Sofia mumbled sadly

The three of them just sat there for a long while Brittany and Santana comforting their baby girl while Sofia explained in more detail the reasons why it would be far too risky to get pregnant. Brittany had quickly gone into the kitchen to make some hot coco to try and cheer her daughter up a little. The blonde felt terrible she couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be in Sofia's shoes when she found out the news. She had never seen her daughter look so sad.

Sofia sat with Santana on the couch while they waited for Brittany to come back with the drinks. Surprisingly enough Santana hadn't really said much the whole time it was mostly Brittany who did the talking and trying to comfort Sofia with her words. But then the blonde had always been better at that sort of thing than Santana. The Latina was more about using physical contact to help comfort someone so she just held her daughter's hand the whole time.

"What do you think I should do Ma?" Sofia softly asked

"What do you mean Ducky?" Santana replied

"If you were me…what would you do?" She asked again

"I don't know." Santana sighed

"Real helpful Ma" Sofia replied with a small smile and playfully nudged her mother's shoulder with her own

"Hey I'm helpful in a lot of things" Santana huffed

"Yeah like strangling my fingers." Sofia replied with a raised eyebrow at their joined hands but didn't untangle them

"You know you're not too old for an ass whooping" Santana warned her

"Oh I'd like to see you try old lady." Sofia scoffed

"Hey that's just getting rude"

"Well if the grey hair fits…" Sofia replied

Santana narrowed her eyes at her daughter

"I'll get you back don't worry…when you least expect it" Santana told her ominously

"Oooh I'm shaking in my designer boots" Sofia chuckled

A weird yet comfortable silence fell over the two Latinas.

"Thanks ma" Sofia gently muttered

"I love you Ducky" Santana smiled softly at her daughter before she pulled her into a big hug.

~~~ It's Just A Little Bit Of History Repeating ~~~

Charlie got to the theatre early that morning she was too excited to wait Ben had been waiting with her but he soon had to head off for his own rehearsals. Ever since their night together the two love birds couldn't stop being all adorable and clingy with each other.

Charlie waited in the foyer for the other people to arrive as she re-read over the notes and songs that she was given after her audition. She pretty much knew it all word for word by now but there was no such thing as being over-prepared…not for Charlie anyway.

The tiny Diva had been on a high since last week first getting one of the leading roles in an off-Broadway show and then finally taking that last step with Ben in their relationship. That night was perfect it was everything Charlie had dreamed it would be. Sure Ben was really nervous and kinda didn't know what he was doing but Charlie didn't care he was a fast learner and it was just really magical. She kinda found it a little adorable the morning after when Ben got all flustered and shy waking up to a naked Charlie.

The girl was pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar face showed up next to her it was Frankie. He gave her a warm smile as he unlocked the main doors to the stage area.

"You're here early" He noted

"Yeah…I kinda…I'm just really excited and I couldn't wait to get started" Charlie admitted with a slight blush

Frankie just laughed and nodded

"Your mother was the same. She was such a perfectionist she was always the first to arrive and last to leave" He replied

"Yeah? What else was she like?" Charlie asked intrigued to know a little bit about her mother before she became her mother.

"She had an amazing talent. Her voice was incredible…I've been in the business for a long time and I've never heard anyone like her…though you come pretty close." He replied with a fond smile

"Really? I've always admired my Ma's voice…we would always sing together…she pretty much taught me everything I know" Charlie added

"It was a shame that she quit" Frankie stated with a frown.

"I never really got why she did…I mean she always told me it was because she wanted to start a family but there are lots of stars who have families and still perform." Charlie mused

"I never understood it either. Maybe someone was just holding her back" Frankie replied before he headed off to go unlock the other doors.

Charlie gave him an odd look at that last comment but shrugged it off before she started warming up her voice.

~~~ Baby Talk ~~~

Grace sat there stunned at what Hannah had just told her. The Aussie had finishing retelling her friend everything about what the police had found at Valerie's house. Grace could not believe it, It was like out of some thriller movie or something.

"Wow" Was all she could get out

"I know…god you have no idea how much I wanted to just go down to that police station and beat her to a bloody pulp." Hannah gritted out

"This is insane…what happens now?" Grace asked

"I don't know…we wait I guess." Hannah sighed in defeat.

The two friends sat there trying to comprehend the craziness of the whole situation.

"How are you and Sofia doing?" Hannah then asked changing the topic because if she thought anymore about it she would go crazy herself.

"Honestly? I don't know…we haven't talked about it much…or at all. I've been doing a lot of thinking" Grace replied

Hannah just nodded. The Aussie was a kinda like Grace at first she was hesitant in getting pregnant because she didn't think she would be able to do it. But after getting over the fact that it only lasted for nine months and then you get this amazing gift afterwards it was totally worth it. So Hannah told her just that.

"It's really not as bad as some people make it out to be Grace." Hannah added

"I know…but…it just seems so…painful and ok I know I'm not that vain but I like my body the way it is." Grace mumbled

Hannah just chuckled

"Gracie…you're an athlete you probably workout in your sleep. I mean I'd like to think that my body hasn't changed that much from being pregnant and I'm nowhere near as athletic as you. And as for the pain…you got through getting your knee completely torn to shreds pushing out a baby is nothing…and there's always drugs to numb the pain" Hannah replied

Grace nodded

"I guess…" She added quietly

"Look it's totally your choice and if you decide that you don't think you could go through with it then don't." Hannah told her

"How did you make up your mind?" Grace asked

"Well…I looked at Max and just thought about how much I loved him…and figured its totally worth those few months if I get something as perfect as he is. Trust me Gracie when you hold your baby for the first time…it's like nothing you have ever felt before. The amount of love you have for this little thing in your arms is overwhelming but it's the best feeling in the world." Hannah replied with a soft smile.

Grace had a small smile of her own as she listened to her friend.

~~~ Baby Talk Part 2 ~~~

"So that crazy bitch is going to go to prison right?" Sofia asked still a little horrified by what the blonde had told her.

Becky just shrugged

"Ok I take it back…going through her stuff was probably one of your best ideas ever" Sofia stated

"I know…god it just makes my skin crawl that…I mean that's so messed up." Becky cringed

"I'll say…have you watched the tape yet?" Sofia hesitantly asked

"No…though I'm not sure if I want to anymore." Becky sighed

She had been thinking about it ever since the police left her house. She wasn't sure if the tape would give anything away about whether or not Valerie actually did assault her or whether or not Becky was an active participant. She thought that if it was the former then the police would have mentioned it to her. She just wanted to know for sure but she was coming to the realisation that she probably would never know unless Valerie confessed.

"Anyway enough about my soap opera life how are you doing?" Becky asked

"I'm fine" Sofia shrugged

"Really? Because last time I saw you, you were ready to pass out or get alcohol poisoning"

"Alright fine…I'm still…I'm dealing with it…I don't know…I'm just pissed at the situation" Sofia replied

"I get that" Becky nodded

"I've been doing some thinking and…I got these pamphlets about adoption this afternoon" Sofia replied as she passed the blonde the few booklets

"So you and Gracie are going to adopt?" Becky asked as she flipped through them

"I don't know…I haven't really talked to Gracie about it yet" Sofia admitted

"Why the hell not? She is your wife you know" Becky snapped

"I know ok! I just…I don't want to pressure her or make her feel guilty…I was a real bitch to her when I told her I couldn't get pregnant." Sofia sighed

"Well I think you two should just sit down and talk about all of this…about what you're feeling and what your options are now." Becky stated

"You've been spending way too much time at therapy" Sofia narrowed her eyes at her friend

"Oh shut up and just listen to me. I know my shit" Becky rolled her eyes

"Fine…I know at some point me and Gracie will need to talk about this…it's just…hard"

"Well then there is only one thing I can say to you" Becky told her

"What?"

"Go to the hardware store, by some wood, build a bridge…and get the fuck over it." Becky replied

"You're a real bitch sometimes" Sofia glared at the blonde

"I know…but you love me anyways" Becky smirked while Sofia just rolled her eyes.

~~~ Life Plans ~~~

Toby got home from work that day holding a sleepy Ally in his arms. She had a big day at day-care and was plumb-tuckered out she would definitely sleep well that night. Maya was sitting in the small living room going over some paper work or something Toby wasn't sure. He placed his tired daughter down onto the couch and she immediately snuggled up to the big fluffy pillow and fell asleep. Maya smiled lovingly at the little girl and gently brushed away a few stray strands of her golden hair.

Toby gave Maya a quick kiss before he went to get changed out of his work clothes. He quickly came back and sat down next to his two favourite ladies. Maya leant over and gave him a proper kiss which he happily returned.

"How was your day?" He asked

"Good…great actually. I got a job volunteering at the Women's Shelter and I headed over to the community college to get some info about some courses I'm thinking about taking…I want to maybe become a crisis councillor" Maya explained with enthusiasm.

"Wow awesome congratulations" Toby smiled

"Thanks…you know maybe you should go to the college and have a look at some courses…broaden your horizons." She suggested

"I don't know…me and school? I was glad to get out of there as soon as I could" Toby replied

"I know I remember…but I also remember you once upon a time thinking about joining the police force or being a fire-fighter what happened to that?" Maya asked

"Ally" Toby simply replied

Maya looked a little confused

"She came into my life and I had to take care of her first. She's my top priority I couldn't go and do something that would put me in danger or kept me away from her." He explained

Maya nodded in understanding.

"But what about now?" She then asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well…She'll be going to kindergarten soon so you would have more time to yourself and I'm here and you know how much I love spending time with her. You can't give up everything in your life. You need to do some stuff for yourself as well as for your child." Maya reasoned.

"I don't know…I mean back then I figured I'd be a cop but now? I'm not sure if it's right for me"

"Oh come on you would make a great cop. You're strong, smart, brave and you have this annoying yet adorable and noble need to protect those around you" Maya teased.

"I'd look awesome in a uniform" Toby added with a grin

"Yes that would also be a major plus" Maya chuckled

"I'll think about it ok?" He replied

Maya nodded and gave him a small smile.

~~~ Old Friends ~~~

The old gang sat around the table in Mercedes' back yard glass of wine each (Quinn had juice) as they all caught up. It had been a long while since all six had been together like this just relaxing and having a laugh. They used to do it all the time in college but as life happened and got in the way it was harder to all get together at the same time.

It definitely put Rachel in a better mood the last few weeks had been hard on the small brunette and time with her friends was a great distraction also the fact that she and Toby were good again she was starting to feel better much to Quinn's delight. The blonde hated seeing her wife so sad. She knew losing her father would take a huge toll on Rachel emotionally and so Quinn just did as much as she could to try and support her. The news of the reappearance of Frankie didn't help in the least but like everything else they would get through this and come out stronger than before.

Mercedes was currently telling her friends about how Lilly finally came out to her though it wasn't a surprise at all and they all said 'I told you so'.

"She was all nervous when she finally told me. She cried, I cried but she's happy so that's all that matters" Mercedes chuckled

"Aww...Lil is so adorable." Brittany cooed.

"We totally called it though" Santana stated

Quinn nodded with a smug smile and high fived her friend.

"And yet you didn't know Gracie was as queer as a Christmas tree" Tina replied dryly

Quinn and Santana just glared at their friend while the others just laughed.

"Hey Cedes where's Rick I thought he was back from that last job? I half expected to see him here finishing off the pool area he was so obsessed about having" Rachel asked changing the topic

They all noticed Mercedes' odd expression on her face at the mention of her husband.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked

"Me and Rick kinda...had an argument last night and he's still angry at me so he's staying away for now" Mercedes sighed.

Though it was more of an annoyed sigh than anything.

"What was it about?" Santana asked

"Sanny don't be nosy" Brittany slapped her wife's arm

"First of all ow! Second of all...I wants to know...talk Wheezy" Santana replied.

"It's stupid and he's just over reacting." Mercedes stated

"What was it about?" Quinn asked now wanting to know too.

"I may have let it slip that I may have once or twice faked an orgasm and he totally flips the shit out. Acting like I was the worst person ever" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Her friends couldn't hold in their laughter at that.

"Aww poor guy. No one wants to hear something like that" Quinn chuckled

"I don't see what the big deal is. I'm not saying I did it all the time just like a few times here and there" She defended herself.

"Hey I'm not judging I've done it too...I just never told Aaron" Tina admitted

"Well thankfully we don't have to worry about anything like that. I'm like awesome in bed so the wife never needs to fake it and I can totally tell when she climaxes" Santana smirked

Brittany looked away with a slightly guilty expression then covered that up by taking a big sip of her wine hoping no one noticed...they all noticed.

"Brittany?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Hmm?" She replied looking innocent.

"Oh god this is gold" Quinn snickered as she sat back and drank her juice watching what was about to unfold.

"Britt?" Santana asked again

The blonde opened and closed her mouth several times trying to save herself but nothing was coming. Santana's confused face quickly turned into one of absolute horror.

"You were faking with me?" She pretty much yelled in shock. Her voice actually went up an octave higher.

Brittany was now in a pickle and her friends were not helping because they were all sitting there with amused looks on their faces.

"Sanny sweetheart-"

"When?" Santana demanded to know.

"Can we please change the subject?" Brittany asked desperately

"No!" Quinn replied

She was finding this far too amusing right now.

"Quinn I wouldn't be too smug right now if I were you" Rachel nudged her wife

"Oh come on this is hilarious" Quinn chuckled

"Honey Brittany isn't the only one" Rachel mumbled

The smile dropped instantly from the blonde's face.

"What?" She asked darkly

Rachel just smirked and took a sip of her wine and focused back on the Brittany and Santana show.

The Latina was now crying and Brittany was trying to console her wife.

"Sanny it was only a few times and it was only because I was tired" Brittany muttered over and over again.

"You're still my sexy tiger in the sheets" She then added

Tina and Mercedes were beside themselves laughing their asses off. Quinn just looked at her wife in shock and confusion and wanting to know exactly what she meant by that last comment.

After that rather unfortunate conversation Santana wanted to go home and crawl into a hole and die. So Brittany decided to take her home...the brunette was now giving her wife the silent treatment and refused to even touch her. When they did arrive home Santana stormed into the study and locked herself in having a big old sulk fest. Brittany just rolled her eyes at her wife's behaviour and went to get dinner started.

Once they had left Mercedes' house Quinn and Rachel soon went home too. They all agreed to try and catch up more because they missed spending time together. Like maybe they could have a movie night or dinner night.

On the drive back home Rachel was starting to get creeped out by Quinn's constant staring. She couldn't take it anymore and pulled over.

"What?" Rachel asked

"Did you ever fake an orgasm while we were having sex?" Quinn asked or more like demanded to know.

Rachel just sighed and shook her head. She knew she shouldn't have said anything.

"Rachel tell me." Quinn whined.

"What does it matter?" Rachel asked

"Oh my god you did fake it" Quinn cried in horror.

Rachel sighed once again trying to think if how to get out of this situation.

"Quinn...honey it's not the end of the world"

"Oh no...it's, it's just my wife of over thirty years just admitting that she fakes her orgasms while we make love...no that's not at all traumatic!" Quinn cried.

"I didn't fake them all"

"So you admit it. You faked them!" Quinn replied

"Quinn...you're over reacting. Ok yes I admit there were a few times only a few, that I may have...pretended to climax while we were having sex" Rachel told her gently

"Why?" Quinn cried...no literally she was crying real tears now.

"Am I that bad at it?" She then asked sadly

"No! No, no, no sweetie that's not it at all" Rachel quickly replied

She kinda felt bad now. Rachel reached over the car to gently wipe Quinn's tears away she was kinda hurt when her wife pulled away from her.

"It was only a handful of times and I always felt guilty for doing it. But I only did it because I was tired or I had other things on my mind." Rachel replied

"How many times?" Quinn quietly asked with a sad sniffle.

"I don't know, not very many" Rachel replied

"When?" Quinn then asked

"Sweetie-"

"I want to know when" Quinn interrupted her.

"I don't remember." Rachel replied honestly.

"Can we just go home now?" Quinn huffed and turned to face away from her wife.

Rachel sighed sadly as she turned the car back on and pulled out onto the road.

"I'm sorry Quinn" Rachel quietly muttered.

Santana refused to come out of the study even though dinner was ready. Brittany was getting tired of calling her so she sent their son to drag her out. Ben wasn't too keen on having to do that. His Ma was a kicker and she has been known to bite when need be. But Brittany was no fool. She knew her wife couldn't get mad at their son and she knew Santana hated being mean to him and so by sending Ben to get her...there would be a 99% chance she will do as he says.

Ten minutes later...Brittany smiled triumphantly to herself as her grumpy Latina slumped down in her chair at the kitchen table and grudgingly stuffed her fork into her mouth.

It was pretty tense when it came to bedtime that night in both the Pierce and Fabray households. It was a Saturday which usually meant that Quinn got to have sex with her wife because it was the weekend and it was tradition but right now Quinn didn't feel like doing it. Santana wasn't in the mood either which was evident by the fact that she was pretty much on the edge of the bed staying well away from her wife leaving a big gap between the pair.

"Sanny...I've told you I was sorry. Please stop being mad at me" Brittany quietly murmured

Santana rolled over to face her wife with a bright smile.

"Ok sure I forgive you." She replied sweetly

"You really mean that?" Brittany smiled hopefully

Santana's smile dropped.

"No, I was faking it" She snapped before she turned over with her back facing the blonde.

Brittany just rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned around with her own back facing her wife.

Rachel hesitantly got into bed next to her wife who was sitting up reading. They hadn't said much once they got home. Quinn claimed she had some work to do Rachel knew it was a lie but decided to give her wife some space.

"Sweetie...it's Saturday" Rachel reminded her softly

Quinn just grunted and turned the page in her book.

"Quinn I told you I was sorry. I am...Please can we just move on from this now?" Rachel asked

"Rachel how would you like it if I told you that I faked an orgasm with you?" Quinn asked

"Honey I think it's like physically impossible for you to fake it. I mean you spontaneously climax from seeing a hot naked woman so..." Rachel chuckled then noticed her wife glaring at her so she quickly stopped.

"Look Quinn I know this has put a bit of a damper on your ego or whatever but we have had a lot of sex...we have a very active and healthy sex-life...a small tiny handful was faked in the grand scheme of things that's nothing compared to the amazing orgasms you have given me over the years." Rachel replied

"It's more than just my ego Rach...you telling me that you faked an orgasm it...it's like...like you didn't enjoy it that you didn't enjoy being with me in that way...that I wasn't good enough for you." Quinn sadly spoke.

"That's not it at all. I want you Quinn I've always wanted you and you are more than enough for me. You're an amazingly sweet sometimes goofy woman who is the love of my life. Just because I didn't climax doesn't mean that I love you any less or don't find you attractive it just means that I was tired and I didn't want to disappoint you." Rachel told her

Quinn still didn't look happy. So Rachel took another approach.

"You know I never told you this before but back in high school when I used to watch your Cheerios practices up in the bleachers. I never took my eyes off of you. You were so gorgeous and sexy in that uniform and watching you do all those Cheerleading moves in that short skirt...I can't tell you the amount of times I got wet watching you." Rachel told her.

She dropped her voice to that husky tone that always drove Quinn crazy as she inched her way closer to her wife. If all else fails dirty talk was the deal breaker.

"Or even just thinking about you. Your strong toned thighs were a thing of beauty. I just couldn't stop thinking about your legs wrapped around my head as I went down on you...completely devouring you." Rachel purred as she came even closer.

Quinn was beginning to squirm in her spot as she tried to resist. But Quinn had very limited self-discipline.

"You don't know how many times I fantasized about you shoving me up against your Cheerio locker and completely fucking my brains out." Rachel added with a small smirk.

Throwing in a few F-Bombs always worked in Rachel's favour. Quinn gulped a little and absentmindedly placed her forgotten book onto the night stand next to their bed as her eyes focused solely on Rachel's lips that were so invitingly close to her own.

"I just love having you inside me...making me wet, making me quiver...making me forget everything else besides your fingers fucking me so hard I see stars." Rachel continued as her hand slowly inched its way up her wife's stomach taking her top with her.

She could feel her wife's stomach muscles tremble as she ran her fingertips over the heated skin that she found there. But instead of heading north Rachel made a quick turn and headed south. She slipped her hand under her wife's shorts in straight into her underwear where she found what she was looking for.

"God you're so fucking wet" Rachel groaned into Quinn's ear.

That was it. Quinn's last resolve was gone and in one swift movement she pulled her wife on top of her kissing her deeply and frantically. Rachel smiled into the kiss knowing her plan had worked. She began to circle Quinn's clit in fast and deliberate circles. Making her push her hips up wanting more and letting out an appreciative moan.

But Quinn quickly flipped them over making Rachel squeal at the surprise move. She looked up into her wife's eyes and saw nothing but raw desire and determination. Rachel couldn't help the arousal that shot straight through her body down to her core at the sight. She knew she was definitely going to enjoy tonight. Quinn didn't bother with being careful she pretty much ripped her wife's top off of her body and yanked her pants off as well. Quinn grabbed both of Rachel's hands and pulled them up over her head and holding her there. Tonight Quinn was in total control and Rachel was more than happy to submit.

Quinn held her wife's arms up with one hand while the other roughly pawed at Rachel's breasts as Quinn kissed, licked and bit her way down the brunette's neck making sure she marked her as she went. It had been a long time since they had hot rough sex for the last month or so it had just been sweet comfort sex but not tonight. Quinn only let go of her wife when she sat up to remove her own clothes then she went straight back to ravishing Rachel's body. Quinn actually ended up tearing Rachel's panties that night in her hurry to remove her wife of all clothing but Quinn didn't really care and honestly neither did Rachel.

Quinn's lips had finally reached her wife's boobs and was relentlessly teasing the brunette making her squirm beneath her Quinn was waiting for it.

"Please Quinn just fuck me." Rachel finally begged

With a satisfied smirk Quinn finally let Rachel get some satisfaction. She quickly moved her hand down to Rachel's hot centre where she ran her fingers through her slick folds making Rachel cry out but before she could get used to it Quinn roughly thrust two fingers deep inside her wife and started pumping in and out harder and faster with each stroke. Quinn could already feel her wife's walls clenching around her fingers but she wanted to make sure. She wanted her wife to feel it…she wanted Rachel to not have to fake this orgasm. So she quickly added a third finger stretching her wife and upped her pace.

Rachel couldn't stop herself she was just so turned on right now that she didn't care about how loud she was all she cared about was Quinn's fingers deep inside her making her feel so fucking good. Rachel was close she knew it and so did Quinn. So on the next stroke Quinn added a fourth finger stretching her wife even further. Rachel let out a loud scream of both pleasure and pain. She had never taken four before because she was pretty tight even though she had given birth. Quinn just kept going and brought her thumb up to her wife's clit to help.

With an incredible scream of pleasure Rachel finally went over the edge and came crashing down with Quinn guiding her. The blonde herself never felt more accomplished than she did right now she didn't even bother to stop the smug grin that appeared on her face as she knew without a doubt that, that orgasm was not faked. She could feel it go through her wife's body as she quivered beneath her.

Quinn rolled off of Rachel panting heavily and wiping the sweat from her brow. She looked over at her wife who had a lazy grin on her face as she tried to breathe again.

"Did you fake it?" Quinn asked just to be sure.

Rachel lolled her head to the side to look at her wife.

"Honey no one on earth could fake that…you are incredible" She replied with a bright smile.

"Good…that's what I like to hear" Quinn nodded

Rachel chuckled before she rolled on top of her wife settling in between the blonde's legs.

"Ready?" The brunette asked with a well place thrust of her hips

"I was born ready" Quinn grinned

Rachel just smirked.

Meanwhile down the hallway poor Charlotte Berry-Fabray lay in her bed absolutely traumatized as she frantically upped the volume of her iPod.

~~~ Not Really A Workplace Conversation ~~~

Emily knew straight away that her boss was in a mood the moment she got off the elevator and saw the scowl of her beautiful face. She had been witness to Mrs. Lopez-Pierce's temper on a few occasions but something told her that this was worse than those few times. She hesitantly followed her boss into her office to get started on the day's workload. They had finally built up their case and were in the last stages of preparing to go to court. Santana and two others were going to be the ones who actually going to work for the prosecution while everyone else would be working behind the scenes.

They worked in relative silence for the most part of that morning Emily didn't want to disturb her in case she got mad and yelled at her so she just kept herself busy and didn't bother the older woman. It was during their morning break that Mrs. Lopez-Pierce actually spoke to her.

"Have you ever faked an orgasm?" Santana asked her assistant

Emily looked rather shocked by that question

"Um…err…I…"

"Sorry that was totally not appropriate to ask….but have you?" Santana asked again

"W-Well…um…n-no" Emily replied still a little stunned

"Right because it's totally rude and insulting" Santana nodded

"Um…I guess…" Emily shrugged

"Thank you!" Santana huffed

After that there was a weird and awkward silence between the two

"I mean it's not like I'm a bad lay ok I fucking know my shit and even if I'm tired I still manage to get off and not fake it just to end the whole fucking thing" Santana ranted

"Um" Emily was still kinda shocked by the topic of conversation right now she and her boss had become good friends due to working close together…well Emily liked to think they had but it was still a little shocking to be talking about this at least at work. She also couldn't help but blush at the images that popped into her head while her boss ranted she didn't mean too but she couldn't stop her brain.

"Ugh! Women! Life would be so much easier if I was straight and I didn't have to put up with their sneaky ways." Santana grumbled

"Yeah but then you'd have to have sex with men" Emily finally found her voice

Santana pulled a grossed out face

"True…ugh I never want to do that again" The brunette shivered in horror

"You slept with guys?" Emily asked a little surprised

"Yeah back in the whole 'I'm not gay' days of my youth" Santana chuckled

The Latina couldn't help but notice the grossed out look on her assistant's face which confused her.

"What's with the face?" She asked bluntly

"Nothing…its just…guys are gross I could never imagine hooking up with one even if I was trying to pretend to be straight" Emily replied with a shrug

"Wait…you're not straight?" Santana asked in shock, maybe Brittany was right how could she have such bad gaydar?

Emily shook her head with a look as if to say are you kidding?

"I thought you knew that" She replied

"No…god this just makes things awkward" Santana huffed

"Why?" Emily asked looking a little hurt

"Because I totally told Trevor from downstairs that your single and he's probably going to ask you out any day now" Santana replied

"Why would you do that?" Emily asked in confusion

Santana looked down in slight embarrassment

"I just…Brittany was jealous and I kinda wanted to prove to her that she was wrong and now that totally backfired in my face." She replied

"Oh"

"Yeah….so does this mean you actually do have a crush on me?" Santana asked bluntly

Way to totally put the girl on the spot.

Emily's eyes went wide and her whole face turned a pretty pink and Santana got her answer.

"Yep…definitely awkward" Santana muttered to herself.

~~~ Big Decisions ~~~

Grace came home from work that afternoon to find Sofia sitting on the couch reading one of her text books, though it didn't look like she was actually reading she was just sitting there with a far off look on her face. Grace walked over to her wife and sat down next to her taking the book out of her hands and placing it on the table.

"I was reading that"

"And now you're not." Grace replied

Sofia just sighed and began to fiddle with the hem on Grace's shorts.

"How was work?" She quietly asked not really sounding interested.

"Fine...the seasons over for the year so we were just doing a few drills and keeping up their fitness levels for next season." Grace replied

Sofia just nodded and continued to just focus on her hands not really listening.

"And then I cut off my big toe for shits and giggles" Grace added

Once again Sofia just nodded

"Oh and also I've decided that I'm going to marry Bob Dole and raise Penguins in Guam!"

"Ok have fun" Sofia mumbled

Grace just rolled her eyes and placed her hand under Sofia's chin to gently raise her head up so she was looking at her.

"Sofia...are you even listening?" She asked

"Yes...maybe...no, not really" She admitted feeling guilty.

Grace just nodded

"Sofia I wanted to talk to you about something" Grace spoke with a sense of seriousness

Sofia nodded, Grace had been thinking about this constantly and she wanted to do this right so she took a deep breath and just blurted it out

"I'll do it"

Sofia looked at her wife in confusion.

"Do what?" She asked

Taking another deep breath Grace looked into her wife's eyes.

"I'll do it" She repeated.

It took a few seconds but then it finally clicked. Sofia sat there in complete shock and almost didn't believe that this wasn't a dream.

"Gracie...a-are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sofia asked cautiously trying to not get her hopes up

"If you're thinking that I'm agreeing to being your baby mama then yes that is what I am saying" Grace told her calmly

The shock was evident on the Latina's face as well as disbelief

"I don't want to make you do this or guilt you into this" Sofia told her

"Sofia I know you like to think you can get me to do stuff but if I didn't want to do this or thought that I can't do this then you wouldn't be able to convince me otherwise. I know I told you I couldn't before but I think that was just a knee-jerk reaction. I've thought about it a lot…I even made some lists and I talked to Beth and Hannah about babies and everything and I came to the conclusion that I'm doing this...not for you...but for us." Grace told her.

Sofia was starting to tear up.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I realised that it's only nine months...and for the first couple of months you barely even know that you're pregnant. Besides my rehab lasted longer and I could get through that...If I could deal with my knee completely tearing and being ripped to shreds I'm sure I can handle child birth. I want a baby that's ours…I want to use your eggs and my oven…and you know how much I like baking…I can do this." Grace added

Sofia didn't know what to do so she just cried...yet again. Grace pulled her wife into a hug and kissed her temple several times.

"I'm really gonna need you through this though Sofia" Grace told her gently as she held on tightly to her wife

Sofia just nodded

"I'll be there for everything I promise. Gracie I'll do anything you want or need." She replied quickly

"There are times when I'm gonna freak out and I might run" Grace warned her

"Then I'll just run after you" Sofia replied

Grace just nodded

"Thank you Gracie, thank you so much" Sofia softly whispered as she kissed her wife over and over again.

"I love you Sofia"

"I love you more...god I...Gracie you have no idea how much I love you." Sofia cried

"Not even half as much as I love you" Grace simply replied before she pulled her wife in for a kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello everyone once again thank you for reading and reviewing. It's great hearing what you all think.

Just in regards to Becky's storyline…I feel that it might be leading to being kind of triggery so I just wanted to put that out there as a tiny warning.

* * *

><p>~~~ Happy Times Are Here Again ~~~<p>

Grace and Sofia lay cuddled up naked in bed after a very long night of celebrating and making up. It had been great to reconnect after the last week or so of tiptoeing around each other and a few kisses here and there they finally felt like themselves again. Sofia had her head resting on her wife's chest and had her arm wrapped around her body while Grace gently played with Sofia's long dark hair and every now and then she would drop a few kisses to her head.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sofia finally asked

"Well...like I said...we can still use your eggs and the donor we picked out." Grace softly replied

"Are you sure you want to do this Gracie?" Sofia asked as she raised her head to look at her wife.

"I'm sure" Grace replied with certainty.

"Ok...we won't tell anyone...like we planned. We can wait till you hit your second trimester before we tell people." Sofia added

Grace nodded in agreement.

"God can you imagine the look on my mothers faces when we do tell them" Grace chuckled

"They'll probably have a heart attack...oh fuck shit that was fucking tasteless I'm sorry Gracie" Sofia face palmed herself when she realized what she had said.

"It's ok, I know what you meant" Grace reassured her with a smile

"Sofia?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you wanted to have at least two kids" Grace started her voice only now starting to waver

Sofia nodded

"R-Right so um...I know I told you that I'll do this...and I will I am...but...I...I only want to do it once." Grace stuttered

"Grace...I don't expect you to be a baby making machine...I'm so fucking happy that you're doing this. I wouldn't dare ask you to do it again if you didn't want to. What you're doing is so amazing and brave and I'm so proud to call you my wife and I'm so lucky to have you." Sofia replied honestly.

"But-"

"I know I told you I wanted a couple of children. But...circumstances change, clearly, if we only ever have one child it won't matter. I'll still be as happy as I am right now. And anyway if we decide we want more we can adopt but let's just focus on the right now and worry about the rest later" Sofia added

Grace nodded and pulled her wife up for a kiss.

"Not to sound impatient but...W-When did you want to do this?" Sofia asked after pulling away

Grace just smiled

"Well I can go in and get my blood test done today if you want. That will take up to a week. During that time you can get your infection thingys done so we can get your eggs." She suggested.

Sofia couldn't get rid of her massive grin even if she wanted to.

"I'll talk to Gloria and get everything sorted." Sofia replied

~~~ A Horrible Situation ~~~

Becky sat next to her wife in the waiting area of the police station. She had received a call telling her that the chief had agreed to let Becky watch the tape if she wanted too.

The blonde herself was determined to find out anything that could help her put this behind her. But as she sat there waiting she was having second thoughts. She wasn't sure if she could do it now. There would be no good outcome of watching the tape. It will only prove one of two things. One she actually did cheat on her wife willingly or two she would essentially be watching her own assault.

She couldn't help but think that if it was something as bad a rape that the police would have picked up on it already from watching the video but they hadn't said a word. They would have asked her questions, they would have brought it up but they didn't. Maybe the video quality was really poor and they didn't see anything incriminating. Becky just didn't know.

"Hey...you ok?" Hannah softly asked as she gently ran her thumb over Becky's cheek.

"Yeah...I'm..." Becky tapered off

"Are you sure you don't want me in there with you?" Hannah asked

Becky just nodded

"I don't want you to see it" She mumbled

"I'll be right out here ok...if you need me I'll be right here" Hannah repeated.

The brunette could understand why her wife didn't want her to see the tape. But she still wanted to be there for her.

"Mrs. Marshal?" The chief of police came over to the couple with a friendly smile

Becky just nodded

"You can come on through now. We've set it up in my office." He gently told her

Once again Becky just nodded as she stood up and followed the man Hannah trailing behind them. Hannah gave her wife a reassuring hug before Becky entered the office and she waited just outside.

"Ma'am before we get started I wanted to inform you that Valerie has started talking." The Chief softly spoke.

He was an older man with greying hair. He was well built and looked like he had seen far too much in his lifetime but still looked kind and humble.

"What has she said?" Becky asked

"She admitted to using the drugs that we found in her possession at the Christmas party." He replied

Becky's stomach dropped.

"With that in mind...and this tape...it isn't exactly clear and probably wouldn't be very useful in a court room but with a statement from yourself we would be looking at adding another charge against Valerie." He explained

Becky sat there feeling light headed and she desperately needed her wife right now.

"Do I want to watch the tape?" She quietly spoke her voice broke a little.

"Like I said it isn't clear...otherwise we would have picked up on it ourselves." He regretfully told her

Becky just nodded. She hadn't really let everything sink in just yet she was afraid of how she would react if she did so she pushed everything back and just focused on what was happening right now.

"I want to watch the tape" She told him

He gave her a small nod and then went over to the TV and pressed play.

~~~ Proud Mama ~~~

Charlie had not stopped talking since the moment she got back from the theatre. She was talking to anyone and everyone who would just so happen to be within her radius. Fortunately Rachel was actually really interested not to say that Quinn wasn't. She loved hearing about what her daughter had done all day at the theatre but after three hours she was getting a little tired so she made the excuse to leave by telling them she was getting dinner ready.

"Ma it is so amazing. All of the cast are really nice and so helpful. I thought they would all be big snobby divas." Charlie added

Rachel just smiled she was so proud of her youngest. From a very early age Rachel just knew that little Charlie would take the world by storm with her talents. She was destined for big things and she was so happy that she had finally got her foot in the door. She was determined and focused. She was a perfectionist and on top of it all she was a really laid back, sweet young woman. Rachel was a little worried about Charlie when she went through her little rebel stage when she was around 15 she was concerned that she would do something stupid and ruin her chances of following her dreams. Rachel and Quinn were never one hundred precent sure what caused their youngest to act out during this time though Rachel had her suspicions that it probably had something to do with a boy. They were just glad that Charlie had Ben, he always kept her grounded and in his own way he led her back to her path.

"You should totally come with me next time Ma" Charlie suggested

"Really? You want your mama to come with you?" Rachel chuckled

"Of course I do! I always went with you when you did Jekyll and Hyde and I want to share this with you" Charlie replied

"Aw Charlie that's so sweet of course I'll come with you." Rachel smiled

"Great! Oh hey and you can catch up with your friend too. He was telling me all about you the other day. What you were like before…you must have really made an impression Ma because its been like what twenty six years or so since you were on stage and he still remembers you." Charlie rambled

Rachel's smile faulted a little but she quickly covered it up

"Really? W-What was he saying?" She asked before she looked over her shoulder to see if Quinn was still in the kitchen

"Just how talented you are. How he had never heard someone sing the way you do…actually he kinda sounded like he had a crush on you or something back in the day." Charlie chuckled

Rachel didn't know what to do…this was her opening to just tell Charlie everything and hope it didn't ruin the way her daughter thought of her or ruin the happiness she was experiencing in getting her first major role she would have to work with this man and she just didn't know what to do.

"H-He did actually" Rachel admitted

Charlie just chuckled and nodded

"I figured but who could blame him I'm sure you looked stunning back then." Charlie replied

"What do you mean back then? I'm still stunning" Rachel replied looking offended

"Yes ok sure…in your own…older woman sort of way" Charlie teased

Rachel just narrowed her eyes at her daughter but let it go.

"So do you want to come with me tomorrow?" Charlie asked

"Sure…I'll stay for a while…see you up on that stage" Rachel smiled proudly

She had missed her chance now. Rachel decided that she would talk to Frankie first and then go from there.

~~~ Brittany Is Always Right ~~~

Santana grudgingly entered her home that evening after what could have been the second most awkward day at work ever. After their little conversation things between Santana and Emily had just gone weird. She regrets opening her big mouth, she never should have said anything. Santana hadn't informed Brittany of the fact that yes she was right all along and that Santana was once again the one who was wrong. The brunette hated that her wife was always right it wasn't fair!

"Hey San" Brittany smiled warmly at her wife from her spot in the living room.

"Hey" Santana mumbled as she flopped down onto the couch.

Things between the two had been…a little strained since the whole faking the big 'O' fiasco. Santana still couldn't believe that her wife, her Chicken had been faking with her. Brittany had explained that it was only because she was tired and she just didn't have the heart to tell Santana to stop because what she was doing wasn't doing anything for her in that particular time. But it still cut into Santana's ego.

"How was work?" Brittany asked

"Fine" Santana sighed

"Doesn't sound fine" Brittany replied with a hint of concern

"You were right" Santana grumbled

"About what?"

"About Emily having a big old gay crush on me" Santana huffed

Brittany couldn't help the victorious smile that appeared on her face

"Of course I was right" She stated

"Yeah well aren't you just super" Santana pouted

Brittany just giggled at her grumpy wife and shuffled along the couch to wrap her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't frown Bubbles" She playfully told her

"I'll do what I like" Santana muttered

"Wanna make out? That always makes you smile" Brittany suggested

"No…you'll just end up faking it"

"Oh my god San let it go." Brittany rolled her eyes

Santana just grumbled and got up and started to head out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked

"I wantz some chocolate!" Santana yelled back

Brittany just sighed her wife could be so childish sometimes. That or she feared the brunette was having some kind of mid-life crisis…she hoped not because that would just be so exhausting.

Santana rummaged around in the cupboard looking for some chocolately goodness thank the lord that there was some otherwise shit would have hit the fan. Santana sat herself down at the breakfast bar and started munching her way through the block of chocolate.

"Ma…have you seen my wallet?" Ben asked as he came into the room

Santana just shook her head. Ben frowned and started looking around the kitchen

"Oh hey how did the other night go?" Santana asked with a mouth full of chocolate

"What night?" He asked as he checked the fridge for his wallet

"Your night with Charlie" Santana clarified

It was like clockwork as his cheeks flushed bright red and all eye contact was gone.

"I-It…was f-fine" He muttered

"Just fine?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"It…w-was the best night of my life" He quietly admitted

"Aww Benny" Santana smiled and pinched his cheek.

Ben just chuckled and looked down bashfully.

"Did you use protection?" Santana then asked

"Ma!" Ben looked up in embarrassment

"What? I don't want you knocking up a Fabray…god Quinn would murder me in my sleep…right after she would murder you" Santana reasoned.

"We were safe." He mumbled

"Good" Santana nodded

Ben went back to looking for his wallet with no luck. He sat down next to his Ma trying to figure out where he left it.

"Ma…why are you eating so much of this chocolate?" He finally asked

"Because I needed some sweetness lord knows your mother won't give it to me unless it's faked." Santana replied bitterly

Ben didn't really understand that.

"Ok…but…y-you do realise that this is laxative chocolate" Ben replied

The look of sheer horror fell upon his mother's face before she dropped the last piece of chocolate and bolted up the stairs with a loud cry.

"Fuck my life!"

Ben couldn't help but giggle. Brittany came into the kitchen after hearing her wife yelling.

"What's wrong with your ma?"

"She ate the laxative chocolate" Ben replied holding up the now empty box

Brittany couldn't help but break out in hysterics and soon enough Ben was laughing too. Both were in tears as they laughed at poor Santana's misfortune.

~~~ The Truth ~~~

Becky hadn't said much since she came out of the Chief's office she just grabbed her wife and pulled her in for a big hug and asked to be taken home. Hannah didn't want to push so she waited for Becky to talk to her first. But she was silent on the drive home then quietly went to their bedroom and stayed there for most of the evening only coming out when dinner was ready and to tuck her kids into bed. Hannah was getting worried she had no idea what to expect and seeing her wife like this was not good.

After locking up and turning off all the lights Hannah headed to bed, Becky was already curled up under the covers looking a little lost. The Aussie carefully got in next to her and gently brushed away the fallen strands of blonde hair that were in her eyes.

"You ready to talk?" Hannah asked

Becky nodded. Hannah took her wife's hand and brought it up to her lips giving her a reassuring kiss.

"She admitted to using the drugs at the Christmas party" Becky spoke it was almost a whisper.

She saw her wife's jaw clench but Hannah didn't say anything as she waited for Becky to continue

"I…I wasn't completely out of it…the chief said that it was probably only a small dose not enough to make me completely defenceless…but enough to make me…I never told her to stop…but now I know why it made me feel so dirty afterwards…you know when I came home that night I was in the shower for ages just trying to scrub that night off of me." Becky began to cry

Hannah was crying too at this point and just pulled her wife into her arms holding her tightly.

~~~ Going Back ~~~

Rachel and Quinn had a very lengthy discussion that night on whether it was a good thing to go with Charlie that day. Quinn thought it was a stupid idea and didn't want her wife going there at all. But Rachel explained that she needed to talk to Frankie to make sure he wouldn't say anything to Charlie before she got the chance to explain to her daughter first. Quinn had finally agreed when Rachel made that point. She didn't want Charlie finding out from that asshole. If Charlie had to know then she needed to hear it from her mothers first and not some bullshit lies from a man she doesn't even know.

"I still don't like this Rach" Quinn huffed as she finished getting dressed

"I know and neither do I but we need to get on top of this sooner the better" The brunette sighed

"It's not just that." Quinn replied

"Then what?" Rachel asked as she put her necklace on

"I don't like the fact that he gets to see you again." Quinn admitted

Rachel turned around from her spot sitting by their vanity where she was doing her make up.

"Quinn…this is ancient history."

"I know…but we both know he hated me and the feeling was mutual." Quinn muttered

"He barely knew you" Rachel reminded her

"And yet he still continued to tell you how I was holding you back, that it was all my fault that you weren't already a star." Quinn stated getting angry again

"And you know that is not true. You came to New York for me…You applied for colleges here because of me if anything I'm the one who held you back. I know you had your eye on some colleges in LA." Rachel replied

"Rach you know I would have followed you to the end of the universe and back I didn't care where I went as long as I was with you." Quinn sighed

"Quinn…I quit Broadway because it was my choice to do so. I wanted a family and I wanted to be there for my children. Yes Broadway was a big dream of mine but it wasn't my only dream. I love where my life has taken me and I wouldn't change anything if given the chance to go back and do it again…well I might change that questionable hair cut I got back in college…but other than that I wouldn't change anything." Rachel replied

"Yeah that was really terrible" Quinn mumbled

"You said it wasn't that bad!" Rachel gasped

"I'm your wife sweetie I had to say that" Quinn smiled teasingly

Rachel just shook her head and grabbed her wife's hands pulling her in closer.

"Look I'll just go and talk to him, explain that what happened between us was in the past and that he has no right bringing it up with my daughter and then I will come back home and kiss you senseless." Rachel spoke softly

Quinn still wasn't too happy about it but she nodded in agreement

"Ok…I love you Quinn" Rachel smiled then kissed her wife's lips.

"I love you too" Quinn replied

~~~ How Babies Are Made ~~~

Sofia had decided to take Grace for a little tour of the IVF clinic at the hospital. She didn't want her wife to get overwhelmed by it all so she figured if she walked her through everything it would go down smoother and it wouldn't be so scary. The Latina was on her lunch break so she got Grace to come down to the hospital so she could show her everything.

"So they'll use this to store my eggs and then the embryos while they are being fertilized they'll be in there for like thirty hours or so. They'll take a few and can freeze the ones that aren't used in case it doesn't work the first time." Sofia explained as they stood by this big machine

"It looks like an oven" Grace pointed out

"Exactly!" Sofia smiled

Sofia then led them over to another room where a gurney with leg stirrups was in the middle of the room.

"And here is where you will get knocked up." Sofia added

"What no candles? Rose petals…or romantic music?" Grace joked

"Sorry…I know it's not romantic."

"Hey it's ok…I'm just being silly" Grace reassured her

"Right well this is where the magic happens. They'll take an embryo and place it in this." Sofia held up some kind of instrument.

"A fricking needle? I hate needles" Grace grumbled

"Gracie…it's not a needle…it goes…just think of it as a really long thin dildo" Sofia replied with a smirk

Grace's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped

"Making babies is just…wrong" Grace cringed

"Don't worry…you barely feel it." Sofia reassured her with a wink

"Will you still be there with me?" Grace nervously asked

"Of course I will…Gloria even said I could do the procedure myself if I wanted too…obviously she'll still be there guiding me."

"Good…I would prefer you to do it so then its…I don't know, less clinical I guess…and that way when our baby asks us where they came from we can tell them that Mama stuck a strange looking dildo up your mommy's vag and then you were born!" Grace replied with a smirk.

Sofia just laughed

"You know they say that being sexually aroused helps with conception…so if you want while I'm down there I could totally give you head." Sofia winked

Grace just looked shocked

"I'm kidding…I'd totally wait till Gloria left the room" Sofia replied with a grin

Grace just chuckled and shook her head as she jumped up onto the gurney and sat down.

"You know Gracie…you still have a chance to back out. If you decide that you don't want to go through with this…I'll totally understand." Sofia quietly spoke as she walked over to her wife and stood between her legs.

"Sofia I've made up my mind. Yes its all a little daunting but…it'll be all over within nine months and then we'll have a baby and then we can possibly look into adoption for the next one" Grace replied as she took her wife's hands into her own

"And then the one after that?" Sofia asked

"Let's not get crazy…two is enough" Grace chuckled

"You never know…you might want to have more" Sofia smiled gently

"Well for now there will only ever be one baby in this belly" Grace stated as she placed their joined hands over her tummy.

"I love you Gracie" Sofia sighed contently

"Well then it's a good thing I love you too" Grace smiled back and then leaned in for a kiss

"Aww you two are precious…cut it out your giving me a cavity" Gloria chuckled from the door

Sofia just rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend/boss while Grace got off of the gurney.

"You're just jealous of this fine piece of ass" Sofia smirked and then slapped Grace's butt.

Her wife let out a small yelp and then glared at the Latina, Gloria just laughed

"Grace it's good to see you again. How you put up with this one I'll never know" Gloria smiled and held out her hand

"She's useful for some things" Grace replied as she shook the offered hand

"Um…hello I am still in the room" Sofia huffed

"Is that what that smell is?" Gloria teased

"Ha, ha…I hate you all" Sofia grumbled with a pout

"Aww you can't hate me…I'm gonna be your baby mama" Grace smiled and battered her eyelashes looking all sweet and innocent.

Sofia tried to resist it but she couldn't stop the massive smile that appeared after hearing that. Gloria just smiled at the two. She was happy for them especially Sofia. Gloria worried about her after she had to give her the news about her inability to have children. But when she came to her telling her that her wife had agreed to do it instead Gloria was over the moon for the couple.

~~~ Blast From The Past ~~~

Rachel and Charlie arrived at the theatre a little early so Charlie could show her ma around the place and introduce her to a few people who were there. Rachel just looked on with a small and proud smile on her face as Charlie rambled on about everything and anything. Then they came to a stop when they reached the stage and a familiar man stood by going through the sheet music. Rachel felt her insides cringe at the thought of seeing him again.

"Charlie honey, you should probably start getting warmed up" Rachel told her daughter

"Right ok…well I'll let you catch up with your friend. I'll be over there if you need me" Charlie smiled brightly

"Ok sweetheart, have fun" Rachel smiled back

Charlie headed over to the other group of performers who were warming up their vocal chords and getting ready for the day's rehearsals. Rachel took a deep breath before she headed over to see Frankie for the first time in a long time.

"Hello Frankie" Rachel spoke up as she approached him

Frankie quickly turned around and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face at hearing that voice and seeing Rachel again.

"Rachel…its so good to see you" He smiled gently and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah" She muttered as she awkwardly shrugged his arm off of her

"So how have you been? What have you been up to?" He asked eagerly

"Ok look Frankie I'm not here to catch up. I'm only here to talk to you about Charlie" Rachel replied with a stern voice

"What about her?" He asked a little annoyed

"I want to know your intentions" She stated

"Rachel she's a teenager…she's old enough to be my own daughter" He replied a little offended

"I wasn't inferring that I want to know if she got this part purely on her talent or if she got it because of who her mother is. I know you had a part in deciding who got what role." Rachel explained

Frankie sighed

"Rachel…I will admit that when I first saw her name I just knew she was your daughter…she sounds and looks just like you. Yes that played some role in my decision…but I also chose her because she is good…great even she has potential. But I didn't have the final say. I only had one vote, the other producers saw the same things I did and they chose her because she was the right person for the role." He replied

"Good" Was all Rachel could say

"I mean it Rach…your daughter could be great if given the opportunity…she has it in her to do amazing things…just like you did…until you threw it all away" Frankie added

"Frankie I am not getting into this with you. I just want you to give me your word that you will not tell my daughter about what happened between us." Rachel replied sharply

"You could have been a star Rachel…she just held you back and you know it" Frankie repeated ignoring what Rachel had said

"Enough. Nobody held me back." Rachel snapped

"You're lying to yourself if you believe that I know you Rach you belonged up on that stage." Frankie yelled back

Rachel just laughed in his face

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. We spent…what…eight months working on a show together nearly thirty years ago. You have absolutely no knowledge of me what so ever. You don't know what I wanted or what I needed." Rachel replied

"I know your dream was the stage…you told me that yourself." He replied feeling slightly put out by what Rachel was saying.

"It was a dream yes…it was one of many dreams that I had. It wasn't the bee all and end all of my dreams. You saw one side of me Frankie…but I am more than just some Broadway dreamer with stars in my eyes. I wanted a lot of things for my life and you know what? I got them…every single one of them. I am happy, I have a loving wife, a family, a job that I love and I did experience Broadway. So you can take your warped picture of who you think I am and shove it." Rachel told him with confidence

Frankie didn't know what to say, he had never seen Rachel like that before.

"Now…can I have your word about not telling Charlie?" Rachel asked

"I won't say anything" He finally agreed.

"Good…please don't let this dictate how you treat her from now on…she does admire you." Rachel told him with a more gentle voice

"I promised to teach her all I know…I don't intend to break that promise" He replied with a hint of sadness and regret.

"Thank you" Rachel nodded before she turned and headed over to where her daughter was.

~~~ Un Upset Tummy ~~~

Santana had to call in sick that day…due to an…unfortunate incident that happened the previous night. She practically locked herself in the bathroom all night cursing everyone for doing this to her. After getting over how funny it was Brittany began to get worried she didn't want her wife dehydrating herself or getting sick because of the chocolate but Santana refused to see a doctor. She was now currently lying in bed looking all sorry for herself. Brittany came in holding another glass of water for her wife.

"My life sucks" Santana whined

"Don't be so dramatic" Brittany sighed as she sat down next to the brunette and gently wiped a cool cloth over her forehead.

"I blame you for this" Santana grumbled

"How is this my fault?" Brittany asked

"You faked your orgasms and then made me eat my pain away through poisoned chocolate"

"Santana…what is going on?" Brittany sighed

"I just told you…see you're not even listening to me anymore!"

"Oh I heard you but that's not what I was asking. What is going on with you?" Brittany asked again

"Nothing" Santana pouted

"You know you can't lie to me"

Santana sighed and looked down as she fiddled with the damp cloth that Brittany had been using.

"Brittany I'm old" Santana spoke in a tiny voice

Her wife just gave her a confused look.

"I'm fifty…and my kids are adults, I can't pleasure my wife anymore, I've got more and more grey hairs that just keep appearing overnight, I can't even eat chocolate without it betraying me…I'm old and I don't like it!" Santana began to cry.

Brittany sighed and pulled her wife into her side rubbing soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

"Honey I faked those orgasms back in college…I haven't needed to fake any for a very long time" Brittany gently told her

"What?" Santana sniffed as she looked up at her wife

"College was stressful." Brittany shrugged

"So…all those other times were real?" Santana asked with hope in her eyes

"Yes…of course they were…you're amazing in bed Sanny…more than amazing I love the way you know my body so well…that you know how to please me." Brittany replied with a smile

Santana just cried some more.

"Now why are you crying?" Brittany asked

"Because I really, really want to have sex with you now but I can't because I'm sick" Santana sobbed

Brittany just giggled and kissed her crying wife.


	43. Chapter 43

Hello…gosh this Glee hiatus is such a downer…Anywho here is another update for you lovely people.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Weeks Later...<br>**_  
>~~~ Finding Some Closure ~~~<p>

After learning the truth about that fateful night at the Christmas Party Becky could finally work on finding some closure and move on. Of course knowing that she wasn't a willing participant of that night had thrown the blonde. At first she blamed herself for being so stupid and that she had it coming that it was just karma coming back after all the horrible things she said and did when she was young. But Hannah refused to let her wife think this. She made her go to her therapy sessions and get help dealing with this.

Hannah even came to some sessions with Becky and she even went by herself. Hannah had felt so guilty and horrible for what she had put her wife through. She couldn't forgive herself for doing the exact same thing Becky's parents did. She had kicked her wife out; she had tried to force her out of her life with the divorce all because of something that wasn't her fault. Diane tried to explain to the Aussie that she had no idea of what really happened that night and therefore she can't feel guilty for the way she reacted at the time.

It was just a very bad time for the Marshal family. They tried to not let it affect their boys they had already been through enough. But they could tell something wasn't right they just didn't know what.

It was obviously going to take time for this whole mess to be put to rest and a part of it will always live with them because something like this never truly goes away. You just have to learn to live with it and not let it consume you. So that is what Becky had decided to do. She was so tired. She wanted her life back. She didn't want Valerie to have that power over her Becky was stronger than that. So she focused on the here and now and left her past where it belonged...in the past.

"Your birthday is coming up soon. Anything in particular you want?" Becky asked her wife.

They were currently cuddled up together in the living room. Their two boys were sitting on the floor happily watching the movie that was on TV.

"You don't have to get me anything" Hannah replied

"You say that every year. It just makes my life more difficult because I then have to run around like an idiot trying to find something." Becky huffed

Hannah just chuckled.

"I don't know...I need a new bra you can get me that" She shrugged

"A sexy bra? Oooh I could totally get you a teddy" Becky whispered into her wife's ear with a smirk.

Hannah just bit get bottom lip and giggled.

"You can get me anything you want." She replied

"Noted" Becky nodded

~~~ Not A Baby Anymore ~~~

Quinn walked down the hallways carrying the washing basket she had just come from her own room and was heading to Charlie's. Her daughter was out at the theatre with her rehearsals all day so Quinn went into her room to gather any dirty washing.

Normally Charlie was pretty anal about keeping her room clean but lately she has been a little lazy. Quinn could understand though her daughter spent so much time with her rehearsals she was always so tired when she got home. Fortunately Frankie had kept his word...at least so far. Charlie still raved about him which Quinn found difficult to stomach but she never let on when her daughter talked about him.

Quinn picked up a handful of clothes that were on the floor and started sorting through it making sure nothing was in any of the pockets when she came across something that should not be in a pile of her daughter's laundry! Quinn was horrified she threw the offending item on Charlie's bed then stormed into the girl's bathroom and searched the cabinet draws only to find more evidence of what she feared.

Rachel came home that afternoon a little earlier than usual which she so wasn't complaining about. The last few weeks had surprisingly been uneventful. It was a warm welcome from the past couple of months where everything just happened right after the other. It was getting emotionally draining. But right now everything had seemed to come to a halt and it was like they could all breathe again. Rachel still had her moments when she would think about her father and found herself having a good cry. Usually this would follow after talking to her dad on Skype for a few hours.

The brunette headed upstairs to get changed when she heard the distinct sounds of her wife crying. Filled with concern Rachel rushed to find her wife and find out what was wrong. She found Quinn sitting on their daughter's bed holding a pair of men's underwear in one hand and holding a box of condoms in the other while she sobbed her little heart out.

"Quinn? Sweetheart...what's going on?" Rachel asked softly as she came into the room.

Quinn looked up, her mascara was running all over the place and her eyes were puffy. Rachel moved to sit next to her wife and placed a comforting hand on the blonde's back. Quinn lent into her wife's side and cried.

"Why are you crying?" Rachel asked as she began to rub small circles on her wife's back.

"O-Our baby...s-she's...she's not..." Quinn hiccupped.

"She's not what?" Rachel asked

"She's n-not our baby anymore!" Quinn cried

Rachel finally understood what was going on. It happened when Grace moved out and it happened when Toby came to them telling them that he had accidentally gotten a girl pregnant. Quinn was realizing that their child is all growed up...and with Charlie being the youngest it meant that now all of the kids are adults and no longer their little babies anymore.

Rachel just smiled and kissed her wife's head before grabbing a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"I...I found these" Quinn mumbled as she held up Ben's underwear and the condoms.

Rachel tried not to laugh at how silly her wife looked right now.

"Well at least we know they're being safe and responsible" Rachel replied.

She had known for a while now that Charlie and Ben's relationship had progressed she just didn't dare say anything about it to her wife because she knew this would happen.

"That is so not the point Rach!" Quinn cried.

"Quinn...honey you knew it would happen one day. Our kids are all grown up now."

"But I don't want them to be! I just want all of them to be little cute babies again!" Quinn pouted.

"Well that's not gonna happen. So you've just got to deal with the fact that they are adults now." Rachel calmly told her

"But-"

"You've got your grandkids to look after and love and spoil." Rachel butted in

Quinn just pouted.

"You love spending time with little Ally...and baby Dave and little Cooper and Max. Soon hopefully Gracie and Sofia will start a family of their own and then that'll be even more grandkids to look after." Rachel replied with a hopeful smile

"That just makes me sound so old!" Quinn burst into more tears.

Rachel sighed and grabbed some more tissues...this was going to be a long night.

~~ Wild Night Out ~~~

Quinn and her best friend Santana Lopez-Pierce were sat together outside complaining about anything and everything as usual. While their wives sat inside watching them from the kitchen window.

"They're like two grumpy old women" Brittany giggled

"God don't let them hear you say that" Rachel laughed.

"Santana's getting worse...she practically has a melt down every morning when she looks at herself in the mirror. She's terrified of finding more grey hair." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Quinn's the same...only she's terrified of getting wrinkles and that her boobs are sagging. She makes me test them every morning...though I think she just likes me playing with her boobs more than anything" Rachel added

"That is such a good idea...I should do that to Santana" Brittany smirked

Rachel just laughed

"Well its not as if I hate doing it" She added

"They look like they're planning something" Brittany noted.

Rachel turned to look at the pair outside. She had seen them look like that before and it usually ended with them both drunk and in some kind of trouble.

"So I'll pick you up at 9pm" Santana stated

"Awesome." Quinn nodded

That night Quinn had locked herself in their bedroom for a couple of hours while Rachel sat downstairs reading. Charlie was out on a date with Ben and Rachel was looking forward to a quiet night in. She knew that would not be the case when her wife came down the stairs in a little black dress, her hair was sexy messy with smoky eyes...Rachel could only think that her wife did not look bad for a fifty year old woman...she wouldn't dare say that to her though.

"You look hot" Rachel smirked instead.

Rachel couldn't help but notice the glee in her wife's face at that compliment.

"Thank you" Quinn smiled

"Not that I'm complaining but...why are you all dressed up?" Rachel asked

"Santana and I are going out tonight...we deserve to have a little fun." Quinn replied

"Ok then...don't be home late because you know you get grumpy if you don't get enough sleep...oh and don't forget to take your heart medication which means please don't drink yourself stupid" Rachel rambled as she went back to her book

Quinn frowned

"I'm not incompetent Rachel"

"Of course not sweetie" Rachel replied not taking her eyes off the page she was on.

Quinn just huffed and went to the bathroom to take her pills, grumbling as she went.

Santana stood in front of the full length mirror admiring herself in her sexy red dress that made her boobs look amazing, her hair (freshly dyed) hung loosely around her face and her stiletto hills made her legs to die for. With a satisfied smirk she grabbed her clutch bag and headed out.

Brittany was sitting in the living room munching on some chocolate (the non-laxative kind) as she watched the late night news.

"Britt I'm heading out" Santana told her as she entered the room.

"Alright have fun" Brittany replied not looking away from the TV

Santana gave out a small huff at not getting any attention from her wife.

"How do I look?" She asked

Brittany finally looked up and gave her a sweet smile

"You look hot" She replied

Well now that put a smile on her dial, which Brittany knew it would. She wasn't lying her wife did look hot she just knew Santana needed to hear it.

"Thanks...So don't wait up its gonna be a late one" Santana smirked

"Ok...just remember not to overdo it your back has been playing up and I don't want you pulling anything." Brittany reminded her.

Santana grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes ok...well I'm going. Love you" Santana replied as she kissed her wife's lips before she headed out.

Not long after their wives had gone out for their wild night on the town Rachel headed over to the Lopez-Pierce house with a bottle of wine and some movies.

Santana and Quinn had arrived at a very 'hip' and 'cool' club that all the young folk go to these days. They sat at the bar as they ordered their drinks and took a look around the place.

"It's really loud in here" Quinn yelled to her friend

"What?" Santana yelled back

"I SAID ITS REALLY LOUD IN HERE" Quinn repeated

"Me too!" Santana yelled not really knowing what Quinn had said

They looked around the dark club that had strobe lights and very loud techno-dance music playing. There was a mass of people dancing and grinding up on the dance floor...they were young twenty somethings that were probably even younger than Grace and Sofia. Quinn and Santana just sat there watching them and complaining about what they were wearing and how they were dancing.

"I mean look at her! How is that even a dress? It's like a tiny piece of material. I mean what would her mother think?" Quinn pointed out

"I know! God have some class puta. I would have strung Sofia up by her hair if she ever wore something like that!" Santana nodded in agreement

"It leaves nothing to the imagination. And then look at that couple over there...they're pretty much a step away from having sex on the dance floor" Quinn added

"It's just nasty" Santana cringed

Brittany bounced into the living room with a bowl of popcorn while Rachel refilled their drinks. They were having a movie marathon of romantic comedies as they snuggled together under the fuzzy blanket.

Quinn and Santana had decided to leave that club and head on to another one after it became apparent that after 9:30 all the weirdos come out and that club turned more into some decadent orgy.

They found themselves at a club called 'Unearthly Delights' which was decked out to look like an old high end burlesque club...it looked promising. That was until they soon realised it was a strip club...a male strip club which left Quinn and Santana horrified and scarred for life.

"Oh Jessica Alba...why are you so dreamy?" Brittany sighed wistfully.

They were watching an old movie.

_"Uh uh...I'm disco Barbie"  
><em>  
>"You know I can totally see why Quinn has this weird obsession with Drew Barrymore." Rachel nodded<p>

After running from that last place Quinn and Santana found themselves at a more quiet and subdued bar. They ordered a drink and finally began to enjoy their night. That was until two really old men started to try and chat them up and the soon realized that the bar was full of old people!

By the end of the night well technically it was only 10:30 Santana and Quinn decided they'd had enough. Santana's feet hurt and Quinn was getting sleepy. They wandered down the street waiting for a cab both feeling nothing but old.

"This sucks!" Santana pouted

"Tell me about it...have we really become those people?" Quinn asked

"What people?"

"The people who go out to night clubs when they're fifty and only get hit on by dirty old men? I mean it's not even eleven o'clock!" Quinn ranted

Santana pouted.

"Quinn...I don't want to be old."

"I don't either. But then looking at all those young people tonight I don't think I want to be them either it just looked far too exhausting." Quinn sighed

"I know! I barely danced and my feet are fucking killing me" Santana huffed as she sat down on one of the benches.

Quinn came over to join her.

"We're not tragic right?" Quinn then asked

"No...just because we're fifty and we went out on the town and only stayed out till 10:30 does not make us tragic...I mean look at us! We're still hot" Santana replied

"That's true" Quinn nodded

"I'm not sure I want to go home though" Santana admitted

"Why? I'm tired and your feet hurt" Quinn whined

"I know but can you imagine what our wives will say when we get home before midnight?" Santana replied

"I see your point...well what do you want to do?" Quinn asked

"I've got an idea" Santana smirked.

The movie had just ended so they were taking a short break to stretch and go to the bathroom before they put the next one in.

"Do you want to open this bottle of white?" Brittany asked

She preferred the sweeter wines.

"Sure why not" Rachel shrugged.

Brittany nodded and uncorked the bottle and poured out their drinks.

"So how do you think our lovely ladies are doing tonight?" Rachel asked

Brittany just chuckled and took a sip of her wine.

"Ten bucks says they get home before midnight" Brittany challenged

"Britt that's not fair. That's like taking candy from a baby" Rachel huffed

Brittany just laughed some more

"Aww they try so hard to not be old but they just fail." The blonde cooed

"Poor things" Rachel chuckled.

Santana smirked as she looked at her friend.

"Am I a fucking genius or not?" She asked

"Just this once...I will agree with you" Quinn smiled.

They found themselves inside the good old Seven Deadly Sins strip club. They hurried over to their table, ordered some drinks and asked if Tina was working that night. She was.

"Hey ladies...it's been awhile. I thought Rachel barred you from this place Quinn?" Tina smirked

"She...may have...but let's just keep this between us three Kay?" Quinn replied a little sheepishly.

"You want me to lie to your wife? To Rachel? One of my dearest friends?" Tina asked

Quinn looked down feeling a little guilty...but that only lasted a few seconds when a topless waitress walked past and totally distracted her. Santana just giggled from her spot as she watched her friend ogle the pretty naked ladies. Tina just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Madam Tee we've got an issue with one of the girls" A topless waitress came over in a panic.

Tina sighed

"Alright I'll be right there...Q, San this round is on me. And I won't tell your wives...as long as you behave...Quinn I'm looking at you" Tina narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

Quinn just gaped and held out her hands as if to say 'what did I do?'

"Don't give me that look. You know what I'm talking about" Tina smirked

"Hey Tee let me know if you need a hand with that problem. You know I can be very handy when there's naked women in distress" Santana spoke up

"I'll keep that in mind Santana...now if you'll excuse me." Tina replied before she headed off to go deal with whatever the drama was about.

"Not a word to Britt and Rach about this deal?" Quinn asked her friend

"Absolutely" Santana nodded

Brittany and Rachel were cuddled up again on the couch they had decided to just chat and gossip instead of watching another movie.

"You know it wouldn't surprise me if they were" Rachel replied as she massaged Brittany's feet.

They both hand their legs resting in each other's laps.

"I thought you forbid Quinn from going there." Brittany chuckled as she carefully painted Rachel's toes.

"Britt I love my wife and I have her totally whipped but I know even me telling her she can't...she would still go there." Rachel replied.

"That's true...they're so predictable" Brittany nodded

Santana and Quinn knocked back another shot and high fived each other.

"Fuuuccckkk" Quinn hissed

"What?" Santana giggled as she wiped away some dribble from Quinn's chin with a napkin she had managed to get half of the shot in her mouth and other half all over herself.

"I promised my Rachie that I wouldn't...like...get drunked because of my heart...she's gonna be so...so, so, so, so mad at me" Quinn whined.

"Wellz then I'll just sneak you in to my...my treehouse and we'll like camp out there and they'll never know. Trust me it'll totes work." Santana slurred

"Oh my god we should totally roast some marshmallows!" Quinn suggested excitedly

"Or better yet we should totally have sex with our wives...and then roast marshmallows." Santana added

"We should roast them together and then lick the marshmallows off of them!" Quinn ranted

"Oh my god yes! That's like the best idea ever! You my friend are a fucking genius!" Santana raised her glass to the blonde and then took a long sip of her beer.

"You know what I miss?" Quinn murmured

"Mermaids?" Santana asked

"What? No! What?" Quinn asked in confusion

Santana just shrugged

"I miss us!" Quinn clarified

"I don't get ya" Santana shook her head

"Like...us...I miss us. I miss those times in college where we all just snuggled up together watching movies and it was just us four." Quinn rambled

"You know what we should have looked into" Santana spoke up

"What?" Quinn asked as she took a sip of her drink

"Polygamy" Santana replied seriously

Quinn nearly choked on her drink and looked wide eyed at her friend. After she got herself back together she nodded intently.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" She asked seriously.

Santana just shrugged.

Brittany and Rachel had pulled out the sofa bed and were now snuggled under the blankets after they decided to watch another movie after all. They had both changed into their PJs and got themselves all comfortable.

Rachel was resting her head on Brittany's shoulder while the blonde absentmindedly played with the brunette's hair as they watched the girl run after the florist.

"Aww I love happy endings" Brittany sighed

"Me too" Rachel quietly agreed.

It was gone one o'clock by the time Santana and Quinn came home that night. Both feeling immensely proud of themselves for staying out as long as they did. Ha they were totally not that old! Santana was still insisting on hiding Quinn in her treehouse for the night so Rachel wouldn't know that she got drunk. But as they not so quietly stumbled their way into the Lopez-Pierce house they found their wives curled up together fast asleep on the sofa bed in the living room.

"Aww they're so adorable...I just want to smoosh them" Quinn cooed.

"I kinda wanna fuck them but whatever tickles your fancy" Santana shrugged.

"Well yeah obviously that too" Quinn agreed.

"Do you think there's enough room on there for two more?" Santana asked as she scrunched up her nose and tilted her head to the side.

"I'll make room" Quinn replied as she moved over to the sofa.

"Wait Q...your still in your dress" Santana stopped her.

"Unzip me then" Quinn replied and turned around waiting for Santana to unzip her dress.

The Latina dragged her tired feet over and unzipped Quinn's dress then made her do the same for her.

"You're not wearing a bra" Quinn noted as she undid Santana's dress

"Don't need to with these bad girls" She replied with a smirk as she turned around with her hands holding her boobs.

Quinn couldn't help but stare.

"I'll be right back with some jammies for us" Santana replied before she made the toughest journey up the stairs with sore feet and no clothes on.

Surprisingly she didn't take that long and soon enough both drunken fools were dressed and ready for bed. Quinn snuggled in behind her wife pulling the brunette in close to her body. Santana did the same to Brittany. It was a very tight fit and they were pretty much on top of each other but they really didn't care.

~~~ The Morning After ~~~

Ben and Charlie came down stairs that morning to find their mothers cuddled up in bed together there were arms and legs everywhere.

Ben and Charlie were a little surprised to find one of their moms cuddled up together on the couch after their date that night. Brittany and Rachel just giggled when their youngest both blushed and rambled nervously before they rushed up stairs and weren't seen or heard from again for the rest of the night. Rachel and Brittany agreed to not let Quinn know about that little fact.

"Oh god they better not have done anything" Charlie shivered in horror

"Ew Charlie that's gross" Ben cringed

"Well you can never be really sure anymore with our parents now that we know the true extent of their 'relationship'." Charlie replied

Ben just looked grossed out.

"Should we wake them?" He asked

"I'm going to say no. But only because I don't want my mom to make some big scene about the fact that I stayed the night here with you" Charlie replied with a shy smile

Ben just blushed and nodded.

"I'll make some breakfast." He added as they headed to the kitchen.

Even though they had finally taken their relationship to the next level and have done it more than once they were still a little shy and awkward about it...well Ben more so than Charlie but he was getting better at not being embarrassed.

The young couple moved around the kitchen getting out various ingredients for breakfast and soon began to cook together. Charlie wasn't the world's best cook like her mom and Gracie but she wasn't as bad as her Ma and Sofia.

Back in the living room Rachel began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't at all surprised to find two extra bodies in bed with her and Brittany. She and the tall blonde had woken up when their wives not so quietly came home that night. They both tried not to giggle when they heard their respected others nattering away about joining a religious cult where they could have multiple wives and how awesome it would be to lick various foods off their wives bodies and then there was a random conversation about how one would even have sex with a mermaid.

Rachel turned to lay on her back which was slightly difficult with her wife laying pretty much on top of her. Quinn's hair was a total mess and her makeup was smeared all over her face she looked terrible but Rachel couldn't help but smile and kiss her on the lips. Quinn just let out a small whimper and then snuggled closer to her wife making it impossible for her to get up.

It wasn't until they could smell food cooking that Quinn and Santana finally woke up. Brittany and Rachel had been awake already and were talking quietly together as they were pretty much trapped in the sofa bed.

"Morning Sanny" Brittany kissed her wife's cheek

"Mmmm" Was all the brunette could get out.

Santana looked half dead right about now. Her head was killing her, her back hurt and her mouth was all dry and she felt like her stomach was going to betray her any minute now. Brittany noticed and quickly asked if she needed to get a bucket.

"Just leave me to dieee" Santana groaned

"I'll take that bucket" Quinn winced feeling very green right now.

Rachel quickly extracted herself from the sofa bed and ran to get a bucket just in case while Brittany rubbed soothing circles on both Santana and Quinn's back. Rachel soon returned with two buckets and handed them over to the hungover fools.

"Quinn...do you want me to take you home?" Rachel softly asked

"No...I can't move I'll throw up if I do" Quinn pouted and started to tear up.

The blonde had a habit of getting emotional when she was hung over to the point of being sick.

"Brittttt...my everything hurts" Santana whined

"I know...I'll get you both some water. I'll be right back" Brittany got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning guys" She gave her son and Charlie a warm smile

"Morning mom" Ben smiled back then went back to eating his food

"Morning, how are they?" Charlie asked

"Well...there's a threat of projectile vomiting so I would stay clear if you don't want to see something gross" Brittany replied as she grabbed a couple of glasses out and filled them with water.

Both cringed

"Mom" Ben whined then pushed his plate away from him

"Sorry Benny" Brittany chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Nice hicky by the way" She added with a smirk

Ben blushed a deep red while Charlie looked away and Brittany just laughed as she headed back to the living room.

What she saw was not what she wanted to see. Both Quinn and Santana were hunched over their buckets dry heaving with Rachel sat in between them looking a little green herself. It was not a pretty sight.

The rest of the morning saw Brittany and Rachel playing nurse, not the fun sexy kind but the proper looking after the sick kind. Quinn and Santana barely left the living room or the sofa bed. By early afternoon Rachel and Brittany had had enough and were sure their wives weren't as bad as they made out. They just liked the attention.

~~~ Moving On Up, You're Moving On Out, Time To Break Free ~~~

Toby and Maya walked hand in hand as they looked around the fifth house for sale that they had been to that day. Ally was at day care so they had all day to go around and look for a new place.

"I like this one" Maya quietly muttered as they entered the kitchen.

It was a three bedroom home, two bathrooms, a large living area with a decent sized kitchen. It had a moderate sized back yard with space for Ally to run around and play. Toby even thought that he could build a small cubby house out there for his daughter and put up a swing set. The bedrooms were of a decent size and it even had a games/entertainment area.

"Me too...I could totally make this my man cave" Toby smirked as they entered the games room.

"Or it could be the Girls Room. You know you're out numbered" Maya replied playfully.

Toby actually pouted and looked like a sad puppy, which just made Maya laugh.

"It's not too far from your moms either" Maya added ignoring his doe eyes.

"Yeah it's only a few streets away" He nodded

"We could turn the extra bedroom into a study." Maya noted

"Or have more kids" Toby joked

Maya faulted in her footing at that.

"Y-You want more kids?" She asked a little shocked

"Well...I...I don't know...I mean...maybe...later on...I guess...I mean I've always wanted a son...not that I don't love having a daughter. I love Ally to bits." Toby stuttered as he rambled.

Maya just nodded but didn't say anything else, which now made things a little awkward between the couple. Toby mentally kicked himself for bringing it up even if it was a joke. He did want to have more kids though, he wanted a big family.

They continued to look around the house both quietly picturing where they would put their things, what their furniture would look like in different places. Maya still had her apartment and some of her own stuff was still there. She was in the process of trying to sell the place and use some of that money as well as the money she had gotten from the trial to help buy the house.

Toby had been putting money away for a long time now. He had been saving since he was sixteen when he got his first job working as a waiter. At first he was saving for a car but in the end Grace sold him her old truck that she had been using the last few years of high school for a very cheap price and he had been using it ever since. It was pretty beat up by now and he could do with a new one but he decided to use that money to buy his own place instead. Then Ally came along and he knew it wasn't going to be easy so he saved and saved as much as he could.

Once they had looked at the house through and through both Toby and Maya knew it was the one. They just had a feeling from the moment they first stepped into the place. So they put in an offer and now they would just have to wait.

~~~ Up The Duff ~~~

The day had finally arrived. The day they had been waiting for, for a very long time. Sofia was a nervous wreck but super excited. Grace was kinda quiet and just took everything in her stride. Sofia continued to ask if she was sure about this and that there was still time to stop. But Grace just kept telling her that she was doing it.

For the last few weeks Sofia had been getting her injections to make her eggs mature and more fertile and Grace had passed her blood tests with flying colours. There was a brief moment of jealousy and resentment on Sofia's behalf because of this but she reminded herself that Grace was doing this huge thing for them so she nipped those bad feelings and focused on what was happening. They were getting pregnant and they would be starting their own family. That's what's important now.

Sofia's eggs had been extracted two days earlier and had been fertilized and were ready to go. All they needed to do now was plant the egg into Grace's womb and play the waiting game.

Grace nervously laid on the gurney as she watched her wife, Gloria and a nurse walk around the room getting everything ready for the insemination. Once Gloria had prepped Sofia once again the Latina headed over to her wife with a reassuring smile.

"Hey Gracie...how are you feeling?" Sofia gently asked as she took hold of her wife's hand.

"I'm good" Grace replied.

Sofia could hear the fear and nervousness in her voice so she quickly kissed her to calm her down.

"Last chance sweetie" Sofia softly reminded her

Grace shook her head.

"I'm doing this" She added with confidence.

Sofia smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you"

"You too...it's not gonna hurt right?" Grace asked

"No...I'll be super gentle" Sofia reassured her.

"Alright you ladies ready?" Gloria asked

Sofia looked back at her wife for confirmation Grace just nodded.

"Great...Sofia you know what you're doing?" She asked

"Yep" Sofia replied with a nod.

Sofia moved down to the end of the bed and placed her hands on Grace's ankles.

"Gracie I'm gonna put your legs in the stirrups now ok?"

"Ok" Grace replied in a small voice.

Sofia positioned her wife's legs and got herself settled on her stool as she put her gloves on. Gloria came around to help guide the young doctor. Sofia worked as gently as she could as she prepared Grace it was pretty similar to having a pap-smear so it was slightly uncomfortable. Sofia tried to concentrate on what she was doing but a part of her just could not get her head around the fact that she was about to get her wife pregnant. It was an overwhelming feeling, it wasn't a bad feeling. In fact Sofia was so happy she knew she would probably end up crying at some point. She just needed to take a second to fully comprehend this big step the two of them were taking.

They had pretty much done everything together since they first met when they were just little tiny babies and they would roll around on the floor together while their mothers watched over them. They shared everything, they had their own special language and they could have complete conversations with each other without even speaking one word. There was no doubt in Sofia's mind that they were soul mates and that everything that they had been through was just a lead up to this moment.

"You ok Gracie?" Sofia asked

"Yep" Grace quietly replied

"Ok we're ready to put my embryo in...you ready?" Sofia asked she was suddenly getting a little nervous herself.

"I'm ready" Grace finally replied as she looked down into her wife's eyes.

"I love you Grace" Sofia quietly said

"I love you too"

Gloria and the nurse just look at each other and silently 'awwed' they had to admit they were an adorable couple.

"Ok...here we go" Sofia let out a shaky breath as she readied herself.

And then just like that...it was done. Sofia had to quickly wipe away a stray tear before anyone noticed she was crying after she finished helping her wife get her legs out of the stirrups. Gloria and the nurse cleaned everything up while Sofia moved to go see her wife.

"So that's it huh?" Grace chuckled her voice was still a little shaky.

"That's it" Sofia nodded with a small smile.

"How long before we know it worked?" Grace then asked as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"About sixteen days...If you don't get your period we'll do a blood test to see if you're pregnant." Sofia replied as she gently brushed Grace's hair and placed her other hand on top of her wife's that rested on her tummy.

"This feels very surreal" Grace quietly spoke

"Remember I'll be right here with you ok? I'll do anything you need" Sofia quickly told her

"I know...this is really happening isn't it?"

"You're not gonna freak out on me are you?" Sofia asked with worry

"No...well...not yet" Grace chuckled.

Sofia just smiled and kissed her wife.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if you're scared or...or if you just need reassurance. Gracie I'm doing this with you...maybe not in the physical sense obviously but emotionally I am. I want to be here for you I want you to know without any doubt that I'll be there and I'll do anything for you and...and our baby" Sofia told her quietly. Her voice was shaky and her eyes were tearing up again.

Grace couldn't help but get all teary eyed as well.

"I promise" She replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Bonus points to anyone who knows what Drew Barrymore movie they were watching.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

lol I was reading through some of the reviews of I Got Lucky! And it just makes me giggle at how some people didn't like Hannah at all...and now look where we are lol

There will be some time jumping for the next couple of chapters so things will be moving along quickly…I might be wrapping this story up soon…So I'm trying to start to tie up any loose ends.

* * *

><p>~~~ 16 Days Later ~~~<p>

Grace sat nervously with Sofia in their bedroom as they waited for the timer of the blood test to go off. These days you could just buy a simple machine over the counter that was similar to what diabetics use to test their blood sugar levels. Only this one let's you know without a doubt if you are pregnant or not. It is more efficient than peeing on a stick.

It was a nerve wracking 15 minutes as they waited for either a green light or a red one. Green meant that they were pregnant and red meant that they weren't.

The two weeks after the insemination were kinda strange for Grace. She didn't know what it was but she just felt different...maybe she was just nervous she wasn't really sure. Sofia had been on edge the whole time and fussing over Grace like she was made out of glass and would break any minute. The Latina was not opposed to keeping her wife in a huge plastic bubble for the remainder of the whole pregnancy. At first Grace just found it kind of adorable but she could see herself getting annoyed with it sooner rather than later.

They sat closely together on their bed with only two minutes left until they knew. Sofia grabbed Grace's hand she could feel how nervous the Latina was right now because her palms were a little clammy and she could feel the slight trembling in her wife's hands.

Grace hadn't really let herself think too much about it for the last two weeks. She didn't want to freak herself out over nothing so she pushed most of these thoughts back and just continued to do things as per usual. Though she was more careful in what she did and she stopped drinking coffee and ate more healthy if that was even possible. Gracie was kinda a health freak sometimes.

"Don't get disappointed if it doesn't work the first time ok?" Sofia spoke up after nearly going 15 minutes without saying a word.

Grace just nodded. She knew Sofia only really said that to herself.

Soon enough the little timer went off indicating that the results were in. Both women held their breath both unable to move and take those few steps to the machine and see what it said.

"I don't know if I can look" Grace quietly admitted

Sofia nodded

"Me either"

"S-Should we just...on the count of three we just...get up and...and look together?" Grace suggested

"Ok...on three." Sofia nervously spoke.

"One" Grace started counting

"Two" Sofia added

"Three" They both said together before they pulled each other to stand up.

They hesitantly took a few steps over to the dressing table where the tester sat. Sofia carefully reached out to pick it up. Her eyes were scrunched closed. Grace on the other hand had her eyes wide open and could clearly see what the results were. She gently nudged her wife to get her to look. Sofia carefully cracked one eye open and hesitantly looked down only to find a single green light flashing in front of her.

What came next was a lot of screaming, a lot of tears and a lot of sex because little Gracie Amanda Lopez-Fabray was pregnant.

~~~ My Island Home Is Waiting For Me ~~~

Becky woke her wife up that morning with an overload of good morning kisses. Hannah just giggled and accepted them with glee. Today was Hannah's 27th birthday and Becky had been looking forward to today for a long time. After everything they had been through they needed a break and a birthday was definitely a good excuse to have some fun and not think about all the bad stuff that's happened.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Becky smiled softly at her

The blonde was slightly excited because she couldn't wait to give Hannah her birthday gift.

"Well it certainly is a happy birthday waking up next to you" Hannah replied with a small yawn then cuddled back into Becky's side closing her eyes.

"Na uh no time for sleep. We've got exactly thirty minutes before two eager young boys come running in here wanting to give their mama her birthday presents. So if you want your traditional birthday morning fuck you have to wake up and get a move on" Becky explained

Hannah just chuckled

"You're cute when you're horny"

"I'm not horny...it's tradition" Becky argued as she rolled her wife onto her back and started untying the string on her pants.

"Uh huh ok then" Hannah replied as she just laid there watching her wife remove their clothes.

"I just really enjoy having sex with my wife...is that so wrong?" Becky asked after flinging her top away

"Not wrong at all" Hannah smirked.

"Good...so less talking and more sexing" Becky instructed.

After learning the truth about the Christmas Party Hannah was worried about it affecting their physical relationship not so much because of her own selfish needs but because their relationship was very physical. They had sex before they were even a couple so it did play a huge part in their relationship. But Becky reassured her wife that Hannah always made her feel loved and safe so it wouldn't be a problem for her. Although the first time they made love after learning the truth was a very intense moment for both of them.

After quickly getting dressed back into their PJs their bedroom door burst open and two little boys came running in and jumped up onto the bed with their moms.

"Happy birthday!" Max yelled while Cooper signed.

"Thanks boys" Hannah smiled brightly

Cooper climbed up onto his mom's lap while Max snuggled his way between his two mothers. The eldest of the two proudly placed a badly wrapped present onto his Mama's lap and waited for her to open it.

"Aww guys you didn't have to get me anything"

"Yes we did...now open it!" Max replied eagerly.

"Ok, ok!" Hannah laughed

She tore into the wrapping and pushed it aside to see what they had given her. It was a handmade photo frame of the four of them together. It was a candid photo with all of them wearing big silly grins on their faces. Around the frame were lots of different drawings and things stuck on it. Some were stickers and some were just bits of string...that was probably Cooper's work. It was totally tacky and over the top but Hannah loved it.

"Aww it's awesome" She smiled at her two sons.

Cooper reached over to hand her a birthday card too. Hannah playfully ruffled his hair then opened up the card. Written in scribbly handwriting with some letters written backwards or misspelt was a sweet little message from her little boy.

_Hapy bifdaa mammma!  
>luv ou bested mamma in da woorl<br>luv Cooper!  
><em>  
>Hannah just smiled and kissed his little cheek then placed the card next to her bed along with her new photo frame.<p>

"Ok so my turn" Becky exclaimed excitedly

She reached over and pulled a card out from her side table and handed it over to her wife. Hannah just raised her eyebrow suspiciously. Becky was usually excited on her birthday but this year she was maybe a little too excited...Hannah wasn't sure why but she guessed it had something to do with what she was about to open.

Hannah turned the envelope over and carefully pulled out the card. She smiled when she saw that it had an Aussie theme to it. Becky sat there nervously waiting while their sons waited getting impatient.

Hannah opened the card and something fell out of it. She picked it up and looked it over. Once she realised what it was her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She pretty much sat there frozen to the spot.

"What is it mama?" Max asked

"I-Is this real?" Hannah finally spoke as she looked up at her wife.

"Yep" Becky smiled back

"B-But how? I mean...how can we afford this?" Hannah asked still in shock.

"Don't worry about it. I've had some money saved up and I wanted to do this for you." Becky replied

"What is it?" Max asked again

Hannah looked at her two boys she pretty much had tears in her eyes by this point.

"It's...it's a holiday for all of us...to Australia" She told them

Max and Cooper looked shocked then excited. While the two boys cheered Hannah looked at her wife still a little shocked and not really believing this is real she just pulled Becky in close and kissed her.

"Bec...thank you. Thank you so much" Hannah softly cried.

"So I did good?" She joked

"More than good" Hannah chuckled before she pulled her back into a kiss.

"I also got you the teddy but I didn't really want the boys to see it" Becky whispered

Hannah just burst out laughing at that.

~~~ Better Homes And Gardens ~~~

Toby put the phone down with an unreadable expression on his face while Maya looked at him expectantly. When he couldn't hold it in anymore he just grinned and nodded.

"We got the house?" Maya asked trying not to get too excited just in case.

"We got the fucking house!" Toby yelled with a shit eating smile on his face.

Maya let out a scream before she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Toby wrapped his arms around her and they did a little jump and twirl in their excitement.

"Oh my god I can't believe this! We have our own house!" Toby yelled

"So when do we move in?" Maya asked

"Two weeks and it'll be ours" He grinned

"We totally need to celebrate!" Maya cheered

Toby nodded then quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed two beers.

"It's all we've got right now but it's a start" He replied sheepishly as he handed the beer to Maya

"I hate Champaign anyway" Maya waved off as she undid the cap on the beer.

Toby did the same to his then held his bottle up to make a toast.

"To us and our awesome new place" He smiled brightly

"To us...to new beginnings" Maya added as she clinked her bottle with Toby's before they took a big drink.

Maya couldn't help herself, after taking her celebratory drink she grabbed Toby's beer and placed both bottles on the table confusing him slightly. Then grabbed his shirt pulling him in close and eagerly kissed him. Toby was slightly caught off guard because even though they were together they hadn't really done anything besides the odd kiss here and there because Toby wanted to respect Maya and her recovery.

They hadn't kissed like this for a long time. It was more than just a kiss. It was a promise of something much more. Toby pulled back slightly to look into her beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked

Maya nodded

"I don't want to rush you" He added

"I'm ready Toby...I love you...so...please stop talking and take me to bed" Maya replied with a shy smile.

Toby didn't need to be told twice...or well he did just to make sure Maya was totally sure about it. But after that Toby complied with her wishes and lifted her up bridal style and walked them into the bedroom closing the door behind them with his foot.

~~~ Happy Birthday ~~~

Hannah, Becky and their two boys sat down at the table in the restaurant as they waited for Grace and Sofia to arrive. It was kind of a tradition between the four. Whenever it was one of their birthdays they would come to this restaurant for dinner and then see where the night led them.

Hannah and even Becky were on a high. Especially after the amazing birthday gift. Hannah could not take her hands off her wife or stop thanking her for giving her the best present ever. The boys were just as excited. Becky had told them all about the planned holiday down under. They would be gone for two months. Becky had been saving for this trip for a few years she was going to give it to her wife on her 30th birthday but after everything that had happened she decided that they really needed it this year.

They would be arriving in Sydney and then they would be heading up to Queensland to visit Hannah's big sister, then they would travel down the eastern states, spending a few days in Tasmania and then heading to South Australia then driving across the Nullarbor to Western Australia before heading up to Broom and ending their trip in Darwin where Hannah was born. The family of four were super excited and couldn't wait to go.

Finally Sofia and Grace showed up with a small gift for the birthday girl. Hannah and Becky both noticed how Sofia was practically hovering over Grace, helping to take her jacket off, pulling her chair out and she even placed the napkin on Grace's lap. They also couldn't help but notice a strange happy glow to the couple. Hannah and Becky gave each other a questioning look but didn't say anything.

"So what exciting gifts did you get?" Grace grinned

Hannah just chuckled

"Well judging by your gift of a cork hat I think you know what I got"

Grace and Sofia just smiled and nodded.

"We're going to Australia!" Max cheered

Cooper grinned too and high fived his brother. The adults just smiled at their happy faces.

"Best wife ever" Hannah murmured

Becky blushed slightly but covered that by quickly kissing her Aussie.

"Aww you two are so adorable" Grace chuckled

"More like sickening" Sofia grinned.

They ended up having a great meal and just talked about the trip to Australia. With Hannah going on and on about all the different places they should go and see. It wasn't until the end of the evening when Becky finally spoke up.

"Ok so are you two gonna tell us?" She asked the couple sitting opposite them

They both played dumb.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked innocently

"There's something going on with you two." Hannah added

"No idea what you're talking about Skippy" Sofia replied but failed at trying to keep eye contact.

"You've been pretty much on top of each other all night" Becky pointed out

"And Sofia you've been fussing over Gracie like she's ready to break" Hannah added

"And you're both not drinking alcohol" Becky continued.

Sofia and Grace sat there like two dears catch in headlights.

"Holy fuck Grace are you pregnant?" Becky leaned forward as she whispered with a giant grin plastered on her face

Grace's jaw dropped and Sofia just sighed. So much for keeping it a secret. Becky and Hannah sat there waiting for them to confirm or deny it.

"Oh alright fine yes...Sofia knocked me up" Grace replied with a shy grin.

Sofia couldn't help but smile proudly at that. Hannah and Becky both let out a small squeal of excitement drawing a lot of attention to their table and embarrassing everyone.

"Oh my god guys that's so amazing" Hannah gushed

"Thanks" Grace replied bashfully

"Congratulations we should totally celebrate" Becky added

"No! No we're...we want to keep it to ourselves until Grace hits her second trimester so you two need to keep your mouths shut about this" Sofia warned.

"How the hell are you going to keep it from everyone? We pretty much figured it out in like three hours" Becky chuckled

Sofia just glared at her.

"Well...we only just sorta found out so we're still a little over joyed by it" Grace explained.

"Don't worry we won't say anything" Hannah promised.

"Thank you" Grace smiled at her friend

Because of the happy news the couples decided to not go back to their house for drinks and just called it a night. Becky and Hannah were happy to go back home anyways for some more birthday 'cheer' and well Grace and Sofia were more than happy to go home and 'celebrate' some more. They all said their goodbyes as they headed out to the car park.

"So how are we going to keep this from our families?" Sofia asked as she placed her hand over Grace's stomach once they waved the Marshall family off.

"I have no idea" Grace laughed

"I mean they figured it out in a few hours…I kinda want to just…keep it between us for a while you know?" Sofia quickly replied as they headed towards their car

"I know…we'll just have to be super careful. So for starters you can stop treating me as though I'm going to break" Grace replied with a sly grin

"I'm not!" Sofia argued

"Babe your holding my bag and you just helped me into the car and you even put my seatbelt on me." Grace pointed out

Sofia looked down a little sheepishly and slightly embarrassed. Grace just found it adorable

"I'm not saying I don't like the extra attention but…I'm capable of doing stuff…just because I'm carrying your baby doesn't mean I can't buckle my own seatbelt" Grace added

"Sorry" Sofia mumbled

"It's ok…I'm not mad…I love that you're so protective…its actually kinda sexy but maybe just tone it down a little kay?" Grace asked

Sofia looked up and nodded in agreement. Grace just smiled and leaned over the car console to kiss her wife.

"Care of the handbrake" Sofia quickly pulled back making sure Grace's stomach was nowhere near the metal object…you can never be too careful.

~~~ History Repeating ~~~

Ben wandered up to the theatre to pick his girlfriend up from her rehearsals after a long day. He had just finished his own rehearsals and he was completely buggered. He was ready to just go home, take a long bath and then relax. Charlie was supposed to meet him outside but she wasn't there so Ben went inside, figuring they were running late. He was right, there were still quite a few people there and he could see Charlie standing and talking with two other cast members both men but one was a lot older, he guesses that he was Frankie. Charlie talked about him all the time. The other man must have been Bailey, Charlie's leading man. Charlie never really talked much about him usually it was just Frankie this and Frankie that.

Bailey's character was supposed to be Charlie's character's love interest in the musical. Ben couldn't help but check him out. He was tall, dark and handsome like all leading men usually were. He had that classic chiselled face that the old movie stars had and even though Ben was quiet a way away he could just tell by his body language that he was charming and confident. Ben watched the trio interact with each other and could help but notice Charlie giggling and blushing like she used to do with her ex-boyfriends especially Flynn before they started dating. He wasn't exactly sure but it kinda looked like she was flirting with them.

Ben didn't really get jealous...I mean he did but he never let it get to him. He would usually push those feelings away. He had become a master at it as he watched Charlie go out with different guys over the years. But Ben never said anything. One because he didn't like confrontations and two he was just not that confident to speak up. But he had been doing some growing lately. After his brief 'relationship' with Daisy, getting a leading role in Swan Lake and now finally being with Charlie, Ben had been doing a lot better at being more confident in himself.

He really did not like how close and friendly Charlie was being with Frankie and Bailey. It actually kinda made him a little angry which is an emotion he very rarely felt. As if she could sense his presence Charlie looked up and saw Ben standing by the main doors waiting for her. She automatically looked guilty, which just made Ben feel even more annoyed. Charlie quickly excused herself from the two men saying a quick goodbye before she grabbed her bag and headed over to Ben.

"Hey" She gave him a small hesitant smile

"Hey" Ben quietly replied

Charlie could tell he was annoyed. Though she knew what it might have looked like but it was innocent. Charlie was just a friendly person. The car ride back home was pretty awkward neither really said anything.

"Ben are you going to talk to me?" Charlie asked as she followed Ben into the Berry-Fabray house.

"I just need to get my bag I left it here yesterday" Ben replied

Charlie huffed in annoyance. They had been together for several months now and they hadn't really ever had an argument. So this was new territory for the both of them.

"Ben just stop and talk to me" She quietly demanded

Ben stopped and reluctantly turned around to face his girlfriend.

"What you saw today wasn't what you thought ok" Charlie sighed

Ben didn't reply he just stood there crossing his arms around his chest.

"Ben I was just being friendly" Charlie added

"It looked a lot more than that" He muttered

"Well it wasn't." Charlie reassured him

"I'm gonna go home now" Ben replied

Yes he was getting better at being more confident but he still hated confrontations. Charlie was the same she hated arguing. She hated being in an argument and she hated seeing them and being near them.

Charlie looked saddened by that.

"Wait! Ben...please stay." She called out when Ben went to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Charlie" Ben replied before he left.

Charlie just stood there not really knowing what just happened. That was when Rachel came home finding her daughter looking like a sad puppy in the hallway near the front door.

"Charlie? Is everything ok? I just passed Ben and he looked kinda sad and so do you what's wrong?" Rachel rapidly spoke as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We...we kinda had a disagreement" Charlie whispered as she looked down sadly.

"Oh...sweetie I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. It happens but you guys will work it out" Rachel tried to reassure her.

Charlie just nodded

"Wanna talk about it?" Rachel asked

They sat themselves down in the living room while Charlie explained what happened.

"Then he just got all quiet and left. Ma I swear I wasn't flirting with them I was just...I have to build a relationship with them so it's more believable in the musical." Charlie rambled

Rachel just nodded. It kinda scared her sometimes how similar she and her daughter were. She could understand what Charlie was saying from a professional stand point. She could also understand how it must have looked to Ben. The poor boy had been madly in love with her daughter for as long as she could remember and now that they were finally together. He must be feeling a little scared of losing her. Rachel didn't think that her daughter was capable of ever betraying Ben...but then Rachel had thought that about herself too and look what happened.

"Charlie...I...I want to tell you something. Something that I'm not at all proud of. I just...I hope you could understand and not lose any respect for me" Rachel gently spoke.

She figured now was the right time to talk to her about this. Rachel was a little nervous about how Charlie will react.

"Ok" Charlie nodded wondering what on earth her Ma was going to say.

Rachel took a deep breath and concentrated on what she was about to say.

"You know how I tend to joke that you and I are like clones. That we are so similar that it's a little freaky sometimes?" Rachel began

Charlie just smiled and nodded.

"Well...I'm telling you this because I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"A long time ago...way before Gracie was even born, when I did that musical with...Frankie...I...he was my leading man and w-we became rather close. Working together all the time and um...some kind of feelings developed...on both sides" Rachel struggled to explain

Charlie sat there listening intently to what her mother was telling her. After hearing that last bit she was a little scared of what that meant.

"Ma...d-did you and...a-are you saying what I think you're saying?" Charlie asked hesitantly

"I made a mistake Charlie...and I hurt your mother..." Rachel replied as her eyes started to water up a little

Charlie was really shocked by this.

"Did you sleep with him?" She quietly asked though she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"No" Rachel quickly replied

Charlie let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"B-But I w-wanted to. We kissed a-and I...I wanted to do more but I could never...ever do that to your mother. I love her way too much to hurt her like that." Rachel confessed

Charlie nodded and then stood up to create a little space because this was just a little too much to take in right now. Her parents were supposed to be perfect. She pretty much based her romantic expectations on her mothers relationship. Theirs was an epic love. They were high school sweethearts.

"Charlie?" Rachel stood up too

"Does mom know all of this?" Charlie asked her throat started to constrict a bit with her emotions.

"Yes...I told her everything." Rachel quickly replied.

"Why did you tell me this Ma?" Charlie asked

"Because...you're working with him and after your argument with Ben I don't want you to do what I did." Rachel replied

"Exactly I have to work with him. How can I do that now knowing that you and him...and I would never do that to Ben!" Charlie raised her voice.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I know I've put you in an awkward position." Rachel sighed

"Yeah you really have Ma" Charlie replied

Rachel looked down in sadness as she really didn't have anything else to say that could help the situation.

"How could you do that?" Charlie quietly asked

Rachel looked up at her daughter feeling very small right now.

"I honestly don't know…I was young and stupid…I let myself get caught up in the show and I think I just thought I felt these things towards him because my character did and…he was charming and handsome I just…I lost myself for a while." Rachel explained

Charlie nodded, she could understand that. She sometimes found it a little difficult to separate herself from her roles especially the ones she felt passionate about.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Rachel hesitantly asked

Charlie sighed and sat back down next to her mother.

"I'm surprised…I won't lie…its…I never thought you would ever do something like that I mean you and mom…you guys are always so happy and in love" Charlie replied

"We are" Rachel spoke quietly

Charlie nodded in agreement, that was something that was undeniable.

"Does anybody else know?" She asked

"Toby found out but other than that nobody else knows." Rachel replied

Charlie just nodded. Rachel reached over to take her daughter's hand into her own

"I know this isn't something you would want to know about your mothers and I understand if you feel angry at me or disappointed I just hope…I hope you can understand and still think of me the same way you always have." Rachel quietly spoke as a few tears began to appear in her eyes

"Mama…nothing will ever make me think less of you." Charlie quickly replied

Rachel gave her an appreciative smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as if to say thank you.

~~~ First Time For Everything ~~~

Ben dragged his feet as he headed into his house and went to the kitchen to grab something to drink he felt bad after that little altercation with Charlie. It was pretty tame really considering how his mothers sometime argued or how Sofia and Grace could argue really in the grand scheme of things it was nothing but it still made him feel bad.

Brittany noticed her son feeling a little down which made her frown. She hated seeing him look sad it just reminded her of when he was at school. It always broke her heart whenever he would come home and look so unhappy she knew he had problems with bullies at school. She and Santana had tried to do as much as they could to help him. They went and talked to the school and tried talking with Ben but she knew there was a lot more he never told them about what happened. Although she hated not having him at home all the time she was glad that he got accepted to the Ballet school for a couple of years. It made a huge difference.

"Hey Benny…everything ok?" She asked with a hint of worry

"Yeah" He mumbled as he headed to the fridge.

"Are you sure?"

Ben just nodded.

"How was rehearsals?" Brittany then asked to try and get her son to talk to her

"It was alright…We'll be getting our costumes soon." Ben replied with a bit more enthusiasm

"I bet you will look ridiculously handsome in yours" Brittany grinned

Ben just chuckled

"Well I can't wait to see the show…I'm super proud of you Benny you know that right?" Brittany replied

"I know" He nodded

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?

Ben let out a small sigh

"I just had a small argument type thing with Charlie" He replied

"Oh…Ben I'm sure its nothing you two can't fix"

"I know…I was just…s-she was…well it looked like she w-was flirting with some other guys and it just…I finally have her you know? I…I don't want to lose her" Ben replied a little sadly

"Ben…Charlie is a friendly girl and I've seen the way the two of you are together…you have nothing to worry about." Brittany tried to reassure him

"I know…I…I trust her…it just made me f-feel…I just got a little scared." He stuttered

Brittany gave her son a sympathetic smile she knew how he felt. Back in the days of Santana's denial Brittany was terrified she would lose her.

"You should go talk to her." Brittany suggested

"I will…I just…need to think about things first" He replied

Brittany just nodded in understanding.

~~~ Home Among The Gumtrees ~~~

During her planning of the best birthday present ever Becky had been busy getting passports for herself and her sons as well as Hannah's so pretty much a week after Hannah's birthday the family of four were ready to head off on their holiday. Becky and Hannah stood with their sons and Grace and Sofia at the airport getting ready for their two month trip to the land down under. Grace and Sofia were there to see them off they had already said their goodbyes to everyone else the previous night. Surprisingly enough Sofia and Grace had managed to keep their little secret a secret so far anyways. Max and Cooper were happily playing on their game consoles while the adults stood nearby and said their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you" Grace mumbled into Becky's shoulder as they hugged

"I'll miss you too Gracie" Becky softly replied

Hannah and Sofia gave each other a quick hug. They had obviously grown close over the years but there was still some awkwardness between the two.

"Bring me back a baby kangaroo" Sofia demanded

Hannah just rolled her eyes and smiled

Becky let go of Grace and moved over so Hannah could say goodbye. The two old flames pulled each other in for a big hug.

"I think I'll miss you most of all" Grace stated a little sadly

"Charlie would be so proud right now" Hannah chuckled

"Well I thought it was fitting. You are going to the merry old land of Oz" Grace smiled.

"We'll be back before you know it. And just in time for you to start showing" Hannah winked.

Becky and Sofia stood together as they watched their wives. To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

"Fuck it" Sofia mumbled before she pulled Becky in for a hug.

The blonde was a little surprised by the sudden hug attack that she just sort of froze but then she quickly recovered and hugged the brunette back.

"Take care of yourselves ok? I don't want to turn on my TV and hear about some stupid American lesbian family that got themselves killed out in the outback by some feral koalas or something" Sofia mumbled

"I promise not to get killed by wild koalas" Becky chuckled

"Good...because...I'd...miss you and stuff...and my kid will need its god mother" Sofia muttered looking slightly embarrassed

Becky just smiled and just hugged her friend once again.

It wasn't much longer till the Marshall family had to get on their plane so they said their final goodbyes and turned to set off on their adventure to Australia.

Grace and Sofia stayed at the airport till the plane took off. It felt weird. The four of them had pretty much been together for over ten years, now they wouldn't get to see them for the next two months.

"I'm gonna miss them" Grace frowned

"Me too" Sofia sighed

Grace just grinned at her wife's confession.

"I mean...me and the little monster are pals and little Cooper too...I'll miss them." Sofia quickly covered

"Admit it...you love Becky and Hannah too" Grace chuckled.

"Ugh fine yes I have some form of emotional attachment to them."

Grace just smiled and kissed her wife.

~~~ Good News ~~~

Toby sat with his two moms at the small kitchen table in his small apartment that he had been living in for four years now. As he thought about it he was going to kinda miss it but he really couldn't wait to move into his new place. That's why he had his parents over he wanted to tell them the good news. Maya was taking Ally out to the park while Toby broke the news to Rachel and Quinn.

"So Toby what's up?" Quinn asked

"Well…mom…ma…I've got some good news." Toby replied with a smile

"You and Maya are engaged?" Rachel asked hopefully

"Um…no." Toby replied with a laugh

"Oh" Rachel deflated even Quinn looked a little sad by that

"Well what is it then?" Quinn asked

"Me and Maya have been looking around for a new place of our own and…well…we found something. We kinda bought our own house and we move in next week." Toby told them with a big grin.

Quinn and Rachel were stunned…well Rachel had already known that they were thinking about moving out but she didn't actually think it would be so soon. When his mothers didn't really reply Toby got worried.

"Did you guys hear me?" He asked

"I heard…I heard that my baby boy was abandoning me" Quinn began to get all teary eyed.

Toby just sighed and tried not to laugh at his mother's over emotional reaction to his news.

"Mom"

"No…no that's fine…just…just go…leave me I don't care" Quinn held back her tears

"It's only a few streets away…it's not like I'm moving to another state" Toby tried to calm her down

Quinn's bottom lip just trembled

"Ma…a little help here" He asked desperately

But Rachel was also getting a little emotional at the thought of her son moving out. Toby just sighed and stood up and quickly moved to stand between his two moms throwing an arm around each of them pulling them into a three-way hug.

"I guess this isn't a good time to also tell you that I've applied to join the police force is it?" Toby quietly added

"WHAT?" Quinn screeched


	45. Chapter 45

Ok so when I said I was wrapping the story up...I didn't mean to say it would end soon lol sorry. Well I mean it will but I just meant that most of the major storylines will be finished and then the majority of the story will shift to focus mostly on Grace and Sofia and baby Grafia. The other characters will still be in it but not the main focus...The whole story will end sometime after the pregnancy.

To the reviewer who asked about more of the Brittana family life...what would you like to see? Let me know and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

><p>~~~ No Son Of Mine ~~~<p>

"Mom you can't forbid me to do this. I'm 25 years old. I'm not a baby." Toby huffed

"I don't care how old you are. No son of mine will be learning how to shoot people and no son of mine will be out on the streets of New York where he could get shot or stabbed or beaten up!" Quinn yelled.

"Mom I know this is a bit of a shock but I've thought a lot about this. I've talked it over with Maya and it's something that I want to do." Toby argued back

"Why can't you just stick with the job you've got now? It's safe, it's reliable and it won't end up with me having to burry my son!" Quinn asked getting riled up.

"Mom you're just fixated on one small possibility. There's dangers in all jobs. Even the one I have now. But this...this is something worthwhile. Something I can be proud of. That will make Ally proud so she can tell her friends that her daddy is a brave police officer who helps and protects people every day." Toby replied trying not to get too angry

"And what will she have to say if her daddy gets killed in an armed robbery or...or gets killed in a car crash while he was chasing some drunken idiot huh? How will she deal with that? Did you even think of her when you made this stupid decision?" Quinn yelled as she subconsciously brought her hand up to her chest getting slightly breathless.

"Of course I did! She's my daughter for fucks sake!" Toby yelled back

"Ok you two need to just take a breather and calm down" Rachel finally intervened standing in between her wife and her son. She did not want them to be yelling at each other and she definitely did not want Quinn to get so riled up that she had another heart attack.

Quinn took a few deep breaths to calm down and moved to sit on the chair while Toby pretty much did the exact same thing. The blonde was not happy about this. She did not want her son to become a cop. She did not want to have to constantly worry about him getting hurt or worse.

"Ok...now that we've calmed down a little let's try and talk like adults and not scream at each other." Rachel broke the silence.

"I'm not ok about this. I think you need to reconsider it." Quinn stated with a stern look to say that she would not be changing her mind anytime soon.

"Well to be honest mom I don't care. I don't need your permission. I'm doing this and if you can't support that then...that's not my problem. I would love to have both my mothers be proud that I'm actually doing something with my life. Doing something that can make a difference." Toby spoke clearly and calmly but with a hint of sadness

He knew his mothers might not be that happy with his decision because let's be honest his parents were fiercely protective of their children. That's where he got that same trait from. He also got his stubbornness from them too.

"Fine...just don't come crying to me when you end up dead in a ditch somewhere" Quinn snapped before she stood up and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Toby let out a frustrated sigh as he slumped down in his chair. Rachel stood by a little awkwardly. She hadn't really said much since Toby broke the news to them.

"What do you think Ma?" Toby finally asked

"Well...obviously I share your mother's concerns for your safety. It can be a really dangerous job sometimes Toby and I don't want to lose you...but I am actually extremely proud of you for doing this. I always knew you would do something special with your life...you may have had a few setbacks but...where you are now...I could not be more proud to call you my son." Rachel gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks Ma" Toby replied his eyes getting a little watery.

Rachel just pulled him up to give him a hug.

"Your mother will calm down. I'll talk to her ok. She's just...she worries too much" Rachel softly mumbled into her son's shoulder.

"I don't think she'll come around Ma...she seemed pretty sure of her views on this" Toby replied

"Don't worry about it...you just get yourself sorted...if you need help with anything just let me know...we have a few spare boxes in the basement and if you need help with any of the application forms or anything just let me know." Rachel replied with a soft smile.

"Thanks Ma."

"You're welcome honey. Just for now though I suggest you and your mom give each other some space to...calm down."

Toby just nodded looking a little sad that his mother couldn't just be happy for him.

~~~ I Am, You Are, We Are Australian ~~~

It was 6am when the plane finally touched down on the great southern land. Hannah didn't sleep much throughout the long flight she was too excited to be finally coming home after being away for so long. She maybe even cried a little when she saw the many flying kangaroo Boeings lined up at Sydney airport. Becky just watched her wife with a loving smile. She knew this meant the world to Hannah and she was so happy that she could give this to her. To see her so happy, it made her happy too.

Hannah leaned over to kiss her wife in excitement when the Captain's voice could be heard over the intercom welcoming her passengers to Australia. Becky just giggled at her wife's enthusiasm. Hannah was going to be so jetlagged it wouldn't be funny. Thankfully their two boys slept like logs on the plane because it was a long flight and they would have been so bored otherwise.

It was a long process getting off the plane and then going through customs and getting their luggage but they finally...finally stepped foot out of the airport and officially onto Australian soil. Hannah felt the sudden urge to kiss the ground beneath her feet but thankfully she didn't because that would have been like...really weird.

"Wow you guys drive on the wrong side of the road" Max chuckled as they waited for a taxi to arrive.

"We drive on the right side it's you yanks who drive on the wrong side" Hannah replied with a smirk.

Becky just rolled her eyes. This wouldn't be the blonde's first trip to Australia. She had been once before when her parents took her there for a business trip. Granted she pretty much spent the whole time locked away in the hotel room and she only got to see the harbour bridge through the window. She was really looking forward to exploring the whole of Australia...well as much as they could in two months.

"It's like...so weird" Max chuckled again

"What's weird?" Becky asked

"Well...back home it's freezing but here...it's boiling" He replied

"Yep...breath it in boys...you will finally get to experience the Aussie summer...ahh feel the serenity" Hannah sighed contently with a silly grin.

"Good to be home?" Becky asked

Hannah turned to face her wife and just smiled brightly.

~~~ I'm Not A Doll ~~~

Grace was getting a little annoyed now. Even after their little chat Sofia continued to fuss over her as if she was a precious porcelain doll that could break any minute. She wasn't sure she could put up with it for nine months without going crazy. She has only been pregnant for like nearly three weeks and she was ready to snap with Sofia's over protective tendencies. Like right now she wouldn't even let Grace bring in the shopping bags from the car to the kitchen. It was seriously like twenty steps maybe a few more. She could totally handle that. It was only a light shopping trip for crying out loud.

She knew Sofia was over compensating and that she needed to feel as though she was a part of this as much as Grace was and Grace did appreciate the fact that her wife was so sweet and caring but seriously she had had enough.

"Ok Sofia enough! I can handle a few shopping bags!" Grace snapped in frustration.

Sofia froze at the sudden explosion.

"I...I was...just helping" Sofia mumbled and looked down feeling slightly hurt.

Grace sighed and moved over to her wife wrapping her arms around her.

"I know...I'm sorry for snapping but sweetie I'm not going to break if I lift something that weighs as much as a loaf of bread and some cheese." Grace replied.

"I know" Sofia quietly muttered into her wife's shoulder.

"I mean it's not even as big as a poppy seed right now. It can handle a few bags of shopping." Grace replied

Sofia gave her a weird look.

"I got this app on my phone that like compares the baby to fruit and vegetables and according to the chart it's the size of a poppy seed" Grace smiled brightly as she quickly grabbed her phone to show her wife in excitement.

Sofia just smiled at her wife and yes even though she was only three weeks Sofia swore she was starting to glow.

"And at the end it will be the size of a pumpkin...god I'm going to be pushing a pumpkin outa me." Grace continued to ramble as she showed the app to her wife.

"Yeah but it will be our pumpkin." Sofia smiled softly as she placed her hand over Grace's stomach.

Grace just nodded suddenly getting all quiet.

"You ok?" Sofia softly asked as she gently rubbed her wife's back.

"Yeah...I'm fine" Grace replied though she didn't sound all that convincing.

"Gracie?"

"It just...sometimes I forget that I'm actually doing this...then it all of a sudden hits me that I'm...I'm pregnant...I'm growing a baby inside my stomach and I get a little freaked out. That's why I got the app to...try and make it all less scary I guess...I don't know" Grace rambled

"I think it helps...it gives you something to visualize...instead of going in blind you know?" Sofia replied

Grace just nodded and placed her own hand over Sofia's that still rest on her stomach.

~~~ Clearing the Air ~~~

Ben waited outside the theatre that afternoon; he sat on the bench and fiddled with the ribbon on the small bunch of flowers he had just bought. After that little incident the other day he had been doing some thinking. Charlie was a little surprised to see him there when she finally came out she wasn't sure he would be still picking her up. She gave him a small smile as she walked up and took a seat next to him.

"Hey"

"Hey...these are for you" Ben replied as he placed the flowers onto her lap.

"Thank you they're lovely...but why are you giving them to me?" Charlie replied

"Because...I wanted to apologize for the other day." Ben told her

"You don't have to...I should be apologizing-"

"No you don't...you didn't do anything wrong. I was just...I was just being stupid." Ben interrupted

"You're not stupid Ben. I would have done the same if the roles were reversed...actually I probably would have over reacted and sang some depressing songs while staring longingly at a photo of you up in my room." Charlie replied with a slight chuckle

"I kinda sat in my room and sung Sandy from Grease but I changed it to your name instead" Ben admitted with a small smile

Charlie just laughed making Ben laugh too.

"Wow we are a couple of drama queens huh?" She replied

Ben just nodded

"I get why you were mad Ben and I'm sorry for making you feel that. I promise you nothing will ever happen between me and anybody else who isn't you" Charlie told him

"I know. I trust you Charlotte" Ben replied before he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

~~~ Not Happy ~~~

Rachel found her wife stewing in her own anger in their basement sulking like a child. The brunette could understand her wife's fear of Toby's decision to join the police force but Rachel was also so proud of him she couldn't understand why her wife didn't want to support him.

"Quinn...we need to talk about Toby and his decision" Rachel got straight to the point.

"I don't want to. I've clearly stated my position on the matter. I don't want my son to be a police officer." Quinn replied

"Quinn I understand why you don't want him to...and I agree I don't want him to get hurt but that's not going to stop me from supporting his decision and being proud that he wants to do something like this. He would make a great officer of the law." Rachel argued as she came to sit next to her wife.

"Rachel do you not read or watch the news? It was only a couple months ago that a couple of police officers were killed in action. I don't want to have to watch the news one day and have them talk about that being my son!" Quinn yelled back with her eyes tearing up.

"Quinn he's stubborn like you and he will do this. You won't change his mind. All that he wants is our support I don't think that's too much to ask for." Rachel calmly replied

"Well I don't know if I can do that. I can't support something that will put my child in danger" Quinn snapped

"Then this will just drive a wedge between you and your son. Is that something you want?" Rachel asked

"Don't...don't even try to guilt me Rachel" Quinn replied in anger.

"I'm just telling you what will happen if you don't at least try. You should be proud of him" Rachel stated getting a little annoyed now.

"I am proud of him! That is so not the issue right now!" Quinn hissed and stood up to take a few steps away creating some distance between herself and her wife.

"Quinn he is doing something that he wants. He's finally settling down and thinking properly about his future. After high school we were both worried he would lose his way and just end up in a dead end job with nothing to show for his life. But then Ally came along and he straightened up but he was still stuck. You and I both know he hasn't been completely happy the last few years...but now...now he's finally thinking and doing something with his life. He's bought his own home, he's an amazing father, he has Maya and now he will have a respectable career ahead of him. Please just think about that and not about all the negatives. Yes he could get hurt...but he could also help a lot of people as well...and for that reason alone I will support him and respect his decision even if you won't." Rachel yelled before she got up and headed back upstairs leaving Quinn standing there alone thinking over what had just been said.

~~~ Seeing Sydney ~~~

The Marshall family finally arrived at their hotel, it wasn't anything flash because otherwise it would end up being way too expensive. But it served its purpose and that's all that mattered. They pretty much all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows so they kinda missed the first day but somehow Hannah was up and ready early the next morning to get out and roam free in Sydney for a few days before they headed up to the Sunshine Coast to visit her big sister Julie and her family.

It would be the first time Julie would get to meet Becky and their two boys. Obviously they had met and chatted on Skype a few times but this would be the first time they would physically meet each other. Hannah couldn't wait to just give her big sis a hug for the first time in over ten years. Julie was eight years older than Hannah which is why she decided to stay in Australia when their family moved to the states. Julie herself had never been to America and she missed her baby sisters and their parents a lot. Hannah was the middle child with Amy being the youngest she was only 14. She kinda felt bad because they didn't spend much time together anymore mostly just around the holidays and birthdays. Hannah's parents weren't at all pleased that their daughter became a teenage mum and got married so young so their relationship was a little strained.

The family of four headed out that morning to explore the city. Max and Cooper wanted to see the harbour bridge and the opera house so they went there first and took lots of pictures. After that they had lunch and then just wandered around the city centre Hannah showed them Oxford Street and was slightly disappointed that they had missed Mardi Gras that year. She had always wanted to go.

"Maybe when all the kids are old enough we can just leave them in America and come here for Mardi Gras with Sofia and Grace one year" Becky joked

Hannah just laughed.

They decided to leave Bondi Beach for the next day so they headed back and found a small little restaurant at The Rocks and ate there for tea.

~~~ Old ~~~

Santana wasn't exactly proud of her behaviour but it was just necessary...she had been avoiding her assistant as much as possible ever since the truth came out. She just felt really stupid and embarrassed about the whole thing and it was just awkward between the two now. Though a tiny part of her was a little thrilled that she was still smoking hot that a twenty something year old found her attractive especially after that slightly failed attempt to recapture her youth with Quinn the other night.

To say that Santana was aging gracefully would be like saying that Finn is a decent human being...total bullshit of the bullshitting kind. She hated it just as much as Quinn did. She hated that she continued to find more grey hairs, that she could see the wrinkles starting to appear around her eyes and that she wasn't as energetic as she used to be...it just sucked.

Emily came into her office carrying a heavy load of files; Santana had been hiding out in her office all day not wanting any visitors in the disguise that she was working on her opening statement for the case. But even Santana couldn't let the poor girl struggle with the files in her arms that were threatening to just tumble all over the floor. So the brunette quickly came over and grabbed several folders before they fell.

"Thanks" Emily smiled bashfully

"No problem" Santana smiled back then quickly moved back towards her desk.

"Mrs. Pierce?" Emily nervously spoke up

"Hmm?" Santana replied not looking at the young woman.

"A-Are you mad at me or something? Have I done something wrong?" Emily asked

Santana looked up in confusion at that.

"No...why?"

"W-Well for the past several days it just seems like you've been avoiding me...is this about the whole...gay thing and...Liking you thing?" Emily asked looking slightly embarrassed

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Santana quickly replied looking elsewhere

"I...I'm not going to like...pursue you or anything" Emily hesitantly spoke.

"Why not? I mean oh t-that's cool whatever" Santana replied quickly then tried to play it off as nothing

"Well two reasons...one your my boss and two...your wife kinda terrifies me" Emily answered Santana's question.

"But it's not because I'm old right?" Santana needed that to be clarified

"N-No...you're a very attractive older woman" Emily nervously spoke as her cheeks began to burn.

"Well...I mean I'm not that much of an older woman." Santana scoffed

"You're twice my age" Emily replied

"Yeah ok we don't need to get into any specifics Emily thank you" Santana huffed

The blonde just quietly chuckled to herself.

"If it makes you feel better...you don't look your age." Emily added

"Really?" Santana asked sounding a little hopeful.

Emily just nodded

"So like how old would you say I look?" Santana then asked

"Um...I...I don't know but not at all fifty" Emily replied she so didn't want to say in case it was the wrong thing.

Santana just nodded and then picked up one of her photo frames and moved to stand next to the blonde holding the photo out for her to see.

"Honest opinion...who looks the oldest in this photo?" Santana asked.

She had shown her a photo of herself, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn which had been taken a few months ago. Emily looked a little panicked.

"Um"

"Just pick one" Santana urged

Emily quickly nodded and then just pointed to one of them. Santana just smirked and nodded.

"I totally knew it" She muttered to herself.

~~~ Lopez-Fabray Family ~~~

Grace was currently laying on her bed flipping through some kind of sports magazine reading something about soccer and totally not perving on the hot female soccer players in their sports bras...nope not at all, when Sofia came into their room after a long day at the hospital.

"Hey" Grace greeted her but didn't take her eyes off the magazine.

Sofia just grumbled and flopped down onto the bed.

"Bad day?" Grace asked

"Long day...I just want to sleep for ever" Sofia groaned.

"Ok well good luck with that" Grace replied

Sofia shuffled around on their bed getting herself comfy with her head resting on Grace's bare thighs.

"I love it when you wear short shorts" She grinned

"Perv" Grace chuckled

"You know I can totally see your panties from this angle" Sofia informed her of that very important piece of information.

Once again Grace just laughed then stopped when she could faintly hear her wife mumbling something.

"Sofia what are you saying?" She asked

"Nothing I was just talking to junior" Sofia replied with a smile

"Ok but it just looks like you're talking to my vagina"

"Well the baby's up there so I figured they could hear me better from down here also it's a lovely view from where I'm sitting" Sofia smirked

Grace just rolled her eyes and went back to reading. A few moments later Grace let out a small squeak and jumped a little when she felt her wife kissing her lady parts.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I was just kissing our kid goodnight" Sofia grinned.

"Our kid is up here" Grace pointed to her stomach

"Ok well then I just kinda felt like kissing you." Sofia shrugged

"You're such a goober" Grace chuckled

"Hey when did you want to start setting up the spare room into a nursery?" Sofia asked in excitement

"I don't know...maybe we could get Aunty Cedes to design something" Grace suggested

"Good thinking, do we want to know beforehand whether or not we're having a girl or a boy? Or do you want to be surprised?" Sofia asked

"I think...surprised...what do you think?"

"Same...aww Gracie I'm so excited I can't wait till they're finally here" Sofia grinned as she moved up to lie next to her wife.

Grace just smiled she was just happy seeing Sofia this happy after seeing her so sad.

"Oh we need to start thinking about getting a crib and...and a stroller and lots of other stuff that babies need…I should make a list…" Sofia began to ramble listing off all the different things they need to get before the baby arrives.

Grace just watched her wife with a silly grin on both their faces.

~~~ Tension ~~~

After Toby's big reveal things between him and his mother had been a little strained. Quinn was adamant that her son was not going to be a police officer and die at a young age. She couldn't really see past that and not look at the big picture like her wife could. Rachel was also concerned for her son and after just losing her father she really did not like the possibility of losing her son too but she could at least see that Toby was making something of himself and the possibility of something bad happening wasn't that high. Many police officers live long and successful lives. It wasn't a death sentence or anything.

Due to the tension between Quinn and Toby the married couple found themselves to be in a similar position. Quinn was annoyed and angry that her wife didn't share her views on this and Rachel was annoyed and angry that her wife was being so stubborn and putting distance between herself and their son. Obviously they couldn't always agree on everything but Quinn wasn't even trying to compromise on this.

Rachel was currently sitting up in bed reading like she always did before she went to sleep when Quinn came into their room ready to just fall asleep. Bed time had been a little awkward ever since this all began and tonight was no different.

"Can you use the small light I kinda just want to go to sleep?" Quinn asked after getting into bed

"I'm almost finished this chapter" Rachel mumbled as she turned the page

Quinn just let out an annoyed and frustrated sigh then made a big show of turning around with her back facing her wife. Rachel just rolled her eyes and continued reading. They stayed like that till Rachel finished the chapter and turned the light off.

"Toby's moving out on the weekend and wants our help taking his stuff to his new place." Rachel informed her wife

"HmmMmm" Was all Quinn responded with

"Quinn you're being ridiculous. This stupid thing that is going on is just more drama that we could all avoid." Rachel huffed

"Oh I'm sorry that my opinion is so unimportant. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut next time." Quinn snapped

"Maybe you should!" Rachel snapped back

Quinn flipped around to face her wife with a shocked and hurt look on her face Rachel immediately felt bad for saying that and it showed on her face.

"Quinn…I didn't…I'm sorry ok…it's just we have been through so much this year and it's been one thing after another. We were finally in a good place and now this happens. Your opinion matters…of course it does but…I would just like our lives to be drama free for more than a few weeks." Rachel sighed

"Well I'm sorry for being such a hassle to you" Quinn huffed before she got up out of bed

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked sadly

"I'm sleeping in Gracie's old room" Quinn replied harshly before grabbing her pillow and headed out of their bedroom.

Rachel just sighed and deflated back into her bed feeling like crap.

~~~ Getting Ready ~~~

Grace made her way up the few levels of the building her mom worked in to get to the M&Q Designs offices. She had made sure to check that her mother wasn't in the office when she got there so she wouldn't find anything out. Mercedes greeted her at the door with a smile and an inquisitive look. Grace and Sofia hadn't told her why they wanted to set up a meeting with her so she was desperate to know why.

"Hey Aunty Cedes" Grace smiled brightly

"Hey hot mama" Mercedes grinned and gave her a big hug

"Not wrong there" Grace quipped

Mercedes gave her a questioning look at that.

"My mom's not here right?" Grace asked

"Nope she's out for her lunch break. So what can I do for you Gracie?"

"Ok well um...Sofia and I would love for you to design a room for us" Grace replied a little cryptically

"Ok" Mercedes replied though she wasn't sure why they needed her to do that for just one room

"Thanks" Grace smiled

"So what kind of room are we talking about? Bathroom? Entertainment room? You don't want like some sex dungeon do you because like I told Quinn I ain't doing that" Mercedes replied

Grace just looked slightly horrified at that last piece of information and then decided to just repress it and never think of it again.

"Um...no...Aunty Cedes we want you to design...a nursery" Grace replied with a shy smile

Mercedes' jaw dropped and her eyes went wide before she broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh my god! Gracie! Sofia's pregnant?" She asked excitedly

"Not exactly" Grace nervously replied

This would be the first time she would be telling someone that she was pregnant. Hannah and Becky don't count because they already guessed. Grace found the feeling to be quiet similar to coming out as gay.

"Sofia...Sofia can't physically have children...but I can" Grace replied hesitantly

It took all of three seconds before Mercedes understood what Grace was saying and the older woman nearly had herself a heart attack, stroke and aneurysm at the same time. Grace just stood there nervously watching her reaction.

"Oh Lordy I cannot wait till your mommas hear about this!" Was all Mercedes could say

"Please don't tell them. Sofia and I want to do that once I get to three months...just in case" Grace quickly replied

"Don't worry sweetie I won't say a word I promise." Mercedes reassured her

"Thank you"

"And I would be honoured to design the nursery" She smiled brightly pulling Grace into a big hug.

"We just want something sweet and simple...take your time...we've got like nine months to prepare" Grace chuckled

"Trust me those months will just fly by. I'm so happy for you two" Mercedes smiled proudly

~~~ Lunch Break ~~~

Rachel had just finished telling Brittany all about the latest Berry-Fabray drama of the week as the two shared their lunch in the staff room of the high school. Brittany sat there listening intently as Rachel told her all about Toby finding a new place and that he had applied to join the police force and how Quinn was dead against the whole thing and now they're fighting. The brunette just needed to vent and lucky for her Brittany was always a good listener.

"So now she's angry at me and being all moody I swear Britt it's just like high school Quinn before she discovered that drawing pornographic pictures of a girl on the bathroom wall does make you slightly gay." Rachel huffed

"They were pretty detailed drawings" Brittany nodded

"I know did you see the one with some random girl who suspiciously looked like Quinn taking me from behind with a strap on? My god she was so repressed back then" Rachel replied with a small chuckle

"Oooh that one was my favourite" Brittany smiled

Rachel just laughed and then sighed sadly

"What should I do Britt?"

"I don't know Rach, Quinn can be kinda scary crazy sometimes like San gets when she finds another grey hair…I can understand why she feels the way she does. I mean if my Ducky or my Benny wanted to do a dangerous job like that I would not be very happy about it…but then I get where you're coming from too." Brittany replied

"She just won't look past the fact that it can be a dangerous job sometimes. But it won't always be drug busts, or high speed chases and all the other stuff they show on TV and movies. The police do all kinds of different things." Rachel sighed as she stabbed her lettuce in frustration

~~~ Lunch Between Friends ~~~

Santana sat at her desk playing with her food as Quinn nattered on and on about god knows what she had been here for nearly half an hour complaining about her wife and Toby and some other random shit Santana kinda got distracted but she got the jist of it so she didn't really need to listen to the rest.

"Look Q…I get that your pissed I would be too but Rachel has a point" Santana interrupted the blonde

"What? Santana you're supposed to be on my side!" Quinn snapped

"Why?"

"Because! It's us against them!" Quinn reasoned

Santana just raised her eyebrow

"Come on I supported you through the whole Tara the coffee shop girl drama when Britt was being totally jealous and crazy." Quinn huffed

"Bitch don't be calling my wife crazy" Santana cut in

"You're the one who said she was crazy!" Quinn stated

"Doesn't mean you get to call her crazy" Santana pointed out

"Oh my god you can be so frustrating Santana Lopez!" Quinn threw her arms up in frustration

"I'm keeping it real" She just shrugged

"I just want my family to be safe and healthy and alive. I don't think that's too much to ask" Quinn huffed

"Yeah ok but don't you want them to be happy as well?" Santana asked before shoving her sandwich in her mouth

Quinn paused and looked down feeling a little guilty. Of course she wanted them to be happy.

"Look Q, I get that you're worried about him I'd be the same if it were my kids heck I'm even worried about Toby getting hurt but there comes a time in every mother's life when she has to let go and let her kids make their own choices and all we can do now is be there for them, support them and love them." Santana replied with a mouthful of chewed up food.

It would have been a moving speech if it weren't so visually disgusting and the fact that Quinn got a few bits of food spat at her in the process.

~~~ Moving Out ~~~

Toby had managed somehow to con everyone into helping him pack and move his stuff from the small apartment into his new place that weekend. Ally found it to be all kinds of exciting and wouldn't stop rambling about how she was going to set up her new bedroom. She was currently talking her Aunty Gracie's ear off about where all her toys were going to go. Sofia had subtly informed her wife that she was to not lift anything heavy or over do anything. Grace once again reminded her wife that she is not going to break and that their poppy seed agrees with her.

Things between Toby and Quinn were still a little strained. Quinn still hadn't come around to the idea of Toby becoming a police officer and Toby refused to apologize or change his mind. He was actually heading off to the police academy soon to begin his training. She had been trying though. After her talk with Santana, Quinn had been trying to see the positives of this new development it was probably going to be one of those things that took time but she knew she would never stop worrying about him.

It was getting late in the day and there was only a few more bits to take and then they would be officially moved out and into their new home. Santana and Brittany were relaxing by the pool with a nice cold beer as they chatted to their daughter and Grace. Ben and Charlie were actually in the pool by now and Quinn was off to the side sulking by herself. Maya took the last box out to the car while Toby stood in the now empty space that he had called home for four years. He wouldn't miss it but he was sad to leave. Rachel came up to stand by his side linking her arm around his big strong arm and tried not to cry.

"So this is it then" She quietly stated

"Yep" Toby whispered

"I'm gonna miss you guys" Rachel chuckled to hide the emotions that were threatening to pour out.

"Ma...We're not that far away" Toby replied pulling his Ma into a big hug.

"I know...but...now what do we do if we need a spider to be killed?" She asked in all seriousness.

Toby just laughed

"Is mom going to say goodbye or is she just going to continue to ignore me?" He then asked a little sadly.

"Your mother loves you Toby." Was all Rachel said

The young man took one last look around the place and then finally closed the door behind him. He was ready to leave and to start this brand new chapter in his life. Maya was waiting for him in the car and keeping Ally company as she watched Toby hug his Ma one last time before he made his way over to them. But before he got to the car he stopped when he heard someone call his name.

Toby turned to find his mother standing behind him looking like her puppy just died. Toby just sighed as he pulled his mom into a hug. Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around her son and like with Grace she balled her eyes out. Santana and Sofia just chuckled at how over emotional Quinn was about these sorts of things. Toby gave his mom a good squeeze before he let go...one problem...Quinn refused to let go of him.

"Um...mom?"

Quinn just shook her head and continued her death grip on her son. Toby looked around at everyone else who was there silently asking for some help but they all just shook their heads in amusement. He had to get himself out of this...it's like a rite of passage for the Berry-Fabray kids. Toby glared at them all before he tried to get his mom to let go.

"That'll be you one day Charlie" Grace smirked

The youngest Fabray paled a little and you could tell she was already planning on several ways to avoid this happening when she moved out. It did not help that she was the youngest and therefore the last to leave the nest that just means her mom would be ten times worse than what she was with Grace and now with Toby. Her older sister just laughed at her fear filled face.

"Mom? I…I kinda have to go now" Toby gently told his mother

"No" Quinn mumbled into his chest still not letting go of him.

"Ma a little help?" Toby asked desperately

Rachel tried not to laugh at the sight of her wife holding their son hostage with her crazy death grip hugs. Quinn was terrible with this she always had been she cried like a baby when their kids first went to school and even when they started high school. She even cried a little when Toby moved into the small apartment he built in their back yard.

"Well looks like we'll be here for a while…anyone want another beer?" Santana asked as she got up to head back inside

"Ooh yes please" Brittany smiled and blew her wife a kiss. Santana caught it in her hand and then transferred the 'kiss' to her cheek making the blonde giggle and making Sofia gag.

"What about you Ducky? Gracie?" Santana asked

"Water's fine for me thanks" Grace replied

"Yeah me too" Sofia added

Santana found that to be a little odd but just shrugged it off and went inside to get the drinks.

By now Rachel was standing next to her wife and son trying to get Quinn to let go but was failing epically.

"Come on sweetie, you'll see Toby and Ally and Maya tomorrow when we go over there to help out." Rachel tried to reason with her

Quinn just shook her head.

"Mom…I'm seriously like…five streets away. It's about a twenty minute walk it's not like Gracie who is like half an hour away by car." Toby added

"Hey don't bring me into this!" Grace yelled from her spot by the pool.

In the end it took around an hour for Quinn to finally let Toby get into his car and drive away to his new house with Maya and Ally. After she could no longer see his car Quinn ran into her house crying like a little girl. Rachel just sighed and decided to give her some space. It was the same with Grace and there was no doubt that it will be the same with Charlie. Rachel was not looking forward to that day for two reasons. One she didn't want her little girl to leave home and two…well…It will take more than a lot of chocolate and sex to make Quinn happy again.


	46. Chapter 46

This chapter covers two months. Things will be moving quickly

Thank you for your reviews…

Also look out for a one-shot of the Faberry proposal. A few people have asked me to write about it and I couldn't find a right place within this story to tell it so I'll be posting it separately.

* * *

><p>~~~ Morning, Afternoon &amp; Evening Sickness ~~~<p>

Grace thought it was super adorable how Sofia would talk to their growing baby every morning and night even though according to her phone app their baby was now roughly the size of a sesame seed now that she was five weeks pregnant. But Sofia insisted that their kid needed to know the sound of her voice and that they should start early.

For the most part Grace had been enjoying being pregnant. Most of the time she didn't even notice and to be honest Grace wasn't so sure why she was so afraid of this before. It wasn't that bad, half the time she forgot she was pregnant...poor naive Gracie. She had no idea.

The adorably cute married couple were happily sitting in their kitchen eating their dinner when it happened, a sudden wave of nausea hit Gracie like a bullet in the back. She couldn't explain it but the pasta they were eating suddenly smelt so horrible and she just could not stand it. In an instant she dropped her fork and bolted for the bathroom leaving a very confused and worried Sofia behind.

After getting over the suddenness of it all Sofia got up and went to go check on her wife. She understood immediately when she could hear Grace dry heaving in the bathroom. Sofia quickly came to sit by her wife's side holding her hair back and rubbed her back.

"God that's disgusting" Grace groaned as they flushed the toilet

Sofia handed her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and then quickly grabbed a glass of water. But before she could do anything Grace was hunched back over the toilet bowl and let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"Well I think it's safe to say your morning sickness has started" Sofia quietly spoke

"But it's not morning! Why is it called morning sickness? It should be any time of the day sickness! It's all lies!" Grace yelled and started to cry.

Sofia wasn't prepared for that so she quickly wrapped her wife up into her arms and whispered sweet nothing's into her ear to calm her down.

~~~ Visiting the Banana Benders ~~~

After spending their time in New South Wales the Marshall family headed up to the Sunshine Coast for a few days. First they spent four days just visiting the theme parks. Cooper loved Sea World while Max loved Dreamworld because of the rides. Becky had never been on a roller coaster before in her life up until that moment and she instantly became a fan. Hannah preferred the slower rides like the merry-go-round. So they broke up into pairs Becky and Max went on all the thrill seeker rides while Hannah and little Cooper went on the safer and less scary rides. Wet 'n' Wild was a total hit with all four of them.

They finished their trip with a much a waited visit to see Hannah's big sister. It was an emotional and very Aussie reunion.

"You sound like a bloody yank" Julie teased with a big smile

"Well at least I'm not a dero like you." Hannah huffed

"Fuck off" Julie chuckled

"Seriously Julies what's up with this place?" Hannah asked looking around her sister's house.

"We're renovating at the mo. Now quit ya complainin' and get outta my way I haven't even got to hug my sister in law and my nephews." Julie replied as she pushed Hannah out of her way.

Hannah just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Julie" Becky smiled at the brunette

"Hiya Bec it's good to finally meet properly" Julie smiled at pulled her into a hug.

~~~ From Abroad ~~~

Quinn came home from work that evening after having a strange day. Mercedes was acting shifty and wouldn't let her see the new designs she was working on for some new client that Quinn didn't know about. Her friend told her it wasn't an official client so Quinn didn't need to worry. The whole situation was just weird.

The blonde found her wife sitting in the living room with her laptop checking her e-mails and gave Quinn a small smile as she entered the room. Quinn flopped down onto the couch quickly kissing Rachel's cheek before taking her shoes off to relax.

"Oh hey we got our very first postcards from Becky and the gang." Rachel spoke up as she handed the two over.

The first one was of the Sunshine Coast of Queensland and on the back had a small message written by Max and little Cooper telling them what they've done. Quinn smiled at the message and secretly envied them as well.

_'Dear Nan and Gran,  
>Having loads of fun! We saw Aunty Julie at the zoo with the big crocs they were awesome!<br>Gots lots of photos to show u.  
>We miss you!<br>Luv Max & Cooper'  
><em>  
>The second one was of Bondi Beach with a row of bare naked ladies laying on the sand. Quinn just giggled as she flipped it over to read the message.<p>

_'Thought you'd appreciate this one Quinn ;) Love Bec & Han'_

"This is totally going on the fridge" Quinn smirked

"No it is not" Rachel chuckled.

"Aww I'm glad they're having fun. They all deserve it" Quinn sighed

Rachel just nodded in agreement. Becky had confided in them about the whole Valerie thing before they left on their vacation. Quinn and Rachel were both shocked by what she had told them and what she had been through. Out of all the adults in her life growing up Becky had found a way to trust Rachel and Quinn. They were more her parents than her biological ones. She would always say that she never would have survived without them. Becky wanted to tell them the truth about everything and so she did…

_**- A Few Days Before Their Trip -**_

Becky hugged Rachel as she entered the Berry-Fabray house that late afternoon after her therapy session with Diane. The brunette knew something was up with the blonde the moment she opened the door but she didn't say anything. Becky wasn't one to be pushed if she wanted to talk she would and if she didn't she wouldn't.

"Hey Becky, what brings you by?" Rachel asked with a soft smile

"Is Quinn home?" Becky asked

"Um...yes she is do you want me to get her for you?"

Becky nodded, Rachel turned to go get her wife but Becky quickly stopped her.

"I need to speak with you both"

Rachel nodded and then quickly went to get Quinn. Becky sat herself down on the couch and took a few deep breaths and went over what she was going to say in her head like Diane told her to do. Shortly after Quinn and Rachel came back into the living room both looking worried as they sat down next to Becky one on either side of the blonde. She didn't mean to seem rude or anything but as soon as they sat down Becky got up and moved to the chair opposite them she couldn't help but feel a little trapped sitting between them. Rachel and Quinn both looked at each other with concern but just waited for Becky to say something.

"Becky what's going on?" Quinn quietly spoke when it looked like Becky wasn't going to.

The blonde looked up at the two women she admired the most. She didn't know how or why but Rachel and Quinn had become to mean so much to Becky. They helped her, they took her in, made her feel like part of the family...they did all that even though they didn't have too. They had always been there for her. They were there for her during her separation with Hannah, they were there for her when Cooper was sick and needed the surgery on his larynx and she just really needed them to be there for her now.

"I um...I need, I want to tell you a-about the whole Valerie thing" Becky replied as she nervously fiddled with one of her bracelets.

"Ok" Quinn nodded

They weren't really sure where this was going. But they listened anyway.

"I know you guys know pretty much the whole story...how she was harassing me and that photo...but I...um..." Becky swallowed hard as her voice began to waver.

Up until this point she hadn't said it out loud. She had alluded to it and it was always left unspoken. Even in her therapy sessions she hadn't said it yet so this was kinda hard for Becky right now. Her behaviour was really starting to worry Quinn and Rachel though they hadn't seen Becky like this before.

"That night...at the Christmas Party...Valerie, she um..." Becky stopped and took a deep breath and refused to cry.

"She spiked my drink and um...it's why I don't remember much I had always just put it down to being drunk but I wasn't...I mean I was but I was also drugged and that night I...I was too out of it to make her stop or to really understand what was happening…until it was too late." Becky began to ramble now.

The blonde couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn and Rachel as she told them what happened.

"The police are charging her with...sexual assault but the evidence isn't that great so she probably will get away with it." Becky finally told them.

Rachel and Quinn sat there completely shocked and horrified by what Becky was telling them. After everything Becky has been through she now has to deal with this.

"Becky..."

"It's ok...I'm ok, I'm dealing with it. I've...I've got Hannah and I'm still seeing Diane and I don't want your pity or...or sympathy I just, I just wanted to let you know." Becky quickly replied, her tear ducts getting the better of her as she wiped the tears away.

Quinn carefully stood up and came to sit next to the blonde while Rachel quickly grabbed a tissue and moved to sit on the coffee table just in front of Becky. The girl herself just looked down into her lap not really wanting to face them now.

This was an all too familiar scene. When Becky had come to the Fabray house after Hannah kicked her out they were sat in this very same position as the blonde poured her heart out telling them what had happened. Only this time it was so much worse.

Quinn gently placed her arm around the blonde's shoulder and instantly Becky sank into the embrace seeking that maternal comfort she was denied in her childhood. Rachel reached out and took hold of Becky's hand giving it a loving squeeze...

"Have we heard anything about the trial yet?" Rachel asked

"No...Becky said it will probably take a while. But at least that crazy bitch is locked away in a nut house right now" Quinn replied

"At least we know she won't be able to hurt them anymore." Rachel added

They fell into a comfortable silence as Rachel typed away at her laptop and Quinn went through the mail and then occasionally went back to looking at the naked lady postcard...What? She liked the beach...that's totally why she was looking at it.

"Hey didn't you promise me a vacation?" Quinn asked

"I would never do such a thing" Rachel replied as she answered one of her emails.

"Um...yeah you did. You said after Grace and Sofia got married you'd take me somewhere...remember the whole crazy idea of going out on a boat in the middle of the ocean where we could get eaten by sharks?" Quinn replied

Rachel paused what she was doing thinking back to that time and then she remembered.

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah so when and where are we going Mrs. Berry-Fabray?" Quinn asked

"Um...sweetie now's not really the best time to be going away." Rachel replied

"Becky and Hannah got to go on holiday!" Quinn pouted

"Yes but they went to Australia and its summer down there." Rachel reasoned

"So? We could do an Alaskan cruise oh Rach that would be so nice. It's beautiful up there oh or we could go to Toronto!" Quinn replied

"Let's just have a think about it ok?" Rachel asked

"Fine" Quinn sighed and crossed her arms over her chest mumbling to herself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of craziness...or being old" Rachel warned her

Quinn just glared at her wife.

~~~ New Starts ~~~

It had almost been a month since Toby and Ally moved out and into their new place with Maya and life could not be better. They were still settling in unpacking their stuff and decorating the place. Ally's room was completely finished though because clearly her room was the most important room in the house!

Maya had begun working at the women's shelter and was getting ready to start her classes to become a councillor she had never felt more focused than she was right now. She had always wanted to do something important with her life and for a long time she had thought that that would never happen, not with Alex in her life. But now that he was gone she could finally be free. She did see the irony of it all though. If it weren't for him then she never would have taken this path but she guessed that there is always a silver lining that comes with those grey clouds.

Toby himself was getting ready to start his proper training. He had passed all the tests with flying colours and he was super excited to get out there and become a member of the NYPD. His mom still had issues with him joining the police force and still thought it was a stupid idea because it was too dangerous and he should be thinking about Ally. They had lengthy discussions about this and Toby could understand his mom's concerns but this is something he wants to do and he won't be changing his mind.

Ally was just as happy as she has always been. She was a little upset when they had to leave Gammy and Nanny's house because she would miss seeing them every day but her grandmas promised they would visit lots and that Ally could always stay over and they could watch movies and play together whenever she wanted.

~~~ And So It Begins ~~~

After a week of chronic morning sickness poor Gracie had had enough. Sofia had come home that afternoon to find her wife in tears as she sat on the bathroom floor. The Latina rushed over to her getting all worried. She had only seen her like this a few times and that was when her mother had a heart attack, when her grandpa died and when they told her she couldn't play soccer anymore.

"Gracie? Baby what's wrong?" She asked in a panic.

"I...I can't...Sofia I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. Being pregnant sucks! I hate it I don't want to do this anymore! Please…I'm sorry I c-can't…please make it stop!" Grace cried into her wife's shoulder.

A wave of panic and fear hit Sofia as she listened to her distraught wife telling her the one thing she didn't want to hear after Grace got pregnant. It had been her one fear that after the insemination Grace would change her mind and hate her for making her do this. In an instant her mind went to the worst case scenario of Grace getting an abortion and that their marriage would end and then they would both be miserable for the rest of their lives.

"Shhh Gracie it's ok. You'll be ok. You're just scared and this is all so new it's gonna be fine" Sofia soothed her

She couldn't afford to let her panic show because she didn't want Grace to get even more upset right now.

"No it's not!" Grace hiccupped

"Yes it is...Trust me, you can do this. You're a Lopez now and Lopez's are strong and brave and you are definitely those things." Sofia replied

"But what if I can't do this?" Grace sadly asked her wife with a sniffle thankfully her crying had stopped

"Don't think like that ok...I know you can do this." Sofia replied making sure to look deep into Grace's eyes to get her to believe in herself the way Sofia believed in her.

Grace gave her wife a slight nod and Sofia replied with a small smile, which quickly turned into a frown when Grace burst into tears once again.

"Why are you crying?" Sofia asked in desperation

"Because you're such an amazing wife!" Grace sobbed loudly and pulled her in for a big hug crying into Sofia's shoulder once again.

~~~ Port Arthur ~~~

"This place is awesome!" Max cheered as they walked through the old ruins of The Separate Prison

"It's scary" Cooper signed as he clung to his mother.

Becky was carrying him because his little legs were tired and because he wasn't a big fan of the supposedly haunted gaol.

"Aw don't worry Coop. Mommy will protect you" Becky whispered to her son.

"You know Max they do ghost tours." Hannah told him with a small smirk

"Can we do one? Please Mama?" Max asked eagerly

Max was very much into scary monsters and ghosts and whatnot it's why Sofia gave him the nickname Monster. He just found it all so fascinating.

"No" Cooper shook his head with scared wide eyes.

"How about Max and Mama go and me and you can be tucked away safe at the Fox and Hound watching movies and eating popcorn?" Becky suggested

Cooper nodded to that and Max looked over to his Ma in excitement waiting for her to say yes.

"Oh alright fine. I'll go sign us up for the tour. But you better not have nightmares" Hannah warned

"Ma I've watched heaps of scary movies with Aunty Sofia and they never give me nightmares" Max boasted

"Oh do you now? Well I think mum and I will be having a very long talk to Aunt Sofia when we get back" Hannah raised her eyebrow

Max facepalmed himself for saying too much.

Much later that night at around 10pm Hannah and Max got themselves ready for the ghost tour. Cooper was already tucked away in bed after watching a movie with his moms.

"Take a jacket with you Max" Hannah called out to her son

"But I'm not cold" Max yelled back from his room.

"Just take one just in case" Hannah yelled back

Becky was sitting on the small couch flipping through some of the information brochures that they had picked up that day.

"I didn't know there was a mass murder there" Becky looked up

"Yeah...that's what that memorial was for" Hannah replied as she tied her shoes laces

"Ooh...I thought that was for the prisoners...shows how much I was paying attention" Becky chuckled

"Are you gonna stay up or go to bed?" Hannah asked as she sat down next to her wife.

"Probably go to bed...I'm exhausted. I'm surprised you two are still going." Becky yawned

"It'll be fun besides...this way Max will be asleep for most of the drive tomorrow and so we won't have to listen to him complain about the long ride...god knows how he's gonna handle the drive from SA to Perth" Hannah chuckled

"Ugh...let's not think about that now." Becky groaned.

Max came running into the room ready to go he was super excited and hoped he got to see some real ghosts.

"Come on Ma let's go!"

"Alright, alright hold your horses. First say goodnight to your mum and then we'll head off" Hannah replied

"Night mom" Max kissed his mother's cheek and then ran to the door waiting impatiently.

Hannah and Becky just laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well I better go before he leaves without me." Hannah sighed as she stood up

"Have fun ghost hunting" Becky grinned as she walked with her wife to the door of their cabin.

"We will." Hannah smiled then kissed her wife before she and Max left to go back to the gaol.

Max and Hannah had a blast on the tour. They were both equally freaked out and entertained at the same time. Hannah hated The Separate Prison though it was creepy during the day but at night it was just horrible. They got everyone to stand in the tiny cell of the solitary confinement wing and it creeped her the fuck out. Max wasn't too keen on it either but he put on a brave face.

Unfortunately they didn't see any ghosts but they had fun so that's all that mattered. They were both knackered by the end of it though and Max fell asleep on the short car ride back to the Fox and Hound Inn and thankfully he didn't have any nightmares. Hannah on the other hand clung to her wife's body like nobody's business throughout the night.

~~~ SA Heaps Good ~~~

"Ahh...Adelaide...we've got pandas...and two silver balls." Hannah chuckled as they stood in the middle of Rundle Mall.

"I read that some of the best wine comes from South Australia" Becky replied trying to make it sound more interesting.

"Ok fine we've got pandas, silver balls and the Barossa Valley but that's all SA is good for." Hannah sighed

"I'm sure there's more to see here than those three things" Becky stated as she flipped through a tourist brochure.

Hannah just gave her sceptical look.

"Ooh we could go to Victor Harbour" Becky pointed out showing her wife the book.

"It's not that great" Hannah waved her off

Becky just sighed and went back to looking through the book.

"Ma I'm bored" Mex sighed

Cooper nodded in agreement.

~~~ Bun In The Oven ~~~

Grace was over at her parents' house having a baking session with her mom. Grace and Quinn loved baking together it was their thing and they hadn't done it in a really long while. So Grace called her mother up and told her she was coming over, Grace was also craving double choc-chip cookies like a crack whore craves...well...crack. But she also wanted to spend time with her mother...but mostly it was about the cookies.

She nearly cried when they finally came out of the oven and she pretty much shoved her own mother down to get to them and pretty much swallowed them whole. She had noticed she was getting a lot more emotional the more pregnant she became and she would pretty much eat anything and everything. Quinn just looked on in amusement and mild-horror.

"Gracie...honey do you maybe wanna share?" Quinn asked somewhat nervously

Grace actually glared at her own mother and then went back to eating.

Quinn couldn't for the life of her figure out why but that look...she had seen that look before. Only it wasn't from Grace, but from her mama. Rachel had used that same glare when she was pregnant with Grace when Quinn had the audacity to ask if Rachel could share the last pancake with her.

"Gracie you shouldn't eat so many cookies...I mean...I don't want to be one of those mothers but honey I've noticed that you've kinda put on a few pounds lately" Quinn quietly muttered.

Grace's jaw dropped in horror

"You're calling me fat?" Grace yelled in anger with a mouth full of chewed cookies.

Grace had started to show a tiny bit now nothing to indicate that she was pregnant but there was a more noticeable bump in her stomach area. Her features had begun to fill out and even her boobs looked a little bigger.

Quinn was actually a little scared right now.

"I think I hear your Ma calling." Quinn quickly replied before she ran out of the kitchen.

~~~ Across The Nullabore To The Fremantle Doctor ~~~

It had taken around five days to drive from Adelaide to Perth across the Nullabore because they stopped at a few different places along the way and then there was that near miss with a kangaroo jumping across the road that terrified Becky and they nearly drove off the road and into a tree. But other than that it was a great experience and now they were in Perth for a few days before they headed up north to Darwin.

Hannah took her family around to all the different beaches that she had been to when she went on holiday to Perth as a young child. They were currently at Triggs beach, Max and Cooper were playing in the surf while Becky and Hannah laid on their towels watching them.

"I love the Aussie beaches" Becky smiled brightly

"I told you they were awesome" Hannah replied

"If we could I would so move us here and we could get a house by the beach and then I could have you in a bikini everyday" Becky grinned

Hannah just laughed and nodded

"I would love to come and live back here…but…I'd miss Grace and Sofia and everyone else" Hannah sighed

"Me too" Becky nodded

"Want me to put some more sunscreen on your back?" Hannah asked

"Is that your excuse to feel me up?" Becky asked

"Maybe" The brunette winked

"Well then yes…I mean I don't want to get burnt or anything" Becky chuckled

Hannah smiled brightly and grabbed the tube and shuffled to sit behind her wife and began to massage the cream into her shoulders, arms and back then began to move her hands down the blonde's chest with her finger tips gliding just under her wife's bikini top making Becky moan.

"We should find a something for the boys to do it's been ages since we could do anything" Hannah whispered in her wife's ear.

It had been a while, it was a little difficult having some 'alone time' when you shared a hotel room with your two sons every night. Becky just chuckled and nodded.

"We could always do it in the shower" Becky suggested

"Because that's romantic" Hannah giggled then pressed a few kisses to Becky's neck in that certain spot that drove the blonde wild.

"Han…don't tease me" Becky groaned

The Aussie just giggled against her wife's flushed skin.

~~~ Over At The Berry-Fabray Place ~~~

Grace stood between her two mothers in the kitchen as she and Quinn prepared the food while Rachel stood by and tried to help. Mostly she was just standing there drinking her bottle of water and chatting to Brittany and Santana while Sofia sat in between her two mothers at the breakfast bar. As their mothers were chatting away to each other Grace and Sofia kept giving each other secret looks of 'when should we tell them?'.

They had decided that it was getting too hard keeping this a secret from their parents and they were just too happy to keep it to themselves that they wanted to tell them. Besides they were going for their first sonogram tomorrow and Sofia knew once she saw their baby she wouldn't be able to hide it from anyone.

Grace moved to grab something out of the fridge, she was a little nervous about the big reveal. She didn't really know how to announce it, what a good lead up to it would be or what she should say. She had no idea how anyone was going to react to the fact that she is the one who is knocked up. So she pretty much just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant"

Grace probably should have planned it a little better though. She probably shouldn't have done it when her ma was drinking or when her mom was chopping up food. Because Rachel in her surprise spat out her water into Quinn's face who then ended up cutting her hand with the chopping knife. Brittany nearly fell out of her chair and Santana missed her mouth while she was eating some dip and it ended up in her hair. Sofia just sat there a little surprised at how Grace decided to announce it.

What came next was a lot of screams, swearing and tears. Grace quickly moved to help poor Quinn who had a bloody hand and her wife's water and spit all over her face. Rachel grabbed a towel to wipe Quinn's face while Grace moved them over to the sink to run her hand under the water.

"I'm sorry" Grace repeated

Brittany stabled herself on the chair as she helped her wife get the dip out of her hair.

Sofia grabbed the band aids and antiseptic cream.

After that whole big kerfuffle they could finally process what Grace had told them.

What came next was a lot of screams, swearing and tears. After a whole lot of noise Sofia yelled for them all to shut up.

"Thank you" Sofia huffed

The Latina moved to stand next to her wife giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Ok can someone please explain?" Rachel spoke first.

"Well...like I said...I'm pregnant." Grace mumbled

"What? H-How? I don't understand" Quinn stuttered

"Sofia I thought you were the one who was going to have the baby" Rachel spoke up

Sofia looked down sadly, Grace wrapped her arm around her.

"I was...but...turns out I can't so Grace did it instead" She rushed out.

They could all hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice and they couldn't help but feel bad for her. They all knew how much Sofia wanted to get pregnant. Grace lent over to place a kiss to her wife's temple. Quinn and Rachel were very surprised by that piece of news.

"So how far along are you?" Santana asked still a little shocked by the news.

All four sets of eyes travelled down to Grace's stomach making the poor girl feel slightly insecure about herself.

"Ten weeks" Grace replied hastily

"We wanted to wait to tell people till Gracie was closer to her second trimester" Sofia added

"That explains the weight gain" Quinn nodded to herself

Grace just glared at her mom

"Well I for one am so happy for you girls" Brittany jumped up from her seat and pulled them into a big hug.

"Thanks Aunty B" Grace smiled

"Sanny we're gonna be grandmas!" Brittany yelled in excitement

Santana's face just paled a little and her smile faltered

Rachel grabbed a bottle of Champaign out to celebrate the good news. They also made Toby, Maya, Ally, Charlie and Ben come over to tell them too. They all pretty much fawned over Grace and asked all kinds of questions and it was kind of overwhelming for the poor girl.

Sometime during the evening Brittany found her daughter sitting outside by herself.

"Hey Ducky" She smiled softly as she sat down next to her

"Hey" Sofia replied softly quickly wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

"Everything ok?" Brittany asked

Sofia just nodded as she looked down and fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"Ducky you're my daughter you can't lie to me" Brittany gently told her

Sofia sighed and then leaned into her mother's side. Brittany wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm happy...I'm getting everything that I ever wanted. A family of my own with the woman I love" Sofia mumbled

Brittany just listened

"I'm happy...but I just wish it was me instead" Sofia cried softly.

Brittany pulled her in tighter and placed a kiss on her head.

"I know Ducky" Was all Brittany could say.

"I mean I'm trying to not think like that...because I feel guilty and I hate that sometimes when I look at Gracie I just feel angry and jealous because that should be me. I'm the one who should be in there and I'm the one who should have morning sickness a-and it should be me who gets to carry our baby but it's not and I hate that it's not. Does that make me a bad person mom?" Sofia cried.

"No, Ducky baby girl it doesn't. It's natural that you feel these things. I know how much you wanted this. Your feelings wouldn't just magically disappear." Brittany quickly replied.

"But I feel bad for feeling them because Gracie...god I love her and she's doing this for us and...I hate that I envy her...that I resent the fact that she can get pregnant and I can't." Sofia muttered softly

"Have you talked to Gracie about all this?" Brittany asked

Sofia just shook her head.

"Do you think that maybe you should?"

"I can't mom. I don't want her to feel bad or let her feel like I don't appreciate what she's doing or that I'm mad at her because I'm not...I'm mad at the situation." Sofia replied as she wiped more tears away.

Brittany just nodded in understanding.

After spending a few moments together in silence Brittany pulled her daughter up giving her a proper hug.

"I know this isn't how you saw things turning out but you and Gracie will be awesome mommies...and that's all that really matters Ducky." Brittany reminded her.

Sofia nodded

"I know" She mumbled

"I am so proud of you Sofia Judy Lopez-Fabray. You're my favourite daughter" Brittany smiled

Sofia playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only daughter mom"

"I know and that's why your my favourite" Brittany giggled.

"Well your my favourite mother"

"But you have two mommies" Brittany frowned slightly

"I know what I said" Sofia smirked

Brittany lightly slapped her on the arm.

"You love her really" She added

"Sometimes" Sofia chuckled

Brittany just laughed and linked their arms together as they headed back inside.

While everyone was in the living room having a grand old time Quinn and Grace were sitting in the kitchen away from all the noise. Quinn passed her daughter a hot coco as she sat down next to her and just looked at her with a small smile.

"What?" Grace asked

"Nothing" Quinn shrugged

"Seriously mom why are you looking at me like that?" Grace asked feeling slightly creeped out.

Quinn just chuckled then replied softly.

"I just can't believe you're pregnant...My little gummy bear is having a baby" Quinn beamed proudly and in wonderment as she brushed a few strands of hair out of Grace's face and tucked it back behind her ear.

Grace just chuckled and looked down into her drink a little bashfully.

"Although I am over the moon for you I still can't get over the fact that a Lopez knocked up one of my babies" Quinn teased.

Grace just laughed.

"Well I'm kind of a Lopez now too mom"

"I know...and I'm still recovering from that." Quinn grinned

Grace just smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Quinn asked

"Kinda hungry" Grace replied

"I meant about being pregnant" Quinn laughed

"Oh...well its...it's an experience." Grace replied

Quinn gave her daughter a concerned look

"It's fine mom...really. I mean yes it is so not what I ever expected to do and in a perfect world it would be Sofia but...she can't and so...I wanted to do this for her...for us" Grace rambled.

"But?" Quinn questioned

"I am so terrified" Grace admitted getting all emotional

Quinn smiled sympathetically and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Aww sweetie...It's normal to be scared. It's a huge thing that you're going through but trust me it will be worth it and me and your mama will always be here if you need us." Quinn told her then gently kissed her forehead.

A bit later on that evening Grace found herself sat sandwiched between her Ma and her Aunty B they were babbling on and on about babies and pregnancies and both kept putting their hands on Grace's stomach...it was like a nightmare. Grace pretty much just tuned them out and went to her happy place.

It wasn't that she hated being pregnant although she wasn't a fan and in a perfect world Sofia would be the one with child. Grace didn't mind it. Though it kinda freaked her out sometimes thinking that there is something alive living inside her belly. It was like in that ancient movie about aliens or something. Then there was the fact that she was getting fat and she was eating the most disgusting things ever. She knew that bacon, pickles and ice cream shouldn't go together but it tasted soooo good. She hated morning sickness though. Unfortunately poor Gracie had to suffer from a lot of morning, afternoon and evening sickness.

She also found that she would get emotional over the most random and stupid things. Like the other day she saw a TV ad about home insurance with this little family and they were so happy and it made her happy and then she cried. And then right after there was an ad about animals and she cried again.

About halfway through the night Santana and Quinn pulled Sofia a side, dragged her down to the basement and sat her down on a chair. Santana handed her a strong drink and Quinn handed her a second strong drink. Sofia was very confused. The two older women sat opposite the younger girl and sighed.

"Ok what's going on?" Sofia finally asked

Her mother and her Aunt looked at each other and then at Sofia.

"Ducky...we are so happy that Gracie is pregnant and that you're going to be a mommy" Santana smiled

"O-Ok...w-why did you have to drag me down here to say that and is this whiskey?" Sofia asked as she sniffed the two drinks in her hands. She gently placed them on the floor she was not a fan of the drink.

"Well...We just...Sofia there's a few things you should know when it comes to having a pregnant wife" Quinn answered

"Like what?" Sofia asked

"Well...it may seem like the most joyful time for a couple but..." Quinn replied

"It's fucking hell" Santana finished

Quinn quickly nodded in agreement.

"Guys I'm sure it's not that bad. I was there when Becky and Hannah were pregnant and even Beth. Grace has been pregnant for nearly three months now. Plus in case you have forgotten I work with lots of pregnant women" Sofia chuckled

"Yes but you weren't married to any of them. It's way more different when you're the spouse. And the further along the worse it gets" Quinn told her

"How?" Sofia looked sceptical

"Oh god where do we start?" Santana sighed

"Mood swings...extreme mood swings" Quinn started

"Things being thrown at you" Santana added

"Never getting any sex"

"Getting too much sex"

"Constantly reassuring them that they're not fat"

"Lots of pickled food"

"Constant crying"

"Always giving foot rubs and massages"

"Getting yelled at for masturbating in the shower."

Santana and Sofia just looked at Quinn a little horrified yet slightly amused...but mostly horrified. Quinn blushed and looked away.

"Look the point is...the next couple of months are going to be like living in a scary movie...the kind where you just want to strangle the stupid blonde for running up the fucking stairs instead of out the front door and then she ends up getting hacked into tiny pieces" Santana spoke again

Quinn nodded in agreement

"And you play the part as the stupid fucking blonde" Santana added

Sofia started to look worried

"And one last thing...she will blame you for everything. It will be your fault that she feels fat...or that she can't see her feet anymore" Quinn told her

"Also...I recommend using the hand you don't use to hold her hand during labour" Santana added

Sofia looked confused

"Permanent nerve damage...no thanks to you" Santana told her while holding up her hand

Sofia paled and looked horrified

"I think I'll have that whiskey now" Sofia mumbled

Santana helpfully picked it up and handed it to her daughter.

"Drink up my poor Ducky" Santana smiled sympathetically.

The trio stayed down in the basement mostly to avoid their wives but also to regale Sofia of the wonders of having a pregnant wife...they were also drunk.

"And then...then she just like...threw it at me!" Santana cackled

Quinn and Sofia just cracked up in hysterics.

"Seriously...like the whole frigging cake! I swear it took me...like a whole fucking hour to get it outta my weave" Santana added through her laughing.

"All because you didn't show her your boobs fast enough?" Sofia giggled

Santana just nodded then burst out laughing again

"Sofia...Sofia you're a doctor...tell me, when your Aunty Rach was preggers with Gracie she would never ever let me have sex with her once she hit seven months. It was fucking hell...why'd she do that huh?" Quinn asked

"Um...I don't know" Sofia replied

"Santana got to have sex!" Quinn pouted

"Ha! You know Ducky I'm surprised you don't have like a deformed head from the amount of sex I had with your mom when she was pregnant with you...fingers, strap-on, tongue. I even DPed her once" Santana mumbled as she looked down at her hands and stretched out her fingers.

Sofia looked slightly horrified by that comment and brought her hand up to check her head. Quinn just giggled.

"Well what we're you guys like when you were pregnant?" Sofia asked

"We were angels" Quinn replied

Santana nodded and clinked her drink with Quinn's in agreement.

Sofia gave them a non-believing look.

"She's serious! Me and Quinn were tame compared to the she-devils our wives turned into" Santana replied

"Oooh I am so telling them you called them that" Sofia smirked

"You do and you die Fabray...Ugh I'll never get used to you being a Fabray" Santana cringed

"I'm still a Lopez" Sofia argued

"It's not the same" Santana sighed sadly.

Just then the door to the basement opened and Grace came down to see what was going on. The three tried not to look drunk but it really wasn't working for them.

"Having fun?" Grace asked

All three just nodded with silly grins on their faces. Grace just narrowed her eyes.

"Are you drunk Sofia?"

"Nooooo" Sofia slurred and shook her head.

Grace did not look impressed. Sofia felt guilty and so she stumbled over to her wife and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Babe I swears like...I'm not drunk at all." Sofia told her

"Uh huh and I'm a fucking lollipop" Grace replied sarcastically

"Oh my god it would be so awesome if you were though because then I would so totally suck on you and lick you all over." Sofia giggled as she moved closer to her wife and then started to nibble her shoulder and grope her boobs.

"Dude your daughter is such a horny drunk." Quinn laughed

"She gets that from you" Santana whispered to the blonde

"I'm not horny" Quinn replied indignantly

"Mmhhmm yeah ok and my eyes are up here Blondie" Santana replied as she lifted her friend's chin up so her eyes weren't staring at her boobs.

"I am well aware of where your eyes are Santana" Quinn huffed as her eyes drifted back down Santana's cleavage.

"Sofia...stop our mothers are right there" Grace mumbled as she tried not to giggle.

"Huh?" Sofia lifted her head up and looked around the room.

Her eyes fell on her mother and her Aunt who just waved. Sofia just smirked and waved back.

"Gracie take me home" She grumbled as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I wanna have lots of hot sex with you" Sofia then added with a giggle.

Grace tried not to blush at that because hello her mother was standing right there. So she just sighed and nodded slightly.

"Alright. Get your drunken ass up those stairs and we'll go home"

"Kay" Sofia mumbled

She let go of Grace and bent down to kiss her wife's stomach before she attempted the stairs in the end she just crawled up them.

"Getting her drunk? Not cool guys" Grace shook her head in disappointment.

"Sorry" Santana and Quinn mumbled

"Well we're going now so I'll see you drunk-a-tons later"

"Wait!" Santana called out as she awkwardly got up from the floor.

"What is it?" Grace huffed

Santana stood in front of her daughter-in-law and then in a split second she burst into tears and clung to Grace. The young Fabray just looked slightly confused and shocked.

"I love you so much Gracie! You're the best daughter-in-law ever! I'm so...so proud of my little girl" Santana cried.

Grace couldn't hold back her smile and just patted her Aunt on the back.

"Thanks Aunty San" She spoke softly

"No seriously! Gracie you are awesome and I'm not just saying that because you like my boobs but you make my Ducky so happy. I know we fight a lot but she's my little girl and I just want her to be happy. I would give her the world if I could" Santana continued to sob into Grace's shoulder.

"You two will be awesome mommies" She added

"Mami stop crying" Sofia chuckled from her spot on the steps

"But I needz to tell you guys stuff" Santana replied

"I think you've said enough Aunty San. We love you too"

"Aww you guys are so adorable. Your making me cry" Quinn mumbled as she teared up.

"Gracie I'm stuck!" Sofia called out from the top of the stairs.

Grace just sighed.

"Mom can you look after Aunty San while I go make sure Sofia doesn't fall down the stairs?"

Quinn nodded and pulled a still crying Santana into a hug. Grace then headed up the stairs to find Sofia passed out on the floor lying over the threshold.

"Great" Grace huffed

Quinn held onto Santana while she cried. Every now and then she would gently place a comforting kiss on her head and brushed her hair with her fingers soothingly.

"Q?" She mumbled

"Yeah?"

"Your boobies have gotten even more softer...but they're still comfy" Santana replied as she nuzzled her head into Quinn's chest.

"They are not!" Quinn yelled in defence.

"Shhh...sleepy" Santana mumbled

In the end Grace had to get Toby to pick Sofia up and put her in the car. Normally she would do it but being pregnant and all she can't be doing things like that right now.

"How are you gonna get her out?" He then asked

"A nice cold bucket of water...that or she can sleep in the car" Grace replied

Toby just laughed then clipped the seatbelt in making sure Sofia was comfy.

"Hey would you be at all apposed if I drew on her?" He then smirked while holding up a black pen.

"As her wife...yes...but as a new Lopez...no and I am so joining in" Grace chuckled.

Toby handed her the pen and went back inside to quickly grab another one. Toby and Grace went to work giving the poor woman a thick moustache with a small goatee and Elvis sideburns. Toby then wrote across her forehead 'I love penis' while Grace started drawing little stars all over her face. They pulled back to see their handy work.

"She is going to kill us" Grace slightly chuckled

Toby just laughed then took a picture with his phone.

"Hey this is nothing. This isn't even payback for when you two shaved my eyebrows and put drag queen makeup on me on my 18th birthday" Toby added

"Aww that was a fun night" Grace smirked

"Hey guys did you get her in alright?" Rachel asked as she and Brittany came over to the car.

Grace and Toby panicked and quickly threw the pens away and stood in front of Sofia so they couldn't see her.

"Yep fine good she's all good" Grace squeaked

"Totally" Toby nodded

Rachel and Brittany both gave them suspicious looks. Rachel tried to look around them but Grace and Toby moved to block her view.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked

"Nothing! We weren't doing anything!" Grace blurted out

"Gracie?" Brittany asked

"It was Toby's idea! He made me do it!"

"Grace!" Toby hissed not at all impressed that he was taking the blame

"What did you do?" Rachel asked

When they didn't reply Rachel and Brittany pushed them out of the way and saw Sofia fast asleep with pen all over her face.

"Oh she is gonna kill you" Brittany giggled

Rachel just nodded in agreement.

"That'll be punishment enough"

"I'm not scared of her" Toby huffed

"Ok sweetie you keep telling yourself that" Rachel chuckled

"And Gracie...well I would not want to be you when she wakes up" Brittany giggled

"I'm not scared. I'm carrying her baby so she can't hurt me" Grace nodded confidently.

"True...but revenge is a dish best served cold" Rachel smirked

Grace's confident outlook slightly faltered.

Down in the basement Quinn and Santana had gone from being best friends to archenemies as they continued to yell and scream at each other.

"They are not!" Quinn yelled

"Yes they are! Bitch please I have touched and seen your boobs when you were a teenager, when you were in your twenties, thirties, forties and now and I can safely say that yo boobs are soft and saggy. Compared to my awesome rambunctious twins" Santana yelled back.

"Only because they're fake! If you hadn't of gotten your 'summer surgery' they would be down to your knees by now" Quinn huffed

"Don't hate just because yours are dragging on the floor" Santana smirked

"Mine are natural and they don't drag! Yours are just...bits of plastic!" Quinn snapped

"You're just jealous that my awesome rack still brings all the girls to the yard and they're like it's better than yours. Damn right their better than yours. I can teach you, but I have to charge." Santana replied half singing her words.

"Oh fuck you. Becky likes my boobs so shut up" Quinn replied

"Yeah we'll your daughter loves my boobs." Santana snapped back

"My daughter loves anyone with boobs" Quinn added as if Santana's point was moot.

Ben, Charlie and Maya sat in the kitchen drinking their hot drinks and nibbling at the leftovers from dinner that night. Ally was fast asleep on the couch.

Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed

"Ugh they're having the Boob Argument again"

"The what?" Maya asked a little amused

"My mom and Ben's Ma always end up arguing about who has better boobs when they are drunk." Charlie explained

"Oh"

"Yeah and then after they argue they end up crying and telling each other how much they love each other" Ben added

Maya just giggled

"This one doesn't seem too bad. Usually by this time they either get my Ma or Aunty B to judge who has the better boobs" Charlie replied

"Seriously?" Maya laughed

Ben and Charlie just nodded

"It gets pretty awkward at that point...even more so now that we know they had sex with each other" Charlie shivered

Maya choked on her drink and started coughing. Ben grabbed a paper towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks" Maya mumbled

They just gave her a small smile.

"They had sex with each other?" Maya then asked still stunned

Ben and Charlie reluctantly nodded

"So...Quinn and Santana had an affair?" Maya then asked a little shocked

"No! No, no, no that's not...it's nothing like that" Charlie quickly reassured her.

"I'm confused"

"My moms and Charlie's moms...they..." Ben sighed

"They had a foursome...several apparently...one big incestuous orgy." Charlie filled in the rest...still horrified by knowing this.

Maya sat there in shock, eyes wide and she didn't know what to say.

"W-Wow" Was all that came out

Grace parked the car in the garage and got out. Sofia was still passed out in the passenger's seat. Grace had hoped that she would have woken up on the drive home but she didn't. She went inside to grab a glass of water then headed back to the car.

"Sofia wake up baby we're home"

But she didn't respond

"Ugh I'm gonna kill my mom for getting you drunk" Grace huffed.

Grace was not happy. Sofia had agreed to not drink while Grace was pregnant out of sympathy for her because she wasn't allowed to drink. Sofia promised and yet here she was passed out. Breaking that promise. That's what pissed Grace off so much.

Grace then threw the water at Sofia's face. She flinched slightly but didn't wake up.

"Sofia if you don't wake up right now you will not be getting any sex for the next month!" Grace yelled

Sofia just let out an annoyed grumble and squirmed in her chair.

"Don't make me slap you" Grace warned

"M'kay..." Sofia grumbled getting annoyed that her sleepy time was being disturbed.

"Open your eyes" Grace ordered

Sofia slowly opened her eyes clumsily bringing her hand up to wipe them.

"Why am I all wet?" Sofia grumbled in confusion then giggled at the innuendo.

"Because I threw water at you" Grace bluntly told her

"Well that wasn't very nice" Sofia replied sadly

"Sofia you need to get up outta that car and into bed"

"Why are you angry at me?" Sofia pouted and sounded super upset.

"Because you're drunk and you promised me you wouldn't drink while I was pregnant" Grace huffed getting impatient.

"I didn't mean too" Sofia quietly murmured looking like a sad puppy

It just looked absurd because she looked like a sad drowned rat with pen all over her face. Grace just sighed heavily.

"Sofia...let's just get you into bed and we'll discuss this tomorrow"

"No...I don't wanna sleep with you if you're gonna be a meanie" Sofia huffed like a five year old.

She shuffled around in the chair turning her back to her wife and sulked. Grace just rolled her eyes.

"So you're gonna sleep in the car then?" She asked

"Yep" Sofia replied emphasizing the 'P'

"Alright then fine." Grace huffed before closing the car door and storming back into their house.

A few minutes later she came back and threw a blanket at her wife then slammed the car door closed and stormed back into her house.

The next morning Sofia woke up feeling like crap. Her head was pounding, her mouth was all dry, she felt like she was gonna throw up and her back and neck was killing her from the awkward position she had slept in.

She was confused as to why she was in the car but then she remembered her 'fight' with Grace that night and now she felt guilty.

With a heavy sigh Sofia pulled herself up and got out of the car. It took her a while to get to the door to her house because she felt as though she was going to crumble at any moment.

Grace didn't sleep well that night. She hated going to bed angry especially when she was angry at Sofia. Maybe she was being a little harsh on her for getting drunk. They were celebrating their awesome news it wasn't like her wife went out on the town and got hammered. But still it pissed Grace off that she got so drunk that she passed out. That was just unnecessary.

After getting up Grace headed into the kitchen to grab a coffee. She hated that she had to have decaf now that she was pregnant but she didn't want her baby to be unhealthy or come out with like...an extra ear or foot or something. She put some bread into the toaster and waited. That was when Sofia stumbled back into the house with her tail between her legs.

Although still annoyed with her Grace had to stop herself from laughing. The pen had smudged last night and pretty much the whole of the right side of Sofia's face was covered in black ink. She looked ridiculous.

"Baby I'm sorry" Sofia mumbled as she sat down at the breakfast bar opposite from where Grace was standing.

Sofia leaned over and took her wife's hands into her own.

"I shouldn't have been drinking like that after I promised you I wouldn't." She then added

Grace just stood there and listened

"It's just Ma and Aunty Q just kept giving me drinks and I just didn't stop drinking them" She rambled

"I'm sorry. I know I promised to be there for you and last night I let you down and I'm just really sorry." Sofia then added sounding a little pathetic.

Grace just sighed and pulled her hands out of Sofia's grasp. Her wife frowned and looked like she was going to cry.

"Sofia...I can't talk to you like this" Grace mumbled

"What? Why?" This time a few tears did fall

Grace grabbed Sofia's purse and pulled out her compact.

"Because I can't have a serious conversation with you looking like this. I'm sorry" Grace told her then held up the mirror for Sofia to see.

Sofia's eyes went wide in horror

"My face! What the fuck happened to my face!" Sofia yelled then ran to the bathroom.

Grace quickly followed her. Sofia stood in front of the mirror looking back at her reflection in absolute horror and then anger.

"Did you do this?" She snapped at Grace

"Not all of it" Grace weakly replied feeling really bad about it now.

Sofia turned back to the mirror and then noticed the writing on her forehead.

"It was Toby wasn't it?" Sofia snapped.

Grace just nodded.

"I'm sorry" Grace added weakly.

Sofia just let out a loud sigh and counted to ten before she turned back around to face her wife.

"It's ok...I probably deserved it after being an ass last night"

"You weren't a complete ass. Yes you broke your promise about not drinking but...it was a special night I guess...and I know how our mother's can drive us to drink" Grace smirked

Sofia just chuckled and nodded

"Can we just...put it behind us and forget it happened?" Grace asked

"We can do that" Sofia nodded

"Good...because I really don't like being mad at you" Grace pouted as she pulled her wife in close.

"I don't like it either...now...I need your help in making me look all pretty again." Sofia replied as she grabbed two face towels.

"You're always pretty. Even with a big penis on your forehead" Grace chuckled

"Shut up" Sofia groaned

They spent a good half hour getting rid of all traces of pen and once again Sofia looked like her gorgeous self.

"What time is our appointment?" Grace asked

"Two o'clock" Sofia replied with an excited smile.

"Are you nervous?" Grace asked

"No...I'm fucking excited! We finally get to have a look at our baby" Sofia grinned

Grace just chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Our little kumquat baby" Grace added as she looked at the app on her phone.

Sofia smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss her wife. She then settled down lower lifting up Grace's shirt to kiss her belly.

"We are very excited to see you Mi bebé hermoso." Sofia gently whispered as she pressed her lips to Grace's stomach.


	47. Chapter 47

Hey guys sorry about the wait…been a bit busy lately and I'm currently getting over food poisoning! Good times.

* * *

><p>~~~ Baby Grafia ~~~<p>

Grace lay on the hospital bed while Sofia nervously held onto her hand. The Latina was so nervous and excited she was pretty sure she would pass out from anticipation. Grace was pretty calm at the moment the whole thing was just mind boggling to her that she was carrying a baby inside her stomach and now they would finally get to see it. It kinda made everything more real, at first it freaked her out but now she kinda looked forward to seeing how much their baby has grown.

"You ready to see our baby?" Grace asked with a bright smile

"Yeah sure" Sofia nodded quickly

Grace just chuckled

"Don't be nervous Sofia."

"I'm not"

Grace just looked at her

"Ok maybe I am...a little tiny bit nervous" Sofia admitted sheepishly

"Don't be everything will be fine." Grace reassured her

Sofia just nodded and then jumped when the door opened and their doctor came in.

"Hey Gloria" Sofia smiled

"Sofia, Grace. It's good to see you both. I hope this one has been treating you like a queen" She smiled warmly at the couple and nodded to Sofia

Grace just chuckled and nodded

"She has been amazing"

Sofia smiled proudly at herself. Gloria just rolled her eyes at the young doctor's modesty.

"Alright ready to see your baby?" She asked with a grin

Grace and Sofia nodded the Latina tightening her grip on Grace's hand ever so slightly. Gloria set everything up and placed the ultrasound thingy onto Grace's slightly protruding belly. Sofia nearly burst into tears when she heard the heartbeat of her son or daughter for the first time. She did cry when she saw the first few images of their baby though. She'll probably cry every time.

"Wow" Sofia mumbled, it still amazed her that this was actually happening.

"I know right" Grace replied in wonderment as she stared at the screen. Though she wasn't entirely sure what she was looking at.

"Hmm" Gloria added looking at the monitor lost in concentration.

This slightly worried the Latina.

"What is it?" She asked

"I'm not sure...hang on" She replied then moved the scanning thing

Both women were getting slightly worried now

"Talk to me Gloria you've got your serious face on. Is there something wrong?" Sofia asked

"Sorry...ok I know you're off duty today but I've got a short lesson for you." She replied

"What? What the fuck just tell me if there is something wrong!" Sofia was getting pissed

"Calm your tits and just listen" She told her

Sofia still very worried reluctantly did as she said.

"What am I listening too?" She asked impatiently

"Just listen to the heartbeat" Gloria told her trying not to give anything away

Sofia huffed but continued to listen. Then suddenly she caught on to what was going on.

"No fucking way" She mumbled

Grace was very confused and worried at this point.

"What? What is it?" She asked

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked

"Yep, you can even see it right...there" Gloria smiled as she pointed to the screen.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? We're not all doctors in here" Grace replied getting annoyed.

"Baby do you hear that echo in the heart beat?" Sofia asked unable to contain her enthusiasm.

It was faint but it was there. Grace just nodded.

"Wanna know what that means?" Sofia asked

"Sofia just tell me" She replied getting impatient.

"Gracie...that echo is another heart beat...as in two heart beats" The Latina explained

"Yeah?" Grace was a little slow today

"Baby we're having twins" Sofia told her with a big smile.

Grace's eyes went wide and then everything went black.

Several minutes later Grace woke up with a slight headache and was confused as to why she was in a hospital bed.

"Hey you're awake" Sofia spoke softly she had been sitting next to her wife waiting for her to come to.

"What happened?" She asked while sitting up

"You fainted you silly goober" Sofia softly chuckled

"M'sorry" Grace replied

"It's ok...so...how are you feeling?" Sofia hesitantly asked

She would be lying if she wasn't worried about how Grace was going to handle having not one but two babies...at the same time. Sofia knew Grace wasn't very fond of being pregnant and that she was doing this huge thing for both of them. She really didn't want this to cause any problems for them. Grace had more than once stated that she would only do this once...but now she would be pushing two babies out. She had already freaked out once telling her that she didn't want to do this anymore Sofia just hoped that Grace wasn't going to freak out even more.

"My head hurts a little and I feel a little hungry" Grace replied

The Latina chuckled nervously

"No sweetie I'm talking about...us...having...twins" Sofia corrected

"Oh...that...it's...it's definitely a surprise" Grace replied her face not really giving anything away

"Good or...bad?" Sofia asked her face full of worry

It made Grace feel bad that her wife was scared about her reaction. She knows she has given her more than one reason to doubt her when it comes to this but she really didn't want her to think that she will constantly freak out every moment something happens while she is pregnant. Yes she may have over reacted the other day but in the end Grace just put that down to her hormones changing. Gloria did say that they could alter her moods going from placid to extreme in like a second.

"Sofia" Grace sighed

The Latina began to panic.

"Come here" Grace told her as she moved over in her hospital bed.

Sofia got up and laid down next to her wife. Grace immediately took Sofia's hand into her own and then placed their joined hands on top of her belly.

"I love you...and I love our babies" Grace told her with conviction.

Sofia couldn't help but tear up

"I was just a little shocked...I mean I'm having twins! That's a lot to take in on a Saturday afternoon." Grace added

"So...you're ok with having two?" Sofia asked

"Well we'll have to get two of everything now" Grace mumbled

Sofia just looked at her expectantly

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't freaking out because now I have to push two pumpkins out...but Sofia...I could not be more happy than I am right now. Maybe it's just the hormones or maybe it was just seeing them for the first time...but as long as they are healthy and that you're here with me then I am happy…We're in this together." Grace replied with a big smile and tears in her eyes.

Sofia was crying now as she pulled her wife down to kiss her.

"God can you image our mom's face when we tell them?" Sofia giggled

Grace just laughed.

"Here Gloria printed this out. You can see one here...and there's the other one" Sofia smiled brightly as she handed the photo over.

Grace looked down and just smiled softly. Being pregnant had made her soft and maternal...sometimes she even enjoyed being pregnant. Moments like this made her love it.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick move outa the way!" Grace cringed before she pushed her wife over and ran to the bathroom. Stupid fucking morning sickness!

Maybe she would rethink the whole liking being pregnant thing.

"I guess now we need to come up with another name" Sofia muttered to herself.

~~~ Start Spreading The News ~~~

Grace sat down with her mothers for lunch the next day. They were out the back because it was a nice sunny day and Rachel thought it would be nice to eat outside. Quinn had made a big lunch because Grace just didn't seem to ever stop eating these days now they all knew why. Rachel was the same, during her pregnancy she would just eat and eat and eat.

Quinn and Rachel could not be happier for their eldest daughter. Sure they were really shocked to hear that she was the one who was pregnant and that Sofia couldn't have children. But now they were basking in the glow of being grandparents again. Rachel was already planning a baby shower with Brittany...god knows what those two were cooking up because we all know how their wedding plans turned out.

"Gracie...sweetie slow down otherwise you're gonna choke" Rachel looked on in fear.

She wasn't even sure Grace was chewing her food anymore and that she was just swallowing it whole.

"I'm hungry though" Grace grumbled

Quinn just grinned. She could tell that Grace was going to turn out very much like Rachel did when she was pregnant...Quinn then felt a pang of sympathy for Sofia and made a note to herself to warn the girl to never under any circumstances ever let her fear be known because pregnant Berry women can smell fear a mile away.

"Besides I'm eating for three now so I need lots of food" Grace added before she shoved more food into her mouth.

"Wait...what?" Quinn looked up looking confused.

"Don't you mean eating for two?" Rachel asked

"Nope...you heard right...I said three" Grace replied not even bothering to look up from her plate.

Rachel and Quinn sat there like two stunned mullets.

"Ok back up Gracie are...are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rachel asked

"If you're thinking that I'm having twins then yes that is what I'm saying." Grace replied this time she did look up

Rachel and Quinn's eyes went wide with shock.

"T-Twins? As in two babies?" Quinn stuttered

"Yep" Grace replied

"Oh good lord" Quinn muttered still a little shocked

"I'm gonna get two new grandbabies!" Rachel clapped in excitement

She then got out of her chair and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Grace just smiled but continued to eat.

"How are you feeling about having twins?" Quinn asked after the shock wore off

Grace just shrugged

"Well...I see it this way...Sofia wanted lots of kids and since she can't physically have them and I told her I'd only do it once...It's probably best to just get it over with all at once so..." Grace replied.

"Geez Gracie don't sound too excited" Rachel chuckled

"No...I am...it's just...I'm still getting my head around it all...I mean we only just found out so" Grace sighed

Quinn nodded in understanding as she reached over to hold her daughter's hand.

"You know if you ever need anything me and your Ma will always be here for you...and Sofia...and your two babies" Quinn gently told her

Rachel nodded in agreement

"I know" Grace smiled softly at them. Then grabbed her bag and pulled out the photo of the sonogram and handed it to her mothers.

"I'm not sure where they are but Sofia circled them...they pretty much just look like blobs right now." Grace explained

Quinn and Rachel just smiled as they looked at the photo with two circles marked in red and in Grace's handwriting the words 'Bloby One' and 'Bloby Two' written next to them.

~~~ Telling Brittany ~~~

"TWINS!" Brittany shrieked

Sofia cringed at the high pitched sound and just nodded. Seriously it was so high she's pretty sure the dogs in the next state over could hear her mother. The sound was definitely not human.

"Oh my god this just keeps getting better and better! Sanny did you hear? They're having twins!" Brittany cheered

"Yes Britt-Britt I heard" Santana replied still recovering from that loud squeal

Brittany pulled her daughter in for a big hug.

"I'm so happy for _me_right now!" Brittany cried

Sofia just laughed at her mother's excitement.

"Well I feel sorry for poor Gracie's vag" Santana stated

"Ma!" Sofia yelled in horror

"What? I'm being serious."

Brittany nodded in agreement

"You did tear me up quite a bit when you came out Ducky so having two at the same time...poor Gracie" Brittany added

"Mom I really don't want to think about that or have that image in my head" Sofia cringed

"Well its true...I wasn't allowed to have sex for like eight weeks because of you" Brittany replied

"Well I'm sorry." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"So you should be...those eight weeks were hell" Santana replied

"Does that mean you and Gracie can't have sex for like sixteen weeks? If having one baby means no sex for eight...does it double when there's two?" Brittany wondered

Sofia's face paled...sixteen weeks with no sex? They could barely last one week with no sex! Santana just laughed at her daughter's expression.

"Oooh this is so exciting! I can't wait to be a grandma! I am totally gonna spoil them and feed them lots of sugar just before we hand them back after babysitting!" Brittany giggled

"You better not mom!" Sofia warned

Her mother just gave her a cheeky grin. Santana couldn't help but smile at her wife's happiness.

"So Ma...you ready to be called Abuela?" Sofia smirked

And the smile on Santana's face dropped instantly.

"I will be called no such thing. Those kids will refer to me only as Santana, San, Tana or Sanny the Beautiful" She replied in all seriousness.

Sofia and Brittany just rolled their eyes and laughed at her.

"I'm serious!" Santana pouted.

"Yeah ok Ma...oh hey I have their first photo!" Sofia replied excitedly as she handed it over to her mom

"Aww...I don't know what I'm looking at but they're so beautiful" Brittany cooed getting all teary eyed.

~~~ Swan Lake ~~~

After all his hard work and dedication the opening night of Swan Lake was finally here and Ben could show off what a great dancer he had become. This would be his first major role in one of the most famous ballets performing in the New York Ballet Company. His mothers could not be any more proud if they tried.

Everyone was there to see the performance with Charlie wearing her 'Team Ben' shirt under her dress...Ben would get to see it later. They were all standing in the foyer waiting for the lights to dim telling them to go find their seats. They had all dressed up in their formal wear all looking fabulous.

Santana wore an elegant burgundy dress, while Brittany wore a pale blue one that made her eyes look even more sparkly. Quinn wore her little black dress and Rachel wore a deep purple dress. Sofia went with a form fitting black dress while Grace looked super adorable in her beloved pantsuit. Though she was not impressed to find that it was now rather tightfitting around the waist area. Ally looked adorable in her pink dress while Maya looked beautiful in her deep blue skirt and top and Toby looked rather dashing in his suit.

Grace was currently sitting on one of the chairs nibbling on a pretzel while Sofia stood close by talking to Toby and Maya. Charlie was far too busy looking through the $30 program reading everything about all the dancers or more specifically Ben. She was so proud of him.

Santana was being her proud mama self acting as if she was badass but failing epically as she could not stop bragging about her son being one of if not _the_star of the show. Brittany just smiled at her wife's boasting.

Grace and Sofia had asked their mothers not to say anything about them having twins. It was Ben's night and they didn't want to take any of it away from him. They would tell everyone tomorrow but tonight. It was all about Ben.

Grace tried to have a look at the program her sister was drooling over but Charlie wasn't in the mood for sharing so she just went back to her pretzel only to discover that there was only one bite left. This was rather upsetting to the brunette as she took that final piece into her mouth.

Taking her eyes off of the full length page dedicated to Benjamin Lopez-Pierce for a split second Charlie noticed the sad and almost distressed look on her big sister's face.

"Gracie are you ok?" She quickly asked full of worry.

This caught the attention of Sofia who quickly turned to see what was wrong. It's like she has some built-in sonar when it came to Grace these days.

"Babe?" Sofia asked with a slight frown.

"I'm ok" Grace sniffled

"No you're not. Sweetie what's wrong?" Sofia asked softly kneeling down next to her wife which was slightly awkward with her dress.

"You'll just laugh at me" Grace pouted

"No I won't. I promise." Sofia quickly replied

"Charlie will" Grace replied sadly

"I won't." Charlie assured her

The two looked on expectantly waiting for Grace to tell them what the problem was.

"My pretzel's gone and I'm still hungry" Grace mumbled sadly looking down at the empty bag where her pretzel used to be.

Sofia and Charlie deserved an award for their restraint of not bursting into laughter at how pathetic Grace looked and sounded right now.

"Gracie...I'll go get you another one ok?" Sofia spoke first trying to hide her smile.

The brunette just nodded sadly. Charlie had to hide behind the program so her sister couldn't see her laughing.

Toby wandered over to his parents holding Ally in his arms. She was a little fussy tonight mostly because she was just over excited. She loved dressing up in her pretty dress and Maya had done her hair making her look super adorable.

"Hey guys...Ally wants to know if she can sit with you tonight. Apparently it's not cool to sit with her daddy" Toby asked with a big pout making Ally giggle.

"Of course she can!" Rachel smiled brightly

Quinn just nodded and kissed her granddaughter's cheek.

"You look very pretty tonight Ally. You're probably the prettiest one here" Rachel grinned at the little girl.

Ally just blushed but then nodded in agreement making the adults laugh.

"Your hair looks pretty too. I didn't know my son was so talented he should become a hairdresser" Quinn added with a slight tone. It did not go unnoticed by Toby.

"Mommy did it!" Ally happily told them.

Rachel and Quinn both looked rather confused by that statement and both turned to look at Toby for an explanation. The young man was not prepared for this. Ally had been going back and forth with calling Maya mommy or just Maya. But she had never really done it in front of anybody else besides them.

"Um..."

"Maya's mommy now?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Well...y-yeah kind of" Toby replied sheepishly

"Toby don't you think that's a little...I mean...won't that confuse her?" Quinn asked disapprovingly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toby asked feeling a little hurt

"I just...don't you think you're moving a little fast here?" Quinn asked

Toby just sighed and placed Ally down Rachel quickly took hold of the little girl's hand so she wouldn't wonder off. The brunette looked a little worried as her two favourite blondes stared down at each other. Things were still a little off between Quinn and Toby.

"Go ahead" Toby stated

"Excuse me?" Quinn replied

"Just say it...whatever you want to say just say it" Toby clarified

"Toby we're not doing this here" Quinn sighed

"Apparently we are." Toby crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just don't want Ally to get hurt that's all." Quinn replied quietly

"Mom, I'd like to think that you know I would never do anything to hurt my daughter. Not physically and not emotionally." Toby stated

"I do know that. That's not what I'm saying" Quinn huffed

"Yeah it kinda is. Look I know this seems fast or whatever but Maya loves Ally and Ally loves Maya. Maya isn't the type of person who would just abandon someone. If things don't turn out between us I know she would never let that get in the way of her and Ally." Toby argued.

"Toby-"

"No mom...just...I know you're just trying to look out for me and Ally and I do appreciate it. But I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a grown man and I can make my own decisions about my own life and my family's." Toby interrupted her.

Quinn didn't reply she just looked hurt and just nodded before she turned and headed over to Santana and Brittany without saying another word. Toby just sighed in frustration. He hated hurting his mother but his mom could be a little overbearing sometimes and way too overprotective.

It wasn't like Quinn didn't like Maya. That was far from it. Quinn thought Maya was an incredibly strong, brave and smart woman. Obviously no one would be good enough for her son but Maya was the closet someone would ever get. Quinn just thought that they were rushing into everything. They had only just got back together and now they were buying horses and houses and Ally was calling her mommy and Toby was training to be a police officer something Quinn still thought was the most stupidest thing her son has ever done. She just didn't want them to get hurt.

"I'll talk to her" Rachel softly spoke to her son

"Don't bother Ma." Toby sighed sadly before he headed over to where Maya was.

"Why are Gammy and Daddy fighting?" Ally asked sadly

"They're not fighting sweetie. They're just...they just have two different opinions." Rachel replied as she picked her up.

Ally just looked confused.

"Don't worry Ally they'll be back to their silly selves soon" Rachel smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

Grace was happily eating her fourth pretzel as she tried to ignore her sister's annoying fidgeting beside her. She was just excited to see the show.

"Oh my god Charlie calm down" Grace finally huffed

"Sorry...It's just this is so exciting! This is a huge deal for him." Charlie beamed

"I know...but still take a chill pill or something" Grace replied

"I'm just happy...surely you can understand that. I mean you married the girl of your dreams and now you're going to be mothers...I'm just really happy right now. For Ben and myself." Charlie replied

"I know...and I'm glad that you're so happy...but your constant fidgeting is making me nauseous." Grace informed her.

"Oh...sorry" Charlie smiled sheepishly

"It's ok" Grace smiled

"You know I still can't believe you're pregnant. It's just..."

"Crazy?" Grace offered

"I was going to go with unexpected but yes crazy also fits" Charlie smirked

Grace just laughed

"What's it like?" Charlie then asked

Grace just raised her eyebrow

"Why?" She asked suspiciously

"I was just wondering...I mean I need to know what to expect when the time comes" Charlie shrugged

"Oh hell no! Uh uh no...my baby sister will not need to know this. Not until you're thirty so in another ten years time you can ask me that question." Grace replied in horror.

Charlie just rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to wait till I'm thirty? You're only 26." She pointed out.

Grace just narrowed her eyes at her sister.

Rachel came over to stand by her wife and their two best friends. Ally was busy trying to braid her Nanny's hair.

"You ok?" Rachel softly asked her wife

"Peachy" Quinn replied dryly.

Rachel just wrapped her free arm around the blonde's waist pulling her close into her side.

"God how much longer do we have to wait to see my awesome boy up on that stage?" Santana huffed impatiently.

"We should be going in soon" Brittany chuckled

"You said that ten minutes ago" Santana whined

Right after that the house lights began to flicker signalling for people to go in and take their seats.

"Finally!" Santana sighed

The Latina grabbed her wife's hand and pretty much ran anyone down who was in her way till they reached the main doors tickets at the ready.

After everyone had taken their seats - it was a full house - the lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play the opening notes to Swan Lake. Santana entwined her fingers with her wife's giving the blonde's hand a small squeeze as the curtain began to rise. Ben's character Rothbart didn't appear till the second act but as the music swelled Charlie leaned over to her Aunty San.

"This is Ben's part!"

And then there he was all in black looking fierce and owning that stage. Santana cried.

After the show the two families waited backstage to congratulate and attack Ben with hugs and kisses. Of course Santana beat everyone pulling her son into a big embrace and kissing his cheek several times totally embarrassing the poor boy. Brittany then threw herself into the hug and then was followed by Sofia. When they finally let him go he was tackled by Charlie who pulled him into a big kiss which was super romantic then quickly turned to super awkward for everyone else. Quinn had to pretty much pull her daughter off of Ben so everybody else could congratulate him on being an amazing performer...that and because she did not want to witness her baby doing that.

~~~ Proud Mommas ~~~

By now everybody and their dog knew about Grace and Sofia expecting twins. Quinn was telling every Tom, Dick and Sally the good news even if she didn't even know the person she would somehow slip it into the conversation.

Now that everyone knew Mercedes could finally tell Quinn about her 'secret client' which was just Grace and Sofia and that they wanted her to design a nursery for them. Of course now she had to make a few adjustments seeing as they were expecting two baby Grafias.

"Aww Cedes this looks amazing" Quinn cooed as she looked at some of the blue prints she had come up with.

"Do you think they'll like it? I mean I know we don't know the sex of the babies but I figured yellow was pretty neutral." Mercedes asked

"Are you kidding? They are gonna love this. You're so talented" Quinn smiled

"Aww shucks" Mercedes giggled

Quinn just laughed.

Just as Quinn had done Brittany and Rachel were telling everybody the good news. Brittany had told her squad and Rachel had told her Glee club. They then spent their entire lunch break talking about it and planning the baby shower and working out a babysitting schedule.

Santana on the other hand had kept quiet about the whole thing. It wasn't as if she wasn't happy or proud of her daughter and Gracie but she just did not want to think about the fact that she was going to be a grandmother. Because of this she was in a mood all day at the office something Emily noticed straight away.

During their lunch break Sofia headed over to visit her Ma to catch up...and maybe get some advice.

"She just wouldn't stop crying! I didn't know what to do!" Sofia yelled in frustration.

"Ducky calm down. Look when it comes to over emotional pregnant women you really only have two options. One you sit there and take it or you hide in the basement until it goes away." Santana replied.

"What did you do?" Sofia asked

"I was stupid enough to sit there the first few times but in the end me and the basement became good friends." Her mother admitted.

"I don't have a basement" Sofia realised and cried in horror.

"Well then I feel very, very sorry for you"

Sofia just cringed at the horror that lies awaiting for her.

"Mrs. Pierce I have that file you asked for" Emily came into the office not noticing Sofia at first.

"Thanks Em" Santana smiled and took the file.

The young blonde beamed at her boss she wasn't going to lie, even though there was a zero chance in hell that she would ever have a chance with the older woman Emily still couldn't just stop her attraction to her.

"Oh um...sorry to interrupt" Emily apologised when she saw Sofia sitting there watching them with an intrigued look on her face.

"It's ok. I should get back to the hospital. See you later Ma" Sofia stood up and headed out giving Emily a friendly smile on her way.

Santana said a quick goodbye to her daughter and then noticed her assistant not at all subtly check Sofia out. The older Latina coughed to get the blonde's attention. Emily quickly turned around her cheeks were covered in a pretty pink. The blonde gave her boss a weak smile she knew she had been caught.

"Were you just checking out my daughter's ass?" Santana bluntly asked

"Um...n-no"

"She's married with twins on the way so don't even think about it and besides her boobs are tiny compared to...other peoples" Santana huffed crossing her arms over her chest effectively pushing her boobs up exaggerating her cleavage.

"Are you jealous?" Emily asked in amusement

"What? No! That's...shut up and get back to work afores I fire you!" Santana huffed.

Emily just nodded but couldn't contain her grin as she headed out of the office.

~~~ Scary Pregnant Lady ~~~

Grace is naturally an emotional person. We all saw how emotional she got over the whole Hannah/Sofia drama and the whole Beth/Quinn fiasco not to mention several other times in her life when her emotions got the better of her...so now add pregnancy hormones and what you get is a very scary pregnant lady.

Sofia...poor girl never saw it coming but her amazing and loving wife had turned into a monster! A hot but very scary emotional monster!

At this very moment in time Sofia was hiding out in the kitchen behind the counter because Grace couldn't fit into her pants which obviously meant that she was the fattest and ugliest person in the universe. Sofia was happily coming home from getting her wife some pickled onions and chocolate Ice-cream...don't ask...when she found Grace in their bedroom sobbing her little heart out and it wasn't just your average tears. It was the whole loud, ugly, snotty crying. Sofia naturally went into panic mode thinking there was something seriously wrong. But then she just laughed when Grace finally told her about her pants...she's a rookie, she'll learn...never...ever...laugh.

So Sofia is hiding from her wife...she's not proud but it's every woman for herself! She grabbed her mobile out of her pocket and punched in a few numbers.

"Mami! You gotta come save me!" Sofia whispered into the phone

"Sofia?"

"Please...just come to the house. I'm begging you" Sofia cried

"Sofia?" Santana asked again.

"Yes!" Sofia hissed loudly.

"Why were you whispering?" Santana asked

"Because I can't let it hear me" Sofia replied

"Let what hear you?" Santana then asked with a hint of amusement.

"Oh god..." Sofia's face fell

"What?"

"It's gone quiet...too quiet." Sofia replied as she slowly stood up

"Ducky what the fuck are you on?" Santana asked

Sofia's eyes turned, which was followed by her head and then her entire body turned around and standing there was her very angry, upset...and angry wife. Sofia stood there in fear hoping that she couldn't see her if she just stood still.

"Send help" Were her last words before she quickly hung up her phone.

"Hey honey" Sofia then gave her wife a terrified smile and tried not to let her fear known...her Aunty Q told her that pregnant women can smell fear.

Grace's face then quickly turned from scary to crying once again. It was hard keeping track of her emotions.

Sofia made her way around the counter and hesitantly placed her arm around her wife last time she tried that Grace nearly bit her arm off so you could understand her hesitancy. But thankfully this time Grace welcomed the comfort as she threw her own arms around Sofia pulling her in tight and crying hysterically into her shoulder. Sofia could tell that her top was now covered in tears and snot but she dare not say anything right now.


	48. Chapter 48

Hello peoples…sorry about the wait.

To those who have asked about my other fic The Girl Of My Best Friend…I do intend on finishing it someday…I'm sorry for just leaving it as I did but that was around the time Think Of the Mail got into my head and then all of this other crazy stuff like I Got Lucky and this story kept clogging my brain.

I will try my hardest to get another chapter out for that story.

* * *

><p>~~~ Under The Southern Cross ~~~<p>

It was their last night in the land down under. The Marshall family were camped out under the stars just a few kilometres out of Hannah's home town of Darwin. They weren't huge campers but they decided to do it on their last night there. They ate all things Australian, Hannah had made them some damper and they roasted some lamb over the fire as they watched a game of footy on the small portable TV. It was getting late though and they had a big and long day tomorrow at the airport so Becky and Hannah put the boys to bed in their two person tent before they headed to their own.

Becky finished unrolling their sleeping bags while Hannah zipped up their tent and turned on the small lamp so they could see what they were doing. They both then settled down cuddling up together sighing in contentment.

"Wait" Becky broke the silence, her body stiffening up

"What?" Hannah asked with concern

"I'm not gonna wake up tomorrow to find that a dingos got my baby am I?" Becky asked in her fake Aussie accent and a cheeky grin.

Hannah just laughed. She couldn't help it.

"Shut up! That's a true story a baby died it's not funny" Hannah tried to scold her wife but her giggles totally weren't helping right now.

Becky just laughed at her wife and pulled her in close.

"You're terrible Muriel." Hannah mumbled

The couple soon fell into a comfortable silence just lying there together a million miles away from their home back in New York without a care in the world. It was nice not having to constantly think about all the drama that had plagued their lives the last year. While on their holiday they could just forget it all and be happy but they knew as soon as they got back they would have to deal with it all again. Valerie's trail would be coming up and Becky was still dealing with her issues about the whole ordeal as well as dealing with her horrible parents. Hannah could not deny that going to see Diane was the best thing Becky had ever done.

"It's back to real life tomorrow" Becky sighed sadly.

"It's gone quick" Hannah noted

"It'll be good to see everyone again, though I'm gonna miss this place" Becky added

"Me too...I'm so glad we came. I'm glad I got to show our boys where they come from. I mean I know Max isn't really Australian not by blood anyway but...he's my boy so..." Hannah shrugged slightly

"He's half Australian too" Becky stated

Hannah smiled and then placed a barely there kiss on her wife's lips. Clearly that wasn't enough though because Becky just pulled her back in for a more firm kiss. A kiss that went on and on they only stopped because humans need oxygen to live.

"Bec-"

"Hannah it's been over two months of sharing a room with our sons and little to no action between us. Please stop talking and make love to me under the Southern Cross." Becky demanded

The brunette was a little speechless after that so alls she could really say was.

"Kay"

~~~ Back In The Good Old US of A ~~~

Since they drove them to the airport Grace and Sofia were waiting there to pick them up. Both girls were excited to see their friends again. Yes even Sofia was excited though she tried to hide that fact. Their plane had already landed and they were probably going through customs right now. Grace sat on the chair happily eating an ice cream cone while Sofia stood close by. They saw Max and Cooper first as they ran over to their two favourite aunts. Sofia pulled Max into a big bear hug while Grace wrapped her arms around little Cooper as he jumped up onto the bench next to her.

"Hey strangers. Welcome home" Sofia smiled brightly at the two boys.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Grace asked

They both nodded.

"It was so awesome! We've got lots of photos and stuff to tell you. Like mom nearly killed a kangaroo" Max told them excitedly

"More like the kangaroo tried to kill me" Becky corrected as she and Hannah appeared behind their sons.

"I thought I specifically told you not to get killed by wild Aussie animals" Sofia replied with a raised eyebrow

"Do I look like a corpse?" Becky huffed

Sofia grinned and was about to say something but was cut off by Becky.

"Don't answer that."

"Fine...hurry up and hug me then" Sofia pouted.

Becky just rolled her eyes but hugged the Latina anyways.

"Ok so while they have their moment Gracie come and give me a hug" Hannah smiled as she opened her arms out.

Grace just chuckled before she stood up and went to hug her friend but stopped when Hannah's face dropped.

"Holy moly your showing" Hannah gasped

It wasn't like she had forgotten Grace was pregnant. It was just really surprising to actually see it now. She wasn't going to lie it was kinda weird but in a way it kinda looked good on the brunette. Grace couldn't help but blush and just nod. Sofia smiled proudly. After getting over the shock Hannah pulled her in for that hug.

"How far along are you? I didn't start showing till I was four months" Becky asked

"Lucky you" Grace grumbled to herself.

"She's three and a half months." Sofia told them

"With twins" Grace added.

The look on their friends' faces was priceless. It was kind of a mix of shock, horror and a hint of amusement.

"W-Wow" Was all Hannah could say.

Becky just nodded in stunned agreement.

~~~ Talking It Out ~~~

Quinn took a deep breath before she pushed the button of the doorbell on the freshly painted door of her son's new house. After their little 'discussion' at the ballet the other night Quinn decided that she and her son needed to sit down and talk this whole thing out. She didn't like arguing with her children or having a weird tension between them. So she had gone over to see him and clear the air. Quinn waited for him to answer the door, she did have a key but she figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to just let herself in so she waited.

After a few moments the door finally opened Toby was a little surprised to find his mother standing there. Quinn gave him a small nervous smile as she waited to be let in.

"Mom...what's up?" He asked as he moved to the side to let Quinn into his home.

"I...I wanted us to have a talk" She replied as Toby led them into the living room.

The place looked good they had been hard at work unpacking and decorating their new home. A few of Ally's toys were scattered around the place and there were still a few boxes that needed to be unpacked but other than that the place looked good.

"Do you want something to drink?" He offered

"No, thanks...where's Ally and Maya?" Quinn asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Maya took her up to see JellyBean while I was at the academy. They should be back in about an hour or so" Toby replied taking a seat opposite his mother.

Quinn nodded and nervously fiddled with her wedding ring. It was awkward.

"So...you wanted to talk?" Toby broke the silence.

"Right...Toby about the other night at the ballet...I didn't mean to upset you." Quinn replied looking up at her son.

"You didn't upset me mom" Toby stated as he clenched his jaw

"Ok...But I pissed you off though" Quinn replied knowingly

Toby looked away and didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean too. I just worry about you" Quinn sighed

"Yeah I get that. But lately all you've done is just act as though I'm making such terrible decisions." Toby stated sadly

"Well honestly Toby some of your decisions in the past haven't exactly been that great" Quinn added

"Gee thanks mom" Toby snapped

"I'm sorry, I love you but you know it's true. After high school you made some pretty stupid decisions. You didn't apply to any colleges you're a smart boy Toby and you could have done a lot but you just went out a partied all the time instead of thinking about your future-"

"I am now though! Yeah I know I did some shitty things but I've put that behind me and I'm making something of myself" Toby yelled

"But have you really thought about it? God Toby its only been a couple of months that you and Maya have gotten back together and now you've got this new house with a mortgage and then you're going off to a job on a whim that could get you killed. I mean you didn't even discuss this with me and your Ma you just dumped it on us with your mind already made up!" Quinn yelled back.

"Mom I don't have to have your opinion on everything. This is my life." Toby replied

"I just don't want you to have any regrets! I think your rushing into things because you want that happy ending but Toby-"

"Mom just stop!" Toby yelled in frustration.

There was a long tension filled silence before Toby spoke again.

"I know this all seems rushed. I know Maya and I haven't been together for very long this time around and maybe it does seem like I'm just jumping into it but I'm not. I have always loved her mom I don't think I ever stopped. I know it's fast but it feels right. I know it is. And for the police thing...It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. I was going to apply after high school. I had a plan to have a gap year where I would work and save money and then I was going to join the police and Maya would be there with me." Toby told his mother who sat there a little shocked

"Why didn't you?" Quinn quietly asked

"Because Maya got accepted to UCLA. I told her to go and make something of herself even though it broke my heart to let her go." He replied sadly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me and your Ma?" Quinn wondered aloud.

"Because she was gone and I just didn't see the point...I didn't want to disappoint you...but I guess I did anyway so it really doesn't matter now." Toby sneered

"Toby...I'm not disappointed in you."

"Then why does it seem like every decision I make you think it's wrong or stupid?" Toby asked sounding upset.

Quinn felt terrible she didn't mean to make her son feel like this or make him think that she was disappointed in him. She also felt bad that she didn't even know that being a police officer was more than just a thing for him to do. He had put thought into it and it's something he has wanted to do for a while.

"You're my son...you're my own flesh and blood I can't help but worry about you. I know I can be...a little over the top but it's only because I love you. I love all four of you. You and your sisters are my life as well as your Ma. Growing up I didn't have a great childhood and my family was fractured. I told myself that when I had my own family I would hold onto them and never let go. I just want what's best for you...but...you're right...I guess...maybe I need to step back and let you lead your own life...and I do need to support your decisions and I will because your my baby boy and as your mother it's my responsibility to always be there for you. I'm sorry I've let you down."

"Mom...you haven't let me down" Toby sighed

"Yes I have...and I'm really sorry." Quinn looked down

Toby moved the few steps it took to wrap his arms around his mother pulling her into a big hug. Quinn instantly threw her own arms around her son holding on tight.

"I'm never going to stop worrying about you though you know that right?" Quinn mumbled into his chest.

"I know" Toby softly replied.

"And I guess you'll look pretty handsome in your police uniform" Quinn muttered

"I know" Toby replied with a small smile.

Quinn just chuckled and tightened her grip on her son.

~~~ Life's Not A Song ~~~

As promised the old Glee girls had made more of an effort to see each other and as discussed over the week they had finally made a decision as to what and where they are going. After ignoring Quinn and Santana's ideas of just meeting up at Tina's club they had agreed to go to a karaoke bar. They all caught a taxi in because none of them wanted to be the designated driver. Quinn wasn't allowed to get smashed but she could have a few drinks. Santana and Brittany got there first so they quickly grabbed a booth and the Latina was already downing her first drink.

"Sanny don't get too drunk too quickly" Brittany frowned

"Babe it's the end of the week I'm letting off some steam" Santana pouted.

"I'm just saying I don't want a repeat of the last time you and Quinn got drunk." Brittany warned her wife

"I promise it won't be as bad as that" Santana replied with earnest.

Not long after that Mercedes showed up giving her friends a quick hug hello and then went to order herself a drink. She met up with Tina at the bar so now they were just waiting for the two Berry-Fabray women.

"Where are they?" Santana whined

"I'll message them" Tina suggested as she grabbed her phone.

"Have you picked your song yet?" Mercedes asked Brittany as she flipped through the songbook.

"Totally...it's gonna be awesome" Brittany smirked

Mercedes just laughed and nodded.

"Ok either they are already drunk or they're having sex" Tina sighed after looking at the reply she got.

Santana grabbed the phone to look at the message.

'B3 dar souon umf b&4'

"What the fuck is this? Horny bitches" Santana huffed.

It wasn't till about half an hour later before Quinn and Rachel finally showed up at least Rachel had the decency to look a little guilty about being so late whereas Quinn just looked smug.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in. Finally thought of showing up then?" Santana grumbled.

"Ignore her she's just being her grumpy old self" Brittany waved her wife off.

Santana just glared at the blonde.

"Sorry about that...as a peace offering the next round is on us" Rachel smiled

It didn't take long for the six of them to get a little tipsy and a lot loud. They sounded like a pack of hyenas as they laughed and shouted at each other having a grand old time.

"And next up we have the fierce Mercedes Jones!" The announcer yelled through the microphone

"Jones?" All the girls asked

"What? I can't let people recognize me!" Mercedes replied with a shrug.

Her friends just laughed then ushered her off to the stage. It was like she had never stopped singing. The old diva still had it in her as she blew the house down with her rendition of 'I'm Not Telling You'. Her friends cheered the loudest and swamped her with a big hug when she came back to their booth.

"Up next we have Brittany Lopez-Pierce!"

Santana cheered her wife on as she made her way up to the stage taking the microphone from the announcer and got ready to sing an even more sexed up (if it were even possible) version of Toxic by Brittney Spears. Brittany was right…it was awesome.

There were some pretty good singers and then there were those who should just never open their mouths ever again. It was finally Rachel's turn she had been giddy all night she couldn't wait to get up there and sing. Quinn gave her wife a big sloppy kiss for good luck before slapping her on the ass as she got up to head over to the stage.

"Hello! I would just like to dedicate this song to my lovely wife. I love you honey!" Rachel yelled as she slurred her words.

The crowd cheered for the brunette while Quinn yelled 'I love you too!'

Rachel nodded to the DJ that she was ready and the music started playing. The brunette lifted her head and looked directly at her wife and for the whole song she never looked anywhere else. In all sense and purposes we can safely say Rachel was totally having eye sex with her wife as she sang.

Quinn knew the song the minute the first few notes played out the large speakers. Rachel hadn't sang this song since high school and Quinn couldn't help but get extremely turned on just by thinking about the last time Rachel sang this and then the fact her wife was looking at her like she wanted to devour her. There was a reason Quinn forbid Rachel to sing Peggy Lee in public places.

**"Never know how much I love you,  
>Never know how much I care.<br>When you put your arms around me,  
>I get a fever that's so hard to bear.<strong>

**You give me fever,  
>When you kiss me,<br>Fever when you hold me tight.  
>Fever! In the morning,<br>Fever all through the night."**

Quinn gulped as she watched her wife sing in her deep and sexy voice that made Quinn's lady parts tingle and it was like wet 'n' wild in her panties.

**"Now you've listened to my story,  
>Here's the point that I have made:<br>Chicks were born to give you fever,  
>Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade<strong>

**They give you fever  
>When you kiss them<br>Fever if you live and learn  
>Fever! 'till you sizzle<br>What a lovely way to burn."**

The crowd once again cheered and there were even a few wolf whistles provided by Brittany and Tina. Quinn was just sitting there with a silly grin on her face and as soon as Rachel made it back to their booth Quinn got up and grabbed her wife's hand.

"We need to pee!" Quinn hurriedly told her friends before she dragged Rachel off towards the bathroom.

They all just rolled their eyes at the pair.

Quinn dragged her wife over to the mostly secluded part of the club by the bathrooms and pushed the brunette up against the wall crushing their lips together in almost desperation. Rachel just giggled at the blonde's enthusiasm and slid her hands down Quinn's back to squeeze her ass pulling her in closer.

Back at the booth Santana and Tina were doing tequila shots while Brittany and Mercedes were chugging down their beers. Brittany all but slammed her empty bottle down in triumph and a big smile.

"I win!" Brittany yelled proudly

Mercedes finished hers and sighed in defeat. Brittany then let out a massively long and loud burp making them all cackle with laughter.

"Das my baby!" Santana cheered and pressed a sloppy kiss to her wife's cheek.

Later that evening when Quinn and Rachel returned to the table all six women were now completely 100% without a doubt totally shit faced. Rachel and Mercedes had been up all night singing their hearts out and even had a good old fashioned Diva-Off. Right now it was Santana and Quinn's turn. They got all excited when they saw that they had their song on the list so they had to do it. Rachel gave her wife a big kiss before she headed up to the stage while Brittany did the same to Santana and then called out.

"That sexy beast is my wife!"

The two drunken fools grabbed a mic each and waited for their music. Quinn took the first verse.

**"I was feeling done in...couldn't win.  
>I'd only ever kissed before."<strong>

Their friends and wives just cackled when they realized what song they were singing.

**"Touch-a, touch-a touch me." **Quinn sang

**"I wanna be dirty!" **Santana purred into her microphone as she winked at her wife.

**"Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me!" **Quinn continued

**"Creature of the night" **Santana smirked.

Much later that night as the bar began to get pretty empty with only a few people still there the old friends were up on stage together all hanging off each other while singing We Are The Champions. Well by now they were just shouting the words instead of singing them. It was around 2am when the owners kicked them out to close up the place.

"Oh my god we should all totally have a sleepover!" Brittany yelled in excitement

"Yes!" Quinn agreed and high fived her friend

"Oks but where? Because my house has kids in it." Mercedes asked

"Mine too" Tina added

"We can go to our place! It'll be awesome. We can watch movies and braid each other's hair and talk about girls" Quinn rambled

"Boys!" Tina, Mercedes and even Rachel yelled out

Quinn, Santana and Brittany just scrunched up their faces in disgust.

"Ew" Santana added for good measure.

"Rach you're not allowed to talk about boys" Quinn pouted

"Why not?" Rachel frowned

"Because I said so" Quinn argued

"Oh and so what you're the boss of me now?" Rachel argued back

"Um…who took whose last name?" Quinn added

"You took my last name too Quinn" Rachel replied

"Oh…w-well then…I'm older than you so you have to do as I say" Was Quinn's comeback

"Yeah ok that's true…you are old" Rachel smirked

Quinn's jaw dropped in absolute horror.

Their friends just stood there watching the married couple argue on the side of the road.

"Damn I needs some popcorn." Santana mumbled

"Maybe we should step in and calm them down" Brittany suggested

"Pfft no…this is entertaining" Santana scoffed

"San that's not nice they're our friends" Brittany frowned

"So?"

"So? Gosh you can be so mean to them sometimes Santana Lopez" Brittany snapped not at all looking impressed with her wife right now

Santana at least had the decency to look a little guilty.

"Oh so what you're mad at me now?" Santana huffed

"Yep" Brittany replied with her scary Brittany look

Mercedes and Tina just sighed and took a seat on the pavement. It was going to be a long night.

"Why are we still friends with these crazy bitches?" Mercedes asked

"Well…" Tina sat there and thought for a moment…a long moment

"Yeah I can't think of any good reasons" She finally added

Mercedes just nodded in agreement and then rolled her eyes when she saw that both Quinn and Santana were now crying into their wives shoulders.

"Every single time we go out" Tina muttered under her breath.

"Well at least this time none of them got naked or tried to instigate an orgy" Mercedes added

Tina just nodded in agreement.

~~~ Crunchy or Smooth ~~~

It was a lovely warm afternoon at the Berry-Fabray house. Quinn was happily humming to herself in the kitchen as she prepared the food for dinner that evening. Rachel was in the study going over the final drafts and staging of West Side Story the High School musical. Things had actually been running smoothly for a while now. Quinn and Toby had resolved their issues and Quinn was getting better at accepting the fact that her children are adults now and that Toby won't die instantly as soon as he gets his badge.

Charlie was working hard at her rehearsals as well as keeping up with her studies. Ben was still doing his show and getting very good reviews and things were looking up for him and his career.

Becky and Hannah were back from their Aussie Adventures and are finally moving on from the nightmare that was the last year. While they were on their holiday Valerie had a rather unpleasant psychotic breakdown it seems she does not like to be confined to a cell for long periods of time and so she thought it was best to trash the place. So there was no way she would be out in the public anytime soon. So even if she wasn't found guilty of rape she wouldn't be able to go anywhere near Becky or her family for a long while. Becky and Hannah were just glad that she was finally out of their lives.

And then there was Gracie she was now five months pregnant with twins and eating everyone out of house and home. Everyone admired Sofia's dedication and love for the once lovely Gracie Berry-Fabray...that has now turned into the devil himself. Having twins, Grace's hormones were all over the place. Sofia didn't have a clue if her wife was going to be sweet and awesome one day or scary emotional the next. But she carried on like a trooper!

Right now Grace had come back home to visit her parents it was Sofia's idea...well it was her plan because the girl needed a break. But could you blame her when just this morning Grace yelled at the poor Latina for being too clingy when all she did was say 'good morning sweetheart.'

Quinn was chopping away at some carrots when her youngest came marching into the kitchen not looking at all happy. In fact Quinn was sure there would be a diva tantrum any minute now.

"Ok that's it I no longer have a sister" She stated dramatically with a huff crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Mom she said I was a talentless dwarf!" Charlie cried

"I'm sure she didn't mean it sweetie" Quinn replied a little shocked.

"Yes she did!" The young woman argued

"Well...why would she say something like that?" Quinn asked because that was not like Gracie at all. Grace adored her little sister.

"I don't know! Because I got her crunchy peanut butter instead of smooth peanut butter with crushed nuts on the side" Charlie ranted

Quinn nodded and tried not to laugh.

"It's the same thing! Only separated!" Charlie yelled in frustration

That was when Grace came into the kitchen holding her uneaten peanut butter sandwich and looking like a serial killer.

"Mom can you please make me a proper sandwich unlike some people in this house you actually know the difference between crunchy and smooth peanut butter" Grace asked while she glared at her sister.

Charlie just stood there with a shocked and annoyed look on her face.

"Oookay girls how about I remake Gracie's sandwich while Grace you go back into the living room and Charlie baby why don't you go visit Ben or something" Quinn suggested to try and calm things down.

"Fine" Charlie huffed and then exited the room in perfect diva storm out fashion.

"Fine" Grace huffed as well before she stormed out.

Quinn let out a tired breath and got started on that sandwich. She did not miss having a pregnant wife...her heart went out to poor Sofia and made a mental note to give the girl some extra whiskey for Easter this year.

~~~ 22 Weeks ~~~

"I think I want to have boys." Grace stated randomly as they walked down the baby clothes aisle

They had started looking at getting a few things as Grace reached the 5 month mark. She was visibly showing now something that Grace hated because her clothes wouldn't fit and apparently when you look pregnant that gives random people the right to touch your belly whenever they please. She was seriously thinking about stabbing the next person who touches her stomach without even asking.

"Really?" Sofia asked in surprise

"Yeah" Grace nodded slightly

"How come? I thought you wanted girls"

"I do...I just...with sons I can teach them how to play soccer and we can play with toy cars and...talk about girls and sports. If we have daughters...what if they're like super girly and want to go shopping for dresses and talk about boys? I can't do that." Grace replied timidly

"Ok but what if our sons turn out to be gay? Like...really, really gay? Or our daughters turn out to be lady lovers?" Sofia asks

"I don't know" Grace mumbled

"Look Gracie it doesn't matter you'll be an awesome mom no matter what we have." Sofia tried to reassure her.

"I guess"

"Besides if we have super girly girls I can always go shopping with them and it'll be our thing, while you can teach them how to cook and bake and it'll be your thing. Like how you and Aunty Q have your baking sessions...it could be like a tradition." Sofia added

"Yeah...that sounds fun" Grace smiled shyly.

"See! We will both bring in our own certain aspects...separately we're awesome but combined we shall rule the world" Sofia spoke dramatically with a silly grin.

"God, I married a dork" Grace chuckled

"I fucking hot dork" Sofia replied

"Stop swearing in front of the babies" Grace scolded her wife and placed her hands on her stomach as if to block out the sound.

"They don't know what that means" Sofia argued.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want their first word to be a swear word." Grace huffed

Sofia just rolled her eyes.

"Holy fucking shitballs!" Grace yelled out

"What?" Sofia looked alarmed.

Grace didn't reply she just grabbed Sofia's hand and placed it on her belly. And then it happened again. Sofia's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at her hand resting on her wife's stomach and her eyes immediately began to well up with tears. Grace just smiled at her wife in amazement.

"Oh my god" Sofia whispered softly taking a small step closer to her wife.

"You feel it?" Grace muttered

Sofia nodded not taking her eyes off of Grace's tummy. Grace had started to feel the two blobs moving inside her for the last few weeks but didn't say anything because it was only very faint and she knew that Sofia probably wouldn't be about to feel it. But this time it was very much there.

"Gracie...I...I can feel our babies" Sofia whispered in wonderment.

"Me too" Grace chuckled

"What's it feel like?" Sofia hesitantly asked without trying to feel jealous because this was not about her. It was about their babies.

"I don't know...it's...weird. It's hard to explain...I guess it kinda feels like a muscle twitch or like someone poking you but like from the inside of your tummy." Grace tried to explain.

Sofia just nodded

"Does it hurt?"

"No...it's just weird" Grace smiled

Sofia just gave her a small smile and looked back down at her wife's stomach. Grace knew something was up because Sofia had gone all quiet and she even looked a little sad. So she gently brought her hand up under her wife's chin and tilted her head up so she could see into her beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that held unshed tears in them.

"Hey...talk to me" Grace softly spoke.

"It's nothing...I'm just happy" Sofia quietly replied

"Ok...and what else?" Grace asked

"Don't worry about it Gracie. It's not important." Sofia shrugged it off.

"Sofia...please don't shut me out. I've been open and honest with you throughout this...the least you could do is the same with me" Grace sadly replied.

The Latina looked down with a hint of guilt. She had pretty much begged Grace to tell her everything and yet Sofia didn't do the same in return. She had kept her feelings to herself because she didn't want to worry Grace. She had tried so hard to push these feelings away and not let them get to her but at times like this, the important moments she just couldn't stop herself.

"I am happy" Sofia quietly mumbled

Grace just stood there waiting for her to continue. Neither had even noticed that they were currently having a deep and meaningful in the department store in the baby clothes section.

"I just...sometimes I..."

"Wish it were you?" Grace softly finished that sentence.

"I'm sorry" Sofia muttered and nodded

"It's ok...I understand." Grace replied as she wiped away the tear that fell.

"I hate that I get jealous...these moments are precious and yet I always get this...nagging feeling in the back of my head and I can't stop it from coming out." Sofia rambled

Grace just felt bad for her so she pulled her into a big hug, which had been getting more and more awkward these days now that Grace's stomach was getting in the way. They both giggled when they faintly felt their babies moving again.

"See even our two spaghetti squashes don't like seeing their Mami upset." Grace muttered

That just made Sofia laugh out loud.

"Promise me you'll talk to me about this when you feel this way." Grace quietly pleaded.

Sofia nodded in agreement and kissed her wife to seal the deal.


	49. Chapter 49

Well the hiatus is almost over…I'm not sure how we all made it but we are nearly there! Let's just hope RIB don't do anything even more stupid…lol…like that would ever happen.

* * *

><p>~~~ Acting Like Kids ~~~<p>

Grace wandered into her parents' house sipping away at her berry flavoured icy drink. She didn't know why but she had been craving slushies all week. Grace headed to the kitchen to find her mothers and to see if they had anything good to eat. Her moms weren't there but there was like a whole stash of mint Milano's hidden right up on the top shelf. She assumes her mother put them there because her Ma and Charlie were too small to reach that high and so they wouldn't find them. Grace just chuckled at her mom's sneaky ways and then laughed because she was thinking about the look on her mom's face when she realises her cookies are gone!

Grace wasn't usually a big eater but ever since Sofia knocked her up she just couldn't stop. She was terrified of becoming one of those women who never lose the weight after giving birth and by the rate she was going she was sure she'd look hideous when this was all done. Grace wasn't a vain person but she liked keeping her body trim and she missed her rock hard abs. She missed her feet too. Her baby bump had grown now that she was 30 weeks with two cabbages living inside her belly.

With a heavy sigh and popping the last cookie into her mouth she decided to head into the living room. She could faintly hear the TV so she figured her moms would be in there.

Grace came into the room to find Toby on the couch, beer in hand and a bag of chips in the other. Grace walked over to him and stood in front of her brother who was trying to watch TV and with a pout she asked him if he thought she looked fat.

Toby, kinda annoyed by being interrupted when he was watching the game obviously wasn't thinking clearly. He had just got back from the academy and was tired. He just wanted to relax. Maya was out at her new job and Ally was at day care this was his only time to sit and do nothing. He couldn't be bothered to deal with his crazy pregnant sister and her body issues.

"Like a whale" He replied dryly then gently nudged her out of his way with his foot.

Grace stood there completely horrified...she was practically lactating with rage. So she did what any normal person did...she got her sweet revenge. She stormed out of the living room only to come back several moments later and threw her freezing cold slushy into his face. Toby screamed like a little girl and swore like a sailor as he floundered about trying to get the icy cold drink off of himself. Quinn and Rachel came rushing into the living room after hearing a girl scream, but realized it was only their son.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asked

"She threw a slushy at me!" Toby yelled in a high voice and pointed in anger

He looked a little ridiculous with the icy drink dripping down his face in fact he kind of resembled a drowned rat.

"He said I was as fat as a whale!" Grace yelled back.

"Ok first of all you two need to stop acting like children. You're grown adults for crying out loud. Second of all Toby don't call your sister fat. She's not fat she's with child...two as a matter of fact. And Grace we do not throw frozen beverages at people! Not in this house!" Rachel yelled with her big scary mom voice.

Grace and Toby stood there like two little kids who were just scolded.

"Now...Toby go clean yourself up and Grace you can clean up this mess" Rachel instructed

"But Ma!" Grace whined

"No buts! Just do it" Rachel demanded

"Ha ha you got told" Toby snickered

Grace just punched him in the arm...hard making him cry out in pain.

"Ow! Ma! She just punched me!" Toby whined.

"Enough!" Rachel yelled

Toby quickly left the room flicking Grace's ear before he left while Grace tried to kick him but missed she looked up to see both her mothers glaring at her so she quickly headed to the laundry to get some stuff to clean up the mess with her tail between her legs.

Quinn just grinned at her wife.

"What?"

"Nuthin'...just...I am so turned on right now. I love it when you get all angry" Quinn shrugged as she cuddled up to the brunette.

Rachel just chuckled and rolled her eyes at her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

"Honey I think you're permanently turned on twenty four seven. I think I'd be more surprised to find out one day that you aren't turned on"

"That'll never happen...not as long as I have you" Quinn replied with a quick kiss to her wife's lips.

"Sweet talker" Rachel chuckled.

Later that day Rachel made Toby apologize to his sister and then made Grace apologize to her brother. The two siblings were now peacefully watching the football game and eating ice-cream. Maya and Ally had arrived not that long ago to come get Toby but Quinn insisted they stay for dinner that night.

They were all in the living room; Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the floor with their granddaughter as Ally played with her toys and told her Gammy and Nanna all about Day care and her new friends. Maya was sitting between Grace and Toby mostly to keep some distance between the two siblings but also because she had been catching up with Grace as they watched the game.

"So have you and Sofia thought of any names yet?" Maya asked excitedly

"Not really...I mean we don't even know if they're boys or girls" Grace replied with a mouthful of ice-cream.

Maya nodded

"Have you started the nursery yet?" She then asked

"Aunty Cedes has finished the plans and it gets started this weekend." Grace smiled

"Well if you girl's need any help I'd be happy to lend Toby to you for a few hours free of charge" Maya replied with a smirk

Grace just laughed and then went back to her ice-cream but noticed it was gone so with a heavy sigh she got up to get some more. Getting up and down was starting to get more difficult these days. Just another joy of being pregnant.

"Gammy why is Aunty Grwacie so fat?" Ally asked Quinn once Grace had left the room.

Quinn tried not to laugh but failed.

"Sweetie she's not fat. Remember we told you that your Aunty is pregnant, which means she has a baby in her belly...or well two babies." Quinn reminded the girl

"Oh...how do you get the babies out then?" Ally asked

"Um..." Quinn's face paled.

She really didn't want to explain to her granddaughter that babies come out of a woman's lady parts. That would just be too confusing and then Ally would have more questions. She's at that age where she wants to know everything about everything.

Rachel sat there quietly laughing to herself waiting for her wife to explain the process of childbirth to their young grandchild. For some reason all of their three kids had come to Rachel asking her this question. She had prepared herself for the question long before her kids were old enough to talk. It seems Quinn did not do this, which was also evident when it came to talking to Grace about the birds and the bees when she was a young teen.

"Um...w-well Ally when the time comes...the um...the baby will um...Rach help me" Quinn asked desperately.

"Oh sweetie I would love to help but Ally asked you not me." Rachel smirked

Quinn glared at her wife with a fiery passion. She then looked back down at Ally who was patiently waiting for her answer.

"Babies come out of your vajayjay." Quinn told her

Rachel just laughed while Ally looked confused she then turned to her parents and asked.

"What's a vajayjay?"

Maya covered her mouth to stifle her laughter while Toby looked super uncomfortable as well as angry.

"Mom!"

~~~ Tension ~~~

Brittany stood by the stove stirring the pasta sauce while she kept an eye on the pasta in the boiling pot. Santana was sitting in the living room on her laptop squinting her eyes as she tried to read the screen.

"Babe where are my glasses?" She shouted out

"Look in your glasses case!" Brittany yelled back

"Where's my glasses case?" Santana then asked

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. She quickly turned the heat down and made her way into the living room and went straight to the side table, pulled the draw out and there like they always were she grabbed her wife's glasses case and then slammed the draw closed. She dumped the case into Santana's lap and then stormed out of the room without saying a word.

Santana sat there a little stunned by her wife's mood. She couldn't help but think that maybe Brittany was a little mad at her for some reason. She didn't know why though.

"Thanks Chicken!" She yelled out but got no response.

Brittany just huffed to herself as she went back to cooking tea. Lately she had become more and more annoyed with her wife. She had become so difficult the last few weeks. She was getting worse when it came to anything that meant she was getting old she had come to her asking if Brittany would agree to using some of their retirement fund to pay for Botox injections and laser treatment to get rid of her 'wrinkles'. She was even contemplating getting her lips injected. Brittany had told her no the second Santana had finished asking. Brittany didn't want her wife to be one of those women who modified their bodies to stop them aging. It made them look like robots and to Brittany it seemed a little tragic. Her wife wasn't even that bad. She still looked gorgeous yes she had a few grey hairs but Santana would just dye her hair to cover them.

Not only was she becoming obsessed with her looks she was getting lazy. Brittany was getting tired of having to do all the house work and cook every night. She worked too she shouldn't have to do everything. It was then that Brittany realised that they had gotten themselves into a rut. There was no spark there anymore. They didn't even have sex as much as they used too and this was not ok. It all began when Santana's workload grew and that big case which they had won but now they were getting more clients and so the amount of work didn't lessen it just exploded.

Brittany was serving up the food when Santana came into the kitchen asking if she needed any help. Like always she had the habit of asking that when everything had already been done. Brittany just shook her head and then yelled for Ben to come downstairs.

"Britt are you mad at me or something?" Santana quietly asked as she tried to help set the table.

"Why would I be mad?" Brittany asked in a tight voice as she replaced the cutlery that Santana had put out because it was the wrong kind.

Since she was doing it wrong Santana just stood there a little helplessly as she watched her wife move about the dining room.

"Britt?"

"What Santana?" The blonde snapped in annoyance.

The Latina was a little taken back by her wife's harshness. So she didn't bother to say anything more. Thankfully Ben came down to join them breaking some of the tension.

~~~ Ice-Cream Woes ~~~

Sofia walked into the Berry-Fabray house with a large tub of double choc-chip ice-cream after getting a text from Maya telling her that Grace was upset. She had found the poor girl in the kitchen crying over her bowl because all the ice-cream was gone. The Latina headed straight for the kitchen and pulled her wife into a big hug.

"I hate being pregnant" Grace cried into her wife's shoulder

"Baby it's ok" Sofia tried to soothe her.

"No it's not! I keep crying about everything! And I can't stop eating! I'm so fat. I'm like the human version of the blob!" Grace cried louder.

"You're not fat you're beautiful." Sofia gently told her.

"I'm fat! I miss my abs." Grace replied.

"Gracie...babe look at me" Sofia pulled back a bit to look into her wife's eyes.

Grace sniffed and wiped her eyes before she looked at Sofia.

"You are the most gorgeous human being in this world. You are beautiful through and through. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you. How lucky I am that you love me just as much as I love you." Sofia honestly told her.

"Toby said I look like a whale" Grace quietly mumbled looking down at her big stomach.

"Toby is an ass who looks like a squirrel with syphilis." Sofia replied.

Grace chuckled to herself at that and then nodded in agreement.

"Come on let's go home and I'll make you a nice warm bath, feed you chocolate covered strawberries and then make sweet love to you all night." Sofia whispered

"How about we just skip all that and just fuck." Grace replied bluntly

Sofia was a little shocked by that abrupt comment though she wasn't going to complain or reject that suggestion.

"All your sweet talk has made me like super horny." Grace shrugged.

"Ok then" Sofia muttered before she grabbed her car keys and began pulling her wife out of the kitchen.

~~~ A Little Spontaneity ~~~

Santana was a little hesitant to get into bed that night after having to deal with Brittany's silent treatment all evening. She didn't know what she had done to make her wife mad at her. She didn't want to go into their room in fear of having an argument so she was sitting in her son's room trying to come up with a good enough excuse as to why she was annoying him and not going to bed.

"Ma I love you but I need to go to sleep." Ben yawned

"Well then I'll just stay with you till you drift off" Santana suggested

"That's just creepy. And besides I'm 20 years old I don't need my Ma tucking me in" Ben replied

"Ugh fine...I'll go." Santana sighed heavily and slowly...very slowly made her way out of her son's room.

She hoped that her wife was already asleep by now but of course she wasn't. Santana carefully made her way to their bed and slipped under the covers trying not to disturb Brittany or accidentally knock her.

Brittany could sense her wife's uneasiness and just sighed. She didn't like it when Santana was scared of her. So she rolled onto her side looking at her wife. The brunette tried not to look like she was looking into the eyes of a terrifying lion that was staring right at her.

"Santana we need to talk" Brittany finally spoke.

Well that was never a good sign.

"A-About what?" Santana asked and hated that she stuttered.

"About us" Brittany simply replied

"What do you mean?"

"We need to spice up our lives or something." Brittany replied

That wasn't what Santana was expecting.

"Why?"

"Because! We're getting into this rut and...I don't know it's like the same thing every day and we need something to...make things more exciting or something. Also your constant body issues and problems with aging are getting annoying and tiring but it's mostly the whole non-exciting thing." Brittany rambled

Santana lay there a little surprised. She didn't know what to say to that.

"I mean we don't even have sex as much as we used to and even then it's just the same old thing. We used to be so adventurous with our sex lives. I mean we had a whole box full of toys and now we barely get out the strap on anymore. Remember when we used those fuzzy handcuffs and the whip?" Brittany added.

Once again Santana just laid there in surprise. The only thought going through her mind was that her wife was telling her that she was a boring lay. That and she was wondering if her wife had been faking her orgasms again the last few times they had sex.

"We even did a bit of role playing. We don't do any of that anymore. I guess what I'm saying is that I need some more excitement in my life." Brittany finished and then waited for a response from her wife.

"So you're saying that...I'm boring in bed?" Santana asked

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No...I'm just saying that we've gotten into a routine and that we need something different to liven us up again. It might even get you to stop obsessing about your age and how you look." Brittany replied.

"I'm not obsessed" Santana pouted.

"Sanny you check every morning and night for grey hairs and then you cry when you find a new one" Brittany sighed.

"Well wouldn't you? It's fucking depressing!" Santana huffed.

"San you know I think you're beautiful no matter what." Brittany stated

"Well what do you want me to do? Do you want me to tie you up and fuck you till you're sore? Or dress up as a cowgirl? O-or eat you out in your office dressed as a Cheerio? What? What do you want me to do?" Santana asked in frustration.

"I just want a little spontaneity" Brittany replied

"Who taught you that word?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"I'm not stupid Santana" Brittany replied sounding a little hurt.

"I didn't say you were. I would never say that. You know I wouldn't." Santana defended.

"Rachel told me" Brittany then mumbled

"Sneaky little dwarf" Santana grumbled to herself.

"San I know this isn't something you like to hear but you have to admit we are in serious danger of finding ourselves with a case of lesbian bed death and that is something that I refuse to let happen." Brittany told her.

Santana reluctantly nodded in agreement. Quinn would have a field day if she ever found out and Santana would not let that happen. But it was true. The last few months things in the bedroom had gone from hot and heavy to lukewarm to almost cold. In the last three weeks they had sex once. Once! For them that was unheard of.

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt" Santana sighed and took hold of her wife's hand.

"It's not all your fault Sanny." The blonde replied with a small smile.

"I know but...I shouldn't have let things get so boring...and I guess I might be a little tiny bit obsessed with my age and looks...maybe" Santana added with a small smirk.

Brittany just chuckled to herself and then lent forward to kiss her wife's lips. Santana immediately deepened the kiss pulling the blonde in closer.

"Wanna start something exciting right now?" Santana asked

"Exciting how?" Brittany asked with curiosity.

"I could bring out the strap on and fuck you in the ass" Santana suggested.

"Santana!" Brittany giggled

"What? We did it once before when you were pregnant with Sofia" Santana smirked as her hands began to wander over her wife's body.

"That was like once" Brittany replied a little bashfully.

"You were practically begging me to do it" Santana purred

"It was the pregnancy hormones" Brittany tried to defend herself.

"That's what they all say...admit it you like it" Santana smirked and then squeezed Brittany's ass.

The blonde bit her bottom lip and tried to hide her smile at the memory of that night.

"I was just curious" Brittany shrugged shyly

"And fucking horny. God I think we had sex at least twice a day every day." Santana chuckled.

Her hands continued to roam over her wife's body skilfully slipping under Brittany's pants and panties to grab and knead her butt cheeks pulling their bodies even closer.

"You never let me do it to you though." Brittany pouted

"And I never will...you know it freaked me out when you stuck your finger in my ass that one time."

"That was an accident I was totally drunk and got the wrong hole" Brittany giggled.

"Then why did you do it several times?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it was funny watching you jump every time I did it." She admitted.

Santana faked gasped in horror then pinched her wife's ass making the blonde squeal.

"So?" Santana asked

"What?"

"Want me to...be spontaneous?" Santana asked with a cheeky grin.

Brittany paused for just a moment and then quickly nodded.

~~~ Sex Goddess ~~~

Late afternoon the next day Sofia hobbled into her parents living room and slowly lowered herself down onto the couch.

"You ok over there Ducky?" Santana asked slightly amused.

"Peachy" Sofia replied with a strained voice.

"What's up with you?" Ben asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fucking sore is what's up with me" Sofia sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh sweet, sweet naive little brother of mine...let's just say if you and Charlie ever get married and have kids...and if she's anything like her sister...well you'll be limping as well" Sofia explained

Ben didn't get it, Santana just snickered from behind the newspaper she was reading.

"I don't get it"

"I think what Ducky is trying to tell you Ben is that the reason she's 'sore' is because Gracie has entered the horny stage of pregnancy." Santana replied with a smirk and a chuckle.

Ben cringed at the thought.

"At first it was a godsend...I'd never had so much sex in my life and me and Gracie always have sex. But last night...my god! It's like we were doing it every hour nonstop from 6pm till just an hour ago...it was like a fuck-o-thon and it wasn't just your everyday type of sex it was some kinky shit! I had no idea my wife was like a sex fiend. I'm so fricking tender" Sofia whined as she grabbed herself.

"Ok I'm going to go away now. This is too much for a brother to hear" Ben quietly muttered before he practically ran out of the room.

Santana just cackled from her spot on the couch.

"Mama help me" Sofia begged

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know...how long does this stage last?" She asked

"Well...if Gracie is anything like your mother then...pretty much up until she pops" Santana replied

Sofia paled...she loved her wife and she really loved sex with her wife but...she wasn't sure her body could handle another three months.

Sofia just groaned.

"How did you survive?"

"I'm a sex goddess...it's a gift" Santana shrugged

Sofia just rolled her eyes.

Just then Brittany came into the room giving her daughter a small smile. Sofia couldn't help but notice her mother walking a little stiffly and then wince as she sat down awkwardly. Her Ma just looked super proud of herself with a smug smile.

"I don't want to know do I?" Sofia asked

Santana just laughed and Brittany looked down as her face began to heat up but she couldn't hold back her own smile.

"So have you and Gracie thought of any names yet?" Santana asked

"Not really...we don't know if they're boys or girls yet so..."

Santana nodded

"Well have you got any in mind so far?" Brittany asked

"Well if they're girls I was thinking of like Jasmine and Natalia or something like that...but if they're boys I was thinking James and Brandon...I don't know it's too hard I mean how did guys come up with my name?" Sofia asked

"Well...I actually named you" Santana replied

"Really?" Sofia looked surprised at that

Santana nodded, while her mom looked like she was pouting a little.

"If it were up to your mother you'd be named something like...Sugar or Cupcake...but I was adamant that you were a Sofia" Santana explained

"Sugar is a great name" Brittany mumbled

"Babe went through this…Sugar is a hooker's name." Santana sighed

Sofia just chuckled at her parents

"God you two are such an old married couple" She teased

Santana did not find that amusing at all.

~~~ Kiss With A Fist ~~~

Quinn sat in the lobby area of the theatre as she waited for her daughter to finish her rehearsals. The mother and daughter had planned to meet up for lunch that day just the two of them. They both had been really busy lately and didn't get to spend much time together so Quinn wanted to take her youngest out for some one on one time.

The blonde was a little anxious as she sat there waiting for Charlie to come out. She really did not want to be running into certain people. She wasn't sure how she would react, though by judging from the last time Quinn saw Frankie he left with a bloody nose and Quinn fractured her hand. She had told Rachel that she jammed her hand in the door because she didn't want her wife to know what she had done. She was like 75% sure she wouldn't do that again but she still didn't like the fact that he was working with her daughter. Specifically as her daughter's father. That just did not sit well with Quinn.

Rachel told her that he promised not to bring up their past with Charlie but they weren't sure he kept that promise. Charlie never said anything but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Quinn also knew that Rachel had told Charlie the truth about her past and that Charlie didn't love her any less because of it. Quinn was brought out of her thoughts when her daughter sat down next to her with a big grin.

"Hey mom, sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's ok Charlie. Did you have a good rehearsal?" Quinn asked

"Yep...so you ready to go?" Charlie quickly answered as she looked at the theatre doors.

"What's up with you?" Quinn asked

Usually once you ask Charlie about her rehearsals you can't get her to stop talking.

"Nothing...come on let's go" Charlie quickly replied as she stood up and grabbed her mom's hand.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Quinn chuckled as she stood up.

"No reason" Charlie replied once again glancing at the doors that led to the stage.

Quinn had decided that right now her daughter was acting rather odd and she wanted to know why. That was when a tall older man walked through the doors and there was no way Quinn could forget that face. Frankie paused when he saw them and Quinn just glared at him. Charlie looked a little helpless and just wanted to get out of there.

"Hello Quinn" Frankie spoke first.

The bastard actually had the audacity to speak to her?

"It's been a while." He added

"Not long enough" Quinn muttered quietly through clenched teeth.

"Well we better get going. Mom we'll miss lunch" Charlie spoke up trying to avoid any kind of confrontation.

The tension between her mother and her mentor was palpable.

"Nice nose job by the way" Quinn told him with a hint of smugness

"Yeah we'll after some crazy bitch punched me I needed to get it fixed" Frankie replied with bitterness.

Charlie was getting super uncomfortable now. She was a smart girl. She knew her mother was over protective and that did not just go for her and her siblings. She also knew her mother could get jealous and possessive of her mama. There was no doubt in her mind that it was her mother who broke Frankie's nose.

"Well maybe you shouldn't stick it in other people's business next time." Quinn replied calmly

"Maybe she should have satisfied her wife and not make her look elsewhere" Frankie spat back.

Quinn saw red but before she could retaliate Charlie stood in her way.

"Mom can we please just go now? Please?" Charlie begged.

Quinn looked down at her daughter's pleading eyes and she could never say no to those eyes. So she just nodded and stormed out of there. Charlie sighed in relief and then turned to Frankie who was looking a little smug.

"I have never felt more let down and disappointed in someone than I do right now. I tried to put it aside and not think about it because you are a great teacher and performer but you are an ugly person. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?" Charlie asked in anger.

Frankie at least had the decency to look guilty.

"Your mother didn't" He replied

"She has a right to be angry. You hurt her" Charlie stated

"She broke my nose! She's lucky I never pressed charges against her." He argued

Charlie didn't have a comeback for that. So she just left to go find her mother. Quinn was sulking by her car when Charlie walked up to her.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. I feel bad about putting you in the middle of this." Quinn spoke sadly

"It's ok mom. I understand." Charlie replied reassuringly.

Quinn just nodded but kept her head down. She felt a little ashamed of herself for her behaviour.

"Does Ma know you broke his nose?" Charlie then asked

"No" Quinn shook her head bashfully

Charlie just giggled.

"You're adorable mom" Charlie pulled her mother into a hug.

Quinn quickly responded by wrapping her arms around her little girl.

"Come on. I'm super hungry." Charlie smiled brightly as she pulled out of the hug and opened the car door for her mom to get in.

~~~ Veggie Patch ~~~

Quinn came home that day feeling two conflicting emotions. One, she had a really good day at work and she had a wonderful time with her daughter at lunch. Two, that stupid butt face had to show up and make her want to punch him again. You would think that after thirty odd years she would have gotten over it and it wasn't like Rachel slept with him but to Quinn he was a threat. Out of all the boys her wife has ever been with no one made her feel threatened except for Frankie. Not Finn, Puck or Jesse St. Duchebag. She didn't know why but something about Frankie and Rachel had made Quinn nervous. Seeing him again today just brought up all these feelings again and it made her tummy hurt.

Rachel noticed as soon as her beautiful blonde came home that day. She had gotten an ominous text from her daughter earlier telling her that Quinn might be a little grumpy. Rachel wasn't sure why but putting together the facts such as it was Charlie who sent the message, Charlie and Quinn had lunch, Quinn picked Charlie up at the theatre and therefore there was a chance Quinn saw Frankie.

"Hey Quinn did you have a good time with our little star?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Yeah it was fine. Good actually she's so grown up these days." Quinn smiled back proudly.

"I know...I kinda miss her being little and adorable with her PowerPoint presentations." Rachel chuckled

"Well she still is little and adorable and she still makes us sit through her PowerPoint presentations" Quinn pointed out

"Yes I know but when she was a baby her presentations were about butterflies and the importance of not playing with super glue. But now she makes us sit through presentations about saving horses and the downturn of western civilization due to the abhorrent styles of music these days." Rachel replied.

Quinn just chuckled and nodded. That had been a long ass presentation. She loved that her daughter was so passionate about her beliefs but she sure could waffle on.

"How was your day anyways?" Quinn then asked as they headed outside because it was still a lovely afternoon.

"Fine, you remember I was telling you about Samara, Bethany and Andy?" Rachel asked

"Um...the love triangle?"

"Mmhm" Rachel nodded

The two sat down on the swing chair together, Quinn wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder while Rachel cuddled up to her wife.

"What about it?"

"Well my sources tell me that apparently Bethany has been cheating on Andy." Rachel replied

"You have sources?" Quinn chuckled

"Of course. Amber tells me everything that's going on within my club that I don't know about." Rachel replied mater of factly.

"Ok then...so Bethany is cheating on Andy" Quinn prompted her.

"Right so she's cheating on her boyfriend and rumour has it that she's cheating on him with Samara." Rachel replied excitedly

"Rach...you talk about them like they're on a TV show" Quinn chuckled

"But it is like a TV show! Gosh I don't remember our lives being that dramatic back in high school."

Quinn just gave her a bitch, please look.

"Babe, our lives were like a soap opera. I was a Christian goody, goody who got knocked up at 16 by my boyfriend's best friend because I was a repressed lesbian. I then fell madly in love with a Jewish girl who had two gay dads and was currently dating my ex-boyfriend at the time." Quinn reminded her.

"Ok well...maybe when you say it like that it was slightly...dramatic." Rachel muttered.

"Slightly?"

"Anyway...I'm totally Team Bethmara" Rachel shrugged

"Team what?" Quinn was utterly confused now

"Bethany and Samara...Bethmara" Rachel simply explained.

"Right...honey I think we need to get you a hobby" Quinn replied

"I don't need a hobby. I've already got enough on my plate as it is. This musical is draining the life out of me. Some of these kids just do not understand the importance of learning their lines and practicing their dancing." Rachel huffed in annoyance.

"Maybe you should try gardening. That's relaxing" Quinn suggested.

"Quinn I don't garden. There are bugs and...and dirt and worms. No. Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray does not garden." Rachel scoffed.

"Rach you should give it a try. You could start a veggie patch. You could grow carrots and potatoes and other types of vegetables" Quinn smiled.

"Then why don't you grow them. And I can sit and watch you get all hot and sweaty." Rachel smiled as she snuggled into her wife's side.

"We could do it together." Quinn suggested.

"Or I could be the Stepford wife and bring you out a cool glass of lemonade while you toil the earth and plant the seeds to sustain our future." Rachel suggested.

Quinn just chuckled and kissed her wife's forehead.

~~~ Joys Of Pregnancy ~~~

Grace stood in front of the TV in her sweatpants and a thin tank top as she watched the several pregnant women workout on the screen. After feeling like a whale she had decided to do something about it. Beth had given her a DVD with some exercises pregnant women could do to keep fit without straining too much so she had been giving it a try.

Grace had been doing her exercises for the last twenty minutes and she was exhausted. Carrying around two babies all day everyday was hard work. She was getting tired of being pregnant now. She just wanted them to come out. The next three months are going to be hell. She still couldn't believe she was doing this.

Grace had given up on her workout by now so she headed to the bathroom for the tenth time. That was another joy of being pregnant. Her two blobs have been using her bladder as a pillow. Sofia was in their bedroom looking over some text books and case files that she needed to go through for work. She gave her wife a small smile as she passed through into the bathroom. When she didn't come out for a long while Sofia got up to see if she was ok.

"Babe everything alright?" Sofia asked through the door.

"Yeah" A small voice came through

Sofia frowned so she opened the door and walked into the small bathroom only to find her wife standing in front of the mirror topless.

"My nipples are huge" Grace pointed out.

Sofia just smirked as she blatantly stared at her wife's boobs.

"I like your boobs." She quietly muttered as she came to stand behind her.

Sofia placed her hands on Grace's hips and gently traced her fingers around her growing belly.

"I have stretchmarks" Grace pouted.

"You're beautiful" Sofia kissed Grace's shoulder.

"My ass is getting huge" Grace grumbled.

"I love your ass" Sofia kissed Grace's other shoulder.

"I miss my abs" Grace muttered

"You'll get them back." Sofia told her as she kissed her wife's temple.

"Do you have a response for everything?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm just that awesome" Sofia simply replied.

Grace just giggled and then turned around in her wife's arms with her belly getting in the way.

"Do you want to have sex?" Grace asked

Sofia just laughed

"Babe I wish I could but I've got a lot of work to get through." She sighed

That wasn't the complete truth but Gracie didn't need to know. In actual fact the poor girl was still recovering from the other night.

"Fine...I'll just do it myself" Grace grumbled.

Sofia's eyes went wide as the image of her wife doing that flooded her brain.

"Why do you do that?" Sofia whimpered.

"What?" Grace asked innocently

"You make me all hot and bothered when I can't do anything about it." Sofia pouted.

"Well...you can watch if you want" Grace shrugged.

"Gracie" Sofia whined

Her wife just smirked and kissed her lips before she made her way out of the bathroom. Sofia quickly followed after her.


	50. Chapter 50

Hey guys sorry about the wait. Been quite busy lately :(  
>All I have to say is…Naya in a suit…OMG!<p>

* * *

><p>~~~ HappySad Times ~~~

Pretty much since it was confirmed that Grace was pregnant Sofia had been doing a lot of reading about how to be a good mom. She was looking forward to all the special moments and she just didn't want to be a crappy mom. She didn't want to disappoint her kids so she got as many books about parenting as she could. Sofia knew deep down she was only doing this to keep her mind off of the bigger issue about the pregnancy, the fact that she wasn't the one carrying their baby. She knew she was pushing those thoughts down and refusing to acknowledge them as much as possible. She just didn't know how it was becoming more and more obvious to those around her, more specifically her wife.

They had started going to their Lamaze classes together once Grace hit six months. Grace had refused to go to their second class after having to watch a real life birth in the first lesson the poor girl was horrified. But Sofia managed to get her to agree to keep going and after a while Grace warmed up to the classes and found it kind of helpful. They were put into a class of twelve and all were expecting twins. Grace and Sofia were the only same-sex couple there but that didn't really matter the other couples were pretty friendly and they could all have a laugh well except for one couple, Rob and Lara they were very snobby and did not have a sense of humour at all.

Their instructor was a very bubbly lady. Debbie was middle aged and was one of those people who was just always happy. She was always smiling it was nice...creepy, but nice. Today's lesson was all about the joys of being pregnant and the special bonds a mother and their unborn children form during the nine months.

Debbie had split the groups up during a task she had set. The mommies were on one side of the room and the daddies were on the other side. Sofia had never felt so uncomfortable and angry than she did during that moment. Grace could tell her wife was not enjoying this in the least but she never said a word she just made her way over to the expecting fathers table and slumped into a chair. Their task was to write down all the things they were looking forward to after their child is born and share these things with the group.

As their groups worked together Grace couldn't help but look over to see how Sofia was holding up. If things were how they should be it would have been Grace sitting with the guys. Normally Grace hated being put in the role as the 'guy' of her relationship with Sofia. But she would have been more comfortable and happy to be sitting with them during this class than Sofia. The Latina was very much a girly girl and Grace knew how much she did not like to be placed with the fathers during these small tasks. It was like a constant reminder that Sofia was not a 'real woman' because she couldn't have kids; of course Sofia never told Grace that this was how she felt. With a heavy sigh Grace glanced one more time at her wife before turning back to face her group.

Most of the fathers had come up with similar things that they were looking forward to once their partners gave birth. The most common thing were not having to deal with a hormonal wife anymore. After hearing all of their suggestions Sofia was a little hesitant to share hers.

"Come on Sofia we all said ours" Randy prodded her

He was a nice guy, very tall and well-built; him and his wife would have very good looking children. The other guys cheered her on until she finally gave and told them what she was looking forward to after her children were born.

"I...I just want them to be proud of me" Sofia quietly mumbled

The five other men just sat there a little awed by what Sofia had said and some even felt a little guilty for not taking the task seriously.

The rest of the class went pretty well once the couples could come back together. It was all fine and dandy until it came to the last twenty minutes and Debbie brought out the Empathy Belly for the fathers to wear so they could feel what it's like to be pregnant and know what it is their partners have to experience on a daily basis. Of course it wasn't exactly like the real thing but it was as close as they would get. When it came to her turn Sofia flat out refused to wear it and walked out of the class. Grace apologised for her wife before she went after her as quickly as her pregnant body would take her.

"Sofia wait" Grace called after the woman as she strode her way over to their car.

Sofia didn't plan it very well she had forgotten that Grace had the keys so she just slumped up against the car folding her arms across her chest and glared at the ground. Grace was a little puffed out when she finally reached her wife making Sofia feel slightly guilty for making her run after her.

"Hey" Grace spoke softly placing her hand on the brunette's arm.

Sofia didn't reply she just looked at the asphalt.

"Talk to me" Grace pleaded

Sofia just clenched her jaw and said nothing. Grace could tell she was bottling up her emotions so she wouldn't say something she'd later regret. They stood like that for a long time neither saying a word until Sofia finally broke the silence by shifting slightly and pulled her wife into a big hug. Grace immediately wrapped her arms around the Latina holding her tight. She could feel the tell-tale droplets of salty tears on her neck the second Sofia pulled her in close. Grace didn't say anything; she just gently rubbed soothing circles onto Sofia's back as she waited for her wife to calm down. When it seemed like Sofia had stopped crying Grace placed a small kiss to her wife's temple.

"I love you" Grace gently murmured

Sofia just nodded and tightened her arms around Grace in response.

~~~ Time Flies ~~~

After being seven months pregnant with twins Grace could safely say she 100% totally and utterly hated being pregnant with twins. Her body has become a deformed whale and her mood swings were deadly. So to ask her to sit there in the unusual spring heat for three hours just to see her brother graduate from the police academy was really asking a lot.

It was a big turnout though and so seats were limited. But Sofia saved the day by practically knocking everyone down to make sure her wife got a fucking seat. Because lord help us all if she didn't...hell would break loose.

Everyone was there for Toby's graduation. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. Michael came over to New York as did Judy and Marcus. Maria and her 'friend' were there. Beth and her husband and little Dave were there. Mercedes and Tina came. It was a big day.

Ally was super proud of her daddy as she went around telling anyone and everyone that her daddy was really brave and the bestest daddy in the world. Maya just smiled happily as she watched and listened to Ally gush about her father.

Even though Quinn had, had her issues with her only son becoming a police officer and even now she was still apprehensive about the whole thing no one could deny that Quinn was a super duper proud momma right now. Rachel was just as bad. She had brought two cameras just in case and made Charlie film the whole thing.

"When's this gonna start I'm getting hot?" Grace grumbled to no one in particular.

"Soon...god I hope it's soon" Sofia replied adding that last bit to herself.

The poor Latina had been through a lot lately having to manage her wife's crazy moods and the random bouts of extreme horny!Gracie. Then having to deal with her own feelings of disappointment and jealousy of not being about to carry their children. It was an emotional time for the both of them. Sofia had been getting better at voicing her feelings on the subject when asked but as it got closer and closer to the due date Sofia had become less vocal about what she was really feeling. They hadn't really talked about it or addressed it since that day at the Lamaze class. Grace wanted to but for the first time ever she didn't know how to talk to her wife about something. Sofia had never been like this before.

"Sofia could you please get me something to drink?" Grace asked sweetly.

"Alright" Sofia nodded before quickly getting up.

"Pussywhipped" Santana coughed as her daughter walked past her.

Sofia just glared at her Ma and flipped her off.

"Sanny I'm hungry" Brittany whined.

"I'll go get you some Dots. I think there was a vending machine by the entrance." Santana quickly got up and headed for the doors because her woman needed food damn it.

Grace just chuckled at the small smirk on Brittany's face as she watched her wife rush over to the vending machine.

"Gotta love those Lopez women" Brittany sighed happily.

Grace just nodded in agreement then cringed in slight discomfort.

"You ok Gracie?" Brittany asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah it's just blobby one and blobby two think it's ok to kick me whenever they feel like it" Grace huffed.

"Can I feel?" Brittany asked almost giddy.

Grace just nodded. She had gotten used to people touching her stomach that she just didn't care anymore. Brittany lent over and placed her hand on her daughter-in-law's stomach. Grace moved her Aunt's hand to where the babies were kicking. Brittany just smiled as she felt her grandbabies kick against her hand. It was pretty awesome. She had forgotten how amazing it was to be pregnant.

"Aunty B can I talk to you about something?" Grace softly spoke.

Brittany frowned slightly at the worried tone of Grace's voice but she nodded all the same.

"It's...it's about Sofia" Grace replied looking around to make sure her wife wasn't there yet

This made Brittany worry even more.

"I think...she's been so great throughout this whole pregnancy and god I love her so much for putting up with my craziness. I know she's excited and happy about it but...I think she's...she tries to be brave and stoic or whatever but I just know she's still depressed about her not being able to physically have kids. She's talked a little bit about it with me but I know she's not telling me all of what she's really feeling." Grace rambled as she continually made sure Sofia wasn't in listening range.

"I think the reason she's been more than awesome to me is because she doesn't want to stop and think about what's really happening. That she doesn't have to dwell on her own disappointment and anger over everything. It wasn't that long after she found out, that I got pregnant. I don't think she completely accepted it and the closer we get to me giving birth the closer she is to having to deal with it...and I think she's scared to face the reality." Grace quietly added.

Brittany didn't know what to say. Her heart went out to her daughter. She knew this was something big that Sofia would have to get through and honestly by the way she had been acting it was like she had dealt with it and moved on. But hearing Grace tell her that her daughter was still hurting...well that just made Brittany hurt. She had forgotten how much Sofia was like Santana sometimes. The Lopez women were notorious for bottling up their emotions and not talking about their real feelings. Santana had gotten a lot better over the years but it seemed Sofia still had ways to go.

"I don't know how to bring this up with her because she'll either get defensive or just cut me out or just deny it. I would love to be the one to help her through this but I think I need some outside help too." Grace added sadly.

Brittany just nodded and pulled Grace in for a hug.

"Thank you for telling me...and thank you for loving my Ducky so much." The blonde quietly told her.

Grace nodded and gave her Aunt a small smile.

"I'll have a talk with Santana and we'll come up with something to help her ok?" Brittany replied.

"Thank you"

It was then that Sofia came back with an ice cold bottle of water for her lady and a diet coke for herself.

"Thanks babe" Grace kissed her wife's cheek.

"Anything for you Gracie" Sofia softly smiled.

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt they didn't have any Dots" Santana came up to them looking sad and disappointed that she failed her wife.

"It's ok Sanny" Brittany giggled

"I got you Skittles instead because I know how much you like rainbows and red skittles." Santana smiled bashfully as she placed the packet into her wife's lap.

Brittany just smiled and kissed her adorable wife's cheek.

"Mom please stop we need at least one good photo of you not looking sad or crying" Charlie huffed as she looked through several of the photos they had already taken.

"Leave me alone" Quinn pouted as she wiped her eyes.

Toby just laughed. He had come over to see them before the ceremony started. He was dressed in his uniform looking all manly and handsome. Maya was practically drooling at the sight of him.

"Ok let's get a family shot." Charlie spoke up as she set the camera ready.

Charlie had gotten Ben to be her assistant in the recording of this momentous occasion. And by assistant I mean she pretty much just ordered him about. Right now she was getting him to position Toby, Maya and Ally for their photo. The trio made an adorable little family. Toby held his daughter in his arms as Maya stood close by all three wearing big smiles on their faces.

"Ok Gracie get up here we need a photo of us three and then one with Beth" Charlie ordered

"I don't want a photo I look hideous" Grace whined.

"Shut up. You look amazing" Sofia reminded her

"You just say that because I let you have sex with me" Grace grumbled.

"Gracie just have a photo with your brother and sister kay?" Sofia replied sternly

"Fine...but you owe me" Grace huffed

They decided to have them sitting down in the photo because Grace refused to stand up and have her stomach take over the whole fucking photo. Toby sat in the middle with his arms around his sisters' shoulders. When Beth joined the photo Charlie sat on her brother's lap with her legs sprawled out on Beth's lap and Charlie resting her head on Grace's shoulder. She was such a poser and centre of attention. Though that surprised no one.

It took them nearly an hour to get through the photos mostly because Charlie was getting high on her power trip and Quinn kept crying in her photos. It was a good thing they had come early. Finally it was time for Toby to go join his squad for the ceremony so he gave a quick kiss goodbye to his daughter and Maya before he ran off to get ready.

There were some long boring speeches and some music before they marched and then it was all over. Rachel and Quinn probably cheered the loudest when the crowd was told to congratulate the new members of the NYPD. In fact you couldn't hear anybody else cheer besides them when Toby was awarded the Good Samaritan award.

To celebrate the Berry-Fabrays held a small gathering at their place with food and alcohol and even more photos. Becky, Hannah, Sofia and Grace all stood or well Grace sat by the pool area chatting and for once all four were sober at the same time at a party. It was almost unheard of.

Grace wasn't drinking for obvious reasons and Sofia wasn't drinking because she made a promise to her wife. Becky wasn't drinking because after what happened at the Christmas party she had become a little weary of alcoholic beverages. Even though she knew no one at the party would ever harm her she still didn't feel like drinking. Hannah was going sober because she didn't want to be the only one out of the four who was drinking. She didn't mind she wasn't a big drinker anyways.

"Wow it's so much weirder being at one of your parents' parties and being sober." Hannah commented

Becky nodded in agreement as the four looked around at their crazy families making drunken fools out of themselves.

"It's scary" Sofia deadpanned

"Wait...where's Charlie and Ben?" Grace asked as she looked around.

There wasn't that many people there just their families and Tina and Mercedes and their husbands. But the youngest Fabray and youngest Pierce were nowhere to be seen.

"They're probably off having sex somewhere" Sofia smirked she loved riling her wife up about her little sister.

Grace just looked horrified.

"She better not be!" She then yelled

"Calm down baby mama your sister is over there" Becky chuckled as she pointed to Charlie coming out of the house to re-join the party.

Grace sighed and then went back to her bowl of sardines and Nutella...don't ask.

"Gracie I love you honey but that is fucking disgusting. I don't think I can kiss you until you brush your teeth." Sofia cringed.

"I know...but my hormones are forcing me to eat it" Grace replied with mild disgust.

She knew this combination was so wrong but she continued to scoff it down.

Meanwhile over by the table under the porch the old glee girls were laughing up a storm as they talked about god knows what.

"We should totally go on a road trip!" Brittany cheered

Quinn and Santana both agreed while Rachel just laughed.

"No!" Tina and Mercedes yelled at the same time.

"Why not?" Quinn pouted

"Yeah? We haven't done that since we drove from Lima to New York back when we started college." Santana added

"Yeah and the whole way there you and Brittany were constantly trying to have sex all the time in the back seat!" Tina reminded them

"What do you mean 'tried'? We totally got our finger banging on" Santana smirked

The rest of them cringed while Brittany joined her wife with the smirking and even blew her a kiss. After their little talk a few months ago it was as if something had reignited them and they were back to their sexy selves and getting their freak on like never before. Brittany regretted not telling her wife sooner because the last two months had been heaven. She's pretty sure they have done more kinky shit in the last few months than they had ever done the whole time they have been together.

"And then there was Quinn and Rachel" Mercedes added

"What about us?" Quinn asked

"Yeah what did we do?" Rachel added

"You don't remember?" Tina asked disbelievingly

"What?" Rachel thought about it and then she remembered and her cheeks began to turn a little pink.

"Oh"

"What?" Quinn still looked confused.

"Quinn honey I think they are referring to the time we...we kind of got a little drunk and went skinny dipping in that motel pool and afterwards we kind of fell on top of Mercedes while she was sleeping" Rachel muttered

"Oh" Quinn nodded then giggled bashfully

"Yeah I still have nightmares from that night. I still fear two wet naked lesbians falling on top of me in the middle of the night" Mercedes glared at her friends but then couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Why would that be a nightmare? That's more like a dream come true" Brittany stated

They all laughed at that even though Brittany was actually being serious.

Meanwhile Judy and Maria just sat there a little horrified by their daughters and their friends discussions.

"You know even after everything I've seen and heard I will never ever get used to it" Judy whispered to the other woman.

Maria just nodded in agreement as Judy refilled their drinks with some hard liquor.

"Aww I miss those days" Tina sighed with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked in confusion. She didn't miss having her friends being naked all the time.

"When we were all teenagers. We had so much fun back then, no responsibilities...no work, no kids, it's was just us and Glee. It was some of the best times of our lives." Tina replied feeling all nostalgic

"I don't know...I mean it wasn't all rainbows" Santana muttered

Quinn nodded in agreement. Judy and Maria both looked down still feeling the guilt and shame of the past.

"I know that...but you have to admit. We had some pretty fun times together." Tina reminded them with a small smile.

"Well I will agree to that!" Rachel spoke up and took a big drink of her wine.

"Me too!" Mercedes added and took a big drink of her wine as well.

Quinn, Santana and even Brittany weren't all that convinced. The three of them had some pretty bad memories of their youth what with teen pregnancies and being kicked out of home by their parents. They were interrupted when Rachel started giggling to herself. They all looked questioningly at the brunette.

"Sorry...I'm just thinking about that sleep over we had way back in junior year" Rachel chuckled

"Ooh I remember that" Mercedes cackled

"What are you talking about babe?" Quinn asked

"It was the first sleepover we had! All us Glee girls. It was like a month before you gave birth to Beth and it was the first time Santana and Brittany came to my house." Rachel jogged her wife's memory

"Oh yeah" Quinn nodded and then chuckled

"I think that's pretty much the night we all became best friends" Tina added

"Aww...I remember that!" Brittany smiled brightly.

"Yeah I remember Berry's creepy ass self-portrait. That thing gave me nightmares" Santana smirked

"Yes we'll I remember Santana's attempt at hiding her relationship to Brittany and hiding her obvious lesbian tendencies...and failing epically" Rachel laughed out loud.

The brunette just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did not fail. You bitches had no clue" Santana pouted

"Aww Sanny you were so obvious it hurt." Brittany giggled

"Yeah it didn't help that you wore overalls that day" Tina cackled

"I hate you all" Santana glared at her friends.

_**- 2010 -  
><strong>_  
>~~~ Friday Evening at the Berry House ~~~<p>

"I can't believe Q made us come here" Santana grumbled as she and Brittany waited patiently at the door to Rachel Berry's house.

"San we promised her. You know she and Rach are like friends now and we promised to be better friends to Quinn so stop pouting" Brittany scolded her secret girlfriend/best friend.

"Whatever...you know we could be doing better things on a Friday night than sleeping over at the dwarf's shire." Santana huffed

"Like what? Both of our parents are home." Brittany reminded her

"Oh yeah" Santana sighed sadly.

The pair were interrupted by the door finally opening and revealing an overly happy looking tiny person also known as Rachel Berry.

"Hello and welcome! I have to say I am thrilled that you two could make it tonight. The girls and I were just about to come up with various amount of entertaining games and activities for this evening" Rachel beamed at them.

"Oh god kill me now" Santana mumbled under her breath

Brittany just smiled even the blonde was a little overwhelmed by Rachel's eagerness. Santana grabbed both their overnight bags as Rachel led them down to the basement. The brunette continued to ramble on about who knows what Santana had tuned her out long ago. Brittany just nodded politely.

They finally made it to the basement where everybody else was already sitting around the small table munching on some snacks. Quinn looked up and smiled when she saw her two friends. She wasn't sure if they would actually come but she was happy to see that they were trying.

"Holy fucking shitballs what the fuck is that thing?" Santana yelled in absolute horror once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

They all turned to see what Santana was talking about. It was a life-sized self portrait of Rachel. The diva just smiled proudly at the monstrosity while Santana eyed it wearily Brittany was a little freaked out by it too it's like it's eyes were watching you.

The rest of the girls just laughed at the cheerleaders' reaction to the painting. Santana made sure to walk as far away from the painting as humanly possible without falling down the rest of the steps. Brittany grabbed onto her friend's arm to make sure the freaky painting didn't come alive and kill her.

Once they were far away from the demon painting and sitting with the rest of the group it was abundantly clear that it was so very awkward. The six of them hadn't really hung out altogether just for the sake of hanging out. Sure they talked during Glee and Quinn was living with Mercedes now and she was becoming friends with Rachel. With all six of them together it was just a little weird.

"Nice overalls by the way San" Quinn chuckled finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Shut up preggers" Santana grumbled.

"You know you're getting soft and so unoriginal these days. That's the best you could do?" Quinn smirked

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up Juno" Santana sneered

"Guys can we not?" Brittany cut in before they got into one of their fighting matches.

"She started it" Santana pouted

"What are you three?" Quinn scoffed

"Guys come on let's not argue please?" Brittany interrupted them with her famous Pierce Pout.

"Fine" Santana sighed dramatically

Quinn just smirked at how whipped her friend was already. But then she caught a glimpse of the pout and she gave in and agreed to stop arguing.

"Damn it, how does she do that?" Quinn hissed to Santana

"It's a gift" Brittany shrugged with a hint of smugness before she went to grab a drink.

"Ok well that was fun for all of three minutes...Rachel when is this sleepover gonna get good?" Mercedes spoke up.

"Oh um...w-well I'm not entirely sure how a sleepover works so I figured you guys could just...lead the way" Rachel nervously spoke.

"Great...well first things first. Where's the booze?" Santana asked

About an hour later found half of the party was pretty much drunk or on their way. Quinn obviously could not drink at first she was a little annoyed that everyone still drank when she couldn't but then it was kind of funny watching her friends say and do stupid things while under the influence. For example Santana had completely forgotten she was supposed to be hiding her sexuality because she was deathly afraid of people knowing that she was the biggest lesbian this side of Ohio and that she was madly in love with Brittany. The brunette was currently shoving her tongue down said girl's throat for all to see. Brittany had reverted to her stripper drunken ways and was currently straddling Santana's lap with her top missing and her pants on their way to being removed. And Mercedes and Tina found everything to be the most hilarious thing ever.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Quinn.

"Probably...Otherwise I'm pretty sure we'll all be scarred for life" Quinn replied though she didn't exactly stop looking at the two.

"Ok well...As their friend I feel you should be the one to stop them" Rachel suggested

"I'm not getting in the middle of that" Quinn replied in horror.

Rachel just chuckled at the look on the blonde's face.

"Are you not drinking?" Quinn then asked

"Not really. I mean it wouldn't be very fare to you." Rachel replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Rach...I mean Rachel...Berry...um...thanks" Quinn stuttered her cheeks turning a little pink.

It was during this time when Quinn had begun to notice that her feelings towards a certain brunette were becoming a lot less 'friendly' and a lot more 'oh my god I want her'. It was safe to say that being this close to Rachel made Quinn a little nervous.

"Maybe we should play a game to try and...stop that" Rachel suggested and pointed over at Brittany and Santana.

"I think that would be best because I can only count three hands right now" Quinn replied as her face began to heat up as she watched her two friends make out.

Rachel's face paled a little before she jumped up and pretty much yelled that they would be playing a game. They ended up playing truth or dare.

"Brittany truth or dare?" Tina asked

"Dare! No! Truth!" Brittany yelled in excitement.

"Ok um...oh oh I know! What is one of your secret fantasies?" Tina smirked

The rest of the group giggled at the question, Santana raised an eyebrow wondering what her bestie would say. She knew the blonde could be quite kinky sometimes. Brittany sat there for a moment thinking until a small smirk appeared on her face.

"I'd totally want a foursome." Brittany finally revealed.

Everybody just laughed at her response. Except for Santana who sat there a little stunned because she knew that somehow in the future she would probably be roped into having a foursome because Santana could not deny her blondie anything. She just hoped it would be with two other people who were super hot.

"My turn! Rachel truth or dare?" Brittany asked

"I'll go with...truth" Rachel nodded

"Awesome...ok so who do you think is the prettiest girl in Glee?" Brittany asked

"Brittany that's not a very good question I think all of you guys are beautiful I can't pick one" Rachel explained

"Don't care, you have to choose" Brittany shook her head

"Alright fine I choose Quinn" Rachel shrugged

"You chose that pretty quickly" Santana muttered to herself.

Quinn just blushed and looked down silently doing her happy dance inside her head.

"Santana truth or dare?" Rachel continued the game not noticing how flustered the blonde sitting next to her was after saying her answer to Brittany's question.

"What the hell...I'll go with dare" Santana shrugged

"Oh um...um...I wasn't prepared! Quinn help me think of a dare" Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm

Quinn couldn't help but feel all tingly inside at the touch and forgot instantly what Rachel had asked.

"What?" She replied dumbly with a silly grin on her face

"I need to think of a dare for Santana." Rachel explained

"Oh um...make her streak naked down the street" Quinn suggested

"What?" Santana replied in horror

"Oh my god that would be so hot" Brittany grinned

"Totally getting the camera out for that" Mercedes cackled

Tina just laughed.

"You just wanna see me naked Fabgay" Santana sneered.

"Shut up Lezpez" Quinn snapped back.

_**- 2043 -  
><strong>_  
>"Ok wait a minute please tell me my only daughter did not run down the street naked!" Maria interrupted the story in horror.<p>

"No Mami I would never do that" Santana quickly reassured her mother.

Meanwhile the rest of the girls held back their laughter.

_**- 2010 -  
><strong>_  
>"I am so getting you back for this Berry-Fabray!" Santana gritted through her teeth as she held the robe tightly around her body.<p>

"You can always chicken out" Quinn smirked

"I hate you all" Santana hissed

"Ok are you doing this or not?" Mercedes huffed getting impatient.

"I'm going jeez Wheezy give me a minute!" Santana snapped

"Just don't trip over anything because there is nothing sexy about falling over awkwardly when naked...but don't worry I'll totally kiss you all better if you do" Brittany reassured her with a cheeky wink.

"Britt!" Santana whined

"Oh sorry I mean there will be no kissing because we're like totally only friends." Brittany quickly amended her previous statement.

The girls just giggled at the pair. They had already seen enough to know that these two are more than just friends. But they were willing to play ignorant just to ease Santana's fears.

"Alright on the count of three! One...Two..." Tina began the countdown

"Three!" Everyone yelled.

And then off she went. Santana Lopez ran down the street bearing all. Her friends cheered her on all of them surprised that she actually did it.

"Woo! Look at those boobs go!" Brittany cheered excitedly.

Later that evening the girls settled down watching a bunch of romantic comedies while they did each other's nails and talked about boys. Santana wasn't all that fused about that part of the conversation so she just went back to watching the movie and cuddling up close to Brittany. Quinn couldn't help but get bored with the boy talk as well so she just sat back and enjoyed being surrounded by a group of amazing girls who were the best friends she'd ever had. She had also managed to move herself over to sit beside a certain brunette and she may or may not have slightly cuddled up to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

None of them knew why but after that night they had all formed a strong bond with each other little did they know but that bond would stay strong for a lifetime and would only grow stronger as the years went by.

_**- 2043 -  
><strong>_  
>"Aww that was a sweet story" Judy smiled at them.<p>

Meanwhile over by the barbecue Toby stood with his grandfather and several other people he had invited a few of his friends from the academy to celebrate their graduation. Maya was currently talking with Beth as they kept an eye on the kids who were playing nearby.

"You know your grandpa would have been so proud of you today Toby" Michael said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sure he's up there throwing me a party of his own." Toby smiled softly.

Michael just laughed and nodded

"I'm sure he even convinced Barbra to tag along" He added

The two just smiled as they thought of Leroy up in the clouds having a gay old time with all the legendary divas.

Since that unfortunate experience at Sofia and Grace's engagement party Charlie and Ben had told themselves never to drink again but somehow their drinks had been spiked with some form of alcohol because the couple were feeling rather lightheaded and carefree. Santana was once again playing the role of bartender that evening. Charlie was also getting extremely handsy and flirty with Ben which was a tell-tale sign of inebriation. Ben was also feeling the side effects of the devils drink as his shy and wallflower personality slowly melted away to reveal a more confident man.

"Ben come dance with me" Charlie smiled sweetly but with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"There's no dance floor" Ben chuckled.

There was some background music playing but it wasn't really a dancing party.

"I don't mean that kind of dancing" Charlie whispered with a smirk.

It took a moment before Ben caught on to what Charlie was suggesting. Once he figured it out he couldn't help but smile at the thought. Ever since their first night together several months ago the pair had grown more adventurous and Ben was becoming less nervous and awkward about it all.

That being said they were still pretty vanilla with their sex lives. They were nothing like Grace and Sofia or even Toby and Maya. In fact they hadn't even been caught in the act like everybody else had in their families. Even Abuela Lopez got caught macking with her 'friend' that one time. Maria was mortified but it was kinda like a rite of passage or something...well that's what Judy said after her shock wore off.

"Wanna go up to my room?" Charlie giggled as she played with Ben's hair.

The ballet had just finished its last show and that meant Ben could stop dying his hair. His blonde locks were slowly coming back much to Brittany's happiness. She missed her son's natural hair colour. Charlie had missed it too and so she was extra happy that he didn't have to dye his hair anymore.

"Too obvious" Ben shook his head

"Hmm...oh how about Toby's old place? Mom put the old pull-out sofa in there" Charlie smiled brightly at her brilliant idea.

"What if we get caught?" Ben asked with worry.

He was slightly tipsy but he was still well aware of what he was doing.

"No one will know" Charlie giggled

She was a little more tipsy than Ben but that was only because she was tiny and the alcohol takes over a lot quicker. Ben looked around a little unsure but then he just shrugged and nodded with a small grin. Charlie's face broke out into a wide smile and started to drag him towards Toby's old apartment.

Grace grumbled to herself as she made her way to the bathroom for like the tenth time in the last two hours she sighed in frustration when it appeared that someone was already in there.

"I don't care who is in there but hurry the fuck up" Grace hissed through the door.

A small laugh could be heard from inside and then the flush of the toilet. Taking her sweet ass time Beth finally opened the bathroom door to an annoyed looking Grace.

"Finally"

"Sorry Gracie" Beth chuckled

"Whatever" Grace mumbled as she pushed passed the blonde and made her way into the bathroom.

Several minutes later Grace came out and was a little surprised to find Beth standing there waiting for her. Grace looked slightly bashful about her attitude.

"Sorry about before" She muttered

"It's ok...I remember how it was and it's probably worse with two babies in there" Beth smiled

Grace nodded sadly

"So only two months left...you nervous?" Beth asked

"Terrified but then I can't wait to get my body back to the way it's supposed to look" Grace simply replied

"What about Sofia? She ready?" Beth asked as they headed towards the kitchen

"Yeah she's super excited about it." Grace replied though there was something else in her voice that told Beth there was more to it than that.

"She's still...dealing with not being able to have kids. But she's not really talking about it all that much. I think she just doesn't want me to worry" Grace sighed.

"I understand that" Beth replied knowingly.

"Right" Grace nodded then she realised that Beth does actually understand.

"Oh my god I can't believe how insensitive I am. You totally know what she's going through. Beth I know this is asking a lot but could you...She just needs to talk about it with someone who could understand." Grace pleaded.

"Gracie...Don't worry...I'll invite her over and we'll talk." Beth reassured her

"Thank you...I can't believe I didn't think of that before." Grace frowned feeling slightly disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry...you've had a lot to deal with these last seven months" Beth replied with a warming smile

"Thanks Beth...I know I don't say it that often and I know we've had our issues...well...my issues anyway but...I'm really glad you found my mom...our mom all those years ago." Grace mumbled shyly

"Aww I love you too Gracie" Beth teased her.

Grace blushed as she let out a small chuckled and looked down in embarrassment.

"C'mere" Beth smiled as she opened her arms.

Grace just chuckled as she shuffled closer to hug her sister.

Sofia stood by the punch bowl getting herself a drink but she was a little weary of what was actually in the punch. Becky stood next to her eyeing the concoction that was supposed to be fruit juice in the punch bowl but smelt suspiciously like something else was added.

"Maybe I'll just have water" Becky concluded

Sofia nodded in agreement and sighed as she moved to the water bottle to fill up her cup and Grace's cup. Becky couldn't help but notice the sullen mood her friend was in. In fact she had been like this for a while now and it was starting to worry the blonde.

"Everything alright Pierce?" Becky asked

"It's Fabray now" Sofia quietly mumbled.

"Whatever...it's not important. Are you ok?" Becky asked again.

"I'm fine" Sofia simply replied

"Yeah and I'm straight. Sofia you know you can talk to me about anything. I mean I told you about...that night. Maybe I can help" Becky told her.

"Thanks but I don't need help." Sofia shrugged her off.

Becky was a little hurt by Sofia brushing her off but unlike Becky, Sofia was emotionally stunted...well that was Becky's diagnosis for the brunette. After going to therapy for a while now Becky had become a lot more open with her feelings making her happier than she has ever been. She was dealing with the assault and she was dealing with her parents abandonment. No one could say she was the same person she was last year. Sure she still had her bitchy moments that will never change but she was a lot more calm and serene about her life now.

"Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles" Sofia joked before she headed back to where her wife was.

The moment Charlie and Ben entered Toby's old place clothes went flying and it was a miracle that they landed on the sofa and not the hard floor. There were lots of giggles and lots of kissing going on.

"Ben I...I wanna try something" Charlie nervously spoke after pulling out of a very heated make out session.

"Like what?" He panted catching his breath.

"Well...I know that we've made love several times now and every time has been amazing...more than amazing. You're so gentle and sweet and I love what we do together b-but...um" Charlie nervously laughed as she tried to voice what it was she wanted.

"Just tell me" Ben insisted with a small smile.

"I...I want...well to be blunt which I feel is the only way I can accurately articulate what it is I want...Ben I want you to fuck me" Charlie finally got it out with her cheeks looking rather pink.

Ben's eyes went wide in shock as he looked down at his sweet girlfriend and wasn't sure if he was more turned on by hearing Charlie say that or the fact that he now had a million different images fly through his mind. He would be lying if he said he'd never thought about it. He has...on several occasions but he never had the courage to do it.

Ben also felt a little guilty for thinking about it because he had conflicting feelings about just ravishing this beautiful woman he was lucky to call his girlfriend. On the one hand it would be incredibly hot and very enjoyable but on the other hand Ben respected women. He didn't want Charlie thinking that he only wanted her for that. He also didn't want to be too rough and hurt her either.

But if Charlie wanted it as much as he did and she was giving him full permission than he was not going to deny her. In all senses and purposes Charlie was a top. She liked to be in control and Ben was happy to let her. But right now, what Charlie was asking was for Ben to be the more dominant one she was willing to submit and hand him the control. Ben was a little overwhelmed by the amount of trust and love Charlie had for him in asking this.

Charlie looked up into her boyfriend's eyes with nothing but complete trust and waited for his answer. After finally finding his courage Ben nodded and gently placed a kiss onto Charlie's lips.

"I love you Charlotte" He softly whispered.

"I love you too" Charlie smiled brightly as her excitement grew.

Grace stood patiently as she waited for the woman to answer her question.

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?" Hannah asked wearily

"Lie to me" Grace quickly replied

"Yes, it's terribly simple. There is no pain. You just easily push them out and there they are looking all soft and tiny and adorable. Its over within an hour and you look absolutely beautiful throughout the entire ordeal. And then you all live happily ever after." Hannah replied

"Liar" Grace smiled softly

Hannah just laughed and nodded.

"Gracie...it's gonna be tough but trust me it will be worth it and as soon as it's over you won't even remember the pain because you'll be too busy looking at these two gorgeous babies in your arms" Hannah told her.

Grace nodded with a small hesitant smile. She didn't think she would ever stop feeling scared about the upcoming birth of her two children. She had gone to the classes, read a bunch of stuff and spoken to everyone she knows who has given birth and yet she still felt unprepared. She knew the basics like her water will break, there will be contractions, and she needs to be dilated so many centimetres and then she has to push. She knows all this but what she doesn't know is how she is going to do this emotionally.

It was starting to get late as the night wore on some people were heading home and saying their goodbyes. Michael was staying that night but then he was heading back to Lima the next day the same went with Judy and Marcus. So they were going around and saying goodbye to their grandkids before they went to bed but for some reason no one could find Charlie or Ben.

By the time the last people left the Berry-Fabray house everybody else were pretty much passed out or on their way to passing out. Sometime during the night Sofia and Grace had lost Becky and Hannah. Though it wasn't that hard to guess where they ended up. The couple made their way up the stairs towards Grace's old bedroom, they were too tired to drive home so they decided to stay. Both got quite the shock when they passed Rachel and Quinn's bedroom, the door was wide open and there were way too many people on the bed.

"Oh god please tell me they have clothes on at least" Grace cringed

Sofia tiptoed into the room to make sure, she gave her wife a reassuring smile and nod.

"It's ok, all four are clothed…although I'm a little dubious about where exactly my Mami's left hand is" Sofia added as she cocked her head to the side looking down at her parents and her aunts.

"Ew…Sofia come on lets go this is just way too creepy" Grace whined

Sofia just nodded and quickly got out of there closing the door behind her.

"If we ever turn out like them and have a foursome with Hannah and Becky I give you permission to shoot me." Sofia stated

"But then who will shoot me?" Grace asked with concern.

~~~ The Morning ~~~

Like most parties at the Berry-Fabray house everyone pretty much crashes there overnight and either leave the next morning or stay for breakfast. Mercedes and Tina were passed out on the couch together while their poor husbands had to sleep on the floor. Toby and Maya along with Ally actually went back home late that night so they got to sleep in their own comfy beds.

Like most parties Hannah and Becky usually found themselves down in the basement after a night of wild monkey sex so that's where they were. Grace and Sofia took Grace's old bedroom and somehow Santana and Brittany managed to worm their way into bed with Rachel and Quinn. It was a tight fit but they were used to it by now.

Rachel was the first to wake up that morning she just smiled when she noticed the two extra bodies in her bed that day. She was content to just lay there with them but her tummy was rumbling and she needed to pee so she reluctantly got up making sure not to wake the others before making her way out of the bedroom.

Santana had managed to find herself squished in the middle of a blonde sandwich something that wasn't a bad thing by any means. She just grinned to herself as she pulled the two in closer. Brittany curled up into her wife's body resting her head on one boob while Quinn did the same on the other. When Rachel came back into the room to grab her dressing robe she couldn't help but smile at how adorable they looked. So she quickly took a photo and then headed back out again.

Mercedes and Tina managed to drag themselves to the kitchen to help Rachel with breakfast and soon enough people started to emerge out of the woodwork once food could be smelt cooking and the coffee was brewing. After the food was done Rachel headed upstairs to take a shower and wake up the sleeping beauties in her bed.

Sofia woke up stretching her limbs and yawning big but then she realized that she was alone in bed with a frown she got up to go find her missing wife. Things had been different lately between the two. Not exactly bad but it wasn't all good. They still had their fun and sexy good times and they always talked about everything and anything. On the surface it was like nothing was amiss. But underneath it was a whole different picture. Sofia could feel herself drifting it was her own fault. She had bottled up her feelings and didn't talk about it with her wife and it had put some distance between them. There were times when Sofia just felt empty and alone even when she was cuddled up to her wife but then there were times when she was just filled with happiness because she was going to be a mommy soon. The brunette hated it, she just wanted to go back to the way she felt before, she was getting tired of having to pretend that this wasn't bothering her.

Sofia made her way down the hallway to the bathroom. She figured that her wife was in there because she wasn't downstairs. The brunette opened the door and got the shock of her life.

"Oh my god Aunty Q I'm so sorry" Sofia tried not to laugh

"It's ok" Quinn mumbled as she grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped it around herself after she finished screaming.

"Well I mean it's not like I haven't seen you naked before" Sofia then added with a small smirk.

"You've never seen my boobs!" Quinn defended

"True...but I've definitely seen your vag." Sofia replied teasingly

"Oh god don't remind me" Quinn sighed in embarrassment.

Sofia just laughed.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Quinn asked to change the topic of discussion and gripped the towel tightly around her body.

"I was looking for Gracie." Sofia replied

"You know you could have knocked first" Quinn huffed

"Why would I knock if I thought it was my wife? I see her naked all the time" Sofia shrugged

"Ducky please stop saying words" Quinn cringed.

Sofia just laughed

"Well why are you using this bathroom? Don't you have a shower in your room?" Sofia asked

"I do...but...Rach kinda kicked me out of the shower because I wouldn't stop playing with her boo...I mean...um...no reason" Quinn quickly replied looking away from her niece after creating that awkward moment.

"Right...that's something I don't need to know so I'm gonna go now before this gets any more awkward." Sofia replied

"That's probably for the best." Quinn nodded

Sofia nodded in agreement and then quickly headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. Finding Grace sitting there eating some toast. Everybody had either left or gone outside to eat.

"There you are. I was looking for you" Sofia smiled at her wife giving her a quick kiss.

"Sorry I had to run out and get some bread" Grace replied with a mouthful of food.

"You should have told me. I would have gone to get it." Sofia frowned

"You were sleeping" Grace replied

"So...it's my job to do these things for you" Sofia replied

"Sofia its only a loaf of bread. I wasn't gonna wake you up for that. You do enough for me already."

"That's not the point. I told you I'd take care of you. That means getting you bread if you want bread" Sofia argued.

"Why are you getting so upset about this?" Grace asked with concern

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you yelling?" Grace then asked

"I'm going for a walk" Sofia abruptly put an end to that conversation and grabbed her jacket before she began to leave.

"Sofia stop!" Grace yelled

The Latina froze in her spot at the sound of her wife's voice. Grace made her way over to Sofia and placed her hand atop her shoulder and gently turned her around. Sofia avoided eye contact and just looked to the ground.

"Sofia please don't shut me out" Grace begged once again.

"Gracie I don't want to talk about this" Sofia quietly mumbled

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you" Sofia cried softly

Grace just looked confused and upset and she really didn't know what was going on right now.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked.

Sofia didn't respond

"Why would it hurt me?" Grace then asked a little forcefully and getting frustrated

"Because I resent you! B-Because a part of me hates that it's you and not me! I don't want to feel this Gracie I hate feeling like this. I don't want to but I can't stop feeling angry and jealous. I've tried so hard to stop feeling this way. I've tried to be there for you to do all the things that you need me to do because I love you Gracie I love you so much. But the closer we get the worse I feel...and I'm so sorry." Sofia cried

Grace didn't know what to say so she just pulled her wife in close letting her cry and get everything out.

"I don't want to feel this way Gracie" Sofia sobbed

"I know...I know" Grace softly replied.


	51. Chapter 51

Sorry about the wait!

Once again thanks for your reviews and PMs :) I'm glad you guys are still here reading this crazy tale.

* * *

><p>~~~ Sad Pandas ~~~<p>

Grace and Sofia stood in the kitchen for a while just holding onto each other as Sofia calmed down. Grace wasn't that surprised that her wife wasn't dealing with her feelings because it was starting to become obvious however she was surprised at what those feelings exactly were. She knew Sofia was unhappy, and a little jealous about not being able to have kids. She just didn't know that Sofia was so angry about it though. That she actually resented Grace for being able to carry their children. It was something that Grace didn't even really consider when she agreed to get pregnant. She knew Sofia would probably feel a little jealous but she didn't think it would be like this.

Sofia reluctantly pulled out of her wife's embrace but couldn't look at her in the eye. She felt ashamed of herself for what she was feeling and hated putting Grace in this situation. Grace's heart broke all over again at the sight of her wife looking so miserable and afraid to even look at her.

"Sofia" Grace quietly spoke first.

The brunette just looked down and didn't say anything.

"Look at me...please?" Grace spoke again.

Sofia just shook her head and continued to look down.

"Why not?" Grace asked sadly

"Because...I'm mad at myself." Sofia finally spoke.

"And that means you can't look at me?" Grace asked a little confused

"I don't deserve to look at you when I feel like this." Sofia told her

And if her heart wasn't already ripped apart it was completely shattered now. Grace hated it when Sofia was hurting or whenever she felt like she doesn't deserve something. She hated that Sofia was so insecure sometimes.

"Sofia, please look at me." Grace asked again.

After a long beat Sofia finally gave in and hesitantly looked up at her wife. The Latina's eyes were puffy and red from crying and her cheeks were covered in old and new salty tears. Grace gently wiped them away using the sleeve of her top. Sofia just stood there and let her.

"There...you're all pretty again" Grace gave her a small smile.

Another long silence fell upon the pair as neither really knew what to say or do as of this moment. That was until Sofia spoke up.

"Do you hate me?" She nervously asked

"Of course not!" Grace all but yelled

"But..."

"Sofia. Stop ok. Just...just stop. I could never hate you. You're my wife and my best friend there is nothing you could say or do that would make me love you any less." Grace added

"Gracie I need...something. I just...I want to stop feeling like this. Like I'm some sort of…failure of a woman because I can't have kids and then I feel like I'm a terrible wife because you're doing this huge thing for us. Something that you didn't even want to do in the first place but you did it anyway and I actually feel as though I'm starting to hate you for it. I don't want to be feeling this now or after they're born. I don't want to feel this at all. I need...I need help" Sofia struggled to speak.

It was quite the feat asking for help. Grace couldn't help but swallow back her surprise and her emotions as her wife fell apart in front of her. She had to put her feelings aside though so she could be there for Sofia.

"I know sweetie and I'll help you, in any way that I can." Grace quickly replied taking a step closer to her wife.

"I don't think you can" Sofia sadly mumbled.

"Maybe not" Grace conceded

"I'm sorry" Sofia quietly added

"Don't be." Grace replied.

She moved a tiny bit closer to Sofia taking both of her hands into her own holding them between them up close to their chests. Sofia sighed at the contact and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Grace's taking the comfort her wife had to offer.

"I think you should maybe talk to Beth about some of this" Grace spoke softly

"Why?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"She knows a little about what you might be going through" Grace replied

"I don't understand" Sofia gently shook her head.

"After she had Dave she had to have a hysterectomy. She can't have any more kids" Grace told her.

Sofia pulled back looking a little shocked at that. She had no idea.

"Beth hasn't told anyone. Well besides me." Grace told her as if she could read Sofia's mind.

Sofia just nodded as she took in that little bit of information.

"We'll get through this Sofia." Grace quietly reassured her wife.

Sofia didn't look all that sure but she could only hope Grace was right.

~~~ Waking Up ~~~

Charlie woke up that morning to find herself lying naked on the bathroom floor of Toby's old place. She wasn't sure how that happened but she was sure of one thing. She was freezing her ass off and that her back was killing her.

"Ben?" Charlie called out.

Her voice was a little croaky and heavy with sleep. She rubbed at her eyes trying to wake herself up a bit more. There was a small groan from somewhere near the bathtub. Charlie slowly turned to find Ben slumped over the tub stark naked. She couldn't help but giggle at the situation that they had found themselves to be in. Last night was pretty amazing.

"Ben?" Charlie called out again.

"My head feels like it's dead" Ben groaned.

Charlie carefully got up and grabbed one of the spare towels that were hanging over the rack to wrap around herself. She moved over to Ben and helped him sit up properly. After doing that they both sat side by side feeling a little worse for wear. Stupid punch.

"Why am I naked?" Ben then asked, his cheeks burning and turning bright pink as he quickly covered himself.

Charlie just chuckled at him. It's not like she hasn't seen him naked before.

"Do you remember last night?" Charlie asked

Ben took a moment to think back to the previous night. He remembers going to Toby's graduation. Then there was the party and his Ma giving him these weird drinks that was supposed to be punch. It gets a little fuzzy and then somehow he and Charlie are in Toby's old living room doing things Ben saw in one of Toby's pornos. Ben's eyes went wide in horror as he pieced together the night.

"I...I'm...Charlie I'm so sorry. I never...I didn't hurt you right?" He asked with worry and fear.

"Of course not. Ben...last night was...it was amazing" Charlie smiled reassuringly and then blushed as her mind went back to some of the things they did together.

"Really?" Ben asked self-consciously

Charlie just nodded with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, we should probably get dressed before someone finds us" She added as she got up and held her hand out for Ben to take.

Ben awkwardly took her hand and stood up all the while still trying to cover himself up. Charlie just giggled to herself at his embarrassment.

"You know Ben I have seen you naked." She reminded him

Ben just blushed as they made their way into the living room to search for their clothes.

Meanwhile Judy and Maria were helpfully tiding up outside while their lazy children slept away or stuffed their faces with food. The two older women grumbled and complained about their messy daughters but all in all they still loved them. It was nice having everyone there at the same time. With Judy and Marcus living in Florida now-a-days and Michael still living in Lima they very rarely got to see each other. The three sets of grandparents all kept in touch with one another though just as much as they did with their children and their grandchildren.

"Ugh...Santi still does not know the meaning of putting food scraps into the bin" Maria grumbled as she grabbed several plates and shoved them into the trash.

She knew they belonged to her daughter because every paper plate had tomato on it. Santana wasn't a huge fan of the fruit.

"Quinnie is the same. She's such a slob sometimes." Judy added with a sigh as she collected the many plastic cups strewn all over the place.

"Sofia's just as bad as her Mami. Did you see that girl's room when she was a teenager?" Maria asked

"Don't get me started on Ducky's bad habits. Thank god Gracie took after her Ma. Rachel has always been the cleaner one. Charlie's pretty good too. Toby on the other hand...it must be a Fabray thing. Lord knows Russell never knew what to do with a mop or a vacuum." Judy grumbled.

The outside area was starting to look respectable again thanks to Maria and Judy. There were several bags of rubbish though and surprisingly enough there were still several bottles of alcohol left in the cooler.

"Where does Quinn and Rachel want these?" Maria asked pointing to the wine and beer.

"Oh um I think she said something about the outside fridge" Judy replied.

The two women looked around but couldn't find no fridge.

"Maybe they moved it back into Toby's old place" Maria suggested.

Judy just nodded. So they grabbed the bottles and headed on over to the shed/apartment and walked right in.

"Abuela!" Ben yelled in horror

"Grandma!" Charlie squealed as she sat up.

The pair of them quickly scrambled around to cover themselves while the two older ladies tried not to die of shock and horror. After what seemed like forever their two grandchildren were finally covered and both wore matching blushes that could be seen from outta space. No one spoke for a really long uncomfortable time.

"Well...that was more than I ever really needed to see of my grandchildren so if you'll all excuse me I need to go bleach my eyes and I'm taking this with me" Judy finally spoke up as she grabbed the very last bottle of vodka and headed out of the room taking a big swig of the alcohol as she went.

"There is not enough vodka in the world to unsee what I just saw" Maria quietly muttered to herself still a little shocked.

Fortunately for Maria she hadn't been subjected to the horror that poor Judy has over the years. Ok yes she has walked in in Rachel and Quinn at some point but that doesn't count because that's happened to everybody. Then there were those undeniable sounds that came from her daughter and her daughter-in-law's bedroom when Maria stayed over some times. But this was...this was...horrifying.

"I'm really sorry Abuela" Ben mumbled unable to look at the woman out of extreme embarrassment.

Charlie just nodded in agreement still unable to really look at the older woman.

"Ok well I'm going to leave now because this is all so very, very wrong and uncomfortable." Maria stated before she made a quick exit.

Ben and Charlie both just sat there totally mortified and wishing they had remembered to lock the door.

~~~ Grey Power ~~~

Michael made his way downstairs to grab himself a coffee before he began packing. Rachel was taking him to the airport that afternoon. He bumped into Marcus in the kitchen who was just finishing off his toast.

"Mornin' Michael" Marcus smiled

"Moring, where is everybody?" He asked as he made his coffee

"Not sure…I think Rach came down to make breakfast for everyone and then they all just left. Though I did hear some odd sounds coming from the basement." Marcus replied with a mouthful of toast.

"That's probably just Becky and Hannah…I'd wait for them to come up instead of going down there" Michael chuckled…he had already made that mistake a few years back.

Marcus just nodded. The two old boys continued to chat while they had their breakfast and looked over the morning paper when they finally noticed Judy and Maria outside sitting by the pool drinking out of what looked like a vodka bottle. Thinking it was slightly strange especially this early in the day they went out to go see what was wrong.

"Ladies" Michael smiled at the two as he sat down next to Maria

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Marcus then asked with a slight chuckle taking a seat next to his wife.

"Oh Mickey you are so lucky you didn't see what we saw" Maria slurred as she leaned into Michael's side.

"You mean all of our daughters sleeping together in the one bed with very little clothing on? Because I already saw that last night." Michael asked

Judy and Maria just looked a little shocked at that revelation. Marcus just nodded, having seen that too.

"Ugh god I told Quinn! No. More. Orgies! It can't be good for her heart" Judy groaned as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I'm sorry what?" Maria asked in shock.

"Our daughters aren't all that innocent. Oh god I don't even know when it started! And I let them all live under my own roof? I enabled them! I'm a foursome enabler!" Judy stated in horror her words slurring slightly then she downed another shot of vodka.

"Ok can we please talk about something else these images are disturbing me and it's too early for that" Michael cringed.

"Oh that is nothing to what happened earlier!" Maria scoffed

"What happened?" Marcus asked as he tipped some vodka into his morning coffee and then some into Michael's.

"Let's just say seeing your youngest granddaughter doing what she was doing to your youngest grandson would make the baby angels cry" Judy replied

Michael and Marcus just looked at each other in confusion at the drunken woman's ramblings.

"It was worse than walking in on Quinn and Rachel doing it on the kitchen table" Maria muttered to herself before taking another long drink.

~~~ The Bigger Gay ~~~

Santana and Brittany finally woke up that morning when they could hear Quinn getting ready she wasn't the quietest of people. She was currently standing by her wardrobe in only her jeans and bra looking for a top to wear that day. Her hair was still a little damp from her shower and Rachel was hogging the bathroom and using the hair dryer at that point.

"Ew half-naked Fabray" Santana teased as she stretched her muscles after waking up.

Without even looking at her Quinn just flung her arm back and flipped Santana off.

"I like half naked Fabray...though I love full naked Fabray too" Brittany yawned with a small smirk.

Santana just cringed at her wife.

"Thank you Brittany." Quinn turned around with a smile before pulling an old Xena T-Shirt on.

"God Q could you be any more gay if you tried?" Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"What? You're the one who got me onto that show and I know for a fact that you still have your Gabrielle T-Shirt" Quinn replied with a hint of smugness.

"Shut up" Santana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest with a full on pout.

"I remember one time San made me dress up as Gabby...that was a fun weekend" Brittany idly spoke.

"Ha! See your more queer than me" Quinn cheered

"Oh please, you're the one who has a library full of naked lady magazines." Santana scoffed

"It's purely for investment value…They're vintage!" Quinn defended herself.

Brittany got up out of bed gently kissing Santana on the cheek as the two women argued. She made her way over to Quinn and kissed her cheek too before she slipped into the bathroom. Rachel was standing by the mirror applying her makeup when Brittany came over and slid her arms around the brunette's waist resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"Morning" Brittany smiled

"Good morning Britt...I'm guessing our wives are awake" Rachel replied with her own smile.

"Yep...and now they're arguing about who is the gayest of them all." Brittany sighed.

"Well that's easy...I'm looking at her" Rachel giggled

Brittany just nodded proudly.

"We should send them downstairs to help clean up. I don't like making our parents do it all the time." Rachel suggested.

"I agree and then you and I can get our sweet lady kisses on" Brittany joked and smiled brightly

Rachel just laughed at her friend as they left the bathroom and found their wives shoving each other or practically engaging in a wrestling match as they continued to argue.

"This would be so much better if they were oiled up" Brittany sighed with a dreamy look.

~~~ Close Your Eyes ~~~

It was late afternoon before the last of the guests went home and it was finally quiet at the Berry-Fabray house. Charlie was at the theatre and Rachel was dropping her father off at the airport after failing once again to convince him to stay in New York. Quinn had the house to herself and so she made use of this alone time. It was getting towards dinner time when Rachel finally got back home. She walked into her living room to find an all too familiar scene. Sitting on the couch was her beautiful wife watching Buffy and crying her eyes out. Rachel didn't get it. Quinn had seen this show so many times and yet every single time she always cries at certain episodes. Rachel just rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her wife and watched the last few minutes of the episode with Quinn.

"I don't think I could do that" Quinn mumbled not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Do what?" Rachel asks a little confused.

"What Buffy did...if that were us I couldn't do it. If I were Buffy and you were Angel I would damn the world just to be with you for those last few minutes instead of killing you to save everyone." Quinn replied as she watched Buffy cry after killing her beloved and hearing that ever so romantic yet tragic theme music...it gets her every time.

Sure Rachel was a little confused as to why her wife was having an emotional moment in relation to putting herself in Buffy's shoes but the thought was sweet.

"You would sacrifice the world for me?" Rachel asked

Quinn nodded

"If I was ever given the decision. You or the world...I'd pick you...I wouldn't regret it either." Quinn honestly replied

"Quinn" Rachel smiled sweetly and feeling a little overwhelmed

Her wife would give up the world for her...well if that doesn't melt your heart than you are as cold as the White Witch's ass.

Quinn looked over at her wife with a small smile.

"And I'd totally go all scary veiny Willow if you were ever shot." Quinn added seriously

Rachel just laughed and snuggled up to her wife's side not before kissing her sweetly on the lips first.

"I'd go scary veiny Willow too" Rachel muttered.

Quinn just smiled and then turned back to watch the bus leave Sunnydale taking Buffy with it.

"Quinn is there a reason you're getting all nostalgic and watching Buffy?" Rachel asked after Quinn put in the season 3 DVD.

"No...just felt like watching it" Quinn shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Generally there was always a reason for Quinn watching Buffy.

"It's just..." Quinn sighed

"Just?"

"All this talk about the good old days with Tina and Mercedes its just...got me thinking." Quinn replied getting comfy again on the couch with her wife.

"About what?" Rachel asked getting curious.

"About all the things that have happened in our lives that led us to where we are now. I mean who would have thought that we'd be here?" Quinn rambled

Rachel just smiled at the thought.

"Are you happy?" Quinn then asked

"What do you mean?" Rachel's smile faltered a little at her confusion

"Like...if you could do it all again would you change anything? Are you happy where your life has gone?" Quinn asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Of course I'm happy." Rachel replied immediately

Quinn just nodded slightly.

"Are you happy?" Rachel then asked with some worry.

"I am unbelievably happy with how my life has turned out...of course I'd prefer that I didn't have that heart attack but other than that. I'm so happy." Quinn smiled

"Good." Rachel nodded

Quinn pulled her wife close and gave her a sweet kiss that led to another and then another and then they were pretty much making out on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers. It was something they hadn't done in a long time. Just enjoying themselves making out on the couch while Buffy played in the background. It had been Rachel's only way of getting her girlfriend's attention when they were dating. Thankfully that tactic still worked after being married for god knows how many years now.

They continued to lazily kiss each other it wasn't really going anywhere but it was still nice and very much welcomed. Rachel lay snuggled up between her wife's legs as she hovered over the blonde trailing light kisses up and down Quinn's neck and whispering sweet nothings into her ear making her giggle and gasp.

"We would totally have an epic love theme like Buffy and Angel." Quinn murmured

Rachel just giggled and nodded before she went back to kissing her wife. Neither of them were sure how long they had been like this but when Quinn turned her head so Rachel could get better access the blonde couldn't help but giggle at the TV making Rachel stop.

_"Do you like my mask? Isn't it pretty? It raises the dead!...Americans"  
><em>  
>Quinn couldn't help but laugh out loud making Rachel roll her eyes and sigh in frustration.<p>

"Oh come on you said you liked Giles." Quinn defended herself.

"Only because he has a rugged handsome older man appeal to him...and yes he also has a nice voice." Rachel admitted

"Ew Rach he's like Buffy's father figure." Quinn scrunched up her face

"So? You thought Buffy's mom looked hot" Rachel replied indignantly

"Well yeah because she totally is" Quinn stated.

"Whatever can we please go back to kissing?" Rachel grumbled

"But..." Quinn's eyes drifted back to the TV

"Oh my god Quinn you've seen it a thousand times before." Rachel huffed in annoyance.

"Fine" Quinn grumbled with a pout

"You are the most ridiculous person in the world my darling wife." Rachel mocked

Quinn just gave her a silly grin before pulling her back down to capture her lips again.

~~~ What's New Pussy Cat? ~~~

It was getting dark when Santana went out the back and found her wife sitting outside on the swing chair with Elvis curled up on her lap. The not so little cat got up and sat himself down on Santana's lap as soon as she sat down next to Brittany. The brunette huffed in annoyance as Elvis stomped around on her legs circling around a few times before he slumped back down again getting himself comfortable and then fell back asleep.

"Must he always do this?" Santana sighed

"He's adorable and I think he has a crush on you." Brittany smiled.

"He's a pain in the backside" Santana grumbled as she subconsciously began to gently tickle behind Elvis' ears making him purr.

Brittany just smiled. Santana tried to pretend she hated their ten year old cat but there was no denying it. Santana always had a soft spot for pussies.

"You ok babe?" Santana then asked

"I'm fine"

"Britt." Santana raised her eyebrow.

Brittany sighed she really couldn't hide much from her wife.

"I'm worried about Ducky"

"What? Why?" Santana looked a little surprised.

"I think she's depressed. Gracie was telling me that she's been acting sad lately and that she's not really dealing with not being able to have kids" Brittany replied sadly.

Santana's heart dropped at hearing her daughter wasn't as happy as she had seemed.

"Well...what do we do? I don't want my baby girl to be depressed. This is supposed to be a happy time. For both of them." Santana replied feeling a little helpless.

"I don't know. Maybe we could just talk to her." Brittany suggested.

"I don't think so" Santana shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Brittany argued

"Britt if we both come at her wanting to talk she'll get defensive. She's basically me...remember how I used to be?" Santana replied

"Yeah...you were a pain in the ass" Brittany smirked

"Shut up!" Santana huffed

Brittany just laughed.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't bombard her. Maybe you could talk to her you've always been the better mom so she'll listen to you" Santana then stated

"San don't say things like that." Brittany frowned

"Like what?" Santana asked in confusion

"That you're not a good mom."

"Well it's kind of the truth Britt. I mean me and Ducky can barely have a serious conversation and when we do it's all weird and awkward. Then there's Benny…he's like this amazingly good man and there is no way he got all that goodness from me." Santana replied with a shrug.

Brittany just sat there in amazement. After all this time, after everything her Santana still didn't believe in herself. She still thought she wasn't good enough. It made her sad to think that this is what Santana had thought and believed all these years.

"Santana do you love your kids?" Brittany asked

"What? Of course I do. I would give up my life for them you know that." Santana replied instantly

"Then why would you say you're not a good mom? You love them unconditionally and you would do anything for them. That makes you a good mom. You're there for them when they need you and I'm telling you they need you. You are a great mom and I don't ever want to hear you say that you're not." Brittany replied firmly.

Santana just looked down at the sleeping cat in her lap taking in Brittany's words.

"I think you should talk to Ducky" Brittany then suggested.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Santana quietly asked

"She will." Brittany replied with certainty

~~~ The Gift ~~~

Grace laid on her back watching the TV and eating her third bowl of popcorn she had a wild craving for it all morning. Her two blobs were kicking up a storm which did not amuse their mommy. She was seriously thinking about putting them in timeout as soon as she gives birth for kicking her so much. Sofia was getting ready in their bedroom. She was going to have lunch with Beth and talk. She wasn't really looking forward to it and kinda wanted to cancel but she had promised Grace and she couldn't really break her promise to her wife. That and she really did want to stop feeling the way she was feeling it was just going to be hard and uncomfortable talking about it to someone who wasn't Grace. She didn't even think she could talk to her parents about it. But if Beth had some kind of clue into what she was going through then she was probably the best person to help. With a heavy sigh Sofia made her way into the living room to say goodbye to her wife before she headed out.

"Gracie I'm gonna get going ok" Sofia told her as she sat down next to her wife.

Grace quickly paused the TV before replying

"Ok sweetie. I hope it helps." Grace smiled softly at her brunette.

"Me too" Sofia sighed

Grace sat up, which was kind of difficult so Sofia helped Grace just smiled thankfully at her.

"She won't push you. Don't even think about it ok just…let it come naturally." Grace suggested

Sofia just nodded

"I love you Sofia" Grace reassured her with a kiss.

"I love you too Gracie." Sofia mumbled

Sofia leaned in to kiss her wife and then gently kissed Grace's stomach before she got up and grabbed her purse.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Grace looked up

"You're not gonna…like watch that all day are you?" Sofia asked as she nodded towards the TV

"Why?" Grace asked sheepishly

"Well I don't really want the babies to come out thinking vampires are real or something." Sofia replied

"I'm just introducing them to art." Grace defended her actions.

"Right" Sofia replied not really believing that at all.

"Shush you! Go and see Beth and leave me alone with my art." Grace pouted

Sofia just chuckled as she headed out of their house while Grace went back to watching the best show ever!

"_I found you, I will always find you." _

"She'll always find you Tara" Grace cried as she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

~~~ Dealing With Feelings ~~~

Sofia and Beth sat outside as they ate their lunch. Beth had prepared a light salad with some grilled chicken and some sparkling apple juice. For the most part the two just talked about everything and anything but the elephant in the room. They joked about the weird closeness of their parents and that no matter what Becky and Hannah always found themselves down in the basement after a party. They both agreed to fully take advantage of Toby being a police officer now. It got to the point where they had been there for over two hours and not one word was spoken about the real reason today was set up. Beth couldn't take it anymore so she broke the silence and jumped in head first.

"I know this is a little awkward. But just think of me as a sounding board. I won't judge you I'll just listen." Beth encouraged her.

"And I promise everything will stay between us if you want it to." She then added

It took Sofia a long while before she could muster up the courage to open up and talk about what it really was that she was feeling and thinking.

"You know when I was like a little kid I always knew that I would grow up one day and have this big family of my own and somehow Gracie would be a part of it" Sofia started then chuckled at herself.

"How I didn't know I was in love with her until I was sixteen I'll never know" She then added

"Hindsight…it's a beautiful thing" Beth smiled.

"It can also be a pain in the ass" Sofia quipped

Beth nodded and waited for Sofia to continue. It was a little strange, over the years of knowing each other Beth and Sofia never really had heart to heart talks about their lives and what they were going through. For the most part in the early days Sofia played the role as buffer between Grace and Beth. Making sure things between them stayed calm and not to over react at certain things. Sofia and Beth had become good friends but they weren't the type of friends you went to for deep and meaningfuls. Beth knew Sofia was a lot like Santana in that she would sometimes get defensive about talking about her feelings. She could also be kind of bitchy like her Mami but Sofia also had a softer kinder side to her that just reminded Beth of Brittany. Just by getting to know the young woman you could instantly tell who her parents are.

"Nobody really knows this…well except for Aunty Rach and Gracie but I um…a couple of years ago I was this close to getting a boob job" Sofia started talking again.

Beth was a little surprised to hear that and also a little confused as to what this had to do with Sofia's current issues.

"I was feeling…well…jealous. Looking back I can see how stupid I was for feeling that way but Gracie…she likes boobs. Seriously she sees a set of awesome twins and she zeros in on them. Sometimes I don't even think she knows she does it but she does." Sofia began to explain

Beth nodded still not really seeing a connection but she just let Sofia speak. She was there to listen so that's what she was going to do.

"I know it's not really real or whatever or it's just like…a stupid crush or something and it's kinda creepy and freaks me out a little but Gracie has always kinda had the hots for my ma." Sofia rambled

Beth couldn't help but chuckle at that. This wasn't exactly news to her. They had been joking about it for years.

"Anyways I had caught her checking out my ma on several occasions and at first it was just weird but then it got to the point where I was actually starting to worry and feel like I…wasn't enough for her if she was looking elsewhere. My ma had a boob job and she got all the attention so I figured I should just get one so Grace would stop looking at other women." Sofia revealed

Once again Beth was a little shocked by this. She knew Grace liked to look at other women because she wasn't exactly subtle sometimes. She was just like Quinn in that respect.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Beth finally spoke

Sofia nodded

"Yeah…she said she didn't realise she was doing it that often and apologised…a lot. She's been a lot better since then. I don't think it really meant anything when she looked at other girls. She just liked to look." Sofia replied

"Well that's good." Beth stated with relief.

"After Aunty Rach began to talk me out of it I started to realise the real reasons why I wanted to get a boob job. It wasn't just to get more attention or to be noticed…it was because I…I was insecure. I felt like I wasn't…womanly enough or something." Sofia quietly mumbled feeling rather exposed talking about her feelings.

"Sofia you're beautiful just the way you are." Beth softly told her to try and reassure the poor girl.

Sofia just half-heartedly smiled at the blonde in front of her.

"Anyway the reason why I'm telling you this is because I think it ties in with why I'm so angry about not being able to physically have kids. With you it's different. I'm not trying to say that what you've been through is nothing…and that your pain is nothing…but before you had your hysterectomy you could have children. You got to experience it even if it was only once. I can't have that…ever…and it makes me feel inadequate…like I'm some sort of freak or something." Sofia began to ramble as her emotions started to take over.

"You're not a freak Sofia. There are thousands of women in this world who can't have kids and that doesn't make them any less of a woman. It doesn't make you any less of a woman." Beth told her sternly. She needed Sofia to understand this.

"I don't want to hate my wife...but...she didn't want this. She didn't want to get pregnant. So why the fuck is she the one who can and am I the one who can't? It should have been me!" Sofia yelled then gasped in horror at what she was saying.

"God I'm a horrible fucking person" Sofia then cried.

"No. Sofia you're not. I get that. I get that feeling of...unfairness that there are some women in this world who can have children while I can't. I'm not saying I'm this amazing woman or that I'm the perfect mom but I deserve the chance to be one. Trust me I get it. Even though I've already got Davie the fact that I can't have any more kills me. When I was pregnant I would sometimes imagine what our lives would be like. Sometimes it was just me and Jeff and this little guy. But then sometimes it was me and Jeff and a whole bunch of little guys or girls." Beth told her.

Sofia didn't respond she just sat there wallowing in her self-loathing.

"Sofia I know this seems like hell…I've been there. It's not fun and it feels like shit but you need to let it go and look at the bigger picture." Beth spoke again to break her out of her sadness

Sofia looked up at the blonde and just waited for her to continue. Beth sighed with relief that Sofia was willing to listen.

"You may not physically be able to have children. But guess what? You can still have kids. Your wife is carrying your babies. Being a mother is more than just being the one who pushes a child through her vagina. It's about everything that comes afterwards. There is no man on this earth who will know what it's like to be pregnant. But that never stops them from being a parent. Just because you don't carry them for nine months doesn't mean you won't be their mother for the rest of their lives." Beth ranted

"What if they don't think of me as their mother?" Sofia quietly asked

Beth just looked at her as if she was cray cray.

"Do you think of Brittany as your mother?" Beth asked

"Well yeah she did give birth to me." Sofia replied with a shrug

"Ok and do you think of Santana as your mother?" Beth then asked

"Of course she's...I get it." Sofia sighed.

"Good. You and Gracie and even me of all people should know that it doesn't take blood to make a family." Beth replied

Sofia nodded in agreement.

"I'm just...scared." Sofia admitted

"We all get scared...that's one of the requirements of being a mom." Beth smiled

"What if-"

"Sofia I honestly without any doubt know that you and Grace will be awesome parents. I'm not just saying that because you're my family and I love you guys. I'm saying it because it's true. I think one of the reasons why you're so angry and sad about all this is because deep down your scared of not being able to be a good mom. But you will be. You were brought up by two amazing women who taught you how to be the caring and loving, and loyal and awesome person you are today and you'll teach your kids to be the same...probably even better." Beth tried to reassure her.

"No pressure then?" Sofia replied back sarcastically with just a little hint of her old self hidden in there.

Beth saw it and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"You know after they're born you and I are gonna be laughing about all this." Beth warned her.

"I hope so" Sofia replied honestly.

~~~ Wild Horses and Wise Men ~~~

Quinn came home late that evening after having to meet a new client with Mercedes. It had been a long day and she just wanted to take a long hot bubble bath and then maybe convince her wife to give her a happy before going to bed.

One thing she noticed as soon as she got home was that Charlie wasn't there. Her car wasn't out the front and usually she would be singing and practicing her lines for the musical that was opening soon. Quinn just figured she had a date with Ben or something so she headed on upstairs for that bubble bath. She slowly dragged her feet up the steps and made a left towards her bedroom when she noticed something. There was a soft warming glow coming from under the door to her bedroom and she could faintly hear some kind of music playing.

Quinn made her way to the door and gently opened it. What she found on the other side pretty much took her breath away. Standing there waiting for her was Rachel in a gorgeous elegant black dress surrounded by tea light candles and 'Wild Horses' playing softly in the background. Rachel smiled brightly at her wife as she stumbled into the room still a little surprised.

"Am I dreaming?" Quinn finally asked

"Nope" Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"Rach...this...is there a special occasion I'm missing?" Quinn asked in worry because she couldn't think of anything and god forbid she forget!

"Nope" Rachel repeated as she slowly moved closer to her wife.

"Well then...why?" Quinn asked as she blatantly checked her wife's body out. The dress had a low neckline.

Rachel just shrugged and gently helped her wife out of her blazer and let it drop to the floor.

"I just felt like romancing you...I don't do it as often as I should. You've been working so hard lately and I just wanted to...help you relax." Rachel softly spoke but had a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Quinn smirked and leered at her wife.

Rachel just giggled at her and took a step back making Quinn pout.

"Later...but first...dance with me?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Quinn couldn't say no to that face. So she took Rachel's hand and pulled her in close wrapping her arm around her tiny waist as they began to slowly sway in time with the music.

"Why this song?" Quinn asked

"Because I know you've always secretly wanted to slow dance to this song after watching Buffy and Angel dance to it at prom." Rachel replied matter of factly.

Quinn just grinned and kissed her wife.

"You know me so well." Quinn pulled Rachel in even tighter.

"Well we have been together a while now. I was bound to pick up a few things" Rachel teased.

"I love you." Quinn just smiled brightly.

"I love you more" Rachel snuggled up to Quinn wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"This reminds me of college" Quinn smiled softly

"Because we couldn't pay our electric bill that month and we had to rely on candles?" Rachel asked

"No" Quinn chuckled at that memory

Rachel just looked at her expectantly waiting for an explanation

"It was our fourth anniversary of being together and you had somehow managed to convince Santana and Brittany to stay somewhere else that night…you got dressed up all pretty and turned our apartment into like…some kind of magical place with fairy lights and candles it was so romantic and I thought my god how on earth can I be this lucky? We spent the night dancing kinda like this…and then we spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms…up until that point it was the best night of my life." Quinn smiled at her wife who was getting all teary eyed.

"I'm the lucky one Quinn." Rachel quietly told her

"We're both lucky" Quinn stated before placing a soft kiss to her wife's lips.

They continued to sway and dance around their bedroom just enjoying the moment together. Quinn added a few different dance moves. Twirling Rachel and even ending the dance with a dip and a kiss.

"We should do this more often" Quinn stated as they sat down on their bed for a rest.

"Dance?" Rachel asked

"No...well yeah but I mean...the romance. We've kinda been lacking in that department." Quinn replied.

"Well its been quite a year. Sometimes these things get pushed aside. I didn't do this to make a point." Rachel carefully told her

"No I know. I wasn't saying that. I just mean...I know I'm not the most romantic wife in the world and ok I kind of maybe sometimes just go straight for the sex...but I should try harder...I like romancing you too." Quinn rambled.

"You are the perfect wife Quinn Berry-Fabray." Rachel reassured her.

"You are...you've put up with all of my crazy for years." Quinn chuckled.

"True...but then so have you. We've both had our moments" Rachel replied bumping shoulders with the blonde.

"You mean when you told the whole Glee club about my Playboys and the fact that I had early arrival problems in the bedroom?" Quinn chuckled.

"I didn't mean to do that" Rachel laughed.

"Or when you let Brittany slap me when you guys thought me and San were having an illicit affair?" Quinn giggled

"That was kinda hot actually now that I think about it" Rachel smirked

Quinn looked scandalized but then just laughed.

"You look really pretty tonight." Quinn sighed happily as she took her wife's hand into her own.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Do you have anything else planned?" Quinn then asked

"Well I just figured we dance and then have wild passionate sex" Rachel smirked as she nipped at her wife's neck.

Quinn just chuckled.

"Well that does sound nice but first I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Rachel pulled back looking at her wife with curiosity.

Quinn just nodded with a small smile. Several minutes later the married couple were relaxing having a bubble bath together. Quinn sat up against the back of the tub with Rachel resting between her legs. Her back pressed up tightly to Quinn's front. The blonde had her arms wrapped tightly around her wife's stomach as they quietly talked about their day. They had moved some of the candles into the bathroom to make it more romantic and sensual. Rachel gently ran her fingers along the curve of Quinn's legs as they sat together. Every now and then Quinn would place a gentle kiss to Rachel's shoulders. Her hands sometimes wandered a little but for the most part they stayed around Rachel's stomach.

"Oh hey did I tell you that Lilly is taking Amanda to the Spring Dance?" Quinn asked

"No…aww that's so adorable! Tell Mercedes I demand a copy of the photos." Rachel cooed

"Will do." Quinn nodded as she traced a few patterns on her wife's back

"I'm getting all wrinkly" Rachel giggled as she lifted her hands out of the water.

"Mmmm...this is so relaxing I don't wanna get out" Quinn groaned

"The water's getting cold. I can feel your nipples." Rachel added

"No that's just because I have a sexy naked lady pressed up against me" Quinn replied with a chuckle.

"Come on Quinn...let's go to bed" Rachel turned slightly to look back at her wife.

"Kay" Quinn replied with a lazy smile.

They helped each other get up and even dried each other off. Even though they have been together for so long they both still giggled as they went. Quinn being Quinn was ever the inappropriate one. 'Accidentally' dropping the towel and using her hands to 'dry' Rachel off. Rachel didn't really mind though and just let her wife do whatever she wanted.

When Quinn decided they were dry enough they headed back into their bedroom and quickly blew out most of the remaining candles before collapsing onto their bed immediately cuddling up together.

"Sing to me" Quinn softly asked

"Really?"

"Yep...you always used to sing to me. I miss it" Quinn replied shyly.

"What would you like me to sing?" Rachel asked with a small smile.

Her wife was being quite adorable at the moment.

"Anything" Quinn shrugged.

Rachel just nodded and then took a moment to think of a song. When one popped into her head she just smiled and cleared her throat before she softly sang to her wife. They were laying side by side facing each other with all but a few inches between them. Rachel took her wife's hands into her own bringing them up to place a sweet kiss to their joined hands. If tonight was going to be about romance then Rachel was going to go all out and you could never go wrong with a little bit of Elvis.

**"Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you.<strong>

**Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you.**

**Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. <strong>

**Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
>For I can't help falling in love with you."<strong>

As Rachel finished the last note Quinn pulled her in close, closing the small gap between them and never wanting to let go.


	52. Chapter 52

I'm not sure what gave some of you the impression that I somewhat enjoy Buffy the Vampire Slayer...nope...nothing comes to mind.

Ok so this chapter just features Grafia, Brittana and Faberry. Next chapter has more of everyone and then the story will be coming to an end.

* * *

><p>~~~ Mother Daughter Talk ~~~<p>

It was Sofia's day off from the hospital and she was going to enjoy it. She loved her work though she still hated working in the emergency room. Lucky for her though she didn't have to be down there that often mostly she was up in the Women's and Children's ward of the hospital working with the obstetricians and paediatric surgeons. She knew that working with pregnant women on a daily basis probably didn't help her situation but it's what she wanted to do it was her career and she wasn't going to ruin it because of her issues.

Sofia had done a lot of thinking since her talk with Beth. She knew what the blonde told her was the truth, that just because she couldn't physically have children doesn't make her less of a woman and it wasn't as if she couldn't have any biological children because Gracie was carry two right now. That was the other thing, Grace was pregnant, they were going to have a family and she needed to focus on that and not about her disappointment and anger because Beth was right. Being pregnant was only nine months but being a mother was forever.

Sofia was lounging around in her living room flipping through the channels on the TV looking for something to watch for the next few hours because Grace was at work even though she pretty much just sat in her little golf buggy and drove around the field yelling through her bullhorn at her soccer team. Sofia visited her once for lunch and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her wife looking like a little dictator with her pregnant belly as she yelled at her girls. Although Sofia was given the silent treatment that afternoon because Grace saw her laughing at her.

Things between Grace and Sofia had been better though since Sofia talked with Beth which was definitely a plus. Sofia was more willing to talk to her wife about her feelings and Grace was super supportive and just listened to her and made her feel loved like she always did.

Unfortunately there wasn't anything good on TV so she ended up turning it off and grabbed something to read but before she could even do that there was a knock at the front door.

Santana stood patiently as she waited for her daughter to answer. She was so not looking forward to this. Santana and Sofia very rarely do deep and meaningfuls. This is what Brittany is for! But Santana promised her wife she would talk to their eldest child and make sure she was ok. Finally there was some movement behind the door and Sofia appeared with a confused look on her face.

"Ma? What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well gee it's nice to see you too Ducky" Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's always nice to see me" Sofia shrugged

"Ducky we need to talk" Santana sighed

"About what?" Sofia dared to ask

"Can you let me in and I'll tell you?" Santana asked. Her voice serious but also calm and soothing.

Sofia hesitated for a moment she had a bad feeling that this wasn't just a casual visit. She finally stepped aside and let her mother in. They headed to the living room both taking a seat. Santana placed herself next to her daughter. Not too close to crowd her but not too far to alienate her either.

"What's this about Mami? Is...has something happened? Is it mom? Is she ok?" Sofia asked rapidly as all these different possibilities popped into her head.

It's not every day her Ma would want to talk about something serious.

"She's fine Ducky. Everyone is ok. It's nothing like that." Santana quickly reassured her.

"Well then...what's with being all serious? It's freaking me out."

"Sofia we can have serious conversations." Santana sighed sadly

"Um...no we don't. We insult each other and then mom comes and does the rest. I think the last time we had a serious conversation it was you telling me that mom had cancer...and I was like four." Sofia replied.

"Hey we've had serious conversations since then. What about when you had your first boyfriend? I was serious then." Santana argued

"Ma you called him a foetus face and then you threatened to cut his balls off if he so much as touched me." Sofia replied.

"Ok so...maybe not then but I did help you when you were dealing with your lezzy feelings for Gracie." Santana reminded her

"You kept calling me a rug muncher." Sofia simply replied

"Ok, ok I get it. I'm a fuck up of a mother you don't need to rub it in." Santana snapped getting frustrated

See they could just not have a serious conversation it was like physically impossible.

"Ma you're not a fuck up." Sofia sighed.

"I feel like it sometimes. I mean look at us. We can't even have a proper conversation without it turning into a slinging match and I'm pretty sure Ben only tolerates me because I gave birth to him." Santana huffed

"Ma Ben loves you don't be an idiot. And that's just who we are. We're too similar. That's why we have mom and Ben to balance us out. To keep us grounded. To make sure we don't kill each other" Sofia chuckled at that last part.

"But I want us to have like and normal mother daughter relationship. Where we can talk to each other about our problems and have fun together and...other shit. Like what you and your mom have." Santana sighed sadly.

"Ma...my relationship with mom is special. We understand each other and she's like the best mom ever." Sofia smiled softly

"Way to boost my self-esteem." Santana grumbled

"My relationship with you is although at times incredibly frustrating...is also special and we understand each other and...and you're the best Mami ever." Sofia added bashfully and looked down in slight embarrassment.

"Sofia that's...you know I'm trying so hard not to fuck up this moment by saying something stupid so I'm just gonna hug you before I ruin this ok?" Santana chuckled at herself getting all emotional.

Sofia just laughed at her silly mother and let her hug her. She's not gonna lie. It was weird and awkward but it was also totally awesome.

"So why did you want to have a serious conversation?" Sofia asked

"Your mom and I...we just wanted to check in with you." Santana replied

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I mean...you're gonna be a mother soon and...Gracie kinda mentioned that you were feeling down about not being able to have kids. She's worried about you and so am I as well as your mom." Santana hesitantly spoke. She didn't really know how to start this conversation.

Sofia didn't reply right away she wasn't sure if she was mad at Grace for talking about her behind her back or grateful for having such a caring wife.

"I'm fine Ma" Sofia quietly muttered looking down into her lap.

"Ducky...please talk to me" Santana asked as she reached out to take her daughter's hand.

Sofia slowly entwined her fingers with her mother's giving her hand a small squeeze before she began to talk.

"Things…have been hard lately, for me…but I'm getting better" She quietly admits

"Are you really?" Santana softly asks

"Yeah…yes I am, I promise." Sofia nods

"Why didn't you tell us?" Santana asked

Sofia took a deep breath as she tried to come up with a good enough reason.

"I'm a Lopez, I'm supposed to be the strong one" She finally says

"Ducky…that's a stupid excuse" Her mother bluntly told her though she understood what it really meant.

Sofia was too proud to admit that she was feeling the way she was and that's why she never told her parents. She didn't tell anyone it was only when Grace confronted her that she blurted it out.

"I know" Sofia admitted

Santana just sighed and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. Sofia melted into her mother's side resting her head on her chest. Like always Santana relied on touch to comfort her daughter. She knew they would probably never really be able to talk about their feelings with each other and she had come to accept that. But that doesn't mean she couldn't be there for Sofia. Actions spoke louder than words.

"You've only got about another month to get yourself together you know that right?" Santana spoke up

"I know." Sofia muttered

"Because if you thought having a pregnant wife was bad just wait for the sleepless nights and the nursing and the crying and pooping and it's not pretty. So being all sad and hating yourself is not going to help anybody." Santana warned her

"Yeah ma you're not really helping right now" Sofia replied sarcastically

"I'm just warning you. You need to get yourself together before those babies come out…not just because of them or for Gracie but for yourself…and me because I really don't like seeing you sad and unhappy. I want my annoying little shit of a daughter back." Santana added

Sofia just chuckled

"Such kind loving words ma"

"What can I say I've gone soft over the years" Santana shrugged

"You're practically a teddy bear" Sofia scoffed

"I know and it's sickening" Santana sighed dramatically

Sofia chuckled

"I blame your mother" Santana continued

"Aww mom's awesome" Sofia added

"She really is." Santana sighed dreamily

"You know who else is awesome?" Sofia asked

"Me, obviously" Santana joked

"Well…yeah actually" Sofia quietly admitted in all honesty

Santana was actually a little taken back by that. She really didn't know what to say after that so she just pulled her daughter in for a big bear hug and kissed her forehead.

"Love you Ducky" She softly whispered

"You too Mami" Sofia replied instantly.

~~~ Power Ballads ~~~

Grace sat with her mother in the living room. She had popped round after work to get some advice from her mom about doing something special and romantic for Sofia making Quinn want to do something romantic for Rachel as well. Grace had been there for almost an hour now and neither one could think of awesome romantic gestures for their wives. Quinn wanted to do something for Rachel like she had done for her with the candles and dancing. Grace just wanted to see Sofia smile. After her talk with Beth she had noticed a change in her wife. Sofia wasn't as sad as she had been but she wasn't her usual self...not just yet anyways.

"So you've never done anything romantic?" Grace asked a little surprised.

"I didn't say that...I just...I'm plenty romantic. I just can't remember anything right now." Quinn huffed

"Mom all you've said is that you once surprised Ma with decorating her dressing room with gardenias after her first show in the Sound of Music." Grace stated.

"Well there was also this one time while we were...making love...I kinda broke out into song...that's kinda romantic...right?" Quinn admitted

"Ok overlooking the grossness of you and Ma...being intimate...you sang?" Grace asked a little amused.

"I don't know why it happened. I just guess it was a good night." Quinn shrugged

"What song was it?" Grace asked hesitantly

**- A Good Night Some Time Ago -  
><strong>  
>Rachel was currently hovering above her girlfriend as she upped her pace with deep thrusts it wasn't a common thing that she got to use their strap on with Quinn. The blonde wasn't all that bothered about it she usually preferred Rachel's fingers but tonight she was in the mood for a little something different. They had to be quiet though because Judy was just down the hall and they were pretty sure Santana and Brittany could hear through the walls because they could certainly hear them through the walls at night.<p>

Rachel could tell Quinn was definitely enjoying herself because she was fighting so hard not to yell out. It was at one particular thrust that kinda changed the night. She just couldn't fight it anymore and so what started out as a really loud moan sort of transformed into a note and then suddenly Quinn was singing at the top of her lungs as her girlfriend pounded into her. Rachel was slightly confused...a little amused and surprisingly really turned on by it.

"Ooohhh..._**show me heaven! Cover me, leave me breathless. Ooohhh show me heaven, please**_." Quinn sang...

"Never heard of it." Grace shook her head after Quinn told her the name of the song.

Quinn moved to their extensive sound system running through the list till she found it and pressed play. Grace tried her hardest not to laugh as she listened to the tragic power ballad of yesteryear.

"You sang that?" Grace giggled

"It was only the chorus" Quinn defended herself still feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"That's the cheesiest part!" Grace laughed out loud.

"Shut up! It's not like I could control it. It just came out" Quinn huffed

"What did Ma do?" Grace couldn't stop her giggles.

Quinn's face went bright red as she contemplated on whether she would tell her daughter.

"S-She...she began to sing with me...and turned it into a mashup with Take My Breath Away." Quinn mumbled

Grace burst out laughing even louder at that.

"Oh my god you two sang while having sex! That is priceless" Grace said between laughs.

"Oh like you've never done anything embarrassing." Quinn huffed

"Not like that" Grace giggled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and just waited for her to stop laughing.

"Are you done?" Quinn then asked

Grace nodded but still let out a few giggles here and there.

"What do you think I should do for your mother?" Quinn asked

"Well...you could always sing to her." Grace laughed

Quinn just glared at her daughter.

"No...I'm being serious hear me out." Grace tried to control her giggles.

Quinn just waited for Grace to continue.

"Mama loves her music. We all know that...so do something romantic that involves music. Clearly she likes your singing...so sing to her." Grace replied

"But I've done that before...lots of times and not just during sex." Quinn sighed.

Being romantic was hard work.

"Well pick a song that's meaningful. Something that will make her think that you are like the most romantic person ever. What about your wedding song?" Grace suggested.

"We just had an instrumental medley of Broadway hits." Quinn replied with a shrug

"Oh...well...what about when you guys were dating. I mean did you ever sing to her in Glee?" Grace asked

Quinn nodded

"Of course I did. It was like mandatory to sing to your significant other in Glee." Quinn added

"Well pick something from high school." Grace shrugged.

"I don't know...isn't there something else I could do that would be super romantic?" Quinn asked

"Why do you need it to be so romantic you two have been together for forever and a day?" Grace asked

"Because...I love your mother more than anything besides you and your brother and sisters. She's the love of my life and I want her to know how much she means to me. Just because we've been married for thirty years doesn't mean I get to just stop reminding her how much I love her." Quinn replied honestly.

Grace just smiled sweetly at her mother. Yes it was incredibly embarrassing how touchy feely and lovey dovey her parents could be together but deep down Grace loved that her mothers were still so in love with each other. She hoped her and Sofia would be like them thirty years from now.

"Why do you need help with being romantic anyways?" Quinn asked

"Sofia's done so much for me I want to do something for her." Grace shrugged.

"How is Sofia? She seems...I don't know, different." Quinn hesitantly asked

Grace hadn't told her parents about Sofia's depression mostly because she knew Sofia didn't want everybody to know. Grace only brought it up with Brittany because she is Sofia's mother and she only told Beth because she thought Beth could relate and help Sofia. But if her mother had noticed she couldn't lie to her face about it.

"She's...she's been going through some stuff. About not being able to have kids. She's finally talking to me about it...she's getting better. Thankfully." Grace finally told her mom.

Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Is that why you want to plan something romantic?" She then asked

"Yeah" Grace nodded

"Well then I'll try my best to think of something awesome" Quinn have her daughter a reassuring smile.

~~~ No More Spanish TV ~~~

Later that afternoon after her talk with her daughter Santana sat comfortably on her big soft couch in her track pants and old as the hills hoodie as she readied herself for a few hours of catching up with her stories. She would never admit it out loud but she loved that shit especially her telenovelas. She was looking forward to just relaxing and finding out whether or not Fabio was dead or if his evil twin brother will marry his bride instead.

She was far too into what was happening on the screen to even notice the front door opening and Quinn walking in like she owned the place. Santana had texted her to come over and watch it with her. Brittany didn't like these shows and Ben refused to watch it and Santana knew she could coerce Quinn to watch it because there was currently a story about a sexy lesbian player. She also just wanted someone to fangirl with.

"No! No Santana I refuse to watch this with you! Turn it off!" Quinn practically yelled as soon as she heard the Spanish language come through the TV speakers.

"What? Why this is getting good!" Santana whined.

"You know why!" Quinn yelled almost getting hysterical.

"Quinn it's been years...decades since that happened." Santana sighed

"I don't care! You promised me!" Quinn replied

**- 2011 -  
><strong>  
>Quinn walked into Santana's room with the pizza that had just arrived. Judy was downstairs watching some boring game show so Quinn decided to hang out with her friend instead having Santana move in came in handy sometimes. She placed the box of pizza onto the floor and sat down next to the brunette who was sitting with her lap top up against her bed.<p>

"Has it got extra pepperoni?" Santana asked

"Yes" Quinn replied as she placed a slice onto a paper towel for her friend.

"Sweet" Santana softly cheered

"What are you doing?" Quinn then asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Watching this show I found on YouTube." Santana replied as she clicked for the next video to start to load.

"What show?" Quinn asked as she shuffled closer to have a look.

Santana didn't reply she was too busy stuffing her face.

"Ugh it's in Spanish...now I have to actually pay attention to try and figure out what they are saying" Quinn grumbled

"It's got English subtitles. You lazy whore" Santana replied.

"Oh...cool. So what's it about?" Quinn smiled as she made herself more comfy

"Honestly I'm not that sure. I mean they're like cops and solve crimes or whatever but I only watch for the two hot ladies who make out a lot." Santana shrugged.

"Ooh well that's always a plus." Quinn grinned.

Santana nodded and pressed the play button. The two girls ended up staying up till late eating their pizza and drinking some of Santana's secret vodka stash as they watched all the videos and became diehard fans. Fangirling whenever the couple were on the screen. And like totally died when they proposed to each other and they were finally going to see these two soul mates get married and live happily ever after.

"This is like the best show ever" Quinn cheered

"I'll say! I'm not even sure how I got onto this but I don't care because these two are like my favourite couple ever. They even beat Bette and Tina for me." Santana agreed

"No!" Quinn replied with shock

"Mmhmm totally. These two belong together, look how perfect they are. Not only that but they are fucking hot." Santana replied.

"That's true...I don't think I've seen a couple so in love and awesome since Willow and Tara." Quinn sighed dreamily.

Well that should have been a red light of foreboding badness that was to come.

"Ugh hurry up and load! I wants to see their wedding night!" Santana yelled in frustration at her lap top.

"I wonder if there's any fanfiction about them" Quinn quietly muttered to herself. Making a mental note to check it out later.

"What do you think? Should we read the comments?" Santana asked

"No I want to be surprised!" Quinn quickly replied.

Finally the video finished loading and Santana pressed play. It was beautiful both women looked gorgeous and it was just rainbows and sunshine...until it wasn't. As Santana and Quinn watched on their happy gooey lovey faces soon fell into complete and utter horror.

"No! No, no, no, no, no dear god what is happening?" Quinn called out in shock as she grabbed Santana's arm.

"B-But it's...they just...it's their wedding day...No me gusta! No me gusta!" Santana stuttered as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Maybe it's just for shock value...she's gonna be ok...she's gonna be alright. They'll be fine" Quinn began to chant as her own tears began to fall.

"I don't think she's fine Quinn" Santana shook her head

"Don't say that! She's fine...oh god she's not fine! No! I can't watch this!" Quinn cried.

"There is no good in this world" Santana hissed through her tears as they continued to watch in horror.

Once it was all over and the last few seconds of the video played out Quinn and Santana sat there feeling nothing but numbness and devastation. It was like their hearts had been ripped out of their chest and put through a meat grinder.

"I...I can't feel anything...arms, legs...anything. It's like Tara dying all over again." Quinn quietly spoke

"How are we supposed to go on now?" Santana asked

"Why must all the lesbians die?" Quinn asked in frustration.

"It was their wedding day" Santana continued to mumble still not fully grasping what they had just witnessed.

"This is all your fault!" Quinn quickly turned her grief into anger as she stood up and accused her best friend.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Santana asked in anger

"You made me watch it. You lured me in with...with hot girls making out and then I feel in love with them and now my heart is in a blender! They were meant to be forever!" Quinn yelled

"You don't think I know that? They were the perfect couple. Ok yes they had their problems but they moved on from them and only became stronger. Do you think I wanted this to happen?" Santana yelled back.

"I just...it was their wedding day San! They didn't even get to cut their cake" Quinn sobbed

"I know...oh Quinny I know" Santana cried as she pulled her friend in for a big hug.

"Promise me you'll never let me watch another Spanish show again. I don't think my heart could take it" Quinn mumbled through her tears.

"I promise" Santana cried back.

**- 2043 -  
><strong>  
>"Damn it Q why did you make me remember that!" Santana yelled.<p>

"You started it with your stories!" Quinn accused.

"I had a dream that night that everything was perfect and they both lived happily ever after. When I woke up I had to remind myself that that didn't happen" Santana confessed sadly.

"I wrote a short fanfiction story where they did live happily ever after...I got 76 reviews." Quinn sadly admitted.

"I know...I was one of them" Santana nodded

"Thank you" Quinn smiled through watery eyes.

"You're welcome" Santana sniffed before she reached over and turned off the TV.

Quinn and Santana sat there in an awkward silence for a moment as they collected themselves.

"Wanna go watch Fanvids on YouTube?" Santana asked

"Kay" Quinn agreed.

Later that day Brittany came home to find her wife and her best friend sitting in the living room crying over the laptop and an empty bottle of wine on the coffee table unfortunately this wasn't an uncommon thing to walk in on.

"Um...Honies...you two ok?" Brittany asked with a hint of worry.

Santana just nodded as she wiped a tear away. Quinn grabbed her tissue to blow her nose.

"Whatcha looking at?" Brittany then asked trying not to upset them any further.

Neither could speak they just pointed to the computer screen. They had found another video that came after the wedding. They had never seen it before because they were too devastated from what happened. It just made things worse though because it was so heartbreaking.

Brittany just looked at it not really knowing what she was looking at and the two crying ladies on her couch were slightly freaking her out so she quietly backed away and left them alone. Once she was safely out of the room she pulled out her phone to text Rachel.

**B: **I think our wives are dorking it out tonight. Wanna go catch a movie?

A few minutes later Rachel replied.

**R: **Buffy or Xena or The L Word?

Brittany just laughed.

**B: **lol neither. Some Spanish show on YouTube.

**R: **oh...ok then pick u up in 30mins. xoxox

Brittany smiled as she closed her phone and headed upstairs to quickly get ready.

~~~ You Are My Shining Star ~~~

Sofia came home from the store that evening to find her wife outside sitting on the grass in the dark. To be honest it freaked her out a little. Thinking something was wrong Sofia quickly rushed out the back to make sure she was alright.

"Gracie?" Sofia asked with worry.

"Hey your home." Grace smiled up at her wife as she finished pouring some lemonade into some Champaign glasses

"Yeah...honey why are you sitting outside in the dark?" Sofia asked still feeling a little worried.

"Sit with me" Grace asked patting the space next to her

Sofia did as requested sitting cross legged next to her wife and took hold of Grace's hand.

"Babe?" Sofia wondered

"I made us some food if you're hungry." Grace replied pointing to the basket next to her.

"Gracie what's going on?" Sofia asked looking really confused.

"Nothing. I just felt like...doing something different. I figured we could have a nice romantic picnic and do some star gazing." Grace shrugged with a shy smile.

"But why?" Sofia still wasn't grasping the idea.

"Because things have been rough for you lately and I just...I wanted to make you feel special. Do something romantic...show you how much you mean to me. You've been so supportive even though you've been hurting inside. I just want you to forget it all if only for a night." Grace replied as she gently stroked her thumb against Sofia's hand.

Sofia couldn't stop the tears that began to form in her eyes as she listened to her wife. She tried to swallow them away but it didn't work so she just moved forward to place a grateful kiss to Grace's lips. They stayed like that for a few moments just feeling each other's lips pressed together before Sofia turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss bringing her free hand up to Grace's cheek holding her in place. They only parted when they needed oxygen.

It was a clear night and even though it was sometimes hard to see stars at night they could still see quite a few. After they had finished off the food Grace had prepared which was all of Sofia's favourite foods they packed it away and settled themselves down onto the blanket Sofia lay on her back with Grace cuddled up to her side. Like always Sofia rested a protective hand on Grace's stomach. The couple looked up at the night sky just enjoying being with each other.

"It's weird." Grace randomly spoke

"What is?" Sofia quietly asked.

"That there are so many stars out there and we're just this tiny planet in a galaxy of like billions of stars...we're pretty insignificant when you think about it." Grace replied.

"I don't know...I mean for all we know we're the only living things in this galaxy...maybe even the whole universe...I think that's pretty significant." Sofia pondered.

Grace nodded in agreement.

"I guess...though saying it like that...it kinda seems a little lonely...that we're the only ones out there." Grace added.

"I don't know...I don't think I could ever be lonely when I have you." Sofia shrugged.

Grace couldn't help but giggle and soon enough Sofia was giggling too.

"Would you like some crackers with your cheese?" Grace asked with a smirk.

"Shut up I was having a serious moment" Sofia laughed.

The pair just cracked up at their cheesy selves. Once their laughter died down Sofia sighed contently as she pulled her wife in closer to her side placing a small kiss to her head.

"Thank you for doing this Gracie." She softly murmured.

"I love you Sofia...I want to see you happy again." Grace replied.

"I think I'm getting there." Sofia replied honestly.

"Yeah?"

Sofia nodded and placed another kiss on Grace's head.

"Beth was telling me about...letting go and focusing on the big picture. You and our babies that will be here very soon. And then my Mami telling me to get my act together because being a mother is hard work and that our twins are gonna need me...I don't want to disappoint them or you...or even myself." Sofia replied.

"You could never disappoint me Sofia and our babies love their mama we're all lucky to have you." Grace gently reassured her wife.

"I don't know about that." Sofia quietly muttered

"Well I do! They always kick and make themselves known whenever you're around. Even when you're not and I'm just thinking about you they start to kick. They know who you are and they can't wait to see you." Grace informed her.

"You're making that up" Sofia chuckled

"I am not! Feel for yourself." Grace moved Sofia's hand and placed it where their babies are kicking up a storm.

True to her word their two babies were kicking their mother's insides when their mama's presence was known. Sofia couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she could feel them against her hand.

"See" Grace grinned with the satisfaction of being right.

"Ok fine…I believe you." Sofia grinned

"Good….now I really need to pee so can you please help me up?" Grace asked

Sofia just laughed and nodded as she got herself up and then held onto Grace's hands pulling her up off the floor. It took one or two tries but finally she was up.

"Ugh I'm like a whale" Grace groaned.

"A sexy whale" Sofia added with a smirk

Grace glared at her wife wiping the smirk right off Sofia's face.

"You can't get mad at me I'm like a total sad panda" Sofia quickly replied with an over the top sad face.

"You'll be an even sadder panda when I tell you that you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Grace replied dryly before she headed back inside

"What? But you were romancing me! That totally means I get sex" Sofia pouted as she followed her wife into their house.

~~~ Adorable Dorks ~~~

Santana and Quinn had managed to spend the whole afternoon and evening watching nothing but videos on YouTube. They barely even noticed that Brittany and Rachel had come and gone for their own night out together. After trying to get rid of their bad feelings they moved on to several other TV shows that were on the website. Currently they were watching some British soap opera while the other videos downloaded.

"Ugh her father is such a dick" Santana huffed

"I know! I mean…he's the one who cheated and now he's making it as if he's the victim. Ugh he reminds me of Finn" Quinn cringed

"Totally…hey did they ever find his body in the end?" Santana asked

"I'm not sure…Puck told me that his commander found his leg but that was it" Quinn shrugged

Santana just nodded and then scoffed at the absurdity of what was happening on her computer screen.

"Is the other one finished loading?" Quinn asked

"Almost" Santana replied as she refilled their wine glasses.

Just as they were going to watch the next show the front door opened and Brittany and Rachel came home from their movie. They both rolled their eyes when they found their wives in the exact same spot as they left them.

"Hey Chicas….you're still watching YouTube?" Brittany asked

They just nodded not taking their eyes off the screen. The tall blonde just sighed and then did something brave. She grabbed the laptop and shut it closed. Santana and Quinn both looked horrified and then both glared at Brittany and her audacity. Brittany just stared them down and eventually the two on the couch backed off. You really couldn't win against Brittany.

"Babe we were watching that" Santana whined sounding like a little child

"And we had lots of other videos downloaded and ready to watch" Quinn grumbled

"You've been watching YouTube for the last six hours" Rachel reminded them

"So?" Santana huffed

"Do we need to have another Dork-intervention?" Brittany sighed

"We are not dorks!" Quinn scoffed

"Sweetie" Rachel pointed out the top her wife was wearing

Quinn looked down at her 'Adorkable' t-shirt Rachel had gotten her for Christmas a few years ago. Quinn just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in protest.

"And Bubbles" Brittany pointed to Santana's ever growing collection of collector's edition DVDs of as many different TV shows you could imagine. Some were even autographed by the stars of the show. She was especially proud of her L Word DVD that was signed by the ever stunning Bette Porter/Jennifer Beals.

"We need to find you two a better hobby" Rachel suggested

"I don't need a hobby I am perfectly fine with my awesome DVD collections and ability to find awesome shows on YouTube" Santana sulked

"Yeah and anyways you're the one who needs a hobby Rach. You treat your students like a soap opera." Quinn argued

"Oh how is Samara? She came to me crying the other day but she didn't say why only something about a stupid boy and hurting her locker or something the poor girl was so upset." Brittany turned to Rachel

"Oh don't get me started on that…you should see the hurt looks between Bethany and Samara in the choir room. And now there's rumours of Jade cheating on her boyfriend but you know secretly I think she likes Amber because the looks she has been giving her lately it's just undeniable" Rachel replied

"No! Really? But I thought Jade hated Amber. She was always so mean to her." Brittany stated

"No, no, no totally the opposite. It's like the little boy pulling the girl's pigtails because he secretly likes her and doesn't know how to show it. I tell you sooner or later Amber and Jade will be a thing." Rachel informed her.

Santana and Quinn just sat there and stared at their wives in disbelief. Quinn nudged her friend to grab the lap top while Brittany and Rachel were gossiping about their students.

"I thought Amber was with that freakishly short guy…what's his name?"

"Wade" Rachel replied

"Right Wade, I thought they were like…the star couple." Brittany replied

"Well they were for a while but their chemistry is just non-existent. I mean Amber is a powerhouse whereas Wade is just…not. I mean he always looks constipated when he sings. It's like they're forcing their chemistry when it should just come naturally like Jade and Amber they have great chemistry you should have been there when they sang their first duet together…it was magical." Rachel sighed

Santana ever so subtly grabbed her laptop and opened it up while Quinn grabbed the headphones all the while keeping an eye on their wives to make sure they don't notice what they are doing. Santana quickly set up the videos as Quinn handed her one of the headphones and then they were back to their awesome night of YouTube videos.

~~~ These Boots Are Made For Walking ~~~

It only took a quick flash of Sofia's boobs to get Grace to change her mind about the sleeping arrangements for that night, she was easily persuadable in her current state of constantly feeling horny from her baby hormones and Sofia used this to her advantage more than once. Though both girls didn't really mind they both got something out of it so it was win-win for everybody.

They both loved sex let's not beat around the bush here and so naturally they had become quite adventurous with their sexlives over the years of being together but even so they had begun to realise that having sex was becoming really difficult with Grace's stomach constantly getting in the way. She couldn't lie on her back for long periods of time and she could only get comfortable when lying on one side but even then it was awkward. Half the time Sofia just ended up going down on her because that was the easiest way of doing it. Then there was the fact that Grace constantly felt fat and ugly and Sofia had to constantly reassure her that she wasn't. It was a big production just to have sex ever since Grace started showing.

After the ever so effective boob flash Grace dragged Sofia into their bedroom kissing her like her life depended on it the Latina was not complaining at all. She quickly began to undo the buttons of Grace's top while Grace worked on Sofia's pants.

"You're gorgeous" Sofia muttered as she pulled her wife's top off and ran her hands over her body.

"I look horrible" Grace pouted as she pulled away from her wife

"No you don't" Sofia sighed

"Sofia-"

"No…Grace listen to me. You are beautiful" Sofia interrupted

"I keep getting bigger and bigger every day…I don't get how you'd want to be with me like this" Grace mumbled as she grabbed her top to put it back on.

"Grace stop" Sofia took her top off of her before she could even get her arm in.

The brunette huffed in annoyance and sat down on their bed in frustration. Sofia moved to sit next to her wife and looked at her pointedly.

"Are we seriously gonna do this after you got me all worked up?" Sofia asked

Grace didn't reply she just sat there and pouted. Sofia sighed and flopped back down on their bed. She then moved her hand to finish undoing her pants and then grabbed Grace's hand.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked a little startled

"Proving to you that I love you and that I think you are the sexiest thing on this planet." Sofia replied before she shoved Grace's hand down her pants.

Both let out a small moan, Sofia because she had her wife's hand down her pants and Grace because she could feel how wet her wife was.

"Do you believe me now?" Sofia asked

Grace just nodded before she began to trace circles around her wife's clit doing it at an agonisingly slow pace. Sofia tried to raise her hips higher to get more friction but Grace wouldn't let her.

"Grace" Sofia groaned out in frustration and arousal.

She tried again but Grace refused her once more when she pulled her hand back out from Sofia's pants making the poor girl whine in disappointment and a hint of anger. Grace couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her at the sound her wife made.

"Sorry babe" Grace apologised with a small grin

"Why'd you stop?" Sofia grumbled

"I needed to remove your clothes first." Grace informed her

"Oh…ok then" Sofia replied then quickly got up and undressed herself at fast as humanly possible throwing her clothes all over the place not caring where they ended up. Grace just watched in amusement and excitement it was always fun watching her wife strip in front of her. Sofia turned back to face her wife with a devilish grin.

"How do you want me?" She asked

Grace just bit her bottom lip in anticipation as her eyes travelled up and down her wife's body. She slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Sofia and pushed her back to the bed sitting her down in front of her.

"Lay down" Grace instructed softly

Sofia did as she was told and then waited. Grace quickly grabbed one of their many pillows and placed it on the floor before she carefully kneed down and coming face to face with Sofia's ready and waiting core. Sofia sat up on her elbows with concern written on her face.

"Wait Gracie…I don't want you to hurt yourself." She quickly spoke up

"It's ok I'll be fine…besides I can totally make you come in like a minute" Grace replied with a smug smile.

"Oh really?" Sofia asked in disbelief.

"MmHmm" Grace nodded

"Pfft as if. I'm a dynamo in the sack with limitless stamina…I could go on for hours" Sofia scoffed

"Wanna bet on it?" Grace asked her face full of mischief

Sofia swallowed hard in hesitation. She wasn't going to admit it out loud but she probably shouldn't because Grace could totally do it and she would never hear the end of it.

"I'm not betting on our sex life" Sofia nervously replied through she tried to sound unaffected by the wager.

"Why? Scared you'd lose?" Grace asked innocently

"N-No" Sofia damned herself for stuttering

"Then why not bet on it" Grace asked playfully

"Fine I will! I could totally last longer than a minute" Sofia boasted but internally she was panicking.

"Great! So if I manage to get you off in under a minute then you owe me…endless foot massages." Grace replied

"Fine but if I win and last longer than a minute then you have to let me buy those super cute boots that we saw the other day." Sofia replied

"They cost over $500!" Grace protested

Sofia just shrugged

"Fine…that's fine it doesn't matter. I'm gonna win anyways" Grace replied with a smile.

"We shall see my gorgeous lady" Sofia stated before she held her hand out.

Grace quickly shook her wife's hand to seal the deal. Sofia then scooted up the bed

"What are you doing?" Grace asked in confusion.

"Getting my phone to set the timer" Sofia replied

Grace just chuckled and nodded. Sofia quickly set it up and then moved back down to the bed.

"Alright I'll press start as soon as you start." Sofia told her

"Well how will I know if you actually press it?" Grace asked as she gently ran her fingers up and down her wife's leg.

"You'll just have to trust me." Sofia shrugged

"Alright then." Grace nodded before she dove right in.

Sofia let out a yelp at the suddenness of Grace between her legs she almost dropped her phone. But she didn't and she quickly started the timer and prayed she could hold out because those boots were really cute. Though she kinda knew she would never get those boots because Grace was really good, like really, really good.

Grace didn't waste any time as she went straight for Sofia's clit furiously running her tongue over the bundle of nerves and wrapping her lips over it and sucking hard while her finger teased her wife's entrance before thrusting two inside as deep as she could go. Sofia all but screamed at the pleasure that filled her body and she said a quick goodbye to those boots as she could already feel her insides boiling and getting ready for their release. With a few well timed thrusts and flicks of her tongue Grace had Sofia in the palm of her hand…literally and as the timer rolled over to 49 seconds Sofia couldn't hold it any longer and came hard. Grace helped her wife come back down and then pulled away with a satisfied smirk on her face she even had time to wipe her face and stand up before the timer went off. Sofia just groaned and conceded to the fact that her wife was awesome and that she was never going to get those boots.


	53. Chapter 53

Sorry about the wait guys.

Well that last episode of Glee was a doozy…in the sense that it was stupid and it hurt my brain. I did however like Gloria as Santana's mother they should have brought her in sooner and let her stay. Also Quinn is as gay as ever and Finchel is no more! Also little Santana had a mullet!

So there will probably only be a few more chapters left of this story and then it will probably be the end of this crazy universe that I've come up with.

I may do some one shots or something but this story will conclude the trilogy. There will be a little one shot that I will post shortly after this story finishes to properly conclude this series.

Like I said this chapter focuses on everyone so we get to see what's been happening to the gang lately.

* * *

><p>~~~ Dreams ~~~<p>

Maya wandered around her new home cleaning up as she went, well it wasn't so new they had been in there for a few months now but it still felt new. They had pretty much finished unpacking and the rooms were decorated. It wasn't anything fancy or stylish or over the top, it was just them. It was homey and that's what Maya loved about it. It was warm and inviting and it made her smile. She loved that Toby's love of sports could be seen by his autographed basketball sitting by the TV and the many sporting magazines and books that he had by the bookcase, and she loved that he still had all of his video games even though it annoyed her to no end that he never put them away properly. She loved that Ally's many pieces of art work was proudly displayed on the arts wall and that her many toys were almost falling out of the toy box in the living room. This was her home she loved everything about it mostly because she never thought she would ever have something like this.

After the big move and Toby graduating from the police academy things had begun to settle down for the little family of three. It had been pretty busy and stressful during that time, Toby was always training and Maya was studying and working and Ally was off at day care. But now they had gotten into a routine and things were a lot calmer and more stable. There was just one little thing that Maya wanted to make this complete.

There was no doubt in her mind that she would always love Toby and that she would always want him in her life as well as Ally. They had a home together and they loved each other but Maya wanted it to be official. She would be lying if she said she never imagined what it would be like to be married to Toby. When she was a teenager she had practiced writing her name as Mrs. Maya Berry-Fabray and dreamt about what their wedding day might look like. But when high school was over and she moved to LA that dream soon became just that…a dream. But now, now she was finally living half of her dream she was just waiting for the rest of it to come true.

Toby had been dropping hints lately or at least Maya thought he had. He was never really subtle about some stuff. It was small things like pointing out random gardens that would look nice in the spring and that would look great for a wedding, or he would casually mention places that would be great for a honeymoon, somewhere with a beach and lots of sun. Even Ally joined in by saying how much she wants to be a flower girl again. Maya didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help but get just a little excited at the thought of possibly becoming Toby's wife and officially becoming Ally's mother.

Maya came to a stop when she entered the living room there on the couch was Ally fast asleep surrounded by what looked like every single stuffed toy she owned and the girl owned a lot of toys. Being the only biological grandchild of Quinn and Rachel the girl was spoiled. Toby and Maya had to explain that when her Aunty Grace and Aunty Sofia have their babies things will be a little different and that she was going to be the eldest and have to be a good role model for her cousins. Ally was looking forward to it though she couldn't wait to have even more family to play with. She loved playing with Cooper and Max they were awesome but sometimes she just wanted someone to play dolls with so she was hoping that her Aunties' babies were gonna be girls.

Maya couldn't help but smile when she saw the little girl surrounded by her toys even though she knew it was going to be a nightmare trying to get Ally to pick up her stuff later on. The brunette quietly moved over to the couch not wanting to wake Ally up, she carefully picked up the toys that had fallen onto the floor and placed them back into the toy box. Maya was startled by the little voice that came from under the pile of toys on the couch.

"Mommy they were there for a reason" Ally informed her

Maya just giggled, Ally had begun to develop a little bit of an attitude lately she wasn't bad or anything but sometimes she forgot to use her manners and was a little demanding.

"You know they can't live on the floor Ally" Maya replied

"Yes they can." Ally stated as she got up and stretched her little limbs.

"Na uh" Maya replied with a small smile

"Pleaseeee" Ally went for her sweet innocent look it always worked on her daddy.

"I don't know…if they stay down here then that means they can't go back in your room and then they can't keep watch at night for the monsters" Maya replied

"But they hav too!" Ally replied in horror

"Well then I guess they have to go back in your room and not live out here on the floor" Maya told her trying not to smile

"Ooookay" Ally sighed as she dragged her body off the couch and helped pick up her toys.

Maya just smiled and placed a kiss on the little girl's head. Ally was almost done taking her toys back to her room when the front door opened and her daddy called out telling everyone he was home. All toys were abandoned to the floor as Ally ran to her father.

"Daddy!" She squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey pumpkin." Toby smiled brightly and placed a big kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Did you catch the bad guys?" Ally asked, she always asked this when her dad came home

"I sure did" Toby replied as he walked into the living room with Ally still in his arms.

"Good day?" Maya asked while walking up to him with a smile

"Yeah, kinda boring but still good" Toby nodded then lent down to kiss Maya's lips.

"Ewwww" Ally giggled

Toby and Maya just laughed and kissed again just to annoy her.

"Hey guess what?" Toby spoke up

"What!" Ally yelled

"You my awesome girl are spending the night at Gammy and Nanna's house" Toby told her sounding all excited.

"Yes!" Ally fist pumped

"Really? How come?" Maya asked a little confused

"It's a surprise" Toby whispered to her with a small smirk

"Oooh" Maya blushed a little.

"Alright so we gotta go pack your overnight bag because your grandmas can't wait to see you" Toby told his daughter as he put her down.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she was running off to her room to start packing.

"And she's gone…I'm feeling unloved" Toby pouted

Maya just laughed and nodded

"I think she loves them more than us" Toby added sadly

"Well your parents are hard to compete with" Maya added.

~~~ Family ~~~

Becky sat opposite Diane as she listened to the older woman speak. For the last seven months or so since Becky had started seeing a therapist the blonde could see how much it had helped and how much she needed it. Not just with everything that had happened with Valerie but everything else she had been holding onto throughout her life. The emotional abuse and neglect from her parents and pretty much her whole family ever since she got pregnant at 16 and was kicked out. God only knows what they would have done if they knew she was a homosexual sinner. Probably would have burned her at the stake. Becky knew she was better off without them, that if she had stayed she would have just suffered more heartache. She had embraced her new family and even started her own. All that was left was to finally let go of her past and move on.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" Diane asked

"Not really but I think it's the only way I'll get any closure." Becky sighed

"I can understand that, but Becky this is a huge deal. Going to see your parents could just open up old wounds, not mend them. I am all for letting go and moving on this is what we have been working on since you first came to see me…I just want to make sure you are sure about this." Diane replied.

"You've helped me so much…helping me deal with what happened to me at the Christmas party and everything that happened afterwards, you've helped me open up and not be such a bitch all the time. But this is something I need to do. I need to face them I need to end that part of my life. I'm not stupid to think that they will change and I'm more than prepared for them to slam the door in my face. But I need to do this." Becky told her with certainty

Becky and Hannah had talked about this the night before. Hannah was hesitant for Becky to go looking for her parents let alone try and speak to them. But ultimately Hannah supported her wife's decision she always had and she wasn't going to stop now.

"Hannah will go with me" Becky added

"Well if it's something you think you need to do then you have my support too." Diane smiled at her

"You mean you'll be there ready to put me back together again if it all turns to shit?" Becky asked with a smirk

"Precisely" Diane nodded

"Thanks" Becky chuckled

"You're welcome"

"No really…thank you, for everything." Becky replied with sincerity.

Diane just gave her a warming smile. The older woman had grown fond of Becky they had been working together for some time now and even though she wasn't supposed to, Becky was definitely one of her favourites.

Becky came home that day feeling much better, which she usually did whenever she went to see Diane. She would normally see her once a fortnight and she actually looked forward to going. Becky found her family in the living room Hannah was helping Max with his homework while Cooper was busy drawing in his scrapbook. Becky just stood there and watched them for a moment as none of them had noticed her arrive home yet.

"Ma you spelt color wrong" Max informed her

"No I didn't" Hannah replied

"Yeah you did, there's no 'u' in color" Max pointed out

Hannah lent over to see what her son was talking about and just huffed.

"You are Australian boy! We spell words properly and that means it has a 'u' in colour"

"But we're in America" Max replied

Hannah just grumbled and fixed her 'spelling mistake' while her son just chuckled at her. Becky tried to hide her laughter at her wife's annoyance with the American English language this is when Cooper looked up to see his mommy. His little face brightened up making Becky smile too. He quickly got up and ran over to her wrapping his arms around her legs. The sudden movement made Hannah and Max look up too.

"Hey mom" Max said before he went back to his homework.

"Hey beautiful" Hannah smiled dreamily

"Hey yourself" Becky smiled as she leant down to kiss her wife.

Hannah scooted over to let her wife sit down on the couch. Becky quickly sat down pulling Hannah over to pretty much sit in her lap.

"What are we doing?" Becky asked

"Ma's pissed at American spelling again" Max chuckled

"Hey, watch your mouth young man…and I was not pissed at American spelling…I was just merely pointing out that it was stupid and wrong" Hannah huffed.

Becky just nodded and kissed her wife's head.

"Of course it is sweetheart" Becky mocked her

"Don't mock me otherwise no Aussie kisses for you" Hannah pouted.

"What's an Aussie kiss?" Max asked a little confused.

"Nothing" Becky quickly replied as her face heated up.

Thankfully Cooper broke that awkward moment as he climbed up onto the couch to sit on his mama's lap.

"I drew this for you" He signed then handed over the book he was drawing in.

"Aw thank you Coop" Hannah signed back.

Both of his mothers looked down at the drawing. It was super adorable. He had drawn a picture of his family in Australia. Over in the right corner was what looked like Sydney harbour with the bridge and the opera house. Then in the left corner was a kangaroo with what Hannah assumed was a koala. There was also Uluru and some gumtrees scattered around the page. In the middle was a drawing of Cooper himself with his brother and two mommies.

"I think this is your best drawing ever" Becky signed and spoke at the same time giving her son a big smile.

"I think so too" Hannah signed.

Cooper just smiled proudly at his work.

~~~ Getting Ready ~~~

Charlie was standing backstage going through her lines like she always did whenever she wasn't onstage. She really didn't need to she had them all memorised pretty much as soon as she was given the script. But she was a perfectionist and didn't want to forget anything. She was always trying to figure out ways that will make her scenes better. She analysed what she was to say and what the words meant for her character and for those she was interacting with. They were currently going through a full rehearsal with no stops even if something went wrong or if someone forgot their lines or cues. It was getting closer to opening night and there had been a lot of buzz going around about this new play which meant that it had to be perfect.

After that slight altercation with her mother and Frankie things between the older man and Charlie had been a little awkward. She had tried to be professional about it all because she didn't want it to interfere with her first real role. Quinn had apologised profusely to her daughter after the incident she didn't want things to be hard for her but Charlie assured her that everything was fine. She had distanced herself from Frankie as much as she could, considering they had to work closely together and the fact that her character and his character were father and daughter. After what Charlie had said to him Frankie felt ashamed of what he had said and done. He had grown to really like and admire Charlie she definitely was Rachel's daughter. She had that same driven personality and her voice was something to both admire and to be envious of. Frankie wanted to make it up to Charlie but wasn't really sure how. What happened in the past happened a long time ago and he knew he never really had a chance with Rachel but that didn't or couldn't stop the way he had felt about her then or even now. For Frankie, Rachel would always be the one that got away not that he really had her in the first place.

The final scene of act one had finished so the company was given a twenty minute break before they continued on. Charlie allowed herself to take the break which normally she wouldn't she would be on stage going through her scenes or keeping her voice warmed up. But today she was instructed by her directors to let herself have a break. So Charlie headed out of the theatre to get some fresh air and something to eat. There was a small café just across from the theatre that she had fallen in love with. It was quaint and had the best strawberry milkshakes in the world. She knew she shouldn't be drinking milk before singing but she just couldn't help herself they were just too awesome not to have. When she got inside she was a little surprised to find Frankie already sitting there with a burger and fries.

She gave him a polite smile before she ordered her milkshake and blueberry muffin. She stood awkwardly by the counter waiting for her order trying not to make it obvious that she was a little uncomfortable with having Frankie there. It was fine when they were rehearsing because there were always other people there. But since that day Charlie had avoided spending one on one time with the man.

"Would you like to join me?" Frankie spoke up startling Charlie

"Oh um…n-no that's ok. I was just going to go back to the theatre and eat there." Charlie quickly replied.

Frankie tried not to feel too disappointed

"Charlie I know things are…awkward between us due to what happened in the past with your mothers but I would hope that we could move past that and be friends again." Frankie sighed

"Frankie you hurt my mother, I can't just forget that" Charlie replied firmly.

"You are very loyal…that's something I admire about you" Frankie smiled

"Look I don't want to cause any bad tension between us or whatever…you have been really helpful to me and I appreciate that I really do. But we can't be friends and it's not just because of the way you spoke to my mother but it's because of the fact that you caused my ma to cheat on my mom. I'm not saying you are all to blame but I love my ma and I will always be on her side." Charlie told him

Frankie didn't say anything for a while. He could understand where Charlie was coming from. If he was in her shoes he probably wouldn't be as calm and mature about it all like Charlie was.

"I understand." He finally spoke up with a sad smile.

"You're a great teacher Frankie…I'm really glad I got the opportunity to work with you" Charlie softly told him.

"I am too. You're destined for great things Charlotte Fabray I expect a mention in your first Tony Award acceptance speech." Frankie chuckled

"Well maybe I'll even let you hold my Tony for a few seconds" Charlie smirked

Frankie just laughed and nodded.

~~~ Sleepover ~~~

Ally was super excited to spend the night with her grandmas they always had so much fun together. She was a little sad to hear that her Aunty Cha-Cha wasn't going to be there but her daddy explained that she was having her own special sleepover with Uncle Ben she didn't really know why it was so special because it was just the two of them, how could you have lots of fun with just two people? The more the better is what Ally thought. So it was just going to be the three of them. Ally loved spending time with her Gammy and Nanna she missed living there because she got to see them every day but now that they have their own house they don't get to see them all the time and besides Ally was super busy with her day care and looking after JellyBean. She still needed to teach her grandmas how to ride a horse.

Rachel carried Ally into the living room which she and Quinn had set up with pillows everywhere and a stack of games to play and movies to watch. It was going to be awesome. Quinn placed Ally's overnight bag by the couch getting her jammies out ready.

"Alright Miss Ally before our amazing sleepover begins we need to get you into your jammies like me and Gammy" Rachel informed the little girl.

"Why?" Ally asked

"Because only the cool kids get to wear their jammies" Quinn explained with a goofy smile.

"I'm cool!" Ally insisted

"You sure are, so let's quickly get changed and then we can have some food and play lots of fun games." Rachel agreed.

After getting changed the three of them huddled around in the living room playing one of the many different board games that they had, currently they were playing a game that involves saving chickens and Quinn was not impressed that she was actually losing. She had a feeling that her wife and granddaughter were conspiring against her because Quinn Berry-Fabray does not lose. Rachel had to hold back her laugh at the sight of her wife trying not to lose her cool in front of Ally because she was losing at a child's game. Ally rolled the dice and moved her piece along the board then cheered loudly when she won something. Quinn actually glared at her four year old granddaughter.

"This game is so easy" Ally giggled

"Do you wanna play something else then? Monopoly, maybe?" Quinn asked a little too eagerly

"Quinn" Rachel chided

"What? I meant the kids version" Quinn huffed

"Nah I wanna keep playing coz I'm winning" Ally answered happily

So they continued to play and Quinn continued to lose, which just meant her pout continued to grow and she was getting grumpy. Ally was having a hoot of a time though. When it became apparent that her wife's mood was not going to improve Rachel sent her to the kitchen to get their dinner ready. While Quinn was heating up the pizza Rachel and Ally packed the games away and picked out a movie to watch. Because it was a special night they let Ally eat in the living room instead of at the table.

With some food in her belly Quinn's mood lightened right back up again and she wasn't even annoyed that Ally wanted to watch The Little Mermaid. Ally snuggled in between her two grandmas as they watched their movie and ate some fruity snacks. They all sang together when the songs came on and Ally couldn't stop giggling when her Nanna and Gammy started acting out the parts of Ariel and Prince Eric. Or when her Gammy pretended to be Sebastian and sang with a Jamaican accent. She thought her Nanna was totally scary as Ursula but she still made her giggle when she tried to dance like an octopus.

When it finally came time for bed Ally conned her grandmas into making a super awesome fort out of all the pillows and blankets and begged them to sleep in there with her. Rachel and Quinn both found it very hard to say no to the little cutie so they all ended up snuggled under this big fort in the middle of their living room floor.

They hadn't done this since Gracie was three. Grace had a really bad cold and was just feeling terrible. Judy had taken Toby for the night because they didn't want their son getting sick too. The only way to cheer Gracie up was to build this massive fort and pretend they were all princesses though Grace insisted that she was a prince because she didn't want to wear a dress. It was a nightmare because Grace was still upset because her tummy hurt and her throat hurt and the fact that Sofia wasn't allowed to sleep over because then she would get sick it was just bad all around. But the big fort helped to take her little mind off of her sickness and her separation from her bestest friend in the world.

"Nanny can you rwead me a story?" Ally asked

"Please" Quinn reminded her

"Pleaseee?" Ally added

"Oh alright if I must" Rachel sighed dramatically.

Rachel quickly got up and searched for a book to read meanwhile Quinn and Ally engaged in an epic tickle fight that nearly brought down their awesome fort. Rachel came back and she and Quinn began to read to their granddaughter. It didn't take long before Ally was fast asleep snuggled up to Quinn's chest while she held Rachel's hand. Rachel noticed that Ally was asleep and so she went to put the book down but stopped when she saw her wife begin to pout.

"I like this story" Quinn muttered bashfully

Rachel just chuckled at her wife's adorableness and continued to finish the story. When she finished she quickly got up to turn the light off and turn the night light on before she came back and snuggled up to the two other bodies in the fort.

"Night Quinn" Rachel leant over Ally to kiss her wife's lips

"Night Rach" Quinn sighed happily.

~~~ I Think I Want To Marry You ~~~

There had been only a few times in Toby's life where he found himself to be so nervous that he felt like he was going to throw up. The first day of school was one, his first game of basketball, that time he had to tell his mama that he broke her expensive family heirloom beyond repair, when he held Ally in his arms for the first time and right at this very moment. He had it all planned out and knew deep down what the answer would be but he was still nervous. He had gone through his plan with his sister asking for advice she wasn't much help.

"I dunno I just asked her the night mom had her heart attack. I didn't even have the ring with me." Grace shrugged before stuffing her face with another jelly donut.

"Wow sis you're such a romantic" Toby huffed

"She married me didn't she?" Grace replied smugly

Toby had wanted to propose to Maya for a long time. To be honest he probably would have done it a lot sooner but he didn't want to scare her away by moving too fast. But since things had been going so well lately and they were pretty much like an old married couple anyway he figured now was a good time to pop the question. He had been saving up to buy a decent ring, he didn't want to get something cheap and nasty it had to be perfect and it had to be something Maya would love and be proud to wear.

Right now Toby was driving them out to the ranch for the first part of his plan to commence. The ranch held a lot of significant memories for the couple. They had spent so much time there when they were younger. He was hoping to add to those great memories tonight.

Of course Maya had her suspicions as soon as Toby informed her that they were going out tonight and that she should wear something pretty but not too formal. That and the fact that Toby looked like he was about to throw up and he only looked like that when he was hung over, sick or nervous. She was pretty sure he was neither of the first two so she assumed he was nervous, which could only mean one thing. She wasn't a hundred precent sure if tonight was the night but she couldn't help but get her hopes up a little.

Toby had spent that afternoon setting everything up with the help of Ben and some of his friends. They had all teased him about being a cheesy romantic pussy but Toby didn't care and truthfully he figured his friends were just jealous. Ben thought the idea was great but then Ben was always the sensitive type. They had turned the barn that had stopped being used for animals for a few years into something out of a fairy tale or something. There was a roaring fire going, which made it warm and cosy. There was a massive rug by the fire with a Champaign bottle in a bucket of ice, there was a picnic basket nearby, which had been filled with Maya's favourite food and there was even some soft music playing in the background. Maya couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. Toby hadn't always been the most romantic guy ever but he sure had his moments.

"Oh my god Toby this is…how did you do all this?" Maya asked in wonderment

"I have my ways" Toby smirked

Maya just chuckled and looked around the room again.

"So um…you like it?" Toby then asked his voice shaking ever so slightly

"I love it. Thank you" Maya smiled brightly pulling him in close.

"Well I um…I wanted tonight to be special. It's a special night and your special so…um…are you hungry?" Toby rambled trying not to let his nerves show but failed epically.

Maya tried not to laugh at his nervous behaviour but he was looking rather adorable right now. She just nodded and so Toby escorted her over to the rug and grabbed out some of the food and poured some Champaign. As they ate Toby started to relax a little and not sound like a complete fool. It was just a really nice evening.

Once they had finished off their dessert Toby's nerves began to show again because according to his plan this was the time he would bring out the ring and say a lot of romantic shit and hopefully Maya would say yes. But he couldn't because his hands were shaking too much. He wondered if his sister felt this nervous when she asked Sofia. He knows she didn't really have much planned and that she just asked her but he still wondered if she was nervous. Maya began to notice that his nerves were actually starting to get the better of him because there were a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead and he kept fidgeting.

"Toby are you alr-"

"Marry me" Toby blurted out

Maya blinked several times not really seeing that coming so fast and so randomly, due to her silence Toby panicked.

"Um…shit sorry I didn't…I had a plan…there was…I had a speech um…hang on" Toby stuttered before he grabbed out a piece of paper that looked well-worn like he had had it for a long time.

"Maya…um…you're beautiful…like the most beautiful woman I've ever met. But you're a lot more than that. You're strong and brave and I admire you so much. You've been through hell and you're still standing. I love your…um…sorry it's a little smudged…um…I think it says determination…You are an amazing woman and I am so lucky to have met you and to have you in my life. You have no idea how much you mean to me. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy and more than anything I want to be the one to make you happy because you make me happy. I love you and if you'll have me…I…I would be so honoured to have you be my wife. Will you please marry me?" Toby finally got it out, his eyes were watery and his voice was shaky but he finally got it out.

Maya couldn't hold back her own tears and couldn't stop smiling as she nodded several times and gave him his answer.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" Maya flung her arms around Toby because he was too stunned to move.

"Really?" Toby asked in surprise

"Yes you goober!" Maya laughed

Toby smiled brightly and excitedly grabbed the small velvety box out of his pocket to give Maya her ring. The brunette gasped when she finally saw it.

"I wanted to get you something nice" Toby muttered

"It's gorgeous" Maya replied as she watched Toby carefully slide it onto her ring finger.

Once the ring was in place Maya grabbed Toby by the face and crashed their lips together but before things could get heated Toby pulled away making Maya a little confused.

"There's one more thing" Toby told her

"What?"

"Right...well...see the thing is...since you and I are gonna get married…I…Ally loves you and I know you love her too. It makes me really happy to see that the two of you get along so well and that you have this special bond together...so I was wondering if...y-you would maybe sign this" Toby grabbed a file of paper and pushed it over to Maya and waited.

Maya carefully opened up the piece of paper and quickly read through it. Once she realized what it was she immediately started to tear up.

"Toby...I...this...a-are you sure?" She asked

Toby smiled brightly

"One hundred precent sure." He nodded confidently

"You really want me to adopt Ally?" She asked again not really believing it

"I do...I want you to be her mother...if y-you want to be" Toby replied nervously

"I do! I...god I...this...Toby...I don't know what to say" She chuckled as her tears fell.

"You don't have to say anything. Just sign it and that's it" He smiled happily

Maya just nodded, grabbed the pen and quickly signed all the places she needed to sign. Once she had done that she pretty much pounced on Toby and they spent their first night together as an engaged couple.

~~~ Lies My Parents Told Me ~~~

Becky had told herself that she could do this, she had mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. But nothing could prepare her for what was going to happen as soon as she got out of her car, walked up the small path and knocked on the front door of the house where her parents lived, her parents who she hadn't seen since she was a scared pregnant 16 year old girl. She knew this was something she had to do for herself if she ever wanted any closure. There were so many things she wanted to say to them. Even if they refuse to speak to her she had it all written down she was determined to be heard.

Hannah sat next to her wife in their small car they had been sitting there for just over 15 minutes she had been waiting for Becky to move. Hannah wasn't going to lie, she was nervous about this whole thing. She hated seeing her wife in pain and she had come so far the last few months. She didn't want to see the return of the old Becky. The Becky who acted like a bitch and held her feelings in.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Hannah quietly asked breaking the silence.

"No…I…I want to do this on my own." Becky replied

"I'm right here if you change your mind." Hannah comforted her

"Thanks" Becky gave her wife a weak smile.

They waited another 5 minutes before Becky found her courage and got out of the car and walked up to the house. It wasn't the same house she grew up in. Her parents had moved since then the house they were in now was a lot smaller but still pretty fancy looking. It was safe to say her parents were still rich and felt the need to show off their wealth. As Becky made her way up the path towards the front door she couldn't help but feel like she was 16 again. All that fear and pain began to creep up on her and the feeling of dread filled her chest. But she kept on walking.

She held her breath as she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. She wasn't sure who would be best to see first. Her father would probably just slam the door in her face and her mother probably wouldn't even recognise her. What Becky didn't expect was to have a young girl answer the door. She looked no older than Max. Becky looked confused she was sure this was the house.

"Um, Hi" Becky smiled at the young girl.

"Hello" She smiled politely

"I'm sorry I think I have the wrong house but I'm looking for Anna and John Marshall" Becky said

"No this is the right house they're my parents do you work with my daddy or something?" The young girl replied

Well if that wasn't a kick to the heart I don't know what is. Becky's face paled as she stood there trying to comprehend the fact that this little girl standing in front of her was actually her little sister. She could see it now, she had the same blonde hair Becky had when she was young, and they even had the same coloured eyes.

"N-No…I…I don't…w-what's your name?" Becky stuttered.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" The girl replied cheekily

"That seems fair…I'm Rebecca, but everybody calls me Becky"

"Nice to meet you Becky, I'm Vanessa" The girl smiled holding out her hand

Becky hesitantly shook her sister's hand not at all believing that this was happening. She was literally lost for words.

"Nessa who is at the door?" A voice called from inside the house

Becky's blood ran cold at the sound of her mother's voice. Suddenly she was rethinking this whole thing. She was so tempted to turn around, get back into her car and never return. But before she could even take a step back her mother appeared by the door looking confused.

"Mommy this is Becky…I'm not really sure what she wanted" Vanessa informed her mother

The older woman's face fell at the realisation of who this person standing at her doorstep was. But as soon as it fell it went back to being stone cold, the way Becky had remembered her always being.

"Vanessa could you please go back into the house and stay in your room while I deal with…this" Anna ordered the young girl.

"Ok…bye Becky" Vanessa sighed sadly she knew not to disobey her mother so she sent a quick wave to the pretty tall blonde stranger and then headed to her room.

Anna made sure the young girl was out of earshot before she spoke to Becky.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice was harsh but she could also hear a hint of fear.

"How old is she?" Becky asked not answering her mother's question

"It doesn't concern you. Why are you here?" Anna replied

"She's my sister I want to know how old she is." Becky raised her voice a little.

"She turns 9 next month" Anna replied with a slight huff.

Becky did the math. It wasn't hard to figure out. They had Vanessa a year after they kicked Becky out.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked again with frustration.

"Is dad here?" Becky asked

"No, thank god. If he knew you were here he would be furious." Anna replied

"She doesn't know anything about me does she?" Becky asked sadly

"Of course she doesn't. She doesn't need to." Anna snapped

Lovely woman.

"I don't want to have to keep asking you, why are you here Rebecca?" Anna asked once again.

"Honestly? I came to say goodbye" Becky finally answered her question

Anna looked confused and kind of annoyed.

"I came here to finally get some kind of peace. It's too bad dad isn't here to hear this but I'm sure you can tell him when he gets back. I held onto so much anger because of you and dad and I am just so tired of being angry. You were a shit mother and he was a fucking bastard of a father." Becky began she had a lot to say.

"Don't use such foul language" Anna looked scandalised

"Oh I'll do more than that mom. For my entire life I have held nothing but contempt for you both. You abused me, you neglected me and you threw me out like yesterday's trash but you know what? That's fine, in some fucked up way its probably better this way because I found my own family. People who actually love and care about me who don't judge me for my mistakes who don't condemn me for being human." Becky continued her voice never once failing like she thought it would.

Anna was rather shocked her daughter had never spoken to her like this. She knew better than to do that.

"I feel sorry for Vanessa because if she makes a mistake you'll probably just throw her out too. People like you should never be parents." Becky added

"And people like you do?" Anna asked with a sneer

That threw Becky.

"What do you mean people like me?" Becky asked

"An abomination, a sinner you shamed our family. We have to live with the guilt of bringing such a creature into this world. You were nothing but trouble at least Vanessa knows her place. She knows how to behave like little girls should." Anna spat

Becky just smiled and nodded with no mirth, what else did she expect?

"Goodbye mother" Was all Becky said before she turned around to leave.

Anna was a little stunned that she just turned and walked away. But she readied herself when Becky stopped and turned back around to face her.

"Oh one more thing" Becky called out.

Anna didn't know why but she stayed to hear what Becky had to say.

"I'm a pussy loving dyke" Becky smiled brightly and gave her a little wave before she turned her hand around and flipped her mother off.

~~~ Happy News ~~~

Toby and Maya couldn't stop smiling when they came to Rachel and Quinn's house to pick Ally up the next day. They kinda looked like crazy people their smiles were so big. Ally was happy to see them but was sad to have to go. She had so much fun with her grandmas and she really liked their fort that they made. Ally told her daddy and Maya all about their awesome sleep over and how Gammy got all upset because she was losing the board game.

"I was not" Quinn pouted

"Yes you were Gammy" Ally giggled

"Pumpkin don't tease Gammy she's old" Toby smirked

"Sorry Gammy" Ally replied sadly

Quinn just glared at her son. They were all then startled by a very loud and high pitch squeal. The hole time Rachel had been quietly standing there listening to her family, smiling sweetly as her granddaughter talked about how much fun she had, silently giggling at her wife being a sore loser and just generally basking in her awesome family when she noticed something shinny hit the light on Maya's left hand.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled out

Everyone looked a little alarmed at the sudden outburst.

"You're engaged!" Rachel yelled in excitement as she grabbed Maya's hand and held it up to see the ring.

"Oh…yeah, Toby proposed last night" Maya smiled brightly

"Yay!" Ally cheered

"Congratulations!" Rachel pulled the young woman into a big embrace.

Toby just smiled at his mother's enthusiasm he knew she would be happy to hear the good news. Toby then glanced over at his mom with a hint of worry about what her reaction was going to be. Quinn saw his hesitation and it made her feel terrible that her son was worried about her reaction to the engagement so she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you" Quinn muttered into his chest.

"Thanks mom" Toby quietly replied

Later that day after having a mini celebration, which just consisted of Maya, Toby, Ally, Rachel and Quinn eating chocolate chip cookies and milk the family of three headed home. Ally was all excited about the news because she got to be a flower girl again, which was just awesome! Maya was a little daunted because Rachel insisted that she would help with planning the wedding and we all know how that went with Grace and Sofia. Quinn had pulled the young woman aside and told her that she would try and not let her wife get too carried away but she could make no promises.

As of this moment Maya and Toby were sitting on the floor with Ally as she happily played with her dolls. After all the excitement Ally got bored and wanted to have a tea party. So she grabbed her dolls and dressed them up and made them all pretty. They were currently having a tea party with play dough cakes and paper sandwiches. Maya lovingly brushed away Ally's golden locks out of her face while Toby helped cut Barbie's cake in half. Ally giggled at her daddy she always found it funny seeing her dad play with her dolls.

"What's going on Ally?" Toby asked

"It's Skipper's bifday and she's super excited coz Barbie got her a pony like me!" Ally explained as she held up a small toy horse.

"Well Skipper is very lucky" Maya replied with an adoring smile.

Ally nodded in agreement then handed Maya a plate with a smooshed up play dough cake on it.

"Pumpkin me and Maya wanted to talk to you about something very important" Toby spoke up

Ally nodded as she concentrated on picking a dress out for one of her other dolls.

"Honey can you just put your doll down for a moment please?" Maya gently asked

Ally did as she was told and looked up with a frown.

"Am I in trouble? I didn't mean to put juice in the TV." Ally spoke sadly

"No sweetie" Maya quickly assured her

"Wait what? There's juice in the TV?" Toby asked alarmed.

"I didn't do it" Ally quickly replied looking all innocent.

"We'll...deal with that later...pumpkin we wanted to talk to you about...our family." Toby explained

"What about it?" She asked

"Well...you know how me and Maya are getting married" Toby started

Ally smiled brightly and nodded. She loved weddings. She had so much fun at her Aunties wedding.

"I still get to be the flower girl again right?" She asked seriously making sure she was still getting the most important role.

"You sure do" Maya smiled

"Yes" She did a little fist pump making the two adults chuckle

"Can I ride JellyBean down the aisle?" Ally then asked in excitement.

"Um...w-well think about it" Toby replied not at all liking that idea.

Maya just giggled at the visuals. She could totally picture Ally dressed up in a pretty dress, riding her pony down the aisle as she threw petals on the floor.

"Right so when we get married that means that...you'll have two parents" Toby tried to explain

Ally just looked at them a little confused.

"A daddy and...a mommy" Toby added

Maya nervously watched the little girl she had grown to love as if she were her own. She wasn't sure how Ally was going to react she just hoped she would be ok with it. Sure she had been calling Maya mommy for a while now but this would be official. She would legally be this little girl's mother even though in her heart she already was.

"Do you understand honey?" Toby asked

The little girl scrunched up her face like she always did when she was thinking super hard about something.

"But Daddy...she's already my mommy" Ally stated as if they were stupid.

It actually sounded funny hearing her say it like that.

Maya tried not to laugh and Toby had no idea where that attitude came from. He was dreading the day his little girl turned into a teenager.

"Can I play now?" Ally asked with a dramatic huff

"Sure sweetie" Maya smiled

"Yay! You're the bestest mommy ever" Ally smiled then went back to happily playing with her dolls as if nothing happened

Maya just sat there with a big grin and tears in her eyes. She looked over at Toby who just smiled back and took her hand into his own. The couple then continued to join in on Skipper's birthday tea party.

~~~ Cookies and Milk ~~~

The four friends all sat around the table outside in the evening sun while Max and Cooper chased each other around the backyard. Sofia placed a few plates of cookies out onto the table that Grace had made that day while Grace poured the coffee, she had plain milk.

"So you have a sister?" Sofia asked still a little shocked

"Yep…she's nine next month" Becky replied with a hint of bitterness and sadness.

"Wow." Was all Grace could say.

The couple were a little shocked to hear that Becky actually went to go see her parents and then they were even more shocked to hear that they had another child and that the little girl had no idea who Becky was.

"It was so weird seeing her…I mean at first I just thought I was at the wrong place but then when she said who her parents were I just…I can't believe this whole time I've had a little sister." Becky sighed

"I feel sorry for her" Hannah spoke up

"Me too…who would want Becky as a sister" Sofia joked

They all glared at the brunette

"Too soon?" Sofia asked sheepishly

"You have no tact honey" Grace gently told her wife with a small smile.

"I'm keepin' it real" Sofia shrugged

"Anyway as I was saying…I feel sorry for the girl. I mean look what they did to Becky who's to say they won't do that to her if she makes a mistake or pisses them off?" Hannah continued.

They all nodded in agreement to that.

"What are you going to do now?" Grace asked the blonde

"Nothing…I mean there's nothing left for me to do. I said what I wanted to say and now I need to move on." Becky replied

"But what about Vanessa?" Sofia asked

"There is no way in hell my parents would let me anywhere near her…not after everything. I would love to get to know her…but…I just don't see how." Becky sighed

"Maybe you could write to her?" Grace suggested

"Maybe…but what would I say? Hey I'm your long lost sister who our parents abandoned because I got knocked up at 16 oh and by the way I'm also a lesbian." Becky replied sarcastically.

"Well maybe not tell her everything at once" Grace replied

"Look I don't know…maybe one day she'll find out about me and she'll come looking for me or maybe she'll never know who I am. All I know is that if or when she does I'll be there for her because we all know my parents won't be." Becky told them.

**- One Month Later -**

~~~ Opening Night ~~~

It was Charlie's big day she had been looking forward to this moment her whole life. Standing up on a big stage in front of a full house singing and acting. It was her dream and it was finally coming true. There had been a lot of buzz about the new show and there were a lot of important people in the audience but Charlie was ever the professional. She didn't let her nerves show even though she was pretty sure she was about to throw up.

Just like for Ben and for Toby everyone came out that evening to see Charlie's show and cheer her on. Her mommas were so proud of their baby girl they could not stop bragging about her and could not hold back their proud smiles. Not even Frankie's presence could sour this moment.

The whole klan were standing in the foyer waiting for the lights to flicker so they could take their seats. As Charlie was the over proud girlfriend at Ben's ballet performance it was now Ben's turn to be the over proud boyfriend. He was so happy for Charlie he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Geez Benny calm down" Santana chuckled at her son's excitement he hadn't stopped talking since they got there which was like a first for Ben usually he was pretty quiet and subdued

"Sorry…but I just can't wait to see it. Though I'm not too keen on the sex scene but everything else should be amazing. Charlie's got seven solos!" Ben boasted

"Wait hold up! Sex scene?" Quinn asked in horror and slight anger

Ben just nodded and was about to explain but Quinn cut him off.

"Why am I just hearing about this now? Why was I not informed that my 19 year old baby girl would be performing a sex scene on stage? It was bad enough seeing my wife have 'sex' with Jesse St. Ass Face I refuse to see my little girl do that on stage for the world to see. Rachel hold my purse I need to speak to the director" Quinn ranted and got up from her seat.

"Quinn sit down" Rachel sighed as she pulled her wife back down onto the seat making the blonde huff and pout something fierce.

Becky, Hannah, Sofia and Grace were all sitting by the doors because Grace's back was killing her. She was just shy of nine months and according to Grace she was as big as a fucking house and the only reason she let herself out in public was because she didn't want to miss seeing her little sister's performance. She had been getting back spasms all day and it had just been so uncomfortable doing just about everything. Sofia rubbed small circles on her wife's lower back to try and make her feel better but it wasn't really working. Thankfully they didn't have to wait very long for the lights to flicker to let them into the theatre and take their seats.

"Ugh I need to pee again" Grace grumbled

"I'll go with you I kinda need to go too." Hannah offered

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sofia quietly asked her wife

"Sofia she's a grown woman I think she knows how to pee without you." Becky joked

The brunette just glared at her friend.

"It's fine, go and get our seats we won't be long." Grace replied and placed a kiss to her wife's temple to stop her from getting too bitchy with Becky.

"Ok...Hurry back" Sofia muttered

With a nod Grace and Hannah headed through the mass of people to get to the bathroom. Thankfully there wasn't much of a wait. The two friends stood by the sinks as they waited for a free stall.

"I can't believe little Charlie is gonna be up on that big stage." Hannah broke the silence with a small smile

Grace just smiled proudly.

"Well I mean I can believe it. She was always going to be a star." She added

"Totally. I'm so proud of her. She's like the most dedicated person I know she deserves this; I wouldn't miss it for the world." Grace nodded

"I remember the first performance I saw of hers. We'd just started dating do you remember?" Hannah asked

"Of course...and then she got you to sing for her" Grace chuckled

"Um I think you'll remember that you dobbed me in with that." Hannah replied

"Well I wanted to hear my girlfriend sing." Grace shrugged.

Hannah just laughed

"And I'm pretty sure my Ma got a kick out of hearing you sing with your oh so sexy Aussie accent." Grace teased.

Hannah once again laughed out loud with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"You know I have a confession to make" Hannah spoke up

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I feel we're in a place where it would be less awkward and embarrassing that I tell you that I kinda always thought your Ma was pretty hot" Hannah admitted.

"Oh my god! Hannah! That's gross she's my mother" Grace looked horrified.

"I can't help it." Hannah giggled

"You didn't think that when we were dating right?" Grace asked

"No...maybe a little" Hannah confessed

"Ew...that's just so wrong" Grace shook her head.

"Your one to talk Gracie...we all know you think Santana is hot" Hannah teased

"Shut up" Grace blushed and looked away.

"And that's even more ew because she's your mother-in-law" Hannah added

"Oh my god I never thought of it like that! Ew...ew god what is wrong with me?" Grace freaked out.

Hannah just laughed then stopped quickly when Grace winced in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Gracie are you alright?" Hannah asked with worry as she came up to her friend.

"I'm fine...just...they're really active tonight" Grace cringed.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get Sofia?" Hannah asked still a little concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry so much. Besides it's my turn." Grace replied as she pointed to the empty bathroom cubical.

Sofia was standing by their seats waiting for her wife to get back while Becky sat on the aisle seat flipping through the program.

"They've been gone for a while. Maybe I should go check" Sofia muttered

"Sofia...I'm sure they are fine. There's lots of people here. There's probably just a big line up." Becky told her not looking up from the page she was reading.

"Yeah your right" Sofia mumbled as she looked down at her watch.

The show was gonna start soon and she didn't want Grace to be late. Her wife hadn't stopped talking about how excited she was to see her little sister up on the stage in her first big role in a big production.

"How long does this go for?" Becky randomly asked

"About two hours I think" Sofia replied as she looked back up to the main doors in search of her wife.

"Ugh...maybe I should have taken a bathroom break before it started" Becky sighed.

"They have an intermission" Sofia reminded her

"Oh yeah"

That was when Santana came up to the pair. They weren't all sitting together Charlie could only get a few good tickets for her family and friends so she gave the best seats to her mothers and Ben, while the rest had to sit a few seat back. No one really complained they were still pretty good seats.

"Where's your better halves?" She asked

"Bathroom" Becky simply replied

"Well they better hurry because it's gonna start in like two minutes" Santana told them.

"I'm gonna go see where they are" Sofia stated

And without another word Sofia was heading up the aisle and off to find her wife and the Aussie. When Sofia entered the bathroom Hannah was finishing washing her hands and was a little startled to see Sofia barge in.

"Sofia what's up?"

"Nothing I just came to see where you guys were the shows about to start." Sofia replied

"Oh well Gracie's still in there" Hannah replied as she pointed to the only closed door in the bathroom.

Sofia walked up to it and gently knocked on the door.

"Babe are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine" Grace's voice came through the door it had an eerily clam vibe to it.

Gracie wasn't fine. In fact Grace was nowhere near fine. One could even say Grace was about three seconds from going into panic mode because there she was in the restroom of a very old theatre ready to go see her baby sister's debut into the spot light and her water just broke.

"Ok well the shows about to start so..." Sofia's voice broke Grace out of her panic.

"Kay" Grace simply replied

She didn't know what to do. She knew that as of this moment she would soon be going into labour and that their twins will be entering the world sometime tonight. It was all too much right now so Grace just tried to pretend that it was not happening. Several moments later Grace emerged out of the bathroom trying not to look like she was about to crumble into a panicking mess as she made her way over to the sinks to wash her hands.

"Ready?" Sofia asked with a small smile

Grace just nodded. Sofia grabbed her wife's hand and the three of them made their way back to their seats and Grace said not a word.

It wasn't till the second song of the musical that Grace felt her first contraction. It just came out of nowhere and it took everything in her to hold back the groan that threatened to fall out of her mouth and to hold back the painful expression on her face though she couldn't stop her knuckles from turning white as she gripped the hand rest.

She didn't know how she did it. How she managed two and a half hours of torture and not let out one little scream or moan of pain. But somehow Grace had gone through the entire show sitting there as if nothing was wrong all the while she was having contractions and wishing she could just stop the pain. She couldn't tell you what the play was about because the whole time she was trying to breathe through her pain and try not to alert anyone to the fact that she was in the beginning stages of labour. That was until she had to stand up and head backstage to congratulate her little sister on a job well done.

Grace managed to make it to backstage but it was very small and cramped and everyone was so loud as they cooed and cheered for Charlie and the rest of the cast it was just getting too much for the poor woman and on her next contraction Grace effectively ended the loud ruckus of everyone's excitement with a very loud scream. She grabbed her stomach in pain and squeezed Sofia's hand so hard the Latina could swear she heard something crack.

Everyone was stunned by the sudden scream and all turned to look at Grace who was in a lot of fucking pain. Sofia's eyes went wide in both pain, shock and then understanding that shit just got real.

"Gracie are you in labour?" Quinn finally asked after a very long silent pause.

Grace just winced at the pain and nodded and that's when everyone began to panic.

"When did this start?" Sofia finally found her voice.

"My water broke before the show started and I've been having contractions the past two hours." Grace admitted

"You were having contractions this whole time? Grace why didn't you say anything?" Sofia asked in horror.

"I didn't...I didn't want to miss the show" Grace gritted through her teeth.

They weren't lying, this fucking hurt.

"Grace you could have seen it another time" Charlie pointed out though she was slightly touched at her sister's intention.

"I didn't want to ruin your big day Charlie" Grace told her.

"Don't be silly my nieces or nephews are more important than my show" Charlie quickly replied.

Grace just nodded.

"Can we go now I'm kinda in a lot of pain?" She then whined.

There were no objections to that so they all started to move out of the dressing room but where stopped when a voice called out.

"Wait! Go through the back. It's still crowded out the front. You'll get out faster through this way" Charlie spoke up.

"Mami call a cab" Sofia instructed as she pulled her wife over to where Charlie told them to go.

Santana nodded and grabbed her phone out ready to dial. Brittany clung onto her wife's arm in excitement, anticipation and worry all at once.

"It might be a bit of a wait. This place was packed tonight." Rachel spoke up with a hint of worry.

"I don't wanna wait! I want the drugs mama this hurts!" Grace was starting to panic as another contraction hit her.

Sofia winced in pain at the death grip her wife had on her hand.

"I know sweetie, don't worry we will get you the drugs" Rachel soothed her daughter.

"I'm on hold" Santana huffed in annoyance as she held her phone to her ear.

"Damn us not taking the car" Quinn muttered in frustration.

"Sofia make it stop" Grace pleaded.

"Honey I wish I could but I can't" Sofia sadly informed her.

"I can take you" Frankie spoke up

They all turned to look at the older man who was standing by the door.

"What?" Sofia asked

"I have my car here...I can drive you to the hospital instead of waiting around for a cab" He explained.

"Great let's go!" Grace stated with glee.

"Wait...I mean the cab shouldn't be that long" Quinn interrupted them

"I'm still on hold Q, just let him take them and we can follow in the cab" Santana replied.

Quinn was not at all impressed by these turns of events and it was plenty obvious on her face. It took all her strength to put her feelings aside and nod in agreement because her daughter needed a hospital and she was only thinking of Grace. Rachel eyed her wife with concern because she knew exactly what was going through the blonde's head at that moment.

"Fine...but I'm going with them." Quinn replied through gritted teeth.

Only a select few in the room understood Quinn's odd behaviour the rest had no clue what the problem was but now was not the time for that. Quinn, Sofia and Frankie helped guide Grace to the car and headed off to the hospital. While the rest stayed at the theatre and waited for their taxi.

Quinn sat up front with a somewhat nervous and reluctant Frankie beside her as he drove towards the hospital. Grace and Sofia sat in the back doing the breathing exercises and trying not to think of the pain. Grace hadn't let go of her wife's hand and Sofia was starting to worry because she couldn't feel her little finger anymore.

"How you doing Gracie?" Sofia asked

Grace just glared at her wife.

"Ok your right stupid question" Sofia quickly replied.

"Sofia I'm scared" Grace quietly admitted through teary eyes.

"You're gonna be fine Gracie...you can do this. I know you can" Sofia encouraged her.

"I'm not nine months though. They're early" Grace replied getting upset.

"I know, but honey it's common for twins to come early. And they're only three weeks early they'll be fine, you'll be fine. I promise" Sofia reassured her and placed a tender kiss to her wife's forehead.

Thankfully it wasn't a long drive; Frankie pulled up near the emergency room and got out to grab a wheelchair for Grace.

"Mom it hurts" Grace cried

"I know sweetie but you are going to be fine ok. You are a Fabray, which means you're strong and you can get through this." Quinn turned in her seat to face her daughter.

Grace didn't look sure about that but there was no time to say anything because Frankie was back with a wheelchair and then Sofia was pushing her towards the hospital. Quinn stayed back and turned to face Frankie.

"You can go now" She informed him with a harsh tone.

Frankie just shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly.

"I'm not a bad guy Quinn" He added

"This doesn't change anything. Just because you helped us tonight doesn't change the fact that I hate you." Quinn reminded him.

Frankie just nodded in understanding before he turned to open his car door but stopped before he got in.

"I hope everything goes smoothly for your daughter. You have some pretty amazing kids Quinn. I could have given Rachel Broadway but...I couldn't have given her what you have...she made the right choice" He quietly told her.

Quinn stood there a little surprised by his admission. She didn't really know what to say to that. He gave her one last look before he got into his car and drove away.

It was around half an hour later when everyone else arrived at the hospital. Grace's contractions had become longer and more painful but she wasn't anywhere near fully dilated yet. Everyone with the exception of Sofia was sitting in the waiting area.

"Is Sofia gonna deliver her own babies? I mean she delivered Max" Charlie asked

"Ugh don't remind me" Becky cringed.

Hannah just chuckled quietly to herself.

"I think Ducky will be too emotional to be doing anything right now" Santana answered the question.

"So...50 bucks on the kids being boys, we need some more man power in this family...Who's in?" Toby spoke up

Grace was really not having fun right now and really just wanted to go back eight months and never decide to do this because she was in so much pain.

"This is worse than having my knee ripped to shreds!" Grace cried.

"I'm sorry Gracie" Was all Sofia could say

"When do I get my drugs?" Grace asked

"Soon we just want you to be at least 4 centimetres before we do the epidural." Sofia replied

"Ugh! This sucks!" Grace cried.

"Want me to check?" Sofia asked

"I don't want you to see me like this" Grace replied with a frown

"What? Why? Honey I'm the one who put them up there in the first place and I've seen your vag on numerous occasions." Sofia asked a little shocked

"Because" Grace mumbled looking down.

"Gracie?" Sofia lifted her wife's chin up so she could look at her properly

"I don't want you to...I'm sure it's not exactly a pretty sight and I just...it took you like three months to go down on me after you delivered Max because you were so freaked out." Grace explained

Sofia couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered that.

"Babe...it was Becky's vag all stretched and with a baby coming out of it...of course I was freaked out. Me checking to see how dilated you are is not going to freak me out. It'll just be like I'm fingering you." Sofia reassured her.

"Alright fine" Grace sighed

Sofia smile and placed a kiss on her wife's lips before she grabbed some gloves and sat at the end of the bed placing her hands on Grace's knees.

"Ok open up" Sofia smirked.

Grace just rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Sofia quickly did her thing and then pushed Grace's legs back together.

"You're about three centimetres" Sofia told her

"Ugh! I just want this over with! Get out!" Grace yelled at her stomach.

Sofia tried not to laugh thankfully Gloria came into the room and saved her from the impending wrath of her wife.

"Girlies how are we?" Gloria asked with a smile.

"In pain! Can't we move things along somehow?" Grace asked desperately.

"She's 3 centimetres" Sofia added

"Oh...sorry Chicas but you're just gonna have to wait it out." Gloria informed them.

"That's bullcrap! I want a second opinion!" Grace huffed.

It was nearly midnight and it was apparent that Grace wasn't giving birth anytime soon. Charlie was fast asleep with her head resting in Ben's lap as he gently brushed her hair with his fingers. Becky was almost asleep as she cuddled up to her wife. They had been there for two hours and were just as impatient as Grace was for this to be over with. The group were startled when they saw Sofia walk over to them.

"Ducky?" Brittany asked with hope.

Sofia shook her head.

"Sorry guys...you should probably just go home and get some rest. Gracie isn't even 5 centimetres yet. It's gonna be a long labour." Sofia told them.

"How is she?" Rachel asked

"Well she's asleep at the moment. But mostly she just wants it to be over." Sofia replied

All the mothers in the room nodded in understanding.

"Well at least she gets drugs. I had to do it natural" Becky muttered.

"Bitch please I almost died" Beth replied

"Well I trump you all I actually did die when I gave birth to Charlie" Rachel told them.

"What?" Brittany almost yelled in shock

"You never told me that! Did you know about that?" Brittany asked her wife sounding a little hurt.

"Ummm" Santana panicked

"Well it was only like a few seconds." Rachel waved it off saving Santana from explaining.

They all looked at her in horror none of them knew that. Well Quinn and Santana did but that was all.

"Why am I just learning this?" Toby asked

"Honey you were 8 years old I wasn't going to tell you your mama died for a few seconds while she had a C-section." Quinn told him.

"Ok can we please stop talking about this while my pregnant wife has yet to give birth?" Sofia interrupted them.

"Sorry Ducky" Rachel apologized

"Thank you...I'm gonna head back but seriously you guys go home get some sleep this is gonna take a while. I'll call as soon as things get closer." Sofia told them.

It was around 4am when things started to move along. Grace's contractions started to get stronger and more frequent and it was getting to the point where she would have to start pushing. Sofia made a few quick text messages to her mothers and her Aunts before all her attention was solely on Grace and their babies. Grace was alright up until the point when she had to start pushing. That was when she began to freak out.

"I can't do this. Sofia I'm sorry but I can't" Grace cried.

"Gracie yes you can. You can do this. I know you're scared but it'll all be over soon and then we'll finally get to hold our kids for the first time. Just think about that ok?" Sofia encouraged her.

Grace reluctantly nodded and prepared herself for what was sure to be the worst moment of her life.

As soon as they got the text message Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany headed over to the hospital ready to meet their new grand-babies. Brittany was giddy with excitement. She tried not to show it but so was Santana. These would be their first grandchildren it was exciting times!

Back in the delivery room Sofia was out of breath, in pain and not a happy camper. Lord knows how Grace was handling this!

"I think my hand is broken" Sofia whimpered to herself.

"Ugh! I can't do this!" Grace cried

"Yes you can...Gracie...you can do this." Sofia tried to help even though her hand was like really sore right now.

"Sofia why are you lying? I can't do this! Can we just go home and not do this anymore? I don't wanna do this anymore!" Grace yelled

"Grace Amanda Lopez-Fabray if Becky and Hannah can push a baby out then so can you." Sofia told her

Grace paused for a moment.

"Ok I'm ready to push now!" She yelled

After a lot of yelling and swearing and pushing baby number one was on its way down the birth canal and into the world and Sofia's hand was on its way to be permanently disfigured.

"Ok Grace one more push and this little baby will be out" Gloria told her with a smile.

"Little? I'm sorry but what are you fucking blind? That baby is not fucking little!" Grace yelled

"Gracie stop yelling at my boss" Sofia muttered quietly.

"When will this end?" Grace cried

"One more push" Gloria instructed

The brunette just nodded and pushed with everything she had. And then the room was filled with a loud cry.

"It's a girl!" Gloria called out.

Grace and Sofia wore matching smiles even though Grace was ready to pass out from exhaustion any minute now. The doctors and nurses fussed around with the baby doing what they do with new borns. Sofia stood there a little frozen as she saw the nurses take her baby over to get cleaned up. She only caught a quick glimpse of her daughter but it was enough to make her want to burst into tears at how happy she was.

"I have a daughter...we have a daughter" Sofia quietly mumbled in amazement.

"Ok that's baby number one. Now let's get baby number two" Gloria smiled

"Oh god not again." Grace cringed

"The second one is usually easy. It usually just slips right out. Just give me a few good pushes and we'll be done" Gloria instructed

Grace nodded and did as she was told and once again the room was filled with a loud cry.

"And it's another girl!" Gloria called out.

Grace was just exhausted and Sofia was just overwhelmed and she was pretty sure she will never regain any feeling in her hand again. A nurse and Gloria then came over each one holding their daughters.

"Two very beautiful baby girls" One nurse softly spoke.

"Congrats Pierce" Gloria smiled sweetly at her.

Sofia was crying and so was Grace when they handed over their daughters. Grace was speechless as she looked down at her baby girl in her arms. She was all pink and squishy with a good head of black hair her sister looked exactly the same.

"She's gorgeous" She finally muttered out

Grace looked up to see her wife holding their other baby and her heart just swelled with so much love she thought it would burst.

"They both are" Sofia mumbled not taking her eyes off the baby in her arms.

Sofia didn't know what to do with herself. Their babies were finally here and she was so proud of Grace and what she had given them. All she could do was cry.

Grace had been in labour for around ten hours and finally their babies were here. After getting cleaned up and moved to her room and after Sofia's hand had been plastered up Sofia and Grace got to spend some one on one time with their babies. Even though she was so tired Grace couldn't sleep she couldn't take her eyes off her children.

"They're so tiny" Sofia softly muttered

"They sure didn't feel tiny" Grace replied

"You have no idea how much I love you Grace. What you did...you were amazing...I...I just love you so much" Sofia softly cried.

"Hey...Sofia don't cry. You'll make me cry and then the babies will cry" Grace giggled

Sofia sniffed and shuffled closer to her wife. Grace kissed her temple and then rested her head on Sofia's shoulder. The couple looked down at the two babies sleeping in their arms.

"Look what we made" Grace whispered in wonderment.

"They're gorgeous." Sofia simply replied

"They will definitely be heartbreakers. They look just like their Mami" Grace softly smiled

"But they'll be sweethearts like their mommy" Sofia replied.

"And total cheese balls like their sappy mama" Grace chuckled.

"You love my cheese" Sofia replied with a grin.

"I really do" Grace simply replied.

Soon enough it was time for visitors. Several who were really eager to see the new arrivals. Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn quietly rushed into the room so anxious to see the two new members of the family. Brittany and Rachel's arms were full of gifts. Sofia and Grace were sitting on the bed together holding a baby each. Both looked up and smiled brightly when they saw their mothers.

"Hey" Sofia spoke softly the proud smile never left her face.

Brittany was the first to rush over to the bed but was soon followed by the three other women.

"Oh my god Ducky...Gracie they are so precious" Brittany sighed happily

"I'm guessing they're girls...or gay boys?" Santana spoke up as she gently ran her fingers down the back of the baby in Sofia's arms who was wrapped up in a pink blanket.

Sofia just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Two healthy gorgeous girls" Grace replied softly never taking her eyes off the baby in her arms.

Rachel and Quinn just smiled brightly and proudly. Quinn came over to Grace's side gently brushing the small tuff of black hair on the little baby's head.

"They are both so adorable" Rachel cooed

"What are their names?" Brittany asked excitedly

Sofia smiled as she spoke up first.

"This is Isabella Rachel Lopez-Fabray"

"And this is Nina Brittany Lopez-Fabray" Grace smiled proudly

There was a chorus of 'awwwws' Brittany and Rachel pretty much balled their eyes out at the fact that they were pretty much named after them.

"Do you want to hold them?" Sofia softly asked

All four of them nodded. Santana let Brittany hold Isabella first because she knew how excited she was to finally be a grandmother. So Sofia gently placed her baby in her mother's waiting arms and once again Brittany cried.

"Hello Bella I'm your grandma but you can call me Grams or Granny B I don't mind. You and your sister are pretty much the most beautiful babies ever. And I'm going to knit you both the best ugly sweaters ever." Brittany softly cooed.

Santana just smiled as she watched her wife with their grandchild.

Grace then handed Nina over to her Ma who hadn't stopped crying since they were told what their names were. Quinn stood close by her wife looking down at the adorable baby in the brunette's arms.

They all just stood there in a peaceful silence with the odd baby sound here and there. Sofia sat back down next to Grace who was pretty much a second away from falling asleep.

Brittany finally handed Isabella over to Quinn while Rachel handed Nina over to Santana.

"It is going to be so hard to tell the difference between these two" Quinn quietly chuckled

"Maybe for you...but obviously I will be the most awesome Abuela ever and totally know the difference and the three of us will use our power against you. Us Lopez women stick together. Isn't that right NeeNee?" Santana smirked as she cuddled up to her granddaughter.

"Oh it is on...These girls will know where their loyalties lie...with the Fabrays" Quinn warned as she held Bella close to her chest.

"Oh god it's already started" Rachel sighed while Brittany just laughed quietly to herself.

They fell into another peaceful silence as Santana and Quinn held their granddaughters. It wasn't until a small snore coming from the bed till they realized that Grace and Sofia had both fallen asleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Hello peoples! Thank you for all your awesome reviews it's always the best thing about writing, hearing your feedback!

So we're on the home stretch now…maybe one or two chapters left and then the epilogue. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>~~~ Jealousy &amp; Secrets ~~~<p>

After a very long night and early morning the four new grandmothers sat around a table in the hospital cafeteria drinking horrible coffee and basking in the awesomeness of the birth of Isabella and Nina Lopez-Fabray. They had just come down from seeing them giving all four some time to rest until the rush of visitors that were all ready to come see the two most gorgeous babies ever!

"Ugh this coffee tastes like shit" Santana grumbled

"Yeah we'll this decaf crap is like mud...actually I'm pretty sure it is mud" Quinn muttered looking down at what should be a liquid drink but it had lumps in it and it was freaking the blonde out.

"Mines fine" Brittany smiled

"That's because you have chocolate milk Chicken" Santana replied

Brittany just smiled and went back to her milk.

"Does anybody want mine? I'm not even sure they put soy milk in it" Rachel frowned

No one offered to take it.

"Ok so we agree that we should get the first babysitting gig-" Santana went back to what they were talking about

"Um no we didn't. You just assumed you would. Why should we have to wait?" Quinn interrupted

"Because you've already been grandmothers for centuries. These are Britt and mine's first grandchildren." Santana replied with a scowl.

"So! They came outta my daughter" Quinn argued

"They have Lopez DNA!" Santana counter argued.

"Ladies please do not cause a scene" Rachel begged.

"Why can't we just have one each?" Brittany suggested to keep the peace.

"No Britt its all or nothing. You can't just split them up. What if they turn her against us?" Santana replied irrationally.

Brittany just rolled her eyes and went back to her milk.

"Oh like you won't try that yourself. I saw you talking to them and then looking over at me and giggling" Quinn accused.

"We were just talking about how saggy your boobs are Q" Santana smirked

"They aren't saggy! Rach tell her!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Hey isn't that, that guy in Charlie's play the one who drove Gracie to the hospital?" Brittany spoke up and pointed.

They all turned to see what Brittany was talking about and sure enough there was Frankie standing by the front desk with what looked like a small bouquet of flowers. Quinn was not amused. She was about to get up but Rachel beat her to it and gave her a pointed look. Santana and Brittany watched their friends as they had a silent conversation between themselves and couldn't help but notice the sudden mood shift. After a final nod from Quinn Rachel moved towards Frankie to quickly speak to him.

"Frankie?" Rachel approached the man.

He turned to face her with a small smile.

"Rachel hi"

"What are you doing here?" She carefully asked.

The two hadn't really spoken since that small confrontation way back when Charlie first got the role. While backstage after the show Rachel had avoided him.

"Oh um...I...I know it's probably really none of my business but I...I came to...these are for your daughter. I assume she had her baby by now" He replied as he handed the flowers to her.

Rachel was a little taken back by his sincerity and by the gesture.

"Y-Yes she did...twice actually. Twin girls" Rachel couldn't help but smile at the thought of her grandchildren.

"Oh wow, congratulations." Frankie smiled.

"Thank you. Not just for the flowers but for taking her to the hospital." Rachel replied.

"It's the least I could do"

Back at the table Santana and Brittany couldn't help but notice the epic death stare Quinn was directing towards Frankie both not really sure why Quinn was so hostile towards the man.

"What's your problem with the theatre guy?" Santana finally asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nothing" Quinn grumbled

"No seriously what's your beef? If it weren't for him Gracie wouldn't have gotten to the hospital and she probably would have crushed Ducky's hand to dust." Santana replied.

"Just leave it Santana. It's nothing" Quinn snapped

Santana and Brittany shared a surprised look between themselves at their friend's sudden bad mood.

"You know if I didn't know any better it would seem as though you are looking at him like he was Finn fucking Hudson. And I haven't seen this look on you in years not since high school when you were pathetically pining after Berry. And god forbid we forget the great Glee Feud between you and the giant. Its not just now, I saw this look last night too." The brunette pointed out.

"Does Rachel know him?" Brittany asked as she nodded towards them.

"Guys it's none of your business just let it go" Quinn snapped before she got up and walked over to her wife and Frankie.

The older man stiffened slightly as Quinn approached them looking like an angry lion ready for the kill.

"Rach let's go I wanna see my grandbabies" Quinn stated completely ignoring Frankie.

"Quinn-"

"You know I should get going. Got a matinée this afternoon. Congratulations on the birth of your grandchildren." Frankie interrupted then he quickly left.

"Quinn he was just dropping these off for Gracie" Rachel told her wife.

"Don't care" Quinn replied avoiding eye contact.

"I don't like that you're still holding onto so much anger towards him." Rachel sighed

"Why? Because he's so fucking awesome?" Quinn snapped

"No, because it's pointless and a waste of time and energy. Besides it can't be good for your heart." Rachel replied calmly.

"I don't like him Rachel." Quinn sighed

"I know. I'm not saying that you need to like him...I'm just saying that maybe its time you let it go and not get so...jealous" Rachel carefully spoke trying not to piss her wife off.

"I'm not jealous" Quinn grumbled and folded her arms like a child.

"Sweetie...you're as green as Elphaba" Rachel simply replied.

"No I'm not" Quinn mumbled quietly.

Rachel unfolded Quinn's arms and moved into her wife's personal space wrapping one arm around her torso snuggling up the blonde. Quinn reluctantly wrapped her own arms around her wife's body when she couldn't resist it any longer.

"Is this always going to be over my head?" Rachel quietly asked

"I don't hold it over you Rach, I hold it over him." Quinn replied

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't just a kiss Rachel. There were feelings involved. That's why" Quinn told her.

Santana and Brittany sat side by side as they watched their two dearest friends. Both Lopez-Pierce women were confused.

"Those two are so confusing sometimes" Brittany scrunched up her nose the way she would when she was trying to solve something.

"Quinn's just a fucking nutcase." Santana huffed

"You're just mad that she refused to tell you something" Brittany pointed out.

"Of course I'm mad! She's my best friend she's supposed to tell me stuff! I tell her stuff" Santana pouted

"What kind of stuff?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow

"Just...stuff" Santana shrugged

Brittany just looked at her expectantly.

"It's nothing babe just...stuff I tell my best friend"

"Well I thought I was your best friend" Brittany folded her arms across her chest not at all impressed with her wife right now.

"Well yeah of course you are. But you're like my best friend who I have sex with. Quinn's-"

"Your best friend who you've had sex with" Brittany interrupted still not impressed in fact she was getting a little angry now.

"Britt" Santana sighed

"No, no don't mind me. I'm just fine with being your best friend who you have sex with. The fact that I'm your wife means nothing apparently." Brittany snapped

"That's not what I meant. Come on Britt you know me and Q are close and we confide in each other just like you and Rachel do. It's not even that important what we talk about. I tell you stuff I would never tell Quinn" Santana tried to dig her way out.

Brittany didn't respond and she didn't even bother to look at her wife right now.

"Are you mad at me?" Santana quietly asked.

"What do you think Santana Lopez?" Brittany asked

The brunette sighed. She hated it when Brittany called her that especially when she dropped the Pierce off at the end.

"Britt I don't keep things from you. I tell you everything. I always have." Santana tried to fix things.

"Then why didn't you tell me Rachel died when she gave birth to Charlie?" Brittany asked

"Because it was literally for like a few seconds. Her heart just stopped but then it started beating straight away. There wasn't any need to tell you." Santana reasoned.

"That's a crap excuse" Brittany replied

"Babe you had just gotten past the two year anniversary of going into remission and I knew how much that affected you how much it always affects you even now when it comes to that time of the year. I didn't want to tell you about Rach because it would have brought everything back up again. Besides she was fine. There was no point in telling you." Santana explained.

"You should have told me Santana" Brittany whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry. You're right I probably should have but she was fine and wasn't it more important to celebrate Charlie's birth than to dwell on something bad?" Santana asked.

Brittany didn't reply she just nodded ultimately agreeing with her. She could understand why her wife didn't tell her and that she shouldn't be so upset by it because it did happen nearly twenty years ago. But it still stung that Santana had neglected to tell her that one of her best friends actually died. Even if it was for only a few seconds. Santana would have been pissed if the roles were reversed and Brittany never told her if Quinn had died for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Chicken" Santana repeated and hesitantly placed her hand on her wife's shoulder.

~~~ Happy Birthday ~~~

Becky sat in her office eating her lunch and going through her calendar checking to see what students she was supposed to be seeing that afternoon. Only one was booked in but that didn't always mean she wouldn't see any others. There were surprisingly a lot of walk ins. Or students who would come to see her in hopes to skip class.

As she flipped through the calendar she couldn't help but wonder which day was her little sister's birthday. Ever since she saw her she couldn't stop thinking about her. She would have loved to have had a sibling while growing up at least then she wouldn't have been so lonely. It wasn't hard to see that her parents had essentially replaced her by having another child mostly because she remembers her mother saying once that she didn't want the burden of having to have lots of children but with Becky out of the way they needed another child to show off to the world what a loving family they were. She wouldn't be surprised if they told everyone that Becky had died to explain her sudden absence and to gain sympathy.

Becky wanted to get to know her sister or let her know that she existed at least. She could imagine what her life would be like because it seemed her parents hadn't changed at all.

Becky put the calendar down and grabbed her handbag. She shuffled through it looking for something in particular. She pulled out a small birthday card she had bought after visiting Grace and the twins at the hospital. She had bought it for Vanessa but wasn't really sure if she should send it for several reasons.

One she didn't know the date of her actual birthday, two it would probably seem a little creepy getting a random birthday card from someone she didn't know and three Becky wasn't even sure Vanessa would get it. Their parents might intervene and throw it away before the girl even got to see it.

With a heavy sigh Becky contemplated whether or not to send it. In the end she figured she should at least try. That's all she can do at this point. So she grabbed a purple pen and began to write something in the card. The front of the card had a cute little unicorn sitting by a birthday cake with nine candles on it and a big ass rainbow above them Becky wasn't sure if Vanessa liked unicorns but she figured most people like unicorns and if they didn't they had no soul. Becky chuckled to herself as she thought that her parents are probably the only ones who wouldn't like unicorns.

She really didn't know what to write. She wasn't sure how personal it should be or if it should just be generic. She wasn't even sure if she should sign her name at the end. After debating it in her head she figured it should just be short and sweet so she quickly wrote something down before she changed her mind.

_Dear Vanessa,  
>Happy Birthday kiddo.<br>Always be yourself and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.  
>Love B<br>_  
>With a small smile Becky placed the card into the envelope and sealed it up.<p>

~~~ A New Chapter ~~~

Today was the day when Grace and their new babies would get to go home. Grace was so looking forward to it because she really didn't like staying in hospital though she figured most people didn't and that she wasn't the only one. She was also looking forward to showing Bella and Nina their new home. After swimming around in her belly for eight months their new room must look like a mansion to them.

Sofia was pretty much about to burst with her excitement about bringing her girls home. She was giddy with anticipation which meant she wouldn't stop talking and she wouldn't sit still for more than a few seconds. It was usually really adorable but right now Grace was thinking that instead of getting two children she now has three.

"Sofia calm down" Grace giggled

"I am calm! I'm just excited. Do you think our girls will like the colour in their room?" Sofia asked with worry then giggled to herself.

"Our girls...god I can't believe I actually have daughters. I'm a mother!" Sofia practically yelled.

"I know honey" Grace just smiled

"Did you hear that NeeNee I'm your Mami" Sofia smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

Nina's reply was a sleepy yawn.

"Aww she's such a cutie. Gracie did you see?" Sofia asked excitedly.

"Yes I saw" Grace replied in amusement.

"I feel sorry for you guys. Your Mami is cray cray" Grace whispered to Bella

Just then the hospital room door opened and an over excited blonde woman came rushing in.

"Ok I am here I'm queer now gimme a baby!" Brittany smiled brightly with her arms out waiting for said baby to be placed into them.

Grace just laughed at her Aunt and hobbled over to her with Bella still in her arms.

"Nawwww they get cuter every time I see them" Brittany cooed.

"Of course they do I mean look at their mommies" Sofia spoke up.

"Let's hope that Lopez charm skips a generation" Brittany teased.

"Hey you like my charm" Came a voice from behind the blonde

"In small doses" Brittany smirked.

Santana pouted and moved over to Sofia but her pout instantly disappeared when she looked down at her granddaughter.

"Hola mi niña hermosa" Santana kissed her chubby cheek.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sofia asked

"We're here to kidnap your babies and raise them as our own" Brittany replied seriously.

"Yeah sure mom I'd like to see you try" Sofia chuckled.

"Don't tempt me Ducky" Brittany warned with a smirk.

"Damn it Santana I hate you so bad right now" Quinn grumbled as she walked into the room with a disgruntled Rachel following in after her.

Santana just smirked and chuckled softly to herself.

"What did you do?" Sofia asked

"Nothing" Santana shrugged

"Nothing my ass! She purposely told the nurses that I had herpes and that I shouldn't be allowed in the nursery!" Quinn yelled.

"Mom stop yelling and swearing around my babies" Grace frowned.

"Yeah Q, set a good example there are young innocent ears in this room" Santana grinned.

"Oh I'm gonna get you Lopez." Quinn warned through gritted teeth.

"Alright that's enough can we please just get moving because I really just want to go home and relax with my wife and our two new babies?" Sofia stopped the impending war between her Aunt and her Mami.

"Yes I agree" Grace added

"You're lucky. You don't have to live with them anymore" Rachel grumbled.

Brittany nodded in agreement.

"They're like two grumpy old ladies" She then quietly added

After what seemed like forever Grace and Sofia along with their two babies finally left the hospital and were back at home. It took a lot of effort to get their parents to go to their own homes and not set up camp at theirs because they wanted to be near the twins. But finally it was just the four of them.

Sofia insisted on giving the girls a grand tour of their home showing them the important stuff like the big screen TV and warning them about the third draw in the bathroom. Their last stop was their room. Mercedes had done an awesome job with it.

It was sweet and simple with soft yellows and white walls which had some teddy bears and unicorns softly painted along the bottom of the walls. There were two cribs both of which were actually Sofia and Grace's old cribs. Their parents had brought them out of storage and Santana had done them up. Giving them a sand down and some new paint. There was a big toy box under the window which was already full of toys. Some were new and some were Ally's old stuff that she didn't play with any more and even little Cooper gave them some of his old cars much to Grace's delight. She loved playing with cars when she was little.

"And this will be your room" Sofia informed her daughters.

She held them both in her arms while she showed them around not really caring that it was kinda painful with her broken hand. Grace followed close by and just smiled at how adorable her wife was.

"But for now my lovelies you'll be sleeping in our room." Sofia added as they headed down the hall towards the bedroom. That was when they began to get a little fussy.

"I think they're hungry" Grace spoke up

"Yeah...do you have any pumped milk?" Sofia asked

"No the pump freaks me out, it makes me feel like a portable milk factory." Grace replied sheepishly

Sofia just laughed and nodded.

"Alright then go get comfortable and topless while I hand over the babies" Sofia smirked.

"Your loving this a little too much I think" Grace narrowed her eyes at her wife.

"Hey it's like a free flash show of course I'm loving it" Sofia replied

"Yeah we'll don't get too excited we can't have s-e-x anytime soon" Grace warned her

"Ugh I know...so not fair" Sofia grumbled.

Later that evening Sofia walked into her bedroom as she carried Bella in her arms. She had been trying to get the little girl to go to sleep but nothing was happening. The little baby was wrapped up tight in her pink and purple blanket that her mom had given her when they were born. Sofia smiled when she came into her room and saw Grace lying on their bed and little Nina cuddled up to her.

"She just fell asleep" Grace whispered with a small smile.

"This one's still wide awake" Sofia replied as she sat down next to her wife.

Grace looked up to watch Sofia hold one of their daughters. It still felt so surreal being a mom. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that she had given birth to not one but two baby girls. That she was now and forever will be a mother. She couldn't have even imagined the amount of love that she has for her two perfect daughters and the love she has for Sofia.

Just like when she was pregnant Sofia fussed over her and their children. She made sure everything was ready for when they came out of hospital. Though Grace is unsure how she managed that because Sofia never left her bedside or her babies the entire time they were in there. The brunette was definitely going to be one of those over protective mothers. But Grace didn't mind she just loved the fact that Sofia was so happy and it wasn't fake happy like it had been through some of the pregnancy. It was genuine happiness.

Grace carefully shifted so she was sitting up a bit more and tried not to wake Nina up who was fast asleep on her chest.

"I think little Bella is gonna be a handful. She's already disobeying her Mami. I told her to go to bed half an hour ago." Sofia murmured

Grace just laughed quietly to herself.

"And she even kicked my broken hand...so I had to ground her." Sofia sighed

Grace tried not to laugh too hard in case she woke Nina up.

"You're such a goober" Grace chuckled.

Sofia just gave her wife her most famous Lopez cheeky grin and then planted a sweet kiss to Grace's lips.

"Maybe try singing to her...no country though" Grace suggested.

"Why not? You liked my country song I sang to you" Sofia pouted

"Honey I really don't think that song is appropriate for our babies" Grace replied

"Fine" Sofia sighed

Sofia sat there for a while trying to think of a song to sing that wasn't county much to her disappointment.

"Oh fine, but it better be a good song" Grace sighed and rolled her eyes.

Sofia smiled brightly.

"Ok so it's kind of maybe like really cheesy but then you always love my cheese so you'll enjoy it." Sofia told her excitedly.

"Ok" Grace replied preparing herself for what was to come.

Don't get her wrong she liked Sofia's singing. She had a nice voice. It wasn't as powerful as her Mama's or Charlie's or even her Aunt San's but Grace thought Sofia sounded awesome. Grace just hated country music.

Sofia got herself comfortable and then began to softly sing.

_**"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
>Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face<br>One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
>You are the promise I knew God would keep<br>You are the gift that makes my world complete  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>And you'll never know how much I love you<br>But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
>Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why<br>So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby"**_

Sofia finished and looked down to find her little girl fast asleep. She looked up at her wife with a proud smile which Grace returned. She had to admit even though it was cheesy it was really beautiful listening to her wife sing to their daughter like that. But then their awesomeness was broken by the loud wail of Nina waking up and crying her little heart out.

Grace cringed at the loudness right near her ears. She quickly scooped up her daughter and tried to calm her down again.

"I don't think Nina is a fan of country music" Grace sadly informed her wife.

"How could my own spawn not like Reba?" Sofia asked in utter disbelief.

~~~ New Beginnings ~~~

Toby and Maya lay tangled together in their bed slightly out of breath and just a little sweaty. Both wore matching smiles on their faces as they tried to regulate their breathing and heartbeats.

"Wow…that…that was awesome" Toby grinned

"Very awesome" Maya nodded in agreement.

"I hope we didn't wake Ally" Toby then added with a hint of worry

"She's a heavy sleeper I'm sure she didn't hear anything" Maya tried to convince him though she was a little concerned too they weren't exactly quiet.

"That reminds me, Ma said that they will take Ally when we go on our honeymoon" Toby informed her

"That's nice of them" Maya yawned now feeling kinda sleepy.

"So you're ok with the date that we set?" Toby asked

"Of course I am, its just going to be frustrating to wait till next year before I get to call you my husband." Maya chuckled

"I know what you mean. But at least this way we get some time to plan everything. I want this to be perfect."

"You can be such a softy sometimes Toby Berry-Fabray" Maya teased

"Pfft"

Maya just laughed and snuggled up closer to him, Toby instantly wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"You know I've been thinking…about us and our family" Maya hesitantly spoke

"Yeah?" Toby replied a little curious about what she was thinking about

"Well…I know that you said that you want to maybe have a bigger family with more kids and after seeing Bella and Nina and how happy Gracie and Sofia are I…I don't know I guess it's just making me feel a little clucky and I was thinking that maybe after a year or so after we get married we could…try for a baby." Maya rambled

"Really?" Toby asked in surprise and a little excitement.

"Yeah, I mean it would be pretty awesome to have another daughter or who knows maybe we'll end the drought and we'll have a boy so we can continue the Berry-Fabray lineage." Maya chuckled

"Yeah and I can teach him how to play basketball and then I won't be out numbered anymore. Hey I know this won't be happening soon but you know we should totally get as much baby making practice in as we can." Toby informed her with a cheeky grin and wiggled his eyes.

Maya just laughed and then nodded.

~~~ Being A Mom ~~~

As soon as she opened her front door Grace held her baby girl at arm's length her face scrunched up as she thrust her into her mom's arms.

"Please...just take her" Grace whined

"Aww hey baby" Quinn cooed as she held her arms out to take her granddaughter and entered the house.

It was still a little hard for most to tell the difference between the twins except for their two mommies of course, so to help others Brittany had sown the initial of their first name into most of their clothes. The current baby being thrust into Quinn's arms was little Nina Lopez-Fabray. Once the baby was in her arms Quinn cringed.

"Oh ewww" Quinn held the baby away from her

"Yeah...eww!" Grace replied

"How could something so cute produce something so nasty?" Quinn asked little Nina

"I have no idea...it just happened, I think it was a fart that went terribly wrong" Grace replied with a heavy sigh

"Well then change her" Quinn told her

"I don't wanna" Grace whined

"Grace"

"I didn't sign up for exploding poo!" Grace told her

Quinn just giggled

"Well I'm not doing it. You're her mommy so change her" Quinn smiled then placed Nina into her mom's arms.

Grace cringed and pouted as Quinn stared at her expectantly. Grace looked down at her daughter.

"You couldn't have waited till Mami got home?" Grace asked

Nina just giggled

"That's such a Lopez thing. I bet Abuela taught you that" Grace grumbled

"Where is her Mami and little Bella?" Quinn asked when she noticed it was just Grace and Nina at home.

"They're visiting Aunt Santana at her work. Sofia wanted to put her Ma in an awkward position. We all know she turns to mush when she's with the girls and we all know she tries to be all badass at work." Grace explained

Quinn just laughed with delight at hearing that.

"Aw I wish I was there to see that."

"Yeah...so do you want to fulfil your grandmother duties and change NeeNee?" Grace asked with a sweet innocent smile

"Ha!" Quinn shook her head and walked away.

"Gammy is a meanie" Grace mumbled to her daughter.

The little baby just let out a small grunt and kicked her legs out a few times. Giving her mommy a look to say: 'Hurry up and change me this is not fun for either of us!'

"Oh alright...come on bubbie let's get this over with." Grace sighed as she headed off to the nursery.

~~~ Badass Lopez ~~~

Santana was sitting at her desk hard at work reading over some legal stuff while Emily sat at her desk happily typing away. Thankfully as the months passed the awkwardness between Santana and her assistant had faded away though Emily was still a little scared of Mrs. Brittany Lopez-Pierce. She still thought her boss was awesome though and she still thought the older woman was stunning.

Their work was interrupted though when a small knock came from behind her office door.

"Come in" Santana ordered harshly.

She was in no mood to deal with people. She had a really busy morning and she was ready to just go home unfortunately it was only midday so that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Sofia smirked at the irritation in her mother's voice as she entered the office.

"Hey Mami" Sofia greeted with a big smile and a little adorable baby in a stroller.

Santana looked up and instantly her scowl disappeared as soon as her eyes landed on her beautiful granddaughter. She quickly got up from her seat and headed straight for the baby.

"Hey Bella. How are you my beautiful baby girl?" Santana cooed as she picked her up and held her close.

"Gee Ma it's great to see you too" Sofia rolled her eyes.

Santana didn't reply she was far too busy blowing raspberries on Bella's tiny hands making the little cutie smile.

"Aww she's adorable" Emily smiled as she watched her boss with her granddaughter.

"Who my Ma or my daughter?" Sofia asked with a smirk

Emily's cheeks instantly turned a little pink as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Both actually" Emily then admitted.

"I am not adorable" Santana huffed. Finally moving her attention away from the baby in her arms...but only for a second before she went back to making silly faces to make Bella smile.

Sofia just chuckled at her Ma. She turned into such a goofball when she was around her granddaughters.

~~~ Nanna Rae and Gramy B ~~~

Today was going to be the very first time Grace and Sofia would be without their two babies. They were four weeks old now and Brittany and Rachel had suggested that the couple have a day to themselves to relax and get some sleep. They knew how stressful it was to have a newborn so having two must be even more stressful. Sofia was reluctant to hand her daughters over, not because she didn't trust her Aunt and her mother…she just didn't think she could cope being away from Bella and Nina for such a long time. Grace wasn't fairing much better either.

"Come on girls they will be fine, mostly they'll just sleep, eat and poop. So go get some rest and they'll be back home before you know it." Brittany smiled brightly as she held her arms out for Sofia to hand over Nina.

"But what if they miss us?" Sofia asked quietly holding her baby close to her chest

"Ducky I know it's hard the first time but its only for a couple of hours." Brittany tried to reassure her daughter.

"You two look exhausted you'll be thankful for these few hours of peace, besides as grandmothers it's our duty to help out every once and a while." Rachel added

"But Ma-"

"No buts, come on Gracie hand Bella over and get some sleep" Rachel interrupted her.

Grace and Sofia both shared a look before they sighed and handed their children over. Both feeling terrible and empty now that they no longer held their children in their arms.

"Good, now we will be back at 4pm so that gives you roughly five hours to get some much needed rest." Rachel smiled brightly

"And that means we will have a blast with these two gorgeous girls." Brittany added

It took a lot for Sofia and Grace to actually let their mothers out of their house with their children and it was heartbreaking to see them drive off.

"I feel like a terrible mother…what if they think we're abandoning them?" Sofia cried.

"I feel so empty" Grace mumbled

Once they had arrived back at the Berry-Fabray house with the twins Brittany and Rachel had a blast with their granddaughters….well they had as much fun as you can with two four week old babies. Mostly they just slept. Brittany and Rachel did read to them though and did a little song and dance to entertain the pair. Bella and Nina seemed to enjoy it.

~~~ Family of Four ~~~

"Izzy-Bella can you say mama?" Sofia asked as she played with her daughter

The married couple were much happier now that their babies were back home. They hadn't really been able to sleep or relax much because they were worrying about their daughters. Rachel had threatened to unplug their phone because they wouldn't stop calling to check up on them the whole time Rachel and Brittany were babysitting.

"Sofia she's four weeks old I'm pretty sure they don't start talking yet" Grace giggled as she played with their other daughter.

"You never know...our spawns could be like...geniuses or something. They do have my DNA after all." Sofia smirked

Grace just rolled her eyes

"Mami is silly isn't she Bubbie?" Grace spoke to her little girl

Nina just giggled and kicked her little feet then shoved her toy in her mouth.

"What was your first word?" Sofia asked

Grace's cheeks blushed a little

"Well?" Sofia asked

Grace mumbled something

"What was that?" Sofia chuckled

"My first word was boobies" Grace told her

Sofia just cracked up.

"Shut up" Grace giggled

"What was yours?" she then asked

"Tacos" Sofia told her

Grace laughed

"Well let's hope little Bella and NeeNee will have a nice clean and normal first word...like mommy" Grace replied

"Uh, Uh their first word is going to be mama" Sofia replied

"Pfft whatever" Grace scoffed

Grace moved over to where Sofia and Isabella were on the floor she leant over to give her baby girl a big kiss and placed her sister next to her then reached over to kiss her wife. Sofia instantly deepened the kiss and pulled her wife in close. The whole not being able to have sex was a real downer at times like this.

"I really wanna fuck you right now" Sofia sighed in frustration.

"Sofia don't swear in front of our kids" Grace giggled

"Sorry but I can't help it. Your gorgeous and four weeks has been a really long time" Sofia whined

"We've still got a few more weeks to wait." Grace sadly reminded her wife

"Ugh...babe would you like...I mean I know this is totally selfish and I'll totally make it up to you I promise...but...I mean...I'm really horny." Sofia stuttered out with a pitiful pained expression on her face as her eyes drifted from Grace's hand then to her own crotch.

"A-Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Grace asked with a frown.

"Only this once! Please!" Sofia quickly replied.

"So wait a minute let me get this straight...you want me to get you off when I can't?" Grace asked with a hint of anger.

"I...I c-could do it myself" Sofia replied biting her bottom lip with fear.

"You are unbelievable" Grace huffed before she got up and walked out of the room.

Just because she wasn't pregnant anymore doesn't mean she wasn't hormonal.

Sofia sighed and looked down at her two babies who she swears were looking up at their Mami judging her and shaming her with their disappointment.

"Oh don't look at me like that" Sofia whined.

~~~ Babysitting With Abuela ~~~

Santana was home alone with her two grandbabies, Brittany had to quickly run out to get some more diapers otherwise they would find themselves in a pickle. Who knew babies pooped so much? While Brittany was out Santana was in charge of getting the twins to sleep. For most of the night the twins and their grandmas had a blast. But when it came to bedtime They were not cooperating.

The twins were now officially three months old and this would be the second time Sofia and Grace had let them spend the night away from home. Like the other time the two were a mess and it took maybe an hour to convince them that everything would be fine.

Santana had just finished feeding the twins, she had changed them and read to them and yet they would not go to sleep. Brittany had suggested before she left to maybe try singing to them. Sofia and Ben always went to sleep when Santana would sing.

Taking her wife's idea Santana put the two girls in their cribs and began to sing. This little lullaby was one she had sung to Sofia because she was a fussy baby when she wouldn't sleep. Ben was a lot more docile and would sleep as soon as he was placed in his crib.

She sat herself down and tried to remember the words.

_**"Sleep, little baby, sleep now my love  
>The Milky Way's shining, high up above.<br>When you grow up, you will learn all that stuff,  
>But now, close your eyes,<br>Close your eyes."**_

Santana gently rocked the crib to get them to sleep.

_**"Sleep little baby, try not to squawk.  
>Tomorrow, and tomorrow, you'll learn how to walk.<br>To love and laugh, to make toast and talk,  
>But for now, beddie byes"<strong>_

She stood up and looked down at the two little babies. Both still wide awake and making those weird baby noises.

_**"Your blanket's hand knitted, with pure angora wool,  
>Your nappy is dry and your tummy is full<br>Of enough antihistamine, to chill out a bull,  
>Yet still all this gringing"<strong>_

Bella was extra fussy tonight which just made her sister fussy.

_**"What more, could you want? For I just cannot guess.  
>You constantly complain to me,<br>You should feel blessed,  
>There are children in Africa starving to death,<br>And you don't hear them whingeing."**_

Santana picked one of their stuffed toys and held it up to her face making it look like the toy was singing to them.

_**"What more, can I do to put a stop to,  
>This mind numbing noise you are making?<br>Where is the line between patting and hitting?  
>When is rocking 'rocking', and when is it shaking?"<strong>_

When that didn't work she grabbed another toy and started to make them dance but that just make them more awake so she ditched that idea.

_**"I don't know what else I can do, to try and hush you  
>My heart says I love you but my brain's thinking fuck you<br>And hoping a child trafficker will abduct you,  
>At least then I'd get a few hours in bed."<strong>_

Santana put the toys back down and rubbed their bellies that used to work with Sofia.

_**"I've shushed, and I've cooed  
>And I've even tried to sing Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da,<br>In the exact voice of Ringo  
>Now all I have left,<br>Is to hope, that a dingo will sneak in and rip off your fat bitching head."**_

It was starting to work. They were no longer crying and fussing but they still weren't asleep.

_**"Oh hush, little baby, don't say a word!  
>Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird,<br>In the hope you'll get Avian Flu, The nice folk in A&E will take care of you"**_

Finally their eyes were starting to close and were soon off to dreamland. Santana smiled triumphantly and softly finished her song.

_**"That's it, close your eyes, shhh, not a sound  
>I can barely see your tiny belly moving up and down<br>One thing they don't mention in the parenting book  
>Your love for them grows, the closer to dead they look"<strong>_

"Santana Maria Lopez-Pierce!" Brittany hissed

Santana froze in fear, her eyes wide in horror. That tone of voice was never good. She slowly turned around and standing there was a very unimpressed blonde angry wife. Santana gulped, her head was running a mile a minute for excuses. Brittany had never been there when Santana sang that particular lullaby to Sofia.

"Please tell me you did not sing that to our children or to our grandchildren" Brittany stated

"N-No"

"Oh and you did not just lie to me" Brittany warned

"I...I love you?" Santana offered

Brittany just huffed and rolled her eyes. The blonde brushed past her wife to check on the twins. Thankfully they were asleep. Brittany leant down to gently kiss them goodnight then brushed past her wife not giving her a second glance. Santana sighed and turned to leave to follow her wife...tail between her legs.

Brittany set the baby monitor down on the side table and got into bed. Santana stood awkwardly by the door looking all sorry for herself.

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt" She mumbled

"Where on earth did you even learn that song?" She asked

Santana shrugged

"YouTube" She mumbled

"Well I never want to hear you sing it to them again. It's horrible"

"It's funny" Santana replied

Brittany didn't think so.

"For adults maybe but not for babies"

"Your right...I'm sorry" Santana sighed

Brittany just nodded and then got herself comfortable in bed.

"Are you gonna kick me in your sleep?" Santana asked

Brittany couldn't stop the small smile that appeared even though she tried to fight it. Santana just smirked.

"Maybe" Brittany muttered

Santana made her way over to their bed and got in and snuggled up to her wife. Brittany tried to resist but Santana just tickled her instead making her laugh out loud.

"Stop! Sanny!" She giggled

"Do you give?" Santana laughed

"Noooo!"

Santana just doubled her efforts and ended up straddling Brittany's hips as she tickled her sides.

"San" Brittany laughed

"You know how to stop this" Santana grinned

"Ugh fine! I give! I give!"

Santana instantly stopped and just smiled down at her wife.

"Forgive me?" She asked softly

"I suppose" Brittany sighed playfully

"Can I get a kiss?" Santana asked

Brittany thought about it for a bit and then finally nodded. Santana smiled and went to kiss her wife but was interrupted when Nina and Bella decided to wake up.

Santana let out an annoyed groan. Brittany just laughed.

"Serves you right" She then mocked

"Not funny Britt" Santana grumbled.

"I've got the baby monitor on so no bad songs" Brittany informed her

"What? Britt I've been looking after them all night...why can't you go?" Santana whined

"Bubbles" Brittany warned

"Oh come on you can't pull the Bubbles card Chicken that's cheating" Santana pouted

Brittany just looked at her expectantly. Santana just huffed and rolled off the bed dragging her feet towards the door not without glaring at Brittany before she left. Brittany just smiled sweetly at her.

In the nursery Santana turned the small lamp on and went over to see what was wrong with the twins. It looked like Bella was the one with the problem and Nina was just copying her sister. Santana picked Bella up and held her close to her chest and gently bounced up and down. She brought her other hand to Nina's belly gently rubbing soothing circles on her tummy. Soon enough Nina was back to sleep but Bella was still fussing.

"You are just like your Mami my little bubble head" Santana spoke softly to Bella.

"Yes you are. She was always crying at me when it was bed time." Santana added

Bella just squirmed a little and cried louder.

"Aww sweetie it's ok. Shhh...don't cry. Your Abuela will protect you from all the monsters and I will always have candy just don't tell your Grams ok? It'll be our little secret." Santana whispered.

Bella soon started to calm down a little but was still fussing.

"Come on mi Bella it's nighty night time" Santana murmured as she kissed her soft little head.

Santana began to softly hum a tune and soon enough Bella's little eyes began to close and she was fast asleep again. Santana smiled warmly at her granddaughter as she placed her back in her crib.

She was startled and nearly yelled out when two arms circled around her waist and then there was a head resting on her shoulder.

"You nearly scared me half to death Chicken" Santana whispered.

"Sorry Bubbles...I heard you through the monitor...and I just wanted to come see the adorableness with my own eyes" Brittany softly spoke

"Pfft" Was Santana's response.

Brittany quietly giggled and kissed her wife's shoulder.

"I can't believe we have grandbabies" Santana said

"I know...times moving too fast. It was just yesterday that Sofia was this little" Brittany replied sounding a little sad.

"And now she's all growed up. Married and now she's a mommy." Santana added

Brittany nodded with a sigh

"Come on let's go to bed" Santana finally spoke after a long while just standing there wrapped in each other's arms and watching their granddaughters.

Brittany just nodded. Hands entwined together Brittany and Santana walked out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

"Sing to me" Brittany asked as they cuddled up to her wife in their bed.

"What do you want me to sing?" Santana asked

"What you were humming to Nina and Bella" Brittany replied with a small shy smile.

Santana smiled and nodded before she softly sang.

_**"And I love you, I love you, I love you. Like never before"  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Santana's lullaby can be found on YouTube, just look up Tim Minchin Lullaby. He's an awesome Aussie comedian.<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

Sorry for the long wait but it was my birthday yesterday and so I didn't want to do anything lol

Anywho I love reading your reviews! Just a quick question…is there anything you would like me to write about before this series comes to an end? I like to make my readers happy so I will try my best to do that so I wanted to give you all the opportunity to have your say before I wrap everything up.

Like I said I may write a one shot after this, I have had a few things going through my brain lately about that, and there will be the one shot of the Berry-Fabray proposal and wedding to look forward to after this story comes to an end.

This story will have an open-ending…because nothing really ever ends it also leaves it open if I ever do decide to go on with it and add another story to this series. Just letting you all know :)

* * *

><p>~~~ Boobs Among Friends ~~~<p>

It was a nice sunny afternoon that found the second awesome foursome sitting under the porch having a gay old time. Sofia and Grace had brought the twins over to visit Becky and Hannah. They had decided to sit outside because of the nice weather and Max and Cooper were playing out the back. The twins were three months old now and things had been going pretty well. Their two mommies still didn't like being too far away from them for long periods of time so when Sofia had to go back to the hospital to work...let's just say it was raining on her face that day and we'll just leave it at that.

Sofia hated not being there to be with her kids and helping Grace but thankfully she wasn't missing too much. She had considered deferring her residency for a year just so she could spend that time with her daughters. Grace talked her out of it though because it just meant it would take longer for Sofia to become a 'real doctor'.

Bella and Nina were adorable though. You couldn't tell the difference between the two unless you were their mommies. Even their grandmothers still got confused sometimes. But their little personalities were starting to develop and it was pretty obvious who was who. Bella was the fussy demanding one while Nina was very calm compared to her sister. Both had thick black hair with their Mami's skin completion though both girls had hazel eyes. Quinn liked to think they got them from her even though that was not biologically feasible.

Right this very moment Hannah was holding Nina while Bella sat on her Mami's lap playing with her necklace.

"They were rolling all over the place they were so adorable" Grace smiled proudly

"Aww I miss having a baby in the house" Hannah cooed

"Don't get any ideas" Becky warned her wife

Hannah just gave her a cheeky grin.

"Anyway back to what I was saying before we were rudely interrupted by the adorableness of my god daughters I was thinking about maybe writing to Vanessa." Becky informed them.

"Seriously?" Sofia asked as she pried her necklace from her baby's tiny fingers.

Becky nodded.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" She then asked with a hint of worry.

"Well...I mean...I don't know. It could just cause a lot of trouble and heartache and I think you've had your fair share I don't wanna see you get more hurt from your f-ed up family" Sofia replied

"Aww you care" Grace teased her wife

"No I don't" Sofia quickly replied trying to look indifferent but totally failed.

"I kinda agree with Sofia...wow there's something I never thought I'd say" Hannah added with a smirk.

"Gracie take NeeNee away from the dingo she might eat our baby." Sofia glared at the Aussie.

"Guys you're not really helping. Gracie what do you think?" Becky asked

"I...I guess...well what would you actually say to her?" Grace asked

"I don't know...just...tell her who I am. I know it will probably confuse her but I just...she's my sister and she doesn't even know I exist." The blonde sighed heavily.

"Maybe you should just wait...wait till she's older and she can understand it all better." Grace suggested.

"This sucks" Becky grumbled.

At that moment Nina started to cry startling the group.

"I didn't do anything" Hannah quickly insisted.

"It's ok she just took a glance at Becky and got scared. It's understandable" Sofia replied with a straight face.

"Oh shut up" Becky rolled her eyes

"She's just hungry" Grace informed them as she stood up and took Nina out of Hannah's hands.

"Do you need to warm up some milk?" Becky asked

"Nah that's ok I'll just...go inside for a bit" Grace blushed slightly.

It still freaked her out the whole breastfeeding thing. It was a weird feeling and she really didn't like doing it when she was out or in front of people. She even hated doing it when Sofia was there.

"That's probably best. I don't want these creepers perving on your lady lumps" Sofia added

"It's not like I've never seen them before" Hannah muttered.

"Hey! Stop talking Kangaroo Jack afoes I feed you to the crocodiles." Sofia threatened

"Oh come on its not like Gracie didn't perve on us when we were breastfeeding." Becky added with a smirk.

"I didn't mean too!" Grace replied looking guilty before she quickly left to go inside with Nina while the others just laughed at her.

"Aw your mommy has a boob addiction...just like your Grammy B" Becky informed little Bella with a chuckle.

~~~ Going Into Battle ~~~

After leaving the Marshall residence Grace and Sofia decided to visit their parents, they might as well they were already out and it had been a week since they had seen their mothers. Brittany and Rachel let them know constantly how long it has been since they saw the twins. They pulled up outside their mothers houses and mentally prepared themselves.

"Ok so we agree no longer than two hours. We go in, they fawn all over the awesomeness of our offspring, we have a drink water only anything boiled takes too long, we say our goodbyes and then meet back here at 4 o'clock" Sofia rambled

Grace nodded

"Great" Sofia smiled

"Wait! What if we get held up? We need a signal or something...or an excuse to leave." Grace paused

"Oh...good thinking...ok how about this. If it gets past 16 hundred hours and if one of us isn't in the car the other one has to ring them and 'remind' them of a very important doctors appointment for the babies." Sofia smiled thinking her plan was flawless.

"Yeah ok but what if they think something is terribly wrong with the babies? Then they'll want to come to the doctors with us. They did that pretty much every time Ally had a cold and Toby had to take her to see the doctor. You should have seen them when she had that slight ear infection...they went crazy. I was half expecting Toby to flip out they were so overbearing." Grace replied with worry and a hint of fear.

"Oh...crap" Sofia huffed

"Ok how about we just tell them that we have to go for a doctor's appointment. If it's me I'll just say it's a final follow up on my hand that you broke-"

"I said I was sorry" Grace interrupted

"Or you can tell them it's a final check-up of your lady bits. Aunty Q will just get all awkward and you'll be able to practically skip out of that house." Sofia finished with a satisfied smile.

"That actually might work." Grace smiled proudly at her wife.

"So we're agreed?"

"Totally" Grace nodded

"Good...so I'll take NeeNee, you take Bell and I'll meet you back here in exactly two hours." Sofia added as she got out of the car and opened the back door to get her little girl.

Grace got Bella out of her car seat and her purple and pink baby bag with all her stuff in it while Sofia did the same with Nina.

"Good luck." Sofia kissed her wife's lips and then Bella's cheek.

"You too." Grace smiled at her two girls.

Both took a deep breath before they went to battle...I mean before they went to visit the oldies.

Sofia was fortunate enough to only have to deal with her mother because her Mami was out getting some food for dinner that evening. Grace was not so lucky. Both of her mothers were home as well as Charlie and it was like the gods had it in for her because Judy was there too...well not physically but they were chatting with her on Skype.

Grace was tempted to quietly walk back out of the house when she realized she would be dealing with the all of Berry-Fabray women at once. But her little girl betrayed her mother by crying at the most inappropriate of times.

"Bell" Grace whined

All the women in the room turned at the sound and smiled brightly at the sight of Grace and little Isabella. Well Grace assumed it was all for her baby but she wasn't going to complain. Her daughter was pretty much the best thing on earth along with her sister.

Charlie was the first one up and out of her seat rushing over to see her new niece. She practically swooped her out of her mommy's arms and into her own and took her over to the others. Grace just stood there feeling a little whiplash at how fast it all happened.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Grace muttered to herself.

With a heavy sigh Grace moved over to where her mothers, sister and grandmother were cooing at little Bella doing all of that annoying baby talk...it was going to be a long two hours.

Sofia sat on the living room floor with her mother and little Nina as they chatted and played with the baby. Lately Nina had been infatuated with her Micky Mouse toy that Brittany had bought her she had given Bella a Donald Duck. Because of her fascination with the toy and never going anywhere without it Brittany had started calling Nina, Mouse. It was kind of fitting, Nina was just a little bit smaller than Bella, she was a lot more quiet than her sister and she was just adorable. Brittany was still thinking of a nickname for Bella. She couldn't be called Ducky after Donald because her Mami was Ducky. Sofia had joked saying she could call Bella Ducky The Second, or Ducky Jr. But Brittany insisted she needed her own nickname that suited her.

"So how are things?" Brittany asked her daughter

"How'd you mean?" Sofia asked a little confused.

"With you, how are things with you now that the girls are here, for a while there you were...kinda sad a lot" Brittany explained.

"Oh...that" Sofia frowned slightly

Brittany gave her daughter a worried look and tried not to jump to conclusions.

"I'm fine mom...it's like what Beth told me. Once they were here then...they depend on me and I don't want to ever disappoint them so...I'm not that sad person I was before. I promise" Sofia replied with a hint of a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. You worry me sometimes Ducky." Brittany sighed with relief.

"You worry too much mom" Sofia chuckled.

"All mothers do. You'll learn that soon enough if you haven't already. Just wait till these gorgeous girls are teenagers and want to start dating and-"

"Nahhh I don't even wanna think about my precious babies being anything but babies." Sofia quickly interrupted shaking her head.

Brittany just laughed

"Well I'm just happy that your happy." She then added

"Thanks mom" Sofia replied with a small smile.

Brittany noticed that there was something else behind that smile she wasn't sure what but it was something.

"Ducky?" Brittany asked

"It's nothing" Sofia waved her off and fiddled with Nina's baby blanket.

"You can tell me anything" Brittany reminded her

"It's just...mom it's been three months of nothing but sexual frustration I think I'm about to burst." Sofia sighed heavily

Brittany tried not to laugh at that so she just nodded waiting for her to continue.

Sofia hadn't really planned to talk about this it just sorta came out. She wouldn't be lying though if she said she needed some advice because it has been three months of nothing. Grace had some damage downstairs due to giving birth to two babies and they both knew it would take some time for everything to be healed up properly but according to Grace's last examination four weeks ago everything was fine and dandy. Sofia's hand had healed and was as strong as before ok so she couldn't do any heavy lifting yet but she had asked if she could have sex and her doctor told her absolutely. But nothing has happened. Three months!

"And it's not like I haven't tried. Trust me I've tried! I mean my hand is all healed up and Gracie's all healed up so I don't understand why we aren't doing the horizontal tango! We aren't even waltzing!" Sofia added her voice getting louder and more frustrated not realizing she had blown her cover if she needed to escape.

"Have you talked to her about this?" Brittany asked trying to hide her amusement.

"No...I don't wanna be the wife who has to beg for sex. That's just pathetic" Sofia huffed.

"Well then you won't get anywhere if you don't talk to her" Brittany reasoned.

"But it's just...what if she doesn't find me attractive anymore? And that's the reason she won't touch me with a ten foot pole."

"Ducky, that's just stupid" Brittany sighed.

"Ugh this is so frustrating" Sofia groaned in anger.

"Well if you're so...frustrated...why don't you just dance a solo instead of a duet?" Brittany suggested

"Huh?"

"You know...release that tension yourself" Brittany explained

"Oh..." Sofia got it and tried not to blush.

"At least until you find the courage to talk to your wife" Brittany quipped

"I'm not scared of Gracie" Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Ok Ducky" Brittany mocked her daughter.

"I'm not" Sofia whined.

"Whatever you say honey" Brittany giggled.

Grace was bored out of her fucking mind. Bella was having the time of her life getting all the attention from her two grandmas, her great grandma and her Aunty. She knew it was a little wrong thinking this but she just knew her little girl was going to turn out to be an attention whore. She just loved it, she loved everyone fawning over her even at three months old she was loving it. Nina wasn't as bad as her sister but even NeeNee loved the attention.

"Aww she is just so precious! I need to book another flight over and come and give her and Nina a great big cuddle!" Judy cooed with a silly grin on her face.

"You'll have to wait in line mom there's like a big waiting list for cuddles with these two." Quinn chuckled

"Yeah and I'm at the top of the list" Rachel added as she held onto Bella

"No fair!" Charlie pouted

Grace just sat there rolling her eyes. If anyone was at the top of the cuddles list it would be her and Sofia! Grace looked down at her watch and groaned she still had an hour and twenty minutes left. And to make things even worse Toby, Maya and Ally came walking through the front door. When they realized that Grace and Bella were there Maya and Ally rushed over to see the new baby leaving Toby and Grace off to the side.

"Great your here" Toby sighed

"I know...I regret everything" Grace huffed

"Wanna go downstairs grab a beer and see if there's a game on?" Toby asked

"Sure...but I'll have to pass on the beer." Grace replied sounding a little sad, she missed alcohol.

They didn't bother informing everyone where they were going mostly because they didn't think they would hear them so the brother and sister just went straight down to the basement and turned the TV on.

"I'm so glad I have a brother" Grace sighed as Toby flipped the channel to some soccer game.

"I'm glad I have a dykey sister" Toby smirked

"Shut up" Grace punched him in the arm

"Ow! Hey I could arrest you for assaulting an officer of the law." Toby threatened

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try and arrest me. I'll totally beat your ass" Grace chuckled

"As if" Toby scoffed

"Hey I've done it before, you just let me know the time and place and well see who's left crying like a little girl." Grace teased

"I was seven!" Toby huffed

"Still cried like a little girl" Grace smiled smugly

Upstairs the gaggle of women continued to fawn over Bella not even noticing that Grace and Toby where nowhere to be seen.

Sofia and her mother along with Nina headed outside to get some fresh air after Nina stank up the place with another one of her fart explosions. The girl was adorable but she was deadly.

"Aww she reminds me of you." Brittany giggled

"Excuse me? I was never that bad" Sofia scoffed

"Ducky you were pretty stinky...Me and your Mami even took you to the doctor about it." Brittany laughed

Sofia's jaw dropped in embarrassment.

"Yeah, we even came to terms with the fact that we would forever be known as the parents with the stinky baby." Brittany teased

"Mom!"

Brittany just laughed. Then laughed harder when her wife came out side gagging for air.

"Good lord that's nasty. It's like Ducky 2.0" Santana cringed

Sofia just looked horrified.

Toby sat there looking like a child who had been told off. His frown and pout could be seen from out of space while Grace sat there with her smug smile and basked in her awesomeness.

"How?" Toby asked

"You mean how could little old me beat you in an arm wrestle?" Grace asked sweetly

"You're tiny compared to me! Look at my guns!" Toby cried as he flexed his arm muscles

Grace just laughed and shook her head.

"Toby I managed to pretty much crush my wife's hand and your surprised I beat you at an arm wrestle?"

"But..."

"Just face it...I'm more awesome then you." Grace smirked with a slight shrug.

It was ten minutes after 4 o'clock and Sofia was ready to leave now after having to endure her mothers teasing but she hadn't gotten a call from Grace yet. She figured that her wife was stuck too and she just hoped and prayed that she could get out soon.

"Oh my god Ma shut up already" Sofia huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry Ducky but it was fucking hilarious" Santana cackled

Brittany just sat there she had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing too much.

"It was….it was everywhere!" Brittany burst out laughing making her wife laugh even louder.

"You should have seen her face!" Santana cried through her laughter

"I'm surprised Quinn held you again after that" Brittany giggled as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I can't believe I forgot about that…I'm so reminding Q when I see her" Santana added

"Please don't! I don't want my Aunt slash mother in law to remember the time I shat all over her." Sofia hissed.

Santana and Brittany just cracked up again while Sofia sat there and pouted cursing her wife for not bailing her out.

Grace and Toby were yelling and screaming when Quinn came down to see what all the noise was about. Also because Bella was crying and they figured she was hungry and there was no milk in her bag. Quinn climbed down the stairs to see her two grown adult children wrestling on the floor arguing about god knows what.

This wasn't that uncommon…well it wasn't when they were younger. Grace and Toby always got into tussles with each other but it became less common when puberty hit in and Toby got bigger and stronger than his sister. Though he never used his strength against Grace whenever the odd fight broke out no matter how angry or annoyed he was at his sister he would never hurt her. Quinn just rolled her eyes at the pair and flicked the lights on and off that usually broke them up.

"Mom that is really annoying!" Toby huffed his voice was a little muffled as his face was pushed into the rug while Grace sat on top of him.

"Well when you two stop acting like children I'll stop doing it" Quinn replied

"He's just pissed that I beat him at arm wrestling" Grace smirked

"She totally cheated" Toby pouted

"How? Just admit it I'm awesome and you're not" Grace replied

"Never!" Toby cried out

"You two are crazy…Gracie we think Bella's hungry and you don't have any milk in her bag, also it's like 4:30 and your ma and I have plans this evening so we gotta get ready." Quinn informed her daughter

Grace nodded and then froze.

"Shit" She hissed to herself

Grace had totally lost track of the time and she needed to go rescue Sofia because she hadn't gotten a phone call meaning Sofia needed saving! Without so much as a goodbye Grace ran out of the basement, grabbed Bella and ran out of the house to her car hoping to find her wife there but sadly she was not, which just meant that Sofia would not be very happy with her right now. Grace quickly grabbed her phone out and dialled her wife's mobile.

"Oh hello Grace" Sofia voice came through the brunette's phone the sickly sweet tone of her wife's voice could only mean one thing.

Sofia was pissed.

"I am so sorry!" Grace blurted out

"Oh really? Well thanks for reminding me." Sofia replied ignoring her wife's apology.

"Babe I lost track of time" Grace sighed

"Yeah sure I'll just tell my moms and I'll be right out, bye" Sofia said before hanging up.

Grace sighed and looked down at Bella.

"Mami is not going to be happy with us" Grace told her daughter

Bella gave her mommy a look and it even looked like she raised her little eyebrow at her.

"Ok so Mami is not going to be happy with me…way to rub it in Isabella" Grace huffed

Several minutes later a very angry looking Latina came marching over to the car even Nina looked pissed off. Grace tried to sweeten things over with a small smile but it was just not going to work today. Sofia didn't say a word to her wife as she buckled Nina into her seat and then got herself into the driver's seat. She really wanted to slam the car door but she didn't want to startle her daughters.

"I'm sorry" Grace spoke first as Sofia pulled away from the curb.

"We had a deal Grace" Sofia snapped

"I know! I know and I messed up but it wasn't really my fault. I got caught up and it was only a half hour more" Grace replied

Sofia let out a long and tired sigh before she took a quick glance at her wife. Grace gave her a small innocent smile and battered her eyelashes a few times trying to break her wife's resolve. Sofia lasted approximately 6.3 seconds before she gave in and nodded as her acceptance to Grace's apology. Grace's smile grew as she leaned over and quickly kissed her wife's cheek.

~~~ The Ship Of Dreams ~~~

Quinn sat at her desk in her office flipping through several magazines that she had gotten from Hannah that morning before she got into work. For the last few months Quinn had been trying to come up with some big grand romantic gesture for her wife. She had finally come up with something that she thought would be so fucking awesome that Rachel would just cream her jeans and make her panties drop when she heard what Quinn had in store for her.

"Cedes what do you think of this one?" Quinn asked as she held up one of the books

"How is that any different to the other one?" Mercedes asked she had been roped into helping the blonde.

"Well it's bigger for one thing" Quinn replied

"So?" Mercedes looked at her

"Well…bigger means better right?" Quinn asked

"Not always…its quality not quantity that counts" Mercedes replied

"But it has an ice skating rink" Quinn added

"Well you know what it's up to you Quinn. If you think Rachel would prefer that one then go with that one. It doesn't matter which one you chose the whole idea is pretty romantic and awesome in itself. I'm just surprised you're willing to actually go onto a boat." Mercedes replied

"I know…I'm getting sick just thinking about it" Quinn cringed

"Well then why?"

"Because Rachel has always wanted to go on a cruise, we couldn't afford one for our honeymoon and then we had kids and then life got in the way and we never went. Now all the kids are grown up and have their own lives…I want to do this for her." Quinn told her.

"I wish you were my wife…my husband's idea of a romantic night is not watching the TV during dinner." Mercedes sighed

"Aww Cedes I would totally treat you like a princess if you were my wife…too bad Rachel got her claws into me first." Quinn chuckled

"That bitch was always upstaging me" Mercedes shook her head

"Well if it makes you feel any better I was totally crushing on you when we did that Glee song and all us girls wore leather…and then again when you, San, Britt and Tina did the Cell Block Tango during rehearsals that one time…oh and I also had a sex dream where all us Glee girls plus Ms. Pillsbury did Lady Marmalade and you were looking really fine in a corset...and then it kinda turned into like a big orgy" Quinn stated with a dreamy look on her face.

"Um…thanks?" Mercedes looked a little unsure…and a little disturbed.

"Anyway I think I'll go with this one. We travel across the Atlantic and end up in London we spend some time there and I'm totally going Paris maybe re-new our wedding vows then we'll fly back to America." Quinn told her as she pointed out to the large ocean liner.

"Once again I am so jealous" Mercedes pouted

~~~ Sexual Frustration ~~~

That night after Sofia had finally got the girls to sleep she practically skipped back into their bedroom ready to finally get laid...err...I mean make sweet lady love to her wife. Well at least she hoped she would. She figured she would be more proactive in getting off...making sweet lady love with her wife...and she would just go for it.

Grace was already in bed when Sofia got back. The Latina turned off the big light leaving only the small lamp on and quickly climbed into bed and leaned over to eagerly kiss her wife. Grace was a little taken back by the sudden kiss. Sofia really didn't want to waste any time so she began to kiss her way down her wife's neck while she trailed her hand up and under Grace's t-shirt.

"S-Sofia" Grace mumbled as she slightly pulled away.

"Hmm?" Sofia groaned as she just continued to kiss and bite Grace's neck.

"Sofia...wait" Grace tried again tensing up a little.

Sofia ignored her and bit down on her wife's neck and ran her fingers over the brunette's skin, she had really missed this.

"Baby stop...please" Grace asked

Sofia sighed heavily, she really didn't want to stop. She needed this like...really, really badly. But she wasn't going to push her wife into doing it if she didn't want to. So she reluctantly pulled away and looked down into Grace's eyes.

"What's up?" She asked trying not to sound too frustrated.

"C-Can we not...tonight? I'm really tired and...I'm sorry" Grace muttered looking down

Sofia didn't reply straight away she just rolled off of Grace and laid on her back running her hand over her face and through her hair to try and calm her raging libido.

The truth of the matter was that Grace wasn't tired...well she wasn't that tired. In all honesty she kinda did want to have sex with her wife but...she had been pregnant with twins, she had given birth to twins. Her body had been through a lot and right now she just did not feel sexy at all.

Her stomach was nothing like it used to be and Grace knows how much Sofia used to drool over her abs. Her boobs were all big and tender and Grace did not think they were very attractive right now. She was also totally freaking out about lactating while Sofia was having her way with her because that would just be weird and gross. Her hips and thighs were huge and let's not even talk about the stretchmarks. Grace just did not feel at all desirable.

"Are you mad at me?" Grace nervously asked.

Sofia turned her head to the side to look at her wife.

"No...I'm not mad at you...I'm just...baby I'm so freaking horny it's not funny" Sofia complained with a whimper.

"I'm sorry" Grace mumble

"It's ok...I'm...I'm gonna go have a quick shower kay?" Sofia sighed

Grace just nodded sadly as she watched her wife climb out of bed and head to their bathroom. Grace felt bad she hated doing this to her wife. She just didn't feel comfortable about her body anymore. She didn't want Sofia to be disgusted with her appearance.

Sofia huffed as she stripped off her clothes and turned the water on. It was mostly cold water because she really needed to cool off otherwise she feared she would actually explode.

"I wonder if you can die from sexual frustration?" She thought out loud then made a mental note to look that up later just in case.

The coldness of the water hit her like ice but it certainly did the job at least for a little while. She really didn't want to have to resort to her own hand all the time. It just reminded her of when she was a stupid teenager pining over Grace while she was with Hannah. She was right there so close but Sofia couldn't have her. Just like right now.

She really couldn't understand what the problem was. Why Grace wouldn't have sex with her. She didn't really want to ask because she was afraid of what her answer would be. So instead Sofia resorted to standing under the cold stream of water trying to quell the three month built up sexual tension. Unfortunately no amount of cold water was going to be enough. Not after the last five months of Grace's pregnancy when her hormones took over and they were doing it on a daily basis. Sometimes twice a day, there were even days when they would just go at it until they passed out. But now it was like she was a crack whore going cold turkey. She was definitely going through withdrawals. Her own hand just wasn't enough she wasn't ashamed to admit that she really needed a good fuck. But it wasn't happening anytime soon so she ran her hand down her stomach and imagined it was Grace instead.

~~~ A Coincidence ~~~

Becky and Hannah walked hand in hand as they walked along the path near the pond at the local park. Max and Cooper were happily playing on the playground with several other children while their parents watched from afar. The couple didn't wander off too far because they didn't want to lose sight of their boys. Their neighbourhood was pretty good but you could never be too careful and with everything that happened with Valerie, Becky and Hannah were always on the alert even though that nut job was locked away in some mental institution.

This was a different park that they normally went to their usual one was under construction they were rebuilding the playground and adding some more seating areas. It would look good once it was finished but for now the Marshalls had to go here until it was finished. This park was a lot smaller than their usual one but it was still pretty and had lots of room to run around. It was good for the boys to use up their energy that they seemed to have a lot of as they continued to grow. Cooper was getting more and more interested in football, Hannah was heartbroken that her little boy preferred American football instead of Aussie rules footy. Max was more of a fan of basketball. Toby had shown him how to play and he seemed to really enjoy it. Becky and Hannah stopped by one of the benches to sit down for a bit as they watched their kids play.

"I can't believe Max will be eleven soon…he's getting old" Hannah frowned

"I know…ugh I am not looking forward to having two teenage boys. I mean I know it'll be a while before Coop hits the double digits but still." Becky sighed

Hannah nodded in agreement. The Aussie wasn't sure whether it would be better having teenage boys or girls. She guesses she'll find out soon enough. Though she thinks having girls would probably be worse, she felt sorry for Grace and Sofia.

"Did you want to have anymore?" Hannah hesitantly asked

Becky looked at her wife a little shocked. When Hannah had Cooper they had decided that was it. They were happy with two and they wouldn't be having any more children.

"Do you want more?" Becky asked with a hint of worry

Becky was fine to not have any more kids. She really didn't want to go through being pregnant again, plus that would mean they would have to save extra because making babies isn't cheap. They would also need a bigger place to live.

"I don't know…I mean I know we said we weren't going to have anymore but I don't know" Hannah quietly spoke.

"Han…"

"Don't worry about it, forget I said anything" Hannah quickly cut her off

"No, Han if…if it's something you want…I mean we can talk about it at least. I just figured…I like our little family of four." Becky shrugged

"I do too…I'm not saying that I want or need another baby but…I don't know maybe I'm just feeling a little clucky because of the twins." Hannah sighed

"We should get a dog" Becky stated

"Say what?" Hannah looked confused

"We should get a dog." Becky stated again with a short nod.

"Why?"

"Because…instead of another baby we can get a dog! It'll be great. I haven't had a dog since…the boys will love it. Plus it will teach them some responsibility. They will have to feed it and take it for walks" Becky replied getting a little over excited herself much to her wife's amusement.

"Is this your way of telling me that _you_ want a dog?" Hannah asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well it isn't a bad idea" Becky looked down

"How about we go to the pound after the park and take a look?" Hannah suggested

"Really?" Becky looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Really…if we find a dog that suits our family well…I don't see why we couldn't get a puppy" Hannah shrugged with a smile

"I love you so damn much!" Becky grinned then threw her arms around her wife.

It was getting late and Becky was getting anxious to get to the pound before it closed so she and her wife went to go collect their sons. Becky couldn't wait to tell them that they would be getting a puppy. Hannah couldn't stop looking at her wife like she was the most adorable creature on earth. They spotted Cooper first who was swinging on the swings with a little friend from school. Hannah ran up to him and gave him a big push on the swing making him laugh.

"Hey Buddy it's time to go" Hannah told him

Cooper didn't approve of that.

"Hey come on…me and mom have a surprise for you and your brother" Hannah told him and signed as well.

His little face lit up and he was out of that swing as fast as his little body could move. Hannah just giggled at him and took his hand into her own. They moved over to where Becky was waiting for them though she was slightly distracted by something off on the other part of the playground.

"Hey what's up?" Hannah asked with concern when she noticed her wife looking a little pale.

"It's her" Becky spoke softly

"Her who?" Hannah asked in confusion looking in the direction her wife was

"Vanessa…she's…she's playing with Max" Becky replied not taking her eyes off of her son and her sister


	56. Chapter 56

Hello everyone! Thanks for all your reviews they make me smile.

* * *

><p>~~~ Making A Choice ~~~<p>

For a long pause Becky just stood there watching her son innocently play with her sister, Max's Aunt. It was very surreal moment. It had been a while since Becky had seen Vanessa in fact she hadn't seen her since she went to visit her parents a few months ago. There had been many times where Becky wanted to go back there to see her little sister but she didn't dare go back in fear of what her parents would do. Her parents were never physically abusive but they were cruel. Becky had just hoped that her parents had changed at least a little and didn't treat Vanessa the way they treated her.

"Bec, do you want me to go get him?" Hannah hesitantly asked

"I...I don't know what to do." Becky admitted

"She looks a lot like you" Hannah quietly spoke as the two watched on.

Before they could even really form a plan Max and Vanessa were heading their way and before she knew it her little sister was standing right there in front of her.

"Mom, Ma this is Vanessa she's my friend and guess what we have the same last name! How weird is that?" Max told them excitedly

"Imagine that...hi Vanessa I'm Hannah" Hannah laughed nervously

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. I remember you" Vanessa smiled as she looked towards Becky.

Becky just nodded and gave her a small smile.

"So Vanessa are you here on your own?" Hannah asked to break the weird tension.

"No ma'am my baby sitter is over there." Vanessa replied politely as she pointed towards an older woman sitting by the trees

"Jackie?" Becky muttered in surprise

Back when Becky was a little girl her parents were far too busy to watch over her so they had their next door neighbour Jackie look after her sometimes. She wasn't what you would call an ideal babysitter. Her husband died in a car accident a few months before she started looking after Becky which turned her into a bitter woman hating the world for taking her man away. Even though she was no ball of sunshine she wasn't a complete tyrant. Sometimes she would give Becky sweets and let her watch cartoons and she would always let her go off to the park when she wanted to but mostly Jackie just ignored her like her parents did. Becky had always wondered what happened to her or if she knew why Becky had suddenly gone. When Becky turned 10 Jackie had stopped looking after her because her parents figured she was old enough to look after herself now. That was the last she ever really saw of Jackie.

"You know her name?" Vanessa asked in surprise.

"Oh...um, yeah I...I know her from somewhere." Becky quickly replied

"Would you like me to bring her over so you can say hello?" Vanessa asked

"No, no that's...that's fine." Becky laughed nervously.

"Ok...well I better go my parents don't like it when I'm late." Vanessa informed them with a hint of sadness. She really didn't want to go home just yet, she wanted to stay and play.

Becky really didn't want her to go she wanted her to stay but there was really nothing she could do or say without confusing the poor girl and causing trouble for her. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Becky knew all too well how her parents would react if they knew she was in contact with Vanessa.

"I had fun playing with you Max, hopefully we'll get to see each other again." Vanessa quietly told the blonde haired boy.

"Me too! And I could show you my horror comics I was telling you about." Max smiled brightly

"Goodbye Mrs. And Mrs. Marshall." Vanessa gave them a small wave.

"Bye Vanessa, it was nice meeting you." Hannah smiled back

Becky just gave her sister a small smile and wave. Her heart sank as she watched her little sister run off to where Jackie was waiting for her.

"You ok?" Hannah quietly asked placing a comforting hand on her wife's back.

"Fine" Becky mumbled though it was obvious she was lying.

~~~ Let's Talk About Sex ~~~

Sofia sat on the couch in her living room with her two gorgeous babies as she quietly read to them. She had just gotten home from the hospital after a very long shift and was glad to finally be at home with her family. Grace was currently knocked out fast asleep on the other couch snoring softly with a little drool. It just made Sofia chuckle and then she took a photo of her sleeping wife with her phone. After finishing the book Sofia decided to put her girls to bed for a nap because they were pretty much on their way to dreamland themselves.

After putting the twins in their crib and giving them their favourite toy Micky for NeeNee and Donald for Bella, Sofia headed back to the living room and sighed contently as she sat down next to her wife. She sometimes still couldn't believe this was her life. She had never been this happy before it was pretty surreal.

Grace began to move in her sleep and snuggled up to her wife making the brunette smile. Sofia began to softly run her fingers through Grace's long brown hair and placed several kisses to her head. She had planned to talk to Grace about their intimacy issues when she got home that day but she got distracted by her daughters and then Grace was asleep and she was reading to Bella and Nina. It wasn't a conversation she was really looking forward to but she knew they needed to have it otherwise things could get ugly. They had done this many times before, they would keep their issues to themselves and didn't communicate and then things blew up. Sofia didn't want to keep falling into that pattern. So with a heavy sigh Sofia gently shook Grace to get her to wake up. She felt a little guilty for disturbing her sleep but this was important.

"Gracie wake up" Sofia softly called out

"I don't wanna" Grace mumbled snuggling in closer to her wife's side.

"I need to talk to you" Sofia insisted

Grace just let out a small groan that kinda sounded like a growl it was super adorable and made Sofia laugh.

"Come on up we get." Sofia nudged her a little

"Fine" Grace huffed as she sat up right and rubbed at her eyes and let out a massive yawn that ended with a small squeak that always reminded Sofia of the sound of what a baby dinosaur would have made.

"Where are the girls?" Grace then asked

"Taking a nap"

"No fair." Grace grumbled

"Sorry babe but this is kind of important" Sofia apologized

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Grace replied with a hint of concern

"Sex" Sofia bluntly replied

Grace paused for a moment not liking where this conversation was going. She knew it was bound to happen, it had been so long since they had been intimate and it was getting harder and harder not to notice the sounds coming from the bathroom every time Sofia had a shower after getting turned down by her wife. Grace really did feel bad for it but it wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"Sofia can we do this another time?" Grace lamely attempted to get out of it

"No. Grace we are talking about this now." Sofia sternly told her.

"Alright fine...talk." Grace huffed

"Why won't you have sex with me?" Sofia asked sounding a little sad.

Grace let out a long sigh but didn't reply straight away.

"Have I done something? Is it me?" Sofia hesitantly asked when Grace didn't say anything.

"No" Grace quietly answered looking down into her lap

"Well then...why" Sofia asked with the tiniest hint of desperation

"I'm afraid" Grace muttered not looking up at her wife

"Of what? Of getting hurt? Grace, honey Gloria told you everything was fine now. The tearing has healed and everything's good to go." Sofia gently spoke taking her wife's hand into her own.

"It's not that." Grace mumbled

"Well then...what are you afraid of?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"You" Grace whispered

Sofia's face fell as did her heart. She wasn't expecting that. It was like a kick in the gut or someone stabbing her in the heart. She never wanted her own wife to be scared of her.

"Grace I'd never hurt you" Sofia replied with tears in her eyes.

"I know...I don't...I don't mean it in that way. Sofia I'm not...I'm not explaining this very well." Grace muttered

"What are you trying to say?"

"I had twins Sofia. My body's been through a lot and I...I'm afraid that...that you won't want me anymore because I don't look the way I used to." Grace replied sadly quickly wiping away a stray tear.

"Grace...I'm sorry but that is the most stupidest thing that has ever come outta that pretty mouth of yours." Sofia replied instantly

"No it's not, you haven't seen my body Sofia its gross" Grace replied with anger

"Grace if you think I'm only with you because of your abs then I really question what it is you really think of me. I love you for you, for who you are. It is that person that I am attracted too. It's that person who I want to make love to every night for the rest of our lives. You are beautiful inside and out." Sofia told her

"Well I don't feel it. I just feel like a fat cow or something! How could you want to have sex with someone who looks like me? The stretch marks alone would turn anybody off." Grace yelled getting upset and frustrated.

"Grace-"

"And when you do see how hideous I am then you'll get so grossed out you'll go out find someone who is better and hotter-"

"Grace stop! That is not going to happen!" Sofia yelled over the top of her wife.

"I don't want you to see me like this" Grace added

"Well too fucking bad. You're my wife, and as my wife that means you have to attend to my needs. And I need sex!" Sofia yelled

"What is this 1950? You don't own me Sofia. If I don't want to have sex with you then I'm not going to you can't force me!" Grace yelled back

"Ugh Grace! When will you get it that I love you? I am completely and forever will be madly in love with you. You could be missing an arm, half your face or even lose a leg and I would still love you. Having sex with you isn't just about the physical even though I will admit it is a big part of it don't get me wrong but it's more than just getting off. It's about that connection we have when we're together. It's something we will never have with anybody else...it's ours and I miss that." Sofia yelled in frustration though her voice got softer the more she went on.

There was a palpable silence between the two that went on for an uncomfortable amount of time before either one made an attempt to talk again. It was Grace who broke the silence.

"I miss it too"

"I get that your uncomfortable about it because of your body which by the way I completely adore...I don't want to force you, I would never do that. I just...can we at least try? We can go as slow as you want." Sofia replied softly.

"Can't we just wait until my stomach is flat again?" Grace asked

"Grace." Sofia sighed

"Can we do it with no lights on? With blindfolds?" Grace then asked

"Babe...your gorgeous stop worrying about it." Sofia replied moving closer to her wife and placing her hand on her thigh.

"How about I just go down on you or something and leave it at that?" Grace suggested

"No...I wanna make love to my wife, I have never been a pillow queen and I'm not starting now. I want to be with you, completely." Sofia replied as she gently kissed her way up her wife's neck.

"But..."

"Shhh" Sofia cut her off by kissing her deepening the kiss as soon as she could.

Grace was a little hesitant at first but even she couldn't resist her wife's sweet lady kisses and melted into her embrace. Sofia saw this as a good sign and decided to see how far she could go. She slowly began to inch her hand that rest on Grace's thigh higher and higher. She wouldn't press her luck too quickly though so she regretfully bypassed Grace's lady parts and headed north.

Moving at a slow pace to make sure her wife was comfortable Sofia gently rubbed small circles on Grace's hip just under her top. Not getting any resistance Sofia thought she had this in the bag and moved higher only to have Grace push her hand back down and out from her top. Not letting this deter her Sofia continued to kiss her wife and rest her hand on her hip. After a moment she tried again but once more Grace pulled her hand out from under her top. Sofia sighed in frustration and pulled back a little looking into her wife's eyes.

"Sorry" Grace mumbled

"No...it's ok. Let's keep going though alright?" Sofia asked hopefully

Grace nodded and pulled her back in capturing her lips with her own. This time Sofia went with a different tactic. Instead of going under the top she just went with a little over the top groping but had to pull away when Grace hissed in pain.

"What'd I do?" Sofia asked with worry

"Nothing...they're just a little tender." Grace replied

"Oh...sorry" Sofia apologized

"Its ok...see Sofia this is just not working." Grace sighed

"No...I'll...I'll just avoid the boobs for a while." Sofia insisted

Grace was about to agree when they were interrupted by the shrill sounds of their two little angels crying their eyes out.

"Noooo" Sofia whimpered

"Sorry...it's their feeding time." Grace replied sympathetically

Sofia grumbled and moved so Grace could get up off the couch and feed their devil spawns.

"The universe hates me I'm sure" Sofia muttered to herself.

~~~ Forgiveness And Regret ~~~

Becky leaned up against her car as she waited for her wife and sons to come back. She didn't get why they couldn't wait to use the bathroom until they got to the pound she's sure there would be toilets there. Becky just really wanted to leave after seeing her sister and speaking to her and watching her play with her son it had been a little emotionally draining and she just wanted to get her puppy and go home and not think about anything. Becky looked down at her watch and let out a tired sigh but was startled when she heard someone call out her name.

"Rebecca?" A curious voice called out from behind the blonde

Becky slowly turned around, not many people called her that and she swore she knew that voice from somewhere. Her eyes widened when she saw Jackie standing right there in front of her. She tried not to look too shocked and overwhelmed at the sight of her former baby sitter.

"I knew it was you" Jackie spoke in disbelief and Becky swore she could see a hint of a smile

"You could give an old woman a heart attack you know, at first I thought I was seeing a ghost and that I'd finally lost my mind but here you are." Jackie continued still not really believing this was happening.

"H-How did you know it was me?" Becky finally spoke

"Are you kidding me? I'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere. You know I was so jealous of how gorgeous your hair was...still is." Jackie chuckled

Becky was confused, this woman in front of her was nothing like the woman she remembered. She almost looked happy or at least she didn't look like she hated everyone and everything like she did when Becky was young.

"I'm really glad I saw you today, I often think about you...where you went, why you just left...you were such a good girl." Jackie sighed sadly

"What did my parents tell you?" Becky asked

It was something she had been thinking a lot about lately, what story her parents concocted to tell everyone about why Becky was no longer in the picture anymore.

"That you ran away." Jackie simply stated

Becky just scoffed and shook her head, well at least they didn't tell everyone she was dead.

"They said you left a note saying that you were running off to LA. They told me it was because of a boy. That they had lost you to the sin of temptation or something. They tried looking for you but they never found you. It broke their hearts." Jackie added

"And you believed them?" Becky asked

"Why wouldn't I? Though I will admit I did find it really out of character for you to just up and leave and disobey your parents like that. Becky I know back then I wasn't the best of people...I was struggling with my husband's death and pretty much living out of a wine bottle but I did care about you." Jackie sighed her voice full of regret

"I didn't run away Jackie...I did something really stupid and got pregnant at 16 and my parents kicked me out. They completely abandoned me. For about a month or so I was living out of my car and sleeping in the locker room at school until I met this amazing girl who became one of my best friends. She and her family took me in and they became my new family." Becky told her.

Jackie was taken aback by that. She was not expecting that at all and it was evident on her face.

"That boy Vanessa was playing with..."

"He's my son...Vanessa's nephew." Becky replied

"You know about Vanessa?" Jackie asked now feeling kinda sick after hearing what Becky was telling her

"I do...I went to visit my parents for the first time a few months ago to get some closure...she answered the door, it wasn't hard to figure out." Becky answered

"Wow...I...this just seems like something out of one of my soap operas. I can't believe they have done this to you. I mean I always knew they were strict and very religious but still...to throw you out...Becky I am so sorry." Jackie replied with watery eyes.

"It's probably for the best" Becky shrugged

Jackie looked at the blonde in confusion

"If none of this happened I wouldn't have the life that I do now. I wouldn't have Max or my youngest son Cooper...and I wouldn't have Hannah." Becky explained

"Who is Hannah? Is she the girl who took you in?" Jackie asked

"No that was Grace...Hannah...Hannah is the love of my life." Becky replied and couldn't hide the smile that appeared when she spoke about her wife.

"A pregnant lesbian teen huh? I bet your mother and father would explode if they knew" Jackie joked.

Becky just chuckled, she would have loved to have seen her father's face when her mother told her of her little visit. She was also kinda thankful that Jackie didn't freak out over her sexuality.

"You know...it was always one of my biggest regrets. The way I treated you." Jackie confessed.

"You weren't that bad Jackie" Becky gave her a small smile.

"Yes I was, I was a mess but that was no excuse for the way I basically neglected you. You were only a child for crying out loud."

"It's ok...It wasn't your responsibility to raise me and...I've been working on...letting go of the past." Becky replied

Jackie was a little amazed at how well Becky had grown up to be. From what she remembered of that time that she used to watch her which wasn't much due to being drunk half the time Becky had always seemed to be a timid young girl, she didn't say much and she did as she was told almost like military obedience. She could only gather that she was a lonely girl because she never seemed to talk about any friends or school. Even through her drunken haze Jackie could see her growing up to be a very angry and bitter person. Though she never verbalized it you could see the resentment in Becky's eyes even at such a young age. But seeing her now, seeing the woman she had become Jackie could only thank god that she was able to find some happiness.

"I'm proud of you Becky" Jackie smiled sweetly at the blonde.

Becky didn't exactly realize how much hearing that would mean to her until it actually happened. She had heard it many times before from Grace, from Hannah, Quinn, Rachel and even Sofia but hearing it from someone who knew her before the pregnancy before her whole life turned upside down, from someone who had only known her as a child...it meant the world to Becky.

She couldn't really contain the overwhelming rush of emotions at hearing those few words and she couldn't hold back the small sob that escaped her. Jackie felt nothing but guilt, she couldn't help it. After losing her husband she had turned to alcohol to ease her pain and in doing so she had been horrible to Becky in her eyes she was just as bad as the girl's parents. It's why she had agreed to watch over Vanessa, she figured she could at least try and make her amends by being there for Vanessa the way she should have been there for Becky.

"If there is anything I can do to make things up to you just say the word." Jackie insisted

"Just make sure they don't destroy my sister." Becky replied with determination.

"I promise to do my best. I swear on my husband's grave I will do everything I can." Jackie replied

"Thank you." Becky gave her a small smile.

"Are you going to tell her who you are?" Jackie hesitantly asked

"No...not yet anyway, it'll just be too confusing and she's so young I don't want our parents to punish her like we know they will if they find out." Becky replied.

Jackie nodded in understanding.

"Can I have your number? We can keep in contact...I can keep you informed about her life. You may not be able to be there physically while she grows up but at least you'll be able to see her grow up." Jackie suggested

"You would do that for me?" Becky asked a little shocked

"It's the least I could do. I won't breathe a word of this to your parents. But to play it safe I don't think you should bring your family here. Vanessa is a bright girl, she'll get suspicious. She was actually going to try and figure out who sent her a mystery birthday card, she was so adorable trying to be a detective and get finger prints off of the envelope." Jackie chuckled

Becky couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that her sister had gotten the card she had sent her. Becky grabbed her purse out of her handbag and pulled out a business card and then handed it over to Jackie.

"It has my email address on there too." Becky told her.

"I'll send you some photos if you'd like." Jackie replied

"Thank you so much for doing this. You have no idea how much this means to me." Becky whispered.

~~~ It Doesn't Look Any Bigger Than The Mauritania ~~~

Quinn had it all planned out, this night was going to go down in history of the most romantic night ever. Her wife wasn't going to know what hit her. Quinn had made sure Charlie was going to be out that night when Quinn had told her daughter why she needed to be MIA she all but squealed at how romantic it all was and if Charlie approved then she just knew Rachel would too. Charlie even helped her mother set it all up. Quinn was going to prepare a candle lit dinner with Champaign and chocolate covered strawberries. Then she would put on some slow music and they could dance together they'd go up to their room and make sweet lady love and then while in their postcoital bliss Quinn would present the two tickets for their cruise. She had this in the bag.

Rachel came home after a long day at work, all she wanted was a nice hot cup of tea and to just flop into bed and sleep for a hundred years. What she did not expect to find when she arrived at home was a fire engine sitting outside her house and smoke coming out of what looked like the kitchen window. The brunette quickly jumped out of her car and ran up to Brittany and Santana who were standing close by watching all the commotion.

"What happened?" Rachel asked

"Quinnie set the house on fire." Santana replied

"Is she alright? Where is she?" Rachel asked in a panic.

"She's fine; she's over there talking to the really hot fire-fighter lady." Brittany replied

The three of them turned to look over at where Quinn was standing by the big red fire truck talking to the fire-fighter lady, Rachel wasn't sure if it was from the heat or the fuss of it all but she could swear she saw her wife blushing.

"I don't even know how it happened" Quinn insisted

"The boys found something in the oven that probably caused it. It happens we get distracted and forget it's in there, trust me it's very common." The fire-fighter replied with a sympathetic smile

"Oh" Quinn replied as her cheeks began to burn a little

"Usually it's when we're in a rush doing lots of things at once we just forget." She added

"Yeah sure...I was um...cleaning" Quinn muttered looking away

Quinn wasn't cleaning...let's just say she started the evening a little early and she was otherwise...occupied.

"Is she flirting with the fire-fighter?" Rachel asked with a hint of anger

"Well you know Q loves her uniforms." Santana replied

"I don't believe this! First she burns our house down and now she's flirting with hot fire-fighter women." Rachel huffed

"I don't know Rach, she kinda looks more embarrassed then flirty. When she usually flirts she does that small giggle and touches you a lot." Brittany scrunched up her nose a little as she tilted her head and watched her friend.

"And you know this how?" Santana asked

"Quinn always flirts with me, I flirt with her...it's our thing" Brittany shrugged

"What do you mean 'your thing'. Since when do you two have a thing?" Santana asked getting irritated

"Yes Brittany please do tell us about you and my wife's thing!" Rachel added her own irritation flaring up.

"Guys what's with the jelly belly? It's all innocent." Brittany replied with confusion.

"No one flirts with my wife" Santana simply stated wrapping a possessive arm around her wife's shoulder.

"Or mine" Rachel added

Brittany just rolled her eyes at the two brunettes.

Several minutes later Quinn walked over towards her wife and her two friends looking rather sheepish.

"Hey guys" Quinn hesitantly spoke avoiding all eye contact with her wife.

"Hey so couldn't help but notice a little smoke there Quinnie." Santana smirked

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"I may or may not have possibly set the kitchen on fire but it wasn't my fault!" Quinn quickly replied

"How much damage?" Rachel wasn't looking forward to the answer

"Well...you know how we were talking about getting a new stove and fridge...well good news now we can!" Quinn replied biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Oh my god...Quinn!" Rachel yelled in frustration

"I'm sorry! It was an accident. At least no one was hurt and it was put out quickly." Quinn replied sadly.

"You're right...I'm sorry...I'm glad you are alright and...that at least the whole house didn't burn down." Rachel sighed

"The fire lady said it should be safe to go back in there now. Though we should open a few windows to get rid of the smell." Quinn told them

With a heavy sigh Rachel followed her wife into their house with Brittany and Santana close behind, the place stank. When they entered the kitchen/dining area Rachel paused and took a look around the place. While Brittany and Santana were looking at the damage of the fire Rachel was looking at everything else. The table had been set up with their good china, there were two champagne glasses out, the candle arbour was sitting in the middle the candle themselves were completely melted away. There was even a small vase with chargrilled flowers sitting on the table. Despite herself Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Quinn" Rachel sighed happily

"I'm sorry...I tried to make tonight seem special and romantic. But it just blew up in my face." Quinn muttered sadly

"Aww, you are so adorable." Rachel chuckled as she pulled her wife in for a big hug

"Ugh their getting all sentimental and emotional." Santana groaned

"Shhh it's cute" Brittany smiled

"Your cute" Santana smirked

"You're the cutest" Brittany giggled and bumped her wife's shoulder with her own.

"Come on let's go home and leave these lovebirds alone in their chargrilled house." Santana stated taking her wife's hand into her own

Brittany just nodded and let Santana lead her out of the house not before saying a quick goodbye to Quinn and Rachel.

"So what made you decide to be all romantic?" Rachel asked as she pulled out of the hug and walked them out of the kitchen because the smell was pretty bad.

"You're awesome and I wanted to show you that I really love you." Quinn replied

"Honey you don't have to do big romantic gestures for me to tell me that. I already know." Rachel chuckled

"I know but I wanted too. Ugh I had this whole thing planned out and now it's ruined. I suck at romance." Quinn grumbled feeling all sorry for herself

"These things happen, good thing we have insurance" Rachel joked

Quinn just grumbled some more.

"Come on Quinn cheer up, I know your plans have been ruined but we can still have a romantic evening." Rachel tried to sound optimistic

"How?"

"Well...our bed didn't burn down." Rachel smirked

Quinn chuckled slightly and nodded. Then her big smile broke out because she remembered the other part of her romantic night that she had planned. She had been so caught up by the fire that she had totally forgot about the big climax of the night...pun not intended...oh who are we kidding this is Quinn were talking about the pun was totally intended.

Quinn quickly jumped off the couch startling her wife in the process before she quickly darted up the stairs leaving Rachel behind. The brunette was rather confused by the abrupt departure of her wife she just sort of sat there a little stunned. Not that long after running up the stairs Quinn was back down in the living room again.

"Quinn what was that all about?" Rachel asked getting suspicious

"Well since pretty much everything is ruined I figured I'd just jump to the what was supposed to be the ultimate romantic moment after a series of romantic moments. Here" Quinn smiled brightly hand handed Rachel an envelope

Rachel raised a curious eyebrow at the white envelope that was sitting in her hand, her wife looked giddy with excitement so she flipped it over and opened it up. Taking her time Rachel pulled out what was inside and looked it over. When realization hit her, her jaw dropped and she even thinks her heart stopped for a moment there.

"So...am I the best wife ever?" Quinn asked nervously as she rocked back and forth on her toes.

"Q-Quinn...I...wha...this...take me to bed now please because I am going to fuck you so hard. Quinn this is the most romantic thing ever! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Rachel jumped up and wrapped her arms around her wife kissing her lips with every 'love you'.

"That's not all" Quinn chuckled

"There's more?" Rachel asked excitedly

"Once we dock at Southampton we are heading off to London and then straight to Paris to renew our wedding vows." Quinn grinned

"Quinn you're making me cry" Rachel sobbed

"Is that good or bad?" Quinn nervously asked

"It's good" Rachel chuckled through her tears

Quinn sighed in relief.

"Quinn...you are seriously the best wife a woman could ever want or ask for I have no idea what I did to deserve someone like you." Rachel cried.

"You deserve the world Rach." Quinn simply shrugged

"Everyone else can have the world, I just want you." Rachel replied.

"Well it's a good thing I just want you too." Quinn smiled and pulled her wife back into a warm and tight embrace.

~~~ How Much Is That Doggy In The Window? ~~~

The Marshall family wandered around the pound looking at all the different animals there, Becky wanted to take them all home with her so did Cooper. Max was fascinated by the reptiles and was currently begging his Mama to get him a pet snake. Growing up in Australia Hannah had grown to loathe snakes so her answer was a resounding no.

They had just managed to drag themselves away from the kitten enclosure which as a task in itself because they were just so fucking adorable! They moved onto the puppy room. Hannah had never seen her wife like this before, if she had known about Becky's want for a puppy she would have given her one years ago.

Becky and Hannah walked by a few cages until the blonde stopped in her tracks making her wife stop too. Becky crouched down and looked into one of the cages that housed three little pugs. Two were that soft greyish colour and then there was one little completely black pug over in the corner. He was obviously the runt of the litter being the smallest and he seemed a little lonely as the other two played together. Becky fell in love with him instantly. Dora wasn't a pug but this little guy reminded Becky of her so much that she just had to get him. It was all in the eyes. Without saying a word Becky looked up at her wife and Hannah got it right away.

"He's a cutie" Hannah smiled

After going over the paperwork and getting a small bed and some bowls and food the Marshal family brought their new family member home for the first time. They all took the puppy outside to show him his new home and to play with him. He was a little shy at first being in such a big yard and with these four new owners but he soon warmed up to them taking an extra liking to the big tall blonde human.

"So do we have a name for him yet?" Hannah asked as she watched her two boys playing with their new puppy.

"I was thinking Otis." Becky grinned

"Aw that's adorable. Just like you...you're like a giddy child on Christmas morning." Hannah chuckled

"Puppies are my weakness" Becky blushed

"You should have told me sooner." Hannah replied

"If I did we'd probably have a whole pack of dogs by now." Becky giggled

"That's probably true." Hannah laughed.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Becky then asked turning a little serious

"You mean buying a dog?" Hannah replied in confusion

"No I mean…with Vanessa and Jackie." Becky clarified

The blonde had told Hannah all about it while they were at the pound as Max and Cooper looked at all the animals. Hannah was a little surprised by Jackie's offer and to be honest she was a little suspicious, she just didn't want her wife to get hurt anymore.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Hannah replied

"You're right…I probably shouldn't get my hopes up." Becky sighed

"You never know though. I mean…maybe this was a good thing. At least you know she got your card that you sent her." Hannah replied trying to sound optimistic.

"That's true" Becky mumbled

"Come on…let's not worry about all this now. Let's just go and have some fun with our boys." Hannah smiled wrapping her arm around her wife's shoulders

"Oh god" Becky paused

"What?" Hannah looked worried

"Do you realise what we've done?" Becky asked

"What?"

"We're out numbered now. There are three boys in this house…maybe we should get another puppy." Becky grinned

Hannah just laughed and shook her head.

~~~ Bed Time ~~~

Sofia was currently sitting in the nursery on the rocking chair holding onto little Nina. Grace was in the other room bathing Bella. They had a system. They would take a baby each one would feed them while the other would bathe the other baby and then they would switch. Nina was waiting for her bath so while they wait Sofia decided to have a little chat with her daughter.

"Now NeeNee Mami needs to have a very serious talk so you gots to listen very carefully ok?" Sofia spoke to her little girl

NeeNee just looked up at her mama and blinked.

"Good...now don't say anything to Bella but you and I both know she's a bit of a drama queen. She gets that from her Nana Rae...so Imma gonna make a deal with you. Me and your awesome mommy need to have...some much needed adult time. So if you could tell your sister through your freaky twin way to not cry tonight, that would be awesome...because mama is a little scared she's gonna explode if she doesn't get her adult time." Sofia informed her daughter.

Sofia swore Nina gave her a look as if to say 'what's in it for me?' it was scary how much she could see herself in her little girl's mannerisms.

"I'll read you your favourite book...the one with Mickey in it" Sofia smiled brightly as she bribed her daughter.

Nina let out a little smile.

"Thank you my little Mousey, Te amo" Sofia kissed her nose.

Grace huffed while Bella was having the time of her life in her little tub splashing about without a care in the world. She held one of her bath toys in her hand it was conveniently a duck bought by her Abuela.

"Bella mommy doesn't need a bath but thank you" Grace mumbled after a big splash of water hit her in the face.

"Now please don't do it again...at least let me wash your hair first." Grace pleaded.

Both girls had a full head of hair on them. It was thick and dark just like their Mami and their Abuela's hair.

"You and your sister are gonna be such lady killers when you're older and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mommy. It's just fact you and Nina are the prettiest babies ever." Grace smiled at her little girl as she gently tipped water over her hair coving her face so she wouldn't get water in her eyes.

"Or I guess...boy killers...you know I won't love you any less if you turn out to be straight...and I guess...if you need to I will...talk about boys with you...but I'm gonna have to draw the line at makeup, frilly dresses and high heels...you'll have to talk to your Mami about that sort of stuff. But I can totally teach you how to play soccer." Grace rambled as she played with her daughter and her bath toys.

"Alright my beautiful bubbie let's get you dry so your sister can get all cleaned up and you can get some much needed sleep." Grace informed her daughter as she grabbed her purple towel and wrapped her baby up in it. Grace walked into the nursery with Bella tagging Sofia so she could go bathe Nina.

Once the girls were fed, changed and cleaned and after Sofia read them their bedtime story which was about Mickey Mouse as promised Sofia and Grace headed to their bedroom totally exhausted. They wandered through their nightly rituals and like every night before Grace went into their bathroom to get changed so Sofia couldn't see her body. Now that she thinks about it Sofia is a little annoyed at herself that she didn't realize Grace's insecurities before.

When Grace came back from the bathroom Sofia was already in bed sitting up waiting for her wife with a hopeful look on her face. Grace felt a wave of guilt hit her because she really didn't think she could have sex tonight even if she wanted too. She was so tired after looking after the twins all day. She would be going back to work soon and she was stressing about that and then having to be away from her babies, she was only working part time but she was still a little apprehensive about it.

Grace got into bed avoiding all eye contact with Sofia when she laid back and got comfortable she couldn't hold it off any longer. She could feel her wife's eyes on her waiting with hope.

"Sofia...I'm really sorry but I don't think I can tonight." Grace finally faced her wife.

The Latina tried not to let her disappointment show but she was never that good at hiding from Grace.

"It's ok...I understand" Sofia replied before she quickly kissed Grace's lips and then turned over settling down into bed with her back facing her wife.

"I'm just really tired I swear" Grace added

"Goodnight Grace" Sofia mumbled

Grace sighed heavily before she reached over to turn the lamp off and settled down into bed. She faced Sofia watching her back rise and fall with her breath she obviously wasn't asleep yet but it was obvious she was avoiding her and was upset by her refusal once again. Grace wanted to reach out to her wife but she just felt bad about the whole situation.

~~~ What About Me? It Isn't Fair! I've Had Enough, Now I Want My Share ~~~

Santana came home that day from work feeling super-duper pleased with herself. Sure she had no real attraction to her assistant Emily ok yes the blonde was gorgeous but Santana only had eyes for one specific blonde but that doesn't mean she wasn't a little chuffed to know that she still thinks Santana is the bees knees and hot as hell even though she is now a grandmother. Santana had been showing Emily the new photos of Bella and Nina. She was talking nonstop about the twins and Emily had found it super adorable. Santana didn't want to be adorable though so Emily quickly added that she was still a hot MIL, which made Santana happy.

So the brunette had a skip in her step and she was practically whistling a jaunty tune as she entered her home that afternoon though all jauntiness flew out the window when she came into the kitchen to find her wife crying her eyes out by the sink.

"Oh my god Britt, honey what's wrong?" Santana rushed towards her wife.

"I...and...I can't..." Brittany hiccupped and tried to wipe her eyes while holding a dishcloth in one hand and a knife in the other.

Santana was starting to panic this did not look good. She carefully took the knife out of Brittany's hand and pulled her into a big hug.

"Brittany what happened?" Santana asked again with concern.

The blonde didn't reply straight away which worried Santana even more that was until she could hear the distinct sound of her wife's giggles.

"Britt?" Santana was rather confused now

"I'm sorry" Brittany mumbled into her wife's chest and then giggled some more

"Oh god my wife's gone cray, cray." Santana muttered

"No...it's just..." Brittany pulled out of their hug and wiped her eyes some more with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Just?" Santana asked

"You are so adorable it's not funny...but then it kinda is" Brittany giggled

"Yeah ok I am so confused right now" Santana replied shaking her head.

"I'm sorry...babe there's nothing wrong" Brittany insisted

"Nothing wrong? Britt I came home to find you crying your eyes out in the kitchen. That's not a picture of all things fine and dandy" Santana replied with a huff

"Now I want sour candy." Brittany muttered quietly to herself.

"Britt?"

"Seriously San there is nothing wrong. I was just making dinner and the onions were really strong. You know my eyes are really sensitive when it comes to onions" Brittany replied then pointed to the chopping board on the counter with a half chopped onion sitting there.

"Oh" Santana whispered feeling a little foolish for getting worked up over nothing.

"I love that you care so much though, and would still come running to rescue me" Brittany cooed as she placed a sweet kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Well...I mean...of course I would...you're my woman." Santana mumbled bashfully and scuffed her foot against the ground.

Brittany just laughed and kissed her again.

"Could you help with the food please?" The blonde then asked

"Sure ok, you can cut up the other vegetables that won't make you cry...I'll take care of the onion." Santana replied as if she was going into battle to save her lady love from the evil ways of the dreaded onion overlord.

"My hero" Brittany quietly sighed to herself with a small smile.

The couple worked in a comfortable silence as they prepared the food for that night's dinner. Every now and then Brittany would bump shoulders with Santana giving her flirty looks and making her wife giggle. It was so domestic and so sweet it would give you cavities just looking at them.

"Guess what Rach told me today" Brittany spoke up as they finished washing up.

"What's that? Did they finally let her into the lollipop guild?" Santana asked with a snicker.

"San you're like only a few inches taller than her. In fact you're pretty tiny yourself." Brittany replied.

"Am not" Santana pouted

It was a touchy subject...like her grey hairs...it was something you just didn't talk about.

"Anyway...Rach was telling me all about this awesome romantic getaway that Quinn had planned for the two of them." Brittany continued on

"Oh and what's that? A trip to Tee's club?" Santana laughed

"No, a seven day cruise to England and renewing their vows in Paris." Brittany replied with a dreamy smile.

Santana's face dropped in surprise...and then anger.

"Damn that stupid white bitch. How the hell am I supposed to top that?" Santana hissed to herself.

"Pretty romantic huh?" Brittany hinted not hearing her wife's angry rumblings.

"Yeah...I guess... If you're into that sort of thing." Santana shrugged

"You know I've always wanted to go on a cruise ever since we watched Titanic back in junior high." Brittany continued

"Babe you fell asleep halfway through that movie and never saw the ending...trust me you don't wanna go on a cruise ship." Santana replied

"Ok" Brittany frowned in disappointment and sighed sadly with a small nod.

"Damn it" Santana sighed heavily to herself.

Brittany turned back to wiping up the side counter while Santana silently rued the day she decided to let a slightly chubby blonde girl become their third wheel back in elementary school.

"Hot air balloon!" Santana called out rather randomly

"What?" Brittany turned back around looking at her wife in confusion.

"I was um...thinking of...you and me g-going on...up in a...hot air balloon. Watch the sun rise." Santana stuttered as she started talking shit. She wasn't sure where this idea had come from.

"But you hate flying" Brittany replied a little sceptically

"So? I'd fly everyday if it meant you were happy." Santana replied

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Brittany questioned suspiciously

"Since...like...a week ago" Santana lied.

"A week?"

"Yeah...I um...wanted to surprise you...surprise!" Santana gave her a big convincing smile.

"You're seriously taking me up in a hot air balloon?" Brittany asked sounding a little more excited about it now.

"Sure am" Santana replied trying not to cringe at the idea of being that high up off the ground in a fricking balloon.

"Oh my god Sanny that is so sweet!" Brittany clapped and cheered before she threw her arms around her wife

"I'm full of sugary goodness" Santana chuckled nervously.

"So when are we going?" Brittany asked excitedly

"Oh um...it's...it's a surprise. I have this whole thing planned and I don't want to ruin it by telling you all the gory details." Santana bullshitted.

"Oh ok...aww San you are so awesome. I love you so much." Brittany smiled sweetly before bouncing off over to the phone.

"I have to tell Rach!" She called over her shoulder

"Ok you do that." Santana quietly gritted through the teeth of a fake smile.

Brittany and Rachel then spent the next hour or so on the phone gushing over how awesome their wives are for being so god damn romantic. Leaving Santana to stew in her anger and fear of now having to go up in a fucking balloon.

After hanging up the phone Brittany went upstairs to go and tell her son all about her trip up into the sky and all the surprises her wife had in store for her. She knew Ben would appreciate it. After all he was a big romantic at heart too.

Meanwhile...

"You get your fat ass out here right now Quinnton Fabgay afores I kill you!" Santana yelled through the front door of the Berry-Fabray house while using her unusual hulk-like strength to bash on the door.

"Geez Satan! What's your problem?" Quinn yelled as she yanked the door open

"Oh I don't have a problem...no, no, no that's not what this is about at all. The only one here with a problem is you...or it will be when you're faced with having to have my foot surgically removed from your fat ass! A fucking cruise? God damn it Quinn!" Santana yelled in anger throwing in some angry arm movements as well.

"What the hell?" Quinn asked in confusion

"Thanks to you and your stupid fucking attempt to be romantic and shit, now I have to go up in a fucking air balloon!" Santana hissed

"Wha? How...you're talking crazy." Quinn sputtered

"I can't go in a balloon! I hate flying! It's unnatural for humans to be up in the sky. If it were we would have wings but we don't. The good lord intended us to stay with our feet on the ground!" Santana continued to ramble

"Since when did you care so much about the good lord?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hey me and the big guy have an agreement. As long as there's breadsticks on this earth I don't go postal." Santana replied

"Right." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Now I gotta think of other romantic shit to do as well as this stupid balloon ride...why did you have to go and be all cliché on me?" Santana huffed

"I like doing romantic stuff for my wife" Quinn shrugged

"Since when? Romance to you is only playing the soft core porn in the background while you fuck your wife. Why change things now?" Santana asked

"Fuck you Santana. I can be romantic! I'm not just some sex crazed porn-aholic nymphomaniac!" Quinn yelled back

"No? Then how did the fire start Quinnie?" Santana asked

"What?" Quinn looked confused and then slightly worried

"Yeah don't think I didn't see that slightly singed lady magazine by the kitchen counter that day." Santana replied with a smug grin

"Screw you Santana Hopez!" Quinn grumbled

"No thanks, been there done that...didn't even want the t-shirt." Santana snapped

"Then why did your wife buy them by the truck load?" Quinn smirked

"Shut up Quinn!" Santana warned with a slight push to the blonde

"Don't push me" Quinn pushed her back.

Santana did the exact opposite and gave her a harder shove. Quinn stumbled back a little but soon recovered to shove the brunette just as hard. The two old friends then got themselves into a shoving match fortunately Charlie came down just in time to break them up before things got out of hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Guys stop!" Charlie raised her voice and tried to pull them apart.

"She started it" Quinn accused a little out of breath

"She did!" Santana yelled back.

"What are you two? Five years old? You're grown women for crying out loud, how about you start acting like it?" Charlie asked

Quinn and Santana at least had the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

"Now...mom I want you to apologize to Aunty San."

"What? Why me?" Quinn argued

Charlie just gave her a stern look.

"Fine...sorry Santana Bitchpez" Quinn huffed

"Good now Aunty San you apologize to my mom" Charlie instructed

"Sorry...Butface Fabray" Santana replied mumbling that last part.

Charlie just rolled her eyes at the two.

"Now, hug it out and start acting like grown ups." Charlie demanded

With great reluctance Quinn and Santana slowly moved towards each other and shared an incredibly quick hug before pulling apart.

"Good enough...now can I trust that you won't start fighting again if I go back inside?" Charlie asked

"Yes" Quinn mumbled

"Alright then...behave" Charlie warned before she headed back inside.

"Your daughter's a buzkill" Santana grumbled

"Your face is a buzkill" Quinn mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>If you want to see what kind of puppy Becky got check out my tumblr.<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

This one has a little bit of everyone…once again thank you for your lovely reviews.

Sorry about the wait

To the anonymous reviewer...I'll try not to have a lame ending...though I'm not sure what you would consider lame. I'm open to suggestions.

* * *

><p>~~~ Come, Josephine, In My Flying Machine, Going Up, She Goes ~~~<p>

Santana paced around her office silently fuming as she gnawed away at her thumb nail while her assistant tried to calm her down. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, obviously it was all Quinn's fault. Stupid hoe bag had to go out and make this awesome romantic gesture for her wife and there was no way she was going to be upstaged by Quinn Fucking Fabray. So here she was booking herself and her lovely wife on a trip up in a hot air balloon to see the sun rise and probably die by falling out of the basket. Knowing her luck she'll end up going down in history as that old lesbian who died in that freak hot air balloon disaster with her wife being the sole survivor.

"You could make like a picnic for breakfast with fresh fruit and bagels or something." Emily suggested

"That's too common. Quinn's taking Berry to fucking Paris to renew their vows a stupid picnic isn't going to cut it." Santana grumbled

"Well why don't you renew your vows too?" Emily asked

"Because then Q will just accuse me of copying her." Santana huffed before practically throwing herself onto her couch in a defeated heap.

"And anyways I pretty much renew our vows every time we have sex so the whole ceremony crap would be pointless." Santana added

"Oh um...um...o-ok" Emily laughed nervously and tried not to blush.

"Ugh I hate Quinn!" Santana grumbled

"Can I just ask...why is it so important that you have to do something even more romantic?" Emily carefully asked

"Because it's always been this way and I'll be damned if that puta upstages me!" Santana hissed

"I thought she was your best friend"

"She is and I love her dearly...but that bitch is going down! I hope her stupid ship hits an ice berg and Rachel refuses to share the broken door with her!" Santana replied.

Emily just nodded not really knowing what she was talking about she gave up trying to understand the relationship between her boss and her best friend a long time ago. They had been trying to come up with something all morning after Emily booked them a spot on a rainbow coloured balloon. Santana was insistent that it was a rainbow. But the two could not come up with anything else that could top a fucking cruise across the Atlantic and renewing wedding vows in fucking Paris.

"You know it's a shame that they put back the date for commercial space flights because of that disaster a few years back because otherwise you could have taken your wife to the moon or something." Emily thought out loud.

"Um no…god Em I barely even like flying in a plane there is no way you'll get me up in space!" Santana paled.

"But think how awesome it would be…it would be better than Paris" Emily added

"Yeah well it's not gonna happen and even if I wanted to or could do it, it costs like a couple of million dollars." Santana replied with a huff.

~~~ Blue Birds Fly Over The Rainbow ~~~

Charlie handed Ben his bottle of water as he came over to sit next to his girlfriend for his half hour break. He had been offered a job teaching ballet to kids at the local YMCA at first he didn't think he could do it, that he didn't have enough courage to teach a bunch of kids how to dance but after his first week he loved it.

Just before his break he had been teaching a small group of five year olds which was challenging because they just had no coordination but they were super adorable. They all wanted to impress their parents who watched on throughout the class. The little kids were easy although challenging at times when they would get upset because they couldn't do something properly. It was the teenagers that were tricky especially when Ben didn't have a whole lot of self-confidence he was getting better but he was still a little socially awkward. The classes were pretty much all girls and let's be honest here Ben is a very attractive 20 year old with awesome arms and abs so it was no surprise that half of his students were crushing on him and it wasn't just the girls the few boys in the class were crushing on him too so that made things awkward.

"How was class?" Charlie asked absentmindedly

"Good, I can't wait till Bella and NeeNee are old enough so I can teach them too." Ben smiled

"Aw...does Gracie know that you want to turn her babies into super girlie ballerinas?" Charlie chuckled

"I'll just have to do it in secret." Ben replied with a grin

"Meanwhile Gracie trains them to be the next world top soccer players" Charlie added

Ben just laughed and then took a bite out of Charlie's sandwich that was sitting in front of them. There was a little sitting area behind the Y where most staff went on their breaks. Charlie would always meet Ben out here whenever she was free so they could spend time with each other. It had been a little hard the last few months with Charlie working on the musical and Ben working as well as getting ready for another major performance. But the musical was over now it had ended a few weeks ago so Charlie was back to auditioning and hoping to find another good role. They sat there peacefully for a while just enjoying being close to each other, though Ben couldn't help but notice the abnormally quietness of the moment. Usually Charlie was talking nonstop but today she was unusually quiet and subdued.

"Any luck with finding auditions?" Ben asked trying to get her to talk.

"Not exactly...Frankie called me up today." Charlie replied

"Oh?"

"Yeah...it was the strangest phone call I've ever hand" Charlie replied still a little shocked by it.

"What did he say?" Ben asked curiously

"Well...in a nutshell he basically told me that he wanted to be my manager and that he has several auditions lined up for me." Charlie told him in an eerily calm voice.

"Wow" Ben was just as shocked as Charlie

"And apparently one of them is for the new revival of the Wizard of Oz...he got me an audition for the part of Dorothy...in the Wizard of Oz...on Broadway...me...Dorothy...as in Judy Garland...on Broadway. The show hasn't been on stage for over forty years...and now...I have an audition on Saturday for Dorothy." Charlie muttered feeling overwhelmed by it all over again. She nearly fainted when she heard Frankie tell her about it over the phone.

She turned to look at Ben when he didn't say anything. He looked just as shocked as she had felt he literally was speechless.

"I know...I...Ben this is like...my dream role. I was born for this role...what if I mess up? What if I choke? What if I make a fool out of myself?" Charlie began to panic

"What if you get the part?" Ben quietly asked with a small smile.

"I would literally die" Charlie replied dramatically

"Charlie this is...I am so happy for you" Ben's smile grew even bigger as he pulled her in for a big hug.

"Ben...this is...I won't get it" Charlie sighed sadly in defeat, her eyes began to water.

Ben quickly pulled away in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" He asked

"Because...I...there will be hundreds of girls going for this role. It's one of the most iconic parts in musical history! It's Judy Garland! There will be girls with so much more experience than me, who will be better actors and singers than me. I don't have a chance at this role." Charlie replied getting more upset.

"Charlotte you are an amazing performer and I'm not just saying that because I love you. I'm saying it because it's true. You saw the reviews from your show they all said to watch out for you because you were going to take the stage by storm. You got that role by your talent and by your awesome self and you will get this role for the same reasons. Frankie wouldn't have got you this audition if he didn't think you could do it. Yes there are other talented girls out there that could easily do this role, but none of them could do it justice...none of them except you. I believe in you Charlotte, like you said you were born for this role. You know it inside and out you have done since you were a little girl. You'll blow their minds on Saturday I just know you will."

"Wow...I don't think I've ever heard you say so much at one time." Charlie chuckled as she wiped her tears away.

Ben just smiled and nodded.

"I didn't stutter either" He then pointed out a little proud of himself.

Charlie smiled brightly at that.

"You really think I have a chance?" Charlie quietly asked still unsure.

"I know it." Ben nodded with conviction.

~~~ Shot Gun Wedding ~~~

They hadn't really planned it, well they had but that was far into the future like two or three years not right this very moment. For the last week or two Toby had noticed his fiancée acting a little strange. Nothing too out of the ordinary but he just knew something was up. Toby wasn't the smartest when it came to women, which you would think to be odd seeing as he grew up surrounded by strong women but even so they were still mysterious creatures to him. Today Maya had been acting really weird but Toby was a little scared to ask why. Fortunately...or unfortunately he didn't have to ask because after settling down with a nice cold beer after putting Ally down for her afternoon nap Maya came striding up to him and pretty much dropped a bomb.

"I'm two weeks late" Maya informed him

"Um...o-ok" Toby replied a little confused and slightly scared. Maya looked a little crazy right about now

"Toby I'm late!" Maya repeated raising her voice.

"Well there's not much I can do now if it was two weeks ago" Toby replied still not understanding what was going on.

"Oh my god you are insufferable!" Maya huffed dramatically before storming off.

"What'd I do?" He asked hopelessly as he got up and chased after her.

"You! This is all your fault!" Maya turned sharply and pointed at him with anger.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm sorry for but I'm sorry!" Toby held his hands up in surrender.

Maya sighed heavily before she sat down at the kitchen table. Poor Toby had no clue what was happening and just stood there awkwardly.

"Toby...I'm late, as in I haven't had my period in two weeks what could that possibly mean?" Maya spoke slowly and have him a pointed look.

It took him a second...maybe two...ok three before it finally clicked in the blonde man's head. When it did click Toby's eyes went wide and then he was out.

The next thing Toby knew he was lying on the cold kitchen floor with a very worried brunette hovering above him waving something in front of his face that stank. He quickly recoiled from the smell and grudgingly sat up. Maya sighed with relief and put the lid back on the smelling salts.

"Toby are you ok?" she asked with worry.

"My head hurts" He pouted

"I'll get some ice" Maya quickly got up and grabbed a towel and placed some ice cubes in it then handed it over to Toby.

"What happened?" He asked, wincing at the coldness on his sore head.

"You fainted" Maya told him

"Oh...OH my god Maya you're pregnant!" Toby yelled as he remembered the conversation they were having before this happened his eyes instantly fell to her stomach.

"I don't know for sure" Maya spoke softly

"I can't believe this is happening to me again" Toby mumbled and shook his head in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked confused

"Getting a girl knocked up before we got married" Toby replied with a sigh

"Well...I mean at least this time you're engaged" Maya tried to lighten the mood.

"How did this happen?" Toby asked still in shock.

"I don't know...I guess...the condom must have broken or something." Maya shrugged

"Wow...my mini Toby must be one powerful dude, breaking not one but two condoms." Toby smirked

"Ew Toby don't be gross, this is serious. We weren't planning on getting pregnant till a year after we were married, at least." Maya cringed.

"I know...I know...Maya I'm sorry...I feel like this is all my fault" Toby sighed sadly

"Ya think?" Maya asked sarcastically

"Ok yes obviously it is my fault but...what do we do? I mean like you said we weren't planning on having kids for a few years." Toby replied.

"Toby even though we aren't really ready for a baby right now I...I won't get rid of it." Maya hesitantly told him

"No... No I didn't mean it like that I would never ever suggest...I just meant...I just wanted to do things the right way this time around. I wanted us to be married and then have a baby." Toby replied

"We can still do that" Maya smiled softly

"You mean like a shotgun wedding?" Toby asked

"Something like that." Maya shrugged

Toby nodded as he tried to take in everything. It was a complete shock to the system finding out that he might be a father again.

"At least this time my parents will be happy about it" Toby sighed sadly

"How did they react when you told them about Ally?" Maya asked.

**- 4 Years Ago -  
><strong>  
>Toby was a nervous wreck he had never been this nervous in all his life he had already thrown up twice he was that nervous. He had just got back from the family planning clinic with the random hook up he had knocked up. About a month or so ago she and Toby met at some party both were drunk off their faces and like many hook ups one thing led to another and soon enough they were fucking in the backseat of Toby's beat up car. It was a few weeks later when she showed up telling him that she was pregnant and that he had ruined her life. Of course Toby was shocked and after he woke up from fainting he went into denial. He refused to believe that he was the father but the girl insisted.<p>

After convincing him that he was the only guy she had slept with within the timeframe he finally accepted that he was going to be a father. When it finally kicked in Toby felt as though his world was crashing in on him. He was only 22, he still lived at home and he had no real idea what he wanted to do with his life, he didn't even have a job at the moment and now he was going to be a daddy. The girl had stated that she was fine with getting an abortion because there was no way she wanted to be a mother but after a lot of begging from Toby not too she finally conceded in going full term but only if Toby supported her and the baby. Toby agreed.

Toby sat in the living room as he waited for his moms to come home. She was three months pregnant now and there was no way he could keep this from his parents any longer. It was killing him to lie and keep something so huge from them he just had to get it off his chest even though he knew they would not be happy. Especially his mom, after Beth, Quinn had warned him that the only time she ever wanted to hear that he was going to be a father was when he was married and had a stable job and a house of his own.

Toby almost jumped out of his skin when the front door closed and his mothers walked into the living room carrying some groceries.

"Oh hi Toby can you give us a hand please?" Rachel asked

"Sure mama" Toby mumbled before he got up and helped his mothers.

"Thanks" Rachel smiled sweetly

Toby just nodded, the two women couldn't help but notice their son acting rather odd, he was quiet and looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Everything ok?" Quinn asked with concern when she noticed her son acting a little weird.

"Yeah...s'fine" Toby muttered avoiding eye contact and trying not to let his nerves show in his voice.

"Toby?" Rachel asked softly and placed her hand on her son's cheek to get him to look at them.

What they didn't expect to find we're tears in his eyes. Toby very rarely cried so this was a little startling for them both to see. It would have to be something pretty major for him to get so emotional.

"Honey what's wrong?" Quinn asked with a slight frown.

Toby tried to speak, his mouth opened and shut a few times but nothing came out. A few stray tears began to fall before he crumbled. He fell into his mother's arms as he cried. Quinn was beside herself with worry, and confusion she had never seen her son like this before. She looked over at her wife who looked just as shocked and concerned.

"I'm so sorry" Toby cried into Quinn's shoulder.

"Toby, it's ok. Whatever it is it's ok" Rachel tried to sooth him as she came over to him and began rubbing small circles on his back like she used to do when he was a little boy.

"No it's not, you and mom are going to be so disappointed in me" Toby mumbled

"Toby nothing will ever make us disappointed in you. Don't be silly." Quinn softly told him.

They waited several moments for their son to calm down. They had absolutely no idea what had caused him to break down like this but they wouldn't find out unless he calmed down.

"Are you ready to tell us now?" Quinn asked after wiping away his tears.

Toby just nodded and looked down.

"I swear I didn't mean too." He mumbled

"Didn't mean to what?" Rachel asked with concern

"I...I messed up, I...I slept with some random girl and now she's pregnant and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." Toby cried

For the first few moments after that Rachel and Quinn didn't say anything Rachel just closed her eyes and tried to push her emotions down. This was not something she wanted to hear on a Saturday afternoon from her 22 year old son. Her son who she had to admit had no real direction in his life at the moment, who went out partying every weekend and didn't even have a job to support himself let alone a baby. Quinn just stood there in shock as she silently let go of her son.

"Mom please say something" Toby sniffed

Quinn had to admit she was a little afraid about what she would have said if she had opened her mouth so instead of saying something she knew she would regret she simply turned and walked away. Toby watched her walk out of the kitchen and his heart broke.

"Mama" He whispered desperately.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and her heart sank. Standing there in front of her was her only son pleading with her not to be mad or disappointed in him for a stupid mistake that would forever change his life. She knew Quinn was going to be very upset and angry about this and it didn't really surprise her to see that her wife was no longer in the room. She knew that she would have to talk to her about this but right now she needed to be there for her son.

"It's gonna be ok Toby" Rachel finally spoke though her voice cracked a little with her emotions...

"What happened after that?" Maya asked

"A lot of crying and a lot of yelling" Toby chuckled

"Well obviously things turned out alright" Maya stated

"Yeah...mom was really pissed at me for a long time but as soon as she held Ally she just let it all go. She apologized a lot after that. She didn't need to but..." Toby shrugged

"And you never heard from her again?" Maya asked not understanding how she could just abandon her child like that.

"Nope...she pretty much left Ally on our door step and was never seen again." Toby replied with a hint of anger.

"Well that's her loss." Maya stated

Toby nodded in agreement.

"I've booked an appointment with my doctor for tomorrow, would you come with me?" Maya asked nervously

"Of course I will" Toby smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

~~~ A Promise Kept ~~~

Becky sat at the kitchen table with her laptop while Hannah worked around the kitchen preparing the food for dinner that night. It was lamb chop night so Hannah was in charge of cooking, it was her specialty. The blonde was finishing up on some paper work for her students when a notification popped up on her screen indicating that she had a new email. Becky quickly saved her work and clicked open the email.

_Rebecca,  
><em>  
><em>I hope you and your family are well. As promised I have attached some photos of Vanessa's ninth birthday. It's crazy how much she looks like you. She's doing well, she asked about you and how we knew each other. I didn't know what to say so I just told her you were a friend of mine I hope that's ok? It was good to see you and to hear that you are happy.<br>_  
><em>Vanessa and I will be dropping by at the park this weekend on Saturday afternoon…maybe you and your boys could join us? I know I said that you shouldn't but Vanessa kept talking about Max and I didn't have the heart to tell her that she couldn't see him.<br>_  
><em>Anyway I'll let you go, hope to see you soon.<br>_  
><em>Jackie. Xo<br>_  
>Becky smiled as she read the email a few times and waited for the photos to download. She clicked on the folder and looked through the pictures.<p>

"What are you smiling at?" Hannah asked curiously

"Jackie sent me some photos" Becky replied

"Can I see?" Hannah asked

"Of course" Becky smiled and turned the laptop around for her wife to see.

There were only five photos and they all were of Vanessa smiling brightly at the camera. Becky recognised the background to be Jackie's house it looked like the girl had gotten a new bike for her birthday. The last photo was of Vanessa and Jackie sitting together with a small cupcake with a candle on top.

"You guys have the same nose" Hannah pointed out with a grin

Becky just laughed

"Is it ok if we go to the park this Saturday?" She then asked

"Of course, we can take Otis and show him the big bright world." Hannah smiled

"Where is my little man anyways?" Becky asked

"Max and Cooper are trying to train him. Max said something about turning him in to his slave, though I really don't see that happening that little bugger is too hypo to follow any instruction." Hannah replied

Becky grinned and nodded

"But he's so cute!" She cooed

"Well at least I hope they train him to stop peeing and shitting on the carpet." Hannah grumbled

"He didn't mean it. He just got over excited and had a little accident he even looked ashamed of himself when he realised what he did." Becky tried to defend him

"He looked like a smug bastard." Hannah replied under her breath

"He's only a baby he's just learning." Becky added

Their conversation was then interrupted when Max came running into the room.

"Mom, Ma Otis pooped on the floor again." He informed them

Hannah gave her wife a pointed look and with a sigh Becky stood up and grabbed the bucket, paper towels and some disinfectant.

~~~ Let's Get It On ~~~

Sofia sat on her bed flipping through one of her medical books trying to study but her mind was somewhere else it didn't help that her book was on the female anatomy and just made her think of how long it's been since she'd seen her own wife's female anatomy though she had gotten quite familiar with her own female anatomy as of the last few months. The brunette was sexually frustrated and just generally frustrated as well. She gets that Grace is insecure about her body after giving birth to twins but she told her that it doesn't matter to her so she doesn't understand why Grace still won't have sex with her. She thought talking about it would help but it hasn't done much of anything. Grace still won't even get changed in front of her.

Sofia closed her book it was useless trying to get any studying done because she couldn't concentrate so she got up and went into the living room where Grace and the girls were. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her two daughters rolling around on the floor and giggling at themselves. Sofia sat down next to her wife purposely sitting extremely close to Grace. She had been doing that a lot just trying to get that physical contact even if it wasn't sexual to make Grace more comfortable with the idea of getting intimate.

"Hey I thought you needed to study" Grace spoke up

"Yeah…I tried but I'm just not in the mood and my brain was turning to moosh." Sofia replied

"Are you looking forward to having the twins to yourself on Monday?" Grace asked

"Heck yes." Sofia smiled brightly making Grace laugh

"We're gonna have an awesome girly girl day with shopping, and make overs, and lots of dress ups and talking about boys" Sofia added with a smirk

"No boys…not until their thirty and married" Grace warned

"Oh god Gracie you sound like your mother" Sofia chuckled

Grace frowned and then looked offended, Sofia just quickly swooped in and kissed her wife's pout not lingering too long to make it pushy but lingering long enough to make it somewhat intimate. It was a fine line to walk.

"Are you looking forward to going back to work?" Sofia asked

"No…yes…I don't know" Grace shrugged

"You'll be fine and besides its only half a day and then you'll be back home with my awesome self and our little bubbies." Sofia smiled

"Yeah but what if they need me?" Grace asked softly

"They'll probably just sleep and you'll be back when they wake up." Sofia tried to comfort her wife

"I suppose" Grace grumbled sadly

"I know it's hard, heck I cried like a baby when I had to go back to the hospital but it gets easier and we've got our schedules all worked out so one of us will always be at home with the kids and we also have time for just us." Sofia reminded her

"You're right" Grace sighed

"Of course I am" Sofia smiled

"I guess it will be good to go back to work…see the girls, get back into the swing of things…go back to my work out routine." Grace added

"Don't push yourself Gracie" Sofia softly told her

"I have to if I want to get my abs back" Grace huffed

"Your abs aren't the be all and end all of who you are Grace" Sofia replied a little annoyed

"I just want my body back!" Grace raised her voice and moved away from her wife

"Well I want my wife back" Sofia muttered under her breath though Grace still heard her.

"Not everything is about you Sofia I didn't even want to do this in the first place!" Grace yelled back then looked shocked at what she had just said.

Sofia mirrored that shocked look except hers had a whole lot of pain and anger mixed in with her facial expression.

"So it's my fault? Is that why you won't touch me? You blame me for how you think your body looks?" Sofia asked angrily

"I didn't say that" Grace replied

"No you just implied it! It's the same fucking thing!" Sofia yelled

"Why can't you just accept that I'm not ready to have sex? Why do you keep pushing me?" Grace asked

"I'm not pushing you"

"Yes you are! I told you I'm not ready and you keep bringing it up. Do you think I like this? That I don't hate not being with you? Of all people I would have thought you'd understand I mean you're the one who was going to get a fucking boob job for crying out loud!" Grace yelled.

As if on cue two little set of lungs cried out. With all their fighting Grace and Sofia forgot that their daughters were right there in the thick of it all. Both Grace and Sofia looked down at their girls feeling incredibly guilty and ashamed of themselves for arguing in front of their kids. Sofia quickly bent down to pick up Bella while Grace grabbed Nina trying to soothe them.

"Bubbie its ok" Grace murmured softly

"Shhh Bella, Mami's sorry for yelling" Sofia whispered

It took a good long while till Bella and Nina calmed down. It was safe to say they did not like it when their mommies were fighting. When their tears subsided Grace and Sofia placed them into their cribs for their nap. Neither had said a word to each other while they did this. They stood by the two cribs watching their daughters chest slowly rise and fall as they slept.

"I'm a terrible mother" Grace frowned

"No I am" Sofia insisted

"We both are" Grace added sadly

"Gracie I don't want to be the type of parent who argues in front of their kids" Sofia looked up towards Grace with tears in her eyes.

"I don't either" Grace replied before she quickly wiped away her own tears that had fallen.

"I don't want to fight at all" Sofia added

"I don't either" Grace replied

"Grace you know I would never push you. I just want us to talk about this." Sofia sighed sadly

"I know...I know that and I'm sorry for being such a b-i-t-c-h."

Sofia just smiled a little at that.

"I'm gonna try harder, I mean I do miss you too. I miss being with you." Grace told her.

"D-Do you happen to know when you'll start trying?" Sofia hesitantly asked

"I just really don't like my body right now" Grace sighed sadly looking down.

Sofia shuffled over to stand behind her wife wrapping her arms tightly around her and rested her chin on Grace's shoulder.

"Wanna know a secret?" Sofia softly asked

Grace just nodded slightly

"When you were eight months pregnant and you looked like you were about to pop your tummy had gotten so big-"

"I don't like this story" Grace butted in

"Shh let me finish."

"Fine" Grace grumbled

"It was like the girls had a massive growth spurt your tummy practically doubled in size. I was surprised you could walk around with that thing." Sofia chuckled

"Is there a point to you telling me I looked like a beached whale?" Grace asked getting annoyed

"My point is...that even when you looked like a beached whale as you often referred to yourself as...I still thought you were the sexiest creature on this earth. You still made my heart beat fast and made my stomach flutter whenever you were near...and you always make my lady parts tingle" Sofia grinned

Grace tried to hold back a chuckle at that.

"You're the love of my life Gracie and I will always find you beautiful and unbelievably sexy and if I need to, I'll continue to tell you that every day of every year that I'm on this earth." Sofia added.

Grace didn't say anything for a long while and Sofia began to think that what she had said hadn't worked and that they would be back to square one but Grace suddenly shifted in her arms turning to face her with an odd look on her face.

"Grace?" Sofia asked with a hint of worry

"Take me to bed" Grace blurted out

"S-Seriously?" Sofia stuttered not getting her hopes up

"Yes...let's just...if I just make myself do it then I should be fine afterwards." Grace nodded

"I don't want you to force yourself-"

"Sofia stop talking and just take me to bed before I change my mind" Grace instructed

"Yeah sure ok, let's go!" Sofia smiled brightly as she grabbed Grace's hand and dragged her to their bedroom.

Sofia didn't waste any time as soon as they closed their bedroom door the Latina was already half naked and on her way to doing the same to her wife. Grace wasn't that eager to strip down so she tried to slow things down and work her way up to that.

"You're so hot" Sofia muttered into her wife's shoulder as she trailed wet sloppy kisses up and down her neck and pulled her tightly closer leaving no space between them.

"This needs to go" Sofia added as she tugged at Grace's top

Grace hesitated briefly before nodding. Even though Sofia was super eager to finally have sex again she slowed herself down to make sure her wife was comfortable. Being as gentle and loving as she could Sofia slowly undid the buttons of Grace's shirt and carefully slid the item of clothing off her wife's shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Sofia's hands began to make their way over her wife's body being careful not to get too grabby knowing Grace's boobs were still sensitive. When her hands began to tug at the hem of Grace's undershirt the brunette began to freeze up again. Of her whole body Grace was most insecure about her stomach.

"Can I leave it on?" Grace nervously asked

"We can for now" Sofia answered and then moved her hands to undo Grace's belt instead.

"Sofia wait" Grace spoke up halting her wife placing her hands on top of Sofia's to still their movements

The Latina tried not to let her frustrations take over but she couldn't keep getting worked up to only be left hanging. It was torture. Grace couldn't help the small giggle that escaped at the epic pout on her wife's face right now.

"I just-"

"Gracie please! I'm not opposed to begging now. I'll get down on my knees and beg, please don't back out now" Sofia replied desperately even getting down on her knees to prove it.

"Sofia get up. Don't be so dramatic. I was only going to suggest moving to the bed." Grace replied with an eye roll.

"Oh" Sofia's whole face turned bright red in embarrassment

Grace helped her wife get up and then moved them over to their bed sitting down and pulling her wife down to straddle her lap.

"You're such a goober" Grace chuckled

"Well when you've suffered an extreme case of blue balls like I have these last few months you'd understand my desperation" Sofia huffed

"I am sorry. I know it's been difficult" Grace softly replied

"It's ok...well it's not ok but I understand" Sofia replied with a kiss.

"I'm really lucky I have you" Grace whispered

"I know...I'm really awesome" Sofia smirked

"Shut up. I was having a moment" Grace softly shoved her wife.

"Well can we have our moments later. I'm ready to burst and as embarrassing as it is I probably won't last very long so..." Sofia replied fidgeting in Grace's lap.

"Yes, sorry lets continue" Grace smiled

"Great, hands on boobs and fingers in vaginas...now!" Sofia demanded

Grace just laughed and nodded but before they could do anything a loud cry came from the baby monitor followed by a second loud cry letting the two women know that their babies were awake and were demanding attention.

"Noooo" Sofia cried...literally, it was like instant tears.

"Babe...tonight I promise." Grace sighed sadly.

She loved her daughters but they had terrible timing.

~~~ I'll Never Let Go Jack, I'll Never Let Go ~~~

Quinn and Rachel entered the Lopez-Pierce house following Santana into the living room where Brittany was sitting with a cup of coffee. Quinn took a seat next to her fellow blonde while Rachel sat on the lazy boy getting herself comfortable.

"Hey pretty lady" Brittany winked at Quinn

"Hi sexy legs" Quinn giggled and ran her finger down Brittany's arm making the taller blonde giggle as well.

Santana and Rachel both looked at each other and then at Quinn and Brittany looking a little disturbed by their wives flirting with each other.

"I can't believe we never noticed it before" Santana muttered

"I know...but it's harmless...right?" Rachel asked

"Yeah...totally" Santana replied sounding a little unsure.

"If it's not then Q is going to be sleeping with the fishes" Santana then added with a threatening scowl on her face.

Rachel nodded darkly.

"So Rach was telling me all about your romantic trip in a hot air balloon." Quinn smiled

"Yeah, my wife's awesome. I can't wait" Brittany replied giving Santana a big grin

Santana smiled back feeling all proud of herself. She refused to think about the fact that she will essentially be high up in the air just floating around up there. If she thought about it too much she was afraid she would back out and she can't do that to Brittany now. Plus Quinn would totally bag the shit out of her if she cancelled the ride because she was kinda, maybe just a tiny bit scared of heights.

"Well take lots of photos so you can show me" Quinn insisted

"Don't worry I've already promised Rachel I will" Brittany chuckled

"So what brings you two by?" Santana asked taking a sip out of her wife's coffee and cringing before subtly spitting it back in to the mug. Her wife loved her sugar. It was like drinking water sugar with a hint of coffee. It was gross.

"Well actually we were wondering if you guys could look after our place while we're on our holiday" Rachel replied

"What about Charlie?" Santana asked

"Well someone has to make sure she's alright." Quinn replied

"Quinnie she's a grown girl now I'm sure she can look after herself" Brittany softly replied

"Yeah and I'm sure Benny will look after her" Santana smirked

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn hissed

The blonde still didn't like the idea of her little baby girl doing grown up things with a boy. She was slightly comforted by the fact that it was with Ben because she knew he was a total gentleman and would never hurt her daughter. But still Charlie was the baby of the family and Quinn didn't like thinking of her as anything but that.

"Anyway we just want you guys to check in and make sure everything's fine" Rachel interrupted

"Sure we can totally do that" Brittany smiled

"So when are you two leaving then?" Santana asked

"We leave in about a month and we'll be gone for three weeks." Rachel smiled.

The brunette was so looking forward to this trip. They hadn't been on a vacation in such a long time and after the past year with everything that has happened Rachel really needed a break from her life to just relax and spend some good quality time with her wife. She had always wanted to go on a cruise, her fathers went on a few when she had moved off to college and they had nothing but good things to say about them. Judy and Marcus along with Maria all went on a cruise one year and they said it was one of the best times of their lives so Rachel was super excited to finally experience it. She knew Quinn was excited too though her fear of the ship sinking and getting eaten by sharks was on par with her level of excitement Rachel assured her wife that, that probably won't happen.

"You should see the size of the ship, it's massive" Quinn added pulling out her phone to show them the photo of the ship.

"Wow...how on earth does that thing stay afloat?" Brittany wondered as she looked at the photo.

It was pretty impressive, it was one of the largest cruise liners on the ocean and one of the most luxurious too. It had cost quiet a lot to get their tickets but Quinn figured it was worth it, you only live once and after her heart attack she didn't want to waste time worrying about how much everything costs. She wanted to experience different things and she knew her wife would love it.

Santana just rolled her eyes, stupid Quinn and her big boat. Though she would never admit it she was insanely jealous of the trip her two friends were going on. She had always wanted to travel and see other parts of the world but she never had the money or the time to do it. That and she hated flying.

"Oh hey do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Brittany then asked

"Yeah let's make a night of it, we can order pizza and watch some movies...you know the classics...ooh I vote we watch Titanic" Santana added with a grin

"That sounds great, but Quinn can't eat pizza, I do not want her having a another heart attack while we sail across the Atlantic" Rachel replied

Later that evening the awesome foursome sat cuddled up together on the large lounge watching the movie and eating popcorn, Rachel allowed Quinn to eat it as long as it was butter-free and because she didn't have any pizza. Quinn hated her wife's nazi regime on her diet sometimes. They did end up watching Titanic and everyone enjoyed it, except for Quinn and Brittany, the taller blonde had never seen the whole movie before. They were up to the part when Jack makes Rose get onto the life boat without him and then that sad depressing music starts to play and they're looking at each other as the lifeboat gets lowered to the water.

"They're gonna be ok right?" Brittany whispered to her wife

"Um..." Santana couldn't bring herself to tell her wife that no, no they were not going to be ok.

"Rach what if we hit an ice berg?" Quinn quietly muttered to her wife her face filled with fear.

"Quinn your hurting my arm" Rachel winced as she looked down to see her wife's death grip on her forearm.

"Sorry...but what if our ship sinks? What if we freeze to death? Maybe we should just fly over to France instead I'm sure Hannah can change it" Quinn rambled

"Don't be silly Quinn. The Titanic sank over a hundred and thirty years ago and it had barely any life boats. Our ship is made with up to date modern technology with more than enough life boats. We will be fine it won't sink" Rachel tried to calm her wife down.

"That's what they said about the Titanic…and look what happened!" Quinn reminded her

"Quinn…just watch the movie and stop over reacting" Rachel sighed.

After that Quinn seemed to have calmed down a little and they went back to watching the movie but by the time it got to the part where Rose drops Leonardo into the depths of the ocean promising to never let go all four women were crying their eyes out.

"I'll never let go Rachel, I'll never let go" Quinn cried into her wife's shoulder

"I don't like this movie" Brittany pouted and buried her head into her wife's chest.

"Great movie choice Santana" Rachel huffed

The Latina at least looked a little guilty.

* * *

><p>Just to let you know I won't be writing the cruise, the story will end just as they embark on their holiday. That's not to say that I might never write it, it just won't be in this story. I was thinking of doing a little time jump for the epilogue if you like when the time comes.<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

Hi guys well as much as I would love to continue this story forever I think it's time we start saying our farewells. There will be one more chapter after this and then the time jump for the epilogue.

I hope you all enjoy these last few chapters.

This one has a lot of Brittana but next chapter will have more Faberry.

* * *

><p>~~~ Oh What A Night ~~~<p>

That evening found Sofia finally getting what she had desperately wanted for over three months she was finally getting some and was currently riding Grace's thigh like a cowgirl on a bronco horse. They had finally settled Bella and Nina down and were free to finally get their cuddle on...and by cuddle I mean finally have sex. Like she promised Grace was determined to get over her fears and get back to their normal lives, which of course included sex. Lots of sex. Grace was still a little insecure about her body but she had made a promise and she wanted it as much as Sofia did. She did not want to continue arguing about this with her wife it was tiring and unnecessary.

Due to many recent incidents they weren't really sure how much time they would get until the girls woke up and started crying again, which they seemed to do at the most inappropriate of times Sofia reckons they get that from Quinn so there was no time for foreplay or even the removal of clothes, which Grace was slightly grateful for. Sofia was so fucking desperate for this she was fine with settling for a good old dry humping session.

Sofia continued to grind herself on Grace's thigh getting slightly frustrated because even though she was as horny as a teenage boy on prom night she couldn't get over the edge. Grace could see it in her wife's eyes and she felt kinda bad for her.

"Fuck...damn it...Grace talk dirty to me" Sofia groaned

"Sofia you know I hate doing that"

"Babe I need to come otherwise I'm going to cut a bitch...please" Sofia panted

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sofia you are so fucking hot I want to feel you come all over my thigh" Grace said in a monotone voice so not into it at all

"Grace!" Sofia whined

The Latina very rarely asked Grace to do this while they had sex the first time she asked, Grace was slightly mortified and had no idea what to say. So Sofia helped her along and yes it was hot and all but Grace wasn't a huge fan of doing it.

Trying to give Grace an incentive to do it properly Sofia whipped off her top and was now half naked and fucking Grace's thigh. Grace couldn't help but whimper at the sight before her.

"Fuck this...Sofia pants off now!" Grace ordered

"Huh?"

"Take your fucking pants off" Grace demanded

Sofia really didn't want to stop but she couldn't help but feel really turned on by Grace's dominance right now so she did as she was told.

While Sofia hurried to take her pants off Grace did the same though she left her top on and made sure her stomach was covered. As soon as Sofia was back on the bed Grace pulled her on top of her again and placed their legs strategically in place so when Grace bucked her hips up their swollen and drenched clits came into contact making both moan very, very loudly. Sofia was very much liking this idea and so she showed this by crashing their lips together...and then she kissed her.

It didn't last though because Bella thought it would be funny to interrupt her mommies sexy times by crying out loudly for shits and giggles. Her mommies weren't laughing though. Hopefully she doesn't wake her sister up too.

"Nooo!" Sofia cried

"Baby just keep going...She'll be fine...oh fuck!" Grace groaned

They quickened their pace as their room began to fill with sounds that would make a porn star blush...let's just reiterate the fact that it had been a long ass time since they had done it so it was pretty much like their first time all over again...only wetter!

"Keep talking baby" Sofia moaned

"You feel so fucking amazing"

They were so...so close

"If we had the time I'd totally turn you over and fuck you from behind. I love feeling your drenched pussy clench around my fingers...and my tongue" Grace added

Sofia let out a strangled cry as their hips continued to crash together...they were going to need some new bed sheets after this.

"I'm so close" Sofia panted

"Me too" Grace quickly replied

"Baby come with me"

After the next couple of thrusts both came crashing down both letting out a scream. After coming down from that glorious high Sofia dropped onto Grace's body totally spent and out of breath though she did let out a small victory cheer for finally getting her cuddle on.

"Fuck...that was hot" Sofia mumbled

"Mmmhhmmm...and Bella stopped crying" Grace softly replied as she ran her hands through Sofia's hair.

"Yay" Sofia murmured

After a short moment of silence as they got their breath back Sofia spoke up

"You're beautiful Gracie" Sofia softly sighed as she brushed away some hair that had fallen onto her wife's face.

"You're the best wife a girl could ever hope for" Grace mumbled with a lazy smile

"Maybe next time...you'll let me see the girls? It's been awhile and I know they've missed me" Sofia asked as she gently traced her finger down Grace's jaw then down towards her boobs.

"They really have" Grace replied

"So...now that Bella is not crying anymore...are you gonna take me from behind?" Sofia asked with a cheeky grin.

Grace couldn't help it but she just burst into a fit of giggles at that.

~~~ Start Spreading The News ~~~

Toby sat with Maya at the doctors clinic and nervously held her hand. She had just had a blood test and they were waiting for the results. They had talked about it and had decided to push the wedding up if Maya was pregnant and that Toby would start turning the spare room into a nursery. Maya had mixed feelings about it all. Sure she would be totally happy with having a baby; it's what they had already planned. She just didn't like the timing. She was kind of hoping for them to be married and settled before they had a baby. Toby was just nervous. They held their breath when the doctor came back into the room with their results and with a small smile he happily informed them that they were expecting.

After calming down and realizing that this was actually happening Maya and Toby had to figure out how to tell Ally and everyone else. Ally was currently spending time with her two grandmas and so they decided to just do it all at once. Toby was panicking though having flashbacks to when he told his moms about Ally. It took a while for Maya to calm him back down and in the end she practically had to push him into his parents' house.

"Daddy!" Ally yelled excitedly and ran up to her father when she saw him enter the living room.

Toby picked up his daughter and gave her a big kiss making her giggle.

"Mommy!" Ally then yelled and held her arms out to Maya

Maya just chuckled at the tiny blonde and gave her a kiss as well. It always amused her that Ally always got excited when she saw them it also made her heart swell.

"Hey guys your back early" Quinn smiled up at her son and future daughter-in-law. She was currently sitting on the floor surrounded by Ally's toys that they were playing with.

"Yeah...where's ma?" Toby asked nervously

"Kitchen getting us some drinks do you two want anything?" Quinn replied

"No I'm fine thanks" Maya smiled politely

"I could do with a beer" Toby mumbled to himself

"So how has your afternoon been?" Maya asked Ally

"Super fun! Me and Gammy and Nanny are playing and we made stuff wif paper and um...and pops ticks and paint. Gammy said mine was the bestest" Ally smiled proudly.

"I'm sure it was" Maya smiled

"Are you ok?" Quinn quietly asked her son while Maya and Ally talked.

"M'fine" Toby mumbled

"You sure?" Quinn asked with a hint of concern

"Yep" Toby nodded

"Ok who ordered apple juice?" Rachel asked as she came into the living room with a tray of drinks

"Me! Me! I did!" Ally yelled waving her arm up in the air

Rachel nodded and handed her a juice box with a silly straw.

"What do we say?" Rachel asked the little girl

"Fank you Nanny" Ally smiled sweetly

"Your welcome cutie" Rachel replied then moved over to give Quinn her own glass of water.

"How come I didn't get a silly straw?" Quinn asked a little disappointed

"Because you are an adult" Rachel replied

"So?" Quinn grumbled

Rachel just rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her son giving him small smile and ignored her wife's pout.

"So what's new with you two? Have you given any thoughts to your wedding? Because I have lots of magazines with hundreds of ideas you could use seeing as Grace and Sofia didn't use them. Maya what's your stance on baby lambs?" Rachel rambled

"Um..." Maya looked startled Grace had warned her about how her ma could get a little crazy with the wedding plans.

"Brittany's allowed to have silly straws" Quinn continued to grumble to no one in particular.

"Well we we're actually thinking of pushing the wedding up a few months" Maya replied

"Oh...ok so when we're you planning on getting married now?" Rachel asked grabbing the notebook and the pen from the coffee table ready to take notes.

"Um...probably within the next eight months" Maya nervously replied

"Really? Why so soon?" Rachel asked in surprise.

They had originally told her they were getting married next year so they could properly plan everything out. Rachel was now mentally going through everything in her head about the wedding, where it will be, will there be any places available, what was the colour theme, where she could get her hands on some lambs…

"Well...about that...um...Toby" Maya looked to her fiancé for some help.

"I mean it's just a straw and it being silly just makes it more fun, I'm allowed to have fun" Quinn muttered

"Maya's pregnant" Toby blurted out

Rachel froze in shock her eyes quickly glancing down to Maya's stomach while her pen fell out of her hand and onto the floor.

"We're having a baby and I wanted to be married before its born so we're moving the date up. I'm sorry, are you mad at me again?" Toby quickly spoke getting nervous when both Rachel and Quinn didn't say anything. Though he suspected his mother didn't hear him.

"We just found out today" Maya added

"Please say something" Toby pleaded

"That's it I'm getting my own silly straw" Quinn huffed and stood up

"Quinn shut up did you not hear them?" Rachel finally spoke after their little revelation.

"What?" Quinn looked at them a little confused

"H-How...was this planned?" Rachel asked

"Kind of...it just happened a little sooner than expected" Maya replied with a slight blush.

"What did?" Quinn asked totally not following the conversation at all and now felt left out.

"Well...congratulations" Rachel gave them a small smile

"For what?" Quinn asked not liking being ignored

"Thanks ma" Toby gave her a grateful smile and them pulled her into a hug

"And no I'm not mad at you. I'm really happy for you both. This is so exciting!" Rachel clapped with a big ass smile on her face after hugging Maya.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked getting annoyed

"I'm getting a baby brother or sister Gammy" Ally informed her with a slight eye roll.

"What? Since when?" Quinn asked looking at Maya and Toby

"Mom were you not listening at all?" Toby asked with a slight chuckle

"I was...preoccupied" Quinn muttered looking down at her strawless glass of water.

"So I gets to be an older sister?" Ally asked excitedly

"You sure do." Maya smiled at the little girl

"Well I want a baby sister then" Ally informed them

"We don't know what it is just yet pumpkin." Toby replied

"So wait...you guys are sure?" Quinn interrupted

"We're sure. We just got back from the doctors" Toby replied

"Wow...um...congratulations guys." Quinn smiled and hugged Maya and then Toby

"You're not mad this time?" Toby quietly asked

"No of course not. Toby I know last time I didn't react very well but I'm really proud of you and I know you're a great daddy and I'm just...so happy for you." Quinn replied feeling slightly guilty for making her son worry about her reaction.

"Thanks" Toby smiled and pulled his mom in for another hug.

"So is mommy gonna start crying about everyfing like Aunty Grwacie did?" Ally asked.

~~~ Follow The Yellow Brick Road ~~~

Charlie sat in the foyer of a theatre waiting for her turn to audition for the role she was sure she was born to play. Charlie had fallen in love with the Wizard of Oz and Judy Garland when her mama introduced it to her at a very young age. She knew the movie like the back of her hand. She would always make Grace and Toby play with her re-enacting different scenes from the movie with Charlie always being Dorothy. To get this role would be a dream come true and it would be her stepping stone onto the Broadway stage and making a name for herself.

But right now she was on the verge of having a panic attack. She had never been so nervous in all her life. Everything was dependent on this audition. Ben and Frankie were sitting either side of the girl trying to calm her down and reassure her.

"I can't do this" Charlie continued to mutter to herself.

"Charlie don't get yourself worked up otherwise you will mess this up" Frankie told her

"I wish my mama was here" Charlie mumbled

"Well let's call her and get her here" Ben offered

"No!" Charlie yelled out stopping her boyfriend from getting his phone out

"Why?"

"Because I haven't told them about this yet" Charlie admitted

"You haven't told your parents?" Frankie asked confused

"I didn't want to disappoint them when I fail" Charlie admitted

"You're not going to fail" Ben stated

"Come on Ben what are the odds of me actually getting this role? I should just go home and not bother" Charlie huffed grabbing her bag and getting ready to stand up and leave.

Both Ben and Frankie grabbed an arm and pulled her back down on the chair making the young woman pout in annoyance.

"With this attitude I'm beginning to reconsider my offer to be your manager" Frankie threatened

"Well maybe you should" Charlie snapped

"I really don't want to because then I and the world would be missing out on something awesome." Frankie replied

"Your just saying that so I'll stay" Charlie sighed

"Of course I am! But that doesn't make it untrue. I wouldn't bother going to all this trouble for you if I didn't think you had it in you to succeed." Frankie told her

"And this has nothing to do with my ma?" Charlie asked

"No, all of that is in the past. I know what I did was wrong and I'm not saying that what your mother did was right but I did hurt them and I would like to make some kind of amends so I want to help you." Frankie sighed

"Charlotte Fabray?" A voice called out interrupting their conversation.

The colour drained instantly from Charlie's face when she heard her name being called out to go in for her audition. Ben and Frankie had to physically pull her up from her chair and help her move towards the big double doors. Ben gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck before he gently pushed her through the doors and now it was all up to Charlie.

~~~ A Day At The Park ~~~

Becky sat next to her wife with little Otis sitting on her lap as they watched their two sons play on the playground. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous but she couldn't help it she was going to actually spend some time with her sister even if Vanessa didn't know who she really was.

"Calm down Bec, Jackie said they'd be here just give them some time. We've only been here for ten minutes" Hannah softly spoke

"I know...but I'm just...nervous I guess" Becky sighed and playfully scratched behind Otis's ear.

"Don't be, just be your awesome self and everything will be fine." Hannah replied giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Aww well isn't this adorable" A voice called out from behind them

"Oh great she's here" Becky rolled her eyes.

"Shut up you love me" Sofia chuckled

"Sofia don't be such a butt head" Grace scolded her wife

"You so did not call me a butt head...oh it is on Miss stinky poop face" Sofia smirked

"Oh god, make them go away" Becky grumbled

"You two are so weird sometimes" Hannah chuckled

"Well we don't like to swear in front of our girls so we have to resort to kindergarten name calling." Grace explained as she came around to sit next to Hannah with the stroller carrying both Bella and Nina in their adorable matching overalls.

"Yeah and anyway why are you complaining you're the one who invited us here." Sofia huffed taking a seat next to Becky.

"That's becau-"

"Oh my god that dog is fudging adorable! Gracie I wants one!" Sofia interrupted picking Otis up from the blonde's lap and cuddling it instantly.

"No" Grace replied

Sofia frowned then held Otis up next to her face taking his tiny paws into her hands and then in her best puppy dog eyes and pout she tried to convince her wife.

"But pwease Gracie. How could you say no to this face? He is so adorable. Look at his little belly, and his smooshed in face he's so cute!" Sofia rambled with a silly goofy grin on her face.

Grace just chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"God my wife is such a goober" She muttered

"Wow Sofia I've never seen this side of you before...it's actually a little creepy please stop" Hannah teased

"They just don't understand us" Sofia sighed as she spoke to the puppy in her arms.

"Wanna go play fetch with him?" Becky offered with a smile.

"Kay" Sofia smiled brightly

And in some kind of bizarro world Becky and Sofia practically skipped off to go play with a puppy. Hannah and Grace were both confused, slightly aroused but mostly a little terrified.

"Wow ok I did not see that coming" Hannah was the first to speak

"I think this might be one of the signs of the apocalypse." Grace added

They continued to watch in morbid fascination as their wives happily playing together throwing the tennis ball for Otis to run and catch. It was kind of adorable though because the little puppy was still getting used to his legs and so he would sometimes fumble and trip over himself in excitement of getting the ball and then bringing it back to his mommy and the crazy brunette lady.

"So how are things with you?" Hannah asked

"Good, I'm back at work on Monday which will be interesting. I don't really want to leave my babies" Grace replied

"I know that feeling...trust me it gets easier...until they start school that's the real kick in heart." Hannah told her

"They can be home schooled and never leave me" Grace replied seriously

"No but then they will be known as the creepy home school girls." Hannah stated

Grace just frowned then picked up Bella who was wide awake and beginning to get fussy while Nina slept her little life away.

"You'll be alright." Hannah reassured her with a smile.

"So why did Becky invite us here? She said was important" Grace asked and gently bounced Bella on her knee.

"Vanessa will be here" Hannah replied

"Her sister? H-How...explain" Grace stuttered in shock.

So Hannah told her everything that had happened. About Becky's sister making friends with Max and then all about Jackie and her promise to keep Becky in Vanessa's life in any way she can. Grace was quite stunned but then she also felt kinda happy for her friend she knew that this was something Becky really wanted and the poor girl deserved some happiness after everything she had been through.

"She looks just like Becky...I never got to see any photos of Becky as a little girl what with being kicked out and all but I bet you anything she would have looked just like Vanessa." Hannah told her.

"I can tell" Grace replied

"Huh?" Hannah looked confused

Grace nodded to where Max and Cooper were over by the swings with a blonde little girl. They then turned to look for their wives to see if they had noticed her but it seemed as though they were far too busy rolling around on the grass playing with Otis to notice anything. It was actually so fucking adorable watching the two women play together Grace and Hannah were worried about getting tooth decay from the sweetness of it all.

"Who knew that all it would take was a tiny puppy to bring those two together" Hannah muttered

"Are you getting turned on by this as much as I am?" Grace whispered

"Well if we weren't in such a public place I would totally jump my wife right about now so yes, yes I am" Hannah admitted

Grace just nodded in agreement and understanding.

"I totally need to get one, then Otis can have a little friend" Sofia sighed

"I know right? And then we can bring them here and they can play and it will be awesome" Becky replied.

The two were sitting on the grass with their legs stretched out to form a little circle thankfully both were wearing pants that day, Otis was laying in the middle chewing on the grass and looking all adorable.

"So why did you want us to come today?" Sofia asked as she began to make a daisy chain necklace.

"My sister is going to be here and...I don't know I guess I just...needed some moral support" Becky replied

"She's gonna be here? Like...you're gonna actually talk to her?" Sofia asked a little surprised.

"Yep, obviously I won't tell her who I really am that will just confuse her but...she kinda made friends with Max and so I'm not going to miss out on the chance to get to know her." Becky explained

Sofia just nodded in understanding. She was happy that her friend was getting the chance to be a part of her sister's life. Sofia didn't really know all of what Becky had been through as a little girl but she knew enough and had seen enough to know that she was kinda lonely as a child and never got the love and attention she was supposed to get from her parents. In that respect Sofia was eternally grateful to have two amazing mothers who love her unconditionally and were the best parents anyone could ever ask for.

"Well don't look now but I think she's here" Sofia spoke up looking over the blonde's shoulder

Becky quickly turned her head to see Vanessa happily playing with Max and Cooper by the swings. She then noticed Jackie over by the trees sitting on the bench.

"Hey can you watch Otis for me?" Becky asked

"Of course...though I can't promise that I'll give him back" Sofia smirked as she picked up the little puppy.

Becky just nodded and then quickly got up and made her way over to her former baby sister. Before Sofia could even plan her escape with the puppy she was joined by Grace, Hannah and the twins. Hannah took Otis from Sofia making the girl pout but she soon smiled again when Grace placed Nina in her arms.

"Hey sleepy head" Sofia chuckled as her daughter let out a massive yawn.

"Bella was getting restless so we decided to see if she and Otis could tire each other out" Grace stated

The three girls sat in a circle as Grace placed Bella on the grass. The little girl was fascinated with the texture of the grass and the soil making her face light up at all the wonderful new things. Sofia placed Nina on the ground too to see if she thought it was as great as her sister did. She did not, though she did like the daisy chain necklace her mama made.

Becky sat next to her old baby sitter as they watched over Max, Cooper and Vanessa playing together on the playground. It was a little strange to think that this little girl was actually her sister, that she was Max and Cooper's Aunt.

"She was really excited to come today" Jackie told her

"Really?"

"Yep, she was hoping to see Max and Cooper again." Jackie smiled

"I'm really glad you guys came" Becky smiled back.

"Why don't you go on over there and join them" Jackie nudged the blonde woman

Becky bit her bottom lip feeling just a little bit nervous all of a sudden, she took a few deep breaths before she stood up and made her way over to where her sons and her sister were playing. Jackie watched her as she hesitantly spoke to the young girl and couldn't help but smile and hope that what she was doing now could make up for what she had done to Becky all those years ago.

Jackie wasn't the only one who watched on as Becky began to push Vanessa on the swing while Max did the same for his little brother, Hannah sat with her two best friends and watched her wife and couldn't help but notice how calm and happy she looked.

~~~ Up In The Atmosphere, Up Where The Air Is Clear ~~~

It was 4am and Santana was one sleepy, grumpy lady trying to find the place where they were going for their romantic hot air balloon ride without any coffee in her system for anyone who wasn't Brittany, may god have mercy on their souls.

"Fucking asshole!" Santana yelled then beeped her horn and flipped the other driver off.

"San honey I think they're nuns" Brittany softly spoke not wanting to aggravate her even more.

"How do you know?"

"Because they have a sticker on their rear window saying 'Bless this car and it's holy drivers at the St. Anne's nunnery'" Brittany pointed out.

"Oh...well why the fucking hell are nuns out driving this fucking early in the morning? Shouldn't they be tucked away in their beds or...knitting for the poor or something? Or getting freaky with each other in the confessional?" Santana huffed

She really didn't mean to be in such a bad mood because this was supposed to be all romantic and shit but it was early like really early the sun was still in bed and she was driving towards the place where she would have to go up in a stupid hot air balloon. That and she really needed caffeine.

"San I've told you before the nunnery is not a cesspool for horny lesbians disguised as a place of worship." Brittany sighed

"Hey I never said it was a cesspool, all I'm saying is that these women volunteer to spend their lives in an all-female commune and that freaky shit is bound to happen. Just because you're a religious nut doesn't mean you don't get horny." Santana argued.

"If that's true then how come you and Quinn aren't nuns?" Brittany replied

"Because we're far too naughty to be holy and pure. We were the Unholy Trinity for a reason babe." Santana smirked.

Brittany just laughed and rolled her eyes at her wife.

"Hey I just had an awesome idea to brighten up our sex lives" Santana grinned

"I'm not dressing up as a nun Santana...I'm sure god and the baby Jesus would not approve." Brittany replied

"Well then you can dress up as a priest and I can be the naughty nun" Santana instantly replied

"No" Brittany chuckled

"Hey you're the one who said we need more spontaneity in our bedroom...I'm just doing what you asked" Santana smirked

"Alright fine I'll dress up as a naughty nun but only if you let me give you anal" Brittany replied with her own smirk

"Ugh fine we won't dress up as nuns...ruin all my fun" Santana grumbled

Brittany just smiled triumphantly.

"Can I give you anal?" Santana then asked hopefully

Brittany didn't reply, which didn't exactly mean no. Santana smiled to herself and counted that as a win. Brittany was just happy that her wife's mood had brightened up, sex or just talking about sex usually always did that.

"So why do we have to be here so early? The sun doesn't rise for another two hours." Brittany asked

"Emily said we have to be there an hour before hand for safety rules and whatever and then we get to fly over while its still dark something about getting the full effect of the sunrise." Santana explained

"Oh...so does Emily have a girlfriend yet?" Brittany asked casually

"Babe" Santana sighed

"What? I'm just curious is all. She's young, very young as young as your daughter...and she's...somewhat attractive she should have lots of girls all over her, girls who are the same age as her." Brittany replied

Santana just shook her head at her wife. It had been a long time since that unfortunate episode of the green eyed Brittany and the terrified young assistant. But Brittany was still a little weary of the younger woman. She figured it would be extremely difficult to get over a crush on someone like Santana. She herself knew it was physically and emotionally impossible to ever just stop loving her, she couldn't imagine having to try.

"If you must know she has a date this weekend" Santana replied

"Oh and what you two just spend your time talking about your personal lives? San your there to work and bring home the bacon not socialize with your young co-workers" Brittany huffed

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes no matter what she said or did she could not win.

"Britt hush your pretty mouth and stop being a jelly belly" Santana told her with a stern look.

"I'm not" Brittany insisted but avoided eye contact

"I thought you were over this"

"I am! I don't know what you're talking about ooh San you need to turn here" Brittany pointed to the street coming up.

Santana decided to drop the current topic of discussion and just continued to drive. It didn't take much longer till they finally reached their destination. They were a few miles outside of the burbs, to Santana it looked like they were in the middle of nowhere and if she were to fall out of the basket of the balloon she would be lost for days and probably would never be found ever again. In reality it was a pretty little farmland type area lots of wide open space on a slight hill top. The view was going to be amazing.

There were several other groups up there as well with five balloons getting ready to fly. Santana kinda wanted a balloon to herself with her wife but unfortunately you couldn't do that so she had to resign herself to having to share this romantic moment with a bunch of other people. She didn't realize how fucking big the balloons were. After listening to all the safety rules of what and what not to do the groups were split up and Santana made sure she and Brittany were on the rainbow one. Thankfully their group was small with just them and four other people plus the guy who would fly the balloon.

"Hi I'm Brittany" The blonde smiled brightly holding her hand out to the group of four women who would be sharing their balloon with them.

"Hello, I'm Sister Abigail and this is Sister Bernie, Sister Catherine and our Mother Superior." The young woman smiled as she took Brittany's hand.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me" Santana hissed under her breath

Though she did consider the upside of this situation. Surely god wouldn't kill four nuns so she should be safe right?

"This is Santana" Brittany added.

The blonde was never too sure how some religious people would feel about them being gay and happily married so for the most part she didn't make a big show of it. Santana on the other hand.

"Her wife" The brunette smiled and possessively wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist.

The four nuns didn't exactly react to that though they weren't exactly jumping up and down in glee about the fact that they will be sharing their ride with a couple of lesbians.

Santana wasn't overly religious and neither was Brittany the two were pretty indifferent about the whole god thing. They knew Sofia didn't believe in god and that Ben kind of did. They obviously knew Quinn was Christian and Rachel was Jewish and believed whole heatedly in their religious views but for Santana and Brittany they were on the fence about it. Santana for a long time hated anything to do with religion because it reminded her of her father who was insanely religious much like Quinn's dad. But over time she let go of that hatred and anger and just became indifferent. Though she wasn't all that pleased to have to share her romantic gesture with a bunch of nuns...talk about mood killer.

"So what brings you guys here?" Brittany asked to break the awkward silence

"It's Sister Bernie's birthday and we wanted to bring her out here to witness the splendour of god's creations" The older woman explained they assumed she was the Mother Superior

"And yourselves?" Sister Abigail asked

"Santana wanted to do something romantic for me" Brittany smiled softly

"That's nice" Sister Abigail smiled back

"You two don't by any chance own a black BMW?" Mother Superior then asked with a frown

"Um...yeah why?" Santana replied

"I thought I recognized you...you're supposed to indicate when you turn." She replied with a slight scowl.

Santana looked down guiltily while Brittany looked embarrassed.

"Yeah...sorry about that...I...I didn't have any coffee this morning" Santana mumbled and took a small step back behind her wife, using Brittany as a shield.

It wasn't long after that when their balloon instructor came over to get their balloon ready. Everybody had to help out in getting the thing up in the air something Santana was not a fan of doing.

"Jesus mother fucking Christ" Santana hissed holding her thumb up to her mouth after getting it caught

All four nuns turned and glared at her for swearing while Brittany tried to smile apologetically for her wife.

"San you can't swear in front of nuns...it's like a law written somewhere in the bible or something" Brittany whispered to her wife

"I'm hurt" Santana whined and held her thumb out to Brittany

Brittany sighed and gave her wife's thumb a quick kiss to get her to stop acting like a child.

"Better?" She asked

"Yes" Santana mumbled

Eventually they finally got their balloon ready and were all standing in the basket ready for lift off. The four nuns were all looking pretty excited about their trip as they watched the other balloons start to take flight. Brittany shared their excitement and couldn't wait to get up into the sky. Santana...poor Santana she was internally panicking she didn't even realize her eyes were closed and she had a death grip on the side of the basket...they weren't even off the ground yet. That and she was slightly embarrassed when she freaked out in front of the nuns about going up into the sky. It kinda hurt her pride and badass persona just a little and she swore she saw Mother Superior laugh at her.

"Is she alright?" Sister Abigail asked Brittany with a hint of concern

"Huh?" Brittany looked over at her wife and then just laughed

The nuns gave her a confused look

"San has a fear of heights" Brittany quietly explained

"Well then why did she book this flight if she was afraid?" The nun asked

"Because she loves me" Brittany simply replied with a loving smile.

"How long have you been married?" Sister Abigail then asked

"31 years, 4 months and...27 days" Brittany replied

"Wow...that is a very long time." She replied a little surprised

"Well she's the love of my life so it's time worth spent" Brittany told her honestly

"Alright ladies are we ready to go up?" The instructor asked

They all nodded excitedly while Santana let out a small whimper. Feeling sorry for her Brittany moved over to her wife taking her into her arms though it was a little difficult to get her to let go of the basket so she could hold her from behind keeping her safe wrapped up in her tight embrace.

"Oh god we're gonna die" Santana shrieked as the balloon started to move

"Don't be silly child. God would not kill you...not today especially with four of his nuns sounding you" Sister Catherine chuckled

"See Sanny we're in good company" Brittany smiled

Santana whimpered and just grabbed hold of Brittany's hands that were wrapped around her.

"We could say a small prayer if it would make you feel better" Sister Bernie suggested

"The only prayer I remember is the Hail Mary" Santana replied

"Had to use that one a lot?" Mother Superior asked with a hint of judgement

If Santana wasn't scared out of her mind she would have glared and said something back to the old woman.

"I tend to fall asleep when I pray" Brittany frowned

"Well we could do a quick Hail Mary if it will make you feel better" Sister Bernie smiled

Santana nodded and then quickly muttered her Hail Mary

"Dios te salve, Maria.  
>Llena eres de gracia:<br>El Señor es contigo.  
>Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.<br>Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
>Jesús.<br>Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
>ruega por nosotros pecadores,<br>ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.  
>Amen." Santana mumbled<p>

"I love it when you speak Spanish. It always makes my lady parts tingle" Brittany whispered with a small smirk

"Are we ready to fly now" The instructor asked

They all turned to look at Santana to see if she was fine with them taking off now. The brunette gave the tiniest of nods and then practically jumped out of her skin with a loud scream when the first burst of hot air was thrust into the balloon to get it up off the ground.

It wasn't until the balloon was high up in the air did Santana open her eyes again and start to believe that she wasn't going to die...at least not yet. They still had to land the damn thing. They were floating up in the atmosphere with the hint of sunrise just over the horizon. It was so peaceful up there and the view was amazing well what they could see of it anyways. Once the sun began to rise it would be spectacular. Brittany had managed to get her wife to move a little closer to the edge so they could see more. Brittany still had her arms tightly around Santana the brunette refused to let Brittany let go not until they had their feet back on the earth.

"Thank you San for doing this for me. I love it when you try to be all romantic." Brittany softly whispered in her wife's ear

"Your welcome" Santana replied her voice trembled a little mostly due to her fear.

"You're safe Sanny. I won't let anything happen to you. And besides we've now got four nuns on our side we will be fine" Brittany giggled

"I think Mother Superior hates me" Santana mumbled

"Why?"

"She keeps glaring at me" Santana whispered

"Well you did cut her off and swear at her and give her the finger." Brittany reminded her

"I didn't know she was a fuc...fricking nun!" Santana hissed

"Well maybe you should work on that anger of yours" Brittany replied

"I do not have anger! I have rage!" Santana corrected her

"What's the difference?" Brittany chuckled

"There is a big difference" Santana huffed

"Babe just shush now and enjoy the view" Brittany rolled her eyes at her silly wife.

As predicted as the sun began to rise the view was breathtaking they could see for miles. The colours that formed in the sky from the sun's rays made everything look ten times better and Brittany thought that this was one of the most romantic moments of her life just floating around up in the sky looking down on the earth below them and seeing all the beautiful things the world has to offer you could even see New York city off in the distance. It was made even better when she could faintly hear her wife singing and it just made her giggle when she figured out what the song was she was signing and so she quickly joined in making Santana smile too.

"_**Just call out my name. I'll be there in a hurry you don't need to worry**_."

They both joined in on the chorus.

"_**'Cause baby there  
>Ain't no mountain high enough<br>Ain't no valley low enough  
>Ain't no river wide enough<br>To keep me from getting to you babe**_"

"_**Remember the day  
>I set you free<br>I told you, you could always count on me, darling**_" Santana sang

"_**From that day on  
>I made a vow<br>I'll be there when you want me  
>some way, somehow<strong>_" Brittany sang

"_**My love is alive  
>Deep down in my heart<br>Although we are miles apart**_" Santana smiled

"_**If you ever need a helping hand  
>I'll be there on the double<br>just as fast as I can**_" Brittany smiled and tightened her hold on her wife

"_**Cause baby there**_" Santana and Brittany sang together but stopped when they heard four other voices come in and sing along with them.

They turned around in surprise to find the four nuns singing the chorus once their shock wore off Brittany and Santana joined in again.

"_**Ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough<br>Ain't no river wide enough  
>To keep me from getting to you<strong>_."

It was a really strange and odd thing to see up in the sky in a hot air balloon two lesbians randomly singing along with four nuns. It was like a really bad joke and the balloon instructor decided that today was the last day he ever smoked weed before going up in the balloon ever again because damn that shit does some freaky ass shit to your brain.

"Sister Act?" Brittany giggled

"Well it was either that or how do you solve a problem like Maria and that song is not nearly as romantic as Marvin Gaye" Santana rationalized

"You're suck a dork" Brittany giggled

"Am not...even these penguins knew it." Santana replied nodding towards the nuns

"Babe they aren't even wearing a habit they don't look like penguins." Brittany muttered

"Not the point" Santana huffed.

"You both have such lovely singing voices" Sister Abigail complemented them with a smile.

Santana had mentally started calling her Sister HappyFace because all she ever did was smile.

"Me not so much but this one" Brittany pointed to her wife

"She has the most amazing voice I've ever heard" She added

Santana blushed a little and smiled softly at her wife's words.

"You guys sounded pretty good too" Santana added trying to get the attention away from her because they were all staring and it was freaking her out just a little bit.

"Thank you, we're part of our own Sister's Glee club its all rather exciting we even compete against other congregations." Sister Catharine boasted

"No way! We were in Glee club too! Except there were less nuns…but we did sing a song about God being human or something that one time." Brittany replied excitedly

"Well how about that" Sister Bernie smiled

"Do you have any advice in trying to beat the competition?" Sister Catharine asked with a small smirk

Santana liked this nun.

"Well don't ever put rock salt in your slushie." Brittany nodded wisely

"Is…is that a metaphor or something?" Sister Catharine asked Santana looking rather confused.

Santana just shook her head no.

"Do you guys dance? Because that always makes a difference. Its way more fun if you dance" Brittany stated

"Oh…well I…I can't dance very well and Sister Margaret has a bad hip" Sister Bernie replied

"Pfft…everybody can dance! We had this one guy who had like eight left feet and yet he still got up there and danced…yes he may have maimed a few people along the way but he still did it. And we also had a guy in a wheelchair and he was like…one of the best dancers we had." Brittany replied

The nuns all looked a little intrigued while Brittany told them all about their awesome days in Glee club while Santana just smiled lovingly at her wife as she went on and on.

"I could totally come and teach you guys how to dance. I promise you will kick the other nuns' butts" Brittany smiled brightly

"You would do that?" Sister Abigail asked

"Sure! It'll be great. I loved choreographing stuff for our Glee club all the time." Brittany replied

"Thank you that's so sweet" Sister Bernie smiled.

After their impromptu singing and organising a time for Brittany to come and help them out with their dance moves Brittany asked the nuns if they could take some photos of her and Santana they agreed only if they did the same for them. In the end they had several shots of the couple and the beautiful view Brittany also got the balloon instructor to take a photo of all six of them. It was definitely one for the wall. Santana and Brittany sandwiched between four nuns. Probably something that would only happen once in their lifetime. Mother Superior even cracked a small smile in the photo too.

When it came to landing Santana freaked out a little but all in all it went pretty smoothly though the brunette was tempted to get down and kiss the ground when she got out of the basket. Fortunately she did not. Then somehow she wasn't quite sure how it happened but she now found herself having brunch with a bunch of nuns and her wife. She suspects Brittany had invited them Santana didn't mind too much they weren't that bad even though Mother Superior constantly glared at her every time she swore or said anything really.

"And these are our gorgeous grand babies" Brittany smiled brightly showing the nuns the many photos of Bella and Nina.

"They are adorable Brittany" Sister Abigail smiled

"I know! I'm super proud of my babies" Brittany replied

"Have they been christened yet? If you want we could help set it up for you" Sister Catharine asked

"Oh um...well no...their mommy is Jewish and my Ducky doesn't really believe in god...sorry" Brittany informed her

"That's fine it was just an offer." The sister smiled reassuringly

"So what else have you got planned for your wife on this romantic adventure of yours?" Mother Superior asked Santana

She was actually a little surprised by the fact that the older woman was actually speaking to her considering she figured the old bag hated her by now.

"Um...I...well...I was gonna take her to like a super fancy hotel and have lots of sex...shit sorry...umm...I meant...what was the question?" Santana stuttered and got all flustered

"You are a married woman Santana and it would be...unrealistic to think that you and your wife do not...engage in solidifying your union. So don't apologize." Mother Superior replied getting slightly flustered herself and now wished she didn't ask in the first place.

"I've made this awkward now haven't I?" Santana muttered

"Yes indeed let us move on shall we?" Mother Superior quickly replied

"Now I know how Quinn feels" Santana mumbled to herself and stabbed away at her pancake.

Towards the end of the meal Santana was getting pretty tired in fact she was practically asleep, poor baby can't function well with no coffee that and getting the shit scared out of her earlier on kinda wore her out a little. Brittany was fine though she was happy chatting away with the nuns and making plans to teach them how to dance and then going to their competition to watch them win.

"I think maybe its time we head on back to the Abby, your wife looks ready to drop" Sister Abigail chuckled

Brittany looked over at her wife who had her head resting on one hand eyes closed and with a small amount of drool on the side of her mouth. The blonde just smiled and shook her head at her wife.

"It was really nice meeting you guys" Brittany got up to see the nuns off.

"Tell Santana we say goodbye and we look forward to seeing you next weekend" Sister Catharine gave Brittany a quick hug

"Will do" Brittany nodded and hugged the rest of the nuns

"Oh and Happy Birthday Sister Bernie" Brittany smiled and gave her a big bear hug

"Thank you, god bless" Sister Bernie replied with a chuckle before getting in the car with the rest of the nuns.

"Take care Brittany…I would think about taking your wife home maybe…though I think she did mention something about a hotel" Mother Superior told her with a slight smirk as she got into the driver's side of the car.

Brittany just nodded but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face at the thought of taking her wife to a hotel for the rest of the day and night.

"Drive safe!" Brittany waved as the nun-mobile drove out of the car park.

Brittany headed back to the table where Santana was still sleeping and sat down next to her wife giving her a small nudge to wake her up.

"Wake up my sleeping beauty." She whispered and kissed her a few times.

Santana let out a small grumble and then a massive yawn before she slowly opened her eyes to find everyone gone and just Brittany there.

"Where'd everyone go?" She asked sleepily

"Back to the Abby, they said to say goodbye." Brittany replied brushing a few strands of Santana's hair out of her face.

"I can't believe my romantic gesture was ruined by a bunch of nuns" Santana pouted

"It wasn't ruined. I loved today. I got to go up in a magical hot air balloon with my sexy gorgeous wife and watch the sunrise. Totally romantic." Brittany replied snuggling up to Santana's side.

"Yeah but-"

"And now we can tell everyone that we're friends with strippers _and_ nuns. How many people can say that?" Brittany smiled brightly

Santana just laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Now…Mother Superior said something about a hotel room" Brittany smiled brightly and wiggled her eyebrows

"Ugh God I can't believe I told her we were gonna go off and have lots of sex" Santana cringed

"Ok well she didn't mention that part but yay! Sex!" Brittany giggled

"You're crazy Chicken" Santana smiled

"And you are the best wife ever Bubbles" Brittany replied instantly

"Yeah but…" Santana trailed off with a slight frown

"But what?"

"Its just…I wanted today to be special and like super romantic because I love you but all I could think of was this and taking you to a hotel to fuck your brains out. And then there's stupid Quinn with her stupid cruise and stupid Paris. I'm sorry I'm so unoriginal and romantically inept." Santana sighed

"San were you even listening to me? I told you I loved today. I don't care that Quinn and Rachel are going on a cruise to Paris and them having an awesome romantic holiday. All I care about is you. You could have made a picnic of PB & J sandwiches and sat in our back yard and I would still think it would be the most romantic thing ever." Brittany replied

"You mean I didn't have to go up in a stupid balloon?" Santana asked

"I mean…I love you and I love spending time with you no matter what we are doing." Brittany told her

"I love you Britt." Was all Santana could say after something like that.

"I love you too. Oh and hey guess what Sister Abigail told me." Brittany smiled

"What?"

"That St Anne where the nuns come from is like the saint of Brittany in France and that Santana means St. Anne too so like…we were practically destined by god to worship each other." Brittany smirked

"Is that a fact?" Santana asked

"Yep" Brittany replied

"Well in that case we better go get our worshiping on" Santana grinned as she got up and took her wife's hand into her own leading her towards their car.

They practically ran and giggled like a couple of teenagers as they made their way through the parking lot and into their car.


	59. Chapter 59

Ok so this is it my darlings.

This is where we part ways and say our goodbyes.

This will be the last chapter with a time jump for the epilogue up next.

This type of story could pretty much just keep going but I think now is the time to end it and move on.

It's been a fun ride, I just want to say thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and added this story and Think Of The Mail, and I Got Lucky to their favourites. Much love.

* * *

><p>~~~ Real Nuns? ~~~<p>

Rachel and Quinn were over at the Lopez-Pierce house visiting their friends and getting told everything about their awesome hot air balloon trip. Brittany had invited them over for coffee to tell them all about it and show them the gorgeous photos that they took and to secretly remind them that she was married to the most awesome wife ever. Rachel and Quinn had to agree it did seem very romantic and the view must have been amazing.

"Who are these other women?" Rachel asked as she looked through the photos on Brittany's laptop.

"Oh they're the nuns" Brittany replied with a smile.

Brittany and Santana had just finished talking to Sister Abigail or Sister HappyFace as Santana liked to call her, about them coming up to St. Anne's to help them out and she had even managed to convince them that Santana would help out too.

"I'm sorry what?" Quinn asked a little amused

"Well it was Sister Bernie's birthday so their Mother Superior thought that a balloon ride would be a great gift so she and Sister Catherine and Sister Abigail all went with her and we shared our balloon with them." Brittany rambled pointing to each of the women as she spoke.

Rachel and Quinn gave each other a quick look silently asking each other if Brittany was for real right now because the thought of Brittany and Santana interacting with four nuns was just a little absurd and not of the norm. Especially Santana considering that time during college where she avoided everything to do with religion.

"All these women are nuns?" Quinn asked still unsure

"Yep" Brittany smiled

"Are you sure?" Quinn then asked.

"They're our friends" Brittany stated mater of factly

"And they're real nuns? Like married to god and good and pure? Are you sure they were real nuns?" Quinn asked still not really believing the whole thing.

"Yes Quinn they are real nuns." Brittany sighed getting tired of having to repeat herself.

"Quit asking Q it's getting annoying. Just deal with it alright. If my wife becomes friends with nuns you'll just have to accept it." Santana huffed

"And they even want me to help out with their Glee club, San too." Brittany smiled brightly. She was actually looking forward to doing this.

"They have a Glee club? And you're both volunteering to help them win their Glee competition with other nuns?" Rachel asked slowly trying to process everything.

"Yep. I'm gonna get them to bust a move and San is going to help with the song selections and their singing." Brittany smiled

"Wait Santana is picking their songs?" Quinn asked then laughed at how absurd that was.

"Hey shut up Fabray I have great taste in music." Santana huffed

"Yeah but come on I doubt those poor nuns would be comfortable singing what you'd be suggesting." Quinn laughed

"It's not like I'm gonna get them to sing the Thong Song or something geez give me a little credit." Santana pouted

"Yeah don't be mean San puts a lot of thought into her suggestions." Brittany defended her wife frowning slightly at her two friends. She loved them dearly but she really didn't like it when they would tease her wife sometimes. Santana was a big softy and she always took everything to heart. That's not to say she never did the same to them. Quinn and Santana very rarely showed each other mercy but Brittany didn't like it when it came to the important things such as this.

"We're sorry Britt but you have to admit this is a pretty...bizarre situation." Rachel apologized

"You're just jealous you don't have a bunch of singing nuns at your command." Santana grumbled

"I'll have you know that when I was six I actually had my own quartet of singing Rabbis." Rachel informed them smugly

All three looked at her with a weird expression making Rachel feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"My father was friends with a few Rabbis which was pretty scandalous back then what with him being a proud gay man but they were very liberal and open minded. Anyway they were friends and would come around to our house every now and then and I would make them all sing for me." Rachel explained.

"You know I can actually picture a mini scary Rachel forcing a couple of poor old Rabbis to sing and dance for her like a puppet master" Santana replied

Brittany nodded in agreement. Quinn just smiled fondly at her crazy adorable wife. She would have loved to have met Rachel when they were young kids.

"So what songs have you chosen then?" Rachel asked

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to come and watch them perform to find out" Santana replied

"You're honestly going to make us come and watch a bunch of nuns sing aren't you?" Quinn sighed

"Yep" Santana smirked

"I thought it'd be right up your ally Quinn. You're all yay Jesus and stuff." Brittany added

"Well when is it?" Quinn asked

"Four weeks time so you'll be back from your stupid trip to come and watch so there are no excuses for not showing up." Santana replied with a grin.

Quinn looked over at her wife looking for her answer.

"Alright fine we'll go. It could be entertaining I guess. I mean if it turns out to be anything like Sister Act then it should be a good show." Rachel sighed

"Oh it will be awesome. My nuns will sing the shit outta my awesome songs and will kick the other Jesus freaks asses." Santana boasted

"Um honey you probably shouldn't call them that when we get there. Otherwise Mother Superior will make you pray again." Brittany warned

"She made you pray?" Quinn cackled

"We were Skyping them and let's just say San needs to work on not swearing so much." Brittany informed them.

"I don't think there are enough prayers for that to happen." Quinn laughed.

"Shut up Fabray! There aren't enough prayers in this world to save you either!" Santana hissed

Quinn narrowed her eyes and glared at her friend

"Oh you wanna go there? How about you and your wife having public sex in a high school! I'm pretty sure god would be against that!" Quinn snapped

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure lust and gluttony are a sin and oh look at you with all your porn and mint Milano's!" Santana yelled back

"Ugh they'll be at this for a while. Britt do you want to go out for late lunch?" Rachel muttered to the tall blonde

"Yeah sure, Ducky told us about this nice little Italian place that I wanna try. I'm pretty sure they have some vegan stuff for you." Brittany smiled

"Alright then let's go and leave these two nut jobs to argue it out." Rachel replied grabbing her purse and followed Brittany out the door.

~~~ Getting Ready ~~~

After hearing the great news and finally getting over the shock of it all Toby had become really excited about becoming a daddy again. He was telling everybody and anybody, he could not be happier. He was already getting the nursery done up he was kinda glad for keeping some of Ally's old baby stuff. He had sanded the crib down and painted it making it look new again. He was just happy to do things the way he would have wanted to when Ally was on her way. While Toby was busy with that Maya was busy trying to deal with her future mother-in-law and her crazy ideas for their wedding apparently she had invited Brittany to help with the celebration.

"I just got off the phone with your ma and she's entertaining Ally's idea of using Jellybean somehow in the ceremony. I can totally understand why Grace and Sofia wanted to elope." Maya said as she came into the nursery with a cold drink for Toby.

Toby just laughed and nodded. He knew his mama could get a little crazy with these sorts of things.

"It's looking good." Maya smiled looking around the room.

"Yeah, the colour isn't too dull like I thought it would be." Toby agreed.

They were painting the room an off-white colour with flecks of green in it. They wanted a gender neutral colour even though they were going to find out the sex as soon as they could they didn't want to play into the stereotype of blue for boys and pink for girls.

"Are you gonna put the fringe on today?" Maya asked

"Nah I'll do that tomorrow, let the paint dry properly." Toby replied

Ally had picked out the print design that would go around the skirting on the walls. It was an animal theme with lots of hippos, lions, frogs and of course horses. They were all cartoons and looked absolutely adorable.

"Where is Ally?" Toby then asked

"In her room drawing lots of pictures to hang on the walls for her new baby sister. She's determined to have a sister." Maya chuckled

"I know she keeps telling me we should call her Princess Penelope" Toby replied with a grin

"Oh god we are not doing that" Maya laughed

"Do you have any names?" Toby then asked

"A few" Maya nodded not giving anything away

"Such as?" Toby asked giving her a small nudge.

"Well if it is a girl...I like the name Julie or Kelly maybe. I haven't really come up with any boy names yet." Maya answered

"Well if we have a boy I kinda...is it alright if...I wanna name him after my granddad. His first name doesn't have to be Leroy but I want it in there somewhere." Toby quietly asked

"Of course Toby. I would love to do that." Maya replied cuddling up to him.

"Thanks. It'd be pretty awesome to have a son though. I can teach him how to play basketball and then I won't be out numbered." Toby grinned

Maya just chuckled to humour him.

~~~ How Do You Solve A Problem Like Santana? ~~~

Brittany climbed out of the driver's side and happily skipped around the car to open her wife's door but for some unknown reason Santana did not get out she just sat there staring out the front window. Brittany frowned and gave her wife a concerned look.

"San?"

"You know I think it's best if I don't go inside. I'll just come back to pick you up later." Santana replied looking down into her lap.

"What are you talking about? They're waiting for both of us." Brittany replied still confused

"Britt...I don't think I can do this. The last time I went into a church was when my father found Quinn in my house and he made me throw her out. You remember that don't you? Well the next day he made me go and pray for her and to ask god to give me strength not to follow her sinful ways...and look at me! I'm a fucking dyke who married a woman who I have sex with on regular occasions and heck we even engage in some sodomy as well!" Santana huffed subconsciously bringing her hand up to her cheek feeling the hard slap her father gave her all those years ago when he caught his daughter with Brittany.

Brittany just stood there listening to her wife, she knew Santana's family was a lot more religious than her own she just didn't think it still affected her.

"Ok first of all you get no sodomy tonight because you said the D word and two the world has changed a lot in the last thirty years. The sisters have no problem with us." Brittany replied

"Yeah but Britt there is only a handful of churches that have changed their views there is still a whole heap of people out there that still hate us and who really knows what God really thinks of gay people." Santana quietly spoke

"Do you think what we have, what Quinn and Rachel have, Becky and Hannah, what our baby girl has with Grace is wrong? Do you think the love we have for each other is a sin?" Brittany asked

"No" Santana mumbled

"Why?" Brittany challenged

"Because it feels right...because it's the only thing I'm sure of." Santana whispered

"God isn't going to smite you down as soon as you go into one of his churches for loving a woman Santana." Brittany gently told her with a small smile.

Santana nodded and looked up into her wife's eyes and only finding love and support there.

"Are you ready to go in now?" Brittany asked holding her hand out to her wife.

Santana hesitated for a moment before she entwined her hand with her wife's letting Brittany pull her up and out of the car before giving her a reassuring kiss.

"Come on, let's go turn those nuns into a singing and dancing powerhouse machine." Brittany grinned.

Sister Abigail was waiting by the door for the married couple to arrive like always she had a big ass smile plastered on her face when she greeted Brittany and Santana.

"We're so happy you gals could make it. Sister Catherine and I have been telling everyone about you and how you're going to help us win this." Sister Abigail told them as she guided them to where the rest of the nuns were.

"I've been meaning to ask what do you actually win?" Brittany asked

"Nothing, but any money raised goes to various charities." Sister Abby smiled

"Seriously?" Santana scoffed

"Yep and we just finished voting on which charity the Sisters of St. Anne will donate to." Sister Abby replied enthusiastically.

"Oh? What did you guys decide on?" Brittany asked

"Well actually it was Mother Superior's suggestion and after a brief discussion about it we all decided it was the best choice. We're giving all of our donations to PFLAG." Sister Abby revealed with a super duper big smile.

Santana and Brittany both looked a little shocked at that so shocked that they actually stoped walking and just stood there like a couple of stunned mullets. Sister Abby just stood there smiling away like always.

"You're…you're going to give it to a gay charity?" Brittany spoke first.

"MmHm…it was a tossup between PFLAG and Save The Trees but we donate to them every year so we decided to go with something different." Sister Abby told them.

"Is this because of us?" Santana had to ask still a little surprised.

"Well…a tiny bit of it is, it's our way of thanking you for your help but for the last decade or so our congregation has grown and there have been many families with gay and lesbian members so we thought now would be a great time to show our support." Sister Abby replied

Santana and Brittany didn't know what to say.

"God loves all of us, he teaches us to love each other and not to judge. And besides I've always liked the Book of Ruth." Sister Abby added with a sly grin

"Ruth and Naomi totally had it going on" Santana nodded in agreement

Brittany looked at her wife a little puzzled and with a slight frown.

"What? It's true…you just gotta read between the lines." Santana replied with a shrug.

The sister nodded and began to move them along towards the actual part of the church with all the pews and the big gold cross hanging up looming over everything. Santana eyed the cross with Jesus on it wearily as they moved through the church towards the back hall. Surprisingly enough she did not get knocked down by the hand of god.

When they reached the back room there were roughly twenty nuns waiting around quietly talking amongst themselves Mother Superior stood off to the side going through some kind of music book. Sister Abby clapped her hands to get everyone's attention so she could introduce their guests who will be helping them. Brittany smiled brightly and gave them all a small wave when she was introduced as their dance instructor while Santana smiled timidly standing slightly behind her wife when she was introduced as their singing coach. She couldn't help it but it kinda freaked her out just a little bit standing in front of a bunch of nuns.

"Ok well I guess first thing is we should see what you guys have already got and we can work with that." Brittany spoke up jumping straight into her role like it was nothing.

Santana loved watching her wife be in charge not only was it sexy as hell but it also gave her a boost of pride to have Brittany as her wife. It also showed all those fuckwits that Brittany is far from stupid and incompetent.

The nuns gathered around in their positions which was just like any old regular choir and began to sing. Like the nuns had told them there was no dancing at all. They all sounded nice but they weren't anything spectacular. Brittany was determined to change this however. The song they were singing was just the Lord's Prayer, Santana had come up with a few more...better songs for them to try out. It was going to be a long day.

~~~ There's No Business Like Show Business ~~~

Quinn got home from work early that afternoon and like always she dropped her stuff in the small study room and then flopped down on the couch kicking her feet up and relaxing until Rachel got home to entertain her. She flicked the TV on and went through the channels looking for something to watch but there wasn't anything good on so she just left it on the music channel for some background noise. She hated being home alone she got bored quickly and it just reminded her that her children were all grown up living their own lives. Sometimes it would really get to her and it would make her pretty upset about it all. She knew she was slightly over dramatic about it but she really missed her kids sometimes.

Thinking about her family Quinn grabbed the note book on the table to finalize the list of food that she needed to get for their small party they were having before she and Rachel went on their cruise. After talking herself into it Quinn was looking forward to the holiday though she was still a little worried about the ship sinking. Their ship was huge and she just couldn't get her head around something so big and heavy could just float along on the ocean. An ocean full of deadly creatures that could and would kill you given the chance. She had to also worry about ice bergs she did not want to have to pull a Jack Dawson and die to make sure Rachel survived.

While she made her list of food that she needed to get the front door opened and her youngest came through into the living room sitting down next to her. Quinn instantly knew something was up because Charlie Berry-Fabray never just entered a room without saying something. She also looked a little pale, Quinn was worried she might be sick or something and although she loved her daughter to death she hated it when Charlie was sick because if Charlie was sick then it was like literally the end of the world. Rachel was the same and not just when she was sick Rachel was her crazy self when Quinn got sick too and now that she had that stupid heart attack Rachel was paranoid about Quinn getting sick.

"Everything ok sweetie?" Quinn asked placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder

Charlie just nodded making Quinn worry some more.

"Are you sick?" Quinn then asked moving her hand to Charlie's forehead to check for a temperature.

She didn't feel any warmer than normal so it wasn't a health thing it must be an emotional thing.

"Did something happen?" Quinn then asked

Charlie nodded

"Ok Charlie you're kinda scaring me now. Talk to me." Quinn shuffled closer to her daughter on the couch.

"Well...two things really" Charlie mumbled

"Oh god are you pregnant?" Quinn asked in horror

"No mom" Charlie sighed

"Good...that's...good, ok so what is it then?" Quinn sighed in relief.

"Mom I know this is...a touchy subject for you and in all honesty it is kind of weird for me too but...a few days ago Frankie offered to be my manager and I accepted. Please don't be mad at me I didn't do it to hurt you or make things awkward its just he has a lot of contacts in the industry and he believes in me and he could help me a lot with my career. I'm really sorry" Charlie rushed out getting a little flustered and emotional.

Quinn blinked a few times taking everything in that her daughter just told her it was a little hard because she had spoken so fast, Quinn got the gist of it though.

"I know I should have told you sooner or discussed it with you before I accepted but he had gotten me several auditions and I wasn't thinking and I just told him yes." Charlie added when her mother didn't say anything

Quinn placed her hand on Charlie's knee to get her to stop talking and to calm down. Charlie did but she still looked worried and upset thinking that her mom was going to get mad at her. She had spent the whole morning dreading and stressing about this and having Ben reassure her that everything would be ok.

"Charlie I'm not mad at you" Quinn finally spoke.

"Are you disappointed?" Charlie hesitantly asked

"No" Quinn simply replied

Charlie wasn't so sure about that because her mother's body language and tone had shifted.

"I can tell him I changed my mind if it's too weird for you." Charlie told her

"Don't be stupid Charlie, I won't be the cause of you ruining a chance of being a star." Quinn replied harshly

"I don't want to upset you though" Charlie mumbled

"You're not" Quinn replied shortly

"But I am you're getting all...angry mom on me" Charlie told her

"I'm not angry at you" Quinn snapped then sighed in frustration.

She got up from the couch to give herself some space, Charlie watched on with worry she knew this was a bad idea.

"Charlie I'm not angry with you ok, I promise I'm not" Quinn softly told her daughter

Charlie just nodded

"It's just...after what happened with him and...and your mama I just...in my head I put all the blame on him I turned him into this monster and I focused all of my hurt and anger on him and I hated him. I hated him more than I hated my father and let me tell you I hated that man with a passion." Quinn tried to explain

It wasn't easy talking about this to her youngest daughter, she hadn't really talked about this to anyone not even Rachel. It wasn't a topic she liked to bring up.

"It's just going to take a while for me to be ok with him being in our lives. But if he's going to help you with your career then I'm not going to stand in the way. I want you to be as successful as possible and to have all of your dreams come true...it's just...going to take some time for me ok?" Quinn added sadly.

Charlie nodded and quickly wiped away the few tears that had appeared. She quickly got up and gave her mother a big hug. Quinn relished in the embrace giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek to reassure her.

"What was the other thing?" Quinn asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"Huh?" Charlie looked confused

"You said there were two things." Quinn reminded her.

"Oh um...well as I was saying Frankie got me some auditions and well...last Saturday I went to one and um...I kind of...I got called back and it's between me and two other girls." Charlie replied cryptically

"Really? Wow Charlie that's so great" Quinn smiled

"It's for the part of Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz on Broadway" Charlie quickly added

Quinn's jaw dropped and then she let out a scream that was probably not human and then Charlie was swept up into another hug getting the life squeezed out of her.

"Oh my god Charlie! This is amazing news! Oh my god I can't wait till your mama finds out! My baby is going to be on Broadway!" Quinn cheered and jumped in excitement.

"I haven't got it yet mom" Charlie giggled

"Oh please you've got this in the bag. This is your role you were born to play Dorothy" Quinn scoffed

Charlie smiled a little bashfully. It was actually a first for Charlie she was never bashful about getting compliments and being gushed over.

"So when do we find out that you've got the part?" Quinn asked excitedly

"Well I have to go back on Tuesday and then we find out on Friday." Charlie replied getting a little nervous about it.

"But we leave on Saturday" Quinn pouted

"I know"

"I won't be able to properly celebrate." Quinn pouted even harder

"It's ok mom, you can celebrate for me on your boat." Charlie have her a small smile

"Aww Charlie I am so fucking proud of you" Quinn smiled brightly and pulled her back in for another hug.

~~~ The Night Before ~~~

Quinn yawned as she made her way out of the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, Rachel was already in bed with her book. Quinn headed straight for her side of the bed and quickly got in snuggling up to her wife wrapping her arm out her waist and resting her head on her small shoulder. Rachel smiled softly to herself at her wife's actions. Quinn had always been a cuddler. Her excuse was that Rachel was just so cosy and comfortable, like a teddy bear, she just couldn't help herself she just had to cuddle up to her. Rachel had always believed it was just Quinn's way of copping a feel for free. Rachel didn't mind though she loved cuddling with her wife because she too was pretty cosy and comfy.

"Have you finished packing?" Rachel asked her

"Yes" Quinn lied

"Does that yes translate to a no?" Rachel asked not taking her eyes off her book as she turned the page.

"Maybe" Quinn muttered

"Does that maybe mean yes?" Rachel then asked

"Maybe" Quinn answered after a beat.

"Honey we leave early on Saturday I don't want to be rushing around Friday night after the party making sure you're packed." Rachel sighed.

"I'll finish it tomorrow morning" Quinn whined then snuggled her face into her wife's boobs.

"Have you even started?" Rachel asked

All she could hear as a response was a grumble from between her boobs.

"You're terrible" Rachel chuckled

Quinn lifted her head and gave her wife a goofy smile and then went back to nuzzling Rachel's chest.

"Did you want me to help?" Rachel asked

Quinn just nodded.

"Does that nod mean you want me to do it all?" Rachel then asked

"Yes please" Quinn giggled

Rachel chuckled and kissed her silly wife's head and then went back to reading while Quinn peppered her chest with lots of soft kisses.

"How was Charlie when you said goodnight to her?" Quinn ask between kisses

"Well…I'm pretty sure she won't be getting any sleep she's so worried about tomorrow." Rachel replied feeling nervous and worried as well for her daughter.

Tomorrow would be the day they find out whether or not their baby girl will become a Broadway star. Charlie hadn't said much about her final audition she had come home on Tuesday in tears the only thing she said was that she didn't do very well and that there was no way she was going to get the part. Quinn and Rachel weren't sure how true that was. They knew Charlie was really nervous about it and that she might just be over reacting and being all dramatic about it. They would just have to wait and see.

"God I hope she gets it, I wanna see my baby's name in lights." Quinn sighed

"I have complete faith in our little girl. She'll get there it might not be with this role but I know she will get there." Rachel stated

Quinn nodded in agreement. There was no doubt in their mind that their Charlie would be a star.

"Oh did Gracie message you back about helping out tomorrow afternoon?" Rachel then asked finally putting her book away and settling down in their bed.

"Yeah she said that was fine. Grace, Sofia and the twins will be here a few hours before everyone gets here to help out." Quinn yawned again.

"She's a good girl" Rachel smiled

"All of our children are awesome" Quinn mumbled

"Of course they are…they're ours" Rachel chuckled

Quinn just smiled and nodded her head.

"Are you looking forward to our trip?" Rachel asked

"Mmhmm" Quinn replied her eyes were getting droopy now as she fought a losing battle with the sandman.

"It's going be really weird being away from everyone for three weeks." Rachel mused with a hint of sadness

"Well I for one won't miss a certain brunette" Quinn mumbled

"Babe you're not fooling anyone anymore we all know you love Santana and that she loves you too." Rachel chuckled

"Na uh" Quinn argued back

"Ya uh" Rachel argued

"You can't prove anything" Quinn grumbled sleepily

"I think you need to go to sleep sweetheart you're talking nonsense" Rachel chuckled quietly

"You are" Quinn replied

"Go to sleep Quinn" Rachel ordered with a soft kiss to her lips

"Noooo I wanna sex you up and fuck your pretty brains out." Quinn yawned and half-heartedly squeezed her wife's left boob.

"You can do that tomorrow and everyday we're on our holiday but tonight you should rest." Rachel replied placing her own hand on top of Quinn's that was resting on her chest.

"Promise?" Quinn asked

"I promise. You can fuck me all you want" Rachel agreed with a small smirk

"Aww Rach you know I get horny when you swear…no fair." Quinn pouted.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Rachel kissed her again and then closed her eyes with a smug grin.

Quinn grumbled to herself but ended up snuggling down next to her wife holding on tight.

~~~ The Last Harrah! ~~~

Like every other time a party was thrown at the Berry-Fabray house there was going to be a big turnout. Everyone was going to be there to farewell Quinn and Rachel before they left for three weeks tomorrow on their cruise to Paris. Of course everyone was jealous of them going and none were too shy in expressing this. But Rachel and Quinn didn't mind they just rubbed it in.

This would however be the twins very first Berry-Fabray party and it would be the first time they were around so many people. It was going to be interesting to see how they reacted. Sofia for sure knew Bella would love all the attention and just have a field day. Nina on the other hand might get tired of it quickly. One things for sure is Grace and Sofia weren't drinking this time around.

As planned Grace and Sofia showed up pretty early that afternoon to help her mothers out with setting everything up and helping with the food. Grace had Nina strapped in a carrier on her chest as she and Quinn chopped up the food. Nina tried to help too but she just ended up grabbing food and throwing it everywhere. Sofia was outside with Bella and Rachel setting up the tables and chairs and making sure there were enough plates and cups. Bella sat in her little swing chair under the shade as she watched them work.

"So Toby's gonna be a daddy again huh?" Sofia commented with a smile

"Yep, he's pretty excited about it, which I'm glad you know after everything he went through with that..._woman _and Ally." Rachel replied with a small smile though she gritted her teeth a little just thinking about that tramp who abandoned her child and treated Toby like crap.

"Yeah she was a bitch" Sofia stated then cringed at her swearing

"Sorry baby, mama didn't say a bad word." Sofia quickly told her daughter who just looked at her as if she was saying 'Are you for real?'

"What about you and Gracie?" Rachel asked

"What about us?" Sofia asked confused

"Are you two planning on having any more kids?" Rachel asked

"Oh...um...probably not. I mean who knows right? But...I don't really want to ask Grace to go through all that again." Sofia replied with a small shrug.

"There's always adoption" Rachel reminded her

"I know...but...we'll see." Sofia replied

Grace tried she really did but she could not stop herself from laughing as she watched her mother wipe away the mayonnaise from her hair. Nina had grabbed hold of the bottle somehow and gave it a good squeeze and got her Grandma right in the face.

"It's not funny Gracie" Quinn huffed

"Oh but it really is." Grace cackled

Her laughing must have been contagious because little NeeNee was giggling away as well as they watched Quinn try and get the gooey white substance out of her hair and off of her face and clothes.

"I guess it could be worse, it was only mayo." Quinn sighed once she got the last of it

"How so?" Grace chuckled

"Well unlike her mommy Nina has yet to pee all over me." Quinn replied

"Ew mom!" Grace cringed

"Hey you're the one who did it. And you weren't even a baby!" Quinn chuckled

"Shut up" Grace huffed and turned red in embarrassment

"Aw the joys of being a mother...embarrassing your children is one of the many gifts." Quinn laughed.

Rachel, Sofia and Bella soon came back inside to find Quinn laughing at her daughter who was pouting away like no tomorrow.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked

"Nothing" Grace mumbled

"Gracie's just a little embarrassed." Quinn grinned

"Why? Did you tell her about you lactating during sex?" Sofia asked in a hushed tone.

"What no! Sofia shut up" Grace quickly cut her off now even more embarrassed.

Quinn and Rachel quietly chuckled to themselves at seeing their daughter get all flustered. It was nice not being the ones who were embarrassed for once. Rachel moved to wrap her arms around her wife resting her head on her shoulder giving her a small squeeze.

"Everything finished outside?" Quinn asked

"Yep all set." Rachel nodded and kissed her wife on the neck just below her ear.

"Good, the food is almost done too." Quinn added

"Um Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you taste like mayonnaise?" Rachel asked

Later that afternoon people started to turn up all baring food and wine as gifts for the party. Sofia was maybe just a little too excited when Becky brought Otis to the party though he had to stay away from Toby due to his allergy to dog hair. Sofia kept giving Grace that look, that look that said 'please my darling gorgeous wife we needz a puppy.'

"Sofia you can look at me like that all afternoon the answer is still no. We've got two babies to look after. Maybe when the girls are older but your just gonna have to wait." Grace sighed

"But Gracie...I hate waiting." Sofia brought out an epic pout to end all epic pouts.

Nina started giggling when Otis started licking her face.

"See! NeeNee agrees!" Sofia pointed to her little girl

"Ew NeeNee...ugh I'll be back with some wipes." Grace sighed as she got up and handed Bella over to Becky who was sitting next to her.

On her way to their baby bag Grace passed Ally who was playing happily with Cooper and Max by the pool with Toby and Ben. She quickly entered the house and headed for the bathroom instead because she knew her moms had a stash of baby wipes in there for whenever they looked after the girls. Unfortunately it was occupied.

"Be out in a minute" The voice on the other side called out.

"Oh Maya hey, I just need some baby wipes Sofia let Otis lick Nina and now she's all soggy." Grace explained through the door.

Grace could hear Maya chuckle and then some movement before she opened the door to a very stunned Grace.

"Um...I...wow...um...h-hey" Grace stuttered

"You ok Grace?" Maya asked with concern

"N...yeah I'm good, great even. Um...you heading into the pool?" Grace nervously asked

"Yeah, I figured this would probably be the last time I get to wear a bikini for a long while so better make the most of it." Maya chuckled

"Totally" Grace nodded with a silly grin on her face and looking a little distracted.

"You sure you're ok? You look a little flushed." Maya asked still a little worried.

"Hey Gracie stop perving on my wife to be" Toby called out from down the hall.

"I wasn't!" Grace quickly defended herself finally removing her eyes from Maya's chest.

Putting it all together Maya tried not to laugh at her almost sister-in-law.

"Yeah sure...not that I blame you she's a total babe but she's mine." Toby added as he came up to the pair wrapping his arm around her getting droplets of water all over the place.

"_She _is standing right here" Maya huffed

"I wasn't perving, Maya I wasn't." Grace got all flustered

"It's ok Gracie." Maya waved it off

"But I wasn't!" Grace insisted though her red cheeks said something different.

"Just wait till Sofia hears about this." Toby teased

"You wouldn't dare" Grace glared at her brother

"Oh so she admits it" Toby grinned and Maya giggled quietly to herself

"Shut up Toby." Grace huffed getting all embarrassed as she pushed her way past them to get those god damn baby wipes.

The couple burst out laughing as Grace hurried away back outside without giving them a second glance. Though they could hear her grumble to herself a vow of revenge.

"Aww your sister is adorable." Maya chuckled

"No she's not. She's a married woman. She shouldn't be looking at you...though I gotta say and I mean this with all respect but...damn girl you look fucking hot in this bikini. Wanna go up to my old room and try for twins?" Toby grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

Maya just rolled her eyes and began to walk back out to where the party was. She stopped half way and turned when Toby wasn't following her. She gave him a questioning look and all he could do was give her a sheepish grin.

"We're not having a quickie with a house full of people Toby" Maya informed him

"No I know...but um...you might wanna give me a few minutes." Toby replied

"Why?" Maya asked

"Well like I said your fucking hot" Toby replied then looked down to his shorts that were really tight right now.

Maya followed his eyesight and just giggled when she realized what the problem was.

"Oh" She smirked

"Yeah so...I'll be out in a minute...or two" Toby replied before he quickly ran into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Grace didn't say a word when she got back to the table she just focused on making sure there was no more dog slobber on her beautiful baby's face. She completely ignored the questioning looks her wife and two best friends were giving her and she most certainly avoided all eye contact with Maya when she came out and headed for the pool to play with Ally and the boys along with Ben. She didn't know what came over her, she had never thought of Maya like that before but she just looked really hot today. Maybe it was the glow of being pregnant. Sofia said she glowed from the minute they found out.

"Wow I never realized how good Maya looks in a bikini" Sofia nodded in appreciation.

Hannah nodded in agreement getting a glare from her wife in return making the Aussie look away quickly.

"Sofia!" Grace hissed feeling embarrassed all over again.

"What? I'm just saying." Sofia shrugged

Grace looked down still feeling embarrassed about before but Sofia mistook that as Grace's insecurities about her body and mentally kicked herself for being insensitive.

"Babe you know you're the only girl for me because you're totally gorgeous." Sofia reassured her wife and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ugh...Bella your mommies are disgustingly adorable." Becky groaned as she gently bounced the little girl on her knee.

Over on the other side of the yard Quinn and Rachel were happily chatting and catching up with Tina and Mercedes. The former two were gushing about Charlie and her audition that she had on Tuesday and they would find out sometime today whether or not she got the part. All six women knew without a doubt that Charlie would get it. Charlie herself was now sitting in her room with Ben waiting for the call.

"Are you guys not drinking?" Mercedes asked looking a little shocked at their glasses that were filled with water.

"We have to get up early tomorrow." Quinn sighed sadly

"Yeah" Santana grumbled to herself.

"Ugh I am so jealous of you two! I want to go on a cruise" Tina sighed

Rachel just gave her friends a smug smile.

"My wife is awesome" She then added

Quinn smiled proudly while Santana rolled her eyes and fake gaged.

"Hey how did it go with your nuns?" Rachel asked Brittany

"Great, they are pretty awesome. It took a bit to get them out of their comfort zone but I will get them all dancing like pros." Brittany smiled brightly

"Ugh Britt can I at least have one beer?" Santana grumbled glaring at her glass of water.

"Honey I'm trying to talk to our friends" Brittany scolded her wife

Santana rolled her eyes dramatically with an over the top huff. Her friends just chuckled at her immature behaviour.

"Anyway as I was saying by the time the competition comes around my nuns will kick everyone else's ass." Brittany boasted

"Rachel can I have one beer?" Quinn whispered to her wife as they all listened to Brittany tell them all that happened at St. Anne's.

"One, but I don't want you hung over for tomorrow." Rachel agreed

"Sweet" Quinn grinned kissing her wife on the cheek and then quickly got out of her chair to get her drink.

The blonde sure did make a show of it when she got back to the table. Placing her beer on the table in full view of everyone, and with a gloating smile she took a nice big sip. Santana burned holes with her eyes.

"Britt…come on" Santana whined

"San you can go without a beer for one party, you need to drive tomorrow morning." Brittany replied

"I hate you Quinn Fabray." Santana hissed and continued to pout in her chair.

Quinn just gave her a smug smile.

Ben sat on Charlie's bed wrapped up in his towel as he watched Charlie pace back and forth as she waited for the phone call that will change everything. She had practically dragged Ben out of the pool and hauled him up the stairs so he could wait with her.

"Charlie maybe you should sit down for a minute." He suggested

"I can't!" Charlie yelped and then began to bite her nails and started pacing again.

Ben got up and grabbed her by the shoulders making her stop.

"Charlie stop freaking out. You will get this" Ben gently told her.

"But what if I don't?" Charlie asked getting upset

"If…and that's a very big if…you don't then its not the end of the world. There are other musicals there are other roles for you." He replied

"I'm just…gah I hate waiting why won't they just call and put me out of my misery?" Charlie huffed in anger.

As soon as she asked her phone began to ring. Ben and Charlie both stared at the phone neither moving they looked at it like it was a ticking time bomb about to explode.

"Answer it" Ben gently pulled her over to the phone

"I can't" Charlie shook her head

"Yes you can" Ben picked it up and placed it in her hand then gave her a quick good luck kiss.

Charlie took a shaky breath before pressing the green button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

Beth took her seat next to Grace placing Dave in the small play pen area that they had made for the babies to play with their toys and not end up in the pool. Though Sofia was planning on taking her girls in there sometime that afternoon she was adamant on teaching them how to swim because she did not want her children accidentally drowning.

"Hey guys." She gave the group a small but tired smile.

"Hey…where's Jeff?" Grace asked looking around for Beth's husband.

"Ugh I don't want to even think about him right now let alone talk about him." Beth hissed

The four women all gave each other a worried look at the sudden outburst.

"Everything ok Beth?" Grace asked hesitantly

"It's nothing." Beth huffed

"Yeah sure totally sounds like nothing" Sofia scoffed

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm just here to have a nice time and wish my two gay moms a good trip so can we please talk about something else?" Beth asked getting irritated

"Wow" Grace murmured

"You know I don't think I've ever seen Beth mad before" Hannah whispered to her wife, Becky just nodded in agreement.

"Hannah how did you deal with Becky cheating on you?" Beth then asked

"Wow" Grace looked on in shock

"Excuse me? What the fuck Beth?" Becky hissed that was still a sore spot.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" Beth sighed and tried as hard as she could not to cry.

"Beth did Jeff cheat on you?" Grace asked looking both shocked and pissed off.

"No…I don't know…maybe…he's just so distant lately and he's never home. We had this huge argument before I came here and I'm sorry Becky really I am that was out of line but I just don't know what to do anymore." Beth admitted getting upset.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Grace asked

"Because I was just hoping everything would go back to normal. I didn't want to deal with it." Beth sighed and quickly wiped away a stray tear.

Becky handed her a tissue which Beth took and gave her a small smile as a thanks. Grace placed her hand on her half-sister's shoulder trying to give her some comfort.

"I'm sorry for bringing this all up today." Beth added

"Hey its ok, we're family and if he has cheated on you I will beat him down and turn him from a roster to a hen and trust me I could totally pull that off I am a pussy doctor after all." Sofia reassured her

"Thank you" Beth couldn't help but chuckle

"Do you want to hold Otis? He always makes me feel better." Becky then asked in all seriousness

Beth laughed out loud at that and just nodded, Becky smiled and handed the puppy over to the blonde. Otis was more than happy to jump up and lick the pretty blonde's face making her smile.

"I thought I was the one who made you feel better?" Hannah asked indignantly

"You make me physically better" Becky replied with a smile

"Oh so I'm just here for sex?" Hannah asked crossing her arms over her chest as she watched her wife dig herself into a hole.

Sofia watched on with delight as her friend floundered.

"We totally need some popcorn right now" Sofia muttered as she leaned in to watch a good show.

"Sofia" Grace slapped her wife on the arm

"Baby you know I don't love Otis more than you" Becky sighed as if they have had this conversation before.

It was actually a pretty low key gathering considering the other times these guys had a party. It was nice and drama free. Toby, Rick and Aaron stood by the BBQ cooking the food like the manly men that they were chatting about god knows what. Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes were sitting together chatting happily amongst themselves while Santana glared at Quinn and her beer. Maya was sitting in the shallow end of the pool with Ally and Cooper while Max swam around by himself. The four girls and Otis tried to cheer Beth up. It was all pretty peaceful and fun, just what Quinn and Rachel wanted before they set sail on their new adventure tomorrow. That was until Charlie came rushing outside crying her eyes out with a worried Ben running after her. Everyone pretty much stopped talking or doing anything once they saw the distraught girl run over to her mothers.

"Charlie honey what's wrong?" Rachel shot up to console her daughter.

"I…"

"Charlie?" Quinn asked with worry

Everybody sat there waiting for the crying girl to say something. Even Ben wanted to know. As soon as Charlie answered the phone she had gotten all quiet and then she ran out of her room with tears streaming down her face. Quinn and Rachel figured that she had heard back from the producers of the musical and by the look on her face it didn't seem like good news. They held their breath as they waited for their daughter to speak.

"I…I got the part." Charlie whispered still in shock.

What came next was a lot of screaming and a lot of tears. Rachel and Quinn almost knocked the poor girl over with their enthusiastic hug attack which was then amplified when Brittany and Santana joined in. It then turned into something similar to pass the parcel except instead of a present being passed around it was Charlie and she was getting hugged and kissed by everyone the last person being Ben who could not be more proud of his girlfriend than he was right this moment. Charlie rushed over to him pretty much jumping into his arms and being the strong graceful dancer that he was he caught her with ease and pulled her in for a kiss.

"My baby is going to be on Broadway! Quinn grab the Champaign!" Rachel cried happy tears.

"One step ahead." Santana spoke up as she popped the cork in the bottle and was already pouring the drinks.

"Where did you get that?" Brittany asked in confusion her wife hadn't even left her spot she had been standing there the whole time.

"Babe I got wicked skills" Santana smirked and kissed her wife's cheek.

So in the end the going away party turned into a celebration party which then turned into an impromptu singing party. Well Charlie and Rachel mostly sang but that was only because Rachel insisted on singing with a Broadway star. Charlie was loving it.

As the night drew on the party began to settle down Bella and Nina along with Dave were all inside fast asleep with Ally and Cooper not that far behind. It had been quite an eventful day for the young kids and they would definitely sleep well tonight. Hannah and Becky were the first to head home that evening because they were heading to the park again the next day to visit Vanessa, which Becky was really looking forward to doing. The couple along with their boys and Otis who was fast asleep in Becky's arms made their way over to say their goodbyes. Soon after the rest of the guests began to head on home after saying their own goodbyes to the couple until it was just Quinn and Rachel and their four kids. They had all decided to stay the night with their moms before seeing them off in the morning. Sofia had taken the twins home with her while Maya took Ally back home. Quinn was definitely surprised and really happy when her kids had told her that they were all staying that night. It was just like old times when they were young and it kind of make her tear up a little to have all her kids under the one roof again even though Beth never lived with them she still felt at home.

Sofia and the twins were the last to leave that evening that was after Sofia gave a drawn out goodbye kiss to Grace that wasn't really necessary because they would be seeing each other tomorrow and it wasn't like she was the one leaving for three weeks. It didn't really stop the brunette from shoving her tongue down Grace's throat and groping her though. Once that disturbing public display of affection was over everyone sat themselves around the living room with a nice hot coco and just enjoyed being all together.

~~~ And Now The End Is Near, And So We Face The Final Curtain ~~~

It was early morning the next day when Santana and Brittany drove their two dear friends to the docks for their trip across the ocean. Thankfully it wasn't at some god-awful time like 4am like their hot air balloon ride but it was still early making Santana slightly grumpy. Brittany had brought a thermos of coffee though just in case her wife got too cranky.

The car ride was surprisingly quiet unlike most times they travelled together more times than not Quinn and Santana were arguing about something or Rachel was singing along to the radio with Brittany dancing in her seat. None of them knew why but everything just seemed a little sad. Maybe it was because this would be the first time in over three decades that they would be separated for longer than a week. They didn't want to admit it but they were going to miss each other.

Santana parked the car, she and Brittany helped with the luggage Santana didn't even complain about how much baggage they had. All four were a little awestruck when they first saw the ship. It was fucking huge.

"Meh...I've seen bigger" Santana scoffed Brittany just rolled her eyes at her wife.

It was a long process getting their luggage onto the ship and getting their tickets. The place was packed with the other passengers waiting to board the vessel. The awesome foursome grabbed a seat by the small cafe that was set up out near the ship as they waited for their boarding call. Quinn was starting to feel a little anxious as it got closer to getting on the big ship. Noticing her wife's nerves Rachel rested her hand on Quinn's knee to calm her down. Quinn gave her an appreciative smile and placed her own hand on top of her wife's.

The four women kept themselves occupied with talking about random things none of them really wanted to think about them leaving even if it was only for three weeks. It seemed like a lot longer. When it actually came to saying goodbye it was a little rough.

Brittany wrapped Quinn up in a massive bear hug giving her several kisses on the cheek in between telling her to have a good time and take lots of photos. Santana did the same to Rachel surprising the shorter brunette but she did not mind at all. She doesn't know how or when but at some point Rachel had come to love Santana and she knew the girl felt the same way about her too. So Rachel hugged her tighter and promised to send lots of post cards.

After letting go of Quinn Brittany practically pulled Rachel off of her wife to give her a big hug too. Santana and Quinn just laughed at her eagerness. The two old friends then looked at each other with a soft shy smile. Santana was the first to move as she pulled her in for a big hug kissing her tenderly on the cheek like she did with Rachel.

"Take care of yourself ok?" Santana asked, her voice cracking a little

"I will, I promise." Quinn muttered into her friend's shoulder her throat felt tight trying to hold back her emotions.

"I'm gonna miss you Q" Santana chuckled at herself

"I'll miss you too San." Quinn replied quickly.

They both laughed at each other for being so emotional as they pulled out of their embrace.

Rachel then came over and took her wife's hand into her own to say their final goodbye. Brittany of course instigated one last group hug before letting them go off to board the ship.

"See you in three weeks" Rachel smiled before she and Quinn disappeared behind the security wall that separated the passengers from the people staying behind.

Once they couldn't see them anymore Brittany and Santana slowly made their way back to their car they weren't in any kind of hurry to get back so they walked along the pier hand in hand watching the ship slowly leave the port and head off into open waters. It was going to be weird not seeing them every day. As the sun began to rise high in the sky the couple decided to go home and spend the rest of the day relaxing together...and possibly use Quinn's swimming pool.

After dumping their carry-on bags in their room Quinn and Rachel headed up on the deck to watch their ship sail away from New York. There were people everywhere up on deck all waving goodbye to their friends and families or just admiring the views as the bright sun in the sky made the water below sparkle and shine. The couple moved their way up to the railing on the side of the ship, Quinn holding on tight just in case she somehow fell overboard. Rachel just smiled at her silly wife and cuddled up to her side. One of the stewardess' came around offering them a free glass of Champaign and orange juice to celebrate their departure from the US. With a quick clink of their glasses and a long drawn out kiss Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other as they set off onto their next adventure together.

Like always Santana held the passenger door open for her wife which always earned her a sweet lady kiss on the cheek making the brunette smile. She pulled out onto the road and for the most part they travelled in a comfortable silence. Brittany had reached over to take hold of her wife's hand as soon as she put her seatbelt on and would absentmindedly play with her fingers as Santana drove. Getting a little bored with the quietness Brittany reached over to turn the radio on flicking through the stations until something good came on. When she finally found something Santana couldn't help but smile at the song being played. She sent a quick look over to her wife, Brittany wore a matching smile and then settled back in her seat softly harmonizing with the song and soon enough Santana was singing along as well.

_**"Oh, mirror in the sky  
>What is love?<br>Can the child within my heart rise above?  
>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?<br>Can I handle the seasons of my life?"**_

Santana gently squeezed Brittany's hand and for no particular reason a soft pink hue began to appear on the blonde's cheeks. Maybe it was just the memories that always appeared whenever she heard or thought about this song. They shared another look before Santana began to sing again.

_**"Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Children get older<br>And I'm getting older too  
>Well I'm getting older too."<strong>_


	60. Chapter 60

And now...one long ass epilogue

Ok so this has several random time jumps in no particular order and not all of them are in the future.

* * *

><p>~~~ 16 Years Later ~~~<p>

A very nervous and scared sixteen year old Nina Lopez-Fabray sat on the edge of the bathtub thinking it was the end of the world. She didn't know how she thought she was going to be able to hide this from her mothers ok sure maybe for a few months but she was stupid to think that they wouldn't catch on and by then it would be too late to do anything about it.

Nina sat there holding onto her favourite childhood toy Mickey Mouse as she desperately tried to think of how she was going to tell her parents. She knew without a doubt her mom would be livid. She was going to be the most disappointed, she knew her mama would be sad but she'll support her no matter what. That wasn't to say she thought her mom would disown her but this is just something unforgivable.

Nina had been sitting there for a good half hour preparing what she was going to say but nothing seemed good enough for this kind of bombshell. The poor girl was brought out of her despair when a loud knock on the bathroom door startled her.

"Who is it?" She reluctantly asked

"It's me, let me in you've been in there for fucking ages." A voice called back

Nina hesitated for a moment before she got up and unlocked the door letting her sister in.

"What are you doing in here? You know if you want 'alone time' you should do it in your room and not in here I needs to re-pencil my eyebrows on." Bella huffed as she pushed past her sister to get to the mirror.

"That was one time!" Nina stressed in embarrassment.

Bella just chuckled at her sister getting all flustered as she grabbed her makeup out.

"And I was not...doing that. I was thinking." Nina added sounding a little sad.

"Again...think in your room." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just leave me alone Bella." Nina huffed as she stormed out of the bathroom leaving her sister a little confused.

Nina was never the moody one, over emotional sure but never moody that role happily belonged to Bella so it was a little weird to have Nina storm out on her. Not one for being out of the loop Bella quickly chased after her sister following her into her room and closing the door behind her. Nina signed with annoyance at seeing her sister.

"What's crawled up your ass?" Bella asked not really out of concern but more out of curiosity.

"Nothing!" Nina snapped

"Ok well if you're not going to tell me I'll just go tell mom you're upset and she can get it out of you." Bella smirked

"Bella don't be such a bitch" Nina whined

"Then talk. Come on NeeNee we tell each other everything. It's like the laws of being a twin." Bella replied sitting on her sister's bed.

Nina sighed and then reluctantly told her sister what had happened and how she had to tell their parents eventually.

"Oh wow Nina...what are you gonna do?" Bella asked with worry.

"I don't know!" Nina cried

"It's gonna be ok." Bella tried to reassure her giving her a comforting hug.

"They're gonna hate me" Nina cried into her sister's shoulder

"No they won't...look at Aunt Becky and they still love her." Bella tried to cheer her up.

"She's their friend but I'm their daughter! It's so much worse." Nina argued.

"I can be there with you when you tell them. We'll get through this." Bella insisted.

Later that night at the dinner table Grace and Sofia couldn't help but notice how quiet their daughters were. Usually Bella would be talking nonstop about something she was such a chatter box some times. Nina wasn't as chatty but she was never this quiet. Grace looked at her wife with a concerned look at their children's odd behaviour. Sofia nodded letting her wife know that she noticed it too. After dinner Grace and Sofia headed into the living room while the girls washed up.

"What do you think is wrong?" Grace asked

"I have no idea. But something is up because they were so not our daughters in there." Sofia replied with worry.

"Do you think it's something bad?" Grace asked in fear.

"God I hope not. Bella better not have gotten suspended again." Sofia added

"No that can't be it the school would have called us." Grace replied

Bella and Nina quietly worked on cleaning up the dishes and making dessert of strawberries and ice-cream. Bella kept her eye on her sister the whole time. She had no idea how she was coping with this she doesn't know what she would do if she were her right now.

"You gotta tell them NeeNee" Bella spoke up

"I know...I will" Nina sadly replied.

They finally finished and with a deep breath they entered the living room with their bowls of dessert. They sat there in silence with the TV giving some background noise. When it got far too awkward with all this tension Sofia finally spoke out.

"Ok what is going on?"

Nina swallowed nervously while Bella gave her sister a worried look.

"Girls?" Grace asked

"I...mom...mama I..." Nina stuttered

Grace and Sofia looked over at their daughter both looking worried because they had never seen her look that scared before.

"Mouse?" Sofia asked to get her to finish what she was saying.

"Please don't be mad at me" Nina begged

"Sweetie, don't be silly just tell us what's wrong" Grace replied quickly moving over to sit next her daughter taking her hand into her own.

"Mom I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen but it did and...mom I joined the field hockey team. I'm so sorry." Nina finally got it out

"B-But you can't you're on the soccer team" Grace replied in shock letting go of her daughter's hand

"I'm not though...I quit soccer four months ago because I...mom I...I hate soccer I'm so sorry." Nina replied

Grace was stunned, absolutely stunned. This was like the most worst thing her daughter could ever tell her.

"No...no I forbid it. No daughter of mine will be a...a hockey player!" Grace stood up pretty much spitting out the last few words with so much venom.

"Mom I'm sorry. But...this is who I am. I'm a hockey player not a soccer player. I know it's not what you wanted but I can't change who I am." Nina replied desperately trying to get her mom to understand.

"No. I can't believe you're doing this to me" Grace shook her head in disbelief.

"Grace, honey calm down." Sofia finally spoke up after nearly having a heart attack she was this close to thinking her baby girl was going to tell them she was pregnant or something.

"Don't tell me to calm down. It was bad enough when Becky told me she preferred stupid netball over soccer." Grace yelled back.

"Mom it's not that big a deal. You weren't upset when I told you I wanted to be a cheerleader." Bella spoke up

"That's different. You're at least following your mama and grandmother's footsteps. Nina was supposed to follow mine." Grace snapped before she stormed out.

Nina felt like absolute crap.

"I'm really sorry mama." She whispered sadly

"It's ok NeeNee. I'm not mad." Sofia quickly reassured her.

"Mom is." Nina replied with tear filled eyes.

"Mom's just...surprised. She'll calm down and realize how silly she is being right now." Sofia told her with a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

"I tried...I really did but I just...I prefer hockey...I'm good at it. I love playing it." Nina added

"I know...I'm proud of you Mouse, I know that must have been hard and I'm proud of you for going with what you want to do and not doing something just to make us happy. Your mom will see it that way too." Sofia replied pulling her daughter into a big hug.

Nina nodded though she wasn't so sure about that. She and her mom have been playing soccer together pretty much as soon as she could walk. She would always tell her how she was going to be the world's best soccer player and that she would be on the Olympic team and everything. Nina loved playing with her mom but she just didn't love soccer. Her heart belonged to hockey.

Sofia found her wife outside kicking her soccer ball into the goal with incredible force. It was one of her signature moves the way she could kick a ball with so much speed.

"Grace"

"She's not playing hockey. I forbid it" Grace grumbled and then kicked the ball hard getting a goal.

"Babe" Sofia sighed as she watched Grace grab her ball and line herself back up again ready to kick.

"No! How could she do this to me? We played together all the time. I accepted that Bella wasn't into it and that she preferred cheerleading and I'm happy that she's following you and your moms' footsteps but Nina was supposed to follow mine. She's been lying to us, to me this whole time!" Grace yelled and then kicked the ball again, hard.

"Grace you're being silly and over dramatic right now" Sofia told her

"I don't care" Grace pouted

"Grace I know your upset but our baby girl is in there worried that you're really mad at her about this. You need put your disappointment aside and go in there and support her decision." Sofia scolded her wife.

"But-"

"No. No buts. Go in there, hug your daughter and apologize for being a butt head." Sofia instructed

Grace grumbled as she dragged herself back to the house to try and make things better. She found Nina in her room lying on her bed looking like a sad panda and holding onto her Micky Mouse. Grace sighed and hated that she had made her daughter this sad and upset. She carefully moved towards her bed and took a seat next to her daughter.

"Hey NeeNee" Grace spoke softly

"Hey" Nina whispered

"Bubbie I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I'm not mad at you" Grace told her

"Yes you are. You want me to be a soccer player." Nina mumbled sadly

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you...didn't like soccer?" Grace asked

"Because I knew this would happen. You'd get mad at me and...whenever we would play you just looked so happy and I didn't want to make you sad." Nina replied her eyes tearing up.

"Nina...please don't get upset." Grace reached over to gently wipe away the few stray tears that had fallen.

"But your disappointed in me" Nina cried

"No, no sweetie I'm not. You're my little girl I'll never be disappointed in you...and...if you want to play...hockey then...I'll support your lifestyle choice." Grace told her with a small smile.

"Really?" Nina sniffed

"Of course. NeeNee I'm really sorry for making you upset. I never wanted to do that or make you feel scared to tell me something." Grace frowned feeling really guilty.

"It's ok...I get why you reacted that way." Nina replied

"Can I get a hug?" Grace hesitantly asked

Nina just smiled and sat up before she pulled her mom in for a big hug. Grace sighed with relief and kissed her daughter on the cheek thankful that she forgave her.

"So...when...when is your first game?" Grace reluctantly asked

"There's one next weekend...do you want to go?" Nina asked hopefully

"Of course, I'll be there...cheering you on." Grace replied with a forced smile.

It was going to take a while for her to fully accept this side of her daughter but she loved her more than anything so she was going to accept it...for Nina's sake.

"Hey chica stop being nosy" Sofia called out to her daughter who was standing by her sister's bedroom door listening in.

"Shhh ma!" Bella hissed

"Don't shh me...what's going on?" Sofia asked making her way over to Nina's bedroom.

"Well I think they made up" Bella whispered

"Oh...that was fast"

"Yeah...not nearly as entertaining as it should have been" Bella sighed disappointedly

"Don't be a butt head." Sofia grumbled and flicked her daughter's ear

"Ow! Ma!" Bella yelped and then flicked her Mami's ear

"Ow Bella that hurts!" Sofia hissed

"No shit ma" Bella replied then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh you did not just cuss at me young lady" Sofia put her angry mom face on

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Bella quickly apologized

"You know the drill Bella. Two bucks in the jar." Sofia reprimanded her.

"But ma!"

"No buts. Thems the rules. It's your punishment for getting suspended. You have the worst potty mouth ever and that's coming from me." Sofia reminded her

"Your rules suck balls." Bella muttered under her breath

"Four bucks and you do the dishes two nights I can keep going if you're gonna dig deeper Isabella" Sofia warned her

"That wasn't even a swear word." Bella argued

"Does this look like the face of someone who cares?" Sofia asked

"Ugh! You always pick on me!" Bella huffed dramatically then stormed off to her bedroom

"Don't even think about slamming that door" Sofia yelled

Thankfully Bella knew better than to make her ma even more mad so she didn't slam her door. Sofia sighed and could feel a headache coming on. Bella could be the world's biggest diva sometimes. Generally she was a great kid though she definitely had an attitude problem and was more rebellious than her sister. They were maybe a little more strict with her than they were with Nina but only because they wanted to steer her in the right direction. She had already been suspended for swearing and being disrespectful towards one of her teachers.

That was when Grace came out of Nina's room to find her wife looking like she was going to implode.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked with concern

"Bella's attitude" Sofia replied

"What happened now?" Grace frowned

"Swearing and talking back." Sofia replied

Grace just sighed and nodded.

"Want me to talk to her?" She then asked

"Nah just let her cool off a bit. How did it go with Nina?" Sofia asked

"Good, we're all good." Grace smiled

"Awesome...god being a parent is hard work" Sofia pouted

"Hey you're the one who wanted them. Let's have kids you said, it'll be fun you said." Grace chuckled as she made her way into their bedroom.

"I know...what was I thinking?" Sofia joked as she followed her wife.

~~~ Moby ~~~

Toby sat there looking like the proud papa that he was. His little girl was graduating from high school as one of the top three of her senior class. He was so glad to be sitting there in the unusually warm weather watching his daughter walk across the stage and get her diploma. Two months ago he almost wasn't going to make it. He had been in hospital and nearly died from getting shot after a robbery gone wrong. It was Quinn's worst fear come true but Toby refused to give in and he fought to survive just so he could be there for his family.

Maya sat next to her husband holding his hand beaming brightly at their daughter who looked so grown up in her cap and gown. Ally had grown up to be a very beautiful young woman she was all legs and long blonde hair she actually looked a lot like her Aunt Beth. Ally was always so bubbly and happy that Quinn and Santana both agreed she was so much like Brittany it wasn't even funny.

Next to Maya was Justin Leroy Berry-Fabray their youngest child. He had just turned 14 and was very much a daddy's boy if there ever were such a thing. Justin idolized his dad and Toby could not be prouder of his son. Sure Justin hated sports and was pretty much the most effeminate member of the whole family and probably even gayer than Toby's moms he could not be any more different than his dad but that didn't mean a damn thing because Toby loved his son and that was it. He didn't mind that a fun day out with Justin usually meant going shopping or talking about the newest fashion styles Toby just enjoyed spending time with his kids.

"Have you got the camera ready?" Toby asked his wife

"Ready and waiting to go." Maya replied with a nod.

"This humidity is doing nothing for my hair." Justin frowned as he mumbled to himself.

"Ok she should be up next" Toby informed them excitedly

Maya held their camera up ready to capture this special moment, Quinn and Rachel did the same. They were sitting behind Toby and Maya both smiling brightly. Ally would be their first grandchild to graduate, well their first biological grandchild, Max graduated a few years earlier and Cooper graduated last year but it was all still very exciting. Finally Ally's name was called out and she confidently strutted her stuff smiling for the cameras pointing her way as she collected her certificate and shook her principal's hand.

After the ceremony the whole family went out to celebrate at a fancy restaurant like they did for Max and Cooper. It was like a tradition and like they did for Max and Cooper, Quinn and Rachel had given Ally a graduation gift.

"It's just a little something." Rachel smiled as she watched Ally excitedly unwrap her present.

She finally got the wrapping paper off and carefully opened the small box. Her eyes went wide when she finally saw what it was.

"Oh my god! Gammy! Nan! I love it" Ally gasped then pulled her grandmothers into a bone crushing hug.

They had given her a diamond necklace on a white gold chain. Quinn took it out of the box and held it up to help put it on the young girl.

"Beautiful" Quinn smiled when Ally turned around to show it off to them.

"You guys are the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ally cheered then quickly ran off to show everybody.

Quinn and Rachel stood there watching her flitter through everybody showing them her new necklace she had always been a ball of energy. Toby and Maya were pretty lucky actually. Ally never really gave them much trouble growing up. The only real drama for Ally was when she failed her driver's licence four times before she finally got it. Justin was a good kid too; he was so sweet and caring. Quinn and Rachel could not be more proud of their son and his children.

"Hey do you think we could still some booze?" Bella whispered to her sister not noticing that her grandmothers could hear her.

Bella and Nina on the other hand…Grace and Sofia would definitely have their hands full with those two trouble makers. Quinn insists it's all down to the Lopez DNA they unfortunately carried.

~~~ 2067 ~~~

"Babe we went to Coach Sylvester's funeral two years ago right? I didn't just imagine that." Brittany asked with a confused look on her face

"Of course we did, it was like a fucking state funeral...even the president of the United States was there!" Santana scoffed.

It was like a fricking circus. There were literally hundreds of people there Santana assumed they were there to make sure Sue was actually dead she knows she made sure to check the casket before they lowered it into her tomb, the crazy old fool even had booby traps set so no one could get in...or out.

"That's what I thought." Brittany mumbled still looking confused as hell.

"Why do you ask?" Santana then asked starting to get a little worried.

"Well...I just received a very...scary and confusing email." Brittany replied as she continued to stare at her lap top.

"What was in the email?" Santana asked not at all liking where this was going.

Brittany didn't reply so Santana moved to sit next to her wife and take a look for herself.

"When was this sent?" Santana then asked

"This morning." Brittany replied

There on the screen was the email. It was just a photo nothing too harmless except for what was in the photo. Standing at what seems to be the bottom of the statue of liberty was one old Sue Sylvester holding yesterday's newspaper with the word 'Soon' written over the headline which said something about a cloning success story and an evil smirk on the old lady's face.

"Oh dear god that crazy evil old woman faked her death!" Santana gasped in horror

"B-But why? How...she's like over a hundred years old." Brittany asked in fear.

"I have no idea but may the lord have mercy on us all." Santana muttered as she held her wife close.

~~~ Hollywood Stars ~~~

It was a cool Thursday evening that found Rachel and Quinn cuddled up together on their living room couch patiently waiting for 8:30pm. They made sure to have an early dinner so everything would be cleared away so they wouldn't miss it.

"She said it was on Bravo right?" Quinn asked for like the seventh time

"Yes Quinn" Rachel sighed as she checked her watch again.

"And it was 8:30?" Quinn then asked

"Yes." Rachel replied a little irritated now.

"Ok good." Quinn nodded then turned back to watch the TV.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV as well. They had been waiting for this all day and both had been annoying everyone about how excited they were about it. In the end Santana had to actually pay Quinn to shut up.

"Coming up next, the exclusive interview with Hollywood's sweetheart, the award winning superstar Charlotte Berry." The announcer on the TV informed them

"Oh my god Rach it's on next!" Quinn excitedly slapped her wife's arm

"Ow Quinn" Rachel frowned rubbing her sore arm

"Sorry babe" Quinn apologized with a quick kiss.

They sat in silence as the opening music started and waited impatiently as the presenter babbled on about non important stuff. Until finally they got to what Quinn and Rachel had been waiting for. After Charlie and her family moved out to LA her mothers had missed her dearly and had to adjust to only getting to see her and spend quality time with her on holidays and whenever she was in the city for work.

"And now our very own exclusive and candid interview with the ever elegant and talented actress Charlotte Berry."

A series of images of Charlie played on the screen accompanied by a song sung by Charlie herself that song naturally being Somewhere Over The Rainbow. Quinn and Rachel watched on both smiling like the proud fools that they were. They never got tired of watching their daughter live her dreams. The screen finally showed a smiling Charlie sitting in the interviewers chair waving to the audience at the studio. It was similar to inside the actor's studio.

"Welcome Charlotte we're happy to have you here." The presenter smiled warmly

"I'm happy to be here" Charlie replied as she crossed her legs looking elegant and more beautiful than ever.

"Well just from watching those clips I think it's safe to say that your career has definitely been an incredible one and you've only really been in the business for fifteen years when you first appeared as Dorothy Gale on the Broadway stage. But in those years you've managed to snag two Emmys, a Grammy, four Tony nominations and just last year your first Oscar. Tell us how does one deal with all that success?"

"Well I think it all really comes down to my family. They keep me grounded. If I didn't have them I can assure you I would probably end up as one of those scary show business divas." Charlie chuckled

"Oh congratulations on the birth of your son by the way." The presenter added

"Thank you, he's such a cutie." Charlie smiled proudly

"You brought us a picture I believe"

"Yes, I did." Charlie replied and then up on the big screen a photo of Charlie and her son along with his daddy. The audience all aww'ed and a few clapped.

"That's two now isn't it?"

"Yep, Dory will be five this year and she just loves being a big sister. She's very helpful in looking after Eric" Charlie smiled warmly thinking of her two babies.

"Now Charlotte why don't you give us and the folks at home your story, what was your childhood like and what made you want to become a star?"

Charlie sat there for a moment thinking about the question. So much had happened in her life and she could pretty much sit here all day telling everyone everything.

"Well to answer the second question I wanted to be a star like my mother. She was my biggest inspiration next to Judy Garland of course. But my mama was the one who taught me everything that I know about being a performer. I mean those of you who watched my TV special would all know how amazing her voice is when we sang those duets together. She had the same dream as me but she never got the opportunity I guess to go as far as I have but I know she wouldn't have changed anything if she was given the chance." Charlie answered

Rachel sat there with tears in her eyes as she listened to her daughter talk about her. Quinn just smiled brightly. As Charlie spoke there were several photos of Charlie and Rachel some were from when she was a little girl and some were from walking the red carpet. They showed the TV special that Charlie had mentioned which had Charlie and Rachel singing together up on stage. That was probably Rachel's proudest moment singing with her daughter.

"I had a pretty average and normal childhood, I was lucky to be blessed with two amazing mothers, two sisters and an amazing brother. We had our ups and downs like most families do but I love them all even if they are crazy sometimes." Charlie chuckled.

"Now is it true that you married your childhood sweetheart?" The presenter asked with a grin

Charlie smiled and even blushed a little.

"Well we didn't officially start dating till he was twenty and I was nineteen but yes I did. Ben is such an amazing man and has been a pillar of strength for me for as long as I have known him. And also have you seen his abs and the way he dances?" Charlie gushed. The audience chuckled then whooped when a picture of Ben appeared on the screen. It was of him dancing shirtless. Charlie smiled smugly as if to say 'yeah that's right, he's all mine.'

"Tell us about your family." The presenter prompted her

"Well like I said my mama was my inspiration when it came to my dream of being a star, but it was also my mother who was my biggest support system. No matter what she always made me feel like I could achieve anything." Charlie replied

Quinn was now balling her eyes out as she sat on her couch watching her baby on the TV. She had seen her daughter up on the Broadway stage, on the small screen and the big screen, in 3D and up on the Kodak theatre stage accepting her Oscar for Best Actress and she still never got over the thrill of seeing her daughter showing the world how awesome she was.

"Me and my sisters are really close and are more like my best friends. My brother could be a pain in the you know what but I love him. He was always the protector of the family so it's not surprising that he's a detective now." Charlie kept talking.

"Just skipping ahead here is it true that you are in talks about writing your first autobiography?"

"Yes that's true. Max Marshall is a really close friend of mine he's an author and he has agreed to be my ghost writer. The book should be coming out by the end of the year." Charlie replied with a nod

"Can you tells us what to expect from the book?"

"Well it's basically about my childhood, and my rise to fame there will be candid interviews from my family and friends in there as well. It's called I Got Lucky." Charlie informed the audience.

"Any juicy secrets?" The presenter joked.

Charlie just laughed

"You'll just have to read it and find out." She replied with a sly grin.

The interview continued on, Quinn and Rachel didn't move until the program was over not wanting to miss any of it. Quinn was reluctant to admit it but she couldn't help but think that her daughter probably wouldn't have been this successful (not this quickly at least) if it weren't for Frankie and his dedication to Charlie's career. It had taken her a long time to come to terms with having him in their lives but she had finally come to peace with what happened especially when she made herself sit down and talk properly about it all with Rachel. It had been a hard thing to do but she needed it if she were to ever let it go.

~~~ Someone New ~~~

It wasn't like she was embarrassed or anything or ashamed of her family but Beth just found it all a little silly. She was a grown woman she shouldn't be this nervous about bringing home her new man to meet some of her family.

Beth's suspicions about her husband's infidelity way back when were unfortunately very accurate. It wasn't a year after she had brought it up that he had confessed to having an affair and on an unrelated note it was the very next day that his new car had suspiciously been keyed and his tyres had been slashed. Nobody knew who did it the only clue they had was the strange markings on the car that looked a lot like 'That's how we do it in LHA and KC'. Oddly enough Sofia, Becky and Hannah were MIA that night but according to them they were out having a drink together while Grace was consoling Beth. Anyways Beth and Jeff had gotten divorced and for a while there they couldn't be in the same room together but over the years they had sort of became friends for Dave's sake.

Dave was a strapping young man being the football quarterback for his high school team, you could clearly see the resemblance to his biological grandfather he definitely had Puck's eyes and strong jawline. Puck had unfortunately passed away a few years back during a military operation in a foreign country it was only supposed to be a peaceful thing but it somehow turned violent and he died saving one of his soldiers' life. He died a hero. Dave idolised him and was grateful to have met him a few times while he was young.

They were all over at the Lopez-Fabray house hold Becky and Hannah along with their two sons were already there. Beth figured she should introduce her new man to her family in small doses otherwise it could be a little overwhelming and it might scare him off. Everybody was there and we're now only waiting for Beth and her man to show up.

Becky sat and chatted quietly with her wife and her sister while they waited. Vanessa had come to learn the truth about Becky when she had turned fourteen and she went snooping in her parents' attic. She just knew something was up because of the little things Becky and her baby sister Jackie would say sometimes and the fact that she looked so much like Becky and that they even shared the same last name it wasn't hard to figure out when she finally clued in.

Vanessa had found Becky's birth certificate in an old box along with some photos of Becky when she was young. Most of them were just school photos there weren't many home photos. When she confronted Becky about it the older blonde decided that it was pointless in lying so she told her everything. When she learned the truth Vanessa did something completely unexpected and ran away from home begging to live with Becky and Hannah instead. It took a long time for Becky and Hannah to legally become Vanessa's guardians but Becky wasn't all that surprised that her parents didn't give much of a fight to get their daughter back seeing as she had already been tainted by Becky's sinful life. Becky was just glad that she could be a part of her sister's life and that she was away from their horrible parents.

Finally the doorbell rang indicating that Beth was here, Grace quickly got up to answer and let them in but before she got to the door she turned around to face everyone with a stern look.

"Ok everyone please...be nice and don't make things awkward." Grace pleaded with them she had promised Beth she would tell them because apparently the new guy was a little bit younger than Beth and she just knew some people would want to bring that up...constantly.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sofia pouted

"Because my darling wife I was mainly talking to you." Grace smiled sweetly

"Rude" Sofia scoffed

The twins just snickered behind their mama's back.

Grace ignored her wife's pout and went to go let the guests in. Beth stood nervously holding onto the guy's hand as she gave her sister a small smile. Grace tried to have her poker face on but she couldn't help her eyes that went a little wide when she saw Beth's new boyfriend...or boy toy she really wanted to say because she was not lying he was younger...a lot younger.

"Hi" Grace finally spoke after trying to hide her shock.

"Hey Gracie...this is José." Beth introduced him.

"Hi, it's great to finally meet you." He smiled brightly showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Wow" Grace muttered and internally sighed, Sofia and Becky were going to have a field day with this.

José was your classic tall, dark and ridiculously handsome man with the perfect tanned skin, jet black hair with a perfect smile. Grace reluctantly invited them into her home so Beth could introduce him to the rest of them. Grace gave her wife a warning look when she instantly spotted that evil glint in her eye when she finally saw Beth's new guy.

What she did not expect though was her two sixteen year old daughters fawning over him like he was the second coming. Grace was still getting used to having two straight daughters who were both boy crazy. She sometimes felt a little left out when they and Sofia would gush about all the hot male actors on TV or hot singers.

Once the introductions were done with and everybody had a drink in hand they sat around the living room chatting and getting to know the new man in Beth's life.

"So how did you two meet?" Hannah asked the million dollar question.

"Well actually..." Beth mumbled as her cheeks flared a pretty pink colour

"I was cleaning her swimming pool." José filled them in

"Oh god this is just too much." Sofia quietly snickered to herself. Grace quickly slapped her on the leg as a warning

"José is a handyman. He's been helping me around the house with the renovation." Beth added to try and not make it seem like they met in a cheesy porno.

"That's nice" Grace added to try and make things less awkward

"Beth has told me so much about you all I'm really glad to finally meet you and put a face to the stories." José spoke to try and fill the awkward silence.

"Um...Grace, Beth told me you're a soccer coach for the Olympic team this year. I'm a huge fan. Do your girls play?" José asked

"No" Grace replied sadly

Everyone looked a little confused at that because Nina played soccer and usually Grace would brag about how she was going to be the next world champion soccer player. Nina sat there looking down avoiding everyone's looks.

"I quit and joined the Hockey team." Nina quietly mumbled

Everybody then looked rather surprised and quickly looked back to Grace waiting for her reaction to that. Grace just looked like a sad panda.

"It's a touchy subject." Sofia muttered placing a comforting hand on her wife's back.

~~~ 2013 ~~~

It was around 1am in the morning when the last of the wedding guests left the hall leaving Rachel fast asleep laying on top of Quinn, Judy getting the cars ready and Brittany sitting in Santana's lap.

"I love you Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce" Santana mumbled into the blonde's neck before kissing her.

"I love you too Santana Maria Lopez-Pierce" Brittany giggled.

"Today was awesome" Santana smiled as she brushed a few strands of Brittany's hair behind her ear

"Yeah" Brittany sighed as she leant back into Santana's embrace

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"I want kids" Brittany replied

All colour drained from the Latina's face and what could only be described as shock and horror was written all over her face.

"You know I...I think I hear Judy calling us with the cars." Santana stuttered now getting extremely uncomfortable.

"No you didn't." Brittany reassured her not getting up off her brand new wife's lap.

"No I'm pretty sure she just called our names." Santana insisted trying to stand up but Brittany wouldn't let her.

"I want two kids. We can be like an awesome foursome of a family." Brittany rambled not at all paying any attention to the fear in Santana's eyes.

"Babe we just got married. There is plenty of time to think about that later...much, much later." Santana stressed hoping she would let it go for another five years...ten at most.

"I think I want a boy first." Brittany mused

"I don't know one thing about raising a boy" Santana stated to herself in despair

"We could name him Denis." Brittany added

"I'm not naming my kid Denis" Santana scoffed

"So you agree we should have children? Oh Sanny I love you so much!" Brittany cheered loudly flinging her arms around her wife.

Santana sat there in complete shock.

"No, no I didn't...Britt I was just saying...I...I...oh lord help me." Santana whimpered.

Thankfully Judy came over to the pair giving Santana a breather; she really only just wanted to think about her wedding night and not snotty nosed, crying, annoying, and pooping children. If she could just go to their hotel room and get her wife high off of orgasms then they can drop the baby talk.

"Hey ladies, your car will be here in another ten minutes." Judy smiled brightly at the newlyweds.

She was so proud of them, she loved them as if they were her own. It broke Judy's heart to think that both of their parents had completely abandoned them. She had her hopes up that they had seen the small announcement in the newspaper and would change their hearts to see their daughters get married but they didn't. Judy had made that mistake once when Russell kicked Quinn out and she was so lucky she could get that second chance with her daughter she didn't think Santana and Brittany would be that forgiving of their parents when they couldn't even make an appearance on their most special of days.

Santana whimpered at having to wait another ten minutes especially with Brittany's new favourite topic of discussion.

"Hey Judy guess what?" Brittany smiled brightly

"What?"

"Santana and I are having a baby." She replied with all the excitement of a child on a sugar high.

Judy's eyes went wide and Santana literally face palmed.

"Wow San I didn't know you had it in ya. Congratulations." Judy smirked

Santana rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back the embarrassment.

"Oh no, we're not pregnant yet silly besides Sanny is all girl I can definitely assure you of that. I mean you could check for yourself if you really wanted too." Brittany rambled

"Britt! I don't want Judy to see my lady parts." Santana hissed

"Yeah and I really don't want to see them either." Judy cringed

"That's a shame...they're so pretty, and soft and they taste like candy." Brittany smiled contently

"Ok I'm going to go over there now...and...bye." Judy awkwardly moved far...far away.

"Babe" Santana whined at her wife's over share. She always did this when she was drunk.

"What? It's only Judy she doesn't mind, besides I'm sure Quinn's grossed her out a lot more than we could ever hope too." Brittany snickered

"That's true. You know Judy told me that she walked in on Quinn dry humping the washing machine once." Santana giggled

"Is that why you use the Laundromat?" Brittany asked to which Santana just nodded.

"Aww poor Quinnie...she's just so horny all the time...I'm not sure if I feel sorry for Rachel or if I'm slightly jealous." Brittany wondered out loud.

"You better not be jealous. I'm horny too!" Santana huffed

Brittany just giggled and swivelled around so she was now facing her wife, straddling her lap.

"I know you are I can feel your nipples." Brittany smirked while she happily played with her two favourite toys.

"Hey save it for the hotel room!" Quinn yelled from her seat

"You're just jealous because your tiny tot is fast asleep and you won't be getting any tonight, unlike me who is going to fuck my wife's brains out." Santana yelled back. She really did love the sound of calling Brittany her wife.

"Shut up Lopez!" Quinn huffed in anger...she wasn't going to admit it but Santana was right. She loved drunk Rachel because she was very handsy and very possessive but there was a downside...it made her incredibly sleepy.

"It's Pierce now" Santana called back with an epic grin on her face.

"I love the sound of that." Brittany smiled.

"Me too" Santana whispered her attention now solely focused on her beautiful blonde on her lap.

"I know it's not completely legal not until we get to New York but...you're finally really mine, forever." Brittany spoke quietly

"And ever" Santana added with a kiss.

"I will never leave you. You know that right? That's a super promise." Brittany told her with all seriousness.

"I know. And I would not have it any other way." Santana simply replied

~~~ 2011 ~~~

Rachel watched as their two friends ran and giggled up the stairs. Quinn walked into the living room shaking her head and laughing at Santana and Brittany and their eagerness. She moved over to Rachel sitting close to her as their post-sexytime glow was still surrounding them. Quinn just couldn't stay that far away from Rachel now that they finally made love and she lasted throughout the whole thing!

"Hey did you want to maybe go out for lunch? I'm not sure I want to stay for that" Quinn asked while pointing upstairs

Not a minute later there was loud music blaring from above.

"Yeah I think that would be wise" Rachel agreed

"Or we could…you know go back up to my room and…do…stuff" Quinn replied a little bashfully as she reached out to place her hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Stuff? Quinn if we're doing it you can at least say it" Rachel chuckled

"Well that just sounded a bit more tasteful then me saying let's go upstairs and fuck" Quinn replied letting her hand slip just under Rachel's skirt.

Rachel's jaw dropped

"Quinn!"

"Sorry…I meant let's go upstairs and make love" Quinn replied sheepishly quickly moving her hand out from under her skirt.

Rachel smirked at her girlfriend and got up from the couch. She walked backwards towards the stairs never breaking eye contact with her girlfriend.

"We made love last night Quinn…so today you can fuck me" Rachel said before running up the stairs.

This time Quinn's jaw was pretty much on the floor.

"Oh my go is 4…2 x 3 is…is …6….God she is so hot when she talks dirty" Quinn mumbled to herself before she chased after Rachel.

After running up the stairs chasing her totally hot girlfriend and having mind blowing sex for the second time in their relationship. Quinn and Rachel lay cuddled up in Quinn's bed completely spent. They could still hear the music coming from Santana's bedroom and every now and then they could hear the distinctive sound of a whip cracking. The pair tried their darnedest to ignore it all but the walls were pretty thin. Like earlier that morning the couple found themselves to be in similar positions with Rachel's arm wrapped around her girlfriend's stomach and her head resting on her chest. She would gently trace small patterns and shapes on Quinn's pale skin most were love hearts, or their initials or words declaring Rachel's undying love for Quinn Fabray.

"Do you think we'll make it to New York?" Rachel hesitantly asked

"Of course. You'll be a big star and I'll have my own business. We'll have our own house with a big back yard ooh and it needs a pool so I get to see you in your bikini all the time." Quinn grinned as she played with Rachel's hair.

"I want a big family." Rachel blurted

"How big?" Quinn asked

"Well...being an only child is wonderful but...I had always wanted a sibling to play with or have as my own personal assistant when I'm famous. I've always wanted to have at least four children." Rachel quietly mused.

"I've never heard you say any of this before...it's usually all about Broadway." Quinn replied

"I know, and Broadway will always be a dream but...I have other dreams too. Dreams that include you." Rachel replied with a gentle kiss to Quinn's chest.

"Really?" Quinn asked in both wonderment and uncertainty.

Rachel sat up so she could look her girlfriend in the eye.

"Of course. I'm gonna marry you one day Quinn Fabray, I promise you. We'll have that house, with a pool of course, we'll have three or four awesome and talented children...we'll grow old together. That's my biggest dream. If I can have that and nothing else I'll be forever happy." Rachel replied in all honesty.

Quinn just smiled her biggest goofiest smile and leant up to kiss her amazing girlfriend. Though their moment was unfortunately interrupted by the loud crash from the room next door and then a lot of cries of concern, then silence and then finally what could only be described as inhuman was this weird but very loud moan. Neither were sure who it came from.

"Ugh...baby when we grow up and get our house we will be living at least two hundred miles away from those two. I don't think I could stand having them so close all the time." Quinn cringed.

"Agreed" Rachel nodded before she snuggled back down against her girlfriend's warm body resting her head over Quinn's heart so she could her it beating it was one of her favourite sounds.

"I wanna spend every day like this. You're so cosy." Quinn murmured getting tired again.

"Mmm...you're cosy too." Rachel giggled.

"Love you Rach" Quinn yawned and squeezed her just that little bit tighter

"Love you Quinn" Rachel replied before she finally gave in and fell asleep wrapped up in Quinn's embrace.

** - 2086 -  
><strong>  
>~~~ I'll not forget you, sweetheart ~~~<p>

It was a sunny afternoon the day that Brittany said her final goodbye to her wife and was left alone in the world. Santana's health had been failing the last few months of her life and Brittany had been there by her side never leaving her once. But now for the first time since she was four years old she would be without her soul mate.

As she stood there Brittany thought it was ironic that she would be the last to go considering she had been on the brink of death during their prime. It shocked everyone when Rachel was the first out of the foursome to leave this world. She had gotten a chest infection and she just never really recovered from it. It surprised no one that Quinn passed just a few days later the doctors couldn't find a medical reason for it but everybody knew it was from a broken heart.

After the deaths of their two dearest friends Santana and Brittany were never the same. For the next year they lost that spark and were just going through the motions, waiting for the day that they would be with their friends once again. That was until Santana got sick and all Brittany's focus was on making her better...and then just making her comfortable and being with her till the end. And now Brittany was the last one standing.

"Grandma?" Bella came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Brittany didn't really resister her granddaughter standing there as she just looked on at the space in the ground that Santana was now filling. Right next to Quinn and Rachel.

"Come on Mom...it's time to go" Sofia came up behind the pair.

She was wearing her sunglasses to hide her tears but they were useless by this point they weren't hiding anything.

"I can't leave her...I promised her I'd never leave her" Brittany mumbled

Grace stood nearby holding her daughter's hand. Nina was having a hard time dealing with being at yet another funeral of her grandmothers.

"Mom...please...Mami would understand. You're not leaving her" Sofia softly told her.

It was hard for her to speak as her throat was constricted as she tried not to break down. She needed to be strong for her mother.

It took over two hours to finally get Brittany to leave the cemetery and go back to the nursing home where she would have to sleep in her bed alone. Sofia offered to stay with her mother that night but Brittany told her to go home and spend that time with her wife.

After Santana's death Brittany just wandered around her room and didn't say much to anyone, she barely went outside anymore. It was as if she was just sitting there...waiting. It was like that for three or so months until one day she went to sleep and just never woke up.

~~~ Some Sunny Day ~~~

Brittany slowly opened her eyes blinking away at the bright light that hit her them. She sat up to look around she was a little dazed and confused. This was not the nursing home. She half expected Nurse Jenny to come by with her medication. But when her eyes finally adjusted she was a little confused to find herself in a beautiful green field with so many colourful wild flowers it almost looked like a rainbow on the ground. Amongst the flowers there was a small pebble path that led up to a calm crystal clear blue lake. Squinting Brittany saw a couple of figures down by the lake and just smiled. She knew this must be some kind of dream because there was no real explanation for what she was seeing, unless...

It took a while and she made a few stops here and there to smell the flowers and look at the beautiful scenery surrounding her but Brittany finally made it. Her smile could not be any brighter when she got to where she was supposed to be.

"We've been waiting for you Chicken" Santana whispered with a big smile of her own.

"Sorry I took so long Bubbles. I got lost...but Judy helped me out" Brittany smiled

Santana just chuckled then pulled her wife into a hug. Rachel and Quinn came over hand in hand and then they were all hugging.

"Is this heaven?" Brittany asked

"It's our heaven" Quinn simply replied

"So I died?" Brittany asked not really upset if she had she was just curious.

Santana just nodded slightly.

"So it's just us here?" Brittany looked around. She figured heaven would be more crowded and was only slightly disappointed in not seeing Madonna or Britney up here or even Lord Tubbington.

"It's just the four of us...together" Rachel smiled

"Forever?" Brittany asked in amazement

"Forever Britt-Britt" Santana replied with a smile

"Soo...how come we're not all little old ladies? I mean...I'm 94 but I look like I'm a teenager" Brittany asked looking down at her youthful body.

"I'm not sure about that actually" Quinn replied a little confused

"It is rather odd that we all look like 16 year olds again" Rachel added

"So what do we do now?" Brittany asked

"Whatever we want" Santana replied linking her pinky with her wife's

Brittany stood there in their heavenly field as she looked at the love of her life and her two best friends in the world...a sense of utter happiness filling her entire body...a small smile appeared on her face.

"What is it Britt-Britt?" Santana questioned when she saw that wicked glint in her wife's eyes.

"Can we like...have a foursome? It's been so long since we had one" Brittany asked with a smirk

Santana just laughed and pulled her wife in for a kiss. Quinn and Rachel just smirked and made their way over to their two friends.

"Wait!" Brittany called out stopping all three of them.

"What is it?" Quinn asked

"Jesus isn't here is he? Because I don't think that's something I want the son of god watching in on...or Mother Superior, she nearly fell down the Abby steps when she caught me and San that one time in the confessional." The tall blonde said with worry

Santana and Rachel just laughed while Quinn nervously looked around just to make sure he wasn't actually there.

"Oh my god Quinn I'm pretty sure Jesus is not going to watch us have a foursome." Rachel sighed

"W-Well...I mean..."

"Q we will not spend eternity not having a foursome because you're too paranoid about the little baby Jesus perving on us while we do the dirty. I mean he probably saw us do it the first four times when we were alive what does it matter now?" Santana told her

"But..."

"Get over it sweetheart and lets just have some fun besides I'm Jewish so I don't think it works like that anyway" Rachel smiled

Brittany and Santana just nodded

"Alright...yeah you're right I'm sure he has more important stuff to do" Quinn smiled

"Great!" Brittany cheered then whipped her top off

"Damn I've missed your abs" Santana sighed happily.

Brittany smiled brightly and held her arms out for her girls. Santana brought their lips together while Rachel started kissing the tall blonde's neck and Quinn did the same to Santana. Only to stop to kiss her tiny diva.

"Girls you're all here and...oh for crying out loud I can just never get away from this!" Judy mumbled as she turned back around from where she came.

"God! Tell me again what I did to deserve this? Maria you do not want to go beyond that tree!" Judy asked up at the sky as she stormed off and passed Maria Lopez who was walking towards her.

~~~ They'll Be Happy To Know ~~~

Sofia and Grace walked hand in hand both holding two bunches of flowers as they strolled down the path passing several headstones as they went till they reached the end of the row. Sofia knelt down to clean away the dying flowers and placed the new ones down in front of her mothers' graves. She then did the same for her Aunty Q and Aunty Rach. They did this once a fortnight making sure everything was perfect for their mothers. It had been a year since Brittany passed away and two years since Rachel and Quinn left and it still hurt not being able to have their mothers there anymore.

"Thanks...I would help but I'm afraid that once I kneel down I won't be able to get back up again" Grace slightly chuckled before she placed a few pebbles on top of her mama's gravestone.

"You old woman" Sofia smirked as she grabbed onto her wife's hand who helped her stand back up.

"You're older than me" Grace pouted

"By a month" Sofia replied with an eye roll.

They both looked down at the four tombstones in a row. Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray, Quinn Elizabeth Berry-Fabray, Santana Maria Lopez-Pierce and Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce.

"I still can't believe your mom had that written on her grave" Sofia softly chuckled

Grace just smiled

"She was a Scoobie till the end" Grace replied softly

Yep our dear Quinnie made sure that somewhere on her grave these words were written. 'She saved the world. A lot'.

"Do you think they're all together...somewhere?" Grace asked sadly linking her arm through her wife's.

"I'm sure of it...heck knowing our mothers they're probably up there in heaven having a foursome right as we speak" Sofia replied.

Grace just laughed...then cringed.

"Come on Gracie...we should get going. It's getting cold and I'm in the mood to annoy Bella" Sofia said softly.

"Baby you know our daughter hates it when you just show up uninvited...Nina too" Grace replied

"I know that's what makes it fun!" Sofia replied with glee

Grace just shook her head. She brought her two fingers up to her lips kissing them and then placing her fingers onto her mothers grave then doing it again to her Ma's grave.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight mama...I love you" She whispered

Sofia did the same.

"Love you mom...and I guess I love you too Mami" Sofia smiled softly

Grace reached out to hold her wife's hand and the two began to make their way back to the car. Not before they visited Judy and Maria and made sure their headstones was looking neat and tidy as well.

~~~ Let's say goodbye with a smile dear. Just for a while dear, we must part. Don't let this parting upset you. We'll not forget you, sweetheart. ~~~

Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat cuddled up together under a big shady tree as they looked out at their field all wearing content smiles on their faces. They were once again together watching over their families.

"Do you think I could get away with haunting Ducky sometimes? You know...for shits and giggles?" Santana asked

The End.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it.<p>

That was the final part to this crazy universe that festered in my brain and then threw up all over my keyboard and fell into your screens. It has been a fun ride...we've laughed and cried and hadn't many awkward moments and I just want to say thanks for joining me.


End file.
